


Pixie, First Daughter of Anarchy: Book 2

by Butterfly_Wings_2020



Series: Pixie, First Daughter of Anarchy [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: ADHD, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sons of Anarchy, Amputee, Blood and Injury, Body Worship, Chaos, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Physical Disability, Sons, Sons of Anarchy is Its Own Warning, Strong Female Characters, first daughter of anarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 473,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Wings_2020/pseuds/Butterfly_Wings_2020
Summary: After the almost assassination of her Sons brother sent shockwaves through the club, Meggie "Pixie" Telford and the Sons are left to pick up the pieces. With ATF on their doorstep, the League of American Nationalists wanting to make advances and Jax and Clay constantly butting heads, Pixie and the rest of the Sons are in for a bumpy ride that could threaten to tear the club to shreds.This second book in the "Pixie" series is based around the second season of the TV show, "Sons of Anarchy"*WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT & VIOLENCE. I do not condone violence of any sort, nor do I share the views some of the Sons have, this has purely been written for entertainment purposes only. I don't own the rights to any of the Sons characters on the TV show.*ORIGINALLY POSTED BY ME TO WATTPAD UNDER A DIFFERENT USERNAME :)
Relationships: Tig Trager & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pixie, First Daughter of Anarchy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758436
Comments: 570
Kudos: 67





	1. Author's Note!

Hello and Welcome to Pixie, First daughter of Anarchy: Book 2! I can't believe we're on the second book already! If you guys haven't read the first, I'd highly recommend it as a lot of what is referenced in this book is mentioned in my previous one!

Without further ado, I'd like to thank you all for voting, commenting and reading this story, it makes my heart super happy to know you guys are enjoying reading it, just as much as I am writing it!

This story takes place at the start of the second season and will progress according to the episode sequence with some of my own twists and artistic changes, so I hope you guys have fun reading it!

-Lulu xoxo


	2. Time Skip

Over a month had passed since Equiva Michaels, now Zoe Strong had gone missing and Bobby's case had been dismissed. ATF had held him for as long as they could, but with no witness and no hope of finding her again, they had no choice but to release Bobby today. Only Pixie, Juice and Happy actually knew where Equiva went, seeing her off at the Canadian border with her new Canadian passports to start up her life in Montréal. That had been a fun trip, getting to know the girl a little better had been good, but what Pixie had really enjoyed was the road trip on the way back with Happy and Juice. They'd each gone on their bikes, glad to be out in the open air, and driving for the fun and the thrill of it before staying in motels at night. There they'd all hole up in one room, watching movies, eating snacks and enjoying each other's company. Pixie was glad to be back in Charming, however, her whole family and new life were here. The past month had been a growing experience for all of the Sons. The chaos had died down which had meant they'd had time to relax and grow.

Juice's mohawk had gotten fluffier and a little longer, Pixie thought he looked better with it like that and when they cuddled together or when Juice was having a bad day, she liked to stroke the soft hairs as it was both calming for Pixie and for Juice. Juice had got more muscular too he'd started working out with Pixie, Jax and Opie, each of them finding it fun to do and they liked helping each other push themselves to new limits. Pixie and Juice also liked spending their time video gaming and dancing around in his studio apartment, as well as cuddling up and just watching videos on YouTube and old Spongebob episodes on the TV. They also liked to go out hustling in Bobby's absence and when Piney wasn't up to it as Juice liked the thrill of helping Pixie earn huge amounts of cash and his tech skill came in hand for scouting out new bars and keeping track of the ones Pixie had already hustled at so they could minimise the chances of getting caught. Juice's favourite thing, however, had to be days where Pixie and he would drive out and go tech shopping for gadgets and 'gizmos' as Pixie called them, he liked teaching her about computers and also they had fun hiding in different aisles and sneaking up on each other and generally causing chaos.

Jax had changed too, his hair and goatee were longer, and his eyes seemed older, there was stress in them, over the Sons and also being a new dad. Pixie and Gemma were helping where they could, but Jax was independent and determined to be there for Abel as much as possible and to be a good dad to him. This fact made Pixie feel immensely proud of Jax, he was really growing up and taking on responsibilities and it was lovely to see. He liked spending time with Abel, either cuddled on his chest as he lounged around or playing with Abel, dancing around with him and watching him interact with toys as he learned about the world around him. He liked having Pixie over and sometimes she'd stay over to help with the night shifts so Jax wasn't a walking zombie the next day. They both got closer this way, joking around and constantly bickering playfully, though sometimes the playful banter turned into an all-out pillow war which usually resulted in either Jax pinning Pixie or vice versa until they were laughing too hard to continue, or forgot what they were arguing about in the first place.

Opie had become more confident and sure of himself too, he'd become fully invested in his home life and organised a surprise birthday party for Ellie's tenth birthday, which Pixie helped out with. Donna had become fully involved with the club too, often coming down to spend time at the clubhouse with the Sons and Opie if the kids were otherwise occupied with school events or the clubs they went to. She'd become really close with Charlie (Cherry) and Pixie, as well as Gemma and the four women, liked to go for outings together at the malls, or to spas. Both Opie and Donna were still invested in their marriage counselling and were making good progress too. They still hadn't found out Pixie was paying for them and Pixie wasn't about to tell them, seeing as they were making such great progress. Pixie still found herself hanging out at the Winstons' house a lot and enjoyed their company, babysitting the kids when Opie and Donna were at therapy or date nights, helping Ellie practice her kick-boxing that she'd taken up recently, and playing catch and chase with Kenny. When the kids were otherwise occupied, Pixie found herself hanging in the garage with Opie either helping him in the garage as he cleared out the old clutter, or they'd go out on rides together and play around on the roads. They got to talk more about club business or home life and Opie found he could talk to Pixie about anything as she was so supportive and encouraging, and actually had half-decent advice. She also made him feel good when they worked out with Jax and Juice as she felt like a little cheerleader at times and he liked helping her to correct her form for push-ups and seeing her progress.

Chibs' hair had become fluffier and he'd been working out with Tig, and sometimes Pixie if the others were busy, though he much preferred to not work out with her as keeping up with her was draining and he felt like he needed to hibernate afterwards. Chibs and Pixie had become closer than ever, and often took rides out just to feel free and wild. When they were out on these rides, they'd often stop off at beauty spots or secluded areas to hang out and just talk about anything. Chibs told her a lot more of his past, and in exchange, Pixie opened up more too, telling him about her childhood memories, both good and bad, and the things she was missing from Highton. As well as talking more about the traumas she'd experienced. She'd started using "Dad" more when addressing him, which made Chibs go weak at the knees every time he heard her say it, and it made them both feel more attached and comfortable. They loved having their weekends where Pixie stayed at his place and they just watched movies and played around. Chibs took delight in teaching Pixie Scottish recipes and culture and even accidentally taught her some Gaelic swears, much to his dismay and Pixie's delight.

Piney had been spending more time up at the clubhouse and with his grandkids, watching them grow and change. He agreed with Pixie that Ellie was definitely becoming a mini-Opie and she and Piney would sit together whilst he tinkered with his trike and taught her about how the engine worked and how to change the tyres whilst Kenny played around with Moby in the lot. Piney had also become closer with Jax too, they'd talk together about the club business and shared a common interest in John's manuscripts, after Opie read Jax's copy and Piney revealed he'd had one all along, just in case something ever happened to Jax's, as per John's wishes. Piney had also become somewhat of a therapist for Pixie, she found that since Piney had seen and lived it all, nothing phased him, even when she brought up some of her traumas and the dealings of Highton whilst he smoked and listened, then shared some of his. It made her feel less alone and as though she wasn't solely dependant on Chibs. Chibs liked that Pixie was opening up with someone other than him as it meant he and Piney could talk about Pixie and how best to help her, instead of Chibs worrying in silence. Between them, they found themselves parenting Pixie, providing her with stability and boundaries that she'd previously never had before. They were also the only people able to help Pixie deal with her perfectionism. She had trouble letting go if she didn't hit the target properly when throwing knives or shooting or if she didn't reach her target for exercise, having these small failures would freak her out and make her want to keep trying, getting more and more worked up until either Piney or Chibs laid a hand on her shoulder and told her to stop and let her vent.

Clay hadn't changed much since the intervention but had been trying to better his relationship with Pixie. Pixie was very hesitant over this but was friendly towards him nevertheless. Whenever Pixie was in the ring practising with one of the Sons, Clay would make a point of coming over and cheering her on or commenting on her form. He also liked checking in with her when she was at the clubhouse, making sure she was okay and knew what she was doing. Each time this happened, Pixie was weirded out, but kept it to herself, not wanting to aggravate Clay any more. He'd also been doing this with Opie too, and Pixie theorised he was trying to get back in their good books so that they wouldn't cause a mutiny. Clay had also been working on getting the gun-running off the ground again, despite Jax and Pixie's hesitancy. Gemma was as faithful as ever to Clay and was also being friendly towards Pixie now too, she liked Pixie's boldness and lack of filter, even if she was invariably on the receiving end of it when or if Pixie caught her meddling. Due to this, Pixie had coined a nickname for Gemma, often calling her "Shady Lady".

Tig and Pixie's relationship was as strong as ever. It had been tough for both of them when Pixie went on the week-long run to deliver the witness across the border, but Tig made sure to catch up on time lost as soon as Pixie stepped foot through their front door. They'd spent pretty much the whole weekend in their bed reacquainting themselves with each other and exhausting Tig's extensive knowledge on bedroom activities. When they weren't testing the durability of their bed, they were refurbishing the house, painting over the walls and turning it into their place. Pixie quickly realised that Tig's colour scheme consisted of reds, blacks and greys, which was a source of contention as Pixie was much more open to the rest of the rainbow and wanted other colours in the house. They would often have light-hearted arguments over this and Pixie would have to do her best to convince Tig into looking at other colours or would paint little colour swatches on the walls that needed painting whilst he was out, and then wait for the reaction when he got home. Tig absolutely adored having Pixie in the house, despite all the chaos it brought. For instance, he'd quickly discovered that Pixie was not good at cooking if she was tired or hyperactive, and more than once had come home to find forgotten half-cooked meals or rejected burnt crisps of something she forgot in the oven, now sitting on the counter whilst Pixie was somewhere in the house. He'd since put a ban on Pixie cooking anything unless he or someone else was in the home after one particular incident where Tig had walked into their house to see a smoke cloud, before running to the kitchen and finding a panicked and sleepy Pixie in her PJ's opening all the windows and throwing the fire alarm outside like it was a baseball, then retrieving the black charcoal frisbee from the oven and placing it on the counter, still smouldering. Tig's relationship with Opie was also stronger than ever, they made time to talk to each other at the clubhouse and would hang out after hours if Pixie was babysitting. They'd talked over the events that almost cost Opie's life and had firmly buried the hatchet.

Half-Sack and Charlie (Cherry) were happier than ever, completely in love with one another and seemed all the better for it. Half-Sack was building up confidence and strength with each new day and seemed harder to rattle when the other Sons took digs at him, even firing back some of his own, which made the Sons feel more accepting of him and like he was properly part of their exclusive ranks. Charlie was becoming a regular at the club, acting as the cleaner with Pixie and helped to keep the liaisons up and running as well as the accounts. As it turned out, Charlie had a brain for maths so stepped in and kept the bills and the money flow ticking over whilst Bobby was incarcerated. The Sons were hesitant at first, but she quickly gained their trust by showing she was reliable and also how well she got on with Pixie as the two of them were constantly hanging out together with the guys, entertaining them with impromptu duets and little dance sessions as they fed off each other's energy.

Happy was splitting his time between Tacoma, Bakersfield and Charming, helping out either Charter if the needed him, but coming back to Charming to hang out with the group and spend time with his mom and Pixie. They'd go and see her on a regular basis and go on rides out to different places looking for trouble and entertainment. Happy found Pixie had a love for assault courses and the pair of them would often go and visit ones to tackle together, having fun testing their limits, but also goofing off like two big kids. Happy also liked Juice's company and they'd often invite him out with them for the less muddy courses so he wouldn't have trouble over the messes and could fully enjoy himself with them, though Happy learnt the hard way that Juice doesn't take candy too well, and also has the occasional hyper moment, which meant he suddenly found himself stood in the middle of a field with two hyperactive young adults jumping and tumbling with each other like puppies whilst he watched in complete dismay and amusement.

For Pixie, the month gap of calm was a complete and utter godsend. She could finally process the traumas and put some of them to bed whilst she dealt with the newer additions and worked to better herself and help her family. She felt herself fully thinking of Charming as being her home and felt like things were finally looking up for her. She had a stable long-term relationship, a stable job at the clubhouse and the garage, a supportive and over-protective family and people she could open up to when she needed it. She was also learning and growing with each new day, though she was still a chaotic bundle of energy and positivity. Her favourite thing was still to be out on the open road with her bike, though she's been grounded by Chibs and wasn't allowed to go anywhere on her own after she broke into the jail to get to Unser as he was trying to keep her safe from her own chaotic impulses.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**I really hope you guys enjoyed reading! Don't forget to leave a vote and comment if you enjoyed!**

****


	3. Morning Sons

Pixie woke early, rolling under the covers where Tig lay sleeping soundly on his back, the covers ruffled around his hips. Pixie pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek that made him wrinkle his nose up as he slowly came to.

"S'early." he grunted, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I know, but I've got a workout session with the boys, which means you're gonna have to wake up too unless you want me to leave you behind."

"Chibs still wanting you to have an escort?"

"Yup. You break to a jail _one_ time..." Pixie joked, making Tig chuckle as she rolled and wrapped his arms and legs around her like a big koala.

"We're gonna have church today, Clay's got gun news." Tig mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm, Cammy's back in town to reassess the gun deal." Tig yawned.

"Sounds like you probably need to be down there early too, smooth out the details before church."

"Ugh." Tig grunted, pulling the duvet over both their heads. To say Tig was not a morning person was an understatement. Pixie giggled and stroked his sides.

"C'mon big guy, we got places to be."

"Like the bed." Tig growled, burying his face in Pixie's hair.

"No, like the _shower_." Pixie insisted.

"Nope, not today." Tig grumbled, tightening his grip on Pixie.

"Tiggy!" Pixie giggled, deciding she needed to bring out the big guns, she wriggled her arms free and ran them up and down Tig's sides, finding his ticklish spots and he writhed around chuckling and trying to simultaneously cling onto her and escape her hands. "C'mon, we gotta get up." Pixie squealed as Tig finally admitted defeat and threw back the covers before pinning her under him with her wrists above her head.

"You're in trouble, kitten." Tig growled playfully before he ticked her stomach and kissed Pixie's chest, his bristling goatee hair and stubble ticking her further, causing her to wriggled and squeak under him as she gasped and laughed. He blew a raspberry on her stomach and then rolled her over, pinning her underneath him. He pulled her hair back from her ear, nibbling at the lobe. "You've got five seconds to get to the shower, or I'm gonna get ya'." Tig growled, making Pixie giggle. They'd recently started playing chase around the house or wherever they were. It would start with Tig pulling her to him, kissing and snuggling her, before he'd give her a head start and then chase after Pixie, catching her and if they were home alone, things would quickly become very heated and sexual.

"Uh oh!" Pixie giggled, she loved the game and the thrill of it.

"Five." Tig growled still holding onto Pixie as she squealed under him, trying to get free. He finally let her go and Pixie clambered out of bed and began hopping across the room. "Four." Tig announced as Pixie focused on maintaining her balance. "Three." Tig got out of bed, ready to pounce as Pixie giggled. "Two." Tig said as Pixie reached the doorway and turned to look at him, grinning. "One!" He growled racing across the room as Pixie giggled and tried to make it to the shower, but found herself being swept up into Tig's arms. "Gotcha!"

🖤🖤🖤

After their shower session which left both of them panting and energized, Pixie dressed in her workout gear consisting of a hot pink sports bra, a 'creepy cute' crop top, pink leggings with skulls and lilac and black trainers. 

She then tied her unruly raven hair into a high ponytail and went downstairs to make coffee whilst Tig finished dressing in a black button-up shirt, dark grey jeans, and adding his wallet chains, rings, cuffs, knife and kutte, before heading downstairs. Pixie had already had her light breakfast before her workout and was stretching as she warmed up and waited for Tig to get ready. Tig took in Pixie in her leggings and found himself almost drooling at her curves and toned thighs. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips, making Pixie giggle as she straightened up.

"Made you coffee." Pixie told him, reaching up to kiss his lips.

"My angel." Tig smiled, reluctantly letting her go. "I'm gonna eat up at the clubhouse whilst you're doing your exercise so I don't have to rush."

"M'kay, drink your coffee otherwise you'll be grumpy." Pixie said as she checked the ankle joint on her prosthetic. "I gotta invest in a running blade at some point, miss my one back in Highton."

"How do you get one?"

"It's a whole process, I gotta get measured and fitted for the mould so it fits perfectly over my stump under my knee, and then it has to be measured to the right height so it's not longer or shorter than my other leg and then the blade's gotta be tested to make sure it gives me enough of a bounce back." Pixie explained. "It's a long ordeal, but it means I can actually run properly because this sucker wasn't made for running." Pixie gestured to her current prosthetic. "One of the Highton mechanics added a specialised spring joint he made for me onto this so that the ankle has some kickback meaning I can jump around easier and it bends and flexes similarly to my actual ankle, but the joints wearing with the amount of running and walking I've done since moving here."

"I'm not surprised, I'm pretty sure you do a marathon every day." Tig smiled. "How do we get you a new one?"

"At home, I'd go through the NHS because it's free health service and they'd point me in the right direction, here I have no clue."

"Ask Juice, he's bound to be able to find that kind of information." Tig nodded, draining his mug before he put it in the sink and the two of them got ready to leave.

Pixie took in the early morning hubbub on the streets of Charming as they rode to the clubhouse, the rich execs on their way to work, the elderly population out for their morning coffee and the haggard parents stuffing their kids into vehicles for the school runs. It felt nice how the town seemed to run like clockwork, a stable atmosphere in an otherwise chaotic and mad world. As they hit the familiar stretch of road to the clubhouse, Pixie felt herself automatically speed up, like her and her bike recognised where they belonged, it made her smile to herself as she parked up and looked around at the absence of the other bikes.

"The boys are late." Pixie commented as Tig lit up a cigarette and the two of them made their way into the clubhouse. Half-Sack and Charlie were there to greet them and Pixie hugged them both.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey gurl!" Charlie greeted, as she secured the top on Pixie's hello kitty water bottle. "Sorted this for ya'."

"You're a star, thank you _."_ Pixie pulled out her phone and texted Juice, Jax and Opie as Charlie filled their water bottles to take out with them when they arrived. Once Pixie had sorted everything, she then headed outside onto the lot where she hooked up Juice's iPod to the speakers and Korn came blasting out the speakers. Pixie didn't bother waiting for the others, instead, she jumped on top of one of the picnic benches before jumping and catching the wooden beam of the clubhouse's porch and crossed her legs, starting up her round of pull-ups in time with the backbeat of the music. As she hit fifteen, Juice pulled into the lot wearing a white t-shirt and black sweats that had been cut off at the knee. He took off his helmet and kutte, coming to where Pixie was still working.

"How many you on?"

"Twenty-two." Pixie grunted. "you're late." _Twenty-three,_ "Get up here." _twenty-four_.

"Sorry, overslept." Juice stretched out his arms and yawned. "Was playing 'BioShock' last night until late."

"Any good?"

"Fuck yeah!" Juice said excitedly as he stepped onto the picnic bench and did a jump up and onto the beam beside Pixie. "Great storytelling. Graphics are cool. Weapons are mental. List goes on." Juice grunted out in between pulling himself up and down. Pixie hit thirty and dropped, panting.

"Maybe show me how to play it when we get some time?"

"Totally." Juice nodded then grunted. "How may am I on?"

"Eleven, get to thirty, bud." Pixie nodded as she started stretching out her leg muscles and took a sip of her water before she went into sit-ups, hooking her legs over one of the low bench seats where Charlie had laid out two exercise mats on the concrete.

As Pixie reached double digits, she heard two more motorcycle engines gun into the lot and looked up to see Opie and Jax jogging across towards them.

"Sorry, got caught up with Donna." Opie grunted as he went to one of the benches to take his kutte and shirt off.

"S'okay, but you're behind on your pull-ups." Pixie grunted as she pushed her muscles to their max. "I got to thirty."

"Nice job!" Opie said as he jumped up and started his rep.

"Thanks!" Pixie said heaving herself into her last sit-up before she sat up and took another drink. Watching Juice's form as he finished his and jumped down, taking off his shirt and wrinkling his nose as he panted and grabbed a water bottle from Charlie's tray as she came out with them. Jax jumped up onto his beam and started going.

"Slow down, Jackie or you're gonna tire out too quick." Pixie warned as she stood up, stretched and then took off at a jog starting her laps around the lot. Juice followed along behind, catching up to her.

"You gonna do your sit-ups after?" Pixie asked.

"Yeah, like it better when you hold my legs down." Juice explained. "You're getting good with those pull-ups though."

"Thanks, you are too bud, you're tiring less and less."

"How many laps you wanna do?"

"Four, make it even." Pixie nodded. "You don't like odd numbers."

"Yup, OCD."

"It's chill, apparently we're meeting up with Cammy today."

"Whole club?"

"Yeah from what Tig was saying, must be a friendly deal."

"How you feelin' about the guns."

"Like we're marching towards trouble, but if this is the way the club wants to sail, then I'm not about to jump overboard."

"Pretty sure Jax isn't happy about it either, but Clay's firmly rooted."

"Even though he's acting all buddy-buddy with everyone, I doubt he's willing to listen to any other opinion but his own."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about overly-friendly Clay, makes me miss regular grumpy-hard-ass Clay." Juice joked as they reached their starting point. "That's lap one."

"I agree, oh hey, Jax." Pixie greeted as Jax yawned and caught up with them on his first lap.

"Hey, what are we talkin' about?"

"How creepy Play-Doh's being at the minute, all friendly and not insulting." Pixie filled him in. "You look sleepy."

"Yup, Abel chose last night to decide to wake up at three am because he wanted to cuddle, couldn't get him to sleep until five."

"So you're running on how many hours of sleep?" Juice asked.

"Five. I went to sleep at like ten last night."

"Should've got to sleep as soon as you put Abel down, bud, you need more than five hours."

"Yeah, I just wanted some non-baby downtime." Jax explained.

"When we finish up today, I'll come back with you and babysit whilst you get some sleep, how's that?" Pixie offered.  
"Thank fuck, yeah, I'd love that." Jax nodded.

Opie caught up with them after taking off his shirt. "Hey, Pix, guess what I'm doin' later?"

"What?" Pixie asked excitedly.

"After church, I gotta go meet with my boss, for a promotion interview." Opie grinned. "I could maybe end up as Deputy Site Manager, which means higher pay, and less time getting' sawdust in places you really don't want sawdust."

"Way to go, brother!" Jax grinned.  
"Yay! That's amazing, Ope! Proud of you!" Pixie cheered.

"Looks like things are finally looking up for you, eh?" Juice grinned, patting Opie on the back.

🖤🖤🖤

After their intense workout, the four Sons went to go get showered and changed, before having a bowl of cereal. Pixie was the last to go get showered and ready, as she knew she'd take longer than the guys. She rinsed off all the sweat and grime before drying herself and dressing in a light pink t-shirt with red edging and a red, white, and pink heart on it. Then because it was going to be hot out, Pixie could already feel the temperature rising, she put on a pair of black high-waisted shorts that had decorative straps around her thighs (a favourite of Tigs), pink socks with red hearts on and a pair of platform black boots. 

As she was drying her hair and getting ready to tie it up in a high ponytail, there was a small knock on her door.

"S'open!" Pixie called out as she walked out of the ensuite bathroom. Charlie poked her head around the door and came in quickly, looking nervous, but relieved that Pixie was alone.

"Hey Charlie, you okay?" Pixie asked, sensing her sister wasn't herself.

"Yeah, um, you know a lot of medical stuff, right?" Chalie asked, sitting down on the bed whilst Pixie finished drying her hair and returned the towel.

"I'm not a professional, but I know a few bits, why?"

"It's just, um, something keeps happening."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've been feeling really bloated, and I've gained weight. Then for like the past month and a half, and I keep getting bouts of nausea, it's worse when I wake up in the morning, but I keep getting dizzy too." Charlie explained. "Kinda feels like I have a mild stomach bug, but it just keeps going."

"Well, if it was a stomach bug, you should be well over it by now, they don't usually last for over a month." Pixie thought aloud. "This is going to sound like an invasion of privacy, but bear with me for a sec." Pixie warned with a giggle. "You and H, you've been using protection when you, y'know, get in the sack, right?"

Charlie blushed. "Well _most_ of the time, yeah, but there have been a few spur of the moment occasions where things got heated _real_ fast." Charlie explained. "Wait, you don't think I'm pregnant, do you?"

Pixie tipped her head upside down to gather up all her hair with her paddle brush. "Well, it's either that or you're consistently eating bad food."

"Wow, okay, um." Charlie tried to think. "What do we do?"

"Well, you're gonna have to take a pregnancy test and visit the doctors to confirm it." Pixie told her as she tied up her hair and put on a black pleather choker with a silver heart ring in the middle, then added a plastic bead bracelet, Tig's cuff, her BFF bracelet, and hair clips before she sat down on the bed next to Charlie. "And what I'm gonna do is be a supportive sister with whatever you decide. It's entirely up to you what you do with your body and this is your choice and your choice alone, as to whether you go through with the pregnancy or not. Either way, I'll be here."

"Thank you." Charlie said as she hugged Pixie tight. "I mean, I've always wanted kids, but never so soon, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

"It's a pretty good time if you think about it, you and H are young, you just got married, you both have stable incomes and a house."

"Yeah, I finally have my shit together." Charlie smiled as if realising it for the first time. "I think I want to keep it, no, I _definitely_ want to keep it, if I am pregnant." She said excitedly. "I need to take a test, I gotta, Pix!"

"Well the only person who can say for sure is a doctor with a blood test, but you can get a test from the store in Charming."

Charlie nodded. "Can you take me?"

"To the store? _Now_? I have Chruch in like fifteen minutes, Char."

"Please, Pixie! I gotta know!" Charlie said frantically.

"Okay, okay, just don't stress yourself out, okay? Breathe." Pixie put her hands on Charlie's shoulders. "The store's like five minutes from here, so if we're quick, I can get you there and back before Church."

"Okay, let's go!" Charlie jumped up, grabbing Pixie's hand and the two of them scrambled out of the dorm and into the main room.

"Doing an errand for Charlie, I'll be back before church!" Pixie called over her shoulder at the confused faces of the other Sons as Charlie grabbed her helmet and they watched the girls sprint out to Pixie's bike, hop on and zoom away. Pixie raced through town as fast as she dared without breaking the speed limit and pulled up outside the store in record time. Charlie hopped off clutching her purse and scampered inside before coming back out moments later with a brown bag, hopping back on again and the girls raced back, grinning excitedly at the prospect of finding out if Charlie was indeed pregnant. When they got back, the Sons watched them run back into Pixie's dorm where Charlie took the test in the bathroom whilst anxiously chatting to Pixie on the other side of the door. When she was done, she put the test on the side and opened the door.

"I can't look, Pixie." She said with wide-eyes.   
"How long does it say you need to wait?" Pixie asked her.

"Three minutes, can you check and then tell me? I can't wait or I'll go insane."

Pixie nodded. "Yeah go distract yourself." Pixie giggled. Charlie darted out of the room and Pixie shook her head as she headed into the bathroom. Of all the things she was thinking she'd be doing today, waiting for a pregnancy test was something she'd never expected, but one thing she'd learnt with the Sons, is that there was always unexpected chaos. Pixie pulled a cherry lollipop from the skull tin that Happy and she kept candy in and sucked on it whilst she sat on the bathroom cabinet next to the test. When it got to the three-minute mark, Pixie picked it up and gasped. She put the test down to go get Charlie just as Tig came bounding through the bedroom door.

"Hey, doll, Clay says church in five minutes." He greeted, striding into the bathroom as Pixie slid off the counter. "What was Char-oh fuck!" Tig said as he caught sight of the test sitting on the counter. His eyes went huge and he staggered back, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Pixie couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of it.

"Not mine! Not mine!" She said hurriedly. "Implant, remember?" she grabbed Tig's arms as he gave a massive sigh of relief.

"Oh, baby." He put his head against Pixie's and started laughing. "For the record, I'd have supported you if it was yours, but holy fuck that scared me."

Pixie giggled. "I know, but I also know you're not a kid kind of guy, and I can barely look after myself and babysitting is exhausting, I couldn't do that every day." Pixie explained. "So no tiny Tigs on the horizon."

Tig nodded his head and kissed Pixie hard. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Pixie giggled. "Do me a favour and round up Charlie, I'll tell her and then we'll head to church."

Tig nodded, kissed Pixie's temple and wandered out, coming back a moment later with Charlie under one arm. "Doctor Pixie's right through here, doll." He joked.

"So?" Charlie broke free and bounded up to Pixie, putting her palms against Pixie's and linking their fingers together.

"It's definitely positive." Pixie grinned. "Big chance you're pregnant."

Charlie let out a yip and starting jumping up and down with Pixie doing the same. "Oh my god!"

"So Sack's gonna be a dad?" Tig asked watching the girls with an amused expression. "I didn't think he'd even be able to y'know..." Tig made a vague hand gesture that sort of looked like jacking off, making Pixie give him an eye-roll.

"Well he can, and he has." Charlie answered with a similar expression to Pixie's. "Yeah, he's gonna be a dad."

"I still think of him as my little brother, so this is all weird but exciting." Pixie giggled. "How do you wanna tell him?"

"I have no clue." Charlie giggled.

"Well unless you wanna announce it in Church, you'll have to do it after, coz' we gotta go." Tig said checking the clock and grabbing Pixie's hand.

"Well you guys are all my family, so I may as well." Charlie smiled. "Can I?"

Tig shrugged. "Sure, it's happened before."

"With who?" Pixie asked.

"Bobby's kid got announced there, Abel too, and Ellie and Kenny." Tig thought aloud. "Damn, Ope was still a prospect when he announced Ellie."

"Really?" Pixie asked as Cherry grabbed the test and followed them out.

"Yeah, he was twenty, geez that was ten years ago."

"I'd have been twelve." Pixie giggled.

"Stop, you're making me feel old as hell." Tig chuckled as they got to the doors. Everyone had already taken a seat and looked up when the trio walked in. "Charlie's got an announcement, hush up for a sec'." Tig announced, bringing the attention over to the group.

"Honey?" Half-Sack asked looking up from Bobby's chair.

"So, um, I took a test, and there's a really big chance I'm pregnant." Cherry told them, tossing the test over to Half-Sack who caught it, saw the positive sign and lept up from the chair.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah!" Charlie squealed, watching Half-Sack jump up and down like an over-excited kid on Christmas before he suddenly ran around the table and scooped her up, kissing Charlie hard.

The table took that as a good sign and the rest of the group erupted in cheers and congratulations as they got up too to pat Half-Sack on the back and hug Charlie, making her feel fully accepted into their close-knit family. "We gotta book a doctors test to confirm it." Charlie told him and the others.

"I'll take you later this afternoon, book it, darlin'." Half-Sack said eagerly. "That okay?" He asked Clay.

Clay shrugged and smiled. "Sure, your family needs you, Sack."

"Okay, awesome!" Half-Sack grinned.

Jax chuckled giving him a hearty slap on the back. "Get ready to say goodbye to a full night's sleep."

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Really hope you guys enjoyed this light-hearted chapter! What do you think about Charlie and Half-Sack having their first child? Don't forget to give it a vote if you enjoyed and let me know in the comments down below :D - Lulu**

****


	4. Guns 'N' Sons

After the kerfuffle of Charlie’s announcement, the Sons settled back into their seats and Charlie went off to sort the doctor’s appointment and to clear up the main room. Someone had put a chair next to Piney’s seat, he’d arrived at some point whilst Pixie had been helping Charlie. Pixie sat down next to him and hugged him hello before she drew her knees up to her chest in the chair and Clay cleared his throat, ready to go through the morning announcements.

“So, I’ve got two pieces of news.” He stated, taking a drag of his cigar. “First, I spoke to Rosen, and Bobby’s being released today.” There was an immediate uproar of excited Sons before Clay spoke over then to hush everyone up. “We’re gonna have a little party to welcome him back tonight, everyone’s invited and we got a couple of different charters coming down to help welcome him back, shows how much Bobby means to the Sons.”

“Gotta love Presley.” Pixie smiled.

“Amen to that.” Clay chuckled. “Okay, next thing, Cammy’s back in the area with his son to reestablish the gun deal, we’re gonna head up this morning to test out the product and confirm the deal.”

“Who’s going?” Chibs asked.

“Anyone who wants to. It’s a friendly meeting, that I can promise you.” Clay leant forward and tapped the Reaper in the table. “It’s not gonna be like last time.”

Jax nodded. “Ai’ght. Who wants to shoot some shit?”

The whole table raised their hands eagerly apart from Piney and Opie.

Piney looked like he remembered something. “Shit, I got a doc’s appointment, won’t be able to go.” He grumbled.

“I got a promotion meeting.” Opie announced. “As much as I’d like to go shoot some shit.” He quoted Jax lightheartedly.

“Wait really?” Clay asked.

“Yeah, they’re thinkin’ of putting me as Deputy Site Manager.” Opie said proudly.

“Atta boy, son!” Piney grinned leaning across to pat his back as the rest of the Sons cheered for him too.

“Wow, things are really picking up for us then, hey?” Clay grinned.

“Okay, nobody jinx it, I really don’t wanna sew up another ass.” Pixie giggled, making everyone smile. “Two is goddamn too many.”

“Alright, alright.” Clay chuckled. “Right everyone get ready, we’re leaving in five. Church dismissed.”

Pixie got up eagerly with the others as the Winstons said their farewells and got ready to leave whilst the others all congregated in the bar area. Pixie felt hands snake around her hips and Tig appeared behind her, kissing her cheek.

“You okay, tough guy?” Pixie smiled.

“Yeah, looks like today’s gonna be a fun day.” Tig smiled at her. Pixie looked up at him and nuzzled his chin with her forehead.

“I like fun days, and we get to shoot stuff apparently.” Pixie giggled as Tig kissed her before letting her go.

“Lass, c’mere.” Chibs called from where he was sitting at one of the smaller tables.

“You in trouble?” Tig asked her.  
“Hope not!” Pixie giggled before skipping over and sitting in the other chair. “ _You rang_?” Pixie asked, doing her best ‘Lurch’ from the ‘Addams Family’ impression. Chibs shook his head and chuckled.

“Yer way too young ta know what that is.”

“I love the old Addams family show, saw reruns on TV.” Pixie explained. “What’s up?”

“You went out without an escort, missie.”

“What? This morning with Charlie? She _was_ my escort.” Pixie grumbled. “I wasn’t gonna try anything with a hysterical pregnant lady on the back of my bike. Plus it was an emergency, I don’t think Charlie would have liked it if I wandered up to you or the other Sons and asked for one of you to take us to the store.”

“Why’s tha’?”

“Coz’ you or the others would’ve asked why, and then I’d have had to explain that Charlie had to pee on a stick.”

“Wording.” Chibs shook his head, trying not to smile at Pixie’s cheeky face. “Alright, I’ll let this one slide, but remember the deal.”

“Yeah, Dad, I know, no escort, no keys.” Pixie pouted.

“Aye.” Chibs nodded, standing up. “C’mon, hug yer da’ and then let’s get goin’.” Chibs told her, knowing Pixie wasn’t really grumpy, just playing up because she didn’t like having boundaries or rules. Pixie did as she was told, hugging him tight before she grabbed his hand and towed him out to the bikes, eager to be out on the road with her brothers.

🖤🖤🖤

After revelling being out on the road again, Pixie and the Sons pulled into their newly built warehouse where Cammy had hidden his gun shipment. He and his son were waiting for them at the gate and pushed the huge metal chain-link gates open so the Sons could drive right on through, parking up their bikes just inside.

“Cammy.” Clay said in greeting giving his hand a firm shake.

“Hi Clay, I’d like ta introduce you ta me son, Edmond.”

“Ooh Narnia.” Pixie thought aloud quietly making Juice chuckle as he stood next to her.

“Good to meet you, son.” Clay nodded. The group went around with introductions and Cammy was surprised when Pixie hugged him.

“Weird question, how’s your ass?” Pixie giggled. “Never thought I’d be asking that.”

Cammy chuckled. “Never thought I’d be answering that, but it’s doin’ good thanks ta you and the guys.”

“That’s great! It’s nice seeing you up and moving anyways.” Pixie smiled sincerely. Even though she knew Cammy was IRA, Pixie was choosing to ignore it, focusing on who he was as a person.

Clay, Jax and Cameron started talking business as they walked and the rest of the group followed along behind. Pixie found herself falling into step with Half-Sack and patted him on the back.

“So how’re you feeling about Charlie’s surprise?” Pixie asked him.

“Oh man, I’m so excited! And also really nervous but like, in a good way?" Half-Sack rambled.

“I think that’s what you’re supposed to feel at this stage.” Pixie assured him, but as long as you’re feeling good about it, then that’s the main thing.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to take her to the hospital.” Half-Sack did a little jump fo excitement making Pixie giggle. “C’mon let’s go shoot.” He grabbed her hand and they jogged to catch up with the others. Cameron and Edmond had laid out some automatic guns that they had smuggled out for the Sons to try as well as targets on a series of wooden pallets and cement bags so that the bullets would land safely in the wood and dust and there’d be no strays. Tig checked them all over to make sure they were all safe to use before handing them out to the Sons so it was more of a controlled environment. Once the Sons had their guns they lined up and Pixie found herself on the end next to Jax who gave her a cocky smirk, letting her know he was most definitely going to be competing with her.

“Let’s see what you got, Teller.” Pixie acknowledged.

“A’ight, Piglet.” Jax grinned and Tig called for them to start shooting, making sure nobody was going to walk onto the range. Pixie liked seeing him in his business mode as it felt reassuring that she didn’t need to constantly be on the lookout for the others. Pixie began firing assuming the stance that was comfortable to her, sideways on with her feet at shoulder-width and used her left hand to aim and her right to operate the trigger seeing as that was how the gun was made to be operated. Chibs, Tig and Clay all used one hand as they were all big enough to handle the kickback from the guns, but Juice and Half-Sack went with the two-handed approach for better accuracy and also to lessen the strain on their muscles. Jax looked like he was about to fire one-handed, then copied Pixie’s stance after eyeing how she was aiming.

“Big gun scaring you, Jackie?” Pixie teased.

“Nah, Just remembered you’re a little baby who can’t handle the firepower, so I’m matching you to even the playing field.” Jax quipped back.

“I’m small yes, a baby, no.”

“Tig and Juice call you a baby.” Jax egged her on.

“Well, then how does it feel to get knocked on your ass by a baby, remember how you fared against me in the ring?” Pixie grinned, knowing that was a sore spot for Jax’s ego. “Twice.” She added.

“Shut up and fire, baby.” Jax growled, making Pixie giggle. She began firing in short bursts, checking her accuracy and the gun after each one to make sure she was getting the most out of it. She was impressed by the firepower, for a smaller automatic weapon, it was certainly fairing against it’s bigger counterparts that Pixie had had practice with back in Highton. She was also impressed with Jax’s accuracy too, he was slowing down with her and really focusing, though his cocky smirk never left his lips once. After they finished their round of bullets in the large cartridge, Edmond came over with a second cartridge for them to continue.

“Hey, Edmond, which one out of our two targets has the most accurate chest shots?” Pixie asked as he changed her gun cartridge over. Edmond eyed them carefully before shrugging.

“I’m gonna say Jax’s, yer’s has a few strays in the shoulders. But ta’ be fair, both of those are two dead fuckers and have some of tha’ most accurate shots outta tha’ group.” Edmond said after a moment. “But if ye both wanna test her accuracy, ye should be shootin’ fer tha’ head, much smaller target.”

“Ha! Beat you, Piggie!” Jax grinned excitedly. “Best out of two?”

“Oh, you’re on!” Pixie grinned, trying to ignore the obsessive voice in her head yelling about her inaccuracies.

“What happens if ye draw?” Edmond asked intrigued.

“Then we get one bullet each, and we have to hit a bullseye.” Pixie suggested.

“Deal.” Jax nodded, getting ready to shoot. Pixie took her stance but found Edmond lingering behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms to adjust her grip whilst pressing himself up against her from behind. Jax raised an eyebrow, watching Pixie’s face go from happy excitement to uncomfortable.

“Hold it like tha’, love.” Edmond said putting his hands over hers and holding her against him.

“Thanks, mate.” Pixie said politely. “I think I got it.”

“Maybe move yer hips like tha’.” Edmond suggested putting his hands on Pixie’s hips and then wandering them lower slightly as he moved her more. Pixie looked wildly uncomfortable, and Jax decided to step in.

“Kid says she got it, dude, _back off_.” He grunted protectively.

“I’m just helping tha’ gal.” Edmond said as his hands went more to Pixie’s ass, at which point she took her left hand off the gun, tilting it down and drawing her knife from her hip holster.

“I said I’m fine. I’m gonna politely suggest you take your hands off my ass before I show you just how accurate I am with my knives.” Pixie said slowly and quietly. “Spoiler alert, I have three, one for each of your family jewels and another for your little twig.”

Edmond put his hands up and stepped hastily away from Pixie. “Sorry. Didn’t mean anythin’ by it, just thought you might want a good time s’all.”

“If I wanted a good time, I’d go to my boyfriend, you know Tig Trager? The tall guy with the scowl currently holding a big gun.”

Edmond seemed to realise how deeply he’d messed up. “Oh? Him? _Shite_.”

“Yeah." Pixie said feeling a little smug. "Coz’ this was a misunderstanding, I’m not gonna tell him, but next time maybe ask before you decide to press up on a girl without her consent.” Pixie told him.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m gonna go over there.” Edmond shoved his hands in his pockets and ducked his head, walking hurriedly away.

“You a’ight?” Jax asked, checking to see if anyone else had noticed the awkward encounter. The other Sons were all busily shooting and focused on their targets, nobody was watching them and Jax felt a flare of protectiveness over Pixie.

“Yeah, used to happen all the time when I’d go to nightclubs, spent more time helping other girls out in similar situations than I did actually dancing.” Pixie shook her head.

“Used to do the same when me and Ope used to go, I know how some bastards play.” Jax said darky. “You really held back though, thought for sure there’d be a stabbing.”

“Clay’s tryna make a business deal here, and I’m pretty sure me beating up the son of the guy Clay’s tryna make a deal with, would sour that opportunity.”

“Yeah, just a bit.” Jax smiled. “You still roasted him with that twig comment though, shit’s funny.”

“Let’s just say Eddy’s not packing much from what I felt, he was really pressing into me.” Pixie said, shuddering in disgust.

“He was? I just thought he was just touching you.” Jax growled as the smile from his face was replaced with an angry snarl. “I’m gonna take him out.”

Pixie flicked her safety catch on her gun hurriedly before grabbing his arm. “Jackie, _no_.” She said firmly. “Please just leave it be.”

“He made you feel bad, I hate that.” Jax growled. “Nobody makes my little sister feel that way.”

“I’m okay, Jackie.” Pixie insisted. “If you go for him, it’s only gonna make the deal go bad, and this club needs something to hook up for once. C’mon, let’s just shoot, that’ll make me feel better, y’know, take our minds off it. ”

Jax didn’t look like he was convinced, but let out a deep breath. “That what you want?”

“Yeah, it’s the right thing to do, for now, doesn’t mean we have to like it, though if he tries it again, or if I see him do it to another girl whilst he’s in town, then we can go for him.”

“Fucking asshole.” Jax grumbled after a moment, knowing Pixie was right, and it would only cause problems. He bookmarked the incident for later, should the deal not go through, or if he happened to run into Edmond away from everyone else. “You’re right though, hate it when you are.”  
“You’ll hate it more when I beat your ass at target shooting.” Pixie grinned, distracting Jax from the incident. She still felt gross but knew she’d feel better taking it out on the target.

“I think the hell not, just don’t cry when I win.” Jax grinned, feeling calmer and ready to have some fun again. The pair of them took aim and began firing the headshots, working on their accuracy as the others finished up. They synchronised their burst of shots, emptying the cartridges of bullets out into the heads on their respective targets. When they were done, Pixie did a little jump of excitement.

“We’re even, Jackie, looks like you got some strays.” Pixie pointed to where there were five bullet holes off the right-hand side of the target’s head, completely missing it.

“We’ll settle this back at the clubhouse.” Jax grinned. “Then I’ll win for sure.”

“Ha! Wouldn’t bet on it.” Pixie grinned as they returned their guns and followed the group.

“What’re you two arguing about?” Juice asked.

“We did a little competition between us to see who’s the best at shooting, we’re even currently, but when we get back home, we’re gonna do a tie-breaker.” Pixie explained.

“And then, I’m gonna win.” Jax grinned, wrapping an arm around Pixie’s shoulders.

“I think my bets on Pixie.” Juice smirked, laughing when Jax shoved him playfully before they went over to Clay where he was stood with Cammy and Edmond. Edmond was making sure not to catch anyone’s eye. Pixie went over to Chibs and Tig who were looking over their guns and discussing specs.

“Sack, get the targets.” Tig looked up, seeing the others make their way in. “Get ‘em, get ‘em.” He chided Half-Sack who did an eye-roll at Pixie and jogged over, scooting past Tig and Chibs, the latter giving him a pat on the back. Pixie knew mischief when she saw it and sidled closer, knowing Chibs and Tig too well.

“What do you think gentlemen?” Cammy asked Clay.

Clay nodded and looked over to Jax who gave a noncommittal shrug. Now the fun and games were over for him, he was brought back to the reality that Samcro was yet again back in the gun business, and he knew it was completely the wrong direction for the club. “Alright. Let’s talk.” Clay said after a second, internally growling at the lack of support from his VP. The group headed inside and Tig looking like he was about to follow them, but just as Pixie predicted, he got a mischievous smirk, raising his gun back up to where Half-Sack was busily taking down the targets. He then proceeded to fire a few short bursts into the wooden stack next to Half-Sack.

“Tiggy!” Pixie scolded running to his side and lightly smacking his non-firing arm. “Stop that!”

“I’m not gonna hit him.” Tig chuckled, clearly having way more fun than Pixie or Half-Sack, the latter of which was jumping out the way and hollering at him to stop. Pixie was even more surprised to hear Chibs chuckling and he began firing too, on Half-Sack’s opposite side, essentially pinning the poor guy up against some cement sacks.

“Chibbie!” Pixie shouted, drawing her knives from her hips and pointing one at either Son. “Stop it before I have a little fun of my own!” Pixie shouted over the bullets firing. “Wanna play ‘guess where this knife’s going’?”

Both men stopped firing. “Alright, alright, we’re just having fun.” Tig grinned, Half-Sack used their distracted states as an opportunity to get the hell away from the range, cursing under his breath.

“Aye, we love Sackie.” Chibs smiled putting the gun down to Pixie’s relief, Tig doing the same.

“Well maybe don’t be idiots and actually tell him instead of using him for target practice?” Pixie grumbled light-heartedly, putting her knives away. “How come I can’t be reckless but you can?” Pixie looked at Chibs who came over and put one arm around her shoulders.

“Coz’ I’m sensible enough ta keep myself out of danger.”

“Hm.” Pixie said like she wasn’t utterly convinced. Tig came and looped his arm around her waist, kissing her temple.  
“Let's go see what Cammy has to say.” Tig gestured to the warehouse and the three of them walked in together with Half-Sack in tow. Inside, there was a white van with its doors open, plastic sheeting on every flat surface and three tables with wooden boxes containing more of the guns. Tig went over to where Cammy and Clay were looking the guns over on one of the table. Chibs guided Pixie over to where Juice and Jax were stood together, all in good spirits, which made Pixie feel much happier as she leant against Chibs and played with the tassels on his sage greek shemagh military scarf he was wearing. Half-Sack came to join them and sat on a spare bench table, recovering from his burst of unexpected adrenaline.

“Russian pipeline’s dried up.” Cammy said to Clay as he opened up one box with Edmond stood just behind him. “Hooked up with a source out of Jabalia.” Cammy undid a roll of brown paper and produced a gun cartridge showing Clay. “Run ‘em through Dungloe.”

“How do they break down to ship?” Clay asked, looking over the guns and cartridges.

“They don’t.” Cammy said looking up at Clay. “They come assembled”

Tig raised an eyebrow and looked at Cammy seriously. “That’s not our business.”

“I know.” Cammy leant forwards a little to look at him around Clay, Edmond doing the same.

“Where you goin’ with this, Cam?” Clay asked him, trying to gauge what the businessman was up to.

“True IRA’s pickin’ up momentum.” Cammy explained. Pixie shifted a little under Chibs’s arm and he looked down, checking she was alright. Jax did the same and gave her a small smile. “North country’s gettin’ hot.” Cammy continued. “Need to step up the cash flow. Keep the anger focused.”

“You want the Sons to run ‘em.” Jax spoke up, folding his arms across his chest, staying calm, but Pixie could see disapproval in his eyes.

“Northern Cali’, Oregon, Washington.” Edmond clarified, stating where they needed the guns running.

Clay put both hands down on the table, leaning on his arms as he looked Edmond’s way. “I don’t know if you heard, but we got out of the errand business some time back.” He said firmly. “We buy wholesale. We assemble. We sell retail. End of story.” Clay declared, showing there was no room for negotiation.

“Yeah.” Tig backed him up.

“Come on, Clay.” Cammy smiled at him, Pixie was surprised he had the audacity to push Clay. “We both know you have an ATF target on your back. You really think it’s safe filling this new space with illegal gun parts?” Cammy argued calmly.

Pixie couldn’t help herself from speaking up. “Yeah, because running whole intact and highly illegal guns across the country and state borders is _so_ much better.” She said sarcastically, earning a smile from Jax.

“You can do it safely, less risk.” Cammy looked over at her and Jax.

“What’s your deal?” Jax asked.

“We sell, we ship, we store.” Cammy explained. “You load your saddlebags and deliver. Charter to Charter. We’ll give ye twenty percent.” Juice scoffed at the deal along with Chibs, Jax and Pixie.

The disgrace wasn’t lost on Clay either. “We get sixty when we assemble our own.” He looked at Cammy in disbelief.

“We carry all the risk and the overhead.” Edmond smirked and Pixie’s skin crawled. “My son’ll be your point guy in Cali’. This is a win-win, Clay.” Cammy explained. Clay looked down at the table and shook his head, exhaling through his nose. “We’ll let you talk it through. Come on, Eddie” Cammy said, eyeing Clay and Jax before he and Edmond left the warehouse and walked out of earshot.

Tig watched them go, mild anger on his face. Chibs was also not amused, he straightened up, looking over the top of his sunglasses at the retreating figures. “That’s bullshit.” Chibs grumbled, emphasising the curse word by drawing the syllables out. The others turned to him to see what he had to say, seeing as it was unusual for Chibs to be this upset over something. “They’ve still got access ta tha Russian surplus. They’ll just try to stonewall us so we’ll play along. The mick pricks.” Chibs grunted towards the doorway. Pixie gave his forearm a little pat of understanding and love, making Chibs take a deep breath in and out.

Juice shook his head. “He’s right about the feds. Doesn’t matter what dummy corp we use, or how far off the grid we are. If ATF pulls a tail on any one of us, we’re gonna lead ‘em right back here.” Juice explained.

“Won’t it be kinda obvious if they are tailing us and we suddenly start taking trips across the country with our saddlebags stuffed to the gunnels with firearms? All it takes is one overzealous cop to perform a traffic stop because let’s face it, we’re all a pretty shady lookin’ bunch, and then bam, game over, cop’s getting a promotion and we’re getting serious jail time.” Pixie reasoned. “ATF has been watching us for months and the only person who’s actively been coming and going is Happy, the rest of us are all homebodies, we haven’t left the club for more than a day or two, except for when Juice, Hap and I smuggled the witness and even then that was a short week and then back to Charming. If we start changing up our routines now, they’re gonna take an interest and want to know where we’re going and what we’re doing. We’d have to push this onto the Nomads if we want it to work, which is more risk for them than they have already.”

The others considered her words, weighing up the options. “If we stay out of towns, go through quiet roads and use mostly unused routes, we could avoid the cops, we just gotta make sure we don’t look suspicious if we do have to go through a town.” Juice put forward. “I’m good at checking routes and plannin’ ‘em, I did it for Indian Hills and that worked fine, I can do it for this, easy.”

“And then what about if we get tailed?” Pixie asked him.

“Then it’ll just look like we’re on a biker walkabout, goin’ to visit our neighbouring charters. Maybe we can announce it to some of the garage customers that we’re plannin’ on making trips out of town more often, news’ll spread like wildfire in the town, should get to ATF easy. We can do this.”

“Besides we’re outlaw bikers, what don’t we do that doesn’t have a lil’ risk involved.” Jax smiled down at Pixie, giving her a little nudge.

“You on board with this?” Pixie asked him. Jax nodded and Pixie bobbed her head back. “Alright, I’m trusting you, Jax.”

“What do you think, VP?” Clay asked when it looked like the room had come to a decision.

“Go get the Irish.” Jax commanded, Half-Sack got up and jogged off to get Cammy and Edmond. Pixie bookmarked this for a later private talk with Jax, trying to figure out where his head was at. Chibs also looked like he wasn’t entirely happy with this either, and idly stroked the end of Pixie’s ponytail whilst they waited. When Cammy and Edmond returned, they packed the boxes away into the back of the white van and then came to Jax’s side, seeing that he had a proposition from the way he stood confidently at the head of the group with his hands in his pockets, shoulders back in complete and effortless confidence.

“You get us the Russian guns we need to keep our Oakland business intact. We use your facility to store and assemble.” Jax began walking towards the van to sit on the edge of the interior floor. “Then we run your hardware up the coast.” He said as he sat down and grinned, folding his arms, knowing what he was about to say would rile Cammy, but it was a deal he wasn’t in a position to refuse. “But, MC pony Express is gonna cost you thirty percent.

Feeling cocky, Edmond spoke up. “Twenty-five.”

“Twenty-eight.” Jax looked at him with an ‘I’m smiling but don’t mess with me’ expression. “And the Russian Stock.”

Cammy looked down, thinking about it. “Okay.” He said slowly.

“It’s a temporary fix, boys. Keeps us in the gun business ‘til the heat wears off. I mean we’re runnin’ out of road here.” Jax spoke up, referencing the gun-running. Pixie nodded, showing her support to Jax, whilst the others shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to get caught int he cross-fire of Jax and Clay. Clay did not look pleased about Jax’s thinking, about it, but said nothing. Pixie had a sneaking suspicion Gemma was going to get an earful about Jax’s audacity when they got home, seeing as how Gemma was Clay’s only real confidant. “Call a vote, Prez’.” Jax looked at him, almost like he was casually challenging him.

“All in favour?” Clay asked, fixing Jax with a cold, steely gaze. Pixie raised a fist in the air and the others did their own variations of raising their hands. Clay didn’t even have to look, knowing the others were on Jax’s side.

“Deal.” He said before stalking off for the exit. Tig sucked in his bottom lip as he watched Clay leave, knowing he was not a happy camper.

🖤🖤🖤

Half-Sack and Edmond began putting the gun boxes in the back of various different vans to transport at a later time, Pixie was helping until Jax grabbed the back of her kutte and pulled her over to the group where Tig, Juice, Chibs and Clay were talking over plans.

“You okay?” Pixie asked as she worked on staying upright and keeping up with Jax’s long gait.

“Yeah, want your opinion on this.” Jax explained as they reached the others.

“Now that we’re keepin’ tha Oakland business, who the hell are we gonna sell tha guns ta?” Chibs spoke up, concerned as he looked to Clay. “Niners? Mayans? Who?”

“Well the Niners are pissed, considering they crossed us, and the Mayans are pissed considering we crossed them, so that’s something we need to figure out, unless we want to rub shoulders with the Nord fuckers.” Pixie grimaced.

“No, not happening.” Tig shook his head. “Sooner we get Bobby back, the better. He might know of anyone.”

“Anyone heard from Ope?” Clay asked.

“Yeah, he’s at home now.” Jax replied. Pixie felt her brain suddenly go hyperactive and nervous as she thought about Opie, wondering whether he was okay, if he’d got the job and was happy, or whether he was sad because he didn’t. Juice who was stood next to Pixie, felt the change in her demeanour and raised an eyebrow as he pulled the bike chain loop out of his pocket and passed it over to her.

“Alright, let’s sit down and figure out our next move.” Clay said, sounding tired.

“Yeah. we should do that.” Jax gave him another one of his challenging gazes before he stood up straight from where he was leaning against the railings and walked off. Pixie took that as a group dismissal and jogged after him.

“Jackie, I’m worried about Ope.” she called out just as she got to him. Jax furrowed his brow as he looked down at her.

“Why?”

“Coz’ he’s just at home instead of the clubhouse, he could be upset that he didn’t get the promotion or-”

“ _Or_ he’s just enjoying his lunch break before he heads over to the clubhouse because we’re all not back yet.” Jax explained.

Pixie fidgeted on the spot. “But, what if-”

“There are no ‘what ifs’, okay? Ope’s fine.” Jax stopped walking to look at Pixie’s worried face. He’d noticed that since Opie’s almost assassination, Pixie had become attached to him, checking in constantly if she was away or if Ope was unaccounted for, she’d begin to spiral into anxiety attacks until someone stepped in, or Opie reappeared. Jax could understand why seeing as how close Opie had been to imminent death, it had made him feel more attached to Opie too, but Pixie was definitely struggling with the aftermath of some serious trauma. Jax put his hands on Pixie’s shoulders, stooping a little so he could look into Pixie’s face and eyes. “Opie’s okay, Piglet, nothin’s gonna happen to him, a’ight?”

Pixie bit her lip but nodded her head. “Okay.” She said after a moment, still sounding unsure.

Jax shook his head. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“Sorry.” Pixie wrinkled her nose. “Total nutcase, right?”

“Oh yeah.” Jax chuckled. “I need to go see him anyway to get him to come up to the clubhouse, wanna tag along?”

Pixie brightened up immediately. “That okay?”

“I wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t.” Jax chuckled putting his arm around her. “C’mon, let’s get goin’.” They began walking with the others and started up their bikes, getting ready to leave, and Jax explained to the others that he and Pixie would be splitting off when they got to Charming so they could order themselves in their formation.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	5. Road-Trip Buddies

The sun was shining as the Sons travelled back to Charming and Pixie couldn’t help but enjoy it as she rode behind Jax and next to Chibs at the back. She straightened up and put her arms out, just feeling the breeze and the warmth caress her arms, smiling to herself as she thought about how the club seemed to finally be going somewhere good. Whilst they were still in the gun-running, like Jax said, they were quickly running out of road and soon would be forced to turn to other ventures, which meant Jax and Pixie had a chance of getting the club out of the IRA’s pocket once and for all, and without any bloodshed either. Chibs smiled as he watched Pixie enjoying herself and copied her action, putting his arms out too and sharing the moment of joy with his kid. He had a less optimistic view of the club’s future and was worried about what was next for the club, as well as how they were going to keep selling their guns considering Clay fucked it up with the Mayans and the Niners. Pixie returned her hands to her handlebars as they reached a bend, Chibs doing the same, watching Pixie ride like she was born to do it. It made him smile seeing how much Pixie was attached to riding, he was the exact same way, never feeling quite complete unless he was wearing his kutte and riding his bike, feeling the thrum of the engine like a mechanical beast purring beneath him. The Sons reached Charming, choosing to ride through the centre of it, and passing the local cafe “Charming Coffee” with its sugary pink walls and pastel pink blue and white striped awnings over the doors and windows, making the building look dainty and quaint. As they passed it, the group spotted Hale next to his open-top police jeep having a heated conversation with an older man in a grey suit. Pixie waved cheekily to Hale, just to get a kick out of seeing him look mildly frustrated at her antics before she split off from the group with Jax and the pair of them rode through the suburbs to Opie’s road.

Opie had just finished making himself a bologna and lettuce sandwich with some chips and a big glass of lemonade and was setting himself upon his front lawn in his deckchair, ready to just have a moment’s peace and quiet before he decided to head back to the clubhouse. The second he sat in the chair and put the plate on his knee, he heard two motorcycle engines in the distance, getting louder as they approached and he groaned, knowing his quiet afternoon break was being interrupted before he’d even begun to enjoy it. Sure enough, Pixie and Jax appeared, parking up and taking off their helmets. Opie gestured to his plate with a disgruntled look.

“Can’t a man enjoy his sandwich in peace for five goddamn minutes?” He called over to them.

“Sorry.” Jax chuckled. “Pix wanted to see ya’.” he added as they walked up to greet Opie who stood up, putting the sandwich on the seat of his chair.

“Oh yeah?” Ope asked looking at Pixie.

“Yeah, I just wanted to check-in and see how the meeting went, so I could congratulate if it went well, or hug you and help you feel better if it didn’t.” Pixie explained, trying to gauge how Opie was feeling from his face. He put his hands on his hips and looked away from them, Jax took this as a bad sign along with Pixie.

“I don’t need no pity hugs.” Opie growled, sounding upset. Jax opened his mouth, ready to help his brother, but before he could, Opie suddenly swung around grabbing Pixie under her arms and throwing her up in the air before catching her. “When I got the job!” He grinned.

Pixie let out a squeal of delight and hugged him tightly. “YAY! That’s amazing!”

“Way to go, brother!” Jax grinned, smacking him on the back in celebration.

“Thanks, I’m so relieved, it’s gonna make a huge difference for us financially, and Donna’s not going to have to worry about keeping her car on the road either.” Opie hugged Pixie tightly for a second before setting her down.

“See? Told you Ope was fine.” Jax nudged her.

“I know, I know.” Pixie grumbled light-heartedly.

“Even got myself a new hobby too.” Opie added, smiling as he watched Jax and Pixie interact with each other like siblings.

“Yeah?” Jax asked. Opie nodded and beckoned them over to the garage where he opened the door and lead them inside to where there were a series of open boxes and bubble wrap next to a work table where he’d placed a motorcycle frame and one mudguard. “What’s this? Holy shit!” Jax grinned as he recognised the parts. “Panhead EG sixty-three?”

“Sixty-five.” Opie corrected as he watched the other two look over the bike in approval and excitement.

“Where’d you find it?”

“Got talking to the owner of the logging company and we started talking about motorcycles after the meeting, said his dad had just passed away and they were clearing out his garage, asked if I was interested, I said ‘hell yeah’ and he let me come and collect it about an hour ago. Electra Glide was just rotting away in there, so I picked it up, got all its parts too.”

“Cool!” Pixie enthused.

“That’ll keep you busy.” Jax smiled.

“That’s the plan, thinkin’ of doin’ it with Ellie, get her used to all the parts and teach her how it all works.”

“She still into motorcycles?” Jax asked smiling.

“Yeah, it’s turned into a full passion, you know what she asked me for when she turns sixteen?”

“What?” Jax grinned.

“An Old Glory nineteen-ninety-three FXRL Harley.” Opie smiled, looking over at Pixie. “I’m blaming you.”

“Oops.” Pixie giggled. “I could tell it was love at first sight when I put her on my bike.”

“Yeah, told her if she wants to do stunts, she’s gonna have to start on a bicycle first.”

“That’s how I learned, best way to do it.” Pixie nodded.

“How’d the gun deal go anyways?” Opie asked, turning to Jax.

“We’re gonna discuss it in church when you’re ready to come up, we’re back in delivering guns up the coast in saddlebags again, for twenty-eight percent.”

Opie’s eyes went wide. “Bullshit.”

“That’s what Chibs said.” Pixie added. “It sucks, but we’re thinking its temporary, and less risk than storing and assembling in the warehouse with ATF snooping around. I’m still not fully on board with the pack mule idea, as there are so many points it could go wrong, but we’re gonna go over it in Church.”

“I’ll be there.” Ope nodded. “I’ll ring my dad too, he should be back from his pulmonologist appointment. It’s just a routine checkup so should be over by now.”

“Okay, well we’ll see you up there then.” Jax agreed.

“Yeah, see you guys soon.” Opie smiled fist-bumping Jax and giving Pixie a hug. “And you stop your worrying, I’m all good.”

“I’ll try.”

“Go on, beat it.” Opie said playfully, giving her a little shove. Pixie giggled and wandered off to her motorcycle.

“I’m starting to think that kid has separation anxiety.” Jax commented, she hates being away from any one of us for more than an hour, and if she’s away from you, she just starts worrying non-stop.”

“Makes sense, all things considered.” Opie replied. “I had to call her every day she was away on the witness evac so she didn’t drive Happy and Juice insane over it.” Opie recalled. “Poor kid, the way her face looked when she came and got me that night, she was so terrified, it haunts me a little, that whole night after the party was just horrific.”

“Where are you landing with the rest of it?” Jax asked.

“I’ve made peace with Tig, I got no issue with him, Clay I don’t trust, and Stahl I want dead.”

“Yeah, same boat, brother, Pixie too. How do we help her?”

“Talk to Piney and Chibs, they may know what to do, other than that, we just gotta be there for her, remind her we’re not going anywhere, and she won’t be alone again.”

Jax nodded. “Yeah, a’ight, I’ll let you get back to your sandwich.”

“Thanks, see you in a few.” Opie patted him on the back and Jax gave him a wave before walking over to where Pixie was waiting for him on her bike, helmet resting on her handlebars. Jax’s phone trilled and he checked it.

“Looks like we need to make a stop at Charming PD, Hale wants a word.” Jax explained to Pixie.

“Wonder what that’s about?” Pixie asked as she put on her helmet and started up her bike along with Jax and the two of them rode back through Charming to the station. As they pulled in, Hale came down the steps and strode over to them. Jax and Pixie removed their helmets but stayed seated on their bikes seeing as it didn’t look like they’d be talking for long.

“What’s up?” Jax greeted.

“Wanted to talk to you about Unser.” Hale explained looking at Jax and then Pixie.

“He okay?” Jax asked.

“He’s in real bad shape, this guy should not be on the job. He’s got two months left on his extension. After that, you’ve gotta let him step down.”

“Cancer progressing?” Jax asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got to go pick him up from the hospital in a few minutes. The club is making him suffer, he’s done so much for you guys, now you need to let him go.” Hale said seriously.

Jax thought it over, trying to work out what to say. He knew there was no way Clay was going to let Unser step down, he needed him in his pocket, but Jax could at least try. “I’ll see what I can do to make that happen.”

“Good.” Hale nodded, satisfied that he’d said his piece. He looked over to Pixie again. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing some community service?”

Pixie pretended to think about it. “Nope, you must have me mistaken with someone else.” Pixie said innocently, giving him a smile.

“Oh yeah, who?”

“Miss Kaiou.” Pixie answered. “I heard we look a lot alike.”

Hale sucked in a breath and nodded his head as he put his hands on his hips in complete dismay at Pixie’s cheek. Jax couldn’t help but smile and tried his best not to laugh at Pixie’s antics. Hale looked to Jax. “Do me a favour and keep her out of trouble, and also off the radar, we got some white hate businessmen in town.”

“They with the Nords?” Jax asked seriously.

“No, League of American Nationalists.”  
“What did they want?”

“A business opportunity. I walked away as soon as I realised who they were. I dunno if they’re gonna be in town for long, but make sure you keep Pixie and that Juice kid out of harm’s way.”

“Will do. Thanks.” Jax nodded looking serious. “That all?”

“Yeah, that’s all.”

“A’ight, Pix, let’s go.” Jax tipped his head towards the road and they put their helmets on and set off for the clubhouse. Hale watched them go before getting into his jeep and heading off to St Thomas. As they rode, they suddenly found themselves flanked with Opie and Piney, the four of them blazing through the streets together before reaching the clubhouse and reversing into their spots. Pixie was the first off her bike and looked up to see the others walking out of the garage office to greet them.

“How’d it go?” Clay asked Opie as he reached them.

“Got the job.” Opie grinned.

“That’s real good, son.” Clay smiled, bringing Opie in for a hug whilst the others congratulated him eagerly, patting him on the back and giving him hugs themselves.

Once Tig had acknowledged Opie’s achievement, he pulled Pixie to the side and put his arms around her, drawing her in for a cuddle and a kiss.

“How’s my girl?”

I’m good, I can’t wait until we finally have the whole group back together, Bobby’s been gone for so long.”

“Me too, it’s weird walking into that office and not seeing Bobby behind the desk holding a bunch of paper and having his glasses on the end of his nose.” Tig mused.

“Yeah, and not hearing Elvis music coming out of there when I’m on my shifts.” Pixie added. “How you doin’?”  
“I’m good too, lookin’ forward to seeing you all dolled up for Bobby’s party.”

“You just wanna see me in a skirt again.” Pixie giggled.

“You got me.” Tig smiled, rubbing her back. “You know what you’re gonna wear?.”

“I have a purple dress I haven’t worn yet.” Pixie grinned, linking her hand in his as they followed the group to the clubhouse to get ready for church.

“Ooh, I’m looking forward to that now.” Tig kissed her temple before he pulled open the door for them and they walked inside. As Pixie stepped in, she was suddenly grabbed and hauled up into the air. She let out a panicked squeak until she spotted the sleeves of tattoos around her waist and her panicked turned to excitement as Happy swung her around before setting her down and grinning at her whilst the others who’d congregated at the bar started laughing at Pixie’s reaction.

“Happy! You scared me!” Pixie giggled as she hugged him. “When did you get back?”

“Hour ago, Clay called me earlier yesterday to say Bobby was coming home tonight.” Happy rasped

“He wanted to surprise you.” Tig explained. “Worth it just to hear that little squeal you make.”

“I’m getting you back for that.” Pixie giggled, playfully batting at Happy.

“Alright, church everybody.” Clay called. “You can get your payback later, just no fake blood in the parking lot.”

Pixie giggled as she followed the group, jumping onto Happy’s back, making him chuckle again as he carried her into church before she jumped off and got into her seat next to Piney.

“How was your appointment?” Pixie asked him.

“Same old, same old. They’re gonna try me on a new medication.”

“Hopefully that makes you feel a little better.” Pixie patted his hand.

Piney smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. “I’ll be fine, darlin’.”

The others settled into their seats and Clay brought the Sons who hadn’t attended the morning’s session, up to speed so they were on the same page as everyone else. Once he’d finished talking about the deal and calmed down Piney’s qualms over the thirty-two percent drop in funding and the risks involved, he moved onto their next dilemma, who was going to buy their guns. Pixie restrained herself from saying ‘I told you so’ to Clay as he detailed the mistrust between them and the Niners as well as the Mayans.

“Have you actually spoken to Alvarez or Laroy?” Pixie asked instead.

“No, they don’t want to talk.” Clay replied. “I’m just happy that they haven’t tried anything since the ambush.”  
“That behaviour shows they aren’t as pissed as they could be, we may have a chance at trying to work somethin’ out.” Jax thought aloud. “If they wanted us gone, either one of them would’ve done somethin’ by now. Maybe we should set up a no-arms meet, try and figure somethin’ out?”

“We’d need to meet on a neutral ground where everyone’s comfortable, less tension, and also less racist businessmen.” Pixie said.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Clay asked her, voicing what the rest of the room was thinking, aside from Jax.

“Went to see Hale, check up on how Unser’s doin’ and he mentioned some dudes from the ‘League of American Nationalists’ were visiting.” Jax explained and the others all looked at him with shocked and serious expressions.

“He say what they wanted?” Chibs asked.

“No, business deal or somethin’.”

“Could be looking to set up in town.” Tig suggested. “We already have the fucking Nords.”

“LOAN are rich, white racists who like to support rich, white racist business opportunities, they could be looking to make their mark on Charming, we have a couple of vacant storefronts and we’re the least developed town in the district.” Juice explained.

“Great, fucking, great.” Clay groaned. “Just what this town fuckin’ needs.”

“We need to get them the hell out.” Tig growled. “They’re a threat to us, to Pixie, Juice and every minority living here.”

“Let’s not jump the gun until we know more.” Jax spoke up. “Hale said he turned down some offer of theirs, so they could just move on, we’re not in a position to fight back, considering we still don’t have a safety surplus.”

“Soon we’ll have surplus comin’ out of our ears unless we find someone to take ‘em.” Clay grumbled. “I’ll see if Laroy or Alvarez will even so much as look in our direction, rest of you stay out of trouble. Juice, can you see if you can find anything on the storefronts and the racists? See if you can get anything on ‘em that might tell us what their gameplan is?”

“Yeah, I’ll get straight on that.” Juice smiled, leaning back in his chair. He liked feeling like he could contribute to the Sons with his computer expertise.

“Alright, Church dismissed for now.”

As everyone got up to leave, Jax stayed seated and Clay came back to the table, realising Jax had something to say. Pixie remembered Jax was going to talk about Unser with Clay as well as a few other things, so followed the others out after Jax nodded at her to go, not needing backup. She found Charlie in the bar area with her purse on and caught up with her.

“Hey! You doing okay?” Pixie asked her.

“Yeah, Kip’s just getting ready to leave, we’re going up to the hospital.” Charlie said ecstatically.

“Ooh! That’s so exciting!” Pixie giggled as she and Charlie did a little happy dance. “You gotta give us updates when you get back.”

“Definitley.” Half-Sack said as he came up behind them. “I can’t wait to hear what the doctors have to say either.”

“Well good luck to you both, and I’m here if you need me.” Pixie nodded giving them both a goodbye hug before they left the clubhouse and the sound of Half-Sack’s bike leaving the lot could be heard. Pixie turned her attention to Happy playing slap-hands with him while they caught up on what each other had been up to since they last saw one another. Happy managed to beat her a couple of times and ribbed into her gently for it, making Pixie giggle and make little squeaks of frustration, which made the other Sons laugh as they watched them. Eventually, Clay stormed out of the church and disappeared into one of the back rooms, and Jax sauntered out looking equally displeased as he came over to see what the others were doing.

“You good?” Opie asked him, standing up from where he was sat at one of the tables.

“Yeah, think I just had a conversation with a brick wall.” Jax grunted.

“That bad?”

“Oh yeah. I need a smoke and a ride.” Jax let out a breath, pulling out a cigarette from his kutte and lighting it. “Wanna tag along?”

“Sure, been a while since I was out on the road for fun.” Opie agreed, knowing his presence would calm Jax. He knew Jax needed to be distracted before he wound himself up into an angry frenzy, and an idea came to his mind. “Why don’t we get Pixie to come too, she’d enjoy bein’ out in the open, and racing with us.”

Jax smiled. “Yeah, sure.” He looked over to where Happy and Pixie were playfully squabbling with each other on the sofa, it looked like Happy had one of Pixie’s hairclips in his hand and was doing his best to evade Pixie’s hands as she tried to get it back off of him. “Yo, Pix.” Jax called over, Pixie looked up at him immediately.  
“Yeah?”

“Wanna come on a ride?”

“Hell yeah!” Pixie giggled.

“C’mon we’re heading out.” Opie told her. She stuck her tongue out playfully at Happy who returned the gesture as she got up and said goodbye to everyone before jogging after them as they got on their bikes.

“Where we headed?”  
“Was thinking out of Charming, take some of the scenic routes for a while then come back when we’re ready.” Jax explained. “Let’s go North-west for a change, there’s a no-man’s land strip between us and Mayan territory, as long as we stick to that, we’ll be fine, show Pixie the Camanche Reservoir, pretty nice place to go and think. It’s about an hour up to there we can do a U-shape around it and then come back down and across to Charming.” Jax explained.

“That sounds cool!” Pixie enthused.

“I’m game.” Opie nodded.

“Ai’ght.” Jax agreed and the trio set off.

Pixie settled in for the long ride, tailing the boys on the busier roads and having fun with them on the quieter ones. The route was mainly made up of long roads with nothing but flat planes on either side and Pixie couldn’t help but compare it to the English countryside. Gone was the deep green grass and rolling hills she was used to. They were replaced with parched yellow grass, dry dirt, hardier trees and shrubs that she didn’t recognise and a place that barely rained. Pixie tried to recall the last time it had rained since she’d been here, she could count about five, and that was pushing. The California rain was also nowhere near the English variety she was used to. It was more of a light sprinkle, and then back to glamorous sunshine, quickly drying it up as though nothing had happened. Each time Pixie had made a point to stand out in it and just revel in the weather, it made her feel closer to Highton for the short busts that it happened. She’d like to see how her Charming family would do in the UK, Chibs would probably be fine, but the others probably wouldn’t be able to stand the constant threatening of a downpour, or how sometimes the sun would shine brilliantly, but it would still be cold. She tried to remember the last time she’d actually been cold, to the point she was shivering and thinking of hot chocolate and warm blankets, and couldn’t. There’d been a few occasions where she’d felt a little chilly, but nothing like the cold you felt if you got caught outside without a jacket in England, or when you got caught in a downpour whilst running to a bus stop or a train station, the feeling of trying to do up your zip with numb fingers and blowing hot air and making dragon’s breath on a frosty morning. Those experiences had been quintessential memories of her childhood and younger teenage years, and the fact that she’d probably never get to experience them again saddened Pixie a bit. Sure, she might have a chance to go on holiday back to England once they’d dealt with the IRA situation, but it wouldn’t be for long before she would have to come back and help out the Charming Sons. She didn’t regret coming to California, in fact, Pixie was sure it was probably one of the best things to ever happen to her, and she wouldn’t change the fact that she ended up here, but it was worlds apart from where she’d grown up originally, and she knew she’d miss Highton for the rest of her life.

🖤🖤🖤

The trio were now well over half-way on their journey, and Pixie was definitely back in high spirits as she weaved around Jax and Opie on the quiet road that seemed to be going on forever. Since it was long and flat, Pixie was able to do all kinds of tricks and get in some practice on a few where she wasn’t as confident, whilst Jax and Opie cheered her on and did a few of their own. They both could do a wheelie but weren’t able to hold it for long, and they were able to stand up on their bikes, which Pixie found really fun to do when they were able to stand in a line and just feel like they were flying together for a moment before they sat back down. They stopped off for gas and a break from riding, which gave Pixie a chance to stretch her knees, and also grab something to eat seeing as she hadn’t eaten since earlier that morning. They also bought snacks to eat once they got to the reservoir and the boys bought cigarettes whilst Pixie went to the restroom. Once they were done, they packed their supplies into Opie’s saddlebags and they set off once again. Pixie had to pull her visor down to protect herself from the sun’s rays as it beat down upon them as they rode. She had heart-shaped sunglasses in her backpack which she’d grabbed before leaving and she would certainly be using them once they stopped. It was so hot in fact it had forced Opie out of his beanie and leather jacket that he wore under his kutte, leaving him in just a dark green t-shirt, kutte and jeans. When they finally got to the reservoir, they parked their bikes up on a grassy patch near the shore where there were a couple of trees for shade and a sandy shoreline.

“This place is gorgeous!” Pixie exclaimed as she took off her helmet and wandered over to the shoreline edge where it met the grass and stared out across the mass expanse of open water. Apparently it was a man-made structure, but beautiful nevertheless.

“Glad you like it.” Jax grinned. “I used to come up here a lot as a teen with Ope.”

“A lot of alcohol and weed was consumed here.” Opie chuckled as he unloaded his bag. Pixie got out her camera and took a shot of the view, and then one at Jax to rile him up.

“Hey!” Jax said once he noticed, chasing after Pixie as she ran away from him, giggling. “Stop or I’m throwing you in.”

“What is it with you guys and trying to throw in me in water?” Pixie laughed as he finally caught her, grabbing her around her middle and spinning Pixie around.

“Coz’ it’s funny, and you’ll make that little squeal you do when you panic.” Jax retorted. “Piggie.”

“Meanie!” Pixie elbowed him playfully and he let her go, chasing after her as she ran back to Opie, jumping onto the picnic bench beside him so she could use it to jump onto his back. Opie laughed and took Pixie’s camera off of her, taking more goofy shots of Jax, riling him up further before he turned the camera around and took one of him and Pixie grinning madly before they ran from Jax, who was still trying to get the camera off of them. They chased each other around until all of them got too hot, collapsing onto the grass and laughing as they drank their beverages. They ended up arranged so that Pixie had her head resting on Opie’s stomach and her lower legs across Jax’s torso, making a ‘H’ shape, all of them wearing their sunglasses so they could stare up at the huge blue sky and watch the clouds. They shared goofy memories with each other, the boys telling Pixie about different adventures they’d been on as teens, like how they hotwired Piney’s truck and took it for a joyride one summer evening when they were fifteen. Then there was the time they stole shopping carts from the local store in Charming and went down Mainstreet in them in the middle of the night, they’d ended up crashing into a lamppost and fled the scene whilst Opie had tried to stem a bloody nose. Pixie giggled as she listened, imagining the younger teens of the amazing guys she lay with now. She told them about how she’d skipped school at ten years old with Nicole and Piper, the three girls had gone down to the coast and taken a rowboat out onto the sea, before getting pushed by the tide. When they’d finally managed to get control of the boat and bring it to shore, they’d ended up further down the coast in a town called Fleetwood which was a forty-two-minute drive away from Highton. The boys laughed at her for this and lightly scolded her over her recklessness, but it was all in good jest considering the dangerous stuff they'd been up to. Pixie also told them about how Viktor Romanchek, Highton’s Sergeant-At-Arms, owned a farm with his wife Francesca and Pixie used to help out with the horses and other animals during the summer months and how one horse she’d been riding, a white one named ‘Sugarcube’ had decided to take Pixie on a joyride, jumping right over the fence and off into the forest whilst Pixie clung on for dear life, trying to get the horse back under control. The boys laughed at both stories and the weird mishaps that Pixie managed to get herself into, comparing them with their own whilst they munched on their snacks. Eventually, Pixie’s hyperactivity came back with a vengeance and she did gymnastics, walking around on her hands and doing cartwheels whilst the boys watched on and chased her around when she tried to run off with their things. Opie pulled out some of his old wrestling moves from high school as he rolled around the grass with Pixie, the pair of them playfighting like puppies over Pixie trying to borrow his beanie hat. Pixie had to put this little adventure down as one of the best memories of her life, her bond with Jax and Opie was just so effortless and they were so much fun to be around when they let their walls down and became big kids again with her.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	6. Mayan Mayhem

Once the trio had had a rest, they decided to continue their route around the Camanche Reservoir and back down to Charming, so they’d be back in case the others needed them. They finished off their snacks and drinks and tidied their litter away into the bins, before getting back on their bikes and following the route back out onto the Camanche Road and Parkway. They followed it around the reservoir until they finally left it behind and were back on more long open straight roads. They blasted through a town called Bursons and carried on down the South Bursons Road, playing around with each other and making use of the open roads again, just enjoyed each other’s company. As they reached the first T-junction they’d seen for miles, they stopped abruptly at a road diversion sign because of roadworks. They halted at the barrier and looked down the Olive Orchard Road where the sign was pointing. Pixie pulled up her visor and looked to Jax.

“You have any idea where that goes?” She asked him as his mood changed from relaxed to a little tense.

“Yeah, that’ll put us on the outskirts of Rancho Calaveras.”

“Shit.” Opie groaned. “It’s a town with a big Mayan population.” He explained for Pixie’s benefit.

“How far would it put us near the town?”

“We’ll be right on the edge, skirting straight along it using the California State Route twenty-six, which is the road we need to get us back home, but I was planning on joining that road much later to avoid Rancho Calaveras.” Jax explained.

“If we stick to the outskirts, we should be fine as it’s about a minute’s drive until we’re out of Rancho Calaveras territory and back on the road we need. Mayans usually patrol the centre of the town anyway.” Opie suggested. “Otherwise we’d have to go all the way back up Bursons and find a different route. That’s gonna take ages.”

Jax considered his options. “We should be fine, as long as we keep our heads down, don’t stop and just ride as fast as we can, we should go undetected.”

“Would it be worth us taking our kuttes off?” Pixie suggested. “As much as I hate that option, going into Mayan territory like that may better our chances of going undetected.”

“Yeah, better safe than sorry.” Opie agreed, shrugging out of his kutte and folding it carefully, rolling it up and placing it in his saddlebag, Jax did the same and passed it to Opie whilst Pixie tucked hers in her backpack.

“Okay, we all set?” Jax asked.

“Yep.” Opie responded as Pixie pulled her visor down again. They started up their bikes and rode down Olive Orchard Road as fast as they dared before coming to the T-junction that would put them on the outskirts of the town. They exchanged glances before they took off again. The second they turned onto the next road, Pixie’s heart stuttered in her chest as she heard the unmistakable sound of another motorcycle that wasn’t theirs. Coming down the other side of the road to them was a lone Mayan out for a ride. Pixie, Opie and Jax put their heads down, sped up and just kept riding. As they passed, Opie saw a glimmer of recognition in the Mayan’s eye as he looked at Pixie’s motorcycle.

“Perra rosa!” (Pink bitch!) The Mayan’s voice was barely audible over the roar of the engine and the wind, but it was enough of a warning to the others that this wasn’t going to be an easy ride. The Mayan turned in the road and tailed them, chasing after the trio. Jax looked behind them and watched in horror as the Mayan pulled a gun out of his waistband and began firing.

“What the fuck?” Jax yelled out as they desperately tried to evade being shot at. They could see the next T-junction that they needed to escape the boundaries of Rancho Calaveras right down the road and they were quickly approaching it, hearts hammering in their chests, as the Mayan continued to fire bullets. There were thankfully no cars on the road in any direction and Pixie thanked the fact that California was so flat and open so that they could see in all directions easily. Right as they reached the T-junction, Pixie felt something hit her back tyre and she let out a yelp as she desperately worked to keep her bike upright and avoid smashing into Jax who was on her left. This resulted in Pixie manoeuvring around Jax and roaring off into the opposite (and thankfully empty) lane of traffic before cutting across the flat, dry, grassy plane of land that bordered the road as she worked to keep her bike upright and in control. Jax and Opie saw this happen and quickly followed, now Opie was behind Pixie, he could see the bullet hole in Pixie’s back tyre and he cursed, realising Pixie wasn’t going to be able to keep riding for long. Pixie rode into the treeline before she was able to come to a safe stop with Jax and Opie behind her.

“The fuck’s going on?” Opie asked as he jumped off his bike.

“The Mayans have a thing against Pixie, I’ll explain later.” Jax said quickly as he spotted the Mayan doubling back again and heading towards them on his bike. He began firing again and Opie grabbed Pixie around her middle, hauling her up against his chest as he stormed further into the trees with Jax on foot beside him. The Mayan stopped his bike and followed them into the thick trees as Jax spotted an old shed that looked like it had long since been abandoned and pointed to it before he and Opie ran towards it. Jax wrenched the old door open and Opie pretty much threw Pixie inside with Jax following and Opie last, slamming the wooden door shut behind them. They stared at each other wide-eyed in the dim light of the shed. It was old and decrepit and sunlight was able to seep through the wooden slats in the roof and sides. There were old lawnmower parts and sacks of soil as well as some rusting farm tools, it looked like an old farmer’s tool shed that had been left to rot. Opie spotted a plank of wood and picked it up, holding it like a baseball bat next to the door as the Mayan made his way over whilst Pixie and Jax drew their knives and prepared for battle. There was the clicking sound of a gun being triggered with no bullets left and a low Spanish curse before the door was flung open. The Mayan had half a second to advance towards Pixie and Jax before Opie brought the wooden plank down across the Mayan’s head and face as hard as he could, sending the Mayan tumbling backwards with the sheer force of it, leaving him sprawled in the dirt. He made a choking sound of surprise before his body went limp as the Mayan passed out.

“Well, shit.” Jax said after a few seconds of silence as they came to terms with what just happened. The group took their helmets off and let out a collective sigh of relief.

“You okay, Pix?” Opie asked, dropping the wooden plank and coming to her side.

“Yeah, I wasn’t hit, just my bike.” Pixie let out a breath. “I think you gave me the Heimlich with how hard you grabbed me.” She said with a cough and a giggle, rubbing her diaphragm. “Not that I’m complaining, I would never have been able to outrun that asshole. Thanks, brother.”

“Yeah, that was my thinking.” Opie agreed. “You’re not great at running.”

“Do you recognise this guy?” Jax asked as he dragged the unconscious Mayan into the shed, shutting the door behind them just in case. Pixie had a look at him, he had black greased back hair, olive tone skin and a rounded face with a bit of a black beard. His nose was bloody and Pixie couldn’t really tell what nose type it had been before Opie’s impromptu nose job, but she didn’t recognise him at all.

“No, I have no clue why he went after me, other than the fact I had two fights with those Mayans in Nevada. I though Patriot was fixing that though.”

“If the Mayans felt betrayed by Clay, they may have discarded any deal they may have made with Patriot.” Jax explained. “I’m guessing this bastard’s a relative of one of the ones that attacked you, cousin maybe, seeing as Secret Town’s like two hours away from here.”

“Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that.” Opie recalled. “Damn, Mayans hold serious grudges.”

“If it’s anything to get back at the Sons, they’ll go for it.” Jax replied.

“Looks like we need to call for backup.” Pixie suggested.

“Yup.” Jax sighed. “So much for having a relaxing day.”

“We can fit our bikes in here.” Opie said assessing the storage space and moving a couple of things out the way. “We got rope too.”

“I’ll tie the guy.” Pixie volunteered. Opie passed her the rope and she worked on tying up the man’s ankles and wrists and started patting him down for weapons, removing his dagger and another butterfly knife she found in his pocket. She passed them to Jax and found an old rag to gag the Mayan with, then placed him on his side in a recovery position so he could breath fine. She was unsure of what would happen to the Mayan now that he had openly attacked her, Jax and Opie, but she knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Jax, stay with the guy, Pixie and I’ll run the bikes into the shed.” Opie instructed.

“A’ight, I’ll call the guys.” Jax acknowledged as Opie opened the door and he and Pixie walked swiftly back through the thicket of trees looking for where their bikes had been put. They stayed quiet just in case any other Mayans had been alerted to the scene as there were a few houses and buildings around the area. They found their bikes some distance away realising that they’d had to run a fair distance to the shed to try and escape the Mayan and his bullets. Pixie found where the Mayan had parked his bike, and kicked the fuel tank as had as she could. It tipped over with a groan of metal and a smashing sound that had Opie wincing and checking in all directions.

“That felt good, didn’t it?” Opie grinned, seeing Pixie’s satisfied face as she jogged over to her bike and quickly checked her tyre.

“Hell yeah.” Pixie said quietly as she got ready to run her bike back to the shed whilst Opie grabbed Jax’s. Pixie watched him and was once again reminded of how Opie was always so selfless and brave. Without even thinking about it, he had already put Pixie and Jax’s needs above his own multiple times during their run-in with the Mayan. He had a huge heart and cared about his family more than anything else. It was one of the reasons Pixie had bonded with Opie so well in the beginning, they just understood each other’s needs to protect the people they cared about, including each other. Opie and Pixie picked their way carefully through the uneven terrain with the bikes, making sure they didn’t overbalance them or catch the wheels on any rocks or broken tree branches. Jax opened the door for them and they wheeled the bikes inside before Opie went back for his bike with Jax going to make sure he was covered, whilst Pixie stayed put, checking on the Mayan’s vital signs and fiddling around with bits and pieces she found around the shed. There was a creaky wooden table in the left front corner of the shed and Pixie tested to see if it would take her weight then sat down when she found it was sturdier than it looked, crossing her legs and playing around with one of the knives she had on her. Jax and Opie returned a moment later and put Opie’s bike in before closing the door. It was a tight squeeze for the group, but they found a comfortable seating arrangement eventually. Jax sat on the floor, leant against his bike and Opie leant against an old workbench that was covered in dust and cobwebs.

They fell into a comfortable silence after a while, listening to the sound of the nature around them and the odd car that zoomed past, waiting for the Sons cavalry to arrive. After a while, a deep rumbling chuckle suddenly came out of Opie as he smiled to himself and wiped some dust from his eye.

“What?” Jax asked him, smiling with Pixie as they tried to work out what Opie was laughing about.

“Just thinkin’ how whenever, you, me and Pixie get together, the weirdest shit starts to happen.” Opie explained. “Think about it, we had that whole Nord truck incident, then there was the weird fortune lady when we went down to Lodi, now this, what’s next?” Opie chuckled.

Pixie laughed as she recalled the fortune lady incident. The three of them had gone out for the day during the month break (after she’d taken the witness to Canada) and decided to show Pixie around Lodi so she could get used to the area. Whilst up there they’d stopped at a diner for lunch and a middle-aged bohemian lady had appeared at their table, wanting to read them their fortunes. They’d declined as they were busy with their meals and didn’t feel like tapping into the supernatural that day, and the lady had begun speaking at them in Latin and throwing confetti onto their table until Jax had asked her what she was doing. At that point, she’d started stroking some of his hair calling him “the golden one” and then left her business card on the table and had left. They’d looked at each other with complete confusion and dismay before laughing as they tried their best to pick the confetti out of their food and finish up. Needless to say, that business card hadn’t been used. “That fortune lady has to rank in my top ten list of ‘what the fuck’ situations.” Pixie giggled. She pointed at Jax, making her eyes go wide as she pointed at him. “The golden one! The golden one!” She giggled, copying the lady’s fake accent, making the others laugh too.

“I think we’re just magnets for chaos, either that or we’ve been sucked into Pixie’s real of mayhem.” Jax mused. “You’ve got enough chaos for all three of us.”

“Pixie’s got enough chaos in her for the entire state.” Opie teased, laughing. “I swear we didn’t have this shit happening before Pixie came.”

“Now that you mention it, my life was pretty normal before Pixie crashed into it.” Jax grinned.

“I keep things interesting.” Pixie said, pretending to pout. “What did the guys say when you rang them, Jax?”

“Mainly a lot of swearing, but they’re gonna bring down the van to stuff the bastard and your bike in, plus an escort in case he has friends lying in wait.” Jax explained. “Then we’re gonna work out what to do with him.”

“What will we do with him?” Pixie asked, looking down at the Mayan. He was still unconscious but was wriggling occasionally, and Pixie guessed he’d be waking up any time soon.

“He had the intention to kill you and us.” Opie replied. “He’s gotta go.”

“We can’t let him go, he’ll tell the other Mayans what happened and they’ll for sure attack Charming.” Jax added. “He made his own grave. We weren’t a threat.”

Pixie couldn’t help but feel sympathetic towards the guy, at least to some extent, they were technically in his territory, but he should have just driven them out instead of firing at them. Pixie had investigated her tyre, and from the way the bullet had gone it, it had hit the top of the wheel, meaning he’d been aiming at her back, wanting her dead, instead of trying to fire warning shots at the ground and had missed. The sound of a large vehicle pulling off the road and onto the grass could be heard in the distance, the yellow grass crunching under the tyres as it came closer to the tree thicket. Pixie, Jax and Opie straightened up and fell silent, waiting to see if it was a friend or foe.

“Jax? Ope?” Clay’s voice could be heard a way off. The trio gave a collective sigh of relief for the second time that day and Jax went to the door, the others following along behind.

“Pixie!” Chibs’ voice came next as Jax opened the door to the shed.

“Heya!” Pixie called back as Chibs broke through the thicket and spotted them. His tense face instantly became one of sheer relief and he let out a deep breath making a quiet ‘oh’ sound as Pixie jogged towards him for a hug.

“Back here!” Chibs called over his shoulder before he turned his attention to Pixie, putting his hand on the back of her head and the other on her back as he hugged her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head. He released her after a moment, just enough so he could put his hands on Pixie’s face and look her over.

“Look at the state of ye.” He shook his head, wiping a streak of dirt from Pixie’s cheek and some cobwebs from her hair. Her pink t-shirt was covered in dust and dry dirt too. He looked up as Jax and Opie approached and hugged them both too, holding them tight and patting their backs, glad to see everyone was okay.

Tig and Clay broke through the tree line too, spotting the group and hugging Opie, Jax and Pixie, glad nobody was hurt too.

“What happened?” Clay demanded.

“The Mayan in the shed took shots at us, hit Pixie’s back tyre, we got diverted onto the State Route twenty-six way earlier than we wanted, roadworks pushed us onto that road.” Jax explained as the others listened and Chibs fussed over Pixie some more after finding a small graze on her arm.

“The Mayan was cruising down the road just as we got on it, and we couldn’t hide so we hoped he’d go straight past us, we’d taken off out kuttes at that point.” Opie added.

When Chibs finally let go of Pixie, Tig scooped her up into a ferocious hug, he had obviously been just as frantic and worried as Chibs. Pixie breathed in his spicy aftershave and pine scent and felt herself properly relax too as she held onto him tightly as stroked his curls.

“But he recognised my bike, called me ‘perra rosa’ and began firing, chased us down the road, but I got sent off the road by a bullet in my back tyre, then we ran to the shed and Opie knocked him out with a piece of wood.” Pixie finished the tale and Tig shook his head angrily.

“Fucking bastard!” He seethed. “Where’s the fucker now?”

“In the shed.” Jax replied. “We can get payback later, we need to get the fuck out of Mayan territory.” He noted Clay, Tig and Chibs were dressed in back hoodies, minus their kuttes, but they were well known to the Mayans, one look at their faces and it would be game over.

“Right, are your bikes okay?” Clay asked.

“Yeah, we didn’t get hit.” Opie replied.

“Get ‘em and ride down route twenty-six until you reach a T-junction for Nichols road, we left Happy, Sack and Juice up there in case we needed backup to extract you guys.” Clay instructed.

Jax and Opie went back to the shed and got their bikes and helmets and walked quickly with their bikes to the road whilst Chibs covered them. Clay, Tig and Pixie made their way back to the shed and Pixie pulled her bike out so they could have a look at it once they deemed the Mayan was still unconscious. Pixie explained her theory about the bullet going in the top of her tyre, turning the wheel enough to show them the hole.

“You’re right, kid, the bastard was aiming for your back.” Clay growled. “He would’ve only hand to go, what, less than a foot higher and you’d have been dead or paralysed.” Clay assessed it. He shook his head and patted Pixie on the back. “You’re a lucky kid.”

“Jax thinks the Mayan could be a relative of the ones that attacked me in Secret Town.” Pixie told him as Tig dragged the unconscious Mayan out from the shed and hauled him over one shoulder. Clay held the other side of Pixie’s handlebars and helped her push it through the trees as they talked. Pixie was surprised to see Clay was showing care for her, as well as helping her with her bike, something he had never done before. It made her suspicious, but she put it to the back of her mind for the moment in favour of getting the fuck out of Rancho Calaveras.

“That’s a strong possibility.” Clay nodded as they negotiated the bike around a rock. “We need to keep you way out of Mayan territory, for now, least until we can get them to back off.”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t exactly our plan to go into it in the first place, contrary to popular belief, I don’t always go looking for trouble, sometimes it just kinda… happens to me.” Pixie explained.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Tig grunted as he readjusted the Mayan over his shoulder.

“I just had a thought.” Pixie spoke up. “If we’re taking the Mayan away, we should probably take his bike.”

“Why?” Clay asked.

“Well, I’m guessing we’re going to execute him, right?”

“Yup.” Tig answered.  
“So if we leave his bike, but kill him somewhere else, the other Mayans are going to see that and think we abducted him straight off of his own territory. That we purposely attacked him, instead of defending ourselves.” Pixie explained. “So if we take his bike too and take him out wherever you think is best, the Mayans will still be pissed, but less so as they’ll think he just went too far out of his own territory lines so we had to take him out.”

“You got a point there, baby.” Tig said after a moment’s consideration. “There’ll be much less blowback from this is it looks like he caused the attack, being in our territory.”

“Or we just make him disappear altogether.” Pixie thought aloud. “That way there’s no blowback because the Mayans can’t pin it on us with zero evidence to suggest it was us.”

“No, he attacked you, our VP, and Opie, we have to send a message, show we’re not to be messed with, especially after what happened with the ambush.” Clay said adamantly.

“Sending a message is all well and good, but the Mayans won’t take it lightly, it could start another war. They’re already mad at us for that _staged_ ambush.”

“It won’t, not if we do it right.” Clay replied firmly. “I know what I’m doing.”

Pixie let out a sigh, seeing Clay’s old ways reappear. It was his way or the highway when he was in dark moods like this. She could see that the attack had really affected him, Opie, Jax and her had been very close to enduring serious harm from the over-zealous Mayan and that seemed to be the cause for Clay’s anger. Pixie stayed quiet after that, knowing anything that came out of her mouth would only stoke Clay’s flames and she didn’t particularly being on the receiving end of his anger. They unceremoniously dumped the Mayan in the back of the van and then loaded Pixie’s motorcycle, as well as the Mayans, after Chibs came back to help them get it up off the ground. Once the bikes were secured inside, Chibs and Pixie got in the back, closing the door whilst Tig and Clay got into the van’s cab and Tig drove them off to the sideroad where the others were waiting outside of the Mayan territory line.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	7. Anarchy Execution

** WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND DEATH. **

Pixie sat in the back of the van, knees tucked up against her chest as she idly fiddled with the buckle on her boot. She was replaying the afternoon's events in her mind, going over what happened with the Mayan over and over again. Trying to see how things could've played out differently if they'd done something alternative to what actually happened. It always bothered Pixie when somebody had to die in circumstances like this, she didn't even know the Mayan's name, didn't know if he had a family, kids, a wife, she didn't know shit except that he'd wanted her dead the second he laid eyes on her. Chibs watched her from the other side of the van where he was sat, watching Pixie's thoughts play out on her face, the way she was biting her lower lip and fiddling with her clothing was a sign Pixie was struggling with something internally. Chibs knew Pixie had a heart of gold. If she could, she'd never hurt anyone ever again, but this life didn't allow for that to happen. Chibs guessed correctly where her thoughts were taking her when Pixie unfolded herself and leant across the bench to where the Mayan had been laid behind the bikes that separated Pixie and Chibs. She patted his jeans and plucked out a green leather wallet, straightening up with it in her hand. Chibs leant across the bikes and put his hand over hers.

"Don't lass. You don't need ta do that to yerself." He said gently, knowing what Pixie was wanting to do.

"I have to know." Pixie replied, her eyes round and haunted, voice hushed.

"He tried to kill you, Jax and Opie, he wrote his own death sentence."

"We don't even know his name, Chibs. What if this was just a misunderstanding, what if he was protecting his family or something?"  
"He called you 'pink bitch', he recognised you from that first attack, this wasn't just a misunderstanding, this was him trying to get back at a woman for standing up for herself."

"I just want to know his name." Pixie pleaded. "Maybe if we can find out who he is, Juice could look into it, try and find out why he acted the way he did."

Chibs knew Pixie wasn't going to let this go and he ran a hand through his hair. "Let me have a look."

"Will you tell me his name?" Pixie asked.

"Aye." Chibs said gently, coaxing the wallet from Pixie's hands and taking it to his side and on his knee so Pixie couldn't see inside it as Chibs wanted to protect her from as much pain as he could. He was glad he made that decision as the second he opened it, he was greeted with a wrinkly polaroid photo of a young woman and a baby inside the clear plastic sleeve, Chibs guessed this was probably the guy's wife and child. Behind it was a plastic baggie of some type of white powder which Chibs held up to show Pixie. There was also a significant amount of money in the wallet. "Think this fella's a drug dealer. Whole lotta cash and there's a load more bags of powder in the zipped pocket." Chibs investigated further.

"Sounds like it." Pixie nodded, feeling a little better know she knew more of this guy's shady character.

Chibs continued going through the wallet until he found the guy's driver's licence. "Elian Perez." Chibs told her, passing the driver's license over to Pixie so she could have a look.

"You think he has a family?"

"Why?"

"Could we maybe send the money back to the address on here?" Pixie said pointing to the address on the driver's license. "We could do it anonymously so it wouldn't be traced back to the club, so just in case there is a wife or a family waiting for him, they'll still get the money they could need."

Chibs smiled at Pixie's hopeful face. Pixie's strong sense of empathy for other people was something he really loved about her. By rights, Pixie should be angry at others and hate people. She'd been wronged and hurt by so many, and yet, Pixie was always so kind to anyone she met, wanting to help in any way she could and her pure heart was unwavering. "Will that help ye get past this?"

"Yeah, I think it's the right thing to do. It could give closure to anyone who needs it, who're maybe waiting at home for him." Pixie nodded.

"We'll do tha' when we when get home, hows tha'?" Chibs asked her.

"Yeah, that's good, thanks for understanding, dad."

"Hey, tha's what I'm here for." Chibs took the ID off of her and gave Pixie's hand a comforting squeeze before he put all the bits back in the wallet and tucked it into his pocket for safekeeping. Now Pixie had a better understanding of the man and felt like she was able to help his family if he had any, she felt calmer and more in control.

🖤🖤🖤

"We're gonna drop him at an abandoned warehouse in Hayward." Clay turned around in the passenger seat so he could see Chibs and Pixie in the back.

"Why there?" Pixie asked.

"Sons and the Mayans have been feuding over the warehouse ownership for decades coz' the warehouse is right on the border between our territory and theirs." Clay explained. "Mayans check the place out regularly, hoping we'll back off. It'll be one of the first places they look when they realise they're a Mayan short since the younger Mayans have been known to try and win ownership up there a lot and failed, thanks to a couple of Nomads we have stationed up there."

"As long as innocents won't find the body before they do." Pixie responded.

"They won't, doll." Tig spoke up as he drove. "No housing estates for miles around, you'd only be in that part of town if you knew where the warehouse was."

"Okay." Pixie agreed. "We sure about marking up the body as one of our kills?"

"Yeah." Clay said firmly. "The Mayans have to learn, and it'll look like he was trespassing."

"Mmhm." Pixie said noncommittally, still unsure about that aspect of the plan. Tig kept driving for over an hour until they arrived at the warehouse and he parked up behind some rusting shipping containers. Pixie heard the sounds of her brothers' motorcycle engines all parking up and turning off around them before the back doors to the van opened and Juice appeared in the doorway. Pixie hadn't had a chance to see him or catch up with him before they'd set off for Hayward, so she saw the worry on his face instantly calm as he set eyes on her. Pixie felt the same way and scrambled up from her seat, jumping from the back of the van and into his arms, just needing reassurance. Juice caught her easily and wrapped his arms around her whilst Pixie clung to his torso like a koala bear.

"So glad you're okay, kiddo." Juice murmured into her shoulder, feeling comfort and relief from finally getting to hold Pixie again and see she was unharmed. When they'd had the call off of Jax saying they were in trouble and Pixie's bike had been hit by a bullet, Juice had almost had heart failure until Jax had assured him that Pixie was uninjured, and just a little grubby.

"I'm really glad you're here." Pixie responded. "Sorry, I'm kinda dirty."

Juice chuckled. "S'okay, you're more important." He set her down and before Pixie had time to respond, Happy had pounced on her, hugging her so tightly to his chest she could barely breathe.

"Hi Big Maniac." Pixie wheezed with a giggle.

"You fuckin' scared me, _again_." Happy growled. "Lil' Maniac." He said more softly, his grip loosening as he calmed down.

"Sorry, want me to tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to get clued in." Juice responded. Happy reluctantly put her down so Half-Sack could get in on the cuddle action, holding her tight too for a moment before letting Pixie go in favour for holding her hand instead. Opie, Jax, Chibs, Tig and Clay joined the huddle and they cycled through the story again, filling the others who hadn't heard and making sure everyone knew the details of what occurred. When they were done, Happy was seething at how close Pixie had been to being shot in the back, as well as the fact that Opie and Jax could have been caught in the crossfire.

"I want him dead." Happy growled, advancing towards the van.

"Right there with you." Tig growled too. The pair of them took the motorcycles out from inside, and then extracted the Mayan who was just starting to come back to consciousness, groaning and writhing around.

"Can I talk to him?" Pixie asked them as they manhandled him out of the van and sat him on the cement with his back against the corrugated iron of an orange shipping container. The other Sons huddled around as Pixie got down on her knees and took off the gag around the Mayan's mouth. Not sure how to start the conversation off, Pixie went with the first question on her mind. "How do you know me?"

The Mayan, Elian, looked around at the group and then at how close Pixie was to him and made a lunge as if to headbutt her, seeing as his hands were still tied behind his back. Pixie was grabbed by Chibs and hauled backwards to safety whilst Tig delivered a kick to the man's stomach.

"She asked you a question, answer it, asshole." Jax bent down on his other side and shoved him back against the container.

"She attacked my cousin, Lorenzo, twice. Broke his nose, and then his wrist." The Mayan growled out, wincing slightly from the pain he was in.

"So two scuffles warrant you trying to killing her?" Clay asked.

"Si, she's a psycho bitch." (Yes) Elian spat out blood in Pixie's direction. 

"I did both attacks out of defence, did _Lorenzo_ tell you that? The First fight was because he and his buddies tried to sexually assault me at the side of a road because I was lost and alone. The second time, _they_ attacked _me_ at a gas station because they recognised me from the first attack, I'd have loved to have taken the non-violent approach both times, but they gave me no option." Pixie explained to him, freeing herself from Chibs and kneeling down again.

"¡Mentirosa!"(Liar!) Elian exclaimed. "Why would I believe some Sons _puta_ over mi familia." (whore, my family)

Juice understood the insult and rage appeared across his face, unlike anything Pixie had ever seen before. Juice lunged for the guy, grabbing him by the neck and slamming his head into the metal. "Don't you dare talk to her like that you _hijo de puta_! You may be trying to defend _your_ family, but Pixie is _my_ family and you will not disrespect her like that." (son of a bitch) Juice's voice was low and threatening, and his eyes were cold and full of anger that Pixie barely recognised them.

"What did he call her?" Happy asked.

"Whore." Juice responded, spitting on the guy before he stood back up, gesturing for Pixie to do the same. As soon as they were out of the way, Tig's rage hit overflow levels and he pulled out his gun, Chibs spotted what he was about to do and grabbed Pixie, turning her away and putting her face against his chest and shoulder so her ear was pressed over his heart and put his hand over her other ear whilst embracing her in a hug so she wouldn't see or hear too much of what happened next. He knew Pixie had seen death dozens of times before, but he wanted to protect her from more pain and nightmares if he could. Tig fired a single shot into Elian's cheek, his mouth immediately started spewing blood and Elian gave a horrified gurgling scream and then passed out once more, slumping over sideways into the dirt.

"That's what you get for running your mouth." Tig growled angrily, Happy nodded in approval. Tig looked down at Elian, eyes filled with fury and hatred for how the man on the floor had tried to hurt the love of his life. The others moved away from the blood and Jax swallowed bile and tried not to look affected. In truth, he hated seeing pain and death just as much as Chibs and Pixie, but this was his life, his job and his world and he couldn't shy away from it. Pixie's mind was on the same path as Jax's as she straightened up against Chibs, grateful for his support, but knowing she had to remain strong, especially in front of Clay.

"Do you want to go?" Chibs asked Pixie gently. Pixie looked over her shoulder at Elian on the floor in a pool of his own blood, he had so much hatred for her and her family. He'd been so close to hurting Opie and Jax today, her brothers that she'd worked so hard to protect and loved more than anything. He'd been so rude and callous to her too, so unkind and cruel. He'd damaged her bike and almost killed her too. He was a hard drugs dealer, meaning so many innocents would have been affected by what he'd done, so much pain and potentially death had been caused by him. Now she felt reassured and fully in control again, her mind shifted states as she no longer viewed him as a person, but a monster that had tried to hurt her, her family and innocent lives.

"No, I want this to end." Pixie said quietly but furiously. " _My_ way."

Chibs nodded, watching Pixie's eyes turn dark and he knew the fire inside of her was burning strong again. He kissed her temple and let her go. "Finish him, love."

Pixie stalked over to Elian, kicking his hip to roll him onto his back, then straddled his chest pulling out her knives from her hip holsters and twirled them around in her hands. "Diviértete en el Infierno." Pixie told him (Have fun in Hell). The knives twirled around in her hands before she sunk them home into Elian's kneck with her wrists crossed over. Pixie dragged the knives across as she moved her wrists out to the sides, making an"X" shape across his throat, slitting his veins, windpipe and arteries and killing him instantly.

"Jesus." Jax breathed as Pixie stood up and turned away from the body, her job done. There was a spattering of blood on Pixie's cheek and t-shirt and her hands were bloody too as she turned to the others, Happy looked down at her with a mixture of surprise and proudness. Surprise at just how lethal angry-Pixie was, and a sense of pride for how efficiently she'd done it. Her method of killing showed passion and emotion, and a level of rage over her victim. Happy knew Pixie inside and out, he knew she was angry at how Elian had hurt people. So much so, that Pixie wanted him to stop forever. It also suggested Pixie felt a personal connection to the victim, that she saw the darkest parts of herself in Elian, the anger at the world that Elian obviously had, Pixie felt too. Happy knew that when you stab someone, it's close and in your face, the experience is more visceral and more graphic, like Pixie had to see the life force drain out of Elian up close, confirming to herself that he was gone and could never hurt anyone else. Happy also knew that this was going to be a burden Pixie would carry with her, Pixie would feel guilt over hurting someone and taking a life, the price of having a good heart and feeling emotions as deeply as he knew Pixie felt them, but on the flip side, she would live her life with the knowledge that Elian and every other person she'd killed could no longer hurt innocent people or the people she loved. Happy stepped forwards and wiped the blood off of Pixie's face with his hoodie sleeve, gently taking the bloody knives out of her small hands and hugged her tightly.

"It's done." He told her.

"It's done." Pixie echoed him, snuggling closer into his chest for a moment, coming down from the overwhelming sense of rage for Elian. Happy let go of her and she turned to watch as Clay knelt down and ripped Elian's shirt open and pulled out his knife, carving the anarchy symbol into his chest. Tig came to Pixie's side and kissed her forehead gently.

"You did good, baby." He said gently.

"Want me to take her to the van?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, go get cleaned up baby, Happy and I'll sort your knives and stuff." Tig hugged her tight for a second longer and then let Jax lead Pixie away. She had a slightly dazed look in her eye that she'd had the night she'd had to execute the clown that had hurt Tristen, it was almost like she was in a bit of shock. Jax put his arm around her and tucked her against his side in a show of protectiveness and comfort.

As Pixie walked with Jax, snuggled against his side, she felt more and more like herself again as her mind slowed down and came back online. "I need to talk to you." She said quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Mm?" Jax asked as he opened the passenger's door to the van and picked Pixie up, lifting her onto the seat so her legs dangled out the doorway and begun hunting around the glove compartment for wet wipes that he knew the Sons kept in there for this precise reason. It had been Juice's idea that he'd implemented during his prospect-ship and had been something the Sons had agreed was useful.

"Do you think it's a good idea to mark up the body as our kill?" Pixie asked him in a hushed tone.

Jax shook his head. "Nope, glad you're on the same page. This is going to cause more problems and potentially more Mayan attacks. We just ended one war, we can't afford to start another." Jax responded softly as he took Pixie's left hand and began swiping the wet wipe across her fingers where dirt and blood were congealing together. Pixie took a wipe and wiped Jax's cheek with it where there was a small graze from running through tree branches and some dirt from hiding in the shed. Jax squirmed and chuckled trying to bat her hand away. "Don't get my beard wet."

"But you're all dirty too." Pixie smiled, then let out a small giggle as she continued to try and wipe Jax's face and he tried to swipe at her hand to get it away. As they play fought, both of them felt relief as they distracted each other from the torrent of emotions they were feeling inside. "And I know, I tried telling Clay but he wouldn't listen."

"Brick wall?"

"Impenetrable slab."

Jax laughed at her wording. "Sounds about right." He dropped the bloody wipe in the footwell and got another as Pixie wiped his forehead.

"What should we do, boss?" She asked him.

"I've got this covered, don't worry." Jax replied. "Today went from calm to shitstorm in less than a minute, is that a new record for us?"

"Think so." Pixie smiled. "I just want to go home, have a hot shower and watch cartoons until Bobby comes home. Might stop any more shit from happening."

Jax stopped cleaning for a moment and looked at her. "Oh geez, you're turning into Happy."

Pixie giggled as Jax's frown broke out into a smile again and he ruffled her hair. "It's easy to understand why he loves cartoons so much when the world we live in is so violent and grim at times, cartoons make it less so, more whimsical and light-hearted."

Jax considered the idea. "That does make a little sense. In a crazy sort of way."

"You're just as crazy." Pixie argued playfully. "What're you gonna do to Elian?"

"I'll tell you when I've done it, you have too much on your mind as is." Jax finished cleaning her hands and bundled all the used wipes into a small plastic bag and knotted it up.

"Jax, I can handle it." Pixie insisted. "You're not alone in this."

Jax raked a hand through his hair and looked to where the others were cleaning the weapons and milling around. "A'ight. I'm thinking we frame the Niners."

Pixie raised an eyebrow. "And why would we do that?"

"Get's the heat off our back, and distracts the Mayan focus off of us."

"If we start a war between them, who knows how many innocent people could get injured, both have massive egos, are short-fused and trigger-happy."  
"Well then what do you think we should do?"

Pixie thought for a moment. "Make it look like a third party, a new threat that the Mayans hadn't anticipated. White hate."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "How do we do that?"

"Shoot up the anarchy sign so it becomes a mess, then put a new symbol on his back, like the ones the Nords use?"

Jax smiled slowly. "Takes out the collective enemy."

"Yeah, and none of Darby's men are innocent, they all have hate in their veins and rap sheets that read like crime encyclopaedias."

"A'ight. I like that, could be interpreted as a warning." Jax nodded. "Though if Clay finds out, I'm taking the blame if he's pissed, last thing we want is to reignite whatever dislike he had for you that led to him trying to strangle you. You're finally back on neutral ground. We'll tell the others later when all this shit calms down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you've been through enough." Jax said firmly, raising his eyebrows a little in his 'this is final' expression which Pixie recognised and knew he wasn't going to budge.

"How do we get the others to leave and for us to stay?"

"I think you're still shaken up over everything, so I'm gonna put you on the back of my bike and take you out for ice cream and a talk, VP to ex-VP." Jax explained.

"Can we get ice cream after we deal with this shit?" Pixie asked hopefully.

Jax laughed. "Sure, Piglet. There's an 'In-N-Out' in Tracy, which is a town half-way between here and home."

"I like that, okay." Pixie said sounding more sure. They looked up to see Tig and the others approaching the van.

"How's my angel doin'?" Tig greeted, leaning past Jax to give Pixie a quick peck.

"Struggling a little." Pixie said truthfully, she really did feel all over the place at that point, she always did after a killing.

Tig's brow knitted immediately in concern as the others crowded around a little. "How can we help, darlin'?"

"I'm gonna take her out for a ride on my bike, get some fresh air and a good distraction, then we're thinking of getting ice cream." Jax explained to the others. "I know how Pixie's feeling and I think it'd be better if we had one of our talks one-on-one."

"Is tha' what ye need, love?" Chibs asked her.

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head and have some thinking time." Pixie nodded. "Jax knows how to help, he's a good brother." Pixie explained, still telling the truth, she could never lie to the others, they knew her too well, and it felt wrong. She made a promise to herself to never do it. "Besides, you all have stuff to do to get the clubhouse ready for Bobby's homecoming and the last thing you need is me moping around and getting under everyone's feet." Pixie joked, giving them a smile to ease their concerns a little.

"Okay, well come have a cuddle and we'll see ye later then yeah?" Chibs opened his arms for Pixie and she jumped down from the cab and into his arms hugging her dad tightly. He always made her feel safe, no matter what. Pixie went around the semicircle that the Sons had created and hugged her brothers goodbye, making sure each one of them was okay, especially Opie who looked grubby and tired. He assured her he'd be alright and was in dire need of a shower and a beer. When she got to Juice, he pulled off his hoodie and put Pixie in it so the blood and dirt stains on her t-shirt weren't visible. She thanked him and promised to wash it afterwards, making him laugh before Tig scooped her up into his arms for a hug and a kiss. She could tell he was worrying badly for her wellbeing and she made a mental note to make a big fuss of him tonight.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	8. Party Prep

Pixie sat on the smooth white plastic bench of the booth in the In-N-Out restaurant Jax had taken her to after dealing with the body. It hadn't been pretty, but they'd made it look convincing. Needless to say, Pixie didn't order the strawberry sauce on her ice cream. She'd gone for a chocolate one with sprinkles whilst Jax had opted for cookie dough flavour. After sorting Elias and ensuring the club's safety, both of them felt much better and had begun to distract themselves from the gore.

"Pancakes or waffles?" Jax asked as he slouched in the booth slightly, getting more comfortable.

"Pancakes, they're fluffier and more versatile." Pixie answered as she took another scoop of her ice cream.

"No way. Waffles are better, you can make 'em really thick and do all kinds of stuff with 'em."

"You can do that with pancakes." Pixie argued with a grin, she had one leg laying out on the bench and the other upright with her knee against her chest and the edge of the table. "Anything waffles can do, pancakes can do better."

"Lies." Jax laughed, taking a scoop of ice cream. "What about fries, sweet potato or regular?"

"Sweet potato, duh." Pixie answered. "You?"

"That I agree with you on, how 'bout sweet potato fries or curly fries?"

"Why not the best of both worlds and go with sweet potato curly fries?"

"That's not an option." Jax grinned. "Pick one."

"Curly, they're weird and I like their curly vibes."  
"What does that even mean?" Jax chuckled. "Sometimes the weirdest shit comes outta you."

"Well if you haven't guessed, Jackie, I'm a pretty weird kid."

"You don't say!" Jax said sarcastically with a laugh. "I do agree with you on sweet potato curly fries, that's the good shit."

"What about pop tarts or froot loops?" Pixie asked.

"Pop-tarts, all the loops taste the same, that bothers me." Jax took a straw from the table for his coke and ripped off the end of the paper wrapping, scrunched it up, stuck it in the end of the straw and promptly blew it across the booth at Pixie. As she was about to respond, her phone rang in her pocket and she picked it up.

"Hey Charlie!" Pixie said for Jax's benefit.

"Hey Pixie, Gemma and I were wondering if you wanted to team up for a girls getting ready session for the party like we did last time?"

"I'd love to, how'd it go at the hospital, H with you?"

"We're keeping it a secret until you get back, but we're gonna announce the news to the others tonight at the party, and Kip's taking care of me and keeping a low profile from Clay."

"Ooh okay, and why?"  
"He walked in on Gemma and Clay getting frisky in one of the dorm rooms."

"EW!" Pixie squealed. "Oh god, that's so icky."

"Yeah, that was his response too." Charlie laughed. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere called Tracy, having ice cream with Jax."

"The others told me about what happened, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, I'll spare you the details, Jax is helping a lot and we're both a lot calmer, we should be back in like an hour?" Pixie said raising an eyebrow at Jax who gave a thumbs up. "Yeah."

"Okay, cool, Oh, Gemma says we're having the girls session at Jax's house coz' she needs to catch him up on Abel." Cherry responded. "Oh! Almost forgot!"

"What?"

"Tell Jax he doesn't need to worry about babysitting tonight, Gemma's gonna take the first shift, whilst we announce the news and then Kip and I are going to head over to Jax's place to swap and get some babysitting time with Abel so he can chillax."

"That's really sweet of you guys, I'll tell him." Pixie smiled. She knew Jax would be fine with it as Cherry often helped to babysit Abel with Pixie if he needed some guy time.

"Okay, cool, see you later, gurl! Love ya!"

"Love you too, bye Charlie!" Pixie hung up and informed Jax of the plans.

"Well if they're wanting to be around babies, that sounds like the hospital visit was a success."

"Yeah, wonder if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Hm, my bet's on a girl." Jax thought it over.

"Okay, I'll go with boy, how much we betting?"

"Five bucks?"

"Deal my dude." Pixie grinned leaning across to fistbump Jax to seal the deal.

"You know why I like hanging out with you?" Jax suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Coz' I get all the legroom." Jax grinned, Pixie peered under to table to see that Jax had pretty much starfished himself under the table, his long legs spread out comfortably.

Pixie giggled. "Oh is that why you keep hanging with me?"

"Totally, Opie and I have to fight for it if we're in booths like this and he's not above kicking ankles."  
"Well he is giant." Pixie smiled fondly.

"True, he's six-foot-five give or take." Jax told her. "Piney's taller than Ope, he's gotta be like six-six or somethin'."

"True, I feel like Thumbelina when I'm stood in between them." Pixie giggled.

"Well yeah, coz' you a tiny little thing." Jax teased. Pixie got a text from Charlie and checked it out.

C: c _an I plz raid ur closet n find u a prty look?_

P: _Sure, I trust u :)_

C: _Tell J to drop u at his place._

P: _K :D_

C: _Kip changed ur tyre, ur back on the road bby!_

P: _HELL YEAH!!! Tell him thnx <3_

C: _XOXO_

"Charlie says to drop me off at your place, also H fixed my tyre." Pixie told Jax.

"Sounds like they're being productive then." Jax commented as he took a sip of his drink.

Jax and Pixie finished their food and continued to play-fight and joke around with each other as they got ready to leave the restaurant and return back to Charming. Jax gave Pixie a piggy-back ride to his bike making her giggle as he jostled her and spun around. Jax had missed having a younger sibling to do this kind of stuff with. When he'd lost his brother, Thomas, it had felt like he was always missing someone to have by his side and go on adventures with, someone to take care of and guide but also tease and make fun of with love. When he was with Pixie, he didn't have that gap, and she was just as eager to play the younger sibling role. She depended on Jax for guidance and looked to him for leadership, but she was also fiercely protective of him and was always there to get him back on the right path and to call him out on things. It made Jax feel less alone and like the weight of the club and their world wasn't resting on just his shoulders. He put Pixie down so she could put her helmet on and he started up his bike, doing the same, she jumped onto the back and wrapped her arms around his torso and they took off out of the parking lot.

🖤🖤🖤

" _Jax!_ " Pixie squealed, laughing so hard she was hiccupping. "Put me down!"

As soon as Jax had parked up his bike on his drive and the two of them had taken their helmets off, Jax had grabbed Pixie and tipped her upside down, holding her against his torso with her knees over his shoulder as he carried her across the front lawn of his place, chuckling and feeling in high spirits and wanting to make Pixie smile.

"Nah, this is too much fun." Jax teased, spinning around and making Pixie squeal more as she clung onto his arm. Eventually, he tipped her the right way up again and set Pixie down, only for her to pounce on him and knock him to the grass. She pinned him and ripped grass up, sprinkling it over his hair and face whilst he chuckled and tried not to get grass in his mouth.

"Grass beard!" Pixie giggled.

As Jax was about to fight back, the front door to his place opened and Gemma walked out onto the porch. "Pack it up, kids, we have a party to prepare for." Gemma said sternly, though she was smiling, seeing Jax look happy and completely relaxed instead of tensed up and grouchy.

Jax tipped his head upside-down to see her and Pixie used the opportunity to shove the handful of grass she was holding down the neck of his shirt. "Argh! Piglet!" Jax groaned, laughing as he shoved her off him and got to his feet, pulling her up with him and trying to shake out all the grass.

"Payback." Pixie giggled before jumping out of swiping range and jogging over to Gemma. "Hey, Shady Lady! How are ya'?" She asked her, giving Gemma a hug.

"I'm good, sweetheart, come on, let's get you cleaned up and ready." Gemma fussed in a motherly sort of way. "Jax you need a shower too." She called over her shoulder.

"A'ight." Jax chuckled, following them indoors. Charlie was sat on the couch with Abel on her lap, along with Tig, who got up immediately when he spotted Pixie. She ran to him excitedly and he pulled her up into his arms in a big hug and a kiss.

"I didn't know you were here!" Pixie exclaimed happily.

"Wanted to check you were alright before we got swamped by the party." Tig explained with a big smile, glad to see Pixie was in high spirits. "Thanks for taking care of her, brother." Tig said to Jax as Jax came to take Abel off of Charlie and coo over him.

"No worries, it was fun." Jax smiled. "How'd the little guy go at the hospital?"

"Heart and tummy's doin' just fine, sleep apnea's almost gone too." Gemma explained affectionately. "Doc says we need to beef him up a little though as he's still underweight."

"Ah, we'll soon fix that." Jax smiled, kissing Abel on the top of his head whilst Abel babbled back and wriggled happily in Jax's arms. "Won't we little man? Get you some of those rusk biscuits you like, huh?" Jax spoke to Abel, rubbing his tummy and kissing Abel's plump cheeks. "Can you take him Charlie? I'm gonna go take a shower so then you'll be able to go get clean, Pix." Jax told the girls, passing Abel back to Charlie. Abel grabbed a handful of Charlie's platinum blonde bob in his little fist and babbled at her happily. 

"Thanks, bro." Pixie smiled as Tig set her down. "Speaking of hospitals, how did your trip go, Charlie?"

"Kip's gonna be here any minute, then we'll tell you guys when Jax gets outta the shower." Charlie grinned and giggled holding her hands together like she couldn't contain her excitement.

"You're killing me, Char!" Pixie giggled. "I'm so curious!"   
"I can't tell you without Kip, gurl!" Charlie laughed as Pixie started bouncing up and down a little in excitement and frustration. Tig decided to help Charlie out and distracted Pixie by sitting her down on his lap then talking to her about her bike. He'd checked it over meticulously at the garage and made sure nothing else had been hit before letting Half-Sack change the tyre. They'd found the bullet inside the tyre, lodged in the inner tubing and showed it to Pixie.

"Proof that you have some guardian angel who's seriously underpaid and overworked." Tig chuckled, making the others laugh.

"I'm really glad Ope and Jax were there today, I dunno what would've happened if they hadn't been there." Pixie told the group.

"Would've been a hell of a lot bloodier." Tig mused, stroking Pixie's knee.

They chatted for a moment longer until Jax came out of the bathroom with damp hair and a fresh set of nicer blue jeans and a white t-shirt, though he was midway through pulling on a black hoodie as he ambled out.

"You got the blood off your trainers?" Pixie asked.

"Yeah, they cleaned up good." Jax smiled.

Pixie shook her head. "Only fella I know who wears white trainers to do outlaw business, then complains when the blood shows up on his shoes." Pixie teased, giggling when Jax flicked her playfully. The sound of a truck parking up outside had Jax furrowing his brow at the group in a silent question until Charlie spoke up.

"It's Kip with Pix's bike." 

"Yay!" Pixie exclaimed, getting up and jogging to the door as Half-Sack closed the pick-up truck's door.

"Bike delivery for Miss Telford?" Half-Sack grinned as Pixie came to greet him, jumping up for a hug. 

"Thank you, H! You're my hero!" Pixie grinned up at him. 

"Ha! It's no biggie." Half-Sack ruffled Pixie's hair before they got the bike down from the flatbed and Pixie checked it over, satisfied that it was unharmed before they went inside together.

"You gonna tell us the news now?" Pixie asked excitedly. Half-Sack came to Charlie's side as she stood up and gave Abel to Jax who had settled himself in an armchair.

"Okay, so, we had a surprise when we got to the hospital. I explained my symptoms and showed the positive test to the Doc, and she thought it was unusual I was presenting with bad morning sickness so early in the pregnancy, so decided to do an ultrasound as she was concerned about the development and wanted to check to see if there was anything more serious." Charlie explained, holding hands with Half-Sack, she looked at him lovingly before continuing as the rest of the group looked on in. "We were then very shocked to find I'm actually in my fourth month of pregnancy!" Charlie explained with a laugh of disbelief.

"Woah!" Pixie exclaimed.

"You got to see the baby?" Jax asked eagerly.  
"Yeah!" Half-Sack suddenly spoke up, with a huge happy grin. "Looks kinda like a grainy alien, but there's a baby in there." He patted Charlie's stomach. "And everything's going really good. They were concerned that the baby's a little small, but Charlie's small and was a tiny baby, so they've put her on vitamins and a diet to make sure the baby gets all it needs to grow."

"That's wonderful news!" Gemma smiled happily, clapping her hands for the couple.

"I know! The doc thinks that with us being so focused on moving back from Canada and having our wedding and honeymoon up there, we just never noticed that I'd gained weight and started exhibiting symptoms until everything calmed down and I started really noticing it."

"The news doesn't stop there though." Half-Sack's grin widened. "The baby is developed enough that we got to see the gender."

"So you know?!" Pixie asked.

"Yeah!" Charlie squealed, she looked up at Half-Sack and back at the others. "It's a girl!"

"A little Cherry, huh?" Tig grinned, happy to see Charlie and Half-Sack so overjoyed.

"Yeah!" Half-Sack grinned, I've got a daughter, _we've_ got a daughter, a baby girl!"

"Fantastic!" Pixie jumped up, no longer able to contain her excitement as she hugged Charlie and Half-Sack and the others did the same, cheering for them and giving them hugs all around. "I guess it's a good thing you told me today or else you'd have gotten a huge shock at nine months, huh?"

"I would've had a heart attack." Half-Sack laughed. "Doc thinks that with Charlie's new diet and vitamins, the bump will really start showing in the next couple of months. Plus she's really healthy and worked out a lot, so her core muscles are stronger and support the tummy, meaning there's less bump."

"We're gonna work on names now we know she's a little girl." Charlie told them.

"Well, that should be a cakewalk considering you're on your third name now." Gemma joked.

🖤🖤🖤

Once the baby excitement had died down, Gemma ushered Pixie into the bathroom to get cleaned up, showered and ready before Charlie presented her with the outfit she'd picked out for Pixie. She'd brought a red shirt with large white polka-dots on it. The shirt was sleeveless and made to be tied up around Pixie's stomach to make it cropped and fitted. She'd paired it with a pair of pleather high-waisted leggings and black boots, giving Pixie a pin-up fifties biker babe look. She then put a bow in Pixie's high ponytail and tied a red bandana on to keep any fly-aways out of Pixie-s face. Gemma and Charlie then teamed up and did her makeup, adding a red lip, mascara, eyeliner and a smokey eye that accentuated Pixie's sparking hazel eyes. When they were done, Pixie looked in the full-length mirror and grinned.

"Wow! Deffo not what I'd have chosen, but this look is gorgeous! I love it, thanks girls!" Pixie did a little dance and a twirl for them.

"You look adorable and badass." Charlie smiled. "I have no idea how you manage that." She had changed into a black sleeveless crop top, a pair of pink and purple tie-dyed jean shorts with gold studs on the pockets (that Pixie had a suspicion were hers but was happy to share), dangly black angel wing earrings and black suede wedge sandals. She'd also gone for a smokey eye, but with a pink lip.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous too, Char." Pixie smiled. "And you, Gem, we bow down to the biker queen." Pixie giggled, doing a theatrical bow, which Charlie copied.

"Stop it, you." Gemma smiled, playfully batting Pixie on the arm. Gemma had gone for a lacy, long-sleeved mesh top with a black strappy one underneath, light blue skinny jeans and knee-high black boots. Her hair was done in curls and she'd gone for a lighter makeup look than the younger girls, more of a natural glow, then accessories with sparkly black earrings and rings.

"Ladies, we gotta pack the party up, Juice says the others are arriving." Tig's voice came through he bedroom door. Pixie opened it to see Tig leaning against the wall just outside.

"We're all done anyways." Pixie told him.

Tig's blue eyes took in Pixie's appearance and went round. His mouth opened slightly like he was trying to form words but didn't know what to say. "Oh fuck." He finally breathed.

"Tiggy?" Pixie asked, hoping his reaction was a positive one.

"How do you manage to look more and more fucking beautiful every time I see you, angel?" Tig finally managed to get out as Pixie kissed his cheek.

"Could say the same about you, handsome." She murmured into his ear before she gave him a wink and carried on down the corridor to the main room as Gemma and Charlie followed. Pixie slipped her kutte on and Half-Sack tossed her her keys, then they went out together with Jax and Tig whilst Gemma stayed with Abel for the first shift.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	9. Unwelcome Visitors

Pixie roared into the lot alongside the guys with the Epps following behind them in the pickup truck. There were already members from the neighbouring charters in the lot and the bike rack was starting to fill up with Harleys of all shapes and sizes. The sun was setting by this point and was casting a golden light across the tarmac as Pixie and the others strode across it to the clubhouse, waving to various Sons brethren as they went. Once inside, Pixie quickly picked up the slack and helped the others finish setting up before Half-Sack and Charlie gathered all the Charming Sons up into the main room of the bar and announced the news to the rest of them who didn’t know yet. As expected, there were roars of cheers and congratulations and more hugs as they celebrated the news addition to the Sons family. Clay made a toast and Charlie and Pixie danced together so Charlie could at least enjoy some of the party before she went back to care for Abel. They spent about an hour and a half having fun with the others, dancing together and with the men, talking to some of the club hang-abouts that they were friends with and chatting together about the baby before Charlie started getting tired, and decided to head back to relieve Gemma so she could come to the party. Half-Sack didn’t want to leave Cherry, so asked Pixie to pass on his love to Bobby and decided he’d make a fuss of him the next day. Pixie waved them off and then grabbed Tig’s hand to dance with him a little outside in the lot. The music was blaring ACDC and the usual rowdy sounds of a Sons party was a fitting accompaniment. Pixie looped her arms around Tig’s neck so she could reach up to kiss him, feeling wholly safe and content in his arms.

“You know, you look like one of those biker chicks from Grease, but way better.” Tig commented as he twirled Pixie around.

“Aw, Danny Zuko can go suck it, I’d take you over him any day.” Pixie smiled, stroking Tig’s cheek.

“Really? Wasn’t he supposed to be like every good girl’s dream boy?”

Pixie giggled. “Since when have I ever been a good girl?”  
“You’re my good girl.” Tig cooed, kissing her cheek.

“When I want to be.” Pixie teased.

“Very true.” Tig nuzzled his nose against hers and gave Pixie a quick kiss. “I don’t think Bobby’s gonna be back until real late tonight.”  
“Why’s that?”

“ATF are gonna try and hold him for as long as they possibly can, just in case they can find anything to hold him on, which they won’t, Juice made sure of that.”

“Good, I can’t wait to see him.” Pixie smiled. “Though I think he’s probably going to get as drunk and or as high as he possibly can, as quickly as he possibly can to celebrate his release.”

“Presley parties hard.” Tig chuckled, watching Pixie’s lithe body sway to the backbeat of the music and her sweet elven face look adoringly up at him. He was once again reminded of how much he loved this chaotic, giggly bundle of young woman, and how close he’d been to losing her today. “You worried me earlier.” He said after a moment, his smile fading a little and his grip tightening on Pixie’s hips protectively.

“When I got attacked with the boys or when I killed Elias?”

“Both. I know how killing makes you feel, but you did what had to be done, and I’m proud of you for that, you stepped up today, even when you were shaken up. Though, I am thinking we might need to paint your bike a different colour until we get the Mayans to leave you alone.”

“Thanks, Tiggy, I’m glad I had you and the others to support me today, I would’ve really struggled otherwise. My bike is staying pink, however, and trust me, they’ve got other things to focus on instead of me at the moment.” Pixie replied, making Tig stop swaying with her and raise an eyebrow.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s noting bad, Tiggy, I promise, okay?” Pixie linked her pinkie with his. “How ‘bout we have a talk at home tonight after the party, that way we can work through everything and we won’t get distracted.”

Tig nodded, seeing no warning signs on Pixie’s face, in fact, she seemed to be really relaxed and happy, so he let it slide. “If that’s what you wanna do angel, I’m on board, but then after we talk, I want to get my hands _all_ over you.” As if to emphasise his point, he fanned out his hands and dragged them up Pixie’s sides.

Pixie shivered at the thought and his rough hands. She smiled as Tig kissed her neck. “Mm, I’d love that, there’s something else other than my Harley I wanna ride tonight.” Pixie murmured coyly into his ear, before gently nipping at the lobe, causing Tig’s breathing to stutter.

“Jesus, baby, you love bein’ a little tease, don’t you?” Tig growled, smiling as he pulled her flush with his body.

“Only for you, I like getting you all fired up.” Pixie purred. “I missed you today, we’ve barely had a chance to be together, so I’m definitely gonna make that up to you when we get home.”

“Can’t wait.” Tig grinned as he kissed her hard. A car honked its horn disrupting their moment, and Pixie and Tig looked up to see Gemma arriving and working on parking up her glossy black car. “Hang on, babe, I’ll shift the drunks out of Gem’s way before she runs them down.” Tig kissed her cheek and dashed off in the direction of Gemma’s car. Pixie watched him go before deciding to go looking for Chibs, wanting to check in on him. As she weaved through the crowd of drunk, dancing people, she found Chibs by smacking straight into his chest, making them both startle and laugh.

“Ye alright, lass?” He greeted, grabbing Pixie’s elbows to steady her.

“Yeah, was looking for you, actually, wanted to check in.”

“Funny, was looking fer ye too, fer tha’ same reason.”

“Oh yeah? Let’s go somewhere a little quieter.”

Chibs nodded and tucked Pixie under his arm so he didn’t lose track of her as he worked on clearing a path through the party-goers and moving up towards the clubhouse again where they sat down on a bench together. Chibs kept Pixie cuddled up to his side, needing to reassure himself, more than anything, that she was alright. 

“Jax help ye fell better about Elias?”

“Yeah, I still want to send the money though, just in case innocents are involved.”

Chib nodded. “Good on ye lass.” He reached into the inner pocket of his kutte and pulled out a white envelope with the address from the driver’s license written on the front, along with a stamp. “Got all the money in the wallet inside, thought ye could post it on yer way home tonight.”

“Thanks, dad, I think it’ll help put this whole thing to bed so we can move on.”

“Aye, we got enough ta worry abou’.”

“I think things are starting to look up now, I mean we secured the gun deal, Bobby’s coming home, warehouse is finished, nobody’s dead, well nobody that we love anyways.” Pixie thought aloud as Chibs stroked his chin and watched the hubbub of the party that was starting to look more like a rave as the Sons got drunker and rowdier with every round of beer and alcohol.

“I think I’m just bein’ a crotchety old sod, but it feels too calm.” Chibs mused. “Calm before a storm.”

“You think?” Pixie asked him, looking a little nervous.

“Hate to say it but aye, when ye spend as long a time bein’ a Son as I have, ye start ta notice patterns and sense when thing’s are changin’, and I’m feelin’ tha’.”

“Uh oh.” Pixie answered. “Well let’s hope it’s more of a shit sprinkle than a shit storm.”

Chibs laughed heartily at Pixie’s phrasing. “Yer a daft one, love. I’m so glad yer okay, I don’t know what I’d have done if ye had gotten hurt today.”

“You would’ve panicked, called me a ‘little shite’ and yelled at me, then patched me up and cuddled with me until we both felt better.” Pixie told him. “I know you.”

Chibs smiled and kissed Pixie’s temple. “Aye, I think ye’ve given me more grey hair in the last couple of months than I’ve ever had before.”

“And you look just as good as you did before.” Pixie giggled.

“Bah, sweet talkin’ wee scunner.” Chibs grumbled affectionately. “I think I’m gonna get maself some whiskey and a place ta settle, so why don’t ye go find Juicy boy or Hap to have fun with, eh?”

“Sure, will you be okay?”

“I’m fine an’ dandy, go on, you.” Chibs assured her, giving her a kiss on her forehead and then a shove to get Pixie moving. She gave him a wave goodbye and went to rejoin the crowds. She spotted Juice dancing with a gorgeous brunette who was wearing clothing that made a Playboy Bunny look conservative and Pixie decided to leave him to it, knowing he probably wouldn’t want his little sister hanging out with him right at that moment, so went searching for Happy instead. She ended up wandering back up the lot towards the garage in her search for her brother. She could see Tig and Clay talking in the open bay of the garage, the light illuminating them from behind. Pixie suddenly heard a sharp whistle from her right and turned to see Piney and Opie beckoning her over from one of the benches where they were sat drinking beer. She grinned at the pair of them and jogged over, ducking under the arms of a large Son as he carried a round of beers. Pixie was sometimes very glad of her short stature, if she’d been any taller, she would’ve had a beer bottle to the face.

“There’s our sweetheart, how you doin’?” Piney greeted.

“Pretty good, Ope tell you ‘bout what happened earlier?”

“Yeah, fucking Mayan bastard taking potshots at you and my son an’ Jax too. Glad you took him out, I’d have hunted him down otherwise.” Piney grumbled.

“I’m just glad Opie was there, he saved my butt.” Pixie giggled. “I’m not good at running at the best of times and then on uneven terrain, I’d have eaten dirt before the Mayan even had a chance to take me out.”

“Like how you tripped on the hosepipe when Sack left it out?” Opie teased, recalling a time during their month break when they’d been on shift together. Half-Sack had been washing cars whilst Opie and Pixie were working in the garage when Pixie had decided she wanted to go get a snack, she’d gotten as far as the bay before she got her prosthetic tangled in a loop of the pipe and had completely faceplanted, grazing her chin, nose and hands. The complete surprise of it had made Opie double over laughing before he’d gone to see if Pixie was okay and finding her on her back, laughing too.

“That was an accident.” Pixie pretended to pout, leaning across to pull Opie’s beanie down a little. “You guys havin’ fun anyways?”

“Yeah, nice just to kick back and relax for a bit, fuck knows I need it after today.” Opie batted Pixie away before leaning back on the bench and stretching out his legs, crossing them at the ankles.

“We’re good, darlin’, you looked like you were lookin’ for somethin’, what do ya’ need?” Piney asked.

“Was actually looking for Hap, but he’s pretty hard to spot in a sea of similarly tall, bald dudes with tatt’s. Especially at my height.”

“Saw him up by the tyre stacks having one of his nonverbal conversations with a couple of his Tacoma buddies.” Opie said pointing in the general direction. “Should still be there."

“Okay, thanks bud, I’ll go check.” Pixie smiled at him, she made to leave but stopped when Opie pulled himself to his feet with a grunt.

“C’mere. You’re gonna struggle trying to get to him with that crowd.” Opie explained, he grabbed Pixie under her arms and stood her on one of the picnic benches before turning his back to her. “Hop on, tiny.”

Pixie giggled and jumped onto Opie’s back. “Thanks, bro.”

“No worries, how does it feel to finally be able to see over everyone’s heads?” Opie chuckled as he began walking and weaving through the crowd.

“Pretty weird actually, I’m used to being on eye level with everyone’s shoulders, chests and armpits.”

“Haven’t had that issue since I was ten.” Opie joked.

“It’s kinda hard to imagine you without facial hair, or being any shorter than your current height.”

Opie chuckled as he shoved past a couple of stoned bikers. “I didn’t just materialise like this.”  
“Hm, I’m still not convinced, need to see proof.” Pixie joked.

“Oh there is no way you’re seeing highschool me, he was a total wreck and I am _very_ glad I no longer look like that.”

“We all had misguided high school phases and awkward bodies. When I was thirteen, I had thick braces, frizzy untamable hair, acne, and thought cargo shorts and striped polo shirts were the shit.”

“No way.” Opie chuckled.

“It’s very true, though because I’m small, the shorts came down to half-way down my shins, so they were a really awkward length and made me look even shorter than I was. Thankfully, Nicole’s mum, Francesca, stepped in and started giving me advice.”

“Wish I had advice, there are way too many photos of me in leotards from wrestling.”

Pixie giggled. “Why do people make sportswear so weird? I had the same struggle for gymnastics, hi-five me, leotard buddy.”

Opie laughed and smacked Pixie’s palm. “Hey, I see Lowman.” He pushed past the last couple of people and broke through the Sons swarm to approach the group of guys stood around Happy’s bike and the stacks of spare car tyres. Happy’s face had his usual scowl but the second he spotted Pixie on Opie’s back his face lit up and he smiled, walking over to greet them. Pixie slid off of Opie and gave Happy a big hug.

“Was looking for ya’, Ope let me borrow his height.” Pixie chirped.

“You good now?” Opie asked her.

“Yeah, thanks, buddy, you’re the best.” Pixie smiled up at him, he gave her a fistbump and fought back through the crowd to his bench with Piney. “Is it okay if I hang with you?” Pixie asked Happy.

Happy nodded eagerly and tucked her to his side with a strong arm, bringing her over to his three friends. “Ollie, Doughnut, Easy.” He grunted, pointing at them. Ollie was a shorter man who was bald and had bulging muscles with scorpion tattoos winding around his arms and dark brown eyes. Doughnut was tall, slender and had long brown hair that went down past his shoulders and was wearing a blue beanie to keep it back from his face. He too was heavily tattooed, though with mechanical designs that reminded Pixie of Steampunk. Lastly, Easy was an older looking man with a shock of white hair and a long white fu manchu moustache.

“Hi, I’m Pixie.” Pixie introduced herself as Happy lifted her up to sit on an oil drum next to him.

“Ah, so you’re the Lil’ Maniac Hap’s been mentioning.” Easy smiled. “Good to finally meet you.”

“Wish I could say Hap told me about you guys, but Hap’s not really a talker.” Pixie teased, gently kicking Happy’s thigh.

“Told you about Doughnut.” He grumbled, though there was a smile playing on his lips.

“Saying ‘I have a friend called Doughnut’, isn’t telling me about him, that’s just stating a fact.” Pixie giggled. “Cool nickname by the way, kinda jealous.”

“Thanks, kid, no offence, but you’re the complete opposite of what I expected a Son to be.” Doughnut responded.

“I get that a lot.” Pixie smiled. "I'm a freak of Sons nature." She joked, making the older men chuckle.

“Show ‘em your knives.” Happy suddenly rasped, looking a little more upbeat and almost excited. Pixie nodded and drew her knives from her hip holsters, passing the blades carefully to Happy so he could show them off to his friends. The purple chrome of the handles glinted in the security light along with the silver blades and Pixie was thankful that Tig had done an excellent job cleaning them up for her, though she was pretty sure the men wouldn’t have thought twice about the knives being bloody, considering they were friends with the Tacoma Killer.

“Gorgeous, you throw?” Ollie asked, turning the blade over in his thick calloused hands.

“Yeah, one of my signature fighting styles.” Pixie explained. “They’re two of sixteen.”

“Sixteen? No wonder Hap considers you his little sister.” Doughnut chuckled.

“Out of interest, how many weapons do you have on you?” Easy asked.

“I’m not fully kitted out, so I don’t have all my knives or my guns on me, but I’ve got a good arsenal right now.” Pixie told him.

“Guess.” Happy grinned as he took the knives back off the others.

“Hm, My bets on three.” Easy spoke up.

“I’ll go...four.” Ollie considered it.

“M’kay, I’ll go with five.” Doughnut finished. “I mean you’re a petite lil’ thing, there’s no way you can have that much on you.

Pixie and Happy exchanged a glance and grinned, they loved this game and had prepared beforehand. “Two.” Happy said, holding up the blades from Pixie’s hips. Pixie pulled her right leg up and slid the legging material up revealing her prosthetic and pulled the knife from the back of the shin piece off.

“Three.” Pixie announced, handing the blade to Happy and pulling her leggings down again. She reached into her inner pocket and pulled out the small can of mace, placing it in Happy's waiting hands.

“Four.” Happy counted.

“Five, six.” Pixie added as she took out her knuckleduster set. Doughnut, Easy and Ollie looked on with their eyebrows raised in surprise as Pixie continued to reach into her pocket and fish out her Zippo, flicking it open so the long, angry-looking flame jetted out.

“Seven.” Happy announced as he flicked the lid closed and took it off of Pixie. She then fished out her switchblade with a red chrome handle that had been a gift from Half-Sack and Charlie from Canada.

“Eight.” Pixie rooted through all her inner pockets until she found her purple butterfly knife.

“Geez, how many blades do you have on ya?” easy exclaimed.

“Not done.” Happy grunted as Pixie pulled out a black rectangular lipstick tube and pulled off the top, revealing another short blade instead of the lipstick, a gift from Happy. “Nine.”

“Ten.” Pixie pulled out a pink plastic comb which she held in two hands and pulled on the handle, revealing a second hidden blade sheathed inside the comb. “Okay, I’m all out.”

“Holy fuckin’ shit, you're like a little walkin' armoury, huh, kid?” Easy chuckled in disbelief as Happy let them have a look at the weapons bundle he was working on keeping together in his arms.

“I like my weapons.” Pixie giggled. “I actually didn’t start carrying the lipstick or the comb around until Happy found them when we went on a road trip together, he was borrowing toothpaste then got excited about them instead.” Pixie giggled.

“Fucking cool.” Happy nodded with a grin. “Pixie don’t mess around.” He said proudly.

“Well, not with my weapons anyways.” Pixie smiled. “Everything else I goof off with.”

“I mean I thought Happy was paranoid for having those ankle sheaths but fuck that's a lot.” Ollie chuckled.

“I don't carry anywhere near as much as Happy, his kutte weighs more than I do.” Pixie giggled. “Put it on once to mess with him a bit and I felt my knees trying to buckle, thing weighed a freakin' ton.”

“Ha! The kutte itself is a weapon, all he needs to do is take it off and whack someone with it and they’d feel like they’re gettin’ a brick to the face.” Easy grinned.

“Surprised he let you get away with touching his kutte.” Doughnut added.

“Hap loves me too much to kill me, though he has tried.” Pixie giggled. “We spar occasionally in the ring for fun and one time he punched me so hard I went over backwards, smacked into the mat, rolled, and shot straight under the bottom rope and onto the cement floor below the ring. Thought for sure I broke my jaw, it still cracks now and this was over a month ago.” Pixie giggled.

“You almost knocked my tooth out.” Happy grumbled, nudging her as Pixie worked on tucking all her weapons away. “And that black eye.”

“You got some balls taking on Smiler in the ring.” Ollie said, impressed.

“Good fighter, real firecracker.” Happy told them. “Real fast too.”

“Oh yeah?” Easy said, intrigued.

“Mmhm, small punches sting like a bitch.” Happy grumbled taking Pixie’s hand and curling it into a fist to show them how small it was compared to his.

“Less surface area, nasty.” Doughnut nodded. “Definitely not gonna take you on any time soon, kiddo.”

From her vantage point on the barrel, Pixie caught sight of a silver expensive-looking, Mercedes-Benz car with its headlights on, driving through the open gate and coming up the lot slowly to the garage. “Hap.” Pixie pointed to it. “Feds?”

“Let’s see.” Happy rasped, helping Pixie off the barrel.

“Back in a sec, guys.” Pixie told the others as she and Happy started moving through the crowd. Happy certainly had a reputation, considering the crowd seemed to split for him rather than having him fight through it, meaning Pixie was able to keep up with him and use it to her advantage. As they got nearer, Pixie spotted Tig and Clay on high-alert, walking towards the car as the rest of the crowd stood well back, unsure of whether it was a friend or foe, especially as Bobby definitely wasn’t in the car. The occupants were an odd mixture, the man that stepped out of the back right-hand door was wearing a suit and had short grey hair, dark eyes and a square face. He looked like an upper-class, friendly businessman, but the smile didn’t seem to meet his eyes. He seemed to be the leader. The man who got out of the front passenger side was also grey-haired, but slightly shorter than the businessman, he was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, black slacks and smart shoes, and Pixie was surprised to see he had tattoos crawling out of his sleeves. Pixie found this unusual and his demeanour was odd, which put her on high-alert too. He also had dark eyes but had more of a rectangular face that seemed to be set in a scowl. He seemed nervous from the way he carried himself and made sure he was behind the businessman, watching the crowd with wary eyes, like a child. He gave Pixie major creep vibes and she really hoped the guys would kick him out of the lot, and fast. What made the group an odd mixture was the fact that these two men were so neatly dressed like they’d just stepped off of Wall Street, but they also had two burly looking thugs with them, they were tattooed from head to toe, one of the two had been driving and the other had sat in the back with the creeper. They were dressed in short-sleeved shirts and dark jeans, so looked semi-formal, but the way they carried themselves suggested they were more used to streetwear and the way they looked at the crowd was similar to how sharks survey a school of fish. The rest of the Charming Sons started converging together and came towards the car too, showing everyone was doing a similar observation to Pixie and were on the same wavelength. Tig caught Pixie’s eye and did a ‘stay back’ hand gesture as he strode towards the car and the uninvited guests with Clay at his side. Happy continued advancing and made sure Pixie stayed behind him, his protective side coming to the surface.

“Garage is closed.” Clay called out to the group of men.

“We’re not here for, uh, car repairs.” The lead businessman said in a light-humoured tone, his shoulders back confidently. He carried a small wooden box and Pixie’s alarm system went off in her head as she wondered if it could contain a potential weapon. “I understand you’re a Camancho fan.” The man continued. Pixie recalled Tig mentioning the cigar brand and it further worried her as to why this man was trying to bribe Clay.

“Who are you?” Clay asked, smiling, though his eyes were cold. Pixie watched as the creepy man took a business card from his pocket and handed it over to Clay, almost timidly.

“Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice.” Creepy man finally spoke up. He put his hands on his hips and stepped back, looking at the Sons warily, but when his eyes set on Juice who was stood next to Happy, and then Pixie, who was stood behind the men but was visible in the gap between Happy’s arm and Juice’s. Once the creepy man’s eyes had rested on them, he seemed to glare and his eyes bug out a little, like he was looking at something that scared and disgusted him at the same time. Pixie was unnerved by this subtle reaction, it couldn’t mean anything good.

“And what advice would that be?” Clay said looking at the business card in his hand with a neutral tone. Pixie could just see around Juice enough to make out an American flag and “LO” in red lettering before the rest was cut off from her vision.

The businessman seemed to choose his words carefully. “We think it would be best, for all concerned, if you stopped dealing arms to the One-Niners and the Mayans.” He said with confidence and a smile.

Pixie and the other sons snickered and laughed in disbelief. _Who the hell are these people?_ Pixie thought, they certainly had some nerve, that was for sure.

“We’re just mechanics and Harley lovers.” Clay chuckled. Tig had also been keeping just as close of an eye on the group as Pixie and after going through his mental Rolodex of known enemies, he managed to pick up on where he’d seen one of the two thugs before, he kept smiling but leant sideways a little towards Clay. 

“That’s one of Darby’s guys.” He told him, loud enough to let the businessman and creeper guy that he was seeing straight through their friendly facade. At the mention of Darby, a quiet growl emitted from Happy’s chest, and he put his hand out behind him slightly, finding Pixie’s hip and gently pushing her more behind him. Pixie went willingly, knowing Happy wasn’t in a mood for compromise, but she angled herself so she could still clearly see the men and the exchange going down. Chibs caught Happy’s eye and gave him a small not, silently thanking him for keeping his kid safe and out of harm's way. He was not happy about any of this and now Tig had IDed a member of the Nords, he was suspicious of the other men’s motives.

“Mr Darby is one of our supporters.” Businessman informed. The mood shifted from a thinly-veiled tension to a full-on tension as Tig shifted his stance and his smile faded, along with Clays and the others. There were enemies in their territory, racist ones at that. Pixie suddenly put two and two together, realising that the men were potentially the LOAN members that Hale had warned her and Jax about. Pixie locked eyes with Jax, silently hoping he was on a similar train of thought as he stood next to Chibs. Thankfully, he was and gave her a small reassuring nod.

“Mm.” Clay grunted, striding forward slowly to walk a circle around the businessman and the creeper, effectively cutting them off from their backup racist bouncers. “Expensive car. Hell of a suit. All your teeth. Must be the top of the Aryan foodchain, huh?” Clay sneered, Pixie had to admit, Clay had is faults, but he was useful at being a hell of an intimidating leader.

“What you do for a living is between you and your Maker.”

“ _And the tax office_.” Pixie mumbled under her breath. Juice’s sharp ears caught her comment and he fought hard not to smile.

“I’m not here to adjust your moral compass.” The businessman continued, unaware of Pixie’s commentary.

“ _Because Nazis have perfect moral compasses_.” Pixie muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm, again, only quiet enough for Juice to hear, and possibly Happy. Juice bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from chuckling.

The businessman’s face lost all humour and became hard and threatening, the coldness that Pixie had seen in his eyes seemed to seep out onto the rest of his face, the sudden eerie change made her shiver. “This is just a reality check. You’re a criminal and you’re done selling guns to colour.” The man said calmly but firmly. Tig had heard enough, he loathed the Nords and these white-collar racist bastards were threatening his club and his family. He drew his gun, cocking it loudly but kept it pointed tot he ground. Pixie knew he carried at parties, he was the enforcer after all, but the noise still made her eyes widen as she worried about the potential bloodshed and the fact there were so many people int he lot that could get hurt if the unwanted guests had concealed weapons on them too. “Are you gonna shoot me, Mr Trager?” The businessman asked casually, in a demeaning, tired fashion, as though he was above this kind of violence. “With all these witnesses?” He finished, challenging Tig by looking him square in the eyes. It worried Pixie deeply that the man seemed to know Tig’s name and who he was, and yet they knew nothing about him. The creepy man did not like Tig’s actions and started to advance towards him, but the businessman stopped him with an arm across his front, like a parent dealing with a rowdy child, Pixie mused. Happy and Juice tensed up, moving forwards a little, the group condensing and Pixie put her left hand on her hip, just in case. Tig’s jaw clenched as he added this fucker to his list of people he’d love to take down at the first chance he got. Gemma was doing a similar assessment from where she had been chatting to a couple of different women by the Sons fire pit. Her Mama Bear instincts coming to the fore as she felt her family was in danger.

“Look, uh, I don’t know what Darby told ya’, and, uh, I don’t know what your angle is but let me be real clear.” Clay replied, just as calmly, but with lethality dripping off of every word. “Nobody threatens Samcro. And nobody tells us what we can and can’t do. Black, brown, or white.” The last word Clay spat, looking dangerously at the businessman and his creepy associate. “So why don’t you just climb back into your little German clown car, and drive back to Nazi town?” Clay growled. Pixie bit her lip, she had to admit, Clay had a way with words. The businessman chuckled in a humourless way before Clay continued. “‘Cause the next time you piss all over my shoes, he _will_ kill you.” Tig gave a slow, sinister smile at Clay’s words, like a vicious promise. “And I don’t give a shit about how many witnesses there are.” Clay finished.

The businessman nodded. “My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then,” the businessman placed the wooden box down at Clay’s feet, like a gauntlet and stood up, “enjoy.” The group turned and walked back to their car casually and Tig immediately followed after them, but not before he pointed at Pixie in a quick “stay put, I mean it” gesture. Happy flanked him and Juice put a hand on Pixie’s wrist, making sure she didn’t do anything rash. Pixie watched the group go, along with Clay and the others, making sure nothing else happened. 

As the creepy man moved to get to the car, he accidentally blocked Gemma’s path. “Sorry, ma’am.” He said before hastily getting into the car. Gemma looked at him with disgust before moving over to Clay. Clay kept his eyes on the car and passed the business card over to Juice.

“I wanna know everything.” Clay murmured. Juice took the card at him, briefly looking down at it in pure hatred and crunching it in his fist.

“You got it.” Juice replied, turning to Pixie and giving her a quick kiss to the cheek, silently asking if she was okay. She patted his shoulder in confirmation and dismissal and he quickly jogged off down the lot towards the clubhouse, probably already thinking about the first places he was going to check for information and dirt.

“Scummy prats were the ones Hale warned us about.” Pixie looked up at Clay. “Sounds like they’re setting up shop in town too.”

“Well, we might just have to give them a proper Sons welcoming then.” Clay commented.

“I know how to make Molotov cocktails, maybe we can offer our new friends a drink, huh?” Pixie replied, a devilish glint in her eyes.

“Sometimes you worry me, kid.” Clay grinned, shaking his head and giving Pixie a pat on the back.

Chibs came closer and picked up the cigar box, passing it to Clay. “Good work.” He told him, though Chibs’ face was tense and displeased. He came to Pixie’s side and put an arm around her taking her a couple of steps away from Clay.

“Who the hell’s that?” Gemma asked Clay with concern, stroking his shoulder.

“Ah, just a friend of Darby’s. Nothin’ to worry about.” Clay assured her before Pixie went out of earshot as Chibs kept walking with her.

“Sometimes I hate it when I’m right.” Chibs murmured as the pair of them watched Happy and Tig walking down the lot, escorting the car out like guard dogs.

“Me too. We just escaped a Mayan war, now we’re in a race war? I thought the white-collar developers wanted to modernize Charming, not send it back fifty years.”

“If ye have enough money, ye can buy people’s morals. This town’s goin’ ta shite, an’ if we don’t stop those fuckers, ye and Juicy an’ every other minority in San Joquin county’s goin’ ta be under threat.”

“Yeah, this is much bigger than any of us could have imagined. Bobby’s going to be in for an intense briefing tomorrow.”

“Aye, poor sod’s gonna wished he stayed put. Hell of a lot fewer problems in Stockton than there has been up here these past few months.”

“We still have to tell him about the Opie incident too.”

“I know.” Chibs ran a hand over his goatee and hugged Pixie a little closer to him. “Bah, we may as well enjoy tonight and let him have his moment of freedom before we have tha’ talk.”

“Yeah, let tomorrow’s problems be tomorrow’s problems.” Pixie agreed. “We’re still waiting on Bobby to come home, so it’d be a bummer for him if he came to all of us being gloomy and foreboding, the poor guy’s had enough of that in prison for the last month and a bit.”

“Aye.” Chibs nodded, still in thought.

“If it helps, I know there’s a bottle of Lagavulin behind the crate of Budweiser in the utility room. Made sure it stayed out of harm’s way in case you needed a little pick-me-up.” Pixie smiled, watching Chibs chuckle and the twinkle in his eye return.

“Knew there was a reason fer keepin’ ye around.” Chibs teased. “I think I’ll go an’ rescue it.”

“If you’re going in for the hard stuff, put your keys in the bowl in my dorm room, don’t want anythin’ happening to you.” Pixie told him.

“Will do, love. You gonna be alright tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna catch up with Tiggy, spend some time with him and get him to calm down, he’s still on high-alert now.” Pixie said, gesturing down the lot to where Tig was walking back up, his stride fast and his head on a swivel, he did not look happy. She waved to him and he jogged the rest of the way up.

“Leave ye to it then, love.” Chibs kissed her temple and strode off, lighting up a cigarette. When Tig reached Pixie, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him in a subconscious act of protectiveness.

“You okay, tough guy?” Pixie reached up to stroke Tig’s cheek and get him to look down at her instead of looking down the lot to where the car had driven off.

“Yeah, yeah. Those bastards have some nerve comin’ in here.”

“Yeah, more money than sense, too bad we can’t be bought.”

“Mmhm, I want them out of my town. We already have enough racist fucks as it is.”

“And we will get them out, just not tonight, Tiggy.” Pixie said gently, sliding her hands under his kutte to massage his shoulders, something that she found was an excellent way to get Tig to calm down and settle. “Tonight’s a fun night, and we’ll be letting them win if we let them ruin it for us, and for Bobby when he finally gets here.”

Tig gave the gateway one last look before closing his eyes for a second and shaking his head, before opening them again. “Yeah, you’re right, babe.” he put his hands on Pixie’s cheeks, cupping her face as he kissed her. “Saw you chattin’ to some of Hap’s buddies, they treat you good?”

“Yeah, they’re really good guys, showed them all my weapons.” Pixie grinned, glad for the change of subject.

Tig chuckled, wrapping his arms around her in a close hug. “Hap’s really taken you under his wing, think he thinks your his apprentice.”

Pixie shrugged. “I’m good with that, my kill counts up to twelve now, so it’s kinda nice knowing that I can talk that through with Hap, or you, because I know both of your counts combined make up a small village.” Pixie mused. “We’re all wolves trying to keep everyone safe.”

“Who’d have thought somethin’ so cute could be so deadly?” Tig kissed Pixie’s forehead. “Let’s not think about morbid shit, how ‘bout we go dancin’?”

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Pixie smiled. “C’mon, casanova.”

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 


	10. Bobby's Home

“Here you go, bro.” Pixie said to Juice as she passed him a bowl of popcorn and a cold beer.

“You’re amazing, thanks, cariño.” Juice said looking up from his laptop. He’d been looking for intel and dirt on LOAN for the past hour and Pixie was trying to make sure he was still enjoying himself, at least to some extent.

“Nah, that’s you, bud, promise me you’ll come rejoin the party when Bobby gets here? You’re stressing yourself out over this, and I know you work better at finding intel when you’ve had time to relax and sleep.”

Juice leant back in the wooden desk chair in Pixie’s dorm room and it creaked under the movement. “Where the fuck’ve you been all my life, kid? You take better care of me than my mom ever did.”

Pixie smiled and leant against the desk. “Could say the same thing, could’ve done with a big brother back in Highton keeping me our of too many scrapes or at least giving me good weed.”

“Ha! Kinda curious to see what you’d be like high, thinkin’ you’d either go mental or turn into a little sloth.”

“That’s for me to know, and you to ponder, though with all this racist fuckery I’m starting to reconsider bein’ sober.” Pixie ran a hand through her ponytail.

“Hey. we’re gonna sort it, y’know?” Juice nodded, patting Pixie’s knee.

She leant across and took over his PC, googling a timer and putting twenty minutes on. “I know, when this goes off, come have fun bro, this weight is on the club, not just you, and we’ll figure it out together, like always.”

“Promise.” Juice smiled and linked his pinkie with Pixie’s. “Go get your groove on.” He joked, making Pixie giggle as she ran a hand along his mohawk and kissed his forehead before leaving, shutting the door behind her. She went to the fridge in the utility room and grabbed an armful of beers before walking out into the main bar room, and putting one in Clay’s hand as he spoke to a man who reminded Pixie of a biker Santa Claus. Next, she found Happy making out with a ginger-haired beauty and she dropped the beer into his lap before moving outside and finding Tig and Jax sat together on top of one of the picnic bench tables with their backs to the clubhouse door. She stepped on the opposite bench and then the table so she could sit down in between them.

“Here we go, boys.” Pixie smiled, passing them both the last two beers in her hands.

“Thanks, kid.” Jax smiled. “Juice good?”

“Still tryin’ to find intel, he’s stressed though, can see it in his eyes.”

“Makes two of us.” Tig grumbled. “He gonna come out?”

“In about fifteen minutes.” Pixie explained.

“You timing him?” Tig asked stroking Pixie’s back.

“Uh huh, only way to get J to stop, somethin’ to do with his OCD.”

“Yeah, remember him sayin’ he can’t sleep past his alarm clock once it’s gone off, makes him twitchy.” Tig replied. “Dude must really hate the snooze button.”

“He never uses it.” Pixie told him. “The second it goes off he’s up and out of bed like someone set it on fire. But if he unplugs his alarm clock he’ll happily sleep until four in the afternoon.”

“Weird.” Jax chuckled.

“You’re weird.” Pixie teased. “Who wants to come dance with me?”

“You tired me out, baby.” Tig chuckled. “You’re up, Teller.”

“I’ve been up since five this morning, I’m done.” Jax chuckled. “You’re like the freakin’ Energiser Bunny. Ask Hap.”

“Hap’s giving some ginger lady a tonsil exam.” Pixie explained, making the other men laugh.

“Chibs?”

“Half-way down a bottle of Lagavulin.”

“Opie?”

“Having a drunk nap on the couch.”  
“Piney?”

“Schmoozin’ with a blonde.”

“Clay?”

“When was the last time I hung out with Clay? Besides, he’s doin’ his ‘it’s a hard life bein’ president’ speech to some impressionable sod from Nevada.”

“What about Gem?” Tig joined in. “You hang out with Gem.”

“Havin’ a women’s talk with some Old Ladies, I would’ve joined in, but I didn’t particularly wanna hear about Clay’s bedroom antics.” Pixie shuddered.

“Yeah, I’d have noped out’ve that conversation too.” Jax chuckled.

“Exactly, so looks like you guys are all I got at the moment.” Pixie told them.

“You owe me five bucks, by the way.” Jax suddenly remembered. “Sack’s got a baby girl.”

“Oh yeah.” Pixie smiled, reaching into her kutte and fumbling around until she found her wallet, taking out five bucks and passing it across. “Have fun with that.”

“I will, this’ll get me a pack of cigs and a candy bar.”

“Wow, way to live on the wild side, Jax.” Tig teased.

“Hey, candy and cigs are like single-dad fuel, ‘specially when your kid doesn’t sleep.”

“Abel sleeps when I take care of him.” Pixie commented. “Have you tried singing to him or at least puttin’ on some music?”

“You sing to him?” Jax asked.

“Oh yeah, Abe loves ‘Rocket Man’ by Elton John, and ‘Kids’ by MGMT.” Pixie informed him.

Jax chuckled in surprise. “How the hell did you work that out?”

“Singing the first random songs that came into my head when Abel had a tantrum over bein’ sleepy but not being able to sleep.” Pixie told him. Might be worth asking Juice to make a mixtape CD and putting it in that nightlight display thing he got Abel for his welcome home party.”

“That’s a good idea, I’ll ask him when he resurfaces.” Jax nodded. The three of them chattered with each other and watched the party in full swing out in the lot. Eventually, Juice sauntered out of the clubhouse, chugging the last of his beer and placing it on the bench.

“Okay, I’m done.” He announced, mainly for Pixie’s benefit.

“Yay!” Pixie clapped her hands and jumped down from the bench. “Wanna go have fun?”

“Hell yeah.” Juice grinned. “That okay with you guys.”

“Yeah, please, take the hyperactive kid away.” Jax chuckled, giving Pixie a playful shove.

“Killjoy.” Pixie stuck her tongue out at Jax before she grabbed Juice’s hand and towed him to the makeshift dance area where they jammed out together, just enjoying getting up and moving around, embracing the heavy rock music and the jovial atmosphere. When Pixie and juice hung out together like this, it was like they became absorbed in their own little bubble, not caring about anything else that was happening around themselves and being focused on making the other person feel good and carefree. Tig watched them dance through several songs from his vantage point of the bench, seeing Pixie’s face light up in the special way it did around Juice. They were just as crazy as each other, but they balanced each other out well when they were together, and Tig knew he could relax with Juice’s watchful eye on Pixie. He knew Juice would do anything to keep Pixie safe, and Pixie was just as devoted to her brother. Pixie caught Tig’s eye from across the lot and blew him a kiss before jumping onto Juice’s back in a hyperactive embrace. Juice laughed and readjusted his grip on her to support her better as Pixie sad something into Juice’s ear and he nodded before saying something back and grinning. Pixie pointed back to the clubhouse and Juice hiked her up a little before walking back, laughing at something Pixie said. When they reached the table, Juice let pixie get down.  
“Pix’s legs hurting a bit so we came back.” He explained. “You need any painkillers?” He turned to her as Pixie moved to sit down on the bench in between Tig’s legs.

“Nah, it’ll settle if I keep off of it for a bit, think it’s coz I’ve been up on my feet most of the day.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Juice nodded as he stretched out his shoulders. “You want a drink?”

“If you’re getting one then yeah.” Pixie nodded, watching Juice as he headed inside. “Man that was good fun.”

“Glad you’re havin’ a good time, baby.” Tig bent forwards and kissed the top of Pixie’s hair.

“Course, I got my family with me, music’s good, everyone’s happy.”

“Aw, you’re sweet.” Tig cooed, wrapping his arms around Pixie and nuzzling the side of her face, wrinkling his nose as he smiled at her, making Pixie giggle.

“Ugh, get a room.” Jax joked, gently kicking Tig’s ankle.

Tig straightened up and looked at him. “Is the little prince jealous?” Tig teased him, making Pixie giggle.

“Maybe Jackie needs a hug too.” Pixie teased. Tig put his arm around Jax and put him in a headlock before Jax could stop him and kissed him on his forehead, making Jax squirm and laugh.

“Gross! Asshole!” Jax chuckled, punching Tig’s side to get him to release him. “You’re as bad as each other.”

“One of the reasons we work.” Pixie giggled, looking up at Tig. Juice came back out again with two cans of lemonade, passing one to Pixie.

“That and you’re both insane.” Juice commented. “Hey. Car.” He pointed out to the gate where a black Ford was driving in. Pixie stood up along with Tig and Jax as the rest of the party came to a halt to see who it was.

“Bobby’s Home!” Tig cheered, causing the other party-goers to start whooping and cheering too, and making way for the car so it could park up outside of the clubhouse. Clay and the other Charming Sons converged out from the clubhouse upon hearing the raucous and Juice scrambled inside to fetch Bobby’s kutte from where they’d kept it safe for him. Agent Stahl and another taller male agent got out and opened the door for Bobby.

“Well bless my soul, look at all god’s children.” Bobby announced, opening his arms out wide. He looked thinner than when he went in, and his unruly grey curls were much longer.

“ _Bobby_!” Pixie squealed, throwing herself into his arms like an overexcited spaniel and Bobby was almost forced backwards from the force of Pixie colliding with him. He laughed and enveloped her in a strong hug, kissing Pixie’s temple as she hiccuped into his shoulder, crying and giggling at the same time. Bobby was finally safe and home and Pixie felt the sheer relief and love wash over her. Her Charming family was finally back together after long arduous months.

“Been lookin’ forward to that hug since they jailed me.” Bobby told her.

“Me too, I’m so glad you’re home!” Pixie exclaimed, wiping her tears away as she released Bobby to let the others get in with the hugs and the welcoming too.

“ _He’s gonna be hungry_!” Someone from the crowd hollered as the cheers intensified once Juice helped Bobby into his kutte. The Charming Sons formed a kind of rugby scrum with Bobby somewhere in the middle as they all clamoured to embrace him and enthusiastically welcome him back.

Clay walked cockily to the car where Agent Stahl was moodily watching the chaos unfold over the roof of the car from where she stood on the passenger side. Clay laughed at her sour face. “Thank’s for givin’ him a lift, what do I owe ya’?” Clay leant on the roof, leering at her.

“No charge. Enjoy the party.” Stahl said politely, though her eyes were boring holes into Clay’s forehead, right about where she wanted to put a bullet.

“Hey, why don’t you stick around for a while? I’m sure you could do some major damage to a stripper pole.” Clay joked.

“You have no idea.” Stahl smiled back at him, rather venomously and made to get back in the car. Clay taped the metal roof and moved away, watching it go. He turned around to the crowd and put his arms out for a hug.

“BOBBAY” He roared over the noise, Bobby heard him and jogged over to him eager to greet his old friend. “Welcome home.” He grinned. The celebratory scrummage moved inside the clubhouse where Bobby was supplied with all the alcohol, weed and cigars he could ever want, as well as his pick of pretty ladies who were more than happy to show him just how much he was loved. He sat down on one of the sofas like a king as he told everyone what he’d been up to in prison and what it was like for the small minority of Sons brethren who had never been behind bars. Pixie fetched him a bottle of Jack Daniels, knowing Bobby liked to chug it straight from the bottle when he was in high spirits and brought it over.

“You are a little angel, thanks, darlin’.” Bobby smiled up at her before his attention was swiftly captured by a platinum blonde beauty who was dressed in nothing but lace panties and glittery nipple stickers, who started up a seductive dance on the pole. Pixie stepped back to allow some of the other Sons to come and watch the spectacle and found herself being tucked into Tig’s side as he found her in the crowd.

“There’s my girl.” Tig smiled down at her. “Bobby looks happy.”  
“He deserves it, must’ve fuckin’ sucked being stuck in a cement cell for over a month.” Pixie answered, watching as Bobby started chugging the whiskey whilst Juice expertly rolled him a sizeable spliff.

“True, you look a lot less tense now he’s home.” Tig stroked Pixie’s arm with the tip of his fingers, going down to the wrist and then back up to her shoulder.

“So do you.” Pixie looked up at Tig, and he seized the opportunity for a kiss.

“You okay watching the naked lady or do you wanna go somewhere else?” Tig asked her, gesturing to the blonde exotic dancer who was grinding the pole. “I know some chick’s get a little uncomfortable with it.”

Pixie shrugged. “I trust you, and she’s hot and a pro at what she does, so I’m all good.”

Tig’s brow furrowed and he smiled. “You think she’s hot? Like hot-hot?”

Pixie giggled. “Yeah, Tiggy, like that.” She watched Tig’s face as he tried to wrap his head around it, so decided to help him out a little. “I’m into people, not just one kind. My first kiss? With a girl back in Highton named Simonika, we used to dance together.”

Tig’s jaw dropped and then he promptly closed it, smiling down at her. “You’re just full of surprises. Freakin’ hot surprises at that.”

“You okay with that?” Pixie asked him.

“Abso-fuckin’-lutley, darlin’.” Tig grinned kissing her again. “Stuff like that doesn’t bother me at all, hell, I’ve done some freaky things in my time, so who am I to judge? You ever done anythin’ else with a chick?”

“Nah, I wasn’t lookin’ to date, neither was Simonika, she did teach me how to lap dance, and I can do a few tricks on the pole, nowhere near as good as this lady.” Pixie pointed to where the blonde was swirling around the pole elegantly, and rather erotically. “Besides, you’re the only person I wanna be with.”

“Same baby, think you’re the only chick crazy enough to withstand all of my bullshit.” Tig smiled, making Pixie giggle. “How about we dance a little, I’ve had a rest, and I’d rather watch you swing your hips instead, kitten.”

“Yeah, besides you do it for me better than anyone.” Pixie said with a flirty little wink as she looped her arms around Tig’s neck. Tig let out a growl as he put his hands on Pixie’s hips and walked her backwards to the dance area, beaming down at her and she giggled against him.

🖤🖤🖤

After having an intense dancing session to a few tracks of Motörhead Tig ushered Pixie to the bar so they could get a drink. He lifted her onto the bar top as Bobby ambled over, his hair going every which way. He was flushed red in the face and was wearing a pair of sunglasses, although they were slanted as one side was over his ear instead of tucked behind it. He took a deep drag of his third spliff and grinned loopily at Pixie.

“There’s the King, how you doin’?” Pixie greeted, leaning over to readjust his sunglasses and put them on his ears properly so he could keep them on better.

“Didjithurt?” Bobby slurred.

“Pardon?” Pixie giggled as Chibs, Happy and Juice got a similar idea and came to the bar for refreshments too.

Bobby’s brow furrowed for a second and he tried again after a hiccup. “Didjithurt whenshufellfrumheaven?” Bobby slurred then chuckled. “Cozyuanaaaageeeel!” he finished singing out the last word. Pixie managed to unscramble the words and laughed.

“Thank you, Presley, you’re too sweet.” She replied. “Havin’ fun?”

“Igot meeeeee a blonde.” Bobby responded. “I’m hungrrryyy.”

“We got snacks?” Juice offered.

“Eurgh.” Bobby wrinkled his nose. “Taccooos.”

“Tacos?” Chibs asked, trying to understand his friend. “We’re a bar, not a restaurant.”

“I neeeeeeeeed me some _tacos_.” Bobby urged frustratedly.

“El Taco Llama doesn’t shut until one in the morning, should still be serving?” Juice offered.

“Fuck yeeeeaah!” Bobby exclaimed. “Need me some Llama tacoooos.” He tried to take a step to the bar, tripped and almost fell before Tig and Happy grabbed him and hauled him onto a barstool.

“You seriously want one of us to go get you tacos?” Tig chuckled.

“I can go get tacos.” Bobby adamantly, tried to take a step off of the barstool and this time he did plummet to the floor, his sunglasses flying off under a table. Happy and Tig hauled him up again marched him to a sofa.

“Yer not going' anywhere.” Chibs told Bobby as he stepped in to help sit Bobby down. Pixie slid off the bartop and came over to try and calm Bobby down who had gone back to muttering incoherently and yelling for tacos.

“I’m completely sober, so I could go down to El Taco Llama and get Bobby’s usual order, I know what he likes.” Pixie offered.

“Not without someone goin’ with ye.” Chibs warned.

“Chibbie, you’re _way_ over the legal limit, and the rest of the guys are either too tired, drunk or high or a combination of the above.”

“I’m not.” Happy rumbled from behind Pixie. “I’ll take her.”

“Ye alright with tha’, Hap?” Chibs asked.

Happy shrugged in response and pulled his motorcycle keys out.

“You sure you’re not tipsy, big guy?” Pixie asked. Happy bent down so his eyes were level with Pixie’s and she could see his pupils were normal.

“Mmhm. Two beers, didn’t feel like gettin’ wasted.” Happy explained before straightening up. “Let’s go.”

“Okay, bye guys!” Pixie called out. “We’ll be back in like half-an-hour or less.”

The others watched the pair of them make their way out to the lot, playfully shoving each other and joking as they went. Tig turned his attention back to Bobby and refilled his glass of whiskey along with Chibs’ as they sat down either side of Bobby whilst Juice gave a gigantic yawn and flopped down on a spare sofa at a right angle to the others. They talked amongst themselves and passed around playful jabs and taunts at each other until Clay appeared through the crowd with Gemma under one arm and sat down on the sofa opposite Bobby’s.

“How’s Bobby doing?” Clay asked with a chuckle at Bobby who’s eyes were pretty much crossed as he watched Tig flick his Zippo open and closed absent-mindedly, causing the flame to appear and disappear.

“Think he’s so blissed out he doesn’t even know where he is.” Tig answered, moving the zippo around and watching Bobby’s eyes try to follow the flame.

“He demanded tacos so Hap and Pixie have had ta go get some.” Chibs explained.

“Ah, wondered where they went.” Chibs nodded. “Munson loves his tacos.”

“He’s gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.” Gemma smiled. “That is if he wakes up tomorrow, he may just sleep straight through everything.”

“Prison beds are shit, so you can’t blame him.” Tig commented, settling back in his seat and kicking his boots up onto the coffee table. “You look tired, Gem.”

“I am, I think I might head home in a bit, treat myself to some wine and a bubble bath before bed.” Gemma explained. “When will you come home, or should I lock the door?” She asked Clay, kissing his cheek and rubbing his chest.

“I’ll stay for a little longer until the party starts dying down and I’ve sobered up a bit.” Clay answered. “I’ll miss you.”

“Aw.” Gemma cooed, holding his hand and cuddling a little closet to him. “Why don’t you break open that box of cigars from our unwelcome guests, may as well enjoy them.”

“Yeah, why not.” Clay nodded, catching eyes with Chibs and gesturing to the box on the coffee table. Chibs rolled his eyes and straightened up, realising Clay didn’t want to get the box himself, he reached for it and opened it up, choosing a cigar and passing the box around the circle. “You know Pixie makes that same expression when she’s grumpy at me.” Clay responded.

“You both have very similar expressions.” Tig mused. “It’s kinda spooky sometimes.”

“Yer tha’ one that’s datin’ my daughter, ye bastard.” Chibs chuckled.

“I know, but it’s not like she’s your blood.” Tig answered. “She’s your adopted kid. Which makes it weirder how you guys are so similar, like how you both hold cups the same way, you put your pinkies under the bottom.”

“Oh yeah!” Juice chuckled. “You both have the same smile where open your mouth slightly and only show your top teeth just a bit.”

“Bah, everyone does tha’.” Chibs shrugged.

“Not everyone. You both have dimples when you smile too.” Gemma acknowledged.

“You boff got dem sparkle eeeyes.” Bobby tried to join in.

“We’re similar is all, we spend a lot of time together, we pick up on each other’s habits.” Chibs explained, then chuckled. “I said ‘yay’ tha other day. Freaked me out a bit.”

“Same, Pixie’s little ‘yay’s’ are infectious.” Gemma smiled. The group chattered for another ten minutes or so, smoking the cigars before Gemma decided to head out, kissing Clay goodbye.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 


	11. Gemma's Abduction

** **

** WARNING: This chapter contains graphic violence, blood, gore and death. **

Pixie and Happy leant against the glass window of El Taco Llama as they waited for Bobby’s usual order to be filled. He always went for three regular tacos, a side of rice and spicy beans and a can of coca-cola, something Pixie had memorised from doing errands for the club.

“Hey, Pix?” Happy looked down at her.

“Yeah?”

“How do you make holy water?” Happy grinned.

“How?”

“You boil the hell out of it.” Happy chuckled, making Pixie laugh too.

“That was bad, my go.” Pixie smiled. “Did you know the first French fries weren't actually cooked in France?”

“Hm?” Happy replied.

“They were cooked in Greece.” Pixie responded, giggling as Happy groaned and shook his head.

“What do you call someone with no body and no nose?” Happy asked.

“What?”

“Nobody knows.” Happy finished.

“Ugh.” Pixie laughed. “What’s the least spoken language in the world?”

“Dunno.”

“Sign language, duh.” Pixie joked, earning another playful shove from Happy.

“Did you know that's a popular cemetery in town?” Happy smirked.

“Yeah?” Pixie giggled.

“Yep, people are just _dying_ to get in there.” Happy made himself laugh and Pixie joined in, she loved their stupid sense of humour, how they’d regularly trade bad jokes to try and beat the other.

“Oh wow.” Pixie giggled. She lifted up her left leg and pulled her leggings up to show her leg tattoos of roses and crows along with the anarchy sign next to her knee. “Hey Hap?”

“Yeah?”

Pixie pointed to the anarchy sign. “Anarknee.”

Happy burst out laughing. “Oh no.”

Pixie pulled her legging back down again and straightened up as the waiter opened the door and passed Happy the bag of food. “Thank you!” Pixie said to him as they started walking over to their bikes. She pulled off her backpack and Happy put the bag in to keep the food safe and helped her close it up and put it back on again. Pixie spotted a postbox on the street and dashed over to it, posting the money from Elias before coming back to Happy who was looking at her with a puzzled expression. “Clearing my conscience.”

Happy didn’t question it further, knowing Pixie would tell him at some point. He started up his bike and waited for Pixie to do the same before they set off together, riding through Charming. As they came to a quiet stretch of road, Pixie saw headlights in the distance and realised it was Gemma’s fancy black car, she’d just pulled up to a red light on a T-junction that Pixie and Happy were going to go past. Pixie pulled her visor up and pointed to it as they neared the car.

“Gemma.” Pixie called out to Hap. “We should say ‘hi’.”

Happy shrugged but slowed with Pixie as they got a little closer, but were still back enough that Gemma hadn’t spotted them yet. He heard the sound of a car frantically honking it’s horn and alarm bells went off in Happy’s head. He silently motioned for Pixie to stop riding and pull over with him where he switched off his headlights and reached across, doing the same to Pixie’s bike.

“Hap, that doesn’t sound good, someone could be in trouble.” Pixie urged but he shook his head, wanting to see what was happening first. His expertise had made him wary. The honking car came to a stop behind Gemma’s vehicle, it was a big silver family car and a young blonde woman suddenly burst out of the driver’s door and sprinted to Gemma’s car shouting for help. Pixie made to dismount and approach but Happy grabbed her upper arm and stopped her, the whole situation felt off. Very off. “Happy!” Pixie tried to break free.

“Wait.” He insisted. “Just a few more seconds, then we’ll go.”

“But it sounds like she’s in trouble!”

“ _Hold. On._ ” Happy grunted, flashing Pixie a warning glare with his eyes that made her freeze with understanding.

They watched as Gemma got out fo the car and ran back to the silver one with the woman who flung open the door and pointed to a baby car seat with a blanket. Gemma reached inside to pull the blanket down and before she even had a chance, the other woman smacked her in the back of the head with a small hard object that Pixie couldn’t quite make out in the dim light. Gemma’s body went limp across the back seat and the woman pushed Gemma’s lower legs in and slid the door shut.

“Shit!” Pixie exclaimed.

“Phone?” Happy urged, realising his was somewhere in the clubhouse. Pixie pulled her phone out and tossed it to him as they started riding after the silver car at a safe distance where the driver wouldn’t spot them. “Clay, we’re on Johnson’s Creek Road heading west out of Charming. Some bitch took Gemma.” Happy said quickly as he focused on keeping his bike steady one-handed. “Get Juice to track Pix’s bike.” He snapped the phone shut and shoved it in his kutte as Pixie rode alongside. The last part had her raising her eyebrows but she shoved the question to the back of her mind in favour of tailing the car and hoping to god they could keep track of it without being spotted. They needed to help Gemma with whatever the fuck kind of situation this was that they’d just landed themselves in to. Pixie desperately wanted to speed up and get to the driver’s side of the car and do something to get her to stop so they could get to Gemma, but one wrong move could put them all in danger, and she couldn’t risk Gemma’s life, or Hap’s. Instead, she rode in synchrony with Happy, her mind going a million miles an hour as she tried to think of plans that would best work for this situation. Over in Happy’s head, he was much calmer, more experienced with this type of situation, he knew what had to be done, the question was, how many people did he need to kill? The only things that concerned him were Gemma’s safety, and Pixie’s. He knew both women could take a lot and deal with even more, but seeing Pixie scared or in pain terrified him, much more than he’d like to admit. She was his little sister and his Lil’ Maniac and couldn’t imagine her not being in his life now that she’d wriggled into it. The silver car left Charming in its tracks and headed out for the abandoned industrial area that Jax sometimes rode out to with Pixie for something to do. It made no indication that the driver knew she was being followed as both Happy and Pixie were riding without their headlights and were quite far back from the car, but close enough that they could keep track of it and weren’t in danger of losing it. The car finally drove through a rusty chain-link gate that had been opened and parked up outside of the first warehouse it came to. Happy motioned for Pixie to stop with him behind a skip so they were hidden from view, they both took their helmets off and Pixie slipped the backpack she had on, off and tucking it against her bike. The pair of them crouched down to watch as the woman got out and was met by four men in hoodies and jeans. Neither Pixie nor Happy could make out any details as it was too dark, but one man was tall, around six foot, and the other two were shorter probably nearer five feet nine.

“Do you have a gun on you?” Pixie whispered.

“Just one.” Happy mumbled back, pulling up his right trouser leg to reveal an ankle holster. “You don’t do you?”

“No, just my blades and such.” Pixie took out her knuckledusters and slipped them on, they’d been custom made to fit her small fingers and had been a gift from Viktor, her chater’s Ex-Sergeant-At-Arms. “I’ve killed with less.”  
“Good.” Happy nodded, pulling off all his gold rings and reaching into his kutte, putting them safely in an inner zip pocket and removing a gold spiked set of knuckledusters, putting them over his fingers. He did all that whilst never taking his eyes off of the figures, watching as the tallest one took Gemma out of the car in a fireman’s lift and carried her inside, Gemma looked like she was still unconscious. The woman got back in the car and accelerated out of the warehouse lot, leaving them far behind. Pixie had memorised the number plate, make and model of the car so she knew exactly what to say to Juice when they got back. There were two other cars in the lot; black fancy SUV types, suggesting that the other figures had come together. The cars were sleek and new, so at least one of those bastards had to have money, Happy deduced. They waited for a moment and when nothing else happened, the pair of them advanced, sticking to the shadows and treading carefully across the lot making no sound, like two deadly assassins. Happy felt intensely proud of Pixie as she slipped into her killer mindset again, she was doing everything he would do, and he felt relieved that he wasn’t having to baby her through the situation. They reached the door that the men had disappeared in and pressed themselves flat against the wall on either side. They looked across at each other as they prepared to check the door to see if it was locked until one of the men opened the door from the inside. He was wearing a black balaclava over his face and didn’t see the two figures in the shadows as he strode out, lighting up a cigarette and seemed to be there to guard the entrance. As the door swung shut behind him, Pixie stuck her hand in the way to stop it shutting fully and potentially locking, sliding down to crouch at the bottom so she could replace her hand with the black lipstick blade, propping open the door and keeping her hands free in case Happy needed back up. Happy stalked silently up to the man from behind, reaching for his dagger in its sheath, knowing bullets firing would only alert the people inside, and he didn't want to put Gemma in any more danger. The man turned around, almost like he sensed something and his eyes bugged when he saw Happy and Pixie behind him, his mouth opening to shout. Before he could, Happy slit his throat in one quick and efficient motion. As he did so, he suddenly heard a whistling noise and a purple knife sunk to the hilt right between the man’s eyes. The man slumped to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut and Happy turned around slowly, wide-eyed, realising that it had been the knife that had shot past his ear so close he’d heard it.

“Sorry, wanted to make sure he didn’t come back up.” Pixie whispered as Happy reached her, showing she’d kept the door open. Happy nodded his approval, silently thanking Pixie’s good aim for not costing him an ear, he didn’t really fancy being the next Vincent Van Gogh. He carefully edged the door open and quickly peeked inside, he could hear voices and Gemma shouting somewhere inside and he motioned for Pixie to follow. They ghosted in and prepared for their next phase of the attack. Inside, the warehouse was a maze of chainlink fences and large metal storage boxes creating an overcrowded rabbit warren. Whilst this slowed down Pixie and Happy’s advances, it meant they had plenty of places to hide in the shadows created by the obstacles and the dim overhead light.

“Take off that mask you goddamn filthy piece of shit!” Gemma’s voice rang out through the warehouse followed by male grunts of pain and Pixie’s rage intensified. Gemma sounded terrified and furious and Pixie wanted to sprint straight to her side and help, but she knew that was a dangerous move, the only way this would work out in their favour would be if Happy and Pixie stayed silent and stealthy. They crept through the shadows like panthers in the night, stopping in their tracks as they came two more guards in black balaclavas standing in the dark with their backs turned to Happy and Pixie, watching the spectacle of Gemma's assault. “ _No_! _Noo_!” Gemma’s voice went up into a scream at the sounds of punches being thrown, clothes ripping and chainlinks rattling. Happy and Pixie used the noise to dispatch their next victims, Happy grabbed the chin and hair of his target and quickly twisted, using his strength and stature to snap the man’s neck with a sickening crunch and lowering him to the floor. Pixie went for a bloodier approach, jumping onto her victim’s back, he gave a shout which was drowned out by Gemma’s screams and was quickly cut off by Pixie slicing across his windpipe and carotid artery with her butterfly knife, sending him down as he choked on his own blood before Pixie went to town, stabbing into his heart and lungs repeatedly with lethality and precision. When there was no more movement from her victim, Happy motioned for Pixie to follow as they sped up their efforts.

The pair finally came around a corner to see the men trying to subdue Gemma and rip her trousers off of her whilst she howled in pain and fright like an animal. She had been handcuffed to the chainlink fence inside the warehouse by leather cuffs way above her head, causing her to dangle uncomfortably. What was even more terrifying was the fact that each male attacker had a ‘Michael Myers’ type full head mask, the white rubber plastic seemed to shine in the dim overhead light. Pixie felt a chill down her spine at the sight of it all before she recovered and prepared for the attack. Happy fired one bullet into the head of the man pulling on Gemma’s legs and he dropped with a grunt. The other two men froze before running towards Happy and Pixie as they emerged from the darkness, their eyes dark and deadly. The man that went after Happy managed to knock Happy’s gun free and it clattered across the floor as the two men fought. Pixie punched with all her might into the face of the man that had come for her. Her knuckleduster clad fist connected with the nose of her assailant who tried to grab her. He recoiled from the first blow as Pixie delivered a secund brutal uppercut, snapping the man’s head backwards with a savage force. As he moved, the bottom of his mask lifted slightly and Pixie spotted a tattoo on the base of his neck which she took a mental image of and stored it for later. The man staggered back and he ran a few steps away, which surprised Pixie before he turned and started coming back towards her. Pixie drew her other throwing knife from her hip holster. She gave no warning as she threw the knife, aiming for the man’s groin. Pixie wanted to know who this fucker was, and she needed him alive to do that, she also wanted him to suffer for what he and his people had done to Gemma, and Pixie felt the barbaric rage flood through her veins. The knife sunk home and the scream that emitted from the man was unlike anything Happy had heard before, and that was saying something considering he’d tortured people. He and his attacker tussled beside Pixie before Happy managed to stab him in the chest and neck with his dagger over and over again, killing him. The last man standing started swearing and wailing as Happy stood up from the ground, wiping the blood off his face and immediately wincing, watching as the masked man panicked and pulled the knife out of his most intimate area. Blood began to turn his crotch dark red, the man dropped Pixie’s knife in horror and they all heard a soft squelch of something falling out of his trouser leg. The man continued to whimper, staggering back away from them in a dazed fashion, going into shock. Happy moved to Gemma and started unbuckling her leather wrist restraints. Gemma was speechless as she was finally freed and staggered forwards as Happy steadied her. Pixie started stalking forwards to the injured man and prepared for her next assault. There was a sudden bang as a door was flung opened and another man in a black balaclava sprinted out into the main area, drawing a gun from the back of his trousers and aiming at the trio whilst he made his way closer to the masked man who hadn’t managed to get far from Happy or Pixie.

“Boss?” There was a muffled voice from the balaclava man as he took in his surroundings. He sounded young and much more inexperienced.

“Get me out!” The masked man said clutching at his crotch and the second man for support, struggling to stay upright. Happy had used the distraction to grab his gun whilst Pixie moved back to protect Gemma. The balaclava man watched Happy advance and took aim at, before suddenly switching and pointing the gun towards Gemma and Pixie.

“Don’t shoot or I’ll kill them!” The balaclava man threatened as they started walking backwards and Happy stepped forwards.

“Just get me out, goddamn it!” The masked man suddenly screamed again, trying to grab at the balaclava man for a better grip, his voice wavering from pain and panic. He grabbed at the man’s trigger arm and swung on it, as he put his weight on the other man, trying to stay upright. Pixie knew what was going to happen before it did. So did Happy, who watched on in dread, the struggling pair fumbled the trigger and three shots were fired in rapid succession as the balaclava man tried to stay upright and aim at the same time.

Pixie shrieked out a “ _No_!” and pounced on top of Gemma, pushing her down. Gemma’s head hit Pixie’s collarbone on her right side as Pixie shoved her down, twisting them around and putting her foot into the back of Gemma’s knee, dropping her to the floor in an attempt to get her out of range of the bullets. Both women smacked into the unforgiving cement, Pixie shielded Gemma with her body, taking the brunt of the fall and Gemma’s weight. She winced in pain, thinking she’d landed on her right shoulder wrong. “Sorry!” Pixie said quickly to Gemma out of habit in case she hurt her before jumping up as the older woman sat up too, watching Pixie reach into her pocket. Happy fired immediately at the balaclava man who dodged the bullet and fell over under the second man’s weight pulling him down. His gun clattered to the floor and as he was about to reach for it, Pixie suddenly shot past Happy, running towards the men on the floor holding her can of mace and her zippo. She clicked it open and sprayed the mace into the flame, creating a makeshift flamethrower that blew out over the pair. They screamed as the aggressive flame cloud engulfed them, singing their clothes and any exposed skin, the mace that didn't combust stuck to their faces, doing it's intended job. Balaclava man jumped up in a burst of adrenaline, fear and panic, grabbing his injured boss, hauling him over his shoulder and running away from the rapidly advancing flames and mace as Pixie chased them. They made it to the side door at the end of the makeshift corridor and the balaclava man flung it open, running out into the night to one of the SUVs. Pixie made to chase after but was caught by Happy at the door who pulled her arms apart to stop the flamethrower effect, allowing him to get closer.

“Stop!” Happy grunted.

“But they’re going to get away!” Pixie insisted.

“You’re hurt.” Happy pointed to Pixie’s right shoulder which was now covered in blood that Pixie hadn’t noticed due to the sheer amount of adrenaline coursing through her body. Her shoulder was hurting badly, but she’d assumed it was from the fall and taking the brunt of Gemma’s weight. Now she realised it was much worse as the pain started to get stronger as the adrenaline started to subside.

“Oh fuck, that’s a lot of blood.” Pixie looked at it and passed her makeshift flame thrower components to Happy as he shut the door. The SUV had driven off so fast its tyres had screeched and Happy was willing to bet it was on it’s way to a hospital. Pixie shrugged out of her kutte, noticing it was covered in a mixture of her blood and the blood of the man she’d stabbed to death. The leather had been torn at the top of the right shoulder by two bullets moving through the fabric and was soaked in dark blood, it looked like it had been clawed. Pixie winced as a sharp pain lanced through her shoulder and upper arm as she moved it. Her red and white polka-dot shirt was now mostly all red, and Pixie could make out three deep bullet grazes. One on her right trapezoid muscle of her shoulder, one right on the curve where the skin was thinnest and the last on the deltoid muscle of her upper arm that hadn't been covered by her Sons kutte. They looked weirdly spaced until Pixie remembered her right arm had been raised up when she’d jumped on Gemma so she could put her hand on the top of Gemma’s head to cushion it. 

Gemma rushed over when she realised what the other two were looking at, she had the beginnings of a black eye, a cut lip and her jacket and shirt and been torn open, she was limping badly too, but was hell-bent on reaching Pixie and Happy.

Happy took off his kutte and pulled off his grey t-shirt, leaving him in the white vest top he was wearing underneath. He bunched it up put it over Pixie’s shoulder, putting pressure on the wounds and making Pixie sit down.

“Pixie!” Gemma reached the younger woman and began helping Happy try and stem the blood. “I am so glad you guys are here.” Gemma said honestly. “Who the hell were they?”

“No clue.” Happy grunted as he helped Pixie to the ground. “Were you hit?”

“No, I heard them go past me, but I’m fine, you guys saved my life, those bullets were going straight towards my head.”

“One of the fuckers had an, _ow_ , weird red and black tattoo, the one I got in the balls.” Pixie said through gritted teeth as Happy’s strong hands clamped down harder over her shoulder, trying to put as much pressure as he could. Gemma moved to sit behind Pixie and put her hand on the deltoid gash that Happy couldn’t grab, covering it with the end of Happy’s ruined t-shirt.

“Are the guys coming?” Gemma asked, her eyes were frightened and she looked like a shadow of her usual confident, sassy self. Now Pixie was coming out of her headspace, she felt sorry for the older woman, she knew how terrifying it was to be kidnapped, she’d experienced it too, so she knew exactly what Gemma was feeling.

“Yeah, Juice knows where we are, they should be here soon.” Happy rasped, trying to comfort her too. “Get the phone from my kutte and call Chibs, tell him Pixie’s been hit.

“How? And sure.” Gemma stretched across and grabbed Happy’s kutte, searching for the phone.

“We called them before coming here. Juice put a GPS tracker on Pixie’s bike after the Opie incident.” Happy explained. “Chibs’ idea.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Pixie chuckled, then winced as the action jostled her shoulder. “The bullets didn’t hit an artery, so I’m not in danger.” She assured the other two. “But I need stitches and the blood flow to be stemmed, or I’m going to faint from blood loss.” Pixie explained. “If my lips start going blue, or I get clammy, I could be going into shock, so keep an eye out for that just in case I miss it.”

“Will do, sweetheart.” Gemma stroked Pixie’s cheek before she dialled Juice’s number and made the call, briskly telling Juice the details before hanging up again. “They’re about five minutes away.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through this.” Pixie held her hand. “We’re going to find those bastards and kill them. I’m going to make them pay.”

“I’m sure of that.” Gemma nodded, feeling a lot safer now she had Happy and Pixie with her, even if Pixie was hurt.

“It sounded like the one I got in the balls was the ringleader, he’s our focus.” Pixie thought aloud. “What fell out of his trouser leg?”

“His balls, you castrated him.” Happy said with a grunt.

“Oh shit!” Pixie replied with a surprised grin.

“Wonder if we could DNA test the balls?” Gemma suggested.

“We could find him that way for sure if he’s on the system.” Pixie agreed, she started feeling a little lightheaded but focused on keeping calm and talking, trying to stay coherent. “We’ll take him out so you won’t have to worry, Gem. We’re gonna keep you safe.”

“I know, you guys came through for me tonight, how did you find me?”

“We saw the abduction.” Pixie explained, recounting the events from their side to Gemma, which seemed to settle both women.

“Until we find those assholes, we need you with an escort.” Happy told Gemma just as a sound of vehicles parking up outside could be heard before the main entrance door was flung open.

“Gemma?” Clay shouted.

“Mom? Pixie?!” Jax’s voice suddenly called too.

“Down here!” Gemma replied.

The men began to run in their direction, searching for the group and following the trail of dead bodies like breadcrumbs. Chibs, Tig, Juice, Opie and Clay appeared, their faces shocked and frantic as they took in the surroundings and the huddled group at the far end of the warehouse. Pixie felt the wave of relief wash over her as she knew they were finally safe from any more harm, the group were armed to the teeth just in case and Chibs had Tara’s medical bag over one shoulder. Jax had never given the bag back after he’d broken up fully with Tara, knowing the club was bound to need the supplies at some point. it had also been packed with anything of use from the ambulance Half-Sack had stolen before they had bleached and dumped the vehicle.

“Fuck!” Tig exclaimed as he saw Pixie’s bloody state and ran to her side with Chibs. “We got you, baby girl.”

“Ye’ve really done it this time, love.” Chibs shook his head. “How bad?” Chibs crouched down with Tig as Happy moved back so they could take over applying pressure and sorting the wounds. The others reached them and Jax hugged Gemma tightly, fussing over her and then Pixie, as he tried to divide his attention and concern along with Clay. Tig clamped his hands down on Pixie’s shoulders whilst Happy flexed his hands and surveyed the group.

“Gemma needs an icepack for her face, she’s limping real bad too.” Pixie told him. “I’ve got three deep bullet grazes, quite a lot of blood, but no internal damage, the bullets basically just clawed me like the Wolverine.”

“Love the ‘X-Men’ films.” Juice smiled, knowing Pixie needed distraction.

“Holy shit, mom.” Jax said, worried over her beaten up face.

“Who did this, Gem?” Clay asked.

“I don’t know, they… they were wearing horrible masks like they were in a horror film, they just beat me, didn’t say much.” Gemma couldn’t help the tears that finally broke free as her son and husband held her tightly.

“Check the bodies.” Clay ordered and Opie moved away with Happy to round up all the dead bodies littering the warehouse.

“Holy shit, are those balls?” Opie stepped away from a bloody puddle on the floor with the amputated testicles, a look of horror and disgust on his face.

“Pixie got an attacker in the crotch.” Happy explained with a grin.

“That’s pretty fuckin’ metal.” Jax replied as he held Gemma’s hand before standing up to lend a hand, wanting to get the job done faster so they could all leave and help Pixie and Gemma better.

Pixie’s attention was brought back to her injuries as Tig let go of her shoulder and scooted behind her to support her better. Chibs and Juice slowly peeled off the t-shirt off of Pixie’s shoulder so Chibs could see the damage now he’d given Gemma an ice pack and wipes to help clean her open cuts. Pixie let out a choked squeal of pain as the fabric pulled on her wounds and Tig’s blue eyes widened and as he saw the wounds and Pixie’s pained face.

“I got you, baby.” Tig stroked her face and held her hand, his heart was thumping inside his chest so hard it hurt as he tried to hide his panic of seeing Pixie covered in blood and hurt.

“Juice get her some painkillers.” Chibs instructed. “We’re gonna disinfect and wrap your shoulder, love, then when we get ye back to the clubhouse, I’ll stitch ye up.”

“Okay, good plan.” Pixie nodded, her face tensed and pained. Happy moved behind Pixie to hold her still as Juice found the morphine and cleaned Pixie’s inner elbow with an antiseptic wipe and administered it.

“There we go, cariño, you should start to feel some relief, it’s only a small dose.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“Tig, unbutton her shirt, we need ta get to her shoulder.” Chibs told him, pulling on latex gloves as he and Juice started organising the bag, getting ready to pad and sort the wounds. Tig reached around Pixie and helped her undo the buttons and slowly get the fabric off of her shoulder.

“Three of those bodies have Nord tatt’s.” Jax said as he approached the huddle with Opie. “Other two have swastika’s on their chests.”

“Fuckin’ thought so.” Pixie grunted.

“The asshole that got castrated had a tattoo on the base of his neck, red and black.” Gemma added, then winced as Clay helped her up off the floor. "Pixie and I both saw it."

“I’m takin’ Gemma to the van, someone put those balls on ice so we can get them ID-ed, When Pixie’s stable load her into the van too, we’ll secure the warehouse and get rid of the bodies tomorrow, then have a meeting to work this all out. We can’t do anything whilst we’re all half-drunk and in shock over what happened.” Clay explained, taking charge before walking Gemma out the side door so she wouldn’t have to go past all the bodies.

“You got it.” Jax nodded. “Anyone got a ziplock?”

“Here.” Juice held up a bag from the medical supplies. Jax came over and Juice passed him some gloves, tape and a couple of ice packs and went with Jax to sort the balls out. Between them, they bagged it up and taped the ice packs around the bag creating a cold package. “How’s that for blue balls?” Juice grinned, breaking the tension.

Jax chuckled and shook his head. “That’s so bad.”

“Gross.” Opie shook his head. “I’m gonna go secure the building.”

“‘Kay, I’ll go with.” Juice nodded, the pair of them took their guns out of their holsters and started moving off to the back whilst Jax dropped the ball package into the medical supplies bag and stood with Happy as they rooted through the bodies looking for any form of ID.

“What happened to the party?” Pixie asked, needing a distraction as Chibs prepared to spray the wounds with disinfectant.

“When Clay got Happy’s call on your phone he raised the alarm and called for an emergency shut down, we hid Bobby’s keys and he’s passed out in a dorm room. Most of us were way over the limit, but Juice was fine, so he tracked your bike and drove us in the van once we all got weapons, coz’ we had no clue what we were gonna walk into.” Tig explained. Pixie nodded, feeling more relaxed from the morphine, but gave a gasp and bit her lip hard as Chibs sprayed her wounds and Tig wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her steady and as reassured as possible. “Looks like you and Hap sorted it, doll.”

“Mmhm.” Pixie nodded, wincing. She looked up at Happy. “I need another smile.”

“Yeah?” Happy came over and knelt down next to Chibs.

“Ah! Yeah, the guy we got outside, we both killed him.”

“I stabbed him first.”

“Wasn’t dead yet.” Pixie grinned, though her eyes were pained as Chibs started padding and dressing the wound with Tig lending a hand. “I finished him off.”

“You hijacked my kill.” Happy teased.

“Now we’re even.” Pixie smiled. “We both got two and a half bastards tonight.”

“That sounds like a bad sitcom.” Chibs chuckled.

“I’ll give you a tatt’ tomorrow when you’re up to it, how’s that?” Happy offered, knowing it would cheer her up, and also he could never say no to Pixie.

“Yay.” Pixie smiled as Chibs finished up his work.

“Right lass, ye feelin’ okay?”

“Dizzy.” Pixie responded. “M’fine.”

“Get her in the van, wrap her up in a blanket.” Chibs ordered. Tig scooped Pixie up bridal style whilst Jax helped Chibs pack up the supplies. There'd been no identification on the bodies and Jax worried about how they were going to catch the assholes who had gotten away. His mind reminded him of earlier that morning with the group in church talking about how things were finally looking up. That felt like so long ago, and his optimism had been crushed to bits. Juice and Opie came back from securing the building, finding no other enemies and pushing large metal crates in front of all the entrances so no one else could get in. he helped them do the last doors and fetched Pixie's backpack, they'd have to come back for her bike in the morning.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 


	12. Heaven's Door

When the Sons arrived back at the clubhouse, there was a sense of frantic energy amongst all of them as they came to terms with everything that had just unfolded over the evening. What should have been a night of unbounded celebrations, had been turned into a personal attack on their family, resulting in two hurt family members, and a potential war on the horizon. Juice parked up the van with Happy tailing them on his bike and they opened the doors to let the others out the back, going straight to tending to their family. Tig carried Pixie inside, holding her tightly as his protective streak came into play. For the second time today, Pixie had been shot at, and this time, she hadn't been lucky enough to come out unscathed. Even though he knew that if Pixie hadn't jumped and taken the shots for Gemma, those three bullets would have killed Gemma for sure, but it still worried him and scared him that Pixie had been hurt. Happy had relayed the night's events to him and the others in horrific detail, his eyes taking on a haunted look as described seeing it happen. This had shocked the Sons almost more than his words as Happy had never looked this way before, he had done some grisly things and seen sights that would drive a regular man to madness, but this attack had shaken him more than anything before. The second Tig set Pixie down on the church table, Happy was stuck to her side whilst Chibs and Juice began turning it into a makeshift hospital room once more.

"You good?" Happy rumbled, taking Pixie's hand in his and stroking her knuckles.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Hap, this is nothin'." Pixie assured him. "Thanks for keeping me and Gem safe."

Happy shrugged. "I'd rather die than let you suffer."

"Me too, we make a good assassin team."

Happy felt his worries ease and he smiled. "We do. Might have to borrow you for some of my kill runs."

"Sure, then after we get bloody, we can go back to a motel and eat candy and watch 'The Flintstones'."

Happy chuckled at the suggestion. "Yabba dabba doo."

Pixie giggled. "Love you."

"Love you too, Lil' Maniac, I'm gonna go clean up the weapons, I'll put yours on the dresser."

"Thanks, Big Maniac, I'll come give you a hug when I'm all patched up, yeah?"

"Mmhm." Happy nodded, kissing Pixie's temple before he stood up, nodded to the other guys and left.

"Tiggy, can you keep an eye on Hap?" Pixie asked him as he stroked her back and kissed her cheek. "He's not okay."

"Sure, baby. I think seeing you and Gemma hurt shook him up real bad. I know it all got us good, Clay and Jax are tending to Gem now." Tig reassured her, giving Pixie a quick kiss to soothe her.

"Thank you, and I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee the image of Gemma bound up and terrified, so I can understand it. Can you give the taco meal in my backpack to Bobby too? The poor sod's probably wondering what happened."

Tig smiled at how concerned Pixie was for her family. "Will do, Bob's passed out on Jax's bed in the dorm, so I'll wake him up and give him his food once I've checked in with Hap."

"You're the best, Tiggy."

Tig smiled, blew Pixie a kiss and left, shutting the door behind him. He knew Pixie wouldn't rest tonight until her family had been seen to, he wouldn't either. But when they did finally get into bed with each other, he wanted to talk to her about tonight and feel her close to him, partly to soothe Pixie, but to also make him feel like his world wasn't imploding. 

"I'm gonna give Gem another check-up once I've got ye sorted, love." Chibs spoke up, now he and Juice hand got everything laid out and Juice had stuffed the packaged balls into the utility room's freezer for safekeeping.

"Good, check her knees as I had to kick the back of one of them to get her to drop quickly, and those assholes who attacked her were pulling on her legs really hard too."

"Shite, okay." Chibs nodded, stroking his goatee and raking a hand through his hair. He gave Pixie a kiss on her head before he started getting ready to stitch her up. "You okay or do you wanna step out, J?" Pixie asked Juice.

"No, I'm here to help, cariño." Juice smiled sitting down on the table. "Do you feel up to explaining what happened to us? We heard Hap's view of you getting shot, but not what happened prior."

"Sure." Pixie nodded as Chibs moved her so she was sideways on to him and cross-legged on the table so he could see her shoulder better, and her attention was focused on Juice and not on him. Chibs put on latex gloves and started removing the bloody bandages on Pixie's shoulder and upper arm whilst she started to explain her side of the events, going from her picking up the meal for Bobby with Happy to witnessing the abduction and the events that followed until the guys found Pixie, Gemma and Happy at the warehouse. It gave her time to process over everything and to start formulating theories. "I'm actually really glad I got shot, which is something I never thought I'd say." Pixie giggled as Chibs began to inspect the wounds now he'd stopped the bleeding.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Juice laughed.

"Yeah, what I mean is the alternatives would have been Gemma in the head, or Happy in his back, if he'd jumped on Gemma, his height and stature would've meant that the bullets would have gone properly into his shoulder and could've done some nasty internal damage, whereas me being small, they just grazed my shoulder and chewed my muscles a little."

"Well, I'd rather nobody got shot, but I get what ye mean, lass, tonight could've gone so much worse."

"Yeah, whoever's up there looking out for us needs to be paid for overtime." Juice nodded. "Especially as this is the second time in the space of ten hours that you got shot at, this is a new record for your chaotic streak."

"Hey, the second time wasn't my fault, I just jumped in the way."

"First one wasn't either, he just had an axe to grind." Chibs added as he cleaned Pixie's wound on the curve of her shoulder. "You're damn lucky, swee'har', I'm looking at the edge of yer acromion bone right now."

"My what?" Pixie asked, resisting the urge to look over at Chibs.

"It's the little bone that fits between your collar bone and humorous bone of yer arm, the bullet hasn't broken it, but it's shredded the tissue around it, couple of centimetres down and you'd have had a broken shoulder."

"Good thing I didn't jump any higher then." Pixie answered. "You been brushing up on your medical knowledge?"

"Aye, figured I'd need to learn more trying ta keep you in one piece." Chibs smiled as he prepared to start stitching Pixie up.

"I'm not that bad." Pixie giggled. Juice leant forwards to hold Pixie still better as she started to fidget.

"Oh aye ye are ye wee shite!" Chibs chuckled. "This was the fourth feckin' call I've had where ye've been in a dangerous situation an' needed backup. _Fourth_! An' two were just today!"

"You also volunteered to get beat up." Juice added. "And combined with your habit of just flinging yourself into dangerous situations without a second thought, I'm surprised Chibs hasn't joined med school."

"Ha! Only reason I haven't is coz' I cannae leave this wee scunner alone for more than a day without her havin' an incident." Chibs said lightheartedly. "Last time I had ta go on a run, ye managed to get yerself into a whole bunch of stunts and scrapes."

"If I recall correctly, a lot of those times I was flinging myself into situations was because I was trying to save somebody's ass. Jax with the Mayan swarm, then Opie and now Gemma. So it isn't just me getting into scrapes."

"Though when you do, you do so spectacularly." Juice grinned.

"Aye, now keep still, muppet, I've got to start stitching an' I don't particularly feel like stabbing ye unnecessarily." Chibs instructed.

"Have you ever wanted to stab me?" Pixie asked him with a smile as she focused on trying to keep as still as possible and played around with the rings on Juice's fingers.

"No, I have wanted ta strangle ye on a few occasions fer bein' a reckless wee shite, who's a danger to herself an' ma blood pressure, but I think every da' has tha'."

"I'm with you on that one, dude." Juice grinned. "I mainly want to throttle you when you get into your hyperactive and needy moods, right where I'm about to try and sort some coding or hacking, and you start bugging me."

"Only coz' I wanna spend time with you and you've been staring at your computer screen for hours like a zombie." Pixie pouted, tugging Juice's finger's playfully. "You bug me when you take my things and then run around, coz' you know I can't keep up, and then hold the object above your head coz you know I can't reach that high."

"Little slowpoke." Juice grinned. "I love you, though." He said after a moment, wanting to make sure Pixie knew the teasing was just light, which she did, from the way she stuck her tongue out at him and was holding his hands.

"I love you too, bro. You know that." Pixie smiled. "Estúpido bebe."

Juice tipped his head back with a laugh. "You are so annoying."

🖤🖤🖤

Once Chibs had finished sewing Pixie's wounds and redressing them, Juice tidied everything away and went to fetch Pixie something to eat and drink to help Pixie's symptoms of shock and blood loss, leaving Pixie and Chibs alone for the first time that night. Chibs wrapped Pixie in a grey blanket to help comfort her and also protect her modesty, seeing as her shirt was in tatters and she just had a black sports bra underneath. When Chibs helped Pixie up off the table, she gave him a one-armed hug, holding her injured arm against her chest so she didn't jostle her stitches. Pixie buried her face into his black t-shirt and Chibs sensed Pixie really needed to feel safe and secure after going through such a tumultuous time. Whilst she was putting on a brave face for everyone else, with Chibs, she knew she could let down all her walls and just let herself feel fully for a moment. Chibs sat down on his chair at the table and carefully pulled Pixie into his lap as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Were ye scared, lass?"

Small nod.

"What got ye tha' most?"

"Seeing another family member in pain, and how ruthless those assholes were to her, they had no mercy."

"Evil people don't, love, they just take what they want with no regard for anyone else's life, that's why we need ta take 'em out."

"Stop them hurting anyone else." Pixie agreed. "Did you see the masks they were wearing? That was terrifying to see in person, and I have never been scared of 'Michael Myers' before, Tiggy and I watched those films a lot. I don't think I can see them again now."

"Ye've been in enough bloody situations where the fake one's don't scare ye any more, but seein' those assholes in tha' masks was scary because the men behind them had the intention to hurt ye, Hap', and Gemma." Chibs explained gently. "Might be a good idea ta' tell Tig abou' those films, maybe put them away fer a while."

"Yeah, when I realised I'd been hit, and we were still in a potentially hostile situation, do you know what my first thought was?"

"No?" Chibs rubbed Pixie's back comfortingly as she sat up a little.

"I want my dad." Pixie replied, her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. "I've never thought that in my entire life, and I've never wanted that more in my entire life."

Chibs swallowed thickly, realising how profoundly he'd affected Pixie's life. He had provided Pixie with safety that she'd never known before, he knew that Bruce's tough love approach had meant that Pixie had always relied on herself to get herself out of situations and problems, and whilst that meant she was efficient, independent and strong, it was a double-edged blade and also meant that Pixie struggled with feelings of isolation, constant thoughts of perfectionism and emotional troubles. So for her to feel like she needed him, and relied on him, that was a massive step in the right direction. Chibs hugged her tightly to him, to show her that's exactly what he was there for, to make her feel safe, loved and protected when she needed it the most.

"When Hap called Clay, and he called fer an emergency rescue, I almost had a heart attack. I know ye can handle yerself, lass, but I love ye, and I knew I needed ta get ta ye as fast as possible. I knew ye needed me, an' I had ta protect ye' coz' at the end of the day, yer ma daughter, lass, blood or not, I made that promise ta ye an' I will never break that." Chibs said gently, but with passion behind each word. He reached up and stroked the side of Pixie's face before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, dad. I have no clue what I'd do without you in my life now."

"Bah, Mayhem himself couldn't stop me from bein' here fer ye." Chibs smiled. "Now, let's stop all this mushy shite, we gotta get ye in ta bed, yer exhausted."

"I'm staying here tonight?"

"Aye, it's better ta keep ye here tonight, movin' ye around could damage yer shoulder more, we need ta let it settle an' start ta' heal."

"M'kay, I like staying here, makes me feel safe." Pixie nodded. "Would you mind going over to Jax's place with him and letting Charlie know what happened tonight, you're the best at calmly talking things through with people, and I don't want to risk stressing Charlie out, especially since she's pregnant."

Chibs smiled at Pixie's concern for her friend, showing just how much she cared. "Aye, once I've got ye settled an' Gem seen ta'. We texted Halfie ta' say somethin' happened an' ta stay with her, so they wouldn't worry if Jax came home a lot later than planned."

Good, thanks, dad." Pixie looked a lot more relaxed and relieved, so Chibs hooked his arm under Pixie's legs and stood up with her tucked against his chest, managing to get the door open and carried her down the hall to Pixie's room. Happy was waiting for them with a tray of snack food, hot chocolates on the nightstand and some pain killers. Pixie couldn't help but smile seeing how her family had stepped in for her once again.

"I'm gonna go check Gem over, you okay here, love?" Chibs asked as he set her down gently on her bed.

"I'll stay with her, don't worry." Happy assured him, coming to sit on the bed next to Pixie.

"I'll be fine, thanks, dad." Pixie grinned, kissing Chibs on the cheek. He ruffled her hair and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Tig and Juice are trying to get Bobby conscious enough not to choke on his tacos." Happy explained. "How you feelin' now, baby sis'?"

"Achey, my mind's buzzing, but I'm doing a lot better now I'm home." Pixie said honestly, knowing Happy would see straight through any front she put up. "I need to get changed, these clothes are ruined. Are you doin' better?"

"I put PJ's in the bathroom for ya'. I'm okay, kid."

"Thanks, buddy." Pixie smiled. "You've thought of everything."

"Just lookin' out for ya'." Happy chuckled, leaning back on his arms, his smile faded from his lips. "Tonight was way too close."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have three bullet grazes in your shoulder and you almost passed out from blood loss and shock."

"I had to jump to save Gemma." Pixie argued.

"You could have pushed her, ducked and shoved, I've done that to people before. You jumped _into_ the range of fire, why?"

Pixie hugged her knees to her chest. "It wasn't something I actively thought about, Hap. I acted on instinct."

Happy sat up properly and put his hands in Pixie's, looking into her eyes. "That's the problem, your instinct was to put yourself _below_ Gem, are you still struggling with your self-doubt? Feeling that you're not as important or as valued as Gemma or the others? Or is this some left-over fuckin' survivor's guilt?"

Pixie jumped up from the bed agitatedly, and Happy knew he'd hit the mark on the head. "Stop, Hap. I don't need therapy, I just want to forget about tonight."

Happy stood up too and tried to look at Pixie, but she hugged her arms to herself and turned away from him. "Hey, I'm not doing this to be an asshole, I'm doing this because you need to address whatever shit that made you try to sacrifice yourself tonight, hurting yourself won't make the pain go away. It'll just fuck you, and everyone else up, kid. I can't let you do that, because, for me and a lot of the guys, you're all we have, okay? Your worth is indescribable to us, and we can't lose you, Pixie." Happy said, his tone heartfelt.

Pixie was startled to hear Happy talk so openly about how he felt. Usually, it took hours of prying, but tonight's events seemed to have gotten him to open up. Because he was being so honest, Pixie decided to try and do the same. "Have you ever watched someone you love die, Hap? Slowly and agonisingly and there was nothing else you could do but watch?" Pixie's voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes glued to a motorcycle ornament on the dresser, but she wasn't seeing it, Happy could see her hazel eyes were cold and distant, horrified as she saw unimaginable destruction.

"No." Happy said gently.

"I saw it happen to my whole family, Bruce, my Sons brothers, Viktor, Doc Doc, the ones that weren't killed by the initial bomb blast were shot or burnt to death by the fire. I hear their screams, Hap. In my dreams sometimes it's all I can hear, even when I wake up because I can't breathe and it feels like I'm choking on smoke and all I can smell is burnt flesh. I looked death in his eyesockets and I ran away. I flung myself out of the bathroom window with two other surviving Sons and we split up. Then walking into their hotel room and seeing the bloodsoaked carpet and their lifeless bodies. Squid, my friend and this little prospect, he was seventeen, Happy. We called him Cupcake because he was just this sweet, gentle, happy soul, he just wanted to help the Sons, cook for us and keep the place tidy, he was never meant for active duty."

Happy hadn't realised he was crying until he swallowed and felt his throat was raw. He never cried. Happy couldn't even recall the last time he had, but Pixie's words and her pain was heartbreaking. "Is that all why you feel the way you do?"

Pixie turned to him, her face damp as she tried to suppress a sob. "I'm the only one left, I escaped and I don't know why the IRA didn't find me. I shouldn't have survived, I shouldn't be here, it feels like I'm living on borrowed time and death is right around the corner, but I don't fear it, because I've seen so much of it. When I realised that those prats fighting over the gun were going to cause it to go off, and Gemma was in the line of fire, my instinct was to save her and protect her because she means so much to Jax, to Clay, to Abel and to everyone here, she's important, and I'm just a -."

" _No_." Happy suddenly cut Pixie off, his tone ferocious. He grabbed Pixie's face in his hands and made her look at him, his dark brown eyes seemed almost fiery now. "You are not 'just' anything, you are _everything_ to me, you listening, girl?"

Pixie nodded as Happy suddenly let go and dragged her to the bed, making her sit down. She watched him with wide eyes as he paced agitatedly, trying to get his words right. "Before I met you, the only people I've ever loved is my mom, and the Sons. A'ight? Everyone else is dispatchable, expendable. They have to be, coz' I never know who I'm gonna be taking down next, and my feelings have never mattered to me. I never cried, I never shouted, I never laughed, I just got by, supporting my mom and trying to survive after my dad fucked off and left us. I shut everything down for so long I forgot what it meant to feel, and everyone just accepted I was heartless, cold and distant, and crazy. Then I come to Charming one day to find this cocky little shit in a fuckin' pink kutte on the doorstep who had shut everything down too, only she was able to get back out of the killer mindset, with difficulty, but she managed. Even after every tragedy that happened to her." Happy has stopped pacing and his voice was no longer loud, he looked at Pixie with a half-smile. "She gave me hope, that I didn't have to be like this anymore, that I could actually be fuckin' happy, you see the irony in that? My name is fuckin' Happy, but I've never been _happy_. Only time I came close was when I was in that graveyard I told you about." Happy said truthfully. He never usually spoke so much, but now it felt like the words were just flowing out of him, so he let them. "When you fought Jax and then when we shot the clown, I saw the way your mind shifted, I've never seen anyone else do that before except me. I felt a connection there, for the first time in my life I actually wanted to get to know someone. When you took the time to try and make me laugh, to talk to me, to try and get some kind of reaction out of me, I began to realize that you're the first person who genuinely cared since my mom, and you felt like family, like this crazy lil' sister that I didn't even know I needed until she clapped me on the back and sang 'If You're Happy and You Know It'." This time Happy did break out into a smile as Pixie let out a teary laugh, recalling the incident.

"That, and I had the balls to demand you give me a tattoo when you tried to claim my kill." Pixie joked as Happy sat down on the bed, breathing heavily.

"That too." Happy grinned, nudging her.

"You've never told me any of this before." Pixie looked at him.

"Maybe I should've tried sooner, especially when you're struggling so much with all of this. I can't lose you, kid, I'm pretty sure I've never even told my mom any of that."  
"I'm pretty sure that's the longest I've heard you speak for too." Pixie joked, nudging him back. "I didn't realise that those things I did actually mean that much to you. I just saw you as someone who was hurting too, and needed help coming back to the Land of the Living. One of the things ADHD makes me do, that I'm really glad about is that I feel so deeply and I'm pretty emotional because then I don't feel the disconnect that I do when I'm in killer-mode, all the time, my emotions remind me that I'm alive. It reminds me that I'm human and that life hurts more than anything, but it can also be one of the best things too, if you let it. And you weren't letting it."

Happy shook his head. "I wasn't, but now I am, and I'll be fuckin' damned if anything happens to you, I'll fuckin' break down Heaven's Door if I have to to get you back, I can't go back to not feeling anything, not now after I get to live with you and experiencing all the emotions you bring into my life, even if some of them are panic, terror, anger and pain."

"Sorry." Pixie wrinkled her nose. "At this point, I think raised blood pressure and anxiety are side-effects to having me as a family member."

"You should come with a warning label for sure." Happy joked. "But, I don't regret it. You know I had to pull my bike over on the way to the Autism charity run, way back when you pulled that stupid amputee prank because I started laughing so hard I almost crashed?"

"Really?" Pixie giggled.

"That was the fuckin' craziest thing I'd seen in a long time, and just seeing how you pulled it off, and how your face scrunches up when you laugh, and the insanity of it just got me the most. I hadn't laughed that hard in years, and you made me laugh like that."

"One of the happiest memories I have is when we went on that shopping trip and then to the park after, I was so freakin' anxious and then you made it fun, getting to know you better was the best part."

"Me too. You fell asleep on me when we got to the clubhouse, you remember that?"

"I remember drawing whilst cuddled with you, and then waking up to Tig in my bed, but not in between."

"Well, when I realised that you had tapped out whilst curled up against me, I panicked, because I didn't know what to do, and babysitting wasn't part of my job description, I mean who leaves a sweet twenty-two-year-old with a serial killer? Seriously, what was Tig thinkin'? But then when I calmed down, I realised you were trusting me. If you hadn't trusted me you wouldn't have sat with me like you were, and you wouldn't have gone to sleep like you did. And I had this revelation that I _wanted_ you to trust me, I wanted you to feel like I was there for you and you could depend on me to keep you safe and someone you could let all your walls down with and feel protected. I pulled you into my lap and hugged you close to me for over an hour, just thinkin' everything over and seeing you so calm and vulnerable, it made me want to kill everyone that ever wronged you, and to protect you from as much as I could."

Pixie couldn't help the flood of tears as she looked at Happy, speaking his feelings for the first time since they had become family, it was everything she'd wanted to do for him, she wanted to feel like he could open up to her and let loose and the fact that he finally was, was overwhelming in the best way. Happy grabbed a box of tissued and helped wipe her face before bringing Pixie in for a much-needed cuddle, holding her on his lap so he could hug as much of her as he could. Both of them were feeling so raw, and taking comfort in each other seemed to help that. "I love you, Hap, when I had to shoot that clown because Clay was forcing me to, I felt so cut off from everyone and so alone, I was seeing flashbacks and I was so angry, and right when things were spiralling out of control, you put your hand on my shoulder and steadied me, and it felt like I didn't have to do it alone, you just understood me without me having to explain, you just _knew_."

"I did, I saw myself in you, and it scared me because you're so young and I didn't want you to end up so shut off, I wanted to help you. I think in my mind you became my little protégé or intern, I thought if I could take you under my wing a bit, it might help you to deal better and not feel so alone, and in doing so, you'd teach me how to be a fuckin' human."

"I like that, we each have something to teach the other, like a proper team."  
"Team Maniac." Happy grinned. "Now do you see how much you mean to me?"

Pixie nodded. "I do. You were right, about the survivor's guilt. Sometimes I wonder why I was spared, and that if I fail or I don't save somebody, or someone gets hurt under my care, then what was the point of me being spared in the first place, but I think when my head's like that, I'll try and remember what you said."

"And if you can't, I'll tell you again."

"And if you shut down on me, I'll bring you back out."

"Yeah." Happy nodded, hugging Pixie tightly against his chest, trying not to put pressure on her shoulder. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life than when I saw that gun aimed at you and Gem, the fear of losing you was way too much, don't put me through that again, or at least, try not to."

"I'll try, Hap. I promise." Pixie linked her pinkie with his. "You still owe me a tattoo."

"You can have it tomorrow." Happy chuckled, Pixie felt the rumble in his chest and smiled, Happy's laugh was so unique to him, and that rumble was one of her favourite sounds.

"But I already have morphine and pain killers in my system, so why not make the most of it?"

"You serious kid?" Happy looked at her.

"Yeah." Pixie giggled.

"Eat your snacks and drink your hot chocolate and then I'll consider it."

"Will you stay and watch cartoons with me whilst I do?"

"Mmhm." Happy nodded, rubbing his cheek on the top of Pixie's head in his unique way of showing affection.

🖤🖤🖤

Once Pixie had changed into a baggy black Sons hoodie and a pair of pink joggers, She curled up with Happy and ate their snacks whilst watching 'Bugs Bunny'. Pixie was exhausted, but felt too wired to sleep, even though Happy was trying to get her to lay down, she just needed to check on the rest of her family. In the end, Happy gave up and they went out to the main room to see if any of the Sons were still there. They found Tig, Juice and Jax sitting on the couches and looking pretty downcast.

Tig jumped up immediately as Pixie hopped over to them. She'd taken her leg off to relax her aching muscles a bit, but it hadn't helped much.

"Hey darlin', thought you'd be asleep by now."  
"Wanted to see everyone." Pixie explained as Tig picked her up for a hug and a kiss. "Where's Gem?"

"Chibs took her back to Jax's place, she wanted to be with Charlie and Abel." Jax explained. "Clay's gone back to his place, Gemma's struggling to be around him at the moment."

"I'm not surprised. He's a dominant male figure, and if he's not careful, his behaviour could scare Gemma. She probably can't stand hugging him or being close to him right now, it'll remind her too much of the attack." Pixie explained as Tig set her down and she came to sit on the couches, Happy joined them too.

"Maybe you should talk to Clay, tell him that." Juice suggested.

"Ha, when has Clay ever taken my advice?" Pixie smiled. "It probably needs some of you guys saying it to him, and when Gemma is around here, just be gentle, yeah? No raised voices or rapid movements, and no violence, she needs to feel safe in this environment, and around you guys. Don't be weird about it either, or she'll flip out, be nice, but normal."

"We can do that." Jax nodded. His eyes were round and his face was set in a scowl that Jax reserved for when he was feeling stressed and upset.

"Want to go out for some air, Jax?" Pixie asked, getting to her feet.

Jax got the hint and heaved himself up, putting the beer bottle on the table and made his way tot he clubhouse door with Pixie hopping along behind. When they shut the clubhouse door, Jax's anger seemed to boil to a head and his right fist suddenly launched itself straight for a wooden support pole. Pixie hooked her left arm under his and pulled it so his fist missed its target and stopped Jax from breaking his hand.

"Let me hit it, Pix!" Jax yelped.

"No, Jackie, you can't." Pixie said calmly, knowing Jax was distraught and wasn't mad at her. "Come here." Pixie put her left arm around his neck and pulled him down for a hug as Jax buried his face in her shoulder and started to cry. Pixie had never seen Jax cry, but she knew how much he had to be hurting. She gently led him to a bench where they could sit down together and she cradled his head and shoulders against her chest whilst he cried against her and his shaking hands clutched her hoodie.

"My fuckin' mom, Pix. They took my fuckin' mom." Jax mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"I know, Jackie, they're evil, evil bastards, and we are going to find them and destroy them. Nothing will be left behind to hurt anyone else. We'll take them all down." Pixie said with dark certainly in her voice that made Jax shiver. He sat up a little and looked at Pixie's face, there was a fiery vengeance there that the club would learn just how dark Pixie was willing to get in order for there to be justice.

"How will we find them?"

"I have theories." Pixie responded. "We may not be able to track them down for a while, but isn't it a huge coincidence that we get a visit from some Nazi execs with Nords for henchmen, and then Gemma gets kidnapped by swastika shitheads with Nord backup?"

"You think those guys we met at the party earlier did it?"

"If the weren't the ones in the masks, they were the ones pulling the strings. The asshole I castrated had a distinctive tattoo on the base of his neck, looked like a red and black upside-down peace sign. We need to ask the guys if they've seen it. The businessman in the suit had his collar buttoned all the way up, but the creepy guy with him didn't. I couldn't see him properly past Hap's shoulders, but if we bring it up tomorrow, the guys who were facing them could've seen it, then if they have, we hunt them down. Those two seemed to work together, the businessman seemed to be the one calling the shots, so if the creepy man was there tonight, most likely, the businessman ordered the attack."

Jax felt calmer now Pixie was talking plans. "They said they'd be moving into town in a couple of weeks, so they're bound to show their faces again, and if it is them, we take them down then. And if they aren't we keep searching and we take them down anyways, we can't have more racists in town. We also need to get rid of the bodies in the warehouse."

"Yeah. Ope said he's gonna test out some explosives."

"Don't fall into Clay's messenger trap, Jackie. If we set the warehouse on fire, they'll realize it was arson and we'll get questioned because we've already had one exploding warehouse, two will for sure bring new interest from the feds."

"They don't deserve a burial." Jax seethed. "I want them to burn."

"Jax, you're not thinkin' straight." Pixie said gently. "We can plan tomorrow."

"No! I want this done." Jax exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

"You seriously want fire?" Pixie asked.

"Yeah."

"Can't you get that Skeeter guy to burn them in his cremation oven and watch them go? That's the smartest option."

"No, I want to send a message." Jax said frustratedly.

"Jax, neither me nor Hap were wearing gloves when we stabbed and punched those fuckers, Hap also shot a bullet into one of them, who knows how much DNA we left behind. If we set a fire with the bodies in them, we're taking a gamble that the fire's going to take down the DNA, but that doesn't always happen. Unless we cremate them, the bodies will just roast like chickens in an oven, and the feds could get DNA. if we make the fire powerful enough to leave just their bones, then we risk being pegged for arson."

Jax stood up angrily. " _Fuck_!"

Pixie got up too and stood in front of him."Jax, those bodies in the warehouse already got what they deserved, Hap and I made sure of it. Now we need to wipe them from existence and refocus, okay? Making already dead men pay for what happened to Gemma won't make you hurt any less. What you need to do now, is go home, be with your mom and your son, and sleep. Tomorrow, we'll have church, and we'll discuss the next phase of the attack, which will be to find out who those guys were and what their deal is, and sort out any other shit that comes at us. We have to be smart about this, Jackie."

"I know, I know." Jax breathed and shook his head before lighting up a cigarette to calm himself. "I just don't know where to start."

"Want me to step in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Be your backup VP, I'll handle the bodies and finding intel, if you focus on getting your head straight and helping your mom. Then together we'll deal with any shit that comes up."

"You already have a plan, don't you?" Jax looked at her.

"It's more of a pla-, it's in development, but yeah."

Jax weighed his options, he trusted Pixie and he knew she was a risk-taker, but she also could put together good plans that worked, he'd seen them before. "Okay, I trust you, but you have to keep me updated."

"My plan should only take me a morning, so we can regroup at lunch."

"A'ight." Jax nodded, pulling Pixie in for a hug. "Have no fuckin' clue where I'd be without you, Piglet."

"Neither, Jax. I love you, bro."

"Love you too, darlin'. It's funny how we just clicked since day one."

Pixie smiled. "Yeah, we bounce off of each other well, and drive each other nuts, but we make a good team, holding this damn club together between us."

"Hell yeah." Jax smiled, gently kissing the top of Pixie's head. "What do I say to my mom?"

"That you love her, you're there for her, and if she needs to talk you're all ears. Just don't mention violence or the attack unless she does."

"How do you know that's the best way?"

"I've been kidnapped and tortured before, remember? I understand her pain, and I know where her head's at and how she's feeling and what she needs from her family right now. I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow when she's rested and had time to process."

"Thanks, and I don't think I could forget what you went through, I think about that a lot. Your past. I think that's why I'm so protective over you now, that and sometimes you're the only person able to talk me down when I get into my own head." Jax admitted. "Still have half a mind to go pay Edmond a visit for what he did to you earlier." Jax grinned down at Pixie.

"Jackie, no." Pixie giggled. "As gross as it was, I think he learnt his lesson, though if it happens again, you can have at him."

"I'll hold you to that." Jax smiled. "Thanks for taking those shots for my mom."

"No biggie, I'd have done the same for you."

"Would you have done it for Clay?" Jax grinned.

"Reluctantly, and with many complaints, but yeah."

Jax shook his head and laughed, feeling more at ease now he had a better idea of how to help Gemma and that Pixie would help him sort things out tomorrow. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 


	13. Author's Note!

**Hi angels!**

**Thank you so much for all your comments, votes and support! It means the absolute world to me! Things are really heating up in the next episodic chapter set, so brace yourselves! Really hope you guys are enjoying the chapters!**

**\- Lulu XOXO**


	14. Morning Troubles

** WARNING: Major smut in the first half of chapter. **

Pixie rolled over in her sleep and quickly regretted it as a sharp aching pain emanated through her shoulder, sharp enough that it woke her and a squeak of agony emanated from her lips. There was a grunt next to her and Tig suddenly rolled over to face her and half-sat up, hands fluttering like he was trying to work out how to help, but also didn’t want to make it worse. Pixie moved back onto her back to ease the pressure on her right shoulder and the pain subsided.

“You okay baby? What happened? Are you hurtin’?” Tig urged, one hand finally resting on her cheek and used the other to prop himself up better as he became more awake.

“I’m okay, Tiggy, don’t worry, I just shifted wrong I think.” Pixie reached up with her left hand to soothe him by stroking his shoulder.

“Have you pulled the stitches? Want me to call Chibs?” Tig continued almost as if Pixie hadn’t spoken.

“ _Tiggy_.” Pixie said sharply, making him look at her instead of panicking. “Breathe, I’m okay.” She soothed. Tig nodded slowly and settled back down so he was laying on his side. “It’s alright, love.” Pixie cooed gently, moving her hand from his shoulder to his cheek so she could stroke the stubble there affectionately.

“I hate seeing or hearing you in pain, it makes me feel all...tense and-”

“Agitated?” Pixie supplied helpfully, Tig was not good with words at the best of times, and trying to make coherent sentences first thing in the morning wasn’t always easy.

“Yeah, that.” Tig smiled. “It’s like I wanna take your pain away, but I can’t, so I feel out of control and helpless. Last night made me feel like that too, seeing you hurt and hearing what happened just made me scared, doll. You mean so much to me, and I can’t lose you now that I have you in my life.”

Pixie smiled up at him. “I’m not going anywhere, Tiggy. I’m right here, okay? You mean everything to me too, and I will always find my way back to you. You’re a sweet softie, and for the record, you do take my pain away by helping me relax and recover. I felt the exact same way when you got bit in the ass, as funny as it was, it was also pretty scary because you were in bad amounts of pain and I couldn’t take that away.”

“It was not funny, brat.” Tig teased, pretending to get mad and moving so he could pull Pixie’s t-shirt up to tickle her stomach and nibble her earlobe so she squirmed and giggled.

“Was too.” She grinned up at him, as Tig moved to nuzzle his nose against hers, his unique little sign of affection. “Admit it, if it had been Juice that got bit in the ass, you would’ve laughed so hard.”

“Yeah, but that’s coz I like seeing other people fuck up that aren’t me.”

“Why? Coz’ your ego can’t take you fuckin’ up?” Pixie teased, making Tig laugh.

“Excuse me, I don’t have an ego, cheeky.” He retorted. “Don’t think that just coz’ you got hurt I’m gonna let you get away with that.” He shuffled down again and blew a raspberry on Pixie’s stomach making her squirm and laugh-snort. Tig laughed at her reaction and began to kiss all over Pixie’s stomach and chest, stroking over her reaper and the tally marks on either side of her ribcage, then pushing the baggy t-shirt that she’d worn to bed up further, revealing her breasts and her tattoo of the three daisies over her heart. He kissed over them too, before moving back down to capture Pixie’s right nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it in the way he knew Pixie loved. Pixie let out a breathy moan and weaved her hands in Tig’s dark curls encouragingly as he put his hand over her left breast and tweaked the nipple there too, brushing his calloused fingertip over the sensitive bud whilst he massaged the rest of it, loving how Pixie’s pert breast fit perfectly in his big hands.

“Oh, _Tiggy_.” Pixie whimpered, her voice raising an octave as he sucked a little harder before releasing the captive bud in his mouth.

“You want more, kitten?” He asked wriggling up a little to kiss her tenderly.

“Please.” Pixie nodded. “It’s still way early.”

“Plus it’d take a bomb blast to wake Munson and Lowman.” Tig grinned. “Hap downed a whole bottle of vodka before bed.”

“Geez, his poor liver.” Pixie giggled as Tig helped her slip her left arm and head out of the t-shirt and between them they eased her right arm out of it. “I’m glad the bullet graze missed the top of my crow, that fella took ages, and scar tissue’s hard to retouch.”

“I’m still pissed you got shot in the first place.” Tig growled, hands flexing on her hips protectively before he pushed the duvet back and pulled off the dark blue pair of boxer shorts Pixie had liberated from his laundry pile to use as sleep shorts.

“I know, but we’re gonna find and kill the men who hurt Gem.” Pixie assured him, then gasped as she felt Tig’s index finger glide through her folds.

“Mmhm.” Tig responded distractedly as he took in Pixie below him with hungry eyes. He slipped his boxers off and then moved to lay down between Pixie’s legs, moving them apart and locking his arms around her thighs so she couldn’t wriggle too much. He then delved down and began to lick hot strokes up Pixie’s folds to her clit and then back down, causing Pixie to let out a moan of pleasure and buck her hips towards him. Tig moved back and smiled at her curious face. “You’re not gettin’ it that easy, kitten. I’m gonna give you two options, apologize for bein’ cheeky, and I’ll let you cum, or I’ll just keep edging you until you do.” Tig grinned wickedly. Pixie moaned lustily at the thought, this wasn’t the first time Tig played games like this in the bedroom, or the couch, even once in the kitchen on the table. He wasn’t really mad, he just liked playing on Pixie’s constant need for defiance, as soon as he asked her for an apology, her automatic reaction would usually be ‘no’ if they were playing around, so Tig sometimes liked to get her to finally give in to him, or admit he was right if they were having a light-hearted argument over something trivial. They’d talked it through before they tried the game out, and Pixie quickly found it was one of her favourites, she liked the personal attention and the how it strengthened their bond, Tig had become so accustomed to Pixie’s body language and how she reacted, he knew exactly how to play with her body to get her just the right amount of tense and frustrated before she gave in and rode the rush of pleasure that he gave her after. “Colour?” Tig prompted, breaking Pixie from her jumble of exciting thoughts.

“Bright green.” Pixie squirmed as he licked her clit. “You?”

“Green too, baby. You know how much I love seeing you squirm and begging for me.” Tig growled, making hot bolts of pleasure pool in Pixie’s stomach. “You gonna say sorry?” Tig teased with his mouth against Pixie’s left thigh, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there.

“Nuh-uh.” Pixie responded, wriggling around in his hold just for an extra bit of defiance.

“Your choice.” Tig mumbled before he nipped his way back down her thigh to her folds, stroking his tongue through them again before going up to her clit and grazing his teeth across it, gently but enough to make Pixie squeak and moan out his name. “Ah, what’s my name when we do this?” Tig prompted, waiting for Pixie to say the thing that sent hot shivers through him.

“ _Sergeant_!” Pixie gasped as he gently slipped a finger inside her, crooking it against the special spot that made Pixie arch her back in pleasure.

“Good girl.” Tig smiled, loving the effect he was having on Pixie. He went back to giving her clit all the attention as he worked her open, pumping two fingers inside and curling before thrusting out and in again. Small whimpers of delight were pouring from Pixie’s mouth as she felt herself being overtaken by pleasure. The pain in her shoulder was all but eclipsed by all the other sensations Tig was providing and she knew this session was also about him reaffirming with himself that she was safe, and his. Just as Pixie felt the white-hot pleasure start to tip her over the edge, Tig pulled back completely from her clit and wiped his face. “Apologise?” Tig prompted.

“Make me.” Pixie smiled, eyes glinting mischievously. Tig _loved_ it every time Pixie said that. It drove him wild and played on his dominant side. Pixie knew this and often liked to say it just for the excitement of seeing Tig become overcome with lust he either put her up against a wall or threw her over his shoulder to take her to the nearest flat raised surface, or bedroom if he could hold back enough.

“Oh just you wait, kitten.” Tig responded with a growl, biting the tender skin of Pixie’s thigh before he repeated the process with more vigour. He edged Pixie four more times until she was a writhing, gasping puddle of need underneath him, her hands reaching for him in desperation. “Ready?”  
“No.” Pixie huffed indignantly or tried to, but it came out as a wanton gasp instead. Tig grinned, pulling away from her and removing his fingers from where they’d been massaging her G-spot, sitting up as if to get off the bed. “Wait!” Pixie hiccuped, eyes wider.

“Somethin’ you wanna say, princess?” Tig crooned, soothing her by coming back to her, stroking her sides lovingly.

“I’msorry.” The words came out jumbled and were muttered with a light-hearted grumble. Tig moved to lay over her so he could see her face better and wiped his face down on the t-shirt that hadn’t made it off the bed.

“Can’t hear you, darlin’.” He nuzzled her neck. “Try again.” He teased, just for the fun of winding Pixie up, revelling in the way Pixie wrapped her legs around him. She fixed him with a pout but gave in.

“I’m sorry, Sergeant.” She said slower.

Tig grinned. “Good girl.” He praised, kissing and petting Pixie, showing how much he adored her. Pixie felt like warm putty under his touch. “Colour?”

“Green, you?” Pixie panted, her face drawn up into a look of need and frustration from being desperate for release, but there was a smile playing on her lips that let Tig know she was enjoying it and was excited for the next part of the game.

“Green too, baby. I’ll let you have your reward.” Tig crooned as he moved back to Pixie’s folds and this time lavished them with affection and just the right amount of attention, bringing Pixie swiftly to an orgasm that had her back arching and her calling out “Sergeant!” as she was finally able to cum, her walls throbbing around his fingers and her hips bucking as much as they could against Tig’s arm as he pinned her down. Tig suckled her clit and curled his fingers as he thrusted in and out of her, helping Pixie ride out the orgasm she’d been chasing for the entirety of their game. When she was done, he pulled away, wiping himself down and gently laying over her, letting Pixie catch her breath as she clung to him, snuggling against him for comfort and showing how much she loved him. Pixie’s breathing was erratic, her face was blissed out and Tig wished he could capture that moment forever and admire how beautiful Pixie looked. When Pixie finally calmed down, and was ready for more, she wriggled against Tig and started kissing along his jawline which made Tig smile as he reciprocated, gently cooing sweet nothings at Pixie and massaging her breasts until she began making needy noises at him, wanting more. Tig loved those sounds, they made him feel wanted and let him know Pixie was enjoying everything he was doing to her.

“You’re such a good girl for me.” He kissed Pixie’s cheek. “How do you want it?”

“Cum together, want to feel you.” Pixie responded shyly. “Want you to feel good too.”

Tig smiled down at her. “You’re adorable.” He cooed. “Doggy’s out of the question coz’ you’ll be hurting your shoulder propping yourself up like that, unless I put you on your front on the edge of the bed. We might be better sitting up, or staying cuddled like this.” Tig explained gently, loving the way Pixie was stroking through his curls, it made him want to purr like a cat. “Or do you want rougher?” Tig continued, grinding his hips gently against Pixie’s. Usually, he’d be up for rough sex, he loved it hard and fast, but after these edging sessions, and especially with Pixie being hurt last night, he was leaning to the positions where he could cradle and hold her close.

Pixie was on the same wavelength. “Sit up?” She asked, her hands roaming his back and gently scraping the smooth skin there.

“Love that.” Tig crooned, partly at Pixie’s suggestion and partly at her hands on his back, it was his weakness, Pixie could have him turning into a puddle of mush in a matter of moments if she massaged in just the right way. He sat up and eased Pixie up to so she wasn’t jostling her shoulder too bad. The bandage on her upper arm looked like a blindfold for the crow and he couldn’t help but smile at it before he slid back against the headboard and propped the pillows behind his back for comfort and arranging the duvet around his legs, knowing Pixie liked to clutch at it sometimes. Pixie watched him with eager eyes and a sweet smile that melted his heart. “C’mere, sweetheart.” He reached for her and helped Pixie move to straddle him, helping her keep her balance and move her stump easily so she wasn’t putting pressure on it. Pixie had to smile at how attentive and patient Tig was with her, just taking everything in his stride and supporting her where she needed it. She leant forwards and caught his lips with hers, tangling her fingers in his curls again, loving how soft they were. Tig’s mouth was hot on hers, their tongues dancing together in harmony as they enjoyed their intimate moment of bliss. Pixie drew back and nibbled Tig’s lower lip to signal she was ready for more and he slipped his hands down, one going to the back of her thigh on her right side to support her knee which was weaker than the other due to the amputation, and his other hand snaking to her folds to get her ready for him. Even though they’d had sex countless times, Tig was still well aware that he was a * _ **ahem** *_ very big man, and he could quite easily hurt Pixie if he didn’t make sure that she was wet and ready for him. He had also made sure that there was lube along with some other toys he’d acquired for their bedroom activities in the nightstand drawers at their place and at the clubhouse, though Pixie kept the clubhouse set in a secure pink lockbox that was always locked, so she wouldn’t have to put Happy through the awkward moment of opening the wrong drawer when he was using her room. It seemed, however, that lube wasn’t necessary for this morning’s excursion and he felt how wet and ready she was for him, so helped Pixie as she slowly lowered herself onto his hard member. He kept one hand firmly on the backs of her right thigh to help steady her and support her muscles so she could sink down at a comfortable pace, whilst he lined himself up with the other. He watched as Pixie’s brow furrowed in pleasure and a bit of concentration, her eyes closing and her mouth falling open. Tig had to focus not to lose his resolve and jerk his hips up as that look Pixie made every time he entered her, combined with the silky, tight heat around his cock was enough to drive him wild. If this was any other girl, then he may not have been so patient, but Pixie was his to treasure and love and he would never do anything that could cause her any amount of unwanted pain. He finally bottomed out with a deep growl, tipping his head back against the wooden headboard as Pixie leant forwards to rest her forehead on his chin and breathe for a second, letting out a breathy moan that went up into a whine as she experimentally rolled her hips, causing Tig’s hands to clamp down on her waist as Pixie straightened up. “ _Fuck,_ baby girl.” Tig growled in pleasure.

“That’s what we’re doing.” Pixie teased breathlessly as Tig pulled her hips gently forwards guiding her to roll them again. They both let out a unanimous moan of sheer pleasure and Tig guided Pixie into setting a pace they were both comfortable with. Tig delivered a slap to Pixie’s ass that made her squeak and giggle.

“That’s what you get for being a smart mouth, lil’ missus.” Tig teased back, biting his lip at the way Pixie clenched around his member. “Be good.”

"Nah." Pixie stuck her tongue out at him in a playful act of defiance before she raised herself up, dropping back down as she rolled into Tig’s hip thrust and let out a whimper of pleasure. The sound was drowned out by Tig’s ferocious growl of need as he lost some of his resolve and started pounding harder up into Pixie. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and keep herself upright as her muscles were quickly turning to jelly from the delicious heat and satisfaction that was coursing through her body.

“More, Sergeant, _pleeease_.” Pixie gasped out, her nails starting to dig into Tig’s shoulders as he delivered thrust after powerful thrust. Tig was never one to say 'no' to his girl, so he obliged by moving his hand down to Pixie’s clit and fondling it in just the right way as his other hand continued on supporting her right leg, fingers digging into the supple curve of her ass. He bounced Pixie, dominantly controlling the speed and tempo of the thrusts, which Pixie was more than happy about, as her mind was solely focused on the feeling of it all and the fast-approaching orgasm. Pixie could feel it start to creep up as her muscles began to stutter and tense, her mouth dropping open as a flush appeared on her chest and face. Tig though Pixie never looked more beautiful than when she was giving in to the pleasure he, _rather smugly_ , was providing her with. “Mmphf!” Pixie finally gasped out.

“C’mon baby, let it go, cum for me, princess.” Tig growled, his heart hammering in his chest as he focused on letting Pixie ride out her high before he gave in to his. A symphony of half-formed praises left his lips as Pixie’s back finally arched.

“ _Alex_!” Pixie finally squealed, and Tig lost it seeing Pixie so overcome with the pleasure she was shaking against him as he guided her through it. When Pixie had ridden out one of the most mind-blowing orgasms she’d had so far, Tig finally let himself go too, suddenly launching forwards, lowering Pixie to her back in the duvet bundle and jackrabbiting into her until he finally caught his release. From this angle, his pubic bone rubbed Pixie’s clit ruthlessly, sending her barrelling into a third orgasm that bordered overstimulation and seemed to piggyback off of the second. She squeaked out again clawing Tig’s back as he groaned out her name. Pixie’s mind whited-out from the pleasure and she arched up against Tig’s torso, legs wrapping around his hips. He finally released his load, spilling into her as his hands spasmed around Pixie’s sides and his mind blanked out before he collapsed, catching himself a the last second on his forearms so he didn’t squish Pixie under him. He buried his face against Pixie’s breasts as they breathed heavily in their post-sex recovery cuddle.

“Well, that’s a new one.” Tig mumbled as his mind thought back over their sex session.

“What is?” Pixie asked, her voice hoarse and slightly dazed.

“You saying ‘Alex’, usually it’s ‘Tiggy’ or ‘Sergeant’ when you orgasm.” Tig smiled, gently nipping at the soft skin of Pixie’s left breast.

Pixie shrugged. “For all I know I was speaking Yiddish, I think you fucked my brains out.”

Tig laughed, kissing his way up Pixie’s chest and neck to her lips. “That good, huh?”

“Oh yeah.” Pixie smiled up at him. “One of the best.”

Tig grinned, feeling a sense of pride in knowing he was able to make Pixie feel so good. “Me too, sex with you is unlike anything else I’ve ever done. I didn’t hurt your shoulder moving you, did I?” Tig asked, suddenly realising Pixie was under him and not on top of him.

“No, you took good care of me, as always, my wonderful man.” Pixie stroked his face.

“Good.” Tig replied, still breathing heavily. He hefted himself upright a little more and pulled out of Pixie, the action made Pixie whimper as her clit was brushed by Tigs pubic bone and the well-trimmed hair around his dick. “You sensitive, darlin’?” Tig stroked her stomach as used the t-shirt on the bed to wipe himself down a bit.

“Yeah.” Pixie nodded. “You were very thorough down there.” She giggled.

Tig grinned and gently brushed a knuckle across Pixie’s clit and through her folds just to watch her squirm and hear the breathy little squeak. “You ready to go get cleaned up?”

“Yeah, we gotta change the sheets too.” Pixie nodded as Tig helped her sit up.

“I’ll help you sort it after, right now I wanna take care of my baby.”

🖤🖤🖤

Once Pixie and Tig managed to coordinate themselves enough to go take a shower, making sure Pixie’s bandaging was taped down so the stitches didn’t get wet. Tig helped clean and redress them after their shower, following Pixie’s instructions and feeling calmer now he felt like he could help Pixie. Once they were done, Pixie dressed in a grey and black t-shirt which had “OUT OF CONTROL” written on the front, red jean shorts, a “Misfits” belt, tall black boots with studs and embellishments and a couple of studded bracelets to add to her usual two, Tig’s cuff and Juice’s BFF bracelet. Juice still had his firmly on his wrist and never took it off. 

Tig helped her with her bra and getting her clothes on so she didn’t pull her shoulder too much. Pixie couldn’t lift her arm very high but could grip, hold and move her arm forwards and back if she needed to. It still hurt badly, but nowhere near as bad as the initial pain, but she took some aspirin anyway so she could focus better. She helped Tig change the sheets once he’d got dressed in his favourite dark blue shirt, black, jeans, boots and rings, he was a man of habit for sure. Pixie helped him carry the bedsheets to the utility room to put them in the washer before they went out into the main area and Pixie groaned. The floor was barely visible under a sea of empty beer cans, bottles, clothing, snacks, and other party paraphernalia. The majority of the chairs had been tipped over, along with some of the round tables, one coffee table was completely tipped upside down along with one of the couches and Pixie stared at it, puzzled as to what activity could have possibly happened on it to tip the heavy sofa upside down. She spotted Happy’s legs over the back of one of the other sofa’s, recognising his jeans and heavy boots, Chibs was laying on his stomach on the couch opposite, and Juice was spreadeagled on his back on one of the pool tables again. It looked like they’d decided to stay behind and return to the clubhouse instead of going home. She picked her way through the sea of things on the floor until she reached Happy, who was fast asleep hugging an empty vodka bottle against his bare torso and his head was tipped upside down off the edge of the sofa cushion.

“Thought you said Hap went to bed.” Pixie said looking up at Tig who was trying to clear a space on the bar, then gave up, putting his arm down on it and swiping it along, causing all the litter and beer cans to fly off the edge onto the floor, making Pixie sigh. “Tig, I have to clean that.”

“Not before breakfast, and he did, on the couch.”

“His neck’s gonna kill him.”

“Oh yeah, coz’ the vodka’s doin’ wonders for his head.” Tig replied sarcastically. “Wake him up, baby, I don’t feel like getting stabbed.”

Pixie smiled before she leant over and patted Happy’s stomach. “Hap?”

“ _Fuckoff_.” He slurred, Pixie giggled at his reaction, it was always the same one whenever she had to rouse him, it never worked, though.

“Well, that’s a mean thing to say to your baby sister.” Pixie told him.

Happy grunted and opened an eye so he could see her. “Ugh.” He closed it again.

“Hap!” Pixie said indignantly. “Last chance to get up.”

“Beat it.” Hap huffed.

“If you insist.” Pixie grinned, grabbing a throw pillow in her left hand and smacking his stomach with it. Happy let out a grunt, kicking his legs up and doing an ungraceful backwards roll off of the couch and landing in a crouch on the floor before he stood up, glaring at Pixie. The clatter of him landing caused Juice and Chibs to stir and they sat up, blinking blearily trying to work out what was happening.

“You’re dead.” Happy growled, making a grab for Pixie as she darted away from him with a squeak.

“Hap! I was gonna make you coffee and breakfast.” Pixie squealed as she jumped over the back of a couch to get away from him.

Happy stopped and narrowed his eyes. “You got Lucky Charms?”

“We do.” Tig answered grabbing the box from under the bar and giving it an enticing shake. “Come get it, Killer.” He teased him.

“Not a dog, asshole.” Happy grumbled but started shuffling in Tig’s direction, giving Pixie’s hair a playful ruffle as she came to join him, showing he was just joking around. Tig and Happy began sorting the cereal out, so Pixie went to unlock the clubhouse doors just in case some of the Sons were up early too.

“Who brought Gem’s car back?” she asked over her shoulder as she spotted it in the lot.

“I did before I crashed here, we didn’t want to alert the cops about what happened, so he fetched it before anyone noticed.” Juice explained. “Fuck me, my head hurts.”

“I’ll fetch the aspirin.” Tig said, moving from behind the bar, his head was bad too, but easing up as he hadn’t drunk as much as the others.

“Clay’s bike’s here too, where is he?” Pixie turned around and doing a headcount.

“He couldn’t sleep at his place so came back ‘ere. Went ta one of tha back rooms after he finished a bottle 'o' Jack.” Chibs grunted as he sat up. “Least I’m fully clothed this time, love.” Chibs grinned as he staggered to his feet and walked stiffly over to the bar to join in on breakfast.

“That’s true, I’m very grateful that you and Juice aren’t naked.” Pixie grinned. “Hap’s a bit more remedial.”

The others chuckled and clapped Happy on his back as he shook his head at Pixie.

“I got pants on, don’t I?”

“Yeah, but your shirt’s gone AWOL again, buddy.” Pixie grinned, Tig put his arm around her and cuddled her to his side, smiling at how Pixie was able to joke so well with his brothers. Tig’s phone trilled and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

“What?” Tig said into the phone, listening as he stroked his chin, he tipped his head back and let out a sigh. “Yeah...Why?...Yeah, just a minute.” He pulled the phone from his ear and put it on mute for a second. “We got Alvarez on the prepay.”

“What’s tha fucker wantin’ now?” Chibs asked, swallowing his tea.

“Won’t say.” Tig grumbled. “I love you.” He kissed the top of Pixie’s head before moving off to go find Clay in one of the back rooms.

Pixie pulled out her phone and texted Jax, knowing that Alvarez probably wasn’t just ringing up for a morning natter on the phone. As Pixie and the guys settled into breakfast, she could hear Clay’s deep rumbling voice, but couldn’t pick out the words. Suddenly there was the sound of something hard smacking into a wall and Clay burst out of the back rooms storming down the corridor and into the bar area in just his socks, a pair of jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt. He fixed his eyes on Pixie and pointed a finger at her. Pixie’s blood ran cold and she slipped off of the barstool and backed away from him as he carried on towards her. The others dropped what they were doing and got up as Tig raced down the corridor after Clay.

“ _What did you do_?!” Clay barked. “ _What did you do you little shit_?!”

“Wha- _Me_?” Pixie scrambled trying to think over everything she’d done recently that could have set Clay off like this. Pixie’s lower back hit the edge of the pool table and Clay towered over her, pinning her there.

“Clay?” Chibs barked. "Back off of her!"

“I just had Alvarez on the fuckin’ prepay telling me the fuckin’ Nords abducted a Mayan and sacrificed him in Haywood.” Clay half-yelled. “So I’m gonna ask you again. What did you do?” Clay pointed a finger at Pixie and then jabbed it into her chest just below her throat. Pixie panicked now that Clay made contact with her and was being so aggressive. As he leaned down to get in her face, her fighting instinct got the better of her and she headbutted him, catching Clay on the bridge of his nose with the top of her head. “ _Argh_!” Clay uttered, staggering back as blood started pouring from his nose and the group stepped in to split them up.

“Pixie!” Chibs chided as he grabbed her and pulled her against him, careful not to damager her shoulder. The chiding was half-hearted, however, as he knew Clay scared Pixie more than she’d like to admit, and her reaction was warranted seeing as he was being so aggressive towards her.

“Sorry! I panicked, Clay was getting too close.” Pixie explained. “Jax and I did it for the good of the club, Clay.” Pixie pleaded her case. Tig froze hearing the words and turned to look at her.

“You really did that?!” He asked, coming to her side.

“Staged the body? Yeah, we had to or else we wouldn’t have had a phone call, we’d have been woken up to a shoot-out, the Mayans are already pissed at us, marking Elian as our kill would’ve caused a war.”

“Fuck.” Tig shook his head. “When were you planning on telling us any of this?”

“Last night, but then the Gemma thing happened and Jax and I forgot. We were gonna bring it up in church too, though.”

“Oh boy.” Chibs sighed, watching as Juice fetched him a damp rag for Clay’s nose. “Get Jax up here, and someone wake up Bobby.”

“I already texted Jackie.” Pixie answered. “I did as soon as Tig said ‘Alvarez’.”

“Good lass.” Chibs nodded. “Yesterday was a record-breaker for ye.”

At this point, Bobby opened Jax’s dorm room and staggered out, his grey hair was rivalling Einstein’s, his shirt was barely buttoned and his kutte was inside out. “What’s going on out here?” He asked seeing Clay's face covered in blood and being held back by Happy and Juice, Chibs holding back Pixie and Tig looking like he was about to throw something, he looked at Clay who was seething, staring daggers into Pixie. “What happened to you?”

“Little bitch headbutted me.” Clay snarled.

“Watch your tone.” Chibs growled protectively at Clay. Bobby looked even more confused and looked over to Pixie, seeing the bandage on her arm and peeking out from under the edge of her t-shirt sleeve.

“What happened to you?”

“I got shot last night.” Pixie answered.

“ _What_? When?”

“Maybe it’s best if you straighten up and I’ll get you up to speed in church, Presley.” Pixie said gently. “You’ve got a hell of a lot to catch up on.”

🖤🖤🖤

After taping up Clay’s nose and checking it wasn’t broken, Chibs and the guys split Clay and Pixie up, sending Pixie outside with Juice and Happy, whilst he dealt with Clay and tried to get him to calm down enough to be able to listen to Jax and Pixie’s side of the story in church. Pixie agitatedly paced back and forth whilst Juice sat on the bench watching her.

“I get why you didn’t tell me with everything happening, but you and Jax can’t go and do things like that without bringing to a vote.” Juice ran a hand along his mohawk.

“I know, and normally we would’ve, but we weren’t exactly given a lot of time considering Clay wanted the kill then and there. I tried to reason with him, J, I really did. Clay wouldn’t listen and insisted on the anarchy symbol on the body.”

“I know. Fuck, kid, could you at least’ve waited until after I had my coffee to have a crisis?”

“I didn’t think Alverez would even be up this early.” Pixie answered watching Juice take a sip of his coffee he was still trying to finish drinking.

“Did you even go get ice cream with Jax?”

“You think I’d let Jax _not_ get me ice cream?” Pixie giggled, making Juice lighten up and chuckle too.

“True, I know what you’re like, sweet tooth.”

“Hey, you go nuts for Fun Dip and Taffy.” Pixie smiled. "And you Hap, I know all about your candy stash." Pixie giggled, making Happy roll his eyes playfully as he chewed on his toothpick. Three motorcycle engines sounded as Opie and Jax drove into the lot together with Piney following along behind. “Hi guys!” Pixie waved to them.

Jax was the first off of his bike and came to Pixie’s side, giving her a strong hug. “How bad is he?”

“Not quite at throttling level, but he was workin’ himself up to that.” Juice responded, knowing exactly who Jax would be talking about.

“Shit.” Jax groaned. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to head him off at the pass.”

“You had more important things to worry about than Clay having a temper tantrum. How’s Gem?”

“She’s still with Charlie and Half-Sack, they took her over to her place to get cleaned up and ready to come down here.” Jax explained. “She stayed at mine with Charlie all last night, she’s really shaken up.”

“It’s good she’s with Charlie, as she can understand Gemma’s emotions better seeing as she had a similar experience with an ex.” Pixie nodded. “I’ll check in with her too, make sure she doesn’t feel isolated.”

“Yeah, once we figure out this Clay bullshit.” Jax agreed, looking up as Opie and Piney made their way across the lot.

“He go for you again, darlin’?” Piney asked immediately, his face morphing into a snarl.

“Yeah, but he didn’t hurt me Pines, I did kinda headbutt him though.” Pixie said a little guiltily.

“Shit, kid.” Opie shook his head before enveloping Pixie in a strong, reassuring hug. Piney followed suit and Pixie felt her nerves settle better now that she had most of her family back together. The clubhouse door opened and Tig came out brandishing a black clamshell phone, he leant against the doorframe and looked down at Pixie.

“I just had Laroy on the phone, he’s pissed because there was a Nord attack less than thirty minutes away from Oakland, he’s worried they’re trying to expand onto his turf.”

“He should be worried considering we have a LOAN invasion.” Pixie responded. “He needed the early warning.”

“You know Clay’s doubly pissed now.” Tig ran a hand through his hair. “ _You two are killing me_.” He hissed, pointing at Jax and then Pixie before disappearing back inside.

“Oops?” Pixie responded with a shrug and a smile. “Guess we gotta go deal with Play-Doh. We have any bulletproof vests?”

“‘Fraid not.” Jax chuckled.

“Eh, he’ll probably miss anyways.” Pixie joked before she headed inside with the others.

“C’mon, church.” Bobby ushered them before grabbing a hold of Pixie and pulling her back for a second whilst the rest of the guys filed into meeting room.

“You, er, you didn’t get shot getting me tacos last night, did you?” Bobby said with a look of concern and guilt.

“No! No Presley, Gemma was in trouble and me and Hap had to go save her. I was out getting you tacos, but I wasn’t shot because of you, We actually managed to save Gemma because you got the munchies.” Pixie explained, holding his hands to comfort him, watching the relief on his face as he got a better understanding of the situation.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck, I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you darlin’.”

“Me too, I missed you so bad, Bobs.” Pixie said honestly, hugging him tightly. Bobby hugged her to him and stroked Pixie’s ponytail, glad to be able to do that again after being in prison for so long.

“Missed you too, Little Lady.” Bobby said gently as Pixie polled back.

“How are you feelin’?” Pixie asked him.

“Like I got run over with a steamroller and then ate a buffet table’s worth of bad food.” Bobby groaned.

“Not surprised, you consumed double your body weight in alcohol, then attempted to do the same with Juice’s weed.”

Bobby chuckled and then winced as his head pounded harder. “So how’s the club been since I got taken away?”

“Uhm.” Pixie bit her lip, not sure what to say. “You’ll get the full rundown in church.”

“How bad we talkin’?” Bobby asked, seeing Pixie’s tense face. Pixie moved around the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels, passing it to him.

“You’ll need that, and some cigs.” Pixie responded.

“That bad, huh?” Bobby groaned. “Can you at least summarise so I know what I’m walkin’ into?”

“Um, one failed assassination attempt on Opie, one staged ambush caused by Clay, the Mayans are back to being pissed at us, so are the Niners, yesterday we sealed a gun deal with Cammy Hayes, I got shot at by a Mayan, then again by some Nords and Gemma got kidnapped.”

Bobby’s jaw dropped. “Well fuck.”

“It was more peaceful in jail, wasn’t it?”

“Yep.” Bobby winced, putting his arm around Pixie as the pair of them went into church together. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	15. To-Do Lists

**WARNING: MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT, DRUGS, DEAD BODIES AND DEATH**

Pixie sat with her knees up against her chest, her chair in between Happy and Piney at the bottom end of the reaper table as she listened to Jax recounting the last month’s events to Bobby, giving him the no-filters rundown of everything that happened. She chewed her bottom lip as she watched Bobby come to terms with everything, how Stahl had tricked Clay into thinking Opie was a rat, how Opie almost died because of it, then the staged ambush that caused the Mayan peace treaty to be overturned and how the Niners subsequently became pissed because of it. At that point, Bobby’s face had become completely dismayed and tense. He took Pixie’s advice and took a strong swig of the Jack Daniels bottle he’d been holding in his hand.

“Wait, I’m confused.” He stroked a hand through his grey mane. “We had a peace treaty with the Mayans, somethin’ we’d been working for almost two decades, and then the second we had it, you tried to screw ‘em over with the Niners? Of course they were gonna fuckin’ think that was us!” Bobby exclaimed. “ _We_ asked them to meet, _we_ chose the location, and then the Niners just _happen_ to show up?”

Pixie tried to suppress the smile on her lips at seeing Bobby call out Clay for his behaviour.

“I know, I know.” Clay sighed, almost dismissively. “We’re smoothing things out now. Or at least, we _were_ until Pixie and Jax decided to make their own judgement call.”

“Imade a decision, -good of the club, Pix was just following my lead.” Jax spoke up confidently.

“You settled that shit on your own.” Clay voiced his problem, turning to Jax.

“Yeah. Spur-of-the-moment, seemed like the right thing.” Jax answered calmly, though there was a cocky smile playing at the edges of his lips as he gave Clay a taste of his own medicine. “I’m sure _you_ can understand.” He said smoothly and Pixie had to bite her lip so she didn’t grin. She caught eyes with Jax and he gave her a suppressed smile too, they were running circles around Clay.

“If you think about it, Clay, the body triggered a call to arms for both the Niners and the Mayans, and we’re their go-to weapons dealers, which means, we got business.” Pixie put in with a cocky smile. “A happy accident.”

“Except they both won’t want to buy from the same place, they’re _rivals._ ” Clay said exasperatedly, dragging a hand across his face before he took another drag of his cigar.

“They were, but now they have a bigger threat, the LOAN gang and the Nords teaming up to take down Charming and potentially any other underdeveloped area in the San Joquin district, which brings the threat to their doorsteps too. This threat is big enough to unite them both, squash any lasting beefs and get us all working together to drive the racist assholes out, once and for all. And if we get the Nords out of Charming, we have more space to expand and take over, and it puts off any other fucker from trying to encroach on our turf.” Pixie explained.

The rest of the Sons listened carefully before Chibs grinned. “Lass has a very strong point.”

“And just how do you expect the Niners and the Mayans to see your side of it?” Clay asked.

Pixie smiled confidently. “You do your liaison spiel to the Mayans, Alvarez seems to want to trust you, considering he called you up as soon as he found the body, and I could talk to Laroy.” Pixie suggested, just as Clay was about to shout, she raised her hands. “Listen, I’m not trying to step up above my position on the totem pole, I know the top is rammed firmly up your ass.” Bobby hid a chuckle by pretending to clear his throat. “What I’m saying is I got on real well with Laroy when I went down to hustle. Once he gets over the initial shock of who I really am, he might want to listen to me better than you, partly because I’m half black, and partly because he told me he liked seeing people make ballsy moves and taking risks, and this is just about the riskiest thing I can do for him, especially with one shoulder out of commission for the next couple of weeks.” Pixie finished.

“No.” Clay said immediately and Pixie tried to quell the frustrated scream rising in her throat. “You’re too inexperienced to have a peace treaty talk.”

“Clay, I’ve been a Son for almost seven years, I was a VP for just under two, I have had peace treaty talks before back in Highton, as part of the Highton charter I helped the Manchester charter deal with rivals there too. I know what I’m doing.”

“Pixie talking to Laroy could actually work in our favour.” Piney spoke up for the first time. “She knows what she’s doing, and might be able to clean up the mess you made, hell, she can’t make it any worse.”

“I don’t agree.” Clay grunted, stubbornly.

“Well, what’s your plan then?” Pixie asked.

“My plan?”

“Yeah, if you think my plan’s so bad, you gotta have a better one then.” Pixie said, looking at Clay expectantly. “I wanna hear it.”

“My plan’s to say ‘no’ to the Mayans and get back into the good books of the Niners.”

“Why?” Jax asked.

“Bigger payout, and it’s what we did before all the Mayan bullshit happened anyway.”

“It won’t be a bigger payout than getting the Mayans _and_ the Niners to buy from us.” Jax argued.

“Plus, if the Mayans know you said ‘no’ to them and went to the Niners instead, that’ll piss ‘em off for sure, and we don’t need another retaliation strike.” Pixie added.

“I think I’m on board with Jax and Pixie.” Bobby said slowly. “She’s talkin’ a lot of sense, and if we can get all of us workin’ together, business would boom.”

Clay looked at him before turning to Chibs. “And you?”

“As much as it worries me tha’ we’re potentially countin’ on a lass with no filter from her brain to her mouth to talk a rival gang leader into a peace treaty, she might have a better shot than anyone else.” Chibs said. “If we put Jax with her, just incase, the pair of ‘em could really make it work.”

“Plus you gotta let me start callin’ shots, pres’, I gotta learn how to be king.” Jax smiled.

“You’ve been calling plenty of shots, that’s our problem.” Clay growled.

“Oh, like you haven’t.” Pixie couldn’t hold it in any longer. “You just conveniently forget about your failed stage ambush that we didn’t know about until we almost lost half our members, but as soon as Jax tries to step in and fix somethin’ from backfiring he’s steppin’ out of line? Bull-fuckin’-shit, Clay, and you know it.” Pixie fired back.

“Get out!” Clay slammed his hands down on the table.

“Clay-” Tig attempted.

“No, I’ve hand enough of her, get the fuck out!” Clay ordered, standing up.

Pixie shrugged nonchalantly, getting to her feet. “Gotta clean up your mess anyways.” She strode over to the door and walked out confidently, refusing to be intimidated by Clay anymore. As she walked into the main area, Unser walked in through the main entrance to the clubhouse and surveyed the chaos.

“Holy shit, looks like a tornado up in here.” He said, half to himself until he realised Pixie was walking his way. “Is Clay free?”

“In church.”

“You get kicked out again?”

“Yup.” Pixie grinned. “What do you need?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know why Gemma’s car was reported abandoned on the turning for Johnson’s Creek Road last night would you?”

“Club shit.” Pixie responded. “We had an attack on us.”

“By who? What happened to Gemma? Is she okay?” Unser closed the distance between him and Pixie, concern on his face.

“She’s safe, that’s all I can say until you’ve spoken to Clay, I don’t know how much he wants to tell you.”

“He trusts me.” Unser reasoned.

“Clay trusts himself, his gun and his money.” Pixie said simply. “And I still don’t trust you, so I’m not saying anything else.”

Unser looked down at Pixie, seeing how much she was still hurting about what went with Opie, she was like a walking exposed nerve. “Look, I’m sorry for how the Opie situation went down, it keeps me up at night that it came so close to being a whole different story, I watched Opie grow up from bein’ a small boy, it genuinely would have killed me inside if anything happened to the guy, especially in a town I’m sworn to protect, okay? I agreed to your terms and understood your point, I took community service off of the table, and I haven’t arrested you either, so any qualms I have with you are gone, slate’s clean on my end, kid.” Unser confessed, speaking from the heart as he watched Pixie’s hazel eyes scan his face for any sign of deception or cause for mistrust. “You know you kinda look like Chibs when you do that.” He added. “He looks at me the same way.”

“My dad’s a smart guy.” Pixie shrugged. “There is a way you could potentially gain my trust back, and in turn, I could help you with whatever you need, or at least not commit any crimes in town that aren’t warranted.”

“What crimes are warranted in the first place?” Unser asked exasperatedly.

“Crimes against racist assholes, rapists, animal abusers, paedophiles -” Pixie listed before Unser cut her off.

“Yeah, yeah, I get the picture.” Unser sighed, knowing there was no reasoning with Pixie. “What can I do to get your trust back? It would put my mind to rest that you’d feel comfortable comin’ to me about shit like Opie in the future, so I know I can actually do my job and keep Charming relatively safe. If I agree to do whatever it is, will you tell me what happened to Gem?”

Pixie studied his face again and saw he was being completely honest with her, so she gave a tentative nod. “Okay, sure, I need you to run a DNA test.”

“That’s a lot of money.” Unser frowned. “What for?”

“I cut the testicles off of some guy who tried to sexually assault Gemma last night before he managed to escape. He was wearing a mask, so we don’t know who he is, I want the DNA test so I have a chance at being one hundred per cent certain about the identity of the guy I’m going to slaughter in return for what he tried to do to my family and could have potentially done to other women.” Pixie said darkly. “Last thing I wanna do is do the shit I’m thinkin’ of doing on a man who wasn’t involved.”

“Oh...shit.” Unser paled looking at the murderous expression on Pixie’s face. He had no doubt she was capable of whatever torture she was thinking in her head from that expression, and Pixie’s brief explanation of what happened to Gemma shook him to his core. “I see why the test is important.”

“Yeah.”

“He might not be on the system if he doesn’t have a criminal record.”

“A risk I’m willing to take. I have one other way of finding out the identity, but it potentially could fall through, so I’m counting on this.”

Unser nodded. “I can forge some documents, do you have the -uh- balls?”

“Yeah, they’re in the freezer, there’s a cooler bag in the utility room so I can put them in there so it looks like you’re walkin’ round with your lunch rather than testicles taped to an ice pack.”  
Unser had to laugh at the absurdity of Pixie’s words. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. So, er, what happened to Gem?”

“She was abducted by a blonde in a grey family car and taken to a warehouse on the outskirts of Charming, Nords and some other guys in ‘Michael Myers’ masks chained her up and attempted to rape her in retaliation, we think, for doing deals with the Mayans and the Niners. We think LOAN was behind it, but we don’t know who those guys were.”

Unser sat down heavily on a tabletop as the wind was knocked from his lungs. “They didn’t...they didn’t uh…”

“No, they didn’t get far, just roughed her up a bit and were in the middle of trying to take her clothes off when Happy and I intervened. Two escaped one without his balls. The others were executed thoroughly. Don’t worry, I’m dealing with the bodies later this morning, so you won’t have to deal with a crime scene. Gemma’s being taken care of by H and his wife.”

“Half-Sack got married? To who?”  
“A very nice girl by the name of Charlie.” Pixie explained. “They tied the knot in Canada.”

“Oh, well, uh, pass on my congratulations.” Unser said, looking a little confused. “Glad to know Gem’s safe, and that you guys are after her attackers. I’ll make sure there are no patrols in the warehousing area until later today.”  
“Thanks, it shouldn’t take me long.” Pixie assured him.

Unser didn’t want to enquire any further into exactly what Pixie had planned for the bodies, especially as he’d only just eaten his breakfast. “Why don’t you fetch the evidence then.”  
Pixie nodded and wandered back up the corridor again and into the utility room. As she was hunting around for the balls in the freezer, Chibs came out of church and stalked past the doorway, then backtracked and came into the room, spotting Pixie.

“Now what are ye up to?”

“Getting the frozen balls for Unser to test.”

“Ah, he here?”

“Bar.” Pixie responded. “Why’d you come out?”

“We just finished voting on your plan to talk to Laroy. Tha’ rest of the lads are filling Bobby in on the smaller happenin’s that he missed whilst he was in Stockton, so I got sent out to make sure you weren’t gettin’ up ta’ shite.”

“Really? That got put to a vote?”

“Aye, Jax an’ Piney pushed it. Vote went through and Sackie texted his approval too.”

“Honestly didn’t expect that.” Pixie smiled, feeling smug. Chibs pulled the ice pack ball out from behind a frozen box of ice creams and passed it over to Pixie. “Thanks, dad.” She told him, grabbing the small cooler bag to put them in.  
“No worries, I’m proud ‘o’ ye, lass, but ye gotta feckin’ watch what ye say in Church.”

“I was trying to be restrained, but there’s only so much bullshit I can swallow.”

“ _Lass_.” Chibs chided.

“I saw your face, you were just as fed up with Clay’s double standards as I was.”

“Aye.” Chibs agreed quietly with a quick check over his shoulder at the closed church doors. “But I didn’t say anythin’, that’s tha’ difference.”

“But if nothing gets said, Clay’s bullshit would go un-checked and his ego would blow up and take the club down with it.” Pixie insisted. “If we don’t hold him accountable, then he would’ve got away with the assassination on Opie, the ambush and hell knows what else.”

Chibs ran a hand through his hair, inhaling and exhaling, a habit he’d picked up since parenting Pixie as it meant he was less likely to shout at her or lose his temper. “We’re finishin’ this discussion later, lass.”

Pixie nodded. “Okay, I gotta give this to Unser.” She moved past Chibs and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a sign of affection and also a quick apology for stressing him out. He followed Pixie out as she went back to deliver the package to Unser, both men exchanged a quick nod and Pixie fetched Unser a coffee before she started cleaning up the main area with Chibs, the pair of them working to right all the upturned furniture before they began clearing up all the mess.

“You guys must’ve really partied hard for Bobby last night, huh?” Unser said, making conversation.

“Course, we love to party almost as much as we love Bobby.” Pixie explained as she tossed a beer can across the room to Chibs who caught it in the bucket he was holding, making them both grin and laugh.

“Good shot, love.” Chibs chuckled.

“Thanks, here’s another.” Pixie warned before throwing another one, which Chibs caught again and Pixie did a little jump of excitement at the game they’d begun to play. Unser watched them with a bemused expression, so far he’d seen Pixie in business mode, and pissed-off mode, so it was nice to see this lighter side of her. He still had no idea about Pixie’s past or where she came from, just that Chibs appeared to be her dad from what Pixie had been saying.

“So, where are you from originally, Pixie?” Unser asked.

“England.” Pixie responded. “Why?” she asked, raising an eyebrow before she tossed another can.

“Just wondering.” Unser shrugged. “What made you move to Charming?”

“Life.” Pixie responded vaguely, feeling a little put on the spot. “A change was needed.”

“I see.” Unser nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. The church doors opened and the rest of the Sons filtered out, so Unser got to his feet and approached Clay. “I gotta talk to you.”

“What’s up?” Clay asked raising an eyebrow.

“The feds raided Luann’s studio.” Unser announced, the rest of the Sons grouped around, instantly serious and curious as to what was going on. Asset Seizure.” Unser said in disbelief. “Wiped her out.” He finished. Clay exhaled as he took in the next wave of trouble that had hit the Sons this morning, and felt his to-do list expand.

“Okay.” Jax nodded, taking charge. “Me and Ope, we’ll go deal with Otto.”

“Actually I got a shift in ‘bout half an hour. Should be back around late noon.” Opie explained. “Sorry Jax, Site Manager shit.”

Jax nodded in understanding. “It’s ai’ght.”

“Take Bobby, he could do with the fresh air.” Clay suggested, the group looked over to where Bobby had laid down on one of the couches and was quietly groaning to himself. Jax looked back at Clay with an amused smile.

“I’ll handle it alone.” Jax told him. “Shouldn’t take long, then we’ll deal with whatever’s happening with Luann.”

“And what’s gonna happen with the Niners and the Mayans?” Pixie asked.

“Niners agreed on a meet this morning, Tig and I are gonna go down and see if they want to sit down and discuss an arms deal, then I’ll ring Alvarez back and see what he’s thinkin’ and if he’s willing to talk to me about the Nords making a play.” Clay explained to her.

“Should I go to that?”

“Nope, you’re cleaning up here.” Clay ordered. "We're gonna talk to him first, schedule a proper meeting where we can keep an eye on you and what you're saying. Just so you don't fuck us over." Clay explained, his voice low and authoritative, trying to intimidate Pixie. Pixie knew it was punishment for making a call without his approval, and for disrespecting him in church. So Pixie simply nodded.

“Sure, boss, whatever you think is best.” Pixie gave him a smile and stepped back. Juice’s radar perked up as he watched how easily Pixie gave in without arguing, she was up to something. Clay either didn’t notice or didn’t care, just told Chibs to get in touch with Cammy Hayes and get the supply ready whilst the others helped to put the clubhouse and the parking lot to rights after the Sons party.

Once everyone had dispersed, and Unser had gone back into town, Clay and the others all went outside to deal with moving the benches and clearing the lot, whilst Pixie was told to stay inside and finish cleaning the bar room. Left to her own devices, Pixie put Korn on the speakers and got to work, trying to make headway before she slipped off to do the next jobs on her to-do list. As she was sweeping, the clubhouse door opened and Half-Sack, Gemma and Charlie came through and Pixe rushed over to them, hugging Gemma first, then the others.

“How are you guys doing?” She asked, gesturing to a sofa where they could sit and catch up.

“Better.” Gemma smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Didn’t really sleep much last night.”

“You look exhausted, Gem.” Pixie said, looking worriedly at the older woman. “Why don’t you lie down in my room, you can lock the door if you need, and it’s a neutral space where you might feel safer?”

Gemma nodded. “Yeah, I think I’d like that, would you come with me?”

“Of course, Gem, whatever you need.” Pixie said gently taking Gemma’s hand and helping her stand, she was still limping, which worried Pixie further. “Char, there’s fresh coffee in the pot if you and H want any, I’ll bring you guys up to speed in a sec.”

“Great, thanks Pix.” Charlie smiled, she looked tired too, from the way she was leaning against H. 

Pixie guided Gemma into her room and silently thanked herself and Tig for changing the sheets over. Gemma sat down heavily on the bed and put her face in her hands for a moment. Pixie sat down next to her and helped her remove her shoes and get a little comfier. “Your minds all over the place at the moment isn’t it?” Pixie said softly.

“Yeah.” Gemma said, her voice shaky and barely above a whisper.

“You can use my shower if you need too, you still feel dirty, like you can’t get their hands off of your skin, don’t you?”

Gemma looked up at Pixie in shock. “Yeah… how did you…?”

“Did Clay or Jax tell you about what happened to me when I was fourteen? How I lost my lower right leg?”

“No, just that you got hurt, at that point I didn’t want to listen to anything to do with you.” Gemma admitted. “I was still angry you were on my turf.”

“I get it.” Pixie smiled. “You’re not alone, Gem, I know how it feels to be kidnapped and at someone else’s mercy.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Gemma gasped. “Would you tell me?”  
“Would it help you feel better if you knew?” Pixie asked. “It might make you feel less alone.”

“It would, Charlie told me about her abusive relationship, and that really helped too.” Gemma admitted.

“It’s not a great story, but I guess it has a happy ending considering I’m still here, well happy for me, there are other people who’d disagree.” Pixie joked. “Why don’t you get changed into a baggy t-shirt and sweats, get under the duvet and I’ll talk you through it for a bit?” Pixie suggested. “I’ll show you Hap’s candy stash too.”

“I’d like that.” Gemma nodded, standing up with Pixie who dug out comfier clothes for Gemma and let her change in the bathroom whilst she pulled back the covers and found the bat cat Happy gave her, thinking Gemma might find comfort in it too. She then grabbed the candy and cookies and waited for Gemma. The older woman came out moments later with her hair tied in a low ponytail and the comfy PJs and clambered into the bed and tucked herself under the covers. Pixie slipped off her boots and lay down on top of the covers with the snacks between her and Gemma, then she began telling her story of survival to Gemma, detailing everything that happened whilst she held Gemma’s hand and comforted her. Gemma listened in shock at the brutality, but at the same time, felt better knowing someone understood the pain and the terror she had felt being held in the warehouse by the evil men. They talked it through whilst they ate some of the snacks and Pixie explained how when she had come round in the hospital after all the operations and life-saving treatments, one of the Highton Sons, Smokestack, had brought her a bouquet of white roses and told her ‘cry for the innocence lost, remember the person you were and honour them by becoming stronger’ and that that was the reason her crow was holding a rose, and why she originally had one tattooed on her hip before it was joined into the leg sleeve. Gemma liked that analogy too and the pair of them talked for a little longer about things on Gemma’s mind before she finally drifted off to sleep. Pixie stayed with her until she was sure Gemma wasn’t likely to wake up again then slipped on her boots, and came out from the room. She rejoined Half-Sack and Charlie in the main room.

“Gem’s really struggling.” Pixie said as she helped Half-Sack open a trash bag for the armful of cans Charlie was holding.

“Yeah, she still doesn’t want to see Clay, I think she’s scared of what he’ll think.”

“He isn’t the most tolerant of people, but even he should understand.” Pixie thought aloud. “But I can understand her concerns, Clay isn’t known for being gentle, and I know when I woke up in the hospital after I was kidnapped, I felt ashamed about what happened, and like it was somehow my fault, Gem feels the same way, so we need to remind her that it’s not.”

“I’ll talk to her again when she wakes up.” Charlie agreed.

“Honey, why don’t you go lie down too? You didn’t sleep well, and I can tell you’re dizzy.” Half-Sack went to her side, kissing Charlie gently, then putting his hand on her stomach.

“You could go lay with Gem? She’d appreciate that, the bed’s big enough for the both of you, and there’s wagon wheels.”

“Oh gurl, I’m sold, you don’t mind do you?” Charlie smiled reaching for Pixie’s hand.

“Hell nah, you’re my sister Charlie, I’d do anything for you.”

“Thanks, you too, Pix.” Charlie kissed her cheek before kissing Half-Sack goodbye too and heading up the corridor to Pixie’s room and shutting the door behind her.

“How you doing?” Pixie asked Half-Sack as they carried on clearing debris.

“All over the place, I’m so stoked for the baby, but then worried about Gem, I’m pissed you got hurt, and my mids all fucked up.”

“We’ll get there.” Pixie assured him. She filled him in on what went down that morning and how Clay was pissed at her and Jax. Once she was done, Half-Sack studied her face.

“You’re not gonna stay put are ya?”

“Hell no.” Pixie giggled. “I got shit to do.”

Half-Sack chuckled at Pixie’s rebellious streak. “Go, I’ll cover for you, everyone’s up at the top end of the lot, so they won’t see you slip out if you’re fast.”

“Thanks bro!” Pixie said with relief, she grabbed her kutte and backpack from her room, saying a quick goodbye to Charlie before Pixie darted out of the clubhouse and made it out the gate. Juice, who had been keeping a watch on the gateway from where he was helping the other Sons, smiled to himself and said nothing, he’d predicted Pixie would be on the move after she’d been so relaxed about Clay grounding her.

🖤🖤🖤

Deputy Hale idly cruised his open-top police jeep around the streets of Charming, doing a late morning patrol to check everything was in working order and the citizens were being civilised and lawful, which they were, this was Charming after all. Apart from the Sons and the unsavoury characters that lurked in the ‘Hairy Dog Lounge’, every other inhabitant was just your average, run of the mill kind of person from middle-class backgrounds. They were the kind of people who thought adding citrus to their gin and tonic was living life on the wild side. Hale was perfectly happy with that, he _liked_ having boring patrol shifts as it meant people were living well and he wasn’t getting headaches trying to keep everyone safe and stay one step ahead of the Sons. He pulled up to a stoplight in the centre of Charming and waved to some sweet old ladies walking their glorified hamsters that were apparently called ‘Pomeranians’. Last time Hale checked, dogs were supposed to look, well, dog-shaped, not like circular round fluffballs. As he watched the little dogs parade their way down the sidewalk, he was startled when the front passenger door of his jeep opened and Pixie hopped into the seat next to him and buckled herself in. Hale let out a rather undignified choking sound of surprise before he recovered and looked at her with a wide-eyed, startled expression.

“Pixie?!”

“Hey, Hale-Storm, need to talk to ya’.” Pixie replied as if her casually hopping into his police jeep was the most normal thing in the world.

“Wha-you can’t just get into a cop car.”

“You probably should’ve locked the doors then, buddy.” Pixie replied before looking up at the traffic light. “Green, go.”

Hale let out an exasperated sigh and put the gear into drive and began to drive his usual patrol route. “You know how bad this looks? I can’t be seen giving rides to known gang members.”

Pixie rolled her eyes and shrugged off her kutte. “Better? Now it just looks like you’re helping out a concerned citizen in a spot of trouble.”

Hale looked over at her before he turned down a side road. “And what would you possibly be concerned about?”

“I need to know if you got the names of the LOAN guys you spoke to yesterday morning.”

“Why?”

“I can’t say.”

“Pixie, I need to know if there’s something potentially dangerous going on.” Hale said sternly.

“But I can’t say, I will never rat. What I will say is that it was something serious, and we wouldn’t just be looking up random racists for nothing.”

“Was it an attack?”

“Of sorts.” Pixie said vaguely. “Look, we both want to protect this town, and I can’t keep the racists at bay if I don’t know their names. What they did to us, they could potentially do to any other citizen in town if they aren’t stopped, minorities are at risk here unless we can put a stop to them.”

“I know.” Hale sighed.

“LOAN aren’t gonna be stupid enough to do anything that would allow them to be arrested, they’re too rich and they’re smart, which means, it’s up to the Sons to kick them out. You won’t legally be able to do anything, whilst the rest of the town will feel threatened by them and that can lead to potentially more crimes. We’re doing you a favour here.”

“Oh wow, thank you.” Hale said sarcastically. He was struggling to think and drive, so he pulled into a quiet side road and parked up against the pavement. “Okay, I’ll tell you their names, it was a public meeting after all.”

“See, no rules broken, Deputy Two-Shoes.”

“Can you just pretend to respect me for a second?” Hale grumbled.

“Hey, you’re the one who’s stalling.” Pixie argued, then grinned. “Or should that be ‘Stahl-ling?”

Hale groaned at the pun. “From what I remember, there were two men, one called ‘Ethan Zobelle’ and the other was ‘AJ Weston’.” Hale said to her, wanting to get this unexpected meeting over with.

“Did either of them have tattoos?”

“Weston did, on his arms, black ones if I recall, why?”

“It’s just really important.” Pixie told him, being serious for the first time during this encounter. “Did he have one on his throat?”

“I don’t know, he was wearing a black tie and had his collar buttoned up.” Hale responded, he saw the glimmer of disappointment in Pixie’s eyes. “This is a really severe situation, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Pixie nodded. “You know a lot about history?”

“Yeah, why?” Hale asked, wondering what Pixie was getting at.

“You know what Nazi soldiers on the Eastern Front would do to a partisan woman if they captured her?” Pixie said quietly, her eyes fierce, hoping Hale would understand.

Hale looked confused for a second until he put the hint together and swallowed thickly. “Fuck.” He swore in shock.

“Attempted.” Pixie said simply, but gravely, using his exclamation as another hint. Hale didn’t need any more though from the way his face paled and his hands balled into fists for a moment.

“What else do you need?” He asked, looking back at Pixie.

“Can you describe what they looked like?” Pixie asked him.

“Yeah, both middle-aged, grey hair, Zobelle was taller, had a squarish face, dark almond-shaped eyes.”

“Silver suit?”

“Yeah. You’ve met him?” Hale asked.

“He tried to crash the party prior to the incident. He was quite soft-spoken and charismatic, but it felt like an act.”

“Thought so too. What about Weston, was he there?” Hale asked.

“What did he look like?” Pixie queried.

“He was slimmer built, rectangular head, short buzzed grey hair, dark eyes too but his were rounded. He seemed more socially awkward, was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and black slacks.”

“Yeah, he was there.” Pixie said grimly. “Thanks for the help.”

“What will you do now?” Hale asked.

“Can’t say, and it’s probably better if you don’t know, but just know, justice will happen.”

“Would the victim want to press charges?” Hale asked.

“We don’t work like that.” Pixie responded. “Can you drop me off somewhere?”

“Where do you want to go?”  
“The local crematorium.” Pixie told him as Hale started up the jeep again.

“Why there?”  
“I have an appointment with a ghoul.” Pixie joked to lighten the mood and to also let Hale know he wouldn’t be getting any information.

“Where’s your bike?”

“I have to go fetch it later.”

“Right.” Hale ended up saying. He wanted to pry, it was his job to ask questions, but getting information out of Pixie was like trying to interrogate a magic eight ball. She could give a vague answer or just dodge the question entirely unless it was something incredibly serious. He thought she’d make a good politician with skills like that. As he drove, Pixie fiddled around with the straps on her bag, and he noticed she was favouring her left hand more, holding her right arm gingerly against her side. “You hurt?”

“Just a couple of grazes.” Pixie assured him.

“Was it part of what happened last night?”

“Part, yeah.” Pixie answered as she watched the scenery and idly put her hand out the side of the jeep to feel the wind against it, a welcoming breeze against the hot California weather.

“Did you get badly hurt?”

“No, I wasn’t the victim.”

“Oh, well I suppose that’s good.” Hale said before they went into a comfortable silence whilst he drove to the outskirts of Charming where the graveyard and crematorium were situated. He watched Pixie who seemed completely relaxed despite riding alongside him in a cop car. When she wasn’t giving him a headache, Hale thought Pixie actually made decent company, she was at least a little more civilised than some of her male counterparts and wasn’t constantly insulting him when he was just trying to do his job. Pixie was smart, he could clearly see that, but she was also rash and immature, which wasn’t a great combination and he wondered if Pixie had managed to get herself a rap sheet yet, and if so, what her crimes could possibly be. He was brought out of his musings as Pixie straightened up in her seat and put her kutte back on, spotting the sign for the cemetery. Hale pulled up outside the gates and watched as Pixie unbuckled her seat belt and turned to him.

“Apparently this cemetery's pretty popular around here.” Pixie smiled at him.

“Oh?” Hale asked, trying to work out what Pixie was getting at.

“Yeah, I heard people are just _dying_ to get in.” Pixie finished with a giggle.

Hale chuckled at the joke and the absurdity of the situation, he’d just given a potentially dangerous gang member a ride to a graveyard and now she was telling him jokes. This had to be one of his weirdest shifts yet. “Oh, you’re a comedian now?”

“Nah, I stole that joke off of Hap, he’s pretty funny if you get to know him, though that doesn’t seem likely with you having that badge on your chest.”

“Yeah, I don’t exactly plan on becoming friends with known criminals any time soon.” Hale responded.

“Shame, you are pretty nice guy when you aren’t being Deputy Stick-Up-His-Ass.”

“Get out of my jeep.” Hale said sternly, though he felt the corners of his mouth twitching as he suppressed a smile. Pixie opened the door and jumped down. Hale caught the two shredded lines of material on her shoulder where she had been injured. He’d been a cop for long enough to know they were bullet tracks. “Stay safe, kid.” Hale said finally as Pixie shut his door.

“You too, Deputy. See you around.” Pixie smiled sweetly at him before walking off into the cemetery, Hale watched her go before shaking his head and driving off.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie trekked through the graveyard, trying to work out its layout and where she might find the crematorium building, she passed rows and rows of graves and idly read the names to occupy her mind to stop herself from going hyperactive. As she walked, she stumbled upon one name that stuck out from all the rest, ‘John Thomas Teller’. Pixie stopped in her tracks and made her way off the path towards it, taking in the white stone with the stark black writing and cross. She stopped in front of the stone and stood there reading the inscription, feeling a rise of different emotions.

“Hi, JT.” Pixie said, half to herself and half to the gravestone. Pixie had absolutely no clue about what happens to people in the afterlife, she was never sure about the supernatural, but talking to JT just felt right in that moment. She felt a little awkward, wondering if she was disrespecting Jax by coming to his dad’s resting place without his permission, but she hadn’t intended on finding or even looking for JT’s stone, she’d just stumbled across it by chance. Pixie also felt sadness, not only for JT, who’d died at the age of fifty-three, but for Jax who looked up to him, and loved him dearly. Pixie could tell that Jax missed him badly at times, and they’d talked about it before. When Bruce had died, he’d been two years younger than JT, and Pixie couldn’t help the pang of homesickness or the feeling of sadness over missing Bruce. Pixie was also feeling a sense of thankfulness and awe, without JT, there would never have been the Sons of Anarchy and she wouldn’t even exist, considering Bruce had met her mum, whoever she was, in the Highton Clubhouse, which wouldn’t have been there if JT hadn’t built the Charming one, along with the First Nine. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to talk to you or not, but fuck it, I’ve never really been one to follow the rules, and neither did you.” Pixie said. “Life’s a bit fucked up, isn’t it, JT? I mean you served in ‘Nam, you saw horrific things and fought for the USA, then you come home, have a beautiful family and create the Sons, only to be mown down by a semi in your prime.” Pixie thought aloud. “I bet you have no fuckin’ clue who I am if you are here, but I just wanna say thank you for your service, and for creating the Sons, without you, I wouldn’t be here, this life is ingrained into my DNA and promise to do good by it, and by you. I know your son, Jax, he’s amazing and I think you’d be proud of the man he’s become. I’m doing my best to keep him safe, okay? I love Jax, he’s my brother, and he has a wild streak, something I’m sure he got from you, but he’s growing into a great VP and he’s doing his best to steer the club in the right direction, I’m helping him where I can too. Abel, your grandson, is really sweet too, I bet you he’s going to be a real spitfire when he’s older, probably gonna give you and Jax a run for your money, huh?” Pixie finished with a small giggle, she gently patted the stone and thought for a moment before taking off her backpack and rooted through it for her keys, finding a battered tourism keyring she still had on there from Highton. It was plastic with a picture of one of the beaches and had “best wishes from Highton!” on it, Pixie looked at it fondly before taking it off of her keys and placing it on top of the grave.

“You’d have liked the Highton Sons, and on behalf of all of them, thank you, JT, I hope you’re doing okay wherever you are.” Satisfied, Pixie moved away from the grave and returned to her mission of finding the crematorium.

It took a couple of minutes walking, but eventually, Pixie spotted the building with a white van parked outside which she guessed was the morgue transfer van, so approached the door to the building and knocked on it.

“Mr Skeeter?” Pixie called out. She could hear movement inside, so knew Skeeter must be inside the small building. It looked like there was enough for the crematorium chamber, a small morgue and main room. “Mr Skeeter? I need to talk to you!” Pixie called through the door, knocking a little harder.

“We’re closed!” A male’s voice came back through the door.

“I’m with the Sons, Skeeter, open up!” Pixie called back. There was a small window high up on the wall next to the door and Pixie saw a chubby male’s face with balding dark hair peep through it and down at her.

“You’re a girl.” He called through the glass. Pixie turned around so he could see the reaper on her back.

“I got a kutte, don’t I?” Pixie called back, looking up at him. “And I got somethin’ you might want.”

“What?”

Pixie took off her backpack and silently thanked the Sons for having an extensive playboy magazine collection which was spread out around the clubhouse. “Playboy, Halloween edition.” Pixie held up the magazine against the glass and tried not to stare at the bust blonde dressed as a seductive devil on the back cover.

“I usually get money.” Skeeter called back.

“Well, we’re a bit short, mate. I’m gonna give you two options, either you open up so we can talk and strike up a deal, or I’m breaking in and we’re gonna talk more _forcefully_.”

“What does that mean?”

Pixie checked all around her to make sure the cemetery was deserted, which it was. “That means, I killed three men yesterday and that wasn’t even my highest record, so open up, or you’re not gonna like what happens if you don’t.” Pixie said putting on her VP take-no-shit voice, and slipping her butterfly knife from her pocket, twirling it around menacingly. That seemed to rattle Skeeter who hastily unlocked the door.

“You can come in.” He said hurriedly.

“Thanks.” Pixie nodded, putting her knife away again, satisfied as she walked into the building. Skeeter shut the door behind her and shuffled awkwardly. “So, Skeeter, it’s good to meet you, I’m Pixie.” She introduced herself as she looked around the main room. There was a corkboard on one wall with notices and reminders along with dozens of posters of nude women. “I’m guessing you want the Playboy mag?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s one I don’t have actually.” Skeeter said, shifting uncomfortably. “What can I do to help?”

“I need you to dispose of four bodies in a warehouse on the outskirts of Charming.”

“Four?!” Skeeter looked at Pixie in dismay. “I usually get tasked with one or two!”

“Well, think of this as a double task then.” Pixie told him.

“I want more than a magazine for four bodies.”

“What do you want?”

“Do you know Emily Duncan?”

“No.” Pixie shook her head, thinking hard. “I do know Luann Delaney?”

“Wha-The porn actress turned director?” Skeeter looked star-struck.

“Yeah, if you get rid of the bodies, I could get you an autograph and maybe a tour, but I’d have to see if I can pull some strings.”

Skeeter nodded eagerly. “Oh yeah! I’d definitely like that.”

“Right.” Pixie agreed. “Hang on.” She pulled out her phone and speed dialled Jax who picked up on the second ring.

“Whaddup, Piglet, I’m about to talk to Otto.”

“Oh, tell him ‘hi’ from me.” Pixie smiled. “I need a lil help from you.”

“What’ve you done now?” Jax chuckled.

“Nothing!” Pixie giggled. “Look, I told you I’m sorting the bodies out today, and I’m striking up a deal with Skeeter, he’s a big fan of Luann, would you be able to talk to her today? Get an autograph?”

“You found Skeeter?” Jax asked, bemused. “I can talk to her, we’re seeing her later today, does he want cash?”

“No, he was hoping for a tour.”

“Ah, Asset seizure, remember? How ‘bout I see if I can find a prop Luann doesn’t need and give him that.”

Pixie looked up at Skeeter. “Skeeter, how does a signed prop from Luann herself sound?”

“Oh boy, yeah!” Skeeter said eagerly.

“You heard that, Jackie?”

“Yeah, right, lemme deal with Otto, then I’ll sort that out for you, thanks for dealing with the bodies.”

“No probs’ bro, see you soon, love ya.”

“Love ya too, Piglet, buzz off.”

Pixie smiled and hung up. “So do we have a deal, Skeet?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it.” Skeeter nodded. “Which warehouse is it?”

“I’ll direct you, I need to head up there anyways and fetch my bike.” Pixie explained. “Let’s go.”

“Oh, right, right.” Skeeter fumbled around with his overalls search for his keys, finding them and the hurrying after Pixie who was already out the door and making her way over to the van. “Hey, what happened to your arm?” Skeeter asked as he locked the building and scurrying to the van.

“I got shot three times.” Pixie said casually.

“Fuck.” Skeeter said in surprise. “You’re pretty hardcore.”

“Yup, that’s why I’m glad you took the easy option.” Pixie explained as she clambered into the passenger seat now Skeeter had unlocked the van.

“Me too.” Skeeter said warily eyeing up Pixie.

The pair of them set off in the van, Pixie gave him good directions and answered Skeeters questions about what her role in the Sons was and a bit more about who she was. Pixie found that Skeeter was very much an oddball, but seemed pretty harmless, though Pixie’s guard was up the entire time, she didn’t trust anyone outside of her family and had her hand idly resting on the knife on the left side of her hip holster, just in case. They pulled into the warehouse lot and Pixie got Skeeter to reverse up to the side door so there’d be less chance of passers-by seeing what they were busy dealing with. She propped open the warehouse door and led Skeeter inside to the pile of bodies that the Sons had made the evening before. Thankfully, the warehouse was pretty chilly inside, so the bodies hadn’t started doing anything too stomach-churning.

“These guys all went out pretty brutally.” Skeeter acknowledged as he started separating them out and checking the bodies over, getting down to business.

“Yeah, they weren’t good people.” Pixie said with a look of hatred at the male nearest her. He had a swastika covering the entirety of his throat.

“Well, at least they aren’t gonna do any more harm now.” Skeeter responded. “What do you want me to do with the ashes?”

Pixie bent down next to him and noticed a small plastic baggie poking out of the top of Skeeter’s chest pocket. Pixie reached out and pulled the baggie out, seeing it had cocaine inside. An idea formed.

“Can you make ashes white?” Pixie asked.

“If you use water cremation, then yeah.” Skeeter said, eager to talk about his profession, this didn’t happen often. “The techy term is alkaline hydrolysis, it reduces the human body to bone fragments using a process combining water, an alkali solution, heat, and pressure in a stainless steel chamber. It makes the ashes turn snow white instead of dusty grey.”

“Interesting.” Pixie smiled. “You wouldn’t happen to have that at your place, would you?” Pixie asked.

“No, but I have a friend in Stockton that does.”

“Would you be able to take the bodies there?”

“Yeah, I sell the guy up there weed in exchange for doing favours for me, but it’ll cost ya’.”

“What do you want?”

Skeeter thought for a second. “Can I kiss you?”

“No, I have a boyfriend, and I’ve only just met you, what else?” Pixie said firmly.

“Who’s your boyfriend? You could just do it and not tell him.”

“My boyfriend is Tig Trager, and I tell him everything.”

A look of fear entered Skeeter’s eyes. “Oh god! Please don’t tell him I asked to kiss you!”

“I won’t if you cremate the bodies in the water chamber thingy.” Pixie grinned.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it.” Skeeter nodded. Pixie wondered what happened to make Skeeter so afraid of Tig. “It’ll take me a while to do.”

“That’s fine, as long as it’s done. When the ashes are back, put them in little baggies like these.” Pixie said, holding up the cocaine baggie before tucking it back in Skeeter’s pocket.

“That’s a very weird request, but I’ll do it, mainly because you scare me, and your boyfriend scares me even more.” Skeeter said with a shudder. “These bodies have been enough evidence to tell me that I don’t wanna cross you.”

“Yeah, that’s generally not a good idea, but as long as you hold up your end of the bargain, you won’t end up like these fellas.” Pixie assured him. Drop the ashes off at the Sons clubhouse when it’s ready and I’ll hand over the autographed props, but you can keep the playboy mag.”

“Okay, right, I’ll get the stretchers and load the bodies.” Skeeter stood up and went back to the van, Pixie followed him to drop the magazine off on the driver’s seat of the van.

“I’m gonna get my bike and head back, you alright here?”

“Yeah, I’ll sort it for you, Pixie, should be done by the end of the week.”

“Perfect, thanks, Skeeter, you’re the best.” Pixie smiled, giving him a fist bump before she walked over to her bike, checked it over and then when she was satisfied, she grabbed her helmet from where it had been resting on the handlebars and got ready to ride. Pixie did an experimental turn of her handlebars and eased her right arm into her riding position, making sure she could definitely ride before she took off. It hurt, but it wasn’t something Pixie couldn’t deal with, and as long as she didn’t do any stunts or sharp turns, her shoulder wouldn’t be stretched too badly, and it wouldn’t pull the stitches. Satisfied, Pixie took off back into Charming central.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	16. The Niners

Pixie sped back into Charming, glad to be back on her bike, she hated leaving it behind anywhere and never felt fully complete unless she was riding hard and fast feeling the wind whip against her and the thrumming roar of her engine. She came around a bend and reduced her speed as she was nearing the busier roads that the Charming locals liked to use. As she did so, she suddenly caught sight of Clay and Tig on their bikes coming up the opposite lane to Pixie. Her heart stuttered in her chest.

“Oh shit.” Pixie mumbled to herself. There was absolutely no way they hadn’t spotted her, and from the way Clay and Tig sped up, their faces turning into frowns, they definitely had. Clay pointed to the side of the road and Pixie got the hint, pulling over and stopping, taking her helmet off before bracing herself for Clay’s explosion. The two men cut across the lanes on the thankfully deserted road and pulled up next to Pixie.

“Where the hell have you been?” Clay yelled. “I told you to stay at the clubhouse!”

“I had more pressing things to do.” Pixie argued back.

“Like what?” Clay growled.

“Like dealing with the pile of bodies in the warehouse.” Pixie answered. “I thought you were gonna bring it up in church, but when you didn’t I decided somethin’ had to be done, and fast.”

“So what did you do, darlin’?” Tig asked, folding his arms.

“Skeeter’s gonna cremate the bodies for us.”

“You spoke to Skeeter?” Clay asked.

“Yeah, I gave him a playboy mag to start him off, then Jax is gonna get a prop off of Luann to seal the deal.” Pixie explained.

“And what about the blood all over the warehouse floor?” Tig asked.

“I’m gonna get Juice to come help with that, he’s good with cleaning.” Pixie told them. “See? Everything’s under control.”

“Except you did all this without bringing it up first.” Clay growled.

“It wasn’t like it needed to be put to a vote, those bodies had to disappear.” Pixie tried to reason. “And I was gonna bring it up in church, but then I got booted, so I hoped you’d take some initiative, boss.” Pixie challenged him.

“You are walkin’ a fine line, kid.” Clay growled, pointing a finger at Pixie.

“Clay, I did what needed to be done. Would you rather I disrupted everyone from their tasks to come babysit me all the time? Or just not do anything and allow the bodies to just stay untouched in the warehouse waiting for some plucky cop to find? When you patched me in it was under the assumption that I would hold my own and be an asset to the Sons, I made that promise to you guys, so you can’t expect me not to live up to that.”

“You should have told us you were going somewhere at least, babe.” Tig stepped in, trying to diffuse the confrontation and calm Clay who was staring daggers into Pixie.

“You guys were all busy, it would have bothered you, Clay if I’d walked up and said I was heading out to deal with the bodies, and then it would’ve taken longer to negotiate what was gonna happen with them, giving more time for the Charming cops to go patrol the area and potentially find them. They do patrols around there every once in a while, so I wanted to make sure we were staying one step ahead.”

“She has a point.” Tig spoke up. “We need to get to Laroy, Clay, he’ll get pissed if we aren’t there when he arrives.” Tig added, hoping to distract Clay.

“Fuck.” Clay grunted.

“Should I come too? Or do you trust me enough to go back unsupervised.” Pixie smiled at Clay, she knew she was egging him on, but Clay’s behaviour was really frustrating her.

Clay pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re coming too, but you so much as breathe out of line we’re gonna have an issue.”

“I’ll be on my best behaviour, boss.” Pixie said, giving him an innocent smile. Tig watched her with a bemused expression. Pixie’s disregard for authority was entertaining so long as she wasn’t putting herself in direct danger, and she’d somehow managed to get exactly what she wanted, coming to the meeting with Laroy instead of being stuck back at the clubhouse. He just hoped Chibs’ blood pressure wasn’t going to skyrocket when he realised Pixie had been travelling around unescorted and without anyone knowing. Clay started up his bike with Tig following suit whilst Pixie blew him a kiss and put her helmet on, getting ready to follow along behind. True to Pixie’s word, she stayed behind them in perfect formation and didn’t overtake them. It made Tig wildly anxious, however, because it was so unlike Pixie’s usual hyperactive riding style and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Pixie’s head, what she was planning, and if her toned-down style was a bid to impress Clay, or if it was to do with her injured shoulder. That was another thing that would likely cause Chibs to blow a gasket when they got back, he’d been wanting Pixie to chill out today and not ride or do any form of exercise whilst her stitches were still new. He could practically hear the Gaelic swears already. The group pulled into the gas station on the edge of town without incident and put their bikes to the side, waving to Jeff the friendly attendant who was very good and being unobservant when the Sons were around. Pixie took off her helmet with the guys, putting them on their respective handlebars and she watched as Clay lit up a cigar and stretched out his shoulders, arms and hands, looking stiff and grumpy. Tig put his arm around Pixie and pulled her to his side, kissing the top of her head.

“We’re gonna have to stitch your kutte up, baby, you look like you got clawed by somethin’.” he commented, checking the torn bullet tracks on Pixie’s shoulder, being once again reminded of how close he’d come to losing her. It made him hug her a little tighter and be a little more thankful that he’d done something right for once and brought her into his life.

“Yeah, looks pretty badass. Juice did an amazing job of getting all the blood out of the leather and my patches.” Pixie smiled. “There’s no way I’m easily gonna find strong pale pink thread in exactly this shade, so I was thinking of just stitching the rips in black, make a statement out of it.”

“Oh yeah, what’s the statement? Franken-kutte?” Tig joked, referencing the famous black stitches of Frankenstein’s Monster.

Pixie giggled. “I came back from the dead and so did my kutte.”

“Too stubborn to die, like a phoenix.” Tig mused.

“Or a cockroach.” Clay grinned.

“I’d take cockroach over a senile old dog, Play-Doh.” Pixie grinned back and Tig smiled at Pixie’s feisty nature, she always had a comeback.

“At least an old dog has some bite to it, cockroaches aren’t fearsome.” Clay grunted.

“Katsaridaphobia, look it up.” Pixie fired back. “I bet you can’t spell that.”

"Fine line." Clay growled.

“You’re just a font of weird knowledge, aren’t ya?” Tig chuckled, distracting Pixie from firing off at ay again.   
“Yup.” Pixie smiled up at him. “I only know that phobia name because one of the Highton Sons had it, you only had to say the word ‘roach’ and he’d break out in a sweat, poor sod.”

Clay’s phone rang so he sat down on his bike whilst he picked up listening. Tig rifled through his kutte and pulled out some change passing it to Pixie. “Can you grab me a pack of smokes, darlin’?”

“It’ll cost ya’.” Pixie teased.

“Oh yeah, what?”

“A kiss.” Pixie giggled as Tig put his hands on either side of her face, kissing her tenderly before he let her go and gently patted her back.

“Go on, baby.” Pixie did a little skip and went inside the store, Tig watched her go with an amused smile on his face, settling back to sit on his bike whilst Clay finished up his phone call.

“All right.” Clay said after listening for a moment. “Jax is meeting with him this morning, yeah.” Clay nodded before he hung up. Tig turned to him, wanting to know what was happening. “Rosen. Checking we had someone with Otto, wants the Luann thing dealt with.”

Tig nodded, glad they were one step ahead. He liked it when they were ahead of the trouble, it didn’t make him feel like he was getting a headache. He looked down the road and spotted the fancy black car Laroy usually drove. “Here comes the Purple Rangers.”

“You’ve been watching cartoons again.” Clay commented, getting to his feet.

“Pixie likes Power Rangers, they’re kinda good.” Tig said, sounding like he wasn’t sure if he agreed with his own statement. Laroy’s car reached the turning and pulled into the gas station.

“Premium or Regular, sir?” Clay greeted as Laroy parked up and got out with his escort, a muscular black man in his thirties with a purple bandanna tied around his head. Laroy was wearing his signature lilac button-up shirt and looked around him as he got out of the car, always on the lookout. Tig came to greet him too after doing his own lookout which was checking for any cars parking up elsewhere on the street that could be an ambush in waiting, he’d already been involved in one with the Niners and didn’t fancy being in another.

“You heard anythin’ more about the Mayan sacrifice in Haywood?” Laroy asked, getting straight to the point.

“Alvarez confirmed it was definitely one of his guys, abducted from Rancho Calaveras. Signs on the body were definitely Nords, though we think LOAN was involved.”

“Shit, they’re making a wide sweep then.” Laroy nodded. “They’re making a power play. I know LOAN, rich white racists with too much money and too much hate, nasty fuckers.”

“Looks like it.” Clay agreed. “They crashed our party for Munson, announced their arrival in town, they’re trying to move into the heart of Charming. If they do, when they do, we’re all under attack, they made that very clear.”

Laroy shook his head and looked away, before turning back to Clay looking deadly serious. “Guess you and me, we’re going steady again, that is, unless you’re still dealin’ with the Mayans, then we’re gonna have a problem.”

“Got your smokes Tiggy.” Pixie’s voice came from the gas station door as she exited, the door making a cheerful tingle as the bell above it was activated. Laroy and his escort looked over and froze in surprise and shock. Tig watched their almost comical reaction, he’d never seen a double double-take anywhere except cartoons before and Laroy completely lost his calm composure.

“ _Lil’ P_?!” His voice rose several octaves, brow furrowing and mouth dropping in utter astonishment. Tig guessed that a tiny gas station in Charming was the last place Laroy expected to run into his mysterious little friend from Oakland.

“Oh hi, Laroy.” Pixie greeted, walking casually over to them, smiling sweetly. She tossed the new pack of cigs to Tig and put a pink lollipop in her mouth.

“You’re with them?!” Laroy continued, his face looked like his brain was having a mild malfunction, like a buffering computer.

“Yeah, I’m a Son. Have been for almost seven years.” Pixie explained, still maintaining her cheery demeanour like she was greeting an old friend. “Whaddup, Andre.” She greeted Laroy’s escort in the same manner. Clay watched the drama unfold with an intrigued expression, wondering how Pixie was going to handle Laroy and Andre losing their minds.

“So you walked into my clubhouse knowing who I was and who you were?” Laroy growled, stepping closer to Pixie, his face changing to anger, Tig tried to step forward but Clay put a hand on his shoulder.

“Not exactly, bud, I had no fuckin’ clue who you were until you took me to the clubhouse and told me you were the king of the One-Niners. I was still learning where all the rival gangs were situated at that point, coz’ I moved here way back at the start of the year, and was still prospecting when I hung out with you guys.” Pixie told him as Andre stepped closer to her too.

“Hung out and hustled twenty K are two completely different things, girl.” Laroy’s eyes narrowed.

“All you guys were enjoying yourselves, the way I see it you were enjoying the paid entertainment, but I can refund you if you really want.” Pixie answered. “I’m actually pretty surprised that you guys didn’t put two and two together, I mean I'm walking around with a crow on my arm and a reaper on my bike. You had to have known I was at least associated with the Sons to some capacity.”

“We didn’t coz’ you a girl, and you black.” Andre put in.

“Half, but nobody’s splitting hairs. At the end of the day, we’re all on the same side.”

“Oh no we ain’t!” Laroy suddenly growled. “You crossed us.”

“Hey, crossing you would be walking into your clubhouse guns drawn and hostile, I went in invited, we had a friendly afternoon and I left, at no point did I cross you, I wasn’t even wearing my kutte, I was respecting your rules and your private space.” Pixie finished. Laroy looked over to Tig and Clay with a ‘are you serious?’ look on his face, Tig shrugged back, putting faith in the fact Pixie was usually pretty good at talking her way out of a hostile situation, he just hoped that her best behaviour would carry on and she wouldn’t let her more devilish side out. “Laroy, you know I’m right bud.” Pixie added, making him turn back to her. “Can you pinpoint any moment during our entire encounter where I was remotely hostile, passive-aggressive or mean?”

“No, but that ain’t the point.”

“Then what is?”

“You’re a Son and you went into my house.”

“You invited a complete stranger off of the streets and into your clubhouse, I was just following your hospitality because I wanted to have a fun afternoon.” Pixie argued, but calmly so.

“You hustled us.”

“At any point, you could have told me to stop and asked for or demanded the money back, but you didn’t. You could have stopped me from leaving, tailed me or hunted me down for it, but you didn’t.”

“You deceived us.”

“At what point, Laroy?” Pixie said with a laugh. “Yeah I didn’t tell you my name or what club I was with, but that was for my own protection, if the roles were reversed and you found yourself in Charming without backup and stumbled across our clubhouse, would you have gone in holding up a Niners banner? No, you’d have kept hush so you wouldn’t get shot, I was doin’ the same.”

“I’m not scared of the Sons, I’d have gone in proudly as a Niner.” Laroy growled.

Pixie laughed at him and shook her head, something he was surprised by, Laroy was pulling out all the stops getting close to Pixie, being threatening and aggressive towards and she was just smiling and laughing at him like he was having a casual conversation, either this girl didn’t fear death or she was the cockiest little thing he’d ever encountered. “And you think I didn’t walk in proud to be a Son?” Pixie pulled up her t-shirt to show her reaper tattoo over her ribcage. “Being a Son is in my DNA it’s my whole life, it’s who I am. I don’t need to prance around dressed as a fuckin’ grim reaper to show it, I know it, and I feel it. Kutte or no kutte, I’m still a Son, but I’m also smart enough not to broadcast it to the whole world when it could potentially end with me getting a bullet between my eyes.”

Laroy was once again reminded of why he liked Pixie when they first met, she was confident, self-assured and took no shit, she was fighting back on his every point with passion, dignity and sense of calm about her that had been slowly draining his aggression this entire standoff. Left with nothing else to be mad at, Laroy shook his head and slowly smiled. “I’m impressed, Lil P. you sure know what to say to save you’re own skin.”

Pixie smiled back. “Ha, how do you think I got to the age of twenty-two when I’m such a cocky little shit?”

Laroy chuckled, glad to see Pixie was at least self-aware. “A’ight. I’ll let this go. But if I ever catch you tryna get back into my house uninvited, we gon’ have an issue.”

“Yes sir.” Pixie nodded. “Besides, we got bigger shit to deal with than me playing pool with you.” Pixie said, drawing the conversation back to the reason they were meeting. “The Nords and the LOAN gang have teamed up, Laroy, it’s real bad, I was involved in an attack last night, I was shot trying to save the intended victim. Their hate and their intolerance has reached a boiling point, if we don’t team up and take them down, we are putting everyone at risk.”

Laroy’s eyebrows raised and he looked Pixie over, spotting her tattered shoulder and the bandages around her upper arm and shoulder. “Shit. You okay?”

“How do we know you not just fakin’ to get us into a deal, you hustled us before.” Andre spoke up.

Pixie grinned. “You really think these guys are smart enough to pull a stunt like that?” Pixie said sticking her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to Clay.

“No, but you are.” Laroy chuckled realising Pixie really didn’t give a shit about manners.   
“You want proof?” Pixie asked, shrugging off her kutte so it was off of her right shoulder, she then pulled the sleeve of her t-shirt back and reached behind to where the pad was taped down on her shoulder blade, peeling it back to show them the stitches and where it had bled very slightly. Laroy’s face went serious as he looked over the bullet graze wound, he’d seen enough to know what one looked like. “I was lucky I had backup with me, but I know if the same thing were to happen again, they will make sure my luck runs out, along with everyone else’s. The LOAN gang have enough money to sway morals, buy their way out of justice and pay off the Nords to be their Nazi henchmen to do whatever dirty work they want.” Pixie said as she stuck the pad back down and put her kutte back on properly. “We gotta work together here.”

“Even with the Sons, and my men, the Nords still outnumber us, and the LOAN fuckers can buy more men if they need.”

“That’s why I wanted to propose a deal, a peace treaty, and a call to arms, for the Sons, the Niners,” Pixie paused, knowing her next words were going to have Laroy blowing his top, “and the Mayans.”

“No, no fuckin’ way will I _ever_ sit down with Alvarez.” Laroy half-shouted, turning away from Pixie.

“Hey! Listen for a second before you get all twisted.” Pixie barked, raising her voice for the first time that meeting, which surprised Laroy enough to make him turn back around. “Whatever petty bullshit you got going on with Alvarez is _nothin_ ’ compared to this. The racist fuckin army that the Nords and LOAN are building will go after you, your brothers, and everyone you fuckin’ love, women and children included. The Nords and the LOAN gang will burn down your city like it’s a candle on a fuckin’ cake. They will not stop until every minority is stamped out and you know it. I saw the fear and anger in your eyes as soon as I said their names. History will repeat itself and they will take down _everything_ we have fought for unless we put a stop to them. The Mayans are in the same boat as us, they are a minority in danger too, they need us just as much as we need them, and trust me, we do. I’m just as pissed as you are about it considering one Mayan shot at me yesterday, but we have to put all of our trivial little arguments to bed when the real war starts. So are you gonna just lie down and let the racists kill us all because you weren't big enough to let petty bullshit go, or are you gonna fight with us, _brother_?” Pixie said fiercely, coming closer to Laroy until she was just inches from him. Laroy swore he could see fire in Pixie’s hazel eyes from the intensity of her gaze and her words.

“How would this treaty work?” Laroy asked after a moment of thinking.

“We would sit down with Alvarez, talk about how we pool our resources and sign a contract, we’d work out the best way to combat and push the Nords and the LOAN fuckers out of San Joaquin County, kill the bastards and their plan for a hostile takeover.” Clay spoke up.

“Have you spoken to Alvarez yet?” Laroy asked.

“No, we wanted to speak to you first, considering we have a history of an alliance and loyalty.” Clay smiled.

“We did, before you fucked us over.” Laroy said, dissolving Clay’s smile.

“I’m not gonna lie, Laroy, Clay’s fucked over a lot of people, but I know you have too since you shot at my family and almost killed the people I love the most. So you don’t exactly have a foot to stand on, with that.” Pixie looked up at him. “And yeah, I know Clay staged it, we’ve dealt with that fuckery.”

Laroy nodded. “I like your attitude, Lil P, you’re down to business and you don’t take any shit, do you?”

“No, I’ll call anyone out when it’s justified, Son, Niner or Mayan, which means you’ll know if there are any discrepancies with the agreement because I’ll tell you, you can count on that, I want this to work, we all do. The failed ambush was a bad situation, all round. But we have to put that bullshit behind us, Laroy, we’re on the cusp of a war and we have to hash things out and work together.”

“Yeah, you’re right kid. This thing’s much bigger than us, and somethin’ has to be done. If you can get Alvarez to sit down and discuss, I’m open.” Laroy finally agreed after pausing for a long moment and exchanging a glance with Andre who also seemed to be very much on board.

“We’re gonna talk to him later today, we were thinkin’ we could sweeten the deal, get you some ammo to start you off, just in case the Nords make another power play.” Clay said confidently, Pixie thought he sounded like a charismatic car salesman when he got going, and the fakeness made her gag internally.

“A’ight, we’d be up for that, everyone’s shook up about the attack and the Nords trying to gain traction, so that would soothe their nerves before we get this treaty goin’. We also got some cash goin’ spare that hasn’t been hustled by a certain lil pink bandit.” Laroy grinned.

“You could always try winnin’ back the money I got.” Pixie grinned back.

“Hell to the fuck no. My lady blew her top when she realised how much you’d swindled out from me, sent me to the doghouse for a week.” Laroy smiled, he liked the fact that he was now on friendly terms with Pixie, she was fun to be around and he knew she had their best interest at heart, which was more than could be said for Clay. If Pixie was representing the next generation of Sons, then Laroy was eager to keep loyalties with the Sons.

“Whoopsie.” Pixie grinned. “Lets plan this meetin’ then.”

“We can get you the ammo by this evenin’. How does two dozen simple AKs sound? It’ll give me time to speak to Alvarez and work out when would be a good time to sit down and discuss. We’ll do it on neutral ground.” Clay spoke up confidently.

“That’s good with us.” Laroy agreed. “I’ll get the money and raise the possible alliance with the crew, get them on the same page.”

“If you need help, give me a shout.” Pixie offered.

“Will do, text me your number on the prepay.” Laroy told her. “A’ight, we’ll head back.

“I’ll text you the location of the meet tonight.” Clay added. “See you fellas.”

Pixie fist-bumped Laroy and Andre. “See ya later.”

“Bye Lil P. The rest of my crew are gonna be fuckin’ stoked you’re back.” Laroy told her as he got back in the car with Andre and hip hop music began to blast through the speakers.

“Well, that went well.” Pixie smiled up at Clay once the Niners left the gas station.

“That’s just the first step.” Clay grunted.

“But they’re on board, which somethin’ I wasn’t sure was gonna happen.” Pixie continued. “Now you just gotta work your pres’ powers on Alvarez.”

“Yup.” Clay agreed before going over to his bike to get ready to leave. Pixie smiled ruefully to herself over the fact Clay couldn’t even tell her she did a good job, the old Clay was back, despite his promises to turn over a new leaf. He was unbelievably predictable. 

"Did you use my change to get yourself a lollipop?" Tig teased, kissing her cheek. "I already paid you with a kiss."

"It was a hidden tax." Pixie grinned back up at him before she crunched the last of her lollipop and went to put it in the bin by the chainlink fence at the edge of the gas station lot, looking all around her and taking in the quiet peaceful scenery around her.

_Click_

The sound was so soft Pixie almost didn’t catch it and at first, she dismissed it as an insect or just a figment of her imagination until she heard it again. “Tiggy, c’mere.” Pixie beckoned him over. Tig saw the confusion on Pixie’s face and came to her side immediately.

“What’s up, baby?”

“Can you hear somethin’?” Pixie asked him. They both went quiet and Tig listened hard, trying to work out what Pixie was onto. Then he heard a click too.

“That’s a camera shutter.” Tig growled, voice hushed.

“I knew it sounded familiar.” Pixie nodded, slightly relieved that she wasn’t losing her mind, but the relief was overshadowed by the intense anxiety of the fact they were potentially being watched. She turned around to the fence and gazed out, looking over the scenery with Tig as they tried to find the source of the noise. Their eyes rested on a pine green saloon car with a tan roof. A man was sat in the driver’s seat but was too far away to really see much detail other than the face he was caucasian and had grey hair. “There, car.” Tig said calmly, not pointing instead putting his arm around Pixie like they were just hanging out and looking at the view.

“I see it.” Pixie turned around to face him, giving him a small kiss to further deter the driver away from being suspicious about them spotting him. What do you reckon, feds, Mayans, Nords or LOAN?”

“Mayans aren’t known for stealth and by the look of that car, the driver has serious cash, feds or LOAN.” Tig continued. “We gotta get the hell outta here.” Tig turned them around and they stalked back to Clay who was smoking the last of his cigar. “We got company, dark green saloon car, guy just took photos, probably been there since we got here.” Tig said quietly and quickly getting Clay up to speed.

“You really need to talk to Alvarez as soon as possible.” Pixie added, her mind whirring.

“Why?” Clay asked her, eyes narrowing at being told what to do.

“Fancy car equals LOAN or Feds, both of which play dirty, and know we deal to Mayans and Niners. If we don’t get straight to Alvarez, whoever’s in that car could use the photos to piss him off, get the Mayans to take us out on their behalf.”  
“Makes sense.” Tig added. “Let’s get goin’.”

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	17. Pixie's Return

Pixie knew she was in for it the second she rode through the gates behind Tig and Clay. Chibs was sat on the table of one of the picnic benches smoking with Happy and Juice on either side of him. When Pixie parked up Chibs made a ‘come here’ motion at her and Pixie prepped herself for pleading her case to the jury. Tig and Clay walked over with her, getting ready to fill the others in on what happened with Laroy. Tig noticed that Pixie was nursing her arm against her side again and guessed the motorcycle riding she’d been doing had been tougher on her shoulder than Pixie had anticipated.

“Ye wanna tell me what the feck ye’ve been up to after ye Houdini-ed yer way outta tha clubhouse?” Chibs asked once Pixie reached him.

“I had to speak to Hale and then Skeeter.” Pixie responded. “I got the names of the LOAN assholes who crashed our party and abducted Gem, and Skeeter’s gonna get rid of the bodies for us, but I need help to clean up the warehouse. Oh, and I went to get my bike.”

“Good work kiddo, what’re the names? I’ll start hunting.” Juice spoke up.

“AJ Weston and Ethan Zobelle.” Pixie told him. “Don’t worry, Hale doesn’t know what happened, just that we’re looking into the assholes. I remembered he warned me and Jax about them yesterday after he met with them or somethin’ and I figured he’d have remembered the names seeing as he’s a cop.”

“Smart.” Juice responded and Happy nodded his agreement too.

“Yeah, I promise I wasn’t just being a little shit for the sake of being a little shit, I had stuff to do, and if I had an escort, Hale wouldn’t have opened up and Skeeter would’ve spent more time negotiating instead of getting to the bodies.” Pixie told Chibs. “I’m sorry if I panicked you by disappearing.”

“Ye shouldn’t be ridin’ yer bike, love, ye need ta let yer shoulder heal.” Chibs told her.

“I know, it’s hurtin’ like a bitch right now, but everyone was busy and I wanted to get to it as quickly as I could, you’d be just as distraught if your bike got left behind.” Pixie explained. “Now it’s back, I promise I won’t ride it again today. I learnt that lesson pretty well.” Pixie said with a wince as she adjusted her arm.

“Good lass.” Chibs smiled, seeing Pixie was trying to earnestly make amends. “I’m proud of ye fer sortin’ the bodies and tha names. Want me to take a look at yer stitches?”

“Thanks, dad. I don’t think I pulled them, becuase then there’d be a lot more blood, I think it’s just the muscles complaining, I’ll take some painkillers and try to relax it.”

“Alright, if tha’ pain gets worse or I catch ye usin’ it, I’m gonna put a sling on ye.”

“Oh no, I hate slings.” Pixie pouted. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“How’d it go with Laroy?” Juice asked.

“Pixie worked her charm and he’s open to sitting down with Clay and Alvarez and putting together a peace treaty.” Tig explained.

“We’re gonna work out the details later.” Clay added.

“Way to go, cariño!” Juice grinned, feeling proud of Pixie, she worked hard, that was for sure. He gave her a hi-five to make Pixie feel better and drive it home that she’d done a good job.

“Thanks, J.” Pixie smiled. “If we can get Alvarez to work with us, that’d be huge, Mayans, Niners and Sons would be unstoppable.”

“That is if we can get them all to agree.” Clay mused.

“Would it kill you to be a little optimistic, Tin Man? It’s like trying to work with fuckin’ Grouchy Smurf.” Pixie said frustratedly, making the other guys burst out laughing.

“Go make some drinks, Smurfette.” Chibs chuckled, gently shooing her towards the door.

“You want beer or tea?” Pixie asked as she made her way to the clubhouse door.

“Tea, love.”

“M’kay.” Pixie called back as she entered, she heard movement behind her and giggled as Happy grabbed her around her middle and spun her around before setting her back on the floor. “I take you’re feeling a little brighter, Big Maniac?”

“Yeah, vodka sucks.”

“Then why’d you drink it?” Pixie laughed as she undid her backpack and pulled out a mug she’d picked up for Chibs whilst she’d been out in Charming searching for Hale.

Happy shrugged. “Wanted to chill out.”

“And weed wouldn’t have sufficed? Or maybe just laying down and watching cartoons until you fell asleep?”

“That’s why you’re chaotic good and I’m chaotic neutral.” Happy smiled.

“Was that a Dungeons and Dragons reference Mr Lowman?” Pixie giggled.

Happy grinned and nodded. “Tacoma charter has it’s own DND club.”

“Cool! Highton did too, I just never brought it up coz’ I didn’t think any of you guys would be into it.” Pixie explained as she finished making Chibs’ tea and grabbed an array of beers and sodas for the guys.   
“We should see if the other guys want to.” Happy rumbled as he took the tray off of Pixie so she wasn’t struggling to hold it with her shoulder, and also so Chibs wouldn’t force Pixie into a sling. Happy hated them too, and he knew it would drive Pixie crazy not being able to use both hands and fiddle with them.

“I bet Juice would, maybe Ope, he reads a lot of fantasy books when he’s chilling at home. He likes Terry Pratchett.”

“Jax would for the weaponry and getting to kick ass.”

“True, what do you usually play?” Pixie asked.

“Half-Orc barbarian named Oggy.” Happy said proudly.

“I love that, fits you perfectly.” Pixie giggled as she opened the door for Happy and the pair of them went out to hand the drinks around.

“What does?” Juice asked as he came to help. Pixie and Happy explained they were talking about Dungeons and Dragons and were pleasantly surprised to find Juice was an avid fan of it too. Happy sat down next to him and listened as Juice launched into a discussion about his favourite classes and races. Tig and Chibs watched on, puzzled by the sudden excitement amongst the younger Sons. Clay strode off to check on the garage work being done, deciding that fantasy bullshit wasn’t something he wanted to be a part of. When Chibs took his cup off of the tray, he was intrigued as to why it was a white mug and not the usual black ones with the SOA logo on that the clubhouse used almost exclusively. He turned it around and saw it had “Best Dad Ever” written on it in bold black writing and looked up at Pixie who was smiling sweetly at him, though her bottom lip was being chewed gently in a small act of nervousness, wondering whether Chibs liked it or not. 

Chibs felt a wave of emotion crash over him and he cleared his throat to dispel it a little, not wanting to bawl his eyes out over a mug. It was more the meaning behind it that got him, and the fact that he saw those types of gifts all around and never thought he’d actually receive one. He’d given up that hope when he’d been driven from Ireland with no chance of seeing Kerrianne again. Pixie had been a welcomed surprise into his life, and although she’d started calling him ‘dad’, he was still wrapping his head around the idea that he had a kid who loved him, something he’d been wanting all his life. He put the mug down and pulled Pixie to him, hugging her tight and kissing her temple.

“I love you, mo ghràdh.” Chibs smiled. “Was this a ploy ta sweet-talk yer way out o’ trouble with me?” He teased her.

“No, I saw it and thought of you, so I got it, but if it gets me out of trouble then that’s an added bonus.” Pixie grinned back.

“Bah, I’ve got my eye on you, ye wee scunner.” Chibs narrowed his eyes, but his face broke out into a grin. “Thank you, mo nighean milis.”

“Welcome, dad.” Pixie kissed his cheek before pulling away and joining in the conversation with Happy and Juice. The group chatted animatedly until Charlie appeared at the clubhouse door and beckoned Pixie inside. She jumped down immediately and followed the other woman as she led her to Pixie’s dorm.

“What’s up hun?” Pixie asked as Charlie stopped walking when they reached her door.

“It’s Gem, she really wants to talk to you about Clay.” Charlie said in a hushed tone, Kip’s in with her at the moment, he’s the only male aside from Jax and Chibs she’ll let near her at the moment.”

“Probably because he’s gentle and sweet.” Pixie mused. “How long has she been awake?”

“Half an hour, Gem woke me as soon as she woke up, she was panicking thinking she was back at the warehouse for a moment, must’ve been dreaming about it.”

Pixie nodded in understanding. “I get that, for a month straight I’d wake up thinking I was going to open my eyes and see the stable where they took me when I was abducted.”

“I had that, Kip got very used to not touching me if I was asleep for a while at the start of our relationship because I would think it was my abusive ex and flip out until I was awake enough to realise it was Kip and he’d sooner die than hurt me.” Charlie admitted. “He’s the same if something makes a loud noise whilst he’s deeply asleep, he ducks and covers shouting about grenades and bombers.”

“Poor guy, life’s really fucked us all up, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it also brought us all together so we can heal and help each other.”

“I like that, Char.” Pixie smiled. “Okay, let’s sort Gem.”

The two women walked in together to find Gemma wrapped in a blanket sat on the bed whilst Half-Sack was sat on the desk chair with his boots up on the desk talking to Gemma about baby formulas. “Hey girls.” He greeted.

“Hey bro, how you feelin’ Shady Lady?” Pixie greeted, ruffling Half-Sack’s hair before she came to sit on the bed next to Gemma.

“Is Clay still outside?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah, he’s up at the garage at the moment.”

“Okay, I don’t want to see him just yet.” Gemma admitted.

“That’s okay, Gem, no one’s pressuring you.” Pixie said gently. “This is all on your terms, and we will do whatever we can to help you in your recovery.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Gemma shook her head, leaning a little more on Pixie. “This attack, it was to hurt Clay and Jax, if I show them I’m suffering, it’ll hurt them more, and those animals who did this will win.”

“Bullshit, Gem.” Pixie said sharply. “Those bastards will never win, okay? They lost the second you fought back because it showed you were stronger than them and they couldn’t break your spirit. Winning implies you gained something, they lost their lives and one of them lost their balls. We will find the rest and we’ll take them all out, okay? Your job, for now, is just to recuperate and work towards getting yourself to whatever new normal feels right to you.” Pixie said firmly. “As for Jax and Clay, they’re rightly upset and hurt, they adore you, I’m pretty sure you’re the only person Clay actually loves, so they’re going to be hurt, but that pain will pass and they will heal, just like you, that pain will drive them to protect you and to put a stop to the war the racist assholes are trying to start.”

Gemma nodded, feeling a little better. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“And we’re gonna be here for you every step of the way, Gem.” Charlie came over to sit on the other side of her. “You’re welcome to stay at our place, or the clubhouse, for as long as you need.”

“I’ll be happy to escort you to places too, be your personal bodyguard.” Half-Sack spoke up. “Nobody’s getting past me.”

“You guys are wonderful, it makes me feel kinda guilty that I made your lives hell for a little while.”  
“Eh, I think of it as an initiation, only the strongest people can get past you and into your family.” Charlie joked.

“And you know I’m here to call you out if you get too snarky too.” Pixie added, gently nudging Gemma. “Why don’t you and Charlie go down to the spa? Get you both a massage, facial, manicures? You get so relaxed after those, and the women all know you really well.” Pixie suggested.

“They’ll ask me about my face, and why I’m limping.” Gemma worried.

“Tell them you had a car accident, or you fell off a motorcycle.” Half-Sack proposed.

“Car accident sounds more likely.” Gemma said, thinking out loud. “Would one of you be able to crash my car, make it plausible? I don’t want to drive it again after...everything, and then we have proof because Charming will talk about this.”

“Sure, we could take some baseball bats to it, make it look like you hit somethin’.” Pixie suggested. “I’ll ask the guys.”

“Thanks.” Gemma smiled. “A spa day does sound nice, what do you think, Charlie?”

“You had me at ‘S’, my back’s really stiff, so I’d love that for sure.”

“I can drive you girls there.” Half-Sack offered. “We can use one of the TM pick-ups.”

“Yeah, okay, let me get changed.” Gemma agreed, looking a little more like herself again.

“I can distract Clay so you can get out without having to talk to him if you need?” Pixie offered.

“Would you?” Gemma asked.

“Yup, I’ll go and find him now.” Pixie got up, hugging Gemma gently. “Hope you have a good day, and if there’s anything you need, call me, I’ll be there for you.” Pixie said sincerely before hugging Charlie and Half-Sack goodbye and leaving the room. She wasn’t surprised when she found Clay idling in the hallway.

“Is Gemma in there still?” He asked her.

“Yeah, Charlie and H are taking her out to a spa, whilst she’s gone, we need to smash up the front of her car, make it look like she got into an accident, Gem doesn’t want the locals to know what really happened to her.” Pixie told him.

“We can do that.” Clay agreed. He tried to step past Pixie but she stepped in front of him.

“Gem doesn’t want to see you right now, Clay, she needs more time.” Pixie said calmly, looking up at him as Clay’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah, but I’m her husband.” Clay persisted, trying to get around Pixie, and growling when she blocked his way again.

“Yeah, so be a little more understanding. Gem was hurt badly by loud, aggressive males, so obviously she’s going to feel threatened by anyone who fits that category, like you.”

“I’m not like that with her, she knows that.”

“Yeah, you hug and kiss her instead, and that kind of contact from males at the moment is not good for her, she’ll feel threatened and disgusted because that’s how she felt when the bastards were all over her, she needs time to heal. The only way you can make her feel safe is by not pressuring her, let her come to you when she’s ready, don’t try to pressure her or force yourself on her. That will only drive her further away.” Pixie explained calmly but firmly. She expected Clay to get aggressive and shout at her and push past, but he let out a breath and rubbed his face, almost defeatedly.

“Alright, if that’s what she wants, I’ll stay away for now, but I do want to talk when she’s ready, will you tell her that?”

“Absolutely.” Pixie nodded. “Gem’s gonna want to go out in a moment, so maybe don’t lurk here like a stalker? Go out and smoke for a bit, calm yourself, and then regroup.”

“A’ight.” Clay nodded. “I’ll go call Alvarez.”

“That’s a good idea. Thanks for being understanding, this side of you is a lot better than inconsiderate-mob-boss-Clay.” Pixie commented.

Clay gave a half-smile. “I can be reasonable.”

“When it suits you.” Pixie answered back. “How’s your nose?”

“Hurst, but it’s not broken, you’re lucky, kid.” Clay growled.

“Good, and you are too, if you keep triggering my fighting instinct, one day I will snap.”

“Well if you weren’t such a little shit, I wouldn’t have to yell at you.”

“I think this debate’s something to continue another day.” Pixie said making a shooing motion at him. “Go make your phone call, mob boss.”

Clay grunted but did as he was told, for once. Pixie let out a breath and then stuck her head around the door to let Charlie know the coast was clear. Then Pixie made her way back to the main room, realising she hadn’t heard from Bobby in a while. She found him on his side on one of the couches with a cushion over his head.

“You awake, Presley?” Pixie asked, sitting down on the floor by his head.

“Unwillingly.” Bobby groaned.

“Need anything?”

“Water and aspirin, darlin’.”

“Coming right up, mate.” Pixie said getting back up and patting his arm. Tig came through the clubhouse doors to check on Pixie and smiled seeing she was taking care of Bobby.

“How’s the homecoming queen?”

“He’s a little green.” Pixie responded with a giggle as Tig followed her back over to Bobby, with his hands out like he was chasing her just to tease Pixie.

“How’s Gemma?” Bobby asked as Pixie pulled back his hair from his face and the cushion so he could take the medicine and drink.

“Better than you, big guy.” Pixie joked.

“Good, good, alright, alright.” Bobby mumbled, laying his head back down with a groan.

“C’mon baby, lets leave Bobby to sleep off the rest of his hangover.” Tig said helping Pixie to her feet. “Your shoulder okay, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I took some aspirin too, so it should ease.” Pixie assured him. “I’ll be glad when I get my stitches out and can soak it properly, a bath would be really nice.”

“You’ll be able to do that after about a week, and you know I’ll be there to help too.” Tig kissed her. “Plus our baths are always fun.”

“Don’t be getting any ideas, mister, we have things to do.” Pixie chided playfully with a giggle, knowing Tig’s mind all too well. Tig chuckled and turned around, stooping a little so Pixie could jump onto his back. Pixie kissed his cheek and he beamed at her, adjusting his hold on Pixie so he could carry her outside. Truth be told, he loved holding Pixie, it was partly due to his over-protective and possessive streak, but also so he could make Pixie laugh and feel secure with him. When they got outside, Pixie looked over to Happy who was listening intently to Juice who was still going through all the details and classes for DND.

“Hey, Hap?”

“Yeah girlie?” Happy responded, looking up immediately.

“You know how to beat up a car to make it look like it had an accident?”

“What kind of crash you need?”

“Gemma wants her car smashed so she can tell people she was in a car accident instead of what actually happened because Charming people will gossip.”

“I’ll make it perfect, leave that with me.” Happy assured her with a grin.

“Of course he knows how to stage a car accident.” Juice commented with a bemused expression. “Right if you’re doin’ that, Hap, I guess I’ve got a crime scene to clean up, anyone fancy comin’ along?” Juice asked.

“Sure, we’ve got the tubs of bleach up in the garage storage, if you put them and mops in the van we can take everything up there.” Tig explained, stroking Pixie’s knee with his thumb, not wanting to set her down just yet. “I’ll take my bike so I can go down to sort the guns with Ope when he’s back from his shift.”

“That’s good.” Pixie agreed. “I’ll keep an eye on Bobby and let Jax, Ope and Piney know what’s happenin’ if they come back here.”

🖤🖤🖤

After Pixie cleared away all the empty soda cans and Chib’ mug, she checked on Bobby who was still snoring and put a bucket by his head just in case he woke up nauseous, then went to clean up her room now that Charlie, Gem and Half-Sack had left for the spa. As she walked out with a trash bag full of snack wrappers Chibs sauntered into the barroom and spotted Pixie as she went to the utility room to drop the bag off before she figured out what else needed doing.

“How’s ye shoulder, love?” He asked as he walked towards her.

“Sore, but manageable.”

“Ye need painkillers?”

“Nah, I’m still functioning and I took some earlier, surprised you’re not helping Happy smash up Gem’s car.” Pixie replied, reaching over to turn down the end of Chib’s short-sleeved black t-shirt where the fabric had rolled slightly.

“It’s more fun ta destroy somethin’ completely at tha’ junkyard.” Chibs replied with a smile. “How’s Bobby doing?”

“Unconscious, but I keep giving him water and painkillers when he needs it, I don’t think he’ll be partying for a while though.”

“Ah well, it’s good ta have him back finally.” Chibs smiled fondly, looking over at Bobby’s sleeping form. “He was one of my first friends here after I got sent this way.”  
“Aw.” Pixie beamed. “You two get on well, I love Bobby too, I’ve missed helping him with the accounts and singing along to Elvis.”

“You’ll be back ta doin’ tha’ soon.” Chibs assured her. “Why don’t ye go bug Hap? He likes havin’ ye around him.”

“Yeah, he still needs to give me my smiley for taking the asshole down together last night.”

“Which one was tha’?”

“The one with the knife wound on his throat and between his eyes.” Pixie explained. “I was worried the bastard was gonna put up a fight or alert the others inside so I threw the knife into his head whilst Hap was cutting his throat.”

“Ah, ye both are lethal when ye work together.” Chibs commented. “Hap really loves ye, ye know? I’ve known that guy fer a very long time, an’ I’ve never seen fear in his eyes before, until last night when he was desperately tryin’ ta’ stop ye bleedin’ out.”

“Yeah, I feel bad for that.” Pixie admitted. “We talked it out and had a heart to heart, but the fact I made him feel so bad really hurts.”

“Maybe that’ll teach ye to be more careful, eh?” Chibs said hopefully.

“I’ll try.” Pixie smiled up at him. “But I’m my own worst enemy at times, so I don’t know how I’ll respond in the next attack.”

It alarmed Chibs that Pixie was expecting another attack with such certainty, he just wanted to keep her safe, but at the same time, he knew she was right, the life of a Son was never easy and you were constantly on the attack. “Aye, I can see yer tryin’, I’m proud of ye fer tha’. Remember lass, yer worth more ta me, an ta the others than ye realise.”

“I know, same to you, dad, I can’t ever lose you now that I have you.” Pixie hugged him tight. “Will you keep an eye on Bobby whilst I go see Hap?”

“Sure, mo ghràdh.” Chibs kissed her temple. “Go have fun.” He told her, gently shoving Pixie in the direction of the door.

“Alright, alright.” Pixie giggled making her way out, she paused at the door and turned around. “Oh, and dad?”

“Aye?”

“Tha gaol agam ort.” Pixie said with a grin. Her pronunciation was a little off, but it was clearly Scottish Gaelic and Chibs understood the words immediately.

He raised his eyebrows up in surprise. “Now where did ye learn that, ye sweet bonnie?”

“From you, you say it to me when you check on me sometimes on nights when I’m staying at yours.” Pixie explained. “Sometimes I wake up a little when you come to check on me because I’m having a bad dream, and that helps to make me feel safe enough to go back to sleep. It means ‘I love you’, doesn’t it?”

“Aye.” Chibs grinned widely and he felt a strong sense of pride that Pixie was picking up on the things he was saying to her, and that he was helping her too. “How’d you know?”

“Guessed, you say it the same way you say it in English, so I kinda figured.” Pixie told him. “Will you teach me more?”

“Aye, but not now, when we’re next home together I will.” Chibs agreed. “Now go check on Hap.” Chibs smiled shooing her as she giggled. “ Tha gaol agam ort, mo nighean milis.” He called after her, watching her wave and then skip across the lot in Happy’s direction. ( _I love you, my sweet daughter_ )

Happy was busily lining up his bat with the side of Gemma’ headlight, ready to smack it in just the right way to cause it to shatter as if Gemma had driven into the side of something. Just as he was about to strike, there was a yelp and he suddenly felt an impact as someone jumped on his back. He let out a growl and made to flip his attacked off and onto the hood of the car when he caught sight of the purple prosthetic leg and let out a breath of relief.

“Damn lucky, you little shit.” He scolded, though as soon as he looked over at Pixie’s cheeky face his own broke out into a smile.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve landed on the bonnet of a car.” Pixie informed him as she licked his cheek and jumped off, squealing when Happy put down his bat to go after her, chasing her around the car a few times until he caught Pixie again, both of them laughing as they goofed off.

“You wanna help?” Happy asked her as he calmed down a bit.

“Sure, what can I do?” Pixie asked. Happy lifted her onto the hood of Gemma’s car and pointed to where he’d scratched an ‘X’ into the windscreen and passed her another metal bat.

“Hit that until the glass caves in, don’t shatter it, though.”

“On it, boss.” Pixie gave him a salute and set to work, smacking it with her good arm with as much force as she could muster, whilst Happy did the headlight and began scraping the paintwork along the side. They worked for a couple of minutes until Pixie was satisfied that the windscreen looked ruined enough, then sat down on the hood to see what Happy was up to. “Hey, Hap?”

“Hm?”

“Why did the scarecrow win an award?” Pixie asked, grinning.

“Why?”

“Because he was outstanding in is field.” Pixie giggled at her own joke. Happy smirked and shook his head.

“So bad.” Happy grunted with a smile. “I’m thinkin’ of growing a beard.”  
“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm, I used to hate facial hair, then it grew on me.” Happy grinned as Pixie let out a laugh-snort.

“You gotta tell that one to Ope.” Pixie giggled, she looked down at her left wrist. “You still haven’t given me a smiley yet.”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to tattoo someone who keeps disappearing.” Happy argued playfully.

“I’m here now.” Pixie argued back.

“You want me to smash up Gem’s car.” Happy chuckled, gesturing to his work. Pixie pouted playfully at him which made him laugh more. “Fine, I’ll tattoo you, but I wanna get this done first, how’s that?”

Pixie brightened up again which made him laugh. “Yay, you’re the best!” Pixie said with a little jump down off fo the hood so she could see what he was up to. Happy pulled her into a headlock and ruffled her hair before finishing up with the scratches and systematic dents.

🖤🖤🖤

“Yo! Piglet?” Jax’s voice sounded from the main bar area. Happy lifted the tattoo gun away from Pixie’s arm as she predictably wriggled in response to her nickname being called.

“Church, Jax!” Pixie yelled back and heavy footfalls could be heard until Jax’s head popped around the door. “Jackie boy!” Pixie greeted him, making Jax grin.

“Wassup?” Jax replied.

“Hap’s giving me a smiley for the guy we killed together.” Pixie told him.

“Need a hand holding her still?” Jax asked Happy as he came over to see the tattoo progression.

“Yup.” Happy grunted. Pixie was good at being tattooed seeing as she had a high pain tolerance, liked Happy freestyling on her and generally let him do what he wanted. However, Pixie was not good at sitting still for long periods of time, and today seemed like an extra hyper day for Pixie, in twenty minutes, he’d managed two eyes and the smile line because Pixie kept readjusting in her chair, asking him questions or becoming distracted enough that she kept trying to move her arm. Jax motioned for Pixie to stand up, then sat down on the chair and pulled Pixie to sit down on his lap so he could hold her still, putting his hand around her elbow to keep it on the table. Happy flattened Pixie’s hand and put his arm down on it so he could continue tattooing.

“How’d it go with Otto?” Pixie asked Jax.

“He’s pissed, we need to go see Luann when you’re done, he wants as many Sons to go down to Luann’s studio so she feels supported and then we need to go shake down the bastard that reported her. Otto thinks it’s a rival porn company.” Jax explained, watching Happy start making the circle around the face.

“Damn, didn’t realise porn was so competitive.” Pixie responded.

“Business is always competitive. It’s a dog-eat-dog world out there.” Jax told her.

Pixie thought for a moment. “Yeah, I guess it’d have to be, considering they’re all doin’ it doggy style.”

Jax chuckled and Happy had to pull back so he could laugh at Pixie’s joke, he pointed a finger at her, smiling. “Stop.”

“Just sayin’.” Pixie giggled.

“I’m blaming you.” Jax said kicking Hap’s boot.

“Hey, I keep things very PG, she’s the one dating Trager.”

“You’re just as bad as Tig and you know it.” Pixie giggled. “So who’s the guy we need to go intimidate?”

“Dunno, but whoever the asshole is, he’s seriously threatening Luann’s job, if she loses the studio, she’s fucked, and may have to go back to working in front of the camera, and that’s the last thing she wants to do.” Jax informed her and Happy, stroking his goatee. “We can’t let that happen, for Otto’s sake and for hers, he’s poaching her talent too.”

“Sounds like a real nasty guy.” Pixie agreed. “Is Ope back yet?”

“Ope’s fine, Piglet, he’s gone down to sort the guns for the Niners with Tig and Piney.” Jax assured her. “You’ll see him soon.”

“Do we need to make this porn mogul disappear?” Happy asked as he finally managed to complete the tattoo and wiped it down, pleased with how it had come out.

“No, well not yet anyways.” Jax thought aloud, watching as Pixie and Happy exchanged a glance. “So don’t start plannin’ anything.”

“We weren’t.” Pixie assured him. “But we could.”  
“No.” Jax said firmly. “Did you visit my dad by the way?”

“Oh yeah, when I went to go see skeeter I got a little lost and found JT, so I said ‘hi’ and left him a keychain as a memento. Bruce looked up to JT in a big way, so it felt right.” Pixie clarified. “Is that bad?”

“No, kid, if you wanted to say ‘hey’ then there’s nothin’ wrong with that, I kept the keychain there, but weighed it down with a rock so it wouldn’t go missing.”

“Thanks, Jackie.” Pixie smiled. She heard the buzz of Happy’s tattoo gun and looked across. He’d wrapped the smile and then turned Pixie’s hand over and was starting to draw something just below the webspace where Pixie’s thumb joined her index finger. Pixie trusted Happy implicitly, so knew whatever he was drawing, she’d like. Pixie left Happy be and she filled in Jax on what she’d been up to that morning, going into full detail because she knew Jax would know if she kept something out.

“So now you got Skeeter making the white ashes, the fuck are you going to do with them?” Jax asked.

“Give them back to the Nords, thought they’d appreciate the sentiment.” Pixie explained with a dark glint in her eye.

“You know the Nords are stupid enough to snort that shit, right?” Happy looked up, feeling a weird sense of pride for Pixie’s dark creativity.

“They disrespected my family, and destroy others with the cocaine they sell, so this is their own fault, I’m just helping the karma flow better.”

“You’re crazy, kid.” Jax chuckled in disbelief. “How are you gonna get it back to them?”

“Gonna put the baggies in a tobacco tin and slide it through an open window on the way past the Hairy Dog Lounge, should land on the seats or the floor, make it look like someone’s stash slipped out of their pocket. Whatever they decide to do with it is their business.”

“I like it.” Happy smiled. “I’ll help if you need it.”

“Thanks, Hap.” Pixie grinned. “I want to take them all down for what they did to Gemma, for that many Nords to have been there at the warehouse, it has to have been discussed amongst them. That and whoever that blonde bitch was that knocked Gemma out.”

“You could always give Unser a tip, say that they’re in possession of human remains. Should keep the PD busy for a while.” Jax mused. “Unser and Hale would have a field day.”

“Done.” Happy announced wiping Pixie’s hand and moving back to clean up his gear so Pixie could have a look at her surprise addition to her growing tattoo collection. Happy had drawn an outline of a small skull with hearts for eyes on her hand and Pixie loved it immediately.

“This is so cool! Thanks, Big Maniac.”

“I’ll colour the eyes red when we have more time, for now it’s cute.” Happy smiled back as Jax took Pixie’s hand so he could have a look at it too.

“Very fitting for Piglet.” Jax agreed.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	18. Luann & Georgie

** WARNING: Chapter contains mentions of blood & violence. **

Pixie got off the back of Jax's bike and pulled her helmet off, putting it on the handlebars as Jax sorted himself out too. Bobby parked up next to them and groaned, wiping his face before he stood up.

"You should've stayed put, Bobs." Pixie told him. "You shouldn't even be riding right now, mate."

"Luann needs support though, and the fresh air should do me good too." Bobby argued, though his tone made it seem that he was in agreement with Pixie.

"If you say so, Presley." Pixie responded as Juice came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Bobby's gonna be fine." Juice assured her. "Bet Luann'll be pleased to see you though, she likes spending time with you."

"That's good, Luann's sweet." Pixie smiled. "Hey, if shit doesn't hit the fan this weekend, wanna have a video game sesh?"

"Oh, you're on." Juice grinned. "GTA?"

"Our lives are the motorcycle edition of GTA, bud, maybe somethin' that doesn't hit so close to home?"

"True." Juice agreed with a grin as the group began walking towards the main entrance doors which were propped open by bricks and ATF agents were filing in and out like ants in a nest. "Halo?"

"Yeah, maybe?" Pixie pondered. "Maybe you ought to try and teach Chibbie how to play."

"Ha, no way lassie, Juicy boy almost lost his mind tryin' ta' show me how wifi works." Chibs chuckled as he walked alongside them. "I fear fer his sanity if he tries anythin' more complex."

"True, you're a man of books, not tech." Juice responded. "Jax, you down for gaming if you're free?"

"Sure, but you can't cry when I beat you dorks." Jax grinned cockily.

"Ah, there's the ego we know and love." Pixie said sarcastically, earning a shove off of Jax as they wandered inside. The main studio room was in complete disarray as the ATF agents worked to clear everything up and catalogue it. There were racks of costumes, upturned furniture, and disassembled camera equipment. At the centre of it all stood a very haggard and stressed looking Luann holding sheets of paper as she addressed two forlorn-looking blonde women, they were both young, slim built, and very beautiful.

"Add these two cameras to the list." One ATF agent said as he bustled purposefully past the Sons, passing the equipment to another agent. The group looked around them, taking in the chaos and feeling sympathy for Luann as her hard-earned business was torn down around her.

"Here's half your retainers, I'll give you the other half at the end of the week." Luann said sadly to the girls whilst the Sons halted their advances, letting Luann get out what she needed to say to her employees. Luann was wearing a floral shirt, tight-fitting beige pants and brown sandals, with a silver hooped necklace and small diamond earrings. Pixie thought she looked a lot more dishevelled than how she usually presented herself and knew it was due to the fact that Luann was under so much stress. The beautiful blondes were in casual attire, the girl on the left had a blue and white polka-dot sundress that was low-cut and paired with a white cardigan and simple heels. Her hair was lighter blonde, sandier and had a natural curl to it that made her tresses frame her elven face prettily. Her eyes were dark blue and Pixie caught the intelligent sparkle to them. The other girl had darker blonde hair, almost brown, lighter eyes in an oval face and was wearing a hot pink velour tracksuit set, a white scoop neck t-shirt, Adidas trainers and large gold hoop earrings. Her skin had been fake tanned and her lips were positioned in an expressive pout. Pixie looked around her at the guys who were checking out the two women with awooga-heart eyes that made Pixie chuckle to herself.

"You stay away from Georgie. Hear me?" Luann warned the girls, sounding like a caring mother as she held the hand of each young woman comfortingly. "All his actors end up strung out and turning tricks." Luann said gravely. Pixie had no idea what that meant but it didn't sound good.

"Okay, we will." The girl in the blue dress nodded. Her voice was light and sweet.

"Okay, yeah." Luann said with a sad nod before she drew the girls in for a hug.

"Marvelous." Chibs said to himself as the group came closer, making Pixie and Jax smirk.

"Oh my god, they really did clean you out, Luann." Bobby tutted sympathetically. Luann let go of the girls and they slipped past the group, Pixie gave a friendly smile to them and caught the sweet blonde in the blue dress look up at Jax with an admiring eye before she caught up with her friend and they left out the door.

"Otto wasn't kidding." Jax agreed, oblivious to the look the girl gave him. Pixie put it in her mental notes to bring up later and refocused.

"That's some lovely merchandise walkin' out tha' door." Chibs said to Luann, gesturing behind him. Pixie smacked his arm.

"I believe the term is _actors_ , Chibbie." Pixie spoke up, her voice stern.

Luann smiled at Pixie before looking back up at Chibs. "They'll keep walking if I don't come up with the rest of the money." She urged, her tone deeply distraught.

"Otto says some guy's givin' you trouble." Jax said coming to stand in front of Luann and tucking his hands in his pockets. Chibs looked down at Pixie with a " _whoops, sorry love_ " expression he'd come to master after being called out on his language so much by his adopted kid.

"Georgie Caruso." Luann said, her voice dripping with hatred for the name. "Shitbag's threatening my girls if they don't join his company." Luann explained with anger.

Juice snickered. "His name is _Georgie_?"

"You can talk, Juicy boy." Pixie quipped with a grin, earning a nudge from Juice.

Jax smiled at the pair of them before turning back to Luann and composing himself. "Can't you just talk to him? Make some kind of temporary arrangement?" Jax asked.

Luann shook her head. "Isn't how it works with this. Georgie's game is fear. Goddamn 'roid crew runs his girls like pimps running pussy." Luann informed him. Pixie hated the guy already, she had a thing about people threatening innocents, especially women just trying to do their jobs. Luann's eyes turned hopeful and pleading. "If I could just get the money I loaned Samcro-"

Jax cut her off with a shake of his head. "That's not gonna happen today." He said firmly. Luann's hopeful eyes turned back to distraught and angry. Jax really felt for her and let out a breath.

"Look. I said to Otto I'd back this guy off of you, and that's what I'm gonna do." Jax said with assurance in his voice that he'd sort Luann's problem as best he could. "Where's this guy's office?"

"It's up in Oakland, let me go to my office and I'll note down the address." Luann said, turning on her heels and striding off.

"Sure it wouldn't be easier to, y'know, make him go count worms?" Pixie asked quietly, choosing her words carefully seeing as ATF were still milling around.

"No." Jax turned to her. "We need to at least talk to the guy first, see if he's willing to back down."

"M'kay, but he sounds like a real git." Pixie replied.

"A what?" Jax asked.

"Git, she means asshole." Chibs supplied helpfully.

"Ah, and yeah." Jax nodded his agreement. "I'll ask Luann for a prop when she comes back."

"Good, I did promise Skeeter and I'd feel bad not holding up my end of the agreement."

"How did you get Skeet to agree anyways?" Juice asked.

"Turns out he's afraid of Tig, which worked in my favour and he didn't particularly feel like trying to say 'no' to me after he saw the... _mannequins_." Pixie said, trying to make sure she wasn't saying anything that would alert the agents.

"Skeet's afraid of Tig?" Jax asked with an amused expression. "Wonder what the bastard did to cause that."

"Dunno, but with Tig it could be anything." Pixie smiled.

Luann came back out of her office brandishing a post-it note shaped like a pair of breasts and passed it to Jax. "Adress is on there, is that clear enough?"

Jax read over it and passed it to Bobby so he could see the address too. "Yeah, I know where that is. Hey, is there a chance we can grab a prop? One of our guys is a huge fan, probably keeps your company afloat with how much stuff he buys." Jax smirked. Pixie knew exactly what he was talking about, Skeeter's office looked like a shrine to Luann's business.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's not like I'm gonna be able to hang on to much of this stuff and it's gonna end up in some ATF lockup until I can pay to get it all back." Luann agreed. "Does he need an autograph?"

"Please." Jax nodded as Luann made the second trip to her office, returning a moment later with a long phallic-shaped object wrapped in a brown paper bag. Pixie did not want to inquire as to what it was, instead just took off her backpack so Luann could put it straight in.

"Thanks, Lu. I'm really sorry this is happening to you, we'll sort it." Pixie told her, putting her bag back on and hugging Luann tightly.

"Thanks, girlie." Luann smiled at her, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"If you need anything else, call us, okay?" Pixie added.

"Will do, you guys better head off before ATF try to interview ya'." Luann said to them. The group gave her hugs and farewells before they strode off back to the lot. Pixie caught up to Jax and grabbed his wrist to get his attention.

"I got a bad feelin'." Pixie looked up at him.

"What about?"

"Luann. If this Georgie fucker's not afraid to poach and threaten her girls, who knows what he could be capable of doing to Luann if she isn't protected."

"Kid's got a point." Bobby acknowledged.

"Yeah, let's talk to Georgie and then if we don't get a good vibe off of him, we'll call a church meeting and work out how to keep Luann safe, on top of trying to stay out of ATF's radar, finding the LOAN assholes, sorting a peace treaty with the Niners and the Mayans, and keeping Cammy Hayes happy." Jax listed.

"And taking down the Nords." Pixie added. "How the fuck did things get so complicated in like two days?"

"It's the Sons life." Chibs said with a sigh, getting on his bike and pulling his sunglasses down from the top of his head. "Let's go see this bastard."

"I feel like shit, you guys." Bobby groaned.

🖤🖤🖤

After the group found Georgie Caruso's studio they parked up and made their way into the building which had 'Caruso Studios' in large silver letters on a sign above the door. There was a waiting room area that was nicely decorated apart from the explicit porn film posters of the work Caruso was most known for. There was a tall blonde woman sat in a metal chair reading a script next to a middle-aged man with short black hair and a goatee doing the same thing. Pixie guessed they were there for a casting call, especially when a door opened and a man with a headset on looked out into the main area and called out for "Number six". The woman got up from her chair with a glance at the Sons before making her way into the room where the guy was beckoning her. Chibs, who had his arm around Pixie's shoulders took in the posters and carefully tucked Pixie tighter against his side and put a hand over her eyes.

Pixie giggled at him. "Chibbie, I'm not that innocent."  
"Well I like to pretend so, so humour me." Chibs answered, refusing to bring his hand away from Pixie's eyes as he looked at the X-rated posters.

"Oh! I love that movie!" Juice suddenly exclaimed, walking towards the 'Cumdog Millionaire' poster, Jax followed him over smirking at the poster. "I laughed, I cried, I came."

"That's not somethin' I wanted to know, bro." Pixie said with a grossed-out shudder. She couldn't see which movie he'd recognised and quite frankly, she didn't want to either, suddenly quite grateful for Chibs' hand. "Way too much fuckin' info."

"Sorry." Juice laughed.

"Must be a good movie, it won an 'Anal Oscar'." Jax chuckled.

Bobby noticed a tall black security guard flanked by two smaller caucasian guards in white t-shirts and jeans storming down the corridor towards them. "Oh, hey, hey, here we go." Bobby said to the others. The group made their way down the corridor towards them and Chibs let go of Pixie once they were out of the waiting room so she could see what was going on. Jax made his way to the front of the group and Pixie ended up just behind him in the middle of the group.

"You need somethin'?" The head security guard asked, putting his hands behind his back and straightening up. Pixie wondered if he was an ex-soldier from the stance.

"We're here to see Georgie." Jax informed him, straightening up too, but the guard was at least the same height as Opie, meaning Jax was much shorter.

The guard looked Jax up and down with a demeaning expression. "You got an appointment?"

"No." Jax said casually.

"Then you don't see him." The guard replied, calmly, but his eyes narrowed with a promise of violence is Jax didn't comply.

" _Jesus Christ_! _I'm trying to cut in here_!" A muffled voice came from the office on the group's right and a door flung open, revealing a short man with spiky brown hair who was balding. He had the remnants of fake tan, multiple gold chains around his neck and thick browline black glasses. He was wearing a khaki business suit, a brown jumper and a white t-shirt underneath. Overall, this guy looked like the definition of sleazy and Pixie just _knew_ this had to be Georgie Caruso. Jax got that vibe too from the cocky way he looked Georgie up and down. "Hey! Auditions are out back." He said firmly, trying to show his displeasure for being interrupted, but also being taken aback by the group of ruffian bikers in his hallway.

"Let me guess, Georgie Caruso?" Jax smirked.

"They were just leaving, Mr Caruso." The guard assured him.

"That's too bad, coz' this one here's got kind of a 'Brad Pitt' thing goin' on." Georgie said appraising Jax with a greasy smile. "Only not quite as gay." He caught sight of Pixie stood behind Jax and looked her over too like she was merely a pretty ornament. "And this little chick's a rare find, mixed-race _and_ an amputee, she'd make a lot in this business, guys go wild for missing limbs."

"Okay, ew." Pixie shuddered, looking up at Georgie with the same level of disgust she would as if she were looking at sewer grime. "My disability is not a kink for you to exploit, you little prick." Pixie fired back, causing the other Sons to grin, they loved Pixie's expressive language.

"Oh, she's got an attitude." Georgie grinned down at her.

"...Yeah." Jax cut in before Pixie could rip Georgie to shreds. "I'm a friend of Luann Delaney."

Georgie's smile hardened into a sneer. "Is that so? I'm real sorry about what happened." Georgie replied, without a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"You're terrorising her actors. It stops now." Jax said firmly, showing he knew exactly what Georgie was playing at.

Georgie smiled and shook his head. "I'm helping those girls. Luann is out of business."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Luann's not out of business." Jax replied looking at Georgie with cocky assurance.

"That's not what I heard." Georgie replied with his own slimy sense of conviction.

"Don't make me come back here. _Georgie_." Jax said calmly, with a threatening smile. Now Jax had said his piece, he gestured for the group to move off and leave, they all muttered their sarcastic farewells and started walking back towards the door when Pixie caught sight of Bobby, who had his brow furrowed and was groaning slightly as he rubbed the top of his stomach. She raised an eyebrow at him as he stopped moving and her first aid training started kicking in when she noticed his forehead was clammy too.

"Bobs?" Pixie said quietly.

"You got a problem?" The head security guard said rudely, stepping forwards like he was squaring up to Bobby. Bobby grabbed Pixie's wrist and put her behind him protectively as he turned around, frowning at the guard and looked him up and down. Juice, Jax and Chibs came back into the corridor, noticing they were two short and the guard was getting angry. The other Sons immediately started squaring up, getting ready to defend Bobby and Pixie should they need to, but it seemed like Bobby had it under control. He raised a finger up like he was gesturing for them to hang on for a moment then breathed in deep, stepped closer to the guard and promptly projectile vomited onto the guard's grey t-shirt. The two guards behind him jumped back for fear of being caught in the spray of digested taco and alcohol. The Sons promptly burst into raucous laughter and cheers at Bobby's performance. Georgie looked at the group in disgust and horror, retreating back into his office. Bobby coughed a couple of times and straightened up.

"Not now, man. Thanks." Bobby chuckled, spitting bile from his mouth onto the grey carpet on the corridor.

Pixie gestured to the vomit on the floor and the guard. "Couldn't have said that better myself." Juice put an arm around her and the group departed.

"Cheerio!" Chibs called over his shoulder.

"I told you guys I was feelin' sick." Bobby grumbled light-heartedly.

"You're looking a little brighter now though." Pixie told him. "There was a gas station further down the road from here, we can stop there so you can get somethin' to wash your mouth out with?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Bobby nodded.

🖤🖤🖤

The group were in high spirits when they returned to the Clubhouse to check-in and update Clay on their travels and the Georgie situation and Pixie took Bobby to go lie down in her dorm whilst she got them both aspirin and something to eat so Bobby's stomach didn't feel quite so raw. When she was done, she caught Happy and Clay up to speed with the others whilst they hung out at the lot and goofed around.

"I really don't like that guy, I wouldn't trust him not to try and do somethin' to Luann." Pixie said looking up at Happy who was sitting on the picnic bench table with his legs either side of Pixie on the bench seat. Pixie had her left arm looped around Happy's calf and shin, idly playing with his military boot laces.

"Think we need to be guardin' her?" Juice asked. Pixie nodded and Jax swiped a hand through his hair.

"We could pull Half-Sack off of Gem and send him up to Luann?" Jax thought aloud, looking to Clay. "Last thing we need is another Old Lady in danger, Luann's everythin' to Big Otto."

"Has this Georgie bastard touched any of Luann's girls?" Clay asked.

"As far as we know, no, just threatened them with violence if they don't comply." Jax answered.

"If he gets physical, then we deploy Sack." Clay plotted.

"But by then it could already be too late, Clay." Pixie spoke up. "He could use the distraction of attacking one of Luann's girls then whilst we're focused on patching her up, they could take Luann down. We owe it to Big otto to keep Luann as safe as possible. She's been a valuable member of Samcro and been there for us in times of need. It doesn't feel right sitting back and waiting for her to get hurt, because that _will_ happen, Georgie definitely seems that type of guy."

"How 'bout we vote on it when the others get back?" Jax reasoned, trying to be the middle ground between Clay and Pixie, who were glaring at each other either side of him.

"Alright." Clay nodded, satisfied that it wasn't a problem he'd have to deal with right at that moment.

"Hey Pix, you wanna come help me research? I want to make a list of as much info about the attack on Gem and everything you saw, try and figure out how to track down Zobelle and Weston." Juice explained. "You too Hap. I know you're careful about details."

"Sure, J, nothin' else's going on, and I can't do garage work without Chibbie trying to mummify me."

"Oi, not that bad ye wee scunner." Chibs chuckled reaching across from where he was sat next to Happy to gently tug the end of Pixie's ponytail.

"You'd have me tucked up in bed if I wasn't so hyperactive." Pixie argued with a giggle.

"Bah, speakin' of, ye want ta come ta mine tonight? I want ta make sure yer not overusing yer shoulder, an' Tig cannae say no ta ye."

"Yeah, once we've got the guns to Laroy." Pixie agreed as Juice pulled her to her feet and Happy jumped down. The trio went inside and Juice gestured for Happy and Pixie to sit down on one of the couches whilst he fetched his laptop. Pixie picked up her backpack and pulled out her sketchbook and a pen and began drawing random shapes, trying to remember what the tattoo on the base of the guy's throat looked like when she'd been fighting him at the Warehouse. She'd seen red and black and lines, but couldn't quite recall the configuration of the symbol. Happy watched Pixie go at it and reached into his pocket, pulling out a red pen, understanding what Pixie was trying to do.

"Shade in the circle, might help." He rasped, passing Pixie the pen so she could work in red and black doodles. When Juice came over, he leant across to see what Pixie and Happy were up to. He looked at the circles with red shading and black lines in the centre in various layouts.

"It looks like someone trying to draw a peace sign after someone described it poorly to them." He commented. "What is that?"

Pixie looked up at him, eye's wide and Juice could practically see the lightbulb go off in her head which made him chuckle as Pixie hastily drew a peace sign in black lines then shaded the background in red before turning the page upside down. "That's what I saw, you're a genius, J." Pixie grinned. "He had an upside-down peace sign in red on his neck."

"That's not a peace sign, that's called an 'Algiz' or 'Life Rune'." Happy growled, his eyes flashing murderously as he stared down at the doodle. "Neo-Nazis and White Supremacists use it as a sign of eternal power or some shit." He explained.

"That would make sense then." Pixie nodded. "Fuckin' pretentious assholes."

"I've seen that symbol around in Darby's crew." Juice agreed. "But not in that design and not on the neck, so that should be pretty identifiable."

"Maybe spread it around to your informants that we're looking for this asshole, see if they've seen him around?" Pixie suggested.

"Yeah, I'll put the word out." Juice agreed sitting down and starting up his laptop. The trio spent the next hour going back over the events of the warehouse incident and what they saw, with Juice noting down all the details and searching for possible links as well as the car registrations Happy and Pixie managed to memorise. Pixie lost focus during the second half of the recall session and ended up taking her boots off so she could bounce on the sofa whilst she answered Juice's questions whist Happy watched her with an amused expression and mentioned his theories and ideas to Juice, brainstorming as to how they could find the LOAN assholes and take them down. They kept working on it until the door to the clubhouse suddenly opened and Chibs stuck his head around the door and whistles sharply to get the group's attention.

"We gotta go, one of Luann's girls was just attacked, they're up at St Thomas."

"Oh shit!" Pixie exclaimed, turning around to see Chibs and stopping her bouncing abruptly. This action caused her to lose her balance, her prosthetic leg shifting awkwardly, and she fell on Happy. Happy managed to catch her before Pixie rolled off and smacked the coffee table and hauled them both to their feet with a bemused expression.

"Ha! Klutz." Juice laughed as he stood up and shut his laptop down. "How badly hurt is she?"

"Dunno, Luann just said to come." Chibs told them. Pixie pulled on her boots and followed them out, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulders.

"What's the plan, boss?" Pixie asked, catching up to Jax.

"You got your knuckledusters?" Jax asked her as he strapped on his helmet.

"Of course." Pixie answered.

"Good, you'll need 'em." Jax replied, firing up his bike.

"Where's Play-Doh?"

"Gone to see the guns, we can handle this." Jax assured her as Pixie nodded, pulling on her helmet and revving her bike. Jax pulled out with Pixie riding alongside, then Chibs behind her and Happy with Juice taking up the rear. Pixie guessed they'd see the state of Luann's girl before they called for the rest of the troops and Bobby to follow them up.

🖤🖤🖤

When the mob arrived at the hospital, they went searching for Luann and found her in accident and emergency in a quiet corner with the blonde in the blue sundress from the studio sat in a chair with a towel wrapped around an ice pack held up to her face. She had scratches on her legs and arms, blood on her dress and cardigan and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. Luann was seated next to her holding her hand and helping her keep the ice pack stead. As soon as Jax caught sight of the girl he stormed forwards, his face going from serious to controlled anger and Pixie prepped herself for stepping in should Jax lose it. She knew his temper was not great at the best of times and it was hard for him to control it when it was triggered like this.

"It's gonna be alright. Just tip your head back a little bit." Luann said soothingly. "I don't think it's broken, so-." Luann continued until she caught sight of the group with Jax at the head coming up the corridor towards them. "Hold on a minute, hang on to that." She told the girl, getting up and making sure the girl was holding the ice to her face. "I told you not to stir things up." Luann hissed at Jax sounding like an overprotective mother. "Look what that asshole did to her!"

Concerned, Jax leant over and gently grasped the girls hand pulling to towel away from her face so he could see the bruising across her nose and eyes and the blood pouring from her nostrils. Pixie caught the way the girl looked up at Jax with the same attraction filled gaze and the slight blush when he touched her hand. Again, Jax was oblivious. Happy and Juice hung back a little whilst Pixie and Chibs came forward, their first aid training coming in to play as Pixie came to the girl's side.

"Don't tip your head back, you need to put your head forwards sweetie, otherwise you could get a blood clot or you'll choke on our own blood." Pixie urged gently, care and concern in her voice. "I'm Pixie by the way." Pixie introduced herself as she helped to tip the girls head forward at the correct angle whilst Chibs looked on approvingly.

"Hi Pixie, I'm Lyla." The girl said sweetly, though her voice was muffled by the towel. The other guys crowded around, catching up to Pixie.

"This was Caruso?" Jax asked, pulling away from the girl after giving her a sympathetic half-smile.

"Who do you think?" Luann replied sarcastically and frustratedly.

"Wee prick." Chibs growled, looking down at Lyal with anger at the violence she'd had inflicted upon her. Juice smiled slightly at Chibs' words, catching the same phrase that Pixie had used on Caruso earlier.

"You guys must've really put the fear of God into him." Luann continued on the same sarcastic and angry rant, eyes narrowing as she looked up at Jax, progressively winding up to more and more aggressiveness as she spoke, Pixie guessed it was all the stress building up into this moment and seeing her one of her girls, who she really seemed to love and care for, hurt was pushing her over the edge. "Tell 'em what Georgie said." Luann said finally, turning to Lyla who was staring up at the group wide-eyed.

Lyla moved the ice pack from her face a little so she could talk. She looked reluctant to repeat Georgie's words, but went ahead and quoted. "He told me to tell Luann that 'if the little biker boys show up again, he's gonna roll the cameras whilst he rams his dick up all your asses." Lyla finished, looking apologetically up at Jax who looked like he was about to explode.

"We're going to see Georgie." Jax said calmly, though his voice was deep and angry.

"Jax! Don't do anything!" Luann yelled frustratedly as Jax turned to walk away. Pixie got in between them as she knew this was going to make Jax lose it. Sure enough, he hipped around, his blue eyes fiery as he stormed back, his whole body language turning threatening.

"Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to?" Jax bellowed, his voice reverberating around the corridor, Lyla flinched and looked down and Luann's face turned fearful, her hands going up as if to defend herself and surrender. Pixie darted after him and smacked her left hand into the centre of Jax's chest to stop him progressing any further towards the women and locked eyes with Chibs, who looked disapprovingly in Jax's direction. Jax glared down at her for a second, but when Pixie glared right back, he turned his attention back on Luann. "Get her patched up!"  
"Okay, Okay!" Luann said, her voice pleading with Jax to calm down.

"Call the rest of your talent, tell then to lock their goddamn doors." Jax continued shouting orders, pointing at Luann as he allowed Pixie to push him back a little and start to walk away.

"Sorry." Luann called after him as Jax turned around and stormed around the corner where Happy, Juice and Chibs had backed up to. Pixie shot Luann and Lyla an apologetic expression before she jogged after Jax, yanking his wrist back to get him to stop walking once the women were out of sight.

"What?" He barked down at Pixie.

"Come again?" Pixie warned Jax, eyes glowing with a 'try me, bitch' attitude.

"I can't have you showing me up like that when I'm trying to do my goddamn VP job." Jax argued, pulling his wrist out of Pixie's grip and shoving her away. Pixie shoved right back to get his attention again.

"No! That was not you being a VP. That was you being an asshole, Jax Teller!" Pixie fired back. "Since when do we intimidate scared, innocent women, huh?" Pixie continued, her tone calmer, so she wasn't yelling anymore, but just sounded disapproving. Pixie knew this was just the last of Jax's anger filtering out, and that he was going to regret his words in a moment when he could think straight, but it still made her frustrated.

Jax breathed in through his nose and looked away as he let it out again, and swiped a hand through his blonde locks. "Luann was trying to order me around."

"Fuck off. Luann's stressed and scared, she's concerned for her family, and rightly so since Lyla just got attacked. She doesn't need you going all ape shit on her for venting her feelings and concerns. Luann knows we'll handle it and do whatever we can to keep the girls and her safe, she wasn't trying to tell you what to do, she's just afraid." Pixie said smoothly Jax's angry body language was slowly becoming calmer, though there was tension in his shoulders and in the way he looked down at Pixie. "I know you're stressed, Jax, but you can't throw fits when things don't go your way. We just gotta regroup and focus on the next stage of attack to get Georgie to back off once and for all."

"I know." Jax nodded, looking down at Pixie, she saw a glimmer of regret in his eyes and knew he was back in the right headspace again.

"I trust you, Jackie, whatever call you make, I'm right there with you, brother." Pixie assured him. "You hear me?"

"Yeah. I do." Jax gave her a half-smile and put his arm around Pixie as an apology for lashing out. Pixie patted his back, glad to see he was back to normal Jax again.

"Should we call Clay?" Chibs spoke up, now that Jax was cooling down and started looking more himself again. Juice and Happy watched on quietly, waiting for the next orders, glad that Pixie was able to chill Jax out again. Juice had had to hold Happy back when Jax had shoved Pixie, and Happy's eyes were still firmly trained on Jax, daring him to put another finger on Pixie again.

Jax sighed. "He's on the guns. Call the others, it's baseball time." Jax ordered, his voice going back to a growl as his anger was redirected on to Georgie. He turned and strode off still with his arm around Pixie, needing to use her as an anchor.

" _Great_." Chibs replied sarcastically as he and Juice pulled out their phones and followed Jax, with Happy taking up the rear.

🖤🖤🖤

The Sons gathered themselves up in a quiet corner of the parking lot outside of Georgie's studio. The Sons who were at the hospital had a head start, but were quickly caught up to by Bobby driving the van loaded with police batons, two rifles, and baseball bats. Opie and Half-Sack had texted to say they were on their way, and the group held back and waited for them to arrive.

"Fancy seeing you here." Pixie greeted happily as Opie and Half-Sack pulled up next to the van and took off their helmets.

"Hey, kid." Opie smiled down at her giving Pixie a strong, affectionate hug before Half-Sack did the same. "So who're we beating the shit out of?" He asked Jax.

Jax caught them both up to date whilst Bobby passed around the weapons and the group prepared for a shakedown.

"How's Gem?" Pixie asked Half-Sack as he found his way beside her.

"She's better, the spa really helped and now she's at Jax's place with Able, Charlie and Anita. I made sure to leave them with weapons just to make sure Gem's feeling as safe as possible, and they all have my number on speed dial." He explained.

"That's great news, H, you've done a really good job for Gem." Pixie said sincerely. "Proud of you bro." She grinned up at Half-Sack and gave him a fistbump.

"Right, we all set?" Jax spoke up, making sure everyone had a weapon and understood what needed to be done. The group gave their approval and descended upon the studio like a pack of hooligans. Jax and Chibs kicked the doors open and the group charged inside.

"Georgie!" Jax called out tauntingly as they rounded a corner and found Georgie and his crew on the set in the middle of a shot that looked to be about basketball players and overly sexualised nurses.

" _Georgie_!" Chibs echoed Jax, letting him know there was more than just Jax and they were all there to fight.

Georgie jumped up out of his director's chair and started walking towards them, pointing to the exit. "Hey! This is a closed set! Ge the hell out!" He yelled at them angrily. Other people started to step back from the Sons, not wanting any trouble and looking fearfully at the rifles Bobby and Happy were carrying. They weren't loaded and were mainly going to be used for crowd control more than anything, though it wouldn't be the first time Happy or Bobby had had to use rifles as glorified baseball bats. The security guard from earlier that day, now in a striped shirt, made his way to Jax, who promptly headbutted him into a set of metal lockers and began to tussle with him. The other two security guards came at Chibs and Juice next who easily dispatched them with smacks to the head from police batons, sending the men to the ground before moving on. Other guards and some of the testosterone-fuelled actors advanced onto the Sons and chaos ensued. Jax herded the actors not wanting to fight into a corner and realised one of them was a very scared, but familiar-looking blonde he'd seen with Luann when they paid a visit to her studio.

"You okay?" He asked her, pulling her to his side to protect her from any rogue bats or fists.

"Yeah. Yeah, after I saw what they did to Lyla I just-" The girl broke off, looking up at Jax in terror.

"It's okay." Jax assured her before he turned around and started looking for someone to take her. His first response was Pixie until he saw her battling a blonde guy, punching him with her knuckle-dusted left fist and ducking the punches he was throwing back. Jax decided not to distract her in case it gave the other guy the upper hand and spotted Half-Sack was free, waving his bat around menacingly and helping Happy and Bobby keep people away from the fight. "Sack! Sack!" Jax bellowed, his voice carrying over the cacophony of grunts, groans, punches connecting and general fighting noises. Half-Sack's head whipped around as he searched for Jax, quickly spotting him and waived through the riot easily enough, coming to Jax's aid.

"Yeah?" Half-Sack asked.

"Get her outta here!" Jax ordered. Half-Sack didn't need to be told twice, her looped one arm around the girl's shoulders and sput his other hand over the top of her head to protect her as he began picking his way back through the crowd to the exist, covering the girl protectively. After finally knocking down the guy who had attacked her, Pixie decided that destruction of property was just what Georgie's set needed. She started off by picking up a metal chair and throwing it with her left arm against one of the cameras that had been abandoned. The expensive-looking camera crashed over onto the floor with the sounds of smashing glass and metal. Satisfied, Pixie then went for the next one along the line and began ripping important-looking cables out of devices and kicking some of the speakers whilst she watched over the crowd in case any of her brothers needed backup. One guy went for Opie, which Pixie was surprised at considering Opie looked like a barbarian at the best of times. Pixie watched as he jumped on Opie's back and quickly regretted it as Opie slammed him into a chainlink fence full of plastic ice creams, crushing the man against it like a roll of newspaper to a fly. The guy flopped to the floor and Opie stepped over him with an unbothered expression, looking for his next target, who happened to be a man running towards Half-Sack and the girl he was half-way through rescuing. Opie raised his bat at the perfect height and then man charged straight into it, hitting him at about neck height which sent the guy over backwards with a choking sound. One of the crew didn't take kindly to Pixie's rampage through the electrical equipment and tried to punch her or grab her, Pixie wasn't sure, but as soon as his hand flew towards her, Pixie ducked and round-house kicked him, sending him clattering to the floor and Juice kicked him in the back for good measure. Juice picked up on what Pixie was doing and started kicking in all the monitor screens with his steel-toed boots whilst Georgie and the crew looked on in horror.

"Hey!" Georgie yelled as Pixie drop-kicked a piece of equipment, she had no clue what it was, but it looked important and smashed onto the ground in an impressive display. Georgie threw himself at her, but before he could even get close, Jax was on him, body-checking Georgie and slamming him to the ground, pure rage on his face. This seemed to put an end to the fight as the few guards and other men who were still standing and trying to fight back, stopped attacking and backed off instead, allowing Bobby and Happy to round them up with the rest of the others that they'd been keeping away too. Chibs had taken over corralling the actors once Jax had moved off to help in the fight and now that he could see it was over, moved away from them. One of the males that had opted out of the fight began to move, which Chibs caught out of his periphery and whipped around, backing the nervous-looking actor back into his spot against the metal lockers whilst he waved his baton as a warning, making sure the actor wasn't going to move again or potentially try and go for anyone.

Satisfied that the actor wasn't going to move again, and the others had got the memo that they were staying put, for the time being, Chibs relaxed a bit. "Nice ta meet ye, s _ugar tits_." He said to the guy he'd backed up, swinging his baton in between the guy's legs as a final warning before moving off. "Anybody else?" Chibs said loudly, scanning the crowd for threats, before automatically looking for Pixie. He was relieved to see Juice had been shadowing her and that Jax had taken Georgie down too. Jax rolled Georgie onto his side and pinned him there, Georgie curled up in a fetal position his face covered in sweat and his eyes slightly fearful of what Jax was going to do next. Pixie noticed Georgie's glasses lying next to her boot and stamped down hard on them, the lenses and frames crunching under the thick tread of her shoe.

"Oopsie." She said with a smile, making Juice grin as he stood next to her, the pair of them standing by in case Jax needed them.

"You so much as send a friendly text to any one of Luann's girls," Jax said, his voice low and deadly, "your next movie-" Jax made a thrusting motion with his black metal baseball bat in front of Georgie's face, "Canseco does Georgie." Jax finished. When Georgie didn't answer, Jax shook him."You understand?"

"I get it, I get it." Georgie answered angrily, but gave no sign he was going to attack, Jax had made it very clear who had the upper hand. Jax gave him a pat on the back and stood up, pushing his blonde hair back from his face and looking around him. Satisfied with the level of destruction that he saw, he relaxed and motioned for the Sons to leave.

"C'mon, I think they got the message." He grinned cockily as the others came to join him and walk out with triumphant grins on their faces.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	19. Common Enemy

** WARNING: Mentions of violence and gore. **

Pixie giggled as she sat at the bar with Jax, Juice and Chibs. Bobby had decided he wanted to make drinks and was currently trying to work out what to do with a teabag, without Pixie's guidance, much to her, and the other guys' amusement whilst they waited for Tig and Clay to return from the guns so they could hold church. Two motorcycles gunned into the lot and a second later Clay ambled in looking like his usual grouchy self and came to the bar.

"What's going on?"

"Bobby's fighting with a teabag, and losing." Pixie answered, giggling as Bobby continued to swirl the teabag around in the mug with a fork.

"You feelin' better?" Clay asked Bobby.

"Oh yeah, once I upchucked on an asshole, I started feeling much more normal." Bobby responded. 

Clay raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Not if you just ate, 'specially not if you just ate tacos." Juice advised. Clay grunted and grabbed a beer before settling down on one of the couches.

Tig came through the door and immediately grinned as soon as he saw Pixie. "There's my favourite girl!" He cheered, opening his arms wide and bending his knees a little so he was ready to catch Pixie as she jumped down off fo the bar stool, ran over to where he was stood by the door, jumping up for a hug. Pixie kissed him and felt herself start to relax better as Tig pulled her against him in a strong embrace.

"Missed you! Everything okay with the guns?" Pixie asked him.

"Yeah, we got 'em all set for tonight, and I missed you too." Tig smiled at Pixie's happy face, feeling the love radiating off of her like sunbeams. "What've you been up to this afternoon then, angel?"

"Destruction of property, assault with an offensive weapon, criminal threatening, trespassing, aiding and abetting, oh, and we visited two porn studios." Pixie answered with a sweet smile. On any other girl, the mixture of the adorable smile and the casual listing of crimes committed wouldn't have worked, but Pixie somehow managed to pull it off.

Tig beamed. "Ah, that's my girl!" He cheered with a laugh, he knew his brothers would protect Pixie with their lives, so wasn't too bothered about the outlaw activities.

"Oh, I snagged this for you, by the way." Pixie answered pulling out a pen and slipping it into the left breast pocket of Tig's kutte. "It's one of those magic stripper pens."

"I love those things, thanks, baby." Tig laughed as he finally and reluctantly set Pixie down so he could investigate the pen. He took it out of his pocket, clicked it and snickered, before clicking it again and tucking it back into his kutte. "Not a patch on you, darlin'." Tig cooed before he noticed that Pixie had clear plastic wrappings on her left forearm and hand. "What's this?"

"Happy gave me another smile for the guy we took down, and then threw in an extra lil' tattoo." Pixie explained, showing Tig.

"This is a really sweet little design." He smiled at the skull, loving it already. He looked across to Happy who was chilling on a couch with Half-Sack. "Good job, man."

Happy gave a nod in response and Tig made his way to the bar. Jax, who had been deep in thought suddenly got up and motioned to Pixie to follow him outside. Pixie raised an eyebrow but trotted after him dutifully. Once the door shut behind them, Jax hopped up onto a picnic bench table and patted the space next to him. Pixie climbed up and sat cross-legged so she was facing Jax as he turned to face her.

"You good, mate?" Pixie asked him.

"Yeah, just been thinkin' about the whole Luann situation, wanted to spitball ideas."  
"Sure, I'm all ears." Pixie said eagerly and with a smile.

Jax gave her a half-smile back and shook his head. "I don't get you, sometimes."  
Pixie's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I got pissed at you earlier, I shoved and yelled at you, acted like a fuckin' asshole, and yet you're acting like nothin' ever happened and that we're best buds."

"We are, Jackie. You're one of my best friends and my brother, and I know that whole Clay-style tantrum was you bein' stressed out and trying to think on your feet."

"Any other Son would still be pissed at me."

"I'm not your garden-variety Son though, am I? I get it, I have outbursts too."

"Are you mad at me?"  
"I almost decked you back at the hospital, and I would've done if you continued to act like a prat, but you calmed down and I made peace with it."

Jax chuckled "At least you're honest with me. I am sorry I flipped out on you."

"It's okay, we all act like a bellend sometimes." Pixie assured him. "Now, let's get this Luann shit sorted, what've you been thinkin'?"

"We gotta protect Luann and her girls somehow." Jax thought aloud.

"True, we _cannot_ have another Old Lady in danger scenario, we got lucky with Donna, Gemma was too close, and Luann may not be so fortunate. If anything happened to her... that would crush Otto." Pixie agreed. "And Georgie definitely wants to take Luann down, the amount of muscle and thugs that guy's got workin' for him, somethin's bound to happen if we don't step up."

"Yup, he'll put her out of business, unless we help her."

"You got an idea on how?"

"If we can get the guys to agree, we could let Luann move into the empty warehouse we got, she pays rent, we keep her safe and the girls and provide any extra muscle."

"The Sons are in the porn business now?" Pixie asked with a laugh.

"It's gotta be better than guns."

"Anything's better than guns, except drugs."

"Or dead Nazi powder." Jax chuckled. "Will you back me up on this, until we get the others on board?"

"Sure, I got your back bro, always have, always will."

"Thanks, Piglet."

"No worries, will you help me convince Clay that Luann needs an escort? After what happened to Lyla, I just know that he'll try and get to Luann, Lyla was a test run, now he got close enough to harm her, he'll shift targets from the talent to the boss."

"Yeah, I know, Georgie's a fuckin' sleaze." Jax nodded. "We clear on the plans?"

"Crystal." Pixie agreed, happy that they had a plan in place for this new situation. "Speaking of Lyla," Pixie started.

"What about her?" Jax cut in.

"She likes you." Pixie grinned.

"What?" Jax looked at Pixie with a puzzled expression.

"You seriously didn't notice the way she was checking you out? She has a major crush on you, Jackie boy."

"Really?" Jax grinned, thinking about it. "She's smokin' hot."

"And really sweet, and not a psycho or an addict, so I'd definitely pursue that." Pixie told him. "Next time we see her, talk to her, see if you like her."

"I'm not lookin' to date right now."

"And I'm an elephant." Pixie replied sarcastically. "Jackie, you couldn't stave off dating even if you tried, you drool over women more than hormonal fourteen-year-old boys." Pixie joked, earning a shove from Jax.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"You're not denying it though!" Pixie giggled. "Ask her out."

"Maybe."

"Do it." Pixie badgered. "Next time you see her."

"A'ight, a'ight, I'll talk to her, see if she's my type."

"She's a woman, that's your type." Pixie teased as she jumped down from the bench. 

"You are so irritating." Jax grumbled playfully as he tried to go for Pixie and she jumped out the way, playfully shoving him back. The two goofed off with each other until Bobby opened the clubhouse door.

"Hey, Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dum, get in here, we got church."

"We're coming." Jax grinned, putting his arm around Pixie and grabbing the door.

"Which one's which?" Pixie asked Bobby.

"I'll let you two figure that out." Bobby joked as he herded them back inside and towards the church doors.

"You're Tweedle-Dumb." Pixie smirked up at Jax.

"Shut up, Piglet." Jax argued back light-heartedly. The trio made their way into church where everyone was sat down and Pixie grabbed a spare chair, wheeling it over and taking up her spot in between Piney and Juice at the end of the table, seeing as Happy had parked himself on Piney's other side next to Opie. Juice grinned at Pixie and she nudged him playfully wheeling closer to him.

"Get back on your side, this is my spot." Juice laughed as he pulled up his leg and kicked Pixie's chair so it slid back to the bottom.

"Right, settle down." Clay ordered, the low chatter subsided and Pixie got comfortable in her chair, ready to listen with the others. Juice slid the chain loop across of her to fiddle with and she smiled at him gratefully. "So, I spoke to Alvarez whilst we were sorting the guns earlier. He had an interesting phone call himself."

"Oh?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, from Ethan Zobelle, informed him about the gun deal with the Niners tonight."

"What?" Tig asked, his eyes wide and angry. "It's gotta be that car we saw, doll."

"Yeah at the Niners meeting, I thought that car was off." Pixie agreed, straightening up in her chair. "What did Alvarez say?"

"He told Zobelle exactly where to stick it, and that he doesn't deal with Nazis who murder his family. Then he called me. He wants in on the guns, and he wants to hear about the alliance, won't agree or disagree yet, I think he's gonna want to make some demands."

"But he's willing to listen, which is a huge step in the right direction." Pixie replied. "Are we still doing the guns tonight then with Laroy?" She added.

"There's a decent chance we could get ambushed by Nords." Tig argued. "If they can't get the Mayans to take us and the Niners out on their behalf, they won't be afraid to send their Nazi assholes in to try and fuck us up instead."

"I know, I figured that, which is why we're not just meeting with the Niners tonight. Mayans are gonna come down, agreed to be extra muscle to help should the Nords decide to make an appearance. They're also getting a bag of guns to start them off."

"Does Laroy know?" Pixie asked. "That's so risky, Clay, the Mayans have no loyalty to us, they could just as easily open fire on us."

"Yeah, I called Laroy and explained the situation, he's fine with it, as long as he gets some guns, though he's bringing extra manpower should any shit hit the fan." Clay explained. "As for the Mayans, we're just gonna have to try and trust that Alvarez is being truthful, if anything with them goes south, we open fire right back."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be an exercise in testosterone management." Bobby groaned. "Alvarez and Laroy are hot-heads, they'd only have to look at each other wrong and they'd start firing. I don't like this plan."

"And if that happens, we pack up and get the hell outta Dodge." Clay explained. "It ain't our business what beefs those two wanna start."

"At least, not until we have them sign the alliance and figure out terms and conditions." Bobby mused. "I'll get my lawyer friends to help come up with something binding, and with no loopholes."

"True, if there are any loopholes, you can guarantee they'd try to exploit." Jax agreed. "We should just make a raincheck with Laroy, this is too risky."

"We already agreed, he's already agreed, if we go back on that deal, we could lose him." Clay reasoned. "It has to be tonight."

"This is fucked up." Pixie spoke up. "Whilst I'm totally on board with meeting up with Laroy and Alvarez, we shouldn't be meeting them for the first time with everyone armed to the teeth and with the possible threat of a Nords ambush."

"And we can do that properly for the alliance meeting." Clay argued. "But this has to go down tonight, if we pussyfoot with Laroy, he'll get pissed, and could back out. He's fine with shooting the Nords should they come, _if_ they can even find us, and Alvarez wants this too."

"You really think this will work?" Jax asked Clay.

"I do." Clay responded.

"So who's going down to the guns tonight then?" Jax asked him, trying to work out if Clay had actually thought this through.

"Everybody, we need all the manpower we've got." Clay told the table.

"Me included?" Pixie asked.

"You included." Clay confirmed. "Even with one shoulder down, you're able to fight and defend. Plus Laroy demanded you be there."  
"It's nice to know I'm popular." Pixie joked. She looked over to where Chibs was rubbing his temple as he looked in Pixie's direction. "Chibbie, I can already see you winding yourself up, I'll be fine, my shoulder's not that bad at the moment, and I can shoot left-handed without any issues, ambidextrous, remember?"

"I know, I know, it's just ye've already had one shoot out last night, I don't want ye gettin' hurt again."

"She won't." Happy spoke up, looking over at Chibs. "I'll make sure of that." He said with a deathly certainty.

"Piney, I'm gonna need you to stay at the clubhouse, man the phones and make sure that the Nords don't try anythin' while we're gone." Clay ordered.

"I can do that." Piney agreed. "I'll get the medical kits set up just in case too."

"Good." Clay nodded.

"So where are we meeting Laroy then? Has the location changed?" Tig asked, glad his brothers had Pixie's back. Happy wasn't likely to let any enemy within range of Pixie any time soon.

"Yeah, we're now meeting in an abandoned industrial complex in Oakland. We shouldn't be compromised, but arm yourselves just in case." Clay ordered.

"This could turn very bad, very quickly, are ye sure about this?" Chibs looked in Clay's direction. "This meetin' could turn into an all-out war zone."

"I know, but it's the only way to get Laroy on board and possibly Alvarez. We need money, and we need to start gettin' somewhere with them for when the Nords come knockin'." Clay argued. Pixie wondered at what point her ideas about the alliance and getting the Mayans and the Niners together had become Clay's ideas. "Everyone agreed?" Clay asked the table.

Nobody liked the idea of walking into a potential warzone, but it really did feel like it was the only option, especially as Clay had left it this late to tell them. Pixie wondered if Clay had kept quiet about all this, even from Tig so that when he brought it up in church, it'd be too late to change the deals around and work out a new strategy. She also knew that Clay would never wait if there was money to be collected. The group put up their hands, some more reluctantly than others. And Pixie hoped that the Nords wouldn't be able to find them for the gun deal. Once everyone's hands were raised, Clay banged the gavel down.

"I have somethin' I want to bring to the table." Jax spoke up. Clay swivelled his chair around to face Jax and made an open-hand gesture for him to talk. "Luann's in trouble." Jax started, he filled in the Sons who hadn't been present for dealing with Luann and Georgie, on what happened that afternoon. "There's a ton of guys like Georgie out there. If Luann can't pay her talent, they'll keep coming." Jax said seriously, then he couldn't help himself and smirked. "So to speak." He joked, Pixie bit her lip to keep from laughing a the immature joke, Juice also grinned and shook his head, there was a quiet snicker from Half-Sack too.

"That's why she wants the fifty-K." Clay grumbled.

"But that's not gonna happen." Tig spoke up.

"Obviously." Jax quipped. "But we can offer her somethin' else." Jax said carefully, looking around the table, Pixie gave him an encouraging smile and Jax continued. "A partner."

Clay's brow furrowed as he let out a breath of smoke from his cigar. "What are you talkin' about?"

"The empty gun warehouse we just built. It's the same size as Caruso studios."

"All of a sudden you're Larry Flynt?" Clay asked with a disapproving tone in his voice. The rest of the table looked intrigued and eager, which was a very good sign.

"Better than being Al Capone." Pixie spoke up, looking at Clay pointedly. "But at least you have Bobby to check your taxes." Pixie smiled at Clay, who narrowed his eyes back at her. Tig grinned at Pixie's quip and a stroked his chin as he started thinking about Jax's plan.

"Yeah." Jax nodded, smiling at Pixie keeping Clay at bay. "Georgie's a scumbag with muscle and a lease, right?" He looked around the table, encouraging the others to take more of an interest and feel a part of the idea, something Jax did a lot better than Clay, Pixie thought. Jax was inclusive, Clay was exclusive. "His staff and talent do all the work. We already have staff and talent, Luann and her girls."

"So we're the scumbags with the lease and the muscle." Bobby chimed in, nodding his approval already.

"Why not? We offer her protection, space, front her a little cash for the shit the feds took, split the profit." Jax explained.

Juice looked intrigued, and Pixie could see his mind whirring already. "Yeah, and I could upgrade her internet shit." He spoke up. "There's plenty of room for servers in that space. And that's where the real cash is." Juice explained.

"Cam girls?" Pixie queried.

Juice swivelled in his chair to look at her. "You're too innocent to known that." He said, pointing at her, jokingly. "But yeah, stuff's moving online faster and faster, if we can keep up with that, set up websites, exclusive online videos and shit, man, we're makin' bank faster than Caruso and the porno dinos livin' in the VHS era." Juice finished.

"I was blessed with an excellent eye for castin'." Chibs grinned, liking the idea more and more.

"Gross, dad." Pixie muttered.

"Not like tha' ye scunner." Chib laughed.

"You totally meant it like that." Tig chuckled.

The table seemed to be in high spirits over Jax's proposition, except for Clay, who was still sat side-ways on at the head, fiddling with his cigar, which wasn't a good sign. "Clubs gets into trouble when they take on too much shit." Clay rumbled.

"They get into trouble anyways, it's called being an outlaw." Pixie answered back. Jax gave her a smile and stepped in calmly.

"Guns have been downsized. We could use the extra income." Jax tried, knowing money was always a big influencing factor when it came to winning Clay over on a new idea. Clay sighed melodramatically and Pixie rolled her eyes, sitting back in her chair. "It's a legitimate business, Clay." Jax tried more forcefully, making the older man look at him. "We run it clean. Feds think we turned a new leaf, they go away."

There was a tense air in the room again as Clay swivelled around to angrily stare at Jax.

"And at the very least, we'll get Bobby laid." Chibs said, with a cheeky grin in Bobby's direction, breaking the tension and calming everyone's nerves as they chuckled at his remark.

"Hey." Bobby chuckled as he finished his drink of water, raising his glass at Chibs. Juice gave Bobby's shoulder a squeeze showing they were just messing, but by Bobby's happy face, he knew that too.

Clay, who was still being a stick in the mud, gave another theatric sigh of disapproval and looked over to Tig and Chibs. "Thoughts."

Chibs seemed to consider it for a second. "Everybody loves pussy."

"Oh my god." Pixie mumbled under her breath.

"I second that." Opie spoke up for the first time, eyeing Jax to show his support.

"Third it." Juice said eagerly.

"I'm a _very_ big fan of pussy." Tig added as he stroked his temple, smiling as he caught Pixie's eye and gave her a wink.

"Pixie?" Juice asked.

"I'm all for pussy." Pixie giggled.

Juice's eyebrows shot up in shock. "You swing that way?"

"I swing any way I want." Pixie grinned back at him.

Piney started laughing next to her at Juice's complete surprise. "I'm in too."

Clay knew the table had been won over. "All in favour? Like I gotta ask." He grumbled.

Everyone raised a hand up in response and Tig yelled out. "Pussy!" Which caused the others to join in with their own shouts of 'Pussy!" too, Chibs' being the loudest, true to his nature.

"All right. Looks like we're makin' movies." Clay said with a slight smirk as they others grinned eagerly. He banged the gavel down.

"Oh!" Pixie looked up. "One more thing."

"What now?" Clay asked.

"Luann needs an escort. Lyla was harmed, Georgie'll have his eyes on Luann next, we owe it to Otto to keep her safe."

"We need all our men for tonight." Clay argued. "She can handle her own shit."

"I'll do it." Piney spoke up. "I get on with her well, I'll bring her back here, round up all Sons women for safety."

"That works. Thanks, Pines." Pixie smiled up at him appreciatively.

"Okay, everything settled now?" Clay said slowly, half expecting someone else to start talking, but when no one did he got up. "We got a delivery to make."

"I'll tell Luann she's got a new partner." Jax said, watching Clay as he strode over to the door to leave. Clay glanced at him with a disapproving look before he left, shutting the door behind him. "I'll get her to meet us at the new warehouse, that way it'll take less time to get to her, and we'll have enough time to get to the deal." Jax informed the guys. "Pix, Piney, get ready to go, we're leaving in five." 

"Yes, boss." Pixie stood up, darting to her room to go change into something less conspicuous for the gun deal. She pulled on a black short-sleeved t-shirt with shoulder strap details, black jeans, military boots, and put her hair into two plaits. She then pulled open the footlocker at the end of her bed and strapped on her knife bandolier and her two Walther P88's in their pink holsters. Pixie then pulled on a black zip hoodie that was baggy enough that it completely concealed her weapons when it was zipped up.

Finally, she grabbed a black backpack, stuffed some snacks in from the candy stash as well as her travel first aid kit, her tactical flashlight, and a black beanie Opie gave her a while back. Once she was satisfied she had everything, she swapped her pink helmet for the black one she'd liberated from the police evidence and just never returned. Carrying it by the chin piece, Pixie strode out to the bar where Jax and Piney were waiting for her.

🖤🖤🖤

Luann parked up at the warehouse and felt her heart stammer in her chest. The lot was pitch black, and she couldn't see any light from inside the warehouse either. At this point, she felt like the stupid woman from horror movies that goes inside the haunted house to investigate, only to be massacred seconds later. Luann questioned whether she ought to go inside, against her better judgement, or to drive away right now and go home, have some wine and a bubble bath and forget all about Jax's cryptic call to come down to the warehouse. Luann deliberated for another minute before finally working up enough courage to get out of her car and walk towards the warehouse. She kept her keys in her right hand, just in case and quick-walked over to the doors, finding one had been propped open. _Well, at least it didn't open eerily by itself._ Luann thought to herself as she stepped in, her kitten heels clicking on the cement loudly as the sound echoed all around her and she shuddered at the deathly silence.

"Jax?! Anyone here?!" Luann called out, almost startling herself with her own voice. Luann decided to walk further inside. In the dim light, she could just make out a table int the centre of the warehouse, and a door at the far side. She wondered if maybe she'd walked in on the wrong side and Jax was waiting for her in a different room. Luann picked up the pace, every nerve in her body standing on end in fear. "Hello?!" She called out again before muttering, "ah, shit" under her breath, mentally berating herself for walking voluntarily into a potential death-trap. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, making her stomach churn and her feet move quicker as she tried to make it across the warehouse without her mind listing every known serial killer both fiction and non-fiction that could potentially be lurking in the shadows for her. Luann's heels clicked faster as she reached almost running speeds, trying to make it to the door before her fear reached panic-levels. "Jax!" She called out a final time before she finally made it to the metal door, and put her hand on the handle to heave it open. This time the door did open by itself and Luann let out a frightened shriek as the door opened and the light from inside the next room blinded her for a second. She could only make out a tall, burly, dark shape in front of her and Luann staggered back in horror, releasing another scream before her eyes adjusted and she realised that the figure was Jax.

"Shit." Luann breathed, walking backwards away from him. She couldn't quite see Jax's face and her panicked brain started throwing up ' _what-if'_ scenarios as Luann realised that the last time she'd seen Jax, was when he'd ripped into her at the hospital. _Have I stepped over a line? Oh shit! He could kill me here and nobody would know!_ Luann thought frantically.

"You okay?" Jax asked, his tone concerned.

"I'm sorry!" Luann whimpered, still walking backwards as Jax advanced.

"It's okay." Jax said with a slight laugh, thinking Luann was talking about yelling in shock when he'd pulled the door open once Pixie had heard Luann call his name from inside the main warehouse area.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to be such a pain in the ass, Jax." Luann continued, trying to back away from him, arms out like she was trying to keep him away or surrender.

"Wait a minute." Jax said, finally realising Luann had got the completely wrong idea about what this all was about. A sudden childish giggle sounded from somewhere in the dark from behind Jax and Luann almost had a heart attack in response as she spotted two more figure walking up to her.   
"No!" Don't!" Luann gasped out, on the verge of tears, wondering if the Sons were trying to psychologically torture her or maybe mess with her as payback for speaking up.

"Luann, relax." Jax chuckled as Luann started hyperventilating. "You think I brought you here to Adriana you?" He asked with a grin, Luann's breathing slowed as she finally caught the light-hearted tone in Jax's voice. "I'm not gonna _hurt_ you, I'm gonna _help_ you." Jax said firmly. "Pix, you found the lights?"

"Yeah, here we go." Pixie's voice sounded from the dark and suddenly the warehouse was bathed in bright light as she found the correct light switch on the wall, finally. "See? That's what happens when you act like a bellend, Jackie." Pixie giggled as she and Piney made their way over to Luann, who'd pressed herself up against a wooden crate with plastic sheeting left over from the builders. "Lu, I promise, we're not here to kill you, okay? We're friends and family, we'd never do that to you." Pixie reassured the older woman, coming to her side and taking Luann's hand to steady her nerves.

"Then why'd you bring me here in the middle of the night? and you and Jax are all dressed in black too." Luann said suspiciously.

"They've got to go help the guys with something later, darlin'." Piney assured her, trying to help calm Luann down too.

"So why am I here?" Luann asked as Jax walked away from the group, he put his arms out wide to gesture to the empty space.

"Your new studio." He told her. Luann's brow furrowed in confusion and she stepped closer to Jax to look around at the warehouse now she could see the building properly.

"New studio? What do you mean?" She asked him.

"You're not gonna be able to compete without protection and investors. We're gonna help you get back on your feet."

"Samcro as a partner?" Luann asked him, slowly starting to consider the idea. _Hell, it couldn't be worse than going bust._ Luann thought.

"Exactly." Pixie chimed in, coming over to help Luann get on board with the concept. "It's the best thing to do. Not only for you, but for your employees, and your girls." Pixie added, knowing Luann cared deeply about the soon-to-be-unemployed girls that she was taking care of.

"What's the split?" Luann queried, looking from Jax to Pixie and back.

"Fifty-fifty." Jax answered with a cocky smile. "And our debt goes away." He continued when Luann started to fix him with an unamused glare.

"And if I say 'no'?"

"Then that's your choice, Lu, we aren't gonna force you to do anythin' you don't wanna do." Pixie spoke up, reaching for Luann's hand again.

"But it is your only play darlin' we all know that." Jax added. Luann knew that too. If she wanted to continue doing what she loved, this was her only option, especially if she wanted to keep her girls safe from the likes of Georgie Caruso.

Luann looked around at the empty and promising space around her again before giving a deep sigh. "Life was so much easier when I was just suckin' dick." She grumbled, making Jax, Piney and Pixie laugh.

"But that's not what you want to do now, is it? Life moves on and pushes you in new directions, this one's a good one, I promise." Pixie answered. "We're gonna do everything we can do to protect you, and your family, keep them all safe and in employment. You'll be able to overtake that tosser, Caruso too."

"Yeah." Luann agreed. Pixie gave her a warm hug to soothe the last of her nerves and show she was firmly on Luann's side. When Pixie released Luann, she went to Jax's side and thumped his arm gently.

"Don't you have somethin' to say to Luann?" Pixie asked him pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah." Jax batted her away playfully. "I'm sorry for going off at you at the hospital, Luann, I was under a lot of pressure and it got a little out of hand. I won't do that again, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry for scarin' you too." Jax said sincerely whilst Pixie nodded in approval.

"It's okay, Jax, I'm sorry I yelled too. I'm glad we can put that behind us, today was horrific." Luann shook her head. She surveyed the warehouse with a keen eye, working out where different sets could go and how she would arrange the new space.

"Thoughts?" Jax asked Luann.

"I think this could work. How soon can I start getting this place sorted?"

"Like now?" Jax offered. "This has been approved by Clay so you can start doing whatever you want to it. It's your space now."

Luann's stress-lines seemed to melt away fully as she came around to the idea and knew it was the best step forwards. "Awesome. I'll start makin' arrangements."

"Great, you need to go back to the clubhouse with Piney tonight, we want to put you on our bodyguard list whilst Caruso's still active. Means you can call around and check on all your employees and get them the new address and start plannin' for tomorrow." Jax explained.

Luann nodded. "Alright, I have an overnight bag in my car anyways, always do for emergency's sake. Is Gem around? I'd love to kick back with her and chill."

"She will be later, but I need to warn you, Lu, Gemma's not herself at the moment, she got into a nasty car wreck last night, so she's shaken up and looks like she's gone a round in the ring with Rocky Balboa." Pixie said gently. Luann gasped, eyes going wide as she gripped Pixie's hands.

"I wondered why she hadn't called me back, is she okay?" Luann asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's doing a lot better and we've been taking good care of her, I think it'd do her some good to be around old friends."

"Absolutely, I'll talk to her, see if I can help too." Luann said with concern in her voice for her bestie. "Can we go straight to her?"

"Sure, darlin', let's go." Piney spoke up, putting out his arm to tuck Luann under it and escort her back to her car and his trike.

"We need to jet too, Jackie." Pixie said showing Jax the time on her flip phone.

"Shoot, yeah, c'mon." Jax urged, taking Pixie's hand and towing her to the exit.

🖤🖤🖤

Jax weaved through the roads effortlessly as he tracked down the correct area for the meet, finally catching up to the van with Bobby, Juice, Opie and Chibs riding along behind it. Jax fell into line with Chibs, who gave them a small nod 'hello' whilst they focused on tailing the van to the right area. Eventually, the group came to a stop in an alley between two abandoned warehouses. The cement road was cracked and covered in a layer of gravel and dirt, showing it had been out of use for some time. There were chainlink fences on either side of the alley where tall grass and weeds were contently growing, swaying slightly in the night-time breeze. The Sons parked up and dismounted coming to the front of the van whilst Clay, Happy, Half-Sack and Tig got out too, checking the surroundings before they joined the huddle.

"Everythin' sorted with Luann?" Clay asked Jax as he caught sight of him.

"Yeah, smoothed everythin' out, she's gonna start arranging things to be moving in soon." Jax replied confidently. 

"Good." Clay answered. "Laroy and Alvarez should be here any minute."

Tig pulled Pixie in for a tight hug and kissed her gently. "You nervous about tonight?" He asked her.

"Yeah, there's so many points for this plan to go wrong, but all we can do is just try and keep everyone safe." Pixie responded. She pulled out the black beanie from her backpack and pulled it on. "Chibs wants me at his tonight, that okay?"

"Of course, baby, but I get to have you all to myself tomorrow night." He answered. "Them's the rules." Tig joked to make Pixie smile.

"And for once I'm willing to go along with them." Pixie replied.

"Oh, that's a novelty." Tig chuckled. Happy strode over tot he pair and grabbed Pixie's wrist, pulling her around.

"You took my candy, you little shit." Happy accused.

Pixie giggled at his grumpy face. "You hate waiting like me, so I brought it for tonight, just in case we have to." She explained taking off her backpack and unzipping the front pocket where she'd stashed the treats. "It's all accounted for, see?"

Happy inspected it and took out a bag of Skittles, his favourite. "Hm."

"'Hm' yourself, I had good intentions, promise." Pixie argued. "Now you get Skittles on the go."

"Fine." Happy nodded. "Here." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a fistful of skull lollipops.

"Were you holding my candy hostage in case I ate yours?" Pixie asked him.

Happy nodded in response, and made an 'I'm watching you' gesture before backing off to help look out for Alvarez and Laroy, Pixie shook her head with a laugh.

"Candy's serious business, apparently." Tig joked.

"Oh yeah, it's up there with Happy's weapons. And it's one of the golden rules for keeping Happy happy."

"Oh? What are the rules?" Tig asked, intrigued.

"One: Never disrespect him unless you want to stop breathing. Two: Never touch his weapons, or his candy unless you want to lose a limb. Three: Never leave a mess, he'll use you like a mop. Four: Never interrupt his cartoon time if you value your voice. And Five: The best way to calm an angry Happy is candy or dogs, preferably both." Pixie listed.

"That's pretty accurate." Tig laughed. "He's a pretty simple guy."

"You're simple." Happy grunted as he came back. "Laroy's here."

"Did you hear the rules?" Pixie asked him.

"Mmhm." Happy smiled. "You missed one."

"Yeah?"  
"Anyone hurts you, they die." Happy responded. "And you're exempt from the rules coz I can't yell at you without feeling bad."

Pixie giggled at his response. "I wouldn't do any of those things anyways, except for bringing you candy and dogs to cheer you up, plus we share the candy."

Happy smiled as he gestured for Pixie to follow the group to the back of the van where Laroy and his crew were converging.

"Lil' P." Laroy greeted.

"Laroy, how you doin'?" Pixie replied with a cheery smile.

"We're ahead of the Mayans, so that's good, I wanna go as soon as we have our stock though. We're on an uneasy quiet stretch with Alvarez at the moment, but that could change." Laroy explained.

"Same, let's sort this shit, and we'll discuss in the daylight." Pixie agreed. "You spoke to your crew about the alliance?"

"Briefly, we're startin' to come around to it." Laroy answered, looking behind him at the group of men he'd brought with him for security.

"Good, anything I can help with, you let me know." Pixie assured him as Clay and Half-Sack opened the back of the van doors to show the bag they had reserved for Laroy.

"Two dozen AK's." Half-Sack told them.

"Looks good." Laroy said, looking inside the bag. "Pay the man."

"Yep." One of his crew said, reaching into his jacket. Tig stepped over with his hands on his hips, ready to collect the payment or shoot if there was a weapon drawn instead. Car headlights came from the front of the van and Jax stepped away from the group.

"It's Alvarez and his crew." Jax called back.

"Are you boys gonna play nice?" Pixie asked Laroy.

"Yeah, for now." Laroy nodded.

Happy grabbed the second AK bag and walked towards Alvarez and his crew so they could check the guns out themselves. Half-Sack shut one of the two rear van doors and it closed with a bang. A second later, three more bangs sounded as bullets started raining in from an unknown source. Everyone hit the deck and Pixie heard Bobby let out a grunt of pain as he fell backwards, landing on his butt and clutching at his shoulder. He'd been hit. Pixie's heart stuttered as she saw Juice and Opie crawl to Bobby's side and haul him back behind the van for safety whilst Tig, Clay, Jax, Chibs and the Niners started firing back, spotting where the shots were coming from. Chaos ensued as the Mayans realised what was happening and started firing back too whilst ducking for cover. the quiet night suddenly became a warzone with a common enemy. Everyone started converging behind the van since it was the biggest shield out of the five vehicles in the alleyway. The Mayans and the Niners had brought two sedan-style cars each, none of which were faring well against the onslaught of bullets. As the last Mayan was running in between the two Mayan cars, heading for the van, he suddenly went over sideways with a howl of pain and Pixie realised he'd been shot in the leg. Without stopping to think, Pixie lunged over onto the ground and one-armed army crawled as best she could towards the guy, staying low in the shadows so she wouldn't be spotted whilst also trying not to jostle her right shoulder. She managed to make it to the guy and hauled him back against one of the abandoned Mayan cars for cover.

"I'm here to help!" Pixie called over the gunfire so the guy could hear her. He was a lot younger than she was expecting, either her age or less from the babyish face and terrified eyes. A prospect.

"My leg!" The teen whimpered back.

"I know, I have bandages, hold on, okay?" Pixie assured him. Taking off her backpack. Pixie pulled out her first aid kit and unzipped her jacket pulling out one of her throwing knives and cut open the trouser leg where the blood was soaking the fabric. Thankfully it was a clean shot straight through the back of this guy's calf muscle and wasn't life-threatening from the way it was bleeding. Pixie ripped open packets of gauze and a bandage and quickly wrapped his leg tightly and securely whilst the guy cried out in pain from the pressure and Pixie touching the area where it felt like his leg was on fire. When Pixie was satisfied that this guy wasn't gonna bleed out on the makeshift battlefield, she rammed everything back into her backpack and pulled it back on.

"What's your name, mate?" Pixie asked him.

"Jorge!"

"Okay, Jorge, I'm Pixie, and I'm gonna get you back to safety coz we can't stay here." Pixie told him. "We're gonna crawl to the van, okay?"

"But my leg!"  
"Your leg is fine, Jorge, barely a scratch, but we need to get to safety, I'm not leaving your side, and I'm here to help, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jorge didn't look convinced but he seemed a little less panicked. Pixie helped get him on his front and showed him how to crawl so his body was as low to the ground as possible, keeping to the shadows and moving as fast as they could. It was slow progress but Pixie knew it was better than trying to get Jorge to run again. Happy, who'd been keeping a close eye on Pixie and covering her, moved to the front end of the van, ready to pull them to safety, motioning for them to crawl to him. Pixie hung back, signalling for Jorge to go ahead of her, wanting to get the casualty out of danger first. Jorge grabbed Happy's hands and was towed back behind the van before Happy came back for Pixie and hauled her back too.

"Who's this?" Happy barked.

"Jorge, he's hurt, watch him!" Pixie instructed before she stood up and went to the back end of the van to check Bobby and the Niners. Pixie pulled off her bag and gave a roll of bandages to Opie and Juice who were trying to apply pressure to Bobby's wound. From what she could see, he was nursing a bullet graze and would be fine, so she told Opie and Juice what to do and moved off. There was a couple of Niners stranded behind the furthest car, and Pixie knew it was only a matter of time until they were shot unless they made it back to the van. Pixie waved at them and beckoned them over.

"Crawl!" Pixie shouted. "I'll cover!"

The two figures got down and Pixie moved to stand near the tail lights with Alvarez and Laroy who'd ended up down that end. As Pixie fired at the truck, she noticed that whenever a shot was fired and there was a momentary blast of light, she could make out caucasian men firing from the bed of a black pick-up truck, but she couldn't make out how many, just that they fit the bill for Nords. She continued firing back with her left hand and her trusty Walther, whilst the trapped Niners army crawled towards the van and the safety it provided. One Niner was crawling significantly faster than the other and the second Niner began to worry that he was quickly left behind. The first reached the van and was pulled to safety by Jax and another Niner, much to Pixie's relief. When the second Niner saw that his buddy had made it to the van, he panicked and got up, trying to run instead. Pixie could see the disaster happening in slow motion.

"No! Get Down!" Pixie shouted at him, but just as he turned to get down again, a shot was fired and he was thrown over sideways instead. Pixie was sure it had been a headshot, but when the guy groaned on the ground and started cursing in pain, Pixie knew she had to get him out from behind the front wheels of the car closest to the van. She ducked down without a second thought and began crawling once again, making it to the guy on the floor. He had blood all over the side of his face and Pixie breathed out a sigh of pure relief when she saw the bullet graze on his temple in the dim light. This guy had been within millimetres of death.

"What's your name?!" Pixie barked.

"Sergio!" The man shouted back. He looked like he was around thirty, maybe slightly younger. "I'm gonna die!"  
"I'm Pixie and you're not gonna die!" Pixie shook her head. "Just a graze, playground shit, hold on." Pixie assured him. She'd downplayed the injuries to both Jorge and Sergio to ease their worries and stop them from going into shock, if she told them the severity of the injuries in detail, they were more likely to panic and worsen their injuries further, which was never a good thing. She wrapped bandages around the guy's head like a bandana and then waved to Half-Sack who was at the back end of the van. He got the message and got ready to pull the guy to safety when Pixie got Sergio to crawl towards him. Once he was safe, Pixie made to crawl back, but then thought better of it. She reached up and pulled open the driver's door of the Niner's car she was shielding against and realised the keys were still in the ignition.

"Fuck are you doin'?!" Chibs called from behind the van. "Pixie get back here!" Chibs roared, realising his kid was in firing range. Pixie reached up and flipped on the car's headlights, illuminating the road and also where the truck was on the opposite side of it, behind a chainlink fence. Now the group could see the target, they could focus their firepower. It also meant Pixie could be seen too and she dropped down so her body was covered as much as possible.

"Fuel tank!" Pixie called out, almost like a war cry, looking over at Alvarez, Jax, Chibs and Laroy who were watching her. They gave a nod and began focusing their fire on the body of the pickup, knowing the fuel tank had to be based somewhere behind the driver's seat and the start of the truck bed. Some of the others joined in too and the side of the truck began to look like swiss cheese, whilst the rest of the men who were able to shoot went fort the Nords standing the pickup bed. Now cornered by three angry gangs, the Nords decided to try and get out, realising that the plan was backfiring with more fury than they'd anticipated. The truck's engine roared to life, and then a lucky bullet hit the fuel tank. The force of the explosion was startlingly fierce and Pixie being the only one out in the open was forced back by a rush of hot air hitting her upper torso and head, causing her to do an ungraceful backwards roll onto the cement behind the car. She was uninjured but shocked as the truck went up with a " **KABOOM** " that rattled everyone's bones. From her position laying down on the tarmac, she could see the ball of fire as it swarmed up into the air and the debris that went along with it, part of the truck bed, mangled bits of Nords and metal all went up too and Pixie watched in startled awe and horror.

"Charming, not Highton." Pixie mumbled under her breath as she rolled underneath the car she had been shielding against to protect herself from the falling debris. A chunk of metal landed on the hood of the car and a few other smacks could be heard as the things started to rain down from above with force. In her mind, she started seeing flashes of Highton's dark oak bar where she'd shielded from the grenade blast that had taken down her charter. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared at the car's undercarriage. "Charming, not Highton." Pixie mumbled again. The explosions had been eerily similar, only Highton's had been more catastrophic. When no more sounds of falling debris could be heard, Pixie's hands shook as she slowly edged herself out from under the car. There was a dismembered and slightly charred arm with a swastika and racial slurs tattooed on it laying on the windscreen of the car. Pixie looked down at in disgust, picking it up to move it off of the car with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Now you see why we have to form an alliance?!" Pixie called out, shaking the arm at Laroy and Alvarez before throwing it down to the side of the vehicle.

"Yeah." Alvarez nodded as he and the others straightened up from their crouched position and looked around at the destruction.

"Yup, you hurt?" Laroy asked.

"No." Pixie shook her head, stepping over debris to come back to the van. The group had Sergio, Bobby, and Jorge huddled together so they could be monitored through the onslaught of the Nords firing squad. "We gotta get these guys back to the clubhouse." Pixie said. She turned to Clay and the other presidents. "We can take Jorge and Sergio back with us, that way we can get them seen too properly without hospitals getting involved."

"Would you?" Laroy asked.

"Of course, Chibs and I are medically trained and we're gonna be patching up Bobby, so what's two more." Pixie said, she felt her hands shaking and stuffed them into her pockets.

"We'll take 'em." Chibs backed her up.

"We need to get the hell out of here, this place'll be swarming with cops shortly." Tig said urgently. That seemed to galvanise everyone into action and they started running for their cars.

"We'll pick Sergio up from the clubhouse later." Laroy said to Pixie. "Thanks for saving his ass."

"Welcome, see you soon." Pixie nodded.

"Same for Jorge, my cousin'll get him." Alvarez confirmed to Clay as he herded his men back to the cars. The Sons bundled the injured men into the back of the van and Chibs and Tig found Pixie staring down at a blackened piece of metal.

"You good, baby?"

"Charming, not Highton," Pixie mumbled again, trying to calm the rising flow of emotions. Chibs understood what was happening and gently brought Pixie in for a tight hug.

"We're fine, lass." He said firmly. "Nothin's gonna happen ta us, it's all over."

"Exactly, we stopped the Nords." Tig affirmed. "Bobby's fine too, just a couple of stitches and he'll be as good as new."

"Yeah?" Pixie's voice came out wobbly against CHibs' chest.

"Aye, we're safe now, love." Chibs crooned. "C'mon, inta tha' van with ye." 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	20. Next Generation

**WARNING: Mentions of attempted sexual assault, gore and violence.**

When the Sons came back from their Oakland excursion, Piney, Luann, Charlie and Gemma were waiting for them with the medical kits laid out in two areas. They’d jumped into action the second they’d gotten the call from Juice to say there were casualties, but everyone was alive and weren’t in danger of dying any time soon. Now Gemma had something to focus on, she was coming back into herself more and almost found it relieving that the attention was diverted off of her. She was glad Luann was there though, Luann and Gemma had a friendship where words didn’t always need to be said and yet they understood each other. Luann had greeted Gemma with a hug and a kiss on the cheek without asking about her injuries and just made coffee, then talked about how she was moving studios and how Gemma ought to come down and visit. Then they talked about Abel and Gemma felt like a normal human being for the first time since her abduction, it made her feel better and she was so grateful for that. She watched as Clay came through the door first, leading Bobby with bloody bandages around the top of his right shoulder and looking dishevelled and as though he was in significant pain. Then Jax followed, keeping the door open for Half-Sack who had a hold on a skinny younger guy with a mop of thick black hair, light brown eyes and a babyish rounded face. He looked to be of Latino descent and was a little shorter than Half-Sack, wearing an oversized black hoodie, blue jeans and chestnut cowboy boots.

“Who’s this?” Gemma asked, her eyes homing in on the bloody bandages around the young boy’s calf. He looked no older than nineteen and terrified as he locked eyes with Gemma.

“Jorge, ma’am.” The boy replied. “Sorry for bleeding on your floor.” He said, looking down at where the blood was seeping a little and dripping down off of his boot.

“Don’t worry about it.” Gemma assured him. “Take him to the back room.”

“On it.” Half-Sack nodded. “This way, dude.”  
“Alvarez is enlisting children now?” Gemma said, raising an eyebrow at Clay, who was loitering near her like he wanted to come to her side, but at the same time was wary of her. Gemma felt the same way, she wanted to take comfort in her husband, but the thought of his hands on her made her stomach turn into knots.

Clay shrugged. “Jax was a kid when he joined.”

“Yeah, and his duties were fetching beer and mopping floors, not running around in warzones.” Gemma tutted. She watched as the rest of the Sons filed in, looking weary and stressed as they settled into chairs and cleared the path for Chibs and Pixie who had an arm each around a tall black man with a bloody bandage on his temple and cornrows down to his shoulders. He was wearing a dark purple hoodie, black jeans and purple converse.

“And this is?” She asked, looking to Chibs and Pixie.

“I’m Sergio, good to meet you.” Sergio spoke up, looking a little dazed.

“Sergio’s tha luckiest bastard I’ve ever met.” Chibs smiled. “Bullet graze to the temple.”

“Jesus Christ!” Gemma gasped.

“Nah, this one’s on Lil’ P.” Sergio chuckled and then winced. “She got me out of there.”

“Ha, c’mon mate, into the back.” Pixie ushered. “I can take it from here, dad, get to Bobby.”

“Good, any issue, come get me.” Chibs told her.

“Aye aye, boss.” Pixie called over her shoulder. Gemma watched her go and saw a glimmer of something in Pixie’s hazel eyes. Fear? Panic? Gemma wasn’t sure, but she knew Pixie was holding on by a thread, pushing something horrific down so she could deal with and help the others. Bobby groaned as Chibs started helping him shrug out of his dark blue shirt which was covered in blood.

“It was more peaceful in prison, huh?” Gemma smiled sympathetically at him, whilst occupying her nervous hands with moving chairs around so Chibs had a better angle to stand next to Bobby’s shoulder.

“Hell yeah, didn’t have to worry about any of this shit.” Bobby joked.

“And you come back in the thick of it.” Jax grinned.

“Yeah, nice homecoming.” Bobby said sarcastically. “Go check on Pix.”

“She’s fine with medical.” Jax said, confused.

“I ain’t talkin’ about that shit.” Bobby answered. “You saw her face when she got out from under that car after the explosion. When she’s finished doing what she needs to, that chick’s gonna go to pieces.”

“Explosion?” Gemma said in shock, the other women coming over from handing out beers too. “What the hell happened?”

“Nords, they crashed our little Niner-Mayan delivery, man.” Tig said, scrubbing his face with his hand and subconsciously looking over to where Pixie had disappeared into the back with Sergio, Jorge and Half-Sack. Jax filled everyone in with the details, knowing Tig was not in the mood to talk through them, Piney looked set to explode until Charlie gently sat him down on one of the sofas, well out of range of throttling Clay.

“Pixie’s probably having some kind of PTSD flashbacks from when her clubhouse went down.” Charlie said once she’d digested the gory details, rubbing her stomach to soothe her nerves and the little life inside.

“Has she actually said what caused the explosion she went through?” Jax asked.

“Grenade.” Tig said with a grim expression. “She sometimes wakes up screaming it, got really bad around July with all the fireworks. “I don’t know the full story, coz’ getting info out of Pixie when she doesn’t want to talk is impossible, but sounds like the IRA chucked one in when the Highton crew were having a members-only celebration for a dude there, Pix was behind the bar and the thing rolled in and went off, killed most of the guys in the blast, then the ones that weren’t down were taken out by guys with guns at the exits, or burnt to death in the fire the explosion caused. That’s just what I’ve been able to piece together.”

“Holy smokes.” Luann said with huge wide eyes. “I knew Pixie had some kind of shit goin’ on, but I didn’t know the full story.”

“Neither.” Charlie answered, her voice quiet. “Poor kid. How did she get out?”

“Bathroom window, hauled herself and two guys outta there.” Happy said grimly.

“She’s a fighter.” Chibs said firmly, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he thought about Pixie’s trauma. “Don’t go treatin’ her different when she comes out, tha’ lass just wants acceptance from us, and tha’s her story ta tell, if she wants ta tell it. What she needs is support.”

“She’s got it.” Juice said firmly. “That kid’s done more for us than we ever expected.”

“Remember when she first arrived?” Jax smiled. “Cocky little shit.”

“Most guys come in peacefully, approach with caution and respect.” Bobby mused. “Pixie drove up, demanded entry and squared up for a fight with Clay and Jax.” He said with a small chuckle, which was echoed by the others.

“She had a standoff with me too.” Gemma admitted.

“Yeah, you slapped her.” Jax recalled.

“Gemma!” Luann scolded.

“In my defence, there was a strange bitch in my clubhouse and I wanted to put her in her place.”

“Then she put you in yours.” Chibs smiled proudly.

“Too right, she roasted the shit out of me.” Gemma smiled. “Pixie does not hold back when she’s pissed.”

“I have a ranking of my favourite Pixie insults.” Opie admitted. “All-time favourite is ‘ignorant narcissistic fucking twat’, ‘tiny-dicked prick’ is a close second, though.” He explained, which sent the others into laughter again.

“Pixie called some guy a ‘bollocks-brained tosser’ when we were out riding a while back, that one stuck with me.” Juice added. “In her defence, the dude did cut her off on the road.”

“I like the subtle little mutterings of ‘wanker’ whenever she walks away from a rude customer at the garage.” Jax smiled.

“I love how Pixie can say all that and yet she’s the sweetest kid you’ll ever meet.” Piney mused. “She’d do anything for anyone she considers family or friends. She’ll hug and kiss and do anything she can to show how much you mean to her.”

“She’d kill for family too.” Happy nodded. “Would fight to the bitter end for us. That’s rare.”

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst the others talked in the main room, Pixie set to work dealing with the other two casualties with Half-Sack’s aid, they decided to work on Jorge first as he had the worse injury and Sergio seemed more stable, especially after they’d given him some painkillers and snacks.

Jorge’s nerves were all over the place as he lay down on the table so Pixie could assess his gunshot wound. “Am I gonna lose my leg?” He asked, lifting his head to look at where Half-Sack and Pixie were slowly taking off the bandage.

“No, mate. Your leg’s gonna be fine, okay? The bullet went straight through the muscle and missed the bone, which is a lot better. You may be limping for a while, but you’ll be alright.” Pixie said gently.

“Okay, thank you.” Jorge nodded, biting his lower lip.

“How old are you, bro?” Half-Sack asked.

“Nineteen.” Jorge responded, his face was pale and reflected how much agony he was in. This was probably the worst injury he’d ever experienced, Pixie felt for him and motioned for Half-Sack to find the painkillers.

“What’s a kid doing out in the middle of a gunfight, hm?” She asked him.

“I wanted to help my uncle.” Jorge said earnestly. “I wanted to show him I could help out more, be a better prospect.”

“Who’s your uncle?” Half-Sack asked.

“Alvarez.” Jorge said, laying his head back down with a groan. “He’s gonna be so mad.”

“Hey, I think he’ll probably just be glad to get you back in one piece.” Sergio spoke up.

“And there are worse ways to fuck up too.” Half-Sack added. “Least with a bullet wound you look badass, I had nothing to show but a stolen ambulance for my efforts.” Half-Sack admitted.

“Is that how you earnt your top rocker?” Jorge asked, whilst he was distracted, Pixie pulled off the last of the gauze, knowing that bit would be the most painful part.

“No, but it was an attempt.” Half-Sack answered.

“A very funny attempt.” Pixie giggled. “H, tell Jorge and Sergio the story.”

“Sure.” Half-Sack nodded, smiling too. He pulled up a chair so he wasn’t hovering over Jorge and started retelling the hilarious misadventure. Pixie focused on preparing and inspecting the wound and noticed Sergio taking an interest.

“Wanna give me a hand?” She said quietly, so she didn’t disrupt Half-Sack who had managed to capture Jorge’s attention and even got him smiling.

“I’m not medically trained, but I do kinda wanna help, especially as you saved my ass back there.” Sergio answered, voice low too.

“Hey, don’t think anything of it, the situation was chaotic as hell.” Pixie assured him. “Jorge, how you hangin’, mate?” She asked once Half-Sack had finished telling him the story and Jorge started looking more at ease and was chuckling a little at Half-Sack’s antics.

“It feels like my leg’s on fire.” Jorge whimpered, raising his head up a little to look at Pixie. She guessed he probably ran in his free time from the way his leg muscles were formed.

“Okay, bud, I’m gonna give you a local anaesthetic to numb up your leg before I patch you up, should make it feel better and like it’s gone to jelly, so bear with me.” Pixie said reassuringly, selecting the syringe and cleaning the area before she injected it. Jorge clenched his teeth and scrunched his nose up, a fear response more than pain. Sergio noticed and decided to help Half-Sack in distracting and soothing the younger man.

“Hey man, I hate shots too, you’re gonna be fine, bro.” He told him.

“I know, needles just make me feel sick.” Jorge replied.

“Don’t think about that then.” Pixie said. “Why don’t you two tell me three things about yourselves? We may as well get comfortable with each other seeing as I’m here to patch you both up.” Pixie suggested. “Here, I’ll start, one, I love to ride motorcycles, two, my favourite meal is breakfast, three, I love gymnastics.”

“Cool. Okay, I’ll go.” Jorge nodded as Pixie started to clean his leg and get a clear look at the wound. “I love horse riding, I have four older sisters, and I love taffy.”

“My turn.” Half-Sack jumped in. “I was in the army, I love apple pie and the only guest to my wedding was a moose.”

“You guys sound fun.” Sergio smiled. “My turn, I have a younger brother, I love bacon and my mom named me after her favourite restaurant back in Chicago.”

Pixie couldn’t help but giggle. “Really? Sergio’s a cool name. So’s Jorge.”

“Thanks, Lil’ P.” Sergio replied. “Do you remember me from the day you hustled the club?”

Pixie finished wiping down Jorge’s leg and looked up in surprise. “I thought I recognised you! How much did I hustle out of you?”

“Hundred bucks, I’m not mad though, I think what you did was badass, that, and I guess the hundred’s now payment for stitching me back together.”

“Do I have to pay?” Jorge asked.

“Nah, you’re good, this is a free service.” Pixie assured him. “Okay, how does your leg feel now, bud?”

“Like jello?”

“No pain?” Half-Sack checked.

“No, which is really nice, thank you.” Jorge said, looking a little more relaxed.

“Right I’m going to start stitching, whilst I do that, how ‘bout we tell some stories?”

“You could tell him how you hustled the Niners?” Sergio suggested.

Jorge looked intrigued. “How’d you manage that?”

Pixie set to work, talking to the guys as she stitched and Half-Sack angled himself so Jorge couldn’t actually see Pixie stitching his leg, figuring that the younger guy wouldn’t fare well seeing the gore. Sergio helped tell the tale by describing what he’d thought of Pixie and how he’d figured out what was up pretty quickly, but was impressed by how she was doing it, so had said nothing until Pixie had disappeared. They quickly had Jorge laughing and engaged with the tale and caused Sergio to tell some of his own crazy adventures he’d been on when he was a teenager. Before long, Pixie had stitched up one side of Jorge’s leg and was ready to do the other side. Half-Sack and Sergio helped to turn Jorge over so Pixie could tackle the other side of the wound and she smiled seeing everyone working together and joking as if they were all good friends.

“You know what?” She said once Jorge was settled.

“What?” Sergio asked.

“This gives me hope.” Pixie replied.

“What does?” Jorge asked.

“Look at all of us working together, a Mayan, Niner, and two Sons hanging out and helping each other out. This shouldn’t work, coz’ our clubs all got enough history with each other to make a freakin’ textbook, but we’re the next generation and we can work to fix that, and actually support each other, like we are doing now, but on a bigger scale.”  
“You talkin’ about the alliance?” Sergio asked.

“Yeah, Pix masterminded that shit.” Half-Sack interjected.

“I heard about that too, though it sounded like it was Clay’s idea when Alvarez told us.” Jorge said innocently.

Pixie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Of course, Clay had taken the idea as his own. He had to appear to be the brains, brawn and king of his operations and his territory, but a little credit would’ve been nice. “Yeah, when a president says ‘I’ve been thinkin’’ it usually means ‘I had a different idea, but my club liked this idea so it’s mine now’.” Pixie explained. “You’ll come to learn that soon enough.”

“Boy, have I been there.” Sergio said wryly. “Why do you think we should form this alliance, and what would we gain out of it?”

Pixie focused on the stitches, which kept her hands busy and allowed her to organise her thoughts. “Why? Because if we keep going back and forth about whether our clubs are buddies with each other or not, we’re wasting firepower, lives and money, and allowing the bigger issue and our common enemy to grow stronger until they’ll be able to dominate us. LOAN have hush money, a surplus of Nord knuckleheads and a dangerous agenda. If we keep having petty territory battles, they will crush us, they will wipe us out and they will take down our homes and kill our loved ones. They’ll do it through violence and cruelty or through poverty from losing jobs and being run out of town, either way, we’re all in danger and if we don’t work together, we won’t survive.” Pixie said seriously. Sergio and Jorge listened with wide eyes and a grim understanding. Pixie knew that like her, the chances that they had faced some type of racism at some point in their lives was high, they knew the struggle well, and now they had a chance to do something about it. “What would we gain from the alliance? Security, peace and a chance to change. We could help each other deal with the issues we’re all facing. Money’s tight with everyone, we want the best for our families and our people and we want to do things our way and stick it to the proverbial man, so why’re we wasting resources hating on each other when we face so much hate and brutality already? If we work together we can pool resources, cash, widen operations, and provide services. The positives of this alliance are endless.”

“That makes a lot of sense.” Sergio nodded.

“Plus we’d make a lot of money from all this.” Jorge added.

“We would, but that can’t be the sole reason for doing this mate.” Pixie warned gently. “If we let money drive us to make choices, we’re no better than those that came before us, we’re no better than the people we’re rebelling against. We’ll become money-hungry and that’s a craving that can never be sated, no matter how many reckless choices we make and power-moves we play out. We’ll lose the humanity that makes us who we are, and we can’t let that happen. If we want to survive, we have to be the generation to make the change and put a right to all the mistakes that our predecessors made. We have to have to let our passion and our humanity drive us forwards instead. We have to fight for our justice and our freedom, those reasons have to be what makes us do what we do, and money has to just be a side-benefit we can use to help others.” Pixie explained, finishing up the last of the stitches. Half-Sack watched her face and couldn’t help but think of Clay as Pixie spoke, he was the very thing Pixie was fighting against. Half-Sack understood what Pixie was saying though, and he knew who he’d stand with when push came to shove.

“Yeah, I agree with that, you talk a lot of sense, kid, you got your head screwed on proper.” Sergio replied.

“Ha, that’s a first, usually I just get told I’m crazy or I have a few lug nuts loose.” Pixie joked to lighten the mood.

Jorge laughed. “Me too, I usually get told ‘tienes la cabeza en las nubes, chico’.” Jorge said, imitating a gruff manly voice.

“You got your head in the clouds?” Pixie translated with a smile.

“Yeah! I’m a dreamer.”  
“Same here little dude.” Sergio admitted with a grin. “I used to spend hours laying on my apartment building’s roof just thinking of ways I could help my family or where I’d love to go or who I was gonna be growing up.”

“I always have crazy schemes goin’ on.” Half-Sack added. “Not many of them are good though.”  
“They’re entertaining.” Pixie said helpfully. “If that’s any consolation.”

“It is.” Half-Sack smiled at her, seeing that the fear and pain in Pixie’s eyes had eased.

“Your leg’s all patched up, buddy.” Pixie said to Jorge. “I’m gonna wrap it, then I need you to keep the wound dry for at least two days, the stitches need to come out after five, and if there’s any issues, just let me know.” She told him carefully. Pixie pulled out her mobile phone and passed it to Half-Sack. “H, can you exchange the numbers while I wrap Jorge’s leg?”

“Sure.” Half-Sack slid over on the chair and took the phone, watching as Jorge pulled out his and they started sorting the numbers whilst Pixie set to work again. Just as she’d put the gauze padding in place, there was a knock on the door.

“S’open.” Pixie called out. The door opened a second later and she looked over her shoulder to see a man around Bobby’s height. He was definitely Latino and had thick short black hair which was curly, round dark brown eyes, a thick black horseshoe moustache and a soul patch under his bottom lip. He eyed Pixie warily and she caught Juice hovering just behind him as an escort.

“I’m here for my cousin.” He said, his voice gruff and hesitant.

“Hi, Bish.” Jorge waved at him from the table. “Pixie patched me up real good, and my leg’s like gelatina.” ( _Jelly_ )

“¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo esta noche chico? eres un idiota por ponerte en peligro así.” The man scolded. ( _What the hell were you doing tonight boy? you're an idiot for putting yourself in danger like that._ )

Pixie understood enough of what he said to feel a little frustrated, she turned around properly and looked at the man, brow furrowed in dissaproval. “Él no es el idiota, quien lo dejó ir fue. Deja en paz al pobre chico, ya ha pasado lo suficiente.” ( _He is not the idiot, who let him go was. Leave the poor boy alone, enough has happened_.)

The man’s thick eyebrows went up in shock and Jorge’s eyes widened in surprise at the fact someone was sticking up for him.

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked Pixie, taking a step closer.

“Pixie Telford, who the hell are you?” Pixie fired back smoothly, squaring up to him.

“Bishop Losa.” Bishop replied.

“Well, Bishop, it’s good to meet you, but I need you to calm down or else we’re gonna have a problem.” Pixie said carefully and calmly.

Bishop nodded and stroked a hand down his moustache. “Lo siento, I was just a little surprised that you understood me, and came back at me so fiercely. I’m not used to people looking out for Jorge, he’s sort of my responsibility.” ( _I’m sorry._ )

“So _you’re_ the idiota who let him out tonight.” Pixie confirmed with a joking smile and Bishop shook his head in disbelief at Pixie bantering with him. “Look it’s fine, just be more careful, Jorge was lucky, the bullet missed anything vital and just went through his muscle, but it could have been a whole lot worse.” Pixie continued.

“I know.” Bishop nodded, looking down for second and then back at Pixie. “Thank you for patching him up, you didn’t owe us anything.”

Pixie shrugged. “Poner un derecho a un mal. Sons and Mayans have spent long enough spilling blood, it’s about time we start patching each other up, looking out for each other.” ( _Putting a right to a wrong._ )

Bishop nodded. “I see. You the Son with the pink bike?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You had anything to do with Secret Town recently?”

Pixie bit her lip. “Yeah, before you start going mental, those guys went after me first, I was just defending myself, trust me, if I attacked them, they wouldn’t have been around to try and bite me in the ass later.”

Bishop considered this. “What’d they do?”

“Said something along the lines of ‘deberíamos obligarla a darnos mamadas si quiere pasar por la ciudad. Está sola aquí afuera, podríamos llevarla’. I wasn’t in the mood for being sexually assaulted, so I defended myself.” Pixie said coldly and flatly, trying not to think about it, or the way her stomach churned at the thought of what could have happened if she hadn’t been able to fight them off. ( _We should force her to give us blowjobs if she wants to go through town. She's alone out here, we could take her._ )

Bishop nodded slowly, hands clenching before he relaxed them. “I see. I knew there had to be more to that than some pink bitch trying to massacre them. They were also known for that type of thing.”

“ _Were_?” Pixie queried.

“They went after someone’s esposa. They’re not around anymore.” Bishop said grimly. ( _wife_ )

“Well, that’s a relief.” Pixie nodded. “Familia is important, huh?”

“La cosa más importante.” Bishop said with certainty. ( _The most important thing_.)

“I’m with you on that.” Pixie agreed. “I need to finish bandaging Jorge, then you can take him back, you alright to hang on for a moment?”

“Sure, you’ve done a good job, Jorge hates going to the doctors.” Bishop told her.

“Makes me sick.” Jorge grumbled. “I liked this though, not the getting shot thing or the pain, but like, hanging out with Pixie and Half-Sack and Sergio.”

“I liked it too, bud.” Pixie replied, giving him a playful fist bump as she returned to his side and carried on fixing him up. Bishop watched from the doorway and saw the tenderly way Pixie was bandaging Jorge, there was so much care in her actions and the way she spoke to him, like she was friends with him already and was really looking out for him and doing her best to make him smile and feel at ease with her and the other men. It made Bishop feel a little calmer, seeing Jorge in good hands, especially in a rival MC’s club that had a president as violent and volatile as Clay Morrow. “There we go, one war wound all settled.” She said once she’d tied off the bandage. 

“Thanks, Pixie.” Jorge said happily as she took his hand and helped him sit up whilst Half-Sack started preparing Sergio for his round of stitches and checking on how he was doing with the last dose of painkillers he’d given him.

“Don’t worry about it, bud, just please be more careful and remember, you hear gunshots you hit the ground and you _stay_ on the ground, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Jorge nodded. “Won’t happen again.”

“Good, as nice as it was getting to know you, Jorge, I don’t want to have to be stitching you up again, I’d rather hang out with you when you’re not in danger of bleeding out all over my clubhouse.”

“Yeah, I’ll agree to that too.” Jorge chuckled, grunting as Pixie helped him stand and Bishop came to his other side to help him keep upright and limp to the door. Jorge was taller than Bishop but they worked out how to move together pretty quickly.

“Thank you.” Bishop said to Pixie as she got the door for them.

“Pixie’s behind the whole alliance thing, I think we should do it, Bish. Mayans need allies.” Jorge told him.

“We can talk about that later, now focus on not falling over on me, otherwise I’m draggin’ your scrawny culo to the van.” ( _ass_ ) Bishop said to the younger boy, though there was a relieved smile on his face to see his young family member looking a lot better. Pixie let out a breath as she followed the duo out with Juice leading the way. They passed the others sat around in the main area and Pixie clenched her jaw to stop the rising emotions she hadn’t released yet. It had been fine whilst she’d been focusing on Jorge and Sergio, but now she’d stopped for a moment, it was threatening to break her apart. She stopped in the doorway with Juice as they saw Bishop and Jorge off, watching the pair of them negotiate getting into a black van and pulling out of the lot. The van flashed its headlights twice and Pixie waved them goodbye before she leant sideways and put her head on Juice’s shoulder.

“I got you.” He said gently. “Flashbacks?”

“Mmhm. I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not.” Juice said hugging her tight. “Can you handle it for now or do you need to step out?”

“I got it.” Pixie said to him, her hazel eyes shining as she looked up at Juice. Juice didn’t look convinced but he kissed her temple and let Pixie go. She squeezed his hand before turning back to walk to the back room, but Bobby stopped her in her tracks.

“I’m all patched up, now we match.” He joked, making Pixie smile as she realised they both had bullet wounds in their right shoulder now.

“That’s cool, I’m glad you’re back in one piece, you scared me, seeing you get knocked down like that.” Pixie said truthfully.

“Ah, I just didn’t haul ass fast enough, I’m alright, darlin’.” Bobby assured her. “Hey, you need a big ol’ Bobby hug?”

Pixie nodded and he put his left arm out wide so Pixie could put her head on his chest, he wrapped his right arm around her back and did the same with his left, but put his left hand on the back of her head and tucked it against the side of his head in his special embrace that he’d taken to doing with Pixie. He could feel her trembling against him and he wished he could just absorb some of her pain so Pixie didn’t have to deal with it. Pixie took comfort in him for a moment and pulled back, giving Bobby a small kiss on his cheek. “No driving back tonight, Presley, stay here, relax and rest up, yeah?”

Bobby smiled at the way Pixie was always more concerned with others than herself. “Yes, boss.” He agreed.

“And no alcohol, it’ll thin your blood.”

“Now you’re just talkin’ crazy.” He teased.

“ _Presley._ ” Pixie scolded playfully back.

“Fine, I won’t.” Bobby said with mock-indignation. Pixie nodded and gave him a small smile before she trudged wearily back off stitch up Sergio. The others watched her go, knowing she wouldn’t rest until everyone had been tended to.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie giggled as she walked out into the main room with Sergio, the pair of them joking with each other. He had his arm looped loosely around her shoulders and was sporting a fresh set of stitches and bandages with strict instructions on how to care for them. He'd decided that Pixie was definitely someone he wanted on his side and someone that the Niners needed as an ally, she spoke sense, she was kind and she knew how to get people to comply and do what was needed. Andre, one of Laroy's bodyguards was waiting for him in the main room, idly chatting to Juice until he caught sight of Sergio.

"Bazooka Joe, whaddup?" Andre greeted with a laugh.

"Hey, I don't have an eyepatch, brother." Sergio objected jokingly.

"No, but your bandage is close enough. You forget to duck?"

"Nah, felt like gettin' some stitches, might get me in with the ladies." Sergio joked back, he looked down at Pixie. "This doin' anythin' for ya'?" He asked playfully.

"You were dumb enough to run into open fire? Be still my heart! I'm swooning!" Pixie said dramatically, fanning herself like she was infatuated with Sergio, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, thought as much." Sergio chuckled. "A'ight, I'm gonna hit the road, take it easy Lil' P."

"You too, bud. Be safe."

"And you, kid." Sergio said over his shoulder as he put his arm around Andre and the pair of them left into the night. Pixie scrubbed her face and sighed, finally feeling the exhaustion and everything the night had brought on. Tig was quick to come to her side and brushed some escaped hair from her face, seeing Pixie's weary and pained eyes.

"You did good tonight, baby, real proud of you." He said gently, stroking Pixie's hair.

"You too." Pixie reached up to stroke his face. All she wanted to do now was go home, put on some PJs, eat comfy food and sleep. "You still okay with me going back to Chibs'?"

"Of course, darlin', don't worry 'bout it." Tig said, giving her a gentle kiss before he released her, watching Jax come to Pixie's side whilst the others started preparing to go home. Clay got up from where he'd been sat talking with Luann and Gemma and motioned went to the meeting room off of the bar that was used occasionally for parties and other social functions.

"Jax, Pixie, a word." Clay motioned for them to follow and Jax and Pixie exchanged glances with each other, knowing whatever Clay wanted to say in private was not going to be good. Jax tucked Pixie under his arm protectively and the pair made their way inside, shutting the door behind them. Clay was leaning against the side of the table, arms folded and jaw set into his notorious frown. When he was satisfied that he had both of their attention, Clay began to speak.

"That little judgement call you two made, for the good of the club? It came back to bite us in the ass and almost killed Bobby." He growled.

"You're blaming us for how the Nords went after us tonight? Because we staged that body?" Pixie asked, straightening up from under Jax's arm.

"Yeah, I am." Clay said firmly, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Jax shook his head. "Clay, if we'd left it as a clear Anarchy killing, the Mayans would have been on us tenfold, we'd have had actual deaths instead of just casualties, this was the only way forward."

"The only way forward, huh? The only way forward would have been to bring that shit up with the rest of the club and with me, but you two got together and decided to do a little scheme."

"I can't believe this." Pixie said bitterly, shaking her head. "You are the biggest fucking hypocrite I've ever seen, Clay Morrow." She said sharply. Clay's eyebrows went up in shock and Jax's mouth dropped a little before he recovered, knowing Pixie was about to go off on Clay and there was very little he could do to stop it. Pixie pulled away from Jax and took a step towards Clay, he could see a fire in her hazel eyes. "You cannot fucking sit there on your throne of greed and tell me and Jax that it's out fault Bobby got hurt and tonight went to absolute shit. You had _every_ opportunity to cancel, to change days and to evade the Nords, but you wanted your fucking money and your fucking power, didn't you?"

"Pix-." Clay tried angrily.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet." Pixie growled, and for once, Clay listened. "You schemed your way to the fucking top, you are constantly _not_ telling us about little plans and ideas that you're doing behind the scenes and we only find out when it fucking blows up in our faces. So how dare you sit there and blame Jax and me for this? Yes we planted the body, yes we didn't tell anyone and yes we defied orders, but if we hadn't we would have been attacked by Nords and Mayans and we would have been crushed and dead by now. This was the only way forwards and this was the only way we could bring all sides together to even have a fucking chance against LOAN and the Nord army. Yes, Bobby was almost killed tonight, but you were responsible for the lives of Tig, Jax, Opie, Donna and the Winston kids that you so ruthlessly and carelessly put in the crossfire of the ambush and the failed attempt on Opie's life, so you're no better than us. Do better, Clay."

Clay looked at Pixie incredulously, his face going almost red from the anger of being called out so blatantly. He was speechless. "I won't have you talkin' to me like that!" He finally growled out.

"What? I'm not allowed to question your authority? Huh? This isn't a monarchy, Clay." Pixie said darkly, eyes flashing dangerously like a wild animal ready to attack. " _This_ is anarchy." And with that, Pixie turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, slamming the thick wooden door behind her so hard it reverberated in its frame. Jax looked at it for a moment before looking back at Clay.

"You need to be careful, she could be your undoing." Jax said simply. "I know you planned tonight, you wanted to get the Mayans working with the Niners and with us so that they could see how this alliance could work, get them thinking like team players, but the way you did it, Clay was wrong. You put us all in danger tonight."

"Whatever you may think is the truth, everything I do is to protect what we got. It's never arbitrary. And it's never reactive." Clay said his voice low and fierce as he looked up at Jax, fury in his eyes. "Been doing this for thirty years, I know a thing or two." Clay finished looking down at the carpet to calm himself down.

"Taking that tag off of the Mayan was the right decision. You know that." Jax replied, calmly but firmly, watching the older man struggle to regain composure, and the dignity Pixie had stripped him of. Clay looked up at Jax again, he looked tired and seemed almost dismissive in the way he glanced at Jax, like he was just a young boy who didn't know shit and was acting out with his new little buddy for fun.

"You wanna challenge me? Fine. I don't give a shit." Clay said contemptuously, getting up to his feet so he could look Jax in the face properly. Jax maintained his calm demeanour with his hands in his pockets, eyeing Clay warily and refusing to back off. "But the minute it stops becoming about this club, and it starts becoming personal, they'll know that." Clay hissed, gesturing to the door where the rest of the club was probably trying to diffuse Pixie and take care of Bobby and the women. "They'll lose respect for you, and they won't trust you anymore. And then you'll be handlin' everythin' on your own." Clay said ominously, Jax maintained his calm smirk, watching Clay have his piece. "Think about that, _son_." Clay said slowly before he left the room, Jax turned to watch him go and mulled over his words. He wasn't afraid of feeling alone, he hadn't been since the day Pixie had hauled him up the tree outside Piney's cabin and had the heart to heart with him. Since then, Pixie had proven she had his back and she wasn't afraid to call him out and get him back in the right direction. As much as he felt she was his little sister and who'd do anything to protect her, Jax also knew the love went both ways, and she was his lifeline for voicing his ideas, frustrations and plans. He also knew he had Opie, a brother he'd know almost all his life and someone who would fearlessly defend him until the bitter end. Jax mused that maybe Clay was projecting how he felt inside, his only real confidant was Gemma, and as of late, he hadn't even been keeping her, or Tig, or Boby in the loop. It may be a lonely place to be president for Clay, but Jax knew he wasn't going to make those same mistakes.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Really hope you guys like this one! I'm really new to the Mayans MC universe, so if you have any tips or ideas on Bishop, I would love to hear them, as well as what you thought about this chapter. I LOVE you angels and thank you so much for reading, the next chapter will be the concluding one for this episodic chapter set and will be focused on Chibs and Pixie.**

**-Lulu 🖤**


	21. Mo Ghràdh

** WARNING: Chapter contains mention of gore, panic attacks and blood. **

“ _Sweet Caroline_! _BA, BA, BA_!” Pixie and Chibs sang along to the song as they made a late dinner of fried fish, potato smiles and fresh vegetables. Pixie was sat on the kitchen counter as Chibs fried the fish, the pair of them jamming along to whatever was playing on the radio and hopping stations to find songs they liked. Chibs flipped the fish over and then stepped over to Pixie, doing a little dance along to the infamous tune to make Pixie laugh as she passed him the vegetables that she’d chopped and were ready to be cooked.

“We’re all set, love, just gotta wait for everythin’ ta be cooked.” Chibs said once he’d sorted the food.

“Good, I’m hungry.” Pixie said as she dropped the used utensils into the sink and grabbed her cup of tea, taking a sip.

“Aye, me too, other than tha’ how ye feelin’?”

“I’m still considering throttling Clay, but I’m calmer now.” Pixie told him. The second Pixie had stormed out of the room after her confrontation with Clay, she’d been grabbed by Tig and Happy and forcibly sat down so she couldn’t go back and have a second round. It had been a while since they’d seen Pixie that furious and knew that if she heard Clay yell at Jax, she’d have been back in there like a bullet from a gun, ready to defend her brother. The Sons knew she was on a short fuse anyway after what happened at the gun trade, so this just exacerbated the situation.

“Good, and where are we on what happened before?” Chibs asked, and then internally cursed as Pixie jumped down from the counter.

“I’m gonna go get changed into something more comfortable.” Pixie said as she strode out of the kitchen, literally dodging the question.

“We’re gonna have ta talk about it.” Chibs called after her.

“Later, dad.” Pixie called back before he heard her bedroom door shut at the end of the hall. Chibs stroked his goatee and groaned. Pixie was resorting back to her old tactics of sitting on her emotions and not wanting to talk about painful memories, whatever the explosion had rattled loose tonight, was causing Pixie a great deal of agony and she wasn’t processing it the way she needed to. Chibs leant his hands against the wooden kitchen counter and thought on what to do. His over-protective dad side wanted to take down the bedroom door and make Pixie tell him what was wrong so he could fix it, but he knew if he pressured Pixie too much, she was more likely to jump out the window and race off than sit down and talk. Sometimes Chibs wished kids had manuals like cars so he could look up what to do and how to fix the problem, but people were a lot more complex and there were parenting manuals, but none of them mentioned what to do about a hyperactive young adult with more trauma than most people would experience in a lifetime. He had to wait for Pixie, and trust in the fact that he’d shown Pixie love and support and that might get through to her enough to make her feel comfortable and open up to him. Chibs flipped the fish over and checked on the other food before he plated it up and poured out two glasses of orange juice. Pixie still hadn’t come out yet, so he decided to call out for her.

“Ye gonna come eat, lovie?” Chibs said loudly, trying to sound casual. He turned around to check the plates over and resume his deep thinking, when there was a scuffling sound and suddenly he found himself with two small arms wrapped around his torso as Pixie hugged him from behind, fingers latching onto the grey t-shirt he was wearing. “There’s ma lassie.” He said gently, stroking her knuckles.

“Sorry.” Pixie mumbled into his shirt, her voice wavering slightly. Chibs’ eyebrows went up in slight confusion and worry as he carefully unlatched Pixie’s fingers so he could turn around and work out what was going on. She looked so small and fragile with the way her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears and the big oversized fleecy panda hoodie seemed to accentuate that further.

“Ye have nothin’ ta be sorry for mo ghràdh, where’s tha’ come from, eh?” Chibs said softly as he hugged her tightly to him before carefully lifting her up, sitting her on the kitchen cabinet so he could look at her at eye-level and grabbing a paper towel so he could wipe her face.

“You’re always there for me and being a good dad, and I’m just stressing you out all the time and acting up, and you’re constantly having to deal with the aftermath an-” Pixie blurted.

“Stop. Breathe, sweethar’.” Chibs cut her off gently. “Now ye listen ta me, okay? I knew what I was gettin’ maself in fer when I promised ta take care o’ ye. I knew ye were gonna be a handful and a half, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You bring into ma life, so much joy an’ chaos and wonderful things, an’ even if there are tense moments and I get scared when I see ye’ve gotten yerself inta scrapes and reckless stunts, it doesn’t stop me from lovin’ ye. Blood or no blood, ye are my kid ta care for, and I wouldn’t ever want ta’ change tha’. So don’t you think fer a second that I’m ever disappointed or that I stopped loving ye because you caused too much trouble or ye’ve had to deal with trauma. I will stand by your side and love ye, no matter what, I promise ye, Meggie.” Chibs said, his words heartfelt and sincere. Chibs’ brown eyes were shining and Pixie looked into them, seeing nothing but unconditional love and acceptance there.

Pixie nodded her head and reached for him, resting the side of her head on Chibs’ shoulder as he embraced her in his strong arms and rubbed her back. “Love you, dad.”

“Love you too, mo ghràdh.” Chibs said gently. “Always have, always will. I think ye feel like ye have ta constantly prove yer worth people’s love, but you don’t, lovie, ye are enough, I know it, Tig knows it, the club knows it, and we need ye ta know tha’ too.”

“I’ll try.” Pixie said, linking her pinkie finger with Chibs’. “Food?”

“Aye, let’s eat.” Chibs smiled, helping Pixie down from the counter, seeing some of the sparkle come back into her eyes.

🖤🖤🖤

“Please, dad?” Pixie giggled.

“I said no, ye wee scunner.” Chibs laughed heartily. The pair of them had eaten their meal and brought each other back into high spirits as they talked and cleaned up before retiring to Chibs’ lounge where they’d been midway through “The Matrix” when Pixie had started getting hyper and giggly. Chibs was sat in his spot on the green corduroy sofa with his feet up on the coffee table and Pixie was laying on her back, sprawled on the couch with her head resting on a cushion on Chibs’ lap. Chibs had been trying to take a drink of his tea when Pixie had started trying to poke the mug, just for the sake of being playful and goofy. In exasperation, Chibs had muttered a Gaelic swear, which Pixie promptly tried to replicate, but couldn’t grasp the vowel sounds, and was now desperate for him to say it again so she could learn it. So far, Chibs had evaded teaching Pixie any swears apart from a few slip-ups which had resulted in garbled attempts to recreate them by her. They had been funny, but he was determined to teach Pixie how to speak Gaelic properly and start the way he’d started, not by learning to swear first. He wanted to be a good influence for Pixie, but Pixie had other ideas.

“But I wanna learn.” Pixie whined, gently tugging at the wooden beads on Chibs’ necklace as she fiddled with them.

“Aye, and ye can, but that’s not how yer gonna start, lassie.”

“I learnt how to speak some Russian by swearing first.” Pixie argued, grinning cheekily up at Chibs as he smiled down at her.

“Do I look feckin Russain ta ye? It’s not happenin’.” Chibs chuckled, trying to round up Pixie’s hands before they took his necklace to pieces.

“You could totally pull off being Russian.” Pixie giggled, her brain temporarily distracted. “We could get you a fluffy Ushanka hat!”

“I’m sticking with the hats I have.” Chibs stroked the end of Pixie’s ponytail, watching her with an amused expression.

“Or what about Pelmeni? Francesca used to make the best Pelmeni!”

“What?”

“Pelmeni? It’s like dumplings, but Russian. They’re filled with minced meat and wrapped in a thin, pasta-like dough and you can eat them by themselves or with loads of butter and sour cream, or in a soup broth. But I hate soup, and the word ‘broth’, ew. And stew. Ew stew, it sounds the same for a reason.” Pixie informed him.

Chibs had to laugh at the way Pixie’s face was so expressive, whilst talking about Pelmeni, her eyes had been sparkly and she looked so happy, and then as soon as she said ‘soup’ her nose had wrinkled in disgust.

“They sound good, love.” Chibs agreed. “But I won’t make you soup or stew.”

“Yay, thanks. Are they big in Scotland and Ireland?”

“Mmhm. Both the Scots and the Irish make mean stews.”

“You can keep them.”

“Thanks.” Chibs shook his head as he laughed.

“What about sweets?”

“Yer not havin’ any tonight.” Chibs told her, watching the way Pixie’s foot was tapping against the arm of the sofa in her Hello Kitty slipper.

“Nah, I meant do Scots and Irish have different sweets or are they the same as the rest of the UK?” Pixie explained. “Also why can’t I have any?”

“Because yer too hyperactive as it is, and I’d rather like ta sleep at some point tonight without ye rocketing about the house.” Chibs explained, booping the end of Pixie’s nose. “And aye, Scotland has some of my favourites.”

“I won’t be zooming around, I can be good. Like what?”

Chibs had to smile at the way Pixie was able to carry two separate conversations at once when she was hyperactive, it had taken him a while to pick up that skill so he could follow along without getting confused. “Oh aye ye will, I’ve made tha’ mistake before. Remember when ye decided to vacuum at four in tha feckin’ mornin’?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Pixie giggled. “Tell me about the sweets!”

“Quiet voice, lass.” Chibs chided light-heartedly. “Well, when I was growin’ up, there was a wee can you could buy called ‘Creamola Foam’ and it was full of power you were supposed ta’ mix with water to make a fizzy drink, I loved those things. Though once I lost a dare an’ had to try and eat the crystals by themselves an’ then almost choked and threw up fizzy foam.”

“Ew!” Pixie giggled, laughing with Chibs as he recalled his childhood memories. “What was the dare?”

“I was dared ta’ climb an old ash tree that was growin’ in a park near where I lived at tha’ time, but I was a bit short growin’ up and couldn’t reach some of the branches an’ ended up falling out. Got laughed at by a wee shite called ‘Billy McCormack’. I whacked him with a stick pretty good an’ then I was tha’ one laughing, until he told his mammy and I got smacked upside the head with a wooden spoon. Wee fucker.” Chibs recalled with an amused expression, Pixie laughed as she listened and it caused Chibs to do the same.

“What other sweets were there?”

“Hm, I remember Wham bars, Highland Toffee bars, Cola Cubes, Sherbert Fountains, Chocolate Cigarettes and Soor Plooms.” Chibs said, thinking back to his youth. “Toffee was my favourite, used to get sticky though, I ended up losing a few of my bairn teeth ta that stuff. I’m pretty sure my smokin’ habit developed from my parents an’ chocolate cigarettes, used ta feel really adult sat on the brick wall of my garden with a few of my mates, passin’ around the little cigarette box.”

“I used to do that with candy stix, they were like white sticks of pure sugar.” Pixie explained, thinking back. “I’d go and walk around town with Nicole and Piper, we’d hold those little sticks just like cigarettes and pretend to talk about the Sons and other adult things, thinking we were so sophisticated. They also had temporary tattoos in the boxes sometimes, we’d be covered in cartoons for the next couple of days, used to drive our parents mad.”

Chibs smiled at this little bit of backstory, gesturing to Pixie’s left hand with the skull tattoo Happy had given her. “Think that was foreshadowing, eh?”

“Probably.” Pixie giggled. “Piper lost a baby tooth to a Wham bar once, she bit too hard and then couldn’t get her front teeth out of the bar, so Nicole yanked the bar and suddenly there was blood, tears, three squealing five-year-olds and a tooth ready for the tooth fairy.”

“Oh dear.” Chibs chuckled. “Ye three were pure trouble.”

“Definitely, we gave our parents grey hairs prematurely, I think.” Pixie mused, starting to settle down a little. “I lost both my front teeth at the same time.”

“How?”

“Front handlebars of a bike. I was riding around with the girls and Dukey I think, and I tried to jump a curb and caught my tyre or something on it instead and smacked my mouth against the metal bar, lost two teeth, and had to get stitches on the inside of my top lip.” Pixie explained, lifting up her lip so Chibs could see the small line of scar tissue left behind. "I think I was six.”

“Ouch, bet Bruce wasn’t happy.”

“He was on a run, so Viktor and Francesca had to take me to the hospital, when Bruce came home he signed me up for BMX bike riding lessons so I could learn to do the stunts properly.”

“And yer still as much of a daredevil now as ye was then, just with more practice.” Chibs thought aloud.

“Exactly.” Pixie giggled. “Can we have popcorn?”

“No.” Chibs smiled. “Ye just had food, remember?”

“I know, but it tastes good.” Pixie argued, her hands going back to the wooden beads again, her foot resuming its tapping rhythm.

“I know it does, lassie, but it’s still a ‘no’ from me.”

Pixie pouted at him playfully. “So no snacks?”

“Nope.”

“What about hot chocolate?”

Chibs laughed in exasperation at her persistent nature. “ _Lass_.” Chibs said in his warning tone.

“ _Dad_.” Pixie copied Chibs’ gruff voice.

“Oi.” Chibs growled, playfully.

“Oi.” Pixie parroted.

“Last chance.” Chibs said, straightening up a little.

Pixie’s eyes sparkled with mischief and he could see her weighing her options. “Last chance.” She mimicked. Chibs took his feet off of the coffee table and grabbed a tartan throw pillow, smacking Pixie with it causing her to squeal and laugh, curling into a ball, she pulled herself upright and grabbed the pillow she’d been using and smacked Chibs in return. Before they knew it, the pair of them were having an all-out pillow war as they laughed and egged each other on. Chibs knew that this was exactly what Pixie needed, to let off steam but in a positive light-hearted way. Chibs found he needed it too, hearing Pixie’s happy giggle was one of his favourite sounds, hearing it caused him to feel a warmth in his chest and made him feel good, like he was doing something right as a parental figure. The battle ended up evolving to Chibs and Pixie chasing each other around the lounge, whooping and laughing as they tried to hit each other without being hit or damaging Pixie’s shoulder. The battle of the pillows finally ended as Chibs managed to get Pixie’s pillow off of her, then lifted her up and tossed her down onto the couch, causing Pixie to hiccup as she squealed and giggled, watching Chibs as he laughed at her, sitting down on the couch and wrestling with her gently until Pixie finally called truce once he had her pinned.

“Yer a wee muppet ye are.” Chibs chuckled, he had both of his hands laced with Pixie’s whilst she playfully pushed against them, still half-heartedly trying to tussle with him, but was more focused on being close to Chibs.

“You started it.”

“I did not, ye wee scunner, ye were tha’ one copying me.” Chibs objected with a laugh, realising how childish his reasoning was.

“And then I got whacked with a pillow.” Pixie giggled. “Meanie.”

“Brat.” Chibs argued back, unlinking his hands so he could tickle Pixie’s stomach. Pixie gave a laugh-snort as she tried to beat him off. She managed to grab Chibs’ hands again, stopping his tickling and

held them in hers, feeling the warm rough skin of his palms and feeling comforted and safe. Before Pixie could stop herself, she let out a gigantic yawn which made Chibs laugh. “I think someone’s ready fer bed now, eh?”

“Yeah, today’s been _long_.” Pixie agreed, wriggling around so she could sit up. “Could you check my shoulder?”

“Is it hurting?” Chibs asked, looking at her with slight concern until Pixie shook her head.

“Not badly, I didn’t damage it, but I need to change the dressings and it’s a little difficult to position the wrappings one-handed.”

Chibs nodded his head in agreement and pulled himself to his feet, stretching out his back and grabbing the mugs from the coffee table. “Go up to the bathroom then, sweethear’, I’ll lock up down here an’ follow.”

“M’kay.” Pixie agreed. “Did you actually finish your tea?”

“No, I have half a mug of cold tea, thanks to a certain wee shite.” Chibs teased.

“Wonder who that could be?” Pixie said innocently as she hopped past Chibs, noticing the way he was holding his “Best Dad” mug like it was a prized object. She grabbed her discarded Panda hoodie and began to hop up the stairs, holding both sides of the bannisters and trying to keep as much of her weight off of her shoulder. It was slow progress, but she managed it, with Chibs watching her from the kitchen. Pixie got to the main bathroom easily enough, catching her reflection in the fish-shaped mirror above the sky blue porcelain sink and giggling at how her hair had become knotted and wild from the rough play. It had been in a tidy ponytail when she’d last checked, but it’s unruly curls seemed to be having other ideas. She shrugged out of her grey pyjama shirt with cartoon ghosts on it and folded it on the side, smoothing out the black sports bra she had on underneath then began trying to tackle her hair sitting down on the white wicker chair Chibs kept in the bathroom next to the blue bath. Chibs had an aquatic theme going on for them main bathroom, the walls were sandy coloured, and then about half-way down, a darker sea blue had been painted making wave shapes where the two colours met, and then the blue continued down to the skirting board which was white. The shower, sink, toilet and bath were all light blue and the shower curtain had a whimsical beach hut scene that went with the beach hut shaped mug for the toothbrushes and the clothes hooks on the back of the white door, which had wooden beach huts on them too. There was a wooden life ring on the wall and a few other pictures of sea life and shells on the windowsill. It made Pixie feel right at home as she’d grown up by the sea, and most of Highton was decorated in nautical themes. Chibs knocked on the door and then came in, chuckling at Pixie fighting with her hair as she tried to untangle the worst of the knots.

“Looks like a losing battle, love, need a hand?” Chibs asked as he put the first aid kit on the white dresser next to the sink.

“I think I need several.” Pixie joked as she gently tried to tease a knot out without pulling or hurting her shoulder. “I haven’t found a hairdresser around here that knows how to handle hair like mine. My mom was obviously black, and because Bruce was caucasian, it gave me thick curly hair that has a slight afro-texture, so Bruce used to take me to a lady called Imani who owned a salon a couple of towns over from Highton and she dealt with my hair, cut it and taught me how to handle it properly, and sometimes box braided it for me in the summer or if I needed to go on long trips.” Pixie explained as Chibs put his glasses on and had a look at some of the bad tangles.

“Aye, ye have very similar hair to Fiona.” Chibs agreed. “She’d get bad tangles like this too. How ‘bout you talk to Laroy, he’s bound ta know of a good place. That or Anita.”

“True.” Pixie nodded, thinking. Anita and Pixie were pretty good friends, they’d occasionally work together on babysitting shifts or take over from one another if the guys were busy. Pixie thought Anita was a lovely woman, she was so sweet and gentle, but had a strength to her that let people know that she was not to be messed with, which is why she was so good with the children, and the Sons. “Either way, there’s not much we can do tonight other than try and untangle and then I’ll french braid it so it doesn't get all tangled again when I eventually sleep.”

“Aye, don’t think Laroy or Anita would like ta be disturbed this late.” Chibs agreed, gently teasing out a knot. He stood up and grabbed another comb of Pixie’s, some conditioner she used, and then came back to where he’d sat down on the edge of the bath. “Get yer hair damp then I’ll help, ye need ta rest ye shoulder.”

“You know how to do this?” Pixie asked, intrigued.

“I was married to a black lass fer four years an’ I helped out where I could.” Chibs said simply, watching Pixie rinse her hair in the sink before she sat down in the chair again and the pair of then started to work with Pixie’s hair.

“You’re such a caregiver.” Pixie smiled, watching Chibs work with his glasses on the end of his nose.

“Way I see it, is tha’ affection and love shouldn’t always be expressed verbally, ta show ye really care fer someone, ye need ta be there for ‘em. Help wherever ye can and show them yer love, then if they do tha’ same, ye know tha’ love goes both ways.”

“I think like that too.” Pixie agreed. “It’s why I try to be there for my family as much as possible, because I know what it’s like to lose that love or to feel like you have to deal with it alone, and I don’t want the people I love to feel that way too.” Pixie said honestly.

“When Jimmy turfed me out of Ireland and I had ta start again, it was tha’ worst pain I’ve ever felt.” Chibs said quietly. “I had a family and I was happy for the first time in my adult life, I felt like tha’ luckiest bastard alive, a beautiful wife and a sweet bairn. Then Jimmy gave me a fate worse than death, stripped me of everything I’d ever wanted and forced me ta’ leave ‘em behind. The Sons gave me a reason fer’ livin’, a purpose and a family, JT took me under his wing, he was in his late forties at tha’ point, saw potential in a wrecked and violent young man. Introduced me to Clay, Piney an’ Bobby and they helped me heal. Tha’s why I’m so loyal, they dragged me back from hell, gave me a makeshift family and got me ta hang on. I owe my life ta’ tha’ Sons.”

Pixie was stunned that Chibs had opened up to her and she learnt more about him. She patted his knee comfortingly and smiled up at him. “Me too. Jimmy took my sisters, then stripped me of my family in the space of day. Forced me to leave behind Francesca, Dukey and Simonika, I had to run without a word to them for fear he’d hurt them if he realised I hadn’t skipped town. I saw what his men did to Squid and Cupcake at the hotel, they were shot and beaten so brutally.” Pixie swallowed thickly, trying not to cry and Chibs felt the same way, putting down the comb so he could take Pixie’s hands in his, listening intently. “When I finally found the clubhouse, my heart was broken into a million pieces and I couldn’t even process the magnitude of grief, twenty-seven souls just obliterated. If you guys had turned me away, I don’t think I’d still be here. But then when I met you all, it somehow felt like I was meant to be there. Juice was the first person to make me laugh properly after a week of being unable to even smile. Jax gave me a reason to fight again, I got my strength back after that sparring session. Clay’s irritated me from the start, not going to lie about that, but you and the others started seeing the potential in me too. It helped me cope, I never expected to ever feel like I had a family again. Then I got to know you, and you took me under your wing and got me to talk and open up and let go. It’s like all of you pieced me back together and made me whole again. Now I have a dad, a loving boyfriend, and a whole load of chaotic brothers and crazy uncles, and new sisters with Charlie and Donna. Gemma’s more of an unbalanced but loving aunt, and Clay’s an opinionated, obnoxious uncle.”

Chibs smiled at Pixie’s descriptions, his heart blooming at how highly she thought of him and the others. “Aye, when I met you, you reminded me of a scared little animal, all wide eyes and nervous energy, dangerous too, and I just remember feeling such a connection ta ye, like ye needed me ta step in and help in some way, support ye. When I accidentally overheard ye talking ta Piney about Bruce, it hit me that ye’d never had a father figure to speak of, one that gave ye boundaries and support, and it was causing ye ta struggle and even though ye were all grown up, ye still had growing ta do, and the support was still needed, I made up my mind without realising it, and just thought to myself, ‘tha’s my kid’.”

Pixie leant forwards and hugged Chibs to her, Chibs reciprocated immediately, not caring about Pixie’s wet hair or anything else but feeling the love Pixie had for him, and showing Pixie how much he cared for her. “I think I did too.” Pixie said once she drew back. “When you hugged me, that was the first proper hug I’d had in months, the last person to do that was Viktor, Francesca’s husband, and the Sergeant-At-Arms. He’d been there for me for since I was a baby, and tried to give me the parental support I never got off of Bruce, but he struggled with the mushy-feelings side of things and wasn’t a big hugger, but he tried with me, he knew how much physical contact meant to me and knew I needed it. Then when you hugged me, it felt like all my walls came crashing down, that I didn’t have to be alone or rely on just myself, like you wanted to be in my life, and not just because I was an obligation, you chose to be there for me, and that was something I’m forever grateful for. Also you give some of the best hugs I’ve ever had, ten out of ten, would hug again.” Pixie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Chibs smiled, letting out a breath. “We’re cut from tha’ same cloth, ye and I. I think I saw myself in ye when ye first arrived, all wounded and drained and in tha’ worst emotional pain, we just understood each other.”

“We do.” Pixie agreed, going back to taking out the last knots in her hair, Chibs doing the same.

“When I met Tig, he was such a crazy, unruly bastard. He’d never had boundaries either, parents were not good people, didn’t raise him right and were never there fer him, he had ta grow up too fast ta survive. When I met him he’d just been booted from the Marines, an' he was spinning out of control, like a feral dog.”

“Lone wolf.” Pixie agreed.

“Exactly, we became good friends very quickly and it took me years ta’ tame tha’ bastard, teach him how to express himself in a way tha’ wasn’t violent or sexual and get him ta talk ta me about things going on in his head. Bobby was the same, we sort of picked him up off the ground and taught him everythin’ we knew that had helped to make us whole. Tha' guy ye know is like a diluted version of the pure feral lad we took in. I know tha’ guy like tha’ back of my hand, and I knew he’d fallen fer ye the second he’d set eyes on you, never ever seen him look at a lass tha’ way he looked at ye. Ye brought out a side to him tha’ I’d never seen before, gentle, caring, kind an' protective. I saw tha’ way ye were with him too, ye warmed to him immediately and he gave ye a bounce in yer step, made ye excited about things and I knew tha’ pair of ye were just kinda meant fer each other. Kinda like how I knew ye were meant ta’ be ma kid ta care for.”

“Aww, look at you being all mushy.” Pixie teased, but her stomach was making little butterflies as she thought back over the start of her relationship with Tig.

“I know, I know, I’m a bit of a romantic, turns out Tig is too. He asked me if it was okay if he could ask ye out. Did ye know that?”

Pixie let out a little giggle of surprise. “No? When did that conversation happen?”

“After ye and he went to tha’ diner. He dropped ye off in yer room and came back almost skipping with happiness, never seen tha guy like that before, just bouncing around almost like ye do when yer on a sugar high. I asked him wha’ tha’ bouncing was all about and he took me outside, sat down with me and just started gushing about ye. Talkin’ about how pretty ye were and how you decked tha’ bastards outside of tha’ bar, how ye’d defended him and goofed around with him like no other lass had. I knew where the conversation was going before he even got to his point, I got really protective over ye, we had a scuffle over it, like any Sons argument. Then I saw how much he cared fer ye and knew ye needed tha’ and thought about how happy ye were when he brought ye home safe an’ sound and started ta come around ta tha’ idea. Then Tig said tha’ he knew I had taken ye under my wing, tha’ I was caring fer ye like a da’, so asked for my blessing, said he’d do anything fer me ta’ agree, meant it too. We both knew that ultimately, it was up ta’ ye, we knew ye had a strong mind and heart and knew exactly what ye wanted and didn’t want, so I told him he had the go-ahead from me, and tha’ it was up ta ye. If ye said ‘no’, he was ta back off, and if he so much as looked at ye wrong, I’d gut him like a fish.” Chibs explained, his eyes flashing darkly on the last sentence, showing just how protective he was over Pixie, and the lengths he’d go to to keep her safe.

“Wow, Tig’s never told me any of this.” Pixie said after a moment of absorbing the information as she finally managed to brush through her tangle-free hair. “Its really nice to know you’ve been looking out for me from the start, and you didn’t find the relationship weird or bad or anything.”

“The age gap did worry me at tha’ start.” Chibs admitted. “But he cares fer ye so well and tha’ love ye have fer each other is so pure, I can’t fault it. I know yer a consenting adult, ye know what yer doin’ and if ye didn’t want him around, he’d have had his ass kicked half a year ago.” He explained, getting up from the bath edge and putting the comb and other hair tools away, bringing the first aid kit back so he could clean and redress Pixie’s wounds.

“Aw, plus, when have we ever done anything conventionally?” Pixie added.

“True, Juicy boy was all set to take Tig on the night after ye first date, was worried he was gonna rush ye or hurt ye, and was desperate ta’ make it know he was ye brother and he’d defend ye until tha’ last, we had ta calm him down and get Tig ta tell him what he told me so Juice would come around to the idea and calm down. He loves ye deeply, lovie.”

“I love Juice too, he’s my best friend and probably my closest brother, we just know what’s going on with each other and if anyone ever hurt him, I’d definitely lose it.” Pixie thought aloud.

“I know, I’ve seen how protective ye get over him, and Sackie, ye’d kill fer them.”

“I’d kill for any of my family if it meant keeping them safe.” Pixie promised darkly. “I’ve sent fourteen monsters to hell, and I’ll take more down if I need to protect the people I love.” Pixie said with a dark promise. Chibs stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head before he started taking the bandages off of Pixie’s shoulder.

“I know love, yer a little warrior. Let’s not think ‘bout that now, though, eh?” Chibs said gently. “How ‘bout ye tell me ‘bout the friends ye made tonight?”

“Sergio and Jorge?” Pixie queried. “They’re really good guys.” She smiled, recounting what they’d talked about to Chibs as he cleaned and checked over Pixie’s stitches and redressed them, his heart melting a little over how she had looked after the guys who needed it most and done so with friendliness and care. Pixie really seemed to think of the two guys as new friends and spoke highly of them, even Bishop. As Chibs worked, Pixie plaited her hair so it wouldn’t get tangled again, keeping her fingers busy. When Chibs had finished redressing Pixie’s battle wounds, he helped her back into her pyjama t-shirt and the pair of them brushed their teeth together, pulling faces at each other in the mirror to see who could make the other laugh first. As Pixie goofed around Chibs started looking at her face properly in the mirror and thought about Pixie’s heritage again. She just looked familiar to Chibs, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was. When Pixie grinned at him in the mirror and he grinned back at the same time, he realised the guys had been right, they did have a very similar smile. Just as Chibs rinsed his mouth and started to think more on it, he was brought back out his thoughts by Pixie taking his hand.

“Could you maybe come down with me?” Pixie asked, her nose scrunched lightly in the way she did when Pixie was asking for something she was half-expecting you to say ‘no’ to.

“You want me to come an’ tuck you in, is tha’ it?” Chibs smiled at Pixie’s hopeful face.

“Please? I know I’m an adult but it’s nice.” Pixie explained.

“I’d love to, lass.” Chibs assured her truthfully. It made him feel good too when he put Pixie to bed, it eased his mind that he knew she was safe and sound and would go to sleep knowing he cared or her.

“Yay.” Pixie grinned, hopping over to the door and making her way out onto the landing and then downstairs, Chibs followed her down after clearing everything away and making sure it was tidy in the bathroom. When he reached Pixie’s room, he found her sitting cross-legged on her bed with the duvet pushed back and her pink bunny plush tucked under her arm, gently moisturising her new tattoos. Chibs flicked on the fairy lights above her bed and motioned for Pixie to lay down so he could pull the duvet up over her and make sure she was settled.

“There we go, all settled, mo gràdh?” Chibs cooed, watching Pixie get comfy, fingers rubbing the satin fabric of the bunny’s inner ear absentmindedly.

“Yeah, thanks, dad.” Pixie said gratefully, and with a little yawn. “Sleep well, yeah?”

Aye.” Chibs agreed, leaning down to kiss Pixie’s temple, he turned to leave, opening the door before he heard a small voice behind him.

“Tha gaol agam ort, dad.” Pixie said sleepily. Chibs turned around in the doorway, looking at Pixie all snuggled up, looking at him with so much love and adoration.

“Tha gaol agam ort, mo nighean milis, tha mo chridhe agad.” ( _I love you my sweet daughter, you have my heart._ ) Chibs said sincerely, watching the way Pixie’s face lit up at the words she could understand, he knew that no doubt, Pixie would be asking what the other words meant tomorrow, and he’d be happy to explain. Pixie gave a sleepy little wave goodbye, which made Chibs chuckle as he reciprocated and carefully shut the door behind him, wiping a happy tear from his eye before he climbed the stairs to bed.

🖤🖤🖤

_Pixie stood in the Highton clubhouse, giggling as Viktor tried to take the birthday cake from the bar top. The Sons were all crowded round, drinking beers, playing pool, darts or just standing around chatting to each other as ‘The Rolling Stones’ played in the background. Pixie could smell the alcohol, the distant sea breeze and the fir trees from outside, the weather was unseasonably warm, so the Sons had opened up all the windows to let a breeze in as the bar room was quickly heating up._

_“Viktor! No! That’s for Lennon, you bastard.” Pixie giggled as Viktor grunted his annoyance. “How about some vodka instead?”_

_“Ya goloden.” Viktor grumbled. (I’m hungry)._

_Pixie turned her head to look for a ginger-haired figure in the crowd of rowdy Sons in the main room. “Cupcake?” She called out, spotting the familiar face. “Grab some snacks from the back, Vik’s hungry again, so unless we want to give Lennon an empty tray…” Pixie trailed off, knowing Cupcake would understand, the younger teen chuckled._

_“On it, boss, nuts are next to the crisps, right?”_

_“Yeah, good work, mate.” Pixie encouraged, watching Cupcake dart off on his skinny legs and mismatched converse, one shoe was green and the other was purple. She turned back to Viktor, looking up at his bright blue eyes and the mop of sandy blonde hair. “See? We’re getting you snacks.”_

_“Da, thanks, kiddo.” Viktor smiled, reaching across to pat Pixie’’s shoulder with his big paw of a hand before he spotted Smokestack and weaved through the crowd to speak to him, head and shoulders above the rest. Bruce came to the bar and Pixie smiled up at him too._

_“Is everyone all set down at the pub?” Bruce queried in his deep, gravelly voice, you could tell he had a bad smoking habit just from his voice. He had a cigarette tucked between his middle and index finger, nestled next to his golden reaper ring and a silver ring of two Harley pistons._

_“Yeah, Francesca texted me saying everything’s set up, and the Liverpool Cabaret girls have arrived too. Lennon’s a lucky bastard.”_

_“Good kid.” Bruce nodded his approval. “How was the run?”_

_“Tiring, Mick and Peevey wouldn’t stop arguing most of the way, kicked their asses somewhere around Essex, we reached Greenchurch, with no issues, set up the supplies and came away as quickly as we could. Breams fired shots around Wigan, we retaliated and got out of there, no casualties, and the van got back in one piece. Local Bobby’s didn’t catch us either.”_

_Bruce listened, stroking the greying stubble around his jaw, his green eyes looking tired. “We get payment?”_

_“Two hundred K in all.”_

_“Only two? We were promised three.” Bruce growled, his hand curling into a fist._

_“The town contributed as much as it could, mate, but half the workforce are recovering addicts who needed the supplies we were pushing in, Doc Doc must have given thirty different injections of the stuff just to stop anyone going into shock from withdrawal.” Pixie explained, her own hazel eyes flashing dangerously back at Bruce’s. “Fuck knows how many I had to administer.” Tiny towns in poverty usually meant they were rife with drugs just so people could escape the misery, the Sons had been trying to help towns like Greenchurch, just to try and get them back on their feet. The Sons had England pretty much mapped out with all the small towns needing supplies, or their presence to get rid of crime._

_“We need to break even this month, Pixie, you know this.” Bruce growled._

_“Yeah, I do, don’t have to keep fucking reminding me.” Pixie growled back. “I’m already on it, Doc Doc hooked us up with a town called Whipsby, it’s on the south-east coast and the residents there think they’ve got a couple of paedos in need of a little Anarchy. Willing to pay fifteen to get them gone.”_

_Bruce’s face lightened at Pixie’s plan. “Knew I could count on you.”_

_“Duh, I’m the best.” Pixie joked, Bruce rolled his eyes and leant forwards closer to her._

_“How’s Cupcake progressing?”_

_“I’m thinking of putting him with Doc Doc for a bit, see if he can pick up skills there, he’s a lover, not a fighter, sweet kid, smart too.”_

_“Yeah, figured as much, he’s better being taken care of by us than by trying to get by on the streets. He say anything about who his parents are?”_

_“No, I’m working on that bit of info, fucking assholes for turfing him out just because of his sexuality, he’s their fucking son.”_

_“Now he’s ours, look out for him, yeah, bud?”_

_“With my life.” Pixie promised._

_Bruce smiled affectionately and reached across, ruffling Pixie’s hair in a rare show of affection. “That’s my kid.” He pulled back as soon as Lennon approached the bar._

_“Here’s the birthday bastard!” Pixie cheered, reaching over to pat him on the back. Lennon adjusted his circular yellow glasses on his nose. “How’s it swingin’?”_

_“We’re fine, Len.” Bruce assured him. “We got you lemon cake.”_

_“Oh! You sweet fuckers are the best!” Lennon exclaimed, looking at the cake. Pixie’s attention was distracted by the sounds of two vehicles approaching the lot, she could just make out the crunch of the gravel under their tyres and turned to the doorway, seeing if she could see them through the frosted windows that the Sons had overlooking the car park. She idly wondered if some of the party-goers had come to get them, she looked up to the motorcycle clock above the door, wondering if their pre-celebration celebration was taking too long, but no, they were well within their time. She spotted Tiny Mouse by the door checking his watch and peering out the window and she waved to him, he seemed nervous, but she put it off as Tiny Mouse just being drained from the run, his mousy brown eyes were flitting about the room like he was doing a headcount. Pixie was about to go and ask what he was up to when a figure approached the main front window, they were wearing all black and Pixie couldn’t make out any details about the person due to the glass being frosted and cloudy. The Sons sitting on the red couches near the window looked up too, curious and a black-gloved hand appeared in the open gap and chucked something. At first, Pixie thought it was a rock from the way it sailed through the air and clattered onto the wooden floorboards. The Sons seemed to pause their partying to look at this object as a second one came sailing in, landing on the floor and shunting the first. As it rolled, Pixie spotted the lever and it suddenly clicked what she was looking at, at the same time as some of the other Sons._

_“GRENADE!” Pixie roared at the top of her lungs, Some of the Sons echoing their words. Things seemed to happen in slow motion, it was like Pixie was part of a stop motion film. The two grenades exploded, creating craters in the floorboards as they went up in a blinding explosion, Pixie turned, throwing herself onto the floor behind the bar, spotting and grabbing Cupcake on the way down, pulling the skinny boy against her chest and shielding him with her body. The sound of the explosions blew out her hearing and for a few moments all Pixie could hear was silence and ringing, she could feel heat and vibrations on the floor as things were overturned and landed on the floor. As Pixie lay down with Cupcake the sound started returning in garbled bursts, shouts, screams and a roar of something else Pixie couldn’t quite place as her brain felt disorientated. Pixie coughed and got up, pulling herself to her feet once she’d told Cupcake to stay down. The horror that met her eyes was unlike anything else. Fire was roaring in the centre of the room, part of the ceiling was missing and Pixie could see the unassuming sunset sky through the smoke quickly clouding the air. Disjointed and burnt limbs were scattered around the dance floor, one of the pool tables was turned on its side and the fire was spreading across the floor like it was feeding off of something like there was an accelerant there. As Pixie rounded the end of the bar, trying to see if someone, anyone was still alive, she saw a figure lying on the floor, bleeding heavily. He was face down and Pixie panicked when she realised who it was._

_“Viktor!” Pixie screamed, lunging to the floor, grabbing his shoulder and flipping him over. Part of Viktor’s chest was missing and Pixie jumped back like she’d been electrocuted, ribs sticking out of blood and flesh like claws. Pixie turned away, shouting at the top of her lungs, trying to find someone else alive. Cupcake crawled out from behind the bar and threw up in shock. Pixie ordered him back and yelled for him to get the water jets from the bar going. He did as he was told and started trying to make a path for Pixie. She spotted movement behind the smoke and dropped down, forcing herself not to focus on the horror surrounding her on the floor and crawl._

_“Pixie?!” Bruce’s voice came from behind the pool table and Pixie crawled faster, her hands and trousers becoming soaked in a mixture of water, blood and soot. Bruce had a gash on his leg but was fine, so was Lennon and a few of the other Sons. They’d managed to shield behind the table at the last moment._

“Bruce!” Pixie shrieked, opening her eyes to see the fairy lights above her on the ceiling of her bedroom. Pixie coughed, releasing she’d been sobbing and sat up, trying to clear her airway and calm down. “I’m in Charming, I’m safe, I’m with Chibs, I’m okay.” Pixie mumbled repeatedly, trying to unsee the graphic scenes from her dream and her memories. Pixie’s hands were shaking and she felt frantic energy in her body as her adrenaline coursed through her body. She couldn’t stop seeing flashes of horrific scenes, her family dead and the ones alive all injured and struggling. When Bruce and the founding Highton Sons had built the clubhouse, they’d built the bar and the pool tables to have thick sheets of solid, heavy wood and metal so they could be used as shields in the event of a shoot out, Pixie had originally thought it to be extreme measures, but now she wished they’d done more to prevent what happened that night. Pixie got out of bed and started pacing as best she could with one leg, just trying to get her breathing under control and to try and dispel the panicked energy inside her. She was glad that she hadn’t had to relive the rest of her traumatic memories of that night, the shoot out had been torturous, watching the surviving members dwindling down to just Pixie, Squid, Cupcake and Bruce, to then just Pixie, Squid and Cupcake escaping through the window. Pixie’s breathing reached hyperventilation levels and the room started to feel too small, she moved to the door and went out into the hallway and then to the kitchen, running the tap so she could get a drink of water and splash her face. She was barely thinking straight as she tried not to choke on the water as she sobbed, tears going down the drain as Pixie tried to steady herself. When that didn’t work, all Pixie could think about was Chibs, wanting his comfort and support, but also Francesca. Talking about her with Chibs tonight had brought back how much Pixie missed her. Francesca had been there since day one of Pixie being dropped off with Bruce, she’d helped raise her alongside Nicole and Pixie hadn’t seen or spoken to her in almost a year. As Pixie hopped back into the hallway, she spotted Chibs’ landline, hung up on the wall and bit her lip, hopping towards it.

🖤🖤🖤

Chibs wasn’t sure what had woken him up at first, he’d been deeply asleep, and something had startled him enough that he’d sat upright in bed, on the attack, his hand half reaching for the Glock in his bedside cabinet. He scrubbed his face with his hands, listening to the quiet of the house. He heard the pipes running for the kitchen and shuffling and knew Pixie was awake. He listened to the shuffling sound Pixie made against the floorboards in the hall when she hopped around, listening for her going back into her bedroom, but when the shuffling kept going, he stood up, putting on his dressing gown and slippers. Something was off. Chibs kept his bedroom door open when Pixie was home so he’d be able to hear her if she needed him, and to encourage her to go and get him if he didn’t hear her shout. He flicked on the landing light and looked down the stairs from where he stood at the top, the warm glow illuminated Pixie, huddled against the wall, she was sat on the floor with her knees against her chest, rocking gently as she clutched the white corded handset of his landline phone. The digital screen on the wall mount was glowing faintly green showing Pixie had activated it.

“Lass?” He said gently. Pixie turned to look up at him, her face covered in tears and her eyes wide and haunted. Chibs quickly stepped down, getting to her as quickly as he could and caught Pixie had typed part of a phone number from what the screen was reading but hadn’t finished. He flicked the hallway light on and knelt down opposite Pixie. “Hey, I’m here, mo gràdh, what’s happened?”

“Grenade.” Pixie whimpered.

“I know lass, did ye dream about it?”

“Mmhm. Bodies and blood and fire and smoke and I-I…” Pixie blurted, trying to word what was happening inside her mind. Chibs shushed her gently, pulling out the packet of tissues he’d taken to keeping in his green terry-cloth dressing gown for precisely this reason. He wiped her face down and moved the handset from Pixie’s grasp, replacing it with his hand so he could stroke Pixie’s fingers, knowing she was comforted by that.

“Wha’s with tha phone, lovie?”

“Francesca, I-I wanted to call, but I can’t.”

“Why not, sweethear’?”

“What if she’s mad at me or hurt that I left or moved on or hates me?” Pixie wheezed out, her words tumbling over each other. Pixie was hyperventilating badly and the harrowing sobs weren’t helping her breathing either. Chibs was concerned with the fact she looked ready to pass out, if she didn’t start getting her oxygen and carbon dioxide flow back under control, then this was likely.

“Don’t worry abou’ tha’, love, I’ll help ye, okay?”

“Okay.” Pixie nodded, her scared eyes made Chibs’ heart ache for her. “Can’t breathe.”

“I know, lovie, I’m here ta help.” Chibs assured her, internally he was panicking, trying to think about how to help Pixie, she was still rocking back and forth, and it looked like a subconscious thing to try and soothe herself. She looked frantic and as though she had too much energy again, and Chibs realised that it only was Pixie dealing with one of the worst panic attacks he’d seen her go through, but her ADHD was coming into play as well. “Let’s play a wee game.” Chibs said after a moment, trying to appeal to Pixie’s playful nature.

“Game?” Pixie asked, looking a little intrigued and distracted, though not by much, Chibs took that as a very tiny step in the right direction. He moved back to the middle of the hallway floor and slid Pixie along the floor towards him, so he could put his legs either side of Pixie’s, so his slippers were against her hips and their knees were together.

“Aye, we’re gonna do the rowboat game.” Chibs explained. He’d come across it when looking into special needs parenting for ideas on trying to help Pixie with her ADHD a while back. It wasn’t meant for this use, but Chibs was good at thinking under pressure and decided to adapt it.

“What’s that?” Pixie sniffled as Chibs put her hands in his and caught the rocking motion Pixie was doing, getting a sense of the rhythm.

“We’re gonna match ye breathin’ to the rockin’. See, when I breathe out, I’m gonna lean back, so you gotta breathe in and lean forward.” Chibs demonstrated. “If we breathe too fast, it’ll capsize the boat, so we gotta work together, same as if we go too fast, we might break the boat.” Chibs said, trying to engage Pixie’s imagination, she looked at him like Chibs was losing the plot, but nodded anyway, still breathing rapidly. Chibs started the motion, slowing his breathing right down as he rocked in time to that, and finally, Pixie picked up the rhythm as Chibs encouraged her and thought of random things to talk about to distract Pixie from the horrific flashbacks. It was hard going at first, as Pixie’s mind kept pulling her back into herself and causing her to spiral again, but Chibs was persistent. Eventually, he managed to coax a smile and then a giggle out of Pixie as his mind dredged up a Bing Crosby song called “Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral” (That's An Irish Lullaby). It was meant to be sung soft and slowly, intended to soothe a small child, but knowing Pixie needed distraction and entertainment in order for her to calm down quickest, Chibs had sung it dramatically and with as much Scottish gusto as he could muster as they rocked back and forth. His performance caused Pixie to laugh properly as she became absorbed into the game they were playing and Chibs’ antics. During Chibs’ second rendition of the song, Pixie had her breathing back under control, and her ADHD was calming a little as she sang along too, having to stop to laugh at Chibs as he added funny faces into the mix. Hearing Pixie laugh properly made him join in with her, mainly out of relief as he saw Pixie come back into herself again and was out of danger of passing out or having a complete mental breakdown.

“You’re so silly.” Pixie smiled as she sat up properly, putting her hands on Chibs’ knees.

“Tha things I do fer ye, eh?” Chibs chuckled.

“I know, you’re the best ever.” Pixie said truthfully. She wiped her face again with the tissue and sighed.

“Bah, just doin’ wha’ I can to help.” Chibs replied, sitting up properly too so he wasn’t putting his back in an awkward position and crossed his legs, Pixie doing the same. “Now yer calmer, wanna tell me wha’ happened?”

“I think the truck explosion tonight triggered a flashback dream, I dreamt about the grenades going off in the clubhouse, and then woke up calling for Bruce.” Pixie explained quietly, her face looking tense and haunted again, but this time Pixie was able to take control of it by holding Chibs’s hands for support.

“Shite, lovie.” Chibs said sympathetically, he could see just how much terror Pixie had experienced and wished he could just take it away from her. “Ye think it might be coz’ ye didn’t talk about it beforehand?” He asked gently.

Pixie nodded her head. “Yeah, I thought maybe if I just didn’t think about it, and just distracted myself and spent time with you, I’d feel better, but I think I should’ve maybe tried to talk it through. I’m just not good with that, and it feels so painful to talk about.” Pixie said truthfully, stroking Chibs’ fingers.

“I know, love, but talking helps ye brain to process shite like tha’ if ye keep it ta yerself, yer brain struggles with it.” Chibs explained gently.

“Yeah, I’ll try.” Pixie agreed. “Maybe when we have some time, we can sit down together and I’ll tell you about it.”

“Of course, I’d love ta help where I can.” Chibs agreed. “Now, let’s tackle tha next problem.” Chibs said, wanting to work through everything, making sure Pixie wouldn’t have to deal with it alone. “What were ye trying ta’ tell me about Francesca?”

Pixie looked down at the dark oak floorboards. “I haven’t spoken or seen Francesca in almost a year, dad. She helped raise me, taught me how to fight with knives and encouraged me during my darkest days, she was there for me when my leg was amputated, and when Nicole and Piper were killed, we helped each other grieve. I love her, but I had to leave her back in Highton without a word. She lost Viktor to that attack.” Pixie said, wiping a few tears that had begun to fall again. “I wasn’t there for her when she needed me most, I was the only family she had left and I left her all alone back there.” Pixie whimpered. “I was scared if I went to find her, Jimmy and his IRA people would kill her too, I did it to keep her safe, but…”

“Ye feel guilty.” Chibs finsihed, knowing Pixie well.

“Yeah.” Pixie said, her voice barely audible.

“Love, you made one of tha biggest sacrifices ye could have possibly have made. Ye put her safety above yer own need fer comfort and ye protected her in tha’ only way ye had left. Francesca is going to understand tha’, it sounds like she understood tha’ Sons life well too.”

“She and Viktor were ex-Russian Mafia members, they knew sacrifice and hardship well, it’s why Viktor was such a formidable Son.” Pixie explained softly. “I really love them both.”

Chibs put his hands on Pixie’s knees and slid her back up against the wall where the phone was. Pixie giggled as she watched Chibs get up, looking at the display screen, which still had the number in. “Way I see it is tha’ Francesca loved ye so much back in Highton, there’s no way she’d stop just because ye had ta flee fer yer life.” Chibs said firmly and gently.

“You think?” Pixie said hopefully.

“I know, lass.” Chibs agreed. “Ye were one digit short, love.” He told her, checking the number.

“I know, I couldn’t bring myself to press the nine.” Pixie said glumly. Pixie heard the beep as Chibs pressed the number and looked up at him in shock. “Chibbie! I can’t speak to her!” Pixie said with fresh panic on her face.

Chibs sat down next to Pixie, passing her the handset on the chord and pulled her to his side as they lsitened to it rigng. “Aye ye can, lass, ye both need ta talk ta each other, ye need ta be in each other’s lives, an’ I’m right here fer ye.” Chibs told her gently, giving a kiss to Pixie’s temple. As Pixie brought the handset to her ear, positioning it so Chibs would be able to hear too, she heard the ringing stop as the lines connected.

“Da? Who is this? Kto govorit?” ( _Yes_?) ( _Who’s speaking_?) A strong female’s voice spoke down the phone, her Russian accent rolling and thick. Pixie’s tears came thick and fast as she recognised the voice and she let out a sob. “Privet? Hello?” ( _Hello_?) Francesca said, concern in her voice before there was a small gasp. “Meggie? Moya dorogaya? Is that you?” ( _My darling_?)

“Yeah, it’s me, Francesca.” Pixie managed to get out.

“Meggie!” Francesca practically yelled down the phone in a mixture of delight and shock. “Moya malyshka! My sweet girl! I missed you!” ( _My little girl_!)

“I’ve missed you too, Francesca.” Pixie cried as Chibs rubbed her back and tried not to bawl either, there was such raw emotion from Pixie and Francesca and he could tell how much this woman loved Pixie.

“Are you safe? Are you well?” Francesca asked frantically.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I got out without being harmed.”

“Khorosho! I been worried! I know you strong girl, I helped raise you well, but I worried.” ( _Good_!) Francesca said, in her own special way, Francesca’s English had always been a little broken, but Pixie never cared, she understood English was a hard language to grasp and she had done extremely well to pick up what she did whilst trying to make a better life for her and Viktor and eventually Nicole when she came along.

“I’m safe, Francesca, don’t worry.” Pixie assured her. “I found the best people I could’ve found.”

“Khorosho, good, da.” Francesca said as she calmed down a little, but Pixie could tell she was crying still, so was Pixie.

“Want me to tell you what I’ve been up to?” Pixie asked tentatively. “I’d love to know if you’re okay too, Francesca? I’ve been thinking about you a lot, and I really miss you and the farm and just everything.” Pixie said, feeling such an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her after finally hearing Francesca’s comforting voice.

“Da, da! Please tell, I want to know.” Francesca encouraged. “Don’t worry, I keep safe. I look after self. Strong woman.” Francesca calmed Pixie’s worries. She launched into talk about the bakery shop she owned, how she’d been keeping herself busy with that, talking about light things, aside from the tragedy that had separated them. Pixie told her about the Sons, Tig and Chibs especially, and once Francesca heard that Chibs was with Pixie, she asked to be put on the phone with him. Chibs and Francesca talked about how Pixie was coping and what he’d been doing to care for her, getting tips from Francesca as well as some support and a lot of praise. Francesca was over the moon that Pixie had found a paternal figure who was willing to work with her and support Pixie. When Chibs handed the phone back, Pixie was grilled on Tig, then on what she’d been up to and how she was coping before the topics got darker. Francesca told her that Highton had buried the Sons after managing to identify as many as they could and remove them from the wreckage, the fire had raged badly enough that the clubhouse was a wrecked shell that had been left on the hill. The residents of Highton had been using it as a memorial point and Francesca visited it often with Simonika and Dukey as a way to heal from the past and also to think and talk about Pixie. Francesca wrote down messages that Pixie wanted to pass to Simonika and Dukey and promised she’d speak to them, and explained that Pixie and Bruce’s house had been left untouched aside from food and perishables being removed. Francesca also agreed to send over a box of Pixie’s belongings to Charming for Pixie and agreed upon visiting when the club wasn’t in too much drama that could potentially endanger Francesca. The call lasted for hours and by the end of it, Pixie was emotionally exhausted but a little more at peace, and she knew Francesca was the same way. Chibs felt like he was closer with Pixie after the call, understanding more of her past from what Francesca had told him, and what they’d been through that night. When he finally said goodbye to Francesca and reached up to put the handset back onto its cradle, Pixie rested her head against his chest.

“I’m so proud of ye, lassie, tha’ was hard and rough, but ye did it.” Chibs crooned, stroking the side of her face.

“Thanks for being here, dad, I couldn’t have done that without you.” Pixie hugged him tightly, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck for comfort, she felt drained beyond exhaustion. “I love you so much.”

Chibs’ heart swelled as he hugged Pixie tightly to him, kissing the top of her head and just feeling her close to him, protected in his arms. “Ye don’t have ta’ thank me fer tha’, it’s wha’ bein’ a good da’ is all abou’.” Chibs told her, stroking Pixie’s hair. “I love ye too, lass, ye feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Pixie said graciously before she pulled back a little so she could smile up at Chibs. “You think maybe we could have hot chocolate now?”

Chibs put his head back against the wall and laughed jovially at Pixie’s question. “Aye, we can have hot chocolate now.” He crooned. “Think we deserve it after all tha’.” Pixie nodded her agreement and Chibs got to his feet, helping Pixie up too nd pointed to upstairs. “Go get in ma bed, I think ye need a cuddle, will tha’ help ye sleep?”

Pixie nodded. “Yeah, is that okay? I don’t think I want to be alone right now.”

“Wouldn’t have suggested it if it wasn’t lassie, I think it would settle ma nerves too, I’d be frettin’ about ye otherwise.” Chibs admitted. “I’ll bring tha’ drinks up, go get comfy.” Chibs said ushering Pixie towards the stairs. She pulled her tired body up and started making her ascent with Chibs watching over her, making sure Pixie actually made it up okay.

Before long, the Telfords found themselves tucked under Chibs’ duvet. He held Pixie’s head on his chest, the empty mugs on the side and the sun nearing dawn. Chis stroked Pixie’s hair as she started to give in to the pull of sleep, feeling content and safe in Chibs’ arms as he murmured gentle words of praise and comfort. “I love ye, mo gràdh” Chibs told her as Pixie finally drifted off.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Hey loves! Sorry this is a mammoth of a chapter, I just had so much I wanted to address and wanted to show growth with Pixie and Chibs, as well as a little more about her past. Hope you angels enjoyed it, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, let me know what you thought! Love you guys! - Lulu <3**

****


	22. Author's Note!

Hey angels! 

We reached the end of this episodic chapter set, so I really hope you enjoyed it! This next chapter has a big relationship reveal as things start to build up to the inevitable drama again. I love seeing your comments and reading through your thought, theories and suggestions, so please keep the coming! I love you all so much! 

-Lulu XOXO


	23. Storm Clouds

** Warning: Contains drug references. **

Three weeks had passed since the latest drama had hit the Sons. For the most part, things had settled down again, but Clay was getting groucher and grouchier by the day, which Pixie put down to Gemma still being distant towards him. Gemma was struggling with the aftermath of the attack on her and was getting back to normal, but it was slow progress. Pixie and Charlie had been trying to get her to think about therapy or a support group, but Gemma wouldn’t hear of it. 

The Mayans, Niners and Sons had all taken time to regroup and recover after the vicious shootout that cost them a casualty each. They’d all agreed to lay low and get the Nords to back off for a moment until they could recover and work on creating a peace treaty, which was probably going to be the most complex part. Laroy communicated with Pixie and vice versa, the pair of them giving updates and making sure everything was fine on either end.

Pixie used the downtime to allow her shoulder to fully heal up again. Now her stitches were out, she went straight into regaining the strength and muscle control back into her trapezoid and other damaged muscles, so she was back on fighting form and wasn’t going to be vulnerable out on the field. Pixie also spent her time babysitting for Lowell, the Winstons, and Jax when he needed a free evening or just some downtime to destress. When she wasn’t doing that, she was gaming with Juice, riding around with Jax, renovating and snuggling with Tig, helping Bobby get back on his feet, relaxing with Piney and Chibs, and working in the garage. Half-Sack and Charlie had signed up for baby classes and had started coming up with names for their baby girl on the way, as well as trying to renovate their little house ready for the arrival in just under five months time.

Piney had been thoroughly enjoying ferrying around the pornstar girls and Luann as it made him feel important and like he had a proper role in the club dynamics again, as well as being able to spend time with drop-dead gorgeous women, who were very grateful for his support. So far, there had been no more advances from Georgie, and Jax, Luann and Pixie were tentatively hoping things would stay that way.

Jax had also started to become closer to Lyla. They’d started when Jax went to go check on her to see how she was healing up and ended up staying at her house for the day, getting to know her, and her son, Axel-Colt. Axel was five years old and had a shaggy mop of blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a cheeky smile. Axel was constantly on the go and Jax really enjoyed goofing off with him and Lyla, getting to know them both better and seeing if he had a connection with Lyla, as Pixie had hinted. Jax was considering nicknaming Pixie ‘Cupid’ because, after the first visit with Lyla, the chemistry between the pair became electric. Lyla was a strong woman who knew what she wanted, had confidence in herself and her body, but wasn’t one to brag. She was humble, kind and honest, as well as intelligent and funny. She liked how confident Jax was too, and was quick to pick up on how gentle and playful he was with Axel, and how he took the time to listen to her too. He wasn’t after just her body or her profession, which already put him above the past few guys Lyla had tried to date and quickly blacklisted, Axel’s biological father being one of them, especially as he had run off the second he realised Lyla was pregnant. The next time Lyla had a free day, Jax invited her to his place with Axel so they could meet Abel and could spend more time together playing ‘house’, seeing if all four of them would work under one roof. Lyla’s main focus was a good life for Axel and wanted the best for him, and Jax felt the same way about his little boy’s future.

After the first successful dates, the pair were meeting up whenever they could, with and without the kids so they could learn as much about each other and just embrace the head-over-heels attraction they had for each other. Things naturally got very frisky between the two quite rapidly once they got closer to each other and established both were okay with the fact each other had a kid, and each other had interesting lifestyle choices that they weren’t about to change any time soon. Jax found that he was surprisingly okay with Lyla’s profession, she enjoyed it, she was good at it, and she made it clear that what she did, felt like just another day at the office for her. Whereas when Lyla and Jax were together, she loved it because she felt a bond with him and the sex was better because of it. Lyla also made it clear that when Jax was spending time with her, she wanted to hear how his day was, and wanted honesty in the relationship, even if it meant gory details and outlaw activities. Jax was blown away by Lyla taking things in her stride and speaking her mind when she felt there was a problem. He felt like he could start to depend on her and was slowly working on opening up and talking to her about things on his mind and some of the Sons business that didn’t need to be kept within the chapel walls. They were now on week four of their romantic adventure, and even though they hadn’t put a label on it as of yet, the rest of the Sons were placing bets on how long it’d be until they moved in with each other and Jax made it official. Gemma had been very hesitant and a little hostile at first, but with Charlie and Pixie taking Lyla’s side and forcing Gemma to be nice and actually get to know Lyla first, she quickly warmed to the new woman in Jax’s life, especially when she saw how attentive Lyla was towards Jax and Abel.

So now, Lyla found herself on the back of Jax’s motorcycle as they went out for a romantic ride, enjoying Lyla’s day off from work after they dropped Axel off at school and Anita came by to take care of Abel. Lyla had her arms wrapped around Jax’s broad torso, feeling his muscles work as he effortlessly rode. Lyla loved riding with Jax, as it meant she could get really close to him and also got to see the smile he got when he rode. It was like Jax was the happiest when he was out riding for pleasure, just feeling the pure freedom of it and feeling as though he was flying alongside his trusty Harley.

“You wanna stop here?” Jax called to her.

“Yeah!” Lyla nodded eagerly, looking at the quiet tree-lined landscape around them, perfect for some peaceful relaxation time. Jax slowed the bike and pulled off at a dirt layby on the side of the road. “We could put the picnic blanket in that little clearing, maybe?” Lyla suggested, pointing to the pretty patch of grass a couple of feet away from the layby, it was back from the road and hidden by a grassy mound which would give them privacy.

“Sure, darlin’.” Jax agreed, watching Lyla with a happy smile as she got off the back of the bike and took the straps of the backpack she had on. Lyla took off her helmet and passed it to Jax as he dismounted too, hanging both helmets on the handlebars of his bike. Lyla’s stomach flitted with butterflies as Jax stepped closer to her, taking the backpack off of her and slinging it over one shoulder before his hands went to stroke her cheeks. He pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Lyla melted under his touch and stroked her hands up Jax’s chest. Jax drew back, his blue eyes mischievous as he suddenly bent down and picked Lyla up, throwing her over one shoulder and laughing as Lyla yelped in shock before she joined in, giggling too and patting his back.

“Jax!” Lyla laughed. “Put me down!”

“Down?” Jax tease. “Oh, sure!” He said helpfully, then made as if he was about to throw Lyla to the ground, causing her to shriek again, laughing as she clutched his kutte. Jax kept her safe in his arms, but he couldn’t help but laugh too as he gently set Lyla back on her feet, but didn’t take his hands off of her as he leant down a little to kiss her again. Jax felt Lyla giggle into the kiss, her blue doe-like eyes glittering with joy.

“You are such a dork.” Lyla teased playfully, reaching up to stroke Jax’s blonde hair back from his face. “But I like you, so it’s okay.”

“Oh? I’m a dork? You’re the one bringing a book on subtractions on our little woodland date, babe.” Jax teased back, he kissed her forehead before he let her go, taking off the backpack and pulling out the thick fleecy picnic blanket so they could lay it out.

“Hey, that’s for Axel, I’m gonna have to help him with math at some point, and I want to make sure I’m teaching him the right way.” Lyla argued as she helped unfold and lay the blanket onto the grass.

“You’re adorable.” Jax crooned, his heart softening at Lyla’s care for her son. “Kid’s mastering counting to forty, you’ve got time, and I’ll help if you need.”

“That’s sweet of you, what’re you gonna teach him to count with, bike tyres?” Lyla giggled as she lay down on the blanket, raising her arms to signal she wanted Jax to lay down with her.

“If that’s what it takes, then yeah, I learnt by countin' my dad’s rings, then the spanners in his tool shed.” Jax explained, he loved how Lyla teased him and they were able to go back and forth with each other. He settled himself on his back on the blanket, staring up at the canopy of leaves above them, putting his arm around Lyla and snuggling her against his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her right leg over Jax’s. “Better than stripper shoes.”

Lyla laughed and gently patted his chest. “That I’ll agree with you on.”

“Some of your shoes could be used as weapons.” Jax mused. “Use ‘em like throwing stars.”

“The majority of the accidents and wounds we get on set are stiletto related, so thee’s truth to that.” Lyla told Jax. “sprained ankles, accidental puncture wounds or bruising and tripping.”

“Never knew being pornstar was such a dangerous job.” Jax smiled, stroking his hand down Lyla’s blonde curls. “Might have to make you wear a helmet and padding.”

“That a safety precaution or a kink?” Lyla teased.

“Both.” Jax grinned cockily at her.

“Only if you wear a bulletproof vest.” Lyla told him.

“Just the vest or...?” Jax alluded.

“You have a one-track mind, Teller.” Lyla shook her heads at him.

“Hard not to think about that when I got such a smokin’ hot chick cuddlin’ with me.” Jax said playfully, tightening his grip on Lyla a little, hands working under her black and white bat-wing cardigan to stroke at the smooth skin of her back, bordered by her black crop top and stonewashed denim jeans. “‘Specially when she’s got such a loving heart.”

Lyla kissed the side of Jax’s neck, smiling at the compliments. “I like it when it’s just us, you turn into such a soft teddy bear.” Lyla spoke her mind. “I get to see the real you, not ‘big tough biker Jax’.”

“Yeah?” Jax crooned, his calloused fingers drawing lazy loops on Lyla’s back.

“Yeah, You’re smart and funny and sensitive and good with kids, and a really deep thinker sometimes.” Lyla continued. “I like hearing what goes on in that head of yours.”

“I like hearin’ what you have to say too, darlin'.” Jax said gently, moving his head to the side so he could kiss Lyla’s forehead. “Yeah, you’re drop-dead gorgeous, but I’m here for what goes in your head and heart.”

The pair of them laid on the blanket, just watching the clouds drift across the sky like lazy sheep, just enjoying each other’s company as they talked about little things on their minds.

🖤🖤🖤

Across town, Pixie and Tig were working the morning shift in the garage with Lowell and a few of the other mechanics whilst they waited for Clay and Gemma to arrive. Gemma had moved back in with Clay, but this had only seemed to escalate the tension between the pair. Gemma couldn’t stomach sleeping in the same bed as Clay, and what little patience Clay had for Gemma’s recovery at the beginning was now dwindling with each passing day. Half-Sack and Opie were out on repo duty and Bobby was doing a morning Elvis Bar Mitzvah gig, so the clubhouse and the garage were pretty quiet. Especially as Juice and Chibs had decided to spend their morning up at Luann’s Cara Cara Studio, under the pretence of providing security just in case Georgie decided to show up out of the blue. Pixie’s shoulder was still bothering her, but she was determined not to slack on her shifts at the garage, so Tig was making sure she didn’t do any heavy lifting and only did light jobs. Pixie loved working on the vehicles as it meant she had time to think whilst her hands were kept busy so she could get her thoughts straight for once and calm her ADHD in a productive manner. She was dressed in her baggy, oversized work shirt, a pair of denim black studded jean shorts, a loose-fitting black top with phases of the moon on it, black military boots, her usual assortment of bracelets and a simple black chord one with silver crosses on. Her hair done in two french braids so it wouldn’t be in her face whilst she worked on the vehicles.

“Pixie!” Charlie’s voice came suddenly from the office where she’d been making coffee for the workers.

Pixie looked up from the sage green Toyota she’d been changing the fan belt on. “Yeah? You good?”

“The baby’s kicking!” Charlie squealed in excitement, darting (or fast waddling) over to Pixie so she could put her hand on Charlie’s round stomach, sure enough, she felt a little kick.

“Oh my god!” Pixie said excitedly. “She’s only started doing that recently, hasn’t she?”

“Yeah, last week, when Kip and I were cuddled up in bed, was her first, but she’s really starting to do it regularly now.”

“Maybe baby Epps is learning Kung-Fu in there.” Tig commented as he came over, wiping his hands on a rag.

“Or tap dancing.” Charlie commented, grabbing Tig’s hand so he could feel too. Tig felt a little kick and stroked the bump gently before taking his hand away.

“Reminds me a little of ‘Alien’ with the chestburster shit.” Tig commented, Pixie and Charlie giggled.

“Thanks for that imagery.” Charlie said sarcastically, giving Tig a playful smack on the arm.

“Hey, Buster, you wanna come see?” Pixie said, realising she was down a family member. She turned to see Lowell grinning as he felt included, coming to stand by Pixie’s side. Charlie got him to wipe his hands and helped show him where the little kicks were.

“I remember doin’ this with Moby, he used to dance in my ex’s belly whenever we played ‘Who Let The Dogs Out’.” Lowell reminisced. “He still loves that freakin’ song too.”

Charlie smiled at Lowell’s comment as he took his hand back so she could take over stroking her bump and feeling the little wriggles and kicks. “We haven’t found one that this little angel likes, but we keep trying, Kip’s convinced she’s a BeeGee fan in the making.”

“Have you guys found a name yet?” Pixie asked.

“I’m not supposed to say yet, Kip wants to announce it when we have the club all together.” Charlie explained.

“Oh c’mon, you can tell us.” Tig badgered, wrapping his arms around Pixie’s shoulders and pulling her against him so her back was against his chest.

“Pretty please!” Pixie chimed in.

“I’d love to know.” Lowell added, hopefully.

Charlie wrinkled up her nose and spun around on the spot before she relented. “Okay, fine, but you guys _have_ to act surprised when Kip announces, or I’m gonna get in trouble.”

“Pinkie promise!” Pixie agreed, putting out her pinky and giggling when Lowell and Tig did the same. Charlie went around and linked her finger with each of them before she nodded and smiled in excitement.

“Okay, we’ve chosen, ‘Echo Alberta Epps’.” Charlie announced. “Echo’s a reference to ‘Echo Bay’ in Canada, we went there on our wedding day and honeymoon trip and we both just fell in love with the place, it’s really special to us. Then ‘Alberta’, because that’s where we stayed whilst we got the heat off of me after Jax sprung me from jail. Alberta became our home away from home and it made us grow as a couple, we just felt it was right to pay homage to that.” Charlie explained.

“Aw! That’s such a sweet name!” Pixie exclaimed. “You guys really thought hard about it which is so lovely too.”

“Good thing you guys didn’t stay in ‘Chowchilla’ or somethin’.” Tig teased. “But in all seriousness, doll, that’s a really sweet name, you guys did a good job.”

“I love it too.” Lowell agreed. “Now we got Ellie, Kenny, Moby, Abel and Echo.”

“We’re gonna have enough for a school at this rate.” Pixie joked. “And we got Lyla’s little boy if she and Jax get serious.”

“Lyla’s lovely, so hopefully.” Charlie nodded.

“Let’s hope three’s the charm.” Tig agreed. “Apart from the whole ‘pornstar’ thing she’s got goin’ on, she’s surprisingly normal, hell of a lot better than Wendy or Tara.”

“Who’re they?” Charlie asked.

“Tara was his high school fling, was always neurotic and kept trying to change him, then she broke his heart and left for Chicago, then came back hoping Jax would kill her abusive ex she got with.”

“Then Happy killed him.” Pixie informed her. “After the ex got stalkery with Jax and stabbed him at one point.”

“Holy shit.” Charlie said in shock. Lowell’s expression mirroring hers.

“Yeah, then Wendy was a lovely chick.” Tig recalled. “Until she got busy with syringes and meth, tried to get Jax on the stuff too, they got engaged for god knows what reason, then she got pregnant with Abel, and almost killed herself and him with the drugs. She’s in rehab now.” He finished.

“She’s doing well, I heard from a couple of my old friends that're in the same program.” Lowell put in. “But I gotta agree, Jax is much better off with Lyla, kids shouldn’t have to grow up seeing their parents messed up and trying to find a working vein. I’m guilty of that, and the thought of Moby keeps me clean, especially as I’m all he’s got now. I won’t let him anywhere near his mom, she’s refused rehab multiple times and doesn’t live in a stable home.”

“You’re a strong guy, Buster.” Pixie reached out and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “And Moby doesn’t have just you, he’s got all of us too, we’re here for the both of you, you’re family.”

“Exactly.” Charlie agreed, taking his other hand. “Recovery isn’t easy and relapsing is always a fear, but you’re doing amazing, and I know you can keep going.”

“You’re doing good, man.” Tig chimed in, hoping he sounded reassuring.

Lowell smiled gratefully at his ragtag family. “Thank you guys, that means everything to me.” He said graciously. “Right, we better get back to work before there’s a backlog.”

“Yup.” Tig nodded. “Coffee?”

“Coming right up.” Charlie assured him, heading back to the office to sort the beverages. Pixie finished sorting the fanbelt and shut the bonnet lid, watching a familiar-looking black van drive into the lot.

“Why’s Skeeter here?” Tig asked, looking up from his car.

“Oh! That’s where I know the van from.” Pixie recalled. “He’s probably dropping off the ashes.”

“Ashes?” Tig looked at Pixie with a questioning gaze.

“Mmhm. Y’know the dead Nords?”

Tig looked like he wanted to ask more questions but Pixie hurried over to her locker and pulled out a brown paper bag from inside before jogging over to where Skeeter had parked up and was nervously waiting, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Mornin’ Skeet, you managed to sort the problem?” Pixie greeted.

“Hi Pixie, I turned them to white dust, if that’s what you mean.”

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for.” Pixie smiled. “Here’s your payment.” Pixie said, passing the bag over.

Skeeter’s eyes lit up and before Pixie could stop him, he eagerly unrolled the bag and pulled out the fluorescent purple eight-inch dildo with Luann’s signature sharpied on the side. “Neato! This is incredible!” Skeeter exclaimed joyfully, waving it around a little.

“Skeet, put your goddamn dick away.” Pixie said, shaking her head and looking behind her to where Tig was doubled over laughing in the garage a couple of feet away. Skeeter hurriedly thrust the offending object back into the bag and tossed through the open driver’s side window of the van. “Okay, do you have the stuff?”

“Yeah, the four guys were big fellas, so they condensed down to about twenty pounds in total, and I didn’t have enough baggies, so I bagged what I could and the rest I turned into thousand-gram bricks, is that okay?”

“That’s fine.” Pixie assured him as he went and opened the back of the van, passing her a cardboard box with nine bricks wrapped in tape and brown paper inside, just like actual drug bricks, along with a few baggies of white powder. Pixie was suddenly very glad it was a slow work day and there were no TM clients around, as she held the box whilst Skeeter shut the van doors and got ready to leave.

“Is that everything?” Skeeter asked her.

“Yeah, for now.” Pixie told him. “Well have a good rest of the day, and uh, thanks for the nazi power I guess.”

“You're welcome?” Skeeter said, sounding unsure. “Thanks for the dick.”

“That sounds so wrong.” Pixie said, wrinkling her nose and stepping back so Skeeter could reverse the van and leave. She turned around shaking her head at the exchange she’d just been a part of and sauntered back to the garage. As she went to her locker to dump the box until she could take it to the clubhouse at the end of her shift, Tig caught up with her and peered into the box before furrowing his brow in confusion.

“You running your own cartel now or what?” He asked, picking up one of the loose baggies of white powder. “Is this coke?”

“Human ash, this is what’s left of those fuckers who kidnapped Gem.” Pixie explained. "The one's we caught and killed anyways."

Tig’s eyebrows shot up and he gingerly put the baggie back into the box as Pixie loaded it into her locker. “And you’re harbouring human remains because…?”

Pixie smiled as she shut the door. “Did I forget to tell you about this?”

“Yeah, think so, who did you tell?”

“Hap and Jax, I was gonna bring it up in church but with everything going on I think I just blanked, ADHD does that, if something’s out of sight, I kinda forget about it, especially went here's a lot of other stuff going on too.”

“So you just causally forgot about turning dead assholes into drug bricks?”

“Apparently, the plan’s to drop off the baggies at the Hairy Dog, make it look like it just fell out of someone’s pocket or some shit.”

“What? Like a return to sender kinda thing?” Tig chuckled.

“Yeah, if they snort their friends then that’s their business.” Pixie shrugged. “The bricks I wasn’t expecting, so I haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“You can get meth bricks, we could plant then somewhere the Nords’ll find it, we should have church at some point today so we’ll spitball ideas.” Tig reasoned. “The places your brain goes to when you want revenge is a little scary, baby doll.”

“I like to think of it as darkly creative.” Pixie told him. “Is all this okay with you?” Pixie asked him.

“Oh yeah.” Tig confirmed, pulling Pixie against him and kissing her to dispel any worries. “I like seeing this dark side occasionally, it’s very hot.” Tig purred as he kissed Pixie’s cheek and gently nipped her ear.

Pixie felt butterflies in her stomach as she gently stroked Tig’s chest. “Don’t you be getting ideas, tough guy, we’re on shift, remember?”

“Sure I can’t put you over my shoulder and take you to the storage room?” Tig growled, though Pixie could tell he was teasing.

“Down, Tiggy.” Pixie giggled. “As much as I’d love that, we can’t just abandon the cars, if we get backlogged, Clay’ll try and run me over, he’s in such a bad mood lately.”

Tig sighed and kissed Pixie one last time before he let her go. “Yeah, yesterday he called me a ‘dumb fucker’.” Tig grumbled. “You going anywhere tonight?”

“Nowhere except our home, as far as I know.”

“Good, try and keep it that way, I wanna order Chinese, get all cuddled up with you, watch some movies and then have some _fun time_ , that sound okay to you, angel?”

Pixie hummed happily at the thought. “Perfect, I can’t wait.” Pixie said truthfully. “Right, let’s get back to business, maybe we can make the day go a little faster.”

Tig smiled and watched Pixie skip across the garage back to her car, before he strode back to his, trying to focus and not think about putting his hands all over Pixie.

An hour passed and Half-Sack and Opie returned from their first repo shift of the day, dropping the car off and then sitting down out in the sunshine until they got the next list, which Gemma had, but she was yet to arrive. Tig looked down the lot, on his smoke break, watching Unser drive his squad car through the gates and towards the garage. The older man parked up outside the bay nearest Tig and heaved himself up and out, stretching his back and looking blearily Tig’s way.

“Howdy, Chief, whaddya need?” Tig greeted.

“A cure for cancer, but more air in my tyres will do for today.” Unser said sarcastically. “Gem and Clay here?”

“Nah, not yet, why?”

“Wanted to check how things are going on with, uh, everything.”

“Haven’t made any concrete links between the attack and LOAN yet, other than suspicions and the accounts Hap, Pix, and Gem gave.” Tig explained. “You get that DNA shit back yet?”

“Nah, it’s still sitting in the freezer, DNA lab’s been busy with other cases, and it’s a costly thing to do. I’ve been trying to find the right time to do it without raising suspicions.”

Tig shook his head and swore. “We need those results, man.” he grunted, causing Unser to swallow nervously. 

“I know, I know.” Unser said swiping what little hair he had back.

“No, I don’t think you do. Gem was put in life-threatening danger because of those scumbags. My girl got shot _three_ times trying to save her, both of them are suffering ‘coz of it and the club needs answers. So get it done before we start doin’ our own investigation.” Tig hissed, stepping close to Unser, baring his teeth like a growling dog. Unser couldn’t see Tig’s eyes behind his sunglasses, but he could feel them boring into him.

Unser put his palms up in a surrendering motion. “I’ll try and hurry things up.”

“You do that.” Tig growled, the pair of them looking up as Gemma’s new fancy black Range Rover drove into the lot, being followed by Clay on his motorcycle looking surly as hell. Gemma parked up and slammed her door a little harder than was necessary, slinging her handbag over one arm and striding towards the open office door. Unser used the distraction to escape Tig’s death-glare and jogged over to Gemma, catching her before she went into the office. Tig shook his head as Unser disappeared into the office before he looked across the lot to where Clay was parking up, he had his sunglasses on too, but his face was set into a deep, angry frown. Whatever happened at the Teller-Morrow house this morning was making him angry again. Tig just hoped he could keep himself and Pixie out of the line of fire, the last thing he felt like doing was restraining either Clay or Pixie if they went for each other’s throats again. After a moment, Clay heaved himself up and off of his bike after glaring at the ground and stormed across the lot. Tig could almost see the thundercloud above his head, it would’ve been comical if he wasn’t so concerned about it. He hoped that whatever argument Gem and Clay had had, Clay hadn’t been too hard on Gemma. She was struggling to recover from the mental trauma of the attack on her, and Tig wasn’t surprised, it had been terrifying enough seeing the dead kidnappers with ‘Michael Myers’ masks and the injuries she had sustained, so he could imagine how torturous the event had been for Gemma. Pixie had woken up a few times shouting for Gemma since the attack and she’d become attached to the older woman, worrying about where she was or if she was okay if Gemma hadn’t texted or seen Pixie yet. It was the same way Pixie had reacted with Opie in the aftermath of his attack. Tig was brought out of his thoughts as Clay approached the garage, and not wanting to suffer under his wrath just yet, Tig quickly stamped out his cigarette and disappeared into the garage bay, hoping he looked busy. He blew a kiss to Pixie who was helping Lowell check the blinkers on a Chevy and decided to check in with Gemma, see if she needed anything doing. Pixie watched Clay storm into the garage and look at everyone getting on with business.

“Mornin’ Clay, you good?” Pixie greeted.

“Shut up, I don’t pay you to talk.” Clay growled.

“ _Well fuck you too then_.” Pixie mumbled under her breath. Lowell, who heard her, grabbed Pixie’s hand and led her to the other side of the truck they were working on so she couldn't be seen or heard by Clay. Charlie poured out a coffee and walked over to where Clay was looking over the logbook of what everyone had done so far that morning.

“Got your usual coffee here.” Charlie greeted cheerily, she’d heard him go off on Pixie and hoped the coffee would calm him down. She was wrong.

“I didn’t ask for fuckin’ coffee, did I?” Clay snapped.

“No, but you usually like it when you start your morning shift at the garage.” Charlie said politely, smoothing out her pastel blue vest top over her baby bump.

“Well I don’t today, so fuck off and do something useful.” Clay growled, turning to look at her. Charlie restrained herself from throwing the hot cup of coffee on Clay’s face and turned around, walking away. She passed Tig on the way out from the office into the garage and he gave her a sympathetic look, watching Clay throw down the logbook and storm off in the direction of the clubhouse.

“Baby? C’mere.” Tig beckoned Pixie over. Pixie sensed the seriousness in his tone and dropped the spanner she was using onto the tool bench and jogged over to him.

“Everything okay?”

“Go check on Gem, maybe take Charlie.”

“She as bad as Clay?”

“No, just jumpy and a little out of it, think she needs help.” Tig said quietly, motioning for Charlie to come back over now the coast was clear of Clay. Pixie nodded and cleaned her hands off. "I went to tap her on the shoulder and she almost jumped out of her boots."

“Thanks for the heads up, we’ll see if we can get any sense out of her.” Charlie said gratefully. “You hear Clay?”

“Yup, better batten down the hatches.” Tig sighed.

“Sure we can’t just send him home?” Pixie asked.

“He’s the president, we can’t.” Tig stroked her cheek. “Go see Gem.”

The girls nodded and opened the door to the office, seeing Gemma sat at her desk with her head in her hands, staring blankly at the white keyboard for the desktop computer.

“Hey, Gem, how’re you doing?” Pixie greeted cheerfully.

“I’m _fine._ Why is everyone so goddamn invested in my business?!” Gemma snapped, glaring at the younger women stood in the doorway. Charlie and Pixie exchanged a glance before Pixie shut the office door to the outside, locking it, and Charlie did the same to the garage door. They walked over to Gemma’s chair, wheeled it back from the desk and took one of Gema’s arms each hoisting her up and out of the chair and marching her over to the couch where they sat her down in between them.

“Okay, Shady Lady, start talkin’, we’re not leaving ‘til you tell us what’s going on with you and Clay.” Pixie said firmly.

“Y’know it’s creepy how you two synchronise like that.” Gemma said looking from Pixie to Charlie and back again.

Charlie ran a hand through her platinum blonde bob and shrugged. “We’re sisters and besties, we work as a team.” Her dark brown eyes widened and she put a hand on her stomach. “And this little girl’s got a lot to say too.”

“She kicking?” Gemma asked, face softening from defensive to friendly.

“Yeah, here.” Charlie took Gemma’s hand and guided it to her stomach so Gemma could feel. The baby kicked a couple more times enthusiastically and Gemma smiled at the feeling. “That’s right, baby girl, that’s your crazy aunt.”

Gemma laughed at Charlie’s comment and sighed. “I’m acting a little neurotic at the moment, aren’t I?”

“Just a smidge.” Pixie said sarcastically. “Wanna tell us what’s going on?”

Gemma stroked her free hand over her face and then up into her hair. “I don’t know, girls. Clay just wants me to stay in bed with him at night and cuddle and... _other stuff_ , but just the feeling of another man’s hands on me is enough to make me want to puke, or scream, or lash out, I can’t stand it.”

“That’s a natural reaction from what happened.” Pixie assured her.

“Totally, after my abusive ex, I couldn’t stand the feeling of anyone else’s touch, the Indian Hills guys had to remember not to come up behind me unless they wanted to get clawed.” Cherry said, gesturing to her manicured cherry red nails. “It took me a long time to get rid of the feeling.”

“How did you get over it?”

“I found guys I could trust.” Charlie answered. “Guys who were willing to be gentle and listen to me and take it at my own pace, then I worked my tolerance up and worked through the lasting issues. They don’t all go away, Kip’s finding that out, and we’re communicating and working through any issue that arises, and that makes it bearable and enjoyable.”

“Question is, is Clay willing to work with you like that? Or is he just wanting to push you before you’re ready?” Pixie said gently, patting Gemma’s knee comfortingly.

“I don’t know. He wants the old me who was happy to do it with him anywhere and everywhere, and I’m not the same person I was, I feel guilty that he-”

“No, no, honey, you’re the survivor here. You shouldn’t feel guilty for feeling the way you do, for changing or for the fact that there are issues in the marriage now.” Charlie said softly, but firmly.

“Char’s exactly right, Gem, this is your recovery journey, you don’t owe Clay anything, he needs to realise that.” Pixie added. “He shouldn’t pressure you into doing anything you aren’t ready for, that’s bullshit.”

“Have you two been communicating at all?” Charlie asked.

“We...talk.” Gemma said unconvincingly.

“What was the last thing you two spoke about properly, like actually sat down together and talked about it?” Pixie asked.

“Um.” Gemma said, thinking. “I think Bobby’s party preparations.” She admitted. “Since the attack, I just can’t talk with him. It isn’t the same, it’s like there’s this huge weight between us and everything is tense and awkward. If we do talk, it just feels like he wants to ask questions that I don’t want to think about.”

“You haven’t talked the attack through with him?” Charlie asked.

“No, not since the night it happened.”

“Gem, you have to talk about that to somebody. Keeping it locked inside and pretending it didn’t happen is going to cause you more pain and will take you much longer to heal.” Pixie said with a look of concern. “You need to open up, when you’re ready.”

“Have you maybe considered therapy?” Charlie said gently.

Gemma took her hand away from Charlie’s stomach and made to stand up. “I don’t need fuckin’ therapy!” She suddenly snapped. As she tried to stand, Pixie and Charlie grabbed a shoulder each and sat Gemma back down on the couch again.

“Listen to Charlie for a second.” Pixie said to her.

“I’m not saying we sign you up right now and you talk to some impersonal quack, I’m saying we look into finding a therapist that you feel comfortable talking to at some point in the future, but we can work up to that. Right now, you just need to talk to someone you trust, work through what’s going on with you and help you to process how you feel.” Charlie explained.

“It doesn’t have to be us, it could be Luann, or Anita or one of your other friends that you get on with, and feel safe to talk freely with.” Pixie agreed. “But you need to let it out one way or another.”

“Maybe talking therapy isn’t quite what you need just yet?” Charlie said thinking aloud. “Maybe you need to work through your emotions, it feels like you have a lot of pent up anger and frustration.”

“You thinkin’ junkyard smashing party?” Pixie asked.

“Yeah, just pretend the car or whatever you’re smacking is the attackers and just allow yourself to feel the anger and negative emotions and let them all out.” Charlie suggested.

Gemma thought about it for a moment and smiled a little. “Y’know, that actually does sound like my kind of therapy.” Gemma agreed. “I think I’d like that.”

“Well, then whenever you’re ready, we’d be honoured to be a part of the process, but also understand if you want to go it alone.” Pixie told her.

“I wouldn’t mind you girls being there, it’s nice being able to talk like this with you both, and you two understand how I feel, at least to an extent.”

“Glad we could help.” Charlie smiled, giving Gemma’s hand a squeeze.

“You both did.” Gemma smiled. “I do feel a little better talking to you girls.”

“You feel up to trying to work a little, or do you wanna talk more? Either is good with us, in here we don’t have to deal with Clay acting like a bitch.” Pixie joked, causing the other two to laugh a little.

“I need to start sorting the repo lists out, we have a couple to get through today.” Gemma said with a sigh, though she looked brighter and more like herself after getting the Clay situation off fo her chest. “So you girls better get back to work before Clay catches you hiding out in here.”

“You want coffee?” Charlie said hopefully.

“Oh god yes, can’t think straight without it.” Gemma said graciously.

“Finally, someone who wants my coffee.” Charlie giggled, heaving herself to her feet. “Kip and I settled on a name for this sweet girl, by the way.” Charlie said excitedly.

“Really?” Gemma said sounded eager. “Can I hear it?”

“Don’t tell Kip you know this until he announces it, but we chose ‘Echo Alberta Epps’.” Charlie said proudly. “The more I say it, the more I love it. Little baby Echo.”

“That’s adorable.” Gemma cooed. “I love that.”

“Me too.” Pixie agreed. “I can’t wait to meet her face to face.”

“Neither.” Charlie smiled. “Right, enough baby talk.” Charlie said, getting down to business, she grabbed Pixie’s hand before Pixie could get distracted and unlocked the garage door, dropping Pixie back off in the bay where she was working before heading off into the office to make Gemma her coffee. Gemma waved the younger girls goodbye and smiled to herself, feeling a little more at ease and a hell of a lot less alone.

“How’s the Biker Queen?” Lowell asked as Pixie wandered over to him and Tig as they looked over a rusty looking Chrysler.

“Let’s just say there’s trouble in Biker Paradise.” Pixie answered. “What can I do to help here?”

“Here, baby, take the repo list to Opie and Sack, they’re on the last five minutes of their break.” Tig told her.

“On it, boss.” Pixie smiled, taking the clipboard and leaving the garage to jog over to where Opie and Half-Sack had put themselves. Opie was laying down on the top of a picnic bench table, long legs dangling almost to the floor off the end, his beanie pulled over his eyes. Half-Sack was sat on the seat below him watching the road absent-mindedly. He spotted Pixie coming over and his face broke out into a happy grin. Pixie made a shushing motion to him before he could greet her and she passed him the clipboard, grinning mischievously. She made sure her shadow didn’t cast over Opie’s face as she quietly climbed onto the seat and bent her knees a little, preparing to jump.

“Sneak attack!” Pixie hollered, giving Opie less than a second to react before she pounced on his torso.

“Oof!” Opie responded in shock as Pixie landed on him, wrestling with him and trying to get at the ticklish spot on his neck. Opie managed to pull his beanie up with one hand as he used his strong arm to pin Pixie against him with the other. He burst out laughing as he spotted her goofy grin and Half-Sack and Pixie joined in. “You are so dead!”

Pixie wriggled free and jumped down as Opie lunged for her, the pair of them running around the picnic table until Opie finally managed to grab Pixie and tickled her before tucking her under one arm. “I brought the repo list.” Pixie told him once she’d stopped giggling.

“Oh, that why you came to bug me?” Opie asked.

“Yeah, now it’s H’s turn.” Pixie grinned, breaking away from Opie and chasing after Half-Sack as he laughed and tried to dodge her before Pixie jumped on his back for a hug instead.

“Oh shit, this is some guy I work with at the mill.” Opie grunted as Half-Sack came over for a better look, Pixie peering over his shoulder to see the list as Half-Sack adjusted his grip on her.

“I can cover so you don’t have the awkwardness of it?” Pixie offered.

“Nah, guy’s a junkie so I’m not surprised he didn’t pay up.” Opie sighed. “I know where he usually parks his truck so I’ll be better going up, might help keep some of the guy’s friends at bay too if I’m there, I’ve got some weight around there now, being deputy site manager and all.”

“I like that idea.” Half-Sack agreed, “I’d rather not like to be beaten up by angry lumberjacks today.” He joked. “At least not until noon.”

Opie smirked and shook his head, he was about to reply when the sound of a motorcycle starting up distracted him and the trio watched Bobby ride out of the lot in casual attire and his kutte.

“Thought he just got back from his Elvis gig?” Pixie queried, looking up at Opie.

“Don’t look at me, I was taking a nap.” Opie shrugged. “I thought you’d know.”

“Nah, I’ve been trying to help get Gem calm and stay away from Clay’s wrath, be warned he’s pissed and on the warpath today.”

“Ah shit, we better beat it then, if he catches us still here when our break’s over he’ll go nutso.” Half-Sack grumbled as Pixie slid off of him.

“You know what set him off?” Opie asked.

“Think Gemma and him had some kind of breakfast argument and he didn’t get his way or some shit.” Pixie explained.

“Ah, that oughtta do it.” Opie responded, stretching and readjusting his beanie. “I’ll see ya later, kiddo.” He told Pixie, giving her a hug goodbye.

“Try not to get beaten up by angry lumberjacks.” Pixie giggled, hugging Half-Sack goodbye and watching them get into the tow truck.

“We’ll try.” Half-Sack chuckled. Once they’d driven out of the lot, Pixie turned on her heels and skipped back to the garage, her sights set on a sky blue Honda with a radiator problem. As she walked into the garage, she couldn't help but feel as though storm clouds were on the horizon.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	24. Cara Cara

** Warning: contains violence and slight smut. **

Jax sat on a tree stump with his journal in his lap, writing down little things on his mind so he could process and contemplate better. He'd barely had time to do this as of late with caring for Abel and dealing with the Sons drama, so this was a welcome break and Jax could feel himself slowly destress as he filled the pages. The sun was shining down on the clearing through the canopy of leaves overhead and created a kaleidoscope effect of shadows on the ground. Jax could hear distant birds chirping and the occasional rustle of leaves, but for the most part it was silent, except for the occasional little hum Lyla made as she relaxed on the picnic blanket. Jax looked up from his notes to admire her, she looked so elegant laying down on her front with her legs artfully laid out behind her, bent at the knees so her feet were raised and gently swaying as she read her book. Lyla could feel Jax's eyes on her and caught his gaze, smiling as she tossed her long blonde curls over one shoulder and patted the blanket next to her as an invitation for Jax to rejoin her and leave his perch, before she rolled onto her side.

"How's your homework comin' along, baby?" Jax asked her, getting up to his feet and putting his notebook down on the stump he'd been sitting on.

"Making me feel like I should've paid more attention in math class." Lyla quipped back, shutting the book and watching Jax walk over to her. He dropped down to the blanket, putting one arm either side of Lyla, effectively caging her against him as he kissed her temple before rolling onto his side behind her. Lyla lay back and put one of her arms under her head as a makeshift pillow whilst Jax put an arm around her and linked his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up to kiss it. Lyla felt herself swoon at the little gesture of affection, she loved it when Jax was gentle and loving with her, he brought her hand down, still linked with his and rested them at Lyla's side.

"Yeah, me and Ope never paid attention in math, sometimes we'd skip and go eat at the steakhouse in town coz' Ope was always hungry, and they had pretty waitresses."

Lyla rolled her eyes at Jax's last comment and looked up at him as he gazed down at her with a soft smile, just totally enamoured. "Now that you mention it, I could really go for a steak." Lyla said, thinking vaguely about how they could spend the rest of their free day, a steakhouse date sounded really good.

Jax smirked, lifting Lyla's hand on his and brought it behind her, guiding Lyla's delicate fingers to his crotch. "Got a porterhouse right here for you, baby." Jax teased with a raunchy smile, making Lyla giggle as she gave him a small grope before she tried to pull her hand away. Jax playfully tried to keep it there before he let her move, Lyla relinked her hand with Jax's and brought them back to her side so Jax had his arm around her again, making her feel safe and content.

"You're a class act, Teller." Lyla laughed as Jax leant over her, his blue eyes going a little darker with arousal as he cuddled closer to her. He moved his hand from Lyla's grasp and put it on the side of Lyla's face, stroking her high cheekbone and looking deeply into her glittering sea blue eyes.

"Gimme a kiss." He growled gently, the corners of his mouth turning up into a subconscious smile. Lyla beamed up at him and when Jax leant down for a kiss, she turned her head at the last second so he missed most of her lips. Jax's brow furrowed in slight confusion before he looked at the mischievous expression on Lyla's eyes and understood what she was up to. Jax tightened his grip on Lyla a little and watched as she playfully squirmed as he got closer, trying to dodge his kisses. Jax gently pinned her against him and teased Lyla before she finally relented and kissed him, humming into the kiss to show she really did enjoy kissing Jax, but she also liked winding him up too. Jax deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of Lyla's soft lips against his own and the way her hand went up to stroke his hair. He put his top leg over Lyla's and moved to lay over her, stroking his hand down her cheek to her neck, then to her chest to feel her rounded, perky breasts. Lyla gave a small breathy gasp of delight against his lips, moving her hand from behind her head to stroke Jax's cheek. Jax broke the kiss to adjust himself, straddling Lyla on his knees so he didn't crush her petite frame and looked at her hungrily as his rough hands found her flat silky smooth stomach and began pushing up her crop top.

"Here?" Lyla gasped, her stomach doing backflips over the feeling of Jax's hands on her and feeling a warmth settle in her lower abdomen.

"Just us carnivores." Jax growled teasingly, though his eyes showed how much lust and craving he had for Lyla and she felt the same way as a delicate blush appeared on her cheeks. She pulled herself up a little so she could shrug out of her cardigan and Jax began to pull up her top, revealing the sultry red satin bra she had on underneath. Jax growled at the sight of it and bent down to kiss Lyla again as she tangled her hands in his hair and freed her left leg from in between Jax's to hook it around his hip, wanting him as close to her as possible. Jax used the opportunity to stroke the curve of her denim-clad butt and groaned, squeezing it a little and smiling when Lyla gave a needy moan of her own. Jax's hands returned to pull Lyla's top off and she began rolling her hips against his, causing delicious jolts of pleasure to go through him. Then Jax's phone rang. Jax grunted in disapproval and broke the kiss, watching Lyla's face draw into a look of frustration and she gave a disappointed sigh when Jax pulled back and rolled over, sitting up next to her as Lyla grabbed his kutte from where it was neatly folded next to her book, she grabbed the offending silver clamshell and passed it to him.

"ID says 'Porn Hotline'." She told him.

"Aw shit, I'm sorry, babe." Jax said frustratedly, and apologetically as he took the phone off of Lyla and lay down on his back. Lyla adjusted her crop top and lay down next to him, listening to the call as Jax flipped the phone open and answered. flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"How're ye, Jackie boy?" Chibs' voice greeted him, although Chibs' voice sounded calm, it wasn't as cheery as usual and Jax sensed there was a problem, sighing.

"Good, wassup?" Jax answered, moving his left hand to Lyla's thigh, giving it a soft squeeze and stroked his fingers across the denim. Through the phone, he heard an emphatic door slam and a distant feminine grunt of _'UGH'_ , signalling herpure frustration.

"Ye better get out here, brother." Chibs said, sounding tenser, his words slightly drowned out by " _Are you kidding me_?!" and another loud door slam.

Jax moved his hand from Lyla's thigh to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"Well, Bobby turned up, told Luann he was handlin' the books an' shite." Chibs explained.

Jax sat up in shock and surprise at Chibs' words. " _He did what_?!" Jax exclaimed. Lyla rolled onto her stomach and propped her torso up on her arms so she could look at Jax's face in a silent question. "Who told him to do that?" Jax said, calming down and rolling onto his side so he was cuddled against Lyla.

"Clay, I guess." Chibs answered, sounding almost as confused as Jax. "And Luann is _freakin' out_." Chibs told him, emphasising the last words to show the magnitude of Luann's meltdown. Jax realised he'd heard part of it in the background of Chibs' call and shook his head.

" _Jesus Christ_." Jax exclaimed frustratedly, causing Lyla to lean against him and nuzzle her head under Jax's chin in a silent show of support. Jax sighed, calming himself and feeling Lyla dissipate his anger. "All right. I'll be there." Jax said defeatedly and hung up.

"You need to go see Luann?" Lyla asked after hearing most of the telephone conversation.

Jax dropped the phone down onto the blanket and scrubbed his face. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I'll drop you back off at your place." Jax said, sounded apologetic and frustrated as he rolled onto his front and reached for his kutte to put his phone away. Lyla grabbed his hands so he'd break out of business-mode for a second and listen to her.

"Take me." Lyla suggested.

Jax looked at her with surprise and a smile. "Yeah?"

Lyla wriggled closer to him so their faces were barely apart. "Maybe we can still salvage the day." She said hopefully. Jax smiled at her appreciatively, Lyla was being so calm and understanding, despite their relaxing day in the woods being called off way early.

"Okay." Jax agreed. He moved to kiss her as thanks and Lyla dodged it again, making Jax chuckle as he played along, trying to catch her lips before he pulled Lyla against him and she giggled, kissing Jax firmly and passionately.

🖤🖤🖤

Across town, Pixie was working in the garage with Lowell and Tig. The business was just starting to pick up and Pixie was helping Lowell check the oil on a grey sedan, whilst Tig was sorting a Honda motorcycle with faulty electrics. Charlie came out of the office from dropping off a fresh coffee for Gemma and walked over to the group.

"Gem's got another repo list, someone needs to show it to Clay." Charlie told them. Lowell, Pixie and Charlie all exchanged a glance with each other and then up at Tig who's stopped working to listen to Charlie too.

" _Not it_!" the trio called out together before glancing over at Tig again, who looked a little confused before he realised what they'd just done.

"Motherfuckers." He grumbled, putting down his tools and shaking his head at them before walking over to the office.

"You're our hero!" Charlie called after him appreciatively.

"Yeah, yeah." Tig responded, still grumbling as he disappeared into the office to get the list off of Gemma. A second later, Clay stormed into the garage and Charlie took a swift exit into the small office where the coffee machine was kept. Lowell and Pixie simultaneously ducked down behind the car they were sorting and pretended to inspect a lug nut. They peeped over the top of the hood together as Tig came back out of the office, spotted Clay and braced himself. "Hey, got more repos." Tig said to him, walking over to Clay with the papers held out like an offering to an angry beast. Clay eyed them with a frown, like the papers had just insulted his mother and glared up at Tig, ready to chew him out. Tig braced himself, but before Clay could even get a syllable, the sound of Gemma's Range Rover roaring to life in the lot distracted him. Both men turned to see it reverse and turn hastily before accelerating towards the exit. Clay immediately started walking towards the lot, watching Gemma's car.

"Hey, where the hell's Gemma goin'?"

"Cara Cara, Luann's having some kind of meltdown, texted her when I was getting the papers." Tig explained, wondering if he should've stalled, especially when Clay's face twisted into rage and he slammed down the spanner he was holding down so hard it rebounded off of the metal work bench.

"Stupid bitch!" Clay growled, storming past Tig and heading right for his motorcycle just as Chibs and Juice entered the lot and began reversing their bikes parking up. Hearing Clay's exclamation, Pixie got to her feet and came to Tig's side, grabbing both his kutte and hers off of the hooks.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight." Tig groaned, gesturing for Pixie to follow him as they jogged over to their bikes, following Clay who was already at his.

"I never had a mommy." Pixie answered, handing him his kutte. Tig shook his head, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, Clay." Chibs greeted as Clay stamped past the front of his bike. Clay glowered at him and then Juice.

"Get to work, shithead." Clay growled, reaching his bike and seating himself angrily as he clipped on his helmet, blasting out of the lot like a hellhound on Gemma's trail. Juice watched him go as he took off his own helmet and looked over at Chibs. "Pretty sure he was talkin' to you." Juice said to him, making light of Clay's unwarranted insult. Chibs took off his helmet and looked over to where Tig was revving his bike next to him. "Where you goin'?" He asked.

"To protect Clay!" Tig called out over the engine as he roared out of the lot after Clay. Pixie started up her bike and exchanged a glance at Chibs.

"And you?" Chibs queried.

"To protect Gemma!" Pixie called before she zoomed off as well. Chibs and Juice watched them go with puzzled expressions before Chibs turned to Juice.

"Well go after her then." Chibs said, making a shooing motion. Juice groaned and shoved his helmet on again, restarting his bike and blasting away, eyes already scanning for Pixie's pink bike out on the road ahead.

🖤🖤🖤

Jax and Lyla pulled into the warehouse lot and parked up by the main entrance. Jax put the kickstand down and switched off the engine. "Bam." He said, signalling to Lyla that she could jump off the back now it saw safe. He stood up and took off his helmet, replacing it with his reaper crew baseball cap and watching Lyla stretch, before she took off her helmet too and gave it to him to hang on the handlebars.

"I'll wait." Lyla told him. "Go do your thing, VP."

"Five minutes, I promise." Jax told her, smiling as she straightened out his kutte for him and patted the loved leather. Jax made to leave and then turned, coming back and kissing Lyla passionately before he broke it, grinned at her and jogged over to the door, heading inside. Lyla smiled to herself and since no one was around to see her, she let out a joyful squeal and did a small happy dance before sitting back on Jax's motorcycle. Being with him made her so happy and Lyla couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this way, just so infatuated and excited with Jax and feeling how much he cared for her too. It made her excited to see how the future would treat them, and she couldn't wait to see how the relationship evolved either. Lyla pulled out her phone to check her messages and make sure she hadn't missed anything, just to occupy herself whilst Jax was dealing with the chaos indoors. The sound of a car engine made Lyla peer up from the digital screen of her brick phone to see a familiar white sedan pull up and stop in the middle of the driveway, not even bothering to park up properly. The inconsiderate and entitled driving style made Lyla groan to herself as she realised who was behind the wheel. Sure enough, Ima Tite got out of the car, slamming the door as she loudly chewed her bubblegum, grinning cockily at Lyla sitting on Jax's bike. Ima had deluded herself into thinking that she and Jax somehow had a 'thing' going on since the Georigie attack and seeing him occasionally down at the studio, when Jax came to check up on Luann or visit Lyla because he missed her. The fact that Lyla was in a steady relationship with Jax, which wasn't a secret to anyone working at Cara Cara studio, didn't seem to stop Ima's advances. Lyla had tried being polite and telling her that she didn't like Ima openly flirting and trying to get handsy with Jax, and Jax had also tried to get her to stop too, but to no avail. Jax didn't like Ima by any means and referred to her as being 'insufferable', but tried to at least keep her somewhat happy for the sake of Luann's business, because if Ima wasn't happy, she was prone to toddler-esque tantrums and would bitch to Luann and refuse to do scenes, causing Luann to complain to Jax and make him stressed, which in turn made Lyla stressed.

"Uh, shouldn't you be polishing that bike sweetie?" Ima said in an overly sweet and degrading tone, gesturing to Lyla with a pointy manicured nail. "Jax likes it nice and shiny." Ima continued with a smirk.

"Go suck a dick, Ima." Lyla responded. It was safe to say there was no love lost between the girls. Either Ima didn't hear her, or didn't care as she carried on strutting into the studio and Lyla resisted the urge to run after her and keep her away from Jax. She knew Jax didn't like Ima, but just the thought of her trying to press up on him when he clearly didn't want it was enough to make Lyla's mood sour and for her to feel defensive and protective over Jax.

Inside, Jax found Luann and saw how stressed the woman was. It surprised him, Luann had been happy to have the Sons as security as it meant she could focus on her job as a producer more, so the fact that Bobby was sorting out the books for her shouldn't have been as big of a deal as it turned out to be, as it would mean that she could focus on the director job that she loved to do without having to stay late to sort the costs. Jax wondered if it was just the shock of Bobby turning up out of the blue and taking over that made her lose her top, Jax was certainly not happy that, _yet again_ , Clay had made a decision without his input. A simple phone call or text would've been nice, especially after how he'd gone off on Jax and Pixie for making decisions without his knowledge when they'd staged the body. Jax put all that behind him as he reached Luann and focused on the present problem.

"This is bullshit!" Luann said indignantly as she click-clacked over to him, the sound of high heels on the cement floor somehow managing to convey her angry state well.

"All right." Jax said, trying to calm the pissed older woman.

" _A manager_?" Luann exclaimed. "I'm being shut out of my own business." She complained.

Bobby appeared in the doorway to the office he was working in, cigarette in his mouth and a tired expression on his face, signalling he'd probably been listening to Luann for a while now. "I'm just here to do the bookkeeping, darlin'." He called out to her. Luann turned to look at him before turning back to glare up at Jax.

"Did _you_ sign off on this?" She asked him. Jax bit the inside of his cheek to maintain his composure and not give anything away to Luann about the fact he'd been usurped by Clay.

"It was a club decision." He said vaguely. That didn't seem to satisfy Luann who went off like a rocket.

"Like I need this hassle!" Luann exclaimed. "I gotta finish this shoot, post an anal rain dance and prep a sorority swing!" Luann ranted exasperatedly.

Jax listened to her and tried to appeal to her sense of reason. "Well look at this way, Bobby handlin' the admin frees you up to do the important shit." Jax said logically. Luann shook her head at him, but was calming now she got her frustrations off of her chest, glad that Jax had at least listened to her concerns and complaints. Jax grinned at her, seeing that he'd won her over for the moment. "What's an anal rain dance?"

Luann was about to reply when she caught sight of Ima swanning into the studio like she owned the place. She spotted Jax and composed her cocky smirk into a scared innocent frown and adjusted her body language accordingly, looking up through her lashes to feign innocence. Once she had her 'woe is me' display down well, she trotted over to Luann and Jax. "Where the hell have you been, Ima? This is _your_ movie!" Luann scolded. Jax looked down, not wanting to entertain Ima's theatrics, he saw straight through it and it just made him think about getting back to Lyla, wanting to be with her. "I've been shooting round your shit all morning." Luann continued, also seeing straight through Ima's pout.

"Look, I'm sorry." Ima whined. "I had to detour, okay? I think Georgie's following me!" She exclaimed, looking over to Jax to see if he was buying it. Jax could smell the weird yeast smell of fresh fake tan, and spotted the freshly buffed and polished acrylic nails and guessed the detour Ima was referencing, had been to a salon, instead of where she was supposed to be, at work. "Some goon tried to run me off the road!" She added for dramatic flair, side-eyeing Jax to see if he looked at all sympathetic towards her. He didn't.

"Nah, relax, man. We took care of that, Georgie ain't that stupid." Jax spoke up, just in case Ima really was worried about Georgie.

"Georgie's psycho!" Ima exclaimed, looking up at Jax with pleading eyes. "What he did to Lyla, he could do to me!" She added. At the mention of Lyla, Jax shook his head and walked away from Ima. Although he knew that Georgie was a threat, even though he hadn't retaliated as of yet, he just couldn't feel all that sympathetic to Ima and it felt like she was trying to play the victim, when it had been Lyla who'd had her nose almost broken and was now terrified of black vans. He strode over and started talking to Bobby whilst Luann dealt with Ima.

"What's happenin', Bobby?" Jax greeted his patch brother.

"Look, I want Jax protecting me." Ima hissed at Luann, now Jax wasn't there to see her dramatics, she went straight back to being entitled and demanding. "You know how easily I dry up under stress." She added, pleading her case. Luann sighed, she cared about Ima and Ima was one of her most popular starlets, aside from Lyla, but goddamn was she a hassle to manage. Ima crossed her arms and tilted her head, looking expectantly at Luann to do something. Luann turned around to see Jax still chatting to Bobby and relented, patting Ima on the arm.

"Jax?" Luann called. Jax looked over his shoulder from where he'd been leaning against the doorframe to the office, face looking concerned as he wondered what problem had arisen now. Luann walked over to him, smiling hopefully and smoothing out her purple sparkly top. "Look, she's got a thing for you." Luann explained needlessly, hoping to persuade Jax. "So just play along, calm her down?" Luann asked. Jax looked up, seeing Ima preen herself like a peacock, adjusting her pigtails and her push-up bra, still obnoxiously chewing on her gum. Jax looked back at Luann with a displeased expression, getting bored of being used to amuse the spoilt starlet. "She's our biggest draw right now." Luann added, turning up the pleading eyes, knowing Jax was not wanting to entertain Ima, but he was concerned about the success of Cara Cara.

"I'm with Lyla, I don't like Ima." Jax growled frustratedly, keeping his voice low. "She's clingy and whiny and acts like a spoilt brat."

"Please, Jax?" Luann implored. "It doesn't mean anything, just calm her down now, and then she'll go back to work and you can go back to spending time with Lyla."

Jax rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, making sure Ima saw his show of disapproval. He walked reluctantly over to Ima and put his arm around her, which she snuggled into and looked at him adoringly, and like a cat who just got the cream. "You got no reason to be scared, darlin'." He said to her. "We're here to keep you safe." Jax continued, his voice sounding wooden and his words rehearsed, but Ima didn't care, just glad to be seen with Jax, making sure all the other starlets on the set saw her with him, using him like a trophy. Jax continued walking with her, leading her to where he hoped his saviour would be.

"I don't know why I'm so freaked out." Ima babbled. "I'm just, so, like totally terrified, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"But you make me feel _so_ safe and protected." Ima continued as Jax led her through to a back room, stopping just outside the door.

"Well, you know who makes _me_ feel safe and protected?" Jax asked her.

"No?" Ima looked at Jax as he opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he found Piney resting on a sofa with a 'Clive Cussler' novel and a pretty woman tucked under one arm.

"Piney Winston." Jax grinned, Piney looked up, hearing his name and caught sight of Jax and Ima, realizing that Jax needed help with her. He'd been spending enough time around the studio as security to know all about the Ima situation. "Piney is amazing." Jax said eagerly, leading Ima over to the couch and sitting her down on the spare spot next to Piney.

"Why thank you, son." Piney chuckled.

"Did you know he's a 'nam vet?" Jax continued.

"No? Oh." Ima said, looking slightly confused, half-reaching for Jax.

"Yeah, he survived all that, so I know he's gonna keep you safe from Georgie." Jax said, escaping Ima's grip and waving her goodbye before shutting the door and walking hurriedly away.

It was now twenty minutes since Jax had disappeared inside and Lyla was trying not to worry. She trusted Jax but was concerned about what was keeping him so long. _Whatever had happened with Bobby and Luann, must really be a big bust up_ , Lyla mused. Another car approached the warehouse and she recognised it as Gemma's Range Rover, which she found puzzling as Gemma didn't usually visit the studio. As soon as Gemma parked up, Lyla heard the sound of motorcycles gunning into the lot and four appeared, Clay, Tig, Pixie and Juice. Lyla was suddenly a lot more worried about Jax, wondering if this en masse visitation was connected. Clay parked up close to Gemma's driver side door and watched her with an aggressive scowl as Gemma got out of her car, striding past him, not wanting to have a confrontation.

"What the hell you doin' here?" Clay called after her, his tone loud and angry.

Gemma stopped walking, knowing she couldn't ignore him. She turned around and looked at her husband, and then at Tig, Pixie and Juice who were parking up behind Clay. "Luann called, she's freakin' out." Gemma explained. Clay didn't like that response and got up from his motorcycle.

"This is club business." Clay snapped, not bothering with his helmet as he approached Gemma "You got no reason to intervene."

"What? _Intervene_? Luann's my friend." Gemma argued, Clay was being ridiculous and she couldn't understand why he was being so aggressive towards her all of a sudden. "She needs to talk." Gemma reasoned as Tig spotted Lyla looking warily at the impromptu argument and walked over to her. He sat down on Jax's motorbike so she had protection should Clay blow up, which was likely if the reddening of Clay's face was anything to go by. Pixie and Juice got off their bikes, putting their helmets down and prepared for the explosion.

"Oh! So when _she_ wants to talk, you what? drop everything?" Clay objected.

"Jesus Christ!" Gemma exclaimed. "What are you? _Three_?" Gemma said exasperatedly, she hated it when Clay was like this.

"Get back to the garage." Clay commanded in his presidential tone, like how he would address a slacking prospect.

" _Excuse me_?" Gemma said, feeling angry, losing her patience for Clay's pantomime performance.

"Last thing I need is for you running diva over a goddamn cum factory!" Clay roared, jabbing a finger in Gemma's direction. She flinched as his tone, but wasn't going to back down, she was a Teller after all.

"Asshole!" Gemma fired back, turning to storm away. Gemma didn't look behind her as she stalked off, wanting to put distance between them before things escalated. The others turned their attention to Clay, hoping the argument was winding down without any violence, which would have been a very good outcome, but that wasn't what was going to happen. Clay walked towards a pile of cinder blocks which had been left behind from building the warehouse and Pixie watched as he took a couple of deep breaths, looking like he was going to calm down before he suddenly grabbed one of the blocks, turned around and fiercely threw it towards the driver's window of Gemma's Range Rover. Juice and Pixie watched in horror as it hit the glass and shattered it before the block tumbled to the floor with a crash. Clay leapt back so he didn't get hit by it or the spray of glass which had been projected on impact. Gemma turned around in shock at the noise, confused as to what happened until she saw the cinder block and the damaged door of her brand new car. Lyla jumped to her feet, looking in shock at Clay.

"Get Jax." Tig said to her quietly. Lyla looked at him in fear, nodded her head and ran to the studio doors as Gemma ran the other way, dropping her handbag as she approached Clay.

"You stupid piece of shit!" Gemma shouted, looking as though she was on the verge of tears, Pixie stepped forwards, ready to come to her defence and Juice got ready to come to Pixie's. Gemma kicked the front wheel of Clay's bike to retaliate. Clay turned away from Gemma and began punching the bonnet of her car over and over again with his leather gloved hands, releasing his pent up anger. Pixie was shocked to see this display and knew Clay's hands had to be agonisingly painful from hitting the metal and causing his arthritic knuckles more damage.

"That's just what those arthritic mitts need! A good pounding!" Gemma yelled furiously, echoing Pixie's thoughts. It sounded like she was concerned about the state of Clay's hands and what he was doing to them, but was too angry to phrase it any other way. Clay turned on Gemma, hands balling into fists.

"Oh! You wanna see a good pounding?" Clay threatened just as Jax and Lyla burst through the studio door, running in the direction of Clay and Gemma who were squaring up to each other. Pixie stepped forwards, preparing herself for backup duty and exchanged a glance with Tig. 

"Oh yeah? Come on, badass! Lay hands on me! I'll slit your goddamn throat!" Gemma shrieked. "You are pathetic!" She said, getting close to Clay's face before she whipped around and tried to walk away to the studio. The look Clay gave her was what could only be described as a seething glower and he raised his arms up before bringing them down hard on Gemma's shoulders, grabbing her and trying to pull her to him from behind. As soon as that contact was made, Pixie was right there, ripping Clay's hand away and punching his stomach to force him back away from Gemma, as Jax pulled Gemma apart from his grasp to safety. Tig was at Clay's side immediately, ready to restrain him, should Clay need it.

"Back off!" Jax yelled to Clay.

"Don't you touch!" Gemma screamed at Clay, her eyes terrified and panic-ridden. " _Dont_!" she gasped, pointing a finger at Clay. There was heartbreak and terror on Gemma's face as she looked at the man she loved. Clay tried to step closer but Pixie shoved him back, eyes wild and deadly.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her, Clay! I _will_ kill you." Pixie growled, her hazel eyes fierce as she got in Clay's face before Juice stepped in and helped back Pixie away from Clay, whilst also making a barrier with his body so Clay couldn't get to Gemma, who was now leaning against Ima's car, sobbing uncontrollably as Lyla came to her side and hugged her. She didn't know Gemma very well, but she couldn't just let Gemma go to pieces on her own. Clay's demeanour changed as she suddenly realised what he'd done and let Tig push him back away from the other Sons. The colour drained from Clay's face and his jaw dropped slightly as he watched Gemma sob into Lyla's shoulder as Lyla led her away from Clay, throwing Clay an indignant look over her shoulder as she rubbed Gemma's back. Jax looked at Clay like he was some kind of disgusting monster for hurting his mother, and Pixie continued to stare him down with Tig and Juice firmly on her side, ready to defend her. Clay felt like a speeding car hitting a patch of ice as everything slowly started to unravel.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reuploaded to correct some grammar and spelling errors, I previously missed. Sorry if it spams you, I don't mean to be rude or to push my story to the top, I just want my chapters to have good grammar, I didn't know it spammed people until I received an unkind message. Hope you have a good day, angels! - Lulu❤️❤️❤️)


	25. Alpha vs Beta

** WARNING: offensive language, mentions of drugs, and violence **

Pixie let out an angry breath as she paced back and forth outside the bathroom where Lyla was helping Gemma to wash her face and calm down from the panic attack Clay had triggered. Juice strode into the studio from outside, head on a swivel as he looked for Pixie's pink kutte in the sea of people, spotting her on the far side of the building and jogged across.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm actually going to kill him." Pixie seethed as Juice reached her. Juice wrapped his arms around Pixie's shoulders and pulled her against his chest in a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of her head, trying to calm Pixie down before she wound herself up and flipped out.

"I know, I've never seen Clay lay a hand on Gemma in anger before, he looked pretty shocked he actually crossed that line too." Juice commented, still in disbelief about what he'd witnessed. "Tig's just forced Clay to go back to the clubhouse, Jax is pissed."

"Not surprised. Clay _knows_ Gemma's suffering from the trauma the attack caused her, he had no right to go at her the way he did." Pixie growled against Juice's chest.

"Yeah, deep breaths, cariño, you'll work yourself up otherwise." Juice prompted.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" Pixie asked, looking up at him.

"When you left, Chibs told me to go make sure you weren't in danger, I think I've been promoted to your personal bodyguard."

Pixie giggled. "You're a pretty good one, I'm glad you were here."

"Me too, you tend to get yourself in way over your head, but this time it was pretty okay, you didn't lose your shit."

I was gonna, but you brought me back." Pixie explained. "I've got half a mind to take a two-by-four to Clay's hands, teach him a thing or two about a 'good pounding'." Pixie quoted Clay's words.

"Hey, you taught him enough a lesson by that gut-punch you gave him." Juice reasoned. "And you gotta remember he's still our pres', you can't just attack him unless it's in a fight, and Chibs will kill you for starting one, and then he'll kill me for letting you." Juice said, trying to make light of the situation to calm down Pixie.

"Yeah, I guess." Pixie said, resting her forehead on Juice's shoulder whilst she tried to take deep breaths, inhaling his calming scent of pine trees, motor oil and the lime-scented cleaner he used.

"Right now, we just gotta be there for Gem and Jax." Juice reminded her. "You did a good job of protecting her."

The door to the bathroom unlocked and Gemma walked out with Lyla. Gemma still looked shaken and wide-eyed, but she'd stopped crying and seemed to be much calmer. Juice let go of Pixie so she could go to Gemma's side and hug her tightly. Gemma embraced Pixie and rested her head on the smaller woman's shoulder, feeling all the love and undying support radiating off of Pixie like sunbeams.

"Hey, Shady Lady." Pixie said gently. "You better?"

"A bit." Gemma mumbled. "Is Clay still here?"

"No, Tig took him away." Juice informed her, trying to show his support too.

"Good." Lyla nodded. "Where's Jax?"

"Out in the lot, he wanted to smoke for a bit." Juice explained. "Want me to get him?"

"Nah, I think we all need some fresh air." Lyla suggested, taking Gemma's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Gemma nodded, releasing Pixie who took her other hand and helped Lyla lead Gemma back to the main entrance with Juice making a path for the women. As Pixie passed by one of the offices she heard a low whistle of someone trying to get her attention and searched for the source, spotting Bobby in the doorway of one of them. He beckoned her over and Pixie told the others before she gently let go of Gemma's hand and darted across the studio towards him.

"The hell happened?" Bobby asked with his cigarette in his mouth.

"Clay went apeshit on Gemma, got mad at her over something and smashed her car window with a cinderblock before trying to use her bonnet as a punching bag, then tried to put his hands on her." Pixie explained angrily. The colour drained from Bobby's face and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into the office and shutting the door behind them so they were in privacy.

"Really?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Would I lie, Presley? You just saw how bad Gem is." Pixie growled. Before she could stop herself, her impulsiveness got the better of her and she lashed out, slamming one of the open filing cabinet drawers closed as hard as she could, before landing two punches and a kick to the unit. Bobby's eyebrows shot up and he watched her release the angry energy, denting the mental and letting out an angry huff before she clenched and unclenched her hands. "Sorry, I'm just keyed up and mad."

"Yeah, I can see that, _Rocky_." Bobby said, stroking his chin as Pixie turned around and leant against the filing cabinet she just assaulted, looking a little calmer. "I just can't believe it. I know Clay was pissed when I spoke to him."

"When was that?" Pixie asked him.

"This morning when I got back from the Elvis gig, sent me up here so I could sort the books and get some cash whilst I'm healing up from my injury. I got bills comin' out of my ass, kid."

"Is your shoulder still bothering you?" Pixie said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly as spritely as you are, darlin', so it's gonna be a while 'til I'm back up to fightin' form."

"You'll get there." Pixie said reassuringly, patting Bobby's good shoulder. "What bills are you behind on?"

"Child support mainly, I'll be alright." Bobby said, shrugging off Pixie's worried face. "Clay didn't tell Jax about my new job up here either."

"Bet he was trying to one-up Jax, he's still pissed at me and him for what we did to the dead Mayan."

"Yeah." Bobby said scrubbing his face. "Have Jax and Clay been at each other's throats like this since I was in the hole?"

"Yup, I'm backing up Jax where I can to stop him flying off the handle, but Clay's doing his best to make Jax's life hard."

"I'll talk to him, sometimes he listens to me." Bobby volunteered. "You just worry about helping Gem and keeping yourself safe, yeah?"

"Yeah, love ya, Presley." Pixie nodded.

Bobby's heart went to mush and he pulled Pixie in for one of his signature hugs. "Love you too, lil' lady. Go on, go protect our clan."

"You alright with all the paperwork?" Pixie asked.

"Yeah, I'll make some sense out of it."

Pixie waved him 'bye' then scampered off across the studio and out to where the others were gathered in the lot. Juice had Gemma's car door open and was collecting all the broken glass into a pile on the floor and knocking the shards from the frame with gloved hands so it would be safe for Gemma to drive it back. Lyla and Jax sat on either side of Gemma on the pile of cinder blocks whilst Gemma and Jax smoked, calming their nerves. When Pixie appeared, Jax got up from the bricks and came over to her, flicking the ash so it wouldn't get on her when he put his arm around Pixie.

"Thanks for lookin' out for my mom." Jax said, his voice gravelly and upset.

"With my life." Pixie affirmed. "Always, brother. Bobby says Clay sent him up here without checking with you first, that true?"

"Yup." Jax grunted.

"Fuck, he's making it personal." Pixie grumbled. "Whaddya wanna do, boss man?"

"Get Gem home, and we'll go from there." Jax said, letting out a deep breath.. "Just one day. All I wanted was one fuckin' day of peace and quiet without _somethin'_ happenin'."

"I know, bro. We had three weeks of downtime, but that felt so tense, just waiting to see if the Nords or LOAN were gonna make a move."

"And now this shit." Jax grunted.

"Hey, me, Charlie and Lyla have your mum's back, we'll keep her safe, you're not alone on this, Jackie." Pixie said firmly, patting Jax's hand that was resting on her shoulder. They both looked over to where Lyla had her arm around Gemma and was talking to her about something that made Gemma smile and relax a little. "Y'know, Lyla's the first woman to get close to Samcro that Gemma hasn't assaulted, I think that's a good sign." Pixie teased, Jax grinned and shook his head. "Told you you two would make a great couple."

"Yeah." Jax said with a happy smile as he looked over at Lyla. "Three's the charm, huh?"

"For you, yeah it would seem so, I appear to have lucked out on the first go." Pixie mused. The sound of Jax's mobile going off made Jax groan frustratedly as he pulled it out of his kutte.

"What now? Fuck, it's Ope." Jax grunted as he answered the phone. "Yeah?" Jax asked. He listened to Opie for a moment and swore. "Yeah, get back to the clubhouse. I'll be there asap." Jax said before hanging up.

"What's up? I thought he was out on repo duty with H." Pixie asked, her face clouding with concern.

"They were, then ran into a drug deal. We gotta go."

"What?!" Pixie exclaimed. "Shit, this day's getting better and better." She said sarcastically as she and Jax started walking back over to the group. Juice spotted Jax's tense face and shut the car door coming over to see what the latest crisis was. Jax told them what he'd told Pixie and the group reacted with similar expressions of dismay and confusion.

"Do you feel up to going back?" Pixie asked Gemma.

"I don't want to see him yet." Gemma said with a nervous tone.

"That's okay." Pixie said, thinking on her feet. "J, is the car safe to drive?"

"Yeah, no internal damage and I removed the rest of the glass."

"Awesome, how about you and Lyla go grab somethin' to eat? You could go to the diner in Charming?" Pixie suggested.

Gemma nodded slowly, looking at Lyla. "Would that be okay?"

"Of course," Lyla assured her sweetly, "I was hoping to have a chance to spend some time with you anyways, I wanted to get to know you better seeing as how much of a momma's boy Jax is." Lyla said, giving a playful wink to Jax. "I can drive if you're not up to it?"

"Yeah, please, I think that would be good." Gemma said, looking a little calmer now she didn't have to go back to the clubhouse immediately.

"Okay, that's sorted then, Jax, J and I will head back to the clubhouse." Pixie agreed. "You could chat to Luann for a bit too, she seems calmer now, but I bet she'd appreciate seeing you?"

At the mention of Luann, Gemma perked up a little. "True, that would be great."

"Right, we'll see you later then?" Jax said, kissing Gemma on the top of her head. Lyla stood up to hug and kiss Jax goodbye and he whispered his gratitude into her ear before the three Sons set off, speeding out of Cara Cara Studios and heading back towards Charming.

🖤🖤🖤

As Jax, Juice and Pixie rounded a bend on a quiet road, they spotted Hale's police jeep sitting in a layby and as they neared it, he blared the sirens for a second to signal for them to pull over. Pixie heard Jax swear next to her as the trio pulled into the layby and Pixie took off her helmet, curious to see what Hale wanted. The boys, on the other hand, immediately went to being defensive as Hale got out of his jeep and approached them.

"We got places to be, Hale, what do you want?" Jax snapped.

"You're welcome to go, but I need to talk to Pixie." Hale said calmly.

"The fuck you want with her? She's done nothin'." Jax argued, jumping to his younger sister's defence whilst Juice got up off his bike, glaring at Hale. Pixie got off her bike and pushed Jax and Juice back with a hand on both of their chests.

"Hey, chill out, guard dogs, I got this." Pixie told them before turning to Hale. "What's up, Hale-storm?"

Hale rolled his eyes at the nickname but continued walking to Pixie until he got to her side. "I got a visit off of Zobelle this morning, thought you should know considering what happened."

"Shit, what did Satan-in-a-suit want?" Pixie asked. Jax and Juice came closer, wanting to know too as Hale went back to his jeep and returned with photographs printed out on landscape pieces of A4. The images were of Clay, Tig, Laroy, Andre and Pixie all meeting at the gas station and there was a chain-link fence in the foreground. Pixie recognised the photographs and swore. 

"I knew that car had somethin' to do with LOAN." Pixie growled. "Why was he showing you these? Also, it was just a friendly meeting, by the way, nothin' shady happened, I can promise you that."

"I don't even know where to start." Hale said. It felt so wrong to be discussing his business with known outlaws on the side of the road, but he was at a loss of what else to do. "But, uh, Zobelle's on a mission to take over Charming."

"We already know that." Jax spoke up.

"Did you know he's wanting to bring drugs into it to flush out the Sons and Unser in one fell swoop?" Hale said bluntly and coldly.

"Holy shit." Jax exclaimed.

Pixie looked up at Hale in shock, seeing nothing but the truth in his justice-seeking blue eyes. "Thanks for the heads up, you didn't have to do that."

Hale shrugged. "Just trying to keep crime out of Charming, and the way Zobelle's propositioning to do it is all wrong, he's putting innocents at risk with drugs."

"What made you want to tell us this?" Jax asked.

"Sons have been in town since the sixties, there's been trouble, but for the most part, it's stayed out of Charming, except for the blip fifteen years ago. Zobelle is in for a day, a citizen gets shot and another hurt, you see where I'm goin' with this?"

"We're the lesser of two evils?" Pixie said, following along. "You're right with that if Zobelle is allowed to stay, and Samcro gets demolished, there's nothing you can legally do, except watch Charming become a Nazi town where minorities will die, is that a town you want to be chief of?" Pixie asked.

Hale clenched and unclenched his jaw. This whole business was a morally grey area, but this had to be better than sitting back and watching his town burn. "No, and this doesn't mean I'm on your side either."

"I get it, mate, a lesser evil, is still an evil. But thanks for this, we'll do what we can from our end." Pixie assured him. "Hey, how'd you know we were out here anyways?"

"I'm a cop, I observe my town." Hale explained. "That, and it's pretty hard to miss a bright pink motorcycle doing forty in a thirty zone." Hale said, looking at Pixie with a raised eyebrow. "So watch your speed, or next time I won't be so lenient." Hale warned, though Pixie clocked he was fighting a smile.

"Whoops, sorry." She grinned. "It was kinda an emergency, I'll be good."

"You better, and that includes breaking and entering, and getting into cop cars uninvited."

Pixie giggled and did a scout salute. "Scouts honour, Deputy Two-Shoes." Pixie joked causing Hale to give a deep sigh and roll his eyes.

He eyed Jax and Juice. "Keep her out of trouble." Hale said before he strode back to his Jeep and pulled away, heading into town. The Sons watched him go before they went to their bikes to leave too.

"Surprised you didn't take over, Jackie." Pixie grinned.

"Looked like you had it under control, though you have some s'plaining to do." Jax grinned. "When did you get into his car?"

"How do you think I got the names from him? I hopped in his jeep and refused to get out until he told me." Pixie said with a mischievous grin. "I'm a people person."

"Hale-Storm?" Juice asked with a grin as he started up his bike.

Pixie shrugged as she pulled on her helmet. "I like nicknames, and it pisses him off, estúpido bebe."

🖤🖤🖤

Jax, Pixie and Juice pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and Pixie immediately became excited as she spotted a familiar-looking bike parked up in the row. Happy was back in town. Pixie and the others parked their bikes and took off their helmets as Happy strode out of the clubhouse with Tig just behind him. Pixie let out an excited yip when she saw Happy, and Happy's face immediately broke out into a grin.

"If you're Happy and you know it, clap your hands!" Pixie sang as she jogged over to him. Happy chuckled and clapped twice, before he braced himself and caught Pixie as she jumped into his arms for a big hug.

"Hey, Lil' Maniac, how you been?" Happy greeted, his voice slightly muffled as he snuggled his face into Pixie's shoulder for a second, glad to have her back with him.

"Good, I've missed you, bro! Two weeks!"

"I know, I got bored so I came back here, coz' drama never stops in this town." Happy replied as he readjusted Pixie so he could get a hug from Jax and Juice.

"Good thing you're back, dude, we got a situation already." Jax greeted.

"Ain't even noon." Happy shook his head in disbelief.

"We just came back from another one too." Pixie added.

" _Jesus_." Happy grunted.

"I didn't say what happened at Cara Cara, been trying to get Clay to chill out." Tig spoke up. Happy let Pixie down so she could greet Tig, who kissed her and hugged her close for a second.

"I didn't mean that situation, but yeah that makes it three today."

"Wait what?" Tig asked her, looking to Jax and Juice for more information.

"Hale approached us, he was visited by Zobelle today, Cigar King's planning on bringing drugs to Charming to flush Unser and us out."

"Well the drugs have already fuckin' arrived, man." Tig grunted.

"I know, Ope called me, why we came back down."Jax affirmed. "Juice, can you get the info you've been collecting together? We need to sort this shit _now_."

"On it." Juice nodded heading straight inside the clubhouse with Jax on his trail, all business.

"How's Gem?" Tig asked Pixie, stroking her hair to calm himself whilst Happy took a moment to digest everything he'd just heard.

"Shaky, Lyla's taking her out for a bite to eat, and to see Luann for a little bit." Pixie responded. "What's Clay like?"

"Pissed, I think more so at himself for how he acted, but he's not good." Tig replied. "I'd never do that to you, baby, never." He added after a moment, thinking back on the look of pure rage Clay had given Gemma's retreating figure before he'd violently grabbed her. Tig shuddered.

Pixie could see Tig's train of thought in his eyes and hugged him a little tighter, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I know, honey, I trust you, Clay's actions don't reflect who _you_ are. I know you, Alex, you're not a monster." Pixie said gently but made sure Tig looked into her eyes so he could see she was serious and was telling the truth.

Tig felt himself fall in love with Pixie even more if that was even possible. He kissed her forehead, and then let Pixie wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him tenderly. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, tough guy." Pixie replied lovingly.

"Cute. Now someone tell me what the fuck is goin' on." Happy grumbled, looking expectantly at Pixie, knowing she was more likely to provide him with details than Tig. Pixie giggled and Tig released her so she could go to Happy's side.

"Where are the others?" Pixie asked.

"Garage, think we're all meeting in there." Tig replied.

"I'll bring you up to speed whilst we go over there?" Pixie said to Happy.

Happy stooped a little and motioned for Pixie to jump onto his back. Pixie did so eagerly and he began walking in the direction of the garage with Pixie recalling the day's dramatics whilst Tig supplied clarifications and prompts so Pixie's explanations were a little clearer. Happy listened intently, strong hands holding the backs of Pixie's knees and brown eyes glaring as he listened to how badly Clay had treated Gemma and just everyone in general. Happy was shocked, but somehow not surprised. When they finally reached the garage, Opie was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette to settle his nerves, and smiled when he spotted Pixie with Happy and Tig, she was animatedly chattering as usual, with one hand idly fiddling with Happy's 'Tacoma' patch, and the other looped around his neck loosely to keep herself balanced on his back. When she spotted Opie, she said something to Happy, and he helped her jump down off of him so she could jog over to Opie instead, her face lighting up like a kid on Christmas when she saw him. It made Opie feel valued and appreciated, and his day improved a little more, especially when Pixie jumped on him in a sort of wrestling-tackle-hug.

"Geez am I glad I didn't take you with me for the repo at the Mill." Opie said to her, putting Pixie in a loose headlock as they messed around with each other like rambunctious siblings, before Opie tucked her against him, feeling his mood lift and his nerves calm.

"How bad was it?"

"They had 'roided up Aryans acting like guard dogs for the dealer, Glocks in their pants an' everythin'." Opie replied as Tig and Happy reached him.

"Darby's guys?" Tig asked.

"Didn't get too close, but probably, yeah." Opie affirmed. "Not exactly many other dealers with swastika'ed bodyguards."

"This is bullshit." Tig growled, eyes turning fierce. "We need to take them down, they get leverage in this town, sends a message to all the other crackheads that Charmings open for business."

Pixie wriggled out of her work shirt whilst Happy held her kutte, sensing she wasn't going to be doing any more garage work any time soon. "Don't fire before you think, Tiggy, we need to talk this through. LOAN's behind this, so we need to act smart, not scrappy. Same way we talked through the Mayans war we almost got ourselves into."

Tig looked like he wanted to argue, but breathed in and out, then nodded his head. "Let's get this meetin' on the road then."

"Yes, boss." Pixie joked, folding up her work shirt and heading inside the garage to put it in her locker. Happy followed, eyebrows raising when he caught the box of drug bricks on the shelf when Pixie opened her door.

"Dead Nazis?" He grunted.

"Mmhm, all twenty pounds of them."

"White Power to white powder." Happy joked as he shut Pixie's locker and handed her kutte over. Pixie giggled at the joke as they walked over to where Chibs, Half-Sack, and Clay were gathered around one of the workbenches which had been cleared to use as a makeshift table. None of the mechanics were in the garage, all out on their lunch breaks for the time being. As Pixie pulled her kutte on and passed Chibs, he put his hand out, grasping Pixie's wrist and pulling her to him, inspecting her hands after catching the tell-tale red marks around her knuckles from Pixie taking her anger out at Cara Cara. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Pixie who looked a little guilty.

"Filing cabinet." She explained.

"Couldn't find tha' right document?" Chibs said half-jokingly. Pixie glanced at Clay who was glaring at an oil stain on the wooden workbench. Chibs spotted her looking and put two and two together. "Ah."

"Yup." Pixie responded.

"Talk later?" Chibs asked; though Pixie knew his tone wasn't really asking, but telling her that he wanted answers as soon as they weren't in the company of Clay.

"Aye." Pixie replied, settling down the opposite side of the workbench to Chibs, and next to where Half-Sack had perched himself. They exchanged a glance and a grin with each other and Half-Sack playfully elbowed Pixie, which she returned. Opie found a stool and sat himself down at the head of the table nearest the bay entrance, and Tig and Happy loitered around, too restless to sit. A moment later, Juice and Jax came jogging up the lot and into the bay where the others had congregated. Both Jax and Juice were holding a manila folder, each full of paper they'd just printed out, detailing all the information Juice had managed to gather together since he'd been researching after Zobelle's initial visit and Gemma's abduction. Juice came to Clay's side and put the folder down first. Tig pulled down the bay shutters for privacy and followed Happy, both of them going to stand behind Clay to see the findings more clearly.

"What've we got?" Clay asked.

"Zobelle's a goddamn saint." Juice replied, sounding a touch frustrated that he couldn't dig any dirt on the Cigar King whatsoever. "He owns five cigar shops. Deacon at his church. Widower. One kid." Juice listed.

"But look at this." Jax spoke up, taking a paper out of his folder and putting it in front of Clay. "Last place League Of American Nationalists put down roots was San Bernardino. _Six months_ later, War Boys M.C. crumbled. Entire crew went away for Aggravated Assault. Attacked Zobelle's cigar shop."

"War Boys run guns." Clay said, looking up at Jax with concern.

"They did." Jax replied.

"Why would Zobelle care about guns?" Half-Sack said, getting up from the table to see the papers better. Happy pulled out a toothpick to chew on and passed another to Half-Sack too.

"Because these dickheads are preparing for the great race war." Clay said angrily, fists clenching, Pixie noticed his hands were shaking and guessed Clay was trying to hide that fact.

"Zobelle came at us hard." Tig spoke up, eyes focused on one of the pinboards on the garage wall, Pixie could tell he was thinking hard, theorising. "Cocky threat, no fear."

"He wanted to incite you." Jax nodded.

"Guessing that's what Gemma's attack was too." Pixie spoke up. "That and trying to threaten us into submission."

"So wha'?" Chibs said. "We own the law in Charming."

"Unser, not Hale." Tig relied.

"Maybe he got Hale?" Opie asked.

"If Hale could be bought, we would have him. But we know he isn't on their side, at least, not yet anyways." Jax informed them, looking to Pixie.

"How?" Clay asked, brows furrowing.

"We got pulled over by him on the way back from Luann's." Pixie piped up, fingers toying with a loose thread on her jean shorts. "Hale told us he had a meeting with Zobelle who showed him stalker-photos of our meeting with Laroy at the gas station. Was trying to throw us under the bus, but told Hale that he's bringing drugs into town to take us and Unser down. Wants to 'cleanse' Charming."

"Bleach it, more like." Juice replied.

"Why was Hale telling you this?" Clay snapped.

"Don't you start laying rat-traps." Pixie said, she could see Clay leaping to conclusions, left, right and center. "Hale knew I was looking for info on LOAN, after the attack on Gemma, I went and found him, coz' I knew he'd met Zobelle and Weston and wanted to see if I could connect up the dots. He saw my bandages and realised Zobelle had brought violence to Charming and wasn't to be trusted, which he wasn't doing anyways because who'd want to trust a racist?"

"So the Nords at the mill?" Opie said, thinking out loud.

"Placed there, courtesy of 'Impeccable Smokes'." Pixie confirmed.

"Fuckin' hell." Chibs growled.

"So where are they getting the drugs from?" Tig asked, Pixie shrugged.

"Darby's Lodi cook-shops are all shuttered. Maybe he went mobile?" Opie theorised.

Clay had had enough circle time and promptly snapped. "Well, let's find those meth labs, okay? _Now_!" He ordered loudly, face twisting into anger once again. Pixie turned her head away and rolled her eyes as she got down from the table. Tig went past her and pulled up the bay shutters again. Charlie stepped out of the main office from where she'd been taking phone calls and sorting paperwork.

"Luann just called." She announced, looking at Jax. "Ima's having a hissy-fit. Apparently miss Double Penetration wants you to take her home." Charlie informed him. The other Sons grinned teasingly and looked at Jax, who rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated 'UGH'.

"I'll head back up there, I need to put a stop to this." Jax grumbled. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, yeah. A producer's work is never done, huh?" Clay responded sarcastically. Jax tried not to let the comment bother him as he reached the bay entrance, but there was only so much of Clay's bullshit he could take in a day. He turned around cockily and walked back to where Clay could see him.

"You should've given me a heads up about Bobby takin' over Luann's books." He fired back. Clay looked up at Jax, and although he had his sunglasses on, Jax could tell Clay's eyes were fierce over the fact he was being challenged. "I brought this to the club. It's my action." Jax reminded him.

Pixie could see the dynamite fuse lighting and the flame swirling up the string to Clay's head as he digested the fact that not only was Jax challenging him, he wasn't backing down, either. "Bobby needs it!" Clay snapped, his voice loud and indignant. You could see the rest of the Sons batten down the hatches and try to make sure they couldn't be dragged into the argument, which looked a lot like a younger lion challenging the older pride king for his territory and his status. Juice crossed his arms and rubbed his chin with one hand nervously looking away whilst Chibs stared down at the toe of his steel-toed boot and the others became suddenly very interested in various tools around the garage, except for Pixie, who was watching Jax and silently supporting him. "He did two months inside for us." Clay continued, his voice was a little lower in volume, but still fierce. Tig's eyes flitted worriedly between Jax and Clay. Clay leant back a little on his stool. "Maybe it's time you started thinkin' about somethin' other than yourself." Clay said with a disapproving and demeaning tone. Pixie covered her incredulous laugh with a cough and turned away from Clay so he couldn't see her face. Jax was also grinning a the hypocrisy of Clay's statement, and Pixie's response.

"Yeah." Jax said finally, shaking his head and striding out. He made a 'come here' gesture to Pixie who followed along after him as he strode out of the bay.

"I'm coming too?" Pixie asked him.

"Yeah, I really don't want to deal with Ima alone." Jax replied. "What're you thinkin'?"  
"Clay's a narcissistic fuckin' twat?" Pixie supplied.

"I meant the drugs problem." Jax chuckled. "But yeah, that'll do too."

Pixie giggled. "The drugs just need blowin' up. Message needs to be sent."  
"What if we just tipped the cops off, it's safer, less of a risk."

"At the most, they'll be able to pin Darby. There's a reason why Zobelle's a saint on paper, but a devil in person." Pixie said gravely. "You find anythin' on Weston?"

"Rap sheet like a 'Mein Kampf' tribute. He's the muscle to Zobelle's brain." Jax replied.

"Thought so." Pixie nodded as they reached the bikes.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie and Jax pulled into the Cara Cara parking lot and dismounted, watching a couple of half-naked people walk outside the studio on a smoke break. Jax lit up a cigarette of his own as he and Pixie began walking inside.

"Why can't Ima just get Piney to take her back?" Pixie asked. "Is she still trying to push up on you?"

"Yeah, I think she thinks if she clings on hard enough and makes my life inconvenient enough, I'll bend to her will."

"Since when has a Teller ever submitted and become compliant?" Pixie asked, causing Jax to smirk.

"Especially to someone like Ima." Jax said with a shudder as he thought about her. The two of them headed inside and caught sight of Luann with a headset on directing a scene that appeared to be set in a high-school gym locker room and the thought of it nauseated Pixie. Ima was on the set with a couple of men obviously in their thirties with high school basketball uniforms on whilst Ima was dressed as highly-sexualised and scantily-clad cheerleader and was offering to 'pump their balls'. The second she saw Jax she gave a flirty wave and ran off the set.

"Cut!" Luann called exasperatedly. "Ima, you have to finish this shot!"

"But Jax came all the way down here to visit _me_."

"I came because Luann called." Jax said as Ima trotted over to him on her high-heeled converse. Pixie didn't even know they made high-heeled converse, but here she was, staring at them with confusion. They weren't even wedges either, they had proper stiletto heels and pointed toes. Ima wrapped her hands around Jax's bicep and looked around to see if anyone was watching her so she could gloat about being arm candy to an outlaw. Jax looked at Pixie with a 'help me' expression and Pixie grinned before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Pixie." Pixie said sweetly.

Ima looked her up and down with disgust like the hair in the shower drain suddenly started talking. "Ima. I didn't know Jax was into charity work."

"What?" Pixie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ima said overly-sweetly, leaning closer to Pixie's face. "Is Jax helping you?" She said slowly and loudly, like she was obnoxiously talking to a deaf person.

"She's not deaf, Ima." Jax spoke up. "And she's my sister, not a charity case."

Ima's eyebrows raised. "Really? I just assumed that with her being defected like that," Ima pointed to Pixie's prosthetic leg, "that you were helping her out, like for a retard charity." Ima explained, twirling her hair innocently as if she hadn't just managed to insult Pixie in five different ways in the space of two breaths. Jax watched Pixie's face go from a look of shock to pure undiluted rage and her hands instinctively go to her knives on her hip.

"Wow, I didn't know someone could be that much of a slaggy ableist bitch, but here you are." Pixie snapped.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" Ima objected, squaring up to Pixie. Big mistake.

"I just told you exactly who I think I'm talking to." Pixie growled. "Did all the deepthroating kill some brain cells, honey? You need me to talk slower?" Pixie fired back. Jax coughed out a laugh of surprise as Ima's cheeks reddened and she stuttered, trying to find a comeback.

"Bitch!" Ima finally came up with.

"Oh, _wow_! What a good retort!" Pixie said sarcastically. "You really put me in my place." She finished, eyes glowing, daring Ima to continue fighting her.

"Are you going to stand there and let her talk to me like that?!" Ima said, looking up at Jax like he would leap to her defence.

"Yeah, I am. 'Specially when you insulted her first." Jax said calmly, before his eyes darkened and he stepped closer toIma, towering over her menacingly. "Don't you, _ever_ talk to Pixie like that again." Jax warned, fixing her with a glower, voice low and deadly.

Ima turned on the waterworks. "I'm so sorry, Jax! I don't know what came over me!" Ima whimpered.

"Probably one of your co-stars." Pixie retorted. Jax laughed and shook his head. "Let's go see Bobby." he said to Pixie. Showing he was done entertaining Ima, but didn't want to waste the trip up there. They left Ima blubbering on the spot with Luann trotting over to her and chiding her about being 'unprofessional'. Luann watched Jax and Pixie go into Bobby's office with a worried expression. She knew it would be a matter of time until she was outed.

"Hey bro." Jax greeted as Bobby came out of one of the connecting offices holding a box of disorganized papers, rolling his neck to ease the stiffness he'd acquired from looking down at the desk for so long trying to make sense of all the accounts.

"Hey." Bobby greeted around his cigarette.

"How's it goin'?" Jax asked as he sat down in the seat opposite Bobby's desk. Pixie gave Bobby a cheery wave, which Bobby reciprocated with his own comedic version. "Well, I thought this was gonna be a cush gig." Bobby grumbled as he walked over to his desk with a handful of papers and envelopes he had yet to investigate. "But Luann's accounts are a mess." Bobby sat down heavily in his chair, he looked exhausted. "Missing receivables, vendor files." Bobby shook his head.

"Guess her expertise lies in other areas." Jax said with a smirk.

Bobby chuckles and watched Pixie fiddle around with a stapler she picked up off of his desk. "You okay, darlin'?"

"Me? Yeah, just trying to convince myself that I shouldn't fillet a bitch." Pixie grumbled.

"What?" Bobby asked, looking at Jax for clarification.

"Pixie just met Ima." Jax said simply, knowing that was all the explanation Bobby would need.

"Ah, you gonna take it out on my filing cabinet again?" Bobby joked.

"Nah, I'll leave the paper pounding to you." Pixie quipped back.

"What did she say to you?" Bobby asked. He'd seen Pixie in all types of arguments before, and Pixie had brushed off whatever insult was thrown at her, but this time Pixie looked shaken.

"Called me 'defected' amongst other things." Pixie said bluntly.

Bobby looked at her in shock. "What? You serious?"

"It was nasty shit." Jax confirmed, reaching across to take Pixie's hand.

"Jesus." Bobby rubbed his chin.

"It's fine." Pixie brushed them off. "I'm a big girl, if I got upset every time someone picked on my disability, I wouldn't be where I am now. Doesn't mean it doesn't bother me, but I just have to keep picking myself up and moving forward. With that said, she says anything to me again, and Luann's gonna need another starlet."

"Understandable." Bobby agreed. "No wonder her speciality is deepthroating; might get her to actually stop talkin' shit."

"She gives the industry a bad name." Pixie tutted. "Lyla's wonderful and works hard, and Ima just ruins it."

At the mention of Lyla, Jax thought about her wistfully. He'd been so looking forward to spending the day riding around with Lyla and being with her, but this town had other ideas. "Lyla's amazin'." Jax agreed.

Bobby noted that Jax was also tense, but guessed it was for a different reason. "Hey." He said to get Jax's attention. "You okay with all this?" Bobby queried, gesturing to the literal mountains of paperwork that surrounded him. "I know Clay made the call without you."

Jax shook his head. "It's good." He said sitting up, assuring Bobby. "It's good you're here, man."

"Well, I know I can be of some help." Bobby agreed. "I don't know what kind of system Luann was using."

Pixie surveyed the accountant's nightmare that surrounded them. "I don't think Luann even knew what system she was using." She replied, making Bobby and Jax smile.

"Well, let me know if you need anything." Jax told him.

Bobby took a drag of his cigarette and nodded. "Yeah, will do."

Jax took his reaper cap off and ran a hand through his blonde hair before he put it back on and heaved himself to his feet with a grunt, stretching a little. "We better get back to the clubhouse, see if the others have figured out where Darby's cookin'." He told Pixie.

"What're you gonna do about Ima?" Pixie asked.

"She can walk for all I care." Jax responded. "She upsets Lyla, and she insulted you. I've had it with her."

"Have you told her that?" Pixie queried.

"I've tried. Was hoping your presence might scare her off of me."

"I'm a guard dog now?" Pixie laughed.

"Woof." Jax responded, reaching for the door.

"Hey, hey, hey." Bobby said suddenly getting up and stopping them both from leaving. Pixie and Jax turned to him, questioning what was on Bobby's mind. "You and Clay- the guys are worried." Bobby said to Jax.

Jax sighed and shook his head. "Nothin' to worry about."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Convince me."

Jax looked at him, wondering what to say. "You talk to Clay?"

"Not yet." Bobby said, showing he wanted to hear Jax's side of it first. Bobby continued to look Jax in the eyes and Jax knew Bobby was seeing all the stress and tension between him and Clay in Jax's eyes. Jax exhaled deeply and bit the inside of his lip. "Just father-son shit, you know?" He finally came out with. Bobby still didn't look convinced, if anything, he just looked more suspicious. "We'll work it out." Jax tried to assure him. "It's all good, bro." He said, putting his arms out for a hug. Bobby patted Jax's chest affectionately and Jax patted his back in return before they let go, and Bobby gave a hug to Pixie.

"Ignore the bitch, you're better than her." Bobby murmured in Pixie's ear before he released her. Jax opened the door and Pixie trotted out with Jax following along behind. Bobby didn't want to let the Clay situation go just yet, so leant on the doorway and whistled. Pixie turned around to see what he needed.

"Presley?"

"When you're not doing anything today, can you go to the taco joint and get my usual?"

"Sure." Pixie nodded, glad she could help. "Want me to bring it here?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be gettin' outta here any time soon."

"M'kay, I'll do that as soon as I can." Pixie agreed. "See ya'."

"Bye, darlin'." Bobby waved to her before he shut his office door again. Now at least, he had some way to get the truth, and some tacos. As Pixie walked out with Jax, Piney appeared with three other women holding smoothies each, looking as though they'd come back from their lunch break as they chattered to him, walking through the entrance doors. Ima also spotted Jax and Pixie coming back over and got up from her chair where she was having her makeup reapplied, jogged over to Jax.

"Jax! Wait!" She whined.

Jax made a noise of disgust in his throat and stopped walking, so did Pixie. Luann, sensing trouble, click-clacked after Ima and the group met in the middle. "What?" He said to Ima.

"You're taking me home after my scene, right?"  
"Wrong." Jax replied coldly. "Not after what you did."

"I said I was sorry!" Ima replied petulantly.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it." Jax growled, becoming thoroughly tired of her nasally winging tone. "Find another guy to manipulate into giving you a ride. I'm not a taxi service."

"I'll take you." Piney spoke up, overhearing the argument and wading in to try and help Jax.

"Ugh, Luann! I _have_ to go with Jax! I can't be seen being chaperoned around by an old man." Ima whined, pointing a manicured nail in Piney's direction. Piney rolled his eyes.

"What else do you want me to do, Ima?" Luann asked exasperatedly.

"It's either Piney or me." Pixie spoke up, trying to move the argument along so she could just get away from Ima. she knew Ima would never want to be near Pixie, _thank god_ , so Pixie hoped this would push Ima in Piney's direction and stop her trying to force Jax into taking her instead.

"Would you? That would be perfect." Luann said, looking more relieved, obviously not understanding what Pixie was trying to do, just wanting to get the job done so she could go back to managing the scene.

Ima suddenly stamped her foot, balled up her fists and let out a childish scream of annoyance. "Ugh! No! There is _no way_ I'm going with the 'snuff porn reject'!" Ima all but screamed, stabbing a finger behind her to point emphatically in Pixie's direction, or more specifically, Pixie's prosthetic leg. There was a startled silence between the group as everyone simultaneously digested the insult and Luann looked at Ima in horror.

"Ima! That's awful!" She scolded. Jax and Piney looked ready to shred the offending porn star when Pixie composed the upset expression on her face and shrugged.

"No, Luann, it's okay." Pixie said casually, stepping closer to Ima so she was facing the older girl. "Ima's just projecting her insecurities onto me because she doesn't want to admit to herself that she peaked in high school, and her life's been a steady decline ever since, forcing her to turn to porn so she can relive her glory days of being a slutty highschooler, shagging any hormonal male in a ten-mile radius, and bullying her way to the top, probably so she can feel an ounce of self-worth, and the attention her parents never gave her." Pixie said scathingly, she leant closer to Ima and stage whispered. "Even though she's almost thirty." Pixie finished, leaning away from Ima and smiled at her sweetly, and rather smugly. There was another tense silence as the group took in Pixie's words before Jax burst out laughing, astonished by pixie's words. Ima gasped and shrieked in anger. Pixie smiled at her, waiting for her to find an adequate insult, but when none was available, Ima predictably went for a slap. Pixie easily caught her wrist, pulling Ima towards her and using her foot to trip Ima, shoving her down onto the floor where she landed on her butt. Defeated, Ima resorted to the last thing in her childish arsenal of manipulative tricks, she burst into dramatic tears, wailing and covering her face.

"You're a nothing! A nobody!" Ima yelled at her.

"So then why're you crying over me then?" Pixie asked, looking down at her. "I just made you swallow the cold hard truth." Pixie said innocently, then smiled. "I've got to be honest, Ima, I thought you'd have taken it better considering your known for taking hard things down your throat."

Jax chuckled at Pixie's words and Piney couldn't help but join in. Luann was looking down in shock at her once favourite starlet, now reduced to throwing a toddler style tantrum.

"Ima, get up, apologise, and get ready for the scene!" Luann scolded.

"No! I did nothing! She's the bitch!" Ima screamed, kicking her legs.

"I'll apologise if you will." Pixie said; though the look on her face that Jax caught said Pixie wouldn't be apologising any time soon.

"No! She's ugly! Jax is supposed to love me! He came and rescued me from Georgie! He loves me! Not _her_ or Lyla! _Me_! I'm perfect!" Ima finally finished her banshee-style rant.

"You're a perfect bitch alright." Jax said coldly. "You mean nothing to me, Ima. And we didn't come to rescue you, we went down there to protect Luann, and as retaliation for what they did to _Lyla_."

"We're done being your friend, Ima, you're horrible." one of the girls that had been with Piney added.

Jax looked at Luann. "After her scene, she's fired, got it?"

"Absolutely." Luann nodded, knowing Jax wasn't to be trifled with on this, and also not wanting to keep Ima around much longer, she was just too much hassle.

"No! You can't fire me! I-I won't do the scene! Then your movie will be ruined!" Ima threatened.

"You either finish this scene and I send you away with recommendations, or you walk out right now and I blacklist you. Up to you, sweetheart, but I'm done kissing your silicone ass." Luann snapped. Jax put his arm around Pixie and led her outside, feeling relieved that Ima would be gone for good. Piney followed them out and pulled Pixie in for a tight, reassuring hug. A very huge part of Piney wanted to go back in there and teach Ima a lesson in manners, he could tell that Pixie had been rattled badly by Ima, but was refusing to let it show. He decided he'd see how Luann handled Ima, and if he wasn't satisfied, he'd do his job of 'security'.

"I hate her." Pixie growled, struggling to keep her emotions at bay.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too." Piney responded, stroking Pixie's hair as she clung onto his shirt.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	26. Crow Flock

Lyla parked up Gemma's Range Rover in the car park for the school where Axel-Colt was just finishing his day in kindergarten. Gemma watched the school kids coming out of the building with their parents and teachers and thought back wistfully on the days where she would come to collect Jax and Thomas after they'd finished their classes, usually brandishing some craft project or drawing they'd made especially for their 'mommy'.

"Booster seat's in the back, right?" Lyla asked Gemma.

"Yeah, always keep a spare in case I need to go pick up Kenny or Moby." Gemma confirmed. "I'll set it up if you want to go get your son?"

Lyla smiled gratefully and both women got out of the car. Gemma watched Lyla walk into the school building and smiled to herself. _Jax has done good this time_ , Gemma thought. Lyla had driven Gemma out to the diner where they'd had milkshakes and burgers. Then talked, getting to know each other really well. Lyla gushed about Axel to Gemma, talking about how she'd given birth to him at twenty-two. She'd been modelling at the time and managed to get a gig for pregnancy catalogues until she gave birth to Axel. Lyla had then raised Axel single-handedly whilst also being the main provider, after her ex had walked out on her the second he realised she was pregnant. Lyla's parents had disowned her at eighteen, so she'd been left to fend for herself and raise Axel singlehandedly. She'd got into porn movies with Luann after struggling to make ends meet and trying to find modelling gigs that fit around caring for Axel. Lyla had had a tough life, but she was tougher than she first appeared. Lyla also spoke highly of Jax, wanting to know all about his childhood and Gemma's thoughts on her son, as well as the relationship he had with Lyla. By the time their desserts had been served, Gemma had become fond of Lyla and was firmly approving of the relationship. Whilst it was still early days for Lyla and Jax, somehow Gemma just knew that they were in for the long haul. Gemma secured the booster seat and watched Lyla return, holding a little boy in her arms with a shaggy blonde mop of curly hair, striking dark blue eyes and a cheeky grin. He had such a sweet baby face and was dressed in a grey and white striped t-shirt with an orange neckline and a cartoon motorbike on the front, it had been paired with dark blue shorts and brown boots with mickey mouse socks peeking out from the brim.

He rubbed his eye in a tell-tale sign of tiredness but was still animatedly chatting to Lyla about the day he'd had.

"Who's that, mommy?" Axel asked, pointing to Gemma.

"This is Gemma, Axe, she's Jax's mommy." Lyla said when they reached the car. Lyla set Axel down on the ground and Gemma bent down so she was level to Axel.

"Hi Gemma." Axel said, a little shyly.

"Hiya, Axel." Gemma said gently, instantly charmed by the little boy. "You had a good day at school?"

"Yeah! We learnt about butterflies." Axel informed her. "They wiggle around and eat lots and lots, then go to sleep and wake up with wings."

"Wow! That's amazing." Gemma encouraged.

Axel nodded enthusiastically. "Where's Jax?" He asked hopefully.

"Jax is working, honey, you want to see him?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, I wanna play the rocketship game." Axel said with a little pout.

"Oh yeah?" Gemma smiled, knowing exactly what the little boy was referencing. She gently lifted Axel up into her arms and spun around, causing Axel to burst into a fit of excited giggles and cheers, putting out his arms so he could pretend he was flying. "Is this the game?" Gemma cooed.

"Yeah!" Axel squealed. "I'm flyiiing, mommy! _Lookie_!"

"I can see, Axe, you're really high!" Lyla encouraged, smiling as she saw the complete change in Gemma, who no longer looked pensive and nervous. She was fully in her element now she had a child to care for. Gemma gave Axel another twirl and then lifted him into the car, safely buckling him in, whilst Lyla passed her Axel's backpack, which was blue and white striped with a cartoon tiger's face on the front.

"You hungry?" Gemma asked Axel.  
"Yeah, is it snack time?" Axel asked, idly kicking his legs.

"We'll get you some snacks, baby, what do you want?" Lyla asked as she and Gemma got into the car.

"Teddy gams." Axel asked. "And juice, please."

Gemma smiled at the little boy's pronunciation of 'Grahams'. "We can stop off at the store?"

"Yeah, that'd be good, then where would you like to go after?" Lyla asked Gemma as she started up the car.

"I should probably go back to the clubhouse." Gemma said a little glumly. "Charlie's been doing the paperwork all morning, and she's probably exhausted."

"We could go there together? Axel usually has a nap after his snack time, so you might be able to get some work done whilst he's out, then we can do something after?"

"You don't mind?" Gemma asked.

"Course not, it's what you need, and Axel's been pestering me to take him to see the garage, he loves Jax's bike and wants to see the others."

"Yeah! Mommy! I want the bikes." Axel piped up from the back. "Is Jax there?"

"Not sure, honey, he might be back after your nap." Lyla said, checking the rearview mirror to make sure Axel was happy in the back.

"How is Jax with Axel?" Gemma asked, out of interest.

"He's taken to Axel like a duck to a duckling." Lyla said fondly. "Pretty much from the moment they were introduced, Jax had Axel giggling and playing around with him. The pair of them were rolling around my lounge, playing like puppies. Axel's never really been around any of my exes, and I was really hesitant to let Axel get close to Jax at first, just in case things didn't work out, but he's the first guy I've been with where things just feel so natural and... _right_." Lyla explained as they drove back into Charming. "And I was so worried that having a child already would put Jax off, he felt the same way about the fact he has Abel, but if anything, it just tightens the bond, because he knows what a single-parent life is like. Granted he's had way more support than I ever had, but it's still something we can connect on." Lyla mused. "And seeing him with Abel is just adorable."

"He's a good dad." Gemma agreed.

"Oh, definitely, the love he has for that little boy is so pure and beautiful." Lyla said fondly. "Abel's such a wonderful baby boy too, you can tell he has his dad's mischief already."

"Oh for sure, Abel's going to be a real firecracker when he masters his milestones." Gemma agreed. "Jax was just the same, as soon as he got his words and his walking skills down, there was absolutely no holding him back, he was raring to go and wanted to do things his way."

"Axel's the same, he really knows what he wants and how he wants it."

"Mommy says I'm a tough trooper." Axel piped up from the back proudly.

"You really are, Axel." Gemma replied encouragingly as Lyla parked up in the parking lot of the grocery store in Charming. The trio headed inside with Lyla and Gemma taking one of Axel's hands each whilst they went round and he chose what snack and drink he wanted. Gemm picked up some wagon wheels for Charlie as well as a few snacks to add to the supply for the guys at the clubhouse. As they were going to pay, Axel spotted a red toy motorcycle for sale on one of the aisle ends and pointed to it eagerly, fascinated by it. Gemma picked it up off the shelf and added it to the shopping basket before paying for her items and Lyla's.

"I'll pay, sweetheart." Gemma insisted when Lyla tried to argue politely. "We're family." She said gently. Lyla's face broke out into a smile at Gemma's words, it had been so long since she'd had one, aside from Axel, so to see someone actively taking care of her and insisting they were family was something Lyla found overwhelming, but in the best way possible. Axel looked up at his mum with curious eyes and then back at Gemma who was bagging up the items, his little mind thinking over Gemma's words carefully.

"Are you my grammy?" Axel asked quietly. Both women looked down in surprise at Axel's words. "We learnt about families in school, and I don't have a grammy or a daddy."

Gemma finished paying and took the bags, passing one to Lyla before she bent down to Axel's height. "Would you like that, Axel?"

Axel nodded his head, looking up at his mum. "Yeppy."

"Then yeah, I'm your grammy, and I'll look after you and your mommy, okay?" Gemma said sincerely. Gemma was very protective over her family, like a crow with it's flock, but adding these two to her brood felt right.

"Okay." Axel nodded, looking a little happier, then yawned. Lyla tried to stop the tears in her eyes from falling as she watched Gemma pick up Axel and cuddle him to her side as they walked out to the car with the bags. Lyla didn't like to cry in front of Axel, but the tears weren't there because she was sad, in fact, it was the exact opposite. It felt like someone had just eased the weight on her shoulders and put a blanket around them instead. Gemma sensed Lyla was emotional and focused on putting Axel back in the car and laying out his juice box, snacks and toy for him to play with before she shut the door and put the bags in the boot with Lyla.

"You okay, baby?" She asked quietly, so as not to alert Axel who was enthusiastically slurping his juice and running the motorbike across his knees.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Lyla said with an embarrassed giggle as she tried to wipe her tears.

"Hey, you saw me completely flip out this morning, so I don't mind if you shed a tear or two." Gemma said comfortingly, grabbing tissues from her handbag and passing them to Lyla, who wiped her eyes properly.

"Thank you, it's just, I'm so happy, y'know? Being with Jax and getting to know you, and seeing how well Axel responds to you and Jax... I've just spent so long fighting for him and me alone, so having a family... it's new and weird, but in the best way possible."

Gemma nodded in understanding. "I get that, you're not alone anymore, okay? You need anything, you call me, or Jax, or the club. Anyone says 'no', they answer to me, you got that?" Gemma said firmly and kindly.

Lyla nodded and the two women hugged each other tightly for a moment, just needed to feel each other's support, before they drew back and got ready to leave, setting off for the clubhouse. By the time they pulled into the lot, Axel was fast asleep, still clutching his motorbike in his little fist, chocolate crumbs around his mouth. Lyla lifted him out of the car and the two women walked into Gemma's office. Charlie greeted them and cooed at Axel's sleeping form as Lyla laid him down on the couch in there, taking off her cardigan and putting it over him like a blanket. Charlie came back with coffees for them all and the three women sat down and caught each other up on the day's happenings whilst they ate the wagon wheels. Charlie and Lyla got to know each other better too, and Lyla gave Charlie pregnancy tips and as much advice as she could think of. After a while, they went into comfortable silence until Gemma spoke up.

"I haven't had sex since it happened." She admitted quietly, watching Axel shift around in his sleep. Neither Lyla or Charlie needed clarification of what 'it' was.

"Makes sense, you're still healing." Charlie said gently.

"Body's not the problem. It's my head." Gemma admitted.

"You need time." Lyla said sympathetically.

"I need somethin'." Gemma sighed, feeling disgruntled.

"Where's Clay with all this?" Charlie asked. Gemma filled her in on what happened that morning at Cara Cara and Charlie muffled her squeak of outrage by putting a hand over her mouth so she didn't scare Axel awake. "He hates me." Gemma finished.

"That's not true." Lyla argued gently.

"I don't know." Gemma said, shaking her head and taking a drink of her coffee. The sound of two motorbikes coming into the lot and parking up broke the silence and also woke Axel who got up on the couch excitedly so he could see out of the window.

"Jax! Jax! Jax!" Axel announced excitedly, pointing at the window. Lyla got up to see too, spotting Jax and Pixie getting off their bikes, laughing at something.

"Where did they go off to?" Lyla asked.

"Cara Cara, Luann called because Ima was having a hissy fit about Jax not wanting to drive her home."

"Bitch." Lyla growled before she could stop herself. Charlie and Gemma looked at her, surprised that this sweet, gentle soul suddenly came out with the exclamation.

"Bad word, mommy." Axel scolded, putting his chubby little hands on his hips, copying the way Lyla would stand when she was telling him off, Gemma and Charlie couldn't help but laugh at his pose.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry." Lyla soothed him. She opened the office door and Jax spotted her coming out with Axel in tow. Jax bent down and put his arms out for Axel.

"Ace! How you doin'?" He greeted, Axel ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and leapt into Jax's arms. Jax threw him up and caught him easily, holding Axel before tipping him upside down and tickling the boy's stomach. "You had a good day?"

"Yeah!" Axel came out with, in between fits of hysterical giggling. "I got a bike!" He said brandishing the toy proudly as Jax righted him, holding Axel so he was on his back in Jax's arms, legs kicking in the air and his head resting on Jax's inner elbow. Lyla reached him and Jax kissed her tenderly.

"Hey, baby, you good?" He greeted, blue eyes softening as he admired her face.

"Yeah, I had a good day too." Lyla said truthfully before hugging Pixie hello.

"Axel, you wanna introduce yourself to Pixie?" Lyla asked. Pixie smiled at the little boy and he grinned back at her.

"Hi, Pixie." Axel said happily.

"Hey, little guy." Pixie greeted, reaching into the inner pocket of her kutte and pulling out a candy bar she'd had stashed in there. Axel's eyes lit up immediately at the sight of it. "I was saving this for somethin' special, but I think you're a special little buddy, huh?" Pixie said sweetly as she passed it over to Axel.

"My mommy says I'm extra-special." Axel agreed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, mate." Pixie replied. "And good manners too!"

"Ace is always polite, aren't ya? Just like your mom." Jax cooed at him.

"Ace?" Pixie asked.

"His full name's Axel-Colt." Lyla explained. "But Jax shortened it to AC, then Acey, and now Ace."

"I like it." Axel replied, driving his motorbike across Jax's chest and over his patches. "R-E-D-W-O-O-D." Axel spelt out, trying to read Jax's patch. "Redwood?"

"Good job, lil dude!" Jax cheered. "Redwood's a type of tree that grows here, they're really big ones with reddish bark." Jax explained, trying to make his explanation kid-friendly. "You wanna do the rocketship?"

Axel wriggled excitedly, nodding his head. Jax lifted him up so he was up in the air and began running around with Axel in his arms, cheering and laughing with both of his arms outstretched, candy bar in one hand and motorbike in the other.

"He's real good with kids." Pixie said fondly.

"Definitley, Axel adores him." Lyla agreed.

"And you?"

"I adore him too." Lyla responded with a smile. "Gem's better, took her out for food, and I think Axel's helped to lift her mood."

"Gemma loves kids, so I'm not surprised. We had an incident with Ima by the way."

"Oh shit, what?" Lyla asked, taking Pixie's hand, keeping her voice quiet so Axel wouldn't overhear.

"I think we've managed to get her off of Jax and she and I had an argument, it didn't get physical because I didn't want to cause too much of a scene when Luann was trying to film and sort her shots out, but it was a very close-run thing."

"Thank god she's off of Jax. What did she say to you?" Lyla said with concern.

Pixie gave her the rundown, keeping her voice quiet so Axel didn't catch anything he shouldn't and watched Lyla's face contort into a horrified expression.

"Pixie! I'm so, so sorry she said those awful things to you!" Lyla exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth in shock before she hugged Pixie tightly.

"It's okay, I've considered it strike two. Strike three and I'm taking the bitch out once and for all." Pixie said darkly. "She's fired by the way. Luann heard her go off on me, and Jax demanded she gets rid of Ima."

"Good! Maybe I can finally get through a scene without her whining in my ear constantly about me blocking her camera time." Lyla said in disgust. A roar of motorcycles could be heard and Tig, Chibs, Juice, Opie and Half-Sack dove into the lot in formation, before breaking up and parking their bikes. Jax walked over still holding Axel in his arms, not wanting to risk putting the little boy down whilst there were five motorbikes on the move. Axel watched them in amazement, pointing and asking Jax about who they all were as well as the bikes. Pixie ran to the group greeting them with hugs, then went to Tig's side, eager for a cuddle and a kiss from him too, needing his presence to settle her nerves after her standoff with Ima.

"There's my baby girl!" Tig cheered as he put his arms around her tightly. "How's your day been going?"

"Could be better, yours?"

"Stepped on some balls." Tig said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Like by accident, or?" Pixie giggled.

"No, no, on purpose, we needed answers and the little shit wasn't talkin'."

"Tiggy, language." Pixie elbowed him, gesturing to where Jax was walking with Axel.

"Oops, sorry, baby."  
"Least you got the answers, right?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have church to discuss, any sign of Clay?"

"I literally just got back from Cara Cara, so I have no clue." Pixie responded.

"He's sulking in the clubhouse." Charlie spoke up, coming over to greet the group with Gemma, and nestling herself against Half-Sack.

"Oh, boy." Chibs sighed. "Let's go see then."

Jax reluctantly passed Axel back to Lyla, taking the opportunity to kiss her again, wishing he could spend more time with her, before the Sons made their way inside.

"You look a lil down, baby." Tig said, stroking Pixie's hair as she walked inside with him.

"I'll tell you later." Pixie said, brushing it off. Not a good sign. Juice, Happy and Chibs, who were following along behind them, exchanged glances with each other, each making a mental note to try and get answers of out Pixie as soon as they were able. Clay was sitting by the bar drinking a beer and frowning at his fat cigar. He looked up when the group entered.

"Where's Gemma?" He asked, looking at Pixie.

"Garage with Lyla and Charlie." Pixie replied. "You can't see her."

"Why not?" Clay growled indignantly.

"Because we have club business to discuss?" Pixie said. "And because you hurt her, and she needs time to recover. You're also still pissed, so it isn't safe for you to be around her."

"Stay the fuck out of my business." Clay snapped. Pixie rolled her eyes at him.

"Well when you have a toddler tantrum in front of the club over your wife not obeying you, then it becomes club business, especially when you lay hands on her." Pixie argued calmly, though her hazel eyes were staring daggers into him.

Clay looked like he was going to respond, so to hurry things along, Jax stepped in. "Let's just get this meeting over with, we got a drug problem to solve." He reminded Clay. Clay grunted in a noncommittal way, then stomped down the corridor to church. The rest of the Sons followed and filed in, taking their places. Pixie sat down in Piney's place and Happy took Bobby's so they didn't have to wheel more chairs around than was necessary. When everyone was seated, Clay took a puff of his cigar and looked at them all. "So, what've we got?"

"Dealer said Darby's cooking down by the streams." Opie informed them.

"I know that part of Water Road. Only a few houses." Jax said leaning forwards, interested in what his closest brother had to say.

"Well, we find the right one, clear it out, burn it down." Clay instructed.

Jax looked over at Clay, before catching Pixie's eye. "You're talkin' about blowin' somethin' up in our backyard here." Jax said carefully, Clay looked at him, nodding as if to ask what the problem was. "It's exposure, Clay." Jax clarified.

"Don't see another way, brother." Chibs spoke up, making sure his voice was calm, so Jax knew he wasn't objecting to him, but was just concerned about how they were going to deal with the problem.

"Why don't we just tell Unser?" Jax said sitting back in his seat and readjusting his reaper cap. "Let the cops actually do their job for once." Jax suggested.

"Search warrants take time, bro." Pixie piped up. "For drugs seizures and shit, we're looking at several days to weeks. Unless ATF gets called back in, the cops can't just get warrants for drugs, they usually have to do surveillance and controlled buys to gather evidence, so it depends on if you're willing to wait that long." She explained. "Only thing that makes the wait time shorter is if it's for homicide or robbery, in which case the warrants can be got in several hours." Pixie finished.

"Doesn't send a message either." Tig spoke up.

"Zobelle's not a gangster, we don't know what kind of message to send." Jax argued.

"All right." Clay spoke up, silencing them both. "We let the cops handle it." Clay said. Pixie's eyes narrowed, waiting for the catch. "Only we don't tell Unser." Clay looked at Jax. "We tell Hale." Clay finished cockily. Jax shook his head in disbelief.

"If he buries the intel, we know he's on Zobelle's payroll." Opie spoke up, surprising Pixie.

"Ope, He's not on Zobelle's payroll, he gave us intel on Zobelle in the first place." Pixie reminded him. "Hale's way too good to be swayed by Zobelle and his money."

"Yeah." Jax agreed. "I'm tellin' you, man. Hale's not workin' for white power."

"Well, then he shuts down the cook shop, doesn't he?" Clay said arrogantly, refusing to believe in Pixie or Jax.

"And if he doesn't, we do." Tig said firmly.

"In like several days to weeks, when he gets the warrant." Pixie reminded them. "And you can't blame Hale for stalling, the waits not on him, it's on the justice system."

Clay nodded. "All in favour?"

Pixie looked to Jax, giving him an 'are you sure?' gaze. When Jax nodded confidently, Pixie put her fist up, and her trust in Jax. The others put their hands up too, making it a unanimous vote. Pixie wondered why Clay wasn't pushing for the cook shop to be taken down sooner, and guessed it had to be because his focus and priority wasn't the club right now, it was trying to prove Jax wrong. Clay was attempting to set Jax up for failure, so Clay could feel better about himself, and gain back his confidence that he'd lost when he'd had his confrontation with Gemma. Jax sensed this too and let out a breath as Clay banged the gavel down. Pixie's mind slowly started putting together a scheme as she got up with the others to leave.

"I'm gonna go give Hale the heads up." Jax told Pixie. "Shouldn't take long."

"'Kay, when you get back, I need to run somethin' by you, and I've also got to go get tacos for Bobby and take them up to Cara Cara again." Pixie replied.

Jax nodded. "Sure, Piglet. You'll have to make the Cara Cara trip solo, really don't feel like seeing Ima again, and I want to try and make up lost time with Lyla and Axel."

"That's fine, enjoy yourself, Jackie." Pixie agreed. Jax gave her a fist bump and left the bar room. Pixie fetched the beer bottles for the guys out of habit and passed them around before Chibs got up, took her hand and towed her outside to sit on one of the picnic benches.

"You okay?" Pixie asked him, perching herself on the table and crossing her legs.

"Aye, but ye aren't." Chibs said taking a sip. "What happened this morning?"

"With Clay and Gem?" Pixie asked. Chibs nodded his head, so Pixie recalled the events to him, watching as Chibs' eyes went dark as she described the way Clay had grabbed Gemma, and how Gemma had broken down afterwards and needed Lyla to stay with her for the rest of the day.

"That why ye punched the filing cabinet?"

"Mmhm, it was either that or Clay's face." Pixie growled, fiddling with the lace on her left boot.

"I'm proud of ye fer protecting Gem, lass." Chibs said, rubbing her back. "Was it scary seein' Clay like tha'?"

"Not scary..." Pixie trailed off, looking for the right word. "Just worrying. Clay's feeling like he's losing his iron grip on the club, and that things are changing. And for a guy like Clay, that's a dangerous position for him to be in. Him feeling like he's losing his touch, it's gonna make him react and lash out. What I saw today was only the tip of the iceberg of what that man's capable of. I just know it."

Chibs thought about it seriously, and he had to admit he was worried too. "Ye focus on keeping yerself safe, aye? Support Jax and do what ye think is tha' right thing ta do, and I'll be here ta protect ye. No matter what." Chibs said firmly.

Pixie put her head on his shoulder and almost told him about what happened with Ima, but couldn't get it past her lips. It made Pixie feel ashamed that she'd been called out so bluntly and cruelly, and that it had affected her as much as it had. Chibs sensed there was more that Pixie wasn't telling him, but knew she wasn't in the right headspace to be called out on it, so he opted for hugging her tight and kissing her temple instead. He did this whilst hoping that his presence and love would help for now. The Telfords stayed cuddled like that for a moment, before Pixie reluctantly pulled away.

"I need to go clear up the bar and get tacos to Bobby." Pixie told him. "Are you okay with me going solo or do I need a bodyguard?" She added, smiling mischievously and feeling a little more stable.

Chibs chuckled. "I'll send Juice with ye. Who knows what ye could get yerself inta without him, eh?"

Pixie giggled as she got off the table. "J gets into just as many scrapes as me, though."

"Aye, but lookin' after ye teaches him responsibility, an' ye tend ta look after each other when ye're together." Chibs explained his reasoning.

"True." Pixie smiled as they walked inside together. He ruffled Pixie's hair affectionately before she wandered off to her room to go get her backpack. Chibs beckoned Juice over from where he was checking a cable for the clubhouse computer.

Over in her dorm room, Pixie checked the contents of her backpack to make sure she had her wallet and went to the bathroom to scrub some motor oil residue off of her hands. The oil hadn't come off completley when she'd had to hastily wipe her hands down her workshirt, scampering after Tig earlier that morning prior to the Clay incident. Pixie heard a knock at her door and knew it was Juice from the sound.

"S'open, J." She called as she wiped her wet hands on the towel for the bathroom. Juice came into the room and leant against the ensuite doorframe as he watched Pixie, greeting her with a happy smile.

"Chibs says I need to go with you?"

"Yeah, Bobby hasn't eaten since this morning I don't think, and he wants his usual taco order." Pixie confirmed.

"Surprised he hasn't gone off of those after what happened the last time you went out for a delivery run."

Pixie shrugged. "Guess the tacos are too tasty? I don't know. Let's just hope nobody else gets kidnapped."  
"Or you get shot." Juice shook his head at the situations the Sons life got them into. Pixie passed him, walking back into the bedroom area and Juice followed her, eyes narrowed slightly. "Hey, you okay?"

Pixie turned to look at him. "I'm fine, J."

"No you're not." Juice strode over. "My big bro senses are tingling."

Pixie giggled at the reference and gently patted his chest. "I'm all good, Spidey."

"Lies." Juice badgered. "Tell me."

"Later."

"No, now." Juice insisted as Pixie tried to pick her backpack up off of the desk chair. Juice easily got it out of her grasp and put it down, walking towards her, causing Pixie to back up closer to the bed as he tried to grab her hands.

"Later, J, okay? Bobby needs food."

"And I need answers." Juice insisted playfully. "Tell me."

"Juice." Pixie said exasperatedly, giggling at his antics.

"Pixie." Juice said in the same tone, Pixie playfully tried to bat him away and he fought back, causing them both to laugh. Pixie tried to get past him so she wasn't pinned between him and her footlocker, bu Juice got a hold of her, and before she could stop him, he threw her down onto the bed, causing Pixie to squeak in surprise and laugh-snort. Juice climbed up after and began poking her over and over again, repeating "tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" in between each poke until Pixie couldn't stop laughing and managed to grab his hands.

"You're so annoying!" She exclaimed as Juice tried to wrestle his hands free, chuckling and enjoying messing around with Pixie. He pinned Pixie's hands down and leant over her, booping her nose with his own.

"I learnt from the best." He teased, crossing his eyes as he touched Pixie's nose with his own, making her giggle more.

"I'm not annoying." Pixie objected, grinning as Juice pulled back and shook his head in disbelief at her.

"Oh yes you are!" He laughed, letting her hands go so he could tickle Pixe. "You bug me constantly."

"Lovingly!" Pixie argued as she tried to fight Juice off.

"And you lie!" Juice teased her.

"I don't!" Pixie giggled.

"Yeah you do! You said you were fine, and I _know_ you aren't kiddo." Juice accused, stopping his playful attack for the moment to see if Pixie was ready to talk yet.

Pixie wriggled reaching for Juice's hands, enjoying messing around with him too. "It's stupid though."

"What is?" Juice asked.

Pixie's grin faded a little as she looked up at Juice. His face was encouraging and his vibrant brown eyes loving. Pixie felt she was able to talk to him about anything, he'd been the first person she'd ever opened up to in Charming and he thought of her as his equal, and his best friend, as well as his little sister. It felt like there was less pressure, so Pixie took a breath and tried to get the words out. "I got into an argument this morning, and got called a 'snuff porn reject'." She mumbled.

Juice froze for a second as her words sunk in before his eyes widened and he looked at her in shock, trying to contain his emotions as he knew if he got mad, Pixie would shut down. "What? Who...who said that to you, kid?"

"Ima." Pixie said quietly, not wanting to look Juice in the face, instead staring at his golden biker rings, turning then around on his fingers and looking at the BFF skull bracelet he never took off. 

"The porn chick who's obsessed with Jax?" He queried, trying to work out what could have possibly happened to warrant such a cruel insult.

"Yeah." Pixie said quietly. Juice flopped down onto the bed next to her so they were lying side by side.

"Tell me what happened." He said gently, rolling onto his side and putting an arm under his head so he could see Pixie's face better. Pixie held his other hand and bit her lip. Juice lifted his hand, still connected with Pixie's and playfully booped her nose with his index finger, making her smile a bit. Feeling safe, Pixie opened up and explained what happened, whilst Juice lay there in shock at just how low Ima was willing to go. When Pixie finished, there were unshed tears in her eyes which she was refusing to let slip.

"So it's safe to say, my day's not going great." Pixie added after a moment, watching Juice's face change from disbelief to anger, to sadness and back to comforting.

"I'm surprised you didn't take her down." Juice finally said.

"Didn't feel like causing a fight in the middle of Luann's studio. She's already stressed, and I didn't want to add to that, especially as Clay caused a scene earlier too."

"Yeah, but Clay's reason for lashing out was bull, yours was valid." Juice said gently. "I'm proud of you for being the bigger person, though."

"Thanks." Pixie smiled. "If she comes for me again, I'll take her down though, there's only so much bullshit I'm willing to take."

"Good." Juice agreed. "How come this affected you so much?"

Pixie was silent for a moment. "I think it's a build up of a lot of different things, and Ima was just the final straw." She explained. "I've had to fight all my life to get an equal footing in this life. If people don't come at me for the colour of my skin, they come at me for my gender, and if they don't go for them, they consider me less than because of my disability." Pixie explained. "It gets tiring trying to work out if I'm actually gonna have a nice conversation with a stranger or whether they're just gonna try and tear me down because I'm different. Most days I can take it, but sometimes I just wish people would magically stop caring about things I can't change and just accept me for me."

"And you shouldn't have to change for them." Juice agreed. "People suck."

"A lot do, but you guys don't." Pixie smiled, booping Juice's nose back. "It's part of the reason why I depend on you guys so much. I know I'm like a hyperactive labrador at times, just overly bouncy and affectionate and it can get a little much for people, but it's my ADHD kinda way of showing how much you guys mean to me."

"I like it when you get all bouncy, and huggy, and hyper." Juice admitted. It breaks me out of my head, and the world doesn't feel so dark and murdery all the time. The other guys feel the same way, even if you do get a little much for them sometimes."

"Yeah, I can tell when Bobby gets too much of me, it looks like he gets a headache." Pixie confessed.

"I think it's because you and Bobby are polar opposites, he's chilled out, relaxed, takes things in his stride and goes with the flow." Juice mused, trying to make Pixie feel better. "Whereas you come at life at a hundred miles an hour, raring to go and bouncing around, you're like this unstoppable energy force." He explained.

"Yeah, I can see that." Pixie smiled. "I think Opie can only handle me in small doses too."  
"Totally, he loves you just as much as me and the rest of the guys do, and you two have such a strong bond, but he's more like Bobby. He has his moments though, he loves wrestling and playing around with you, but he likes to kick back and relax with you too."

"Yeah, when Jax, Opie and I go out, we usually have like ten to twenty minutes of goofing off before he wants to lie down and just think."

"And you and Jax play fight instead?" Juice guessed.

"Oh yeah, Jax can tap into his inner kid a lot more, I think. Like you."

"Hey, I'm twenty-six, I still feel like a kid most of the time." Juice chuckled.

"You're old." Pixie giggled.

"Am not, you're just a baby." Juice teased. "Itty bitty baby Pixie." He grinned, poking Pixie, making her laugh, the mischievous light came back into her eyes and she suddenly pounced, managing to shove Juice off the side of the bed. He landed with a laugh, then jumped back on and smacked Pixie with a pillow. They messed around for a moment longer, wrestling and trying to gain the upper hand until Pixie looked at the time and sighed.

"We need to hit the road before Bobby gets angry." She reminded Juice, attempting to untandle their limbs from each other.

"Guess so." Juice said, almost a little reluctantly, he wanted to stay and just goof off with Pixie. "You feelin' better?" Juice asked, helping her up from the bed.

"Yeah, you're the best, bro." Pixie grinned, giving him a hug. Juice kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

"You know Ima's just a bitch, right?" Juice said. "She can't appreciate how beautiful things can be when they aren't perfect."

"Yeah, she's full of herself." Pixie agreed, nestling against Juice's chest and the soft cotton of his grey t-shirt.

"And you shouldn't feel bad about your leg or think that it's a flaw, okay?"

"'Kay."

"I mean it, cariño." Juice said firmly. "What you're able to do and achieve in spite of your disability speaks volumes about who you are and eclipses the fact that you even have an issue in the first place. It's a part of you, and it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks. They can go suck it if they can't see how amazing you are."

Pixie smiled at Juice's words. "Mmhm, thank you, J. You're amazing too, and anyone tells you different, they answer to me." Pixie said protectively.

"I'll remember that." Juice chuckled. "I got your back too. You remember what I said when you first showed me your leg?"

"You asked me if I was an amputee." Pixie giggled, recalling the night well. "Well done, Captain Obvious."

Juice rolled his eyes and playfully nudged her. I'm talkin' about what I said after that, goofball."

"You said it was cool." Pixie said quietly.

"And I meant that because it's true." Juice affirmed. "Anyone who can't see how cool it is, shouldn't matter to you, because if they think it's a flaw, then that's a reflection on them, not you. It's just showing that they have issues and aren't worth your time."

Pixie nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right."

"Always am." Juice said teasingly.

"Sure, sure." Pixie teased back sarcastically as Juice released her. "Next time Clay or anyone else calls you stupid or makes you feel low, remember what you said to me, it's a reflection on them, not you, because you are smart and you're not a 'shithead' either." Pixie said resolutely, recalling how Clay had snapped at Juice that morning.

Juice nodded, seeing how much care Pixie had for him in her eyes. "I hear you."

"I mean it, J, you're wonderful and smart and funny, and you mean so much to me." Pixie said as she grabbed her backpack, pulling it on and heading for the door with Juice in tow.

"Love you, cariño." Juice said to her as she opened the door.

"Love you too, bro. Always." Pixie replied, feeling like there was less of a weight on her shoulders. When the pair of them reached the bar room, Tig practically pounced on Pixie, checking her for signs she'd been crying, or was in any way upset after seeing her go into her room and stay there with Juice for a while. That, and Chibs had told him his hunch that something had happened earlier that day whilst Pixie was out, and since Jax wasn't around to grill on what happened, Tig was going crazy trying to figure it out. He kissed her hard and stroked his thumb along her cheekbone, icy blue eyes looking over her.

"You okay, angel?"

"I'm all good, Tiggy." Pixie smiled up at him.

"What happened earlier?" Tig asked, not convinced, but glad to see Pixie was in a mood to smile again.

"I'll talk to you when I get back, okay?" Pixie told him. "I have to go get tacos for Bobby."

"Promise me." Tig said, holding out his pinkie. Pixie linked it and stood on tip-toe so she could kiss him and hold him close, breathing in his comforting spicy aftershave scent.

"I promise I will, Tiggy. Don't worry about it, I'm alright, I'm safe and nothing's gonna stop me from coming home to you." Pixie assured him, easing Tig's nerves. "I love you, Tigger."

"Love you too, baby." Tig said, looking a little calmer and less frantic. "Wrap party tonight, remember?"

Pixie's face fell a little at the thought of being up at Cara Cara again where Ima could potentially be lurking, it was her movie that they'd been finishing up filming today after all, and no doubt she'd manage to twist Luann's arm into letting her come, even though she'd been fired. "Think we could miss it?"

Tig's eyebrows raised. "Why? It'll be fun, baby, you love dancin' and everyone's going."

Pixie saw his hopeful eyes and didn't want to disappoint him. "If you wanna go, we can go." Pixie said vaguely. "Speak later, love, yep?"

"Alright, be good, kitten." Tig said before giving another kiss to Pixie and watching her leave with Juice. Chibs caught his glance and looked just as concerned and Tig felt. Something wasn't right in their crow flock, and something had definitely ruffled Pixie's feathers and knocked her confidence even if she did look better now. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	27. Schemes & Skims

**WARNING: Mention of smut.**

Whilst Juice was being a good big brother to Pixie and comforting her in her room, Jax was riding across Charming searching for Hale’s distinctive police Jeep. He eventually tracked it down outside of Floyd’s barbershop where Hale was getting his hair trimmed whilst on his lunch break. Jax pulled his bike into the gap between Hale’s Jeep hood and a red Subaru parked against the curb. Once there he took off his helmet and sat down on his bike, side saddle so he could watch passersby make their way along the light grey sidewalk and he could see when Hale exited the shop. Jax mulled over his thoughts for a while, his mind drifting to his son, Abel, who was at his home with Anita the babysitter. He wished he could be there, cuddling his baby boy and seeing him grow right before his eyes. Some days it felt like every time he looked away, Abel was a little bigger or had learnt a new thing, like kicking his legs when he was happy, or smiling and balling his hands into tiny fists whenever Jax spoke to him. He’d recently discovered that Abel loved tummy kisses and giggled excitedly whenever Jax did it. Jax had also discovered Abel’s favourite game, which consisted of laying Abel down in his crib, and Jax using Abel’s Tigger toy to peep around or over the bars at Abel from different places, before making it disappear from Abel’s view, and reappear in a completely new spot. Jax could sit for hours playing that game if it meant he could hear Abel’s laugh and see the light in his baby blue eyes. Abel loved holding Lyla’s hair too when she held him, fascinated by the blonde curls and how silky soft they were against his pudgy baby hands. He hoped that when Abel was a little bigger, he’d love playing with Axel just as much as Jax did. Axel was such a sweet little boy, full of happiness and just wanted to play all the time. Playing with Axel made Jax forget about his rough day or his worries and just be present with Axel. To Axel, a day felt like ages and he seized it with everything he had, and Jax was slowly learning how to do the same, surprised that the little boy was teaching him, just as much as he was learning off of Jax. For the first time in a while, Jax found himself looking forward to seeing what the future held for him and the journey it would take him on. There were things, in particular, he was looking forward to, like finally having Lyla and Axel move in with him from their apartment. Lyla’s home was so small that Axel didn’t have his own bedroom, he slept either in Lyla’s bed or tucked up on the couch in the living room, so Jax’s home was the better option for combining the families. The boys would have their own rooms too, seeing as Jax had a small guest bedroom that was mainly just used for storage and could be repainted and done up especially for Axel. Jax was also looking forward to having Lyla in his home too, waking up every morning and seeing her beautiful face nestled close to his on the pillows seemed like a blissful paradise that Jax was on the cusp of reaching. Even though they’d only been dating a short time, Jax could see them being together for the rest of time, he wanted it more than anything. He wanted to care for Lyla and make her smile, and watch her achieve and do whatever she wanted to do with her life. He wanted to support her in any way he could and ride the ups and downs with her, he wanted to watch Abel and Axel grow together too, wanted to hear Abel call Lyla ‘mommy’ the same way Axel did, maybe even hear Axel call him ‘daddy’. Jax smiled to himself over these thoughts, finding them comforting in all the chaos of the Sons life. They were little milestones to look forward too in between all the hard times that the Sons would inevitably find themselves in. Jax’s thoughts also made him want to pull the Sons back onto the straight road again, he didn’t like the direction Clay was pushing them towards, gun-running was dangerous and never went well. If they carried down this road, they were going to lose people to the chaos. Jax wanted to protect the Sons as much as he wanted to protect his new little family and knew the only way to protect both would be to attempt to make the club life less dangerous, how, he had no idea. Jax knew that whatever he decided, Pixie would be right by his side supporting him, that much he could bank on. She wanted the same things as him, and Pixie had seen the fallout of gun-running before, Jax didn’t want her seeing it again. Jax was abruptly pulled from his deep thoughts by the tinkling of the bell above the door to Floyd’s shop as Hale exited and caught sight of Jax. 

“Are you waiting for me?” Hale asked, looking slightly concerned. Jax stood up and took his sunglasses off, walking to Hale. 

“Yeah.” Jax looked around them to make sure that there weren’t any onlookers or people who shouldn’t be hearing what he was about to divulge to Hale. When Jax was satisfied, he spoke. “Nords are dealing in town.” Jax informed him. Hale’s face became more serious and he took a deep breath in and out, making his shoulders ride and fall. “Found out where Darby’s cookin’. Water Road, out by the streams.”

“In Charming?” Hale questioned, making sure he’d heard Jax correctly.

“Yeah. Red house. Shouldn’t be hard to find.” Jax confirmed. Hale looked down at the sidewalk, his mind going a million miles an hour as he realised that his town was potentially in danger and there was outlaw activity happening right under his nose. He scowled at the fact that this morning, Zobelle had been telling him what to do and threatening Charming, and now Jax was here, telling him what to do as well. 

“So now you’re doing my job too.” Hale sighed, his tone frustrated and angry, but he kept the volume of his voice down to talking levels, so as not to worry the passersby. Jax could understand his frustrations, hell, he had the same feeling with Clay.

“I’m tellin’ you, if we don’t nip this now, the Nords are gonna flood that mill with crank.” Jax warned. Hale shook his head and looked down the street, folding his arms across his chest. “Look, I’m not jerkin’ you around, man. I convinced Clay to let you guys handle it, do it by the book for a change.” Jax explained, trying to show Hale how much was riding on him taking Jax seriously, and that he wasn’t trying to set Hale up, he was genuinely concerned. 

Hale studied Jax’s face for a moment, seeing that he was serious. “Okay, well I’ll take a ride out there.” Hale agreed finally. Both men nodded at each other in confirmation before Hale tucked his hands into his khaki trouser pockets and made to walk away, but turned back at the last moment, surprising Jax. 

“Can I ask you somethin’?” Hale asked.

Jax’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but he shrugged and nodded. “Sure.”

“What’s up with Pixie?” Hale asked.

Jax raised an eyebrow. “What about her?”

“Is she always so…” Hale trailed off, looking for the correct wording that wouldn’t result in a punch to the face.  
“Hyperactive? Crazy? Energetic?” Jax supplied. Hale nodded, grateful that it wasn’t just him noticing Pixie’s wild behaviour.

“Yeah.” Hale confirmed. 

“Pixie’s five feet of pure energy and take-no-shit attitude.” Jax explained. “You’re not gonna have a peaceful Charming anytime soon, and she’s not going anywhere either.” 

“Thought as much.” Hale nodded before he strode over to his Jeep. Jax watched him go, nodding to himself before he got back on his bike. Jax smiled to himself as he put on his helmet and started up his engine. 

🖤🖤🖤

Across town, Clay was smoking in the Teller-Morrow parking lot as he waited for Unser to arrive whilst Jax was out of the way and wasn’t going to see him talking with the police chief. He looked over to where Gemma was camped out in the office with Charlie, Lyla and Axel, he wanted to storm in there and demand Gemma talk to him, but he knew that wouldn’t go well for him, Charlie and Lyla were refusing to let Clay see Gemma, and if he tried to force his way past them, Half-Sack, Tig and Happy would be there to defend the women in a flash. Half-Sack to defend his wife and Tig and Happy to defend Pixie’s wishes to keep Gemma away from Clay. _Pussy-whipped bastards_ , Clay grumbled internally. Ever since Pixie had driven into the lot for the first time and demanded entry, she’d been making Clay’s life much, much, harder and was pulling his club away from him. Clay used to feel like he’d had a firm hand on the club, he’d been able to order the Sons around and they’d act on his orders without question, putting their full trust in him and diligently protecting him. Clay had put Jax into the position of VP to teach Jax _his_ way of running the club, showing him what Clay did best, so Clay could rest easy knowing the club wasn’t about to change any time soon, and they were raking in money and ruling over their territory in the way Clay saw fit. Then Jax started coming into his own, questioning Clay’s authority and becoming too big for his VP patch. Clay had thought he’d handled the situation and put it to bed, until Pixie and rocked up to the club. If he’d known how things would have played out when he first held the church meeting to discuss Pixie’s prospect-ship, he would have refused her entry. Now he had her questioning his every action, challenging him constantly and unwinding the very fabric of the club that Clay had spent thirty long years weaving together. It was insulting to Clay, that his most trusted brothers, Tig and Chibs, had quickly realigned their priorities and their trust, putting them in Pixie and showing they were firmly on her side. It was no coincidence that Tig had defied Clay's orders for the first time since Clay had become president when Tig had been ordered to kill Opie and refused, it was all Pixie’s fault. He had thought Gemma would be undyingly loyal to him like she always had been, but recently she too was starting to side with Pixie and Pixie was poisoning her mind, twisting her against Clay, causing him to lash out at Gemma for so openly defying him. _How dare she cause him to make a scene in front of the club_! Clay thought angrily. He did love Gemma, more than anything else in the world, and he wanted to get her firmly back at his side, he just didn’t know how to do that with Pixie meddling all the time. If everyone wasn’t so attached to Pixie, Clay would have buried her out on forty-four long ago, but because she’d pulled the Sons to her like some magnetic force, Clay wouldn’t be able to do that any time soon without causing a mutiny, and he’d be damned if he was going to lose his power and his position because of her. 

Unser’s squad car finally appeared and parked up next to the row of Sons bikes. Clay walked over to him, taking a long drag of his cigarette to refocus his thoughts. Clay watched Unser open his driver’s door and heave himself out of the seat, he looked tired, frail and in some form of pain, and Clay almost felt bad for keeping Unser as Chief for longer, but he needed his connections to keep the Sons off of the cops radar, and since Hale was less obliged to do Clay’s bidding, Unser was his only option. Unser cleared his throat.“What’s so urgent, pres’?” He greeted, resting one arm on the roof of his cop car and the other on the car door frame. Clay reached him and mirrored Unser’s pose so they could talk quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them. 

“Darby’s dealing in Charming.” Clay grunted. 

Unser looked at him with an ‘oh shit, my day just got worse’ expression. “You’re kidding me.” Unser said in disbelief as Clay looked around the lot, anxious to get this talk over with before any of the Sons noticed. He should’ve met Unser away from the lot, but Clay felt a stubbornness in himself about it. He shouldn’t have to hide his business in his own goddamn clubhouse lot. The Sons shouldn’t even be asking him questions anyways. “What is he doin’? Smokin' his own shit?” Unser asked for clarification. 

“The Nords are runnin’ proxy for a bigger player.” Clay explained. Unser continued to look at him in slight exasperation at the outlaw activities that were happening in Charming. 

“I’m listenin’?” Unser prompted, wanting to get this meeting over with too, all this outlaw business was giving him a headache and he really needed a blunt, a rest and a slice of cheesecake. 

“You been approached by anybody?” Clay asked, folding his arms and leaning his back against the car. 

Unser shrugged his weary shoulders. “No?”

“What about Hale?” Clay queried, staring at the short man through his sunglasses. 

Unser shrugged again, thinking over the past couple of days and recalling the events of that morning. “He, uh, met with somebody earlier. A friend of his brothers, I think.” 

Clay’s features hardened. “Ethan Zobelle?” He growled. 

Unser tried to keep his face neutral, though he could feel a nervous smile on his face as his brown eyes looked into Clay’s stony features, hoping Clay wasn’t insinuating what Unser thought he was. “That’s right.” He said slowly. “Cigar guy?” Clay looked away and then back at Unser, confirming Unser’s worries. “ _He’s_ the player?” Unser raised his eyebrows in shock.

Clay nodded and tilted his head a little towards Unser. “He’s part of a separatist group. The suit and tie are just cover for white power.” Clay divulged. 

Unser felt his heart sink and a nervous sweat start on his forehead as he tried to come to terms with what Clay was insinuating about Hale, his trusted deputy. “You think _Hale_ is cheek dancing with this scumbag? Unser said, scepticism strong in his voice. Clay, who was not in a mood to be questioned, straightened up and looked intimidatingly at Unser, but Unser wasn’t about to leap to conclusions. “I mean, it’s a little out of character, don’t you think?” Unser said, his tone strongly questioning Clay’s judgement.

Clay stooped a little to match Unser’s height, trying to show he was being reasonable. “What does Hale want more than anythin’?”

“For Charming to be crime-free?” Unser responded, trying to see where Clay was going with this. “Hurt Samcro?”

“And how does he do that, if not with the law?” Clay theorised, leading Unser like a horse to water, knowing he was capable of forcing him to drink if he had to. Unser didn’t respond, he couldn’t even think about Hale being in cahoots with known criminals, it seemed like it wasn’t even in the same stratosphere as Hale’s character traits, but Unser wasn’t about to let Clay know his inner thoughts, so kept his face neutral. “We fed him some intel on where Darby’s cooker is. If he’s in Zobelle’s pocket, he’ll bury it. Keep an eye on him.” Clay said finally before he marched off, leaving Unser standing there, bewildered at their exchange and worried sick about his deputy.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst Clay was meeting with Unser, Hale’s Jeep was trundling along the dirt path leading to the red house on Water Road. he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach and could already hear the whir of industrial filters breaking the quiet serenity of the backwoods part of Charming. Hale parked up making sure his Jeep was in a clear area that he could turn around in should he have to make a speedy getaway, and stepped out of his truck, eyeing the brand new security cameras littering the roof of the rundown red house. The second Hale neared the house, he saw the front door open and Darby walked out with his leering smile in place. Darby gave Hale the heebie-jeebies, he just looked and acted like a sleazy scumbag and was everything Hale hated in the world. Darby knew this fact too, and liked to play on Hale’s uncomfortableness with him as he cockily sauntered up to Hale, racist tattoos and swastikas on full show on his arms and chest. Hale knew there were many more under Darby’s grimy blue jeans, white vest and unbuttoned black shirt. 

“Help you, _officer_?” Darby asked in the most condescending tone he could muster. Hale’s jaw clenched and unclenched.

“What the hell you doin’ out here, Darby?” Hale asked as he walked confidently over to Darby, the pair of them meeting in the middle of the lawn.

Darby gestured behind him with his arm. “This is my lil’ retreat. Y’know, huntin’, fishin’.” Darby said with a sickening smirk.

“You need industrial filters to cook fish?” Hale asked with a ‘do I look stupid?’ expression. 

Darby sucked in a breath, but his cocky body language remained. “You got a warrant?” 

Hale narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Darby. “Not yet.” He said, locking eyes with Darby, showing he wasn’t intimidated and wouldn’t let this lie. He turned to leave, striding quickly back to his police Jeep, when Darby called his name. Hale turned around to see Darby walking to his fancy black and chrome Chevy truck, reaching into the open driver’s window. Hale’s hand automatically went to his gun, unclipping the fastening for his holster and putting his hand around the handle, ready for any hostile activity. Darby froze watching him with an uneasy expression before drawing his arm out of the truck carefully to show he was holding a plain white DL sized envelope before he walked to Hale with it, slowly. Hale took his hand off of his gun, seeing no threat for the moment, at least. 

“From Ethan Zobelle.” Darby explained with a smile. Confused, Hale took the envelope and peered inside seeing as it wasn’t sealed. Inside was a coupon for ‘Impeccable Smokes’ and was valued at a hundred and fifty dollars. Hale looked at it in disgust before looking back up at Darby. “See you there.” Darby said with a smirking leer before he walked back inside his rustic retreat turned meth cook shop.

Hale felt a furious rage coming on as he drove back into Charming, heading straight for Mainstreet where Zobelle was likely setting up his shop. Hale pulled up against the curb angrily, his Jeep’s tyres screeching a little in protest. As soon as he saw Zobelle exit his shop and open the trunk of his fancy black BMW, Hale was out of his Jeep, slamming the door shut before he stormed over to Zobelle’s side and slammed his trunk closed, staring daggers into the seemingly mild-mannered businessman. 

“You already had Darby cookin’ meth.” Hale seethed, keeping his voice low so he didn’t attract too much attention or cause panic amongst the elderly population out for their afternoon teas and dog walking.

“I’m not responsible for Mr Darby.” Zobelle replied, looking innocent and slightly confused. Hale saw straight through the act. 

“That's your temporary problem?” Hale interrogated. “Flooding the Mill with crank?”

Zobelle looked around him as if to say ‘can you believe this guy?’, before returning his gaze upon Hale’s scowling face. “Did you arrest him?” Zobelle asked, sounding for all the world like a concerned and slightly nervous citizen. 

“I didn’t have a warrant.” Hale snapped. Sometimes he wished wait times for warrants weren’t a thing, especially now when he knew Darby was cooking crank, just couldn’t prove it yet until he stormed in there. 

“So get one.” Zobelle snapped back, gentle facade slipping slightly. He looked at Hale in disapproval before turning and stepping back up onto the sidewalk. Hale followed, not done making his point yet. 

“Maybe I’ll pick one up for you too.” He growled, his eyes hateful as he looked at the man who was going to change Charming for the worse, if he was given half an inch. Zobelle, who was standing in the doorway of his new store, turned around slowly, looking at Hale with a tired expression like this petty little argument was beneath him and he was done pandering to cops that weren’t doing their jobs how Zobelle saw fit.

“I understand your anger.” Zobelle said, nodding his head and looking down at his shiny, expensive-looking black loafers. “And I know you think I’m some kind of devil.” Zobelle said calmly, Hale’s mind couldn’t help but think back to Pixie’s nickname of ‘Satan-in-a-suit’ and now he’d had more dealings with Zobelle, he was beginning to think she was right. Hale kept his face neutral as Zobelle began preaching charismatically. He could see why he had so many weak-minded followers like Darby, he had a sense of regality and calmness to him, like a preacher at church, only Zobelle preached hate and violence whilst giving you a warm, understanding smile. “For years, I sat back and watched everything I love about this country slowly unravel.” Zobelle started, as though he was telling a great tale of war and victory. Hale scoffed and looked down at the sidewalk. Zobelle put his hand out in a ‘bear with me’ gesture and Hale let out an annoyed breath, hearing this guy out, but also wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. “Faith, morals, values, decency.” Zobelle listed like some propaganda advert on TV. Hale was surprised to see Zobelle’s eyes and face suddenly darken, his calm voice becoming edged with razors. “It culminated two years ago when my wife was killed in a drive-by.” Zobelle admitted, his voice wavering slightly with emotion. Hale realised that this was the first time he’d actually seen Zobelle display any kind of real emotion that wasn’t a facade or a mask. He couldn’t help but sympathise with him over his wife’s death, but he couldn’t look past the fact Zobelle was using his anger to hurt more people instead of actually working to change things for the better. Zobelle was willing to harm others because he was harmed in the first place, and that was something Hale could never understand. Self-defence was one thing, but Zobelle’s actions were a whole other dark entity entirely. “Her blood got me off the sidelines and into the game.” Zobelle continued. “Now if that makes me a vigilante, a Machiavellian fool, _so be it_ .” Zobelle finished, looking deep into Hale’s eyes, his own flashing with determination, faith in his own beliefs and fury. Hale looked away, jaw clenching and unclenching once again. “I _despise_ drugs.” Zobelle said truthfully, his voice venomous. “It’s the last thing I’d ever _wish_ for Charming. But we both know that your methods for extracting the Sons of Anarchy have failed.” Zobelle said, almost as if he was a disappointed parent talking to a child. “Because they operate outside of the law. If you’re going to damage them, you have to dip into their cesspool. It’s ugly, it’ll feel bad, but the result will be the salvation of Charming.” Zobelle finished his spiel and the two men stared at each other in a moment of standoffishness before Zobelle nodded, like he was happy with what he’d accomplished. “I’m on your side, David. On _your_ side.” Zobelle said comfortingly, before giving Hale one last look and walking inside his shop.

Hale stood there and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his mind whirring. A big part of him wanted to lean into Zobelle’s beliefs, he wanted a better Charming with no more drugs, guns, outlaws or Sons, meaning the residents of Charming could have a peaceful life, and he didn’t have to lay awake at night worrying about the future of his town. But at the same time, Zobelle would be a slippery slope. First, he would establish himself amongst the community and help to rid them of the Sons and everything would be fine, but then microaggressions would start, minorities would start to feel uneasy. Zobelle would make things harder for them and would eventually push them out, and the ones that stayed to ride Zobelle’s reign over Charming out would inevitably be killed off by proxy. Zobelle had already gotten violent with two women and he wasn’t afraid to stoop to outlaw levels of criminal activity either, considering he was fuelling drugs into Charming as Hale stood there on the sidewalk. Darby was definitely in the employment of Zobelle, he could tell by the cocky, untouchable way Darby was acting. Darby knew he could get away with what he was doing because he had a bigger fish guarding him who had the money to operate outside of the law himself. Which meant the Nords were under the protection of Zobelle and would continue to be, all so Zobelle can get his idyllic, white-washed, sleepy town fantasy. The Nords were known to have caused significantly more problems than the Sons. The Sons at least contributed to society by running their successful garage business, but the Nords just drank all day in their exclusive ‘Hairy Dog Lounge’ and got violent with anyone who looked at them sideways. Darby had a wood finishing business, but it wasn’t nearly as in high demand as the garage, and it was safe to say it wouldn’t be missed if it went away. 

Hale’s mind began flip-flopping on what to do; if he sat on the information and let Zobelle have his way, and the Sons crumbled, Hale would have gotten what he wanted, at the expense of a whole lot more trouble of a different kind. Whereas if he confirmed to the Sons that Jax’s hunch was right, then it was almost like he was siding with them and allowing them to do their outlaw activities regardless of the law. However, the Sons were also careful, they never, ever harmed innocents and had a good track record for keeping their dangerous lifestyles off of the Charming streets and numerous criminals had magically ‘disappeared’ because of the Sons too. As far as he knew, the Sons just wanted to coexist and stay in their lane, instead of dominating Charming, and Zobelle wanted to rid Charming of everything that made it harmonious and idyllic. People got on with each other in Charming, it didn’t matter about the colour of your skin. As long as you were friendly enough, the citizens didn’t mind you. Except for Zobelle. Hale bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons as he stared out onto the roads. As if his intense brooding had somehow summoned her, he suddenly spotted Pixie’s pink Harley in the distance as she rode with Juice. Juice appeared to be laughing or grinning and Pixie had her vizor pulled up. Although they were too far away to hear, Hale guessed she was probably laughing too. They approached a zebra crossing and immediately slowed down to a stop to let some elderly folk walk across. Pixie waved to them and seemed to say something to one of the gentlemen in the group. He was an elderly Asian man with a long white beard and a red turban. He stopped walking in the middle of the crossing, leaning on his wooden cane as Pixie dismounted. For a moment, Hale wondered if he was about to witness a crime, until Pixie ran to the sidewalk the man had just left and picked up a wallet, running back to the gentleman and giving it to him. He seemed to be thankful and she helped him across the rest of the way before getting back on her bike and speeding off with Juice in tow. It was such a simple, random act of kindness that seemed so natural to Pixie, she didn’t even hesitate to do it. She could have easily pocketed the wallet and gone about her day, but she didn’t. Although Clay’s generation of Sons was dangerous and problematic, the up and coming generation seemed to be more open to change and a lot more tolerant. A hell of a lot more tolerant than the Nords or LOAN. Hale opened up his mobile and found Jax’s number.

🖤🖤🖤

Jax held Axel-Colt in his arms as he showed him around the garage. Axel looked around himself in wild fascination, pointing to multitudes of different objects and asking what they were. Jax was having to do mental gymnastics to explain intricate mechanics tools to a five-year-old, but so far, Axel seemed to understand and was very happy to be a part of it all. Opie was working on a car engine whilst Clay was loitering around the bays, staring at random objects and hoping Gemma would come out of the office where she, Charlie and Lyla were having a coffee break and a women’s talk whilst Jax took care of Axel. Tig was acting as a backup guard whilst Happy and Chibs had gone off-site to go get something to eat and a ride around, leaving Tig with strict instructions to keep Clay at bay and make sure he wasn’t hurting Gemma or any of the other women. Tig’s mind was preoccupied however, his thoughts going to his lil’ missus who was somewhere between Charming and Cara Cara. Tig really hoped Pixie would be doing better by the time she got back, but he was still anxious to know what happened but hadn’t had an opportunity to ask Jax, seeing as he had an impressionable little tike in his arms and Tig guessed that whatever happened at Cara Cara, was not kid-friendly. Tig had originally been looking forward to the wrap party so he could see Pixie all dressed up and looking as beautiful as ever. Tig wanted to dance with her and have her close and take care of her at the party, but he’d seen how crestfallen Pixie’s face had gotten when she realised he wanted to go, and he realised she didn’t. Either way, if they went to the party or not, Tig was determined to have a good evening with Pixie, even if it meant putting her in a blanket burrito, putting some finger food in the oven and curling up on the couch with her, probably watching movies or whatever was on TV. Maybe a bubble bath. _Definitely_ a bubble bath. Tig shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts before he got himself too wound up and hot under the collar. Instead, he watched as Jax carried Axel over to where Opie was working to show him what he was doing.

“That’s a car engine, little dude.” Jax explained. “Ope’s fixing it so the car runs better and doesn’t cut out and stops working again.” 

“Did the car get poorly?” Axel asked, intrigued whilst Jax tried to keep his little fingers off of the engine grease, Lyla would have the hysterics if he handed Axel back covered from head to toe like a grease monkey.

“Kinda.” Opie replied. “Car engines are like hearts, and this one wasn’t pumping properly, so I’m making sure it can beat again.” Opie described. “You know when your mommy switches on her car, you can hear the engine rumble? That’s the car’s heartbeat.” 

Axel’s head bobbed with understanding. “Cool!”

“You explained that better than I ever could.” Jax joked, looking gratefully at his brother. 

“Nah, you’ll get there.” Opie encouraged. 

“Jax?” Axel asked. “What’s that for?” He said pointing up to the ramps for the cars.

“They hold the cars up so we can see what’s wrong with them underneath.” Jax told him, pointing out how they do it and what buttons they press to make it go. As he went to go sit down on a workbench to show Axel some spanners that looked surprisingly clean, meaning something the little boy could touch, Jax’s phone trilled in his pocket and began to ring. 

“Tig, take him.” Jax instructed, seeing as Tig was closest and cleanest and passed Axel over to him, watching Tig’s slightly panicked face as he found himself holding a child he wasn’t expecting. Jax hurriedly rifled through his pockets trying to find which one the silver clamshell was in this time. 

“Oh, hi there.” Tig said gently, looking into Axel’s sweet babyface.

“Tigger?” Axel queried, slightly shyly. 

“Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!” Tig replied, trying to do his best Tigger impression so he didn’t intimidate Axel. Axel immediately caught the reference and eagerly wriggled around in Tig’s arms giggling and demanding more. Satisfied that Axel was alright with Tig, Jax picked up the phone, realising it was from Hale. Opie and Clay came closer to listen to what Jax would say once he put the phone down. 

“Hale.” Jax informed the guys. “Yeah?” He answered. 

“Info checked out.” Hale said grimly. “Industrial filters.”

“Thought so.” Jax responded. “You gettin’ a warrant?”

“It’s gonna take time, Jax.” Hale said irritably. “What can you do?”

Jax’s eyebrows shot up in sheer surprise. “You’re askin’ us for help?”

“I want those drugs out of Charming as fast as possible, do what you have to, just don’t make it messy, and don’t harm anyone in the process.” Hale instructed. “This doesn’t mean I’m on your side, I want you guys out too, but right now, we have bigger issues than beefs from the sixties.”

“I get that. We’ll sort it tonight.” Jax said reasonably. He could hear the uncertainty and the uncomfortableness in Hale’s voice. He really hated what he was doing, but at the same time, it sounded like he was at a loss of what to do, seeing as there was very little he could do lawfully.

“You better.” Hale said and hung up. Jax shut the phone and looked up at Opie and Clay.

“Hale’s putting the ball in our court, wants us to get the cook shot taken down ASAP.” Jax explained. “Said what Pixie said in church, warrant’s gonna take too long, and by the time they sort one, who knows how many people will have been affected by the crank Darby’s funnelling out. 

“Boom time?” Opie asked.

Jax nodded. “Get the boom ready.” He caught Clay’s face which was neutral and as cold as a glacier. Jax could see things weren’t going his way, and he was pissed. Again. Jax turned away from him after giving him a cocky smile and suddenly realised that both Tig and Axel were missing. Jax jumped up, whipping his head around anxiously until he heard a familiar giggle followed by the sound of one of the mechanic's stretcher's wheels on the concrete floor of the garage. Tig appeared around the end of the car in the centre bay, bent over and pushing the stretcher with Axel sat cross-legged on top of it and giggling as he was pushed along. 

"Here comes the Tigger train, next stop, Jackson Station!" Tig announced, making Axel giggle as he pointed to Jax, eager to get back to his side. Jax's face broke out into a smile and he bent down ahead of them, ready to catch the stretcher. Tig gave it a hearty push and Axel zoomed along reaching Jax, who swooped Axel off the stretcher and threw him up into the air, catching Axel again and holding him close.

"That's fun! Again! Again!" Axel cheered. 

🖤🖤🖤

Bobby sat at his desk, scrolling through the Microsoft Excel spreadsheet he’d put together to try and make any kind of sense out of Luann’s accounts and books. Even though there was so much chaos in the office and every flat surface was covered in papers and files, there were a few things Bobby knew for sure, his back ached, his eyes hurt from focusing, and Luann was in deep, deep trouble. Oh, and he was hungry too. He double-checked his findings as Luann was summoned to his office by one of her assistants that had happened to walk by the door moments before. He heard the click-clack of Luann’s heels as she approached the office and her face appeared in the window before she opened the door, storming in, ready to give it to him. 

“You pulling me off the set doesn’t help-” Luann started, already winding herself up for another angry outburst. 

Bobby cut her off, adjusting his glasses. “Did you know my old man was a bookkeeper for the mob in reno?” Bobby asked calmly. Luann looked at him, trying to figure out if the sheer amount of paperwork Bobby had been filing through had caused him to go insane, or whether he actually had a legitimate point to his backstory. 

“Jesus Christ! I’m in the middle of-” Luann tried, she had to get through five different scenes today and all of them required her to be there and monitor them, she just didn’t have the time or the patience to make small talk with Munson. 

“Italians paid him money.” Bobby cut her off again, calmly, though there was an edge to his voice that had Luann halting her outburst and looking at him worriedly. “A _lot_ of money. You know why?” Bobby asked, looking up at Luann seriously. “He handled two sets of books.” Bobby explained, looking up at Luann with narrowed eyes, seeing if she understood his point yet. The colour drained from Luann’s face, eyes wide as her hands went to her sides limply. “Twice the work, twice the risk.” Bobby said gravely. He put the papers he was holding down, and stood up, walking past Luann to shut the door to the office so they could talk in privacy, and he wouldn’t end up outing her to her own staff and crew. He walked slowly over to her, looking Luann in the eyes. “Been runnin’ a skim since the very beginnin’.” Bobby said darkly. Luann looked at the beige carpet guiltily. “By my calculations, you’ve been cuttin’ us light for _six years_.” Bobby emphasised, showing Luann he had stumbled across her little game, and he was not happy. 

Luann turned defensive, getting in Bobby’s face as she violently gestured to herself. “Otto gave _me_ this business!” She argued. “Club’s the reason he’s in jail!” 

Bobby wasn’t phased by her eruption and calmly answered. “Well, you can justify it however you want. But _you_ stole from us.” 

Bobby’s words caused the air to leave Luann’s lungs as she realised how deeply in trouble she really was. She turned white as a sheet and her eyes became scared glossy spheres. She straightened up slowly. “What...what do you want me to do?” Luann replied, voice faint and wavering. 

Bobby did feel sympathetic for Luann, it was tough surviving on her own, especially without her husband for support. She was alone on that front, and Bobby could relate. Ever since he’d been released from jail, Bobby had felt this overwhelming sense of loneliness and as though he was struggling to find his place in the world. He was getting older and knew he was unable to keep up with the younger Sons. He was younger than Piney, but not by much and the thought of retiring like Piney didn’t sit right with him. His only real family was the Sons, he barely got to see his son or either of his ex-wives and hadn’t heard from his sister in years. He wished for human connection and understood Luann’s decision to replace her lack of family, with her job and money to buy her material things in order to fill that void. But Luann’s actions were a slap to the Reaper’s face and Bobby knew he had to tell the club. “It’s a club decision now.” Bobby finally said. He turned away from Luann and began gathering evidence to take down to the Sons and present to Clay. 

“Please, Bobby!” Luann said desperately as her tears began to flow. Bobby waved her away with a hand and continued stacking paper whilst she leant over his desk, frantically trying to look him in the eyes and plead her case. 

“Luann-” Bobby tried.

“I’ll pay back every dime!” Luann begged despairingly. “Just take it out of my cut!” Luann pleaded, trying to think on her stilettos and come up with something, _anything_ , to put the situation to rights before the rest of the club found out. “Club finds out and it’ll break Otto’s heart!”

The mention of Otto gave Bobby pause. Otto used to be a really close friend of Bobby’s before he was sent to the slammer. He considered Otto one of his closest brothers and even though they barely saw each other now, he still cared about him. “I don’t think I can do that.” Bobby said slowly, Luann saw a chink in his armour and went for it. She saw how low Bobby was feeling and decided to change tactics. She looked down and wiped the tears away before she straightened up, ran a hand through her long flowing blonde ponytail and she walked around the desk, relying on her acting skills as she made her strides alluring. 

“You ever see any of my movies?” Luann asked, her voice steady and determined. 

“No.” Bobby said bluntly, refusing to look at her as he continued to pack. Luann kept looking at him and took a step closer. Bobby gave in and took his glasses off, getting ready to turn into a hardass to get Luann off his back so he could refocus. 

“You know what my speciality was?” Luann continued, unphased by Bobby’s firm stare as she stepped closer and sexily ran her fingernails down the front of Bobby’s kutte. 

“Look. Luann, you’re Otto’s old lady.” Bobby started, catching Luann’s hands and gently but firmly pushing them back off of him and towards her. Luann kept eye contact and arched her back, pressing her breasts against Bobby’s chest, in full seduction mode. 

“Yeah.” She agreed, her voice sultry and soft as satin. Bobby was starting to lose his resolve, his need for human contact and support slowly outweighing his rationality. The blood supply leaving his head and travelling south wasn’t helping either. 

“Yeah.” He said firmly.

“Yeah?” Luann teased, untangling her hands from his to stroke his face, moving to his shoulders

“Yeah.” Bobby tried to argue, but his voice wasn’t convincing to Luann, or himself. 

“But there’s a prison clause.” Luann whispered enticingly. She grabbed Bobby’s shoulders and pushed him down into his chair, bending over him so he had a full view of Luann’s famously perky breasts. 

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie and Juice parked up outside Cara Cara Studios and switched off their bikes. 

"Want me to keep an eye out for Ima? Juice asked as Pixie pulled off her helmet.

"Yeah, if she's still up here." Pixie said gratefully. "Though I'm pretty certain everyone's probably out on lunch breaks looking at the time." Pixie guessed, checking the digital display on her phone. She had no messages except one from Tig. 

T: _Love u angel x_

P: _Luv u2 wolfie x_

Pixie put her phone away and readjusted her backpack as she wandered inside with Juice. True to Pixie's assumptions, the studio building was empty except for a couple of camera operators and actors sitting around on couches. 

"Piney usually hangs out in the back room where they put a buffet out for Employees." Pixie said, hearing Juice's stomach grumble. 

"Oh hell yeah, I'm gonna go check it out, you okay out here?" Juice said eagerly, already taking a step towards the direction the back room was in.

"Yeah, I'll be fine J.” Pixie smiled. “I'm just gonna give Bobby his tacos and then I'll come join you."

Juice nodded, satisfied before he shoved his hands in his black cargo pants pockets and rapidly walked off towards the back room. Pixie watched him go, smiling and shaking her head before she skipped over to Bobby's office. As Pixie pulled the brown paper bag full of Bobby's lunch from her black backpack, she pushed the door handle to Bobby’s office down with her elbow, walking in backwards as she untangled the bag straps from her arms and the paper bag.

"Hey Presley!" Pixie said, turning around. "Got your usua- _HOLY SHIT_!" Pixie exclaimed. There, frozen in place was Luann with her sparkly lilac top off, thankfully with a bra on, frozen mid-movement with her fingers clutching Bobby's belt buckle which was half undone. She was kneeling on the floor in front of his lap and Bobby was also frozen, sat on his office chair, staring with a horrified expression at Pixie. He had his shirt unbuttoned all the way and one hand was frozen on Luann's left breast. Pixie's eyes took in the startling sight in less than a second, and she quickly recovered, dropping the bags in favour of slapping a hand across her eyes and backing up against the door. "Jesus! I'm gonna step out, count to five, and then I'm coming back in and you both better be goddamn dressed!" Pixie explained, managing to wrench the door open and backing out blind. Suddenly, Pixie was very grateful Juice hadn't been with her to witness the scene she'd stumbled across. Pixie's mind whirred as she counted, Luann was Big Otto's old lady! So why the hell was she half-naked and trying to get into Bobby's pants whilst he groped her like a fielder catching a baseball? Bobby was the least problematic Son out of the Charming brothers. He’d never had an incident before and was always so relaxed, and laid back, and reasonable. It was so out of character for Bobby to do something like this that Pixie questioned whether she’d hallucinated the entire incident and was going to walk back in when she got to five, to find Luann and Bobby taking a smoke break together and discussing their finances. Pixie turned around and opened the door again, seeing that there was trouble through the window of Bobby’s office door. Luann had her hands on her temples and was frantically pacing back and forth on her Louboutin black and red heels. Bobby had his head in his hands, his curls wild as he leant against the desk, shaking his head. When Pixie entered, Luann practically flew at Pixie, grabbing her hands so hard Luann’s french tipped acrylic nails dug into Pixie’s skin.

“Pixie! I can explain! I’m so, so sorry, baby! Please don’t tell anyone!” Luann gasped out. Pixie guided her to a spare chair and sat her down before grabbing another and walking over to sit behind Bobby’s desk. She looked at him from where he sat across from her, Pixie’s face was expectant and shocked and Bobby wished he had a proper explanation for her. But he didn’t.

“Pixie, I can explain.” Bobby tried slowly.

“You can explain the fact you were about to have sex with a fellow Son’s old lady?” Pixie said sceptically. “Because I don’t know how else to explained the fact you had a handful of tit and Luann was about to go down on you, Hetty Hoover style.” Pixie finished. 

Bobby sighed deeply and rubbed his face whilst Luann cried silently in her chair, looking for all the world like a little girl caught red-handed. “Okay, yeah.” Bobby admitted. “That is what you saw, and I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“So why the fuck were you doing it then? Bobby!” Pixie couldn’t contain her emotions, she was just so shocked and stressed and felt completely out her depth. 

“I know, I know.” Bobby tried to soothe, but he was just as stressed as Pixie was, so it didn’t come across great.

“It’s my fault.” Luann whimpered. “It’s all my fault, Pixie.” 

“Someone just tell me what happened.” Pixie ordered, raking her hands through her hair. 

“I’ll start.” Bobby said, seeing Luann was in no fit state to explain anything coherently. “I’ve been checking over and sorting Luann’s finances all day.”

“With you so far.” Pixie encouraged, trying to work out how Bobby went from filing taxes to defiling Luann.

“And I discovered somethin’, but it’s gotta stay within these walls, you hear?”

“I hear, I’m not a rat, but if you’re in any kind of trouble, I need to know.” Pixie said firmly, her VP side taking over.

“I found out Luann’s been short-changing Samcro, has been for the past six years.” Bobby admitted.

“Oh fuck!” Pixie exclaimed, feeling like this day wasn’t going to give her a break anytime soon. “Luann!” 

“I’m sorry! I thought it would be okay! This is my business! _Mine_! I didn’t want to pay taxes to the Sons, I pay enough already.”

“So you could have told us that and branched out on your own!” Pixie argued.

“But they funded my first studio and my equipment in the first place.” Luann replied.

“And you decided not to pay back their generosity?” Pixie raised her eyebrows, trying to get her head around this new Luann. The Luann she’d gotten to know was a sassy businesswoman who was confident and knew her stuff, this one was frantic, a cheater, and had made stupid decisions, one six years ago, and one today. 

Luann shifted her weight guilty in her chair. “It wasn’t like that…” She mumbled.

“Then what was it like? We’re not Oprah, Luann, we can’t just gift you lavish things for the sake of entertaining TV, and with no catches or additional costs, we have to make a living too. Hell, we have members struggling to pay bills and make ends meet because the Club’s struggling to support them and cover the costs.” Pixie said sternly, straightening up in her chair. 

“I needed the money too!” Luann argued.

“For what? For the fancy Louboutins, you’re wearing? For the suped-up SUV, you’ve been driving around? What?” Pixie accused. Luann’s face reddened as she was blatantly called out. “Am I wrong? Is that not where the money went?”

“I’m sorry.” Luann said finally, fresh tears falling. 

“I get you want a luxury lifestyle, but you should have saved up the money you rightfully earnt and bought them with that. Yes, it may have taken longer, but you would’ve felt so much better about it, and we wouldn’t be stuck having this conversation right now.” Pixie continued. She put her head in her hands and scrubbed her face. “Jesus.” Pixie mumbled to herself. 

“You’re right, Pixie, I’m so, so sorry.” Luann tried, begging the younger woman. 

“Actions speak louder than words at this point, Luann.” Pixie shook her head before looking over at Bobby. “So how did it go from you uncovering Luann’s dirty little secret to you two gettin’ down and dirty?” 

“That’s on me too.” Luann confessed. “Bobby was gonna tell the club, was gonna tell Clay, and I couldn’t let that happen.” Luann was openly crying now. “Clay would’ve punished me, would’ve told Otto, and I couldn’t let Otto down.”

“So you decided to cheat on Otto instead?” Pixie asked, trying to see Luann’s logic.

“It wasn’t cheating, there’s a prison clause.” Luann insisted.

“Prison clause my ass, Luann, you attempted to cheat just now, there’s no two ways around it. Have you spoken to Otto about being in an open relationship? Has he okayed you gettin’ busy with another person? His _club brother_ , no less?” Pixie questioned.

“No but-”

“Then that’s cheating.” Pixie hammered her point home. “From what I’ve heard, he loves you, don’t you love him back?”

“I do! But it’s been so long since he was out, I-I…”

“Missed the feeling of having someone close?” Pixie put two and two together. 

“Yeah.” Luann agreed tearfully.

“So talk to Otto, tell him how you feel, and spend time with your friends and family, I know it isn’t the same, but it’s better than this scenario. Gemma and I consider you a friend, we’re here to support you, all you had to do was let us know you were struggling.” 

“I know, I know, it was stupid.” Luann agreed.

“And you, Munson.” Pixie turned her attention back to Bobby. “Did you conveniently forget about the rule where you don’t touch another brother’s old lady? Was that missed somewhere when you patched in?”

“No, it wasn’t.” Bobby sighed deeply. “I fucked up.”

“Too right you did, buddy.” Pixie shook her head. “I rely on you, whole club does too. You’re the smartest, calmest Son in the ranks, you act as a mediator and as the club’s guidance counsellor. You’re better than this, Bobby.” Pixie said, her tone disheartened and Bobby could see Pixie’s conflicting feelings on her face.

“I’m so, so sorry Pixie.” He said sincerely, brown eyes saddened. 

Now Pixie had gotten over the initial shock of it all, she was a little calmer, but still feeling distraught over the whole debacle and part of her wished one of the other Sons had walked into the office with her so that they may have had a better clue on what to do, because Pixie sure as hell didn’t. “Are you in the same boat as Luann?” Pixie asked.

“What?” Bobby looked up from where he’d been staring at his amber ring.

“Are you feeling the same way, cut off from everyone and struggling? Did we not support you enough?” Pixie asked, genuinely concerned for her patch brother. 

“No, no.” Bobby denied gently, trying to comfort Pixie, but Pixie saw the truth in his tired eyes. 

“Don’t lie, Bobby.” Pixie said slowly. “Where’s your head at, brother?”

Bobby saw what his other brothers had been saying about Pixie’s ‘Bullshit Detector’ and knew she was going to dig for the truth, so he may as well give it to her. “Honestly, I don’t know. I’m lost.”

“Bobby, your place in this club is one of the cornerstones of what makes this club so great. You’re there when the club needs it the most, and we’re here for you too, you just have to let us know when you need us. We appreciate you, and everything you do for this club, you keep us sane, or as sane as the Sons of Anarchy can get.” Pixie said with a half-smile, her tone truthful and genuine, her eyes soft and caring.

“Thank you, but I’m don’t know how long I can keep it together, darlin’, I’m barely fit for active duty anymore, I’m drowning in bills, I don’t know what to do anymore.” Bobby said truthfully.

“Even if you come off of active duty, and that’s your decision and yours alone to make,” Pixie said firmly, “you are and still will be a highly treasured member, you’re the Secretary, that’s not an active duty position anyways. As for the bills, we can work on those, you’re gonna get out the other side of this, even though everything seems hopeless know. Same as the club, we’re resilient and we can make it through, I know it, I feel it.” Pixie assured him. “But you can’t make decisions like the ones you made today, those _will_ make you lose control. Fight the urges and stay true with who you are in your heart, not who your worries say you are. You’re a strong, wonderful man whom I look up to as a shining example of what it means to be a Son. you embody ‘Brains Before Bullets’ in the best way, and I know you can push through this.” 

Bobby was at a loss for words, Pixie was like a shimmering beam of warmth and love, dispelling everything he’d feared. He knew it was going to be tough to get back onto his feet, but after hearing how much he actually mean to the club, and how much they valued him, he no longer felt quite as alone. “I promise you, no more stupid decisions, I’m gonna try to get my shit together.”

“And if you need help, we’re here.” Pixie assured him. “Same for you, Luann, you’re family to Samcro, we’re here for you, Gemma came running earlier today the second she heard you were upset, we care about you, we want to see you be successful. Jax gave you this space to do that, and that doesn’t happen to just anybody. So make this right, and don’t ever, cross us again.”

“I won’t.” Luann said tearfully. 

“I mean it, there’s a reason one of our motto’s is ‘Fear The Reaper’. We don’t take lightly to being tampered with, so consider this a warning.” Pixie said darkly. 

“I promise, I’ll fix it as fast as I can.” Luann agreed desperately.

“Good.” Pixie nodded, running a hand through her hair again. “Bobby eat your tacos, Luann, go wash your face and fix your mascara, and then both of you get back in here. I’m gonna figure out how the hell to fix this without Clay finding out and skinning you both alive.” Pixie instructed. Neither Bobby nor Luann needed to be told twice and they hastily left the room, Bobby grabbing his taco bag on the way out. Pixie was used to working with Bobby on club finances, so she quickly cottoned on to his process and found he’d calculated the exact figure for how much Luann had skimmed. The number was something Pixie had to do a double-take at, there were more zeroes than tyres at Teller Morrow. 

By the time Bobby and Luann had worked up the courage to come back in. Pixie was sat perched on the desk chair, pencil behind both ears as she clicked a pen with one hand and typed with the other. There were numbers scrawled on the backs of her hands as if they’d been placed there whilst she’d been doing mental calculations and Bobby saw Pixie’s bottom lip was looking red and sore from biting it. She looked up when they opened the door and pointed them both to sit at the two chairs she’d positioned at the other side of the desk. She spun around on her chair to release some of her pent up energy and then looked at both of them.

“Right, Luann, you’re on minimum Starlet pay from now on, that’ll keep you afloat and what’s left of your generous director’s pay each month is going to be put back into Samco. It’ll take a good few months, potentially a year or two to put this right, but it’s better than the alternative. With that being said, you may want to strongly consider parting ways with your luxury items that you don’t need to get by to help pay us back as fast as possible, because the longer we leave this and alter the payments, the more likely we’re gonna get asked questions that we may not want to give answers to.” Pixie explained. 

“I’ll do it, absolutely, I can sell my shoes, and my handbags and jewellery, whatever I can to stop Clay from finding out.” Luann blurted, looking grateful, but also highly panicked. 

“Bobby, I need to know the truth, are you gonna be able to continue working Luann’s books without trying to get in her knickers, or do I need to call in Charlie? She’s been doing the Sons finances whilst you were in jail.” Pixie asked him.

“No, I can deal, this will never happen again, I promise.” Bobby agreed. He never wanted to go through the humiliation of the Sons’ youngest member almost seeing his member. 

“Good, and I agree this cannot happen again. Life isn’t a porno, guys, you can’t just fuck your way out of a tight spot and hope for the best.”

“Totally agree with you.” Luann said hastily. “From now on, I’m strictly keeping my top and my professionalism firmly in place.” Luann vowed. 

“Okay, good.” Pixie nodded. “I promise I won’t tell Clay about this, but you both have to hold up your end of the bargain.” 

“Deal.” Bobby agreed, putting out his hand. Pixie linked her pinkie with his and put her arm out for Luann to do the same, making a chain of promises. Pixie let them go and stood up. “Right, I’m gonna pick up Juice and get out of here, I swear, this studio has it out for me today.” Pixie grumbled. She left the room and Luann and Bobby looked at each other with tense, but relieved faces. Bobby got up and hastily jogged after Pixie, trying to catch up with her.

“Pix, wait.” Bobby called. Pixie slowed down and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Let’s talk.”

“What more is there to say, Presley?” Pixie asked, a little exasperatedly. “You and Luann fucked up, I fixed it, for now, I hope, and we’ve put it to bed.”

“I know, but I need to talk to you about Clay and Jax.”

“What about them?”

“I know Clay’s been makin’ Jax’s life difficult, but I need more info if I’m gonna help them.” Bobby explained. 

“I don’t think now is the right time for that, Presley, you’re not in the right headspace to be gettin’ into more drama and club politics, considering what just happened.” Pixie said carefully. “Just know that I have Jax’s back and I’ll keep him safe.” 

Bobby could practically see the drawbridge rising in Pixie’s mind, shutting him out on the other side of the moat. He’d lost some of her trust in him and that was almost as painful as her walking in on him and Luann. Bobby knew he had to try and make it up to the club and to Pixie, he just didn’t know how, yet. “Okay, when things calm down, how ‘bout we sit down together and talk, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Pixie nodded. “If you ever need support, or just a friendly face, you know I’m here for you, right?”

“Absolutely, darlin’.” Bobby said gently. He hugged Pixie tightly, though it felt like an apology hug, and almost like Pixie was reassuring Bobby more than he was her. Bobby knew that whilst he was the brains of the club, Pixie was the heart and all she wanted was to keep the club safe and support them members, he felt awful that things had played out the way they had, but he knew he had to stop licking his wounds and get the job done, so he could prove to himself and to the club he still had it. Over in Pixie’s mind, worry was looming like dark clouds, she’d been around enough Sons to know when one was self-destructing, and self-sabotaging themselves for whatever reason, and right now, Bobby was displaying that typical behaviour. Pixie just hoped that Bobby could fight his way back and that the club could help, or she could help in any way Bobby needed.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys had to read about Bobby almost getting busy with Luann, I was just as startled watching the episode and I could see no way around it or preventing it. Hopefully you liked how I tackled it, along with giving some reasons why Bobby gave into Luann's propositions. Really hope you all enjoyed the chapter overall as I decided to try giving you lots of different perspectives for a change. Please let me know your thoughts and feelings, angels, as I love hearing what you have to say, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night wherever you are in the world! -Lulu 🖤🖤🖤


	28. Loose Ends

The second Pixie had dismounted off of her bike, Juice wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted so her feet barely touched the floor, carrying her bodily towards the clubhouse.

"J! I said I'm okay! Put me down!" Pixie protested, tugging at his arms to no avail. Juice had an iron grip when he needed to, and since they'd been working out together, Juice's muscles had become well defined and sturdy, which meant if Juice didn't want Pixie going anywhere, she wasn't budging.

"Nope, not until you tell me what the fuck happened at Cara Cara." Juice responded, striding through the open clubhouse door. "Guys, we need a family meeting." He announced to Happy, Chibs and Tig who were playing pool and darts. Chibs' eyebrows raised at Pixie struggling half-heartedly in Juice's arms.  
"No, we don't." Pixie grumbled.

"Oh, aye we do." Chibs responded. "Bedroom."

Juice nodded and carried on down the corridor to Pixie's room as the other men followed along behind, looking at each other in a silent question. Pixie certainly looked a lot more dishevelled than when they'd last seen her, she had ink smudges all over her hands, her ponytail was looking rather distressed and her eyes were back to pensive and anxious. Tig moved past them and opened the door, then once everyone was through, locked it again and sat down on the footlocker whilst Juice released a mildly pissed looking Pixie.

"Where's Gem?" She asked, realising the majority of the guys were here.

"Went to the playpark with Jax, Axel and Lyla." Tig replied. "Ope's with Half-Sack up at the garage looking at TNT and Charlie's manning the phones. Clay's kicking around somewhere, still pissed."

"Man, that guy can hold a grudge." Juice shook his head. "You gonna tell them or shall I?" He asked Pixie.

"Tell us wha'?" Chibs prompted, going to lean against the edge of Pixie's desk and crossed his arms. Happy sat on the edge of the bed by Tig and pulled out a toothpick. Juice looked at Pixie, but when she stared down at the carpet, he shook his head and looked at the others.

"Honestly? I don't know. We arrived at Cara Cara to drop off Bobby's food, I went lookin' for Piney and the food there, Pixie came back like an hour later with her hands all smudged like that." Juice said taking Pixie's hands and showing them the ink stains. "And she looked like she'd had some kind of anxiety attack or somethin', but she's refusing to tell me what happened. _Again_." Juice finished, slightly exasperatedly.

"Was it Ima again?" Chibs growled, looking at Pixie.

"No, she wasn't there." Pixie mumbled.

"Wait what? Ima? The porn chick?" Tig questioned, straightening up and looking at Pixie, Happy doing the same.

"You still haven't told them?" Juice asked, looking back at Pixie.

"No, there hasn't been a good time and I don't want to think about it." Pixie said agitatedly, her index fingers going to pull at the sides of her thumbs. Juice spotted the action and pulled the chain loop from his kutte, putting it in Pixie's hands.

"They need ta know, love." Chibs said gently.

Pixie sighed and pulled out the desk chair so she could sit on it and rock the chair a little to ease her nerves and dispel the nervous energy. "Fine, but this is the last time I'm gonna repeat what happened."

"We're listenin', baby." Tig assured her. Happy giving a firm nod. Pixie regaled the details of her standoff with Ima again, getting thoroughly tired of retelling it, it just kept bringing back all the feelings again, and although Juice had made her feel so much better about the event, it was still uncomfortable and made Pixie feel vulnerable. When she'd finished, she looked up from where she'd been staring at her knees to see Tig and Happy, they were sat stiffly on their seats and Pixie could feel the silent rage radiating off of them.

"That bitch is dead." Tig finally growled out, standing up aggressively, hand almost instinctively going to the knife on his belt. Happy crunched through his toothpick, which was never a good sign and stood up too, his eyes dark and deadly.

"No, you guys can't do that." Pixie straightened up in her chair. "She's been fired, and I don't think she'll come tonight."

"What if she does?" Juice asked.

"Then I'll deal with her." Pixie promised. "I have to fight my own battles, I'm a Son and an adult." Pixie explained. "And if Clay sees that all you guys are rallying around me all the time and fighting my battles on my behalf, he'll see me as weak and someone he can step on, and that is not good." She warned, Chibs nodded, but he still looked just as angry as the other two.

"Lass is right, boys." Chibs told them firmly. "This is her problem, and if Pixie wants to deal with it her way, we have ta let her. Doesn't mean we have ta like it, but we cannae go against what Pixie wants fer this."

Tig grabbed a wooden model of a motorbike off the top of the dresser and threw it full force across the room, it sailed straight through the open ensuite doorway and smashed against the white tiled wall, the pieces landing in the sink. "SHIT!" He exclaimed.

Pixie got up from the chair and came to his side, putting both hands on his face, stroking his cheeks and getting him to look at her. "Hey, I'm okay, she's a bitch, but not a bitch I can't handle." Pixie reiterated.

"But she said those things to you." Tig seethed, Pixie could see how much this had upset him and she almost felt guilty for it, reminding herself forcibly that it wasn't her fault, it was Ima's.

"I know, she's on strike two to me, one more and I'm taking her out, I promise you." Pixie told him, linking her pinky with his. "This is my fight."

Tig inhaled and exhaled sharply, looking into Pixie's sweet elven face, her small pointed chin, full bottom lip, button nose, wide hazel eyes and rounded cheeks. To Tig, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever come across, she was gorgeous inside and out and he could never understand why someone would be so cruel about the way she looked or her disabilities. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head. "If that's what you wanna do, then I'll stand by that, but she so much as lays a hand on you and I'm taking her down." Tig warned.

"Agreed." Happy growled, coming to stand by Tig so when he let go of Pixie he could hug her too. Happy was surprised at just how much fury and rage he was feeling inside, it was like Pixie's words had set his heart on fire and he wanted to storm out, hunt the bitch down and make her pay for making Pixie feel so bad. He settled for holding her tightly instead and then reluctantly released Pixie when Juice spoke up.

"So now we're on the same page on that front, we're still needing to know what happened up at Cara Cara this afternoon." He prompted.

"It can't get out to Clay though, maybe not even Jax, and I don't even know what to do about it." Pixie confessed, fiddling again as she went back to the chair.

Her words surprised the others as they tried to think about what could possibly warrant Pixie hiding something from Jax, they told each other everything, no matter what. "Nothing'll leave these four walls unless you want them to, love." Chibs assured her. "But we need ta know."

Pixie reluctantly looked at them. "It's somethin' to do with Bobby and Luann, but you have to promise me that you won't tell or let him know that you guys know, it would hurt him, and he just fucked up, that's all, we've all done really stupid shit." Pixie explained.

They guys exchanged glances trying to wrap their heads around it. "Bobby? Are ye sure, love?" Chibs finally asked. "Bobby's never really been one ta fuck up."

"Well he did today, and I'm real worried about him." Pixie replied, looking up at Chibs, her eyes truthful and concerned.

"We're all ears, baby, we need to know if Bobby's in trouble." Tig said gently, coming to sit back on the bed with Happy again, sensing the weight of the situation.

"I..." Pixie tried, shuddered, and then tried again. "I walked in on Bobby and Luann about to fuck."

"WHAT?!" Happy exclaimed, making Juice jump from the suddenness of the outburst. He'd barely said two words until then.

"Holy shit." Juice emitted. "Are you sure?"

"Well Luann was shirtless, bent over Bobby's crotch and midway through opening his jeans. Bobby had his shirt udon and had a handful of Luann's tit. So yeah, I was ninety per cent sure they were going to fuck, then they admitted that they were gonna as well." Pixie explained, looking grossed out and a little shocked still.

"My brain hurts." Tig groaned, rubbing his face. "Why was he tryin' to get it on with Big Otto's old lady?"

Pixie took a deep breath and ran them through the events, knowing she could trust them to keep things under wraps, they were more than pissed when they realised Luann had skimmed as much as she had, but were relieved that Pixie had fixed it and they should be seeing a significant increase in funds from Cara Cara for a while whilst she paid back every dime. Juice suddenly felt very relieved he hadn't walked in with Pixie, as she definitely looked scarred from the events that transpired whilst he was helping himself to buffalo wings and nuggets. Once the guys had had a moment to digest everything, Pixie told them about her worries and what Bobby had said to her, urging them that they needed to look out for him before he made another stupid mistake that could cost him and the club, as well as his worsening mental health.

"Feel like I'm in the feckin' Twilight Zone." Chibs shook his head.

"Exactly." Tig agreed. "I mean, c'mon, this is Bobby, man! He's chill and nothin' gets to him, he's the only one out of us that has his head screwed on straight all the time."

"I think it's to do with the way the club's shifting." Pixie spoke up. "We're on the cusp of some hefty changes, no more gun-running, the alliance with the Niners and the Mayans, Jax starting to take more of a leadership role, next-gen finding their places, it's no wonder Bobby feels like he doesn't know where he fits in, I mean he was gone for two months and we almost had one murder, one massacre, and a whole shitload of issues, he feels left behind."

"We gotta figure out a way to pull him up with us." Tig agreed. "And his bills man."

"Mmhm." Juice nodded. "For Bobby to mention his money, that's a huge red flag, he keeps that shit private, never heard him talk about that before."

"He's got ta be swamped, medical expenses, child support, utility bills, it's not good." Chibs mused.

"I kinda already have a plan." Pixie said quietly.

"Aye?"

"There's a thing we did back in Highton called the 'Monopoly Cause', I think Bobby's in need of it." Pixie told them.

🖤🖤🖤

Lyla sat on Jax's light brown couch with Abel laying down on her lap, he babbled and giggled at her as she tickled his tummy and played around with him. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with 'I get my charm from daddy' written on it, soft camouflage trousers and panda bear booties along with his blue SOA hat that was almost too small for him now. Lyla held his blue bunny in one hand and made it kiss Abel's chubby face as he squirmed and kicked happily. He had a cold blue teething ring in one little fist and was chomping on eagerly too. He had the very tips of two bottom teeth showing through his gums and Lyla knew that once these bottom ones came in, the others would follow swiftly. 

Gemma had Axel on her own lap and he was telling her all about Fireman Sam which was playing on the TV whilst Jax made dinner for Axel in the kitchen. Anita had gone home for the time being but had agreed to come back and care for both Axel and Abel whilst Gemma, Lyla and Jax attended the wrap party, until they came back again when they got tired of the crowd.

"You want turkey dinos or mozzarella sticks, Ace?" Jax asked, leaning on the white wooden sill of the half wall bordering the kitchen, smiling as he saw his family together on the couch in the living room. The cream carpet was almost lost under kid paraphernalia. There was Abel's 'Winne The Pooh' themed play mat, a few toy cars and action figures of Axel's dotted around and a discarded colouring book that had slipped off the low dark wood rectangular coffee table. Jax noticed that his light green walls were bare except for a few art pieces from Gemma and he envisioned putting up pictures of Abel and when Lyla and Axel moved in fully, he'd put pictures of them up too.

"Dinos! Dinos!" Axel responded eagerly, turning away from the small TV in the corner of the room, propped on an old triangular wooden TV stand.

"Good choice, buddy." Jax reassured him with a fond smile for the little tike. "But you have to eat your veg, yeah?"

Axel looked up from the TV again to nod at Jax. "Okay."

"Good boy." Jax smiled at Axel's adorable face. The cartoon building on TV suddenly burst into flames and Axel squeaked in excitement. "Grammy! Fireman Sam's gonna save them! He's gotta!" Axel urged. Jax did a double-take at what Axel just called Gemma, but she didn't seem phased. He decided to bookmark it to bring up with Gemma later, not wanting to discourage Axel by bringing it up now.

"I know, baby, he will." Gemma agreed. "Inside voice remember, we don't wanna startle Abel." She chided gently, hands soothing the boy in her lap by gently rubbing his back. Axel leant over on the small couch and looked over at Abel's happy face as Lyla engaged with him. He carefully patted Abel's tummy.

"Sorry, Abel." Axel said softly, he looked at his mum, watching the way she tenderly cared for Abel, making the bunny kiss his cheeks and teaching him hand-eye coordination by keeping the bunny just out of his reach, so he had to concentrate to grasp it. Something seemed to click inside of Axel and he bent down, pressing his lips against Abel's chubby cheek and kissed him softly before straightening up a bit. Abel looked over at him, baby blue eyes focusing on Axel's own ocean blues, and Abel smiled reaching for Axel. There was almost a moment of understanding between the two boys and Axel wriggled around until he was sat in between Gemma and Lyla, then held onto Abel's hand as he continued watching the show, putting his other hand in Gemma's. Abel grasped his fingers with his own tiny set and babbled happily. Lyla and Gemma watched this play out with overwhelming emotion, looking up to Jax to see if he'd caught it, which he had. Jax felt a lump in his throat, reminding him forcibly of his early childhood when Gemma had just brought Thomas home from the hospital and he'd done almost the same thing to Thomas. It was a silent communication of love and support, recognising that the baby boy needed protection and an extra little bit of help. He turned away to focus on preparing the food, feeling the pang of longing for his deceased little brother, wishing he had survived childhood and was here with him now. At least he was out there somewhere with JT, the pair of them probably riding their Harley's off into the sunset. Thinking of younger siblings reminded Jax of Pixie, and he pulled out his phone to double-check she hadn't sent him anything, which she hadn't, but the last text he had saved from her made him smile and feel a little better.

P: _U got dis Jackie boooyyy! :D_

It was just such a Pixie thing to say that Jax could hear her chirping voice in his head with her thick British accent, and the small jump of encouragement that she'd do where he feet wouldn't fully come off the floor, just her heels. It was as though the loving energy in her was causing her to vibrate. He took her words of encouragement to heart as he prepared to serve Axel's dinner. Lyla had brought over a bowl plate, cup and cutlery set which was orange and decorated with dinosaurs so that Axel could have familiar items to eat from at Jax's place. That way he would feel safer and encouraged him to eat. Jax filled the plastic cup with juice and put it on the white circular table, plated up the food, and put some berries and yoghurt into the bowl for his dessert.

"Ace, come eat, buddy." He said, watching the little boy carefully unlatch Abel's fingers from his own and get down from the couch, running over excitedly, his socks sliding a little on the white tile floors of Jax's kitchen. Jax helped him onto the light oak dining chair and made a mental note to purchase a booster so Axel wouldn't be so low down. Axel tucked in hungrily, using his knife and fork properly and wriggling happily in his seat at the food. Lyla came into the kitchen carrying Abel and kissed Jax's cheek, ruffling Axel's hair on the way past too.

"Think this little man's hungry too. Baby food's in the cupboard by the stove, right?"  
"Yeah, babe, let me take him." Jax offered, gently taking Abel from her so Lyla had more than one hand free to sort his food. Lyla found what she was looking for in the light oak cupboards and set out a red plastic bowl and matching spoon, putting them on the cream countertop and setting to work whilst Jax watched with a tender smile. Abel grabbed a fistful of Jax's hair and waved his fist around excitedly.

"You hungry lil' boy?" Jax cooed, noticing his teething ring had warmed up and wouldn't be providing Abel which much relief against his sore little gums. Jax went to the freezer and pulled out a red ring from the top drawer on top of a tub of Ben and Jerry's, doing a swap with Abel and putting the used one in the sink. Abel cooed happily at the cold sensation and carried on chewing as he played with Jax's hair. When Lyla had the food ready, Jax put him in the green and white high chair as Gemma's phone rang and she went into the bedroom to answer.

"What's Abel eating?" Axel asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Um, spaghetti bolognese." Lyla replied, checking the tub before bringing the food over and sitting down in the chair next to Abel whilst Jax sat down next to Axel and encouraged him to keep eating. "Your food good, honey?"

"Mmhm, tasty." Axel nodded, smiling cheekily as he shovelled in a spoonful of sweetcorn. "Where are you going tonight, mommy?"

It's a work party, baby, which is why you're gonna be staying here with Abel and Anita, but Jax and I will be coming back and you'll see us in the morning."

Axels seemed to consider this and nodded. "Grammy said she'd come check on us later too."

"That's kind of her." Lyla encouraged.

"Yeah, I'll be okay though." Axel nodded. "I'll be in my own room."

Jax smiled as he realised Axel had already claimed the guest room as his own. "That's right buddy."

Axel chewed thoughtfully on a piece of food, eyes flicking between Lyla, who was feeding Abel, and Jax who was watching him eat and encouraging Abel. "My friend Alfie said he got a new mommy and a new baby sister. Then he moved away. Is that gonna happen to me?"

Lyla and Jax exchanged a glance as both of them tried to work out what to say. "We won't be moving away, baby, your school and all your friends are here."

Axel nodded, looking a little relieved, but still thinking hard. "What about family?"

"What do you mean, Ace?" Jax said gently. Axel shuffled in his seat, little mind trying to work out what to say.

"I've already got a mommy, so I don't want a new one." Axel said looking to Lyla who smiled lovingly at him. "But I like it here, with you and Abel." Axel said pointing to Jax. "And Gemma said she'd be my Grammy, and she's your mommy. So are you my daddy?" Axel asked, blue eyes wide and slightly nervous. "We learned about family in school." He added, as if to explain himself.

Jax looked to Lyla, trying to work out what to say, but Lyla looked just as panicked. They hadn't expected Axel to be this receptive, but at the same time, Lyla knew small children took on board a lot of information, more so than adults give them credit for. He had spent lots of time with Jax and Abel and must have been thinking about this for a while. Lyla decided to speak up, knowing that the longer the adults stayed silent, the more it would worry Axel. "Is that what you want, honey?"

Axel nodded firmly. "Yes please. You love Jax too."

Lyla's cheeks blushed as Jax looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Where did you hear that?" She asked her son.

"I didn't hear it, I read it." Axel informed them, almost a little smugly. "I wanted to practise reading like my teacher said to, and I found a pink book."

"Axel, did you read my diary?" Lyla asked, eyes wide, trying not to startle him or Abel as she spoon-fed him.

"I couldn't read all of it." Axel replied. "There were grown-up words. But you wrote you loved Jax."

Jax put his hand over his mouth to cover his chuckle as he watched Lyla come to terms with the possibility that her five-year-old with no filter was potentially walking around knowing at least some of her innermost secrets. Lyla looked at Jax and couldn't help but laugh too. "Honey, you can't read my diary without asking, it's private."

"Private?" Axel chirruped.

"Yeah, like secrets." Lyla explained.

"But mommy, you said we don't keep secrets." Axel argued.

Jax scrambled, using his thinking under pressure skills to try and work out how to help. "That's right, Ace, we don't keep secrets with family, but people who aren't our family shouldn't know our secrets, private means just family." Jax said, it wasn't the best explanation, but Axels seemed to understand. "And your mommy's diary is a private grown-up book, so other people who aren't family can't know about it, and because you're little and not a grown-up, you shouldn't read it either."

Axel nodded, thinking. "So I can't tell anyone mommy wrote that Ima is a sl-"

"Bad word!" Lyla blurted. "That's a very bad word, baby, you can't say that, and you definitely can't say that to anyone." Lyla said hurriedly. Jax couldn't hold in his laughter again and tipped his head back.

"That's a secret of your mommy's." Jax reiterated when he could stop laughing. "And good kids don't say that word, okay?"

Axel nodded. "Okay. I'm good." He said proudly.

"You are, little buddy. Just don't touch you mommy's diary again, a'ight?." Jax assured him.

"I won't." Axel said, finishing the last of his dinner. Jax moved the plate away and gave him his dessert. Jax and Lyla could see he definitely hadn't intended to misbehave, his childhood curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"And for the record, I love your mommy too." Jax added, smiling as Lyla blushed again as she pulled Abel from his chair now he'd finished his food and massaged his back to make sure he didn't have gas or acid reflux.

"So you're my daddy, then?" Axel asked, just as Gemma walked back into the room. She paused, watching the four of them interact, they just _looked_ like a family and it gave Gemma hope.

"If you want that, I'll be your daddy." Jax agreed. "That okay, Acey?"

"Yeah." Ace nodded eagerly, finishing his dessert and juice. He suddenly produced a massive grin and looked completely over the moon. "I have a mommy, a daddy, and a grammy." He said to Lyla. "And Abel."

"Does that make you happy?" Lyla asked.

"Mmhm." Axel agreed. He looked over the back of the chair as Gemma approached. "I ate all my dinner."

"Good job!" Gemma cooed, picking him up. "Let's get you and Abel into your pyjamas and then we'll watch cartoons."

Axel nodded eagerly and Gemma put him down again so he could go get the spare pyjamas Lyla had brought over which were in the spare room. Gemma wiped down Abel's face and took him off of Lyla, so she could help Jax gather up the dirty dishes whilst Gemma carried Abel to the spare room. When they were gone, Jax put the plates down and pulled Lyla into a big hug, kissing her hard and smiling against her lips.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Lyla murmured back, eyes shining. "Kids, huh?"

Jax chuckled. "Might have to get Axel to show me this little pink book of yours." Jax teased.

"No! Don't you dare!" Lyla giggled as Jax lifted her up to sit her on the counter.

"If we had a free house right now..." Jax growled as he kissed Lyla's neck.

Lyla bit her lip and ran her fingers through Jax's mane, feeling the lust he was feeling too. "I know, hang on 'til the wrap party. I'll show you my dressing room." Lyla whispered alluringly into Jax's ear.

"Now that's a good idea." Jax smiled, kissing Lyla one last time and running his hands up her sides before he let Lyla down. They washed the dishes as Gemma came back out of the spare room with Axel dressed in his firetruck pyjamas and a sleepy-looking Abel in his car onesie and blue pacifier.

"What was the phone call, ma?" Jax asked as Lyla went to go turn on the TV for Axel who was busily chanting 'Sesame Street! Sesame Street!'

"Charlie, she's organising a girls' pre-party party." Gemma replied. "She's managed to get Donna to come, since Donna had a free night and the kids are both out on sleepovers with the Karate class, and wants me, Pixie and Lyla to all come, I think we're getting ready at Pixie's house since it's big and kid-free." Gemma explained. "You up for that, Lyla?"

"I'd love that!" Lyla agreed. "What time?"

"Charlie said the club's got a thing to do tonight before they head up, so Pixie's giving Charlie her house key, Tig okayed it, and said to head over in about two hours, Anita should be here by then anyways."

Lyla nodded. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. I'll get my outfit packed whilst I think about it."

"I better head back up to the clubhouse then, see if everyone's back yet." Jax agreed.

🖤🖤🖤

Bobby had a lot on his mind as he drove back to Charming. He felt guilty for what had occurred with Pixie and Luann. He felt stupid and he felt alone. One moment of lapsed judgement and a need to feel close to someone had suddenly cast him even further adrift, and he didn't have a paddle to even attempt to get back with. He trusted Pixie and knew she would never take what he did to Clay, but he was concerned about what would happen if the others found out. His buddies that he'd been friends with for almost two decades could potentially know about his fuck up and could be viewing him differently now. He had to get back to the clubhouse to check in, but for the first time in his life, he dreaded coming home to the reaper. Instead, Bobby opted to go back to his two-storey dinky white townhouse he called home. He could get a drink, wash his face and work out how the fuck he was going to tackle facing the club again, as well as trying to get his head straight again. Bobby drove through Charming and into the suburbs, watching the residents out for their early evening walks or going off to the diners for dinner. He wished they were him and he was them, just switch places and forget, but Bobby was never one to shy away from his mistakes. He reached his hawthorn hedgerow and turned into his drive, finding his black wrought iron gate open and a very familiar pink Harley parked on his cobblestone drive. Pixie was midway through climbing the three wooden stairs to his front door, frozen as Bobby drove in, parking up.

"You need me?" Bobby asked in greeting as Pixie turned around, sitting down on his wooden steps. He noticed she was holding a red metal hello kitty lunch pail and put it down either side of her boots. She was dressed head to toe in black and he guessed she was prepped for some kind of Sons situation.

"Actually I thought you were gonna come back later." Pixie said, almost a little awkwardly. "I was just dropping this off, s'all." Pixie said, tapping the metal box with one short, neatly-cut fingernail. Bobby put his helmet down and walked over to her casually, Pixie looked better, but there was tension in her shoulders.

"Oh, thought you brought me my lunch already." Bobby answered and both of them visibly winced, accidentally recalling the events of earlier this day. "Sorry." Bobby tacked on the end, moving to sit next to Pixie on the stairs.

"S'okay." Pixie shrugged. "Everyone fucks up eventually, Half-Sack and the 'Milf-Chubby' incident, Juice with the AKs and the Doberman, it happens." Pixie assured him.

"Yeah, but I should've know better." Bobby sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm old."

"Old doesn't equate to wise, you keep learnin' 'til the day you die, and sometimes kids are smarter or know better."

"Yeah." Bobby agreed, looking down at his orange dahlia bush growing next to the steps, thinking before he turned back to face Pixie. "Can you ever look at me the same again?"

"Bobby, I've seen Juice in nothin' but a diaper and I still respect him. I can do the same to you." Pixie told him earnestly. She looked away, watching a small brown snail make its way through the undergrowth of Bobby's flower bed.

Bobby chuckled despite his sombre mood. "Ah, the good old days."

"Not for J." Pixie giggled, but the tense mood wouldn't shift and she felt the smile drop from her face like rain from a cloud. "What's causing you to self-destruct, Presley?" She asked softly, her eyes troubled.

"I wish I knew, kid." Bobby responded. "I guess I'm out of touch with everything. I'm in the middle of a river and the stepping stones have run out."

"How do we get you more?" Pixie asked him, reaching across and linking her small hand with his.

"Dunno, maybe I have to swim?"

"Well, here's a floaty." Pixie answered, passing him the lunch pail and putting in into Bobby's lap.

"What's this?" Bobby looked at her in surprise and unclipped the metal clasps. He lifted the lid and his eyes went round. The pail was filled to overflowing with money. Some of it was loose notes, some more scrumpled than others, and some had been bound by rubber bands in rolls or stacks. "Holy Christ, what is all this?"

"The Monopoly Cause." Pixie replied. "You just got out of jail, and that's the community chest to get you back on your feet."

Bobby sat there completely baffled. "Who's money is this?"

"Yours." Pixie said firmly.

"I meant, who put all this together?"

"That was one of many little saving piles I have dotted around." Pixie replied. "Hustling gets me a ridiculous amount of cash, and I got nothin' to spend it on, coz' I like to hustle for fun, the money's collateral, and all the scrumpled notes are from Hap, Tig, Juice and Chibs."

"You told them?!" Bobby barked, almost dropping the lunch pail and scaring away a small blackbird who'd landed on Bobby's front lawn looking for its supper.

"I was made to." Pixie told him before describing what happened when she got back to the clubhouse, and reiterated that the others were just worried for Bobby, they weren't mad. "Clay doesn't know, and will never know unless you tell him."

"And Jax?"

"Out playing 'Happy Families', he has no clue either, but I can't keep secrets from him, Presley, we need to be honest with each other if I have any shot of keeping Jax safe."

This response surprised Bobby. "Jax in trouble?"

"Not yet. But let's just say every pres' has a Sergeant-At-Arms, and Jax has me. The way things are progressing with Jax and Clay, things will get ugly, and unless Jax and I are there for each other implicitly and trust each other with everything, I may not be able to keep him safe. I have enough trouble trying to keep the rest of the club in one piece."

"Pixie, you aren't responsible for the shit between Jax and Clay, darlin', that's all between them." Bobby told her.

"But it isn't, Bobby. That's why you're worried about Jax and Clay, they go bad and the whole club will pay the price." Pixie said, her voice wavering slightly. "The thing between them is enough to take down a charter, Jax wants to earn straight, keep the club safe and push for change. Clay's old school, he believes in the shit he got away with twenty years ago, gun runnin', power plays, money makin' tactics." Pixie listed. "He's scared of change because he'll lose his grip on the club and his self-worth and image are tied with that president patch. If he thinks Jax is pushing for the wrong direction, things could get deadly, and this club will be torn to shreds."

Bobby was silent for a moment, just looking at the scared little girl sat next to him. She had the knowledge and the foresight of Sons older than her, but she didn't know where to channel it because she wasn't as experienced. Pixie was essentially stuck in the middle, seeing disaster on the horizon and being unable to do a single thing about it except try and keep everyone she loved alive. "You think this shit's that bad?"

"I know it, Bobby." Pixie said quietly, staring into the sunset on the horizon. The bright reds and oranges were reflecting in her hazel eyes like fire. "I haven't told anyone about the dynamics of Highton, but I think it's relevant."  
"Okay." Bobby nodded. "Your dad was pres', right?"

"Yeah, he was the one and only, and it almost became a legacy thing of being Vice President, taking over from the giant that was Bruce Barcroft. You could be anywhere in England and if you said 'Bruce', gangs would listen, Sons would help and respect would be there, he was king. I had a lot of weight on me to measure up to his work, but I was willing to learn and apart from the occasional all-out brawls, we got on with each other. The Highton, Newcastle, Manchester and East London charters were all formed in nineteen-eighty-eight, one year after SAMBEL. I think it was Keith McGee, founder of SAMBEL, that branched out across the borders into England from what I was told. At that point, there were a few M. C's dotted around that Keith decided to patch over. One of them was the 'Highton Hogs', the president being Bruce, Will Jones as VP, and Viktor Romanchek as Sergeant-At-Arms. They had about fifteen other club members, one of them being Tiny Mouse Byrne. Even though it was a small M.C., they were known as 'the helpful thugs' people could rely on to fix their problems and their reputation preceded them, even back then. They travelled all over England and did what the law couldn't. Bruce fell in love with the Sons ideals and was quick to adopt it and patch across, keeping the hierarchy he'd set up previously. Will was Bruce's first and only choice for VP, they were as close as brothers and had grown up together in Highton. Vik didn't want power; he was ex-Russian Mafia and just wanted to take care of his wife and daughter. Bruce never fully trusted Tiny, he had moved from Ireland to Highton a couple of years prior to joining the 'Highton Hogs' so Bruce didn't have that bond with Tiny that he had with Will. Tiny was too quiet too, he was never one to share much about his life or how he thought about things, so he was never even considered to be second in command at point. Over the next ten years, as Samhi grew in popularity and reputation, Tiny started pushing to be VP. He wanted more power within the club and status around Highton and England as we started branching out and establishing ourselves." Pixie explained so Bobby had context. "Tiny was somethin' else, I mean that guy was like an uncle to me and I loved him to death, but man, did that guy clutch onto Bruce's coattails. You'd have thought Bruce was the second coming of Christ with the way Tiny hung onto his every word in the early years. I saw the change as I got older. Will and Tiny were constantly at each other's throats, they caused so much friction and Tiny wanted what Will had. At that point, Will had a beautiful daughter, Piper, he was loyal to Bruce and their bond was stronger than ever, one was never without the other and that was something that could never have worked with Tiny. But Tiny wanted it so bad, to the point where Bruce told him he'd never be VP and to stop causing problems before the club paid the price. When Tiny realised Bruce would never take his side, he started taking less of an active role with the club, went on more runs, debated on becoming Nomad and travelled more just in general. This was at the point where the IRA crept in and things went south with the club, it was like one bad thing fed from another and the club started to begin its descent even before I patched. When Piper and Nicky were murdered by Jimmy and I almost died too... it broke Will, he put the blame of Piper on the club and on me, and with all the tension with Tiny, it was enough to make him crack, especially when Tiny was the one who encouraged me and the girls to go out and promised to pick us up and look after us. Will laid his kutte on our charter table, ripped his patches off himself and stormed out. I've never seen Will since. Bruce was furious at everything after that, he lost his brother, he almost lost me, he felt cornered by the IRA and it caused him to make a mistake and agree to run the IRA guns. Vik volunteered to be VP to try and save Bruce from himself, just until I was old enough to take over. Tiny almost left when he realised Bruce was never going to give him VP, so he'd be able to take over one day, but he stayed around. I guess because we were all he had, I'm not sure." Pixie divulged. She took a breath and wiped her eyes. "What I'm meaning with all this, is that friction with Will and Tiny, it's so similar to Jax and Clay. Tiny's fight for power is distressingly comparable to Clay's fight to _keep_ his power. If they continue to fight and cause friction, mistakes will be made, lives will be ruined and tensions within the club will have people questioning their loyalties. That rift...it can be a club's downfall. It was the first step to Highton's destruction. And that can't happen again here, I won't let it." Pixie said vehemently.

Bobby wiped a tear from his eye, moved by how much tragedy had clouded Pixie's short life. She was right though, she'd patched into a club on the descent into hell and was starting to see warning signs with Charming. "I hear you, darlin'. We have to let Jax and Clay figure it out between them, though, this is their fight, all we can do is just keep everyone safe, including them, and support them."

"I will never fully trust Clay, not after what he did to Ope, not after almost killing Tig, Jax and Ope in the ambush, and not when he hides things from the club." Pixie said firmly. "My trust is in Jax. I will tolerate Clay... for now." Pixie said darkly as the last rays of sun disappeared behind a thick cloud looming on the valley hills surrounding Charming. She looked to Bobby, hazel eyes dark and steely. "Look after yourself, Presley, we need you now more than ever." Pixie patted the box on his lap, kissed his cheek and stood up. "You need to talk, you know where I am." Pixie said over her shoulder, walking to her bike and before Bobby could say anything else, she disappeared off into the evening.

🖤🖤🖤

The Sons parked their van down the road from the red house before walking across the land, silently and stealthily. Tig had the bag of fully loaded guns slung over one shoulder and Pixie trotted along at his side. Clay and Jax were up ahead, with Opie, Happy, Juice, Chibs and Half-Sack following around them, eyes on the lookout for any attack or danger. Pixie had gloves on and was carrying her backpack slung over one shoulder, black hoodie zipped half-way so her bandolier was covered, but she could reach for her knives easily and stealthily should she need to. She hadn't said much since she'd got back from Bobby's and Tig was worried for her, he had to push it to the back burners for now though, they had a job to do.

Jax and Clay stopped walking. "That's gotta be it." Jax said in a hushed tone, pointing to the red house just on the other side of the tree line. Tig slung the bag off of his shoulder and passed out the rifles whilst Pixie moved ahead, silently scouting the area out. She spotted a silver car and moved towards it, sticking to the shadows and watching the house. She reached the vehicle and peeped through the black tinted windows, looking for the little inside locks on the doors to see if they were raised or lowered. When Pixie found them raised she realised the car was unlocked and went to the trunk, fingers pressing into the release catch so it didn't thunk. She kept her eyes glued to the interior of the car to be ready to shut the boot should the light start to come on inside, but when it didn't she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd guessed the Nords had disabled it for stealthiness seeing as they were outlaws and one little light could make a nice target for a gun or a cop. The windows except the driver's, front passenger's and the windscreen were all blacked out to near illegal levels, which was more of a relief for Pixie as it meant even if it had shone, the Nords would have been lucky if they'd seen it through the black. Satisfied, Pixie opened the trunk properly, spotting a blue tarp scrumpled in the back, and smiling. Her plan was going better than expected. Happy drifted to her side, sent by Clay to see what the hell Pixie was doing whilst Opie and Tig were preparing the weapons. He watched as Pixie unzipped her backpack and proceeded to pull out the drug bricks one by one, stacking them inside the car with her gloved hands so there wouldn't be any prints. Prior to coming out tonight, she'd wiped them down with industrial cleaner to make sure Skeet's prints or any of the Sons weren't on their either. Happy picked up on what she was doing and helped tuck the bricks under the tarp, noticing a hoodie someone had discarded inside the truck and with a gloved hand, tucked it over the bricks to stop them from moving around the trunk and giving the game away. Once it was hidden, Pixie and Happy shut the trunk, gave each other a fistbump and rejoined the others. Pixie kept her eyes on the house as she came to Jax's side.

"You're taller, what's shining on the edge of the roof?" Pixie hissed to Jax, she couldn't see from where she was stood as it was blocked from her view by the low hanging branches on the trees. Jax furrowed his brow and stood on tip-toe a little and nodded.

"Hold it, cameras." He stage-whispered to Tig and Chibs who were getting ready to make the first move. They nodded and pulsed down the black ski masks just for added security before they stormed for the house. The group watched them go silently, never making a sound as they hunted for the exits and covered them before giving a signal to the rest of the guys to prepare and follow.

"We'll clear the house, then blow it." Jax reiterated the plan, recalling Hale's warning to not kill anyone. Juice and Opie nodded before going next, carrying over the TNT and the wires. Opie found a small gap under the porch of the house and shoved the sticks under before back-tracking with the wires to a log pile on the edge of the drive. Half-Sack, Clay, Happy and Pixie got their rifles ready, loaded with blanks so no bullets could be linked back to the Sons. they panned out across the clearing making sure the Nords would be herded towards their truck. When everyone was in position, Clay gave the signal and Chibs and Tig opened fire, they had bullets but once the house went up in the explosion, the chances of finding them again in the rubble were zero to one. They shot through the windows of the house and shouts emitted from inside. The three Nords came flying out, guns at the ready and shouting to each other in panicked tones as they fired shots back. None of their bullets landed as they were too focused on running to work out what was a Son and what was a shadow. The Nords knew they were wildly outnumbered as they sprinted to their truck, hauling ass inside it and slamming the doors shut before they accelerated off into the night, accompanied by the warning shots from the Sons.

"Run ye bastards! Run!" Chibs jeered after the van, making Pixie smile as she watched it go and ran to the house alongside Jax. Jax kicked the front door down and entered with Chibs and Tig checking the other entrances and the inside of the house. "Clear!" Chibs shouted after a moment of looking for anyone left inside before he came back out and motioned for Pixie to run to the woodpile as Tig and Jax confirmed their areas were clear too.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Tig ordered Chibs and Jax as they abandoned the house and followed Pixie to the pile where Clay, Opie, Juice, Half-Sack and Happy were all crouched and ready. Pixie put the safety catch on her rifle before putting it down and wriggling to Opie's side to see what he was up to.

"You got a remote?" Pixie asked. Opie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course, I have a beautiful wife and two kids to go back home to." He responded, showing Pixie the remote and how it worked, realising Pixie had a lack of experience with it and was genuinely curious rather than smart mouthing. When everyone was ready, Opie pressed the button and everyone ducked, Chibs instinctively grabbing Pixie as the Sons watched the house go up in a horrendous torrent of orange explosion and flames. Pixie's heart started beating wildly as flashbacks started to creep up on her.

"Charming. Not Highton." Pixie mumbled, reminding herself that this was a good explosion, nobody was dying and they were stopping a drug problem for Charming. The rubble rained down for a while as the Sons watched the fire set in and destroy the ugly dealings that had occurred within the red house.

🖤🖤🖤

The dusty black Sons van parked in the garage lot where Charlie and Gemma were shutting the office down with Lyla after deciding to wait for Pixie to return before they headed over to the Trager household. They watched as the Sons got out of the van looking tired but satisfied that they’d got the job done. Pixie was in the midst of telling Jax something and he had his arm around her, shaking his head and grinning as she did her hyperactive hand gestures and animatedly explained whatever it was to him. Clay jumped down from the front passenger seat and looked over to where the office door was open and Gemma was collecting papers on her desk whilst Lyla and Charlie chatted about the party later that night. Tig got out of the driver’s seat and watched as Gemma and Clay exchanged an uneasy glance with each other. Tig’s head went from Gemma, to Clay and back again, face upset and troubled.

“Talk to her, man.” Tig almost pleaded. Clay was no longer pissed and just seemed defeated more than anything else. Clay seemed to consider it for a moment with a sad look on his face before he slowly walked over. Tig knew that Gemma would be protected by Lyla and Charlie if anything did pop off in the office, so focused on packing everything away. Inside the office, the women immediately came to attention as Clay slunk through the door, looking like a dog who’d been told off. There was a tense moment as Clay and Gemma looked at each other, seeing who was going to fold first, and Charlie was surprised when Clay broke.

“I’m sorry.” He rumbled, his blue eyes shining with guilt and emotion. Lyla and Charlie got up from the couch and went outside, loitering by the door to give the couple privacy, but also staying close should Gemma need them.

Gemma’s shoulders slumped a little and she looked down at her desk, nervously scratching the side of her face for a moment before looking back up at her husband. “Me too.” She said softly. Clay accepted her apology with a small nod. There was another tense pause until Gemma took a step closer to Clay, looking at his swollen red knuckles. “How’re the hands?” She asked quietly.

Clay put them out for her, gingerly uncurling his fingers slightly, then curling them back into fists and repeating the action. He jokingly put his head to one side. “A lil’ sore.” He smiled.

Gemma scoffed and smiled. “Yeah, I bet.” The smiled left both of their faces and the air seemed to cool, and not with the evening breeze.

“What’s goin’ on with us?” Clay asked. He looked saddened and worried that things had descended to the point where he and Gemma couldn’t keep a conversation alive anymore.

“It’s me.” Gemma confessed. “The attack. Just shook me up somehow...I-I don’t know, I-” Gemma trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts and her words. She stroked through her hair and looked up at Clay. “I’m just havin’ trouble.” This was the first time she’d come clean to Clay, and this surprised the aged president, he could finally see under the strong virago exterior of Gemma, to the pained, hurting woman below the shield.

“How do I help?” Clay asked gently. Gemma was surprised by his words, he very rarely said them, it was always the same, he led and she followed, picking up the pieces and helping him, not the other way around, it was how being an old lady to an outlaw president worked.

Gemma couldn’t answer him, couldn’t bring herself to admit she needed help. She was supposed to be strong for him, the backbone that kept things running in the background so he stayed unaffected and catered to. “I’m so sorry this is bleedin’ all over you.” She said, voice wavering as she stepped closer to the man she loved. She stopped short of coming to Clay’s embrace, her fear lancing through her gut at the prospect of touching another man. “Just a lil’ lost, baby.” Gemma repeated to try and explain herself, looking into Clay’s tired eyes. Clay stepped closer and slowly enveloped her in a hug, trying not to make any sudden movements and making his big, broad stature as gentle and welcoming as possible. It hurt his heart to see Gemma so broken and pained, she was his untouchable other-half, the core of the club, he’d never seen her like this before, and it made him feel even more guilty over the fact that he’d laid his hands on her, possibly worsening her fears more, earlier that day. There were very few things Clay regretted in life, he stood by his choices, but that moment was one of them. Gemma tried so hard to sink into his arms like she always did, tried to inhale his once calming aroma of rosewood, motor oil and leather, but her whole body just tensed and she felt tears spike into her eyes.

When Gemma couldn’t take it any longer, she gently pushed against Clay’s chest. “Uh, um, I-uh-.” Gemma fumbled. Thankfully, Clay got the message and stepped back, his eyes looking hurt and his arms longing to have been around her just a little longer. He scowled as Gemma retreated back to the desk and grabbed her handbag. “I have to go over to Tig’s place. The girls and I are having a little meet-up, Donna’ll be there too.” She said, trying to excuse herself.

“I’ll run you over there.” Clay offered. “I don’t want you out in the dark on your own.”

“No, no I won’t be. Tig’s gonna sort it, we’ll use the van so we have all the women together.” Gemma explained hurriedly.

“Okay.” Clay nodded. “There’s a wrap party tonight, Cara Cara. The, uh, guys are gonna be there. I’m thinkin’ of goin’.” Clay explained. Gemma was about to explain that she’d be there too, but then Clay’s face took on a hopeful look. “Unless… you wanna maybe grab some supper- or somethin’?” He offered, hoping Gemma might like a quiet night in where they could just talk.

Gemma’s mind panicked at the prospect. She wished she could say yes, but just couldn’t get it out. “No, no, the girls have invited me to the wrap party too, they want me there, and then I have to go be with Abel and Axel, relieve Neeta and all that.” Gemma explained. Clay’s eyebrows went up, realising that their communication was so broken down, he hadn’t even known about any of this.

“Axel?” Clay queried, feeling even more out of the loop with his own family.

“Lyla’s little boy, he’s staying at Jax’s place tonight. You should go on up there, I’ll follow with the girls and then you can stay as long as you want.”

Clay felt even worse than when he’d walked in. “Okay.” He said finally after looking down at Gemma for a moment, his eyes hardening. He leant in for a kiss, Gemma barely brushed his lips with her own before she pulled away and looked down at the floor. Clay turned away from her so she wouldn’t see the pain in his eyes, striding out the door and across the lot, shoulders slumped and head held low. Gemma felt the bite of guilt and tried to remind herself that she was healing from a traumatic event and couldn’t blame herself for acting the way she did, but at the same time she wished she’d hurry up and heal already. Lyla and Charlie stepped back into the office and Charlie reached for Gemma’s shoulder.

“Hey, baby steps, remember? You’ll get there.” She said gently whilst Lyla took her hand.

“Char’s right, you’ll get through this and come out the other side more badass than ever.” Lyla reiterated.

Gemma smiled at her two cheerleaders. “Thanks, girls. You two ready to go?”

“Definitely, we may have to carry Pix away though, last seen she stole Opie’s beanie and he, Juice and Chibs were chasing her around the lot trying to get it back.” Charlie explained.

Gemma laughed despite her low mood. “That’s our Pixie.” from somewhere outside there was a sudden squeal from Pixie and a cheer of triumph from one of the Sons. “Sounds like he got his hat back.” Gemma added, picking up her purse as Charlie went for the keys, locking up the door to the garage and helping secure the office whilst Lyla grabbed her backpack and Charlie’s, stepping out into the lot and watching Tig put Pixie over his shoulder and place her in the van, chuckling at Pixie’s little laugh-snort.

🖤🖤🖤

After picking up Donna and bringing the girls back to his house, Tig lost his bedroom under a sea of female paraphernalia, clothes, shoes and makeup suddenly taking over every flat surface as the girls traded items and looked over what they had. He watched Charlie as she produced her makeup brush set, unrolling it like a surgeon’s toolkit and carefully pinning back Lyla’s voluminous blonde curls. They were parked in the en-suite with Lyla sat on the counter and Charlie stood on a stool Tig had dug out for her so the petite woman could work on Lyla’s pretty face. Gemma was sat on his bed with Pixie and Donna, looking over nail polish colours and discussing ‘tones’. Tig had no clue what ‘tones’ were, but they sounded important.

“Tiggy? Indigo or violet?” Pixie asked, holding up two nail polish bottles that looked like little glass skulls. They looked the same colour to Tig, and he pointed to the one on Pixie’s left.

“That one?”

“Ooh!” Pixie agreed. “Are you gonna get ready too?”

“I am ready baby, changed my shirt.” Tig said pointing to his black button-up.

“Your jeans have oil stains though.” Pixie said.

“They’re black jeans, you can’t see that.” Tig argued.

“I can too.” Pixie giggled. “Go change, mister, maybe your dark blue ones? And your nice boots, not the ones you were running across a field in tonight.”

“Anythin’ to keep you happy.” Tig teased, going to his wardrobe and grabbing the items Pixie had requested.

“You’ll be happy too, lookin’ all smart and handsome.” Pixie smiled, trying not to wriggle as Gemma started painting her nails. Tig came to her side and kissed the top of her head.

“Just for you, darlin’, back in a bit.”

“Bring snacks?” Pixie asked hopefully.

“Sure.” Tig chuckled.

“Poptarts!” Charlie called from the en-suite.

“I’m not datin’ you.” Tig argued back jokingly. “Get your own, Epps.”

“Well fuck you, then.” Charlie called back, laughing.

“Fuck you too.” Tig called back, chuckling too. “What flavour you want?”

“Strawberry.” Charlie called. “Or chocolate, I’m not fussed.”

“Strawberry for me too.” Pixie giggled, enjoying seeing Charlie and Tig banter with each other. Tig left the room after kissing Pixie’s cheek and Gemma smiled, seeing Tig’s soft caring side.

“You two are adorable.” Donna cooed.

“Thanks, Donnie.” Pixie smiled happily. “Tig’s wonderful.”

“You two gonna tie the knot?” Gemma asked, curious. Pixie didn’t miss the shuffling from the bathroom, sensing Lyla and Charlie were listening in too.

“The last time he proposed was when I knocked him out in the ring when we sparred so I could hustle the fight club.” Pixie recalled. “Other than being teased about it from the others, he hasn’t mentioned the M-word.”

“What about his crow?” Charlie called from the bathroom. “I got Kip’s during our honeymoon.” Pixie had seen the design on Charlie’s lower back, it was of a crow in mid-flight with a pair of dog-tags around its neck and heart-shaped padlock in one taloned foot.

“We haven’t talked about that either.” Pixie confessed.  
“Wait, I thought the crow on your arm was his?” Lyla asked.

“No, it’s my own. When I patched in, it was a statement saying I was my own woman and I’m a free bird who doesn’t need to be claimed.” Pixie explained.

“So you’d never get his crow?” Donna asked.

“To be honest, I’d love to have Tig’s crow, maybe we could exchange and he could get mine, seeing as we’re both Sons.” Pixie thought aloud. “I never thought I’d meet someone I’d want to be with forever, which is why I claimed myself and it stopped other Sons asking who I was attached to. But then things changed drastically for me and I stumbled across my soulmate by complete accident.” Pixie confessed, accompanied by ‘awws’ from the bathroom and the bed. “To be perfectly blunt, I’m scared shitless to ask, Tig’s notorious for refusing to settle down, and I’d rather have him in my life with no crow, than lose him because I wanted things to progress too quickly and he didn’t want to settle down.” Pixie said truthfully.

“Honey, that man who’s currently fetching us pop-tarts, is worlds away from the Tig Trager who had at least five women on the go at any one point.” Gemma said. “He’s already settled down with you, baby, he’s moved you in, he’s taken care of you, he depends on you to keep him safe and taken care of too.”

“Gemma’s right.” Charlie added. “You’re just as much his soulmate as he is yours.”

“I second that.” Donna added.

“Third it!” Lyla called.

Pixie giggled at her sisters. “How did the crow talk go down with, Clay, Ope, and H?”

“H was no hassle, he couldn’t wait to do it, and he got a tattoo of my initials over his heart to make things equal.” Charlie explained.

“Clay was the same, I got the Samcro crow as soon as we got married, and he got my name on a skull on his arm.” She recalled. “Romantic, I know.” Gemma said sarcastically.

“Ope gave me his crow before we got married.” Donna recalled. “We were high school sweethearts and our parents wouldn’t let us get married until we graduated, so rather than have promise rings, we had promise tattoos. Harry was already gunning for prospect-sip and Piney gave his blessing for the crows knowing his son was going to be a Son.” She explained. “In hindsight, that was an awfully risky thing to do, because we could just have easily grown apart, but thankfully we didn’t.”

“Where is yours?” Pixie asked, realising she’d never seen Donna’s crow.

“It’s on my lower back too. Sons love crows there, for some reason.” Donna explained.

“It’s above your ass, they’re claiming that intimate area without the tattoo artist spending hours staring at your bare behind.” Gemma explained. “Not romantic, but Sons aren’t known for chocolates and roses.”

“Would explain the phrase ‘Sweetbutt’ and old ladies being referred to as ‘pieces of ass’.” Charlie grumbled. “Men are gross.”

“You’re married to one!” Pixie giggled.

“I know, it’s still gross though.” Charlie giggled.

“Now you know why mine’s over my heart.” Gemma informed them.

“Harry’s a romantic.” Donna smiled as she painted her nails red. “Always has been.”

“Aww!” Pixie cooed. “What does he do?”

“Well he stopped for a while, but since we had marriage counselling, he rediscovered his romantic side. He insists on bringing me flowers or just a small gift each week, nothing fancy or expensive, but enough to make me feel special and remind me that he’s thinking of me. If I’m going to be up at the hospital, he packs my lunch the night before and leaves a note in there saying he hopes I have a great day on my nursing shift, and he’s looking forward to seeing me in the evening. If I’m on a shift that runs over dinner, he feeds the kids and leaves a portion of whatever they’ve had and brings it up to the hospital as soon as he’s able. And if he isn’t, he waits up for me to come home, cooks dinner and eats with me. It could be three o’clock in the morning and he wants to sit with me and have me talk about my day whilst we eat. Then once a week we go out on dates, Harry loves bowling so we usually bowl and have a beer and pretend we’re teens again.” Donna gushed. “I’m the same, I make his lunch every time he’s not able to come home to eat, leave him messages too, I bake his favourite pie every week to show him my love that way, and I always try to massage his shoulders when he’s had a rough day, trying to get him to open up and talk about his day too. I truly love that man more than anything except my kids.” Donna confessed whilst the other women gushed over how cute their relationship was.

“So marriage counselling worked then?” Gemma asked.

“Definitely, for us, it brought back everything we’d lost and helped us work through everything in a healthy way.” Donna agreed. “I’m so, so grateful that the club was able to fund it, I don’t know how we would have survived otherwise.”

“Wait, but I thought-” Charlie said before she caught Pixie’s ‘cut-it-out’ face.

“Thought what, sweetie?” Donna asked, looking from Pixie to Charlie and back again as she and Lyla came out of the bathroom. Lyla was wearing a beautiful silver eyeshadow, glittery pink lipstick and her eyelashes had been accentuated with mascara and curled, making her look like a beautiful angelic supermodel. “Pixie?” Donna asked.

“You didn’t tell?” Charlie asked.

“No.” Pixie sighed, biting her lip and looking nervously at Donna. “Donnie, please don’t be mad.”

Donna put two and two together. “Pixie, sweetheart, did you have something to do with the payments?”

“She had everything to do with them.” Charlie informed her.

“I used my TM paychecks and some hustle money to front your therapy sessions and paid off the mortgage on your house.” Pixie confessed, eyes huge and bashful. “I didn’t want you to find out until I worked out what to say without you or Opie getting angry, because it was never my intention to butt in or make you feel like you couldn’t handle everything, I just wanted to help because you guys are my family and I couldn’t sit back and watch you guys suffer.” Pixie admitted, looking down at the grey comforter on the bed.

Donna was completely shocked for a second, and her silence made Pixie lose some of her resolve. She panicked a little and a single tear escaped her eye. As soon as Donna spotted it, she leant over and cuddled Pixie to her.

“Sweetheart, hey, I’m not mad, I’m just startled.” Donna soothed as Lyla and Charlie came to the bed. “I understand why you did what you did, and I’m so, so grateful for everything you’ve done for my family. You saved Harry and me, twice now, I can never be angry about that.” Donna assured her. “I’ll admit, if you’d openly told me what you were going to do, I would have turned you down and may have lost my temper, but only because I take pride in my family and I want to feel like I’m taking care of them on my own.”

“Sorry.” Pixie mumbled, holding Donna’s hand.

“Don’t be, I needed it, Harry and I both did, but now we’re back on our feet and have stable incomes, I don’t want you paying any more.”

“I haven’t.” Pixie told her. “I stopped as soon as Ope got his first paycheck after his promotion and when you guys graduated and finished therapy.”

“Thank you. I’ve told you once you’re our guardian angel, and I stand by that.” Donna nodded, wiping Pixie’s few tears away. “No more crying, yeah? I’m not mad, you did a good thing.”

Pixie nodded and smiled, her face flooding with relief. “You think Ope will flip?”

“I’m going to have to talk to him about it, because I can’t keep secrets from him anymore, but I’ll explain it the way you explained it to me. He adores you, he won’t be angry either.” Donna reassured her. As Tig appeared in the doorway, eyes flicking around the girls crowded on the bed comforting Donna and Pixie.

“Fight break out in the nail salon?” He asked, carrying the plate stacked with pop-tarts and placing them on the bed.

“No, just a miscommunication.” Donna explained with a soft smile as she took a chocolate pop-tart.

“Gem, you’re nails are dry now, want to come let me do your makeup?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, please, you should set up a beauty parlour with your skills.” Gemma said, grabbing a tart before Charlie did the same and ushered her off to the bathroom.

“Mind if I go downstairs and change?” Lyla asked, picking up her pale pink garment bag.

“No, go ahead, bathrooms the door at the end of the hall downstairs.” Tig told her. Lyla smiled appreciatively and sashayed out of the room.

“Lyla’s so graceful, I have no clue how she does it.” Pixie said, watching her newest sister leave. “She even sneezes gracefully.”

Tig and Donna chuckled at Pixie’s commentary. Tig took the pop-tart Pixie offered him. “Everythin’ you do is adorable.”

“You can’t beat someone up adorably.” Pixie argued. “Or stab or shoot.” At Pixie’s words, Donna looked up at Pixie with big eyes. 

“No, when you go dark-mode, it’s just hot.” Tig said playfully, watching Pixie’s eyes. “How’d Bobby take the cash?”

“Seemed okay. We talked too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, mainly just an exchange of worries.”

“Club?”

“Yeah, and his own.” Pixie explained. “Watch him tonight, okay?”

“Absolutley, baby.” Tig assured her, idly turning a black nail polish bottle in his hands. “What are you gonna wear tonight?”

“You’ll look amazing in whatever you wear.” Donna said supportively.

“Trousers and a crop top.” Pixie informed them. “Thanks, Donnie. You’ll look like a bohemian goddess, I’m sure of it.”

“No skirt or shorts?” Tig asked. Pixie shrugged and he noticed her pull a pillow over her lap to hide her legs. Tig grabbed it and pulled it away. “No, I won’t let you feel bad about the way you look.” 

“Tiggy.” Pixie pleaded as Tig reached across, pulling Pixie into his lap before he hooked one leg under her prosthetic and calf, lifting them and angling Pixie so she had to look at her legs. 

“Nope. Look at you.” Tig ordered. “These legs are beautiful, they’re part of you and they don’t define you. Every single part of you is sexy and gorgeous and if that porn bitch can’t see that, she’s the one with issues and needs her eyes fuckin’ checkin’.” Tig growled protectively, hugging Pixie tighter against his chest. “You hear me, baby girl?”

“I do.” Pixie nodded.

“Show that bitch how much of a smokin’ hot badass you are.” Tig told her. 

“Second that!” Charlie called from the bathroom.

“Me too.” Gemma added.

“I’m in on this too.” Donna added.

“See, you’ll have the old lady squad backin’ you up too.” Tig joked, letting go of Pixie’s legs to pull Pixie upright so he could kiss her. “And you’ve got me, and your brothers who will take that bitch out, no questions asked.

“Was someone mean to you?” Donna asked in full mother hen mode. Tig explained briefly and Donna’s eye’s widened again. “Oh honey! She sounds awful! Don’t listen to her, okay? You’re wonderful.” Donna cooed, squeezing Pixie’s hand.

“You’re wonderful too, Donnie, you’re like a big sister to me. And Tiggy, I don’t need hitmen.” Pixie giggled. “Happy with Kohn was bad enough.”

“Oh, that’s what happened to him.” Gemma acknowledged as she came out from the bathroom with a stunning glittery black smokey eye look, her long eyelashes looking gorgeous and a deep red lipstick on her full lips. Her hair had been tousled into gentle waves too.

“Who?” Lyla asked, appearing in the doorway in her party outfit. She was wearing a white and silver bejewelled bralette and hot pants with a glitter belt with what appeared to be a silver sheer train or skirt, Pixie couldn’t decide, but either way, Lyla was owning the outfit. On her feet were possibly some of the tallest white heels Pixie had ever seen and Lyla strutted in them as if they were nothing more than ballet flats. 

“Jax is a lucky fella.” Tig said, trying not to stare. “He know you’re wearing that?”

“No, but it’s my body, and if I want to wear this, then I’m going to.” Lyla said simply and sweetly. “My body, my choice.”

“Holy shit, Lyla you look like an angel.” Charlie said in awe. “Jax is going to lose his mind.”

“That’s the idea.” Lyla said with a wink. “Bathroom’s free and tidy, who’s going next?”

“Me.” Gemma said getting up and grabbing her change of clothes.

“You’re up next, gurl.” Charlie said, grabbing Donna’s hand and towing her from the bed. “Pixie choose an outfit, you got this, chick!”

Pixie giggled at Charlie’s words and got up from Tig’s lap, going over to the wardrobe and opening up her side. Out of interest, Lyla came over and started investigating. “Ly, would you help?” Pixie asked.

“I’d love to!” Lyla smiled, digging straight into the wardrobe and sorting through Pixie’s colourful wardrobe. Pixie looked over to Tig, watching him pick up a discarded pair of eyelash curlers and look at them in puzzled horror, to him, they looked like some kind of torture implement and he couldn’t guess what they were for. He gingerly set them down and stood up. Pixie came to his side and jumped on the bed, grabbing his hand.

“Do a twirl, handsome.” Pixie giggled, Tig playfully turned around for her before he pulled her into his arms. “You look so good.” Pixie smiled, kissing his cheek. Though if your hair gets any longer, I’m gonna try and braid it.”

Tig tipped Pixie upside down. “Don’t you dare, baby.” He teased, pulling Pixie back upright when her giggles became hiccups.

“I love your curls.” Pixie emphasised, running a hand through them.

“Love yours, darlin’.” Tig said, nuzzling his nose against Pixie’s before he set her down. Gemma came striding into the room looking confident and Pixie gave a squeal of delight.

“Look at you, Shady Lady! You’re stunning!” Pixie said, going into cheerleader mode to bolster Gemma’s mood and her confidence. She was dressed in a white top with a graphic print done in black glitter and had black sequins on the shoulders. She had a pair of dark, tight fighting denim jeans in a bootleg cut and stiletto suede black boots with buckles on them for extra flair. Over her arm was a black sparkly biker jacket and she had accessorised with statement earrings, bracelets, and a bejewelled belt.

“Thank you, baby.” Gemma smiled, laughing with Lyla came away from the wardrobe and did a double-take, fanning herself.

“Gemma! You look gorgeous! I’m so jealous!” Lyla emphasised, coming to her side and taking Gemma’s hand so she could get Gemma to do a twirl. Donna and Charlie appeared from the bathroom, Donna’s makeup perfected. They gave their statements of excited encouragement and Tig joined in, liking how supportive the women were of each other. Pixie caught Donna’s makeup and marvelled at it, she had a red and gold smokey eye with a red lip and light blush, her short brown bob had been curled and framed her face elegantly.

“Donna! Opie is going to drool.” Pixie giggled.

“Oh he will, hasn’t even seen my outfit either yet.” Donna agreed. “I’ll be right back.” She added, grabbing her clothing bag and disappearing downstairs. Charlie grabbed Pixie’s hands, towing her to the en-suite.

“Your turn, gurl! We’re gonna make Ima eat it!” Charlie promised. Pixie smiled appreciatively and hopped up onto the counter. “Ly, what outfit did you go for? Colour schemes?” Charlie queried.

“Dark purple and black, I want the rest to be a surprise for Pixie.” Lyla called back. “You’re gonna love it, honey!” She added.

“Duh, you chose it, miss glamazon!” Pixie called back, hearing Lyla giggle. Pixie turned her attention to Charlie as she pinned Pixie’s hair back and wiped a cleansing wipe over her face.

“So how are you feeling miss mother-to-be?” Pixie asked. “Echo been up to much?”  
“She’s definitely more active, I’m starting to think she’s taking after you.” Charlie joked, patting her small bump. “Honestly I cannot wait, I’m wishing for the day I get to meet her and take her home. Kip’s already painted up the nursery.”

“Aw!” Pixie squeaked. “Tell me!”

“We went for a cherry blossom pink, and white furniture so everything’s delicate and lovely for our baby girl. We picked out a white crib and changing table and we’re discussing throwing a belated baby shower at some point.”

“Oh! Please do, Char! That would be adorable!” Pixie gushed as Charlie started putting on a light foundation she’d bought for Pixie.

“Okay, I’ll talk to Kip and see when we could do it.” Charlie assured her with a smile. “And for the record, no weapons for Echo.”

“Aww, not even a ‘my first knife set’?” Pixie teased.

“No!” Charlie laughed. “I swear, Kip’s already sizing up a kutte for her.”

“Aww! Next-next gen Sons!” Pixie smiled. “I’ll show her how to be the best Son.”

“Oh god, one of you is enough, imagine you and a mini-you racketing around.” Charlie joked.

“Scary thought.” Pixie giggled. “Besides, she’d deffo turn out badass and beautiful like her mum.”

“Aw, you’re ridiculously sweet, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I just love making people feel good.” Pixie admitted as Charlie contoured and then started applying glittery purple eyeshadow.

“Sometimes I forget you’re a Son, not like in a bad way, but like in a ‘this girl’s too cute to kill people’ sorta way.”

Pixie giggled. “I have the smiles to prove it.”

“Out of interest, have you only killed two people?” Charlie asked tentatively.

“Fourteen in total, the two smiles represent the two I killed with Happy.” Pixie admitted casually. Charlie almost dropped her makeup brush.

“Holy shit, I’m applying makeup to a serial killer.” Charlie giggled in shock. “Though I trust you, and I know that those people were probably bad guys.”

“The worst, I’d _never_ , ever harm an innocent.” Pixie vowed. “And I’d never harm you, or the other girls, I’d protect all of you with my life.”

“You’ve already proven that, sweetheart.” Donna’s voice came from somewhere by Pixie. She had her eyes closed so hadn’t realised Donna was near. “But with that being said, it’s a little hard to wrap my head around the fact that you babysit my kids on the regular, whilst also acting as a hitwoman.”

“Least you know they’re safe.” Tig’s voice reasoned. “No fucker’s gonna get within ten meters of your babies with Pixie taking care of ‘em.”

“Amen to that.” Gemma agreed.

“That’s very true.” Donna replied. “It’s oddly comforting.”

“Pixie is odd.” Charlie teased as she tapped Pixie’s face to get her to open her eyes again now she’d added eyeliner. Pixie clocked Donna’s outfit from where she was leaning against the en-suite doorway and Pixie’s jaw dropped, making Donna blush and smile. Donna was wearing a white sleeveless top with white flowery lace overlaid over the cotton material to give her a textured sweet look. She’d paired it with a red midi skirt which had been overlaid by an a-symmetrical sheer flowy material and paired with a thin gold belt. On her feet were red high heels with gold embellishments and she had a matching clutch. She had red and gold feather earrings and rings to bring in her bohemian style and the overall look was breathtaking. 

“Makes a change from my usual medical scrubs, that’s for sure.” Donna agreed. “I went on a shopping spree with some of my work friends, had no idea when I was going to wear this outfit, but I’m very happy I got it now.

“You really do look hot.” Gemma agreed as Donna went to go sit on the bed with her and Lyla whilst Tig started tidying up the nail polish bottles a little.

Pixie let Charlie apply some lipstick and then watched as she stepped back, looking over Pixie’s face with an artistic eye. “Hair time, Pix, I’m thinking half-up half-down with two space buns, show off your natural curls and swirls.”

“Yes please, I’d love that.” Pixie agreed. “Are you okay working on my hair texture?”

“Mmhm, in another life, I worked at a hair salon to get by and learnt how to deal with all kinds of hair types.”

“Was that Cherry or Rita?” Pixie asked, intrigued.   
“Rita.” Charlie answered as she began teasing and taming Pixie’s hair, her hands working fast and efficiently.

“You’re like a pokemon going through all these evolutions to get to Charlie.” Pixie thought aloud.

“Ha, I like that, I’ll have to tell Kip, he loves pokemon.”

“Juice does too. He won’t admit to it, but he has a Charmander plus that sits on his bedside table.

“Aw!” Charlie smiled. “Juice is very sweet.”

“He is.” Pixie agreed. “I baked him cookies the other day and he got so excited, ate the lot in like five minutes, but he enjoyed them, so it was totally worth it.” Pixie said with a loving smile.

“How many did you make?” Charlie giggled as she crafted one space bun and started working on the second.

“Twenty.” Pixie laughed.   
“Holy shit!” Charlie laughed. “Must’ve been hungry."

“Probably, J has a fast metabolism so he’s always hungry. I swear that guy could have an all-you-can-eat buffet, and still want more.”

“Oh I feel him on that, since Echo’s started getting bigger, I’m hungry so often now.”

“Eating for two, that’s why.”

“Feels like I’m eating for five some days.” Charlie smiled as she finished Pixie’s other buns and began adding in hair clips to add a ‘Pixie’ flair to the hairstyle. When she was done, she stepped down from the stool and let Pixie turn around and look in the mirror.

“Okay, you are magic!” Pixie exclaimed, admiring Charlie’s handiwork. She had a purple to black ombré fade eyeshadow effect with black and purple sparkly eyeshadow over her lid. Charlie had given her a dramatic eyeliner wing and stamped a little black heart on either side of her eyes under the wing’s tail. She’d then added a deep plum lipstick colour and a sparkling shine to Pixie’s cheekbones. Pixie gently touched one of her bouncy space buns and smiled.

“You like?” Charlie asked.

“I love! Charlie! You’re amazing!” Pixie jumped down from the counter and hugged her tightly. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, sweetie!” Charlie smiled, accepting the warm hug. “Outfit time!”

Pixie stepped out into the bedroom and smiled as Tig’s eyes sone admiringly and she could tell he was loving the look too. Lyla gave her a folded up pile of clothes and Pixie excitedly went downstairs to change as Charlie did her own makeup and used the ensuite to change as well. Pixie fell in love with her outfit as soon as she put it on. Lyla had picked out for her a strappy black sleeveless top which had a silky feel and a pair of purple denim shorts with white skulls on the bottom. She’d chosen a pair of purple studded boots and a black moon necklace set as well as a cat ring and a lilac purse in case Pixie needed one. Pixie felt her confidence flood back as she climbed the stairs, eager to see what Charlie had chosen. 

The second she stepped into the bedroom, Tig pounced on her, twirling her around and raking his eyes over the outfit, loving the way it was playful and girly, but also badass and confident, showing all sides of Pixie.

“You look so beautiful, baby.” He cooed, kissing her cheek and stepping back so the other girls could support her too.

“Lyla? Can I hire you as my personal stylist?” Pixie giggled as she did a little happy dance, seeing almost all the women all dolled up and ready to party.

“Sure.” Lyla jokingly answered as she joined in on Pixie’s little dance. Charlie came out of the en-suite and the girls immediately descended upon her to admire what she’d chosen to wear too. She’d gone for a black daily patterned minidress with a corset-style bodice that had black lace over it to give it an edgy vibe. She’d paired it with black studded boots and a black bomber jacket, accessorising with gold jewellery to match her shimmery gold eyeshadow. She’d used mascara and paired her makeup with a bold red lip which made her platinum blonde bob pop.

“Kip’s gonna faint, you know that right?” Tig joked. “What did I do to get the chance to drive around five smokin’ hot bombshells for the night?”

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Hope you lovelies enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts and feelings as I love to hear what you have to say! Which outfit is your favourite?- Lulu <3**

****


	29. Wrap Party

** WARNING: Graphic violence, mention of blood, gore and death, also smut, smut, and more smut! **

Unser did not like late-night calls out. He was too old, goddamn it! He wanted to be at home on his worn comfortable recliner with a glass of whiskey, his wife and the TV playing late night sit-com reruns so he could smoke and fall asleep and let his weary, ailing body rest. But here he was, driving out into the middle of nowhere with his fog lights on trying to get his squad car down a single-track unpaved lane to get to a shitty red house which had burnt to the ground. He could see the fire truck’s siren lights reflecting through the trees in the distance, glowing ethereal blue and then dangerous red, repeating their pattern like a beacon for Unser’s car, and sapping out the last of his relaxation time with every flash. From what he’d heard on the radio it sounded like a serious incident and he just hoped to go there were no bodies. Bodies were always something that gave him sleepless nights and guilt for not being able to help them in time. Unser knew realistically he was one, short, elderly man, he couldn’t be with every resident in Charming at all hours defending them like some vigilante guardian angel, but any death that had occurred within the town borders during his time on the police force, had felt like a life that had slipped through his fingers. Tonight, brought his mind back to his first death.

_He’d been on the job less than a year, had a full head of black hair, brogues so shiny he could see his reflection and a puppy-dog bounce in his step that marked him as a newbie. The sheriff at the time had been a portly elderly gentleman with a thick Tennessee accent. Sheriff Jackson Michaels went everywhere with a Stetson, a thick cigar, a white horseshoe moustache and old blue eyes. The call-out had been to a house fire, just like this one, something to do with a faulty boiler, if Unser’s memory served correctly. Squeaky clean Wayne Unser had arrived at the scene, the rain had been falling, the sky was black, and the grass was crunchy after a long drought. He’d pulled on his coat and got out of his car, he was almost smiling, this was his first big happening! He fully expected to arrive at the scene seeing the family stood safely on the side of the road being consoled by the fire department and the other police officers and he would get to investigate the rubble, see how the pros did it, and get some more much-needed experience, before going home to his fiancé and talk about it with her. The second Wayne had rounded the end of the fire truck, going to Sheriff Michaels’ side like an obedient lapdog, he knew it was bad. Sheriff Michaels had his back to the scene, there was an ambulance with a wailing mother inside and the haggard Sheriff had clapped both hands on Wayne’s shoulders, looking into Wayne’s youthful brown eyes._

_“Have you eaten, son?” Michaels had asked. Wayne had thought the question odd but had replied without hesitation._   
_“Not for a while, Della cooked me a hotpot when I got home. Why, sir?”_

_“What I’m about to show you is somethin’ that will stay with you son, it will make you, or it will break you. And I want to make sure if it breaks you, I’m not gonna have a rookie hurkin’ his guts on the evidence.” Michaels had told him sternly and strongly._

_“That won’t happen, sir. Nerves of steel.” Wayne had promised._

_Michaels almost looked at him with a pitying expression. “They all say that.” He said finally, pressing his lips together in a deep frown, making his white moustache bristle. He gave Wayne one final look before stepping to the side, clapping one hand on Wayne’s back and pushing him forwards._

_“One deceased. Ten-year-old girl, Kitty Perkins. Bedroom was above the boiler, never stood a chance.” Sheriff Michaels informed him bluntly, at the time, Wayne had thought his voice had sounded distant and harsh, but looking back, Unser mused that it sounded so detached because the elderly Sheriff was trying not to cry in front of his newest recruit. Wayne had struggled to work out what he was looking at first. The house was nothing but blackened rubble and ash at this point, it had been mostly wooden, and the drought had dried it to a crisp, making it perfect for fire to ravage it like a hellish beast. Wayne saw something in the wreckage finally, as blue light from the fire truck illuminated it for a moment and it finally hit Wayne what he’d been focusing on. A tiny, charred blackened hand in a claw shape, reaching out of the rubble like a horrific last silent plea for help. He knew now that when bodies burn whilst the person is alive, the arms reach up as the muscles contract, leaving them in an upturned beetle position, but back then, it felt like that little hand was reaching for him, needing help that had taken too long to arrive. Wayne’s eyes had been unable to pull away from that little hand as it burned into his retinas and his mind. His brain couldn’t process the poor little girl’s final moments, hoping to all hell she’d been unconscious and hadn’t had to experience the brutality of the flames and life itself in her final moments._

_“You see, son?” Sheriff Michaels’ voice seemed to float from somewhere distant, but at the same time had felt like it was right in Wayne’s ear. “This is life. This is the job. It’s cruel, it’s painful, it's rewarding and it’s harsh. Someone has to do it, because life goes on, tragedies happen, and we have to be there to help.” Sheriff Michaels had told him, before Wayne had dropped into a dead faint on the soot-blackened dry grass_.

Unser had seen many more deaths in his long career in Charming PD, but that one would always stay with him, he was sure of it. He finally reached the end of the track and arrived onto the scene, squinting through his windshield as he put his car beneath a silver birch tree. There were no paramedics or ambulances on the scene, which was a very good sign. The scene had already been taped off too and he spotted his deputy, David Hale, stood by one corner of the charred remains of the house, hands-on-hips, scowl in full blossom and eyes scanning methodically across the wreckage. Unser got out of his car, checked in with a few officers from the PD precinct before making his way over to Hale. Clay’s warnings about Hale floated across Unser’s mind and he hoped to all hell they were untrue.

“What do we know?” He said to Hale in greeting, doing a quick three-sixty to take in the surroundings.

“It’s a meth lab.” Hale said bluntly. “Somebody got sloppy with the cooking, everybody got out. There are no bodies.” Hale detailed, giving straight facts like a walking PD notebook.

Unser sighed, now faced with the disturbing reality that there is... _was_...a meth lab in Charming’s borders, and his town was in trouble. Again. “I’m guessin’ this has to be Darby’s crew? Right?” Unser mused, trying to read Hale’s stony face. Hale had the ability to maintain complete composure when he wanted to. If he didn’t want to let you know how he was feeling, you weren’t going to know, possibly not ever if Hale didn’t feel like sharing. “You got wind of anythin’?” Unser asked hopefully, seeing if Clay’s words were true or not.

“No. Nothin’.” Hale answered quickly. Too quickly. He turned away from Unser, looking for something to occupy his attention and give him an out from the conversation. Finding it in a sleepy-looking rookie trying to fill out a form. Hale strode over hastily to help. Unser was left staring down at the black wood wreckage and worried for his deputy. Clay had said Hale would bury the lead he was given if he was on Zobelle’s side. And here he was, denying the simplest fact. There was only one meth dealer in the immediate area and that was Darby.

“Nothin’ makes sense anymore.” Unser said to himself, trying not to see little hands in the debris, turning away to head back to his officers and see if they’d found any evidence worth processing in.

Hale watched the dog-tired Sheriff walk away, shoulders slumped, head low. He didn’t want to admit that the destruction Unser was witnessing, was at the hands of Samcro, because Hale had ordered it. Hale would never admit to that. He would _never_ be a corrupt cop. He looked up to Unser like a mentor, but he didn’t agree with how easily Unser was able to sweep Sons dealings under the rug and pretend they didn’t exist. But here Hale was, pretending that he had nothing to do with the wreckage and destruction of someone’s property. The conflicted feelings waged war in Hale’s overcrowded mind and he felt his stomach churn. Nothing made sense anymore.

🖤🖤🖤

Generic rock and roll music played in the background from a DJ set up in Luann’s studio, which had been cleared of most of its sets and props to make room for all the sofas and other seating as well as a dance floor, buffet table, and refreshments bar. Disco lights and neon beams of various colours shone down, giving the place a nightclub feel and the Sons had to give Luann kudos. She knew how to throw a party, that was for sure. Luann appeared to have invited every single crew member, starlet, actor, actresses, and anyone else who was even remotely involved in Cara Cara to tonight’s wrap party, which meant the Sons found themselves with a lot of women all clamouring to get a chance to speak to the burly, rough, outlaw bikers that had saved Cara Cara and their incomes. Which in turn, made them very thankful, which in turn, made them very eager to please. Juice had been lost somewhere under a sea of about five blonde, giggly females all in their early twenties who had descended upon him the second he’d sat down on a plush red couch. Piney seemed to be holding court with about ten gorgeous women of all wonderful shapes and sizes who were enthusiastic to entertain the veteran. The other Sons were finding themselves in similar situations, to the point that Opie, Jax, and Half-Sack had formed a cluster near the entrance, sat on directors’ chairs waiting for their other halves to arrive and fending off the hopeful starlets. Jax had thought the attention from Ima was bad, but now it was like something from a porno apocalypse and had to lift girls off of his lap and fend them off with scowls in the hopes they’d give up and go re-join the masses.

“Man, when we have a charters party meet up, we’ll have to send them here.” Jax mused, watching as Chibs was pounced on by three women, towing him to a sofa where they proceeded to all stroke his chest and try to feed him popcorn. Happy had disappeared into the back with a beautiful black woman over one shoulder about an hour ago and neither of them had yet to make a re-emergence.

“They’d be devoured like meat in a lion’s den.” Opie said, eyebrows raised into his beanie as a basically naked girl danced past with a very lucky visiting nomad in hot pursuit.

“If they ain’t got a missus then it wouldn’t be so bad.” Half-Sack suggested. “I tried to talk to one chick and her response was to try and ram her tongue down my throat. I dodged and ran.”

“There are some really nice girls around that I was talkin’ to, they don’t seem to be as overly-friendly as this lot.” Jax said gesturing to the writhing heaps on the couches. “But they’re sheltering on the dance floor and I don’t fancy trying to make to them right now. I wanna wait for Lyla.”

“Yeah, man, I can’t wait to dance with Donna.” Opie said, taking a swig of beer. “Wouldn’t let me see her outfit either.”

“Same, Lyla was real secretive.” Jax agreed.

“Charlie too. Think they’re planning somethin’?” Half-Sack asked.

“With those girls, anythin’s possible.” Jax chuckled.

“The Mom Squad.” Opie put in.

“Pixie doesn’t have a kid though.” Jax replied, laughing at Opie’s nickname for the group.

“She’s the honorary mascot.” Opie joked.

“What, like those live mascots college football teams have occasionally?” Half-Sack laughed.

“Yeah.” Opie nodded. “She's a little animal.”

“What’s Tig?” Jax asked.

“The bodyguard.” Opie answered. “But for everyone else. Five women altogether? Lethal.”

“Charlie took some self-defence classes from Pixie a while back. She flipped me onto my ass.” Half-Sack said, his voice half-grumbling, half-proud.

“Oh, Donna can throw a _nasty_ right hook. She did a little kickboxing in high school and asked Pix for a few lessons to get her anger out and feel safer.” Opie explained. “Sparred with her once, because I wanted to see how she was progressing. Spent the afternoon with frozen peas on my face and a chipped tooth.”

“Holy shit!” Jax laughed. “I’ve yet to see what Lyla can do, but with those high heels? Someone’s gettin’ a shoe to the face. For sure.”

“‘Specially if she asks Pixie for lessons.” Half-Sack agreed, watching Chibs motorboat down a curvy ginger-haired goddess’ cleavage as she straddled his lap and moaned appreciatively. Half-Sack turned away, trying to give the Scotsman a little more privacy, turning his attention to the propped open door, spotting the black van pulling into the lot. “Guys, girls are here.” Half-Sack said, leaning across and tapping Opie’s shoulder seeing as he was closest to him. The three of them immediately stood up to greet their ladies.

Out in the lot, Tig pulled open the side door to the van and helped each woman out, making sure their high heels didn’t catch on the lip of the van. Pixie adjusted her kutte, giggling as Donna patted one of her space buns.

“You should wear your hair like this more often, it’s so cute and so you.” Donna cooed. “Everyone ready?” She asked the group, her mother hen coming to the fore.

“Oh, crap.” Lyla grumbled. Tig’s radar went onto high alert.

“Broken fingernail?” He asked.

“No, bitch alert.” Lyla said, gesturing to Ima’s white car parked in the lot. Sure enough, as soon as the five women and Tig approached the party, Ima was waiting for them in the small foyer wearing a sky blue mini toga dress and her hair half down in long blonde curls swirling along her back, and the rest in an elaborate beehive. She was sitting cockily on a red armchair with a martini in one hand like some porno supervillain.

“This is a closed party.” Ima growled.

“Not for us, I work here too.” Lyla retorted, staring daggers into Ima’s face as Ima chewed on her gum loudly. Lyla looked back at the others for a confidence boost, finding encouragement on her new family’s faces. “C’mon, let’s go find Jax.” Lyla said to them, turning back to Ima who cackled and got up from the chair. Lyla’s heels meant she was taller than the other woman, but Ima wasn’t going to be intimidated.

“Honey, he’s got _all_ he can handle tonight. Don’t worry.”

Lyla shook her head and scoffed. “Sure, sure.”

“That’s right get out. Bitch.” Ima said, squaring up to Lyla. Pixie was having none of it, manoeuvring past Lyla and ramming her shoulder into Ima’s, body checking her and causing her to teeter on her needle-point heels, moving to the side to try and keep her balance, and allowing the others to move past her.

“Don’t you touch me!” Ima screeched.

Pixie turned around to Lyla, face blasé and casual. “Hey, Ly, you hear somethin’? High-pitched whiny sound?”

“Must be the air-con, I’ll ask Luann to fix it.” Lyla replied, keeping her composure. Donna, Charlie and Gemma smirked at Ima as they moved past, Tig giving her a glare, but taking Pixie’s lead on the situation and ignoring her for the most part. The group stepped through into the main room and found Jax, Opie and Half-Sack waiting for them. Half-Sack’s jaw dropped, and he made a small choking noise before tugging Charlie to him for an emphatic kiss, before twirling her around, eyes taking in every detail of her outfit.

“Honey, you look awesome!” He cheered, kissing her cheek, hand going to her baby bump to give it a small pat.

“You look good too!” Charlie cheered, stroking Half-Sacks white button-up and taking in his black jeans and brown boots. “Let’s go party, hottie.” She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and towing him off to the dance floor. Half-Sack gave the group a thumbs up before disappearing. Opie took in Donna’s outfit and makeover with wide eyes and a soft smile, watching her sashay towards him before reaching up to pull him down for a kiss.

“You get more beautiful every time I see you, babe.” Opie rumbled, stroking a hand through Donna’s newly curled hair and looking at her sheer skirt with hungry eyes.

“Aw, thank you, how’s my fella feeling’?” She cooed, stroking his heard and taking in the black t-shirt and clean blue jeans he had on under his leather jacket and kutte.

“Like the luckiest fucker alive.” Opie responded. “What do you wanna do, babe?”

“I think Charlie had the right idea, dance with me?”

“Anythin’ you say baby.” Opie agreed. “Drinks?”

“Ooh definitely!” Donna agreed, taking Opie’s hand as he led her to the bar.

Jax, who had been unusually silent up to this point, finally recovered enough to speak, watching as Lyla did a twirl for him, eyes teasing and full of happiness as she looked over Jax’s Samcro navy t-shirt and blue jeans. “What the fuck did I do to deserve you?” He finally crooned as Lyla came for a kiss hello. Her heels made her the same height as Jax, giving him more opportunity to look over her angelic makeup and her gorgeous features.

“Could say the same thing.” Lyla smiled. “You like my outfit?”  
“Like’s an understatement of the century, babe, holy shit.” Jax chuckled in amazement and he stroked his hands across her midriff. “Wanna give me a tour?”

“Absolutely.” Lyla giggled, taking his hand and leading him away, Pixie watched them go with a giggle.

“Well, that worked alright.” She said to Gemma. Gemma, who had been hopefully looking around for Clay, turned her attention back to Pixie, her face slightly saddened. “I can’t get over how good you look.” Pixie encouraged, sensing what was happening in the older woman’s mind. “Right, Tiggy?”

“Oh, for sure.” Tig agreed, understanding too. “There’s only one biker queen around and that’s you, darlin’.” He said, giving Gemma’s hand a squeeze.

“You guys are too sweet.” Gemma smiled appreciatively. “Wonder where Luann’s got to?”

Tig looked around the studio, searching with his eyes before he had a better idea, grabbing a young guy with a headset around his neck. “Luann?” He barked at him.   
“In her office?” The guy said, startled by being grabbed.

“Take Gem.” Tig ordered, putting Gemma’s hand in the guys. “Make sure she gets there. Got it?” Tig ordered again. Eyes sharp to make sure the guy would do as he was told and protect Gemma.

“Yep, yep, got it, let’s go, lady.” The guy said, stumbling over his words as he carefully led Gemma away, giving Tig a fearful look over his shoulder.

Pixie watched the conversation unfold with an amused expression, watching Gemma and the assistant disappear into the crowd. “You didn’t have to terrify him, Tiggy.” Pixie giggled.

“Yeah I did. Didn’t want anything happenin’ to Gem.” Tig said, wrapping his arms around Pixie from behind.

“Protective sergeant.” Pixie cooed, turning her head to kiss Tig’s cheek.

“Especially over my princess.” Tig growled, nuzzling his face against the side of Pixie’s face and neck, kissing her there. “What do you wanna do first, angel?”

“Hm, dance?” Pixie suggested, wriggling her hips a little against Tig’s thighs, eliciting a low growl from him as his grip around her tightened.

“Oh yeah.” Tig agreed, straightening up and putting his arm around Pixie’s shoulders so he could lead her to the dance floor whilst keeping her tucked to his side. Ima watched the group meet up with their men and disperse around the studio, eyes furious and a scowl so deep on her face it could have been permanent. She felt enraged that Lyla and Pixie had dismissed her so easily, and how the whole group seemed to have someone, except the older woman. She knew Jax would have no interest in her, but maybe she could show those other bitches who they were messing with and take their men. Make them pay for how they humiliated her. Especially that bitch with the fake leg. Ima’s eyes were trained on Pixie as she and Tig walked through the crowd, another Son with a mohawk suddenly appeared and picked Pixie up for a big hug before fist bumping Tig. A friend? Brother? Ima didn’t care, but if he was close to Pixie, she was going to try use him to break her, she couldn’t let those bitches win.

Pixie giggled as Tig spun her around on the dance floor, the two of them dancing to “What the Hell?” by Avril Lavigne, which was playing over the speakers. Pixie spotted Charlie and Half-Sack dancing too and gave them a wave, Charlie looked tired already, but seemed determined to enjoy herself. Pixie had given her strict instructions not to overdo anything and if she wanted to go home at any point to rest, to come and find Pixie and or Tig and they’d round everyone up into the van and leave. Gemma already had plans to go back at some point so she could relieve Anita and keep an eye on the little boys at Jax’s place. When the song finished, Tig shook his head, smiling at Pixie.

“You wanna take a break?” He asked her.

“I’m good, but you look tired, mister.” Pixie replied. “Go get a beer and take a seat with the other Sons.” She told him. The Sons had made a U shape out of various sofas and chairs in one corner of the studio after they all reunited, talking amongst themselves whilst they were relaxing in between dances or make-out sessions.

“I swear you have so much energy.” Tig teased. “We danced through five songs, baby, and you’re still bouncing.”

“Maybe you’re gettin’ old.” Pixie teased back. Tig pretended to look offended and grabbed Pixie, pulling her against him and nipping the shell of her ear.

“You wanna repeat that, little girl?” He growled, sending a shiver down Pixie’s spine.

Pixie slipped her hands under Tig’s kutte, feeling his broad chest and causing him to growl appreciatively. “Nah, I’ll be good.” Pixie nuzzled his chin.

“Hm, you better.” Tig crooned.

“Or what?” Pixie challenged, loving the little teasing game.

“I’ll put you over my damn shoulder, take you to a back room, lock the door and show you who’s in charge.” Tig answered, kissing the sweet spot behind Pixie’s ear that made her knees weak and butterflies erupt.

“Sounds fun, handsome.” Pixie smiled. “Maybe I ought to tease you more.”

Tig’s hand slipped to Pixie’s ass, giving her a quick warning pat before kissing her hard. “Be good, you’ll like the reward.” He said, cupping her face and kissing her affectionately.

“Just for you.” Pixie agreed. “I love you.”

“Love you too, kitten. Think I’ll go check in with Bobby, see where his head’s at.”

Pixie nodded her agreement. “Sure, I’ll come find you in a bit.” She reached up and gave him one last kiss before letting Tig go and watching him weave into the crowd. Pixie decided to go get a drink and then go looking for Chibs, after having not seen him for a while.

In another area of the party, Juice was chatting to one of Luann’s tech assistants about routers and other devices as he drank his beer and kept an eye out for Pixie in case, she needed him. As he did his periodic scan of the crowd, he spotted a familiar-looking blonde in a blue minidress and felt a flame of rage. Ima. He kept his face neutral, hoping she’d leave him the fuck alone and more importantly leave Pixie be, wherever she was. Ima spotted him, put on a sweet smile and made a beeline for Juice. She made a shooing motion to the tech assistant; she gave Juice a sarcastic “Good luck” before wandering off. Juice had seen Ima around the studio but had never had anything to do with her before now, other than what Pixie had told him about her.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Ima smiled, putting her arms around his neck. “I’m Ima.” She said sexily, leaning closer to his ear. “Ima Tite.” She stage whispered, as if that was supposed do something.

“Oh, wow.” Juice said, not sure of what else to say.

“Exactly.” Ima agreed. “How about I show you how good I can make you feel?” She asked him hopefully. Juice, having been warned of Ima’s manipulative tactics realized what she was trying to do. He’d been to high school, and right now, Ima was acting like an immature high schooler, hoping to make Pixie jealous having seen him interact with Pixie earlier that night. He put his hands on her hips, pulling Ima closer to him, and leaning down, as if to kiss her. Ima obliged, eyes fluttering shut, pouty lips moving to kiss his own. When their faces were inches apart, Juice’s brown eyes hardened, his grip on her hips tightened painfully and Ima’s eyes flickered open, confused as to what was happening.

“ _You disgust me_.” Juice hissed venomously, his eyes boring right into Ima’s as she looked up at him in fear. “Skank.” He growled, pushing her away from him before striding off as if nothing had happened, leaving Ima gasping and stuttering, wondering what the hell just happened. Her plan was failing, and Ima stamped a stiletto-heeled foot. She looked over to the enclave of Sons all sat down talking, the tall guy with the beard had his lady on his lap, cuddled to him as she chatted to her and a few of the other Sons. there was no way she was going to be able to get him to talk to her, so she stalked off, looking for her next target.

“Lemonade, please.” Pixie said to the bartender, who coincidentally had a mohawk. Pixie thought of Juice and wondered if he’d spotted it too. She felt a warm hand on her back and jumped a little, turning around to see Chibs smiling down at her. “Dad!” She cheered, giving him a tight hug. He smelt of women’s perfume and Pixie pretended not to know what that meant.

“Hey, lass!” He cheered back. “Wondered where ye were, ye look fantastic.”

“Thanks! I was actually about to go look for you too, we keep doing that.” Pixie giggled.

“Great minds.” Chibs smiled. “How ye doin’?”

“Especially yours.” Pixie complimented. “I’m really good, actually, you?”

“Bah, yer a sweet lass, I’m alright. Wha’ about with tha explosion we had tonight?”

“I was a little dazed on the ride home, but I think getting to see it set off and controlled like that kinda helped, especially when I knew nobody was gonna get hurt, and it was to destroy a bad thing.”

Chibs nodded. “Good, I know yer a wee pyrotechnic anyway.”

Pixie smiled. “I’m all for fire. The only time I’ve ever been arrested was for arson.”

Chibs’ eyebrows raised. “Oh aye?”

Pixie nodded. “Set fire to a wheelie bin.” She said casually, as if that was a normal occurrence.

“May I ask why?” Chibs said with a bemused expression.

“Club needed a distraction, and it was full of paper, so I set the thing alight, then pushed it so it wheeled down a hill towards a fleet of police cars.”

Pixie’s explanation left Chibs with more questions than answers. “...Right.” He said with a chuckle.

“Have you seen Bobby?”

“He’s around here somewhere, seems ta be keepin’ a low profile.” Chibs commented.

“Maybe go and see if you can find him, spend some time with him to help him feel like one of the guys again?” Pixie suggested hopefully. “I think Tig’s gone off to do that, but even so, the more guys keeping an eye on him, the better.”

Chibs nodded. “Aye, anythin’ ta help Bobby. I’ll go on a hunt fer him.” He agreed. “Ye have fun tonight, aye lass?”

“Yeah, I’ve got my brothers, sisters, Tiggy and you, so I’m already enjoying myself.” Pixie said sweetly. Juice broke out of the crowd, spotted Pixie and jogged over to her, a relieved and happy grin on his face which made Pixie smile, giggling when Juice reached her, grabbing her around her waist and spinning her around. “Hey, J!”

“I’ll leave ye ta it, aye?” Chibs said, giving Pixie a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, have fun, dad, you deserve it.”

Chibs gave her a fond smile and sauntered off. Pixie picked up her lemonade off the bar, took a sip and then turned her attention back to Juice. “Come dance with me?” Juice offered.

Pixie finished her drink and grinned happily. “Hell yeah, show me what you got, Ortiz!”

Juice shook his head and laughed as Pixie towed him to the dance floor, the DJ had started playing some classic early two-thousands pop-punk songs, which were perfect for Juice and Pixie as they knew most of the songs and words, jumping up and down together in their own little bubble of happiness and fun times, both of them forgetting their worries for a while and embracing the present.

Jax twirled Lyla around with hand in hers, watching as she danced sensually to Metallica, swaying her hips and rolling her shoulders in such a way that Jax felt mesmerised as he swayed in time to the beat. He spotted Opie and Donna who had their arms around each other swaying in tandem and kissing, not quite making out and not quite dancing, but somewhere happily in between. They’d been like that since high school and Jax felt himself smile, seeing the couple back to their happier times after the tumultuous road they’d been on together. Lyla worked out what he was looking at and smiled too.

“They’re such a sweet couple.” She said sweetly. “You should’ve heard Don gush about Opie at our girls party.”

“Try listening to Ope when he finds Donna’s notes in his lunch, he talks like those poetry valentines’ cards.”

“Aww!” Lyla cooed. “Maybe I should get you talking poetry to me?”

“Last poem I wrote was high school, I got an F.” Jax recalled, making Lyla giggle. “I like to show my love instead.” He explained, putting his hand on the small of Lyla’s back, pulling her to him, then kissing her tenderly. “Like that.”

“I can get used to that.” Lyla smiled, biting her lip a little. “Wanna see my dressing room?”

“Thought you’d never ask, babe.” Jax grinned. Lyla put her hand in his and led him off the dance floor, sliding through the crowd and waving to a few of her friends, and saying ‘hi’ to the ones who were closer. It seemed like Lyla was friendly with almost everyone who worked at Cara Cara, and Jax loved that about her, always so welcoming and sweet to whoever she met. As they got to the edge of the crowd, Jax and Lyla watched as Ima approached Chibs trying to put her arms around him. He asked her something and Ima answered before Chibs’ face turned stony and he removed himself from her grip and made a shooing motion as you’d do to an animal or a pest. Jax smirked seeing Ima look put out and frustrated until she looked in their direction. She locked eyes with Lyla and raised two middle fingers up, then blew Jax a kiss and stalked off into the crowd.

“UGH!” Lyla grumbled, hand gripping Jax’s tighter and she stormed off, leading him faster to the back area where the dressing rooms were located. Lyla stomped through a grey door with a yellow star painted on it and “LYLA” written in purple cursive writing across the star. Jax shut the door behind them and watched Lyla launch a small stuffed zebra across the room.

“Easy, easy.” Jax crooned, coming to her side, Lyla was even sweet when angry as she suddenly went after the zebra, picked it up and placed it back on the dressing table, giving it a small apologetic pat. “Who’s this?” Jax asked, gesturing to the small toy.

“Zee. My little dressing room friend.” Lyla explained. “I love zebras, they’re my favourite animal.”

Jax chuckled, kissing Lyla’s forehead. “You’re cute as hell. Don’t let Ima get to you.”

“Does she get to you?” Lyla asked looking up at Jax’s sea-blue eyes.

“No, she bothers me, but all my attentions on you.” Jax explained, running his thumb along the side of Lyla’s jaw. “All you, babe.” Jax said softly. “Forget about her.”

“Make me.” Lyla begged. Her frustration at Ima and her love for Jax seemed to collide and she suddenly pressed her lips against Jax’s in a powerful kiss, Jax was taken aback but quickly recovered and before either of them knew what was happening, clothes were coming off faster than either of them thought possible. Jax broke the kiss and grabbed Lyla around the waist, lifting he up and pressing her against the wall, causing Lyla to moan in anticipation. Jax let out a grunt of his own as he eased his grip on Lyla enough for her to slide down a little so he could enter her with a slow tester thrust. Lyla squeezed her legs around Jax to signal for him to move, needed him to go faster and harder so she could feel every part of him in the most passionate way possible. Jax obliged and the two of them began strong and quick movements that made them see stars. As Jax buried his face against the crook of her neck and in her hair, needing to feel surrounded by Lyla, Lyla saw the door open and Ima walk in, shit-eating grin on her face until she spotted the couple in the corner by Lyla’s dressing table. She froze in place, face going white and shocked, looking up at Lyla’s face as Lyla looked back at her with a confident, regal smile. “All mine.” Lyla moaned.

“All yours, babe.” Jax grunted in response, looking over his shoulder and spotting Ima. “Fuck. Off.” He snapped, before locking lips with Lyla again and continuing his powerful thrusts. When he heard the door click shut as Ima left, he looked into Lyla’s beautiful doe eyes. “You’re mine, babe.”

Across the studio, Bobby walked out of his office, deciding he couldn’t spend all night hiding in there from the Sons, he was an adult, not a guilty toddler. He surveyed the crowded studio seeing dancing, making out, some lewd acts taking place and people talking and generally having a good time. Charlie and Half-Sack had joined the enclave of Sons and were busily chatting away to Opie and Donna, the girls laughing at something whilst the boys grinned. Clay appeared and strode over to Bobby, the latter of whom trying to look casual and relaxed.

“You okay, young fella’?” Clay greeted. Bobby smirked and stretched his back.

“Just a lil’ sore, guess I’m not used to sittin’ behind a desk.” He explained, hoping Clay wouldn’t take too much notice of him.

Thankfully, Clay had his own things to worry about. “Mmhm. Wow.” He said as a tall dark-haired woman in a shrink-wrapped lilac mini dress and sky-high heels sashayed past. Clay’s eyes following her hungrily as he took a sip of beer.

Bobby watched him. “How are things with you and Gem?”

“Complicated.” Clay grunted.

“Her end or yours?”

“Hers. Still banged up about the attack. Doesn’t want anythin’ to do with me.” Clay responded bluntly. “We have been through shit since the seventies together, blood, sweat, tears, death, chaos. She stuck by me; we were fine. One lil warehouse attack and suddenly over twenty years of marriage ain’t shit.”

Bobby listened, looking at his old friend. “You love each other?”

Clay turned to him. “What’s love got to do with anythin’?” He responded. He drained the last of his beer glass, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stalked off. Bobby shook his head, then looked as Chibs waved to him and came to his side, putting an arm around Bobby’s shoulders, making sure he didn’t put pressure on his bullet wound.

“How are ye doin’ ma ol’ chum?” He greeted jovially, handing Bobby a glass of whiskey, which Bobby gratefully knocked back.

“Tired, party’s goin’ well.” Bobby said earnestly.

“Aye, anythin’ ye wanna tell me?” Chibs asked, looking into Bobby’s eyes, Chibs’ own brown one’s kind and understanding.

Bobby sighed. “Pixie?”

“Who else? Let’s have a chat in yer office, jus’ like old times, aye?” Chibs suggested, opening the door and welcoming Bobby in. “I got ye through two marriages, two divorces, one childbirth and ye first Elvis, I think I can handle whatever tha’ fuck’s up with ye now, and I’m not lettin’ ye feel like a sorry sack ‘o’ shite.”

Bobby smiled appreciatively. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He walked in with Chibs, shutting the door behind them and settling themselves into the chairs inside.

Pixie wandered down to the back rooms, looking for something to do, she turned down the short corridor, and a door to her left suddenly flew open. “HOLY-” Pixie squeaked, jumping back before she put a hand on her chest and looked up at Happy as he emerged. Pixie giggled as he grinned down at her. “You’re like a freakin’ ninja.”

“I like that compliment.” Happy agreed, shutting the door behind him and pulling on a grey t-shirt.

“Did you have a shower, bro?” Pixie asked, puzzled, smelling the slightly flowery soap on him.

“Yeah?” Happy looked at her. “I’m not tellin’ you why.”

Pixie put two and two together. “Oh, ew. Okay.”

Happy made a rumble chuckling sound and put an arm around her shoulders. “You good?”

“Yeah, danced with Tig and J for a bit, now I was off exploring.” Pixie described. “I can already tell you’re having a fun night.” She teased as they started walking to one of the back lounges that Piney usually inhabited when the studio was in session.

“Very fun.” Happy rumbled with a grin. He booped one of Pixie’s space buns. “Adorable.”

“Thanks, Big Maniac.” Pixie said, reaching up and booping his nose in return. Happy chuckled and playfully batted Pixie’s hand away. They reached the couches and Pixie shoved Happy, not hard enough to tip or even hurt him, but Happy played along by flopping over onto the nearest sofa but grabbing Pixie at the last second and hauling her down with him. She gave a squeak as she went over, landing on Happy’s chest, he locked his arms around her, so she didn’t fall off the sofa before he had a chance to wriggle until they were both laying down, side by side.

“Goofball.” Happy rasped, poking Pixie’s side.

“You’re silly.” Pixie giggled, Happy turned his head and rubbed the side of his face against Pixie’s hair in his show of affection. “When are you going back to Tacoma?”  
Happy raised an eyebrow. “Wantin’ to get rid of me?”

Pixie giggled and playfully batted him. “Never bro, I meant it in the opposite way. I _don’t_ want you to go back.”

Happy’s eyebrows raised and he rolled a little so he could look down at her. “Wassup, Lil’ Maniac?”

Pixie bit her lip and looked down at the carpet and Happy’s boots at the end of the sofa, before looking back up at him. “I don’t know what I’m doing half the time, Hap. I’m just bullshittin’ and trying to get by and keep the club afloat, and recently with the alliance, Clay, Bobby, Jax- I dunno...I’m struggling.”

Happy knew this was a huge milestone, Pixie admitting she needed help was something she had never, ever asked him before. “What can I do?” He responded immediately, hoping to encourage her.

“You’re ride or die like me, we just sorta understand each other, and we work as a team, seamlessly.” Pixie described, Happy knew exactly what she was talking about. When they worked together, they were like an organic machine, there didn’t have to be communication for them to do it, they just clicked and got the job done. “Right now, this club’s got shit comin’ at it from all directions, and I know it’s only gonna get worse before it gets better, it’s the Sons way.”

Happy nodded in understanding. “You need me here.”

“Club needs you here.” Pixie agreed. “You function with us so well, all of us. We need the extra manpower to help get us through. I need to be there for Jax, so he doesn’t have to do shit solo, and with Clay threatening him and me all the time... I need guidance, Hap. Everyone thinks I should have my shit together because I was a VP, and whilst that’s true, I was acting as an apprentice under Bruce’s watch. I was in the second year of learnin’ what the fuck I was supposed to be doing when everything blew up, literally. And the shit that’s goin’ down here? I don’t know how to handle that; I don’t know what to do with it or how to respond to it.” Pixie confessed. “I’m freakin’ surprised no one shot me in my first couple months here for all the back talkin’ and stunts I pulled because I’m just going off what feels right to me, but I never know if that’s the right thing to do.” Pixie finished, she looked up into Happy’s eyes and he could see she was scared. Happy knew Pixie probably better than she knew herself and figured that the unsettled feelings she was dealing with were down to Bobby messing up with Luann. Bobby had been a stability that Pixie was banking on. Chaos could be surrounding the Sons and Bobby was never phased, he was the calm in the storm, the strength when things seemed dire and Pixie looked up to that in a big way. So to see that he was struggling, Pixie felt like she’d lost some of that balance, so she was essentially clinging to a rock face with no idea of where she was supposed to put her hands or feet to take the next step. Happy had been a Son for almost the same time that Pixie had been alive. He’d been in gangs or associated with them since being a young teenager, but he could relate to Pixie’s struggle. He remembered what it was like being that young and trying to take the next step, working out where to go.

“You need a mentor.” Happy said finally.

“Yeah, and I think I need you to be that.” Pixie agreed. “I love Tig and Chibs but Chibs will always be a dad to me, and although he’s someone to look up to, he tries to shield me from things, and to survive this life, I have to face them. Tig’s the same, he at least has similar chaotic tendencies as me, but he’s overly protective.”

“And you need exposure.” Happy recognised. “Juice?”

“I love Juice to pieces, I would go to the ends of the earth to protect him if I had to, but he’s still learning too, he’s got five years to my seven, you’ve got at least a decade on you.”

“Seventeen years.” Happy nodded. “Patched in ninety-one.”

“Wow, I was just starting primary school, I was five.” Pixie mused.

“Lil’ baby.” Happy teased. “You make me feel old as hell.”

“Sorry.” Pixie giggled. “You get what I’m sayin’ though?”

Happy nodded, laying back down on his back. “Mmhm. You have it in you to be an excellent Son, you already are. Hell, you’ve done shit that some of us wouldn’t dream of, but you’re young. Sometimes you forget you ain’t immortal, and you throw yourself into situations, you need guidance.” Happy agreed. “You need to learn how to deal with all the chaotic energy you got in you.” He said, giving her another poke on her stomach.

Pixie smiled, glad that Happy was able to support her. “Plus, I know you thrive in chaos.”

Happy gave a rumble chuckle at Pixie’s last sentence. To be honest, he’d been toying with patching over, and had a friend back in Tacoma who was considering it too. Happy could see how things were slipping in Charming, and he’d be damned if he let Pixie drown in the fallout of whatever explosion was brewing. “If you want my help, you gotta fuckin’ listen, and you gotta fuckin’ tell me shit.” Happy warned.

“I promise I will.” Pixie said with a firm nod, giving Happy her pinkie. Happy linked pinkies, then gave hers a small squeeze and let her hand go. “I already kinda need to ask you somethin’ anyways coz’ I can’t find Jax to ask him if it’s a good idea.” Pixie informed him.

“What?”

“You helped me put all the bricks in the Nord truck, and I was thinkin’ of giving a heads up to the PD, get them to deal with it. Might get a few Nords off the streets for a while.”

Happy thought it over. “You could tip Hale off.”

Pixie agreed. “Pay him back for the tip he gave us on Zobelle.”

Happy nodded. “There you go, thinkin’ properly.” He said proudly. “Destroying or concealing evidence, those bastards could be lookin’ at least six months, maybe longer if PD can pin ‘em on anythin’ else.”

“Yay, that sounds good. Okay, I’ll do that early tomorrow morning.” Pixie agreed. “It’ll give me a chance to drop the baggies off at the Hairy Dog too.”

“Mmhm.” Happy agreed, watching Pixie thinking, he could see the thoughts flittering across her eyes. “You okay with seen’ the boom tonight?” Happy asked.

“Yeah, I have to get over my fears one way or another and seeing a crack house factory go up in splitters oughta do the trick.” Pixie responded, looking over at Happy.

“Yeah, we can always blow up more shit.” Happy agreed jokingly. He watched Pixie stretch her arms out, starting to feel a little hyper.

“Hell yeah!” Pixie agreed as she rolled her shoulder, feeling the muscles work under her skin. It was almost back to normal, even with its three Wolverine type scars left behind by the bullets. Pixie was proud of those scars, they represented her commitment to her family and she’d grown almost a little fond of them, though she’d made a vow to take down the men who’d given her them and make them pay for what they did to Gemma. Pixie pulled herself up off the couch, grabbing Happy’s hand and tried to get him up too. He got the hint and stood up, then smiled, putting up his hands playfully. Pixie, eager to play around with him gently punched his hands, trying to catch them as Happy moved them around and teased her by keeping them just out of reach. Their little sparring game had started during Pixie’s recovery, she’d spent as much time as she could in the ring gaining her muscle coordination and strength back, Happy had been one of the guys who’d been willing to help and spar with her as well as holding the training mitts so Pixie could work on her punches again, and the game had developed from there. Pixie giggled as Happy dodged her punches and started giving little jabs of his own to test Pixie’s reflexes and giving her encouraging grunts.

“Wanna go find the others?” Happy asked when Pixie started losing concentration, she nodded and batted his arm. “Tig!” She called before sprinting out of the room. Happy stood there completely baffled until he recalled Pixie mentioning British kids call the game “tag”, “tig” sometimes and he understood what she was up to. He grinned to himself and ran after her but lost her in the crowd. This was extreme tag and Happy was very much looking forward to it. As he started weaving and searching through the mass of people, a short blonde woman with a blue dress suddenly attached herself to his bicep and stopped Happy in his tracks. He looked down at her confused.

“What?” He barked.

“Wanna dance, handsome?” The woman replied. “I can show you how to have a good time.”  
Happy looked her over, feeling like he should know her from somewhere, he just wasn’t quite remembering where. “What’s ya’ name?”

“Ima Tite? Recognise me? I bet you _love_ watching me, hm, Big guy?” The woman crooned, plastering herself to his front. The name clicked instantly and Happy’s face changed from mild confusion to anger.

“You hurt my sister.” He growled low.

“Who?” Ima looked slightly confused.

“Pixie.” Happy spat out, nose flaring, brown eyes flashing and scowl deep and lethal.

Ima’s face went sheet white.

“She hurt _me_.” Ima retorted.

“Not enough.” Happy growled. “Stay the fuck away from her, me, and the Sons.”

“But-” Ima tried. Happy grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him in a show of strength, face inches from hers.

“You deaf?” He quoted, turning Ima’s words back on her.

“No, no.” Ima pleaded. Happy let her go and watch her speed away on her ridiculous heels. His mind turned to Pixie again, and he doubled his efforts of finding her, especially with that bitch on the loose.

Pixie found the enclave of Sons, spotting most of them, apart from Clay, Bobby and Chibs had joined the U-shape, even Gemma was sat next to Charlie and Half-Sack on a love seat, sharing snacks with her and talking animatedly. Gemma’s mood seemed to have improved too, which made Pixie’s worries for the older woman ease. Tig spotted Pixie coming over to the group and put his arms out for her from where he saw sat, welcoming her into his lap.

“Baby girl!” He greeted. “Where’ve you been?”

“Danced with J for a while, chatted to Chibs and accidentally found Happy.” Pixie recalled. “You?”

“Spoke with Clay for a while, met some of Lyla’s friends, checked in with Luann and found Jax.” Tig said, pointing his beer bottle next to where Jax and Lyla were curled up on a plush armchair together, Lyla’s hair looking tousled.

“Where have you guys been for like the past three hours?” Pixie asked with a laugh.

“Lyla was showing me around, then we, erm, checked out her dressing room.” Jax said casually. “Bitch Ima walked in on us at one point.”

“Oh, ew.” Pixie sympathised. “Did she cause you any hassle?”

“Nah.” Lyla replied. “I just showed her exactly what Jax likes.” Lyla purred, looking for all the world like a cat who got the cream. Pixie got the innuendos and laughed.

“Good for you guys, I guess.” She replied, snuggling closer against Tig’s chest. He nuzzled her face and kissed her.

“Can’t get over how good you look tonight.” Tig crooned quietly so only Pixie and he could hear them over the music as he stroked Pixie’s calf. “And this top is just somethin’ else.” Tig said, gently thumbing one of the straps. “Makes me wanna tie you up.”

Pixie shivered, putting her forehead against Tig’s. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm, so far I’ve managed to make you ‘o’ using five different methods, feel like tryin’ them _all_ out when we get home. Love seein’ how good I can make you feel.” Tig said quietly, blue eyes intense as heat coursed through Pixie’s body. She bit her lip at the thought of Tig’s experienced hands all over her.

“Sounds amazing.” Pixie breathed. “Then when you’re done, I’ll show you everything I’ve learnt that makes you melt.” Pixie promised, eyes flirty and mischievous. If Tig wasn’t surrounded by his brothers, he would’ve thrown Pixie down onto the couch and started there and then, but since Pixie was more of a private person, he settled for stroking and massaging Pixie’s leg whilst his heartbeat thrummed wildly in his chest. Pixie nuzzled her nose against Tig’s as he smiled at her, understanding what she was doing to him.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fuckin’ precious.” Tig crooned.

“So are you.” Pixie kissed his cheek. They straightened up and joined in on the conversation the Winstons were having until Pixie looked over her shoulder to see Happy coming towards the couch, he tapped her shoulder triumphantly.

“Tag!” He declared. Tig laughed and helped Pixie to her feet.

“Get him, baby!” He cheered, accompanied by the others who worked out what was happening as Pixie shot off after Happy, the pair of the weaving and dodging through the crowd. They did a loop before Happy spotted Bobby and Chibs coming out of the office and headed for them, with Pixie following along behind. Chibs motioned for Bobby to look as Happy reached them, Pixie managed to tap him on the elbow.

“You’re it!” She yipped excitedly. Happy poked Bobby.

“He’s it now.” Happy smirked. Bobby tapped Chibs.

“No way in hell I’m running, you’re up, dad.” Bobby replied.

“Me? No way, back to you, Hap.” Chibs replied, reaching across and trying to get Happy, He dodged and then Pixie jumped back too. From a few feet away, Tig and the others watched this interaction go down, laughing as the group tried to work out who was going to be tagged next. As Tig settled back into the sofa he was occupying, he looked up to see a blonde sashay confidently over to the Sons. He heard Juice grunt in disapproval from where he was sat on a chair and Jax and Lyla seemed to have a similar reaction. Tig took an educated guess as to who this unwelcome intruder was as she approached, twirling a curl around her finger in an act of mock-innocence. Ima ignored the others, instead, she began locking eyes with Tig as she reached them.

“Hey, handsome!” She greeted him, smiling as she chewed her gum. She came to Tig’s side and stroked a hand through his curls before taking a seat in his lap, just as Pixie had done.

“That is not your seat.” Tig growled. Ima’s thighs barely came into contact with Tig’s before he picked her up in his arms and dumped her unceremoniously onto the wooden coffee table in the centre of the enclave where some of the Sons were resting their boots and had placed empty beer bottles and other trash. From a few feet away, the others spotted this interaction go down and Happy watched the joyful glint in Pixie’s eyes leave and the colour darken.

“ _Oh, hell no_.” She hissed, eyes like gunsights as she stormed over to the enclave with Chibs, Bobby and Happy following, sensing shit was about to go down. Ima didn’t see Pixie coming, she was too busy looking offended at Tig, so was taken by surprise as Pixie grabbed the very end of her long blonde hair that was trailing down her back. Pixie yanked on it and wound it around her hand like rope, effectively reeling the blonde in like a fish on a string. When Pixie reached Ima’s scalp, she sunk her fingers into her hair and scalp, iron griping it and then pulled back, Ima slid off the end of the coffee table with a shriek landing on her knees, almost in a begging position as her frightened blue eyes looked up into Pixie’s deadly hazels. “Strike three, bitch.” Pixie growled. Before Ima even had a chance to retort, Pixie pulled Ima’s head back and up before slamming it back down and forwards, smashing Ima’s face into the coffee table’s solid dark wood top so hard that the beer bottles clattered and a few tipped. Tig heard the crunch of Ima’s nose breaking and spotted a small white object shoot out as Ima’s front tooth came loose. Pixie pulled the screeching blonde back, so she was face to bloody face to Pixie.

“Now your face is like your heart, ugly, broken and bloody.” Pixie sneered. Ima reached a hand up and tried to claw Pixie’s face. Pixie yanked her head back, so Ima’s aim went awry, catching the offending clawed hand by the wrist. “Do that again and I’ll snap your bones.” Pixie warned whilst the other Sons looked at Pixie in shock and weird sense of pride. “You have two choices, apologise to Lyla, and the Sons for acting like such a manipulative little shit, and I let you go, or fight me again and I’ll drag your plastic ass outta here myself.”

“Go to hell.” Ima hissed, spitting blood into Pixie’s face. Pixie froze and closed her eyes, wiping her cheek in such a way that the blood made a stripe-like battle paint.

“I’ll take you with me.” Pixie growled. She let go of Ima’s wrist and turned, yanking on Ima’s head and dragging her away by her hair. Ima kicked and screamed until Pixie pulled out a knife from her holster and pointing it at Ima’s mashed up face. “You’ve already fucked up Luann’s business, no need to cause a scene, so shut the fuck up or I’ll rip your vocal cords out.”

Ima did as she was told, managing to get her feet under her so she didn’t have to be dragged, she tripped a few times but Pixie never let up, marching her to the door whilst Tig and Happy followed along behind, getting people to back off and make room. Pixie finally let her go when they were out in the lot. “Get off me!” Ima howled. Pixie obliged, but not before kicking the small of Ima’s back so she fell to the cement.

“You should leave.” Pixie said coldly. “And if you so much as breathe in the direction of Cara Cara or any of the Sons, I will hunt you down and take you out like the trashy ass bitch you are, got it?” Pixie said, stalking forward, drawing her other knife so she had one in each hand, herding Ima to her car as Ima scrambled away from her, eyes terrified, face a bloody pulp and hands and knees scratched up. She hauled herself into her car and started the engine, reversing and speeding off. Pixie spat in her direction and watch the car leave. She turned to see Tig and Happy watching by the door.

“Now, that was hot.” Tig grinned as Pixie made her way back over to them. Happy clapped her on the shoulder.

“Good work, kiddo.” Happy agreed, patting Pixie’s shoulder.

“Totally, long overdue.” Tig nodded.

“Suddenly, I feel much better.” Pixie smiled.

“Wonder why?” Tig said sarcastically as he wiped the blood from Pixie’s cheek with his sleeve. “Did she get you?”

“Not a scratch.” Pixie said proudly. “Not the first time I’ve dealt with catty slags.”

“Probably not gonna be the last, either.” Tig mused as he and Happy put their arms around Pixie’s shoulders and walked back in to re-join the party.

🖤🖤🖤

After booting Ima from the party, Pixie returned to the dance floor with Gemma, Lyla, Donna and Charlie to have one last happy dancing session to round off the night before they all headed home. After getting out her anger on Ima, Pixie felt more in control again, releasing some of the tension from earlier that day and just revelling in the present, feeling the love from her sisters as she bounced around with them and the support from her brothers as they watched the girls let loose on the dance floor enjoying their last hoorah. Finally, Charlie started lagging so the girls got ready to leave, Lyla insisting that Gemma come to stay over at Jax’s place, so she didn’t have to go home to Clay, who was still skulking around the studio. Jax, Opie, Half-Sack and a few of the other Sons decided to take their leave too, knowing that the next day would need them fully rested and on top of their game. After making sure everyone got home okay, Tig and Pixie pulled into their driveway in the van, deciding to just get their bikes tomorrow when they arrived at the clubhouse. The two of them made it up the path to the front door in a tangle of kisses and wandering hands, finally being alone again and eager to make good on their flirts at the party. Tig got the dodgy lock open and flicked the light switch on before picking Pixie up and pinning her up against the door the second he shut it. Pixie wrapped her legs around his waist as Tig’s lips explored her neck, leaving teasing bites and tickling kisses. Pixie’s hands went to his hair, tangling in his curls as he hiked her up higher to kiss across her chest in between the straps and growled as Pixie ground against him, begging for more.

Tig straightened up so he could kiss her cheek. “kuttes and shoes, then upstairs.” He ordered. He set Pixie on her feet again and helped put hers on the hook before he did his own whilst Pixie unzipped her boots and waited for Tig to unlace his. Pixie watched as he put his boots on the rack and turned, reaching for her. Pixie giggled and dodged his hands, wanting to play. Tig smiled at Pixie’s mischievous face and made to grab Pixie again, watching her jump and move away again. “C’mere, kitten.” He growled, going for another grab.

“You want me, you gotta catch me.” Pixie teased. Tig took that as a challenge and the pair of them chased each other around the hall, laughing and teasing each other until Tig finally managed to herd Pixie into a corner, and as she tried to make it past him to escape, he caught her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder, giving a victory smack to her butt. Pixie giggled and tried to wriggle around in his hold. “Put me down!”

“No way, I caught you fair and square, baby.” Tig chuckled, stroking the backs of Pixie’s thighs, feeling the soft, smooth skin there, fingers gliding up to the frayed hemline of Pixie’s shorts before slipping under, causing Pixie to squeak. He tightened his grip and climbed the stairs to their bedroom before finally putting Pixie down in front of their full-length mirror in the corner of the room.

“What’re you gonna do?” Pixie asked flirtatiously as she ran her hands up Tig’s chest. Tig kissed her hard before turning Pixie around and making her face the mirror so her back was to his front. 

“I wanna show you how fuckin’ gorgeous you are.” Tig growled, kissing the curve where Pixie’s shoulder met her neck. Pixie tried to turn her head to look up at him, but Tig placed a hand on her jaw, gently making her look back at the mirror. “Just watch what I do to you.” He murmured. Pixie looked into the mirror, watching Tig’s intense blue eyes look at the reflection, kissing his way up to the shell of her ear, nipping there. “Don’t look away, kitten.”

Pixie nodded. “Green.” She said, out of habit, but also letting Tig know she was okay with trying something new. She saw Tig’s face break out into a smile and he kissed her temple, hands sliding down the edge of her top, looking at the way his fingers teased the edge of it, slipping under it and stroking the silky skin of her stomach before slowly lifting it up, revealing more skin and stroking his rough hands along each new part that was exposed to the mirror. The combination of seeing what he was doing to her as well as feeling it seemed to heighten Pixie’s arousal and she couldn’t help but melt into his arms. “Feels so good, Sergeant.” Pixie breathed, watching the sparkle appear in Tig’s eyes as he heard her. He lifted her top higher as a reward, pulling it off completely before releasing the clasps on her strapless black bra. Tig’s hands cupped Pixie’s breasts, massaging the soft mounds and trapping her nipples between his index and middle finger, causing Pixie to gasp, feeling the hot arousal go straight to her core. She watched her mouth open into a small ‘o’ shape and the way Tig watched her intently, soaking in every little reaction he elicited through the mirror. Even though Tig was fully clothed and Pixie was half, there was something so much more erotic, losing her clothed piece by piece and watching Tig revel in the skin that was laid bare for him. He rolled her sensitive buds until they became hard pebbles and Pixie was gasping, then he slid his left hand down, skating it down her toned stomach so Pixie could see and feel him there, the contrast of his calloused hands and the cool kiss of his rings made the butterflies return to Pixie’s stomach. He toyed with the button on Pixie’s jean shorts, nuzzling his nose against her cheek and waiting for Pixie to nod her approval. “Please, please, Sergeant, I need it so bad.” Pixie moaned as Tig slowly undid her shorts, pushing them low on her hips, taking her black lace panties with them. Once they slipped past Pixie’s waist, they dropped to the floor and she carefully stepped out before Tig moved her legs apart and stroked all the part he could reach without bending down, wanting to keep as close to Pixie as possible.

“Look at you.” Tig growled, hands roaming all over Pixie’s body, like he was trying to memorise every curve, mark and dip. “Look how gorgeous you are.”

“Mmm.” Pixie moaned as Tig teased her by gliding his hands just above her folds.

“So sexy.” Tig rumbled as Pixie wriggled against him. “Tell me you’re beautiful.”

“Sergeant.” Pixie pleaded as he kept his hand stroking by her folds whilst the other went up to fondle her breasts, keeping Pixie right on the edge.

“Tell me.” Tig ordered, kissing Pixie’s face. “Then I’ll reward you.”

Pixie looked at herself int he mirror, coming undone under Tig’s touch, the way his hands moved over her with such love and care, the way his blue eyes never left her face or her body, his full attention on her and Pixie some more of her confidence return, she felt like a strong woman, she’s fought through so much shit today just to get back to this moment, feeling like heaven in Tig’s arms. “I-”

“C’mon.” Tig cooed encouragingly, kissing Pixie’s cheek. “It’s just us, baby.”

Pixie nodded, seeing the undying support in Tig’s eyes. “I’m beautiful.” Pixie said quietly, but confidently. The smile on Tig’s face was all the reward Pixie needed, she could feel how proud he was of her, it radiated off him as he peppered kisses across her face and neck, hand going back to play with Pixie’s body. He fondled her left nipple as his hand cupped her folds causing Pixie to sigh in content and arousal. Little bolts of electricity seemed to be shooting through her as Tig caressed her breast and his middle finger slipped in between her folds, feeling how slick and wet she was for him.

“Fuck, kitten you’re so good.” Tig rumbled, his voice so low and husky as he stroked up, finding Pixie’s clit and watching her body immediately bock and shiver in response.

“Sergeant, please.” Pixie squeaked as he circled her clit just right. Tig redoubled his efforts, watching Pixie lose it in his arms, knees buckling slightly. He kept her safe against him and felt each little moan come out of her as he stroked through her folds in just the right way. Pixie’s eyes trained themselves on Tig’s making sure he was seeing how good he was making her feel. Tig upped them tempo and Pixie lost it. “Ah!” Pixie gasped as she felt herself fly from the edge she’d been teetering off. Hot, erotic pleasure erupted within her as she arched her back against Tig, who tightened his grip on her and increased his speed of the fingers playing with Pixie’s clit, knowing that was the best way to prolong Pixie’s orgasm. She finally came off the high and reached for his wrist to signal she’d hand enough. Tig reluctantly slid his hand away from her folds, looking down at Pixie’s blissful face.

“That’s one.” He told her. “Ready for two?” Tig burrowed his face into Pixie’s shoulder kissing her there and feeling how warm she was.

“Not yet, I want to do somethin’ first.” Pixie told him.

“Oh?” Tig asked, straightening up. He sucked the fingers he’d been using to pleasure Pixie, humming at the taste. “So sweet.” He said finally as Pixie blushed, kicking the discarded clothes into a pile. Pixie faced him, then looked behind her at the mirror.

“I’m not the only one with self-confidence issues, mister. It’s your turn.” Pixie told him, reaching up for a kiss. Tig pulled her to him and kissed Pixie deeply, suddenly feeling her deft little fingers unbuttoning his shirt before snaking up and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Tig shrugged out of it and felt Pixie’s small hands stroke over his biceps before going back up to his shoulders and then down to his chest, stroking over the hair and muscle. Pixie purred into the kiss as she massaged over Tig’s torso. When she finally broke the kiss, Tig felt heady and lust-filled, especially when Pixie’s hands wandered lower, grabbing his belt and pulling him closer to her by that. She locked eyes with him as Pixie undid his belt, then his jeans before slipping them down, going down with them so she was on her knees.

“You’re too good for me, darlin’.” Tig growled as Pixie stroked his legs, working up to his thighs, feeling the strong muscles there and the soft hair that dusted over them.

“Never, sergeant.” Pixie crooned. “Look at yourself in the mirror whilst I show you how much I love you, I want you to see exactly what I see. I want you to see the strong, handsome, incredible man that I see every time I look at you.” Pixie said gently, eyes fierce with love and passion. Tig stroked her curls and the space buns that had survived up to this point but were now looking a little worse for wear.

“I love you, so much.” Tig breathed, trying to do as he was told, but struggling to take his eyes off of the angel on her knees in front of him, especially as her hands went to his grey boxers and carefully slid them down, freeing his dick, which was hard and definitely interested in what Pixie was up to.

“Eyes on the mirror.” Pixie reminded him, smiling coyly as she grasped his member, stroking up and down slowly, her other hand going to gently fondle his balls. Tig had to put a hand on the wall so he could balance against it. He stared into the mirror, seeing Pixie from behind, the small curve of her ass, the way her back arched a little and the way her long black curls swirled down around her. He felt Pixie’s mouth wrap around the head of his dick, and he groaned out, watching the way his barrel chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. Tig saw the stress lines and the tension leave his face as Pixie set to work, head bobbing almost in tandem with his breathing, somehow making the scene even more erotic for him. Whilst the position wasn’t new to Tig, the fact he was seeing himself and Pixie in action was. Just the fact that Pixie was even interested, let alone eager to suck him off like this made Tig weak-kneed. He could feel how much she adored him. Pixie had proved tonight how protective and probably a little jealous she was over him too after the stunt Ima pulled. Tig concluded he’d never felt so loved in his life than when he was with Pixie. He looked into his own blue eyes as he felt the familiar coil tighten within him.

“Close, babe.” He warned, expecting Pixie to pull off, instead she swallowed him deeper, testing out the practice they’d done since their first rodeo at the cabin. If you were to ask Tig about it, he would deny it vehemently, but the surprised yelp that left his lips as Pixie did this was definitely something she heard, and took as a sign of encouragement, caressing Tig’s now tight balls as he thrusted a little and them came with a groan. “Fuck, Meg.” Tig said through gritted teeth as he felt the pleasure rocket through him. He looked at himself, completely overtaken by the pleasure Pixie was giving him, feeling like the luckiest bastard in the world, and content with seeing himself at that moment, as well as Pixie’s form against him. Pixie swallowed everything, keeping her breathing even and sucked until Tig gently stroked her shoulder and pulled away.

“Was that good?” Pixie asked with a knowing smile as Tig helped her to her feet.

“Good’s an understatement, angel.” Tig said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. “Go rinse your mouth.” Tig encouraged, Pixie nodded, disappearing into the en-suite whilst Tig tidied the clothes onto the chair and took off his jewellery, making a note to rinse his rings which hadn’t made it off yet. He then went to the bathroom, watching Pixie rinse her mouth with mouthwash and then remove her makeup with the wipes Charlie had gifted her. Tig came up behind her and kissed her back, stroking her waist. “You’re so pretty.” Tig crooned. “My pretty little baby.”

Pixie’s heart bloomed. “You’re my wonderful wolfie.” Pixie smiled leaning back against Tig. “All mine.” She insisted wrapping Tig’s arms around herself and smiling up at him, Tig chuckled kissing her forehead.

“Did someone get a little jealous tonight, hm?” He crooned, snuggling her against him.

“Maybe.” Pixie said with a small blush.

“You’re adorable.” Tig nuzzled her. “I’m all yours, and nothin’s changing that, just the same as you’re mine. Mine to snuggle and love and protect.”

Pixie giggled at Tig’s words, turning around in his arms to face him. “I’ve rarely felt as angry as I did when I saw Ima get into your lap, I trust you, and I saw the way you shoved her off, but just the fact that she even tried it with you, holy shit, I wanted her dead.” Pixie thought aloud.

“You don’t say!” Tig said sarcastically, grinning down at Pixie. “I just thought you wanted a friendly chat with her from the way you tried to crush her skull into the table.”

“Oops.” Pixie giggled.   
“Hey, that bitch had that comin’ to her. I doubt she’s stupid enough to try to come back to Cara Cara again.”

“Good riddance.” Pixie nodded. “Wanna shower?”

“Read my mind.” Tig smiled, reaching up to take out all the hair clips from Pixie’s curls whilst she played with the spiral necklace around Tig’s neck. Once he got them all out and worked out how Charlie had secured Pixie’s space buns so he could undo them too, Pixie moved away to get her hairbrush and brush through her curls so they weren’t tangled whilst Tig turned the shower on, stepping in when the water was warm and ready. As soon as Pixie came to join him, he unclipped the showerhead and grinned. “Ready for two?” He asked as Pixie giggled. She nodded and before she had a second to react, Pixie found herself against Tig’s body with the showerhead in between her legs, the pressure and warm water causing her to cry out in bliss.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

****Really hope you wonderful angels enjoyed this much-anticipated chapter! I tried to add in everything that was requested, so please let me know what you enjoyed and thought about the chapter, as well as any critiques, ideas or suggestions you may have. I adore hearing what each of you lovely people have to say and it genuinely makes me happy when I open my notifications and see people have commented or left kudos. I do a happy dance every time haha! Love you guys so much! -Lulu 🖤** **

****** **


	30. Author's Note!

**Hi angels!**

**Just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who's left me kind messages, votes, comments and added Pixie to your libraries! I wish I could give you all big hugs and tell you that you're all wonderful, amazing people! It makes me so overjoyed seeing people interact and fall in love with the book as much as I love writing it, and I hope you guys will continue on this journey with me, Pixie and the Sons! This next episodic chapter set is actually based on one of my favourite Sons episodes of all time, S2 E4: "Eureka", so I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

**Love you all,**

**-Lulu ♥♥♥**


	31. Crows & Complications

** WARNING: Mentions of drugs and abuse, small amount of smut.**

Hale thumped his bleating alarm clock as it woke him from his sleep. He always liked to start his weekdays off at five am, up with the dawn to get in a morning jog, a bite to eat and time to settle his busy mind before he went to work. Last night had been a late one with the call out to the house fire, and then filing paperwork and witness statements, until he was satisfied that he'd done a good job. Hale was proud about his meticulous behaviour patterns, everything had to be perfect and just right or else he'd redo until he was pleased, that's why he'd excelled in high school, the police academy, and beyond until he'd made it all the way to deputy sheriff. He pulled himself out of his queen-sized bed, straightening out the green and grey covers until they were tidy. Then he moved to grab his clean blue running joggers, white trainers, and black t-shirt from his closet before changing in his bathroom, making sure his hair was neat and presentable. Once David was sure everything was in place, he strode over to his front door, grabbing his keys and iPod on the way out. The second he opened his door he spotted something unusual on his front porch step. There was a small white takeout box, a pink sticky note on top of it, and a take-out coffee cup with steam rising from the hole in the lid. Hale looked around for who could have delivered him these unexpected items, and spotted a black van parked across the road with Pixie at the wheel. She gave him a small wave and drove off before he had a chance to move. David picked up the take-out box to read the note, curious as to what she was up to now. Pixie's handwriting was childish and messy, but she got the point across well, "Hale-Storm, 2004 Chevy Tahoe SUV, Reg: CH2 0FG, check the trunk, you're welcome! :)" the note read, he could practically hear Pixie's teasing tone. 

Hale understood that whatever was in the trunk of the car Pixie was wanting him to look at, it was probably serious. He'd seen a silver car that matched the description hanging around the Hairy Dog for a while and knew that was the first place he'd be checking, especially as the Sons had blown up the Nords meth lab last night. He went back inside with his gifts, walking into his kitchen and placing them down on the small square dining table, before going to the cabinet and taking out the box of drug test strips. Hale took off the lid off of his coffee and tested it, recalling that the last time Pixie had offered any police officers a coffee, they'd taken a fourteen-hour nap, and Hale had things to do. When the test strips came out normal, he took a tentative sip, realising Pixie had got his usual order right too. David chuckled to himself and shook his head, wondering how the hell Pixie guessed it. Inside the take-out box was a single pink frosted doughnut with pink and white sprinkles. _Typical_. Hale didn't know what made him smile more, the jab at his profession with the baked treat, or the fact that the note and the doughnut were pink like Pixie. 

🖤🖤🖤

Tig felt the warm sunshine of the dawn break across his cheek and he stretched a little, half-conscious and ready to succumb to a few more hours until he needed to be at the clubhouse. He felt a little wriggle against him and smiled, automatically reaching for Pixie to snuggle her closer like a teddy bear. He started to doze again when Pixie had finished her little movements, getting comfy with her front to his, little hands stroking his chest.

"Did you have a buzz cut?" Pixie's voice suddenly broke through Tig's sleepy, blissful fog. For a moment, he thought he was having an auditory hallucination, on the edge of a dream until he furrowed his brow and opened one eye, looking down at a very wide awake Pixie, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, staring up at him with interested hazel eyes.

"S'cuse me, what the fuck?" Tig grunted, opening both eyes when he had concluded that no, he'd heard Pixie correctly.

Pixie giggled at Tig's confused and bleary face. "Did you have a buzz cut?" She repeated.

Tig propped himself up on his elbow, then reached under the duvet, grabbing Pixie's knee and pulling it over his hip so she was cuddled closer to him. "Yeah, I heard you the first time, but I need some context, angel."

"Oh, I meant when you were in the marines." Pixie informed him.

"There we go." Tig laughed, he often got confused by Pixie's conversations sometimes as her ADHD brain would be working so fast she'd usually give him half of what she was talking about, and it would be a guessing game for him to figure out what on earth she was on about. "Why were you thinking about me being in the marines at," Tig checked the clock, "five-thirty in the morning?"

Pixie shrugged. "I was up earlier, went to go run an errand and then came back and I just got thinking, I've never seen photos of you from before you joined the Sons and you never tell me much about your life before you patched."

"Not much to tell." Tig shrugged, getting ready to flop onto his back again, then his mind woke up properly. " _Hold up_ , you went somewhere?!" He barked suddenly.

This caused Pixie to giggle again. "Yeah, I was gone for like half an hour, you were too asleep though."

"Did you even try to wake me?" Tig asked.

"I poked you, and you growled so I took that as a 'fuck off'." Pixie told him. "I think you were pretty worn out from last night." She concluded with a little blush, her mind recalling the hot, passionate moments.

Tig scrubbed his face, trying to work out which question he wanted to ask first. "Where'd you go?"

"Hale's house, dropped him off a tip."

"How the hell do you know where Hale lives? I don't even fuckin' know where Hale lives."

"Juice." Pixie replied.

"Of course, guessin' the tip was about the bricks in the van?"

"Bingo."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Hale? Nah, just left him a note on his doorstep. Then I came straight back here to you. I took the van so it wouldn't be long." Pixie told him, reaching up to stroke his curls. "You didn't answer my questions." She said with a small pout when it didn't look like Tig was going to speak again.

Tig chuckled and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him as he laid down on his back, putting one hand behind his head to prop himself up. "Put that little lip away, missy, I'll tell you anything you wanna know, but I had to get up to date with what my little mischief-maker was up to." He said teasingly, tickling Pixie so she writhed around in his hold and laughed properly, nuzzling Tig's face lovingly. When Pixie started hiccupping, Tig stopped, opting to rub her back instead.

"Tell me!" Pixie wriggled.

"Okay, okay, kitten, didn't realise my hairstyle choices were so pressing." Tig laughed. "When I first started in the marines, yes, I did have my hair buzzed, but it grows fast as hell, so it never looked as neat as everyone else's."

Pixie reached up and stroked his curls again. "Wild like you."

"Yeah." Tig agreed, kissing Pixie's lips in a quick peck.

"You have pictures?" Pixie asked curiously.  
"Possibly? It's been at least a decade since I've even thought about that time."

"Can you find them?" Pixie asked.  
"What? _Now_?" Tig chuckled at Pixie's eager face.

"Yeah! You've seen my old photos that Juice salvaged from the pen drive."

"What's caused this sudden interest?" Tig asked, stroking Pixie's face.

"Somethin' I've been thinkin' about for a while, and I dunno, I'm just curious." Pixie said honestly.

Tig looked down at Pixie's optimistic face from where it was resting on his chest, he could never say 'no' to her. He growled in mock annoyance, suddenly rolling them so he had Pixie trapped under him, kissing and biting all over her chest and stomach to register his disapproval of getting out of bed so early. But to be honest, he was looking forward to showing Pixie more of his past. She was all he wanted for his future, so it made sense to show her who he'd been. Pixie squealed and giggled under his touch, trying to squirm away, causing Tig to chuckle too, ending their little play-fight with a tender kiss on the lips, loving how Pixie wrapped her arms and legs around him in one last snuggle before he departed, pulling on his boxers, and walking to the door before he turned around to Pixie, who was sprawled out in the bed.

"Stay put, I know you too well. You jump out at me you're gettin' a spanking." Tig warned light-heartedly, pointing a finger at her. Pixie, who had rolled onto her front, wriggled her hips at him in a tantalising retort. Tig shook his head with a smile and left. Pixie picked up a white t-shirt of Tig's she'd liberated to use as a sleepshirt and pulled it on, straightening out the duvet to sit on top of it, and admiring the pattern of hickies running across her hips, thankfully below waistband level. Tig had been very thorough and loved seeing his loving marks on Pixie's skin, especially as he knew Pixie loved them too. She could hear Tig moving about in the den downstairs since their bedroom was right above it, catching the familiar heavy 'thunk' of the lower cupboard for the big black bookcase by the fireplace being opened and closed. A moment later she heard Tig on the staircase and he appeared in the doorway holding a battered-looking cardboard box with brown tape scattered across it, looking like the box had been sealed and resealed, as well as repaired multiple times.

"What's that?" Pixie asked eagerly as Tig came to sit at the foot of the bed, dusting the box off a little before he placed it down. Pixie could see the box had "LAYS CRISPS" on the side of it, though the lettering was upside down showing that Tig had used the base as the top instead.

"This is my whole life." Tig told her, patting the box. "When I got kicked out of my parents' home at sixteen, I shoved everything I could fit into this box that I wanted to take with me, photos, a few childhood toys, mementoes and shit. I packed a rucksack of clothes, food and survival stuff, but that's long gone. This box is all that's left, it followed me through hostels, the marines, sleeping on couches and my first couple of homes. I've added to it over the years so it's pretty full now." Tig explained. Pixie, who had very little clue about Tig's past, looked up at him wide-eyed as she realised he'd been through the wringer.

"Wow." Pixie started. "I didn't know any of that, Tiggy."

"I don't like to dwell on the hard shit." Tig shook his head.

"What made your parents kick you out?" Pixie asked tentatively, hoping not to cross any lines.

Tig swallowed hard, looking away and then back at Pixie, who took his hand to support him. "My dad was an abusive shithead, smoked, drank, all that shit, hit my mom and me. My mom wasn't any better, mind, did the same shit to him and I got it from both sides. At sixteen, he went after me one day, then he kicked our dog, Lucy. I heard that sweet little terrier whimper and I lost it, took a rolling pin and I beat that fucker senseless. Then I went to the police station and told them my dad hit a person whilst drunk driving and my mom forged checks and food stamps. They found out and kicked me out. Mom got four years and a fine, Dad got ten. They thought I was too stupid and didn't listen to the shit they said at the dinner table."

"Oh my god." Pixie gasped, she crawled across the bed and into Tig's lap, kissing and cuddling him. "I'm so, so sorry you went through that, Alex, I didn't know."

Tig buried his face into Pixie's hair, gripping her tightly as he reminded himself, he was past all the fear and the torment, that he'd put a stop to it. "Nobody really knows. I grew up in Charming, but my family lived way out in the middle of nowhere, kinda like that shitty house we blew up last night. Piney knew of my parents, he's never mentioned any of it though."

"What happened to your parents when they got out?" Pixie asked gently.

"They went away." Tig said bluntly. Pixie knew that wasn't the end of the story, but the Sons life had taught her that that was all she was going to get, and that was all she needed to know, her main concern was Tig.

"You didn't deserve any of that bullshit, Tiggy." Pixie stroked his face as he clung onto her. "That was all them, they were horrible people and it shows how strong you are for making sure they went down and at least had some justice severed to them. You really are a warrior, Alex."

Tig knew that wasn't the only justice they got, but he wasn't ready to share that with Pixie. Instead, he felt himself settle, seeing how easily Pixie had come to his defence and supported him. She loved him unconditionally and was constantly proving that to him. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too, forever and always." Pixie replied. "You're incredible, Tiggy. You're a survivor and one of the strongest people I know. I'm so, so proud of you for talking to me about this and for what you did to your parents. I will always support you, and I'll always be here to listen to you."

Tig straightened up so he could see Pixie's caring face, he already knew she meant exactly what she'd said to him and would live by her words, but seeing the truth on her face too helped to hammer the point home and remind Tig he would never be alone again. He kissed her passionately as a single tear left his eye. Pixie felt it on her cheek and tenderly wiped it away, stroking Tig's hair and back comfortingly until he was ready to face the rest of whatever lay in that box. "You ready to see inside?" Tig asked her.

"Are you?" Pixie checked, stroking his cheek, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, together." Tig nodded, turning Pixie around in his lap so her back was to his front and they could see into the box unitedly. He pulled open the folded cardboard edges and peered in, seeing envelopes of photos with dates, miscellaneous items and a couple of small boxes. He rifled through the layer of envelopes, finding the one with his service dates for the marines on the front, passing it to Pixie. Pixie opened it and pulled out two photos that took her interest, one was a close-up photo of a younger-looking Tig who was clean-shaven and had closely cropped hair. He appeared to be wearing an army green shirt and a black cord around his neck, he looked a little sweaty and looked as though he had traces of blood on his temple. He had a serious expression on his face that Pixie recognised as the expression Tig had when he was focusing on something. 

"That was just after a training run. We went through this hard-ass assault course and I smacked my head on somethin', can't even remember what now, the guys gave me shit for that." Tig found himself smiling as he watched Pixie study the photo. "That was seconds before I tackled one of 'em."

"Would explain the scowl." Pixie agreed with a giggle. "Very handsome." She added, giving the photo-Tig and affectionate stroke with her index finger. "Answers my question about the haircut."

"Yeah, my hair used to drive my commander mad, you could practically see it growing." Tig smirked.

"What's this one?" Pixie asked, looking down at a photo of young Tig in between two other men in camouflage, each holding a rifle and wearing a bullet-proof vest. The background seemed to be a white plaster building with dark wooden shutters.

"That's me, Bingly, and Foster." Tig said pointing to the guys either side of him. "Training again, it was a mock-up of town we were supposed to get hostages from and find bombs. Intense, but pretty fun."

"That's so cool, and good gun safely too, got your safety catch on and everything." Pixie said proudly, examining the rifles.

Tig poked her in her side teasingly. "Hey, I'm not a noob, even back then I knew what I was doin'."

"I know, I just like winding you up." Pixie giggled, kissing Tig's cheek. "I'm really proud of you for everything you've done, even though the marines weren't right for you, the fact that you committed to it, and gave it a shot, that's not somethin' just anybody considers."

"Thank you, doll." Tig smiled, his mood lifting. He'd never felt as looked-after and loved as when he was with Pixie. He watched her gently put the photos away and then investigate the box for something else to look at. Tig peered in too, spotting a small beaten up red car. "Loved this little thing." He said passing the small toy to Pixie. "I drove it along everywhere I went when I was about five, used to travel around in my pocket until I turned ten."

"You can see how worn the little wheels are." Pixie smiled, turning the metal car upside down and seeing "ALEX" carved into the black paint under the chassis. She stroked her thumb along the lettering, silently thanking the little toy for bringing happiness and fond memories to Tig, during his troubling childhood. Little pieces about him were starting to fall into place, his need for constant control probably came from having to live in a time where he had none, a time where he should have been carefree and happy. He was constantly watching, thinking, analysing and bouncing around, never still or unaware of his surroundings and that probably came from childhood too. Pixie looked up at Tig and kissed him softly, filling it with adoration, understanding and hope for the future. Tig melted into it, snuggling Pixie closer to him and embracing her, Pixie was his little miracle. He never thought he deserved or would ever find unconditional love, thought he was too broken for that, and then she rode into his life and proved him wrong, continuing to do that every day with the little things she did for him. Encouraging kisses, small notes, gifts, loving smiles and cuddles, snacks, homemade meals and anything Pixie could think of to show him her love, she did in a heartbeat.

"You wanna see more?" Tig asked softly, putting his head against Pixie's. She smiled and nodded, watching him as he sifted through, looking for what to choose next. He picked up a small wooden picture frame with two slots, each taken up by a black and white baby photo.

"Fawn and Dawn." He said softly, remembering holding each little bundle in his arms in another life. "Fawnie's a year older than Dawn. Fawn had these sharp intelligent eyes, smart like her mom from day one. Dawn had her mom's crazy, but in a good way, constantly wriggling around, never wanting to sleep, had to be on the go, you could tell she was gonna be a handful when she got older." Tig said quietly. "Colleen was a photographer when I knew her, took these herself with a black and white filter to make them classy or somethin'." Tig explained, thinking back on the time. "I left when Fawn was a year old, neither of them remember me living with them, and their mom wants to keep it that way. She wanted nothing to do with me, called me a disgrace amongst other things."

"Why?" Pixie asked, brow furrowing.

"Colleen had this dream that I would settle down, cut my hair, shave, wear a suit and get an office job somewhere reputable, like a lawyer's office or some shit. She wanted to change me into what she thought was best for me, and fell in love with that idea of me, not who I actually am." Tig described, blue eyes sad, the tinge of feeling unlovable creeping back in like a horrific echo of times gone by.

"That was her problem, not yours." Pixie said sharply. "Tiggy, you can't be anyone else but you, and I'm glad you aren't some paper-pushing schmuck that probably collects paperclips for a living, you're incredible and funny and loving and I would never want to change you."

Tig chuckled at Pixie's image of a desk-worker. "And that's why you're sitting in my lap right now. I'd never try to change you either, you're too crazy for me to even attempt."

"Do you miss your kids?" Pixie asked him.

"Yes and no." Tig said honestly. "Yeah I miss the fact that I never got to know them or be there for them in any kind of way other than putting money in their bank accounts, their mom barred all contact, no cards, no visits unless she was there and they never got to know me. I think it was Colleen's way of keeping them away from the Sons, I joined around the time I met her, then kicked me out when I got fully patched and shit started getting heavy. I don't miss the young women they are now because I don't know who they are, y'know, they're complete strangers. Fawns got to be like eighteen, so Dawn's around seventeen. I love those babies, but I know they'll never love me back. Last time I saw either of them, neither girls said a word to me. I wasn't made to be a dad either, I struggled with it and couldn't deal with it all the time."

Pixie didn't know quite what to say, she wasn't experienced with having kids other than babysitting and didn't exactly have experience with parents either. "I can't pretend to understand that situation, but I'm glad you tried to at least support them and let them know they do have a dad. It's probably a good thing they were kept away from this life for safety, and at least they have a mom who loves and cares for them, and a dad who loves from a distance. I know it's agonizing not knowing who a parent was or why they left you, so at least Dawn and Fawn have answers."

Tig nodded. "I do love those girls, and I'd never want them anywhere near this life, they're not like you."

"Probably a good thing." Pixie mused.

"Hey." Tig scolded, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it in a bad, self-deprecating way, I meant it in the way that they got a life with a stable childhood, doing all the things little kids should be doing, not setting fire to things and beating the snot out of other kids, or trying to keep up with the adults all the time." Pixie explained, smiling at how Tig refused to hear Pixie talking badly about herself.

"My little firecracker." Tig cooed. "I know you only ever fought to defend other kids who were being bullied, or when you were boxing, you've always had a good heart." Tig kissed her cheek. "Colleen was a very good mom, so I know they had the best upbringing possible, given the circumstances."

"That's good." Pixie smiled. She spotted something in the box and moved out of Tig's lap to investigate, pulling out an old rolled up camouflage jacket. "What's this?"

"My old marine jacket, when I left, I felt weird not having an identity, so I wore that around for a while as a comfort thing I guess."

"Like a kutte." Pixie smiled.

"Exactly." Tig nodded. Pixie shook it out, touching the "A. TRAGER" patch on the chest. She pulled it on over the t-shirt she was wearing and felt the worn fabric on the cuffs which went way past her hands. "You're drowning in that, babe." Tig chuckled.

Pixie stroked her hands down the front of it, intrigued to have a physical piece of history from Tig's past. As her left hand stroked down the front pocket, she felt a bump and furrowed her brow, putting her hand inside to see what she'd found, pulling out a white plastic bic lighter and an old rolled up marijuana cigarette with the ends twisted showing it hadn't been used. She held the items out to Tig with a laugh. "Looks like past you left present you a gift."

Tig laughed at her findings, picking up the doobie. "Geez, I wonder if this thing's still good."

"Ask J, he's bound to know." Pixie giggled. "How old is it?"

"I put this jacket in the box when I started prospecting for the Sons and got my kutte, so nineteen-ninety-one?"

"Wow, same year as Hap." Pixie mused.

"Really?" Tig asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, we talked about it at the wrap party." Pixie told him. "You think weed lasts for seventeen years?"

"Dunno, I kinda wanna test it, but not before we find out what's goin' on today." Tig thought aloud.

"Good idea." Pixie nodded. "You heard anything about what's happening?"

"Clay's calling church this morning, announcing somethin' didn't say what."

Pixie frowned. "He's not telling you stuff now?"

"Apparently not." Tig nodded, feeling equally concerned. "Let's deal with that when we get to the clubhouse, we can still enjoy our morning."

"Yeah, I wanna look at more things." Pixie agreed. She turned the lighter around in her hands, noticing there were initials written in black marker on the side of it. "Who's 'H.K'?" Pixie asked. "Apparently you have their lighter."

Tig's face turned stony and he grabbed the lighter from Pixie, tossing it in the box. "No one, baby." He answered firmly in him 'don't question it' tone.

"Tiggy?" Pixie asked, confused as to why she was being shut down. "What happened?"

"Just an old friend, I don't want to talk about it." Tig said firmly. Pixie could see that whatever it was, bothered Tig immensely as sadness and anger flitted across his eyes before he brought himself back to the present. He looked in the box and pulled out a photograph, smiling as he showed it to Pixie. 

"Look, me and Clay back when I patched, Clay'd already been with the Sons for, I think, twelve or thirteen years?"

Pixie took the photo intrigued, Tig's hair was fluffier than his marine days, but not as wild as it was now, he was holding a beer bottle and wore a light blue button-up shirt. Clay was stood next to him; a curly mop of black hair and his striking face was recognisable instantly. He was wearing a black button-up and smiling at the camera. Tig's face wasn't quite a frown but wasn't happy either.

"I think you still have that shirt." Pixie teased, Tig rolled his eyes playfully. "Why aren't you smiling?"

Tig looked at the photo and then back at Pixie, seeing the concern on her face for him, he stroked her cheek lovingly. "When this photo was taken, I wasn't a happy guy, I hadn't found myself in the marines, my marriage failed, I wasn't a dad anymore, my dog had died, my best friend at the time had hurt me and taken off, and I had nothing left except the Sons, who I was just getting to know at the time."

Pixie's heart broke for the Tig she hadn't known, she put her arms around Tig's neck and snuggled up against him again. "You're amazing, Alex, you went through all that and more, and you fought through it to get to now, I'm so proud of you for that and I love you so much." Pixie crooned.

Tig wished he'd had his little angel back then, just to give the old him a sliver of the affection that she gave him now. He'd been so desperate for belonging and affection and never thought it was possible for him. "I love you so much too, Meggie. I'm not the only one who's been through shit, you've gone through hell and back too, and I'm so proud of you for that as well." Tig said softly. "I'm so happy to have you in my life, you're everything to me."

"You're everything to me too." Pixie smiled, kissing him tenderly.

"My sweet baby." Tig cooed when he broke the kiss, Pixie smiled before wriggled back over to the box, looking for another piece of Tig's past and noticed a small black box, realising it was a ring case, she passed it to Tig with a questioning gaze.

Tig opened it to show her a thin gold band. "My old wedding ring. Colleen sold hers for cash, and I was going to do the same, but just never got around to it." Tig explained. "To be honest I hated looking at the thing, reminded me of all the things I wasn't and all the ways I was a disappointment to Colleen."

"You're not a disappointment, Tiggy." Pixie said firmly, snapping the box shut and tossing it back into the bigger box.

"Thank you, darlin'." Tig smiled, watching Pixie have a look around. She picked up a small A5 envelope and opened it, finding a piece of card inside with a classic tattoo design of a crow holding a heart with a dagger similar to the one on Tig's arm through it. Pixie looked at it with wide eyes and then back at Tig. "My crow design." He answered.

"I love it." Pixie smiled, tracing her finger along the outline. Her reaction made Tig's heart skip a beat.

"You do?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah!" Pixie nodded enthusiastically. "It's special and unique to you." She studied it more before looking back up at Tig, suddenly biting her lip and looking apprehensive.

"Baby?" He asked her. "What's that little face for?"

"Do you..." Pixie said quietly, staring down at the grey comforter instead of Tig. "Would you...ever ask me to have..." Pixie just couldn't quite bring herself to say it.

Tig's heart had reached a staccato pace. "You askin' if I'll ever give you my crow?" Tig guessed hesitantly, trying to gauge Pixie's reaction. She gave a small, frantic nod, still trying not to look at him, so was completely shocked when she was suddenly knocked over sideways and kissed all over her face. Pixie gave a startled squeak as she hit the mattress, causing Tig to chuckle as he beamed down at her. "Babe, I've been thinkin' about giving you my crow for, geez, _months_ but I didn't think you'd be interested."

Pixie's jaw dropped and Tig laughed at her face. "What gave you that idea? Tiggy! I'd _love_ to have your crow; I want that so bad!"

Tig couldn't help but excitedly kiss all over Pixie's face again after hearing her words. "I just assumed seein' as you're a Son yourself and you already have a crow, that you wouldn't want mine."

"Trager, when was the last time you assumed something correctly about me?" Pixie giggled.

"True, you're full of surprises." Tig grinned.

"My crow was a way of communicating to other Sons that I was off the market and that I only belonged to myself, y'know strong, independent woman and all that jazz."

"Understandable, coz' you are." Tig smiled, kissing the tip of Pixie's nose.

Pixie beamed at his words and his affection. "Would you consider trading crows?"

"You want me to have yours?" Tig asked, eyebrows raised.

Pixie nodded hopefully. "Yeah, like an equal partnership."

The smile that graced Tig's face was something Pixie could only describe as pure, unadulterated happiness. "I would be honoured." Tig replied. "I know exactly where I'd get it, too."

"Oh?" Pixie asked, she felt so overjoyed she could feel happy tears prickling.

Tig propped himself up on his forearm and tapped his bare chest with his other hand, over his heart. "Right here, to remind me and let everyone else know exactly who this belongs to." Tig explained. "You have my heart baby, always."

Pixie squealed at the romantic gesture. "Alex! You're so sweet." She reached up and kissed him. "I love that!"

"Good, you're so cute." Tig fussed, kissing and cuddling her to him.

"I can't put yours over my heart coz' of my daisies though." Pixie said with a small pout.

"Put my crow on your other upper arm, balances it with your other crow so they're equal, like us." Tig thought aloud. "It'll be right next to your heart too."

"I like that a lot." Pixie smiled. Tig kissed her passionately completely overtaken by his love for Pixie and the fact they'd just made a huge step in their relationship. He broke the kiss smiling down at Pixie.

"You'll be my lil' missus, but for real." He mused.

"You'll be my old man." Pixie replied with a devoted smile. "Why 'lil' missus' and not old lady?" She asked, intrigued.

"Because you're the youngest member of the Sons and out family, aside from the actual kids, so calling you old feels weird." Tig explained. "Jax came up with it." He admitted.

Pixie giggled. "When were you talking to Jax about me becoming your lil missus?"

"Day you had the hustle fight." Tig recalled. "Me, Bobby and Jax just started talkin' about you and I think were probably trying to work out where we were in our relationship considering I'd proposed when you K.O.ed me."

Pixie giggled. "I'm still really sorry about that, but that was really funny."

Tig tickled her. "Cheeky." He growled but was grinning too. "The guys still give me shit for that by the way." He sat up and got off the bed to put the crow to one side on the dresser so it wouldn't get damaged.

"Would you... ever consider...proposing for real, or getting married?" Pixie asked quietly and nervously, sitting up. She felt more confident now she knew Tig wanted to exchange crows but knew how marriage made Tig jumpy.

"Not for a while." Tig replied, watching Pixie's face as she looked down at the bed, trying to hide her slightly crestfallen reaction. "Hey, hey." Tig admonished, coming to the bed and grabbing Pixie's knees to pull her down to him and make her lie down so he could lay on top and cuddle her, finding that that was the best way to talk to Pixie about touchy topics. "Listen before you get all fussed up." He said gently. "I'm not saying no, I _do_ want to marry you someday, but at the same time, I'm afraid." Tig admitted quietly.

At his words, Pixie looked up into Tig's icy blue's. "What do you mean?"

"Colleen and I were fine until she started begging to tie the knot and fell pregnant with Fawn. Then the relationship went to shit pretty much the second we walked out of the chapel. Everything that was good about us just went away, I know now it was because Colleen thought she was finally going to get me to settle down and become the man she really wanted, but at the time it felt like the rings were cursed or some shit. It really messed with me and it made me fear commitment because I didn't want to feel so trapped, and yet so alone as I did when we got married and moved in together." Tig explained and Pixie could see the emotion on his face. "I want to work on that, y'know, fix whatever's fucked with my head so when we do tie the knot, I don't flip out on you."

Pixie nodded, understanding Tig's reasoning and stroked the side of his face to show her support. "What about the crows?"

"Crows are somethin' different, somethin' I've never done. Colleen or any of my exes never got my crow, Colleen wanted nothing to do with them or the club and so they were left untainted. Only meanings I have linked with your crow is chaos, love, care and the happiest I've ever fuckin' been in my entire life, I love your crow almost as much as I love you. My crow makes me feel optimistic, when I got the tattoo designer to draw it, it made me hope that one day I'd get my shit together and find a girl I'd want to give it to, and that girl is you, and only you. It's always been you." Tig described, Pixie's heart blossomed at his words and she hugged him tighter.

"You're the only one for me too, I would never want anyone else. Having the commitment of the crows might help you to slowly heal from your marriage too, they're almost like that in a way, in Sons terminology they basically are."

"Exactly." Tig agreed. He grabbed Pixie's left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her ring finger. "One day, I'm gonna put a ring on this gorgeous little finger. I promise."

"And I'll continue to love and support you regardless." Pixie promised. "Rings or no rings, you're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tig's heart melted. "Same here angel, all I want is to wake up next to you, even if you insist on askin' me about haircuts at five in the fuckin' mornin'." Tig said with a laugh, kissing Pixie's neck. Pixie joined in with a giggle, wrapping her arms and legs around Tig like a koala bear. "That camo jacket still smells of weed and cigarettes." Tig chuckled, feeling the worn fabric against Pixie's shoulder.

"Were you a stoner back in the day?" Pixie teased.

"Not as bad as Bobby or Juice, but I liked kickin' back." Tig smiled. "What about you, little rebel?"

"Sixteen-year-old me had a hideout and everything." Pixie reminisced, I told J and H about this but me, Squid and Sammy, my closest brothers at Highton, would go to Sammy's grandpa's fishing boat that he didn't use much anymore, and we'd smoke and talk and goof off, we called it the 'S.S. Reefer', get it? Reefs?" Pixie giggled when Tig rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we mainly used it to chill out when club shit was getting heavy, but it was also good to just joke around and be teenagers for a while, rebelling and doing what we wanted."

"Rebelling against outlaws and anarchists is pretty hard." Tig mused.

"Oh yeah, it was difficult, but mindless teenage stupidity seemed to be the way to do it." Pixie joked. "That and setting random fires and causing fights."

"Sounds like a good teenage life to me." Tig quipped. "It's half-six kitten, should we get ready for the day?"

Pixie nodded, motioning for Tig to sit up so she could wriggle free from him. She carefully took off his jacket and put it in the box along with the other photos scattered across the bed. Once everything was orderly, Tig went downstairs to put the box away whilst Pixie turned the shower on and worked out what she wanted to wear that day. She took off the white t-shirt, putting it away in the bedside drawer and picked up the crow design off the dresser, looking at it again. Pixie made a small squeal of joy, it was finally happening! She was going to get Tig's crow, and he'd be having hers too. Pixie went to the full-length mirror, taking in her naked form and wild hair. She held the card over her upper arm about level with the crow on her other arm and smiled, the tattoo styles were different, but Pixie liked that, she loved the more traditional style tattoo of Tig's crow as it stood out from the rest she had, but matched the traditional tattoo style of his dagger. His crow on her arm drew her eyes to it, and she couldn't help but admire it with an excited smile. Pixie couldn't wait for it to be on her skin for real, and to see hers on Tig's chest, a testament to how much they loved each other, and would serve as a reminder to him that he wasn't alone, and she'd always be on his side. Tig came back upstairs and stopped in the doorway when he spotted what Pixie was doing, his heart stuttering as he saw his design on her arm imagining it there too, as well as thinking about hers on his chest. Pixie looked over her shoulder, seeing Tig and blushing at the hungry glint in his eyes as he strode over, cupping her face in his big hands and kissing her hard, backing her up against the wall. Pixie gasped as Tig gently took the card out of Pixie's hands, putting it back on the dresser and then picking her up in his arms, pressing her against the wall and his torso as he ground against her core. "You like seein' your design on me?" Pixie asked breathlessly as Tig kissed her chest, suckling there and hands squeezing her strong thighs.

"Fuck yeah, so damn hot." Tig grunted in between bites and kisses. "Can't wait to have yours either." He added. Pixie moaned as she felt his member stiffen against her, needing him close. She could imagine her crow nestled on Tig's chest and it seemed to light her fire in her too as she kissed Tig's face, running her hands through his curls and tugging gently in the way she knew made him go wild.

🖤🖤🖤

Gemma checked on both Axel and Abel before leaving Jax's house and driving over to hers to get a change of clothes, fully expecting not to see Clay's motorcycle in the driveway. He usually crashed at the clubhouse after parties, so her heart sank when she saw his black beast of a Harley in the driveway, he was home after all. She parked up and unlocked the front door, listening for sounds of life in the house. Gemma could hear him in the master bedroom en-suite shuffling around and opening cupboards, bracing herself for whatever mood he might be in that morning. Gemma walked through the bedroom doorway, seeing Nate, her cockatiel, in his cage playing with his toys. It made her smile seeing her feathered companion, he was at least one friendly face in the house. She put more food in his bowl and opened the door so he could eat on her dressing table, then turned to watch Clay's form in a white vest top and blue striped pyjama pants shuffle to the en-suite door so he could see her.

"G'mornin'." He smiled gently, hopefully.

"Hey, baby." Gemma replied gently, forcing her booted feet to move forwards so she could greet her husband properly, coming to his side and gently kissing his cheek, trying to get used to being close with him again.

"You spent the night at Jax's?" Clay asked, noticing Gemma was wearing the party outfit she'd had on last night, but had washed off her makeup.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure Jax and Lyla got some rest if Abel got testy during the night." Gemma explained, it wasn't he full truth, but it was enough to satisfy Clay who shuffled back into the bathroom. He had the medical bag out with a syringe on the washbasin edge, and Gemma watched with worry as he tried to pick it up with shaky, clumsy hands and attempt to inject it into them.

"Shit. Ow." Clay swore as he scratched the skin of the back of his left and almost dropped the syringe with his right.

"Hey, let me, let me." Gemma urged, touching his upper arm to get Clay to turn around and give in to her. "Come on." She chided, taking the syringe from Clay. She knew that for him to be resorting to the cortisone, he was either in really bad pain, or he needed to rely on his hands to hold up enough for a long ride. Possibly both. Clay gritted his teeth and looked away as Gemma expertly put the needle in and delivered the right amount of the drug into his hand, then repeated the process for the other. "Cortisone helping?" She asked once she didn't have to concentrate on the needle.

"I'm fine without it." Clay growled, not wanting to admit his body was failing him.

"I know." Gemma soothed, massaging his hands so the blood flow helped deliver the medicine better. She looked at the clothes Clay had laid out on the bed, dark jeans, thick blue button-up shirt over a white t-shirt and his kutte, as well as a jacket to go underneath. Clay only wore that many layers when he was out on a run. "When you back?" Gemma asked.

"Tomorrow." Clay answered. Gemma realised she hadn't heard any of the girls talking about a trip and that worried her.

"Who's goin'?" She asked guardedly.

"Whole club, I had a meeting with Hayes to set up a gun run, we're going to link up with some of the other charters who're doing a blood drive to Eureka, we're gonna give them the guns and they'll take them across the border."

This was all news to Gemma. "Do the others know?"

"I'm telling them this morning before the other charters arrive." Clay said bluntly, moving away from her to start getting dressed.

"Isn't that short notice? I mean Jax and the kids-"

"Jax's loyalty should be to me and the club _first_." Clay snapped, startling Gemma. "Runs are a part of the Sons life, it's what we do, if anyone can't hack that, they shouldn't be in this goddamn charter."

Gemma was speechless. She knew things were bad between Jax and Clay, you'd have to live in a cave to not know that fact, but this? This was Clay testing Jax, and the other Sons, seeing if they would obey Clay or if they would cause problems. "I understand, baby." Gemma said calmly, hoping to appease Clay. She came closer to him, trying to show she was still loyal to him, whilst also wondering if she should warn Jax. "Be safe." She told him, kissing Clay quickly on the lips, pulling away before her anxiety would flair.

"Thanks." Clay said softly, Gemma's attention soothing his anger and pain. He wished for things to return to the way they were years ago. Gemma moved back to stroke Nate's plumage and interact with him, putting space between her and her husband. Clay watched her with sad, tired eyes. "Maybe some space and time away will help you, huh?" He suggested. Gemma didn't miss the 'you' and not 'us', guilt flared in her gut and she tried to keep her face calm as she turned to face him. "Get past whatever this is." Clay added, trying to see past the tension rolling off of Gemma.

Gemma gave him a small smile and a nod, trying not to see flashbacks of white masks and dirty, lecherous hands. "Maybe." She said quietly, a slight shake to her voice. Clay gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile, which faded as Gemma went to her wardrobe, grabbing a change of clothes quickly and darting to the en-suite bathroom to change, and to evade being close to Clay. He caught the click of the lock that was almost never used for that door and hung his head. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and stormed from the room.

🖤🖤🖤

Jax woke up and the smile that graced his lips could only be described as a 'sunny beam' as he took in the sight of Lyla lying next to him, fast asleep. Her light blonde hair fanned out across her pillow, and his, like rays of golden sunlight, or a halo. Jax couldn't understand how Lyla could look beautiful whatever she was doing. Even unconscious she looked like a posed model on the cover of some fashion magazine, with the duvet laid artfully around her with her lilac silk nightgown. He kissed her cheek and slipped from the covers, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a skull t-shirt, deciding he'd make some coffee for them to drink together and wake up with the sunrise. He walked down the hall, putting a head around Abel's room, seeing his baby boy sleeping peacefully, and then looking into the guest room and seeing Axel starfished under the covers deeply asleep too. It made Jax smile seeing his little family unit all under one roof, blissfully quiet and content. He went to the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker, noticing Gemma wasn't on the couch, she'd folded the blankets up neatly that she'd used last night, and Jax hoped she was doing okay. He heard the shrill ring of his phone breaking from the silence and he dashed over to his kutte on the back of a kitchen chair, answering the phone hastily in the hopes it wouldn't wake any of his family.

"Yeah?" He picked up.

"Hey, honey." Gemma's voice greeted. "Listen, Clay's got the club doing a run to Eureka today and tomorrow, did you know?"

" _What_?!" Jax barked. So much for keeping things quiet, his mind going into high alert as Gemma explained what Clay had told her. "Fuckin' asshole." Jax growled when she was done. "I just got things goin' well with Lyla, I can't spring this on her now!"

"I know, baby." Gemma sympathised. "Turn it into a good thing, ask her to move in." Gemma suggested. "That way she can get settled in the house without you, put things where she wants, not where she thinks you'll want them, and Axel can get on board with the idea too."

"You think I should?" Jax asked, beaming at the thought of waking up next to Lyla becoming a permanent thing.

"Honey, she's over your place more than she's at hers, she keeps bringing objects over under the pretence of 'settling Axel', Lyla's already hoping to move in." Gemma described.

"A'ight, I'll talk to her, and give a heads up to the others to prepare for a run." Jax agreed. "Love you, ma."

"Love you too, baby." Gemma said fondly before Jax heard the dial tone and hung up. He scrubbed his face and ran hands through his hair trying to think on his feet. This was way sooner than he'd anticipated, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't considered moving Lyla in. He also didn't want to be away from her, or the kids, longer than he had to be, he wanted to be in Charming, not fuckin' Eureka dealing with Clay's bullshit. He angrily exhaled and put his hands against the counter leaning against it and bending over a little, trying to calm his angry thoughts, closing his eyes. Over the sounds of the coffee maker gurgling, he heard little 'pit-pats' of small bare feet on the kitchen tile floor.

"Daddy?" A small hopeful voice sounded from somewhere below Jax. He opened his eyes to see Axel stood in between him and the counter, curls every which way and eyes bright and merry. "Are you okay?"

Jax smiled at the concern on the little boy's face, picking him up and sitting him on the countertop. "Yeah, bud, just thinking."

"Not happy thoughts, though." Axel commented, swinging his short legs. "Your face was frowny."

"I'm gonna have to go on a trip, Ace." Jax admitted. "I'll only be gone today, tonight and tomorrow, but I'll be back before bed tomorrow." Jax explained, he'd make damn sure he got to be there to tuck the little boy it to make up for not being there tonight.

Axel thought hard for a moment. "Why do you have to go?"

"It's my job." Jax said, not sure what else to say. "Sometimes adults have to do things they don't want to do."

"Like chores?" Axel asked, picking up the Apple Jacks cereal box next to him expectantly. Jax got the hint and poured him a small bowl, knowing Axel liked to pick at the cereal pieces instead of having milk with it.

"Yeah, just like chores." Jax agreed as Axel took a handful and crunched, thinking over Jax's words.

"But I don't want you to go." Axel said suddenly, putting the bowl down so he could fold his little arms across his chest in a symbol of disapproval. "Who's gonna play the rocket ship game with me? Or make me turkey dinos?" Axel looked up at Jax, blue eyes worried and a little shiny, like he was on the verge of tears. Jax cursed Clay internally, scooping Axel into his arms and spinning him around, trying to cheer the little kid up.

"Hey, I won't be gone that long, buddy." Jax crooned, stroking Axel's blonde curls. "I'll make it up to you, I promise, we'll have a really big rocket ship game and I'll make you all the dinos you want." Jax insisted. "I'll take you to the park too, would you like that?"

At the mention of the park, Axel's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Will you push me on the swings, and catch me on the slide?"

"Anythin' you want, lil' man." Jax nodded, trying to think on how to make a promise meaningful to a five-year-old. He thought of Pixie and got an idea. "You heard of a pinkie promise?"

Axel shook his head for 'no', giggling as Jax tipped him upside down and then back up again to make the little boy happier. "What's that?"

"A pinkie promise is a special kind of promise that you can't break." Jax described, shifting his hold on Axel so he could free up one of his hands, curling his fingers and holding up his pinkie. "Do it like that, and then you put your pinkie around mine." Jax encouraged. Axel copied him and did as he was told, a big grin on his face. "See now I've pinkie promised you that we're gonna have the best day as soon as I get home and I'll make it up to you and your mom."

"And Abel?" Axel asked.

"And Abel." Jax agreed with a smile. Axel really had his mother's caring nature. "Let's go wake your mom up, I'll bring the coffee." Jax suggested, putting Axel down, watching the young boy run on his stocky little legs to the master bedroom.

"MOMMY!" Axel cheered, climbing onto the foot of the bed and giving poor Lyla half a second to react before he jumped on top of her. Jax poured the coffee into mugs, making sure to use Lyla's favourite mug, a white one with a drawing of a sweet little zebra wearing a flower crown printed on the side. He used his black reaper mug and then carried them into the bedroom, smiling as he found Lyla and Axel play fighting and rolling around the bed together, giggling with each other.

"Mornin' babe, coffee right here for you." Jax greeted, putting the mugs down on the bedside table.

"You're my hero." Lyla cheered, opening her arms out to signal she wanted Jax to come back to bed with her. He gladly got under the duvet and Axel snuggled down in between them, he put his thumb in his mouth and Jax could see he was still a little sleepy. "Did your phone go off or was I dreaming?" Lyla asked, furrowing her brow slightly.

"No, it did, sorry." Jax said, stroking her hair back from Lyla's face. "It was Gem givin' me a heads up on Clay." Jax told her.

Lyla's face became concerned as she idly stroked Axel's cheek, soothing her baby boy. "Oh, shoot, what's up?"

"He's sprung a run on us." Jax admitted, waiting for Lyla to look angry or disappointed or upset, instead, she just continued to look at him with concern and love.

"What's the run?" She queried.

"Blood drive- children's hospital in Eureka. We're leaving this morning apparently, and we'll be back tomorrow."

Lyla knew there was more to the run, she wasn't stupid, but also didn't want to ask in front of Axel, or get him to leave when it was obvious the little boy wanted comfort from both Lyla and Jax from the way he was snuggled in between them. "Samcro, community servants." She joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Jax chuckled, relief flooding his face. "That's what we're all about, darlin'." He quipped back, kissing her cheek. "Are you okay with this?" Jax asked her.

Lyla nodded. "You don't mind my job, so it'd be unfair for me to fly off the handle at yours, plus, this wasn't your doing, and I can tell you're just as bummed about it as I am." Lyla explained.

"You're fantastic, you know that, right?" Jax said lovingly. He looked down at Axel, quietly listening and getting all the cuddles that he could get now before Jax left. "You too, Acey." Jax added, patting Axel's tummy, he giggled gently around the thumb in his moth, wriggling his legs a little and his fingers went to grasp one of Jax's. "There is somethin' I wanna talk to you both about before I get ready to go and raise the alarm to the others." Jax said tenderly, gaining both Lyla and Axel's attention. " I was thinkin', whilst I'm out on the run, how would you two feel about movin' in here?"

Lyla's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jax shrugged. "You both spend loads of time here anyways, and it means you two can get cosy whilst I'm out on the run, work out where you want to put stuff and make the space yours as much as it is mine."

"My lease is actually coming up at the end of the month, so I could just move now." Lyla mused, a thrilled smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, is that why all your heels are in my closet?" Jax teased, making Lyla laugh as she playfully mussed his hair. "So? What you thinkin'?"

Lyla nodded, a big grin on her face. "Yes, I'd love that, Axel, what about you, sweetie?"

"We get to live here?" Axel checked, taking out his thumb and staring up at Jax and Lyla, their heads almost together, allowing the little boy to understand for the first time, what unity and a complete family looked like.

"Forever." Jax confirmed. "That bedroom's yours, buddy." He added, pointing to the guest bedroom.

Axel jumped up so fast he almost knocked heads with Jax, who managed to lean back at the last second, causing Lyla to laugh again. "Our house! Our house!" Axel chanted excitedly as he jumped up and down on the mattress.

"That's right, bub, our house." Jax smiled, he looked over to Lyla and gave her a kiss. He could see she was worried, probably about the run and the move, but the overall expression on her face was enthusiasm too. Jax just hoped the gun run would be over soon so he could come back home again.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	32. Eureka Run

Pixie smiled as Tig rubbed her back dry with the towel as she dried her hair enough to get it to stop dripping. He had his towel around his waist and was humming idly to the ‘Guns ‘N’ Roses’ songs playing on the CD player in the bedroom and the sound made Pixie feel warm and cosy. Tig only hummed along when he was in a really good mood, so it was always a special moment when Pixie got to hear it. She looked at him over her shoulder as she put the towel down on the washbasin edge to start untangling her hair.

“What’s got you all happy, hm?” Pixie asked softly, Tig responded by smiling down at her and nuzzling his nose against Pixie’s.

“You, us.” Tig replied, giving her a loving little peck before he finished drying Pixie off and hung up the towel.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I got my shit together enough to do somethin’ right with you, and I dunno, it’s just hitting me that this,” Tig gestured vaguely to Pixie and himself, “is forever, and I can’t wait to take the next steps, get the crows done, get this house finished, maybe get a dog.”

Pixie giggled, her heart blooming over Tig’s words. “I’m on board with all of that, I want that too.”

“Good.” Tig grinned and kissed her cheek, then turned to check his stubble in the mirror. “Need a shave?”

“Nah, I like your scruff, makes you look roguish.” Pixie replied adoringly. “What dog would we get?”

“Whatever we click with at the shelter, I don’t wanna go to a breeder when there’s plenty of dogs needing homes already.” Tig explained. “So, when everything stops being fucked with the club, we’ll go lookin’.”

“I’d really like that.” Pixie said with a little excited jump and a giggle. “You’ll be a good dog dad.” Pixie teased, Tig chuckled and shook his head as Pixie hopped out the bathroom. Tig couldn’t resist following her and scooping her up bridal style, taking Pixie over to the bed, flopping down on it with Pixie cuddled in his arms. The pair of them laughed with each other as they rolled around, Pixie trying half-heartedly to get free, but mainly just enjoying being close to Tig. “Tiggy! We need to get dressed!” Pixie squealed, laughing.

“Nah, I like you just like this.” Tig teased, chuckling as Pixie batted his hands. The sudden shrill tone of Pixie’s mobile cut through the happy morning air. Tig put his head back. “Ugh, don’t answer it.”

Pixie giggled at Tig’s disgruntled face, extracting herself from his grip and grabbing her phone from the nightstand. “I have to, it could be Jax.”

“It’s always Jax.” Tig grunted, flopping backwards on the bed.

“It is Jax.” Pixie laughed, checking the ID.

“Told you.” Tig sighed.

“Jackie boy! How you doin’ bud?” Pixie greeted.

“I’m both good and bad.” Jax replied.

“How’d that happen?” Pixie said confused as she sat down on the bed again. Tig rolled until he could lay his head in Pixie’s lap and look up at her.

“Well, me and Ly had a talk and she’s movin’ in.”

“Congrats, bro!” Pixie cheered. “So, when are we callin’ her Mrs Teller?”

“Ha, I dunno, I don’t want the relationship to move too fast.” Jax confessed.

“Mate, our whole lives are all about livin’ fast, but at the same time you and Lyla need to go at your own pace, do what’s best for you and the kids.”

“Yeah, Axel’s stoked about moving into my house.” Jax chuckled.

“Aw, bless him, he’s so sweet.” Pixie cooed. “So, if that’s the good thing, then I’m kinda afraid to ask what the bad is.” Pixie asked cautiously.

“We’re gonna have to call everyone and get them up at the club as soon as possible, with riding gear.”

Pixie’s eyebrows raised. “Emergency?” Her change in tone and the word had Tig sitting up with a questioning gaze, on high alert. “What’s happening?” Pixie asked.

“Clay. Gem’s given me a heads up, he’s announcing we’re going on a run in church today, to Eureka.”

“Where in hell’s bells is that?” Pixie asked. “Hang on, I’m putting you on loudspeaker so Tig can hear coz’ this shit’s ridiculous.” Pixie told him doing as she said and putting the phone between her and Tig.

“Hey, Jax.” Tig put in.

“Hey, man.” Jax replied then relayed what he’d just told Pixie. “Apparently it’s a gun run disguised as a blood drive up to Eureka, we’ll be getting the guns off of Cammy Hayes and passing them off at the border I guess.” Jax explained.

“What the fuck?” Tig said jumping up from the bed. “Chibs and I haven’t heard shit.”

“This has got to be Clay retaliating for us being so divisive lately.” Pixie mused.

“When’s the club getting back?” Tig asked.

“Tomorrow from what Gemma said.” Jax grunted, it sounded like he was hastily getting ready. “You seriously didn’t know anything, Tig?”

“No, Clay told me fuckin’ squat.” Tig ran a hand through his hair. “Last I heard he was setting up a gun run but hadn’t put a date in yet.”

“Well, shit.” Jax grunted, Pixie could tell he’d switched to VP. “I’ll ring Bobby, Ope and Sack, you get Juice, Hap and Chibs.”

“What about Piney?” Pixie asked.

“Pines is in no condition to be riding five hours and sleeping rough, he’s gonna have to manage the garage.” Jax ordered. “He’s gonna fuckin’ blow a gasket when he hears about this shit, though. Can you tell him? He loves you.”

“Yeah, sure. I mean runs are no big, we do this shit on the regular, it’s part of being a Son, but some warning would’ve been nice.” Pixie grumbled. “I say we one up Clay, get everyone turning up ready for the run, debrief, then when he announces, act like we knew already.” Pixie smiled. “Should make him shit a brick at least.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Jax agreed. “I know Hap’s into the charity runs, he’s got to know who’s organised this one, get the name, I’ll call them myself.”

“Rodger, get the guys up at the clubhouse as fast as we can, if we can beat Clay to the gate, we can rattle him.” Pixie grinned, in the mood for revenge.

“I like that, see you up there, kid.” Jax agreed, hanging up.

“ _Fuck_!” Tig growled.

“Hey, this is just Clay acting like a brat because he’s realised his behaviours causing the club to rethink their loyalties, so he’s forcing us to scramble and pay more attention to him.”

“Well it’s fuckin’ working.” Tig grumbled going over to the closet and pulling out a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, his black leather riding jacket and his worn black military boots that he was most comfortable riding long distances in.

“Where is Eureka?” Pixie asked. “Five hours away gives me no idea of direction considering this state is bigger than Britain.”

“Geez, your whole country’s tiny.” Tig smiled, mood lightening a little now he had time to think and a plan in place. “It’s on the coast, about two hours to the border for Oregon.”

Pixie finished putting her prosthetic leg on and came to the wardrobe deciding on what to wear now their plans had changed drastically. “That makes better sense, I know Oregon, passed through it and Washington to get that witness in Canada.”

“Been a good couple of years since I was last in Oregon, don’t particularly want to be goin’ back anytime soon either.”

“Why?” Pixie asked, intrigued by Tig’s words.

“Let’s just say some weird shit happened.” He explained. “I can’t get into it now, we got shit to do, but when we have a moment, I’ll tell you, baby.”

“You better.” Pixie smiled as she pulled on a red sports bra as Tig put his jeans on and started threading his belt and knife sheath through the loops. Pixie grabbed a pair of black and red tie-dyed jeans with ripped patches, then paired it with a black tank top that had lyrics from a meatloaf song on the front which Pixie thought were fitting for the run, considering the top read “Good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere”. As soon as Tig was dressed he took his phone, going downstairs to start making calls, blowing Pixie a kiss on the way out. Pixie picked a pair of heavy New Rock boots with buckles that she found were comfy and would also be useful for kicking people should she need to, it felt like that kind of a day. 

As she picked what choker and bracelets she wanted, she made the first call to Chibs, listening to the Gaelic swears as she put on a red skull bracelet cuff to match Tig’s and wouldn’t get tangled with Juice’s BFF bracelet. She called Juice next as she put on her anarchy choker and talked him down from an anxiety attack by helping him work out what he’d wear and convinced him that his bike wasn’t going to spontaneously combust. She rang Happy as she finished tying the two French braids off, getting talked out of taking her knuckledusters to Clay’s face. When Happy knew Pixie wasn’t going to get violent, he called off with instructions to contact Jax and get the clubhouse ready for the arrival of the charters. Pixie did as she was told, then broke the news to Piney, who’s shouts could be heard from across the room as Pixie put the phone down to grab her backpack and her hoodie. When she’d talked the elderly man down to normal volumes, he promised to head up to the garage and start checking the mechanics were briefed for the Sons being out of town overnight. Jax texted saying Gemma, Charlie and Lyla had bought supplies for the trip and had gotten down to the clubhouse before Clay, so to get up there ASAP with the others. Pixie put in some comfortable red and black plastic studs in her ears and clattered downstairs with her bag, going to the kitchen and upending the medical supplies box into her backpack, hoping nobody would get seriously injured. Tig handed Pixie a pop tart and the pair of them drove to Teller Morrow, their minds whirring as they focused on the day ahead which suddenly looked way more hectic than it had first appeared to be.

As they pulled in, Tig breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the other charters hadn’t arrived yet, and all the Charming Sons were accounted for, except for Clay. Pixie jumped down from the van and Half-Sack and Juice came over with buckets of water and soap to wash the dust and grime off so they could get it prepped for the run. She fist-bumped both of them and went to the girls to check in and see what needed doing first. Jax caught up with her and they briefed each other on what they’d done, and what was happening as they walked to the clubhouse. Jax felt a wave of relief seeing how on the ball Pixie was, sometimes he forgot she used to be a vice president, and even though she didn’t have so much confidence in her abilities, she was good under pressure and having her as his backup meant he didn’t have so much weight on his shoulders. Charlie came to the door wearing a black cropped top, blue jean shorts and a pair of navy vans as well as rings and sunglasses perched on her head.

“Hey huns, we have beer, snacks and meat for barbeques in two coolers.”

“You’re a superstar, Char.” Pixie grinned.

“I picked up first aid supplies and raided the set we have here.” Gemma added, she was looking calmer too now that Jax and Pixie had arrived. She was wearing a white vest top with a cross and beaded belt, black jeans and her signature knee-high black boots.

“Brilliant, thank you, Gem, you really are a gem.” Pixie joked as Gemma held up the medical bags up and Pixie slung her backpack off, taking out all the supplies she had in there and working out what she was short of, like stitches and needles, listing the items she thought she might need whilst Gemma found them for her. Once Pixie was satisfied, she went to the doorway.

“Dad?!” She called from the doorway, Chibs immediately jumped from where he was sat on his bike, making Pixie giggle.

“Wha’, love?!” He called back.

“Come check!” Pixie beckoned, Happy patted Chibs on the back as he jogged over, shaking his head at the volume the Telfords were happy with communicating at, they could quite easily yell at each other from one side of the lot to the other and converse that way, and had done a time or two. Chibs reached the door, putting his arm around Pixie and came inside. “Medical supplies, can you make sure I’ve packed what we need? Touch wood, nobody should come off their bikes, but I want to make sure we at least have some stuff, should something happen.”

Chibs nodded his approval and went to see what Pixie and Gemma had done. Pixie noted he was wearing his green scarf again and looked ready for the road in comfortable black clothes, consisting of a long-sleeved black t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, kutte, jeans and black boots. Lyla came over, wearing black skinny jeans, ankle boots and a flowy sleeveless black top, accentuated with some punky-boho jewellery. She had Abel on her hip and Axel by one hand, both looking around at the chaos of the Sons.

“I made you all lunches, there’s Ziplock bags for everyone.” She said sweetly.

“Oh, you are fantastic, Ly! Jackie told me about you guys moving in, you excited for that?” Pixie replied, squatting down to say hello to Axel, booping his nose and reaching into her pocket, pulling out a lollipop and handing it to him.

“We’re really looking forward to it, I can’t wait to have Jax home again, neither can Axel or Abel.”

“Yeah! Dad said he’d take me to the park when he comes back!” Axel informed Pixie excitedly. Pixie immediately picked up on the ‘dad’ and made a “AW” face at Lyla.

“Wow! I’ll bet you’ll enjoy that!” Pixie cooed at him. She heard a low whistle from outside and looked over her shoulder to see Chibs beckoning her to where he was sat on his bike with Half-Sack, Tig, Jax, Opie, and Juice. “Gotta jet, I’ll say bye before we leave.” Pixie told Lyla before heading out.

“We’re just talkin’ abou’ tha’ run, making sure we all know what’s happenin’ fer it.” Chibs explained. “I know Cammy and Edmond have a military supply store in Denverton, used fer fishin’ supplies mainly, but that’ll be where we’re pickin’ up.”

“That would make sense, how’re we takin’ them?” Jax asked.

“Yer guess is as good as mine, Jackie.” Chibs shrugged. “We’ll just have ta see wha’ boss man says when he graces us with his presence.”

“Hap, when are the other charters coming?” Pixie asked.

“Half-nine with a set off for ten.” He answered.

“Time are we on now?” Pixie asked.

“Eight-forty.” Half-Sack replied. “Charlie got me a digital watch.” He said proudly.

“Very cute.” Pixie patted his shoulder. “Anyone seen Bobster?”

“Garage, checkin’ his bike.” Juice answered, looking slightly less panicked but agitated, nevertheless. “Everyone checked theirs?” The group gave various nods to say they’d done it. “I checked yours, Pix.” Juice added when Pixie made to go to her bike. “Also go you somethin’.”

“Me?” Pixie asked, noticing Juice had a box by his ankle. He nodded, with a grin and picked it up.

“Yeah you, kiddo, the weather’s gonna be hot as hell, and you’ll get stuffy in your full-face helmet, so I picked up this when I went past the motorcycle shop to pick up some bits for my bike before getting here.” Juice explained, handing the box over, Tig held it so Pixie could open the flaps and she gave a little excited squeal, pulling out a helmet just like the other Sons had, but in the exact shade of pink as her kutte, and with a white star on either side of the helmet. 

There was also a pair of riding goggles in the box too which made Pixie laugh as well. The group gave little comments of how cute the helmet was, and some teasing remarks as Pixie tried it on, checking the straps were done correctly and weren’t too loose. Once she was satisfied, she passed it to Chibs for the overprotective dad approval and hugged Juice.

“Thank you, bro! I love them!” She squealed, kissing his cheek. Pixie put the goggles on and did a little dance which made the others laugh.

“I know you hate riding with sunglasses on, so this was the next best thing other than your visor.” Juice explained.

“Why don’t you like sunglasses?” Opie asked as Pixie pulled the goggles down around her neck.

“Coz they can be a distraction if they don’t fit correct, or if you’re poking your nose to slide them back up, or the wind comes around the lenses and irritates your eyes then it’s taking your focus from the road. That’s my personal gripes with them, but it’s different for everyone and all you guys are team sunglasses coz’ you think you're too cool for goggles.” Pixie teased. “Can I hug all you lads? I didn’t do it when I got here and now I feel weird.” Pixie giggled, the guys laughed at her bouncy nature and she went around the circle they’d formed, hugging Tig too so he wouldn’t feel left out. “Now I need Piney and Presley.” Pixie said, feeling a little more back to normal. The sound of an engine backfiring made Pixie jump and spin around wide-eyed. Opie, who was closest, automatically reached for her, his body just reacting to Pixie’s small moment of shock and surprise. “The fuck?” Pixie asked looking at the others, her question answered as Bobby rode out of the garage on a very old Harley Davidson softail fat boy. He had a big grin on his face and was minus his helmet, which was looped on one of the handlebars. The engine rattled and backfired again, causing the other Sons to laugh in disbelief that the thing was even running, let alone being proudly ridden by Bobby.”

“Chitty Chitty Bang Bang!” Chibs cheered.

“Wahey, alright!” Juice added as a few of the others wolf-whistled Bobby who pulled up to a screeching stop in front of the group.

“It’s an old fat boy on an old fat boy!” Half-Sack jeered. Pixie looked at the bike with raised eyebrows, the model was one from the nineties, like hers, but had an evolution engine from somewhere between nineteen-ninety and nineteen-ninety-nine, but whilst Pixie’s had had modern work done and was fine-tuned to perfection, Bobby’s looked like a sick bike ready to collapse into a pile of rusted nuts and bolts. Bobby got off the bike after turning off the wheezing clanking engine, Pixie came over to look at it, her bike enthusiast brain coming to the fore. The second she had a glance at the engine, she looked up at Tig with a ‘he can’t be serious?!’ expression.

“I thought you put that beast to sleep.” Jax seemed to be on the same wavelength as Pixie, he lit a cigarette whilst Bobby stood up properly and stretched.

“This fatboy ain’t even reached it’s prime.” Bobby argued.

“And it’s not gonna with this crap. Bobby, this engine’s totalled, like I’ve seen better-looking engines on rusted hulks down at Oliver’s junkyard.” Pixie piped up from where she was squatting down by the twin cams.

“Barely looks like it can reach the end of the lot.” Opie added.

“Best bike for a long ride.” Bobby insisted.

“To where? The infirmary?” Pixie quipped. “Coz that’s where you’ll be going if you get on this beast, the thing’s got a death-rattle for Christ’s sake, any bike that sounds like that should not go anywhere near a road.”

“Hey, the engine just hasn’t been run in a while, once it’s turned over a couple times it’ll settle.” Bobby said, maintaining his faith with the bike. “And I’ll put it up against any one of you pretty Dynas.” He said pointing to the other Sons. “And your Glory.” He added pointing to Pixie as she stood up. “I know how much of a Harley fan you are; I’m surprised you’re not in love with this.” He said to her, giving his bike’s handlebars an affectionate pat.

“Oh, I would be.” Pixie nodded earnestly. “If it was behind some red rope, y’know, at a _museum_.” She finished, shaking her head, the others chuckling at her words, she came back over to Tig so he could put an arm around her from where he was leaning against the headlight of his bike.

“You hittin’ the gay rodeo on the way?” Jax asked, smirking at the black leather chaps Bobby was wearing over his jeans. Pixie, having been so focused on the sick Harley, hadn’t even noticed the addition to Bobby’s outfit and burst into a fit of giggles.

“Yee-Haw!” Juice exclaimed.

“Ha! It’s Captain Chaps!” Opie added, Tig leant more against Pixie as he started laughing hard.

“Cow-hide can take the man-hide.” Bobby grumbled.

“You ain’t hiding anythin’ with those!” Pixie giggled.

“Get in line, Brokeback.” Tig chuckled.

Bobby rolled his eyes and got back on his bike, the second he turned the ignition, there was a small burst of flames front he exhausts followed by a ‘bang’ and a thick black and grey cloud erupted from the exhausts like ink from a squid.

“Oh, man! Really?!” Half-Sack exclaimed.

“Shit!” Happy laughed, trying to step back a little from the suffocating cloud. Bobby started it wheeling it back into the line of motorcycles, so he’d be ready when the group did finally set off. Half-Sack and Pixie, who knew they were going to be riding behind Bobby, looked at each other incredulously. Pixie began to cough and stepped away from Tig to take a breath.

“Got a fuckin’ gasmask, J?” She asked sarcastically as Juice came to check on her.

“Goddamn, man, come on! We’re gonna have to ride behind that thing!” Half-Sack heckled Bobby as Bobby finally switched off the engine.

“Shut up.” Chibs chided. “Ye should be used ta gettin’ sprayed in tha face, Sackie.”

“Usually by Bobby.” Jax said to Opie.

“Eat me, Chibbie!” Sack fought back, making Pixie smile proudly, seeing some of his newfound confidence come to the fore. She also prepared herself for Chibs’ retort, already well-acquainted with his sometimes lewd and raunchy humour, especially when he was roasting someone.

“The thing is, I like a full scrote when I snack on someone.” Chibs retorted, earning a little smack on the arm from Pixie.

“Tasty!” Happy replied sarcastically.

“Oh, is that right?” Sack replied. Pixie wondered where the hell her brother was going with this and whether she was going to experience another ‘MILF-Chubby’ incident.

“Aye.” Chibs nodded, grinning, also curious as to what card the usually quiet younger man was going to play.

“Okay, well, pretty soon you’re gonna have that.” He grinned.

“What the fuck?!” Pixie laughed.

“You gonna spontaneously sprout a nut?” Tig joked.

“Boing!” Happy added making the others laugh. Half-Sack lost a little confidence and looked to Pixie, who looked back at him with a shrug as if to say, ‘this is your hole, get out of it’.

“No.” Half-Sack grunted, putting his hands on his hips .

“What, what, what, what?” Tig said teasingly whilst the others looked mildly intrigued as to what was going to come out of Sack next.

Half-Sack shrugged, hoping to look nonchalant. “Gettin’ a neuticle.” He said calmly.

Jax raised his eyebrows and tipped his head forwards. “Gettin’ a what?” He clarified, speaking what everyone else was thinking.

“A musical?!” Bobby questioned, glad to see he wasn’t the butt of the joke for the moment.

“Musical.” Tig chuckled to himself as the others started laughing again.

“A fake ball.” Half-Sack said loudly in frustration. “A neuticle, it’s an implant or a prosthetic, like Pixie’s leg, gives me a sense of symmetry.”

“S’cuse, me?” Pixie laughed. “My leg’s got nothin’ to do with whatever ping pong ball they'll put in you, bud.”

“Are you for real?” Jax asked, still chuckling.

“Oh yeah, I’m just waitin’ for the VA insurance to clear.” Half-Sack informed them.

“You’re gettin’ a glass ball?” Opie said slowly.

“Maybe you can tell the future with it.” Pixie giggled.

“No, no, it’s not glass.” Half-Sack spoke up again. “It’s like a-” he made a hand motion like he was squashing something, “like it feels real, like a-uh.” He paused, trying to think of what to say. “Like soft, y’know, squishy.” He finished, still making the hand motions, which only made the other guys laugh. Tig copied Half-Sack’s hand gestures and then turned them into milking a cow and made a mooing sound, causing another round of chuckles from the group, who added in their own ‘moos’ along with him. Half-Sack tried to finish explaining, stumbling over his words about ‘modern technology’, but knew he’d lost the group to the immaturity of their humour. Tig and Bobby came over, pretending to try and cup his balls to continue the joke and he playfully fought them off whilst Pixie got ready to step in if Half-Sack needed back up should the jests go too far. She loved Half-Sack dearly but _boy_ , was he awkward sometimes. The distant rumble of Clay’s motorcycle engine made Pixie and the others look up as he rode into the lot. As soon as he saw all the Sons together, dressed for the run and looking at him expectantly, he knew he wouldn’t be having the upper hand this meeting. The group went back to taking the mick out of Half-Sack as he beat them off, laughing.

“You’re a real class act, Chibs.” Half-Sack said as he went to go sit on his motorcycle, causing Chibs to laugh, leaning against his handlebars.

“What?” Clay asked as he pulled up, looking at the group.

“You don’t wanna know.” Bobby replied. “ _Really_.”

“I’m guessing we’re having church now, boss?” Pixie asked, sounding helpful, but her eyes were challenging. Before Clay had time to reply, she got up from where she was leaning against her bike and did a loud whistle to get everyone’s attention, walking forwards towards the clubhouse and raised her hands up, motioning for everyone to make a move indoors. The group followed without hesitation, Jax moving to the front, leaving Clay out in the lot to get himself ready, playing catch-up.

“You’re lucky the club has her.” Piney commented as he followed the group from where he’d been watching them clown around by the garage. The group made their way into the chapel and sat down in their seats, Pixie made eye contact with Tig from where she was sat in between Piney and Half-Sack, and he winked at her in return, making butterflies appear in Pixie’s stomach. Juice watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow and tugged one of Pixie’s plaits.

“What’s goin’ on with you two?” He asked her intrigued, Half-Sack listening in too.

“Well aren’t you curious.” Pixie teased them. “I’ll tell you later.” She said just to appease them and stop her brothers from badgering her.

“Hm.” He replied, making an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture. Clay came into the room with a cigar and sat down in his chair as the table looked at him expectantly.

“You’re late.” Pixie spoke up, not bothering to wait for Clay’s explanation, which in her eyes, would be bullshit anyways. “We’re on nine o’clock exactly, we got the charters comin’ in, in like twenty to thirty minutes.”

“Well, I’d have come earlier to let you guys know, but Gemma told me she called Jax and everyone was gettin’ ready.”

“For a run we didn’t know about until this morning.” Jax added.

“And I’d have told you about it well in advance, you all had time to get ready, wasn’t like you’re packin’ more than an extra t-shirt each.”

“No, but there were other supplies like medical, food, et cetera, that we could have been drastically short of if we didn’t have Gem, Ly and Charlie getting the food and everything prepared.”

“That’s what the women are for.” Clay shrugged calmly.

Rage hit Pixie like a freight train, and she stood up, glaring at him. “You wanna run that by me again, as-”

“ _Sit._ down.” Piney ordered, placing a firm hand on Pixie’s shoulder and pushing her back into her seat with a firm but caring hand, not wanting her to get into too much trouble too soon. “Pixie’s right for havin’ concerns. Yeah, the guys don’t have much to pack, but they still need adequate warnings. Club’s their main focus but they got wives, kids, jobs, they can’t just leave at the drop of a hat like we used to in the seventies, things are a hell of a lot more complex now than they were then.” Piney spoke up. It was rare he did, but the second you heard Piney’s voice, you shut up and you listened.

Clay did just that, nodding his head. “Alright, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll whistle sooner.”

Pixie looked at Clay, trying to work out what his play was, it was like he’d made a decision based off of anger, and now seemed lost, there wasn’t as much gravitas or confidence in his stance and the way he held himself as there usually was. The only difference or contributing factor to Clay’s mood swings and erratic behaviour was Gemma and her recovery, was this Clay’s way of dealing with it and how the club had sided with her? Pixie wasn’t sure, but it was something to consider for sure. Tig also looked like he wanted a serious word with Clay, but was holding back due to time constraints, earmarking it to bring up when they had a moment free.

“So, what’s the plan? Guns?” Jax contributed, bringing the meeting back on track so they’d be ready in time for the charters arriving.

“Yeah, this is going to be our first run for Cammy and Edmond. We’re picking up in Denverton, they’re going to show us how we’re carrying them when we arrive, and we’ll deliver them to Eureka under the guise of the blood run.”

“Where are we relaying?” Chibs asked.

“Deserted hillside road, no onlookers, cops or ATF, Eureka charter’ll give us a time and place.” Clay explained. “They’ll pass to Rogue River Charter and so on until they get where they need to be.”

“Sound simple enough.” Tig nodded. “Earlier warnin’ would’ve been nicer, but we gotta get this movin’.”

“That we do, everyone clear?” Clay asked. When there were nods around the table, he banged the gavel down on instinct.

“I got somethin’ to announce.” Pixie spoke up.

“Really?” Clay growled.

“It’s just a quickie, you wouldn’t be so fussed if you arrived earlier.” Pixie said, not being able to resist the jibe.

“Alright, what?” Clay said with a sigh, rubbing his temple as the others looked at Pixie with curiosity. Pixie reached into her kutte inner pocket and pulled out a piece of A5 card, holding it in such a way that the others couldn’t see.

“I’m getting a new tattoo.” She told them.

“You get a new tattoo every five minutes, what’s the deal with this one?” Clay asked. At the mention of tattoos, Happy sat up in his chair, looking at her in surprise, as far as he was concerned, he was Pixie’s tattoo artist and hadn’t been informed of this new design. Pixie caught him looking at her and grinned, placing the card down on the table and sliding it into the centre so everyone could see. It took the group a second to make the connection between the crow design and Tig before the table erupted in cheers and claps for the couple, patting Pixie or Tig on the back depending on who was closest.

“You guys serious?” Jax asked.

“A hundred percent.” Pixie nodded. “Hap, would you do the honours?”

“Love to.” Hap grinned, shifting in his seat, wanting to get up and hug his sister.

“By the way, I’m also getting a tattoo.” Tig added when the raucous has dimmed a little. The group turned to him in surprise as he too reached into his kutte pocket and pulled out a folded piece of A4, unravelling it and placing it on the table so everyone could see too. They instantly recognised the familiar crow and cheered again.

“What? You’re her old lady now?” Clay teased, patting Tig on the back.

“I guess so.” Tig laughed. “Pixie is a Son.”

“Nah, we wanted things to be equal.” Pixie clarified. The guys being as immature as they were, continued ribbing into Tig.  
“You gonna get up on the pole too, show us as a lil’ somethin’?” Bobby joked.

“Least we know who wears the pants in the relationship.” Happy added.

“Hey, hey, y’all are fucking misogynists.” Pixie said with an eye roll and a laugh. “If anyone’s got balls, it’s Tig for doin’ this and breakin’ boundaries, you guys may as well be wearing Victoria’s Secret panties, because you’re all pussies considering you can’t commit to your girls and get fuckin’ tattoos of their choice in exchange for your crows, let alone keep a girl around long enough to commit to one.” Pixie spoke up.

“How’d you know we’re not wearing panties.” Juice quipped, causing the table to laugh again.

“I got Gemma’s name tattooed the day I married her.” Clay retorted.

“Yeah, but I highly doubt she chose that design.” Pixie replied.

“I got Donna.” Opie objected.

“You got her in nothin’ but a G-string.” Pixie responded. “On your arm, for every common joe to see, I’m guessin’ that was a drunk decision that landed you in the doghouse for a week?”

“A month.” Opie begrudgingly admitted.   
“No wonder you wear sleeves, mate.” Pixie giggled. “You guys can try and object my point all you want, but a naked wife and a skull in a top hat ain’t gonna convince me otherwise.”

“I actually got Charlie’s initials on my chest; she chose the design too.” Half-Sack answered, pulling up his shirt for a second so they could see the tattoo. It was an outline of a dove with “C.E” on the dove’s body.

“That’s such a sweet design, doves are all about love and freedom, right?” Pixie clarified, boosting Half-Sack's confidence.

“Yeah, that’s why she picked it.” Half-Sack nodded, smiling seeing Pixie was on his side, but also seeing the tattoo reminded him of the love of his life, and just how much he treasured her.

“See! There we go! H may have half a sack, but he’s got more balls than you guys.” Pixie said turning to the others.

“Thanks, kid.” Half-Sack grinned, feeling better about himself.

“Alright, alright, we gotta move this shit along, we got a run to get ready for.” Clay spoke up. The group got up and converged into a mass so they could congratulate Pixie and Tig properly, Happy pulling both of them into an affectionate headlock. When Pixie had a change to get free, Chibs enveloped her in a warm hug, kissing the top of her head.

“Proud of ye, lass. Ye stick ta what ye want ta do, and I’ll support tha’, ye hear?” He told her.

“I do, dad, did Tig ask you about this too?”

“Aye, not gettin’ yer crow, tha’ was a surprise to us all, but he asked fer my blessin’ abou’ a month or two back.” Chibs confessed, the Telfords watching as Tig and Bobby hugged and exchange teasing remarks. When everyone had got their congratulations and their affections out, the Charming charter converged onto the lot as the other charters started to arrive with their vans and soon Clay and Jax were grabbed and begun organising with the other heads of charters. Pixie ended up being hauled along after them by Jax, wanting to have her as backup, and utilise her people-skills. Someone from the charters bought window paint and some of the Sons painted “EUREKA CHILDREN’S HOSPITAL S.O.A. BLOOD RIDE FOR KIDS” in white paint on the sides of all the vans and vehicles that would be convoying with the motorcycles. Pixie helped Lyla, Charlie and Gemma issue out food and get them in toe correct vans and was handing out bottle water some of the charters had brought to the riders who wanted it and was directing where the other bottles would be best going. As she turned to check how the snack line was going, she found herself staring at a hulking torso of a very broad and very tall man. As soon as she craned her neck up, Pixie’s face split into a massive grin.

“NORSE!” She all but squealed. They’d met each other at Pixie and Half-Sack’s patching party and the celebration for the short-lived Mayan-Son peace treaty. They hadn’t seen each other since, but Pixie was still fond of the Viking-looking biker, she’d had a lot of fun with him at the party and he’d gelled well with the Charming Sons.

“Hey!” Norse laughed, pulling Pixie in for a crushing hug, the feeling of friendship was mutual. “How you been, Pix?”

“It’s been dramageddon over here, but we’re makin’ headway, I’ve been good though, how ‘bout you, tough guy?”

Norse laughed heartily at Pixie’s words. “Carson’s been calmer than Charming by the sounds of it, but it’s good to see you’re doing well, any stories I can take back to the guys about the shit you do?”

“They still talkin’ about the Mayan thing?” Pixie giggled as Norse started helping her with the water.

“Hell yeah, and the shit you told me about with the Nord truck.” Norse recalled, raking a hand through his long brown hair. “Why does it seem like whenever you and a semi get together things go fuckin wild?”

Pixie giggled. “I got no clue mate, I haven’t had any more truck incidents though, but I’ve got a few adventures I could share?” Pixie offered as they finished handing the water crate out and went over to help with the snack distribution. Norse’s green eyes lit up at Pixie’s words.

“Hell yeah, what you got?” Norse asked eagerly. Pixie spent the rest of the time regaling details of her adventures, leaving out or skipping over parts that were charter sensitive, which Norse was okay with considering he knew the Sons life well. By the time Pixie had finished and Norse had absorbed the wild scrapes Pixie managed to find herself in, the charters were all set and ready. Pixie walked Norse over to his bike, a jet black two-thousand-and-six Harley Davidson FLTRI Road Glide with a gnarly looking reaper on the fuel tank done in silver and navy blues, and they finished up their conversation, both glad they managed to catch up with each other and Pixie got to know her friend better.

“Are you gonna be at the bash in Eureka?” Norse asked as he pulled on his helmet.

“Should be, if shit doesn’t hit the fan.” Pixie nodded. “I’ll see you there?”

“Awesome, yeah.” Norse nodded, putting out his silver-ringed hand for a fist bump, which Pixie reciprocated. She jogged over to where her charming brothers were setting up their bikes and preparing to leave, putting on her new helmet and goggles, looking over to Tig.

“Tighten your strap a little, Tiggy, it looks loose.” Pixie warned.

“It should be fine, kitten, nothin’ gonna happen.” Tig said, leaning over to kiss Pixie’s cheek. She kissed him back and looked over to where Jax had Axel and Abel on each him, getting in all the cuddles with them before he had to leave, Lyla was stood in front of him, stroking Jax’s hair and looked like she was listing things with him. Half-Sack and Charlie were also cuddled up together, with Half-Sack stroking Charlie’s baby bump and looking reluctant to leave her too. Clay came over to the group to check the charter was ready.

“Hey, Bobby?” Clay asked him.

Bobby looked up from where he was checking his helmet. “Yeah?”

“Shoulder gonna hold up?” Clay asked him, showing concern for his long-time friend.

“Yeah, the shoulder’s good.” Bobby confirmed. Giving him and affirmative nod and getting on his bike. Piney came over, ready to say goodbye to the group as Clay got settled onto his bike.

“Hey, I, uh, appreciate you takin’ care of the garage while I’m gone.” Clay said to the older man, at least trying to show some gratitude.

“No problem.” Piney shrugged. As much as he didn’t like Clay messing him around, he also wanted him to see Piney as still being dependable so Clay wouldn’t keep side-lining and dismissing him all the time.

“Tell the boys they can log some O.T. I don’t wanna get buried.” Clay instructed.

“Yeah.” Piney confirmed, he watched Clay’s attention drift to where Gemma was saying goodbye to Jax and taking Axel from him so he could pass Abel to Lyla. “I’ll keep an eye on her too.” Piney reassured Clay, knowing he was worried about Gemma. “I know she’s been-”

“She’s fine.” Clay admonished, causing Piney to look down at him sharply. “You just worry about the cars.” He added in a demeaning tone. Piney narrowed his eyes and breathed in and out to steady his temper.

“They got my full attention.” He replied in a clipped manner. Clay put his helmet on and started up his engine whilst Piney walked over to Pixie to give her a hug goodbye. “You be safe out there, sweetheart, you hear?”

“I hear.” Pixie nodded as she reached up to hug him tight. “You be safe too, Pines, love you.”

“Love you too, darlin’.” Piney smiled, letting her go and stepping back so the Sons could start getting into formation. Clay drove out into the centre of the lot, which signalled for the others to start up and form their ranks. Jax went first, pulling up just behind Clay in his left, and Tig did the same to Clay’s right, then Bobby and Opie, followed by Chibs and Juice, then lastly Half-Sack and Pixie.

Happy walked over to Clay’s side, a grin on his face as he took out his Glock with blanks loaded in it. “Whaddya say, prez’?” He announced loudly, signalling that it was time to start departing.

“Let’s go save the children!” Clay bellowed. Happy fired off two blanks and the other charters started up their bikes and vehicles, getting ready to form their own ranks after the mother charter. The people who’d turned up to help cheered the Sons on and watched as they all peeled out of the lot, two-by-two. Now Pixie had had time to process everything and things had gone a lot smoother than expected, she found herself in high spirits, ready to be out on the open road.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it! if something has an error or doesn't make sense, please let me know as we've been having a heatwave where I'm based, and it's made me a bit woozy. My anxiety has also been a little higher than normal, so please let me know what your thoughts about this chapter was or leave a kudos if you liked it, as I keep second-guessing myself atm and I can't tell if I actually wrote something good or whether the chapter needs reworking ♥♥♥


	33. Bad Memories

Pixie felt her heart beat hard in her chest with exhilaration as she cruised through the streets of Charming with the rest of her charter and the others following along behind them. Happy was just behind Pixie with a couple of Nomads and she could tell he was enjoying himself just as much as she was from the way the corners of his mouth was turned up just a little. There was something so satisfying about roaring through the usually sleepy town centre, car alarms blaring due to the sheer volume of bikes riding through, their engines a cacophony of powerful thrums. Onlookers watched the procession with a mixture of awe and nervousness, chatting to each other and pointing as the Sons cruised by. When the Sons passed by Impeccable Smokes, Pixie spotted Ethan Zobelle in a blue shirt, tie and black business slacks on a stepladder, hanging up a green sign for his store with one other worker in a plaid brown shirt and jeans. They paused what they were doing to watch the army of anarchists riding by, distaste on their faces. Clay and the Sons made eye contact and Pixie gave a small wave of her fingers, staring daggers into Zobelle. She couldn’t prove he had anything to do with what happened to Gemma, but Pixie just _knew_ like the rest of the Sons, and she wanted Zobelle to know that too. Pixie wanted him to know who she was, and what she was capable of, begging him to dismiss and discriminate her so he would be all the more surprised and frightened when Pixie got her revenge. _You won’t know how, you won’t know when, you won’t know where, but I’ll be coming for you, shithead,_ Pixie’s face seemed to say. Zobelle sure as hell caught the look along with the other grim faces of the Sons during the seconds he got to look at them, and the small woman in the pink kutte as they flew past. He’d heard about her and watched them go, as if seeing a horde of rabid dogs running through the streets until the last few had disappeared over the horizon.

The Sons blasted away from the town and out onto the open valley roads, noting but tarmac and wilderness surrounding them, and Pixie couldn’t be happier. “Woohoo!” She howled, making Half-Sack laugh next to her, giving a hoot of his own. Pixie looked at him and pointed to the road. “ _This_ is what bein’ a Sons all about! _Man_ , I’ve missed this!” She called over to him, keeping her speed and her distance firmly checked so she didn’t break formation.

“Totally!” Half-Sack agreed. He hadn’t been on any big rides like this before, the last run he'd done was when they'd ridden up to Indian Hills, and he was already in love with the feeling of all the Sons together. There was nothing like powering down the hills and country roads, raising hell and burning rubber. “This is gonna be fun!”

“Hell yeah!” Pixie agreed. She could see her family up ahead all working in unison and it made her smile, it was possible to get everyone together and on the same page, it was just a struggle to get them there. Pixie was hopeful that this morning would be the end of the drama for today and she’d get to enjoy a fun adventure out with her family, even if it meant smuggling guns she wasn’t wanting to be a part of. Even though she didn't agree with the gun-running, she’d be damned if she let her brothers do it without her there to potentially protect them from whatever dangers lurked around the corner. Being out on the road and riding allowed Pixie to think a lot of things over, as riding kept her hands and brain busy, helping to slow down the torrent of thoughts that usually clouded it. With that being said, Half-Sack quickly found that Pixie was as hyperactive on two wheels as she was on two feet. If she wasn’t drumming out a backbeat to a song playing in her head on the handlebars of her Old Glory, she was rubbing her thumbs against the rubber grips there or straightening out her legs a little and shifting her weight, occasionally standing up and stretching as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The first time this happened, Half-Sack had forgotten about Pixie’s stunt-riding abilities and had caused him to do double-take, which had made Pixie giggle. Just to stop Pixie from distracting him too much, they’d ended up devising a colour game where if they spotted anything purple, red, blue or orange, they had to shout it out before the other participant in the game.

As Happy rode, he watched the interactions between Pixie and Half-Sack with an amused smirk, they were certainly more entertaining than staring at the backs of his other brothers for the duration of the journey. He found himself playing the colour game too, occasionally interjecting a low whistle or shout when he spotted one of the colours which the other two hadn’t, mainly when they were bickering about who saw something first. With all the Sons turmoil it was very easy to forget that Half-Sack and Pixie were the youngest Sons around, at just twenty-six and twenty-two, they were still just kids thrust into a life of chaos and were desperately trying to find where they fit into that world. Both of them had seen significant trauma in their lives, Happy couldn’t imagine the things Half-Sack had witnessed in Iraq; war, torture, torment, death, decay, destruction, the worst of humanity all in one place. For two years Half-Sack had witnessed that, had had to kill and watch his friends die, and yet, he was still this gullible goofball, who was smiley and awkward and happy and funny. Some of the things Half-Sack came out with made Happy crack up, and he’d developed a soft spot for the younger man after he’d been a part of Pixie’s prosthetic prank, it showed he had balls and wasn’t afraid to let loose and be creative.

Happy’s attention turned to Pixie as she sat upright to stretch her arms, looking over her shoulder, sensing Happy was watching her, and stuck her tongue out at him, grinning before she refocused on the road. Happy rumble-chuckled to himself, Pixie was something else. She had experienced similar things to Half-Sack, but over an extended period of time, Happy still couldn’t wrap his head around how evil you had to be to kill two little girls and permanently disable and scar another, all because you were angry that their fathers weren’t complying with what Jimmy had wanted. Happy had known of Jimmy through the Sons and Chibs, had seen the extent of damage that that bastard had done to Chibs, and that was horrid enough to Happy, but Pixie’s Jimmy stories were a whole new level of depraved madness. Happy suspected Jimmy was a narcissistic sociopath who believed in his self-righteous abilities. He seemed to have little to no empathy, wasn’t afraid to crush or manipulate anyone and everyone in his path, and he seemed so entitled to the point where he believed he was owed everything. Jimmy wasn’t afraid of consequences either and blatantly thought he was arrogantly above them. After seeing the extent of how much Chibs and Pixie had suffered due to Jimmy, Happy desperately wanted to be locked in a room with the evil asshole and see how Jimmy would fare then. Neither Pixie nor Chibs or any other innocent victim of Jimmy’s deserved what he dealt them, especially when the Telfords were some of the kindest people Happy had come across. When he’d first started interacting with the Charming Charter and had met Chibs and Tig, they’d been really accepting of Happy and his personality traits of being basically non-verbal at times, and a little insane at others. They’d just accepted that and carried on. Tig found that play-fighting with Happy was the best way to bond with him, and Chibs had done the opposite, just sitting with him in silence, not encouraging Happy to talk, but not discouraging it either, letting Happy feel comfortable in his presence and listened to anything Happy had to say.

And then there was Pixie who’d knocked down Happy’s defences with a battering ram and had wriggled in with cuddles and teasing remarks, joking around and encouraging him with her kind personality and the crazy stunts she got herself into. Happy was still confused as to what point he started thinking of Pixie as his best friend and his little sister, it just sort of snowballed into their friendship as it stood now. Taking her shopping had been the first big milestone, he’d gotten to see all sides to Pixie that day, how she cared for people, and always wanted to do something in return if anyone did anything nice for her. That moment where she’d fallen asleep on him, Happy valued as a fond memory, it was a moment of realisation and trust for him, and for Pixie. He’d heard about the death of her charter, how she’d barely escaped with her life only to find she was the last survivor for the Highton Sons and had to flee. She’d been struggling to trust people and had barely opened up to anyone apart from Juice, Chibs and Tig, and even they still hadn’t had her full trust at that point. Then this battle-weary kid had gone to sleep on the sofa, leaning against Happy, letting down her walls for him and he’d felt honoured that someone trusted him that much. He’d held her for over an hour, just thinking and revelling in the feeling of being there for someone so strong and yet so vulnerable.

All the ups and the downs they’d encountered since had only solidified their relationship, and now Pixie had asked him to be her guide. She valued and looked up to Happy that much that she wanted his help to learn and Happy felt honoured by that too, he was immensely protective of Pixie, but also understood she needed to be exposed so she could sink or swim, and he’d be there with floaties to help along the way and ensure she would stay above the surface.

🖤🖤🖤

As the Sons reached Denverton, just over an hour into their journey, the Charming Sons split off at a side road and Pixie gave a little wave to Happy as he took the lead and carried the other Sons off onto their own route to Eureka. He gave Pixie a firm nod, his way of saying ‘be safe, kid’, and Pixie knew exactly what it meant as she followed Juice and Chibs, hoping the same for Happy. She was looking forward to the party at Eureka where she’d get to have fun with Happy and see him all relaxed and in his element, as well as playing around with Tig, and their brothers and friends. The Charming Sons carried on up a steep hill, and then followed the plateau into Denverton, which was even smaller than Charming and a lot more rural. Clay seemed to know where he was going, so Pixie relaxed into the ride and continued playing around with Half-Sack, glad to be able to spend some quality time with her brother. Finally, the group pulled up outside a square flat building that was brick red and chalk white, with a huge cream coloured metal sign which had “SURPLUS” in red lettering. There were paper posters in the windows advertising the different types of surplus the store had, along with dummies in fishing and hunting gear and metal shelves full of tinned items, and other military and camping objects, hoping to entice passers-by who may be out on wilderness trips. Pixie took off her helmet and pulled her goggles around her neck. The others got up too, stretching out their muscles and joints and looking around at the serene countryside atmosphere around them. It was a little greener than the areas of California Pixie had been exposed too, and it made her feel a little more at home, seeing the grass a healthy emerald colour and not a hay yellow or crunchy brown. Clay got off his bike and had his arms raised at shoulder height, hands still curled as if he was holding his handlebars. Clay's face contorted into pain as he slowly uncurled his swollen digits and Pixie watched with a medical eye, wondering if Clay was actually going to survive the remaining four hours on the road. She was distracted from her musings however as Tig snuggled her to him, the leather sleeves of his jacket warm from the sun as Pixie stroked them with her hands, looking up at the love of her life.

“How’s it going back there?” Tig greeted, kissing the top of her head as Pixie stretched against him.

“Well, I have the taste of combusted fuel in my mouth thanks to Bobby’s ink cloud.” Pixie grumbled light-heartedly.

“Shit, same.” Half-Sack sympathised. “I spat black about a half-mile back.”

“I saw that, very gross.” Pixie giggled. “Count your blessings, you got put in front of Bobster today, Tiggy.”

“Oh, c’mon you big babies, it’s not that bad.” Bobby huffed as he came to join the huddle on the sidewalk.

“Yeah for you, coz’ you’re upwind from the exhausts.” Pixie argued. “How’s the shoulder?”

“Achey, but manageable.” Bobby assured her, rolling the aching joint.

“I got painkillers; you want?” Pixie offered. Bobby smiled, even though she was grouchy at him and probably still a little frustrated about the Luann situation, Pixie still cared for him and that would always overrule whatever else she was feeling.

“Yeah, go on.” Bobby nodded. Pixie pulled off her backpack and passed him a bottle of water, then the sheet of aspirin she had with her. She paused, then rooted through her bag, pulling out a spearmint chewing gum packet. “H, I packed gum, need some?”

“Oh yeah, anythin’ to get the taste of petrol out.” Half-Sack agreed. Pixie saw Juice sidling over and she passed him a stick too.

“You havin’ trouble with it as well?” Pixie queried, giving Juice's shoulder an affectionate pat.

“Yeah.” Juice nodded, with an apologetic face at Bobby. “It is pretty toxic if the winds not strong enough to blow it away.”

“Bah.” Bobby muttered, going over to where Clay was massaging his hands, offering him the water and painkillers, which Clay waved away with a grunt.

“What about you, Chibbie?” Pixie asked, turning to where Chibs was looking up at the aquamarine sky.

“These ol’ lungs are doin’ just fine.” Chibs reassured her, though he also reached for a stick of gum. Pixie smiled up at him and once she made sure everyone had what they needed and the supplies she gave Bobby were returned, she zipped up her bag and pulled it back on. Clay checked everyone was ready to follow and then they made their way indoors, Jax and Tig taking Clay’s lead and Pixie finding herself in step with Chibs who was just behind. Edmond came out to greet them, light blue eyes serious, standing behind the cash register. Jax gave him a ‘what up?’ head nod, which Edmond returned.

“Hello, fellas.” He greeted. “And gal.”

“Hey, Ed.” Pixie greeted, giving him a friendly smile.

“Da’s just through here, follow me.” Edmond beckoned them, pushing what looked like part of the wall but was actually a door into the back of the store. The Sons followed, taking in the unfinished walls with particle wooden boards on them and the cement floor of the narrow corridor, which led to the storage room where Cammy was waiting for them, surrounded by floor to ceiling steel shelves full of stock for the shop. There was also wooden crates in the centre of the room next to a chipped wooden table with rusty black metal folding legs.

“Military surplus as a cover, wish we thought of that.” Jax remarked, impressed as he took in everything around him, hands in pockets, but still looking laid back and confident.

“It’s Edmond, boy’s a genius.” Cammy replied proudly as he took off one of the wooden crate lids. Edmond got a grey felt blanket roll from one of the shelves, face in a frown. Pixie couldn’t quite decide if the lad was just thinking hard, or whether he was putting on a face to appear tough to the weathered bikers.

“Oh, aye?” Chibs said loudly, listening to Cammy. “Must take after his mother.” He retorted. Pixie bit her lip to stop herself from giggling and gently tapped Chibs’ wrist to remind him to watch his manners.

“Obviously.” Edmond said, watching Chibs with a steady eye as he unrolled the blanket. Chibs put his arm around Pixie’s shoulders loosely and watched the younger Irishman before he went to investigate the handguns Cammy had unveiled. Chibs picking one up and removing his hand from Pixie’s shoulders for a moment to check the cartridge and quality of the gun. Pixie watched with a keen eye too, which Chibs caught, making him feel pleased that Pixie was interested in what he was doing, and was picking up on the same things he was.

“How do we carry?” Clay asked, coming to the table where Edmond had unfurled the grey blanket. Cammy unfolded it to reveal slots in the blanket’s thick material.

“Ten guns in each.” Cammy explained. “Roll it up. Strap it on.”

“Just a biker with a bedroll.” Bobby thought aloud, nodding his approval. He took a gun from the wooden crate and passed it over, Tig doing the same as they slid them into the slots.

“Nine riders, ninety guns.” Tig considered, hands busily sliding the guns in and checking that they were secure in the blanket. “That’s a good haul.”

“Runs are set up for the next three months, once every two weeks.” Edmond replied as he slotted in the next few guns, then leant on his arms at the head of the table, still trying to act tough.

“We try to cover as many runs as we can with charity rides.” Clay agreed. Pixie wondered if the cops would find it suspicious that the Sons suddenly started takin an interest in charities after so long of very little with them.

“Cops never mess with us when we’re… serving our community.” Opie added from where he was sat on a metal stool, sliding his black beanie back a bit.

“Rest of the time, travel in twos, stay off the main roads.” Jax instructed, leaning against one of the shelves and watching the proceedings. “Should be no problem.”

“The Thirty-Two are real pleased with the way this worked out with Samcro.” Cammy added with a big, encouraging smile. Pixie kept quiet, she’d heard of that group, and knew Jimmy had a finger in it. Chibs stepped back when he spotted Pixie stood in the corner of the room, arms folded, watching everything with calculating eyes. Sometimes it was easy for her to forget who the gun-running was for, and she liked to keep it that way to avoid the mental torment of the fact she’d lost one family of twenty-seven Sons to Jimmy and his wretched guns. But at times like this, it brought everything back, along with her worries that if she and the others weren’t careful, she could lose another ten. Knowing exactly what was going through Pixie’s mind, despite her blank, calm face, Chibs returned to her side and put his arm back around her shoulders, tucking her against his side casually, so to Edmond and Cammy, it looked like Chibs was just leaning against her, but to the Telfords, he was acting as a lifeline to Pixie’s turbulent thoughts, pulling her out of them with his calm, caring and protective presence.

“Well, you tell the scabby fence boys, I’m all about the cause.” Clay told him putting his hands on his hips, pleased with how smoothly the meeting was going.

“You can tell ‘em yourself.” Edmond spoke up, arms folded as he straightened up from the table, blue eyes darker and his face smirking.

“Edmond.” Cammy said sharply, but it was too late. Edmond’s words hung in the air like a tense fog as everything quietened, Sons looking to Cammy and Edmond for clarification. Chibs felt Pixie’s breathing halt and cease as she looked at the Hayes’ with hard eyes. He tensed up too but kept calm as Bobby and Tig looked over at them and then back at Cammy, just as concerned. Cammy looked for all the world like a guilty child caught red-handed as he awkward shifted his weight, and forced himself to look at Clay, avoiding eye-contact with the others. “Jimmy O, some of the Falcarragh crew... might be comin’ stateside, time allowing.” Cammy said evenly, though he was fidgeting and scratching the back of his neck. Pixie felt like her brain was on fire and the screams of her dying Sons brethren filled her eardrums. She remained stoic on the outside as flashbacks played out, Jimmy’s face inches from hers, eyes cold and devoid of humanity, mouth twisted into a snarl. The name Falcarragh added to the fury and the terror she felt, those men had burnt her clubhouse and killed the Highton Sons on Jimmy's behalf, they’d planted car bombs, and terrorised the Sons into submission, and one of them had beaten Nickie to death. Over in Chibs’ head, a similar battle was commencing, the faces of Fiona and Kerrianne in his mind, longing and despair for them, as well as grief and anger at Jimmy for how he’d tried to destroy him. On top of that older grief, there was much newer anger and pain there over what Jimmy had done to Pixie. Seeing Pixie having flashbacks, night terrors, panic attacks, waking up so terrified and shouting Jimmy’s name had just intensified Chibs' anger towards the wretched man. He’d promised Pixie, _vowed_ to keep her safe and protected, and now Jimmy was coming over to their new home, onto _his_ turf. The silence in the room was deafening as the Sons slowly turned to look at the Telfords in their corner, faces almost identical as they stood there, silently raging with pain in their eyes, faces otherwise stony.

“Tiocfaidh a gcuid ama.” Chibs growled, voice low but full of power, eyes boring into Cammy’s. Pixie hadn’t heard him speak Irish Gaelic before, he usually preferred Scottish, but she recognised the serious, controlled anger in his voice. “Their time will come.” He repeated for the benefit of the others. He shifted and moved Pixie towards the guns, knowing she needed a distraction, and the quicker they fixed the bedrolls, the quicker they could leave the Hayes in their dust. 

Pixie’s happiness was sucked out of her, and the other Sons watched as she robotically checked the guns and put them into slots, then waiting for the next roll to be laid out so the group could repeat the process. There was no bounce to her, and it was as though she’d gone back to the day they’d first met her, she seemed calm and sure of herself as she worked, but there was little to no sparkle in her usually vibrant eyes and there was no energy to her either. The second the bedrolls were all packed and finished, Pixie took hers and a couple of bungee cords, and was the first out of the store, seething as she went to her bike. She began attaching the cords to the little hooks and notches around the pillion seat of her Harley, brain still swirling with anger, terror, pain and torment. Once she was done, Pixie sat on her bike, side-saddle, arms folded, left foot tapping at an allegro pace as she waited for the others like a coiled spring. The rest of the Sons attached their loads and exchanged glances, Chibs was in a similar state but had more experience with controlling his fury, so was hiding it better. Tig exchanged a glance with him and then back at Pixie, silently trying to figure out who would be best to approach Pixie and talk to her. Tig wanted to wrap Pixie in his arms and snuggle the pain out of her, tell her that he wouldn't let Jimmy within miles of Pixie and would keep her safe, but he also knew when Pixie was in moods like this, she would shy away from that kind of affection, struggling to get past her own defences and barriers. Chibs finished securing his bedroll and watched Pixie take her zippo out of her pocket, flicking the lid open, then snapping it shut again repeatedly and agitatedly. She looked like a cornered animal, all fangs and hackles and frantic energy. Chibs' heart hurt to see the usually carefree, bouncy kid he’d come to love and consider his own so deeply traumatised and upset. _Time to be a dad,_ Chibs decided.

“Smoke break.” He said in a clipped, firm tone to Clay before he walked over to Pixie’s bike and then straight past her, making a ‘come here’ motion with his fingers at her. Pixie got up immediately, striding after him as he crossed the road, heading away to the treeline for privacy.

🖤🖤🖤

Back in Charming, the mood was much lighter. Lyla had driven off to let her landlord know she was moving out, insisting on taking Axel and Abel with her. Lyla didn't want to be apart from her son, and Abel for more than she had to, and felt it important for them to be there for the process of moving house. She was rapidly forming an attachment to Abel too and was starting to think of him as her own sweet baby boy, the same way Jax was starting to consider Axel as his son. Once they'd helped Lyla pack the boys in the car, Gemma and Charlie went back to relaxing in the main office, recovering from their Le Man’s-style start to their morning and waiting for the rush of customers to start.

“How’s little Echo doing?” Gemma asked Charlie, who was leaning back in her chair opposite Gemma’s and had her heels resting on the edge of the desk, massaging her stomach.

“Brilliantly, bumps gotten a lot bigger, and I’m starting to think she’s developed her dad’s sense of humour, it’s like she _knows_ every time I want to sleep or take a nap, and chooses that time to get active and rambunctious, or start tap-dancing on my bladder.” Charlie laughed.

“That’s babies for you.” Gemma sympathised with a fond smile. “Just wait ‘til you’re over half-way, she’ll start telling you where she wants to go, and objecting to things too.”

“Oh yeah." Charlie agreed with a chuckle. "Thankfully, this little sweetie pie likes dancing, so when she gets uppity, I just put on my favourite tunes and dance like there’s a nightclub in my living room, I love a good dance.”

“Has Kip got her into the Bee Gees yet?” Gemma asked, amused.

“No, but the two of them like Abba.” Charlie laughed.

“I could tell Jax was going to be a rock fan, only time he’d settle was if I laid down next to the stereo playing a Rolling Stones album.” Gemma reminisced. The phone rang, so Charlie got up to answer it as a middle-aged blonde lady came inside.

“Morning, Gemma, I’m here for my car, the gold Sebring Chrysler?” The lady greeted.

“Mornin’, Sandy, hold on a sec’.” Gemma greeted, going over to the corkboard with the keys and searching for the set that was needed. 

Piney strode in holding a handful of mail, one large manila envelope and a few white ones for bills. “Mail.” He offered.

“Just drop it there.” Gemma said, pointing to the desk after a fruitless search of the board. She went over to the top drawer of the filing cabinets where the keys were stored if they had a full corkboard, or the cars had been kept overnight. When she couldn’t find the client’s keys there either, she turned around a little frustratedly.

“Anythin’ I can do?” Piney asked, watching Gemma’s face carefully.

Gemma made an exasperated hand gesture, realising that the keys weren’t in the office and had probably been misplaced by either one of the mechanics or one of the Sons, or both depending on how much work had been done to the car. “Hunt down the keys to the gold Sebring for Sandy.” Gemma told him.

Feeling useful, Piney nodded. “Sure, darlin’.” He assured her, turning to Sandy, who he recognised as a regular. He gestured for her to follow him into the garage through the door that connected the office to it, smiling cheerfully.

“Right this way, sweet cheeks.” He said affectionately. Sandy blushed a little and followed him with an affectionate smile.

“Thanks.” Sandy said to him as she stepped through.

Once the pair of them had disappeared, Gemma sat back down in her chair. “Who was on the phone?” She asked Charlie.

“Mrs Walton asking to book her car in, sounds like radiator troubles.” Charlie explained, handing her the post-it note. “She’s dropping it off at one today.”

“Again? That Toyota’s going to die on her for sure.” Gemma clucked, adding the post-it to the jobs board for the mechanics to check on. She came back to the desk and rifled through the papers littering it, cursing the Sons for being untidy. Gemma gave up after a moment and turned her attention to the envelopes. “Put the bills in the finance tray, I’ll get to those when things quieten around here.”

“Sure, hun.” Charlie nodded, doing as she was told and coming back to the desk, noticing the big yellow envelope was addressed to Gemma personally and had 'GEMMA TELLER, CONFIDENTIAL' written in black marker, but had no address written on it. “Were you expecting a delivery?”

“No.” Gemma said, just as puzzled as Charlie, both women leant over the desk to have a look at it. Gemma unstuck the edge and peered in, finding a brown paper bag inside for a shop called 'Sherman’s Men’s Store'.

“Where’s Sherman’s?” Charlie asked, looking concerned and confused.

“It was a local store in Charming but closed down before you moved here. Its where Impeccable Smokes is setting up now.” Gemma explained. As soon as she said the new store’s name, both women froze and gazed at each other.

“Shit, Gem.” Charlie said looking concerned. “Zobelle and Weston- the attack, you think this has anythin’ to do with that?”

“Can’t think why else Sherman’s is delivering to me from beyond the commercial grave.” Gemma said bluntly. “Shit.” She muttered as she unfolded the end of the bag and peered inside, seeing white rubber. For a moment she was confused as to what it was, until she pulled out the object and it unfolded itself, causing the stiff rubber face to stare back at her, just like the night of the attack. Gemma dropped the mask as though it burnt her, and Charlie discerned what it was.

“Holy hell!” She gasped. “Gem!” Charlie got up from the desk and stuffed it back into the Sherman’s bag, then back into the envelope, wanting the horrid mask away and out of sight. It was terrifying enough seeing it on the desk, and Charlie couldn’t imagine seeing it on an attacker whilst being chained to a fence in a dark warehouse. Gemma had her hand covering her mouth and slowly looked up at Charlie, who put a comforting hand on Gemma’s back. “What do we do?”

“I-I.” Gemma shuddered, at a loss for words.

“I’m calling Jax and Pixie.” Charlie decided, reaching for her purse. Gemma put a hand on Charlie’s wrist, stopping her.

“No, they’ve got to be at least an hour or two away from here, and they’re out on a run, if we distract them, they could get into danger or trouble.” Gemma explained. “My attack's already bled all over them as it is, and Clay. This is my shit to deal with.”

“Together.” Charlie said firmly. “You’re not doing whatever you’re thinking of doing without me.”

“Char, you’re five months pregnant. What’re you gonna do?” Gemma asked. Charlie calmly picked up her black mini backpack she used as her purse, undoing the cords and taking out a police-grade taser, a Glock, a military tactical knife, and a set of thick, heavy gold knuckledusters, inlaid with a delicate filigree pattern.

“Just coz’ I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t defend myself, or you.” Charlie answered. “There wasn’t much else to do in Canada other than get weapons training off of the Alberta Sons, those guys don’t mess around, and neither do I.”

Gemma smiled slowly, in slight awe of the younger woman. “Well alright, let’s go run an errand.”

“Need a weapon?” Charlie asked.

“Oh honey, you don’t survive bein’ an old lady to two presidents without a lil’ firepower of your own.” Gemma said, getting her own handbag and pulling out her trust Beretta.

🖤🖤🖤

In no time at all, the women found themselves getting out of Gemma’s black Range Rover and storming across the road towards Impeccable Smokes, Gemma taking the lead with the Sherman’s bag in hand. As they approached the storefront, they found Ethan Zobelle busily cleaning his storefront windows. There was a large wooden carving of a Native American chieftain standing outside and the irony wasn’t lost on either woman.

“Good morning, ladies.” Ethan greeted them, looking cheerful and relaxed. The guy oozed corporate sleaze and Charlie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Gemma’s confidence seemed to come to a halt as Zobelle approached them, she hadn’t worked out what she was going to do once she got to the store. Charlie wondered if she needed to step in and stick it where the sun doesn’t shine. “Lookin’ for Sherman’s?” Zobelle queried when Gemma didn't answer. “They closed a long while ago.” He explained in an apologetic tone, as if he wished he could help the women, like a good citizen should. “Hope it wasn’t a return.” Zobelle joked, with a confident smile. Gemma knew she couldn’t shoot him at point-blank on Mainstreet in broad daylight and turned away. She knew the Sons had been keeping their distance from the store, because there was nothing they could do without strong proof of guilt. Gemma looked at Charlie, seeing the younger woman was on her side and waiting for her call. She turned away from Zobelle, walking back up the street. 

Charlie glanced at Zobelle. “Bit metaphorical, don’t you think?” She asked him causally. “Selling snuff whilst you try and snuff out what’s good about this town.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.” Zobelle said, brow furrowing.

“No, you just lead racists rats instead, like a white hooded pied piper. I know what you do.” Charlie said before the turned on her heels and caught up with Gemma. As the women walked away, Weston crossed the street after pulling up in his car, slight limp to his walk. He looked cockily at the women, white shirt unbuttoned to the fourth from the top. When he got onto their side of the pavement, he halted, getting in the way of the girls and pausing to let them pass.

“Sorry ma’am.” Weston said to Gemma with a smile. Gemma and Charlie stared up at his face, and then their eyes were drawn to the tattoo at the base of his throat, a red circle with a three-pronged black stick in the middle of it, just as Pixie and Gemma had described. Gemma froze up, flashbacks of the attack coming back to haunt her. Charlie wasn’t going to let Gemma be intimidated anytime soon.

“How’s the nut-free life goin’, AJ? Missin’ your walnuts?” Charlie grinned. Weston’s confident smile slid off his face like someone wiped it off, his dark eyes looking down at Charlie as she smiled sweetly back at him. “C’mon Gem, I’m in the mood for giblets, and I don’t think Weston’s gonna help us with that any time soon.” Charlie finished, linking her arm with Gemma’s and leading her away. “Have a nice day, OK-K-K?” Charlie called over her shoulder to Weston as he caught up with Zobelle, the pair of them gave the women a final look before disappearing inside the store. Once the women got back in the car, Gemma pulled the mask out of the bag and stared down at it as Charlie sat next to her in the passenger seat.

“What do you wanna do, Gem? This is your decision, and I’ll follow you no matter what.” Charlie said comfortingly, patting Gemma’s knee.

“I need a smoke.” Gemma replied, lighting one up and then leaning more towards the still-missing window so she could keep the smoke away from Charlie and Echo growing inside of her. A black Volvo abruptly halted behind Gemma’s car, and the youngish blonde woman at the wheel waved to Gemma.

“S’cuse me? Are you leaving?” The woman shouted to her. Gemma took no notice, focusing on her cigarette. The woman honked twice before accelerating forwards and screeching to a stop where she could clearly see Gemma and Gemma could see her. She then honked again and waved. “Are you leaving or what?!” The woman yelled aggressively. Charlie glanced at Gemma, who calmly reached into her handbag on Charlie’s lap, getting out her Barretta and aiming it out the window at the woman, whilst Charlie gave the woman a double middle-finger salute.

“Oh, Shit!” The woman shrieked, driving off hastily. Let’s just say neither Charlie nor Gemma were in the mood to be heckled at.

“Problem solved.” Charlie remarked with a laugh as Gemma took another drag of her cigarette to calm her nerves.

“Best way.” Gemma joked, glad to have Charlie with her for support. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	34. Rider Down

** WARNING: Mention of blood and gore. **

“ _No matter wha’ happens, no matter wha’ Jimmy’ll try an’ do, I will keep ye safe, mo ghràdh. I promise ye tha’. I love ye, an’ I will not let him harm a hair on yer head, mo nighean milis_.”

Chibs’ words acted like a soothing balm for Pixie’s pain as she focused on the ride ahead. Chibs had been just as shaken about the news of Jimmy’s imminent arrival, his usually calm eyes had been hurt, scared and angry when he’d let down his walls during the Telfords’ private talk in the trees before they’d rejoined the Sons to prepare for the rest of the journey. Pixie found it comforting that she wasn’t alone anymore, Chibs was in the same frame of mind as her, but her fears of what Jimmy was capable of, should he feel vengeful towards the Sons, were strong in her mind and she felt trapped. The Sons were facing a battle with LOAN, and now Jimmy could threaten them further. She just hoped that the fact that the Sons were complying with what the IRA wanted would mean he’d leave them well alone. Chibs had assured her that in the worst-case scenario, they’d get Pixie away to safety if they thought Jimmy could be after her, but at the same time, she was tired of running, and she wanted to protect her brothers, if she had to leave them behind, she’d go insane with worry. Half-Sack watched Pixie as they rode along together at the back of the pack, worry clouding his face as he watched Pixie’s soft frown and the way her front teeth were biting her bottom lip.

“Hey.” He called over. Pixie looked up from the road to glance at him. “Fuck him.” Half-Sack told her.

“Yeah.” Pixie agreed, raising her voice so Half-Sack would be able to hear it over the wind. “Fuck Jimmy.” She yelled a little louder, making Half-Sack grin. Chibs looked over his shoulder for a moment at Pixie’s yell and gave a thumbs up to show his approval before returning his gaze to the road. That little vote of confidence, as well as Half-Sack’s show of support, helped to rally Pixie’s determination and morale. She pushed the situation to the back of her mind, in favour of focusing on the task at hand, which was rejoining the Sons parade to Eureka before they handed over the goods at the border. Pixie had no idea where the group was going, but Clay seemed confident as he rode up at the front, with Tig and Jax following close behind. Since the group had got back on their bikes, Bobby’s had begun to sound like a pop-gun, whatever was wrong with the engine was causing it to bang and puff out black from its exhausts every couple of minutes or so. It sounded like an angry animal muttering as it roared up the road and the mechanic in Pixie was desperate to get bobby off of it as soon as possible before it landed him in serious trouble. From where he was positioned in the group, if his engine suddenly cut out, both Juice and Pixie would have to manoeuvre rapidly to avoid either crashing into or running Bobby over, and if Chibs and Half-Sack weren’t fast enough pulling out of formation to allow Pixie and Juice to swerve, they could get caught up in the crash too. Pixie had tried to voice these concerns as soon as she’d heard the blasted bike start up again outside the Hayes’ storefront, but had been dismissed by Clay and grumbled at by Bobby. It was like Bobby was desperate to prove he was right in this situation, maybe trying to make up for his blunder with Luann the day prior. Either way, Pixie was close to shaking him to get him to listen to her. The frustration of his bike was just mounting on top of her frustrations with him yesterday, and his apparent lack of self-preservation and survival considering he was happily mounted on a deathtrap that was busily trying to choke out the four unlucky Sons behind it. She was finally brought out of her worries again by the sighting of the Sons on a side road who were getting ready to merge with the Charming fleet, letting them take up the front again. Happy tucked himself behind Pixie and Half-Sack with his Nomad buddy beside him, Pixie made a note to herself to ask him his name when they finally stopped in Eureka, as Happy seemed friendly with him. He was quite a stocky guy, all burly muscles and leather, along with a blondish scraggly beard and wild blonde curls appearing out the edges of his black helmet. The second Happy saw Pixie’s face when she looked behind her to give him a small wave, he knew shit had gone down. Once you got to know Pixie, you could read her face like a road sign, especially when she trusted you enough to let down her defences and show you what was really going on inside, instead of her calm VP demeanour. Happy estimated that the Charming group had only been gone for an hour or just over, and was puzzled as to what could have possibly have happened in that short a time to cause Pixie to look as spooked as she did. He knew they were picking up handguns from the Irish, that Cammy guy that he’d sat with when he’d taken a bullet to the ass, as well as his son, Edmond. Had they said something to Pixie? He knew that if they’d tried to put a finger on her, the Charming boys would have crushed them, and it hadn’t looked like any of them had been in a fight, and Pixie’s knuckles weren’t red. Happy concluded that something must have been discussed to cause her to flip out, but what, he wasn’t sure, and that bothered him immensely. He decided that when the Sons took a rest stop, Happy was going to talk to Pixie and get answers, and possibly make a trip to Denverton to pay the Hayes’ a _visit_.

🖤🖤🖤

Thanks to Bobby, Happy didn’t have to wait long for a pitstop. As the Sons rode down a quiet country road, they started noticing the bangs, wheezes and thumps emanating from Bobby’s bike were happening closer together, like a drunken orchestra. The black cloud coming from his exhausts was getting worse too, and Pixie and Half-Sack exchanged an anxious glance at each other, silently communicating their concerns for Bobby and the group formation. The squad came around a bend and hit a straight road widening the gaps between the ranks as they all adjusted their speeds and prepared for the long road ahead. Something in Bobby’s engine started tapping and Pixie watched in horror as he took his eyes off the road to look down at the bike, poking at something. As he did, the bike suddenly accelerated.

“BOBBY!” Pixie screamed out a warning as Opie pulled out of formation to try to avoid the swerving bike as it crept up behind Tig’s, who was directly ahead of Bobby. Chibs and Juice slowed to avoid the inevitable crash with Pixie and Half-Sack following suit. Happy was immediately alerted by Pixie’s scream and signalled trouble to the guys behind him, passing the sign down the ranks like a wave. Bobby looked up upon hearing Pixie over the wind, and realised he was way too close to Tig, his front wheel barely a centimetre from Tig’s rear. There was nowhere for Tig to go as he realised what was happening, he was either going to crash into Jax or Clay, or take a dive off of the edge of the road where it was a straight steep drop of dried grass and rocks into a long trench at the bottom.

“C’MON!” Tig yelled, trying to see through the sudden black cloud that enveloped them both, swerving his bike away from Bobby and Jax in an effort to avoid hitting either of them as Bobby fought to regain control of the dying beast. The bike wasn’t slowing, no matter how hard Bobby tried with the breaks and his front wheel clipped the back of Tig’s, causing Tig’s bike to shudder and lose its grip on the road. Tig may have had a change of saving himself, was it nor for the rough edge of the tarmac where it met the grassy side strip. Tig’s front wheel caught the edge of the tarmac and the next thing he knew, his bike was flying off the road, and he was momentarily airborne before he came crashing down, head and shoulders first onto the side of the rough grassy terrain. Tig’s body slammed down and then rolled violently with the force of the crash, his bike suffering a similar fate, metal crunching as it spun to an ungraceful stop at the bottom, along with Tig about a meter from it. As Tig took his tumble, Bobby’s breaks finally managed to kick in and he swerved around pulling the bike broadside onto the road and slamming his boot down to stop the fat boy from crashing into the tarmac. The group all saw the crash unfold, watching in horror as their beloved Sergeant was thrown over the edge. The Charming Sons screeched to a halt along with the rest of the parade, who in order to avoid crashing, swerved around them and onto the other side of the road so they could stop safely too. Before Pixie had time to fully acknowledge the situation, she’d pulled her bike to a stop, and was sprinting towards the crash with Happy and Chibs in hot pursuit.

“Hey! Who’s down?” Clay called out having heard the crash but been unable to see what was happening. His question was answered even before he’d finished asking by Pixie.

“ _TIG_!” Pixie cried out, getting to the edge and realising how steep of a drop it was, so she sat down and slid down the grass to avoid catching her prosthetic on a rock and taking a nosedive too. Her cry was echoed by Happy and Chibs shouting his name as they ran down the steep hill to Tig’s side, helping Pixie to roll him over. Tig looked at them slightly dazed and confused, and Pixie realised he wasn’t wearing his helmet. “Keep him flat, don’t move his head, neck, or back.” Pixie instructed the other two as Bobby came jogging down. The rest of the Sons stood at the edge in horror, Clay and Jax staring down at what could have been them, had Tig not valiantly tried to avoid them.

“Tig?” Pixie called, leaning over him so he wouldn’t try to move to get up. He was idly struggling against Happy’s firm hands on his shoulders.

“Fu-huk.” Tig coughed out, coming out of the confusion.

“Shite’ looks like somethin’s taken a chunk out of his knee.” Chibs assessed looking at the gaping, bloody wound on Tig’s left leg.

“Rock.” Tig grunted. “Was a rock.”

Pixie pulled off her backpack and passed it to Bobby to get the medical supplies out as she pulled her sharp dagger from her hip sheath and ripped into the denim on Tig’s trouser leg, slicing through it effortlessly so she could get to the wound, hoping to all hell she wasn’t going to see too much damage. Chibs leant forwards feeling the back of Tig’s neck and shoulders, feeling for any breaks or swelling, watching Pixie assess the wound. “This is going to need major stitches.” Pixie said grimly.

“That’s a lot of blood.” Bobby said, eyes bugging.

“No shit, Sherlock, find his goddamn helmet.” Pixie instructed, seeing Bobby pale at the sight of the gouge.

“Can you stitch it?” Tig asked, still trying to wriggle around in Happy’s grip, either due to pain, or confusion, Pixie wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, but not on the side of a dirty highway, and I’m worried about your neck and back, I saw you go down, you went headfirst. Not to mention internal bleeding.”

“My neck’s not hurtin’.” Tig responded. “Leg fuckin’ is.”

Chibs looked up to Jax. “Call nine-one-one!”

“On it!” Jax nodded moving away from the edge to call whilst Clay swiped a hand through his grey curls once he’d fumbled with the clasp of his helmet enough to get it off.

“Sure your neck’s not jacked up?” Happy asked, feeling the back of Tig’s neck. He’d felt plenty of broken necks in his time, and healthy ones too before he’d squeezed the life out of them, and Tig’s neck seemed fine.

“No, my back’s a little fucked but nothin’ as bad as my leg.” Tig said, still wriggling. “Doesn’t hurt where my spine is, I’ve had a baseball bat to the spine once, I know how a bad back feels and I’m good.” He raised his arms up and then his good leg before Pixie pushed them back down.

“You need to get checked, Tig, try not to move, okay?” Pixie soothed.

“I should be fine, I ragdolled it, babe.” Tig insisted, half trying to reassure Pixie and half trying to reassure himself. He hated being the centre of attention and feeling vulnerable.

“Aye, saw ye go limp, yer a lucky bastard.” Chibs nodded. “Tha’ bike would have crushed ye. Even if ye don’t feel pain in yer neck or back, you need to keep still until tha paramedics can backboard ye and get ye an x-ray.”

“They’re on their way.” Jax called down. Pixie gave him a thumbs up and returned her attention to the wound now she’d assessed it properly. It hadn’t gone down to the bone, but it was definitely cutting into the muscle around the top of the knee where it meets the thigh and along the side of the kneecap in a ragged line.

“We’re gonna have to disinfect this, you can either wait for the ambulance, or I can at least try and stem the bleeding and bandage.” Pixie explained. Tig grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight and Pixie could tell he was scared.

“You, I trust you.” Tig nodded.

“Do we have painkillers?” Happy asked, hating the sight of his brother in pain.

“Yeah, I have one vial of morphine and a packed syringe, but I don’t know whether to give it to him in case the ambulance crew does.”

“Low dose.” Chibs assured her. “Tha’ way it’ll take tha edge off an’ if the crew gives him more, he won’t OD.”

Pixie looked up the hill to where Juice was pacing. “J, I need you.” Pixie called up. She could have injected it herself, but with Pixie’s anxious state over everything that had happened, and her worry for Tig, she was scared of doing it wrong and hurting him. Before Pixie had even finished the sentence, Juice had snapped to attention and come running. Pixie explained the situation and Chibs and Juice debated dosages until they’d agreed on how much to give and Juice found a good area on Tig to do it. Tig winced at the needle and tightened his grip on Pixie’s hand whilst she ran her thumb along his knuckles in the way she knew calmed him down.

“You should start feeling that pretty soon.” Juice told Tig. “You okay?”  
“Just peachy.” Tig replied sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Juice. “Check my bike, would ya?”

“Sure.” Juice nodded, getting to his feet.

“Thanks, J.” Pixie called after him. Juice patted her shoulder in response, hoping to soothe her a little. She turned her attention back to Tig. “It’s gonna be okay, Tiggy, we’ll get you into the ambulance and patched up.” Pixie comforted, kissing his fingers. “If you want me to patch you up before the paramedics get here, I need my hand, honey.”

Tig nodded, gave her one last squeeze and let go, balling his hand into a fist at his side. “You gonna disinfect it again? Like with the dog?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna sting like a bitch.”

“Fuck.” Tig put his head back from where he’d been straining against Happy’s grip. “Bobby!” He suddenly yelled out. Bobby, who’d been pacing around Tig’s bike with worry, ran to Tig’s side.

“Tig? What’s up?” He urged.

“Gimme your hand.” Tig raised his arm up. Bobby got down on his knees and took Tig’s hand, ready to comfort. Pixie thought this was an odd gesture, but quickly understood his intentions when she started washing his wound. Tig clenched his teeth together to stop from yelling out, and his grip on Bobby’s hand turned crushing, dealing with the pain, but also wanting to get some of his anger at Bobby out.

“ _Jesus_.” Bobby cursed as Tig went to town on his hand.

“You’re why I’m down here.” Tig grunted.

“I know, I know.” Bobby nodded, wincing as Tig tightened his grip even more as Pixie washed the grit out.

“Okay, that’s as clean as I can get this, sweetie.” Pixie soothed, gently patting Tig’s stomach as he couldn’t see her. “I’ll wrap it up and then we’ll try and get you more comfortable.”

“Thank you, angel.” Tig said, looking relieved that the worst of the pain was over. He watched Pixie methodically and carefully wrap the gauze and bandages around his knee, being as gentle and loving as she could be. Tig was glad he had her by his side, as he didn’t feel as frantic, trying his best to relax against the hold Chibs and Happy had on him and attempting to overlook his qualms with feeling restrained and out of control. As soon as Pixie was able, she returned her hand back to him and soothed Tig, stroking his hair and keeping him calm by talking to him, Happy and Chibs about little things.

“Where do you want me, Tiggy?” Pixie asked him when the Sons on the road signalled that the paramedics arrived. “I can go to hospital with you, or I can try and keep the run on track.”

Tig desperately wanted Pixie with him at the hospital, she made him feel safe and calm, but his duty to the club came first. “Run please, baby. It’ll put my mind to rest that you guys get everything sorted whilst I’m getting patched.”

“We’ll follow the ambulance to the hospital so we know you’ll get there safely, then we’ll go, so you’ll have some time with Pix before we head off.” Jax said as he guided the two paramedics down the hill, hearing the conversation going on.

“That’s good.” Tig nodded. “How’s my bike?”

“Let’s just say you’re in better condition than it.” Juice said with an apologetic look as he came to help clear the debris for the paramedics to put a backboard in place. Pixie and Chibs told them exactly what had happened, using their combined medical knowledge to tell the paramedics exactly what they needed to know, and before long, they had Tig up the hill strapped to a gurney and grumbling about the neck collar they’d put on him. Pixie reminded him gently to be nice to the paramedics and gave him a quick kiss before the Charming Sons prepared to follow the ambulance. The rest of the Sons parade had continued on the journey so they weren’t blocking the road, but Happy had insisted on staying behind to help, finding his loyalty was to the Charming crew above all else, these were his brothers and sister, and they needed his help. Pixie repacked her medic bag and returned it to her backpack, her bottom lip firmly in between her teeth. Jax helped her put the bag on, looking down at Pixie’s worried face. Today was not a great day for her Chibs or Tig, all things considered.

“Tig’s gonna be alright, Piglet.” Jax murmured, gently tugging the end of Pixie’s plait to get her attention before he drew her in for a tight hug. “So’s the gun situation, we’ll figure this shit out.”

“Yeah.” Pixie replied half-heartedly. “Let’s just get to the hospital and go from there. I’m glad you’re here, Jackie.”

“Hey you’ve gotten me through so much shit these past couple months, the fuck kind of brother would I be if I didn’t at least try to help in return?” Jax answered.

Pixie smiled warmly, seeing the love on Jax’s face. “True, you got more drama goin’ on than a reality TV show .” Pixie said with a small giggle. “The hell are we gonna do about Tig’s bike?”

“Leave it, we’ll have to go fetch it at some point, but that thing’s well hidden and weighs a ton, there’s no way we’re getting that up without a recovery truck and serious manpower.”

“Yeah, not like anyone’s gonna steal it out here either, you can’t even see it well from the road.” Pixie agreed as she mounted her bike. In all the kerfuffle of trying to get to Tig, the formation the Sons were in had become so misshapen with bikes everywhere at the side of the road, and Pixie’s had somehow ended up at the front next to Jax’s and Clay’s. The rest of the Sons mounted their bikes again, with Happy watching Pixie closely. Clay sent Bobby with his bike to the back of the formation, not wanting to risk any more crashes, and the formation was reassembled with Clay taking the lead, Chibs and Jax behind him, Opie and Juice behind them, Half-Sack and Pixie behind the guys, and Happy and Bobby taking up the rear, with Happy widening his position next to Bobby and watching the bike and its rider with a sceptical eye.

🖤🖤🖤

Charlie and Gemma sat in Gemma’s black Range Rover staring out at Impeccable Smokes like they were on a steak out. They’d gone back and forth with what to do about Zobelle and Weston for the past hour or so whilst Gemma’s nerves recovered and Charlie had a rest so she didn’t tire carrying Echo around. Before long, they spotted Chief Unser’s squad car pull up and he crossed the road, coming to Gemma’s window, seeing as it was open. He gave them a little endearing wave before he rested his hand on the wing mirror casing and peered into the car. Charlie thought that if Unser was an animal, he’d be a tortoise, slow-moving, gentle, and quiet.

“Afternoon, ladies.” He greeted. As Unser looked past Gemma at Charlie, he swore she looked familiar, but he just couldn’t place where. He could have sworn that they’d met or he’d seen her around. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind in favour of focusing on his reason for coming out to Mainstreet. “I got a disturbing call from a woman. Says you pulled a gun on her.” Unser said in his slow methodical way, finishing his last sentence with a laugh of incredulity and hope that it was a prank call or Gemma at least had a good explanation.

“Yeah.” Gemma said simply, looking distracted and a little lost in her thoughts, looking past Unser to Impeccable Smokes. Unser looked back at Charlie with an ‘are you kidding me?’ face.

That’s it? Just…’yeah’?” Unser asked.

“I didn’t shoot her.” Gemma argued as if she saw nothing wrong with her actions. Unser continued looking at Gemma, trying to discern what he was supposed to do with her explanation or disregard for the other woman’s safety.

“W-what the hell am I supposed to do with that?” Unser said after a moment when he realised that was all Gemma was going to give him. Gemma looked over to Charlie, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if they should tell Unser. Charlie gave a small nod, seeing no issue with it and passed the paper bag in her lap over to Gemma, who passed it to Unser. He reached into the bag and pulled out the white rubber mask. Looking at it with confusion and worry. “You girls gonna hit a bank or somethin’?”

Gemma looked at him in frustration. For a Police Chief, he was pretty slow on the uptake. “That’s what they were wearing.” Gemma told him, trying to jog Unser’s memory. He’d been told about what happened by both Clay and Pixie, and had even checked in on Gemma a number of times since the attack to make sure she was alright.

“Who?” Unser asked, leaning closer to the car.

“The guys that went after Gemma.” Charlie stepped in, knowing Gemma didn’t want to acknowledge the attack at the best of times.

Unser’s face dropped and he paled a little, putting the wretched mask back into the bag gingerly. “Oh, Jesus.”

“Yeah, someone dropped it in our mailbox today, _in_ the Serman’s bag.” Gemma explained, giving the bag a little shake for emphasis.

“They’re just trying to rattle you.” Unser said calmly, he could see both women were visibly nervous. He looked at the bag again, recognising the logo. “Shermans? Holy shit. Zobelle.” He finally pieced it together. Charlie was baffled by how slow Unser was to pick up on everything, he really was struggling with all of this, which was worrying, considering he was the top Sheriff.

Gemma passed the bag back to Charlie who put it in the footwell. “Look, I’m sorry about the gun.” Gemma admitted with a sigh. Unser looked worriedly at her, he could see how much the attack had shaken her to her core, eaten at her once unshakable confidence and strength.

“C’mon, let me take you girls home.” Unser said gently, realising Charlie looked pregnant. Both women needed safety and rest, not staking out racist criminals who could have attacked Gemma and shot Pixie. Both Gemma and Charlie’s attentions were taken off of Unser and onto Weston as he walked out of the store, heading for his green and cream ford truck.

Gemma immediately started up the engine to her Range Rover, still not looking at Unser. “There’s somethin’ I gotta do first. We’ll be okay.” She said distractedly. Unser didn’t even check behind him as to what was bothering Gemma and Charlie to the point where they were straining in their seats like dogs watching a bone.

“Woah, woah, woah, wanna give me the gun?” Unser asked, reaching in to touch Gemma’s shoulder to stop her reversing.

Gemma nodded, reaching across and taking out the Beretta from her handbag on Charlie’s lap. “Sure.” She said dismissively.

“I’ll hand it back later.” Unser agreed, taking it off of Gemma and making sure the safety catch was on. He stepped back from Gemma’s car and she reversed out, driving hastily away with Charlie waving Unser goodbye from the window. Unser watched the black car go, shaking his head. He thought he ought to go after them, see what had piqued their interest, but on the other hand, if he got too close, he’d have Clay to answer to, and that wasn’t going to be a nice conversation. He instead sauntered back to his car and put Gemma’s gun in the lockable glove compartment before deciding on his next move. The look of worry on Gemma and her companion’s faces was enough to make him grit his teeth in anger. It took a lot to anger Unser, he was a placid guy, gentle, easy-going and liked a quiet life, but seeing terror and pain in his town as well as the mounting evidence against Zobelle and Weston was starting to get to him. He marched over the road heading straight for Impeccable Smokes, passing the Native American statue out front. He looked at it for a second, rather apologetically, before he pushed the front door open, accompanied by a whimsical tinkle of a metal bell. The front windows had curtains splitting them in half so light only shone through the top, and the forest green and cream stripes helped to dim the shop area. The walls had been done in green wooden panelling and there was cream carpet on the floor. Four very large and stately dark brown armchairs were positioned in two seating areas next to dark, heavy, wooden coffee tables, which looked like a matching set with a writing desk, a bookcase and a glass display cabinet that also served as the cashier desk. If the white till wasn’t resting on the top, Unser would have thought he’d just walked into a stately manor house’s smoking room. There were even ornate lamps with golden bulbs to further give the place a homey and welcoming feel. _Ironic_ , Unser thought. On the walls were very patriotic antique paintings, or at least reproductions of them in golden and dark brown frames. Other dark brown cupboards lined the walls in between the paintings and had glass-fronted doors with various cigars and cigar paraphernalia were laid out artfully inside them to entice prospective customers. Behind the cashier’s desk was a middle-aged caucasian man with greying hair, a brown plaid shirt and light blue jeans, who looked out of place for how casually he was dressed, when his surroundings were so grandiose and obnoxious. The man scowled horribly at Unser, and the aged Sheriff caught a black tattoo creeping up the side of his neck. Before Unser could get a word out, Zobelle glided out in a fancy black business suit, glossy black loafers, powder blue shirt and dark blue tie, looking very much in his element as he carried a box of cigars and some envelopes. He navigated around a stack of boxes, some of many that littered the room, the only things out of place in the otherwise immaculate store.

“Ah, Chief, we’re, uh, not open for a few days.” He greeted cheerfully, setting his load down as his assistant came to help. He approached Unser who was looking around himself, feeling wildly uncomfortable with how pompous the atmosphere was. “Is there something I can help you with?” He offered, ever the civil servant.

“Not lookin’ for smokes.” Unser said with a dismissive wave, stopping Zobelle in his tracks, brow furrowing slightly as his charm seemed to do nothing for Unser, who was now inspecting a light sconce on the wall. When Unser finally paid him attention, on his terms, his face had no friendliness to it, no gentleness and no charisma, he was all grim business. “I know who you are, what you do.” He said slowly and calmly, making sure his words registered with Zobelle, who continued to look at Unser with a kind, hopeful face. There was something off about Zobelle’s eyes, Unser decided, they were dark in colour, but held no emotion within them, like two empty black voids. They gave Unser a shiver down his spine which he suppressed form showing.

Zobelle didn’t seem shaken, he drew himself up to his full height, hands clasped together in front of him

“If You’re referring to the League of American Natio-” Zobelle spoke, but was cut off sharply and abruptly by Unser, something that finally did seem to shake Zobelle, if only for a second.

“I’m not talkin’ about what you do with a suit and tie.” Unser snapped agitatedly, leaning against the glass counter. He straightened up and stared into Zobelle’s hollow pits for eyes. “I’m talkin’ about what you do with the rubber masks.”

Zobelle shook his head as if Unser had misspoken. “I’m afraid you have me at a loss.” He spoke gently.

Unser saw all he needed to in Zobelle’s face. “Things work themselves around.” Unser said firmly. “Your time will come.” He finished with certainty.

Zobelle looked startled, taking a step back from Unser and frowned. He put on a good show, Unser could give him that, but it seemed so disingenuous. “Well, now that seems like a threat.” Zobelle said carefully, staring down at Unser.

Unser picked up a cigar, inspecting it for a moment and held it in his hand as if to accentuate his next point. “Charming’s a special town.” Unser explained, making a vague sweeping gesture to the storefronts visible through Zobelle’s shop windows. “Not many folks take to it.” He admitted, pointing the cigar at himself. “I like to think the _town_ chooses its occupants.” Unser mused. “The right one’s stay. The wrong ones... _disappear_.” Unser said, accentuating the last word by dropping the cigar back into its box with disgust prevalent on his face.

Zobelle watched Unser with a smirk, as though he was listening to a muddled elderly gentleman, with a mixture of pity and impatience. Unser concluded he didn’t like this new addition to his town. Not at all. The last person to join it, the fiery young woman in pink, had been an overwhelmingly chaotic one, but she was more than welcome to stay as far as Unser was concerned. She helped keep the place safe. He gave Zobelle one last scathing look and walked confidently out of the store. Maybe he’d check in with Miss Telford, see if she’d gotten any closer to connecting the dots between the attack and Zobelle’s smarmy ass. He also decided he was going to track down the DNA test and push it forwards, if that was what Pixie needed to take Weston down and potentially Zobelle down too, then that’s what Unser would do.

🖤🖤🖤

Across the map, The Sons pulled in at the small hospital about half an hour down the road from where the paramedics had scooped up Tig. The group dismounted quickly and went to the tiny ambulance bay, which was big enough to fit two ambulances at the most inside. The paramedics unloaded Tig who’d dismantled his ‘dog collar’ as he called it and had dispersed it somewhere inside the ambulance. Tig had his arm resting behind his head, looking a lot comfier than when he’d gone in. It was safe to say his neck wasn’t broken, and Pixie resisted haranguing him to put it back on, she knew that wasn’t a battle she was going to win any time soon. The only other person stubborn than her was Mister Tig Trager. The Sons gathered around him as a doctor came out to check out Tig’s vitals and get the report off of the Paramedics. The scratches down the left side of Tig’s face had stopped bleeding and the bloody patch on the thick white knee bandages wasn’t getting any bigger either, which was a good sign too. As the Doctor checked Tig over, Tig reached for Pixie’s hand which she gave him quickly, bending down a little so he wasn’t straining his neck.

“You okay, handsome?” Pixie asked whilst the doctor took Tig’s pulse.

“Yeah, I just wanna get patched up and go home.” Tig grumbled.

“You and me both, bud.” Pixie said, giving him a sympathetic smile. Tig stroked the side of Pixie’s face, soothing them both. “We’ll both be limping now too.”

“You make it look easy, don’t laugh if I fall on my ass trying to get up steps.” Tig warned jokingly.

“Hey you’re going nowhere hear stairs, I now get the worry you had when I first moved into your place.”  
“ _Our_ place.” Tig corrected, going back to taking Pixie’s hand. “You’re more disaster-prone than me though, this is my first bloody incident since you got here, and you’ve had at least four.”

“It’s not four.” Pixie giggled. “I’m not that bad, mister.”

“Hm, I dunno about that.” Tig smiled, seeing Pixie relax a little. The doctor asked Tig some questions to gauge his awareness and some more vitals to make sure he wasn’t dying either.

“He’s stable. Get him to admitting.” The doctor ordered, he looked like he was in his late thirties and had blading brown hair and circular glasses. After concluding his basic tests, he turned on his heels and marched back into the hospital, white lab coat flapping. The paramedics started moving Tig, so Pixie stepped back.

“Sorry, man.” He said to Clay on the way past.

“You just get patched up.” Clay replied, giving him a friendly pat to the shoulder, actually showing some semblance of concern for his old friend. “We’ll come by after the drop.” He added, so Tig wouldn’t worry. Tig’s attention, however, had turned to Bobby who was following the gurney along. Tig tipped his head back to look Bobby in the eyes and raised his fingers up in a point.

“I’m gonna shove that bike _so_ far up your ass!” Tig growled.

Bobby gave him a nervous smile and stepped back from the gurney, not wanting to be too close to Tig before he’d calmed down. “Whelp, Tig’s gonna be…” Bobby announced turning around as he came away from the front entrance doors, seeing all the Charming Sons lined up in two rows, arms folded looking at him in disapproval like a firing squad. “Fine.” Bobby finished with a visible gulp.

“Bobby.” Pixie said slowly, stepping forwards. Bobby took a hasty step back. “You know I love you, brother, but I swear, if I see you on that goddamn rusty-ass Dinky fat boy, I will personally take a crowbar to _you_ , and _it_. You hear me?” Pixie said sternly, VP persona in full flow, eyes fierce.

“C’mon now, darlin’ that bike’s-”

“Don’t you darlin’ me, Presley, that bike almost cost you a brother today. It could just have easily been you. Whatever self-destructive shit you got goin’ on in your noggin, you better fix it before you get behind the handlebars again.” Pixie continued, never taking her eyes from Bobby’s. For a tiny chick in a bubblegum kutte, Pixie was terrifying when she wanted to be, and Bobby felt nervous sweat bead on his temples as she took a step closer to him, waiting for confirmation that he’d heard her.

“I hear you. Look, I’m sorry, okay?” Bobby said gently, putting his hands cautiously on Pixie’s shoulders. Pixie’s eyes softened once she saw the regret in Bobby’s eyes.

“Okay.” Pixie nodded. “You better take care of him.”

“I will.” Bobby nodded enthusiastically.

“And look after yourself too.” Pixie added. “We’ll get through this.”

Jax watched the exchange with a smirk, seeing how well Pixie was able to shift to authoritative and back to caring again.

Clay pointed a finger at Bobby. “You tend to his every beck and call.” Clay snapped, turning to walk away to the bikes. “Wipe his goddamn ass if he asks you to!” He called over his shoulder. Jax followed Clay along with Juice, Half-Sack and Chibs, leaving Pixie looking up at Happy.

“Are you staying put?” She asked Happy.

Happy nodded. “I’ll keep him safe, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Pixie agreed. She hugged Happy tight for a second, wishing she could stay, but reluctantly let him go once Happy had rubbed his cheek against the top of Pixie’s head, showing his affection. Pixie darted away from the hospital to catch up with the others, hoping Tig would be patched up well and the rest of the run would go to plan. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


	35. Family Matters

** **

** WARNING: Mention of Sexual Assault and Suicide. **

The Sons converged onto the hospital parking lot, working out the next plan of action. Half-Sack volunteered to stay with Bobby and Happy so he could act as a lackey should they need anything whilst dealing with Tig.

"Call Piney, tell him we got two bikes down, gonna need the flatbed." Jax told him as he helped get the gun blanket off of Half-Sack's bike, putting it on his own whilst Opie checked he had Tig's roll secured with his after grabbing it whilst the Paramedics were loading Tig into the ambulance. Jax reached for Bobby's roll as Clay approached.

"I got it." Clay growled, snatching it out of Jax's grip.

"I can take it." Jax said calmly, watching Clay stomp over to his bike with the roll.

"I said I got it." Clay snapped. Opie stopped what he was doing to watch Clay with an uneasy expression, turning to look down at Pixie and then at Jax who were sorting their bikes next to him. Jax shook his head as he sat down on his bike, Clay was in a foul mood, which meant they were going to be in for a bad day, as if the run being sprung on them, the Jimmy news, Bobby's bike, and Tig's impromptu flying lesson weren't enough already.

"God save the president." Pixie grumbled, starting up her bike and giving a small wave to where Happy and Half-Sack were standing by the hospital entrance. They waved back and watched as the remainder of the Charming Sons eased out of the lot, Clay taking the lead with Jax and Chibs behind him, Opie and Juice in the middle and Pixie taking up the rear, all of them looking worse for wear.

Inside the hospital, things weren't going any smoother as Bobby looked in disbelief at the middle-aged orderly who'd been checking over Tig's paperwork. She was quite a pretty black woman, but looked overworked and tired, and having to deal with a group of rowdy bikers wasn't making that any better.

"What the hell you talkin' 'bout, you can't take him?" Bobby asked in a hushed but frustrated tone.

"Mr Trager has basic coverage, he can only be admitted to a hospital in his plan." The orderly explained again, slowly and calmly, but was getting annoyed that Bobby wasn't taking no for an answer.

Bobby glanced over to where he could see Tig laying on his back on the gurney, arm behind his head, he looked over at Bobby with a questioning look, and Bobby returned his gaze to the orderly again. "He's bleedin' out in your hallway." He said emphatically, gesturing to Tig.

The orderly sucked in a breath and let it out. "I'm sorry." She said forcefully. "We'll have to transfer him to Red Bluff." She insisted. "He's stable enough to travel." She added, hoping to at least ease some of Bobby's concern as she could tell he was angry at the system, but also severely worried for his friend, and that wasn't a great combination.

Bobby knew this wasn't a battle he was going to win, so opted for a better tactic, hoping they might be able to give Tig something to take the bite out of his pain, so he wouldn't take a bite out of Bobby when Bobby broke the news to him. "How 'bout you give him some pain meds?" Bobby asked.

"I can get him some Advil." The orderly agreed.

Bobby felt like kicking something, Tig had a slash in his leg, not a headache. "He's got a gash the size of your attitude on his leg." Bobby snapped before he could stop himself. He knew the woman was just an orderly and not whoever fucked up the American health-care system, and she was just trying to do her job too. "Sorry." He added hastily, before storming away as Half-Sack joined him after getting off of the Phone with Piney. The pair of them went to where Tig was stationed by the entrance with Happy leaning his hands down on the bed by Tig's feet, keeping a watchful eye on his brother.

"How much longer?" Tig grunted, the pain in his knee was starting to return and he hated being in hospitals anyway, especially when he was the one needing them.

"There's good news and bad news." Bobby assured him. Happy looked up from Tig to Bobby, brown eyes piercing as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Bobby hovered his hands over the side of Tig's chest like he wanted to touch him to comfort his buddy, but at the same time was a little afraid of what Tig would do to him if Tig was still angry about being flung off of the road by Bobby's failure of a Fat Boy. After a second, Bobby opted to bite the bullet and put his hands down onto Tig, hoping to comfort and maybe restrain him for what he was about to say next. "You're stable enough to travel." Bobby said carefully.

Tig's brows came together in confusion and slight anxiousness. He didn't want to be going anywhere else, thank you very much. "What do you mean? Travel where?" He queried, his voice just above a growl.

"Well, that's the bad news." Bobby said, voice low, hoping to encourage Tig to keep his voice down too. "We gotta move you to another hospital. H.M.O. bullshit." Bobby explained. Tig took in a deep breath and Bobby waited for the inevitable yell, wishing Tig had asked for Pixie to say, as she was the only one that could calm down Tig when he was like this.

"Christ, c'mon." Tig growled, his leg was really starting to sting now and he could feel a bruise on his left side by his ribs too. He wanted to go home, have a hot bath with his girl, eat some bacon mac 'n' cheese and hibernate in front of the TV, not be wheeled around from hospital to hospital with barely any pain meds and his leg gaping open. He tipped his head back. " _Stitch me up_!" He hollered as Bobby's hands fluttered trying to quieten Tig. " _Sons of bitches_." Tig added, just in case his first yell didn't register his sour mood and his distaste for his predicament. Bobby looked to the other two in a silent plea for help. Half-Sack stepped away from the gurney as if to say 'this shit's on you', but Happy tapped Tig's boot.

"Oi, asshole, Pix told you to be nice to the docs, remember?" Happy rasped firmly. At the mention of Pixie and her request, as well as seeing how Happy wasn't best pleased with his behaviour, Tig clamped his jaw shut and opted to send angry glares across to the reception desk instead.

The orderly, upon hearing and seeing Tig becoming rowdy and agitated, looked over to the young Asian receptionist. "Call Red Bluff, we need this guy shuttled, the quicker the better." She said grumpily before walking off down the hall to the wards.

"Okay." The receptionist nodded, picking up Tig's insurance card. She looked across the lobby to where she could see Bobby trying to calm Tig down as he wriggled a little on the gurney, Bobby's kutte was in full view and the receptionist took in the reaper and the "M.C." patch. She picked up her personal phone from her handbag and dialled a number, watching the bikers whilst she listened to the phone dial.

"Yeah?" A male's voice picked up.

"Hey, it's me, run this name through your database." The receptionist instructed. "Alexander Trager. T-R-A-G-E-R." She instructed whilst the bikers continued chatting, blissfully unaware.

🖤🖤🖤

Charlie and Gemma followed Weston's Ford truck as it meandered down the country lanes and headed out of Charming and into a neighbouring town.

"Where do you think he's going?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Whitesnake concert? Who knows." Gemma remarked as she drove. Charlie smiled at the comment.

"What're we going to do when we get to wherever he's going?" She asked Gemma.

"I don't know." Gemma admitted. "I just want to do something."

"What if we get there and it's like a Hitler hoedown or somethin'?" Charlie asked.

"Then we drive away. If we can get him alone, I want to try and do somethin'." Gemme explained. "He and Zobelle are just taking up residence in Charming and the Sons can't do much without proof, and especially not when they're in Eureka."

"We should tell them that we saw Weston with the tattoo that you and Pixie saw on the masked man. The club knows Weston's the muscle to Zobelle's brain, it'll be enough evidence to take Weston down for sure." Charlie reasoned.

"I know, and we will, but I want to try and handle my own shit, y'know? I've been enough of a burden on the club, I don't want to cause more shit to fly at them." Gemma admitted.

"Gem, honey, listen to me, If they'd kidnapped anyone else, me, or Pixie, or Lyla, or Donna, would that be a burden on the club? Would you be telling us to get over it and suck it up, buttercup? Would you not care about our feelings and tell us they don't matter?"

"No, of course not, baby." Gemma said seriously, taking her eyes off the road for a moment to give Charlie a caring look. 

"So don't treat yourself and your experiences differently. What you went through, that is not a burden on the club, that's some serious shit. Your thoughts, feelings, and experiences are valid and the club wants to support and help you. Just the same as any of the other girls. Pixie took three bullets for you, she and Happy stormed into a building that could have been filled with armed gang members for you, they care and they want to help. They'd do anything for you, and they want to put this problem to bed, same as you." Charlie spoke from the heart. Charlie and Gemma's relationship had started off with a bang, to say the least, and in more than one sense. But from that rocky start, they'd formed a mutual respect for each other, both women were strong, independent and fierce natured, they knew their own minds and weren't afraid of fighting and getting dirty if needed. They'd seen each other cope with dire situations with dignity and bravery, and once they got past their grudges for each other, they'd become bonded sisters who had each other's back, kept the garage running, and the clubhouse ticking over between them. Charlie had really come to love Gemma as a close family member and seeing her struggle and feel as though she had to take on the world on her own was saddening.

"Thank you, sweetie." Gemma said sincerely, moved by how much she could see Charlie cared for her. "You're gonna make a good mom."

"Thanks, Gem." Charlie smiled, relaxing a bit now she could see Gemma thinking things through and calming a little. They watched as Weston's car pulled into a building site with tall green metal bar fencing and porta-potties near the entrance. Several bald caucasian men with racist tattoos and varying degrees of facial hair looked up as Weston pulled in. Gemma hid her car behind a large van so the girls could see what Weston was up to, but wouldn't be as noticeable.

"They look like Nords." Gemma squinted as Weston took off his shirt so he was only in a vest top and khaki pants, his black tattoo sleeves of abhorrent designs on full view as well as his identifiable neck piece. He strode over to where the other thugs were congregating and they all sat down at a picnic bench to discuss, leaning in together, faces serious.

"What do you think's going on?"

"Racists Anonymous?" Gemma suggested sarcastically. "If we go down there and hide in the porta-potty we might be able to shoot him."

Charlie did a double-take. "Gem? You serious, gurl? There's six other guys out there with more muscles than morals, we'll be toast. If they hear gunshots coming from a potty, they'll come running and shoot that plastic tube to high heaven. We'll be fish in a barrel and I'm not risking you or Echo."

Gemma smacked her hand on the wheel. "I know you're right, but I want to do _somethin'_."

Charlie thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Pixie would do in this situation, after all, she did this sort of thing on the daily. "We could record their conversation? Maybe see if we can find intel that the Sons could use against them? Then the trip wasn't for nothin' other than stalking a Nazi."

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, that works."

"Besides if they do catch us, we just use the pregnant lady excuse of needing to pee every five minutes." Charlie added. Where are we by the way?"

Gemma checked her GPS. "Woodbridge. There's a shopping mall about a mile back, so if they do catch us, we were out to buy baby things for you and get lunch, then got lost and you needed to pee."

Charlie nodded, internalising the story. "After we do our Mission Impossible shit, you fancy getting lunch?"

"Sure." Gemma said with a laugh. "I'm sorry you got dragged into all this, I'm acting crazy."

"Hey, when aren't the Sons doing crazy shit?" Charlie giggled. Gemma's phone rang, so Charlie plucked it from her purse. "Clay."

"Decine the call and put it on silent." Gemma instructed. "Does your phone have a camera?"

"Yeah, I've got a Motorola Razr. It takes video, but not great ones."

"That's what we've got Juice for." Gemma reasoned. "I've seen that guy salvage video footage from a burnt camera before and clean the footage up to where Chibs could see it without his glasses, so that should be no biggie." Gemma said, gesturing to Charlie's red phone as she pulled it out of her bag. Charlie tucked her phone into her denim shorts pocket and secured her backpack onto her back whilst Gemma got her handbag ready and they got out of the car, quickly walking over to the porta-potties whilst the men were otherwise occupied. They seemed to be discussing some sort of a map, but the potties were too far away to see what it was. Charlie and Gemma hauled themselves inside the cubicle and shut the door quietly so it wouldn't clack. It was a squeeze, but at least they were out of sight and together. Gemma helped open the door enough for Charlie to line her camera out of the crack and start taking photos of all the men and as much as she could of Weston, even getting a particularly good one of his neck tattoo as he looked up at one of the thugs standing by the bench. Weston's phone rang and he got up from the bench, walking towards the potties and away from the group for privacy. The women slid the door shut and held their breaths, locking the cubicle for a second in case he chose to talk inside there. They heard his boots stop walking on the crunchy gravel and he picked up the call just outside.

"Hello? Hey buddy!" He said lovingly, his voice changing from gruff and serious to soft like he was speaking to a child. Gemma and Charlie exchanged a glance before propping the door open a fraction to see if they could get viable footage of Weston. He had his back to the potty so he could keep an eye on the guys seated at the table a few meters away. Charlie realigned her phone and pressed record so they had footage and some audio. "Good! How was practice?" Weston continued after listening for a moment. "Oh, that's awesome, Cliffy." Weston said enthusiastically. Charlie looked up at Gemma who had her hand over her mouth. Any residual thoughts of shooting Weston were gone from her mind, there was no way his son, or whoever the child was on the other end of the phone, wouldn't hear the gunshot and his father die. She couldn't do that to an innocent little child, no matter how evil their father was. "I told you, you focus, shit happens, right?" Weston continued, sounding proud of his son's achievements. "Yeah, absolutely...should be." Weston agreed. Charlie wondered how such an evil man could go home to his kids at the end of the day like abducting and almost raping a woman was nothing more than a day in the office. "Well, you help your brother with that." Weston continued speaking to his son. Both women looked at each other, thinking the same thing; if Weston had two sons, what would happen to them if the Sons took Weston down? He hadn't mentioned a wife, so what if Weston was all those children had? Weston laughed at something his son said. "Well, just get it done." Weston added. "All right, buddy, all right. See you later yeah? Love you too, son." Weston said, ending the call, care in his voice. Charlie ended the video and shut the door quickly before Weston had a chance to turn around. Whilst they'd accomplished what they'd set out to do, which was get intel on Weston, the situation was now more complex than before.

"Well fuck." Charlie mouthed as Gemma leant against the wall, feeling defeated.

Gemma swallowed thickly, trying not to cry. Children were a weakness for her, and as much as she could justify killing Weston, she didn't want to harm those little boys. On the other hand, they had a racist asshole for a father who terrorised people in rubber masks, so maybe they were better off without him and might have a chance of turning out normal if they got the help they needed and a stable support system. Charlie felt just as conflicted, rubbing her belly as Echo gave a little wriggle, possibly sensing her mom's anxiety.

🖤🖤🖤

Just under an hour had passed since the Charming Sons had dropped Tig, Happy, Half-Sack, and Bobby off at the hospital, and Pixie's stomach was churning with nerves as she coasted along behind Opie and Juice. She was trying to keep her mind present and focused on the run, not on being back at the hospital with Tig. She felt bad for leaving him behind, even if he had told her to stay with the guys on the run, it was in her nature to care for the people she loved, and she hated not being around to support them. Her mind was also back in Charming, wanting to know how Gemma and Charlie were doing, she hoped they were safe at Teller-Morrow and just getting on with the day's tasks, Gemma didn't need any more excitement right at the minute as Pixie could tell her head wasn't in the right place. _Who's is at this point?_ Pixie mused. Charlie especially didn't need any extra stress as she was five months pregnant with her first child, little Echo. Pixie thought it was startling to think that in less than four months, they'd all get to meet the little girl for the first time, Pixie couldn't wait for that. She adored Charlie like she was a sister to her, and Half-Sack a brother, and was so proud of them for taking this huge step in their lives and welcoming their firstborn together. Pixie vowed to be there for the Epps' as much as she could, and would do anything to protect their little triad.

It worried Pixie that Jimmy was on the horizon too. If he decided to wreak havoc on Charming as he had for Highton, little Echo, Abel, Axel, Moby, Kenny and Ellie weren't safe, and neither were their parents. Jimmy was like a tsunami on the rise, threatening to take away everything Pixie had worked so hard to gain. She'd done what she once thought was impossible and started again with a new family after losing almost every member of her Highton clan, save for Francesca, Simonika and Dukey. Now, Jimmy was threatening to take it all away again, and it genuinely scared Pixie. She was almost driven to the point of no return the first time around, the Manchester Sons had put her on suicide watch for the first couple of days whilst they'd figured out what they should do with Pixie. She genuinely had thought her life was over, but what little hope and fire she had left in her had caused her to latch onto the idea of going to Charming, back to where it all began for the Sons, and starting her new life there. Charming had been the light at the end of the tunnel for Pixie and she'd pushed for it with all her strength, arriving broken, scared and shut down, running on exhaust fumes and her VP persona to shield the frightened little girl inside herself. It felt as though Pixie was right on the cusp of a huge change, and it terrified her.

🖤🖤🖤

"Hey." Happy grunted, looking at Tig, whilst Bobby and Half-Sack went off to find a wheelchair for Tig to use so he wouldn't have to limp to the ambulance when it arrived. Tig opened his eyes and looked down at Happy looming at the end of the stretcher, dark brown eyes boring into him, scowl deep and prominent.

"What?" Tig asked, sensing the seriousness to Happy's tone. The Advil the orderly gave him had done nothing for his pain, and he'd been in the midst of taking himself out of the situation by imagining he was at a dog park with Pixie.

"Why's Pixie upset?" Happy rasped. Tig couldn't help the small smile that curled the ends of his lips. He could've bet a hundred bucks that those would be the words out of Happy's mouth after being silent for most of the half-hour they'd been stuck at the hospital.

"Before or after we got the guns?" Tig asked.

"She was upset before too?" Happy asked, leaning on the end of the bed, eyes flashing with protectiveness and concern for his baby sister.

"Before yeah, pissed at Clay."

"When isn't she?" Happy shook his head. "I got that from the kitten hisses at church over his woman comment."

"She does look like an angry lil' cat when she's pissed, huh?" Tig mused with a light chuckle.

Happy nodded. "Got the claws too. Then what?"

Tig exhaled, controlling his temper as he recalled the gun deal events in his mind. Happy saw his reaction and tensed, eyes glaring, ready to take down who or what had caused Pixie harm. Tig gave him the run down and when he got to the part where Edmond said Jimmy was on his way, Happy straightened up and began angrily pacing in a tight circle so he wouldn't go out of Tig's line of vision. "Both Pix and Chibs were pissed and scared, saw it on both of their faces." Tig concluded.

" _I'll kill him_." Happy snarled, like a ferocious attack dog.

"With you on that one, brother." Tig agreed. "After all that shit he pulled in Highton, and what he did to Chibs, that fucker's got to go."

"I don't like the Hayes', they've gotta have invited him." Happy growled.

"Edmond looked smug." Tig agreed. "I've already got a bone to pick with him too."  
"Why?" Happy barked.

"When we went to go sort the gun deal with them and check out the guns they wanted us to run, we were testing them out and apparently our boy Eddie got handsy with Pixie. She told me about it and made me pinkie promise I wouldn't do anythin'." Tig grumbled.

At the thought of someone touching Pixie inappropriately and without her consent, Happy was ready to explode. " _I'll rip his fingers off one by one_." Happy seethed, and Tig believed the threat wholeheartedly.

"Pixie said she wanted to handle this shit herself, so don't do anythin' until you've at least talked to her, man. You know how she gets when she feels like she isn't being listened to."

Happy nodded, letting out a furious breath. Tig was right, even if he hated to admit it. Pixie was trusting Happy enough to open up and talk to him more now, so if he started taking over the situations she wanted to handle herself, it would only drive Pixie back to bottling everything up, and the last time that happened, she'd kept quiet about an assassination plot and ended up in serious danger. "I'll talk to her." Happy agreed finally.

"Good. Poor baby girl, she's probably freakin' out about me and everything else." Tig sighed. "Fuck that shitty Fat Boy."

Happy nodded, pulling out a toothpick and chewing on it so he wouldn't grind his jaw in agitation. "You're a lucky fucker, your helmet came off an' you're still talkin' an' more or less walkin'."

Tig chuckled. "Pixie's gonna rip me a new one over that. She told me to tighten my strap, but I dismissed it."

Happy grinned, calming down. "You're gonna get it."

"I can practically hear her lil' VP voice already." Tig joked. " _I fuckin' told you to tighten your strap, Tiggy._ " Tig mimicked, putting on a little voice. He heard a rumbling chuckle from Happy and saw his shoulders slump a little as Happy worked himself back to being calm.

"Bet you a dollar she calls you 'Humpty Dumpty'." Happy rasped with a smile, thinking of Pixie's way of speaking, folding his arms as he did so.

"Deal." Tig nodded with a small grin. "Fuckin' finally." He grumbled as Half-Sack, Bobby and the orderly appeared with a wheelchair.

"Here we go, Mr Trager." The orderly sighed. "Use it to get him in the ambulance and return it to the front desk." She instructed, looking over at Bobby who nodded. Happy gave Tig a hand in pulling himself up from lying down and hopping down from the gurney into the wheelchair. The orderly looked outside and then back at the bikers. "The ambulance has just pulled in, so you're free to go."

"Thanks." Tig growled, folding his arms as Bobby began wheeling him away with Half-Sack walking alongside and Happy just behind Bobby. "I hate Kaiser." Tig rumbled as they exited the hospital and out into the parking lot. He made a note to himself to look into better health insurance when he got back home, and to figure out how to get the best help for Pixie, should she need anything for her prosthetic.

"Oh shit, that lady still has your insurance card." Bobby recalled, turning around as if to wheel Tig back into the hospital. Since Happy was at the back of the group, he patted Bobby's shoulder.

"I got it." He told them, marching back inside as Bobby began to wheel Tig over to the awaiting ambulance.

"Where the hell is this deadbeat hospital we're goin' to?" Tig asked Bobby, he felt nervous over the fact he had no control over the situation, and the Sons would be having to play catch up to go and find him. At least if he knew where he was going, he could text Pixie to let her know.

Bobby turned to Half-Sack. "Find out." He instructed, pointing to where the paramedic driver was getting out a cigarette and making his way over to the hospital doors to get the relevant paperwork so he could make sure he was assisting the right patient.

"What do you want me to do? W-" Half-Sack queried.

"Find out!" Bobby urged.

Half-Sack darted after the driver with a polite "Excuse me!", leaving just Tig and Bobby to head to the ambulance where the other paramedic was checking over some papers. He stopped Tig's wheelchair by the back doors of the ambulance, ready for when the paramedics opened the doors so they could bundle Tig inside.

Tig pointed a finger at Bobby, thinking over something as he looked down at the red stain on his bandages. "Clay said your task is to be my bitch." Tig started.

 _Here we go._ Bobby thought, preparing for whatever task Tig had in mind. "He did?" Bobby asked unamused.

"Yeah." Tig said firmly as Bobby turned around from looking at the ambulance. "I got one request." Tig announced, making sure Bobby was listening to him. "You leave that piece of shit Fat Boy on the side of the road." He demanded.

"Dude, that is my-" Bobby tried to argue calmly, putting out his hand, ready to plead his case.

" _Side of the road_." Tig cut him off firmly, not in the mood for arguments.

"That is my baby! That is the first bike I-" Bobby argued, more sternly this time.

"No! It almost killed me!" Tig argued back. Both men were abruptly distracted by a blue Ford Transit van careening into the parking lot, engine roaring as it suddenly pulled to a stop next to the ambulance and half a meter from where Bobby and Tig were bickering. The front passenger of said van, a tall bald guy with a thick brown moustache and bulletproof vest, jumped down from the driver's side with a Glock poised and ready, pointing it back and forth between Bobby and Tig. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" Tig yelled, putting his hands up with Bobby as both of them tried to figure out what the hell was happening to them now. The side door to the van opened up two more heavily muscled guys in all black and bulletproof vests sprang out with their guns at the ready too.

"On your knees!" One of the three men ordered aggressively, aiming his military assault rifle at Bobby's head. He was a caucasian man in his thirties with light brown hair in a buzzcut. Half-Sack, who had been wandering back out of the hospital doors, thinking about what he wanted to have for his lunch, caught the scene and came running, before he was quickly apprehended by the last of the attackers, a black man, also in his mid-thirties, and also wielding a Glock violently.

"Hands in the air!" He roared at Half-Sack who complied immediately.

"Jesus!" Half-Sack exclaimed as He and Bobby were corralled up against the side of the ambulance by assault rifle guy, unable to do anything but watch as the bald man grabbed Tig by his kutte and hauled him bodily out of his wheelchair whilst the black man assisted by grabbing Tig's other shoulder and pointing his gun at Tig.

"Get up!" The bald man yelled to Tig, as Tig tried to muscle his way out of his hold. Bobby and Half-Sack caught the words "RECOVERY AGENT" on the back of the bald guy's black bomber jacket as he manhandled Tig who was shouting insults and doing his best to try and resist his kidnapping without being shot.

"Get off of me!" Tig roared, but knew there was no way he could fight either man off of him in his injured state as they dragged him over to the open van. "Goddamnit! _BOBBY_!" Tig hollered. Looking over his shoulder at Bobby and Half-Sack before he was hurled unceremoniously into the van, landing on the van's unforgiving metal floor with a 'thunk' and a wince as his leg and bruises were jostled.

"Tig! Tig!" Bobby called after him.

"Watch my leg you dick!" Tig yelped as he was shoved further into the van by the bald guy. As soon as they got Tig inside, all three men hauled ass back into the van and it screeched away, engine roaring with the effort of accelerating so hard.

"Don't worry! We'll find you!" Bobby called as he attempted to run alongside it before it left the lot. Half-Sack called Bobby's name as he tried to figure out what to do for the best. This was way out of his comfort zone and he'd never been in a situation like this before. Bobby ran down the slope and through a bush to get to where the bikes were parked with Half-Sack running along behind him.

"Bobby! What the shit?!" Half-Sack finally managed to get out. He got onto his bike, strapped his helmet on and revved his engine.

"Follow 'em!" Bobby called over to him as Half-Sack took off, desperate not to lose sight of the blue van with Tig inside. "Don't lose him!" Bobby tried to start his engine up but it just sputtered uselessly. "Damn bike!" Bobby howled, smacking the handlebars, attempting to figure out the next thing to do. Happy strode out of the hospital doors holding Tig's insurance card and looked down the small slope to where Bobby got off of his bike angrily.

"Where's Tig?" He called over to him. At that point, Bobby's Fat Boy's kickstand failed and the bike tipped over onto its side like an animal taking its last breath, going out with a metallic crunch. "Jesus." Happy exclaimed, wincing at the metal scraping sounds it made. 

🖤🖤🖤

Clay and the five other Charming Sons pulled into a quiet gas station to take a break from the road and refuel themselves and their Harleys. Pixie pulled her goggles down around her neck and got up, patting her Old Glory's fuel tank with affection. Even though it was an older model, it was holding up well against the road trips she'd had to do, and this journey was no exception.

"Where're ye up to, fuel-wise?" Chibs asked as he started filling up his bike's tank next to her.

"'Bout half, I'll top up when you're done. Tyres are firm too, so that shouldn't be a problem." Pixie explained, checking over her bike for any signs of trouble, being extra-cautious after witnessing the results of poor bike maintenance.

"Good. How about tha rest of ye?" He asked her as she leant against the gas pump.

"Brains all whacked-out, but I'm okay for now, you?" Pixie admitted.

"Aye, I'm concerned too, let's just get this job done before anythin' else happens, an' then we'll sit down and have a chat, eh?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Pixie agreed. "J, Ope, you guys good?"

Juice looked up from where he was filling up his bike with Opie. "All good on my end."

"Me too." Opie nodded.

"Jackie?" Pixie called, breaking Jax out of his brooding thoughts.

"What?" He asked as Pixie came over to him, drumming her fingers on his handlebars.

"You okay, bro?"

"Fine." Jax said dismissively.

"No, you're not, mate." Pixie said, seeing straight through his bravado.

"I'll talk about it when the run's done." Jax reasoned. In truth, he didn't want to admit he had an issue in front of Clay, especially when Clay _was_ the issue.

Pixie got the hint and nodded. Raising everyone's morale by passing around the lunches Lyla had packed for them and pushing her fears to the back of her mind, in favour of goofing off and dancing to the country music coming out of the speakers for the gas station. Pixie goth the others laughing so they wouldn't feel so glum and serious. It worked and she soon had Juice laughing as he joined in a little, whilst Jax and Opie egged them on. Chibs and Clay watched the younger Sons with amusement as they played around, glad for the break in the tension and their brooding thoughts whilst they ate their sandwiches. Pixie started up a game of tig with Opie, Jax and Juice so they had an excuse to stretch their legs in between them taking turns to fill up their bikes and check each other's engines. When everyone was ready to hit the road again, Clay unsuccessfully tried to call Gemma whilst the Sons gathered around, sitting down on their bikes and waiting for Clay to finish up. Clay's mobile burst into a series of trills as a call came through and he picked up immediately, hoping for Gemma and getting Bobby instead. He listened to Bobby for a moment, face turning serious and Pixie felt her stomach drop.

"Where the hell were you guys?!" Clay barked briskly. He stood up from where he'd been sat sidesaddle on his bike, piquing the others' interests. " _And you just let 'em-_?!" Clay exclaimed, making the Sons exchange glances at each other, making sure they all felt the sense of dread over what could have possibly gone wrong now. It was like the god of chaos was personally seeing over their run and deciding to mess with them at every opportunity it got. " _No_! No, you just wait there!" Clay snapped, walking in a tight circle. "You've done enough goddamn damage today." Clay ordered snarkily, snapping his flip phone shut.

"What?" Jax asked, wanting to get the bad news over with.

"Bounty hunters." Clay announced, looking up at the blue sky and then back at the group. "Just picked up Tig." He explained gruffly.

Pixie felt the air leave her lungs as she tensed. "Holy shit!"

"What the hell for?" Opie asked whilst the rest of the group reeled in shock.

"They didn't stop to say." Clay said sarcastically. "Half-Sack's tailin' 'em."

"Jesus Christ." Chibs exclaimed. "How does tha' even happen?"

"Ask the Jew in leather." Clay responded, walking back to his bike and shaking his head.

"Bounty hunters'll pay admins to call in names of nefarious types." Jax spoke up.

"If Tig had an outstanding warrant, I'd know about it." Clay growled, staring at Jax aggressively as if somehow this was all his fault.

"I would have cleared him of it too." Juice added.

"Might be out of state." Jax reasoned, with Pixie coming closer to him to listen, mind whirring as she tried to gauge how much trouble Tig was actually in. "Bounty's big enough, they could be hauling his ass to Maine."

"No way is that happening!" Pixie growled, vexed. She looked up at Chibs for guidance, and Chibs agreed with Pixie wholeheartedly.

"We gotta go after him." Chibs decided.

"We got a delivery to make." Clay replied, reacting as if Chibs had made an unreasonable request.

Chibs felt a flame of fury over the fact that Clay was readily abandoning a brother in favour of some stupid handguns. "Hey!" He barked, making Clay turn around from where he'd been stalking over to his bike. "The bondsmen have no jurisdiction. There's nothin' stoppin' us from takin' him back." Chibs argued with Pixie and Jax nodding their agreement. Pixie would take anyone she had to down in order to keep Tig safe.

"What's stoppin' us, is nine bedrolls full of illegal handguns." Clay hissed, keeping his voice low to accentuate his point. Opie clenched his jaw, seeing how quickly Clay resorted back to his old ways of disregarding human life.

"We go after him now, we have a chance." Jax said calmly but forcefully.

"We can't let them take Tig, he's injured and probably hasn't even been checked out properly by the hospital if the hunters took him that quickly, he could have an undiagnosed concussion or internal bleeding, both of which could kill him without medical treatment." Pixie urged, trying to get Clay to see the severity of the situation.

"Exactly." Jax nodded. "If he crosses state lines-"

Clay cut him off. "If Tig was here, he'd vote to deliver the guns."

"That's a total lie." Pixie said fiercely. "Tig's a Sergeant for a reason, if any one of us was in danger, he'd go in guns blazin' and get us out, not stopping until we were all safe. He's not like _you_ , Play-Doh." Pixie finished, disgust for Clay's behaviour thick in her voice.

Jax got up from his bike, fuming. "We dump the bedrolls somewhere safe. Relay gets pushed by a few hours." He tried to reason. Clay didn't even look at him as he put his helmet on and got on his bike.

"We're goin'." Clay said firmly.

"I think the hell not!" Pixie seethed. "I'm not finishing the run without rescuing Tig."

"Maybe you should call a vote." Jax reminded Clay frustratedly, agreeing with Pixie.

"Vote all you want. _I'm_ delivering the guns." Clay answered, sounding like a parent threatening to leave a petulant child in a supermarket aisle when they didn't want to go with them. As Clay started up his bike's engine, Pixie's fists balled up so tightly Chibs was concerned she was going to dislocate her knuckles, but he knew the alternative was Pixie using her fists on Clay's face. Chibs shook his head in disbelief at Clay's behaviour as Jax looked to him for help. Juice and Opie looked on, completely torn as to what to do. On the one hand, they didn't want to leave Tig behind, but on the other, they didn't want to disobey. With Clay's haste to leave, he didn't give his hands enough time to adjust, so muffed easing the throttle, causing the engine to stutter, stall, and die. The wheels skidded before the bike tipped over onto its side with Clay mustering enough strength to lower it down so it wouldn't damage the bike too much. "Goddammit! Shit!" Clay exclaimed.

Jax couldn't help the smile of amusement that appeared on his face as he leant a hand on the handlebars of his Harley, trying not to laugh at Clay. When he looked up at Pixie, he spotted she had one of her fists pressing against her lips, experiencing the same thing as Jax. it was like the universe had given Clay comedic karma for once and it had been so well-timed with his angry decision to abandon Tig. Opie marched over to help, knowing there was absolutely no way Clay was lifting his burly Harley up by himself, even if he didn't have arthritis. As soon as Clay saw him advance, he put a hand out to Opie to stop him.

"I got it, I got it." He snapped. Opie looked away, walking a few steps and looking to Jax as if to say 'is this guy for real?'. Clay grabbed the handlebars of his Harley and tried to heave it up again, only getting it up a fraction before his hands slipped off and the bike rested back down on the tarmac with a metallic screech. Jax shook his head and motioned for the others to follow as they came over to Clay's bike before Clay could damage it or himself further. Clay stamped away from them to a low cinderblock wall at the edge of the petrol station lot and sat down heavily, staring down at his ailing hands. Opie decided that Clay needed a reality check and followed along after him, knowing he was the only one calm enough to act as a voice of reason. Chibs, Jax and Pixie were too pissed at Clay, and Clay didn't respect Juice enough to listen to him or take what he had to say seriously most of the time, unless it was something technology-related. Whilst Opie did that, the Telfords, Jax, and Juice gathered around the Harley and grabbed the bike, two on each side to lift it up and get it stable.

"On three." Jax told them. "One, two, _three_." The Sons heaved and worked together before checking it over to make sure Clay hadn't damaged the engine and it looked safe enough to ride. Opie sat down next to Clay, watching the others work before they congregated back around their own bikes, talking with their heads together. He stayed silent, waiting for Clay to take the lead and talk to him.

"Some days I can't even get my dick outta my pants." Clay said with a sigh, looking off at the trees across the road, and up at the brilliantly blue sky.

"That's what prospects are for." Opie replied after a second, gauging where Clay's mind was at. He kept his face and tone sober and calm, and Clay looked up at him trying to work out whether Opie was serious or joking with him. Either way, it made Clay crack up a little, especially when Opie looked back at him, one eyebrow raised slightly, green eyes showing a little bit of humour.

"Yeah." Clay agreed with a light chuckle, before he turned a little more serious again. He couldn't help but think back to how he'd almost had Opie killed, put an order out for him, and here he was, the only one out of the Sons on the run to come and check in with Clay. Clay felt a sliver of guilt twist his gut. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Opie nodded, also thinking about the assassination attempt.

"Family?"

"Never better. Marriage is strong, kids are happy. Ellie has the occasional nightmare over what happened." Opie admitted. "Kenny doesn't like going out in the truck after dark still."

The guilt in Clay's stomach worsened, those kids were the collateral in all of this, and he'd seen them grow from being little babies. "And Donna?"

"Happy at the hospital, and with me. Hates driving after dark too." Opie said in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry, Ope." Clay said, sounding sincere. Opie looked at him and then away, back out over the distant view of open planes.

"Some days are better than others." Opie shrugged. "The road helps. Reminds me why I signed up for all this bullshit in the first place."

Clay shifted uneasily and let out a breath, staring down at his worn work boots. "Amen, bro."

Jax watched Opie talk to Clay, he couldn't hear what was being discussed, but he felt a little agitated over it. It felt like Opie was switching sides on him, which he knew was irrational, but with everything else happening that day, Jax was reaching the end of his tether. He shook his head and turned his back on the duo down the end of the lot. Lighting up a cigarette. "Jackie, easy." Pixie warned, seeing and understanding what Jax's thought process was.

Opie and Clay were silent for a moment before Opie finally spoke again, he could feel the genuine guilt coming off of Clay, and knew he was ready to listen. "We gotta go get Tig." Opie declared. It wasn't a suggestion, but a decision, a command. Clay looked over at him again. "This thing between you and Jax...I don't know what it is, but it's pulling focus from what we really are." Opie spoke calmly, knowing Clay was focusing on him. It was rare that Opie ever spoke his mind unless it was something important. "A brotherhood." Opie continued firmly. "And we don't hurt or leave family behind." He concluded, talking both about Tig, and his own experiences. Before Clay could respond, Opie stood up and walked away, leaving Clay to sit with the guilt of his own making. Clay swore quietly and pulled himself to his feet, Opie's words sitting heavy on his shoulders. Opie came back to the gathering of Sons, watching Juice and Pixie play slap hands, whilst Chibs and Jax were sat on their bikes waiting.

"He okay?" Jax asked as Opie sat down on his bike next to him.

"He just needed a reminder, that the club's a family." Opie said simply, putting on his helmet.

Opie's words didn't sit right with Jax, due to him being on the defensive and his mind further concluded that Opie was taking Clay's side over his. He watched Clay reach his bike, a surly look on his face, features hard behind his signature sunglasses and navy bandanna. "Let's go get Tig." Clay ordered, as though it was his plan all along and the others had been stalling. Opie and Jax exchanged a glance as Pixie and Juice got on their bikes, preparing for the next adventure. Chibs rolled his eyes at Clay's behaviour, putting on his helmet before he chucked it at Clay's head.

"Thanks, Ope." Pixie acknowledged as the group moved their bikes into formation.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Really hope you enjoyed this angels! We're getting close to the rescue scene lol! let me know what you enjoyed in the comments below, as well as any suggestions, thoughts or critiques as I love hearing what you amazing people have to say! If you liked reading this chapter, don't forget to give it a kudos so I know, if you haven't already :) -Lulu ♥♥♥**


	36. Rescue Mission

** WARNING: Blood, Gore & Offensive Language. **

Donna Winston smiled as she finished wrapping a little five-year-old boy's head with bandages. He'd come into the A&E department with his mom after falling off the roof of the garden shed and getting a pretty deep gash to his forehead when he landed on the gravel path. Little patients always made Donna's heart melt, she adored children and tried to treat every little patient like they were her own son or daughter.

"Now don't do any more climbing, Timothy, you understand?" She said gently. "You've got to let your head heal, and you need to remember to ask your parent's permission before doing it, so they can look after you."

The little Asian boy nodded, gently patting his bandage. "Thank you, nurse Donna." He said sincerely if a little scripted. Donna smiled, guessing his mom had told him to say that whilst Donna had gone to fetch the suturing equipment and bandages.

"You're welcome, Timothy, are you feeling better?"

The little boy nodded, sliding off the bed and climbing into his mother's lap, who cuddled him to her side and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Donna." She said too.

"No worries, Helena, it was really good to see you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Donna said with a laugh. She'd been in the same class in High School as Helena Cho, and it felt a little bizarre that the girl she used to pass notes with in math class, was now a mom of a five-year-old and the owner of the local veterinary clinic for Charming.

"Agreed, Timmy plays with Kenny and Moby in school, we should get the boys together for a playdate and have a little catch-up." Helena agreed. "Ryusei misses playing baseball with Harry."

"I remember! We used to sit in the bleachers and watch them race around together with Jax Teller, it's so crazy how we married our high school sweethearts, huh?" Donna enthused.

"Totally, I'll have to tell Ry that I saw you today. When you're not on shift, we could do a barbecue."

"Harry would love that." Donna smiled as Helena got to her feet, putting Timothy's hand in hers and making sure her handbag was securely over her shoulder. "I'll let you know when I've got a day free." Donna promised. She looked down at little Timothy and recalled seeing Ryusei Cho that size at elementary school. Times were definitely changing, and Donna wondered how it had all flown by so fast.

"That would be great." Helena smiled, tucking her long black hair behind one ear.

"If Timmy starts getting drowsy or throws up, bring him back in immediately." Donna advised. "If you speak to the front desk, they'll give you some leaflets on what to look out for, and some medication he could take to help with any pain."

"Awesome, well I'll see you around, Don, take care of yourself." Helena said as she left the consulting room. Donna cleared away all the debris and then followed them out, making a mental checklist of the things she needed to get done on her shift. As she went to go get rid of her plastic apron and gloves, Donna's pager bleeped, signalling for her to go down to the desk for the Accident and Emergency Paediatrics Ward. She frowned at it, hoping it wasn't anything serious and made her way over, her short brown bob swaying slightly as she quickly walked her way over, silently thanking herself for treating herself to her new pair of lilac Sketchers trainers as she hadn't actually sat down once today. When she reached the desk, Petal, one of the younger nurses was on the phone to a different department, and there was a short ginger-haired middle-aged woman with glasses holding some paperwork, noting different things down. Donna turned her attention to Petal first, guessing it was her that sent the pager bleep, as she often assisted Petal on the job, helping the new nurse gain valuable experience. She was younger than Donna by about eight years and had long brown hair and startling green eyes, and Donna remembered how tough it had been first starting at St Thomas herself, so wanted to make the transition as kind as she could for Petal.

"You paged me?" Donna asked with a sweet smile, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't be heard over the black desk phone Petal had clamped to one ear. Petal smiled back and gestured to the other lady, who Donna recalled as being one of the new hospital admins, but her name escaped her for the moment, as Donna's priority was always on the staff she worked closest with, and her patients.

"Chief Unser is looking for you." The ginger-haired woman clucked, sounding mildly irritated.

Donna's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Oh my, is everything okay?" She asked in concern, coming to the hospital admin's side.

"You tell me." The woman replied. Donna caught her name badge, Margaret Murphy. "You seem to get a lot of visitors, on both sides of the law." Margaret said sharply.

"Miss Murphy, I can gladly assure you that everything in my personal life is going smoothly and is in no way affecting my job performance, just take a look at my files as well as my patient satisfaction feedback, which is one of the highest on this ward. I don't say that to brag, but to simply remind you that I leave my personal life at the door when I come here, and I will kindly ask you to do the same. If you're at all concerned about my husband's involvement with the Sons of Anarchy, maybe you should visit the garage outside of working hours, and speak to him yourself? He is a very kind and hard-working man, and only comes to this hospital to deliver food, and then leaves immediately if I'm on a shift. As for Chief Unser, he is a very close family friend, and devoted police chief, so whatever he has to say to me, I can once again assure you, has nothing to do with any criminal activity, and is more likely to check in on my wellbeing, or to ask for advice about his ill health." Donna explained in a kind but firm tone. Margaret Murphy looked a little surprised by the response from Donna, but dutifully picked up her papers and walked away. Petal leaned over the desk, smiling at Donna.

"That was the sweetest way of saying 'butt out of my business' I think I've ever heard." Petal giggled. "I'm gonna have to take notes. Chief Unser's in the chapel, by the way."

"Thanks, Petal." Donna smiled. "I really hope miss Murphy isn't as judgemental as she seems, because the last place anyone needs judgement is at a hospital, patients come here for treatment and understanding, not snooping." Donna shook her head, a little irritated and bustled off to the chapel, saying hello to a few friendly faces from both staff and patients as she went. When she arrived at the chapel, she found Unser in one of the pews towards the back of the small quiet and warmly lit room. She looked at the pretty blue, pink and purple stained-glass windows before she sat down in the pew next to Unser, who gave her a warm smile. "Well this is a nice surprise, how are you, Wayne?" Donna greeted, patting his knee.

"I'll be alright, Don, and yourself? The kids?"

"I'm great, I'll be glad to clock off tonight at seven, the kids are wanting to watch 'Pirates of The Caribbean' tonight. Kenny's going through a pirate phase, and between you and me, I think Ellie has a little crush on Johnny Depp." Donna joked, making Unser chuckle. "I hope you're not here with bad news." She added, hopefully.

"No, no, don't worry about that, I'm actually here to ask you about Gemma."

"Is she alright?" Donna asked, instantly concerned. Since Pixie had brought the Sons women together, she'd formed quite a close friendship with Charlie and Gemma. Though she’d been pretty good friends with Gemma prior Opie's arrest.

Unser looked like he was struggling to phrase his next sentence, bushy eyebrows furrowing. "She's...out of sorts." Unser replied.

"I know Gemma's been struggling with... _the attack_." Donna said the last part in a whisper so as not to frighten the two women praying at the front of the chapel. "Have you spoken to her today?"

"Yeah, she had another lady with her, white-blonde hair?"

"Charlie." Donna said with a smile, breathing a sigh of relief. "Charlie won't let anything happen to Gemma whilst she's with her. She's one of the few people who can talk Gemma down, save for Pixie and sometimes Jax."

"Charlie? Is she that young kid's wife?"  
"Kip? The Sons know him by Half-Sack." Donna explained.

"Yeah, that's the one." Unser agreed. "I'm glad to hear Gemma's being looked after. The way she was acting today, I'm concerned she could hurt someone, or herself if she's not careful." Unser confessed.

"Gemma's going through a lot, it's something us girls have been noticing too. I'll give her a call when I get home tonight, and I'll text Charlie and Lyla, and give them a head up too. They won't leave her alone." Donna assured him, pulling out her phone and hurriedly texting.

"Lyla?" Unser asked.

"Jax's girlfriend, she's a wonderful girl, so sweet and gentle, has a little son too, Axel, he's in Kenny's Class at school, with Moby Harland too." Donna described.

"Boy, I feel out of the loop." Unser said, shaking his head. "I wish I knew how to help Gemma."

Donna nodded, patting his shoulder. "You've already got enough to worry about, sugar. Gemma really needs to talk to a professional, a therapist of a counsellor. We've been trying to sell the idea to her, but you know how Gemma is, always so strong and stubborn in her ways. We'll keep trying, maybe she'll take it more seriously if it's coming from me, seeing as I'm a nurse and all. I know Lyla, Pixie and Charlie have all had a go. It's either that or we have an intervention. Either way, we old ladies have her back."

It made Unser's heart soften, seeing how much support Gemma had in Donna and the other girls. He looked close to tears and Donna felt for the older man, taking his hand in hers.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Wayne." She soothed. "I can see you really care about her, we all do, and it's so, so horrible what happened, even worse to think what could have happened if it wasn't for Happy and Pixie."

Unser nodded. "Known her since she was twelve. Me and Emily Koza is the ones that tried talkin' her out of runnin' away." Unser reminisced with a small chuckle.

"I didn't know that about you or Gem." Donna smiled, sensing it was something Unser wanted to talk about, so sat back and listened, looking over at Unser with care in her eyes and a soft, encouraging smile.

"She split when she was sixteen." Unser explained. "Came back ten years later with a baby and a motorcycle club."

"Wow, that must have taken phenomenal strength from her. It makes you wonder how she found John Teller. I remember seeing him, riding around on that electric blue Harley, long brown hair waving in the wind, that moustache of his. It never crossed my mind that he wasn't a Charming native."

Unser nodded. "Not many people come or go around here. Though this year we've had some rather interesting arrivals."

"Of the good and the bad kind." Donna agreed. "I hope those filthy cigar peddling bigots pack up and go before they do any more harm." She said darkly, making Unser's eyebrows raise in surprise. Sometimes he forgot that Donna had fire when she needed it, she was always so caring and sweet and gentle, but then again, he'd seen her single-handedly raise two children on her own for five years whilst holding down a nursing job and attending every school function and club meeting that the children had, so she was a powerhouse of a woman for sure.

"Agreed. You and Ope seem to be doing okay."

"We're the best we've been for a long time." Donna smiled warmly, thinking of her Viking of a soulmate. "We're still figuring a lot of things out, but what couple isn't? Counselling definitely helped us to communicate, and with me becoming more involved in the club, Opie's more open with me about things, and we figure it all out together. I just wish Clay would stop pushing the club to stretch for him. I mean springing a two-day run on them the morning of? That man is struggling."

Unser listened to Donna's insight, wondering if Clay's changes correlated with Gemma's. They had to be, seeing as Gemma was the only one really in Clay's innermost circle. "It's good to hear you and Opie survived all the things the club has put you through."  
Not the club, _Clay_." Donna said seriously. "The club's been a family to us. Clay's the one who made Opie take Kyle with him to the _incident_ when Opie didn't trust Kyle and told Clay just that. And I don't need to remind you about the second _incident_." Donna said gravely. "I'm holding out for the day Jax becomes president. It'll be a new age to see off an old, tougher one."

Unser knew about both incidents all too well and felt guilt for the second one especially. "All we can do is hope." Unser agreed.

"How are you coping, Wayne?" Donna asked.

"I'll be alright." Unser dismissed.

"Hey, don't isolate yourself, sugar, you know my door is always open for you, and I'll make you sweet tea and that lemon cake you love, and we can just sit on my porch and chat."  
"Well, now that sounds like a good way to spend an afternoon." Unser smiled. "Della would like that too."

"Glad to hear it." Donna smiled warmly.

"Uh, excuse me." A stern woman's voice called from outside the open chapel door. Donna turned around to see Margaret Murphy looking at her disapprovingly.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Donna asked kindly, making sure to keep any reservations she had for this nosy woman out of her voice.

"Cardio-respiratory tech is looking for you." Margaret responded, looking at Donna expectantly.

"I'll get right on that, thank you so much for telling me." Donna replied, getting to her feet. "Look after yourself, Wayne, go easy, okay? I'll get the girls on Gemma-watch asap." Donna assured him, patting him on the shoulder before darting away. Unser watched her go with a fond smile. He'd seen Donna grow from being a baby girl with little brown pigtails, and she'd always had a huge, caring heart that he knew without a doubt, her children would inherit. You couldn't live with Donna and not have her warm, comforting energy seep into you like a hot cocoa drink on a cold day.

🖤🖤🖤

 _For four wildly aggressive and loud men, they're good at being quiet_ , _that's for damn sure._ Tig mused as the blue van cruised along the roads. _Would've been nice if I at least got kidnapped by entertaining assholes, rather than just boring as cardboard assholes._ Tig concluded. He didn't recognise any landmarks or roads from his vantage point on the bench seat behind the driver. At least he was able to stretch his bad leg, it hurt worse when it was bent, so he had it slightly out across the width of the narrow van. His other leg was bouncing away, a habit he had when agitated, and his zip-tied hands were resting in his lap as he waited for something, anything to happen. Tig was a man of action, he liked to know when things were happening, how they were happening and why. And this situation wasn't giving him shit. Apart from being told to sit still and shut up, his four attackers hadn't spoken to him at all. As far as Tig had managed to figure out, these knuckleheads were bounty hunters, after seeing "RECOVERY AGENT" on the back of the bald guy's jacket. As to what they wanted with him, he had no idea.

"Pullin' over, gotta fuckin' piss." The driver grunted, pulling the van into a layby at the side of the road. To the left of the van was a steep dusty hill with scraggly bushes and tufts of yellowing grass, and to the right was dry dirt making a clearing with two wizened oak trees and a vineyard or orchard just up ahead. Tig wasn't sure which, he was too far away to see anything other than the rows of short green foliage. Even if he didn't have bruised ribs and a gaping leg, there would be nowhere for him to run or hide, and the first thing the guys had done was confiscate his knife and Glock, before they'd sat down with their fingers resting on their own weapons and had proceeded to stare at Tig for however long he'd been in the van. He wanted to say an hour, but he wasn't too sure. One thing he was sure of though, was that he wanted to go home, now more than ever. The driver left the van and ran out of sight, leaving the other three to continue staring at Tig, the silence was really starting to bug him.

Tig wondered idly if he wasn't used to hearing silence anymore because he lived with Pixie, who you could inevitably hear no matter where she was in the house. If she wasn't singing something, she had music on, or the TV, or was clattering around in the kitchen, or punching away at the punching bag, or knocking the pool balls around, or causing chaos in the garage, or chattering away to Tig, his most favourite sound of all. All those little sounds Tig cherished, and when there was occasional silence in the house, it worried him, as that meant Pixie either wasn't home, or she was up to something she knew Tig wouldn't like. Like the time he found her sat on top of the refrigerator because she was going after the cookies Tig had said she couldn't have just yet until they'd finished cleaning the den up. Or the time she climbed out of the bedroom window and scaled down the front of the house whilst he was in the shower, just because she wanted to see if she could. Between his role at the Sons and his home time with Pixie, at least Tig could safely say his life was anything but boring.

Thinking of his sweet but chaotic little angel made Tig want to get back to her and the others as soon as possible before the hunters dragged his bruised ass to wherever they were taking him to. Which meant Tig needed to do something. He inhaled and looked over at the three men continuing to stare at him.

"No one's gonna tell me why I got scooped up?" He asked, turning to look at the bald guy in the front passenger seat, and then at the Caucasian and the black man next to him. "Nothin'?" Tig questioned with no response, so he continued, hoping to get the men to crack, as cracking meant the possibility of answers, or the possibility of them giving him something he could use to his advantage. "No small talk? No 'Hundred bottles of beer on the wall', 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat?'" Tig suggested. Still nothing. "Wow." He said, sounding disappointed in the lack of entertainment, leaning back against the side of the van. He sighed dramatically. "Oh, wow. Okay." Tig channelled his inner annoying asshole, a trait he'd picked up for occasions just like this. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll start." He volunteered, looking over to the bald man with the impressive brown moustache, who's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm guessin' you played college ball there, Baldy?" Tig asked, the man raised an eyebrow and the other two looked over, trying to discern what Tig was up to. "Offensive line? Too much of a pussy to make the pro, and too stupid to graduate?" Tig continued, nodding his head in understanding for the guy, as if what he was saying wasn't insulting and perfectly reasonable.

"Shut your mouth, asshole!" The other Caucasian guy snapped. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, he was clean shaven too, and screamed fresh ex-military. Tig could see he was getting under this guy's skin, so kept digging.

"Oh, you're clearly in it because of your aggression issues." Tig commented.

"You hear what he said?" The black man finally responded, he sounded calmer than the other two, more reasonable, and therefore harder to crack, so Tig upped the ante.

"And you're at least half a fag." Tig quipped. He knew it was insulting, and personally hated what just came out of his mouth, but that was the point. He needed these hunters to break so he could figure shit out, so his morals would have to take a backseat for the moment in exchange for self-preservation. He also knew if Pixie was in earshot, she would be scolding him over it too. "You're probably in love with him," Tig said with a little excitement in his voice, like he'd just stumbled across a cute revelation, the ex-soldier guy's eyes flashed with a warning glare and Tig knew he'd hit the jackpot, "and this job is your way of _staying close_." He concluded, putting on a lisping, stupid voice just to add to the annoying factor. Tig had about half a second to blink before the ex-soldier launched himself across the van and punched Tig squarely on his cheekbone under his right eye, smacking his head back into the metal van side with a painful 'clunk'. He grunted and clenched his eyes and mouth shut just in case the guy went for a second hit, keeping his head back against the van wall so he wouldn't get slammed into it again.

"Knock it off!" Baldy ordered, causing the ex-soldier to sit back down with a growl, legs tensed under him like a spring coil, waiting to have another go at Tig, shaking his hand out painfully. Baldy seemed to be overseeing this operation, Tig noted, from the way the ex-soldier responded by immediately backing down, and the black man turned to look at Baldy the second he spoke his order. "We don't collect if we bring him in beaten." Baldy reminded them.

 _Bingo_! Tig cheered internally. If he got them to hit him again, enough to make him bleed, they'd have to stop to patch him up so they would have a chance of getting their money for Tig's head. That meant it might buy the Sons time, so they'd be able to come and get him, which Tig had full faith in them doing. After all, if it was one of the guys or God forbid, Pixie, in his situation, he wouldn't hesitate to go after them, regardless of danger and wouldn't stop fighting until they were safe.

The bald man looked over at Tig. "It's Oregon." He explained, giving Tig the information he'd been pestering them for, in the hopes it would shut him up.

This was an answer Tig hadn't been expecting, he leant back against the side of the van in surprise, looking at Baldy. " _Oregon_? I've got nothin' outstandin' in Oregon!" He answered, wracking his brains for anything and coming up blank.

"Two-thousand-and-one." Baldy explained. "Assault and indecent exposure inside a livestock transport." Baldy finished with a slight chuckle of disbelief at the charge. In the decade he'd been doing his job, he'd never even heard of something like this, and had genuinely thought it was a prank when he'd seen it on the system after his girlfriend had called him to ask about this guy's name.

Tig, however, knew exactly what this guy was talking about. "Shit." He swore quietly, still trying to make sense of the situation, he looked back up at Baldy. "Thought that got squashed?" He asked, needlessly, because he knew that if it had, he wouldn't be having an impromptu road trip with the Testosterone Crew.

"Nope." Baldy confirmed. "You skipped out on a forty-thousand-dollar bond." Baldy told him. " _Sick bastard_." He mumbled under his breath.

Tig felt like saying 'whoopsie' but somehow that didn't seem to cover it. That was a hell of a lot of cash, which he didn't have, which meant he was going to need to get the hell out of there unless he wanted to start wearing orange. He sighed, thinking on his feet, eyes falling on the ex-soldier whose blue eyes were boring into his own, still pissed, which made Tig a little happier, as pissed meant this guy lashing out, which meant more pain, but at the expense of them having to stop somewhere so the Sons could go get him. "You're dyin' to ask me, aren't ya?" Tig chivvied, with a grin. He leant forward, as if he was encouraging the guy. "Go ahead." He prompted, watching the ex-soldier's jaw clench and unclench rapidly. Tig guessed that him antagonising his friend was his weak point, considering it earned him a punch to the cheek last time, so turned his attention to the black guy sat next to Tig on the bench. He kind of felt bad, this guy seemed half-decent and under different circumstances, they would probably have been able to have a friendly chat as he genuinely seemed like a good guy. But Tig's need to get the fuck out of this situation was strong, so he persisted. "Bet you got half a stiffie, Oprah." He badgered, earning an eye roll from the guy, who didn't seem to be quick to anger. The ex-soldier, however, had his fists clenched, ready for another go, but before he had a chance, Baldy stepped in.

"Gag him." He ordered.

 _Now or never_. Tig thought as he watched the ex-soldier get to his feet, grabbing a duct tape roll and taking a strip off. Tig tensed up, putting his lips together as if to comply, then leant backwards, so the ex-soldier leant forwards, allowing Tig to deliver a perfect headbutt. Ex-soldier reared back in pain, hitting the opposite van wall and sitting down hard on the bench seat. The black guy grabbed Tig's shoulder and twisted, dislodging him from his perch and sending him to the floor, bad leg first, causing Tig to cry out as pain lanced through it. Seeing his friend lose it on Tig, the ex-soldier jumped to his feet and began hitting and kicking Tig, as Tig curled into a foetal position to protect his internal organs from the steel-toed military boots raining down on him. The black guy joined in too, and Tig tried to ride it out, taking himself out of the situation, and back into the dog park he'd been envisioning at the hospital, imagining Pixie's happy little face enjoying all the woofy friends.

"Jesus Christ! Break it up!" Baldy's voice cut through the rain of hits and kicks.

"Okay, okay." The ex-soldier called back, pulling the black guy away from Tig, who strategically rolled onto his front to prepare for the next stage in getting the guys to sufficiently beat him up, pushing the pain in his, head, back and sides from his mind, thinking instead of Pixie and how desperately he wanted to get back to her. Have her sweet little hands cleaning his wounds and stroking his back and shoulders. Tig fought them as he was lifted to his feet, shoving and wriggling, in their grasp so they really had to work to keep a hold of him. As he was brought up level with Baldy, Tig pulled out the final stop, taking inspiration from Pixie's hustle fight, he unleashed a war-cry yell, right into his face, causing Baldy to jerk in shock, and react defensively, by punching Tig square in the face, catching his upper lip and causing it to split against Tig's teeth. _Jackpot_. Tig winced.

"Crazy son of a bitch!" Baldy grimaced as the ex-soldier and the black guy dropped Tig, causing him to go over backwards onto the metal van floor. He pulled his hands up over his face, to simultaneously protect himself and check he was bleeding, which he was in several places across his face from the pattern of blood that came away on the palm of his hand. "Get him outta here!" Baldy ordered, watching Tig writhe around on the floor, it looked like he was digging at the scabs on the side of his face too, adding to the blood and gore, and the sight made Baldy's stomach churn.

"Get me outta here!" Tig echoed, just to egg the men on, going for gold as he rolled onto his front.

The ex-soldier and the black guy grabbed him by his kutte and hauled Tig to the end of the van, opening the doors and tried to pull him out, but Tig began shoving again, causing him to be dumped unceremoniously onto the hard, dry earth. Tig couldn't break his fall because his hands were bound, and so he ended up smacking his head onto the ground, feeling the gravel digging into his skin harshly and scrunching up his eyes to avoid dust getting in them, he was already uncomfortable, and he needed his sight. Tig rolled himself onto his back to alleviate the pain in his leg, feeling that it was probably bleeding again. As he rolled, he caught a blur of white and black on the horizon, which gave him hope.

"Argh." Tig grunted as he writhed around on the floor. He looked a complete sight to the other three men and the startled driver who was hastily jogging over after seeing Tig be forcibly ejected from the van. Tig was bleeding heavily from his nose and mouth, as well as all down the right side of his face and eyebrow due to the new cuts from the punches, kicks and landing on the gravel, as well as the old ones from the grass and rocks whipping him when he'd gone off the side of the road. Tig could feel bruises covering his torso and arms, and his right leg was killing him, red spreading rapidly on the bandages. Despite all this, he grinned up at the men smugly, completely happy with what he'd just accomplished because that meant he'd successfully stalled them. To the guys, it looked as though they'd just beaten this bastard to a bloody pulp, and he was smirking as though he'd thoroughly enjoyed it, making them question Tig's sanity, and fear him slightly, especially when Tig started laughing.

"What are you hittin' me for? I was cooperatin'!" He said as he laughed like a madman on the ground, shaking his head. He spat out some blood that was filling his mouth from the cut to the inside of his lip.

"Shit!" Baldy swore, seeing the blood coming from Tig, and knowing that this wasn't going to be a straightforward pick-up and drop off, his frustrated face and exclamation furthered Tig's enjoyment of the situation and he laughed harder.

"Woo!" Tig exclaimed.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie anxiously paced around her Old Glory, hands curling and uncurling at her sides, head down, staring at her boots. She'd been like this since the guys had pulled into a cafe's parking lot to await the arrival of Piney, and to wait to hear from Half-Sack who was off tailing Tig. Happy and Bobby had arrived at the meet point five minutes ago, and both were concerned for the state of Pixie's sanity, she looked ready to explode. Happy got up and walked over to where Chibs, Juice, Jax and Opie were congregating, also watching Pixie spiral and trying to work out who'd be best to try and talk Pixie down before she either launched herself at Clay, or rode off to go look for Tig, potentially both.

"You or me?" Happy grunted, looking to Chibs. He couldn't watch Pixie in the state she was in.

Chibs, who had been debating the same thing, whilst also hoping Pixie might be able to calm herself down like he knew she wanted to. "Both." Chibs decided, the pair of them marching over. Pixie looked up at them agitatedly as they came over to her. "Lass?" Chibs said gently.

"We have to fuckin' go get Tig, and then I need to figure the Jimmy shit out, and then I need to go call Gem, coz' Donna said she freaking out or somethin', and then I need to talk to Jax and then I really need to-"

" _Lass_!" Chibs barked, cutting into the stream of panicked consciousness, Pixie had way too much weight on her shoulders, and it was crushing her.

"What?" Pixie answered back, defensively.

"Breathe." Chibs told her. "Nice an' slow, like we practised, aye?"

"I am breathing." Pixie snapped, suddenly turning to the chain-link fence and raising her fist, going for a punch to the metal support beam holding it up. Happy reacted in a flash, locking his arms around Pixie's torso and flipping her around so her back was to his front, grabbing both of Pixie's wrists and pulling them tight against her body so she was essentially straightjacketed as she uselessly tried to wrestle free.

"Listen to your dad." Happy growled in her ear, in his no-nonsense way that he knew Pixie would respond to. As if on command, Pixie went slack in his hold, looking up at him and giving a small nod before turning her attention back to Chibs, who stepped closer.

"Ye aren't havin' ta deal with this alone, we're here for ye, and Tig, and Gemma, and Jax, aye? We're a family and ye aren't solely responsible fer this family." Chibs said slowly and firmly, making sure Pixie heard and internalised his words. She nodded, letting him know she'd understood.

"Today sucks." Pixie replied, leaning her head back against Happy's chest in defeat. Happy readjusted his hold from restraining to supportive, knowing Pixie needed her family close. Pixie could feel him breathing against her and followed along to the rhythm to steady her pounding heart.

"It really does." Chibs agreed. "All we can do is try and get ta tha end of tha day with everyone back together. We're gonna get Tig, just as soon as we hear from Sackie as ta where they've taken him. Jax is acting like a brat, but tha's because Clay's gettin' ta him. Gemma's got Lyla an' Charlie takin' care of her, so she'll be alright too."

"Okay." Pixie breathed in and out deeply. "I know we can't jump the gun on the Jimmy shit, we don't know when or where he'll turn up, but just the fact that that's even a possibility..." Pixie trailed off.

"Let him come." Happy growled, making both Telfords look up at him. "I'll fuckin' kill him before he even thinks about touching you. Either of you." Happy vowed, eyes flashing menacingly.

"Thanks, Hap." Pixie smiled, feeling a little bit of relief. She rubbed her cheek against his bicep, feeling the soft material of his worn dark blue reaper t-shirt, and the black long sleeve one underneath. Happy smelt distinctively masculine, a mix of citrus and lavender, mixed with a woodsy scent and a hint of musk. Pixie found it intensely calming and associated it with safety. She moved against him and Happy released her, sensing Pixie wanted to go to Chibs for a hug too, which she did, burying her face in Chibs' black zipped hoodie and feeling his strong arms holding her tight against him. "Sorry I snapped." Pixie mumbled into Chibs' chest. "I really do love you."

Chibs smiled, kissing the top of Pixie's head. "I know, mo ghràdh, I really do love ye too." He let her go after a second, Pixie still looked stressed to all hell, but at least she didn't look ready to explode anymore.

"Love you too, bro." Pixie smiled up at Happy. "Was Tig okay, before he got snatched."  
"Missing you, but yeah." Happy confirmed. "We'll get him back. You told me to take care of him, and I let you down."

Pixie came back to his side, grabbing Happy's hand in hers. "Hap, _no._ You were just trying to help by getting his card, there was no way to know that Tig was going to get taken. This isn't on you." Pixie told him. "I don't blame you."

Happy nodded, looking relieved as he reached up and stroked Pixie's cheek. "Today really does suck." He grunted.

"Ye ready to come join in with the' others?" Chibs asked Pixie.

Pixie nodded her head, turning her attention to the rest of her family, everyone was stressed too, and Pixie really hated seeing them like that, even though Chibs told her that she wasn't solely responsible for her family, she still felt like the weight was on her, and she took it gladly. She felt privileged to even have a family and would never stop doing everything she could for them. She walked back over with Chibs and Happy, analysing the group. Jax stood a little apart from the rest, smoking and staring at the ground, Opie was looking up at the sky, deep in thought, and Juice was anxiously scrubbing at a small dirt mark on the cuff of his hoodie jacket. Clay was further away, talking to Bobby, the pair of them making the occasional hand gesture. Opie, Jax and Juice looked up as the Telfords and Happy came to join them.

"You a'ight?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, just workin' shit out." Pixie responded. "You good?"  
Jax shrugged in response. "Yeah." He said in a noncommittal way, that told Pixie everything she needed to hear. With Jax, there was no getting through to him until he had his inevitable outburst, so Pixie was just going to have to wait for that. She turned her attention to Juice, who was still scrubbing at the dust mark on his sleeve. Pixie came to his side, gently putting her hand over the stain so Juice couldn't see it, breaking him out of the repetitive behaviour cycle long enough for her to reach into her pocket and pull out a small circular tube of hand sanitiser.

"Here, J." Pixie said gently, taking his right hand and opening it out palm side up and squirting a small amount into his awaiting hand. Juice gratefully started wiping his hands to calm his obsessive thoughts whilst Pixie passed him the tube so she could reach into her other pocket for a small pack of wet wipes, getting one out and dabbing at the offending stain, with three swipes it was gone.

"Thanks." Juice smiled appreciatively. "I couldn't find where I packed my gel."

"That's why I have one in every backpack I own, and my kutte." Pixie responded. "Lemon and lime-scented."  
"Because it smells clean." Pixie and Juice said at the same time, showing just how well Pixie knew Juice's habits and reasoning.

"You want some chewing gum to chew on?" Pixie asked. "I know that helps you too."

Juice nodded eagerly and Pixie put the wipes and gel back, getting the gum out for him and letting Juice take what he wanted.

"Sorry for bein' so crazy." Juice said, shaking his head.

"Hey, you just witnessed me walk around and around my motorcycle for the past five minutes, we're both a little psycho." Pixie joked.

"I was gonna come, but the stain, and then the-" Juice mumbled.

"I know, J, it's alright." Pixie soothed, beginning him in for a hug. "Is it coz' everythin's so crazy?"

"Yeah, I can't make sense of anythin' and it feels like everythin's just going wrong." Juice responded, resting his chin on top of Pixie's head whilst she wriggled her arms under his kutte to rub circles on his back.

"I know, that's getting me too." Pixie confessed. "But whatever happens, we're Sons, yeah, we walk through hell like it's a city park, and things will work out, we may just have to get a little bloody to get there." Pixie described having Happy and Chibs hammer their support home helped Pixie to clear her head and get back to her optimistic personality, which was comforting to Juice, because when Pixie lost her optimism, you knew shit was really bad.

"Yeah, we're the blood and guts Sons." Juice agreed. "Nothin' stops us."

"Exactly, J." Pixie smiled, feeling Juice come back into himself. "We got this."

"We do." Juice confirmed, giving Pixie a tight squeeze. A white flatbed drove into the lot and Juice let Pixie go. "Piney's here, cariño."

Pixie whipped around, her tension easing a little as Piney parked up, knowing he would know exactly what to do and say. She skipped over to him with the others following along behind her, Clay and Bobby walking over from their area too. "Hi, Pines." Pixie greeted, eager for a hug from the old man she considered a grandfather figure. Piney scooped her up easily in an affectionately crushing hug.

"Hey sweetheart." He replied. "Heard what happened to Tig, Opie texted." Piney said as he set Pixie back on her feet.

"Bounty hunters." Pixie shook her head. "I don't think Tig even knew he had an outstanding warrant."

"Probably not. We'll get him back, darlin'." Piney soothed.

"Talk to Gemma?" Clay asked. Pixie looked over her shoulder at Clay in confusion, when they'd left that morning, Clay had instructed Piney not to bother with Gemma and focus on the garage, now he was contradicting his own orders, yet again. This seemed to rub Piney the wrong way too.

"I tried to get a hold of her, uh, to let her know I was comin' up here, but nothin'." Piney explained slowly, sounding weary, probably of Clay's bullshit.

Clay looked at Piney like his answer wasn't good enough. "Well, then where the hell is she?" He nagged.

"I don't know." Piney said with a groan as he stretched his back and adjusted his oxygen tube. "Your old lady doesn't take kindly to people pryin' into her shit." Piney reminded Clay.

 _He's also not your wife's keeper._ Pixie thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Yeah." Clay agreed, putting his hands on his hips, Pixie couldn't see his eyes behind his black sunglasses, but knew they'd be unfocused as Clay thought about Gemma, who was safe at home with Charlie, not about Tig, who for all they knew, was half-way to Antarctica.

"I, uh, had Dog and Clayton lock the place up, in case she doesn't get back." Piney said, moving past Clay, looking out to the road where he spotted a fast approaching black and white blob on the horizon, that looked awfully like Half-Sack.

"Alright." Clay said dismissively as Piney started striding over to the parking lot entrance with the others. "Hey." Clay called, making Piney stop in his tracks and turn around, Pixie doing the same as she was trotting along by Piney's side dutifully. Clay walked over to them, and then past Piney, clapping him on the back. "Thanks, old man." Clay commented before continuing, watching the fast-approaching Half-Sack on the road.

Piney gave Pixie a tired eye roll that made her smile, despite everything going on. "Old man my ass, I can deck that shithead any day of the week." Piney grumbled under his breath, putting his arm around Pixie's shoulders.

"I know, Pines, I think you're wonderful." Pixie said sincerely, making him smile. Half-Sack reached the lot from the long flat road and pulled in, looking wired up.

"Where are the bounty hunters?" Bobby asked him before Half-Sack had fully stopped his bike.

"They got Tig, maybe two miles down the road. At a hotel." Half-Sack explained, stopping his bike's engine and taking his helmet off.

"How many?" Jax asked as the group gathered around.

"Four of 'em." Half-Sack replied. "Two of them had Glocks strapped to their legs."

Jax spat on the ground. "You see any other weapons?"

"At the hospital, there was one guy with a rifle." Half-Sack recalled, I dunno about the driver."

"I bet he has somethin' too." Bobby thought aloud. "They were sportin' pretty heavy hardware."

Pixie's hands clenched at her sides and Piney tightened his grip on her, keeping her grounded.

"What's the hotel like?" Opie asked. "You see where they took him?"

"Yeah, didn't leave until I knew for sure." Half-Sack confirmed. "They're on the ground floor, room twelve."

Chibs' eyebrows came together in concern, and he pushed his sunglasses up a little higher on his nose. "Why'd they stop at a motel?" He queried.

"Dunno." Half-Sack shrugged, his face pinching about as he prepared to tell the guys what he'd witnessed. "They beat the shit out of Tig on the side of the road. The motel was the next stop" He delivered the news with an upset voice. The Sons immediately reeled in horror for their beloved Sergeant. Happy stroked a hand across his face and head, trying to remain calm, whilst Chibs, Bobby Jax and Clay all stepped back and looked away, trying to do the same. Opie kept his eyes trained on Half-Sack, but the way his jaw clenched, let the others know he wasn't happy either. Juice's eyes widened in shock and Pixie broke from Piney's grip, launching a small rock with the toe of her boot angrily.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed. "Why would they do that? He was already injured!" Pixie shouted; eye's glossy as she almost seemed to vibrate in place.

"Crazy prick must've provoked them." Bobby theorised, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Can't bring him in beat to a pulp."

Opie nodded in agreement. "So, they're patching him up."

"We're getting him." Pixie growled.

"A'ight, let's go handle this." Jax agreed.

"They hit a motel." Clay mused. "They got a long ride ahead of them. They're gonna be there for a while." Clay decided. He looked up to Opie. "Call the run, tell the boys from Tacoma to get back down here." He ordered. Chibs raised his head and arched his eyebrows, trying to discern what angle Clay was coming from.

Jax was in the same mindset. "That's gonna take hours."

"Which Tig doesn't have." Pixie chimed in.

"Exactly, we gotta do this now." Jax agreed.

"No." Clay shook his head contemptuously.

"They're right." Chibs said, pretty much through gritted teeth, coming to Jax and Pixie's defence. Clay turned to him, looking at Chibs as if to question why Chibs was suddenly testing him. Chibs pressed on regardless. "We don't know how long they're keepin' him there for." He persisted.

"In broad daylight?!" Clay argued.

"They're just there to patch him up, or else they wouldn't have stopped." Pixie pressured. "If they were taking a break in preparation for a long drive, don't you think they'd get as many miles as they could in, away from where they kidnapped Tig before they got shuteye at night, to then carry on in the morning?" Pixie reasoned, trying with all her might to stay calm.

"You're not serious." Clay growled, shaking his head. "This is how we stay off the radar?" He argued, looking from Pixie to Chibs. Chibs looked away as he blew smoke from his mouth, trying to keep his temper calm too. "We're gonna be doin' runs up here, every two weeks, with a blanket full of guns."

"And bringin' five more guys into the mix is gonna make it low-profile?" Jax barked angrily, Clay was really starting to get to him.

Like a dog with a wretched bone, Clay continued regardless of everyone's concerns. "We wait until dark." Clay said harshly. "Somebody goes out for food-"

"We don't know if they're gonna be here after dark!" Jax all but yelled. "We got nine on four."

"You heard Bobby!" Clay snarled, leaning closer to Jax, getting in his face a little whilst Pixie moved to Jax's side, preparing to defend him. "They're armed to the teeth. We have no idea what kind of firepower they're sittin' on, and we got handguns."

"We got surprise." Jax fired back.

"When has firepower ever stopped us? You ran into a warehouse to save Gemma, it could've been filled with guys with guns, but you went anyway." Pixie argued.

Clay turned to look at Opie, pointing a finger at him. "Call the guys."

"Call a vote!" Jax seethed. Clay slammed his hands into Jax's chest and shoved him hard.

"You don't call a vote!" Clay growled. Pixie shoved him right back as hard as she could.

"Yes, we fuckin' do, knobhead!" Pixie yelled. "You're a fucking dictator!" She got right in Clay's face, just begging him to hit her so she could unleash all her pent-up anger onto him.

"Don't lay your goddamn hands on me!" Jax shouted, advancing on Clay as he grabbed Pixie by her kutte and shoved her aside, kicking her legs to try and push her to the ground, but Pixie fought back, striking him across the face with a loud, stinging slap. Jax jumped in between them, earning another strike from Clay before the Sons intervened, shouting 'HEY!'. Chibs grabbed for Clay hauling him back as Bobby got in between Pixie, Jax and Clay. Opie grabbed for Jax and Happy went for Pixie, restraining them from going for Clay again.

As all this was taking place, Piney strode off.

"Hey! Hey! You three, come on!" Bobby yelled. The fact that it was Bobby raising his voice seemed to startle the fighting trio enough to stop in their tracks. Bobby never raised his voice. "Everybody's fried, and it's my fault." Bobby spoke loudly and clearly, checking the trio were listening by looking at each one individually. "I got Tig hurt, stupid shit!" Bobby reasoned. "But everybody's got to calm down, huh?" He said as if speaking to rowdy children, which in hindsight, they were, seeing as they were acting like squabbling children at a playpark. Opie let go of Jax, as Jax looked away. His jaw was set, but he didn't look like he was going to go for Clay again. Happy's arms were locked around Pixie's middle and he had her raised up off the ground, so she didn't have any traction to use to try and get out of his grip and back to Clay's throat. Clay looked pissed too but shrugged off Chibs. "Have a smoke. Take a walk." Bobby instructed. "Everybody clear your head."

Jax looked over at Pixie. "C'mon." He said simply. Happy set her down and she went after Jax as he stalked away from the group. Pixie sensed Jax was ready to talk to her and got ready to listen. The sound of a truck engine started up to their right and they spotted the white flatbed coming towards them, with Piney at the wheel. "Where you goin'?" Jax called over as Piney stopped just behind them.

"You wanna get this done? Jump on the back." Piney told them, passing Jax a rifle from inside the cab through his open window. Jax and Pixie looked at each other with raised eyebrows before they grinned and advanced to the flatbed. Jax got on first and helped pull Pixie up and onto the back of the truck bed before they grabbed the horizontal support beam, so they didn't lose their balance. A few feet away, Bobby and Opie were talking about the situation they'd found themselves in.

"This is bad." Bobby said gravely. Opie watched the advancing flatbed after seeing Pixie and Jax scramble onto the back.

"I got a feelin' it's about to get a whole lot worse." Opie warned, gesturing to the truck.

"Chibs! Sack! C'mon!" Jax ordered, yelling down to them, both men advancing on the truck without question, trusting Jax.

"What's goin' on?" Happy barked.

" _Shit kickin_ '!" Jax declared.

A smile spread across Happy's face. "I'm in!" He rasped, climbing onto the flatbed too. He put his arms either side of Pixie to cage her in against the bar and keep her a little safer whilst he waited to see what Piney would do. Once Piney saw everyone was holding on tight, he accelerated out of the lot.

"Woah! Woah!" Bobby shouted, jogging to the entrance with Clay, Opie and Juice.

"Where the hell you goin'?" Clay yelled after them as the truck drove off down the road. He kicked a small rock with the toe of his boot angrily at being so openly defied. " _SHIT_!"

"Got worse quick." Bobby said with a grumble and a sigh.

Piney recalled seeing a motel whilst he'd been driving to the meeting point, so when Half-Sack had explained where he'd seen Tig, Piney knew exactly where to go, especially as the group were in the middle of nowhere, and it seemed highly unlikely there were two motels within close proximity to each other around there. He reached the pull in for the motel and slowed down, studying his surroundings. There were no cars or people around, except for a blue van parked outside one of the motel rooms, which looked like little apartments with their own front doors facing the dusty dry dirt driveway. the building had stone pillars, but was clad with dark wood siding and Piney suspected the walls were probably made out of wood rather than brick too. There was a turning circle just outside the motel and the room with the blue van outside it lined up with the turning circle perfectly, and the space looked big enough for Piney to easily manoeuvre the long truck without too much difficulty. Piney had been in more gunfights than he could count and knew that Jax was right. The element of surprise was their best bet in gaining an upper hand, especially when there were five Sons on the back of the truck and four hunters in the motel, so they were pretty evenly matched. If the Sons stormed into the room, there would be a gunfight for sure, which could lead to more casualties, and enough blood had been shed already. So how was Piney going to manage a surprise that would give the Sons the upper hand, and an easy exit for a potentially severely injured Tig? A completely insane idea came to mind, and Piney smiled.

We have a plan here?" Chibs asked, kneeling to look around the cab to the motel room, hand on his Glock whilst Jax came to his side with the rifle.

"Ask the old man." Jax grinned. Pixie readied her knives and pulled on her knuckle dusters in anticipation, watching Happy prepare his gun too whilst Half-Sack had his head on a swivel, taking in the quiet surroundings. There were a lot of trees surrounding the area, which cut down on witnesses, and most of the rooms seemed vacant from the lack of cars, and the dust.

"All right, hang on guys!" Piney abruptly yelled, looking behind him. The Sons looked at each other in puzzlement as Piney accelerated up the hill where the turning circle was located, but instead of turning, he just went straight up, lining up the back of the truck with the wall of number twelve where there was a large front window covered in a yellowing net curtain. Chibs sat down against the bars before he slid, handing on with Jax and the others.

"Well, it's a simple plan." Jax said with amusement.

"Shit!" Chibs exclaimed, realising what was about to happen. "Arms up, ladies!" He called to the others, signalling for them to have their weapons at the ready. Jax handed Half-Sack his gun seeing as he already had Piney's rifle, and Sack didn't appear to have a weapon.

"Woohoo!" Pixie howled in excitement, loving the chaos of what they were about to do.

"Yeah!" Chibs grinned, hearing Pixie's happy war cry as the truck started reversing at speed.

Inside number twelve, things were very calm and orderly. Tig was strapped down to a dark wooden dining chair by the side of the double bed where Baldy was dabbing the cuts to the side of Tig's face with antiseptic. Tig had duct tape across his mouth and around his ankles, though he wouldn't be moving his legs too much anyways, considering his right one hurt like a motherfucker. He had a brown band-aid across his nose, and his hands were still bound. Ex-soldier was laying down on the other side of the bed with an ice pack to his forehead where Tig had headbutted him, and was now looking surlier than ever. On the other side of Tig, the black guy was reading a newspaper intently, sitting at a glass dining table in another dark brown dining chair. Tig's gun and dagger rested on the glass table next to him for safekeeping. The driver had the ancient-looking TV on and was sat by the front window in the final third dining chair, occasionally snickering at whatever he was watching. Tig was doing his best to remain calm, and just hoped to high heaven that the Sons would be able to track him down. As his eyes flickered around the room, taking in his surroundings of beige and more beige, he saw a white flatbed truck drive past the bay window and go up the hill. Tig could have sworn he saw a flash of pink as the truck drove by, it disappeared from view for a second as it advanced up the hill, and then Tig heard the muffled reversing warning beeps coming off of it and wondered what on earth the truck was doing. The taillights appeared in the window and kept getting closer and closer. _Am I going crazy or is that truck about to..._ Tig didn't have any longer to finish his thought before he caught sight of Jax and Chibs backed up against the cab of the truck, and the truck's flatbed suddenly broke through the cheap wooden clapboard and plaster wall, as well as the single-paned glass window. The bounty hunter driver had barely any time to react, bursting out of his seat and running to the back of the room as the truck burst through the wall. Tig flinched and brought his hands up to his face on instinct, whilst Ex-Soldier and Baldy reared back against the worn green velvet headboard of the bed and the black guy jumped up and pressed himself up against the way as debris exploded into the room with the force of the truck barging through.

" _ROOM SERVICE_!" Pixie bellowed as she and the other Sons ran down the flatbed and ducked under the upper part of the wall that hadn't been taken down. Happy shoved the window frame from the flatbed's end as he jumped down. Baldy, after getting over his initial shock, advanced towards the truck with the ex-soldier, whilst the driver and the black guy put their arms up and backed away from Happy who was advancing towards them. As Pixie went to go jump off the end of the flatbed, Baldy came at her, ready to pick off what he thought was the weakest link. As he came to the flatbed, Pixie saw a snapped plank of wood, resting like a seesaw on a cinderblock and aimed her jump for the piece of wood, just as Baldy reached her. The force of Pixie jumping down from the flatbed height, slammed the wood down, bringing the other side up to perfectly slam into Baldy's privates. He let out a squeak and a groan before dropping to the floor and Pixie threw a knuckle duster clad punch at the ex-soldier, smacking him on the cheek whilst he stood there momentarily shocked from watching his colleague's rocks become rubble. Chibs pounced on the pair of groaning bounty hunters aiming his gun down at them whilst Jax aimed his rifle at Happy's cornered hunters.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jax roared from his vantage point on the flatbed, waving his rifle around threateningly.

"OR WE'LL BLOW YER BLOODY BALLS OFF!" Chibs added for extra flair. Pixie came to help Happy get Tig ready to leave, going for his weapons whilst Pixie sliced through the duct tape and the zip ties holding Tig's hands together. Tig ripped off the duct tape and got to his feet with a wince.

"Hey, baby." He greeted. "Listen guys, it's been a lot of fun." Tig said to the black guy and the driver as Happy passed him his knife to put back in his sheath, and Tig's Glock. "But I really gotta go. This is my ride." Tig explained hastily with a relieved grin as Pixie manhandled him over to the flatbed and helped get him onto it, safe and sound. Happy and Half-Sack covered them by aiming their guns at the black guy and the driver whilst Chibs got onto the flatbed too, seeing Baldy and ex-soldier wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"I just wanna thank you guys for everything, and hopefully we can do this again real soon!" Tig called out cheekily as the rest of the guys scrambled onto the flatbed.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chibs called to Piney, who stepped on the gas whilst Jax, Happy and Half-Sack kept their guns trained on the bounty hunters until they were out of sight. When the Sons realised that they'd just gotten out of the situation unscathed, and with Tig safe, they erupted in raucous cheers, whoops, and exclamations, sounding like a pack of wild wolves as Piney roared down the road.

"Haha!" Piney grinned, feeling like he was thirty again, watching the group in his rear-view mirror as they celebrated.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

 **Please don't forget to leave a star if you enjoyed it!** **I'd love to know your thought, feelings, ideas and critiques if you have any, as I love hearing from you lovely people! I really hope you're all staying safe, and remember that you're a wonderful person! -Lulu♥♥♥**


	37. Long Day

Piney pulled the flatbed into the café parking lot where Clay, Juice, Opie and Bobby were anxiously awaiting their return. Happy, Half-Sack, Chibs, and Jax stood up grinning as they held the support beam, whilst Pixie and Tig were sat down together, with Pixie making sure Tig didn’t slide as they turned and bumped down the roads. She had him cuddled against her and couldn’t help but stroke his curls and smile in relief that Tig was safe, harmed, but safe. Piney pulled the truck to a stop and the Sons who were left behind converged around the truck.

“Hey, guys!” Tig greeted happily, his hand firmly clamped around Pixie’s. He hadn’t let her go since they’d got onto the truck, and he wasn’t about to stop anytime soon.

“What the hell did you do?!” Clay bellowed looking accusingly up at Jax and Pixie, pointing a finger at them angrily.

“They got Tig and followed my lead.” Piney retorted as he got down from the cab, ready to defend them. He walked over and stepped in between Clay and the flatbed where Pixie and Jax were kneeling, emphasising his point and showing he would firmly protect and defend the youngsters. Clay grunted his disapproval and when he saw he wasn’t getting past Piney any time soon, stepped back and prompted Piney for an explanation. Piney, with the help of Pixie and the other Sons, relayed the events to the awaiting Sons, full of exclamations and rowdy cheers from the jailbreaking crew, still riding their high of rescuing Tig. When they were done, Juice went off to fetch Pixie’s backpack for her so she could start assessing Tig’s wounds and pick up where Baldy had left off.

“So, you just crashed through the wall?” Opie said in disbelief. Pixie picked up a piece of plaster that hadn’t made it off the flatbed and tossed it to him as a bit of extra proof.

“Yup.” She grinned happily, looking calmer and more in control. “You should’ve seen their faces, complete and total shock.”

“ _Room service_.” Bobby chuckled to himself. He had a weak spot for Pixie’s one-liners and little quips. Clay stormed away from the group, hearing enough of their antics and feeling furious that they’d disregarded his authority. The rest of the Sons, except for Chibs and Jax, dispersed now that the excitement was over and they had their Sergeant back again, returning to their bikes to rest up before they continued the run, eating the snacks and drinks they had packed.

“You’d think Sir Grumpypants over there would at least be a little happy that Tig’s alive and well.” Pixie shook her head before she turned her attention back to the side of Tig’s face, which looked like he’d tried to shave with a cheese grater.

“He just needs time to calm down, babe.” Tig said gently, then wincing as Pixie touched his cheek with a tissue. “I’m sure he was thinking up a plan of how to come get me when you guys jumped in.” Tig said confidently. Pixie exchanged a glimpse with Jax as he came to lean against the side of the flatbed near her. “What?” Tig asked, looking at the pair of them.

“If we’d waited for Clay, you’d have been off to wherever the hell they were taking you. He wanted to go ahead with the run and then get you or wait until nightfall.” Pixie said, trying to sound gentle.

Tig kept his face neutral. “Why did he want to wait?”  
“Cover of nightfall.” Jax put in. “Less risk? He was convinced them taking you to the motel was so they could rest up for a long drive.”

Tig cleared his throat as Juice appeared with Pixie’s backpack. “They were just there to patch me up, they wouldn’t have stopped until they’d at least hit Oregon.”

“ _Oregon_? Is that where they were taking you?” Pixie asked as Chibs came to lend a hand with the antiseptic wipes and assessment of Tig’s injuries, considering there was such a multitude of them covering his face, head and torso. Tig winced as he took off his kutte and rolled his sleeves up so the Telfords could check for any cuts that needed attention.

“Yeah, turns out I, _uh_ , may have ditched on a forty-thousand-dollar bond.” Tig declared with a chuckle, causing Juice, Pixie, Chibs and Jax to look at him in surprise.

“What?!” Jax laughed in shock, raising his eyebrows. “Dude! What did you do?”

“I believe the phrase is ‘assault and indecent exposure inside a livestock transport’.” Tig quoted.

“The fuck does tha’ even mean?!” Chibs guffawed.

“You remember that run we did to Oregon? Teamed up with the Rouge River charter? Two-thousand-and-one?” Tig asked him, looking over his shoulder and wincing.

“Aye, we had tha’ charter party rager.” Chibs recalled with a wistful grin. “Good times, eh?”

“Yeah, well I was having an exceptionally good time, dancin’ and makin’ out and just livin’ the dream.” Tig explained. “Found a lovely lady that was into me. Blonde chick, huge tits, and a great dancer. I was happy to take her to the dorms, but she wanted me to go back to her place to, _y’know_.” Tig described with a guilty look at Pixie.

“Hey, I didn’t know you back then, it’s okay.” Pixie assured him by stroking his curls to soothe him. Whilst Tig's romantic past did make her uncomfortable, Pixie wanted him to be honest and feel like he could tell her everything and anything, free of judgement.

“Thanks, doll.” Tig acknowledged gratefully, eyes never leaving her face, just happy to be close to her again. “Anyways, this chick lived on a farm with her brother or cousin or some shit, and he was home. This chick didn’t want him to find out she was bangin’ bikers, so took me to their horse trailer which was parked up by the stables and we had a good time.” Tig explained. “Not that I actually remember much except the smell of hay and the sound of horses neighing.”  
“Well tha’ explains the indecent exposure, how does tha’ assault happen?” Chibs asked with an amused expression as the other three chuckled, imagining this train wreck of a night.

“Well, me and horse girl are goin’ at it and it’s goin’ great. Then her brother comes up to the trailer on a quad bike. Apparently, he’d seen this chick’s car had pulled into the farm, but she hadn’t come inside, so he called the cops before he came to investigate, thinkin’ she was in trouble or had fallen. He comes up to the trailer and opens the door, seein’ us both butt-ass naked and starts yellin’. I freak, coz’ I’m naked as the day I was born and this dude’s starin’ at my junk, so I try to bolt, trip over my goddamn jeans and fall on him, knocking him to the ground and headbutt him in the process, breaking his nose.” Tig recalled, rubbing his temple as the others laughed at the unravelling disaster. “Then the cops arrive, seeing one naked lady in a horse trailer, me with nothing on but hay in...places, and this guy bloody on the ground screamin’ that I attacked him. I go back into the trailer to try and grab my jeans coz’ I didn’t want to be arrested without my clothes, and the girl runs out tryin’ to explain what happened, but the cops wouldn’t listen and I ended up sleepin’ in a cell for the night.”

“So then who paid bail?” Jax asked, amused, this situation could only happen to Tig Trager.

“That would be horse girl.” Tig admitted sheepishly. “She felt bad that she got me into the mess considering it was her idea to go back to her place and she convinced me, even though I was wantin’ to stay at the party. So, she paid the forty K, expecting to get it back when I went to court, coz’ that’s how it works, and got me out. The second I was out; I skipped and re-joined the guys before they headed back to Charming.” Tig concluded, shaking his head. “Weirdest forty-eight hours of my life.”

“So, you cost that chick forty K for a trailer bang?” Jax laughed.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Tig chuckled. “I do feel a lil bad for that.”

“Were you guys drunk?” Pixie asked, trying to make sense of it, and becoming concerned for Tig.

“God, I wish, this was just me bein’ a dumbass. I’d never touch a drunk girl, consent is key.” Tig assured her, kissing Pixie’s hand.

“I know, honey, I know you guys aren’t like that.” Pixie assured him.

“Definitely. Tha’s a line ye don’t cross.” Chibs agreed with a firm nod.

“And you guys look out for each other, right?” Pixie checked.

“What do you mean?” Juice asked.

“If you guys are drunk, you can’t consent either. It goes both ways, which is why I’m very, very glad you were sober, Tiggy.” Pixie explained giving him a kiss to the uninjured part of his cheek. “Just because you’re all big and tough, doesn’t mean the dangers gone. It can and does happen to people of all shapes, sizes and genders.”

Jax nodded in understanding. “I get you, Piglet, we check in with each other and make sure everyone is accounted for, and the crow eaters know boundaries.”

Pixie nodded in relief. “I look out for you guys too; it’s why I bounce around everyone at parties so I can keep track.”

“Our little angel.” Tig cooed, after all the pain he’d experienced that day, having Pixie back at his side was better than any medication as far as he was concerned. Even though they would have to separate again for Pixie to continue the run and for Tig to go home to get patched up, he was determined to savour as much time as he could with her.

The group continued chatting as Pixie and Chibs worked to stabilise Tig and make him a little more comfortable for the two-hour journey back with Piney. Once Pixie was done, Tig got off the flatbed to stretch and Pixie and Chibs began packing up.

“Dad, could you do me a favour?” Pixie asked hopefully.

Chibs looked up from where he was gathering up the empty band-aid packages. “Aye?” He said slowly.

Pixie giggled at his suspicious look. “It’s nothing bad, don’t worry, I was just wondering if you’d get the mini tool kit we keep in the flatbed and take a look at Bobby’s bike, see if it’s at least salvageable or whether we need to call in the guy driving our van down and get Presley a lift.”

“I doubt there’s anythin’ I can do other than give tha’ bloody bike it’s last rites.” Chibs joked, earning a giggle from Pixie. “But I’ll have a look, try an’ get some sense outta Bobby too.”

“Thanks, you’re the best!” Pixie cheered as he got off the flatbed, giving her all the litter that he’d got together so she could put it in the trash. Chibs went to the cab of the flatbed and found the toolbox before he wandered off to where Bobby’s bike had been resting against a bollard since its kickstand had stopped working. It was dented and scratched from its tumble in the hospital parking lot and Pixie had never seen a sorrier looking bike in her life. Tig tried to take a step, winced and almost went over sideways. Pixie grabbed the back of his kutte and hauled him back against the flatbed to steady him. “Alright tough guy, you need to sit down, honey.” Pixie chided, jumping down so she could put Tig’s arm around her shoulders and take some of his weight, leading him to the flatbed cab.

“Thanks, baby, I’ll be fine, I’m just not as good as limping and hopping as you are.”

“I’ve had eight years of practice, and you’re only gonna be hopping as far as the couch, I don’t want you on your feet whilst I’m not there to help.” Pixie replied as she helped get Tig into the cab.

“I’m not plannin’ on it, angel.” Tig promised as he got settled. “You gonna be alright up here?”  
“Yeah, I got Chibs, Hap and Juice to look out for me, and now I’ve got you back to safety, I feel a lot better.” Pixie confessed, climbing up the steps so she was at the same height as Tig and could kiss him. “I completely lost my shit when we heard what happened to you, and the fact Clay wasn’t doing anything made it feel like everything was crashing down.” Pixie confessed

Tig saw the pain in Pixie’s eyes and felt a twinge of his own after hearing Clay’s lack of response over his kidnapping. He’d have thought almost twenty years of friendship would have galvanised Clay a little, or even enough for him to stop the run and get him back. He sure as hell knew that’s what he would have done in that situation. “I’m sorry baby, I should’ve told the club about my arrest in Oregon, gotten it cleared up before we came close to the border.”  
“Hey, shit happens.” Pixie stroked his cheek. “It was just one bad happening that caused a domino effect.”  
“One bad Harley.” Tig corrected. “I swear to god if he brings that piece of shit home, I’m taking a sledgehammer to it.” Tig growled.

Pixie giggled and stroked his curls to soothe Tig. “Don’t get all worked up, you need rest.”

“I need alcohol.” Tig grumbled.

“Oh no, you’re not having any until your knee’s healed up. It’s dangerous, Tiggy.” Pixie told him, earning a deep scowl from Tig.  
“Not even a beer?” Tig said hopefully.

“Nuh uh, promise me, Tiggy, and if you lie, I’ll know.” Pixie warned, holding out her pinkie. Tig wanted to argue, but after the long day both of them had had, he caved and linked his pinkie with Pixie’s.

“Promise I won’t, but you owe me.” Tig agreed grumpily.

“I’ll do anything you want.” Pixie purred in his ear before she kissed his cheek, making Tig’s mood suddenly improve.

“How’s the wounded soldier?” Clay’s voice called as he approached the cab.

“Ugh.” Pixie grunted before she hopped down, making Tig chuckle.

“Doin’ alright now.” Tig responded. Pixie walked away from the cab seeing Piney walking back their way. She went to his side and felt comforted by the way Piney saw her coming and automatically put an arm out for her to tuck under.

“How’s our lil’ darlin’?” Piney asked her, his voice deep and rumbling, like thunder.

“Doin’ just fine, Pines, how about you?” Pixie answered, smiling up at him.

“Not sure I believe that, little lady, Chibs told me about Jimmy and your little crisis moment.”

“Traitor.” Pixie grumbled jokingly. “Yeah, things got too much too fast.” Pixie admitted. “Tig bein’ kidnapped and Clay acting like a bellend was just the icing on the shit-cake.”

“I know, darlin’, but you pushed through it and got shit done, and that’s the main thing. Keep pushin’, finish the run and you can come home to safety. I’ve never met this Jimmy asshole, but one thing’s for sure, he comes close to you and I’m gettin’ my rifle.” Piney rumbled, his grip on Pixie tightening.

“Thanks, Piney, you make me feel safe, you’re like a kickass grandpa to me, and I mean that in the best way possible. I look up to you, and if I can be at least half the Son you are, then I’ll be happy.” Pixie spoke from the heart, making Piney feel a small lump in his throat as Pixie burrowed closer to him, hands grasping his denim kutte. “Thanks for helping us bring Tig back too.” Pixie added. Piney cleared his throat and pushed his oxygen tube against his nose, trying to compose himself. After being made to feel like a useless geriatric by Clay, Pixie’s words gave him a sense of purpose and reminded him that even if Clay didn’t want him around, Pixie most certainly did. They’d teamed up together for missions before and whenever Piney spoke, he could guarantee Pixie would be looking and listening intently, hanging on his every word and taking his advice and opinions to heart.

“I’m glad I can make you feel secure, after all the shit you’ve gone through in your short life, you deserve that.” Piney said, stroking Pixie’s curls. “You’re your own Son though. You’ve done shit I wouldn’t have even known where to start on, and you’re already gonna be one for the history books, darlin’.”

Pixie smiled up at him adoringly. “Can you make sure Tig stays put at the hospital? I can guarantee he won’t go on his own, and he needs scans and treatment.”

“I’ll drag him in if I have to, I’ll keep him safe for you.” Piney promised. “No alcohol, right?”

“Not a drop, Tig’s gonna fight you on that, but if he has too much, it’ll thin his blood and his wounds will take longer to heal as they won’t clot properly. It’s really dangerous.”

Piney nodded in understanding. “I’ll see to it, leave that with me, sweetheart and focus on the run.”

“Thanks, pops.” Pixie said half-jokingly. Piney chuckled and bent down, kissing her on the top of Pixie’s head.

“Can you do somethin’ for me?” Piney asked.

“Anything, name it.” Pixie said immediately.

“Keep Jax safe. I don’t trust Clay.” Piney said in a low voice, stopping walking before he or Pixie got in earshot of the truck. His face turned serious. “We lost one Teller in Clay’s lifetime; I don’t want to see another go.” Piney said, his voice quiet, though there was an edge to it, as though he was alluding to something. Pixie’s brow furrowed as she searched Piney’s face for any more clues, looking deep into his wise blue eyes. She nodded firmly.

“For as long as I’m able, I will protect Jax with my life, you have my word, and my promise, Piney.” Pixie said seriously, taking Piney’s hand and giving him a pinkie promise, the contrast between her dark words and the childish act seemed to sum up Pixie in Piney’s eyes.

“Good.” Piney said after a moment. “Go check in with him, then come say ‘bye’ before we leave, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Pixie said, taking a deep breath and putting her smile back in its place. “See you in a few.” She told him before jogging off back in the direction of where Jax was smoking on his own.

Tig had been bringing Clay up to date with what the bounty hunters had pegged him for whilst Pixie and Piney had been talking, but something was bugging the sergeant. He looked down to where Clay was leaning against the steps to the cab.

“Can I ask you somethin’?” Tig questioned. He couldn’t see Clay’s eyes due to him wearing his signature sunglasses, but he caught the hesitation on his old friend’s face.

“Anythin’.” Clay responded calmly. “You know that, Tig, we’re open with each other.”

“But that’s the thing, man. Lately, I don’t have a clue what you’re doin’. I’m usually one of the last to get told, and if you still want me as your sergeant, I have to know when things are happening so I can be there and help.” Tig said honestly. “I mean the run’s just the most recent situation, but there’s been others.”

Clay’s face didn’t change from his calm half-smirk, but Tig felt his aura change, becoming harder, almost intimidating. “I’ve told you what you need to know.” Clay said simply. “I’m just worried your priorities have changed. Bein’ pulled elsewhere.”

Tig knew exactly what Clay was hedging at and it angered him, the relationship he had with Pixie had only strengthened his bond with the club, not weakened it. Not to mention Clay’s mind had been so focused on Gemma recently that he was barely paying attention to all the club issues. Tig could understand why Clay was so distracted, but it bothered him that Clay didn’t see the comparisons, just the vendetta he had against Pixie. “Hey, that’s not fuckin’ fair. Pixie has _nothin’_ to do with this shit, man.” Tig growled. “This is between you and me. Not her. Not Gemma. You and me. Always has been, and it’s gonna continue to be.”

Clay seemed to watch Tig with a calculated expression for a moment. “Yeah? Well I’m not so sure anymore.” Clay growled as Piney reached the truck. Tig shook his head and looked out the windshield for a moment trying to calm himself. He knew Clay was pissed about the fact that Pixie, Jax and Piney had gathered the others and gone off without Clay’s orders, actively defying him, but his behaviour was starting to wear on Tig’s nerves. Piney clambered into the cab and exchanged a glance with Tig, knowing exactly where Tig’s head was at. Tig decided to try and get Clay to calm down a little so he’d maybe give the others and Pixie more of a break. He looked back down at Clay who was staring at his boots in the dry dirt.

“I know you’re pissed, but the guys were right this time.” Tig said calmly. “That motel was a quick stop. I would’ve been in Oregon by the end of the day.” Tig explained, watching the way Clay didn’t look at him, completely dismissing his words. He looked past Tig to Piney.

“Take him to St Thomas.” Clay growled, grabbing Tig’s door and began shutting it, before looking up at Tig. “Hopefully that’s in your plan.” He added with a smirk. Tig’s jaw clenched at the jab as he watched Clay before Tig looked away again, putting a hand up automatically to rub his temple and winced as he poked one of the cuts to his face by accident.

“You know this wasn’t on Jax or Pixie. This was my idea.” Piney said firmly, sensing Clay was going to continue being pissed at Pixie and Jax for the remainder of the run and would absolutely go out of his way to let them know it. Clay looked back up at Piney with a displeased expression. “Just have to, uh, blame it on...the dementia.” Piney joked. He could sense Clay roll his eyes and Piney laughed at him, feeling at least a little smug. Tig grinned at Piney’s remark too, knowing Clay had been making Piney feel old and decrepit. Clay’s response was to angrily slam Tig’s door and storm off away from the truck and the others.

“Oh shit.” Tig watched him go before looking back over to Piney, who was still chuckling.

“Gonna be a long ride, Tigger.” Piney commented, passing him a bottle of water.

“Got anythin’ stronger?” Tig asked hopefully.

“Nope, Doctor Pixie’s orders.” Piney grinned.

“ _Fuck_.” Tig groaned, putting his head back against the headrest. “Did Clay look a little sunburnt?” Tig asked Piney, motioning to the side of his own face where he’d seen a pink mark across the side of Clay’s.

His question made Piney chuckle again. “You have Pixie to thank for that too.”

Tig’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “She punched him?”

“Slapped him like the little bitch he is.” Piney laughed heartily as he replayed the moment in his mind, before turning the ignition key. The truck roared to life, and upon hearing the sound, Pixie jogged back over, hopping up the steps so she could lean in through the open window.

“You guys all set?” Pixie asked them.

“Yup, I’ll see you back home tomorrow, yeah?” Tig asked, stroking Pixie’s cheek.

“Yeah, I’ll be back as soon as I can, be good for Piney.” Pixie agreed. “I love you, Alex.”  
“Love you too, Meggie, be good too, and stay out of mischief.” Tig smiled, kissing Pixie tenderly.

“She is mischief.” Piney commented. “Stay safe, darlin’.”

“You too, pops, love you.” Pixie grinned, giving Piney a wave before she hopped down, watching the truck drive off with Tig giving her a wave goodbye. Once they were out of sight, she turned her attention back to the surly-looking Jax. she hadn’t managed to get much from him whilst she’d been talking to him after speaking to Piney, but from the way he was trudging back to where Chibs, Bobby, Opie, Juice, Half-Sack and Happy were congregated with their bikes, his mood wasn’t going to improve anytime soon. Pixie jogged across the lot once more, deciding that she was getting in more exercise by trying to keep up with everyone today than she’d get whilst working out with Juice. She reached the group the same time Jax did, he gave her a small smile in greeting before checking the straps on his bedroll. Opie and the others watched Jax as he stayed quiet, exchanging looks with each other.

“Sounds like you got into some crazy shit, brother.” Opie said after a moment, his tone friendly, but his eyes were watching Jax, gauging his mood. Jax barely looked at him before messing with his kutte and cigarette. Opie looked over at Pixie who shrugged, puzzled by Jax’s behaviour too, before turning his attention back to Jax. “No comment?” He queried, wondering why he was suddenly getting the silent treatment.

Jax let out a breath, shrugged and looked over at Opie. “Just a little cautious, I guess.” He responded, when Opie and the others continued to look confused, he followed it up. “Not sure what I say ain’t gonna land in Clay’s ear.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Pixie mumbled under her breath as Chibs looked to Bobby with a disbelieving expression at Jax’s attitude and the low blow.

Opie stood up from his bike, stalking over to Jax, squaring up. “What the hell does that mean?” He snapped.

“You tell me, bro.” Jax growled back, staring angrily up at Opie. Pixie rolled up her sleeves and got ready to step in.

“Don’t drag me into whatever you got goin’ with step-daddy, a’ight?” Opie responded crossly, brow furrowing and eyes staring daggers into Jax. Pixie was surprised that Opie snapped the way he did, it took a lot to rile the resident Viking.

Jax grinned up at his pissed face. “Yeah.” He said, finally turning away and making to sit down on his bike. Sensing that neither men were going to be adult enough to sort their issues alone, Pixie stepped in, storming forwards to where the quarrelling men had been standing.

“Get off your goddamn bike, Jackson Teller.” She said in a clipped authoritative tone, making Jax freeze just as he was about to sit. “Get back over here, _now_.” She added, pointing to the spot where Jax had been standing. “You too, _Winston_.” She added when Opie made to walk away.

“What now?” Jax snapped at Pixie aggressively and impatiently like she was nagging and causing him problems.

“ _Excuse you_?” Pixie fired back, raising an eyebrow in warning. “Drop the teenage angst before I make you.” She growled, eyes flashing with a dangerous look that she wasn’t going to be taking any bullshit any time soon. Jax knew he needed to calm down unless he wanted to be slapped, kicked, or punched, so let out a breath and stroked through his hair, working on lowering his aggression. “You two are thirty-year-old dads, you’re not five-year-olds, so fucking act like adults and _talk_ through this shit.” Pixie scolded. “Jax, you can’t be pissed at Opie for talking to Clay, he’s our _president,_ like it or not _,_ and we needed him to agree to getting Tig instead of continuing the run. Ope was the only one calm enough to do it, so he picked up the slack and got the job done.” Pixie explained in an all-business VP tone. “Doesn’t mean shit about where he stands with you or Clay.”

“Exactly!” Opie grunted. “If we had let Clay sit on his own, he would have been even more against gettin’ Tig, I was trying to help you, _asshole_.”

“Language.” Pixie barked a warning. “As for you, Teller, I know Clay’s been riding your ass, because he sure as hell’s been riding mine, but you can’t take it out on Opie or the others coz’ they’ve done nothing wrong.” Pixie reasoned. “They helped you at the drop of a hat, Chibs, H and Hap all jumped on the flatbed the second you called for them, not even knowing what we were about to do. Opie would’ve too if you hadn’t been acting like a fuckin’ twat.”

“We all would’ve.” Juice put in. “We listen to what you have to say, Jax, we have your back. Hell, I have nothin’ but respect and brotherly love for you. You got me into this life, you sponsored my prospectship, I’ll always have you to thank for that.” Juice described, hoping that reminding Jax of the good old days would help him stabilise, and from the way his eyes softened, and the corners of his mouth turned up a little, Juice’s words seemed to work.

“No matter how much Clay will try and make you feel alone, you have to remember that we’re family, and we will support you.” Pixie agreed, her tone softer and compassionate now that she didn’t need to fight through Jax’s walls anymore. As she looked up at Jax, he seemed to deflate a little, calming and thinking straight again.

“I know.” He told Pixie, looking to the others. He took a long, slow drag of his cigarette and looked up at the sky for a moment. “I’m sorry.” He added quietly. Now he was calmer, he felt kind of stupid for reacting the way he did. This was his ride or die family, he _knew_ they had his back. Pixie and Opie especially, but the others did too, there was no denying it, no matter how isolated Clay tried to make him feel.

“It’s okay, Jackie, we’re all in this together, and I’ve supported and had your back since day one, that will never change.” Pixie stepped over to him, voice full of the love she had for Jax, forgiving him and accepting the apology. She grabbed one of his big hands in hers to hold it tight and give Jax a physical reminder that Pixie would always stand by his side and follow his lead.

“Thanks, Piglet.” Jax smiled, putting an arm around her and holding her tightly. He hated fighting with Pixie, snapping at her, no matter how unintentional it was, always made him feel guilty, like yelling at a puppy. “Sorry for acting like a twat.” He added, the British slang feeling and sounding foreign on his tongue and made Jax and the others chuckle.

“I’m not the one you need to be apologising to, mate. You and Ope have a friendship older than I’ve been alive. Don’t throw that away because you’re pissed.” Pixie said gently. Jax let her go and stepped over to where Opie was standing, watching his best friend come down from the wound-up state he’d gotten himself into.

“Sorry, bro. I’ll make it up to you.” Jax promised, opening his arms for a bro hug, which Opie accepted.

“Sorry for sayin’ shit too, you just know exactly how to push my buttons.” Opie replied, hugging Jax tightly before he released him. “Love you, brother, but goddamn you’re annoying.” Opie remarked, making Jax and himself laugh.

“You guys good?” Pixie asked tentatively.

“Yeah.” Opie nodded, reaching over to add Pixie to the hug. “Kinda feel bad you had to step in, you have enough goin’ on at the moment, you don’t need to babysit two thirty-year-old toddlers.”

Pixie giggled, tipping her head back so she could see Jax and Opie’s faces. “It’s no biggie, family will always be my top priority.”

🖤🖤🖤

Lyla laughed as Axel scooted past pushing a cardboard box with Abel sat inside, giggling and babbling as he chewed his teether excitedly, enjoying being driven around the lounge.

“Look, momma! Abel’s going really fast in his car!” Axel enthused as he cornered around the low wall in the kitchen and then did a U-turn, scooting down the hall with the box sliding along the carpet.

“BA!” Abel babbled in agreement. Lyla had noticed that with Axel constantly talking to Abel, Abel was trying to communicate more and more. He was also crawling a lot more too, often following Axel as he drove his cars along the carpet.

“Just be careful with him, sweetie, Abel’s only little.” Lyla called as Axel returned to her side. There were boxes and bags all over the lounge from Lyla’s old apartment, but she’d finally managed to get everything all back, and was now figuring out where to put everything. She was glad that she could do it at her own pace as Jax had suggested; but having the kids rocketing about the place was slowing progress down significantly. Lyla didn’t mind though, spending time with the boys was something she loved.

“I will, mommy.” Axel said obediently.

“Take your boxes of cars and clothes into your room, and then unpack them where you want to put them.” Lyla instructed, giving Axel the boxes stacked one on top of the other, which he drove across the carpet to his new bedroom like he’d done with Abel. Lyla scooped Abel out of the box he was in and kissed his chubby little cheek. “Look at all this mess, baby boy, your daddy’s gonna get a shock, huh?” Lyla cooed, bouncing Abel on her knee as he laughed and grabbed at her hair.

“Babababab.” Abel responded, grinning up at Lyla happily. She checked the time on the Harley clock on the wall.

“We’re gonna need to feed you and Axe, aren’t we, little one?” Lyla said gently. “If I can find the kitchen under all the bags.” She added, looking over to where there were more boxes and bags that she’d brought from her own kitchen and were now strewn across every flat surface in there. She stood up with Abel in her arms and walked over to the area, trying to make sense of it. Just as she found some baby biscuits for Abel to nibble on, she heard the front door unlock and open, Gemma and Charlie’s voices coming from the other side.

“Hey baby.” Gemma greeted Lyla as soon as she spotted her with Abel. “Need a hand?”

“I need all the hands you got.” Lyla confessed with a smile as she went over to greet the women. “Hey, Char.”

“Hey gurl, hi Abel! How’s this lil fella doin’?” Charlie asked as she tickled Abel’s cheeks and listened to him excitedly babble.

“Watch your hair, hun, he’s at the grabbing stage.” Lyla warned just as Abel grabbed a fistful of Charlie’s platinum locks.

“Want me to take him? Doesn’t look like he wants to let go anytime.” Charlie giggled. Lyla passed Abel and the biscuit over before gesturing to the kitchen.

“Thanks, I think I underestimated how much stuff could fit in my shoebox apartment.” Lyla shook her head.

“Bet having two lil guys helpin’ kinda slowed things down.” Gemma sympathised.

“Yep.” Lyla agreed. “Char, would you mind checking on Axel, make sure he’s actually put his toys and clothes away. He might need some help.” Lyla asked.

Charlie’s face lit up immediately. “On it, sweetie.” She assured Lyla. Lyla turned her attention back to Gemma and the kitchen, and between them, they started making headway with putting things in the cupboards and the food in the fridge, as well as finding dinner for Abel and Axel. Lyla chatted to Gemma about what the boys had been up to that day, watching the older woman relax, now that she was in her element of caretaking and the text message Lyla had received from Donna weighed on her mind.

“What have you and Charlie been up to today then?” Lyla asked casually as she put a collection of decorated plastic plates away, leaving out a blue outer space-themed one with its matching bowl for Axel’s dinner.

“We went shopping and out for lunch, got some baby items for Echo, a sweet little pink dress with flowers on and a pink baby blanket.” Gemma described.

“All day? Piney texted me to say he was heading up to Eureka and had to close down the garage.” Lyla said casually.

“Yeah, Bobby’s bike got into some trouble and shunted Tig off the road. They’re heading back home now so Piney can take Tig to the hospital. He’s fine from the sounds of it, just banged up.”

Lyla’s eyes became worried as Gemma explained. “Oh gosh, I hope Tig’s okay, I’ll send him a message and see if he needs anything later. Pixie must be worried sick.” Lyla fussed as she found a blue cup for Axel. “How are you feeling?” Lyla prompted when Gemma didn’t reply, pretending to be engrossed in the box of macaroni she got from the cupboard to prepare Axel’s dinner.

“I’m fine, honey.” Gemma dismissed. Lyla sighed, knowing she was going to have to crank it up a notch.

“Gemma.” Lyla said, putting on her best motherly disciplinarian tone that she used when Axel was being naughty. “You’re not telling me something. Jax and I have an open policy, we don’t keep secrets and we’re raising the boys to have that same habit. We want to make sure that the adults in their lives are all on the same page, which means I’m going to need you to be open with me, especially as Axel looks up to you so much.” Lyla explained, knowing Gemma’s weakness was the kids.

Gemma scowled at Lyla for a moment, but when Lyla held her ground and continued to stare expectantly at Gemma, Gemma caved.

“It’s about the attack.” Gemma explained in a hushed tone. Lyla’s face clouded with concern and she stepped closer to hear Gemma better and to take Gemma’s hand. “I got a package delivered at the clubhouse today, it had one of the masks that the men wore, and it was inside an old paper bag from the store that used to be where ‘Impeccable Smokes’ is now.”

Due to Jax being open and honest with Lyla about the club, she knew exactly what that meant without a further explanation. “Is that where you and Charlie went this morning?”

“Yeah. I wanted to do something, confront Zobelle and kill Weston.” Gemma whispered; eyes distant as her grip on Lyla’s hand tightened. “I didn’t recognise Zobelle’s voice from the attack, but I sure as hell recognised Weston.”  
“That horrible bastard.” Lyla gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. “Gemma, honey.”

“I wanted to kill Weston, and Charlie and I went after him, followed him out of town to some construction site.”

“And did you?” Lyla uttered; her eyes wide.

Gemma shook her head, looking bitter and distraught. “He has kids.”

“How do you know?” Lyla asked, realising the implications.

“He was on the phone to one when we snuck up on him. Sounds like he has two little boys.”  
Lyla’s heart went out to those kids, it hit so close to home as she had Axel and Abel. “Those poor babies, who knows what kind of vile things he’s taught them already. They need to be rescued.”

“But what if Weston’s all they have?” Gemma breathed.

“Family isn't created with blood, it’s made out of trust, acceptance and kindness.” Lyla told her. “Those boys will find their family eventually.”

“If Weston dies by the club’s hand, then those kids will end up in the system, you hear all those horror stories about overcrowding and never being adopted, I can’t ruin their lives.”

“Gem, if they follow in their father’s footsteps, their lives will be ruined anyway, by hate, by violence, by bloodlust. Those kids shouldn’t be exposed to that.” Lyla spoke passionately. “They need professional help, and to be shown what true love and acceptance is. The world has enough hate, we shouldn’t let those kids become statistics for perpetrators of hate crime.”

“What if they become statistics for kids ruined by the system?” Gemma asked.

“They won’t. I know a couple who foster kids with behavioural needs, let me make some calls, they might be able to get those kids help, and if all else fails, we take those kids in and Juice can sort paperwork later.” Lyla said with grim determination.

At being shown new avenues and options for the Weston kids that had been weighing on Gemma’s mind so heavily, she relaxed somewhat. “Okay, when the Sons come back from Eureka, we’ll talk to them about it.” Gemma decided. She went back to fixing up the macaroni for Axel and Lyla let her refocus for a moment, putting Abel’s baby food in the microwave and went down the hall to find Charlie and the boys. She walked through the open door to see Charlie on her back with Abel laying across her chest, and Axel laying down beside her. The trio were laughing as Axel pointed to Charlie’s nose and she pretended to sneeze, making the two little boys laugh before she poked Abel’s nose and made him laugh harder.

“Looks like you guys are having fun.” Lyla smiled, seeing Axel was in good hands.

“Pokey nose!” Axel giggled, poking Charlie’s nose again and laughing. “Aunty Charlie’s silly, momma.” He told her.

“Oh, she is.” Lyla agreed. “Choose what jammies you want to put on tonight so you can get ready for bed after dinner, sweetie.” She told him.

Axel sat up obediently and ran to Lyla, arms raised. She picked him up and blew a raspberry on Axel’s cheek before tipping him upside down and back up. “Come on lil monkey, do as your told.” She laughed at his joyful face before she put Axel back down on the ground. Axel nodded and went to the dresser, pulling it open to where Charlie had helped him put his pyjamas away and grabbed the set he wanted and put them on his bed.

“Momma, where’s my bubba?” Axel asked.

“Did you leave it in my room?” Lyla asked. “Go check, honey, it’s around somewhere.” Axel nodded at Lyla’s words and jogged off as Charlie sat up, putting Abel on the ground so he could crawl to where there were some teddies laying on the floor, his baby curiosity piqued.

“What’s he lost?” Charlie asked as Lyla sat down on the bed.

“His bubba, it’s what he calls his little baby comforter he’s had since he was a newborn. It’s a little blue blanket with a plush puppy head on it. Axel likes to sleep with it still, I think it makes him feel safe if he wakes up in the middle of the night.” Lyla described.

“That’s adorable.” Charlie cooed, watching Abel giggle to himself as he waved a Scooby-Doo plush around, smiling when Abel poked Scooby’s nose and babbled to himself. “Did you talk to Gem?”

“About what happened today? Yeah, horrible stuff. Thanks for staying with her, I don’t think she should be alone right now.”

“Neither, Gemma’s headspace is crazy, I’ve known her for almost a year and I’ve never seen her act like this. Donna texted me, did she do that to you?” Charlie thought aloud.

“Yeah, saying to keep Gemma safe and with someone all the time and that she’d call us tonight?” Lyla recalled, watching Abel crawl back to Charlie and take his teether from her before he began playing with her bracelet. Charlie spread her fingers out so there was no way Abel could slide it off her wrist for safety.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Lyla agreed. “We might have to do an intervention to get Gemma into therapy, though.”

“If that’s what it takes, we’ll do it. We may have to forcibly take her to a therapist, but she can’t go on in the headspace she’s in.” Charlie said adamantly. “When did families become so complex?”

“Beats me, sweetie, I’ve never really had one until now.” Lyla smiled wistfully.

“Neither, the Sons were my first real one, parents were too involved in their own shit to care about me.”

“Same here, I didn’t know what love was until Axel was born.” Lyla admitted.

“It was Kip that taught me.” Charlie reminisced. “That and hanging around Pixie. She’s had my back since day one of me coming here.” Charlie laughed, thinking back over the first night in Charming.

“Oh yeah?” Lyla asked as Charlie scooped up Abel and lifted him, so he was standing upright, allowing him to get used to the position, kicking his little legs and looking around at Charlie and Lyla with a happy expression.

“Yeah, it was like three in the morning and she’d been sleeping in the clubhouse with Tig and the guys were concerned about me staying there because of Clay, but Pixie sassed them into submission. It was the first time another girl had fought for me and after that, she checked in and made me feel so welcome, and protected me whenever I needed it.”

“Sounds like Pixie.” Lyla smiled fondly. “I was thinking, once Donna gets off her shift tonight, she could bring the kids over here, we could set them up with a movie and snacks, and then we could sit down with Gemma and talk to her, if it’s coming from Donna, me and you, she might listen better.” Lyla suggested.

“That’s a good idea.” Charlie agreed. “That way we’re all on the same page, and it won’t be left up to Pixie to get the knuckle dusters out.”

“She has enough on her plate as it is.” Lyla agreed. “Okay, I’ll call Donna, see if she and the kids are up to coming over later, I’m sure Axel would love more time with Kenny, they play together at school with little Moby Harland.”

“Aw! Moby’s adorable.” Charlie squealed. Abel started fussing and wailing so Lyla took him from Charlie, shushing him and kissing his little cheeks. “Abel hungry?”

“Looks like it, let’s get him some food and work out where Axel’s got to, he’s probably helping Gemma in the kitchen.” Lyla suggested, giving a hand to Charlie to help her up from the floor, knowing her back would be stiff from moving around all day carrying Echo. The went back to the main room, and sure enough, Axel was sat at the kitchen table as Gemma chatted to him about what he wanted with his macaroni. She looked up as soon as she heard Abel crying and gestured to where she’d been letting his baby food cool down a little. “Thanks, Gem.”

“Why’s Abel crying?” Axel asked worriedly as Lyla put him in his highchair and Charlie sat down at the table too.

“He’s hungry, honey, he’ll be alright in a moment.” Lyla soothed both boys. Gemma brought the baby food over, which was a little dish of cottage pie in a green bowl and a matching green spoon as well as a sippy cup of juice.

“Did you find your bubba?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, I put it on the couch for later.” Axel told her. “Are you hungry?”

Charlie’s heart melted at the little boy’s consideration for her. “Yeah, but I’ll grab something once you’ve eaten, I’ll eat with your mommy.”

“And my grammy.” Axel added.

“And your grammy.” Charlie confirmed as Gemma brought Axel’s dinner over which was mac ‘n’ cheese with peas and carrots, then a cup of juice too.

“Thank you, grammy.” Axel said politely, tipping his head back so he could look up at Gemma. Gemma smiled and kissed his forehead.

“That’s a good boy, Axe, you eat up now, just like your brother.” Gemma told him, gesturing to where Abel had calmed and was eagerly opening his mouth for Lyla to give him another spoon of his dinner, small hands patting the highchair tray as an extra sign he wanted more dinner.

The women chatted together whilst Gemma made coffee and found some cookies for them to snack on whilst the boys ate and added to the conversation too. Abel with babbles and Axel with questions about what they were discussing. When it was time for dessert, Gemma got him some strawberry ice cream with banana chunks, sprinkles and chocolate sauce and a yoghurt pot for Abel. As she was putting the dishes in the sink, there was a knock at the door.

“Wonder who that could be?” Lyla asked.

“I’ll check, keep the boys here.” Gemma responded, striding to the door and opening it to see Unser on the other side. “Hey.” She greeted, stepping aside so that he could come in. Unser heard the chatter of the little boys, as well as two other female voices and was surprised that there was so much activity going on at Jax’s place. He had a brown paper bag in one hand and looked exhausted. He passed the bag to Gemma, who peered inside and saw her Beretta. “Oh, right, thanks.” Gemma smiled.

“You do know the serial number’s been ground off that.” Unser said after a moment, he could see past Gemma into the kitchen where Charlie and Abel were, along with a little boy and a woman he didn’t recognise, he deduced they must be Axel and Lyla.

“Anonymity suits me.” Gemma half-joked.

“I’d prefer it if it didn’t end up back in your bag again.” Under said, voice low so the kids and the other women wouldn’t hear too much.

“Not sure I can make that promise.” Gemma replied, holding the bag tightly. Her response didn’t settle Unser’s nerves at all, and he worried for her. He could see that Donna had been right, she had support and a family that could watch over her, but Unser felt like he should be able to do something for her too. He really cared about Gemma and wished she was more open with him, but he’d been wishing for the same thing for as long as they’d been friends.

“I got no idea how to help you, Gemma.” He said honestly, looking at the way Gemma tried to stay in control of her raw emotions. “All I can do is my job.” Unser looked deep into Gemma’s hazel eyes and felt his heart break for the well-hidden pain he saw there. “I ain’t gonna let nothin’ else bad happen to you.” He promised firmly, and Gemma could see that Unser really meant it.

She swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah.” She said softly. “Okay.”

“Grammy?” Axel’s voice came from the half-wall as he peeped around it. “Who’s that?”

Unser looked down at the little boy, realising he’d just called Gemma his grandmother. “Uh, hey there.” He greeted.

“Are you a policeman?” Axel asked.

“Yeah, I’m the chief.” Unser smiled. Axel disappeared behind the wall for a moment and reappeared with a cookie.

“Mommy says ‘cookies are for good boys’ and you lock up bad guys, so you’re a good guy.” Axel explained his logic to Unser as he approached, holding the chocolate chip cookie out for Unser to take. Unser smiled and took the cookie from Axel, bending down so he was at the same height as the little boy.

“Thank you, what’s your name, son?”

“Axel-Colt Dvorak.” He recited. “My mommy calls me ‘Axe’ so you can too, or ‘Ace’ my daddy calls me that.”

“Nice to meet you, Axe.” Unser chuckled. Lyla appeared holding Abel and beckoned Axel to come back to her.

“Finish your dessert, baby, then go wash up.” Lyla instructed gently. “Well done for being nice to the officer too.” Axel grinned, feeling like he’d done a good thing and pottered back to the kitchen. “I’m Lyla.” She introduced, holding out her free hand, shaking Unser’s.

“Police Chief Wayne Unser, glad to meet you, you’re Jax’s girl?” Unser guessed.

“Glad to meet you too. Yeah, I just moved in today, so excuse all the boxes. Gemma and Charlie are helping me out too.”

“Well, welcome to Charming then.” Unser said kindly. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to stop by. I better be off then; I’ve got paperwork to file.” Unser excused himself.

“See you, Wayne.” Gemma said in farewell, opening the door for him and watching him get to his cruiser before she shut the door.

“I’ve invited Donna and the Winston kids over for a film session, and I thought it would be nice for us women to get together and have some downtime too.” Lyla told her. “That sound alright?”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Gemma agreed, looking down at the paper bag in her hand. “Better go lock this in my glove compartment.”

🖤🖤🖤

The sun was just beginning to set as Pixie and the Charming Sons cruised along the road heading for the relay point with the Rogue River Sons from Oregon. After Bobby had insisted, he wanted to drive his bike to Eureka after Chibs managed to get the engine running a little smoother, the group had set off with Bobby at the back of the pack. Happy had re-joined the fleet heading for the Eureka hospital and then back to the clubhouse so he could chill out before the Charming crew caught up with them. He wasn’t happy about leaving Pixie, but she’d assured him that she’d be alright, and they’d get to have fun together with the others at the charter party. Now that Tig was safe with Piney, Jax had calmed down, and the run was almost back on track, Pixie was determined to try and enjoy herself, pushing Jimmy forcibly from her mind and to embrace the way the clouds and the sky were becoming fiery and majestic as the sun started to dip behind the horizon. Half-Sack, who was riding next to Pixie, saw her smile at the sunshine and he felt himself relax with her. His mind going back to his beloved and baby in Charming, enjoying the ride but wishing he was back home with them. Clay led the pack up a side road which would up a hill out of sight from the traffic below. At the top there were six black Harleys and six burly looking men loitering by them watching the sun set. When they heard the other motorbikes, they turned around to welcome the weary riders. The president, a tall Caucasian guy in a grey and green plaid shirt, black jeans and kutte walked towards Clay’s bike as the group pulled to a stop still in formation. His hair was buzzed short and was salt ‘n’ pepper coloured. He was stocky, and Pixie guessed he was a fighter from the way he held his shoulders and his thick hands which had scarring along the knuckles.

“You guys are one short?” He asked, doing a headcount. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, Pixie could tell that his gaze rested on her for a moment before moving on as he counted.

“Yeah, we laid a bike down outside of Chico.” Clay explained casually. “We got all the cargo, though.” He added. Pixie couldn’t help the scoffing sound she made as she shook her head. She could really tell where Clay’s priorities were. No mention of whether Tig was alright, just his cargo. Half-Sack gave Pixie a sympathetic half-smile, he could tell she’d just about had it with Clay.

“I figured it would be Tig.” The other President joked. “Is he whole?” He asked in concern, his other brothers stepping forward.

“Yeah. We’re perfect.” Clay replied casually, like multiple fights hadn’t broken out in the duration of the seven, almost eight, hour-long run that should have been six hours with the route he took. Pixie bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to make a scene.

“Alright guys.” The man smiled warmly. “Pack it up.” he ordered to the brothers behind him who stepped forwards, greeting the Charming Sons as they got up from their bikes to do the same. They exchanged bro-hugs and greetings, Pixie noting that Jax and Opie seemed especially friendly with a bald guy with a sharp nose and blue eyes. He looked to be in his thirties and had a blue bandana around his head. Once they’d got the greetings out the way, they helped get the bedrolls off and the bald guy approached Pixie after greeting Half-Sack and Bobby.

“You’re the Sons chick.” He commented.

“Obviously.” Pixie joked. “Word about me got up to Oregon?”

“Nomads, they gossip more than ladies in a hair salon.” The member joked. “I’m sorry about Highton, sounded like a pretty place.”

“Still is, just minus a few people that made it special.” Pixie said simply, her throat tightening as she withheld her emotions. “Worth a visit just for the beach.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The member smiled, bringing Pixie in for a hug like he had the rest of the Sons. “Stay safe, sister.” He told her quietly.

Pixie patted his back. “You too, brother.” She said sincerely. This was one of the things Pixie liked about the Sons. For the most part, if you had a kutte, you were family and you were treated like family, even if you were strangers. The level of acceptance was wonderful despite there being a few bad eggs, like with every other part of society. The man took her bedroll and went back to his bike with the two he’d collected. Three out of the six had had to double up, due to there being nine of them, but they didn’t seem bothered. Pixie noted Jax looked deep in thought again and went to his side, giving him a nudge to make him look up and distract him from whatever he had been thinking about.

“You good?” She asked him.

“Yeah, lookin’ forward to kickin’ back tonight.” Jax admitted.

“Me too, think everyone needs to let off some steam.” Pixie agreed. “You look like you need a round in the ring.”

“Yeah, best way to work through frustration and anger.” Jax mused.

“If they have one at the clubhouse, how about you and me? That way you have someone you’re comfortable sparring with.”

“You’d do that for me?” Jax asked, knowing his punches were brutal at the best of times.

“For you, anything.” Pixie smiled, making to walk back to her bike. “Bet you won’t be able to corner me, Oaf.” Pixie called over her shoulder, making Jax smile properly again and laugh.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed and haven't left one already, and a comment if you have any thoughts, theories, ideas or critiques as I absolutely love hearing from my wonderful audience! -Lulu ♥♥♥**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading, I have a shopping list of chronic illnesses and they all decided to flare up at the same time this week, so I've been pretty out of it, but will try and get back into the swing of things again!❤️
> 
> For all my readers that like nsfw/smut scenes, what would you like to see in future scenes? I don't want them to become too samey, so if there's anything you'd like to see happen in them, please let me know ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


	38. Support Systems

** Warning: Mention of Blood. **

Once Axel-Colt and Abel had eaten their dinners, Charlie helped Lyla to get them changed and cleaned up before she and Gemma went to their homes to change into their pyjamas. They would then come back to help move the boxes around and clear up the main room, so that they could put the kids in front of the TV with their snacks and let them chill out, whilst the women had their own pyjama party and talked. Axel was very excited at the prospect of having Kenny over as well as Ellie, who he looked up to as a 'big kid' who was therefore cool. Charlie and Gemma made it back first, helping to get the house in order before they saw the headlights of Donna's car pull up outside.

"Kenny's here!" Axel exclaimed, jumping up and down on the couch as Lyla went to the door to open it for them.

"Hi Don, you look lovely!" Lyla enthused, taking in Donna's pastel blue plaid pyjama set.

"Says you!" Donna squealed back, making Lyla do a twirl so she could show off her statin vest top and short set which was edged with black lace and had a beautiful flower pattern with a peach background. "You look like you just sashayed off a 'Victoria's Secret' runway."

Lyla giggled and moved so Donna could step in with the kids. Ellie was dressed in a summery watermelon pyjama set, and Kenny in a yellow and black tiger set with a cute cartoon tiger face on his shirt and stripy pyjama pants. "Hi kids." Lyla greeted with a warm smile.

"Ellie, Kenny, this is aunty Lyla, Jax's girlfriend." Donna explained encouraging them to hug Lyla 'hello'.

"Hi Lyla." Ellie smiled. Lyla felt her heart melt as Ellie really did look like a little Opie, she had his kind green eyes, his wild browny-blonde hair, and she was tall too.

"Hey Ellie, you look so sweet!" Lyla fussed, making the younger girl feel welcome. "So do you, Kenny, you like tigers?"

"Yeah! They're loud and fast." Kenny explained enthusiastically. Once they'd got the greetings out of the way, Lyla gestured for the kids to go get comfortable on the couch with all the blankets, pillows and plush toys that had been laid out for them. Upon hearing Kenny's voice, Axel burst out of his bedroom and came running in his red and blue Mickey pyjama set.

"Kenny!" He exclaimed. Kenny jumped down from the couch and the two of them ran at each other and hugged so enthusiastically that the two five-year-olds toppled over sideways onto the carpet in a giggly pile. Donna and Lyla felt their hearts melt at the sight of the two boys rolling around like overexcited puppies. The boys helped each other up and raced back over to the couch where Ellie taught them how to make a fort. Charlie came out of the bathroom wearing her turquoise pyjama short and top set which had a pair of closed eyes with the caption "let me sleep" scrawled below them.

"Don! Hey gurl!" Charlie greeted, bringing Donna in for a hug. "How was work?"

"It was great, not too busy and just the right amount of kids to make it interesting." Donna explained. "How are you dealing with Echo? I know five months things start getting hectic."

"Totally, my ankles are swollen, and my back is stiff, but it's worth it for this little angel." Charlie explained stroking her bump.

"That's normal, are you dizzy at all?"

"A little, vertigo's weird, my doctor recommended I up my iron, so I'm working on that."

"Good." Donna smiled. "If you get any other symptoms, I'm happy to talk through them with you."

"Thanks, I'm glad I have you to answer my weird texts about symptoms." Charlie giggled, making Donna laugh too. Since they'd exchanged phone numbers, if Charlie got a new symptom or had a question or a weird experience, she would text Donna to double-check if it was common or not, which Donna was happy to do.

"No problem, it's good practice for me too." Donna smiled. Gemma came out wearing a grey pyjama set with "coffee is always a good idea" on the top. "Hi, Gem, how are you?" Donna greeted, hugging Gemma briefly too.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Gemma assured her, Donna didn't believe that for a second, but let it go for the moment.

"Kids, come say hi to aunty Gemma." Donna encouraged, Ellie and Kenny crawled out of the pillow fort they were assembling and came for hugs too. Gemma laughed when Axel followed them, eager for extra snuggles as well.

"I've already said 'hello' to you, baby." Gemma laughed, scooping Axel up in her arms and spinning him around.

"I like cuddles." Axel insisted, giggling as Gemma blew a raspberry on his cheek. "Can me and Kenny and Ellie have hot chocolate?" Axel asked hopefully. " _Pleeeeaaaase_." He added with his best smile.

The women laughed at his antics. "Sure, honey, go get settled and we'll bring them over." Lyla told him as Gemma set Axel back down on the carpet and he whizzed back over to the fort to sit with Kenny whilst Ellie set up the DVD player.

"How's Abel doing?" Donna asked, walking to the rectangular blue travel cot with mesh sides where Abel was dressed in his navy-blue onesie with jungle animals pattered all over it. He was sleepily sucking a red and blue pacifier and playing with some terry cloth blocks. When Donna approached, he burbled at her, eager for more attention and reached a grabby hand to her. Donna gently lifted him up in her arms and went back to the kitchen.

"He's getting to a healthy weight now, and he's got baby teeth coming through. He seems to be catching up to his milestones really well." Lyla informed her. "Talks a lot now too, mainly 'ba's' but there have been a few 'da's'."

"Aww! Jax will melt when this little man works out how to say 'dada'." Donna cooed. Abel wriggled in her arms, blue eyes focusing on Donna's face.

"BA!" He exclaimed triumphantly, making the women laugh.

"Don-na." Donna sing-songed. "A-bel!" She said whilst rocking him, making Abel giggle. She had an idea and walked to where there was a clear photo of Jax on the wall. "Da-da!"

"Ba-ba!" Axel replied in the same tone. Donna and Abel went back and forth like this, encouraging him as he got more excited over trying out his baby noises with Donna. Lyla finished making the hot chocolates, putting Ellie's in a Harley Davidson mug and the boys' in two of Axel's bottles so they wouldn't spill in the fort, knowing two sleepy five-year-olds wouldn't be the best when it came to coordination.

"Here we go little cherubs, three hot chocolates." Lyla announced, setting the tray down on the coffee table as the opening credits of 'Pirates of the Caribbean' began to play on the TV. Ellie had put herself in between Axel and Kenny and had an arm around each boy, making sure they felt safe in their fort.

"Thank you." Ellie said sweetly. Lyla gave her a little wave and moved away so the little group could watch the film undisturbed. She went back to the kitchen where Donna, Gemma and Charlie were gathering popcorn and drinks to take into the master bedroom where they were going to chill on the bed there, with the door open so they could hear the kids if they needed anything. Lyla took Abel from Donna and went to his bedroom, laying the sleepy boy down in his cot and turning on his nightlight that also played gentle music. Apparently, it had been a gift from Juice, and Lyla found it to be a godsend to help Abel relax, as he was at the age where babies were starting to adjust to object permanence. This meant that Abel had begun to miss Lyla and Jax when he was left in his crib at night, but the nightlight gave him something to focus on as it projected stars and moons on the ceiling that gently swirled, soothing Abel and helping him drift off. She began to sing 'Hush Little Baby' to Abel, recently discovering that Abel liked the sound of her voice. Lyla sat cross-legged on the floor and held his little hand through the bars in the crib, drawing a circle on his palm with one finger as she did so, a trick she'd learnt with Axel. Lyla tenderly watched Abel's eye's droop as he whimpered gently, not wanting to be left and feeling a little cranky at being tired. He settled after a while, grabbing onto his Tigger plush, a gift from Tig, and drifted off, suckling on his blue and red pacifier contentedly.

Lyla couldn't help but smile at how sweet Abel's little face was. She could see Jax in him, his eyes, his smile and his laugh were all from his dad, and she was really falling in love with the little boy. The more she cared for Abel, the more he felt like _her_ son too. She wanted to raise and protect him, watch him grow alongside Axel, see them become close brothers going from strength to strength. Lyla had been afraid to say it out loud, but she wanted Abel to call her 'mom' eventually. When she was sure Abel was asleep, she got up from the floor and turned the baby monitor on, then padded into the bedroom. Charlie was resting against the headboard with Donna sat next to her and Gemma opposite at the foot.

"Abel went down fine tonight." Lyla commented. "I think he's exhausted from trying to keep up with Axel, you should have seen the pair of them earlier at my apartment, they were crawling from room to room and racing around together." Lyla described with a fond giggle.

"Axel's a good brother to Abel." Gemma smiled, glad to hear about the kids.

"Axel's a good kid in general, you did wonderful with him, Ly." Charlie enthused.

Lyla blushed a little. "Thank you, hun, I'm certain that when your little angel pops out, you're gonna be the best mom to Echo."

"Oh, totally agree." Donna added with a warm smile.

"Me too." Gemma put in, making Charlie laugh. "You've held me together these past months, that's for sure."

The women discussed the children more whilst they got comfortable with each other again and listened to Donna share funny stories from the St Thomas wards. When the younger women were sure Gemma was relaxed and had all her walls down, they exchanged subtle nods and prepared to bring up the reason for gathering tonight, Gemma's mental health.

"I think Don needs to know what happened today." Charlie prompted Gemma, as Gemma lay down along the foot of the bed to ease her back. Lyla followed suit, followed by Charlie and Donna until they were all laying down together across the width of the bed, staring up at the white ceiling and the blue light shade suspended there. Gemma let out a breath, knowing Charlie was right, Donna was part of the inner circle now, and she shouldn't be left out of club secrets anymore.

"Alright." Gemma nodded, she went through the Weston and Zobelle debacle whilst Donna listened with a horrified expression on her face. DOnna was concerned for Gemma's mental state, hearing how she'd acted today, but she was now wildly concerned for Gemma's safety after hearing how she'd been mailed the mask, and how close the perpetrators were to Gemma. They could easily walk across town to find her if they wanted to. It was no wonder the Sons didn't want Gemma going out alone and Charlie was attached at the hip to her. From the way Gemma was talking, how her voice was wavering, Donna knew she was traumatised like Unser had warned, and this was a situation where familial help could only go so far. If they were to help Gemma, they needed professional help, if only to get advice on how to help her, but to also give Gemma a safe space to work through her feelings and horrific memories with someone who knew how to help properly.

"That's awful, Gem, I'm glad you guys are working on how to help those children." Donna put in when Gemma had finished, her voice shaky as Donna tried to quell her emotions, she really cared for Gemma, and seeing her so hurt by the attack both saddened and angered Donna. "How are you coping with the attack itself?" Donna asked, after taking a moment to take steadying breaths whilst Lyla held her hand for comfort.

"There's good days and bad days." Gemma said in aloof tone, sensing where the conversation was going. "I'll be fine." She finished, trying to sound confident but the wobble in her voice was still present.

"I don't doubt that, Gem, you're fierce, we all know that here." Donna said gently, her blue eyes sincere and full of concern and affection. "You'll get through this and come out even stronger, but the road to that point is difficult, and you don't have to go it alone."

"Exactly, we're all here because of you, Gem." Charlie added strongly, feeling protective and wanting to verbally remind Gemma of her strengths. "You mean so much to us, and the kids, and the Sons, we all love you."

"We all support you too." Lyla put in, voice soft and comforting. "You're so brave and confident, a true biker queen, and even though you've lost your way due to those horrible people, we know you're gonna come back out on top." She finished with a kind smile and a nod to show how much she believed in the older woman.

"Thanks, girls." Gemma smiled a little, feeling the affection the girls had for her. "I don't want therapy, though. I can't show weakness to the club, I made it this far independently, and I'm going to continue to do that." Gemma said firmly, trying to shut the conversation down. Gemma could feel her hands shaking and pretended to smooth down her shirt to hide the tremors. 

"Getting therapy doesn't make you weak, Gem. It isn't like it is in the movies where you lay down on a couch and talk to some crackpot with a clipboard. It's much more personal and teaches you how to deal with the trauma so you can continue to be the strong, capable and independent woman you are." Donna explained clearly and carefully, dispelling the misconceptions with an altruistic tone and matching expression. "Think of it like going to college or school, you go there to learn about subjects so you can be more qualified in that field, with therapy, the subject is yourself and it teaches you how to be better."

"It's the best way forward, honey." Charlie followed on, silently thanking Donna for being able to explain therapy in a way Gemma would understand. Charlie turned her head to look at Gemma, showing the affection and concern she had for her so Gemma could see that she and the other old ladies really cared and were taking the matter seriously. "We can see you're struggling, and today you almost made decisions which could have ended in disaster, you know you're not on top of your game, you told me yourself. We want what's best for you and this family."

"Especially as you're such a kind and caring person with the people you love. You take such good care of us and the Sons, but you can't continue to do that with the state you're in mentally, you'll burn yourself out and won't be able to care for us in the way that you love to do prior to the attack." Lyla described wanting to make sure that Gemma felt she was being raised up during this talk, so that she could see the girls weren't trying to tell her she was weak or broken, but the exact opposite, that they regarded Gemma so highly.

Gemma ran a hand through her hair nervously, the stress and uncertainty clear on her face. "I know what you mean, I haven't been able to be there for Clay or the Sons with everything going on with me, and I want to get back to that, but it's just gonna take me some time." She finally admitted, staving off the tears by biting the inside of her cheek, she felt hopelessly lost within herself and was so grateful that the Sons sisters were forming lifeline for her like a human chain, pulling her from the dark and scary depths as a united front. 

"We totally understand, and we're here to support you, Gem." Donna reiterated. "Ultimately, whether you decide to seek therapy is your decision and yours alone to make, and we'll continue to love and support you regardless of the decision you make." She stated clearly, making sure that Gemma understood that this conversation wasn't about pushing her in one direction, but lifting her up so she could choose where to go next. Gemma could see Donna's face past Charlie and saw Donna's gentle encouragement clear on her face, as well as the fondness too. 

"We just want to help is all." Charlie agreed, trying to work out how to phrase her words in the best way, trying to make it clear to Gemma that she stood by her, and understood her pain and torment to an extent. "Working through your problems may help you find your inner strength again and help to put rights to this situation. It'll be the quickest way to work through your trauma too, in a healthy environment." Charlie gently stroked a rebellious lock of brown hair from Gemma's cheek, the action so caring that Gemma felt her strong defences start to receed. These girls were giving her more support than Gemma even thought was possible. They truly wanted what was best for her and nothing else, they had nothing to gain from this situation other than helping Gemma heal, and this surprised Gemma. She was so used to ulterior motives and making decisions to gain the best outcome, but there was nothing like that with these loving women.

"And don't worry about the Sons thinking you're weak for going to therapy, I know they won't think like that." Lyla explained strongly, determination in her voice. "And anyone that does, we'll sort them out together and educate them." She promised, the other girls agreeing vehemently. Lyla may look angelic, but Gemma didn't doubt the strength and the fight that Lyla had in herm especially when it came to people she cared about.

"We can come with you to therapy too, make it a girls trip out or something." Charlie suggested, trying to think of how to support Gemma further, make the situation fun and positive somehow. "Like we did today, we went out, did a mission and got cake, we can do that every session too. I'll even sign up for therapy too, that way we can go together, and you won't be the only one getting help. Plus I'm always down for a cake date." Charlie volunteered playfully, lightening the situation, but also making it clear that Gemma didn't have to go through this alone.

Gemma listened to the girls, feeling more open to the idea for the first time as they gently argued their points and made her feel supported and loved at the same time. Every opposition point she had, the girls were contradicting it and showing the logic. "You'd consider therapy too?" She almost whispered, turning to look at Charlie again, winding how on earth she'd underestimated her all those months ago. Gemma could still hear the crack Charlie's nose had made when Gemma had slapped her with the skateboard and she felt a twinge of guilt; if only she'd known that the so-called 'whore' she'd beaten to a bloody pulp would turn out to be one of the best influences in Gemma's life. 

"Yeah, I mean I've had enough shit happen to me, and I want to make sure that when I raise Echo, I don't pass on my worries and experiences onto her, as kids absorb that kind of thing like a sponge. They take in more than we think, and they know when the adults in their life aren't okay." Charlie explained. In truth, this had been something she had been considering since she'd found out she was pregnant with her first child. Both Charlie and Kip wanted the best life possible for little Echo, their little princess, and they didn't want to impart their darkest parts onto her.

"Oh totally, when I was going through the rough patch with Harry, Kenny and Ellie understood exactly what was happening and they took on our own troubles as theirs." Donna described, agreeing with Charlie and further confirming to herself that Charlie was going to make a great mom, especially if she was so focused on making sure that mental health would be taken seriously, so that Echo would grow up knowing that too. Donna definitely had regrets about how she and Opie had handled themselves after his release from prison. They should have taught help sooner, rather than fight like cat and dog and make their children fear that Donna and Opie would tear their family apart. "We helped them through it and used our therapy sessions to learn how to communicate better, as well as be a united front for the kids." Donna further elaborated, trying to show Gemma that if she wanted to support her grandsons, she needed to heal or else Axel and eventually Abel would pick up on her pain, and if that wasn't handled correctly, it could negatively impact them and that would in turn make Gemma hurt more. Donna could see she loved those boys more than anything else in the world except Jax, and it would crush her if she realised her pain was bleeding over to them.

Gemma thought of how much time she spent with Axel and Abel, how Axel seemed to be trying to care for her as much as he could, always check-in in on her and making sure she was included, giving her cookies, and soft toys to hold, and snuggles. _Had he picked up that she wasn't okay? Was he worried for her like the girls?_ The thoughts swirled in Gemma's head, and she knew how much Axel looked up to her, he was an intelligent little boy and she wanted to be a positive influence in his life and Abel's. "Did therapy help you, Don?" Gemma asked tentatively, her voice hushed, eyes worried.  
"Absolutely, I mean I can't give couple's therapy a high enough praise, they saved Harry and I, and it felt like so much weight got lifted off of my shoulders whenever I walked into that office and got to just talk about anything on my mind." Donna explained confidently, ephaisisng how positively it had changed her life. 

"That...does sound good." Gemma thought aloud, a small thread of hope woven in her voice. "My only problem is Clay, he doesn't see the point in therapy, and I don't want him to view me as broken." She described to the girls, feeling a little trapped and unsure.

"You're not broken, Gem." Lyla sat up and grasped her hand. "If Clay has a problem with you going to therapy, then that's his issue, not yours. You deserve to heal in a safe environment, and I'm sure Jax and Pixie would have a few things to say to him if he started going off at you for it." Lyla told her fiercely, whilst still maintaining the soft, lilting tone in her voice to make sure Gemma felt protected, but also saw that Lyla was being compassionate too.

Gemma smiled, thinking of Jax and Pixie, how fiercely protective they were over her too. They would wholeheartely accept Gemma going to therapy for sure, hell, Pixie had already tried to convince Gemma to give it a try. "How did you get in contact with your therapist?" She asked Donna her voice a little stronger, like she was starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Through Bobby, he has connections all over the place, the lady I had was Janet Lebowski, she had an office in Woodbridge with a few other therapists working there too who specialise in different areas, I can give you the office number?" Donna elaborated, a hopeful smile on her face too as Charlie and Lyla grinned in victory over the fact they'd successfully helped Gemma.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Gemma nodded after a moment, a small smile on her lips.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst the girls enjoyed their pyjama party with the kids, the Sons had arrived at the Eureka clubhouse as the sun disappeared down behind the horizon. The night had a welcoming breeze and Pixie revelled in it as she cooled down from the hot California sun that had been beating down on her and the Sons all day. The Charming Sons were intrigued to find that the Eureka Sons had set up their large open lot so that it had been filled with all sorts of attractions and entertainment. There were several stalls selling biker goods such as Harley Davidson t-shirts and bandanas, and other handmade items and pieces of jewellery. There were also stalls handing out beer and food, and heavy rock music was playing from the speakers with several open spaces for dancing as well as lots of seating so the weary Sons could rest. The Charming Sons had pushed two picnic benches together as well as some deck chairs to create their own little base to drop in on after they'd finished looking around. The relief of finishing the run and being able to finally kick back had done wonders for Pixie's mental state, and she played around with the guys, eager to lighten their spirits and help them to enjoy themselves. Happy had a very pretty blonde lady on his lap and was periodically making out with her in between keeping an eye on Pixie and listening to the conversations going on around the table. Pixie was sitting in between Chibs, who had a very attentive brunette by his side, and Half-Sack, who was chuckling away as he played slap-hands with Pixie and joked around with her. Juice was sat opposite them, sipping a beer and sharing the weed around with Opie and Bobby, who were very grateful for Juice's addition to the festivities as they rolled their spliffs. Jax was sat on the edge of the stoner circle, wanting to be closer to Opie and the others, but not quite feeling up to joining in on their laughs and rowdy conversations. Pixie's hyperness had begun to become prominent as she'd been focusing and riding most of the day, as well as dealing with buckets of anxiety. Bobby, Opie, and Juice were placing bets on how long Pixie would be able to stay seated on the bench before she ran off to go look at something or got distracted, watching her movements become more energetic and the way she was constantly looking around at every sound like a curious owl.

"I think I'm gonna win this." Half-Sack grinned as he scored a slap to Pixie's hands whilst she'd been momentarily distracted by the song change over the speakers playing around the lot. "One more point to me and it's game over for you." He taunted playfully, making Pixie giggle.

"How are you so sure you're gonna win? You a psychic now? Is that why you're getting a crystal ball?" Pixie joked, making the others laugh. She managed to get in a slap to the backs of Half-Sack's hands and cheered. "Draw!"

"Okay we need a tie-breaker." Half-Sack decided, watching Pixie wriggle around next to him. Pixie nodded eagerly, drumming out a little rhythm on the tabletop with her hands. "Arm wrestle?"

"Yeah!" Pixie said eagerly, putting her hands up to accentuate her keeness for another game with her brother, and almost knocked Chibs' beer bottle over in the process. Chibs had been watching her and had scooped his drink out of the way at the last second, anticipating that it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Easy there, darlin'." Chibs chuckled, patting Pixie on the back. "Don't injure each other either, Sack's been workin' out since tha last time ye did this." Chibs warned as Pixie and Half-Sack linked hands and prepared to wrestle.

"I know, H had little twiggy arms when I first met him and now, he's on par with J." Pixie commented. "Proud of you!" She sing-songed smiling up at Half-Sack and wriggling closer to him.  
"I'm not gonna go easy just coz' you're acting cute." Half-Sack laughed, nudging Pixie back so they were at a good distance to arm wrestle properly again. "Ready?"

"Bring it, Jareth." Pixie giggled, knee bouncing away as she tried to keep in one place.

"Who?" Half-Sack asked as they started wrestling, feeling the foruce of Pixie's muscles working against his. Despite her small stature, Pixie was much stronger than she looked.

"The Goblin King? Y'know, Labyrinth?" Pixie answered, grunting a little as she worked to keep Half-Sack's arm in place, feeling proud that her brother was able to put up a fight now.

Deep laughter came from the bottom end of the table where Happy had been watching them with the blonde woman. "Nice, kid." He commented to Pixie, watching his baby sister as she flexed her arm and concerntrated. Juice also got the reference and laughed, shaking his head at the references Pixie came out with.

Pixie and Half-Sack didn't reply as they continued focusing on the game. Every time one of them managed to push the other's arm, it got pushed back into the middle again, both of them realising that they were pretty equally matched. The Sons began calling out encouragement to both Half-Sack and Pixie, the pair of them trying not to laugh at each other as they fought. Bobby, Opie, Jax and Juice, as well as a couple of women (who had some over after seeing the Sons passing around spliffs) watched the younger Sons go at it and called out their bets on who the winner would be. Opie was feeling a little buzzed, taking his joint slowly and relaxing like Juice, but Bobby was completely high as he fumbled with another joint, trying to roll it up.

"That is a shitty ass joint." Opie told him with a laugh, his eyes unfocused as he watched Bobby attempt to curl the paper.

"A masterpiece." Bobby grinned, his speech a little slurred as he finally coordinated hismelf enough to roll it up, before he showed it off to the people around him, making them chuckle with him. Jax, who had been sipping on a bottle of Jack and smoking his own regular cigarettes got up from the table, striding off towards the stalls, deciding he needed to move around.

"Pix, c'mere." Jax called without looking back at her, knowing Pixie would follow him regardless of him calling for her. Half-Sack let go of her hand and motioned with his head for Pixie to follow Jax.

"This isn't over kid." He grinned as Pixie put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she brought her right leg over the bench seat, struggling to navigate around the planks in the low light.

"I'm gonna win!" Pixie called over her shoulder at Half-Sack with a grin before jogging after Jax. The other Sons watched Jax go off, shoulders tense, face brooding, with Pixie running after him like a duckling to a duck. Chibs couldn't help but feel worried. He looked over at Bobby who had the same expression, despite being high as a kite.

"We get back, I'm gonna lock Jax and Clay in a room." Bobby commented, his words sliding into each other. His face was semi-serious as he stared into Chibs' brown eyes. "Gotta work this shit out."

"It's more than that." Opie put in, nudging the table with his boot in frustration, folding his arms across his chest. "Jax has got to get over his dead daddy shit." He said finally, letting out a breath of smoke and tossing his head. The weariness of the run and seeing Jax act out over Clay was bothering him and he felt like Jax was shutting him out, which was making him feel untrustworthy again, like how he'd felt when Stahl had framed him and the club thought he was a rat.

Chibs didn't like Opie's comment, flashing him a warning look with his wise brown eyes. " _Bollocks_." He growled, taking a sip of his beer as Opie shifted uncomfortably, feeling like he'd just been told off. "Clay can't deal with tha' fact he's gettin' older, and tha' kid's pushin' him out." Chibs explained firmly.

"Clay's not goin' anywhere." Opie argued, though his tone sounded almost defeated. Chibs, Opie and Bobby exchanged unnerved looks with each other, silently agreeing to disagree for the sake of ending the night without yet another argument.

Across the lot, Pixie managed to catch Jax. "What's up, Oscar the Grouch?" She greeted, earning an eye roll and a playful shove from him.

"I just need to think, and I like having you around when I do." Jax explained, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as he looked down at Pixie's sprite-like face.

"Why's that?" Pixie asked, linking her arm with Jax's so she could keep up with his long strides, she felt the bite of concern for Jax again, sensing he still wasn't over whatever was bothering him today, or rather _who_ was bothering him today.

"You keep my head on straight." Jax answered, looking around at the stalls, not wanting to look down at Pixie and see the analysing expression he knew she had on her face, seeing straight through him and any walls he had.

"Glad I can help." Pixie smiled as she followed Jax, deciding to let him do what he wanted to for the moment, seeing if he was going to open up under his own steam, or whether she'd have to get her metaphorcal crowbar. He stopped abruptly by one stall selling necklaces and went for a closer look. Pixie followed, intrigued by the stall too and spotted a silver necklace with a zebra pendant that had black gems along the stripes that caught the light well.

"Hey, doesn't Ly like zebras?" Pixie said, pointing to it.

Jax's eyes lit up and he picked up the little box it was in to have a closer look. "She does, this is pretty. I'll get it for her, make up for having to go on the run."

"She'll love it, that's such a sweet thing to do, bud." Pixie encouraged. Jax paid for the necklace as Pixie spotted a heavy wolf pendant on a thick silver chain. The wolf's head was depicted in a howling pose with tribal style curls coming down from it. It instantly made Pixie think of Tig and how much she missed him already, and how much she adored him.

Pixie bought the pendant too and tucked it into the zip pocket of her kutte for safekeeping. "How are you feeling about Lyla moving into your house?" Pixie asked Jax as they carried on walking up the aisle of stalls, looking around. Jax found it easier to open up seeing as they weren't focusing solely on the conversation and moving around allowed him to settle his thoughts.

"Honestly? I'm so happy about it." Jax smiled, putting an arm around Pixie. "I can't wait to go home and see what she's done with the place. I want Axel and Lyla to feel like it's their place too, seeing as we're a family." Jax described. It warmed Pixie's heart hearing Jax talk so fondly about Axel and Lyla and seeing how joyous they made him.

"Does Axel feel like a son to you?" Pixie questioned, curious to see how Jax was adapting.

"I don't want it to sound cliché and cheesy, but yeah, he does. When I met Lyla properly and we went on our first date and talked, she felt like the missing puzzle piece for me, there's just such a connection there, I don't know how else to describe it."  
"I know what you mean, Jackie." Pixie assured him, her mind thinking of Tig and how he made her feel so content and complete in his arms.

"Yeah, and then when I met Axel, I was real hesitant, coz' I haven't really had much to do with kids aside from Ope's, but Axel is such a sweet little boy, so funny and excitable and caring, he just took me by complete surprise. When I have him in my arms and I'm playing around with him or tucking him into bed, or helping him, it just feels... _right_. I want to be in his life, I want to care for him and the fact that he's decided to call me 'daddy' now? Man, hearing that is one of the best feelings in the world. Makes me feel like, for the first time in my life, I did somethin' right."

"Proud of you, Jackie, told you things would start looking up for you." Pixie patted his back, feeling the reaper patch under her hand. "You have them and Abel to fight for now too."

"Yeah, they're more reasons to pull this club straight." Jax nodded. "We just have big fuckin' roadblock."

"Clay?" Pixie guessed. "You and him really need to figure out how to make this work, you can't keep fighting each other until the end of his presidential reign. One of you will end up dead and the club will suffer." Pixie warned. "Question is, how the hell do we make Clay see our side of things? He's so focused on obtaining the ultimate power and status for the club, he won't see any other viewpoint until this club has burnt to the ground."

"It makes the club divided." Jax agreed, letting out a deep breath and feeling the weight on his shoudlers.

"And a club divided is a club in danger." Pixie said ominously. "I feel like the Gemma situation rattled Clay in some way. Now he doesn't have her to back him up and agree with him, he feels isolated. I mean he's stopped hanging around the club members, he isn't at the table tonight, and when we were all congregating in the parking lot figuring out the Tig crisis, he wouldn't stand with us, kept moving away and smoking alone." Pixie described, analysing Clay's behaviour pattern as she worried her bottom lip.

"Part of that is his own fault, he's purposely distancing himself from everyone, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, it could be that after everything came out about his planned attack on Opie and the ambush, the club stopped trusting him as much without realising it, but Clay noticed and now feels like he can't say shit or be around us without being questioned." Jax theorised, trying to put himself in Clay's boots. "I mean the questioning is valid because he's given us enough reason to do that, and hasn't proven himself worthy of gaining our trust back since. He's in limbo."

"Yeah, we need to work out where his head's at before he freaks and makes a stupid decision. If you're not in the right mental state, it's very easy to slip up in this life. We've seen it with Bobby, I saw it with Bruce, and in the position Clay's in, if he slips up, that could be fatal, either to him or to us."

Jax ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck this shit." He mumbled. "Thinking about this feels like trying to decode a math puzzle."  
"Yeah, Clay's got himself stuck for sure." Pixie sighed. "My main concern is you though, Jackie. Whatever happens with Clay, you're next for the gavel, and we gotta make sure that you learn from Clay's mistakes, so we don't end up back here."

"In Eureka?" Jax joked, trying to lighten the situation so he wouldn't have to think about the impending possibility of even more responsibility.

Pixie rolled her eyes. "No, you spoon, back in this situation figuring how the hell to keep you and the club alive. If I have to save another Sons' ass again, I'm demanding a raise."

Jax chuckled at Pixie's language and felt himself relax again, just being able to talk it out with Pixie made him feel less alone with all the club's problems. "It'll be my first order of business when I'm president." Jax joked.

The pair of them kept walking around the stalls until Jax spotted one selling Harley memorabilia and found a small teddy for Axel and a baby comforter for Abel, tucking them into the pockets of his kutte and thinking of his little boys back home. 

They kept walking until they ended up back where their bikes were parked near an open spot where stunt riders were showing off their skills.

"Surprised you're not out there with them." Jax commented as they watched the riders roar past them at breakneck speeds.

"I got my fill of riding for today." Pixie shrugged. "Besides, supporting you and this family is more important to me that popping wheelies."

Jax smiled and sat down on his bike sideways on so he could rest his feet on the ground, patting the pillion seat for Pixie to hop up too. Pixie obliged and watched the smoke from Jax's cigarette curl up into the night air. "We're gonna get through this, Jackie." Pixie said quietly, resting her head against Jax's shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. It was a mixture of things like apple, sage, Jack Daniels, pine, tobacco and patchouli. It was as complex as Jax and so special to him.

"Yeah." Jax replied vaguely, looking out across the lot at the riders before looking down at Pixie's small frame leaning against him. He kissed the top of her head feeling the support and love radiating from her. "Thanks for having my back, Piglet." Jax said softly.

"Don't think twice about it. I'm just doing what any good family member and Son should do. Nobody deserves to walk through this life alone. I just wish Clay would stop fighting against us and realise that we're all he's got, so he needs to gain our trust back and work with us, not against us."

"Fuck know's how." Jax sighed. The pair stayed quiet for a while after that, just enjoying each other's company and watching the riders until they heard slow but heavy footfalls approaching from behind. They looked over to see a weary-looking Clay holding a beer bottle. He sat down on his bike next to Jax's staring out across the lot too, with his back to Jax and Pixie. Jax's face contorted into a scowl and he looked away from Clay. Pixie kept her breathing even and waited to see what this was all about. After an awkward couple of seconds, Jax caved, deciding to try and appeal to Clay, see if he could bring him out of his still pissed off state.

"I didn't know what the old man was up to until we were crashin' through. Neither of us did." Jax told him. Clay's back stiffened, but he didn't turn around.

"I don't give a shit about today." Clay spoke up, his voice calm, but there was a hardness to it at the same time. He pursed his lips, staring out at the riders unseeingly. "Where does this go tomorrow? Next week?" Clay turned his head to the side so he could see Jax and Pixie out of his periphery.

Jax's scowl deepened and he shook his head. "Where does what go?" He asked, his voice bordering angry, but he kept it low. Pixie nudged his ribs gently, reminding him to stay calm. He looked into her hazel eyes shining in the low light, and let out a breath.

This time, Clay turned around more, looking at Jax and Pixie over his shoulder. To a stranger, Clay's face would've looked calm, but Pixie and Jax could see the tells in his eyes and the corners of his lips, he was deeply pissed, like lava raging under the surface of a volcano. "Your need to undermine my every goddamn play." Clay elaborated, his words slow and hard.

"I got no need to undermine you." Jax answered, his tone calmer than Clay's but Pixie could feel him stiffen against her, saw the way he inhaled his cigarette deeply, clinging white-knuckled to stay calm. "The things I call out are about the club."

"Me too." Pixie answered. "I have nothing against you personally, Clay, just some of the decisions you made which weren't for the good of the club." She kept her voice calm, eyes calculating, analysing Clay's figure for signs he would attack.

"Nah, you two and me, things are personal." Clay retorted.

"Yeah. Maybe they are." Jax spoke up, his face angry. "Guess we gotta get right with you. About what you did." Jax finished, watching Clay's figure tense at his words. Hating being reminded about the day he lost the club's unconditional trust in him because of Stahl, and because of Pixie.

"Yeah." Clay's voice rumbled like thunder before a lightning strike. "You do." He took a slow sip of his beer. The way he said it was so dismissive it angered Pixie and Jax. They were willing to talk to him calmly, figure shit out so the club wasn't so divided, but they couldn't help but feel as though Clay viewed them as petulant children still. Kids who didn't know what they were doing, and being too dismissive of them to listen to their side, or to show them how to move past it all and to lead by example. He viewed them as incapable of learning.

Jax couldn't help himself. "Well, you got decades of experience." He told Clay sarcastically. "Why don't you tell me how I do that?" He asked, his voice bordering on accusatory, his face darkened, showing how angry he really was below the surface, how he'd lost sleepless nights over the 'what ifs' surrounding what almost happened to Opie. How Opie's kids had been dragged into the Sons world and seen the ugly side of it before they were old enough to fully understand. How it had taken Donna months to get back behind the wheel of the truck. How he'd been told by Tig and Chibs about how Pixie sometimes woke up in the night screaming Opie and Donna's names. How she was scared to leave Opie for more than a day without worrying about him. How Pixie would call Donna's cell to make sure she'd gotten home safe after her nightshifts at the hospital. Jax had seen the change in Opie, seen him have to process the fact that he'd almost lost his life or Donna's at the hands of Clay's misjudgement and refusal to listen to the club. "How do I get right with you tryin' to kill a brother behind the club's back? Your little trigger boy almost blowing off an innocent woman's head?" Jax's furious words came out bitingly, even though his voice was still at talking level, there was immense anger and power behind every syllable. He wanted Clay to acknowledge the pain in his voice, to show actual repentance for his actions and turn around and look at him. He wanted Clay to take accountability and do right by it. Clay had never even apologised to Donna for what he almost did to her and her husband, and even though he'd changed for a couple of months after, he'd reverted right back to his scheming and violent ways the second shit got tricky. Pixie watched Jax speak, flinching at the violence of his words and the flashbacks they evoked.

Clay turned back around, physically shutting Jax and his pain out. He looked up at the night sky and nodded subtly. "Well," he stated calmly, "you're gonna have to figure that out for yourself, son." Clay told him, like a parent imparting a life lesson on a child. Pixie shook her head incredulously at his words, Clay was impossible to work with. She got that he felt cornered by Jax's anger, and the distrust with the club, but if he wasn't even willing to work with Jax, to even acknowledge him like a good president would, then there was very little they could even do for Clay. " _But_." Clay followed up sharply, turning his head to the side, causing Pixie and Jax to look at him again. "I'd do it soon." Clay told them, pausing for a moment. Jax scowled at him, sensing a threat was about to be uttered. "'Coz if you mention the incident, or the ambush again, _I'll kill ya'_." Clay concluded.

The expression on Jax's face was pure murder, and Pixie motioned for him to walk away before he did anything he'd regret. Jax threw himself onto his feet and stormed away, Pixie following him and disappearing into the dark. Clay finished the last of his beer and began walking back to the deserted shady spot against the chain-link fence where he'd been sitting for the duration of the party, not feeling in the mood to interact with anyone. 

As he walked, something suddenly slammed into his chest, hard, knocking him into the chain-link fence with a dull rattle, the metal wires pressing into his back and head. He looked down into the pair of furious hazel eyes and for a second, Clay was afraid.

"Opie was your first and final warning. You even so much as _dream_ about acting on that threat to Jax and I will _take. You. Down._ " Pixie hissed, her voice low and fierce as she grasped the front of Clay's kutte and kept him pushed against the fence. Her expression dark and deadly, there was no sign of her cheerfulness there, just pure aggression and strong authority. Clay's hands uselessly tried to pull Pixie's off him, they were weakened from the long hours of driving and were rendered useless against Pixie's iron grip, her knuckles bone-white from how hard she was pinning him, fists pushing into his chest.

"What do you want from me?" Clay growled back, voice low, though there was a slightly shaken tone to it.

"For you to do your fuckin' job." Pixie answered, lowering her agression level, but her tone deadly serious and scathing. "You're isolating yourself from everyone and then acting like it's _our_ fault. We have a right to be angry at you, you almost killed multiple brothers! So, take some fuckin' accountability for once in your goddamn life, you twat." Pixie told him firmly, her face incredulous. Clay had no option but to listen to her, unable to shut her out or get away. "Jax and I are prepared to hear you out and follow orders, so are the others, but you have to start listening to us! It doesn't go one way! This isn't a dictatorship. You have to show us that you fuckin' care about us, okay? You abandoned Tig today! _TIG_! He has stood by you since day one, followed your every beck and call and now you're shutting him out."

" _He_ shut _me_ out!" Clay roared, face red and outraged, trying to push against Pixie, who ground her boots into the hard earth. She wasn't going anywhere. "You all fuckin' did!"

" _NO_! We started working without you the second you decided to keep shit from us! This club shouldn't be shrouded in secrets, but we both know that it is." Pixie said darkly, her words causing Clay to pause his struggle for a millisecond, Pixie almost didn't catch the subtle reaction, but when she did, it seemed to confirm something that had been mulling in the back of her mind. "This isn't twenty years ago anymore Clay, times are changing and if you want this club to survive, you have to be more open with us, I know you fuckin' hate me, but talk to Chibs or Bobby or Tig, let them know whatever the hell's wrong with you before you bite the dust."

"Are you threatening me again?" Clay asked menacingly, his eyes glacial and face fearsome. "Killing a president is a death sentence for you too." Clay warned ominously, trying to scare Pixie, make her back off so he didn't have to listen to the hard truths she had forced upon him. He hated her words because he knew she had a point, and he didn't want to admit that.

Pixie laughed in his face. "I'm glad you're aware of that, Tin-Man, but you're not the only one who can make murders look like accidents." Her voice taking on a sinister tone that matched the crazed look in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Clay narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what Pixie's angle was. He felt deeply uncomfortable being on the receiving end of Pixie's dark-side, hating the part of him that was unnerved, making sure it didn't fully show on his face, trying to take control of the situation desperately. 

"That means I killed four people prior to my charter's takedown, and they weren't even ruled as suspicious deaths." Pixie elaborated with a sickening smile. "Though that's nowhere near as impressive as what you managed to get away with." Pixie told him, a deathly glint in her eyes and a scary smile. "You better get your act together soon, Play-Doh. Work with us, not against us." She concluded, making sure that her advice registered in Clay's eyes before she finally let Clay go, like a predator havign grown bored of taunting it's prey. She gave him one last look before Pixie turned and walked off into the night, as though nothing had occurred between them, leaving Clay leant against the fence, watching her retreating figure with wide eyes, stunned at the gall Pixie had.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie walked through the aisles of the market heading back to the Sons enclave, taking in the fun atmosphere of Sons dancing, bartering and relaxing with each other and the women attending the shindig. As she rounded a corner, she spotted Happy's back as he walked just up ahead, looking around as he walked like he was searching for someone or something. Pixie ran up behind him and jumped onto his back.

"Fuck!" Happy grunted preparing for an attack and let out a breath in relief when he realised it was just Pixie, small hands wrapping around his shoulders. He grabbed her thighs and hiked her up so he could give her a piggyback. "Was lookin' for you, rascal." Happy told her, looking at Pixie's face as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Jax came back without you and I got concerned."

"Went to go clear my head." Pixie shrugged. "I'm here now, though."

"Hm." Happy grunted. Pixie slid off him, feeling too bouncy to sit still and walked beside Happy for a moment until she spotted a stall selling candy which caught her eye. She accidentally stepped in front of Happy and tripped him up. He grunted and righted himself, making sure Pixie didn't fall either by pulling her against him and gave her a warning look.

"Sorry." Pixie winced at Happy's scowl. "My heads all over the place."

"You need an outlet." Happy decided, deep brown eyes looking over Pixie's tense face. He grasped Pixie's wrist and began towing her along, Pixie had no choice but to follow him as she half-jogged behind him trying to keep up with his fast, purposeful gait. He strode straight past the Sons enclave with Juice giving Pixie a questioning look. Pixie made an 'I don't know' gesture back to him as she was dragged along, working on trying to stay upright. Juice gave a laugh and got up from the table, Jax and Chibs following suit, intrigued by what Happy was up to. The Sons knew that if Pixie was involved, it was going to be something entertaining, regardless of what Hppy was up to. Happy rounded another corner and put a hand out to gesture to what he'd been after. There, in front of them, stood a boxing ring where two muscular Sons were causally sparring, with a few drunk Sons watching them go at it, mildly amused expressions on their faces.

"You want me to spar?" Pixie asked Happyy curiously. "With who?" She followed up. Happy simply smiled in response. "You?" Pixie guessed, her curious expression turning to eagerness. 

"Mmhm." Happy nodded just as the others caught up with them, Half-Sack, Opie and Bobby had also decided to follow too, so all the visiting Charming Sons were together, apart from Clay.

"What's going on?" Chibs asked with a grin.

"I'm taking on Hap in the ring apparently, you're next, Teller." Pixie beamed up at him.

"You sure you can take me on after?" Jax asked doubtfully.

"Hell yeah." Pixie nodded confidently. The two Sons in the ring finished their rounds and got out, so Happy strode up and jumped the ropes, taking off his kutte and rings and passing them to Half-Sack. Chibs motioned for Pixie to do the same, so she took off her kutte, earrings, necklace and bracelets as one of the Eureka prospects appeared with a roll of white hand wrap for Pixie. Another prospect passed a blue roll to Bobby so he could wrap Happy's hands too as Bobbby clambered up onto the edge of the ring. Juice stepped in and wrapped Pixie's hands for her, making them both think about the first time he'd done that during Pixie's first day in Charming.

"You're beyond crazy." Juice commented with a laugh. "Happy's brutal in the ring."

"I know." Pixie giggled. "I won't even be mad if he beats me, Happy's a damn good fighter." She told him. As soon as Juice was done, Pixie skipped over to the ring and jumped the ropes, smacking her fist into her hand. Happy grinned, seeing the excitement on Pixie's face, which was immensely gratifying to him. Happy and Pixie met in the middle and they touched fists before they got into diagonal corners to each other, following proper boxing ettiquete. Happy was smiling still as he watched Pixie settle into her fighting mindset, her mischievous smile fading as she calmed herself.

"You ready?" Happy asked her.

"Oh yeah!" Pixie giggled. "Don't go easy, I'll know."

Happy snorted. "Respect you too much for that shit."

"Me too." Pixie nodded, watching Happy stretch his arms and throw a few punches into the air. Bobby moved around the edge of the ring, getting ready to referee.

"Right, clean fighting you two. No biting, kicking, groin shots or claws." Bobby reminded, he knew Pixie and Happy were veteran boxers, but he also knew both were insane as hell. "Boxers ready?" He called, Pixie and Happy both nodded. " _Fight_!" He called.

Pixie and Happy stalked into the centre of the ring, light on their toes but not dancing, watching to see what the other would do, circling like fighting animals. Happy got closer to Pixie and gave the first swing, punching from the shoulder for a headshot. Pixie ducked and swerved, punching Happy's ribs as she came up on the other side of his outstretched arm. The Sons watched on, looking at the dark expressions on Pixie and Happy's faces as they stalked each other and fought. Happy pivoted and went for another right cross, aiming for Pixie's head again and Pixie stayed one step ahead, backing away just enough that he missed her and then dived forwards, delivering two jabs and a left hook. The jabs hit home on Happy's chest and the jab just caught him on his chin as he backed up. Happy surged forwards, delivering a powerful jab to Pixie's right side, causing her to wince as her ribs flexed but didn't break thankfully. Pixie stumbled with the force of the hit, but stayed standing, shielding herself and punching Happy twice in the face. His head snapped to the side both times before he turned back and grinned, the fight was getting good. Pixie was lightning fast in the ring, whereas Happy was slower, but his punches were brutal, so it was an interesting match to watch. Happy punched in a hook motion with his left fist and caught Pixie on the cheekbone as she attempted to dodge but didn't quite get lucky, with the way she was moving, the hit didn't have as much force as Happy would have liked, but it was enough to cause Pixie to stagger. She righted herself just as Happy went for a finishing blow, trying to knock her down, but wasn't quite fast enough as Pixie jumped forwards and thrust a left hook square into Happy's cheek, sending him reeling for moment. Pixie noted Happy was trying to herd her into the corner and she played into it, backing up towards it in between jabs and shielding as the pair of the racked up hits and misses between them. Happy knew his chest and stomach was going to be black and blue tomorrow but he was proud of every stinging hit Pixie got in. Not a lot of people could last this long against Happy and he liked seeing Pixie fully focused and in her element. Pixie felt the ropes behind her back and delivered a couple more jabs to Happy's head and chest before he prepared to corner her and return them. At the last moment, Pixie dived behind Happy, going under his arm as he went for a punch. Happy spun on the spot and as he turned, Pixie delivered a headshot to the side of his face, knocking him into the ropes.

"Holy shit!" Juice shouted, seeing Pixie gaining the upper hand for the time being.

"Come on, lass!" Chibs cheered encouragingly, feeling pride for his kid, but also resisting the urge to jump the ropes and rescue Pixie before she got crushed by Happy. Realising he was being cornered as Pixie rained in jab after jab in rapid succession like a machine, Happy watched Pixie for a second and then punched full force, catching Pixie's shoulder and sending her backwards. Pixie smacked into the mat, tumbling with the force of the hit until she did a backwards roll, ending up on her knees and jumping back up onto her feet and advancing back towards Happy before Bobby even had a chance to split them up.

"You good?" Bobby called to Pixie as she stretched her shoulder with a grin. If you didn't know them, it would have looked like Happy and Pixie were mortal enemies hellbent on killing each other from how hard they were tussling and the dark glints in their eyes. In reality, Pixie and Happy adored each other, but they were both trained to kill, so once they were in the ring, all bets were off, and they fought to win. It was something they bonded over and after any of their matches, they were usually found hugging it out and patching each other up, being pretty much joined at the hip.

"Hell yeah!" Pixie called back over her shoulder before bouncing forward, Happy met her in the middle and they resumed. Pixie landed a hit to Happy's lip and he backed up spitting blood and grinning like a madman. Pixie felt a small ounce of fear jolt through her at the psychotic expression on Happy's face as he stalked her. She knew Happy would never intentionally kill her, but _goddamn_ was he intimidating when he wanted to be. Pixie dodged him and swerved, trying to stay one step ahead of Happy and his wreckingball punches. He got in a lucky shot to Pixie's jaw and Pixie felt her bottom lip split as blood smeared across her face and Happy's fist. Both of them recoiled and Pixie saw a glimmer of concern in Happy's eyes as she spat and wiped her mouth. She grinned again to let him know she was good, and they converged once more, pounding into each other like there was no tomorrow. Bobby lost count of how many hits Pixie and Happy were getting in and was stunned that Pixie was even holding her own against Happy. She was doing a hell of a lot better than other Sons Bobby had seen take Happy on in the ring. Bobby was beginning to be concerned about Pixie when Happy suddenly delivered a blow to Pixie's temple, causing her to fly backwards into the floor and roll, ending up on her stomach like a starfish. She struggled onto her hands and knees, seeing double for a second, at which point Bobby jumped in and separated them.

"Stay down, kid." He told Pixie, who nodded, though there was frustration on her face at being told to stop. It said a lot for her fighting spirit as she persevered, struggling to her feet until the dizziness had worn off, refusing to lay down in defeat. Once Happy had snapped out of his fighter's mindset he went to Pixie's side, making sure he hadn't just given his baby sister brain damage, watching her stanger unsteadily on her feet for a moment.

"You good?" He rumbled, putting his hands on either side of her face.

"Yeah, mate, I'm good." Pixie grinned, shaking off the vertigo and feeling back to normal. Her teeth were red with blood but there was such an exuberant glint in her eye, and a joyous expression on her face as she looked up adoringly at Happy. "I'll get you next time."

"Don't doubt that, Lil Maniac." Happy grinned, bringing her in for a tight hug. He could feel Pixie relax under him, but not completely, and he knew it was because she didn't win, so her perfectionist streak was probably berating her internally. He put his hands on Pixie's shoulders and pushed her back until they were bloody face to equally bloody face. "I'm proud of you, kid, you did a good job, we just gotta work on you keeping your shields up. Only reason I got that shot in was coz' you didn't raise your arm up high enough." Happy told her.

Pixie nodded. "Practice with me when we get back to Charming?" She asked hopefully, reaching up to wipe blood off the corner of Happy's mouth.

"Yeah." Happy grinned, he put his arm around her lovingly and took her to the edge of the ring where Chibs passed Pixie a towel and checked her lip, making sure the damage wasn't bad before doing the same to Happy. Happy jumped the ropes and rolled his shoulders, feeling the smarting pain of all the hits Pixie had got in on him, each one filling him with pride. He'd been sparring with her during Pixie's recovery from being shot and had seen her come back into herself again until she was stronger than ever. Chibs was feeling much the same way about Pixie as he wiped down her face and checked her hands, trying to keep Pixie in one place as she was practically fizzing on the spot.

"Ye feelin' better lassie?" Chibs asked her, examining her pupil response and making sure there wasn't any sign of internal damage or concussion from Happy's finishing blow.

"Yeah, I got a lot of anger out with that match for sure, but I want another round. I'm raring to go." Pixie insisted, dancing on her tiptoes. Juice jumped up onto the ring with a cup of lemonade for Pixie to drink, shaking his head in complete disbelief at the fact Pixie was still on the go.

"Drink, cariño." He prompted, watching Pixie chug the red cup. "You can't be serious about wanting another round in the ring." Juice commented, feeling his anxiety intensify over seeing Pixie bloody and beaten.

"I am!" Pixie exclaimed with determination in her voice and an excited expression on her face. "That was just one round, I'm good for another."

"Chibs?" Juice asked, wanting a second opinion, Chibs shook his head and shrugged, slightly exasperatedly.

"Well tha' lass seems fine, bruised and barmy as a fruitcake, but fine." Chibs chuckled.

"So can I fight?" Pixie asked him hopefully.

"Aye, but tha' second ye go down again, I want ye out, ye hear?" Chibs told her, putting on his authoritative dad voice.

"Aye, aye, captain." Pixie beamed with a salute, making Juice and Chibs laugh as they checked the wrappings on her hands. "Jackie boy! Get your grumpy ass in here!" Pixie called out to him from where he was sat with Opie on the benches nearby. Jax got to his feet and came to the ring.

"You sure?" Jax asked her, surprise in his voice.

"Are you? You've been acting all sulky and stroppy today, think your ego can handle being knocked around, are you gonna cry like a lil' baby?" Pixie jokingly taunted, she wanted to get Jax fired up, so he'd get his anger out in the ring too, instead of continuing to brood and sulk in the corner for the rest of the night.

"Oh, you're goin' down, Piglet!" Jax grinned, taking the bait like a fish to a hook. He began taking off his rings and kutte as Half-Sack found where the Eureka prospects had put the hand wrap rolls. Jax got geared up and jumped cockily into the ring, motioning for Bobby to set them up. Pixie had more experience fighting with Jax in the ring, so she knew what his go-to move set was, he was more of a predictable fighter than Happy. Bobby called out for the match to begin and Pixie slipped back into the fighter mindset, focusing on pushing Jax to his limits, making him feel the aggression he needed to filter out and work through. Pixie did her ducking and weaving technique, dodging Jax's hits and making him focus on trying to catch her, as well as giving him taunting little smiles each time he missed, riling him up. Jax felt all the fury and agony from dealing with Clay, and the stress of the club building inside of him, as well as his guilt for acting like a dick to Opie and the others and his worry about the future. It all came to a head in his punches as they finally hit home on Pixie's side as moved. She winced, as Jax' jabs were ferocious and caught the same spots Happy had hit a couple of times. Pixie kept her reaction to the pain to a minimum, wanting Jax to continue without fretting about her. They exchanged hooks and took hits with Bobby keeping count of how many they were getting in, surprised at the speed that the pair of them were battling at. It was like watching a match on double speed. Jax was usually much slower and calculating, and Bobby put the change in his fighting to just the sheer amount of exasperation pouring out of him in the ring. Pixie was dealing just as much as she was getting, getting in hits to Jax's face and chest where he wasn't shielding himself correctly, too focused on delivering punches. Pixie could tell Jax was losing focus and tiring, so she decided on a finishing blow, aiming a left hook at his face. As she threw the punch, Jax seemed to be on the exact same wavelength. The pair of them punched each other's faces in perfect synchrony, like mirror images, before they fell over backwards onto the mat like two stones colliding and rebounding. Pixie burst out laughing, rolling onto her side so she didn't choke on the blood pouring from her nose. The spectating Sons had a similar reaction, laughing and cheering at how well-timed both headshots had been and the fact Jax and Pixie had both flopped to the mat with matching bloody noses.

"Did we just...?" Jax trailed off, sitting up too, his nose spewing blood down his face and shirt, he looked at Pixie's giggling form and couldn't help but chuckle as well, the chances of that happening were slim, and it had been so unexpected.

"Yeah." Pixie confirmed, smiling at Jax. "That bloody nose is a lesson. We work together, so don't fight us." Pixie told him as Chibs jumped the ropes with Juice and Happy, towels at the ready to tend to the wounded pair.

"Lesson learned, kid." Jax nodded. "Sorry."

"It's all blood on the mat at this point, Jackie, we're good." Pixie assured him affectionatley.

"Who won?" Jax asked, looking to Bobby, intrigued to see what Bobby's call would be. "Is this a tie?"

"In terms of knockout, it's a draw, but Pixie got sixteen hits to you. You got twelve, Pixie wins." Bobby explained his reasoning before he turned to the crowd. "Give it up for little miss Telford!" He called to the audience of Sons, causing the Sons that had gathered around the ring, interested by the female Son in the ring, to cheer in response, raising their beer cups and bottles. Happy put his hand on the back of Pixie's head and tenderly wiped her face clean, beaming down at her before he stooped and lifted Pixie up onto his shoulder so she could have a little victory moment. After struggling all day to keep everyone together, and all the drama with Tig, as well as Jimmy on the horizon, having this moment to just be present and feel like she'd achieved something today was such a relief to Pixie. She revelled in it for a second, just letting her fears subside until Happy put her down on the ground. She went to Jax's side and gave him a loving hug, making sure they left their feelings in the ring and came out stronger than ever.

After Pixie and Jax had a chance to get cleaned up, the Sons were beginning to tire, feeling the long hours on the road and the late hour of the night. Jax tracked down one of the Eureka Sons who gave them keys to four dorms in the Eureka clubhouse, just as Clay finally emerged from the darkness like a lone soldier. He took in Jax, Pixie, and Happy's bruised and slightly bloody faces.

"The hell happened here?" Clay asked, wondering if a fight had broken out and what he'd missed out on. He looked tired and pained, but was valiantly trying to seem calm and relaxed.

"We sparred, me and Hap, then me and Jax." Pixie answered face neutral and tone casual, interested to see how Clay was going to react to the group, whether he was going to mention their little run, or act like it didn't happen.

"Who won?" Clay questioned, taking a drag from his cigar.

"Hap won our match, then I got Jax." Pixie replied, deciding to be friendly if Clay was willing to be civil for the moment. "We just got keys to four dorms, anyone you wanna bunk with? Or do you want to go solo?" She asked him, extending the olive branch, the pair of them knowing Pixie's question was a lot more weighted than it appeared to the others.

Clay breathed in and out, then shrugged casually. "Bobby? How's about we bed down for the night? I wanna talk to you."

Bobby looked surprised but stood up from the bench all the same, still buzzed but sober enough to sense Clay needed his council. "Sure, man, whatever you need." Bobby agreed with a friendly smile. He took a key from Jax and the pair of them trudged indoors with the others watching them go, their minds thinking about whether Clay was actually going to let Bobby inside the fortress of his mind, or whether he was going to back out and shut down like he had been doing up to this point.

"Piglet, you wanna bunk with me?" Jax asked, nudging Pixie.

Pixie shook her head. "Nope, you and Opie need to take a room together and talk your shit out too. You're best buds and you haven't had time to address whatever made you both flip out on each other today." Pixie told them, taking the remaining two sets of keys from Jax's hands and making a playful shooing motion to Jax and Opie, causing them to laugh as they grabbed their beer and went in together, Opie putting an arm around Jax's tired shoulders.

"Ye think they need a ref?" Chibs asked Pixie, glad to see that Jax and Opie were trying to get back onto the same page again.

"Nah, if those two start fighting, we'll hear them, and it might do them good to knock some sense into each other anyway." Pixie told him.

"Aye, tha's a good point." Chibs concurred, stroked Pixie's cheek dotingly. "Tig is goin' ta have a heart attack when he sees yer wee face all banged up like this." Chibs tutted. Pixie was definitely going to have a black eye tomorrow and the cut to her bottom lip was pretty nasty looking.

"We'll look like a right pair, huh? All scraped up." Pixie giggled. "Who's going with who now?" She asked the remaining five Sons. Happy scooped Pixie up into his arms, supporting her with one arm under her legs and put his free arm around Juice's shoulders.

"Mine." He stated simply, making the others laugh. Pixie put her arm around Happy's shoulders and tossed a key to Half-Sack so he and Chibs would be able to get to their room too.

"Be nice to H, dad." Pixie playfully warned, recalling how he'd teased Half-Sack earlier that morning with everyone else, and knowing Chibs had a mischievous streak of his own.

"Bah, I'm always nice." Chibs argued back playfully, grinning as Pixie giggled and yawned, setting Happy off yawning too.

"He starts buggin' you, come get me." Pixie told Half-Sack, who smiled and nodded, knowing Pixie had his back, even if she did like to tease him too.

"Bed." Happy announced, cutting the conversation short. The group said their goodnights before Pixie found herself being carried off by Happy with Juice in tow, the trio joking around together and enjoying each other's company, grabbing their bags from the main room of the clubhouse and finding their way to their room for the night. the room was comfortably small, the walls painted a dark blue with brown carpet on the floor. There was a double bed, a window looking out onto the lot, and a TV on the dresser with snacks and drinks crowding it. There was also an en suite with the doorway to it by the headboard of the bed, so the room was rectangular in shape. Juice, Happy and Pixie were reminded of their week away from Charming, travelling to Canada with the witness all those long months ago. Being together again made them relaxed as Happy and Juice liked bunking with each other because they both hated mess, and had similar senses of humour. Pixie balanced the trio out by bouncing between them, making the guys enjoy themselves much more with her high-spirited antics. They each took turns in the bathroom, getting clean and ready for bed whilst the alternating two watched late-night cartoons on the TV, dug into the snacks and tried to subdue Pixie as she jumped around on the bed and goofed off, glad to be in the company of her brothers and getting out the last of her hyper energy. Happy, who was last to go through the bathroom, chuckled when he came out to find Juice had blanket burrito'ed Pixie after she'd jumped one too many times on the bed and hadn't heeded his warning, so was now stuck wriggling around like a caterpillar. Juice and Pixie were laying down together exchanging childish jibes whilst making each other laugh by bickering as they waited for Happy to settle. He unrolled Pixie again and rearranged the green blanket, so everyone had a bit, and put Pixie in between him and Juice, before they turned out the light. Pixie rolled onto her side so her back was to Happy, snuggling against his chest as he put a protective arm around her, burrowing his face into her hair whilst Pixie found one of Juice's hands and linked her fingers with his, needing the support from both brothers so she could feel safe enough to drift off to sleep. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 

**Really hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts, feelings, ideas and critiques as I love going through the comments and hearing what all you wonderful people have to say! if you loved it, please don't forget to hit the kudos button if you haven't already! -Lulu ♥♥♥**

****


	39. Happy Families

** WARNING: Mention of death. **

Pixie gave a small groan at her stiff muscles as she opened her eyes, waking up and looking straight into Happy’s own sleepy brown pair. Happy was laying on his back, propped up a little on the pillows as he smoked, and Pixie had her head on his chest with Happy’s arm around her. Her knees were brought up against her torso facing away from Happy with the green blanket ruffled around her.

“You okay?” Happy asked after hearing the little grunt from Pixie, watching her become more awake, stretching her legs a little.

“Mmhm, just achy, where’s J?” Pixie asked, realising he wasn’t in the bed with them.

“Went for a shower, had to prise your hand off his arm.” Happy answered with a rumbling chuckle.

“Sorry, I get a little clingy in my sleep.” Pixie explained, studying Happy’s face. He had a cut bottom lip and a bruise on his cheek, both from the round he’d done with Pixie, and she felt a little twinge of guilt for hurting one of her best friends and closest brothers.

“S’cute.” Happy responded, stubbing out the cigarette in the black ashtray on the oak bedside table.

“How are you feeling?” Pixie asked him, sitting up to stretch her back and arms. Happy shrugged nonchalantly and sat up too, watching Pixie. When Pixie didn’t get a verbal reply, she turned around and poked Happy’s side. “Hey, you just got up, you can’t possibly have filled your word count already.” Pixie teased. “Gimme an answer.” she prompted, tugging Happy’s arm.

“I’m fine.” Happy chuckled, playfully batting Pixie off him.

“Boo. That’s a weak answer!” Pixie chided, giggling when Happy tried to push her away but she clung onto his arm, instead.

“Exuberant.” Happy said in mock exasperation. “Happy?”

“No, Pixie.” Pixie giggles turned into laughter as Happy tickled her.

“Pest.” Happy teased. “Too much energy, go stretch.” He ordered, pointing for Pixie to get off the bed.

“No, you.” Pixie argued, grinning. Happy scooped Pixie up from the bed into his arms and turning so he was holding Pixie off the edge of the bed.

“Up or I’ll drop you.” Happy warned, he couldn’t help but smile at Pixie’s mischievous face.

“Fine.” Pixie pouted, wriggling upright and sliding off the bed. “Squidward.” She added once she was out of grabbing range. Happy chuckled and launched one of the pillows at Pixie, getting her in the side.

“Brat.” He retorted. Pixie stuck her tongue out at Happy, then moved the chair that was against the far wall next to the dresser, tucked her pink pyjama shirt with the caption “GRL PWR” into the grey and black pyjama pants she had on and put her forearms down on the carpet next to the skirting board before doing a headstand against the wall, stretching her back and core muscles. 

From her upside-down position, she saw Juice coming out of the bathroom in dark blue jeans, white socks and was midway through pulling on a black t-shirt when he paused and looked at Pixie with confusion.

“The hell?” He asked with a smile and a slight chuckle.

“Stretching.” Pixie replied, trying not to giggle at Juice’s face.

“I swear you don’t do anythin’ normally.” Juice shook his head, pulling his shirt on properly.

“I’m a gymnast, so I stretch all my muscles to stay limber.” Pixie replied before she brought her legs down and went into a split that had the boys wincing, leaning forward to hold her ankle on her left leg.

“Does that hurt?” Juice asked her, trying to work out how Pixie was able to contort her hips the way she was doing.

“Nah.” Pixie said. “I’ve been doing gymnastics since I was a kid, so I kept my flexibility from childhood.” Pixie explained, sitting up and switching legs, putting her hands down on the carpet where her ankle should have been on her right leg. “It only looks painful coz’ you spend too much time sitting down.” Pixie told him. “So, your muscles are all tight.”

“They’re not.” Juice argued playfully as Happy grabbed his wash bag and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door.

“You can’t even touch your toes when you’re stood up.” Pixie teased, watching Juice meticulously pack his bag. He paused packing, stood up straight, lifted his leg, tapped his foot and put it back down.

“Can too.” Juice grinned.

“Not like that you spoon.” Pixie giggled, sitting up and stretching her arms.

“What does that even mean?” Juice laughed. “‘Spoon’?”

“It’s a British slang term for someone stupid, but it’s more endearing that straight-up calling someone an idiot.” Pixie described.

“I swear you can call someone stupid in like a hundred and five different ways in Britain.” Juice shook his head, zipping up his backpack.

“That’s actually true, sometimes one of the Sons would use terms that I’d have to question, it’s like every generation has their language over there, and don’t even get me started about regional language differences and accents, you can travel like twenty minute and bam, you’re in a whole other community.”

“Like the US but condensed down.” Juice agreed. “It’d be kinda interesting to see where you grew up and the general area.” He told her, watching Pixie contort her body into a crab position.

“Yeah, I mean you and the others are such huge parts of my life now, I’d like to connect the two worlds at some point, show you the place and the remaining people who helped shape me into who I am today.” Pixie thought aloud.

“I’ll take you back to Queens sometime too, show you where little Juice grew up.” Juice commented. “Amazing art there, museums too, though I’ll probably lose you the second we go on any of ‘em.” Juice mused, feeling a slight twinge of anxiety about the prospect of letting Pixie loose in a large museum.

“Doesn’t Spiderman live in Queens?” Pixie asked as she stood up from her crab and bent her back until her hands were touching the floor. Juice had to give props to her balance as she was doing all the movements with one leg and wasn’t wobbling. He laughed at her comment, feeling happy that Pixie and he were able to connect over their love of superheroes.

“Yeah, he did, Fantastic Four’s HQ was in Queens too.” Juice recalled. “Are there any British Marvel superheroes?” He asked, trying to go over the rolodex of his favourite heroes.

“Mmhm. Captain Britain who got his powers from Merlin the wizard, Blade the vampire hunter is supposed to be, but got portrayed by Wesley Snipes in the film so it lost the British-ness a bit, Spiderwoman was born in Britain but didn’t live there, there’s Black Knight too who had the cool ebony blade, I like him. There’s probably a bunch more but I can’t remember. Dukey would be the guy to ask, he’s like a walking encyclopaedia for superheroes.” Pixie spoke, thinking of her best friend back in Highton wistfully. Juice caught the sad look in her eye as she straightened up.

“Why don’t we try and track Dukey down, see if we can find his phone number.” Juice suggested, wanting to help Pixie reconnect.

“I’d like that, though I wouldn’t be able to call Dukey, he’s deaf and struggles with phone calls, so we would text mainly, or just ride to each other’s houses.”

“Can you two communicate with sign language? If we figure out how to set him up with a webcam, you’d be able to see each other physically and could sign as you spoke so it’d be easier.” Juice suggested, trying to come up with alternative solutions.

Pixie’s face brightened up a bit. “That could work, Francesca confirmed that since the massacre, there’s been no IRA activity in Highton, so it would be safe to reach out to Dukey and Simonika now, provided Jimmy’s arrival into the US doesn’t fuck anything up.”

“It won’t, we’ll keep you and Chibs safe.” Juice promised, his face fierce with protectiveness.

“Thanks J. I think you and Dukey would honestly get on great, you both are similar in terms of interests and internal strength. You both have faced massive obstacles and travesties in life and come out stronger each time.” Pixie smiled, coming closer to Juice and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You’re very sweet.” Juice smiled, stroking Pixie’s cheek before he sat down on the bed with her. “What’s Dukey faced, or is that too personal?”

“Dukey’s very open with people, and I trust you and know you have nothing but good intentions, plus Dukey trusts my judgement so I know he’d be alright with me telling you.” Pixie explained, her voice softening as she thought about her friend, he felt like a brother to her, and it hurt that she’d spent so long without him being in her life. “Besides, you’re bound to meet anyways. Dukey was born with Down Syndrome, he has the classic facial features and physical aspects, as well as a few cognitive difficulties such as dyspraxia, dyscalculia, and dyslexia. He was born with slight deafness too due to weak eardrums, so life was difficult for him straight away. At five, his grandparents got into a car crash whilst he was in the backseat, and the force of the impact burst his eardrums and damaged them to the point he needed hearing aids, but still struggles even with them. To help build character and improve his coordination, stamina, and confidence, his parents enrolled him in the same boxing class as me with Viktor, which is how we met and became best friends. He also went to the same school as me, but was in a different class, so we didn’t see each other during lessons and had separate friendship groups, but any time Dukey was teased or had any issues, I was by his side. It didn’t matter if they were a kid, a teacher or just some random person, I would help Dukey or fight on his behalf if I had to. Piper and Nicole would often back me up, but they didn’t have as much of a connection to Dukey as I had.” Pixie reminisced, holding Juice’s hand and feeling the pain of missing her brother back in Highton. “He saved my life, you know. The second he heard that Piper and Nicole had passed away, and I was on life support in the hospital, he got his parents to drive him to the hospital and refused to leave until I came around. He helped me cope, helped me adjust to my new life and was my strength when I didn’t have any left. That kid was fourteen years old like me, but even back then, he had the heart of a warrior. We stuck by each other for fifteen years until the massacre, I saw him go from strength to strength and he backed me up when I needed it too. For a long time, Dukey was the only person who I was able to let down my walls and cry around. I refused to show weakness to the Sons, I would deal with their shit, fix it or make it work, then just go to Dukey’s and we’d lay down together and I’d tell him what I’d done and he would tell me it would work out, and hold me whilst I cried.” Pixie described, opening up to Juice, who sat there stunned by these revelations and learning more about his little sister. “Dukey taught me that showing emotion wasn’t a weakness but a strength, it showed that I cared, and he taught me more shit about life than anyone. He’s a damn good fighter too, one of the best I’ve ever seen in the ring, and he backed me up or took over with fights when we hit our teens and he started blossoming. Broke a vodka bottle over some fucker’s head after the guy tried to put something in my drink in a nightclub in Liverpool.”

“Sounds like an amazing guy.” Juice spoke up, finding his voice after struggling not to cry about hearing Pixie’s love for Dukey, he could see it plain as day on her face, the immense respect, love and adoration she had for him. There was also immense regret and pain on Pixie’s face and Juice theorised it was down to Pixie having to ditch so suddenly without being able to say goodbye, and then having to go into hiding in Charming in case the IRA were looking for her or invading Highton.

“He is, I miss him so badly. Francesca said that when she sends my care package over, Dukey and Simonika are going to help her with it, so I’m hoping I have some way to contact him from there, otherwise, I know I have you, hacker-man.” Pixie smiled, clearing her throat which was tight from withholding tears too.

“Do you have a photo?” Juice asked her.

Pixie nodded. "I keep his with one of Simonika and Francesca." She told Juice as she went to her backpack, pulling out her wallet and pulling out a set of photographs that were stuffed into the clear slot, one behind the other. Pixie came back to the bed and showed the three to Juice. The first one was of a gorgeous black girl with closely trimmed hair. Her face was heart-shaped with rounded cheeks and a pointed chin, she had dark mocha eyes and a charismatic smile that seemed to light up her face. She seemed to be so effortlessly elegant and was wearing statement sparkly earrings and the top of a white ball gown though the photo cut off past her shoulders. 

“That’s Simonika Ezekwesili, she won a national dancing award and asked me to be a guest, and I took that photo before we went inside. She looks so gorgeous in this photo, as she does all the time, but I remember how happy she was when she won, and that’s why I love this photo so much.” Pixie clarified, smiling happily at the photograph.

“She does look very pretty, sounds like a wonderful girl too.” Juice agreed, silently thanking the young woman in the photograph for being such a positive influence on Pixie’s life.

“Astounding dancer too, she can bring tears to your eyes or make you feel whatever emotion she’s trying to portray in the dance by movement and expression alone. She helped me to connect with myself again after my amputation and fall back in love with dancing and just allowing your body to move with emotion.” Pixie described, thinking back to happy days in Simonika’s studio after she bought it where Pixie and Simonika would dance around, laughing and teasing each other as they went, coming up with routines and talking through intimate things. “She was my first kiss too.” Pixie said quietly.

Juice’s eyebrows raised. “Really?”  
“Yeah, happened just before my twenty-second birthday, we both had a strong connection to each other and one late evening after I was helping her redecorate the place, we just kissed, it came out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and it felt right in that moment. After we talked however, we both decided we weren’t in the right place for a relationship, Simonika’s dance school was taking off and she wanted to spend her time building her business. I was deep into the Sons at that point, and they were and still are my top priority. It felt wrong to drag her into the stress of that life, especially when she wanted nothing to do with it. She’d help at the club to earn some extra pounds, but that’s as far as her connection to the life went. We were in two different places, so we decided to keep the kiss as a fond memory, but to just move forwards as friends and support each other in our different directions, until I had to ditch.” Pixie informed Juice, thinking back over that time, how she’d been so scared of love back then, only to find the love of her life amid one of the worst tragedies of her life. It was strange how life worked, giving you the worst pain and then bringing you the good times again, you just had to hold on and be brave enough to make it there.

“That’s very mature of you both, proud of you, cariño.” Juice smiled, putting his arm around Pixie’s shoulders. He put Simonika’s photograph to the back of the pile and was met by a young man’s photo next. He had short black hair and the happiest smile that Juice had seen, except for Pixie’s. The man had a square face shape with chocolate brown eyes and had broad shoulders with muscular arms from what he could see in the photo. He was against a lilac background and was wearing a white shirt with small black dots all over it. Juice saw Pixie’s face light up with adoration as she saw the photo.

“Marmaduke ‘Dukey’ Barrington.” Pixie told Juice. “His parents liked unusual names, he had an older sister called Hydrangea, and a brother called Quemby. Both were in their teens when Dukey was born, so I never really got to know them all that well.” Pixie explained with a laugh. “You’d think his parents had unique names too, but they were called Peter and Ella.”

“Maybe they got tired of their common names so decided to go wild?” Juice suggested.

“Could be, I know Dukey was almost a ‘Monty’ as his parents almost called him Lamont, but they decided against it when Hydrangea pointed out it could also be shortened to ‘lame’.”

“Yeah, ‘Duke’ is better.” Juice agreed.

“Everyone calls him Duke anyway, it’s just me that adds the ‘y’ because I was five and then it just stuck.” Pixie explained. “Dukey rides motorcycles too, I taught him when he saw how much fun I was having when I learnt to ride, and he wanted a chance at freedom. I gave him my old bike when I got my current one. It was a 2004 Yamaha FZ6 Fazer painted black and dark violet. 

Bought it with my Sons pay checks after my first bike, a 1996 Suzuki GSX600F, got totalled when I came off the road trying to avoid hitting a fuckin’ pheasant.” Pixie grumbled. 

“That one was red and had like seven previous owners and had a heck ton of mileage already. It was on its last legs and the engine used to rattle like someone had put pennies in a washing machine.” Pixie described with a laugh. “It was all I could afford when I got my A2 licence, I wanted to be self-sufficient, y’know? I wanted to buy my bikes with my own money.” Pixie elaborated with determination in her voice, that Juice understood well.

“Yeah, I get that, all of my bikes were out of my own pocket too.” Juice agreed. “Was Duke ever interested in becoming a Son?”

“He was and he wasn’t.” Pixie answered. “He loved the aspect of being a part of the community of anarchists, choosing our own paths regardless of what box society tried to put us in, but he didn’t agree with the fact the club was ensnared with the IRA, he didn’t like that the club was helping them either, and told me that if the club ever got out of it, he’d reconsider. He had the challenges of being deaf and his learning difficulties, but that’s never stopped Dukey before.” Pixie smiled proudly.

“Good for him, fuck what other people say, if you wanna do somethin’, and it doesn’t hurt anyone else, then go for it.” Juice agreed. He put Dukey’s photo to the back of the pile and looked at the last photo. It was of a woman who looked to be in her early forties, and she was stunning. She had platinum blonde hair which had a wave texture to it and was done up in a stylish high ponytail that framed her oval face. She had a straight nose and full lips, as well as pale blue almond shaped eyes. Her makeup had been done up to accentuate her features with a dark red lip, smokey black eyeshadow and contour. She appeared to be wearing a yellow silk dress with paisley patterning and detailed flowers such as red tulips, chrysanthemums and roses amongst emerald green leaves. You could see part of her forearm in the photo and it appeared to be tattooed, though Juice couldn’t make out what the images were.

“The one and only Francesca Katina Romanchek.” Pixie told Juice. “She dresses glamorously no matter what she’s doing. Every day is an event for Francesca.” Pixie said fondly. “She grew up in Moscow, apparently her mum was a classical musician and loved the composer Francesca Caccini, so named her after that. Her dad was a Russian Mafia boss, so she grew up surrounded by that world, I think his name was Maxim Dmitriev.” Pixie recalled. “Francesca met Viktor when he was assigned to be her bodyguard, she was twenty at the time and he was twenty-five. They fell in love with each other and decided to try and get out of the Mafia, search for a better, quieter life to start a family. Francesca got the idea to come to England, so they eloped and came to England that year. They actually met Bruce and Will Jones at the airport when they got off the plane to England, as Bruce and Will had just come home from a road trip across America. All four of them got talking at the airport cafe, and Bruce was interested by Viktor’s skills as well as his personality and love for motorcycles. After they all got comfortable with each other, they set up the Highton Hogs that same year. Francesca was the backbone to those early days, she took care of the club and acted as a liaison person for them until they got the club off the group properly.”

“That’s so cool.” Juice enthused. “Francesca sounds like such a strong woman, to grow up surrounded by the Russian mob, then to be able to move across the globe like that and help make a motorcycle club, that takes guts.”

Pixie nodded. “Francesca is the strongest woman I’ve ever encountered; she will stop at nothing to get what she wants and to protect her family. It breaks my heart that she lost Nicole and Viktor, her family were the things she loved most in the world.”

“Hopefully she can rebuild like you did.” Juice sympathised. Happy came out of the bathroom and looked at Juice and Pixie sat on the bed together with the photographs.

“Everythin’ good?” He asked, sitting down too, studying Pixie’s face and worrying about the sadness and pain he saw there, in amongst the happiness she looked at the photographs and then her brothers.

“Yeah, I was just showing Juice some photos of Simonika, Dukey and Francesca.” Pixie explained. “I better go hit the showers before it gets too late.” Pixie told them, patting their knees before she stood up, fetched her backpack and disappeared into the bathroom. Happy watched her go, before looking back at Juice.

“Can you tell me what Pixie said? I wanna help.” Happy rumbled, looking at the caring way Juice held the photographs, treating them with such care as he knew how important they were to Pixie.

“Yeah, she trusts you.” Juice agreed. He went back over everything Pixie had told him, sharing as much information as he could recall from listening intently to Pixie, so that Happy could understand and help Pixie like he wanted to. When Juice was done, Happy stayed silent for a little while, just thinking over everything he’d been told.

“Wonder who Bruce and Will saw that inspired them to create the Hogs?” Happy mused, standing up and re-checking his bag.

“Be kinda cool if it was early days of Samcro, I mean they’d have been in business by then.” Juice thought aloud, standing up too. “Club was founded in nineteen-sixty-seven, so it’s possible.”

“Sounds right.” Happy nodded his agreement as he zipped up his bag and stretched his stiff shoulder muscles, watching Juice go to the dresser where the TV was placed and start ordering all the boxes of snacks by height order, then turning all the bottles of water around so their labels all faced the same way. As Juice moved a box of cereal, a bunch of crumbs fell out of a small rip on the cardboard and scattered along the surface of the dresser.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Juice mumbled under his breath; his face totally locked in on the scattering of crumbs. Happy made a grunting sound to get Juice’s attention, and when that didn’t work, he clicked his fingers at the younger Son, which Juice didn’t react to either as he kept trying to move the crumbs into a pile and stop the cereal box from making more, whilst cursing under his breath.

“Juice.” Happy grunted, still no response. It was clear that Juice’s obsessive tendencies were coming out, and Happy guessed it was because he was stressed about Pixie, the club and being in a dorm room that he wasn’t comfortable with. He watched Juice for another second as Juice worked himself up more and more, making the situation on the dresser worse. Happy put his hand in his kutte pocket and launched a small, round object at Juice’s head. It bounced off one of the tattoos framing his mohawk and Juice flinched and snatched the object out of the air.

“Dude! What the fuck?” Juice asked him, looking down at the thing he was holding. A small circular tube of lemon and lime hand sanitiser. He glanced back up at Happy as he moved closer, putting his hands on Juice’s shoulders and pulling him away from the dresser and against a blank wall, turning him so Juice was facing it.

“Stay.” Happy commanded.

“Not a dog.” Juice retorted, but did as he was told, this was Happy after all. He opened the tub and started methodically cleaning his hands, focusing on his breathing and finding it comforting to stare at the blank blue paint, there was nothing there for him to focus in on, and it meant he could slowly start to calm himself back down. He could hear Happy moving things around on the dresser and then heard the familiar rip of duct tape. Juice questioned why Happy would carry duct tape on him, and then decided he really didn’t want to think about the reasons his mind came up with. He heard the small bin being moved and then Happy walking around before he came back to Juice’s side.

“You good?” Happy rumbled, putting his hand on Juice’s shoulder and turning him around to face him.

“Yeah, sorry.” Juice shook his head, leaning back against the wall and putting his head against it.

“Don’t apologise, shit happens.” Happy shrugged. “Go look at the dresser.”

“Yeah, but I should be handlin’ this shit better.” Juice argued, moving away to look at what Happy had done. There were no traces of any crumbs and the offending cereal box now had duct tape over the tear, and was back in its place in the height order Juice had put together. “Thanks, though, that makes me feel calmer.” Juice said graciously, smiling to Happy. He was surprised Happy had handled the situation so well, he’d expected teasing or to be called ‘crazy’ or a ‘shithead’, but Juice also knew Happy wasn’t like some of the other Sons.

Happy could see Juice was feeling upset still, probably over not being able to keep it together in front of Happy, as well as whatever was getting him worked up on top of that. Happy knew that Juice hadn’t just been about to have a panic attack over crumbs, that was merely just a symptom of a bigger problem. “Club shit?”  
Juice shrugged. “I dunno, man, yesterday was so fucked. What do you think about the Jax and Clay stuff?”

“One of ‘em’s gonna end up dead.” Happy replied grimly.

“Comforting.” Juice retorted sarcastically. He turned to face Happy. “How the fuck are we supposed to protect Chibs and Pixie from Jimmy if we couldn’t even keep track of Tig?”

“Make sure they have good insurance.” Happy replied.

Juice laughed despite the stress he was feeling. “Half the time I can't even tell if you’re joking with me or not, dude, you say everythin’ in that same deep tone.”

“You make me sound like a robot.” Happy objected but he had a humoured smirk on his face as he folded his arms.

“Well you are like the freakin’ Terminator.” Juice chuckled.

“Pix calls me that sometimes.” Happy smiled too. After a beat, Happy’s face and tone turned serious. “All we can do is support them and make sure neither one goes out alone. Find out everythin’ you can about Jimmy, his contacts, whereabouts shit like that, more intel we get, easier this is gonna be.” Happy explained his proposed plan of action, knowing Juice would need direction. “We’re fuckin’ Sons, we’re top of the food chain round here for a reason. You got patched for a reason, you got guts, and you never stop fightin’.” Happy told him. Juice could sense a fondness to Happy’s tone, but his voice and delivery made it seem like he was being aggressively complimented. “I’ll protect from my end, you do it from yours. Only reason Tig got swiped was coz’ he didn’t tell us about the trailer bang. And Bobby’s zombie bike.” Happy finished, seeing Juice become a little more relaxed and looking more like himself again.

“Yeah, I’ll do that, thanks, Hap.” Juice let out a breath. “Who knew serial killers gave good pep talks?” Juice joked.

Happy cracked a grin and punched Juice’s arm playfully, which Juice returned, feeling more comfortable being around Happy. It was comforting to Juice to know that Happy was standing by him and it seemed like Happy had been worrying about the same things, considering he had a plan in place on how to sort the situation. The pair of them started playfully scuffling with each other, until Happy spoke up. “Just coz’ you beat me in ‘Mortal Kombat’, don’t mean I won’t kick your ass in real life.” Happy warned jokingly. Juice backed up with his hands raised in surrender.

“I know that, dude, you sent Pixie flyin’ with one punch last night.” Juice chuckled. “Though she almost had you.”

“She did, very proud.” Happy beamed.

“What’d I do?” Pixie’s voice came from behind them as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing a black tank top with “anarchy” written in red bubble text making a heart shape, and had paired it with red and black checkered jeans, her New Rock boots and a Sons zip hoodie. Her hair had been put back into French braids and she had the same accessories on as she’d put on the day prior.

“Got that headshot on Happy that pushed him into the ropes.” Juice filled in. “You all packed?”

“Yep. You guys?” Pixie checked, she looked a lot happier now she’d had time to herself to calm down and collect her thoughts.

“Yeah, let’s go see if the others are up yet.” Juice suggested, picking up his bag and checking the pockets on his kutte. Pixie put her own on and slung her backpack over one shoulder before the trio walked out together. They walked down to the main bar room in the Eureka clubhouse where a few Sons were milling around and waking up slowly. Chibs and Half-Sack sat with Jax and Opie, drinking their morning coffee and tea whilst talking with each other and relaxing before the ride back home. As Pixie, Happy and Juice walked through the bar, Pixie heard her name being called and looked over to where Norse and a few other nomads were congregating by the bar. Pixie headed over to them with a happy smile, eager to speak to her friend.

“Hey Norse! How’s it goin’?” Pixie greeted. Norse was wearing a sky blue t-shirt under his kutte and black jeans as well as his thick black military boots. His long blonde hair was damp around his shoulders and his beard was looking quite bushy today.

“Not bad, I was gonna drop by last night but you and the Charming Sons seemed to be lookin’ a little stressed.” Norse explained, his eyes concerned as he took a sip of his coffee. “Everythin’ okay?”

“Yeah, we just had some difficulties with the run.” Pixie assured him.  
“Heard about that too, Tig got pushed off the road, right?” Norse recalled.

“Yeah, Bobby brought the Fat Boy from hell and it had some engine failure issue, shunted Tig.” Pixie clarified, she suddenly giggled and Norse raised an eyebrow. “You’re not gonna believe this, but I had another truck incident.” 

Norse bellowed a laugh. “Seriously?! What the hell happened?” He asked, some of the Nomads moving closer from where they were standing to listen too. Pixie launched into the story, telling them about what happened to Tig, whilst skipping over the parts about Clay or the internal fights, knowing that stuff had to stay within the Charming charter. Norse laughed along, enjoying Pixie’s storytelling more than everything, the way her hands moved as she talked, the facial expressions and the way she phrased things. Pixie felt relaxed as she talked to Norse, he was a complete change from the Charming Sons, and it felt refreshing to have that person who was separate from all the drama, but still understood the Sons and their way of life. When she was done, Norse shook his head with a chuckle.

“You guys are insane. Give Tig my best wishes when you get back, sounds like he’s gonna be out of action for a little bit.” Norse sympathised.

“Knowing Tig, he’ll be pushing to get back on his feet almost immediately. He hates being out of the action.” Pixie explained with a fond smile.

“I’m not surprised, with the shit you guys end up doing, I’d hate to miss out on that too.” Norse joked. “Saw you in the ring with Happy and Jax, you’re really good, kid. More I see you fight the more I want to avoid gettin’ on your bad side.” 

“Oh yeah, you saw me take down that racist at the party too.” Pixie recalled with a giggle.

“I had to restrain you too, for someone so tiny, you’re surprisingly strong when you’re pissed.” Norse grinned, recalling how he’d had to really work to keep a hold of Pixie. 

“I’m not tiny, you’re just huge!” Pixie objected playfully, giving a playful punch to Norse’s arm. “How tall are you?”

“Six foot seven, you?” Norse told her, trying to guess how tall Pixie was seeing as her head didn’t come anywhere close to his shoulders, if he stretched out his arms, Pixie could walk under them without ducking.

“Five-two.” Pixie replied, watching Norse laugh and giggling too, knowing Norse was being playful. 

“You really are a pixie!” He teased.

“Says the Viking, where’d you park your longboat?” Pixie quipped, making Norse laugh. As Pixie and Norse joked around and had fun with each other, Clay walked down the corridor and paused before he entered the bar room, watching Pixie and seeing how well she got on with Norse as well as the nomads who had gathered round to listen. It irked Clay to see how adaptable Pixie was, she was a crowd-pleaser and a social butterfly, she had so many connections, it would be hard to isolate her, and should anything happen to her, it would cause an uproar that Clay may not be able to handle. He watched as she gave Norse a hug before she skipped over to the Charming Sons who were gathered around the sofas, they looked up from their conversation and welcomed her.

“Lassie! How ye feelin’ this mornin’?” Chibs asked, patting the spot on the black leather sofa next to him. Pixie flopped down next to him and gave him a side hug.

“Good, the shower helped my bruises.” Pixie replied. “I look a little like a panda bear, though with this black eye and the bruising on my nose.” Pixie joked, pointing to the gnarly looking bruise over her left eye. “I can see fine; it just looks bad.” She assured the others. “How you holdin’ up, Jackie?” Pixie asked, taking in the nasty bruise across the bridge of Jax’s nose.

“‘Bout the same, Piglet.” Jax agreed. “Not sure how Ly’s gonna respond to me comin’ home all bruised up.”

“Just assure her you’re fine, and that it was a friendly match, no beef between us. Don’t think I want to get a stiletto to the jugular.” Pixie joked, making the others chuckle. “How did everyone sleep last night? Good?” Pixie asked the group, making sure everyone was alright. Everyone gave their answers which were mainly positive seeing as Sons weren’t particularly fussy as long as they had somewhere safe to lay their head down for the night. Pixie noticed Jax and Opie exchange an awkward glance at each other before they gave their answers. “Don’t tell me you two are still bein’ grumpy with each other.” Pixie said exasperatedly.

“No, no it’s not that, don’t worry.” Opie assured her. “It’s just somethin’ that happened this mornin’.”

“Did you have another argument?” Juice asked.

“Nah, it’s nothin’.” Jax brushed it off.

Pixie tried to go over every scenario in her head about what could have possibly happened between Jax and Opie in their dorm room. She thought about the fact all the dorms had double beds usually, so that meant the Sons would have had to have doubled up. “Oh my god!” Pixie suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. “Did you guys spoon?!” Pixie managed to get out, causing the other Charming Sons to laugh too.

“Not intentionally!” Jax objected, throwing a cardboard coaster at Pixie.

“I think we’re just used to having our old ladies with us when we sleep.” Opie excused, chuckling a little. “We just woke up like that is all.”

“Who was the little spoon?” Juice asked when he could stop laughing.

“No fuckin’ way are we tellin’ you.” Opie objected.

“When I said you guys needed to talk things through and get close, I didn’t mean that close.” Pixie laughed.

“You’re so annoying.” Jax chuckled, seeing the funny side of it too.

“Ye could say this trip’s been a bondin’ experience for ye two, aye?” Chibs put in, chuckling to himself. Clay and Bobby came down the corridor and spotted the jovial Sons gathered around on the couches and the wooden table chairs they’d brought over from the tables dotted around the room.

“Mornin’ guys!” Pixie greeted.

“What are you all laughin’ at?” Bobby asked, glad to see the group was in high spirits.

“Just how this trip’s brought some of us closer together.” Pixie alluded, not wanting to out Jax and Opie if they didn’t want Clay or Bobby to know. Bobby brought a wooden chair over and sat, but Clay simply kicked one of the legs on Juice’s chair.

“Move, shithead.” Clay grunted. Juice got up after rolling his eyes and let Clay have his seat whilst he went to get another. Happy, who had been sitting next to Juice, turned to look at Clay.

“Don’t call him that.” Happy growled quietly, like a dog giving a warning snarl.

Clay looked surprised, but collected his composure and nodded. “A’ight.” He said simply.

🖤🖤🖤

Lyla put Abel in the travel cot Gemma had set out on the porch area outside the clubhouse watching him grab the activity toys that had been placed in there, shaking the brightly coloured rattle around so he could see the beads rattling around inside. Lyla watched him fondly, thinking about how cute he looked in his red Winnie the Pooh red dungarees and a blue and white striped t-shirt underneath. He had grey and red socks on and baby yellow trainers as Abel was wanting to try standing up more and more, so Lyla had put shoes on so he could stand on the floor outside with her and the other adults holding him so he could be safe and also get some time outside too. He was also wearing his Samcro blue hat as Lyla knew Jax was very fond of it, even though it was getting a little small. Abel babbled at Lyla whilst chomping on his bumblebee teether and Lyla cooed back, watching him wriggle around happily.

She smoothed down her white pleated skirt, her mind going to Jax and the other Sons who were on their way back from Eureka that afternoon and she couldn’t wait to see him again. The weather was quite warm today so she’d dressed in her skirt, a pastel blue ribbed halter neck t-shirt and matching suede heels. She’d added some silver glittery hair slides in her hair to keep her blonde curls back from her face and accessorised with blue flower-shaped earrings and had a pair of white sunglasses on the top of her head in case the sun got any brighter.

Lyla thought back over the previous evening’s events, glad that she and the other girls had been able to talk Gemma into therapy and that the kids had gotten some quality time together too. After they’d spoken to Gemma and returned to the lounge, they’d found Ellie, Kenny and Axel all curled up together in their fort, cheering Jack Sparrow along as he fought the bad guys. Lyla found it comforting to see Axel had support and friendships closer to his age, he was very fond of both Kenny and Moby, and had come to look up to Ellie too.

Currently, Kenny and Axel were driving their cars along the concrete outside the clubhouse, Axel had a spiderman motorbike toy and Kenny had a red monster truck, both boys seemed to be animatedly playing together and acting out some kind of race between them. Whatever they were up to, their imaginations were going wild and both buys were happily giggling and chattering away. Axel was wearing a grey zebra top, a pair of blue jeans, stripey socks and little brown boots, and Kenny was wearing a red dinosaur t-shirt, blue jean shorts, stripey socks and colourful trainers.

Donna came out of the clubhouse and smiled, watching the boys for a moment before she put their snacks and drinks out on the table just in case they got hungry. She sat down next to Lyla and waved to Abel as he shook his activity toys around and babbled to himself.

“He’s such a happy baby, it’s so sweet.” Donna cooed, remembering when Ellie and Kenny had been that age and missing looking after the babies. 

“I know right? Abel’s so easy to comfort and he barely even cries or has tantrums. I’m waiting to see what happens when hits two; however, the terrible twos are called that for a reason.” Lyla smiled as Donna laughed.

“Oh, tell me about it, Ellie ruled the house at that age, and Kenny was so fussy, was Axel bad?”

“He would only eat food if it was green, hated bedtime and started screaming if he thought I wasn’t paying attention to him. It’s like they suddenly develop willpower and don’t know how to deal with it, so go completely overboard until they’re old enough to understand compromise and get in better control of their emotions.” Lyla described.

“I completely feel you on that, thankfully both my kids grew out of that stage rapidly and they’re very well behaved now, though I’m not sure I’m ready for Ellie to be a teenager.”

“Oh, that’s right, she’s almost a tween!” Lyla enthused. “Almost time for love, rebellion, and a hell of a lot of personal growth.” 

“Oh yeah, I know, she’s already talking about wanting to ride motorcycles and attending high school.” Donna shook her head. “It feels like only yesterday was learning to walk.” She reminisced, toying with the hem of her white prairie dress that had little blue Forget-Me-Not flowers scattered over the fabric. She’d paired it with a comfy chunky brown cardigan and darker brown Chelsea boots that matched her leather satchel she used as a handbag most days. Lyla thought Donna ought to be living in a quaint cottage somewhere in the countryside from the way she acted and dressed. Donna was one of the most relaxing and comforting people Lyla had ever met, she was always so understanding and compassionate. 

“Same with Axel, I just know that I’ll blink and suddenly he's gonna be six foot and buying his first Harley.” Lyla giggled. Just then, Charlie came out of the clubhouse with Tig, doing her best to hang onto him as he limped and tried to hold his own. This morning he looked bruised up, but better than when Piney had first brought him home from the hospital after getting stitches put in his knee, a course of antibiotics and his wounds sterilised. They’d given him an X-Ray and a CT scan to double check he was fine, and since his brain looked normal and there were no breaks anywhere on him, they’d discharged him that evening. He had a pair of dark blue jeans, a black Samcro t-shirt and his kutte. Charlie was looking comfortable too in her denim jeans, black buckled boots, grey biker t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses perched on her platinum blonde bob.

“Hey, glad to see you up, soldier.” Donna greeted him as he shuffled to the bench and sat down opposite the girls. 

“Hey dolls, don’t tell Piney I made it out, he’s tryin’ to put me on bed arrest.” Tig grumbled. 

“He’s up at the garage with Gem and Ellie. He found a duplicate of a Harley manual the mechanics already have, so offered it to Ellie, Gem’s just checking the answering machine.” Donna replied, looking at the healing cuts down the side of Tig’s face with a medical eye. 

“Ellie’s gonna be a walkin’ Harley expert with the way she soaks up that kinda info.” Tig smiled. “She even caught me out the other day, when Ope took her to work with him.” 

“She loves her bikes.” Donna agreed. “Have you noticed the uptick in beanies she’s taken to wearing?” 

“Opie two-point-zero.” Tig chuckled. “You’re gonna have Ope and Ellie fightin’ over them soon.” 

“As if they haven’t already.” Donna laughed. She looked up the lot to see Ellie, Piney, and Gemma stepping out of the office and walking back to the clubhouse. Ellie was brandishing a book in hand and seemed to be animatedly chattering to Piney about it, gesturing to the front cover. Gemma seemed a lot calmer today, it was like now she had a plan in place for receiving therapy and knew the girls were supporting her through it, it had flipped a switch and some of the old Gemma was back again, the confident, funny Gemma that Donna had first met. She was wearing a black and white plaid shirt, light blue jeans, black boots and hoop earrings today, comfortable and casual, but still stylish. 

“Gem’s doing better, I think. She hasn’t rung the therapist’s office yet, but she probably will, might just need a little encouragement.” Lyla put in, watching Gemma talk to the other two.

“Yeah, I think she just needs time to think, and then take that next step. For someone who’s so vehemently independent, making that call can seem extremely daunting.” Donna described compassionately. “We can check in with her and just gently remind her that getting support isn’t admitting defeat, if anything it’s showing you’re willing to fight for what you want.” 

“I totally agree.” Lyla nodded. “Here she comes.” She smiled as Gemma and Ellie reached the group. Ellie was wearing a black tank top with “Fresh” written across it, the lettering had a snakeskin pattern on it, which Lyla thought was pretty cool. She’d paired it with blue jean shorts, black Doc Martens and had her long blonde hair in two plaits with a black Harley beanie over the top. “Hi girls.” Lyla greeted. “What’ve you got there, Ellie?” 

“It’s a Haynes manual that covers Harley-Davidson Shovelheads and Evolution Big Twins for all the bikes from the seventies through to nineteen-ninety-nine, such as the FL, FX, FLT, FLH, FXR, Dyna and Softail, with 1200 and 1340cc engines.” Ellie explained proudly. Lyla felt wildly out of her depth as she didn’t know the first thing about motorbikes, but gave a warm, encouraging smile, loving the way Ellie lit up as she spoke about the motorbikes, showing her passion for the topic. 

“That’s so cool, Ellie, which one’s your favourite?”

“The Dynas are cool. Dad and uncle Jax have Dynas, though they’re much more recent models, two-thousand and three Dyna Super Glide Sports.” Ellie explained. “I’m helping Dad restore a nineteen-sixty-five Panhead and I love that one too.” 

“I bet it’ll be really rewarding to see it up and running.” Lyla agreed. 

“You know what my bike is?” Tig grinned as Ellie came to sit next to him.

“Mmhm, yours is easy, uncle Tig.” Ellie smiled. “It’s a two-thousand-and-six Dyna Street Bob, though you’ve modded it a lot.” 

“Good girl, what’s uncle Chibs’?” Tig quizzed.

“Same as yours, silly, and Uncle Happy’s. Chibs hasn’t done as much work on his though, but he hasn’t got the front fairing yours has, but he’s got the black Z-bars with risers, which yours doesn’t have.” Ellie told him eagerly, finishing with a giggle at Tig’s impressed face. Tig was surprised by her answer, she’d really studied their bikes when she’d asked the various members to show them to her. “That’s too easy, gimmie another one.” Ellie added excitedly.

Tig gave a theatrical performance of pretending to think. “Okay, hm, what’s your grandpa’s?” Tig asked her.

“Electra Tri-Glide, obviously.” Ellie informed him. “Way too easy.”

Tig chuckled at Ellie’s confidence and continued to go back and forth with her, quizzing her on all the Sons bikes before she asked him to help her with the manual she’d been given, though Tig wasn’t sure she actually needed all that much help understanding the bikes' engines. 

The group continued hanging out together and ate lunch, encouraging the boys to play and helping Abel to stand and try to speak as he was passed around from person to person to keep him entertained. Piney liked holding Abel as he was quite fond of the kids in general, and enjoyed making the little boy laugh, as well as watching Kenny and Axel play with each other. He felt extremely proud of Ellie as he listened to her talk to Tig about the bikes, and hoped he’d be around long enough to see her work at the garage when she was old enough, or even be a Son further down the line. As Piney thought about the future of the club, he picked up on a distant rumbling, like a thunderstorm on the move, and knew what it was immediately.

“The guys are back.” He announced to the group as he held Abel, watching the little boy stand on Piney’s thigh and kick like a little frog. Kenny and Axel got up front the concrete where they’d been pushing their toys around and Gemma took their hands to keep them safe as the Sons swanned into the lot in formation.

“Dad’s home!” Kenny jumped up and down excitedly.

“Daddy!” Axel shouted eagerly too, watching the men and Pixie park up and dismount. When all the engines were off, Gemma let them go and the little boys raced across the lot, calling for their dads, followed by Ellie, who was just as excited to see her dad come home too. 

“Kenny! There’s my champ!” Opie grinned, scooping Kenny up into his arms and giving him a tight hug, kissing his son on the top of his head. 

“Dad!” Ellie squealed as she got to him, Opie shifted Kenny to one arm and stooped, lifting Ellie with the other arm so he could hug her too.

“Ellie bear!” Opie crooned, kissing her cheek and tightening his grip on her as she snuggled against him. 

“How are my cubs, hey? You been good for your mom?” Opie asked. 

The Winston kids launched into telling him all about their pyjama party whilst Jax scooped Axel up and hugged the little boy to him. It felt weird for him to come home and receive such an excited welcome from Axel, he’d been used to just seeing Opie get that kind of welcome from his kids, but Jax savoured the moment, feeling so happy to have Axel back at his side again. 

“Daddy! I missed you.” Axel told him.

“I did too, Acey, you and your mom been okay?” Jax replied, stroking Axel’s blonde curls as he started carrying the little boy over to the others.

After Pixie took off her helmet and spotted Tig sitting on the bench, she rushed over to him excitedly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him hard. He tried to tug her down into his lap for a cuddle. “I don’t wanna make you hurt.” Pixie replied when she broke the kiss. Tig’s response was to lean forwards and hook his arm around the back of Pixie’s knees and the other around her back, picking her up that way and tucking her into his lap firmly.

"You could never, I’m alright, angel, but what hell happened to you?!” Tig replied, looking worriedly at Pixie’s black eye and bruised nose.

“I sparred with Happy and Jax last night.” Pixie told him. “Lost to Happy, he almost knocked me out and caused the black eye. Then I won over Jax, but we somehow managed to punch each other in the face at the exact same moment, hence out matching nose jobs.” Pixie told him. “Did Piney take you to the hospital?” She asked Tig, worrying already. Tig let out a breath of relief hearing Pixie’s explanation, glad that it had been friendly matches and not something more serious, though he didn’t like seeing Pixie bruised like that. He could also see how much Pixie must have been worrying about him whilst they’d been separated and he felt so loved, being reminded of just how much Pixie adored him. 

“Yeah, spent most of the evenin’ in there, they patched me up and made sure my head was fine, which it is.” Tig assured her. “Contrary to popular belief, I do actually have a brain in here after all.” Tig joked, tapping his temple. “And it’s normal too.” 

“Good.” Pixie giggled, before her smile slipped from her face and she gently smacked Tig’s chest. “I freakin’ told you to tighten your helmet straps!” She suddenly scolded as the emotions she’d been trying to keep down suddenly came to the surface now she had Tig back.

“I know, baby, I’m so sorry.” Tig crooned. “I’ll listen next time.”

“You better, who’re you trying to be? Humpty Dumpty?” Pixie grumbled. Tig couldn’t help but let out a laugh, being reminded of Happy’s bet and quickly regretted it seeing Pixie’s face go from mildly upset to _really_ upset. “This isn’t a joke, Tig! I could have lost you!” Pixie sat up crossly.

“I know, I know.” Tig hushed, trying to keep Pixie in his lap long enough to explain himself. “It’s just somethin’ Happy said to me, when I was at the hospital in Chico, Happy placed a bet you’d call me ‘Humpty Dumpty’ when I was tellin’ him you were gonna get upset about the fact I hadn’t listened to you and my helmet came off coz’ of it.” Tig told her. “I’m not laughin’ at the situation, darlin’, I know I fucked up.”

“You did with the helmet, not with the fall, that’s on Bobby’s bike, which made it back, by the way.” Pixie said, her voice still pouting, it had been a long two days and her emotions were wrecked. 

“I’ll deal with that fuckin’ thing in a moment, I’m more concerned about you.” Tig stroked Pixie’s back. “I’m sorry, kitten.”

Pixie felt guilty over the fact Tig got seriously hurt and she wanted to fuss and take care of him, but he was now apologising to her instead. She didn’t know whether she was coming or going, just overwhelmed by everything and wriggled out of Tig’s lap, grabbing her backpack. “I’m gonna go unpack.” Pixie told him before dashing off before Tig even had a chance to heave himself to his feet. From Tig’s end, he felt like Pixie running off was because she was upset by something he’d done, and felt defensive, he’d apologised, so why wasn’t Pixie forgiving him and moving on? He was supposed to be having cuddles and listening to her tell him all about the Eureka party, not watching her scoot off all freaked out. Tig ran a hand through his hair and caught Chibs watching from where he was leant against one of the wooden posts.

“You catch all that?” Tig asked with a grunt.

“Aye, give her a few minutes ta calm, then go talk, she’s not pissed or ye’d know 'bout it, she’s upset ‘bout everythin’ else.” Chibs instructed. 

Whilst Pixie and Tig had been talking, Jax made it to Gemma and gave her a quick hello before moving to where Lyla was holding Abel and looking excited to see him again. 

“Hey darlin’.” Jax greeted Lyla, putting Axel down so he could give her a kiss and a strong hug. Abel started bouncing in Lyla’s arms, reaching for Jax when he pulled away. Jax smiled and chuckled seeing the display from his baby son.

“Who’s that, Abel? Is that your dada?” Lyla cooed, pointing to Jax.

“Ba!” Abel said emphatically, reaching for Jax. “Dada!” 

Jax’s heart lurched in his chest and he looked at Lyla in surprise and elation, Lyla heard the outcry too and passed Abel over. “Good job, buddy!” Jax crooned, kissing Abel’s cheek. “Dada!” He repeated, hoping to help Abel know that he got the word right.

“That’s the first time he’s done that!” Lyla gushed. “That was so sweet!”

“Hopefully he’ll do it again.” Jax smiled, kissing Abel’s cheek again. “I brought gifts back by the way.” He told her, Axel, who had been holding onto Jax’s wallet chain perked up and looked up hopefully at Jax. Jax pulled out the teddy bear he’d got for Axel and passed it down to him. “That’s for you Acey, it’s a Harley bear.” Jax told him. Axel hugged the bear tightly and then wrapped himself around Jax’s leg.

“Thank you, daddy!” Axel squealed. “I love him!”

“Good.” Jax laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing Lyla’s necklace. “This is for you, babe.” Jax passed it over and smiled as Lyla blushed delicately. She opened the lid and let out a squeal similar to Axel’s.

“It’s gorgeous! Thank you, Jax!” Lyla enthused, looking at the zebra necklace before she hugged him tightly. 

“Welcome, I got this for Abel.” Jax said, pulling out the Harley comforter with the puppy head, passing it to Abel who grabbed hold of it and babbled, feeling the soft fabric and snuggling his cheek against it.

“Let’s go sit down and I’ll tell you what happened.” Jax told Lyla, taking Axel’s hand and leading his family over to the bench next to the travel cot.

When Half-Sack got to Charlie once she’d welcomed all the Sons back and handed out beer and cupcakes she’d bought for them, he couldn’t stop hugging her and hold her hands, just glad to be reunited and talking to her about Eureka.

“Wondered why everyone’s so keyed up.” Charlie tutted, resting her head against Half-Sack’s shoulder, thinking over everything that had managed to go wrong for the Sons the day prior. “I’ll talk to Pixie a bit, see how she’s coping with the Jimmy news and everything else, that kid feels everything ten times harder than everyone else.”

“Could you? I’m worried about her.” Half-Sack admitted, stroking Charlie’s hair. 

“Sure, hot-stuff, I’m worried too.” Charlie agreed. “Let’s not worry about the doom and gloom for now, I just got you back, and I wanna cheer you up first.” Charlie told him, snuggling closer on the beck and kissing his cheek. Half-Sack kissed her back and then smiled down at her.

“I know seeing your face when I give you the little present I got you will make me happier.” He grinned, watching Charlie’s eyes light up.

“Kip! You didn’t have to get me anything!” Charlie enthused. 

“Nah, I know, but I wanted to. Here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black jewellery pouch, passing it to Charlie. She opened it up and found a bracelet made out of hematite beads with a black pather charm that had black shiny gems all over it and two green ones for eyes. Charlie fell in love with it instantly and put it on her wrist excitedly.

“It’s gorgeous! Honey! Thank you!” Charlie kissed him properly and then rubbed her tummy after feeling a little kick. “Echo can tell I’m stoked, she’s dancing too.” 

Half-Sack beamed at Charlie’s happy face and then down at her bump, stroking it affectionately. “I got you a little gift too, but your mommy’s gonna have to hang onto it until you pop out, little one.” Half-Sack told the bump. 

“Aw! What did you get her?” Charlie asked, swooning at the cuteness of Half-Sack talking to Echo, he really loved their little girl already. He reached into his kutte again and pulled out a little paper bag, passing it to Charlie. Inside were two bright pink Harley Davidson baby socks made for newborns and Charlie melted at the sight.

“These are adorable! Kip you did such a good job, Echo’s gonna love these when she’s finally able to wear them.” Charlie said, stroking the soft terry cloth fabric the socks were made out of. She couldn't wait to see them on Echo, to meet their baby girl face to face for the first time and watch their little family grow. 

After listening to his kids tell him all about their party and the things they’d been up to whilst Opie had been in Eureka, he was finally able to put them down long enough to embrace Donna and kiss her hello.

“Hey baby.” He crooned, holding Donna close and feeling his stress ease. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, honey.” Donna admitted, her worry for Opie’s safety finally easing now he was back in her arms. “You know what I’ve been cravin’ for like the past three hours on the road?” He asked her.

“No?” Donna queried, basking in the happy smile Opie had on his face.

“A hot fudge sundae.” Opie chuckled. “You wanna take the kids to the ice cream place in town? We can catch up and just have a fun time out.”

“Kids?” Donna prompted.

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” Kenny enthused immediately, doing a happy dance.

“Please? I love the bubble gum sundaes.” Ellie added.

“Sounds like we’re going for ice cream then.” Donna grinned, looking forward to the impromptu outing.

“Before we go, I got some surprises.” Opie told him family, chuckling at the way Kenny’s eyes lit up and turned hopeful. “You wanna see?”

“Yeah!” Kenny exclaimed, coming to Opie’s side and hugging his leg. Opie reached into his kutte and pulled out a kids Harley baseball cap, putting it on Kenny’s head and watching the little boy jump around, taking the hat off to have a look before putting it back on proudly. “I love it! Thank you, dad!”

“Welcome, champ.” Opie smiled. “Now, where’s my little grease monkey?” He asked, watching Ellie giggle and come to Opie’s side, hugging him tightly.

“Here, dad.” She smiled back.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Opie instructed playfully, watching Ellie laugh and do as she was told. Opie pulled out a Harley Davidson layered bracelet made out of orange and black chords with the brand name spelt out in silver letters on the middle black chord, framed by plaited orange chords, and an infinity love charm on the top black chord, and a motorcycle charm on the bottom one. He secured the lobster clasp and then let Ellie have a look. She immediately jumped up and down in much the same way as Kenny had, admiring the bracelet excitedly.

“Dad! You’re the best ever! I love this!” Ellie said graciously, giving Opie a big hug before showing Donna. When Donna had finished looking at Ellie’s bracelet, Opie motioned for her to come over to him next.

“My gorgeous wife.” Opie kissed her cheek. “Wanna see that I got you?”

“Sure, I know whatever it is, I’ll love it, because it’s from you.” Donna cooed, stroking Opie’s beard and watching him melt under her praise. He pulled out a little green box and passed it over. Donna undid the lid and gasped, finding a set of silver drop earrings that had little detailed tree shapes in a silver circle.

“Harry, these are stunning, thank you.” She stroked the little charms before putting them in her ears seeing as she didn’t have any in at the moment.

“They’re the tree of life, because you are my life.” Opie told her lovingly.

🖤🖤🖤

Tig hobbled along the corridor and opened the door to Pixie’s dorm, seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door. Upon hearing him enter, Pixie jumped up, concerned and came to Tig’s side, supporting his weight and ushering him to the bed.

“Tiggy, you shouldn’t be walking around like that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Pixie said worriedly.

“I wanted to come find you, baby, figure out what’s goin’ on with you.” Tig replied. Looking over at where Pixie was sat next to him. She put her hands over her face and lay down on her side, back to him as her shoulders hunched and began shaking slightly with little sobs. 

“You feelin’ okay, doll?” He said gently, leaning over her. It was a stupid question, even Tig knew that, but he wanted to gauge how upset she was, and what side of him Pixie needed in that moment.

“No, I’m sad.” She sniffled, a little pout in her voice.

“Well.” Tig announced, making sure she was listening to him. “You know what I’m gonna do?” He said, putting a serious tone in his voice. “ _You know what I’m gonna do_?” He repeated as he pulled himself properly onto the bed, his voice became louder and almost confrontational. Pixie looked over her shoulder at his scowling face, her eyes went wide, unsure of what he was up to, until a huge grin appeared and he pounced on top of her kissing her cheek and then settling behind her, spooning Pixie and wrapping his arms around her, cradling her to him. “I’m gonna cuddle it out of ya!” Tig said playfully, nuzzling the side of Pixie’s face, he tightened his grip on her as he rocked back and forth, a small smile playing on Pixie’s lips. “Yeah, that’s right, smiley, I’m gonna hug it outta ya! Yes, I am, yes I am!” Tig cooed, putting on the silly voice he knew Pixie loved.

“Still sad.” Pixie mumbled, looking up at him, her hazel eyes shining.

Tig pretended to let out a fake gasp and he let go of her, moving so he could sit up next to Pixie without jostling his leg and look down at her. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, hiding most of her face in it, but leaving her eyes visible so she could peep up at Tig.

“Well, now that’s serious, doll.” He shook his head and put his hands on his hips, going back to serious all-business Tig, even though he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “I didn’t want to do this, but you forced my hand.” Tig said dramatically, Pixie had stopped crying almost fully and was looking up at him, completely distracted, which had been Tig’s aim and reason for his antics. There was a curious expression in Pixie’s eyes as she became absorbed in his performance. “I’m just gonna have to… _kiss it out of ya_!” He proclaimed loudly, quickly moving so he was on top of Pixie and went to town, delivering quick little kisses all over her hands, forehead and hair, all the places he could find that wasn’t covered by the pillow before he pulled it from her grasp and started kissing all over her face, loving how Pixie’s smile became wider and she squirmed underneath him, playfully trying to fight him off without hurting him. He moved down and tugged Pixie’s t-shirt so he could kiss all over her stomach, using his short beard to his advantage knowing how it tickled Pixie’s soft skin, earning him a squeal and a giggle. Tig froze, grinning. “I heard that!”

Pixie shook her head, eyes shining with a small smile. “Nope.”

“You know what? I think I’m gonna have to bring out the big guns.” He rubbed his hands together. “Tickle time!” He called out, pouncing on Pixie again, tickling all her sensitive points and kissing her face, whilst avoiding the gnarly bruises he could see on her chest and stomach. 

Pixie broke into instant fits of giggles and squeals. “Tiggy!”

He stopped tickling, beaming down at her. “Yeah, doll?”

“I feel a bit better.” Pixie smiled, snuggling into him. Tig’s heart swelled with the knowledge that he was able to help his precious girl.

“That’s amazing, mission accomplished.” Tig nuzzled her, rolling onto his back so Pixie was laying on top.

“You’re the best ever.” Pixie crooned. “I’m really sorry for acting out, I’m just so stressed about everything, and I know I should have told you instead of running off, and I really want to take care of you and make you feel better, but I-”

Tig hushed her by kissing Pixie’s forehead. “Don’t apologise, I get it, and I’m sorry for not listening to you, okay? We just gotta talk to each other better, Besides you’re the best ever, darlin’.”  
“Nuh uh.” Pixie objected playfully.

“Uh huh.” Tig copied her tone, chuckling a little.

“Nuh _uh_!” Pixie said emphatically, wriggling so she could get closer to his face to kiss Tig. “I’m always right.” She joked.

Tig chuckled, wiping the last of the tears from Pixie’s cheek, loving how Pixie’s sass was coming back to the surface. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, what about the time _you_ thought it was a good idea to try cooking pizza whilst you were half-asleep and almost set the goddamn house on fire?” He accused, laughing at the memory of walking into their house and seeing a smoke cloud. Running to the kitchen and finding a panicked and sleepy Pixie in her PJ’s opening all the windows and throwing the fire alarm outside like it was a baseball. 

“I got confused! You guys and your stupid Fahrenheit.” Pixie grumbled, giggling too. Tig had stormed into the kitchen, in full attack mode thinking someone was trying to burn down his house, only to find her staring at the black charcoal frisbee on the counter, still smouldering.

“Fahrenheits are always more than Celsius, by that logic, you should have undercooked it.” Tig laughed.

Pixie gently thumped him. “I was sleepy! I’ve seen you try to do maths when you’re tired, you can’t argue!”

“When?”  
“When you wanted me to go home early with you coz you were tired after you had a long shift in the garage, so you tried to help Bobby and I with the accounts? We almost had to file for bankruptcy because you forgot your times-tables.” Pixie reminded him.

Tig barked out a laugh. “Hey, I never said I was smart. I got more brawn than brains.”

“You are smart, you just don’t believe in yourself, and that’s a damn shame, Alexander Trager.” Pixie said resting her chin on her hands so she could look at Tig’s face.

“I got no reason to, you know this, doll. I’m not a good person.”

“Says the guy who just spent fifteen minutes trying to make me smile. You _are_ a good person and I’ll fight you to the bitter end if that’s what it takes to make you believe.”  
Tig smiled. “Oh geez, no, I already took you on once and you knocked me on my ass so hard I proposed.”

Pixie gave a snort of laughter remembering it. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but at least you learnt your lesson.”

“It was a boxing match, baby girl, of course we were gonna leave worse than when we got in. Just the same with you fightin’ Hap and Jax. I didn’t wanna hurt you either, but that’s just how the sport is.”

“Next time we play a sport we should do a harmless one.” Pixie decided.  
“Like what?”  
Pixie thought for a second, suddenly realising how vicious sports was. “Video games?”  
Tig snorted. “You’ve been spending way too much time with Juice.”

“Have not, besides, I think you gaming more would be good for you, it helps to release tension, helps you think and deals with anger management without actually dealing damage to real bodies. It might help with that guilt complex you got going on. And you like Halo.”

Tig stared at his beautiful girlfriend. “Okay, when did this turn into a therapy session for me? You were the one having the sniffles.”

“Making you feel better makes me feel better.” Pixie smiled. “I want to take care of you today, make you feel better after your accident.”

Tig was once again confronted by how pure Pixie’s heart was. “You’re too sweet for me, darlin’. What did I do to deserve you?”  
“I dunno, but you know what you deserve?”

“What’s that, baby?” Tig asked intrigued.

“We should get your favourite takeout and watch your favourite movies whilst we snuggle up together and talk, as thanks for making me feel better.” Pixie suggested. “And after I’ll show you just how grateful I am to have you in my life.” Pixie finished with a wink. “I got you somethin’ too.” Pixie suddenly remembered, sitting up and grabbing her kutte which was folded on the bed. She pulled out a brown suede pouch and passed it to Tig, watching the total surprise on his face.

“What’s this, angel?” He asked her softly, undoing the strings and pulling out the tribal wolf necklace. Tig rubbed a thumb over the wolf pendant and admired the craftsmanship of it, just feeling totally overwhelmed. He completely adored the necklace, it was definitely his style, and the wolf was so significant to his relationship with Pixie. 

“Do you like it?” Pixie asked quietly, biting her lower lip anxiously.

“Darlin’, I fuckin’ love this, thank you.” Tig smiled, feeling a little choked up, he sat up properly and hugged Pixie tightly to him, kissing her head. “I love you, Meggie. Nothin’ will ever change that, and I will keep you safe. You’re always safe with me.”

Pixie nodded against his chest. “I love you too, Alex, and I’ll always protect you too.” Pixie told him firmly before reaching up and undoing the clasp to Tig’s thick spiral necklace, gently taking it off him and he straightened up so Pixie could replace it with the wolf one. Tig felt like it was a badge honour, looking down at it nestled against his chest like it had been there all along. 

“How’s it look?” Tig asked, watching Pixie smile, seeing how well the pendant suited Tig.

“Perfect.” She grinned, leaning forwards and kissing Tig. Tig let out his familiar groan of lust as he deepened the kiss. 

“Oh, baby girl.” He growled against her lips. He grabbed Pixie, pulling her under him as he rolled over, gingerly avoiding putting pressure on his bag leg.

“Tiggy you need to rest, honey, let’s get takeout and snuggle.” Pixie reminded him gently, though her voice wasn’t as convinced as her words suggested.

“I think we ought to work up an appetite first, how ‘bout I show _you_ just how grateful _I_ am?” Tig growled, kissing her neck softly, the vibrations in his chest making Pixie squirm under him as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

🖤🖤🖤

Over at the Teller residence, things were just as playful as Jax lay down on his back on the lounge carpet, play-wresting with Axel as he laughed so hard, he was gurgling which was only making the pair of them laugh harder. Jax was holding the little boy by putting a hand on his chest and supporting his legs, raising him up in the air and then bringing him back down when Axel started wriggling too hard from giggling before begging Jax to do it again. Lyla watched from where she was monitoring Axel in his Winnie the Pooh baby stroller, getting in some walking time and playing with the activity toys the walker had positioned around the seat. Abel was mainly concerned with watching Jax and Axel playing around, laughing with them and burbling away to Lyla.

"Is your dada being silly, little boy?" Lyla cooed at him, removing Abel's hand from his mouth and replacing it with his bumblebee teether so he didn't hurt his tiny fingers with his teeth.

"Lookie! Abel, I'm flying!" Axel giggled as Jax raised him up again. Lyla laughed as she watched how happy Axel was in Jax's arms, and how Jax's stress had just melted off him the second he'd begun to play with Axel.

"He's watching you, baby." Lyla encouraged.

"Ah!" Abel put in, pointing.

"Yeah, that's Axel!" Lyla told him encouragingly, tickling his little cheeks to make him giggle, something she'd found Abel loved. She watched as Axel started playfighting with Jax, putting his hands into little fists as he sat on Jax's torso and gently bopped his hands against Jax's chest, making comical sound effects.

"Ah, you got me!" Jax laughed, playing along by putting his hands up in a surrender motion. Pretending to try and escape Axel's tiny fists, which only made the pair of them chuckle harder. "Don't hurt me! I'll give you anythin' you want!" Jax pleaded, putting on a cartoon voice.

"Gimme all your cookies!" Axel giggled, stopping his play-punches to grab Jax's hands, which looked huge compared to his. "I'm the cookie king!"

Jax laughed at Axel's demand, shaking his head. "You're cookie powered for sure. You can have some for dessert."

"Can I have dinner? I'm hungry now." Axel told him, rubbing his tummy in emphasis.

"All that playin' worked up an appetite, huh?" Jax sympathised, he was pretty hungry too, so he scooped Axel up into his arms and stood up from the floor. "Want me to make dinner, babe?" Jax offered, kissing Lyla on the cheek as she stood up too. He put Axel down on the floor so Jax could follow Lyla into the kitchen.

"No, it's okay, sweetheart, I was thinking of doing a pasta bake tonight. You could help if you want? I'll show you the recipe Axel likes?" Lyla suggested as she washed her hands, getting ready to start cooking.

"Sure, I wanna help." Jax agreed, going to the cupboard under the sink where he usually kept the boxes of pasta and finding plates instead. "What happened here?" He asked, frowning and looking up at Lyla as she dried her hands.

"Oh, sorry, babe, I forgot to mention Gem helped me rearrange the kitchen so my stuff from my apartment would fit too, and also to make cooking a little easier." Lyla explained gently, shutting the cupboard Jax had opened and instead went to the cupboard above the stove and to the right of the cooker hood. She took down the pasta boxes and showed Jax she'd put the rice up there with it.

Jax, who was overtired, stressed out from the run, Clay, and the impending IRA, felt himself bristle a little at seeing things had been moved around more than he was expecting. Logically he knew he wanted this, he'd asked for this, but after living alone for so long, it was hard for him to adjust, and he wasn't in the best frame of mind for receiving change. "I get that, but why'd you move all the food around? You were just bringin' cups and plates." Jax grumbled, surprising Lyla, who'd been midway through gathering ingredients for what she was hoping to be a relaxing couple's activity.

"Like I said, sweetie, to make cooking easier, dry ingredients that cook on the stove are by the stove. Tins are in the cupboard on the left upper side so the kids don't get into them, and then everything else I can explain if you want me to do a walk-through, so you're comfortable with it." Lyla explained calmly, reasoning with Jax, understanding he was stressed, she could see it in his eyes now he'd come off his high from playing with Axel.

"I asked you to move in, not move the goddamn pasta!" Jax suddenly snapped. Lyla raised an eyebrow, she was understanding, but not a pushover. She turned around to where Axel had looked up from where he'd been playing with his cars in the lounge.

"Axel, honey, can you tidy your bedroom, make sure it's all neat for bedtime?" She asked him sweetly, calming Axel and making sure he was out of the way. When Axel and scooted off, Lyla turned back to the stove and turned the hob off that was heating up the pasta water.

"I'm talkin' to you." Jax grumbled before he could stop himself. In the back of his mind, he felt guilty for snapping at Lyla, but he wasn't in the right presence of mind to apologise. Lyla didn't say a word to him, her only response was to grab his wrist, then the back of one of the kitchen chairs, picking it up and towing Jax from the kitchen to the corner of the lounge where she turned the chair to face the wall and then sat Jax down on it. He could have resisted at any point, but the authoritative and displeased expression on Lyla's face told him that it was in his best interest to comply with her.

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller, you will _not_ raise your voice to me or speak to me in that tone, especially in front of the kids." Lyla scolded him, she sounded cross, but kept her voice at talking level so Axel wouldn't hear them. Her face was disappointed and Jax felt like he'd just been severely told off, squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm sorry." He grunted, putting a hand through his hair.

"I won't accept your apology until you sit here for five minutes and think about what you just did. You need to calm down, think about what you want to say to me, and then we will have a chat, in a nice, friendly way." Lyla explained still using the authoritative tone and looking at Jax sternly .

"You seriously want me to sit here for five minutes? I'm not a kid, Lyla." Jax huffed, leaning back in the chair frustratedly.

"You'll sit there for your full five minutes if you want this relationship to work." Lyla said determinedly, making Jax look up at her again. "I know you're not a child, you're thirty, but if you're going to have a tantrum over freakin' pasta boxes like a five-year-old, then you're going to have to take your time out like a five-year-old and think about your manners." Lyla described, shaking her head at him, hands on hips. Now that Lyla had pointed it out, Jax did feel like his outburst had been pretty stupid, and he raked a hand through his hair again, feeling stressed and disappointed din himself.

"Kay, I'll sit if you want me to." Jax agreed after a moment, deciding that was the best course of action. "Why five minutes?"

Lyla smiled for the first time since Jax had started acting out, relieved he was willing to work with her. "Because that's Axel's time out time, it's a minute per year of age, so just be glad I didn't give you thirty." She explained to him with a slightly joking tone, though she was still maintaining her strong demeanor, showing Jax she wasn't ready to humour him yet. "I'll set the timer on the microwave, so when you hear the beep, you can get up again."

"A'ight." Jax said with a slight chuckle over the fact that he was back in time out twenty-two years since his last one. "I'm sorry, Lyla, and I love you."

"I love you too Jax, now hush, you need to think." Lyla told him resolutely before walking back into the kitchen. Jax watched her go, then turned so he was facing the wall, letting out a breath. As Jax sat for his five minutes, he was surprised that he actually needed the time to think, allowing him to compartmentalise all the stresses he had, and figure out how he was going to deal with them, as well as what he wanted to say to Lyla to apologise to her properly now he was calmer and fully realised how daft he'd been. By the timer beeped, Jax felt fully in control again, after having his meditative time out and got up, bringing the chair back with him. Axel came out of his bedroom clutching his Harley teddy and watched Jax put the chair away.

"What happened?" Axel asked tentatively, trying to work out how the adults were feeling and if they were mad at each other.

"Your daddy was naughty, so he got a time out." Lyla told Axel gently and in a matter-of-fact way, so he could see she wasn't angry and things were alright.

"That's what happens when you shout in a mean way, lil' man." Jax explained, ruffling Axel's hair and squatting down so he was face-level with Axel. "And now I've had my time out, I'm very sorry, and I won't do that again, it's all okay now." Jax soothed, holding the little boy's hands in his to comfort him and make sure Axel understood the situation and could see unity with his parents. When Axel relaxed and nodded, Jax gave him a loving hug, kissing his head before letting the little boy go back to his cars. Then Jax went over to Lyla and hugged her closely from behind, giving apologetic kisses to the side of her neck and shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to yell." Jax told her sincerely, working his way up her neck, peppering it with little kisses until he reached her cheek. "Can I help cook dinner with you?"

Lyla smiled, melting into Jax's arms, feeling how sorry he was, and how much it had bothered him that he'd snapped at her. She was glad to see Jax back in control and feeling calmer for the moment. "Absolutely, I'll show you where I put things, and if you don't like what I did, we'll talk and compromise, yeah?" Lyla asked, putting her head back against Jax's shoulder so she could look up at him and smiled, seeing the little smile he had on too.

"Yeah." Jax agreed, nodding and then kissing Lyla's temple for good measure. "After we put the kids to bed, I think I need to talk to about some stuff on my mind."

"I think you need that too; I'll support you Jax, you don't need to internalise everything, I'm here for you too." Lyla told him lovingly, stroking Jax's face and turning around in his arms so he could see her properly. 

"I'm grateful for that." Jax said truthfully, kissing Lyla and loving the feeling of having his happy little family all together under one roof.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me to see people enjoying my works, lemme know what you thought and what your favourite moment down below! As always, I'm open to any feedback, thoughts, theories, critiques or ideas as well, as I love hearing what you lovely people have to say! Don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't already, so I know you liked it! I hope you have a fabulous day/night, and stay safe! Lots of hugs to you guys! -Lulu ♥♥♥**


	40. Author's Note!

**Hey honey-buns! Thank you so much for reading this far! I'm so happy people are enjoying Pixie, and I really hope you wonderful angels continue to do so! I absolutely adore engaging with you guys and hearing what you have to say, so thank you to all of you who have commented, left kudos, and added Pixie to your libraries!**

**This next episodic chapter set will reveal some huge parts about Pixie's past and will shake the club to its core. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it, sending big hugs and best wishes to all you lovely people. -Lulu ♥♥♥**


	41. Contingency Plan

**** WARNING: First half of this chapter is just smut as requested, like real NSFW smut.  ** **

**** Following chapter set based off of the episode "Smite" S2 E5 ** **

Two days had passed since the Eureka run, and the Sons were enjoying the momentary lull in the drama. It had allowed Tig to get his feet back under him again and only had a slight limp now, though the bruises and cuts to his face were still prominent. Much to Tig’s delight, and the entertainment of the other Sons (but Bobby), Pixie had acted on her promise to take a crowbar to Bobby’s Fat Boy and killed it once and for all. It had ended up looking like a hunk of unrecognisable wreckage after she was done with it and the wheels weren’t hadn’t even attached anymore. After that, she’d consoled Bobby by baking him his favourite banana bread and having a sit-down talk with him. Tig’s bike was salvaged and assessed by the mechanics who found that by some miracle, it hadn’t taken as much damage as initially feared. After express ordering parts, it had been back up and running again in no time, which made Tig a very happy Son and had spent the afternoon polishing it and giving the poor bike some much needed TLC. Since Pixie had been home, she’d been pretty much glued to Tig; fetching and carrying, trying to do everything for him and making sure he felt very well taken care of. As much as Tig didn’t like not being in control, he also knew he needed the help, and this was Pixie’s way of showing her love and dispelling the worry she’d had about him during the run. They’d gotten their crow tattoos done too, by Happy of course, and it just seemed to strengthen the bond between them now that they had a physical reminder of each other’s dedication, commitment and love.

The club had also been shaken to hear about what Charlie and Gemma had been up to whilst they’d been in Eureka. They were very grateful for the confirmation that Weston indeed had the tattoo on his throat, but they were stuck on how to approach the situation without Zobelle using the law against them as he had done with the War Boys. Especially now the situation was complicated by the knowledge that Weston had kids, young ones from the sounds of it. Lyla relayed her information about the foster parents and ways they could get the boys to safety if they got their hands on the right kind of forms. Juice agreed to investigate finding them through his various snitches and the club decided to focus on internal healing after the tumultuous forty-eight hours in Eureka. Impeccable Smokes had had its opening party and today was its first official day of business, though the Sons knew Zobelle and Weston had been very busy unofficially.

Tig had been awake for a while, just watching the sun come up through the blinds in the clubhouse dorm and admiring Pixie’s sleeping form as he thought through things on his mind. Eureka had seemed to have been much more pivotal for the club than originally anticipated, driving a wedge between Clay and Jax, with Pixie firmly planted on Jax’s side. Clay had been talking to Bobby more over the weekend and Tig felt pushed out. He wasn’t sure when exactly, but somewhere along the line, Clay stopped letting him into his inner circle and for the first time in almost twenty years, Tig couldn’t accurately say that he was Clay’s right-hand man, and that thought worried him immensely. He looked down at his fresh tattoo of Pixie’s crow with the single red rose in its beak, done right over his heart like a badge of honour. It made him smile and feel less like he was stumbling in the dark, and more like he had a little beacon of hope shining and lighting up some of the way for him, but ultimately it was up to Tig which direction he walked in.

All the brooding was making his head hurt and his palms clammy, so he got up, pulled on a pair of boxers and went to the bar-room, getting a glass of water and adding half a dozen ice cubes to it. He had expected Pixie to stir when he left the room, but she was still firmly curled up in a little ball on her side, with the brown blanket almost covering her entirely, save for the very top of her head. Tig crawled back under the covers and relished in seeing the expanse of Pixie’s bare back, like a plane of smooth caramel silk, though there were a few love bites littered across it like a constellation, as well as a few fading bruises from either Pixie struggling down the embankment that Tig had been flung over by Bobby’s bike, or from being pressed against the metal bars on the back of the flatbed truck as Piney had blasted through the wall to save Tig. Either way, those bruises bothered Tig, as well as the purpling one on the left side of Pixie’s rib cage that he could see. Pixie’s chest and stomach were covered in them from the sparring sessions, and rationally, Tig knew they had been friendly matches and that Pixie could very much hold her own. That much was evident from the bruising on both Happy and Jax that Tig had seen, as both of them seemed to have a distaste for shirts, but it didn’t stop the protective side of Tig from wanting to either wrap Pixie up in soft blankets to stop her from ever being hurt again, or wanting to have a match of his own with Jax and Happy for hurting her. To calm that side of him, Tig instead focused on the new tattoo on the side of Pixie’s left bicep and shoulder, his crow. Its head was turned towards Pixie protectively, watching out for her, and hopefully keeping her safe as it stood on the hilt of the dagger spearing the heart. Happy had also studied Tig’s dagger tattoo from the marines and had replicated it as best he could so that the crow was that much more personal to Pixie and Tig, as well as adding “A.T” in a classic tattoo font to the blade of the knife, and some classic tattoo style flowers around it to tie in with Pixie’s floral theme she had going on. Since Pixie’s weapon of choice was her trusty daggers and she had a penchant for blades, she had fallen in love with that aspect of the design too. She’d also helped choose the cursive font spelling out “M.B.T” for “Meggie Barcroft” and the “T” standing for both “Telford” and “Trager” as Pixie wanted all parts of her identity represented along with her past, present, and future.

Today felt like it was going to be a warm day, he could already feel the clubhouse heating up from the early morning sun, and Tig took a sip of his water to cool down a little before rolling over onto his side and curling around Pixie. “Mornin’ princess.” He crooned, knowing Pixie was usually roused by his voice. Pixie wriggled slightly and gave a grunt of disapproval, Which Tig guessed was due to her not wanting to wake up just yet, as well as her bruises and stiff joints since Pixie had refused painkillers before bed. There had been some very energetic goings-on behind closed doors once the other Sons had left, which in hindsight probably hadn’t helped the situation, but both Pixie and Tig had thoroughly enjoyed themselves all the same. “Poor baby.” Tig sympathised, kissing her shoulder blade, that elicited a purring sound from Pixie’s sleepy form and Tig smiled at the sound. “Does someone need kisses, hm?” He cooed, snuggling against Pixie more so he could have a better angle to pepper kisses across Pixie’s back, neck, arm and cheek. Pixie hummed sleepily as she woke up properly, unable to ignore the tickling of Tig’s goatee against her sensitive skin. She giggled, wriggling against him, wanting to escape the sensation, but wanting more at the same time.

“I’m awake, I’m awake!” Pixie squealed finally, looking over her shoulder as Tig stopped his kisses and tickles, propping himself up on his elbow and smirking slightly over Pixie’s flustered state. “How are you feeling, handsome?” Pixie asked, reaching up to ruffle Tig’s curls.

“Good, have my little treasure with me.” Tig smiled down at her, stroking his finger along the curve of Pixie’s jaw. “You?”

“Achy, but happy.” Pixie responded. “Got my knight in shining leather with me.” Pixie grinned back at him.

Tig chuckled. “I’m more like a highwayman, but the sentiment’s cute.” He bent down to nuzzle his nose against Pixie’s and brush their lips together before he drew back and grabbed his water, taking another sip. “Want some?”

Pixie shook her head, stretching like a little cat. “If you’re the highwayman, then does that make me the princess you captured like those corny romance books Gemma like to read?” Pixie asked jokingly, making Tig laugh as he put his cup down and lay down next to Pixie again.

“And how would you know about those?” Tig inquired with a grin.

“They’re all over her office in the garage, it’s hard to avoid them and I came across that particular book whilst looking for a car manual.” Pixie explained. “Flicked through it just to see what it was.”

“Oh yeah?” Tig asked curiously. “Anything catch your eye?” He asked half-jokingly, but when Pixie blushed, his eyes lit up. “What did you read, baby?” He questioned with a laugh, eager to find out what Pixie had come across to make her blush the way she was and refuse to meet his eye.

“I dunno.” Pixie giggled, squirming under Tig’s gaze, even though she trusted Tig implicitly, she couldn’t bring herself to say what she’d discovered.

“That’s a lie, angel.” Tig teased her, smiling humorously as he kissed Pixie’s cheek. “Tell me.”

“Nuh-uh.” Pixie shook her head, trying to grab the blanket to pull it over her to hide. Tig put his hand over hers to stop her and Pixie recoiled with a squeak. “Your hand’s so cold!” She grumbled, pushing the offending hand away from her.

“Yeah coz’ I have ice in my water.” Tig laughed before he got an idea, rolling over so he could trap Pixie’s leg in between his own to stop her from squirming away. “Last chance to tell me what you found.” Tig warned her playfully.

“Or what?” Pixie sassed back with a giggle, eager to play around with Tig. Tig growled in response and cupped Pixie’s right breast with his ice-cold hand, causing Pixie to cry out in shock, arching her back a little as her nipple pebbled under Tig’s fingers, hardening as he gently pinched it. “Ah!” Pixie gasped, the cold sensation was completely new to their bedroom activities, and it intensified the sensations Tig was providing by tweaking and rolling her nipple in his fingers. Once Tig was sure that Pixie’s breast was as cold as he could make it with just his hand, he moved quickly over Pixie and latched onto her breast with his mouth, suckling and gently biting the chilly bud, warming it up rapidly with his hot tongue. The sudden change in temperatures as well as the erotic feeling and sight made Pixie squeal again, the heat from Tig’s tongue feeling piping hot and causing swirls of intense pleasure to curl through her. “Oh!” Pixie breathed, linking her fingers through his curls as Tig lapped away, the hot sensation turning to comfortably warm as Pixie’s nipple heated up in Tig’s mouth. He pulled away, looking at Pixie with his intense icy-blues lust blown and hungry.

“How’d that feel?” Tig asked, his voice having dropped several octaves to a deep gravelly rumble as it did when Tig was feeling dominant and sexual.

“Intense.” Pixie breathed, panting from the onslaught of sensations she’d been provided with.

“That’s the point, little doll.” Tig growled, biting Pixie’s earlobe and neck as his hands traversed Pixie’s torso, holding her close. “I wanna know what you found in that book, so you can tell me now, or we can see what those ice cubes can do.” Tig explained, giving Pixie an ultimatum that sent new kinds of shivers through her. “Colour?”

“Green.” Pixie kissed him. “But I’m not gonna tell you.” Pixie added in a teasing tone, playing with Tig’s need for control and domination.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, kitten.” Tig growled with a smile that put a fire in Pixie’s core, which doubled as he sucked a love bite to Pixie’s breast just above her nipple. “Arms against the headboard, just like we practised.” Tig ordered, sitting up so Pixie was able to move. She wriggled so her head was on the pillows again, and then put her arms above her head, wrists crossed as she gripped the white cotton of the pillowcase. They’d talked about bondage before, and both had expressed an interest, but with Pixie’s aversion to the feeling of ropes around her hands or wrists, they wanted to make sure she felt safe no matter what. Tig had guaranteed this by teaching Pixie to put her hands above her head where he’d put a hand over her wrists if she got too wriggly or broke the position, and Pixie found that she liked this new aspect. It made her feel less in control of the situation for sure, and the trained assassin in her didn’t like it at first. Then once Tig helped to calm her, and lovingly reminded her that he was there to help, that she trusted and loved him, and he’d never hurt her, Pixie was able to let her guard down. When that happened, Pixie discovered how good it felt to not be the strong one for a while, to let someone she adored take over from her and show her pleasures that she wouldn’t even know where to begin with finding herself. Tig absolutely cherished helping Pixie with this new discovery, he loved being in full control, but the gratification that Pixie trusted and loved him enough to submit to him like that, made him feel loved beyond anything he’d ever experienced before.

“Ready, Sergeant.” Pixie told Tig, her voice light and sultry with anticipation. The prospect of Tig giving her even more powerful stimulation than just his cold hand made Pixie’s stomach flip-flop, she didn’t know how much she could take before she would give in, and that excited her and worried her at the same time. Tig would never give Pixie more than she could handle, and he’d drummed in every possible signal for telling him to stop or slow down, but Tig liked to bring Pixie to just under her limit, both of them discovering where the boundaries were in a safe, consensual way, whilst still maintaining the thrill and the overwhelming stimulation Tig liked to provide Pixie with. As if sensing Pixie’s slight nervousness, Tig paused from where he’d been pulling the duvet down to the end of the bed.

“Tell me the safeword.” He commanded as he massaged Pixie’s thighs soothingly.

“Marmite.” Pixie responded immediately. “Or red, or a finger click.” Pixie added hastily when Tig raised an eyebrow.

“Show me.” Tig prompted, Pixie let go of the pillow with her left hand and clicked her fingers loudly. “Good girl.” Tig praised. “Slow down?”

“Amber, orange, or two finger clicks.” Pixie recalled, clicking her fingers twice for emphasis. Tig’s smile turned into a proud beam.

“Well done, baby.” He purred, coming to straddle Pixie’s thighs and padding the blanket around his injured knee so it didn’t hurt. “If you weren’t being such a little tease, I’d reward you.” Tig tutted.

“I’m not.” Pixie argued before she could stop herself. Tig paused from where he’d been about to stroke her face and gave her a disapproving look. “Sergeant.” Pixie added on in the hopes that that would butter Tig up a little.

“Lying again are we?” Tig growled, one hand covering Pixie’s wrists whilst his other went to her chin, angling it so he could kiss her roughly. “You know you’re bein’ a tease, or you would’ve told me what you found in that book like a good baby girl, and you know what good baby girls get?” Tig spoke to her with his deep dominant voice whilst he let go of Pixie’s chin, opting to slide his hand down south, index finger catching in her folds.

“Rewards.” Pixie gasped as Tig’s finger circled her clit, her hands strained momentarily against Tig’s grip on her wrist before she relaxed when he stroked his thumb along her wrist comfortingly.

“Mmhm, and what do bad baby girls get?” Tig asked, taking his finger away as Pixie tried to buck her hips against the wonderful feeling. Pixie whined at the loss and couldn’t help the pout that appeared on her face.

“A spank and then nothing.” Pixie grumbled. This had only happened once before, Pixie had sassed Tig one too many times and since Pixie loved being spanked by Tig, it couldn’t be counted as a true punishment. Tig had resorted to the only thing he could think of, which was to walk away and finish himself off, leaving Pixie right on the edge. Once Pixie had apologised, promised to listen to Tig, and done some begging, Tig had carried on, much to their mutual relief. Afterwards, they’d talked it through and Tig had stressed how important it was for Pixie to listen and be truthful with him during their bedroom activities, which Pixie had understood. Especially as being left high and dry, or rather needy and wet, was not something Pixie wanted to repeat again.

“That’s right, and we don’t want that.” Tig nodded. “Now, last chance to tell me about the book.” Tig kissed Pixie’s cheek and smiled when she shook her head at him. “No? Guess I’m just gonna have some fun then, hm?” Tig growled with a smile that sent shivers down Pixie’s spine. He kept his hand over her wrists and reached across to the nightstand, taking a cube from the water and bringing it over, hovering it just above Pixie’s flat stomach, when she was stretched out like this, Tig could see the faint outline of her abs and it made him hungry for her, wanting to kiss, bite, suckle, and touch. A droplet from the ice cube fell onto Pixie’s stomach, just above her belly button and she gasped at the cold sensation, flinching uncontrollably as her skin prickled. Tig put the ice cube down onto Pixie’s skin and she let out a squeak of shock.

“S’cold!” Pixie yelped, trying to buck or squirm away.

Tig watched her with an amused smirk. “Relax, kitten.” He crooned, causing Pixie to let out a breath and give a nod, though there was the making of a small pout on her face. Once Pixie had settled, Tig began to move the ice cube around with his fingers, making cold, swirling trails across Pixie’s stomach. The sensations were confusing at first, Pixie didn’t know whether to moan or cry out, the cold sharpening the sensations and the nerves in Pixie’s skin, making every touch that followed even more erotic than before. If the water began to pool, Tig would follow it with his tongue, lapping up the ice water and sending bursts of hot pleasure through Pixie’s body, his tongue feeling molten against her chilled stomach. When that ice cube had melted, Tig took another and this time swirled it up to Pixie’s chest, between the valley of her breasts, making Pixie’s breath hitch as she looked up at Tig’s lust-darkened eyes and the way he was so focused on her body and her reactions. Tig moved the cube across her upper chest, lapping up the moisture after it, growling to himself as he felt Pixie arch against him, watching her eyes flutter shut from the stimulation. He moved the cube down over her right nipple and Pixie’s eyes shot open. It felt like a burst of electricity, so sharp and stinging but not horrible, especially when Tig removed the cube, and latched his mouth around her nipple instead.

“Ah! Feels so good!” Pixie cried out as Tig rolled his tongue around her bud. His fingers worked the cube back across her chest, finding her left nipple and pressing the last of the cube against it as it melted. The drastically different temperatures and sensations, as well as the lewd growls coming from Tig caused Pixie to cry out, feeling overstimulated but wanting more. When the last of the ice cube melted, Tig moved across, lapping up the drips and suckling the ice-cold bud into his mouth. Pixie was just beginning to relax a little and get used to the sensations when she felt Tig’s freezing fingers move down her stomach, only this time going lower, stroking the sensitive skin just above Pixie’s folds. Pixie squeaked in shock which then went up another few octaves when Tig slipped two fingers either side of her clit and began to massage it in the way he knew made Pixie lose it. The cold seemed to make the sensations he was providing ten times stronger and Pixie felt like she was spinning out of control, unravelling under Tig’s touches, but still feeling safe in his grasp. Her breath was coming out in uneven little puffs and gasps, her cheeks flushed and eyes wild as Tig watched her. It felt like he was admiring a piece of art on display just for him.

“You’re close, kitten, I can feel it.” Tig rumbled, kissing the base of Pixie’s neck. Tig’s fingers were starting to warm up now, but the sensations were still so strong.

“Mm! Need to-” Pixie choked out, her words tumbling over each other before she let out a gasp, cutting off her own sentence.

“Cum, angel, it’s okay.” Tig crooned, biting the curve of Pixie’s neck and shoulder, which was enough of her to come undone.

“Aaleex!” Pixie squealed as she arched her back against Tig, her left leg coming up to wrap around his leg instinctually, wanting Tig close as possible to her. Tig kept moving his fingers and helped Pixie ride her orgasm out, lapping up every movement and reaction with an adoring eye. When Pixie finally flopped back against the bed, Tig let her swollen clit go, letting Pixie catch her breath as he kissed and bit his way across her body, going for all the unbruised spaces.

“How was that baby?” Tig checked when Pixie was able to look at him properly, dazed, flushed and panting.

“Wow.” Pixie burbled, making Tig laugh.

“Good.” Tig smiled. “That was only the first round too, next we’re gonna see what those cubes can do to this little spot right here.” Tig rumbled seductively, hand snaking back to Pixie’s sensitive clit. The mere thought of more stimulation from the ice, especially in that spot made Pixie’s eyes widen. “Unless you want to tell me what you read?” Tig added, watching Pixie visibly weigh her options, flustered and needing more from him, but biting her lip at the prospect of even more intense stimulation with the ice. He wanted to see if she’d ask him to slow down, put a halt to things or whether she was ready to continue, so he made to reach for the ice, seeing if that would give Pixie a better idea about what she wanted.

“Wait, Sergeant.” Pixie wriggled. Tig immediately pulled his hand away from the cup, focusing back on Pixie, kissing her cheek and assuring her that he was listening. “Um.”

“Um?” Tig asked, raising an eyebrow, stroking Pixie’s side.

Pixie scrunched her eyes shut. “Facesitting.” Pixie’s words came out jumbled again, but Tig understood them immediately, giving a bark of laughter.

“Angel, _that_ was what you were worried about telling me?” Tig asked in surprise kissing Pixie’s lips so she would stop tensing and open her eyes. “You know I love being between your legs.” Tig growled. “Your taste, the way you squirm when I lick you just right, how you call out for me.” He listed, his voice deep and gravelly as he gently thrusted against Pixie’s core.

“But that’s different.” Pixie half-whispered, blushing deeper and trying her best to curl up into a ball, which wasn’t working particularly well due to the fact Tig had her pinned.

“How?” Tig asked, trying to see Pixie’s logic and figure out what she was so concerned about, stroking her thigh and nuzzling her cheek.

“You’re on top when we do that, you can pull back if you want to stop, but the lady in the book was kneeling over the guy’s face, what if that hurts you?” Pixie worried, looking up at Tig’s face, seeing how relaxed he was and tried to chill out too.

Tig really couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of him. “Baby, you weigh what? Just under a hundred pounds? I can bench press almost double that. If I need to move you, I can, and I will.” Tig told her gently. As if to accentuate his point, he let go of Pixie so he could sit back comfortably, before he scooped her up and easily lifted her into his lap. “Even if you weighed more, you still wouldn’t hurt me. It doesn’t matter if you’re small or curvy or anythin’ in between, it’s a good position for everyone involved, and is nothin’ to be worried about.” Tig assured her, kissing Pixie’s face.

“But what about my knee, I can’t kneel for long.” Pixie said worriedly, moving her stump a little in emphasis.

“Easy, what do I do when you ride me?” Tig asked her, stroking Pixie cheek with his thumb.

Pixie blushed a little at the mention of their sexual activities. “You hold my thigh to help me move.” She murmured shyly, hands going to stroke Tig’s shoulders, looking down at her crow on his chest.

“So, I’ll do that, darlin’. It’s just the same as cowgirl, except instead of dick, you get tongue.” Tig emphasised. Pixie could never quite understand how Tig could be so wildly open about sex, half the time she stuttered even asking for things she was comfortable with.

“Where do I put my hands?” Pixie asked, causing Tig to chuckle, which made her giggle a little too.

“Anywhere you want them, baby. Headboard, on yourself, my hair, anythin’.” He shrugged. “Personally, I fuckin’ love it when you grab my hair when I’m eatin’ you out or kissing you, but I can tell you might not be comfy with that just yet, maybe once we get you goin’ you might.” Tig mused.

“But it’s selfish.” Pixie, mumbled, tucking her head under Tig’s chin to cuddle into him, unable to help grinding against him slightly as she felt his hard member between her legs.

“What is?” Tig asked, groaning a little as he felt Pixie’s hips grind and met them with his own movements as he stroked Pixie’s back.

“The position, what do you get out of it?” Pixie asked worriedly, moving her head back to look at him. Tig felt himself melt over Pixie’s concern over him.

“I get pussy.” He grinned with a chuckle as Pixie’s cheeks reddened further. “I’m not kidding when I say I fuckin’ love the taste of you, how I can make you come undone just with my tongue. Huge fuckin’ turn on.”

Pixie kissed Tig, wanting to show how grateful she was for his support. “So, you’re really okay with it?”  
“ _Yes_.” Tig laughed. “With all the stuff I know about sex, kinks and all that shit, this is tame, completely safe and something I’m extremely proud of you for bringing to the bedroom.”

Pixie’s nerves settled and she gave a smile, relief making her relax against Tig. “How kinky do you get?”

“How long’s a ball of string?” Tig quipped. “We can talk about kinks later, I’ll go through as many as I can recall with you, and we can see if you want to try any that we haven’t done already. Right now, I wanna show you how good face sittin’ can be.”

Pixie nodded her agreement. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She replied, feeling braver now she’d been able to talk it through.

“Good girl.” Tig beamed, kissing her roughly. “Go to the headboard.” He ordered once he broke the kiss. Pixie did as she was told, sitting on the pillows, hands fidgeting like she didn’t know where to put them. She frowned down at them before looking back up at Tig.

“Do you have that silk tie?” Pixie asked him, causing Tig to pause from where he’d been getting up from the bed to sort the blankets, so he had a comfortable support for his knee. He’d only shown Pixie his old silk dress tie once, as an example of what they could use to bind her hands instead of ropes as it was a whole different texture.

“Yeah, why baby?” Tig questioned cautiously, coming to her side.

“I-I wanna try that.” Pixie stuttered, watching Tig look at her with wide eyes.

“You sure? We’re already trying a new thing; I don’t want to make you freak out.” He inquired softly, putting both hands either side of Pixie’s face, cupping it. “This can’t be about you wantin’ to up the kinks just because you know _I_ like that. This _has_ to come from you because _you_ want to try it, and you feel safe enough to do so.” Tig explained firmly, dominant tone in his voice.

“It is, you make me feel safe, and I like the feeling of you holding my wrists, but you’ll be holding my thigh and need your other hand for stuff, so I wanna give it a go.” Pixie decided. “You could tie it with a bow, so then if I need to, I can pull the tail with my teeth and get it off.”

Tig nodded slowly, mulling it over. “We can do that, though if you need me to stop, you have the command too.”

“Yeah, that’s partly why I feel so safe with you.” Pixie agreed. “Main reason is that you’re you, and you’re so protective and loving.”

Tig kissed her forehead before he reached under the bed and pulled out the pink safety deposit box, grabbing the key from Pixie’s jewellery box on the dresser before coming back and unlocking it. Pixie bit her lip upon seeing the contents of vibrators, lube and a whole host of other toys Tig had produced. Some Pixie was familiar with, and some they had yet to try. Tig pulled out the black silk tie that was neatly rolled up inside the box, passing it to Pixie as he shut the box up again and put it down on the floor. Pixie stroked the soft fabric, testing it against her wrists and when she didn’t feel the familiar spike of panic like she got when she had to touch rope, she gave Tig a definite nod. “Wrists together, princess.” Tig gestured, smiling when Pixie did as she was told. He took her wrists in his hands and gave each one a tender, loving kiss before beginning to expertly bind them, making sure the silk was tight and restrictive, but not enough to cause Pixie to panic or feel uncomfortable. He finished it with a bow and let go so Pixie could have a feel and see if this was what she’d been wanting.

“This is good.” Pixie decided, giving a few test wriggles with her hands to make sure the bond was secure, but not enough to worry her.

“M’kay. You ready?” Tig asked, scooping Pixie up and moving her further onto the bed so he could lay down in the middle comfortably, putting a pillow behind his head.

“Yes, Sergeant.” Pixie nodded obediently but with a slight jittery tone in her voice, which Tig soothed by kissing her and rubbing the back of Pixie’s neck. When he was sure Pixie was ready for the next step, he helped her straddle his chest and move so she was then kneeling over his head with her bound hands against the headboard. “Sure you can move me?” Pixie asked hesitantly as Tig stroked her thighs. He gave a snort, gripped the underside of Pixie’s thighs and lifted her upwards.

“Yeah, angel, I’m sure.” Tig chuckled, lowering her back down and gently biting the soft skin of her left leg. “C’mere, let me taste you.” Tig growled, moving his hand from Pixie’s left thigh to her hip, pulling her down whilst he supported her right thigh, so she wasn’t straining the weakened muscle. Pixie’s fingers gripped the dark oak headboard as she felt Tig’s stubble against her sensitive skin, and then his tongue lap a stripe from her entrance to her clit and back again, causing Pixie to gasp and whimper in anticipation. Even though Pixie was on top, Tig was all dominance, controlling her from below by guiding her hips to move against his move against him holding her down when Pixie tried to move away from the powerful pleasure rocketing through her. He suckled hard on her sensitive clit and Pixie cried out, back arching as she tried to stay upright.

“Fuck, Sergeant!” Pixie cried out as she felt Tig growl against her, the vibrations working wonders against her bud as he licked and caressed it with his mouth. He moved lower and began lapping at her entrance, feeling Pixie tremble against him and he smiled in pleasure. Seeing and feeling the effect he had on Pixie made Tig very happy, not to mention hard as steel. He started tongue-fucking her entrance, working all the areas he had mapped that he knew would make Pixie come to pieces in his arms. Pixie could feel herself getting closer and closer to her second orgasm, panting and writhing against Tig as he worked her into a frenzy from below. Tig’s hand slipped from Pixie’s hip to enter her whilst he returned to her clit, slashing his tongue against it as he roughly fucked two fingers into Pixie. With a strangled cry, Pixie’s orgasm crashed over her, skin prickling and hips jerking as she was enveloped in pleasure. “Ah! Tiggy!” Pixie whimpered out when she came down from her high, expecting Tig to stop and let her move, but he tightened his grip on Pixie’s right thigh and redoubled his efforts.

“One more baby.” Tig told her before he upped the ante and nibbled Pixie’s oversensitive clit as he carried on thrusting his fingers, adding a third and crooking them against the spot that drove Pixie wild. Pixie cried out again, practically sobbing in ecstasy, forehead resting against her bound wrists as she writhed in pleasure.

Tig sucked hard on her clit again and Pixie saw stars, chanting “Alex!” Over and over like a mantra. It felt like way too much and yet so good at the same time, the feeling of Tig’s rough stubble against her sensitive inner thighs added to the erotic sensations as Tig circled her clit with his tongue, growling in pleasure, adding vibrations to the delicious mix. Pixie felt the familiar hot pulses in her core as her orgasm mounted like a tidal wave, ready to crash over her and consume her. Pixie’s body went rigid as Tig held onto her thigh tightly so she wouldn’t topple as he licked her through her orgasm, feeling her tremble and call out for him with a hoarse cry. Tig removed his fingers and grabbed Pixie’s hips and upper back as she feebly tried to straighten, overbalanced and almost went over backwards. Tig sat up, holding her in his arms so she didn’t flop down quite so hard and drew his knees up to act as a backrest for her. Pixie was well and truly blissed-out, her eyes glossy and a gentle smile on her face as she looked up at Tig. He laughed and kissed her right knee that had ended up on his shoulder, wiping his face down with a tissue from the box on the nightstand.

“I was gonna ask if you’re alright, but I think you’re more than okay, kitten.” Tig chuckled, pushing some stray hair from Pixie’s face.

“Uh-huh.” Pixie nodded, catching her breath. “Very fun.”

“Somethin’ you’d wanna do again?” Tig asked as he helped Pixie sit up a little and rearranged her legs, so they were wrapped around his waist. “Coz’ I sure would.” he added with a smug grin.

“Yeah, definitely, thank you handsome.” Pixie kissed his cheek. “Now it’s your turn.” She beamed, her wrists were still bound, so she put her arms around Tig’s neck and ruffled his hair as best she could. “I wanna make you feel good too.”

“Oh yeah?” Tig crooned, massaging Pixie’s breasts as he ground against her core, watching her shiver under his touch.

“Mmhm, I could repay the favour with my mouth, or I’m not too sore yet.” Pixie suggested, nuzzling Tig’s nose with hers. His hand slid down Pixie’s side, then dipped to her folds, stroking his finger through and watching Pixie gasp and moan in delight.

“You’re insatiable this morning.” Tig growled, eyes lighting up with lust and excitement, definitely raring to go and loving the fact he was able to spend this quality time with Pixie.

“All for you.” Pixie smiled as Tig kissed her rough and passionately. “What would you like, Sergeant?” she purred, then squealed as Tig pounced and rolled them so Pixie was under him again, giggling at Tig’s playful face.

“I think you know exactly what I want.” Tig growled, fingers going back to toy with Pixie’s clit for a moment before he thrusted two fingers into her warm, wet heat. Pixie was definitely more than ready for him, so he grabbed her right leg behind her knee, holding it up against his side as he slowly entered with one long thrust that had Pixie gasping.

🖤🖤🖤

After Pixie and Tig had gotten cleaned up and stripped the bed, the both got dressed whilst listening to Deep Purple. Tig changed into a jet-black button-up shirt, blue jeans, tribal wolf necklace and his usual accessories. Pixie decided upon a tie-dye purple and black sweatshirt with a skeletal hand making the ‘rock ‘n’ roll’ sign, black skinny jeans, and purple Doc Martens. As she put her black knuckle duster stud earrings in, she felt Tig come up behind her, kissing her neck. 

“Don’t leave a mark, wolf-man, I had enough trouble trying to hide all the other love-bites you’ve given me, and all the bruises from sparring.” Pixie grumbled light-heartedly.

“Can’t hide your shiner, though it looks a lot better today.” Tig commented, looking at the purpling bruise across Pixie’s eyelid. The swelling had gone down, so now it just looked like she was going for a smokey eye look and had forgotten to do the other eye. Her nose was also slightly bruised, though wasn’t as noticeable. “Could always put some makeup on or somethin’, I’m sure Charlie would help ya’.”

“She’s not here today, remember? H is goin’ under the knife this mornin’, gettin’ his ping-pong ball.” Pixie told Tig. “You won’t be able to call him ‘Half-Sack’ no more.”

“Yeah, he’ll just be ‘Sack’.” Tig chuckled. “Between you and me, he’s a brave bastard for doin’ it, I mean geez that’s gotta kill post-op.”

“Hopefully they’ll keep him drugged out until the pain lowers.” Pixie sympathised. “Poor guy. H is a trooper, so I know he won’t complain about the pain unless it’s real bad, but even so, we’re gonna have to keep an eye on him for a lil’ while after so he doesn’t do anythin’ he shouldn’t like heavy lifting or running.” Pixie decided as she put on a velvet choker with a little silver skull charm, then added her bracelets.

“Yeah, I’ll ease up on him.” Tig assured her, kissing Pixie’s cheek again. “Knee feels good today.”

“Go easy, even if the pain doesn’t hurt so bad, you’ve still got your stitches in.” Pixie reminded him, turning around and smiling as Tig backed her up against the dresser kissing her hard. Just as things were starting to get a little heated, they heard movement from the main bar room.

"PIIXAAAAY!" Chibs cheerful yell came like a shotgun blast, making Pixie jump before she and Tig laughed. Pixie ducked round him and jogged to the bedroom door, unlocking it and trotted to the bar where Chibs was waiting for her, arms out ready for a hug.

"Hello to you too." Pixie giggled as she snuggled against Chibs' chest.

"Ma wee scunner." Chibs cooed lovingly, wrapping his arms tightly around Pixie and rocking them side to side for a moment, kissing the top of her head next to her high ponytail which was corralled by a velvet black scrunchie.

"You're early today." Pixie commented, wriggling her hands under his kutte so she could feel the soft thin fabric of his black zip hoodie he liked to wear.

"Went fer an early mornin' ride." Chibs explained, resting the underside of his chin on top of Pixie's head so he could tuck her against his chest. "Needed ta think."

"Jimmy?" Pixie whispered, just the name made her feel scared as she hid her face in the sage green shemagh scarf Chibs had tied around his neck.

"Aye." Chibs grunted. "And everythin' else." His grip tightened on Pixie protectively. Pixie being in possible danger made him feel sick to his stomach and his inner Celtic warrior seethe with rage.

"There's never just one problem with Sons, it's like whack-a-mole." Pixie grumbled with a sigh. "You had breakfast yet?"

"Aye, but at five this mornin', ready fer round two." Chibs told her giving Pixie one last squeeze before he let her go. "Yer eye's lookin' better."

"Feels better too, you want toast?" Pixie asked him as Chibs sat down at the bar, watching Pixie turn the kettle on and gather the mugs. Tig finished loading the sheets into the washing machine and strode down the hall to the others.

"Aye, good lass." Chibs smiled. "Here comes limpy, how ye doin'?" Chibs greeted, getting a smack from Tig as he passed to sit down on the barstool next to Chibs.

"Doin' good, man. Others should be arriving soon, Ope's on mornin' shift today, then coming to the Smoke shop when we go for our introduction." Tig explained as Pixie passed him a mug of coffee and one filled with tea for Chibs before she went to the utility room to gather toast for the guys. Chibs got up and found the box of Fruity Pebbles for Pixie, filling her a bowl and putting milk in it so she could eat as soon as she returned, taking his dad role seriously.

"How was she last night?" Chibs as Tig as he sat down again after he retrieved a spoon for Pixie's bowl.

"Better, only one episode, crying for Bruce in her sleep again." Tig rubbed his face. "She really fuckin' misses him. Doesn't talk about it when she's awake, but it's a different story once we go to bed."

"Too painful fer her ta talk abou' tha's why." Chibs said grimly. "He raised her fer her whole life, and died in her arms, tha's not somethin' ye ever really heal from."

"His parenting was questionable, and the pressure he put Pixie under was somethin' I don't like, but the love was there for sure, she looks up to him." Tig sighed. "I wish we knew more so we could help, talk it through with her, but Pixie rarely talks about him."

"It's almost a year since tha' wee lass came inta our lives, it might take her time ta open up, 'specially as she struggles ta do tha' anyways." Chibs mused, taking a sip of his tea and putting a smile back on his face as Pixie returned with two plates of buttery toast, her face lighting up over the sight of her brightly coloured breakfast waiting for her.

"Yay, cereal!" Pixie smiled, passing the plates over and hopping up onto the barstool on the other side of Chibs to Tig. She dug in hungrily as she listened to Tig and Chibs banter with each other and talk about the day's proceedings. Opie came in half-way through with his TM shirt under his kutte. "Opie!" Pixie greeted enthusiastically.

"Pixie!" Opie chuckled. "God, I need a coffee."

"Pot's ready." Pixie pointed with her spoon. "How's it goin'?"

"Ellie has a math test today, so didn't want to go in, and Kenny picked up on that and had a tantrum too." Opie shook his head. "Donna and I got 'em both in the car and she's dropping them off now, but oh boy that was a loud mornin'."

"Aww, why was Ellie not wanting to take the test?" Pixie asked him after she swallowed her mouthful.

"She's gotten good at math, but she doesn't like having to prove it with a test, wants to apply her knowledge in a practical way."

"Like engineering and mechanics." Pixie agreed. "I'm the same way, failed most of my GCSEs apart from English, maths and Spanish coz' I couldn't handle sitting still in the exam environments. I knew my stuff but couldn't put it on paper. Least she's not hyperactive." Pixie described.

"What are they anyways? Sound shit." Tig asked in between bites of his toast.

"In the UK except for Scotland, kids aged fourteen to sixteen have to take them to get a qualification in a specific subject. They're below A levels and help you to get a job eventually. I got lucky since I was working at the Highton garage as a mechanic, so they put me on an apprenticeship scheme instead." Pixie told the others.

"Weird, they don't have that here, sounds like a lot of pressure." Opie thought aloud. "Probably would've flunked too."

"Same." Tig agreed. "Fuck exams hated 'em as a kid, ditched a few to go smoke pot under the bleachers. Tenth grade I had a maths exam which I ditched to joyride in the chemistry teacher's Volkswagen sedan, that was fun." He reminisced with a smile.

"Somehow tha' doesn't surprise me." Chibs chuckled. "I passed my exams, hated 'em though."

"That's coz' you're patient and smart, though." Pixie argued. "Like Bobby and Juice."

"Juice has ta be ta deal with ye when ye start buggin' him." Chibs teased, ruffling Pixie's hair affectionately.

As the group carried on talking and getting ready for the day during the next half-hour or so, Chibs noticed that Pixie had become less and less engaged, staring into her bowl as she thought hard about something. When Opie left to go start his shift, Chibs nudged her.  
"What's got ye all gloomy?" He asked her, turning in his seat a little to face her. Tig snapped to attention when he picked up on what Chibs had noticed, concern on his face too.

"I'm not gloomy, just...worried." Pixie replied after a beat. "Are we sure openly threatening Zobelle today is a good idea?" Pixie asked hesitantly. "Clay wants to turn up to the shop and show that the Sons run this town, but the last time he had a stand-off with Weston and Zobelle, Gem got abducted and I got shot." Pixie recalled.

"We won't let that happen again." Tig said darkly. "We have everyone protected, Piney's up with Luann at Cara Cara, shotgun and all, Gem's gonna be here all day and Donna's gonna take over Charlie's watch and stay with her. Kids are gonna be at school or with Anita, and Lyla's gonna be up at Cara Cara after she drops Axel off, she knows not to stop for anythin' and has us on speed-dial." Tig listed.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure Zobelle does too, and that's the problem." Pixie frowned. He will want to retaliate, and who's the only other Son not guarded by one of our own?"

"Sack?" Chibs asked. "He has Charlie and her mini-armoury."

"No, I'm talkin' about Big Otto." Pixie insisted. "He's the only other member who isn't technically retired and not being looked after by us."

"He's in prison." Tig reminded her.  
"Prison won't stop Zobelle." Chibs mused. "I think tha' lass is onta somethin'. Zobelle knows more abou' us than we do him. He's also in cahoots with Darby." Chibs rubbed his goatee, thinking hard.

"Darby definitely has guys in the same prison as Otto." Tig agreed. "Zobelle has more than enough cash to make a guard turn a blind eye. What made you think about that, kitten?"

"Prison's one of the worst places to be a Son, we had a member almost shanked to death as one of the retaliations in the early days of Jimmy, made me think of this. Poor Catfish had thirty-nine stitches, wasn't even in there five days."

"Catfish?" Chibs queried with a puzzled and slightly amused expression.

"Mmhm, Christopher 'Catfish' Orwell, he was a fisherman as his legal job, think his nickname had somethin' to do with that, but I only knew him by Catfish growing up. When Jimmy first started leaning on the Sons to comply, Catfish was one of the first targets because we couldn't do jack shit to protect him as we didn't have anyone on the inside, we were friendly with." Pixie explained. "Please tell me we have people on the inside that can protect Otto." She added, looking worriedly at them.

Tig shook his head. "No, our connections went to shit." He said gravely. "We can talk to Clay see if he can hang fire until we work out a way to protect him?"  
"No, Clay won't do tha'." Chibs grunted. "He's not listenin' ta reason lately."  
"Then what do we do?" Pixie asked worriedly. "I don't know Otto, but he doesn't deserve to get dragged into this shit, he could be killed." She fretted. "I mean, I can talk to Laroy. He told me that I'm due a favour with them for taking care of Sergio, and we've all been in contact with each other whilst we're waiting for a good time to form the alliance with the Mayans and Clay. I don't want Clay to use it as me bein' a rat though."

Chibs inhaled and exhaled, weighing the options. "Call Laroy, have a friendly chat an' call in tha favour coz' you're worried about Darby's guys touchin' Otto coz' of all the unrest with them. Let him pick up on tha rest. He's smart, make it seem urgent too." Chibs decided. "Clay cannae get pissy with ye fer talkin' ta him. He's agreed with the alliance, and ye won't be given' club specifics, it's public knowledge Otto's in Stockton an' Darby's gettin' too big fer his britches."

"This is toeing the line." Tig warned, the thought of Clay being angry with Pixie again worrying him, as well as the thought of Otto getting hurt. "I dunno, man."

Pixie got up from the barstool. "I'd rather do something, and Clay gives me shit for it, than not and having Otto get hurt when I could've done something." Pixie told the guys. "I'm gonna go call Laroy, Clay's just gonna have to suck it up if he finds out." She decided, moving away from them to fetch her phone. The guys watched her go with mixed feelings looking at each other and deciding today was already becoming complicated.

Once Pixie locked herself in her bedroom, she sat down on the bed and dialled Laroy’s number on her flip phone. She listened to it ring for a moment until Laroy picked up just before his voicemail kicked in.

“Wassup Lil’ P.” Laroy greeted, his voice sounding bright and happy there was background chatter and she guessed he was in the bar. “You don’t usually call in the morning.”

“How are you Laroy?” Pixie greeted too, glad to be talking to her friend. “I’m okay, but I think I need to talk to you about some shit.”

Pixie heard the chatter lessen and a door slam. “I’m good, talk me through it, kid, must be somethin’ big for you to get worked up.” Laroy said with concern in his voice.

“Are things busy over your end? I don’t wanna pile onto that.” Pixie added, biting her lower lip.

“Nah, Mayans and us got a little heated over territory, but we worked it out, we’re more concerned about the racist neighbours.” Laroy told her. “What’s gettin’ you? You know we got your back, you showed us you got ours and we’re cool with you.” Laroy assured her.

“Always, brother, I would have jumped out for any one of you guys, I didn’t even recognise Sergio.” Pixie agreed. “It’s the racist neighbours.” She quoted Laroy. “They got Darby’s guys acting like the Joker’s goons over here. Zobelle’s moved into Charming fully, and we’re thinkin’ he’s gonna try and pick of the weak link with us.”

“Makes sense after what he tried with you.” Laroy agreed. “What do you need from us that the Sons can’t provide, thought you guys were tight?” Laroy queried.

“We are, we have all our bases covered except one, you heard of Big Otto Delaney?”

“Mmhm heard of him, Stockton inmate, got a few of my guys in there too.” Laroy told her. “Know for a fact Darby’s guys are in there too, my cousin Russell runs the ‘Black Guerrilla Family’ gang in there, I can get word to him coz’ I got the doctor and a guard on the payroll too.”

Pixie felt the first signs of relief hit her system. “How quickly can you get the message in to Russell and his guys?”

“How soon do you need it?” Laroy asked. “Bit short notice if it’s today, I’ll have to see what I can do, Aryan Brotherhood and Darby’s guys are strong in there.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. We can’t protect Otto from the inside without your help, and I know it’s a huge ask, but could you see if you can get your guys to keep Otto safe for me? I think we need it effective immediately, I can’t say what shit’s hittin’ the fan, but somethin’s gonna happen.”

“I can get my guys to stick with Otto as soon as I can, but this is a big ask, Lil P.” Laroy said, sounding stressed.

“I know, it is, and I hate the fact I could be endangering you guys too, but I promise I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t think it was worth it. If you guys need cash or anythin’, I can provide that, easy.” Pixie assured him.

“Russell will want somethin’ in return, I’ll tell him what you did for Sergio, but if you can get cash, that can work too.”

“How much you need?” Pixie asked him.

“Five K?” Laroy asked.

“Why so low?” Pixie asked, expecting a higher price than that, she knew how this stuff worked.

“Coz’ you’re one of us at this point, kid.” Laroy told her. “How soon can you get that to me?”

“This morning? I got shit to do in about an hour, but then I can drop if you give me a place and time.” Pixie reasoned. “Though I won’t be doin’ it alone, I’ll have a guy with me.”

“That’s sensible, I’ll text you the location, and in the meantime, I’ll call in the order at Stockton.” Laroy agreed.

“Thank you so much, Laroy.” Pixie said gratefully. “I’ll try and get the alliance talks coming along, I can’t tell if it’s the Mayans or Clay, but one of the two is draggin’ their feet.”

“Don’t sweat it Lil’ P, I’m still gettin’ my guys on board with it, three rival gangs suddenly singin’ kumbaya is gonna cause some friction.” Laroy assured her. “I gotta get this thing rollin’ for you, so I’ll talk later.”

“Okay, be safe, Laroy.” Pixie smiled.

“You too, kid, you too.” Laroy said before the dial tone came through the phone. Pixie snapped it shut and flopped backwards onto the bed in relief, thinking things over for a few moments before she got up to find her dad and Tig. Once Tig and Chibs were caught up on the conversation with Laroy, Tig went to check on the garage and greet Clay who had arrived by that point, and Chibs decided to take Pixie with him to rouse Jax and get him ready for coming down to Impeccable Smokes. Chibs thought that Jax ought to know about the Otto protection plan, even if they broke the news to Clay after the fact, should anything happen like Pixie had feared. She hoped it was just her anxiety, but she couldn’t help shake the fear that Zobelle was going to strike back when Clay tried to checkmate him.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me to see people enjoying my works, lemme know what you thought and what your favourite moment was down below! As always, I'm open to any feedback, thoughts, theories, critiques or ideas as well, as I love hearing what you lovely people have to say! Don't forget to leave a vote if you haven't already, so I know you liked it! I hope you have a fabulous day/night, and stay safe! Lots of hugs to you guys! -Lulu ♥♥♥**


	42. Cigars & Chivalry

**WARNING: Violence and blood.**

Lyla waved goodbye to Anita as she put Abel in her car so she could take him to the park. Lyla was becoming quite friendly with Anita and felt safe leaving Abel with her as Anita was so sweet, gentle and kind, but was also a retired policewoman and was very protective over the kids she babysat. Once they were gone, Lyla returned to cleaning up the kitchen after the messy breakfast with Axel and Abel. Cheerios, banana puree and spilt orange juice littered the table, a sign that the boys had thoroughly enjoyed their breakfast. She’d just had a text from Donna to say Kenny and Moby were in the Breakfast Club the school did for kids who were dropped off early, so Axel would know where to find his little buddies when Lyla dropped him off.

“Axel, honey, have you gotten dressed yet?” Lyla called down the hall, reminding the little tyke of his task whilst she put the dirty dishes in the sink. She was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black Harley Davidson vest top with cut-outs down the back and her long blonde curls were up in a high ponytail, all she needed now was her heels and she’d be ready for the drive down to Axel’s school and then Cara Cara for her first scenes of the day. Being a girl who loved her glitter, she’d accessorised with some silver rings, chunky black and silver bangles and black hoop earrings with little silver studs, as well as a silver wristwatch so she could keep track of the morning’s progress. 

“Almost, mommy!” Axel’s voice chirruped back from his room, Lyla was trying to encourage Axel to be more independent and choose what he wanted to wear so he could learn life-skills and develop his own sense of person. The front door opened, and Lyla looked across the half-wall to see Gemma coming in, dressed in her usual attire of black denim jeans, brown leather jacket and a white lacy blouse.

“Mornin’ sweetheart.” Gemma called over, spotting Lyla in the kitchen and coming over to pour herself a cup of coffee. “Baby with Anita?”

“Yeah, the weather’s looking good, so Anita’s taken Abel and his baby stroller to the park, let him get some time on his feet out in the fresh air.” Lyla responded, resisting the urge to second-guess herself and ask if that was okay. If she wanted to fit into this family, she had to make her own judgement calls.

“That sounds lovely.” Gemma smiled. “Jax?”

“In the garage, think he’s lookin’ for somethin’.” Lyla responded, picking up Axel’s backpack for school and double-checking it was packed before she got his lunchbox from the fridge. “Axel, grammy’s here!” Lyla called for him, knowing the arrival of Gemma would definitely bring the little boy running. Sure enough, Axel burst out of his bedroom, running down the hall squealing for Gemma as he ran across the lounge, did a hard right and jumped into Gemma’s awaiting arms. He’d chosen a grey Winnie the Pooh t-shirt, yellow shorts, sesame street socks and his little white Nike trainers. 

“You all ready for school?” Gemma cooed as Axel kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her neck for a hug.

“Yeah, I did my reading too.” Axel said proudly.

“Smart boy.” Gemma smiled, stroking Axel’s wild curls. She set Axel down on the floor and watched him run off to the toybox in the lounge. Lyla noted Gemma wince as she sat down, and her brow furrowed in concern for the older woman.

“Still that sore?” Lyla asked quietly, sipping her own cup of coffee.

“Yeah, it’s gettin’ worse.” Gemma sighed as she put her handbag down on the table next to her coffee cup. “I’m just so goddamn stiff.” Gemma said frustratedly, smoothing out her hair as Lyla leant against the kitchen counter.

“Are you dry?” Lyla questioned, watching Axel fly a toy helicopter around his head.

“Like the Mojave vagina.” Gemma grumbled, pouring in some milk into her coffee from the jug, and picking out a cheerio that came out with it. After having two boys of her own, she knew it was to be expected.

“It’ll be the stress.” Lyla assured her. You can tell when we’re close to film deadlines by the uptick in lube use at the studio.” Lyla explained quietly so Axel wouldn’t hear over the engine noises he was making. “From what I know from talking to my gyno, it’s to do with your body not producing enough oestrogen, you’re seeing Donna today, so ask her for a prescription.” Lyla advised.

Gemma made a pout over the fact that she was being told what to do but knew not to push Lyla on it. The door leading from the garage to the lounge opened opposite the kitchen and Jax strode in holding a big cardboard box, putting it down on the kitchen floor so he could see what Gemma and Lyla were talking about. Axel looked up to see Jax had returned and got up to come over too, making grabby hands at Jax.

“Daddy! What’s that? What’s that?” Axel badgered pointing to the box as Jax picked him up.

“Just some old junk I’m sortin’, nothin’ interesting.” Jax chuckled at Axel’s inquisitive face. “Hey ma.” He said to Gemma once Axel had calmed down.

“Hey, honey.” Gemma replied cheerfully, watching Jax handle Axel with care. Jax leant against the half-wall and looked over at Lyla with a questioning face.

“Babe, when you moved in, did you move a box of clothes in the garage?” He asked her gently, making sure it didn’t sound accusatory, he’d learnt that lesson.

Lyla looked confused and shook her head. “No, I haven’t done anythin’ out there, except put the flat cardboard boxes back out there.”

Jax’s confusion intensified and he looked at Axel as he tried to think, smiling when Axel copied his facial expression. “I’m missin’ a box.”

“Uh oh.” Axel exclaimed, which made Jax and the women laugh.

“Uh oh, indeed, Acey.” Jax agreed, watching as Gemma ducked her head, causing Jax’s heart to sink a little.

“Uh, I cleaned some stuff out there before Abel came home. There was a box of laundry that had a _serious_ stink to it.” Gemma emphasised, justifying her snooping.

“Yucky.” Axel wrinkled his nose.

“Well, where is it?” Jax asked her, not buying the innocent expression on her face for a second.

Gemma looked up at Jax with a nonchalant expression. “Tossed it.” She shrugged.

Jax’s eyebrows raised in annoyance at Gemma touching his things, especially over the fact there was an item in there he had never wanted her to find. Axel, trying to understand the situation, looked from Jax and back to Gemma.

“But it was daddy’s.” He frowned. “You can’t take stuff that doesn’t belong to you.” He quoted, probably from one of his teachers from school.

“It’s okay, baby, it was just a bunch of old t-shirts and funky underwear, he doesn’t want that.” Gemma assured Axel, who didn’t look convinced, and neither did Jax. “Why? Was there somethin’ else in there?” Gemma asked, challenging Jax to divulge what he was actually looking for, JT’s manuscript.

Lyla, who had been sipping her coffee and trying to understand the context to this Teller Mexican standoff, became further perplexed when Jax didn’t immediately reply to Gemma’s question, causally staring her down instead. “Jax, honey?” She prompted gently. “What were you lookin’ for? Maybe I’ve seen it?”

Jax shook his head. “Nah, it was an old Harley manual I had stashed in that box.” Jax sighed, looking frustratedly at Gemma. “Very hard to find.”

“Can you get a new one?” Axel asked tentatively, toying with the ends of Jax’s shoulder-length hair, picking up on the irritation on Jax’s face.

“No, buddy, that one was very rare and special.” Jax explained, trying to work out how to put it in kid terms. Axel seemed to understand and looked at Gemma with a frowny expression.

“Sorry.” Gemma said simply, sounding sincere, but Jax could tell otherwise. Lyla was going to comment something to try and quell the situation but before she could, the front door opened unexpectedly and Chibs and Pixie piled through. Lyla questioned what the point of Jax installing a doorbell was for, considering nobody actually used it.

“Good mornin’, children.” Chibs greeted cheerfully.

“Hey, peeps.” Pixie added smiling too.

“Who’s that?” Axel asked looking up at Jax shyly, pointing at Chibs as he came over with Pixie in tow. Jax guessed what Axel was trying to say was ‘why are these two in the house uninvited when I usually see them at the garage?’ but didn’t know how to phrase it politely.

“It’s uncle Chibbie and Pixie, you know Chibs.” Jax assured Axel with a playful smile. Chibs guessed his abrupt entrance had startled Axel, so he did pantomime walk to where Jax was holding Axel and slowly raised his sunglasses up, pulling a funny face at the little boy, who stopped shielding against Jax’s side and started giggling, especially when Chibs put his sunglasses on Axel instead. Pixie hugged Lyla hello and patted Gemma’s shoulder before giving Jax a fist bump, immediately picking up on the way he wasn’t fully relaxed.

“Sack not with you?” Jax looked at Chibs in question as Chibs took Axel from Jax’s arms to play around with the kid some more, taking the sunglasses off of him and putting them on the top of his own head so they wouldn’t get mangled, watching Axel play with his scarf instead.

“Oh no, no. Tha wee man goes under tha’ knife today.” Chibs reminded him before he put Axel down, watching the young boy sidle up to Pixie, who knelt down and subtly slid him a candy bar like some innocent drug deal, before Axel shot off to the lounge. “He’s gettin’ his sack filled.” Chibs added when Jax looked at him in bewilderment.

Gemma almost choked on the sip of coffee she was taking. “Excuse me?” She asked Chibs, turning around to look at him properly.

“He’s completin’ himself.” Chibs grinned, as though Half-Sack was going on some spiritual journey. Gemma decided she didn’t want to pry more seeing as she’d only just had her breakfast and gave Chibs a nod. He looked to Jax, guessing Jax had lost track of time. “We’re supposed ta be meetin’ Clay at the shop?” He said expectantly, waiting for the lightbulb to ping over Jax’s head.

“Oh yeah.” Jax recalled, looking more on the ball. “Lemme go dump these in my truck.” Jax said as he bent down to grab the box on the floor. Chibs grabbed a pastry from the little dish on the table as he strode up behind Jax, pressing up behind him and grabbing the side of his hip.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Chibs teased, chuckling as Jax jerked upright.

“Whaddareyou-?” Jax said in surprise, turning around and laughing at Chibs as the Scotsman took the box out of his hand and another bite of the pastry he pinched.

“A pleasure.” Chibs grinned, having fun winding Jax up, and hearing Pixie and Lyla giggle at their antics.

“Remembering breakfast with daddy?” Jax teased Chibs back.

“ _Jax_.” Lyla warned, though it was light-hearted, she didn’t want the bantering to become too raunchy in case Axel picked anything up and quoted it at school.

Chibs glanced at Lyla and then back at Jax. “Oh yeah, kippers and oatcakes. Delicious.” He smiled before he headed back to the front door.

“I’ve got to head out too, otherwise Axe is gonna be late.” Lyla said, checking the time. Jax grabbed his brown leather underarm holsters from the padlocked kitchen wall cabinet, slinging it on over his grey, white, and black plaid overshirt. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath with “Son” written on it in a grey cowboy font, light blue jeans and his notorious white sneakers. He gave Lyla a passionate goodbye kiss and grabbed his kutte.

“Have a good day at work babe, need anythin’ phone me.” He told her.

“You too, honey, stay safe, love you.” Lyla smiled up at him, tucking a few strands of Jax’s blonde hair behind his right ear affectionately.

“Love you too, babe.” Jax smiled back, stepping to the side as Lyla grabbed her black denim jacket, handbag, Axel’s backpack and her black studded heels, slipping them on.

“Axe, come say bye, you’ve got school now, baby.” She called over to Axel, watching Jax as he bent down so he was on level with Axel as he came running over.

“Be good at school, okay? I’ll see you when I get home from work.” Jax told him affectionately.

“I will, daddy.” Axel nodded, hugging Jax tight before he let go. “Bye grammy.” Axel waved to Gemma as Lyla took his hand and led him out the door.

“Lock up when you’re ready, Gem, I’m at the studio today.” Lyla called over her shoulder. “I’ve got my cell, so call if there’s anything urgent, see you guys later.”

The group said their farewells to Axel and Lyla as they headed out the door, hearing Lyla’s silver Ford Taurus leave the drive a moment later.

“You stayin’ here, ma?” Jax asked, looking down at Gemma who was still seated at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, I’m gonna clean up a little bit, you know me.” Gemma smiled innocently, but her eyes challenging Jax to see if he’d turf her out.

Jax gave a deep sigh. “A’ight, text Donna so she knows where to find you.”

“Will do, baby.” Gemma nodded, nursing her cup of coffee.

“All set?” Pixie asked Jax as he made to leave.

“Yup.” He nodded, grabbing Pixie’s shoulder to direct her out of the kitchen. He looked back at Gemma and gave her a hard look. “See you later.” He said finally.

“Bye, baby.” Gemma replied, giving the same look back. Pixie looked at the Tellers with a questioning glance. Once they were outside, Pixie got on her bike where she’d parked it in between Jax and Chibs’.

“Mind explaining why you and Gem were exchanging laser beams back there?” Pixie asked, putting her hand over Jax’s as he was about to put his helmet on, stopping him. Chibs paused too, listening in.

Jax sighed, knowing Pixie wasn’t going to drop it. “Gemma’s been snoopin’ through my shit again.” He grumbled. “Remember when all the shit with Ope was heatin’ up, I showed you that book?” He asked her. Pixie knew what he was talking about, JT’s manuscript, she’d read bits of it with Jax and talked about others with him, and she knew it was a secret, especially from Clay and Gemma.

“Yeah?” Pixie asked worriedly, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

“She found it, took it and I don’t know what she’s done with it.”

“Holy shit.” Pixie looked at Jax with worry. “Sorry, bro, I know how much that book meant to you. That wasn’t her place to do that.” Pixie scrubbed her face with her hand, trying to think of possible outcomes. “Do you think she’s told Clay?”  
“I dunno, those two aren’t exactly on speakin’ terms right now.” Jax grunted. “At this point, I don’t fuckin’ care if she’s shown Clay or not, he can’t stop me from wanting to take advice from JT, he’s my dad.” Jax said angrily.

“Do you have another copy?” Pixie asked, knowing that manuscript helped keep Jax calm sometimes, and it could be why he’d gone looking for it again.

“Yeah, Piney hid his copy at the cabin after Opie read it, fearing somethin’ like this would happen.” Jax told her. “I’ll go find it later.”

“If you need a hand, I’m here for you, Jackie, don’t forget that.” Pixie told him sincerely, patting Jax’s arm comfortingly.

Jax smiled and nodded. “Might take you up on that, Piglet, I think I want you to read it fully, just in case that copy goes missin’ too. Then it’s not just Piney, Ope and I that know it cover to cover.”

“Might take me a while, but I’ll get it done.” Pixie promised. “Before we go to Clay, I gotta tell you somethin’.” She spoke up, causing Jax to look at Pixie, picking up on the serious and slightly worried tone in Pixie’s voice. She divulged her information Laroy had given her and the plan to keep Otto safe should something happen. Jax seemed relieved Pixie had done something, and he felt himself melt a little at how much Pixie cared for people she considered family, even if she’d never met Otto. Jax assured her he’d back her up if Clay got pissy about the fact she’d asked for outside help, knowing if they wanted to protect Otto, this was the only quick way of doing it. Chibs watched the exchange, deciding to ask Pixie about this ‘book’ Jax was so concerned about, as it worried him not knowing and watching Pixie and Jax become nervous about the fact it was now in Gemma and potentially Clay’s hands. Once Pixie and Jax were on the same page, the trio started up their engines and rode across town, going a little faster than usual to make up for lost time spent talking.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst Pixie and Jax were talking in his drive, across town, Opie and Juice were in Teller-Morrow on the morning shift.

“Break disks are shot.” Opie tutted as he peered up at the sorry looking crystal blue Suzuki up on the hydraulic car lift in the garage bay.

“Shit tonne of rust too.” Juice noted as he shined the flashlight up at the car’s undercarriage as Opie poked around. “Dog? Do we have brake pads for a Suzuki Alto, or do we need to order in?” Juice called over to one of the mechanics, a guy in his sixties with long grey hair in a low ponytail and bushy moustache. The slender guy shrugged and disappeared into the storage room on his search.

“Might have to order, Juice, we don’t get many Altos, and Mrs Greeber hasn’t had her car up here since New Year’s Day.” Lowell spoke up, gazing around the hood of the green Jeep Cherokee he was working on.

“A’ight, see if Dog turns up anythin’, if not we can order and get someone to let Mrs Greeber know her car is gonna be delayed.” Juice replied. “Good memory, dude.”

“Thanks.” Lowell smiled, looking a little proud of himself for being able to help. As Opie poked the front right wheel shaft, a torrent of rust flakes rained down and he shook his head in dismay. As he looked up and out onto the lot, he recognised a silver Ford Taurus rolling up the lot slowly accompanied by a metal clunking sound. Opie did a double take when he realised that, _yes_ , the car really _was_ missing a whole front left tyre, inner tubing and all, and was rolling in on just the metal barrel of the wheel itself. The outer lips were bent out of shape from the weight of the car driving on them and Opie strode over, trying to work out who the hell would drive on a bare wheel instead of calling the garage for a tow. To his surprise, Lyla got out of the driver’s seat after she pulled it to a stop, coming to see the damage as Opie rounded the hood and stared in disbelief at the wrecked wheel.

“I think it’s flat.” Opie joked, making Lyla giggle, giving a small wave to Axel who was strapped into his car seat in the back.

“Yeah, went out on eighteen.” Lyla informed him with a friendly smile.

Opie’s eyebrows disappeared up into his beanie. “You rode on this all the way from the _highway_?” He asked her, putting a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the highway for emphasis, baffled by Lyla’s decision making.

“Is that bad?” She asked innocently.

“Mmhm, shouldn’t really be doin’ that.” Opie said gently, seeing Lyla was slightly stressed and didn’t want to make Jax’s old lady freak out any further.

“What’s the damage?” Lyla winced, scrunching up her nose in anticipation.

“Well the rim’s shot, alignments probably out of whack, where’d the hub cap go?” He asked, realising that was gone too.

“Here, uncle Opie.” Axel chirruped, holding a sorry looking hub cap and sliding it through the open gap of his window with two hands, like he was posting an envelope. Opie chuckled and took it off the little boy, examining it.

“Thanks, bud.” He smiled to Axel. “Need a new one of these.”

“You can’t put that one back on?” Lyla asked.

“Nope, that’s why it came off in the first place, clips have broken off, and it’s cracked too.” Opie showed her, pointing the damage out. “What happened to your tyre?”

“I dunno, the tyre just blew up.” Lyla looked up at Opie in puzzlement. “The tyre had a huge tear in it and then the rubber pipe thing…” Lyla made a vague circular hand gesture.

“Inner tubing?” Opie supplied helpfully, crossing his arms as he tried to work out what could have possibly caused Lyla’s tyre to burst so aggressively.

“Yeah, that thingy, it looked like it blew up or burst. We heard a ‘bang’ too.” She exclaimed. She saw Opie’s baffled face and laughed slightly. “I’m sounding like a ditzy blonde right now, aren’t I?”

“Nah, I get what you’re sayin’, just coz’ you don’t know shit about cars, doesn’t mean you ain’t smart. We’ll take a look at this for you, don’t worry.” He assured her, seeing the relief on Lyla’s face.

“Thanks, Ope, you’re a good brother.” Lyla smiled appreciatively. “Will it take long?”

“We don’t stock this model, so it’ll take a few hours.” Opie explained gently, watching Lyla’s crestfallen face.

“Shoot.” Lyla tipped her head back, trying to keep calm.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Opie put a hand on her shoulder. “You comfortable drivin’ Jax’s truck?”

“I don’t know where he keeps the keys for that thing.” Lyla explained. “He barely even uses it too, so I’ve never been in it before and I wouldn’t feel safe putting Axe in a car I’m not sure about driving.”

“That’s smart.” Opie agreed.

“Can you get me a number for a cab?” Lyla asked, trying to think of alternative options.

“Nah, you’re family, darlin’, we’ll get you where you need to be, I’m guessin’ Axel to school and you to the studio?” Opie questioned with a friendly, caring tone.

“Yeah, I don’t want to impose or make you guys extra busy.” Lyla said worriedly.

“Lyla, you’re Jax’s girl, therefore my sister and I’m not lettin’ you get more stressed about this. Juice can take you in the tow truck, it’ll be chill, and I bet Axel would like gettin’ the chance to sit in one of the trucks.” Opie told her kindly, swaying Lyla and making her feel more than welcome. After fending for herself for most of her adult life, it was hard to adjust to having such a strong support system in place for her to pick her back up on days when things weren’t going well.

“Thank you, Opie. You guys are the best.” Lyla smiled gratefully. “Tow truck would be great.”

“Good.” Opie smiled, moving towards the garage and made a low whistling sound to get Juice’s attention. “Juice? Can you get Lyla and Axel in one of the tow trucks, he needs to get to the school and Lyla to the studio?” Opie explained, Juice wiped his hands down quickly and came jogging over, grabbing a set of tow truck keys from the pegboard on the garage wall on the way out.

“Sure thing, dude.” Juice agreed on the way past as Lyla unbuckled Axel from his car seat, putting him down on the lot whilst she got the car seat out. Axel looked up at Juice, squinting a little with the sunlight.

“Your hair’s funny, uncle Juice.” Axel commented, in a matter-of-fact way as little kids often do.

“Thanks?” Juice responded, not sure what to make of the observation. “You wanna come see the tow truck? I’ll let you beep the horn once.”

“Yeah!” Axel agreed, reaching out for Juice’s wallet chain and grabbing onto it, a habit he’d started doing since becoming close to Jax, seeing as all of the Sons bar Pixie had thick wallet chains dangling from their belts. Juice took the seat from Lyla so she wouldn’t have to carry it across the lot, ever the chivalrous gentleman and led the way for Axel.

Opie came back to Lyla’s side as she passed him the keys to the car, Opie smiled at the diamante silver high heel keyring on the keychain. “Car should be ready this afternoon.”

“Great, thank you, Ope, you’re a hero.” Lyla grinned up at him. They heard a truck horn sound and then the tow truck start up, pulling out from where it was parked with Juice at the wheel and Axel buckled in safely in the front passenger seat. “Better catch my ride.” Lyla giggled, gesturing to the truck. Opie waved her off as Juice jumped down from the cab and lifted Lyla up the steps directing her to the rear bench seat before he clambered in after her and the truck drove off with Axel waving out the window at Opie. Opie waved back until they were out of sight, then looked back at the shot wheel on Lyla’s Taurus, shaking his head in awe at the damage.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie, Chibs and Jax pulled into the lay-by outside Impeccable Smokes at the same time as Opie who’d come across to help be a physical presence for the introduction that was about to go down. Tig and Clay were already waiting for them, casually eyeing up Weston who was stood outside having a cigarette and on his phone to someone, along with two other Nazi meatheads acting as bouncers. As soon as Pixie saw Weston, she felt her skin prickle and rage burn in her veins, especially when she saw the infamous red and black throat tattoo, framed by his sage green shirt. He locked eyes with her as Pixie dismounted and both of them were momentarily transported back to the night in the warehouse where they’d fought against each other during Gemma’s rescue, and where Pixie had severed his balls.

Jax saw Pixie’s seething face and put an arm around her shoulders, forcibly turning her around so her back was to Weston.

“Be cool, we can’t start anythin’, not here.” Jax murmured, feeling his own sickening fury over what that asshole had tried to do to his mom, how he’d mercilessly strung her up on the fence and hurt Gemma. Pixie looked like she wanted to argue, but swallowed the defiant words back down, her eyes conveying them instead. “He’ll get his time.” Jax promised darkly. “It hurts me too.”

“He looks so fuckin’ smug.” Pixie growled. “Make me want to rip his jaw off.”

Jax sometimes forgot about the sheer carnal rage that lived inside of Pixie, she covered it so well usually. However, at times like this when her eyes were so dark with anger, they looked black, the way her mouth was set into a violent snarl, and how her hands were balled into rigid fists at her side, Jax couldn’t help but shake the feeling he was staring down into the face of a wild animal, a carnal predator.

“Breathe.” Jax ordered. “If you can’t control it, you’re going back to TM.” Jax warned.

Pixie closed her eyes for a second and visibly relaxed. “I’m here to support the club.” She replied, reminding herself as much as she was assuring Jax. when Jax was sure she wasn’t likely to lash out, he let go, and the pair of them went over to where the other Sons had huddled loosely, waiting for the right moment.

“Before we do anythin’.” Pixie spoke up as she came to the group. “I need to talk to you, Clay.”

Clay raised an eyebrow from behind his black sunglasses, arms folded. “What?” He asked her, motioning for Pixie to spit out whatever she was wanting to say. She shook her head, gave a subtle glance to Weston and motioned for Clay to follow her as she walked down between a black SUV and a grey minivan parked up against the pavement with their bonnets facing the shop fronts. “Well?” Clay asked once Pixie decided it was out of eyesight range and earshot of Weston if they spoke quietly.

“I’m not trying to undermine you, Clay, but I need to know if you’ve thought this through.”

“What are you talkin’ about?” Clay asked her, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Pixie with a stern frown.

“You’re gonna threaten Zobelle, make a demand he pays up unless he wants trouble, let him know we aren’t intimidated. I agree with that-”

“ _Oh_! I’m glad I have your consent!” Clay said sarcastically with a demeaning air, making Pixie bristle. She was trying to be reasonable, goddammit.

“ _But_.” Pixie said through gritted teeth, making sure Clay was listening. “I need to know, have you weighed up the potential consequences to your actions?” She managed to get out calmly, but with an austere air.

“What consequences?” Clay snapped. “The only consequences we’ll get is those fuckin’ guys thinkin’ they can stamp all over this town without us doin’ anythin’ about it. That’s _why_ we’re _here_.” He hissed at Pixie, pointing at the shop.

“Last time you and Zobelle traded jabs, Gemma was attacked, we do it again, he’s going to retaliate, he won’t let that kind of thing lie.” Pixie warned. “I need to know if you’ve thought that through, thought about the potential collateral.”

Clay scoffed, shaking his head. “Your job is to listen and follow commands, not tell me how to do my goddamn job.”  
“That’s not what I’m saying you fuckin’ git.” Pixie growled frustratedly. “I’m worried that if we threaten Zobelle, demand payment and all the shit you’re wantin’ to do, he’s gonna go for someone we can’t protect, like Otto or one of the Cara Cara girls.” Pixie explained, trying to stay calm and reason with Clay as he continued to display dismissive body language, putting his hands on his hips and look over the top of Pixie’s head. Pixie decided to give him one last chance. “I’m on your side here, Clay, I want revenge just as much as you do. I saw first-hand what they fuckin’ did to Gemma.” Pixie hissed, the pain of those memories clear in her voice and eyes, as Clay looked down at her face finally. “I want to gut them like the slimy bastards that they are, believe me, but we need to do it safely. Make sure they can’t do what they tried to do to Gem, to someone else.” Pixie described begging for Clay to see reason with her eyes.

Clay inhaled and exhaled deeply. “We have to act now. We let them open up uninterrupted on their first day, they’ll think they can do what they want, they’ll try and seize this town.” Clay told her vehemently. “Nobody’s on their own, we can keep them safe.” Clay said with determination in his voice, firmly believing his point and refusing to consider Pixie’s.

“Everyone except Otto, he’s surrounded by Darby’s guys and the Aryan Brotherhood, Zobelle can get word in for retaliation like _that_.” Pixie said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. “He’s bound to have guards on his plentiful payroll, and I’m pretty sure Hale put away a fresh batch of Darby’s guys in Stockton after he found the human drug bricks me and Hap put in the car, they’ll still have contact with the outside for sure.” Pixie warned worriedly.

Clay had heard enough, they’d been stalling waiting for Jax to arrive so Clay could talk to Zobelle and now Pixie was slowing down the proceedings, making it seem like they were unorganised and planning their attack right outside Zobelle’s shop.

“Yeah? Well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before you framed ‘em. That’s on you, not me. I’m talking to Zobelle. End of discussion.” Clay growled, turning on his heels and storming back to the others.

A wave of guilt crashed over Pixie’s heart as she tried to collect herself and quell the frustration building inside of her. The thought of something happening to Otto made her feel sick to her stomach, she didn’t know him, but he was important to the other Charming Sons and Luann, and he had a patch, so, therefore, he was a brother, and Sons protect their own, no matter what. Now Clay was making it seem like it would be Pixie’s fault should anything happen to Otto, Pixie began to feel solely responsible for it and she felt helpless, wishing she had Bruce or Viktor with her to show her where to go next. She hugged her arms to her chest for a moment, focusing her breathing so when she came back around to the others, her pain and worry wouldn’t be on display for Clay. Pixie them stuck a casual smile on her face and went back to the group. Tig didn’t buy Pixie’s mask for a second, but decided not to call her bluff just yet, holding fire to read the situation instead.

“You want us to stay outside?” Jax asked when Pixie slotted in next to him in the loose huddle.

“Oh, if you don’t mind.” Clay retorted, tone dripping with sarcasm. Jax nodded, deciding that today was an off day for the parents in his life, who were causing him more hassle than anyone else.

“Hey, how ya’ doin’?” Clay greeted Weston and the other two bouncers as he casually strode inside.

“Does someone pay him to be a wanker?” Pixie mumbled quietly, making Jax chuckle before he could stop himself, as well as Opie who’d heard the muttering too.

“How’d the talk go?” Jax asked Pixie quietly, seeing Tig and Chibs lean in to hear Pixie too.

“‘Bout as well as you’d expect. Exercise in futility, got as much out of it as you would talkin’ to lug nut.” Pixie said in quiet exasperation. She looked over her shoulder and caught Weston subtly trying to listen in. “I was gonna ask if I could help you with anythin’, but I’m all out of testosterone and gonads.” She smiled at him, daring him to try something with her. Pixie turned her attention back to the group and let them see how worried she was for the first time. “I didn’t manage to tell him about the situation this morning.” Pixie said quietly, alluding to her conversation with Laroy. “He stormed off before I could talk it through with him.”

“Shite.” Chibs cursed quietly. “He needs ta know, just so he doesn’t go fer ye throat when or if he finds out.”

Opie looked at the group with confusion. “What did I miss?”  
“I’ll bring you up to speed when we get back to TM.” Pixie assured him, heart feeling heavy.

As Clay strode into Impeccable Smokes, he was slightly surprised to see none other than Jacob Hale talking to Zobelle over the counter, grey heads bent together in discussion. Clay knew the businessman well; he was a notorious man around Charming. According to Pixie, David Hale had first met Zobelle and Weston through his brother, so this fresh sighting of Hale cemented Clay’s suspicion that Jacob Hale had brought LOAN to Charming and was working with them to drive the Sons out. Jacob Hale had a grizzly history with the Sons, he despised Clay and everything the Sons stood for, and the feeling was mutual. Clay turned his back to the businessmen, as if to give them some thinly-veiled privacy, putting his hands on his hips and peering out of the front window, looking out onto the street and where the Sons were loosely huddled, discussing something together and looking worried. It displeased Clay that he didn’t know what they were talking about, especially as Pixie seemed to be at the centre of it.

“I’ll be in touch.” Jacob Hale said quietly, taking a fat cigar from Zobelle and striding out of the store, giving a sidelong glance at Clay on the way past. As soon as the overtly cheerful bell above the door signalled Hale’s departure, Clay turned around and looked around the store, casual smile on his face like he was doing nothing more than browsing the fine selection of cigars Zobelle had on display. Clay was a cigar connoisseur himself, he found them calming, both the sensation of breathing and exhaling the smoke, but also the feel of the outer cigar paper between his fingers. He preferred classic cigars above all else, those fiddly little stogie cigarettes that the other Sons smoked didn’t do the nicotine justice in Clay’s eyes. If you were going to smoke, you sit back in a comfortable chair, with a good quality Cuban, Camacho or Dominican cigar and let your worries float away with the velvet grey curls. With Clay’s ailing hands, he found cigars were easier to hold too, and looked more impressive in his opinion. You wouldn’t catch John ‘Hannibal’ Smith with anything other than his famous thick cigars for a reason, and Clay loved the ‘A-Team’, some days he felt like he was living in it.

“Man, that’s a sweet smell.” Clay said appreciatively, not looking at Zobelle, but had his body turned to the man’s general direction, making Zobelle pay attention to Clay, rather than the other way around. It was an easy way of asserting his dominance in the situation, make the other man work for your full attention.

Zobelle knew this game well. He glanced once at Clay and then back down at the box of cigars he was organising, refusing to give Clay the satisfaction of claiming his full attention. “Mmhm, it's Panamanian.” Zobelle replied offhandedly, like Clay was nothing more than an inexperienced customer.

Clay knew this route of tippy toeing around each other wasn’t going to get him what he needed, so he decided to jump to the point, purposely making the transition jarring in order to shake Zobelle from his confidant pillar of cool and collected composure. He stood up straight suddenly, putting his hands back on his hips to make him look bigger and his body language more standoffish. “I thought it was time that I, uh, come by to give you a proper welcome.” Clay explained himself, talking to the mahogany display cabinet and then looking down at the armchair next to it, not at Zobelle. By doing this, it made Clay seem unpredictable, his words saying one thing and his body a whole other story. He kept moving around like he was inspecting Zobelle’s store in such a manner that it looked like the objects inside it belonged to Clay, and Clay alone, and Zobelle was merely taking care of them for Clay. Zobelle glanced at Clay again, watching his movements and reminding himself of his superiority over Clay, Zobelle was not an easy man to shake, and in his eyes, Clay was nothing more than a self-entitled redneck ruffian who was a waste of air, government resources and space in Charming. He was nothing more than a blemish to be eradicated. He continued watching Clay, sensing ulterior motives than just a neighbourly welcome. Sure enough, Clay spoke again. “I don’t know if you know this but, uh, a lot of the shopkeepers around here-” Clay was about to explain, still talking to the cigar box he was holding and turning over in his hands, his back to Zobelle, so was internally surprised when the other man cut him off.

“Kick up an exorbitant vig for the seed money you loan them.” Zobelle put in sternly, looking at the black hollows of the reaper’s eyes, watching Clay straighten his back as he was cut off from his spiel. “As you can see, I don’t need start-up.” Zobelle said coldly, simultaneously shutting Clay down and asserting himself above the other shopkeepers in Charming. He was a highly educated, pure-blooded strong American man, nothing like the illiterate mongrels that owned the other stores along the Highstreet.

Clay turned around confidently, like he was selling Zobelle a great deal, pointing a thick index finger in his direction, looking at the man face on for the first time. Zobelle couldn’t see Clay’s eyes behind his dark black sunglasses and was reminded of the soulless stare of the reaper on the biker’s back. Both were the same in Zobelle’s opinion, pitiful figures designed to control the weak-minded masses. It worked the same way as children’s fairy tales that parents used to stop their children from acting out by creating monsters. “Ah, but you’re gonna need protection.” Clay said confidently. “Keep this beautiful setup from turning into...say, that crank lab.” He finished, looking into Zobelle’s eyes, the thinly veiled threat now out in the open. Clay grinned smugly showing he wasn’t fooled by Zobelle’s innocent all-American businessman disguise; he could see the wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Zobelle tipped his head slightly, almost mocking Clay. “You’re adding extortion and graft to your resumé?” He asked Clay, like a parent would question a child’s poor decision making that would ultimately land them in hot water. “Seems awfully nefarious for, uh, mechanics, and uh, Harley enthusiasts.” Zobelle continued, further parodying Clay by mimicking his speech habit.

Clay felt his temper rising but kept it in check. He knew Zobelle signed his own death certificate the second he decided to order Gemma’s attack, he would get his just desserts, just not right now. Though Clay would’ve given his front tyre to shoot Zobelle right between his condescending eyes. He made his body language significantly more aggressive my stiffening his back and pacing towards the counter, not approaching Zobelle directly, but closing the distance to corner the man. “Well you pay or go away.” Clay stated flatly resting his hands on the countertop adjacent to the one Zobelle was stood behind. Zobelle kept smiling as if to say, ‘come on now, you really don’t want to test me’, so Clay grinned back, the smile saying, ‘oh yes I do’. “Your choice, Adolf.” Clay told the businessman, all pretences of friendliness gone fully. “We start slow, half a grand, first of every month.” Clay instructed, showing that it wasn’t a choice at all, but a demand. When Zobelle gave no reply, Clay left the ball in his court, picking up three boxes of cigars from the countertop and tucking them under one arm, before taking a Camacho cigar from the box on Zobelle’s counter that he’d be preoccupied with. It was a display of dominance to show that Clay didn’t care about any rules except his own. He would outright take from Zobelle, daring him to do a thing about it so Clay could act on the violent thoughts in his mind.

“Welcome to Charming.” Clay said in farewell as he wandered out of the store without another look behind him. Zobelle moved from behind the counter now Clay had left, looking out the window almost incredulously. He wasn’t surprised by the impudence of Clay, but just hadn’t expected Clay to be so open about his threats. Clay tossed the three cigar boxes to Opie, Tig and Chibs who were now sat on their respective motorcycles, with Pixie and Jax stood up together, watching Clay and waiting for his next call. They watched Weston walk back into the store and sidle up to Zobelle, who watched the Sons with disapproval in his eyes.

“Stockton called. Inside’s a go.” Weston murmured, not taking his eyes from the Sons either.

“And out here, we need to humble Mr Morrow.” Zobelle ordered quietly. Weston looked up at Zobelle’s imposing figure and swallowed hard.

“Yes, sir.” He replied before they both headed into the back of the store.

🖤🖤🖤

Otto Delaney was midway through his morning’s monotonous chore of mopping and cleaning one of the dull grey corridors inside Stockton State prison. It had been the same routine every day for almost fifteen years and Otto didn’t even have to think about it, his body just carried out the movements like muscle memory from the time he was woken up in the morning to the time he laid his head down on the thin, cheap pillows the prison gave you. The only time he felt alive and connected to the world was visiting hours when he got to see Luann, the love of his life, or the Sons. even though it was over a decade since he’d been on the outside, he still felt like a Son. he longed to be back on his Harley in the California sun with his brothers at his side and the wind in his hair. He missed sharing beers with Bobby whilst they talked about food recipes and the club’s future. He missed sparring with Tig, playfighting with that maniac son of a bitch and laughing with him as they exchanged raunchy quips and punches, eventually hugging it out and grabbing food together. He missed talking about books with Chibs, going on long rids together so they could think and just get away from all the stress that the Sons life threw at them. He missed seeing Jax grow from a rowdy teenager into the thirty-year-old man he was today, talking to Jax about JT and how he felt about the club overall. He missed bantering with Clay, sharing cigars and talking about their wives together. He missed waking up to see Luann in the bed next to him, her beautiful blue eyes staring sleepily back, framed by her golden curls like Aphrodite personified. This was all Otto could do, miss his family and mop the floors until the guards told them to stop and escorted him and his fellow prisoners to lunch. As he sated down at the soiled grey mop strands sliding across the depressing grey cement floor, he heard a knock at the door down the hallway where the guard was stationed, overseeing the prisoners clean the floor with the same mops that had been serving their time for as long as Otto had been in jail, maybe longer.

“You, let’s go.” The guard told the only other inmate in the corridor apart from Otto and his mop. Otto paid no attention to the other prisoner and the guard, you learnt fast in prison to keep your head down and get the job done, and that was what Otto was going to do. He dipped the mop in the stale brown water in the mop bucket and squeezed the dark grey mop strands out in the mop colander, as he did so, he noticed the door at the end of the hall was still open as three surly and burly looking Caucasian men stormed through, their eyes set on Otto like dog’s to a ribeye steak. Otto knew instantly what was happening and nodded to himself. He knew these particularly unsightly fellows were part of the Aryan Brotherhood, he’s seen then gathering with the others in the rec grounds during exercise time. Otto didn’t have time to contemplate why the Aryan Brotherhood and now decided to turn on him without warning, instead focusing on pulling the metal mop clasp off of the long wooden handle and preparing for the inevitable fight. He kept his back to the advancing bald-headed Nazis so they couldn’t see Otto had a weapon. As soon as Otto heard the footfalls get close enough to him, he whipped around, quick as a flash bringing the wooden mop handle hard across the closest attacker’s neck and throat so hard the wooden handle snapped. The man dropped with a choking sound and the other two advanced as Otto delivered a brutal kick to the groin to one, and pounced on the other, smacking the man into the white and blue painted cinderblock wall. They struggled with each other for a second as Otto tried to choke the guy out, until he was grabbed from behind, broken handle placed across his chest and forcing him backwards. Otto gave a grunt and forced himself backwards, pushing the man into the wall from behind Otto and crushing him there with his strong torso. The first Aryan jumped up, finally being able to breathe normally again and surged towards Otto with the second Aryan in hot pursuit. Otto was pinned against the wall by the man from behind and could do nothing to stop the brutal punch that landed in his spleen from Aryan one. He cried out in pain as the Aryan’s tag-teamed and began beating Otto’s chest and stomach, trying to weaken him and free the man behind him. Otto tried to fight back, but it was difficult when he was pinned by the wooden handle, so took the hits like a trooper, trying to find a good time to fight back. The Aryan pinning him finally let go and Otto collapsed to the ground, trying to crawl away from the attackers and towards the mop bucket, eyeing it up as the next and only other weapon of choice for him. Otto didn’t want to die at the hands of these bastards and was giving everything, he had in him to keep moving.

“Hold him! Grab his arm!” Aryan number one shouted to the other two as they jumped on Otto before he could reach the bucket. He was flipped onto his back and straddled by Aryan two as he was the biggest and Otto was a large man who was hard to subdue. Aryan one and three grabbed an arm each, holding them out from Otto’s body, effectively crucifying him on the prison floor as he struggled against their holds and tried to figure out why the hell they were assaulting him.

“Beating’s from the League.” Aryan two snarled as he held the broken mop handle aloft, turning it so it was point side down, hovering just above Otto’s face and more specifically, his left eye. Otto felt his heart skip a beat as he realised what was about occur. He desperately struggled against the holds on him, yelling out in his effort and panic, trying to figure out a way to escape the immense pain and torture he was about to endure at the hands of a gang he didn’t even know. He’d never even heard of the ‘League’ before and was so confused as to why they wanted to blind or even kill him. He writhed around, sweating and pained from the punches to his gut, feeling corned and helpless. The door on the opposite side of the corridor to the one the Aryan’s had entered from suddenly burst open and Otto caught a glimpse of four black prisoners and one black guard hauling ass down the hallway towards him. He recognised the prisoners as being part of the Black Guerrilla Family, all extremely muscular, tattooed and notorious for violence, and for a brief moment, Otto wondered if word had got out he was going to be killed today and this gang wanted a slice of the action too. The Aryans looked behind them, startled as the guard pulled out his gun.

“Back off! Now!” The guard warned the Aryans just as the BGF guys got to them. The tallest black man of the four grabbed the mop bucket and hurled it at the head of Aryan two, showering both Otto and the Aryan in the mop water as it collided with his head, knocking the attacker off of Otto and onto the floor. Aryan one and three jumped back instinctively trying to evade the splash zone and freeing Otto’s arms at the same time. He jerked up and punched Aryan one as hard as he could before Otto scooted back, not wanting to be in the crossfire as Aryan three and one suddenly became punching bags for the BGF men who had a lot of disdain for them and were letting it show. As Otto turned away, Aryan two thrust the broken broom handle at Otto’s face, catching him on his left cheekbone and causing Otto to reel back yelling in pain as the wood sliced into his skin. The sound of his yell brought the guard over who pistol-whipped Aryan two before the attacker even had a chance to escape the guard. When they had all the Aryan’s unconscious, the tallest BGF member turned to Otto.

“Laroy sends his regards.” The man grunted. “You’re with us now under Laroy and Russell’s orders.”

Otto, who was clutching his cheek, trying to stem the large amount of blood soaking his face, and still trying to wrap his head around what the ever-loving fuck had just happened, looked up at the man. “Why the sudden protection?”

“It was requested by Pixie, she’s a son and Laroy agreed.” The man explained with a shrug before he helped Otto up off the floor. Otto looked at him in even more bewilderment.

“ _She_?!” Otto exclaimed.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**** This is the first time I've written from Otto's POV, so I hope you enjoyed that snippet and how I handled this scene! Please let me know what you think as I love hearing from you fabulous angels! If you enjoyed, don't forget to vote if you haven't already and comment down below so I know! Say safe you guys and sending hugs out to anyone who needs them! - Lulu ♥♥♥ ** **

**** ** **


	43. Friends & Enemies

** WARNING: Mention of Blood **

The Charming Sons pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and began parking up. As Pixie took her helmet off, Jax came to her side, looking like he was thinking hard and analysing her mood, which was stressed to say the least.

"Now's about as good a time as any to break the news to Clay about Otto." He said quietly, grabbing Pixie's arm and helping her up from her bike.

"You think?" Pixie asked, looking nervous as she watched Clay fumble with his helmet clasp.

"Yeah, he did what he wanted to do, and we got Tig, Chibs, and Opie to break anythin' up." Jax assured her as the other guys took notice after hearing their names being spoken by Jax. "I'll back you up, Piglet."

"Yeah, okay." Pixie agreed, feeling a little more confident. Clay was going to find out anway, so it was probably best he got told the sooner the better. She walked over to where he was lighting up a cigar next to his bike, Jax following along behind and Chibs, Tig and Opie loitering next to them. Clay looked down at Pixie as she approached and raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Clay? I need to tell you something." Pixie spoke calmly and confidently, holding her head up and refusing to apologise for what she was about to divulge.

"What now?" Clay snapped. "You said your piece back at the shop."

"Not all of it, you stamped off before I could tell you what I wanted to." Pixie argued level-headedly.

Clay let out an agitated breath and Pixie could sense he was rolling his eyes. "Spit it out then, what?"

"I called Laroy, got him to put protection on Otto." Pixie replied bluntly, looking up at Clay with an unabashed attitude. She would never apologise for protecting her club members.

Clay seemed to turn to stone for a second as Pixie's words sunk in, and alarm bells started blaring in Chibs and Tig's heads. "You did what?" Clay asked slowly, his tone tensed.

"I was worried about him being surrounded by the Aryan Brotherhood and Darby's guys. I knew you wanted to threaten Zobelle, so I wanted to make sure that the fallout of that wouldn't hurt us." She described with poise and composure, staying calm as best she could. "My job is to listen to you and follow orders, I did that whilst making your job easier." Pixie followed up, turning Clay's words on him with a smile.

"Do you even fuckin' realise what you did, you conniving little bitch?!" Clay growled stalking forwards and causing Pixie to walk backwards, staring up at him with a 'try me' look on her face. He stabbed a finger into her chest on the last word and Pixie smacked his hand away.

"Clay!" Jax barked. "She knows what she did, it was for the good of the club." He moved forwards getting in between Pixie and Clay, backing him up whilst Chibs, Opie and Tig prepared to jump in should they be needed.

"Do you know why we're one of the top-ranking clubs around here?!" Clay turned his attention to Jax, nostrils flaring like an enraged bull. "We handle our own shit _ourselves_ ; we start asking other gangs for help, they think we're weak and they'll go for our throats." Clay growled, face beet red.

"The Niners are on _our_ side." Pixie spoke up, moving to stand beside Jax, a united front. "We're forming an alliance with them, we were delivering guns to them, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm not the only one who's asked Laroy for a little help." Pixie spat her words, looking up at Clay with a challenging expression. Nobody needed to be reminded as to what Pixie was referring to, the failed ambush. Her words hung in the air like electricity before a lightning strike, which came in the form of Clay lunging for Pixie. Pixie knew it was coming and stepped out of the way, turning and landing a kick to Clay's ass to try and knock him down so he wouldn't go for her again. Tig and Chibs manhandled Clay before he had a chance to hit the cement or go for the kill, whilst Opie pinned Pixie against him, having done it so many times at this point, it was becoming a natural movement for him.

"Break it up!" Chibs barked, looking from Clay to Pixie and putting a hand out to stop Jax from trying anything, looking at the way he was starting bullets into Clay for trying to hurt Pixie yet again.

"She has a point." Jax looked to Clay. "You can't get mad at her for talking to Laroy, you did that too."

"You all knew about this?!" Clay barked, realising nobody looked surprised, Opie was, but he hid it well.

"Aye, Pixie talked ta me and ta Tig this mornin' abou' it." Chibs said calmly. "I agreed it was tha' best course of action, ye got what ye wanted ta do, lass protected her family." Chibs stated calmly.

"Pixie was just trying to help." Tig spoke up, voice strong. "If anythin' happened to Otto, that would be on the club, he's our brother and we _never_ leave a brother behind." Tig reminded him.

"And none of you decided to tell me?" Clay growled, pulling out of their grasps and straightening up.

"Wasn't a good time. Pixie tried but you shut her down." Jax told him. "If you stopped tryin' to kill her and make her life so goddamn hard, maybe she'd open up to you more." Jax finished as Opie let go so Pixie could stand at Jax's side again.

"You want me to make her life easier? Huh? Well how about I take her patches away? Then she won't have any goddamn problems!" Clay shouted, feeling like he was cornered, and no one was on his side, despite the others trying to reason with him.

"That's not what Jax is saying!" Pixie yelled back, gaining Clay's attention. She breathed out a breath to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry if you feel hurt by what I did, Clay." Pixie said truthfully. "I'm not trying to undermine you; I did what I did so you _could_ do what you wanted to do." She reiterated. "We're on your side here. I'm trying to support your decisions and protect someone I thought you considered a brother."

Clay was breathing heavily, and Pixie could feel the heat of his stare from behind his sunglasses. "Any fallout that comes out of this is on you." Clay snarled, pointing a finger at Pixie before he turned and stormed away.

Pixie tipped her head back, and Jax could see she was trying hard not to cry. "Hey, Piglet." He nudged her. "It's okay."

"It isn't, Clay's right." Pixie looked at him and then at the others. "Hale's probably already arrested those guys of Darby's I framed, which means they're in Stockton and could hurt Otto, they're bastards that we know for certain are in Zobelle's pocket."

" _Lass_." Chibs barked. "Ye cannae fuckin' take that burden on as yer own!" He scolded before he had a chance to stop himself, moving forwards and cupping Pixie's face with his hands. "Ye were tha' only one out of all of us tha' even thought abou' Otto. Yer tryin' ta prevent him gettin' hurt, ye didn't cause it." He added gently, kissing Pixie's forehead. "Ye have such a good heart, mo nighean milis, don't listen ta Clay. He's just pissed coz' he feels like he's losin' control, and he should've been tha' one to think about Otto in the first place." Chibs soothed, seeing how deeply Clay's words had cut Pixie. She looked up at Chibs feeling his comforting aura and felt like things weren't spinning out of control anymore.

"You think?" Pixie asked quietly, reaching up to put her hands over Chibs' feeling the weathered skin on the backs of his hands and rubbing her thumbs against it to calm herself.

"I _know_." Chibs crooned, smiling down at Pixie with pride and love. "Tha gaol agam ort mo nighean." (I love you, my daughter.)

Pixie smiled at his words, looking brighter and the happy sparkle returning to her eyes. "Tha gaol agam ort, dad." She replied, getting the pronunciation almost perfect. Chibs beamed proudly hearing her words and hugged her to him tightly.

"Go deliver tha' money to Laroy, then go fer a ride ta clear yer head, aye?" Chibs suggested, feeling that Pixie just needed time to think and settle.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Pixie agreed. She'd received the text from Sergio telling her to meet him at the gas station Clay had used to meet Laroy before, and to turn up when she was able to that morning, so Pixie had given an ETA so Sergio wouldn't be left too clueless.

"I'll go with her." Jax spoke up. "You guys keep an eye on Clay?"

"Aye, get goin'." Chibs nodded with a smile, releasing Pixie. She hugged and kissed Tig goodbye, sensing he was pissed about how Clay had treated her, and calmed him by peppering his face with loving little pecks when he picked her up to cuddle her better. After that, Pixie fist-bumped Opie goodbye and she remounted her bike with Jax on his and the two sped away. Chibs watched them go, a worried feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, Clay and Pixie's confrontation was only the start, should anything happen to Otto, there would be bloodshed between them for sure.

🖤🖤🖤

As Gemma walked along the Charming town centre street with Donna by her side, happily chattering about groceries, Gemma couldn't help but liken her to Anne of Green Gables. Donna was dressed in a light moss green velvet midi skirt with a frill at the bottom and around the outer pockets on the hips. She's paired it with a white vest top and a white thinly knit cropped cardigan with pretty wooden beech buttons down the front. On her head was a straw sunhat with a small brim and white lace tied around it in a bow. Donna had paired this ensemble with vintage-looking brown boots, comfy looking socks protruding slightly from the boot brims, and her trusty worn leather satchel with its strap across her chest.

Donna was brandishing a punnet of fresh strawberry's she'd just purchased from the greengrocers and a small bouquet of daisies for her kitchen. Donna was one of the most relaxing and comforting people to be around in Gemma's opinion, which is why she felt comfortable having Donna write up the prescription for the oestrogen medication as per Lyla's suggestion, and having her accompany Gemma to go and get it from the pharmacy whilst they ran their errands together. They went into the pharmacy and Gemma handed the prescription over whilst Donna purchased a set of natural honey lip balms, explaining to Gemma about natural resources or something. Gemma wasn't paying particular attention to it, that kind of thing didn't interest Gemma, but she smiled and nodded along anyway so as not to make Donna feel unwelcome. Gemma's mind was thinking about JT's manuscript. She'd found it some months back, bound in leather and hidden in a box of crap in Jax's garage. She hated the fact that she hadn't known about the manuscript until then, and that it had been in Jax's possession. The last thing Gemma wanted was for Jax to internalise JT's ludicrous beliefs about the club and turn him against Clay and Gemma. What JT had written was poison in her eyes, the club needed to be powerful, not be some peace-loving hippie-humpers with Harleys and daisy chains. When she'd shown the manuscript to Clay, he'd been furious, realising that this was one of the reasons why Jax was turning on him, not just Pixie's meddling. It scared Gemma that Clay was feeling threatened by Jax and she had tried to reason at the time that since Jax hadn't mentioned it and had put it in a box of old t-shirts and other trash, it meant he had discarded it and had abandoned his father's beliefs, turning to Clay instead. However, seeing the tension between her son and her second husband, Gemma was no longer sure, especially as Jax had now been looking for it and knew Gemma had taken it, eliciting an angry reaction.

"Are you ready to go, honey?" Donna's voice came through Gemma's thoughts like soft caramel. She smiled down at the shorter woman and nodded, taking the paper bag from the counter with her new medication inside.

"So, I just rub this shit on?" Gemma asked, paying attention to the medication for the first time as they left the store.

Donna bobbed her head in agreement. "That's right, on your wrists where your pulse points are. You need two pumps, no more than that, sweetie. If you feel like you're having a big hormonal spike, you've done too much." Donna informed her kindly.

"My whole life is a big hormonal spike, sweetheart." Gemma joked, making Donna grin.

"Oh, tell me about it." Donna giggled as they approached her car which was parked in the small parking lot outside the pharmacy. It was an emerald green 2000 Honda Civic and Donna unlocked the door, placing her items on the back seat as Gemma moved to the passenger side door, opening it and looking around. She was just taking in the scenery and trying to alleviate the anxiety that had taken root since her attack, but instead, her anxiety only worsened as Gemma froze rigid in place, her eyes set on a silver minivan sized family car that she knew all too well. The hood of the car was up, and a short blonde woman with a bob haircut was peering in at the engine. She had dark blue jeans, a purple t-shirt and brown boots and appeared to be poking around trying to figure out the car trouble. As the woman moved back and slammed the hood of the car, Gemma got a good look at her rounded face, high cheekbones and dark blue eyes. The second Gemma saw her face, she was instantaneously transported back to _that night_. This woman screaming for help about her baby and Gemma coming to her aid before being struck over the head and shoved inside that very car. Gemma's breathing halted and the blood rushed from her face as her hands shook. Donna watched this reaction happen and called out Gemma's name, rushing to her side, fearing Gemma was either having a heart attack or some kind of PTSD reaction.

"What is it? Gemma? Gemma?!" Donna urged, putting her hand on Gemma's arm. Gemma didn't even hear Donna next to her as she fiercely watched the blonde woman walk across the lot casually before sensing she was being watched and looking straight into Gemma's hazel eyes. The woman froze before taking off at a sprint, realizing who Gemma was. Before Donna even had a hope of stopping Gemma, Gemma flung herself forwards and sprinted after the woman too, knee-high black boots slapping against the pavement. Donna shut the car door and sprinted after Gemma, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. " _Gemma_!" Donna called out after her. "Holy Begonias!" Donna cursed under her breath as she tried to keep up with the fast-moving older woman.

Gemma sprinted around the corner rapidly gaining on the blonde woman who looked full-blown panicked as she glanced behind her at Gemma's furious face and the Glock that Gemma pulled from her handbag. With the luck of the devil, a familiar green and cream Ford truck drove past the pharmacy on the road with Weston at the wheel. He did a double-take when he saw the blonde flying down the road with Gemma hot on her tail and pulled the truck to a stop, throwing open the passenger side door. The blonde hurled herself off of the sidewalk and into the truck, slamming the door and giving Gemma a shit-eating grin before Weston sped away. Gemma stopped in her tracks as she watched the truck go, panting and looking wild-eyed as she tried to calm herself and stop seeing flashbacks from the attack. Donna finally managed to reach Gemma, relieved that she had stopped running and didn't appear to be in danger, but worried as to what caused Gemma to bolt like that in the first place.

"Gem?" Donna said cautiously reaching a hand up to touch Gemma's back. The second Gemma felt the hand on her, she let out a yelp and thrust her elbow back and straight into Donna's nose. Donna gave a pained cry and staggered back, almost falling backwards with the sheer force of Gemma's hit. Gemma spun around and realised she'd just assaulted one of the sweetest women in San Joaquin county, her eyes going wide with instant regret and panic.

"Oh shit! Shit! Donna! Baby, I'm so sorry!" Gemma frantically exclaimed, grabbing Donna before she fell and steadied the shorter woman.

"Ow, _buttercups_! That hurt." Donna winced, her voice sounding muffled as blood flowed like a river from her nose. In Gemma's hurry to help her, she'd turned the Glock, so the barrel was pointing directly at Donna, who felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the weapon. "Gem, please put your gun away, honey." She pleaded, looking up at Gemma and taking a hasty, fearful step back. Gemma looked down and realised what she'd done on top of the potentially broken nose, and how this must look to the startled bystanders pointing to them from the parking lot and the entrance to the store. She rapidly put her gun away into her bag again and put her arm around Donna.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie!" Gemma tried to comfort her, hands shaking and looking around them.

"Ah! It's okay, Gem, just breathe." Donna instructed, trying to make sure Gemma wasn't going to hyperventilate herself into a panic attack, even as tears of agonising pain spiked in Donna's eyes. " _Ow_ , _ow_." She murmured as she gingerly felt her nose for any signs of a break. Gemma nodded and tried to calm her breathing as she led Donna back to her car. "Fuchsia! Please can you drive me to St Thomas?" Donna asked her.

"Sure, sure." Gemma nodded, fumbling with the door before helping Donna in and jumping into the driver's seat, passing tissues from her handbag to Donna as they tried to stem the blood flow.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie and Jax pulled into the gas station to see Sergio and Laroy sat on the hood of their shiny black Mercedes-Benz having a smoke and listening to the rap music playing from the speakers.

"There she is!" Sergio called out when Pixie and Jax pulled their bikes to a stop, making Pixie smile and giggle. She got off her bike and bounded up to Sergio as he stood up, opening his arms for a hug, knowing Pixie well.

"Hey!" Pixie greeted excitedly, hugging the tall man tightly. He was wearing a dark violet hoodie, baggy black jeans and black Vans. There was a silver chain around his neck and his hair was done in box braids that were dyed a sandy white and reached his shoulders, swaying as he moved his head. 

Pixie looked up at him and saw the scar along his temple from the bullet graze she'd sewn up on the night they'd started their friendship. "How are you, bro?"

"Good, this scar's doin' wonders for my love life." Sergio chuckled before he looked down at Pixie's face properly and his dark eyes widened in shock. "Kid, what happened to your face?!" He exclaimed, seeing the black eye and bruised nose. Laroy, who's been greeting Jax, came to Sergio's side hearing the remark, looking worried too.

"It's okay, just a friendly sparring match, I'm all good." Pixie assured them both. "I did a round with Jax and we punched each other in the face." She told them, gesturing to Jax's bruised nose. Both Niners relaxed somewhat when they heard Pixie's explanation, relieved that Pixie wasn't in immediate danger. Sergio finally let Pixie go so he could greet Jax and allow Pixie to hug Laroy hello too. "Looks like Lil' P did a number on your face." Sergio commented to Jax, making him chuckle.

"She's got a good hook." Jax agreed. "Glad to see you all healed up, lookin' good, brother." He complimented, taking Pixie's lead and matching her level of friendliness to make everyone feel welcome and comfortable.

"Thanks, dude." Sergio grinned back. "I think it goes without saying you look good, even with those bruises." He joked, making Jax chuckle as they bantered with each other for a moment.

Laroy was dressed in a fancy lilac silk shirt, black jeans and stylish black boots that made Pixie think Laroy ought to be going to a fancy upper-class party somewhere, not hanging around a run-down gas station. "Hi Laroy, how are you?" Pixie asked him, admiring the square diamond earring on Laroy's right ear.

"I'm alright, Lil' P." Laroy reassured her before letting her go, so he could greet Jax too, who was interested to see how both Laroy and Sergio were so relaxed with Pixie and him. Much more so than they were around Clay. "Hey, man, you doin' okay?"

"I'm all good, bro." Jax replied, patting Laroy's back. "Thanks for kicking in when Pixie asked."

"S'all good, I'm glad to see she's less stressed than she was on the phone to me earlier, I was concerned." Laroy said truthfully.

"Yeah, just a lot of stuff goin' down, you helped though, I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't able to offer help for Otto." Pixie explained, her tone showing how thankful she was to Laroy, which made him smile, knowing he'd made the right call.

"It's no big, Lil P'." He assured her, patting Pixie's arm. "You got the cash?" 

"Yep." Pixie nodded, reaching into her kutte and pulling out a white envelope which looked like it was bulging from the contents inside. She passed it over to Laroy and he opened it, looking inside and then looking back at Pixie once he looked at a few of the bills.

"Kid, this is a lot more than five K." He told her with a raised eyebrow, showing Sergio who did a double-take and started checking the envelope too.

"I know, there's actually ten K in there. I knew five was low, and for what you're doing for Otto and for me, that's worth so much more than what you asked for." Pixie explained with a heart-warming sparkle in her eyes that reminded Laroy of a little puppy.

"P, you didn't have to do that." Sergio told her, chuckling out of sheer wonder at the lengths Pixie would go to for people she considered friends.

"I know, but I wanted to." Pixie insisted. "You better take that money, or I'll break in and hide it in your clubhouse." She giggled, making the three guys laugh.

"That's more like it." Laroy shook his head with a smile. "Doesn't help me feel better about what I need to tell you, though." He added, smile fading, and Pixie looked into his dark brown eyes, seeing he had regret there; like he was about to tell her something bad. Pixie's eyes widened and Jax came closer.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Pixie urged, brow furrowing with worry as she looked from Laroy to Sergio and back again, trying to read the situation.

"We're fine, but Otto got hurt. He was jumped by three Aryans, got roughed up a bit before BGF and our guard could get to him, one of the Aryans cut his cheek with a wooden broom handle. He's bein' patched up as we speak, and you'll probably get a call from Stockton once they've treated him." Laroy told Pixie and Jax, who looked equally concerned for Otto. "Sorry we couldn't get to him sooner, but now we do have him; we won't let that shit happen again." Laroy assured Pixie, seeing the pain on her face as she imagined what Otto must have endured.

"It's okay, you kept him alive and that's the main thing." Pixie said after a beat, chewing her bottom lip.

"Thanks for what you did." Jax put in too. "Would've crushed us if he was hurt badly or killed. We owe you." He finished; voice sincere.

Laroy shook his head. "Nah, this was thanks for what you did to help us. Pixie jumped out into gunfire range for a Niner she barely knew, risking her life to save his. Shit like that doesn't get overlooked with the Niners, the guys consider her one of us." Laroy explained with a small smile, his point accentuated by Sergio nodding passionately and putting an arm around Pixie's shoulders.

"That means a lot to me." Pixie said sweetly, putting her head against Sergio's chest for a moment, trying hard not to feel guilty for not calling the Niners sooner. "We're dealing with Zobelle, soon as we figure out how to approach, we'll let you know and get the alliance rolling." Pixie notified the Niners, relaxing when she felt Sergio pat her arm comfortingly. "If there's anythin' we can do for you guys, let us know." She added. "You guys are my friends and I don't use that word lightly."

"I'll keep that in mind." Laroy smiled. "We need to head back to Oakland before anythin' starts goin' on. You know how that goes."

"Boy, do we." Jax chuckled. "Safe travels back you guys."

"You too." Laroy agreed, patting Jax's back before he hugged Pixie goodbye once Sergio had finished getting his goodbye hug too. Pixie and Jax watched Sergio and Laroy get back into their car and drive off before Jax took his phone out and called Stockton State Prison to arrange a visit.

🖤🖤🖤

After getting patched up and having ten stitches applied to his face to sew up the gnarly gash he'd received from the broom-wielding Aryan, Otto was then taken down to the visiting room after being told Jax had called the jail for a visit. Otto had been surprised to discover that the prison doctor, an elderly Caucasian man by the name of Dr Hacker, was also on the BGF payroll. Due to this, he'd given Otto exceptional medical care, way more than Otto had been used to for the past fifteen years, but he wasn't about to turn down pain medication and a comfortable bed any time soon. He hadn't even felt the needle in his cheek as Dr Hacker had patched him up, being able to close his eyes and relax whilst the BGF guard had kept watch. Otto wasn't entirely sure how much control the Niners and the Black Guerrilla Family had over Stockton, but the guard had informed him that Otto would be moving out of his cell he was occupying with a serial burglar named Fisheyes, and into one with a BGF member called Daquin.

Now Otto was sitting in the visiting room with a bandage taped down under his left eye, still trying to wrap his head around what on earth was happening. The guard hadn't given much more information to him in the infirmary, other than telling Otto he was under their protection now on the orders of Laroy and Pixie, and that the men who'd attacked him had been called in by the League Of American Nationalists, whoever the hell they were. Otto saw the door to the visiting hall open and finally caught sight of Jax, wearing his casual attire of blue jeans, a white 'Son' shirt and a checkered flannel shirt in black and grey hues. He had a bruise across his nose and gave Otto a welcoming smile, before he turned around and ushered in a small young woman. She had a caramel skin tone and long curly black hair which was tied up in a high ponytail. Her head barely reached Jax's shoulder, and she was petite, to say the least. She had big, round hazel eyes that shone brightly and were framed by long black lashes, making Otto think of a little doll, though he noted the girl was sporting a black eye. She had a button nose with a low bridge, that was also bruised, and full lips that made an adorable smile. Her chin was pointed, and the overall effect made Otto think of classic drawings and paintings of fairies and pixies, which made the name he'd been given suddenly make sense. She was dressed in a tie-dyed black and dark purple tie-dyed sweater with a skeletal hand making a rock 'n' roll sign, black skinny jeans and patent leather purple Doc Martens, giving her an edgy vibe, but still oddly cute. Otto homed in on the leather cuff on her right wrist with the big silver buckle that he was extremely familiar with. If he wasn't mistaken, that belonged to Tig and he very rarely took those cuffs off. The pair finally reached Otto's table and sat down on the metal bench seat.

"Hey Otto, I'd like you to meet Pixie Telford, she's a Son." Jax informed him casually, giving Otto an amused smile, like he could tell exactly what Otto was thinking. Pixie gave him a small wave.

"Glad to finally meet you, Otto, your mug shot doesn't do you justice." She said sweetly, though Otto was more concerned by the thick British accent, and the fact Jax had just said 'Telford'.

Otto opened his mouth to ask a question, then closed it again when he couldn't figure out what to ask first. "I'm gonna need an explanation here." He said finally, rubbing his forehead and looking at Jax in complete and utter confusion.

Pixie giggled, the sound sounding so cheery and whimsical that Otto couldn't help but chuckle too. "Where do you want me to start, we got two hours." She replied with a knowing smile, obviously used to this type of puzzled reaction.

"From the beginnin' darlin', wherever that is." Otto replied, adjusting his posture to get a little comfier and ready to listen hard.

Pixie looked to Jax, and Otto saw the connection there, she looked up to Jax like a big brother, waiting for his call, and Jax's eyes softened with a fondness there that showed love and protection, like she was a little sister to him. "Do I go from Highton or Charming, Jackie?" Pixie inquired, hands fiddling with the cuff of her sweater. _Jackie_?! Otto thought to himself.

"Highton, probably easier." Jax decided. "That okay?"  
"Mmhm." Pixie agreed, turning back to Otto. "This is gonna be a wild ride, so buckle up." She joked, smiling warmly up at Otto before she delved right in, giving him a quick run-down of Highton, the IRA, how she became a Son, the downfall and her escape, the move to Charming, and how things had gone the past year. Otto was surprised that this innocent-looking kid had been through so much, though from the way she told her story and her knowledge of the Sons confirmed that she was more than capable of holding her own. There was a strength to the way she held herself and Otto felt himself warm to her rapidly. Jax had to jump in to help give codewords and innuendos that the Charming Sons had put together to communicate to Otto about topics and certain words that weren't allowed to be discussed properly in the prison confines, but Pixie picked up on these rapidly and even came up with a few of her own that got her point across well and made Otto laugh. Once Otto understood how she got patched and how she'd ended up joining the Charming crew, Pixie paused for a moment to allow Otto some processing time, sensing he had a lot to think about.

"Well, welcome to the charter, little sister." Otto smiled, seeing Pixie's face relax further hearing his acceptance of her.

"Thanks, brother, I've wanted to meet you since I got here, but I didn't want to overstep and there wasn't a good time." Pixie said truthfully. She'd seen Otto's picture on the clubhouse wall almost every day for almost a year, and he'd become part of her family through that, as well as hearing stories about him from Luann and the other Sons.

"Wish I could say the same, I'm real happy I got to meet you today though, and I'm sorry to hear about Highton, sounded like a good place before everythin' went south." Otto added, he could see the sheer amount of loss and pain in Pixie's eyes as she'd talked about it, and Otto couldn't imagine the mental torment of seeing your family gunned down and burnt alive before you had to escape the flames. He could see there was guilt there too, over not being able to do more, and the last two Highton Sons being gunned down at the hotel. He could understand why Pixie would feel that way, she'd sent them there thinking the IRA would come after her instead, and if they stayed with her, they'd be a target. However, Pixie had done all she could for them, she'd made a selfless decision and had no way of knowing the IRA would track them down instead. "You did all you could, kid, not a lot of people could do what you've done." Otto added, watching Pixie look up at him with gratitude, thankful for his comforting words.

"I try to tell myself that but doesn't always work." Pixie admitted, looking away for a second to push the tears back. "It helps having the Charming crew around to help when I can't always pick myself back up again." Pixie smiled. "Especially Jackie, Juice, Tig and Chibbie."

"I gotta ask." Otto smiled, changing the subject so it wouldn't be so hard on Pixie's emotions. "How is Tig as an old man? I mean that dude's all kinds of whack." Otto joked, making Pixie and Jax laugh.

"He's amazing, honestly, I'll agree with he crazy though, we're both nutcases so it just kinda work." Pixie replied humouredly. "He takes real good care of me, and is so protective and loving, I couldn't ask for better, and I try to show my love for him in everything that I do to help him."

"Good on you, congrats, Pixie." Otto nodded, glad to hear that his wild friend had found someone as sweet and caring as Pixie. "Luann and I were like that before I got sent to the doghouse."

"Sorry that happened, mate, I've been trying to make sure Luann's safe and sound. We had some...issues with Cara Cara, I'm sure Luann's told you?" Pixie inquired, when Otto nodded, she continued. "Piney's acting as her personal bodyguard as well as the other Sons, and she's never alone when travelling. She got a dog too, German Shepherd named Hughie, I'm guessing after Hefner." Pixie giggled, causing Otto to smile too.

"Thanks, kid, I guess I owe a lot to you, huh? Keeping my old lady safe, and me too. Mind tellin' me how the hell you managed that?" Otto asked, now he had the context to the situation and felt comfortable with Pixie, he wanted the answers even more now, concerned for his safety and the clubs.

"You don't owe me anythin', Otto. This is what family does, we take care of our own." Pixie replied with a firmness in her tone that showed she really meant what she said, and that warmed Otto's heart. In prison, and in the Sons life, it was hard to remember that there were actual really kind and genuine people out there, that wanted nothing more than to take care of you and who loved you with everything they had in them.

Pixie carried on by explaining how she'd first met the Niners by trying to earn the club money to pay off the IRA debt. Doing this by swindling her way into the Niner's clubhouse, gaining their trust and friendship as well as most of their spare cash. Otto was thoroughly entertained listening to how Pixie had done this and carried on her streak throughout Oakland until she'd been grabbed by a very pissed Happy, who was concerned for her safety. He could tell that Pixie had a strong relationship with the other Sons and how much they loved her too. Otto could imagine that Pixie was probably one of the best things to happen to the club, as well as to Chibs especially, who was a caretaker at heart and needed someone to fill that void for him. Otto could tell Pixie loved him intensely too, talking about Chibs like he was the best dad in the world in her mind. Pixie carried on describing her ideas about the alliance and how she was working towards it with the Niners and hopefully the Mayans after the Nord attack on the gun deal gone bad. Otto was taken aback by how Pixie hadn't even hesitated to put herself at risk to retrieve the Mayan prospect and Sergio, one of the Niners and a close friend of Laroy's. He could really tell that it hadn't even been a decision for Pixie, she's seen people in danger and come to their aid, it was as simple as that in her mind and Otto respected that immensely. He wasn't surprised that Laroy and Sergio had taken to Pixie and thought of her as a close friend and one of their own, Otto was sure he'd have made that very same decision. People like Pixie were rare, and extremely valuable. He just hoped that this hard life wouldn't corrupt Pixie's golden heart. 

Pixie and Jax explained about LOAN and Darby's guys trying to gain power in Charming and how that was affecting the club and the rest of the gang ecosystem. Otto thought it made clear sense to form an alliance to flush them out and was puzzled as to why Clay was dragging his feet. He could sense there was some contention between Clay, Jax and Pixie, and that worried Otto to no end. He knew what Clay was capable of, and it made him want to try and protect Pixie in some way in return for how much she'd done for him and the club. He understood that his attack had been a direct retaliation of Clay's 'welcome' to Zobelle, and that he had been pulled into the crossfire of these unpredictable bigots, which was why the BGF had had such a big reaction to get Otto as safe as they possibly could behind bars. It was also telling of how much Laroy respected Pixie for what she did for Sergio, by how quickly he had raised the alarm and stepped in for a man he had never met.

"So, when you heard Clay's plan to go welcome the new shop owners, what made you think of me?" Otto asked when Pixie took another break, looking down at Pixie's sweet face, and being reminded of a sweet little Labrador pup, tail wagging and all.

"Easy, you don't have buddies in here, and people who don't have friends don't last long. You needed someone." Pixie responded, like it was the only option in her mind. Protect and care for her family, and Otto was very charmed to see he was part of that exclusive community.

"Is she always this adorable?" Otto laughed, looking to Jax. Jax hadn't seen Otto smile so much in a very long time, and it felt like he was talking to pre-prison Otto again. Pixie giggled at Otto's question and looked up at Jax with a raised eyebrow, to see what his response would be.

"Fuck no." Jax chuckled with a teasing smile, making Pixie giggle harder and Otto emit a throaty laugh. "She can be a real brat, annoying as all hell, and ridiculously cocky at times." Jax explained, earning a playful swipe to his arm from Pixie.

"Says you! You're such a grumpy twat!" Pixie quipped, a playful grin on her face. Jax ruffled her hair in response. Otto watched the exchange with an amused expression, this side if Jax was something he hadn't seen before, so relaxed and happy with Pixie. It was as though she brought out the best in him and helped him to push past the stresses brought on by the club.

"See what I mean?" Jax laughed, looking to Otto. "Anyways, now you know how we ended up with Pixie, and the lead up to your incident, you okay with tellin' us what happened?" Jax asked Otto. "We need to figure this out."

Otto saw Pixie bite her lip and readjust her seating position, almost anxiously. "I just want to apologise real quick. I should've made the call sooner, you got hurt and dragged into this by us. Was it Darby's buddies that had a go at you?"

Otto looked baffled by Pixie's words, straightening his back for a second and looking at Jax with a 'is she serious?' expression. "Kid, what happened to me is _not_ on you." Otto said firmly, when Pixie looked away, he patted the metal tabletop to get Pixie to look at him again. "I'm serious, Pixie, if you hadn't have made the call, I'd be kebab meat right now." He added looking into Pixie's hazel eyes. "It was the brotherhood, I know those guys well, they weren't Darby's friends." Otto stated quietly, seeing relief on Pixie's face and her take a visible deep breathe out. "Why?"

"Pixie sent some of those guys to the doghouse, Clay tried to put any attack on you, on her, sayin' it was her fault." Jax explained, watching Otto's eyebrows knit together in surprise and concern.

"Why would he do that?" Otto asked, feeling even more worried for Pixie, glancing at the petite girl. "She saved my ass."

Jax shrugged. "Why does Clay do anything?" He asked darkly. Otto could see anger in Jax's eyes at the mention of the club president and Otto knew the club was in trouble. Otto carried on explaining what happened to him in the hallway, how the attack was because of the League, and watched Jax get visibly angrier. When he was done, Pixie and Jax exchanged a steely glance.

"We'll let the club know, get this stuff figured out before they try anythin' again." Jax told Otto.

"My new buddies have me covered, but make sure you stay whole." Otto told them compassionately. "You both are family to me."

"We will, I'm gonna do everything I can." Pixie promised. Jax saw the guard signalling them that their time was up.

"We gotta hit the road, but we'll come visit when we're able, stay safe, brother." Jax told Otto, wishing he could hug the guy, it bothered him that Otto was still stuck in here, his sentence doubled due to an order from Clay.

"You too, Jax." Otto smiled. As Pixie stood up, Otto Pixie's fingers brush his own briefly, the contact looking like an accident as she manoeuvred her prosthetic leg over the metal seat, but Otto felt something small press against his fingers and expertly put the object under his hand, the exchange so smooth that Jax didn't even notice.

"Bye Otto, I'll see you soon." Pixie smiled, giving him a sweet little wave before Jax took her hand and lead her out, the action caring and protective. Once Otto was back in his new cell, he was finally able to slip the small object out of his sleeve and have a look at it. It was a piece of thin black cord with a single metal charm on, a tiny silver disk with the word "hope" inscribed onto it. Otto felt a lump in his throat and held the little charm tightly in his fingers.

🖤🖤🖤

"Well it's not broken, but you're gonna be bruised up and sore for a while." Nurse Maria Nowak tutted as she finished examining Donna's nose after double-checking the X-Ray. She was a middle-aged woman of polish descent with greying blonde hair which was tied into a neat bun, serious blue eyes, a sharp nose and chin and a slim frame. Maria had been working on the A&E department wards since Donna had first started working at the hospital, and they'd built up a nice friendship through working with each other as Donna did shifts in the A&E department as well as the paediatric wards. "I'll get an ice pack for you in a moment." Maria added as she applied the nasal strip over the bride of Donna's nose.

"Thanks, Maria." Donna smiled. "How are Jakob and Szymon doing?" She asked, remembering Maria's sons' names, they were in high school from what she could recall.

Maria smiled at the mention of her boys, and the fact Donna had taken the time to learn their names. "Good, Szymon is in his final year, Jakob's a sophomore now, they're still into basketball, Jakob wants to play for the San Diego Stingrays, but Szymon wants to be an Air Force pilot when he graduates."

"Wow, ambitious boys, you must be so proud!" Donna enthused, wincing slightly as Maria cleaned the dried blood from around her nose.

"Oh, I am, the thought of Szymon flying gives me heart palpitations, but if that's what he wants to do, who am I to stop him?" Maria explained. "How are Kenny and Ellie doing now?"  
"Ellie's decided she wants to be a mechanic and Kenny's got his heart set on being a famous baseball player." Donna told her. "He's not sure which team yet though, he likes watching them all."

"Aw, sweet kids." Maria smiled. "I think I've got your nose as good as it's going to get for now, though that cardigan is ruined." Maria told her, pointing to the dried blood all the way down the front of Donna's cream cardigan.

"Shame, I really liked this one." Donna sighed. "That's always the way, huh? I have a spare change of clothes in my locker, so I'll go and find that next, and then get back to Gemma."

"Sounds like a plan, if you feel dizzy, come straight back to the department and we'll have another exam." Maria instructed, helping Donna off the bed and passing her satchel and hat over.

"Thanks, Maria, see you around." Donna said cheerfully before making her way down to the staff quarters and then to her locker, the blood had soaked through to her white top underneath her cardigan, so that was a goner too. She pulled both off and found the plain blue t-shirt she had stashed away in her locker and put the soiled garments in a plastic bag, before heading back to make one more stop before she arrived at the chapel, where Gemma had told Donna she'd wait for her. When Donna arrived, Gemma was the only occupant in the chapel, sat in the middle pew with her head bowed. She looked up when Donna approached, taking in the bruising under Donna's eyes and the large strip across her nose.

"Sorry." Gemma said quietly, looking a little guilty. Donna took one of Gemma's hand in her own to comfort her.

"It's okay, you had a severe panic reaction, though I think you and Jax need to have a conversation about gun safety, you could have hurt someone badly today." Donna said gently, but sternly, seeing Gemma duck her head a little. "How are you feeling? That running couldn't have felt good."

"I'm fine." Gemma dismissed, not wanting to admit how she was really feeling, but Donna's medically trained eye could see Gemma was sitting stiffly.

"Can you tell me who the girl was? You chased her like a bat out of hell." Donna asked, feeling concerned for Gemma. "If she's someone dangerous, we need to know."

Gemma seemed to battle with something internally before relenting. "She was the woman from the attack." She almost whispered. Donna's eyes widened and she felt her heart lurch in her chest.

"Oh honey, that's awful! No wonder you chased her. Is this the first time you've seen her around Charming? Do the others know about this?" Donna questioned softly, stroking Gemma's hand to help soothe the older woman.

"Not that I saw her today, but Pixie and Happy saw the abduction happen, so the others know she was involved, we just haven't been able to figure out who she was." Gemma described. "I haven't seen her around Charming before now."

"You got a good look at her today; we can see if Juice can find her on any databases." Donna suggested, watching the conflicting emotions play out on Gemma's face. "When's your appointment for therapy?"

"Next week." Gemma said quietly. "I had the option to do one this week but couldn't bring myself to say yes to it."

Donna's face softened in understanding. "Sweetie, why didn't you say anything to me or the girls? We would have helped you to go, and you need the support from therapy, today cannot happen again, you know that as well as I do."

Gemma sighed. "I know, it's just hard to admit to myself."

"Being strong doesn't mean you have to deal with everything on your own, Gem, we all need help sometimes." Donna reasoned gently. "One of my friends who works at the hospital, Dr Isabella Lich, is a therapist. I asked if she had a free slot, and she's got one today." Donna told Gemma, watching Gemma squirm slightly. "I'll go with you, and we'll work on this between us, it'll help you to get a feel for what therapy really is, so you feel better about your first official appointment next week." Donna told her. "We can get somethin' to eat at the cafe here and then go to it, so it feels less intimidating."  
"Alright, but you're buyin' coffee and cake." Gemma relented after a moment, smiling a little.

"I'm good with that." Donna said with a laugh, getting to her feet and helping Gemma up. As the two women began walking out, Gemma looked down at Donna and felt herself soften up a bit.  
"Don, what you're doing for me, for the club... means a lot, I just want you to know that." Gemma spoke quietly. Donna looked over her shoulder as she opened the chapel door.

"This is what family does, Gem." Donna replied simply.

🖤🖤🖤

Hale sat at his desk, staring at the CCTV images on his computer that Zobelle and Weston had handed to him earlier that day. They'd been copied onto DVD's and Hale was one hundred per cent certain there were more copies ready to be used as blackmail. He sipped his coffee, watching as he saw himself on the screen being handed a white envelope by Darby. It looked ridiculously incriminating being taken out of context and suddenly, Darby handing him the voucher for Zobelle's store made sense. This could and would be used to say Hale was being bribed; unless he tried to put a case against the Sons over the meth lab that blew up.

"You son of a bitch." He growled, watching the clip with chilling horror. As soon as that clip ended, he pressed the button on his computer to eject the disk and put in the second one Zobelle had given him. As he clicked to open the file, Hale's office window was abruptly pushed up, causing him to pause the computer and straighten up in his chair, hand on his gun. Pixie's cheeky face came into view as she climbed onto the sill, swinging her legs in and jumping down into Hale's office.

"Howdy, Hale-Storm." Pixie greeted cheerfully as he looked at her in shock and disbelief. His surprise furthered as Jax followed Pixie through the window and shut it behind him, smiling at Pixie's greeting.

"Can you two take my badge seriously for once in your goddamn lives?!" Hale hissed, getting up and locking his office door.

"Well someone's grouchy." Pixie remarked, watching Hale stalk back to his side of the desk, trying to emphasise his authority over Pixie and Jax.

"What do you want anyway?" Hale snapped, looking at the pair of them frustratedly, though Pixie could see there was something else playing on Hale's mind.

"We just got back from Stockton." Jax replied, putting his VP persona to use, standing tall and intimidating with his hands in his jean pockets, whilst Pixie kept looking calm, watching the exchange with a calculating expression. "Zobelle had Otto jumped. League's got a reach straight to the Aryan shock collars." Jax emphasised with a pointing hand movement, conveying the seriousness of his words.

Hale's eyes hardened at Jax's harsh tone and body language. He looked defensive, more so than he normally would and Pixie put her head to one side, thinking. "What does that have to do with Charming?" Hale's voice sounded like the crack of a whip, angry.

Jax calmed his anger a little, lowering his voice too, reasoning with Hale. "We don't know what we're dealing with here. Zobelle's _not_ Darby. He ain't some half-bright thug. Where you at with him?" Jax asked outright, voicing the question Pixie was thinking.

"Nowhere." Hale objected; voice low but tone still wildly defensive. Pixie was about to step in when Jax's frustrations over Zobelle and seeing Otto hurt kicked in harder.

"I gave you the meth lab. _You_ got us to shut it down, didn't even arrest Darby, gave him a pass." Jax accused.

"I didn't give anyone a pass!" Hale spat through gritted teeth, face turning red and the tendon on his neck standing proud.

"Don't you see the pattern here? You're so hellbent on burnin' us, you keep gettin' in bed with the devil!" Jax stated angrily, blue eyes wild with his conviction. "Happened with Stahl, now it's happenin' with Zobelle." Jax took a breath when he caught Pixie's warning glance at him. "It's gonna be the same shit, man. People get hurt; people could die. Like Donna and Opie."

"That was not on me!" Hale argued aggressively. He still felt guilty for not raising the alarm sooner, putting them and Pixie through the sheer amount of mental stress and trauma. As soon as Jax mentioned the incident, Hale could see Pixie flinch very slightly, which only made his guilt worsen.

"We have to work together here." Pixie spoke up as Hale and Jax stared each other down. "I know we're never gonna be like Clay and Unser, that's not what we're askin' for here, Hale." She finished, stepping forwards so Hale would look down at her, see the reasonable and calm expression on her face. "You already know the kinds of things Zobelle and Weston are capable of." Pixie told him, pulling her kutte and jumper by the collar to reveal the top two scars on her shoulder. "They will use any means necessary to hurt us, you, and anyone who tries to stop them coming to power, we have to push back, get them out." Pixie finished. "Have they approached you?"  
Hale's eyes shifted from Pixie and back onto her face again, the moment subconscious and fast, but it was enough for Pixie. "What did they say to you?" Pixie asked gently. Jax looked down at Pixie in surprise, trying to work out what she was seeing.

"That's none of your business." Hale growled, staring daggers at Pixie in defence.

"They threaten you?" Pixie asked, persisting. "It's okay if they did, we can help you." She added compassionately. "Doesn't say shit about who you are as a cop, these guys are playing by a different rulebook, so we have to change too."

Hale looked at Pixie and then relaxed his posture a little. "You two need to leave." He said finally, though Pixie could tell there was something weighing on him heavily.

"Sure, think about what I said, you're not alone here, Hale." Pixie reiterated.

"You know where to find us." Jax added, taking Pixie's lead and seeing Hale's tells too. He made his way back to the window and pulled it up again.

"Make sure no one sees you leave before I have to write up reports of intruders breaking into the goddamn police station." Hale said exasperatedly, rubbing his forehead.

Pixie grinned as Jax jumped down from the window to the grass outside. "Don't forget to write down how they got in." Pixie told him as she sat down on the sill. "In-tru-da window." She joked, jumping down with giggle as Hale shut the window behind her.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

** I really hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, please lemme know what you thought down below, as I adore hearing from you amazing angels! Hugs to you! -Lulu ♥♥♥ **

** **


	44. Picking Sides

After Jax and Pixie left the police station, they made their way back to the clubhouse, both of them feeling steadily angrier over the fact that Otto had been injured in a direct retaliation of Clay’s ‘welcome’ at Impeccable Smokes. Pixie felt so frustrated over the fact that yet again, Clay had done what he wanted to do, regardless of the potential consequences or the possible endangerment of his club family. Jax felt the same way, as well as being annoyed about how Clay had tried to pin the blame on Pixie and the fact that Clay was always quick to give Jax shit about not thinking things through and taking accountability, and yet Clay never did that himself. By the time both of them parked up in the lot, their tempers were ready to boil. They knew the rest of the Sons would have stopped for lunch by now and would be congregating in the clubhouse, so Pixie and Jax went straight inside. Opie and Chibs were playing pool, Juice was on his laptop on the couch with Bobby next to him, and Clay and Tig were sitting at the bar. As soon as Pixie and Jax walked in, the others looked up.

“Where’d ye get off to?” Chibs asked, he’d expected Pixie and Jax to come back a lot earlier than roughly four hours.

“Stockton.” Jax growled, looking at Clay. “Otto got assaulted by three Aryan bitches.”

“What?” Clay snapped to attention along with the rest of the group, all looking with concern at Pixie and Jax.

“They jumped him whilst he was cleaning a corridor, almost blinded him, but the BGF got to him before they could do anything lethal. He got ten stitches under his left eye.” Pixie explained coldly. Her eyes went to Clays as she saw him about to speak. “This wasn’t Darby’s guys, the attackers were League thugs, so don’t you fuckin’ dare try to put this on me.” Pixie warned as she and Jax came closer to the bar. The rest of the Sons looked shocked; stress visible on their faces as they heard about Otto’s attack.

“ _Jesus Christ_.” Chibs exclaimed, worrying for his old pal behind bars. “Wha’s gonna happen ta Otto now?”

“Black Guerrilla Family have him fully protected now, he’s in a BGF cell, and is being watched by a BGF guard. The Doc’s on Laroy’s payroll too, so he patched Otto up good, he’ll be keeping an eye on Otto too.” Pixie explained, taking a deep breath.

Chibs nodded, feeling relief along with most of the other Sons, knowing Otto wouldn’t be touched by the League again. “Good lass, least we know he’ll be safe fer now.”

Clay didn’t like how Pixie was being let off the hook by Chibs so easily, getting up from his barstool. “You should have told me before you spoke to Laroy.” He told her harshly, pointing a finger at Pixie.

Tig had about a half a second to snatch Pixie out the air as she suddenly lunged for Clay’s throat, fierce anger in her eyes. “That’s all you fuckin’ have to say?!” She barked, looking incredulously at Clay as Tig did his best to hold her back, Opie and Chibs jumping in to help. “I don’t need your fuckin’ permission to talk to my friend! You should be thankful Otto didn’t get killed because you decided you wanted to piss all over Zobelle instead of thinking about the fallout of your actions! _Wanker_!” Pixie exploded, her eyes shining darkly with fury and her whole body straining against Tig’s hold.

“I did what I had to do to show we weren’t gonna be walked over!” Clay roared back, going for Pixie before the others had a good hold on him. In an effort to protect Pixie, Tig pushed her behind him and let go. Suddenly being free, Pixie surged forward and at Clay, the pair of them immediately tussled, throwing punches and going for the kill whilst Jax jumped in to defend Pixie. Tig, Opie, Chibs, and Juice tried to jump in and pull the scrapping trio apart, with Pixie and Jax managing to land a good few hits to Clay’s torso, getting good shots to his chest that left him wheezing, whilst Clay got a hit to Jax’s temple, causing him to see stars and had gotten a good hit to Pixie’s jaw as well as grabbing her by the throat again.

“ _Enough_! All of you!” Bobby shouted, acting as the referee as Juice and Tig pulled back Pixie, Opie manhandled Jax, and Chibs did the same to Clay. “Y’all are in the right _and_ the wrong.” Bobby told them, arms stretched out in a T shape to keep Pixie, Jax and Clay back as they glared at each other. “Pixie, you should have told us sooner that you were worried about Otto and wanted Laroy to help, and you can’t keep using your fists instead of your words.” Bobby told her sternly. “I know you hate seein’ a brother hurt. I get it, we all feel the same, but fighting isn’t going to make Otto hurt less. We have to figure out how to keep the rest of us whole and take down Zobelle and Weston.” Bobby reasoned, there was hurt in Pixie’s eyes, but she clenched her jaw shut and nodded, relaxing as Juice put his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed whilst Tig took one of her hands and Jax took the other. “Jax, same for you, think before you act, we have to be smart about this.” Bobby told Jax, watching his dark and seething expression. “And Clay.” Bobby turned to the president, seeing the anger clear on his face. “Pixie was trying to help, no, she _did_ help. She saved Otto’s skin. Be thankful that it didn’t go badly. Now we know that the League has connections everywhere, we gotta stay vigilant, be smart, figure out our next line of attack. We have to protect each other, not go for one of our own.” Bobby finished, reasoning with all three of the disgruntled Sons.

“Alright.” Clay said after a moment. “I’ll deal with the fallout of what happened with Otto.” He declared simply. No apology, no admission of guilt or that he was at fault, and no thank you for saving a club brother. Pixie hadn’t expected any less, but it still stung all the same. She scowled down at the floor, refusing to look at Clay any longer. She was just over it.

“So, what do we do now?” Chibs asked warily. “Think we all need ta separate fer a bit, an’ then talk when we’re all calm.” He suggested with a look at Clay who was still breathing heavily and staring bullets into Pixie and Jax.

“I need to talk to Oswald. Got a call from Unser that county’s lookin’ to take some of his land.” Clay announced, gaining the club’s attention. “Ope, Tig, you’re with me.”

“I’ll keep an eye on tha garage, keep thing’s tickin’ over so Charlie ain’t backlogged when she comes back ta work. Anyone heard from Gemma?” Chibs decided, looking around at the other Sons to see if they’d heard from the biker queen. When none of them looked like they had any clue, Jax spoke up.

“I’ll track her down.” Jax stated, just wanting to get Clay out of the way as soon as possible. Clay glared in his direction, and when Jax made no movement to leave, Clay stormed out of the clubhouse, already lighting a cigar.

“You okay, baby?” Tig crooned, turning his attention back to Pixie, hands going to check her neck and face here Clay had made contact, blue eyes worried. Pixie snuggled into his touch, needing to feel safe for a moment as she calmed down, as well as assuring Tig she was okay and easing his concern.

“Mmhm, Clay barely got me.” Pixie soothed. “Otto sends his congrats by the way.” She added with a smile, as soon as Tig saw Pixie’s little grin, he stopped fussing, smiling too and relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her. Pixie could see Chibs had taken Jax to one side with Juice and they seemed to be doing their level best to calm Jax down, whilst Bobby followed Clay outdoors. 

“For what?” Tig asked, kissing the top of Pixie’s head as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“For being my old man, and the fact we’re dating, silly.” Pixie said teasingly as she slipped her hands under his kutte so she could snuggle closer.

“Oh, is that what we’re doing? I just thought we were roommates.” Tig said sarcastically, chuckling a little in the sweet way that made his nose wrinkle a little and made Pixie laugh too.

“If we’re roommates then I want my rent money.” Pixie demanded playfully, looking up at Tig as he pretended to look offended.

“Why am _I_ paying _you_ rent money, missy? _You_ moved into _my_ house.” Tig objected, laughing a little at nuzzling Pixie’s nose with his own.

“Because I’m cute.” Pixie replied, batting her eyelashes at Tig and giving him the little pout that she knew made him weak at the knees. “And cute always wins.”

Tig shook his head at Pixie’s response and kissed her gently. “You are very cute.” He agreed. “My sweet lil’ missus.” Tig added, reassuring himself and Pixie that they very much belonged to each other. “Was Otto okay when you spoke to him?”  
“He was pretty shaken up over the attack, I think because it was so out of the blue for him. I can’t imagine how it must have felt to suddenly get jumped by three angry men who tried to blind him. A wooden mop handle got broken in the attack and they were gonna use it to stab his left eye out. The BGF got to him, but he got a gnarly gash under his left eye in the attack instead.” Pixie described, her hazel eyes full of concern and sympathy. Tig growled angrily against her, grip tightening on Pixie subconsciously, almost like he was trying to protect her from danger.

“Those fuckin’ assholes.” Tig ground out. “We have to take down Zobelle and Weston once and for all.” He grunted darkly, making Pixie look up at him.

“I agree, love, just not immediately, we need to think things over.” Pixie told him gently, rubbing the side of Tig’s face to calm him down. “I also think Otto should get a say in the matter, considering the retaliation is partly about him.”

Tig didn’t like Pixie’s response. He never liked to sit back and discuss, he would always be a man of action, but he didn’t voice his distress further, not wanting to fight with Pixie over it. “We’ll talk it through at the table.” He said finally, using one of his hands to rub his face down as a way to soothe himself. “What did Otto think about you?”

“Yeah, we got on really well together, and he likes the fact I’m a Son. I really enjoyed my time with him, and I wish there was more we could do to help him.” Pixie told him, brows furrowing as she thought about Otto’s predicament. By rights he should have been out by now, except for the fact he’d had to commit more crimes behind bars, on the orders of Clay.

Tig smiled at the thought of one of his oldest friends being charmed by Pixie, it made him feel even better about the relationship and improved his mood somewhat. “Not surprised, it’s very hard to not like you, angel.” Tig cooed, kissing Pixie’s cheek.  
“Clay makes it look easy.” Pixie grumbled. “Speaking of, you better get out there and see if he’s ready to go see Oswald.”

Tig sighed. “Yup, stay out of trouble, baby, I can tell you’re in that kind of a mood.” He told her, looking down at Pixie’s eyes, seeing the slightly defensive look in them. She was hurt by Clay and seeing Otto injured and was going to be looking for a way to right those wrongs.

“I will, I’ll have Jax with me.” Pixie reassured him, standing on Tig’s steel toed boots so she could kiss him. Tig held her against him and melted into the kiss for a moment, trying to make the moment last before the real world hit and they’d have to deal with the stress. When they finally pulled away, Tig let Pixie go and put his hand on Opie’s shoulder, who was dutifully waiting for him, and the pair left to go and find where Clay had gone to ground. Pixie made her way over to where Jax was drinking a soda with Chibs and Juice, he looked much calmer too, though not fully relaxed, just like Pixie. “Hey guys.” Pixie greeted.

Juice, who hadn’t seen Pixie properly until she’d come back to the clubhouse with Jax, put his arm around Pixie’s shoulders, checking her hands at the same time, worried about Pixie’s knuckles from scrapping with Clay. “You good, cariño?” He asked, smiling as Pixie started playing with his fingers idly.

“Yeah, pissed off but it’s under wraps for now.” Pixie explained, glancing up at Jax, seeing he looked how she felt too. “Clay just dismissed the whole thing like it was nothing, like he doesn’t even care about Otto, just about the fact that Zobelle spited him.” Pixie vented, looking to Chibs for direction and advice. This little act made Chibs feel valued as he knew Pixie regarded his advice and opinion highly, but it was sweet to see he was her first port of call when she felt lost and unsure of what to do next.

“Let’s see how he responds at church before we start gettin’ tha torches, aye?” Chibs decided. When Pixie nodded her head, he continued. “Ye and Jackie boy need ta blow off some steam, go see if ye can track down Gem, maybe go see Piney?” He suggested, trying to keep the pair of them well away from Clay for the time being.

“Yeah.” Pixie agreed. “You good with that, Jackie?” She asked, looking up at Jax who finished his soda and nodded.

“Sounds good, you can help me look for that book.” Jax hinted, watching Pixie’s face light up.

“Oh yeah.” Pixie agreed before hugging Juice’s side. “How’s everythin’ in Juice land goin’?”

Juice grinned, happy to see Pixie back in control, and that she was checking in with him too. He never quite got used to someone being genuinely interested in his mood or how he was doing, but Pixie was really helping him to validate himself. “Yeah, now you don’t have that murdery look in your eyes.” Juice joked. “How ‘bout tonight we chill out, destress?”  
Pixie nodded eagerly. “Blanket burritos, snacks and movies?” She suggested, making Juice laugh.

“Absolutely, kiddo, sounds amazing.” Juice agreed. “Go on, beat it, I’ll keep everythin’ goin’ down here. Text you if anythin’ happens.”

“Me too, thanks, J.” Pixie smiled gratefully, giving him a final cuddle, which was very much appreciated by Juice, who was a hugger at heart. Once Pixie was ready to go, she grabbed a backpack and said her goodbyes before Jax put his arm around her shoulders and the pair headed out, going straight for Piney’s cabin.

🖤🖤🖤

Clay, Opie and Tig arrived at Oswald’s illustrious ranch-style mansion, complete with horse riding grounds and elaborate gardens. The house was a three-story cream coloured Colonial house with sage green accents and large front door. It couldn’t really be classes as a farmhouse or a ranch house, except for it having a front porch, it was too upper class in a sense. There was a long dirt driveway from imposing looking wooden gates and elaborate shrines and brick flower beds bordered the driveway as it led up to the house, and forked off around a huge white fountain where all the roads leading to the various property features met in the middle. The Sons parked their Harleys there and went in search of Oswald, after a stable hand directed them in the general direction of the stables stating Oswald had last been seen somewhere around there. Tig always liked the rare opportunities he got to come visit Oswald’s ranch as it was always peaceful, quiet, and closer to nature. It reminded him of a better version of his childhood. He’d grown up in a run-down ranch house on the outskirts of Charming, before he’d had to ditch at sixteen. Even with the abusive parents, he’d loved the house and the privacy and being able to sit out on the front porch and listen to the nature surrounding it. Since the topic of marriage had come up seriously with Pixie and they’d exchanged crows, he’d thought about their future a lot more, how he wanted to spend it with his girl. Walking around Oswald’s ranch gave him an idea of maybe buying one of the houses in the wild Charming outskirts and doing it up with Pixie. He knew she adored Piney’s cabin, it reminded her of Highton, and she loved being able to run around and climb trees, so it made sense. Tig knew he had about twenty years, if he was lucky, of active Sons duty before he’d have to retire like Piney, but Pixie had double, and the idea of getting a rocking chair and watching Pixie be wild and race around whilst he kept watch on the porch was appealing. They would have space for dogs, maybe a cat, he knew Pixie was big on cats. It would be their own slice of heaven away from hell. The thoughts made Tig smile to himself before he turned serious again as he followed Opie and Clay. Tight was going to be rough, he knew that for certain. The church meeting as to what to do about the retaliation would be volatile and he could sense an impending fight breaking out as there were two clear sides, immediate retaliation and planning on it, neither of which would be good with a compromise. As they got within sight of the stable buildings, the sound of a horse nickering and it’s hoofs beating on the dirt path pulled Tig from his brooding and he looked up with the others to see Oswald riding up the path to the right of theirs on a large pinto stallion. It was chocolate brown coloured with a white patch between its beautiful dark eyes and larger white patches on its legs and flank. Its mane was a mixture of blacks, blondes and browns and it was a gorgeous beast. Oswald looked very much in his element, wearing an olive button up shirt, blue jeans and brown expensive-looking cowboy boots. The second he spotted the Sons; his face drew up into an apprehensive expression and he pulled his horse to a stop in front of them.

“What do you want?” He asked in greeting, blue eyes resting on Clay’s form almost fearfully before they flicked to Opie and Tig, who must have looked like Clay’s backup thugs.

“Get down off your high horse.” Tig told Oswald, internally grinning at finally being able to say that line. Clay turned to Tig with a grin, enjoying Tig’s sense of humour.

“Hey, that’s pretty good there.” He complimented the Sargent. Tig felt even better, like it was old times where Clay and Tig were an unstoppable duo and were extremely close brothers. As of late, Tig had felt that shift dramatically, and it had made him feel a little lost.

“Thanks.” Tig grinned back, chest puffing out a little at the commendation. Oswald begrudgingly did as he was asked, looking around and spotting a second stable hand.

“Ricardo.” He called out for the man, a Latino man of average height and build, with a thick beard and long black hair. Ricardo took the horse and led it back towards the building as Oswald walked towards Clay, still looking apprehensive and a little baleful.

“So, uh, Unser tells me the county’s lookin’ at your land?” Clay asked, getting straight to the point. His demeanour was casual, and he had one hand in his jean pockets, the other loose for expressions. He had his sunglasses on so Oswald couldn’t see Clay’s eyes, but it wasn’t like he was able to meet them anyway, as the businessman seemed to be capable of looking in Clay’s general direction, but not fully at him.

Oswald put his shoulders back in an attempt to look confident and in control of the situation but was nothing against Clay’s dominant air. “Well that’s my problem.” He told Clay, trying to set a clear boundary. Tig commended him for his effort, but knew it wasn’t going to stick. It was like watching a novice hiker try to tell a grizzly bear to move out of the way.

Clay nodded his head, still keeping his causal appearance, though his words were firm. “Uh, if it happens in Charming, it’s Samcro’s problem.” He told Oswald, fixing him with a stare. Tig’s phone began to ring and he plucked it out. Seeing the ID was Bobby, he stepped away to answer it, so he wouldn’t be a distraction from Clay’s polite interrogation. Opie saw Tig go and readjusted his stance, going from taking in the scenery to focusing on the situation at hand, acting as the quiet muscle behind Clay.

Oswald put his hands on his hips, still trying to look in charge, though his face no longer looked confident, instead just resigned to Clay poking into his business. He let out a deep sigh and spoke to Clay’s thick black military boots. “I got a letter from the county zoning commission. They’re filing for eminent domain.” Oswald told him. Clay didn’t like the sound of this at all. He knew it referred to the power of the government to take private property and convert it into public use. The Fifth Amendment provides that the government may only exercise this power if they provide just compensation to the property owners. Which meant Clay was going to have to work real hard to make it go away, or come up with an alternative solution that stopped big construction companies and government officials taking a look into Charming, as they wouldn’t like what they found. “They want to run a highway right through my timber. Two hundred acres that backs up to the Wahewa land.” Oswald explained further, watching Clay shake his head and turn away slightly, body language disapproving and very much displeased. A fine beading of sweat broke out on Oswald’s forehead and he told himself it was due to the sun, not Clay, as he wiped it with his sleeve. “I unload it now, or I release it to the county for next to nothing.” Oswald finished grimly.

Clay turned back to Oswald again. “Bullshit.” He said rigidly.

“No, it’s real.” Oswald insisted. “Jacob Hale’s putting together investors for a housing development.” He continued, eyes flicking worriedly over at Tig’s approaching form as he finished the phone call and came back over. Seeing Jacob Hale meddling twice today was starting to annoy Clay, he would need to be dealt with. Swiftly. “If it’s residential, the county can’t run the highway. I have no choice but to sell it to them.” He admitted, trying to show he was stuck with this deal, and wasn’t doing it to purposely inconvenience Clay. Clay exchanged a glance with Tig, the pair of them on the same wavelength, faces deep set in a scowl, which didn’t help to ease Oswald’s worry at all.

“Well don’t be signing off on nothin’ until I get back to ya. I want to do some diggin’.” Clay instructed, a plan already forming in his mind.

This response both worried and calmed Oswald. On the one hand, Clay might be able to find an option C which meant his land wouldn’t be under threat of development, but on the other hand, Clay dealing with his business unsettles Oswald immensely. He never forgot the price he had to pay to have his daughter’s attacker taken out. That thought had kept him up at night for the past year, it never truly left his mind. “Okay.” He said with a small nod after a short pause whilst looking away from Clay.

“Why don’t you give me the letter?” Clay suggested, Oswald knew it was a fake choice, it was a command. The worry seemed to intensify in his eyes and without a word, he walked off defeatedly, heading for his office. Tig watched him go with an almost apologetic look, before turning back to Clay, face changing to serious again.

“That was Bobby on the phone. We’re all set, everyone’s gonna be at the table, five pm. Charlie will text Sack’s vote.” He told Clay, watching Clay shift, he could see the determination in the way he set his jaw.

“We move on this Zobelle shit right away.” Clay directed. It wasn’t a question of whether Tig was on his side or not, he knew Tig was quick to rattle and make an immediate response, which was what Clay wanted. He didn’t believe in pussying about and stalling like Jax and Pixie wanted. At all. Tig nodded eagerly, showing his agreement, eyes never leaving Clay’s face. Opie listened in from behind the pair, he was torn. On the one hand, he valued Pixie and Jax’s opinions and reasoning for delaying, they’d been right with the Mayan retaliation when they’d shot Cammy Hayes during the partnership meeting, but on the other hand Zobelle had attacked twice now, both times leading to bad injuries and he hated the thought of his family getting hurt. He wanted them gone. He listened closely for Clay’s next statements. “That thing with Otto should never have happened. It’s my fault for not shutting those assholes down sooner.” Clay declared agitatedly; his body movements restless like a wild animal out for blood. Internally, Tig was surprised, he’d given Pixie shit for it earlier that morning, but now he was taking responsibility for it, even if it was a private admission of guilt.

“Things go like they have, Jax is gonna go a different way.” Opie spoke up from behind Tig and Clay, both of them turning around immediately, as Opie rarely spoke in situations like this, but when he did, it was usually important.

Clay didn’t like this response however; he didn’t need to be reminded of his Vice-President’s subjugation of Clay’s club. Or Pixie’s constant troublesome actions. “I ain’t gonna let Jax, Pixie or anyone else from stoppin’ us from what we gotta do.” Clay said with dark conviction. Tig swallowed slightly nervously at Clay’s words but pushed it to the back of his mind so he was able to give Clay his full attention for the time being.

Opie looked down at Clay with hard eyes. “Retaliation is what we do.” He agreed. He had to think about his kids, Donna and the Sons. They needed protection and they were in danger the longer Zobelle and Weston stayed in Charming.

“Yeah.” Tig agreed, thinking about the bullet scars on Pixie’s shoulder, all the hurt he’d seen Gemma, Pixie and Happy go through since the first attack. “It’s the three of us and Bobby. We still need six for a majority vote.” Tig thought aloud, this vote would divide Pixie and him for sure, and that worried Tig immensely, but he had to think about the club’s future, and theirs.

“Chibs might go with Jax, my old man too.” Opie mused. “Goes without saying Pixie will be on Jax’s side.”

There was a pause whilst the trio thought over the club dynamics, trying to work out how to get their votes to pass over the four who’d rule against. Clay looked over at Tig, eyebrows raised in seriousness. “You talk to Juice and Half-Sack. Tell them how important this is to us.” Clay growled, pointing his notorious finger at Tig.

“All right.” Tig agreed, knowing that that wouldn’t be as easy as Clay made it sound. Half-Sack and Juice were close with Pixie, it would take a lot to sway them the other way. Trouble was definitely on the cards tonight.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie and Jax rode out to Piney’s cabin, racing each other on the deserted hill roads and through the forest, grinning like crazy as they put their Harley’s to the test and enjoyed burning energy like this. Jax adored riding with Pixie, they were just effortlessly in sync and it felt freeing to ride fast and hard with someone. Pixie felt the same way, it was times like this where she got to see Jax’s carefree goofy smile and she was honoured to be a part of it. When they finally parked up on the drive they were in high spirits, laughing and shoving each other up the path to the door where Jax unlocked it, teasing Pixie about the fact he’d beaten her to the driveway.

“So, where’s this genius hiding place them, huh?” Pixie teased Jax as they went inside the cabin, shutting the door behind them.

Jax, who was thoroughly enjoying playing around with Pixie, decided to make it a game. “Guess, genius.” He smirked.

Pixie giggled and surveyed the main room, then looked at the two bedroom doors and the kitchen. There was also the back and front porch to consider, which meant she had a large area to canvas. “I’m gonna need some hints, otherwise I’ll tear up Piney’s cabin for nothin’, and he’ll tear me up as compensation.” She joked, watching Jax as he leant against the wall casually.

“He loves you too much to do that, might scowl at you for a while though.” Jax mused, smiling as he watched Pixie scan everything, deciding on where to go first. “You wanna do hot or cold?”

Pixie giggled at the suggestion, enjoying having the chance to goof off with Jax. “Sure, go on then, where am I?” Pixie asked, going towards the bookshelves near the kitchen doorway.

“Frozen, you’re basically a popsicle over there.” Jax teased, watching Pixie scoot towards the back of the room where the door to the porch was situated. “Snow-cone cold, dude.”

“You’re makin’ me crave ice cream.” Pixie giggled as she came back towards him, looking at the coffee table and the couches for where Jax and Piney may have put the book. She knew it was large, which limited the hiding options, but having said that, Piney and Jax were naturally creative. “Cookie dough or chocolate chip?”

“Cookie dough, duh. Still chilly, but a little warmer, fresh beer.” Jax told her, watching Pixie spin around on the spot and laughing at her movements. As Jax looked on, her eyes home in on the storage cupboard with all the board games and other miscellaneous items and Pixie went over to it with a hopeful grin. “Warm, toasty even.” Jax told her, laughing at the excited little jump Pixie did as she opened the cupboard doors up. Jax came up behind her so he could see her look over the boxes of jigsaws and tabletop games. Pixie scanned them over, looking at the names and the pictures on the jigsaw boxes, and then back at Jax, her eyes narrowing in a calculating gaze.

“You really do look like Chibs when you do that.” Jax commented. “Kinda freaky, I feel like I’m being psychoanalysed.”

Pixie giggled. “That’s what I’m doing, duh.” She teased before her eyes narrowed in on the one-thousand-piece jigsaw box depicting a fishing scene. Jax helped her pull it from the stack, and Pixie knew she’d hit gold from the suspicious weight of the box.

“Red hot.” Jax grinned proudly, coming over to the coffee table where Pixie had set the box down. “What made you pick that?”

“Easy, when was the last time Clay did a jigsaw? Or had the patience to even attempt one? And he’d go for the obvious ones of motorcycles and stuff, or the board games because he views this whole life as a game to play. Then I picked this particular one coz’ Piney’s big on meditation and fishing. If you do have to hide it again up here, I wouldn’t put it back in fishing as Clay’s real bad at observation, but even he knows Piney fishes, so you need to go for something less obvious, like that meadow scene one or maybe the one with all the dogs?” Pixie explained, carefully taking the manuscript from the box like it was a delicate treasure. Jax knew he’d made the right decision in showing Pixie the manuscript and allowing her to take it with her to read, as she was handling it with such respect, knowing how much it meant to Jax. It was his dad’s words written down forever and was his vision for the Sons of Anarchy.

“Good point, Piney said we should’ve consulted you when hiding it, but we wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be found unless we wanted it to, so the less people who knew, the better.” Jax told her, watching Pixie open the cover to read the dedication page, a soft smile on her face as she read John’s words.

“You can tell he really loved you and Tommy.” Pixie said quietly, looking up at Jax who shifted his weight from one foot to the other, swallowing hard as he felt the deep emotions Pixie’s words elicited. “He’s gotta be proud of you too, probably up there sharing a beer with Bruce and looking down at us goofs muddling through. Laughing at the shit we get ourselves into.”

Jax laughed despite the sombre feeling that had descended over him. “Yeah, shit, kid. Bet it’s like watching a sports team on the TV, they’re probably yellin’ at us to make the decisions and plays that they would’ve done or the ones they know are right for us.”

“That’s a good image.” Pixie smiled, watching Jax as he knelt down on the opposite side of the coffee table to Pixie, mirroring her. “Bruce used to have the loudest cheer. Used to watch boxing matches on the TV, yellin’ and cursin’ his way through the match and then when his favourite player got in a good hit, man you could hear him from down the street.” Pixie remiss fondly, eyes sparkling as she smiled wistfully. “Especially if it was a Danny Williams match.”

“JT was the same, loved the baseball games, Los Angeles Dodgers was his favourite team. Used to get so into the games Gem would get so annoyed by the racket she’d go out with Luanne just to escape the noise. Still have one of his Dodgers shirts which I take out sometimes when I can’t sleep or need to feel him close.” Jax confessed, something he hadn’t even told Opie.

“I have the little pebble.” Pixie sympathised, she completely understood that feeling of needing to feel your dad close by, when all hope seemed lost and you felt like a tiny kid again, it felt good to remember and imagine them being there again, what they would’ve done. She pulled the smooth little dark blue oblong pebble with the grey lines from her pocket of her kutte and placed it on the book for Jax to see. He’d seen it occasionally, Pixie would sometimes take it out in moments of contemplation, give it a small kiss or a stroke with her thumb and tuck it back again. “Reminds me that even if Bruce didn’t always express it, he was proud of me, and wanted me to be unapologetically me.”

“That’s good, JT wasn’t particularly affectionate, so I get it.” Jax told her. “Club kept him away from school functions and shit, was always too busy to be there. He wasn’t a big hugger either, and never really played with me or Tommy much unless he was in a really good mood. But we knew he loved us, coz’ every night he wasn’t home before bed, he’d come into our room and kiss the top of our heads and stroke our hair and tell us then that he loved his sons. Sometimes after he’d sit in the rocking chair we had in there and just watch over us for a while. I never felt safer than being tucked into bed by Gem, and then havin’ JT watch over me.” Jax confessed, speaking of memories he’d locked away for so long. He didn’t even realise there were tears on his face until Pixie shuffled around and wiped them with her sleeve before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding Jax close.

“Does it ever get easier?” Pixie whispered into his neck, shoulders shaking.

“No, time doesn’t heal, we just get stronger.” Jax murmured back, holding Pixie tightly with both arms and burying his face in her hair, feeling comforted as much as he was comforting. “The dead dad club sucks.” Jax added, the pair of them laughing at the dark humour, needing to find the light in the otherwise crushing situation.

“Bruce would show his love by his smile. He’d watch me goof off in the garage or around the clubhouse or at home and I’d do my absolute best to make him laugh, because he had the best laugh, it was booming and jolly and infectious. He’d just stand there with his arms folded, shaking his head and smiling at me, and it was the only time I saw that particular soft smile. It was the same one he used to give if I did a good job taking care of one of the prospects, or Sons or did a good job in church.” Pixie told Jax, thinking of that gentle smile and feeling like her heart was being crushed inside her chest. She’d give her right leg just to see that smile again. “He never wanted me to call him dad, that name didn’t apply to Bruce, he never liked it. Preferred to be a guardian to me, let me make my own mistakes and decisions from a young age and then step in if shit got dangerous, or I couldn’t dig my way out again. Made me strong that way, but sometimes I wish he’d given me his input more.”

“Me too, shit with relationships and bein’ an adult, I got no clue what I’m doing, and JT never told me or showed me, except by his own example.” Jax described. “Felt even more clueless when Tommy passed. I didn’t have anyone to protect and I lost my sense of self, I needed direction and JT didn’t give me that, just told me to make my brother proud.”

“Probably coz’ he didn’t know either.” Pixie mused; face still nuzzled against Jax’s shoulder. “Older I get, the more I realise adults aren’t these big know-it-all fonts of knowledge and strength that we see them as kids. They’re just as clueless as the rest of us, throwing stuff up against a wall and hoping something sticks.”

“Fuckin’ amen to that.” Jax chuckled. “I’m thirty years old and I still feel like I’m seventeen half the time.”

“You certainly act like it sometimes with all your surly moods and poor decision making.” Pixie teased, earning a playful smack to her back from Jax as he chuckled. Pixie pulled back so she could see his face, the pair of them smiling at each other with shining eyes, cheeks wet with tears.

“Says you, you make the most impulsive decisions I’ve ever seen.” Jax teased, making Pixie laugh.

“How so?” She argued back. Pixie was well aware of her impulsive decisions, but she also loved to bicker with Jax.

“Piglet, we climbed through a window into Hale’s office today.” Jax argued back, giving Pixie a small shove which she returned.

“Okay, you have me on that one.” Pixie giggled. “You have to admit, it was fun though.”

“Yeah, Hale’s face was totally worth it.” Jax agreed, helping Pixie to her feet. “We better go find Gem now, huh?”

“We need food though, or you’re gonna get hangry, and a hangry Jax isn’t a good one to be around.” Pixie joked, going to the cabin kitchen and disappearing inside. Jax tucked the manuscript into Pixie’s backpack before they forgot it. “Piney has flour, milk and eggs up here, all in date. You know what that means?” Pixie’s voice called from the kitchen.

“No?” Jax asked, standing up straight and coming to the kitchen doorway as Pixie got a frying pan from the hanging rack.   
“Pancakes!” Pixie declared, holding the frying pan like it was a tennis racket.

Jax laughed at her antics. “Kid, we got places to be, make a sandwich.”

“Pancakes.” Pixie insisted, putting the frying pan on the hob and grabbing a mixing bowl, taking her kutte off.

“Are you serious right now?” Jax shook his head as Pixie found a wooden spoon and started making the batter like a pro. “ _Pixie_.”

“ _Jackie_.” Pixie said in the same tone as Jax. “If you’re worried about time, this would go a lot faster if you took off your kutte and helped.”

“A’ight, fine.” Jax grinned, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument, and he was enjoying this time with Pixie, just relaxing and talking freely. He got the second frying pan from the shelf and oiled both up.

🖤🖤🖤

Juice got back from the grocery store and began unloading cases of beer, snacks and microwave meals into the clubhouse, going from the list Charlie had put together. She was so efficient it made Juice’s job a hell of a lot easier as Charlie had left a list of all the things that needed to be done whilst she was helping Half-Sack. Juice had volunteered, mainly to steer clear of Clay, but it meant he was having a good peaceful day, feeling organised and getting to put his cleaning skills to a use that didn’t involve a crime scene. As he went back for the second to last case of beer left in the truck still, he noted Clay, Opie and Tig had got back from Oswald’s and was surprised when Tig took the box off him so Juice could grab the last one.

“Where’s this goin’?” Tig asked him, following Juice back inside the clubhouse. This was surprising to Juice, as he was usually left to do heavy lifting and menial jobs with Pixie and Sack, but he quickly recovered, glad for the extra pair of hands.

“Utility room, how did it go?” Juice asked as he carried his load inside.

“Good, good, we’re figurin’ out how to stop the plannin’. Jacob Hale’s behind it.” Tig informed him, putting the case down on the worktop and then closing the utility door behind them, turning around to face Juice, who looked at him with eyebrows raised.

“You okay?” Juice asked, looking up at Tig who looked like he was thinking hard about something, leaning back against the closed door.

“You heard about church?” Tig asked him instead, Juice nodded, still eyeing Tig suspiciously.

“Yeah, Bobby called whilst I was at the store, we’re gonna talk about Otto.” Juice said with a shrug, trying to see what Tig was getting at.

“Where you landin’ on that shit?” Tig questioned, also sounding casual, though Juice had spent enough time around him to know there was something brewing under the surface.

“Still thinkin’ it over, why?” Juice said slowly. In truth he had his answer already, but he wasn’t going to lay his cards on the table until Tig laid his first.

Tig nodded, taking in Juice’s answer. “Listen, man, we gotta do somethin’ about Zobelle and Weston. They’ve attacked us twice now. First Gem, now Otto. We have to make a stand or else they’re gonna keep goin’ and we don’t know who they could target next.” Tig told him, stroking a hand through his mane of brown curls. He looked stressed the hell out, and Juice could understand why; Clay was probably putting heat on Tig to do this.

“I know, Pixie got hurt once already, and seein’ Otto banged up really shook her.” Juice agreed. “But at the same time, we don’t know what bear we’re pokin’ here. I can’t find shit on Zobelle. We can’t guarantee that if we try to take him out, a bigger threat won’t pop up. We know he has money and connections.”

“But if we kill him, the threats gone.” Tig argued, blue eyes sharp. “We regroup and take down any fucker that tried to retaliate for Zobelle.”

Juice shook his head and crossed his arms. “We’re strong, but we’re not immortal, startin’ to think Pixie might be, but that’s beside the point. We can’t say for one hundred per cent certainty that we can annihilate anything that comes for us if we take down Zobelle. If we’re playin’ that game, then we need reinforcements too, like the alliance.”

Tig didn’t like that response, “By the time we get that shit off the ground, Zobelle will have crushed us. We have to push back, show him who he’s messin’ with.” Tig insisted, voice getting louder in frustration.

“You’re not thinkin’ straight, dude. You seriously think Pixie’s gonna sit back and let us deal with taking Zobelle, Weston and the LOAN army down? She’s gonna be all over that shit. You seriously want to put her in harm's way when we can’t fuckin’ guarantee that we know what we’re dealin’ with? She barely escaped a head on confrontation with Weston and the Nazi thugs who took Gemma.” Juice pushed back, trying to get through whatever wall Tig had put up to do Clay’s bidding.

Hurt lanced across Tig’s eyes as he listened to Juice, reminded of finding Pixie in a bloody heap on the warehouse floor with Happy and Gemma desperately trying to stem the bleeding. Seeing genuine fear in Pixie’s eyes for the first time ever. “I’m gonna make sure she’ll be safe. That’s never happenin’ again.” Tig ground out with conviction.

“ _How_?” Juice barked, seeing the same image in his head and feeling a deep sense of anger over the fact Pixie was harmed and the fact Clay was pushing this stupid idea. “Give me a plan on how the hell you’re gonna stop _Pixie_ from going up against a threat we haven’t fully assessed. The kid’s unstoppable, she will go to the ends of the earth to keep us safe, we saw it with Opie and Gemma.

Tig’s jaw clenched and unclenched. “You’re happy with just sittin’ back and letting Zobelle attack us again? Can _you_ guarantee the next attack won’t be on Pixie? Weston knows about her, Zobelle too.” He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Juice knew the anger in them wasn’t directed at him, but on the situation that had presented itself.

“We have a hell of a better chance at keeping us and her whole if we gather recon and an army of our own.” Juice objected. “I know Clay’s pressurin’ you to get votes on his side, but last time I checked, Sons is a democracy, not a dictatorship. I won’t agree to anythin’ that doesn’t guarantee my little sister will be safe against a threat we don’t fully understand yet.” Juice told Tig, his face set in a determined frown, but brown eyes soft, he could understand the pressure Clay was putting Tig under, he’d felt it all the same, but Pixie was more important to him than appeasing Clay. Juice pushed past Tig and left the utility room, slamming the door behind him in a final statement that for the first time ever, Juice was making a stand against both Tig and Clay. Tig turned around to stare at the door conflicting emotions playing out. On the one hand, he didn’t agree with what Juice had to say, in Tig’s mind, the best way to protect was to be on the offensive, take the threat down immediately. But on the other, seeing the younger Son stand up for himself instead of buckling under the pressure made Tig feel proud of him.

“Good for you, Juicy.” Tig said quietly, his mind whirring in anticipation of Clay’s anger.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst Pixie and Jax were eating their pancakes and talking about how to deal with the club, Jax got a call from Bobby and put the phone on loudspeaker so Pixie could listen in too.

“Whassup, Bobby?” Jax greeted after he swallowed his last bite of pancake.

“Bobster!” Pixie greeted too, smiling as she heard Bobby laugh down the phone.

“Hey guys, listen, we got church at five pm tonight. Everyone’s sittin’ down and we’re gonna hash out the Otto situation.” Bobby told them, sounding like he was shuffling papers around. Pixie guessed he was back at Cara Cara doing the finances again.

“Okay, we’ll be there.” Jax said firmly. “Shit’s gonna be heavy, I can already tell.” Jax said with a sigh, Pixie nudged him gently and gave him a half-smile in a silent show of support.

“Boy do I know.” Bobby agreed. “You two sound calmer from earlier, you feelin’ better?”

“Yeah, we made pancakes and went to go chill and destress for a little while.” Pixie piped up. “Sorry for causing a scene, Bobby, I didn’t mean to stress you out. Just seeing Otto made me feel so angry. That and Clay tried to blame me.” Pixie said sincerely, brow furrowing as she thought about the potential consequences to her lashing out and upsetting Bobby.

Bobby’s deep chuckle came through the phone. “Darlin’, I understand why you did what you did, you don’t need to apologise.” He insisted, and Jax could tell he was smiling, charmed by Pixie’s concern for him.

“Can I bring you anythin’? Make up for it?” Pixie insisted, resting her chin on her knee as she had one leg drawn up against her chest on the chair and the other tucked around it.

“Kid, I’m alright I swear.” Bobby laughed. “You’re too sweet for your own good, gonna give me a cavity.”

“We need to come see you anyways.” Jax jumped in. Pixie saw he was theorising something and raised an eyebrow.

“I can get you your favourite muffins from town?” Pixie offered hopefully.

“Okay, you got me, bring muffins, I’m up at Cara Cara so drop in whenever.” Bobby relented, though it sounded like he was pleased more than anything.

“Yay!” Pixie cheered. “See you soon, Presley!” She chirruped.

“See you guys.” Bobby chuckled before he hung up.

“So, what’s the plan, Jackie?” Pixie asked, standing up with the two plates and taking them over to the sink.

“Clay’s gonna be pushin’ for votes, I know how he plays.” Jax said darkly, leaning back in his chair.

“Votes for immediate retaliation?” Pixie double checked, heart sinking. “We can’t do that, we don’t know what kind of power Zobelle has, and the War Boys tried that and now they’re sportin’ orange.”

“Exactly, we can’t let that happen to us.” Jax agreed. “Which means we need to appeal to the guys, gem ‘em thinkin’ straight before Clay applies the thumbscrews.”

“Well this day just got busier.” Pixie sighed, feeling the anxiety creeping in.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

****Hi angels!** **

****So hope you like this chapter, things are starting to heat up now!** **

****I'd love to hear your thoughts down below! Sending hugs and positive vibes!** **

****-Lulu ♥☻♥** **

****** **


	45. Campaign Trails

**** WARNING: Use of Offensive Language, Mentions of Blood and Violence. ** **

Juice was still thinking hard about his confrontation with Tig for a while after the older Son had disappeared off into the garage with Clay and Opie had gone to pay Half-Sack and Charlie a visit. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the clubhouse door open and was subsequently startled when Pixie barrelled into him, wrapping her arms around him and jumping up and down. He gave a squeak of panic and then recovered as soon as he realised what had happened and heard Jax’s laugh at the high-pitch yelp that had emanated from Juice.

“Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!” Pixie chanted excitedly, grabbing his right forearm and still fizzing on the spot, hazel eyes bright and happy.

“What? What? What? What?!” Juice responded in the same tone, smiling down at Pixie.

“I got you somethin’.” Pixie giggled, turning Juice’s hand over so it was palm-side up and reaching into her kutte, pulling out a small enamel bee keyring and placing it in Juice’s hand. He laughed at the small offering and looked it over appreciatively. “A bee?”

“Yeah! Coz’ I bee-lieve in you!” Pixie cheered, giggling at her own pun and causing Jax and Juice to laugh along too.

“She’s been holding that in for like twenty minutes, made us stop when she saw the display of ‘em in the gift shop in town.” Jax explained, shaking his head with an amused expression on his face.

Juice grinned at the explanation and hugged Pixie tight before releasing her again. “Thanks, kid, I’ll put this on my apartment keys.” He told her, pulling the keys from his pocket and looping them on, watching Pixie as she started fidgeting. “Who gave you sugar?” He teased.

“We had a pancake break.” Jax informed him. “Needed to regroup and figure out what to do next.”

“Oh yeah?” Juice asked, leaning against the bar as Jax and Pixie took a seat on the bar stools. “This about the vote?”

“Mmhm, Clay’s going down the wrong path.” Pixie, the first signs of her anxiety starting to come through on her face as her brow furrowed slightly and her Hazel eyes went wider.

Juice put a hand up to stop her from finishing. “You don’t need to tell me; I’ve already had this conversation with Tig.” Juice let them know, Pixie and Jax looked at each other in surprise before looking back at Juice.

“What?” Pixie queried, hands fiddling with her sweater cuff again. Without thinking, Juice reached into his pocket and pulled out the bike chain loop and passed it over.

“Clay’s forcin’ Opie and Tig to push us to comply with Clay’s vote for immediate retaliation.” Juice explained grimly, stroking a hand down his mohawk.   
“Shit.” Jax cursed, reaching for a cigarette. “Knew he’d do somethin’ like that.”

“Do we even have a retaliation plan?” Juice queried, deciding he may as well hear both sides of the voting war.

“I don’t know, and that’s the problem. Not enough intel to even begin planning.” Jax told him, taking a deep puff and looking into Juice’s worried brown eyes. “We strike back now, we could be playin’ right into their hands.”

Juice shook his head. “Zobelle’s squeaky clean. Not even a parking ticket.” He replied, showing his frustration of looking into Zobelle for so long and coming up empty. “Weston, we know is all kinds of bad, but if we want intel on Zobelle, I’m gonna have to do some street-level recon to even have a hope in finding something.” Juice finished, almost exasperatedly.

“Exactly.” Jax concurred. “We need time and resources for that, which we won’t have if the vote goes through.” Jax implied.

Juice looked at both Pixie and Jax. “You two got my vote for sure. It’s not safe otherwise.”

“Thanks, J.” Pixie smiled appreciatively. “I think I’m gonna need to talk to Chibbie next, see what he thinks about all this.”

“He’s up at the garage now, should be able to catch him before he goes out on another tow call.” Juice replied. Pixie and Jax stood up and Pixie fist-bumped Juice.

“Need anythin’, lemme know.” Pixie responded before she and Jax hurried out of the clubhouse, the pair of them looking like a united front, which gave Juice hope. Pixie and Jax caught Chibs just as he was on his way out with one of the TM pickup trucks. They filled him in on what they’d been up to and what Juice had just told them about Clay.

“We know how deep Zobelle is tied to the A.B now.” Jax told Chibs. “All we gotta figure out now is what he wants with Charming, without triggering Zobelle’s personal A.B attack dogs.”  
Chibs let out a breath and looked away from Pixie and Jax who were standing outside the driver’s door with the window rolled down. He had his sunglasses on, but Pixie could tell Chibs’ eyes would be darting back and forth as he thought through all the information he’d just been given. “Well, we gotta get tha alliance runnin’, ‘specially now Laroy’s takin’ care of Otto fer us. Protect our boys inside an’ out.” Chibs said finally, giving a small smile to Pixie who looked thoroughly relieved.

“That’s our point.” Pixie agreed. “It’s too dangerous otherwise, people could get hurt.”

“Yup, that’s why we’ve gotta look past our short-term need to hurt these guys.” Jax added, watching Chibs nod his head.

“So, Clay’s wantin’ ta go on the offensive straight away?” Chibs asked slowly, putting his hand over the one Pixie had rested against the window frame.

“Yeah, he sent Tig to push Juice that way, and Juice thinks Opie’s been told to try to do the same to H as soon as he gets out of surgery.” Pixie replied. “Poor guy’s goin’ under the knife, the last thing he needs is to be strong-armed the second he comes around from the anaesthesia.” She grumbled protectively.

“Aye, don’t think Opie’ll get past Charlie though, she’ll set him right.” Chibs decided. “Ye better spread tha’ word ta Bobby an’ Piney.”

“Yeah, we’re on their trail next, we just wanted to stop by here first, see where you were going with all this.” Pixie told him.

Chibs nodded. “Tonight’s gonna be a shite show.” He said with a deep sigh.

“Yeah, but I’ve got you in my corner, so it’ll be alright.” Pixie smiled.

“Ye sweet lass.” Chibs cooed, patting her hand. “I’ll always have yer back, ye know tha’.”

“I do.” Pixie agreed gratefully. “You better get going, but I’ll stop by when we get back from Cara Cara.”

“Aye, all ye can do is talk ta them.” Chibs nodded and started up the truck’s engine again before Jax and Pixie gave him a wave, watching him leave the lot before they made their way over to their bikes once more, fully focused on their plan.

🖤🖤🖤

Charlie sat reclined in the armchair next to Kip’s hospital bed at St Thomas, watching her beloved husband sleep off the heavy sedatives and painkillers they’d given to him through his IV. The surgery had gone completely fine, according to the doctors and they were now monitoring Kip for any complications post-surgery. Charlie had dressed for comfort, knowing she’d be spending a long time just relaxing and waiting for Kip to recover. She’d tied her platinum blonde bob in two low pigtails, had put on no makeup or jewellery, save for a plastic tattoo choker. She was bundled up in one of Kip’s old sweaters he only wore around the house, it was dark grey with maroon stripes and black zigzags around the middle of it and the lower part of the sleeves near the cuffs. She’d paired it with black ripped leggings and well-worn in glossy black Doc Martens that she’d had for years. Her denim backpack was full of books for her to flick through and she currently had a parenting handbook resting on her knees as she read it, her boots off and her purple socked feet resting on the edge of Kip’s bed so she was more comfortable and her tummy was supported. Avril Lavigne was playing through her black headphones connected to her iPod and she was having a very pleasant afternoon, all things considered. So far, she’d only heard from Bobby and Pixie. Pixie had texted asking for an update on Kip, and Charlie had promised as soon as Kip was coherent enough, she’d let Pixie know so she could come and visit. Bobby’s call had been a bearer of bad news, she’d been informed of the Otto incident and there would be a church meeting at five to discuss how to react to it, and Charlie was to send in Kip’s vote if he was awake by then. Charlie hadn’t been given much information about the vote and suspected the Sons would follow up with more information closer to the time. Charlie tried her best to push the daunting meeting from her mind, trying to focus on unwinding instead. As she turned the page on baby milestones and how to encourage them, the door to Kip’s room opened and Opie appeared in the doorway, giving a small smile to Charlie. Charlie pulled her headphones down around her neck and paused the song, straightening up in her chair as she smiled back at Opie.

“Hey, dude, didn’t expect anyone for a while, Kip’s not quite out of the loopy stage yet.” Charlie told him cheerfully as Opie came to Kip’s bedside, looking at his younger Sons brother. It was weird seeing Kip so still and unconscious, he was usually so lively, bouncing around with Pixie or cracking jokes with the Sons and the other mechanics. When Opie didn’t reply, Charlie looked up at him, studying Opie’s tense face. “Is everything okay?”

“Bobby told you about the meetin’?” Opie asked her, looking grave, brown eyes reflective as he came to her side, looking by the chair like he didn’t know where to place himself and was feeling stressed and uncomfortable.

“Yeah, couple of hours ago.” Charlie informed him. “Where’s everyone’s heads at?” She asked quietly, crossing her arms across her chest, hands hidden by the baggy sweater sleeves.

“Club’s divided. Clay wants immediate retaliation, Jax wants to sit back and wait.” Opie told her; his tone full of tension. Charlie immediately picked up on who’s side Opie was on, from the way he spoke. He was firm with Clay, but when talking about Jax, he made it seem like he was dilly-dallying, and this concerned Charlie greatly.

“Why you thinkin’ immediate, last I heard, we don’t know the first thing about Zobelle other than the fact he smokes cigars and thinks he’s Hitler reincarnated.” Charlie queried, looking over at Kip’s sleeping form and back again, checking he was still alright.

“That’s the issue. We can’t find info on Zobelle, and we’ll be wasting time by searching whilst he takes us out one by one. He already got to Gem, now Otto, we have to retaliate before he takes down another family member.” Opie explained, his belief in his words rampant by the hard tone in his voice.

“Well yeah, I mean those assholes have to go. There’s no two ways about it but trying to take out a threat that you know jack shit about, seems an awful lot like running across a minefield and hoping you don’t die.” Charlie argued, trying to see Opie’s sense.

“But if we sit back, that’s just gonna give a message to LOAN and everyone else that we’re easy to walk over, and it’ll be a slippery slope from there. We could end up with multiple gangs comin’ at us at once coz’ they got wind Samcro wasn’t retaliating hard enough. We don’t send a message, our kids, relatives, the whole town is under threat.” Opie objected, a deep-set frown on his face, he crossed his arms defensively too.

“I get it, I’ve been part of Samcro and Indian Hills long enough to know how this works, but if you run into the danger without fully assessing it, you’re putting yourself at risk and everyone else you care about because whilst you’re off playing clueless vigilante, who knows what kind of force Zobelle will use on the people left behind. How do you know that you won’t be playing right into his hands?” Charlie questioned. She’d had time to think about this, and she knew more about club politics than Opie was expecting. He set his jaw, clenching it shut and looking away from Charlie for a second. “This isn’t personal, Opie, I consider you a brother, and I love every single one of my brothers and sisters.” Charlie said carefully and slowly, making sure her words sunk in. “But since you’re playin’ for Clay’s team, I gotta ask, did you come here to check on your brother and have a friendly talk, or did you come here to push Clay’s agenda down his throat?” Charlie asked, slipping her feet into her boots and standing up, craning her head up to look at Opie’s face, which was stony and stressed. His silence was telling, and Charlie scoffed, shaking her head. “Kip loves you, Ope. He _raves_ about how cool you are, bein’ a good dad to your kids as well as a strong Son, he idolises you. And here you are trying to be Clay’s golden boy by trying to force his vote in Clay’s favour mere _hours_ after he had surgery! Opie! What the fuck?!” Charlie looked up at him incredulously. “Clay doesn’t fuckin’ care about us. Yeah he may act like he cares, he may preach and give you smiles and small amounts of sympathy, but do you really think if it was down to power and money, or saving your ass, he’d choose you?” Charlie continued her dressing down, struggling to understand why Opie was on Clay’s side and feeling protective and angry over the fact the Sons thought they could just push Kip around.

“I’m not on his side because I want to be like him, fuck that! I’m on his side because I think going on the offence is the only way to keep my kids from seein’ the shit Zobelle and Weston are capable of!” Opie fired back, raising his voice in a rare show of anger. Charlie didn’t even flinch, holding her ground against the Californian Viking.

“If that’s what you believe, I’m not gonna judge you for that. But what I am gonna judge is the fact you’re here to strongarm your brother, so get the hell out of Kip’s room before I take my size six Doc Marten and shove it so far up your ass you’ll be sneezing bootlaces.” Charlie growled, taking a step towards Opie, looking for all the world like a fierce momma bear. Opie swallowed hard, brown eyes going wide as he took a step back. He knew when he wasn’t welcome, and he also knew that small stature meant nothing when a woman was pissed enough.

“Yes, ma’am.” Opie said quietly, now Charlie had pointed it out, and he’d had time away from Clay to rethink, he saw how shitty his actions had been. “I’m sorry.”

“Apologise to Kip when he comes around and give him some goddamn respect.” Charlie replied sternly, opening the door to the ward and pointing for Opie to leave. Charlie closed the door behind him and stomped back over to her chair, only then seeing two sleepy blue eyes staring up at her from the bed.

“That was hot.” Kip slurred, a small grin on his face.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst Opie was being told off, Pixie and Jax were sat on Bobby’s desk, side by side as they talked the votes through with Bobby whilst he paced and drank his mug of coffee and nibbled at the blueberry muffin in his other hand. His unruly grey curls were tied back in a low ponytail to keep them from his face as he worked, and he had his black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

“This ain’t about me and Clay.” Jax insisted as he got another cigarette from his kutte. Pixie, who had been flicking her Zippo open and closed, flicked it back open and raised it to Jax’s cigarette, almost without thinking. Jax stared at the large flame as his cigarette lighted and drew back from it. “It’s about survival.” He added confidently, one hand on his knee with his elbow bent parallel to his body.

Bobby, who knew Jax well enough not to be wooed by his suave VP demeanour, squinted his eyes slightly. “Everybody’s hurtin’ already, brother. And this shit between you and Clay? Doesn’t happen in a vacuum.” He told him, thinking back to how many times Jax and Clay had come to blows recently. “And you’re just as much involved here as he is.” Bobby added, pointing to Pixie with his mug. “The rate you’re goin’ you’re acting like a VP to Jax, so you gotta straighten up too.”

“No more fisticuffs, I hear ya.” Pixie agreed, raising her fists for emphasis.

“Now you both want my support? You gotta tell me what the hell is goin’ on with you two and Clay, what’s makin’ you rebel so strongly?” Bobby asked Jax, knowing he was the ringleader in this situation, though Pixie and Jax were able to interchange positions with each other when required, which made them a formidable team, and incredibly adaptable.

Jax briefly thought about showing Bobby the manuscript, telling him about how far and corrupt the Sons had become compared to JT’s visions. How they were going down the wrong path and he wanted to follow in JT’s footsteps, but he knew that Bobby had his ear and Clay’s and the last thing he wanted was for Clay to find out about Jax’s new copy of the manuscript. Jax shook his head and clicked his tongue. “I can’t tell you.” Jax said simply.

Bobby gave a frustrated sigh, brown eyes boring into Jax’s with a look of pure exasperation. He looked over to Pixie, but when she shook her head apologetically, he turned away from them. “Unbelievable. You two drive me absolutely insane.”

“You just gotta trust us, Bobster.” Pixie said quietly. “Because we sure as hell trust you.”

Bobby turned to face them again but was interrupted by his office door opening and Piney striding inside going to the minifridge for a beer, a laid-back smile on his face. “Hey!” He greeted Jax and Pixie, grinning wider and looking really pleased to see them. Jax gave him head non in greeting, but Pixie jumped up from the desk and bounded over to him.

“Piney!” She cheered, giggling when he scooped her up for his crushing bear hug.

“Hello, darlin’.” Piney chuckled as he patted her back before setting Pixie back down on the ground again.

“Has Bobby told you about Otto?” Pixie asked him, biting her bottom lip. Piney could see Pixie was trying to stay in high spirits but was also carrying a lot of stress and worry on her shoulders too.

“Yeah, awful shit.” Piney grunted, looking pissed about it. “Otto’s lucky you stepped in when you did. I have half a mind to give Clay a good talkin’ to about how he handled it though.”

“We’ll be seein’ more of how he’s wanting to deal with it at Church.” Pixie replied. “Jax and I really need you to be there.”

Piney looked down at Pixie’s sweet face and then at Jax, they both felt like his kids and the love he had for them was intense. “Well then I’ll be there, won’t I?” He answered with a caring smile, seeing that both Jax and Pixie were going to need all the support they could get.

“Yay.” Pixie said in relief, handing Piney a muffin from the bag.

“Better head back out, Miss Dixie Normous and Miss Yandeeda Horgasm are going out to a location to film with Luann, need me to escort.” He explained whilst Jax and Pixie laughed at the creative stage names.

“You old enough to watch that shit, Piney?” Jax asked him teasingly, Piney chuckled.

“You know me, make the girls feel safe.” Piney grinned, putting his hand out for a fist bump, which Jax responded to, shaking his head.

“Yeah, dirty old bastard.” Jax bantered as he got up from the desk and picked up Pixie’s backpack, helping her put it back on.

“I’m tryin’.” Piney retorted with a jolly smile, watching as Jax motioned for Pixie to go to the office door, making their way to leave.

“We better hit the road too.” Jax told the others. “Think about what I said.” He added, looking to Bobby as he opened the door to go. Bobby gave a sigh but nodded. Just as Jax and Pixie were about to walk out, Piney looked like he suddenly remembered something, putting out his hand in their direction.

“You guys heard how Donna’s doin’?” He asked the pair of them, mainly Pixie as he knew she was in contact with Donna the most. When Pixie and Jax looked puzzled at Piney, he elaborated. “She texted me earlier but hasn’t got back to me in a while, apparently Gemma clocked her and almost broke her nose or somethin’.” He recalled, watching Pixie’s startled expression as she looked up at Jax. Jax tipped his head back.

“Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed frustratedly before storming out with Pixie waving bye to Piney and Bobby before hurrying after like a little duckling.

🖤🖤🖤

Opie was sitting on his Harley, preparing to leave the St Thomas parking lot, when he heard his phone was buzzing, pulling it out to see the caller ID was Pixie. He had a moment of brief nervousness where he thought maybe Charlie had told Pixie about his run-in with her, but picked up anyway, even if a little hesitantly.

“You good, kid?” He answered, sitting back on his Harley seat, resting his left hand on his handlebars.

“Yeah, Jax and I are at St Thomas, Piney told us Gemma attacked Donna or somethin’ so we’re tracking them down, thought you might wanna know.” Pixie replied, her words making Opie jump up from his bike so fast he almost tipped it. Grabbing the handlebars and heaving at the last moment, setting it to right with his phone balanced between his head and shoulder.

“What the fuck?” He growled, taking his helmet off. “I’m also at St Thomas, back parking lot.”

“Oh shit, we’re just at the entrance, meet you there?” Pixie replied, her tone amused by the coincidence. Opie hung up and took the keys from the ignition, jogging down the parking lot to St Thomas’ main entrance, spotting Pixie and Jax’s bikes in a bay there before he saw them leant against the wall outside.

“What were you doing up here?” Jax greeted, brow furrowed.

“Went to go talk to Sack, but he isn’t awake yet.” Opie brushed over causally, though caught the sceptical look from Pixie, who had been warned about what Opie could be up to by Juice. “My old man said what Gem hit Donna for?” He urged, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Nuh uh, just said what I said to you. Donna’s car’s over there though, hood and tyres are cold.” Pixie replied, pointing to Donna’s emerald green 2000 Honda Civic parked in the deep shade of a redwood growing at the edge of the front car park to the hospital. Opie hadn’t noticed it until then, being too focused on speaking to Half-Sack and not expecting Donna’s car at St Thomas as she wasn’t on shift today.

“Shit. She answering your texts?” Opie asked, as Pixie opened her phone again after it trilled.

“Yeah, just now, took her a while though, she’s in the hospital cafe with Gemma.” Pixie replied before she went in through the automatic doors hotly pursued by Opie and Jax. They stormed through the ground floor of the hospital, following the signs for the cafe through the rabbit warren of corridors. As they finally reached it, they were met by Donna at the entrance. The cafe was a large square room with two walls made entirely of glass panels, one looking out onto the hospital gardens and memorial fountain, and the other looking out onto the corridor to the hospital, which meant the three Sons could see Gemma with her back to them, sipping her coffee at a table on the far side and looking out at a pair of crows bickering over a chip someone had discarded on the gravel path around the fountain. Both of Donna’s eyes had deep bruising under them and her nose was various shades of grey, green and purple under the tape and she was holding an ice pack in one hand.

“ _Honey_.” Opie said in a sort of choked tone, completely distraught over seeing Donna with any kind of injury, coming to her side and cradling her face in his big hands, brown eyes wide and worried.

“It’s okay, I’m alright.” Donna hushed him gently, putting her hands on his chest to soothe the rising anger that she knew was coming. Opie was fiercely protective of his family and was known to go berserk if he thought they were in danger, especially after the _incident._

“What happened?” Jax asked, also looking worried and protective, Donna was like a sister to him, he’d known her since high school and had never seen her with a bloody nose before. Pixie flitted about at Donna’s side, feeling frantic over the fact Donna had been hurt as well.

“It was nothing.” Donna said gently, trying to soothe her army of Sons and feeling very much loved by all three. “Just a silly little accident, we’re both okay.” She explained softly, taking Opie’s hands from her face and holding them in hers, stroking his fingers to try and calm him.

“My mom did that?” Jax queried, looking guilty and stressed.

“We were at the Pharmacy, and Gemma thought she saw the blonde who attacked her, she’s dead certain it was her. I tried to stop her, but she ran after the woman until the woman jumped into Weston’s car and sped off. I touched Gemma’s shoulder and she freaked out, understandably so, and I got an elbow to the face. ” Donna described quietly so nobody else would overhear. The concern on the three Sons’ faces intensified over her explanation.

“At least we know that hag’s part of this and connected to Weston and Zobelle for definite, not just someone who needed the extra cash.” Pixie mused.

Jax’s eyes widened. “Didn’t Juice say Zobelle had a kid? Holly, Molly or somethin’?”

“Polly, yeah. If J can find a photo, we could see if it was the same woman as the one Gemma saw.” Pixie agreed. “That could be a potential way in.”

“Somethin’ to explore when we get back to base.” Jax agreed, with Opie nodding along too, still with his eyes glued to Donna’s face. Pixie studied Donna’s bruising again sceptically.

“Are you sure it was an accident? That’s a solid shot to the face.” Pixie queried, Donna’s bruising looked almost like her own after her rounds with Happy and Jax. “We would know.” She added jokingly to lighten the tense mood, gesturing to Jax’s bruised nose as well as her own.

“It was an accident, I promise.” Donna insisted with a smile. “We must look like a right rowdy bunch, huh?” She laughed. “With Gemma’s history, I know how this looks, but I swear, there were no ulterior motives, it was purely just a panicked reaction.”

“I think Gem’s assaulted every sister we have except Lyla.” Pixie thought it over, looking over at Jax. “She’s gonna need a bodyguard for sure.”

“Why don’t you guys go talk to her? She needs support right now, and I may need some extra muscle getting her up to her emergency therapy appointment in about twenty minutes or so.” Donna suggested. “Please be nice as it was an accident, and I think the last thing any of us needs is a confrontation.”

“We’ll talk to her.” Jax agreed. “ _Nicely_.” He added when Donna gave him a warning glance. Pixie and Jax went into the cafe together, making a beeline for Gemma’s table whilst Opie stayed behind to give Donna a cuddle and a kiss, reassuring himself she was definitely okay, and wanting to show Donna how much he adored her.

“My poor little flower.” Opie cooed, kissing the top of Donna’s head as he cradled her against him, stroking Donna’s hair. “Did the doc say how damaged it was?”  
“It’s not broken, just deeply bruised, apparently I was lucky as if there was any more force applied, or I’d been standing a touch closer to Gemma’s elbow, it would have broken for sure.” Donna explained. “Should take a while for the bruising and swelling to subside, but ice and heat will help.”

“I’ll pick up supplies on my way back, will you be alright for your shift this evening?” Opie questioned gently, lovingly rubbing Donna’s back as they stood together, just embracing the chance to be close to one another.

“Thank you, honey, and definitely, I can’t miss the shift, and it’s not hurting anywhere near as bad as when it first happened. I took some Advil and that helped too.” Donna assured him. “But a princess cake from the local bakery wouldn’t go amiss.” She added hopefully. Opie smiled at the suggestion knowingly, the Princess cake was a traditional Swedish layer cake or torte consisting of alternating layers of airy sponge cake, pastry cream, and a thick-domed layer of whipped cream. The cake is covered by a layer of marzipan, giving it a smooth rounded top, and Donna absolutely adored them.

“There’ll be one waiting for you at home, babycakes.” Opie chuckled. “You like the green marzipan, don’t you?” He asked, remembering Donna’s preferences fondly.

“Mmhm, you’re my hero.” Donna smiled gratefully, giving Opie an appreciative kiss. As she broke it, she spotted Margaret Murphy, the hospital administrator bustling along the corridor, heading for the cafe. “Head into the cafe, I’ll just be one sec.” Donna told Opie, gesturing to Margaret as she approached, her sharp brown eyes taking in Donna and Opie with their arms around each other. Opie kissed her cheek and headed into the cafe whilst Donna came over to Margaret, walking with her. “Hi, Miss Murphy, I just wanted to double-check about the R.O. forms I need to fill in on my evening shift?” Donna queried politely, watching as Margaret stared at Opie’s retreating figure before going back to look at Donna’s deeply bruised face. She stopped walking as they got back to the cafe entrance.

Margaret bit her lip slightly. “If you need to speak to someone, file a report, you can take-” Margaret spoke softly, with concern in her voice.

Donna’s face turned to confusion as she cut in. “Why would I want to do that?” She asked politely, trying to understand what Margaret was on about.

Margaret only gave her a sympathetic look. “I know your guy is in that motorcycle gang here.” She insinuated, gesturing with her head to where Opie was now sat at the table with Pixie, Jax, and Gemma, eating a brownie.

“It’s a club.” Donna corrected politely, but inside she was overwhelmed with horror over the fact Margaret was so blatantly typecasting Opie, as if she hadn’t just seen him treating Donna with such care and devotion moments before. “Miss Murphy, we’ve already had a similar conversation about this, my personal life has nothing to do with my job, or my job performance.” Donna reminded her, trying to keep her tone polite and professional, and resisting the urge to slap.

“I know.” Margaret insisted. “But when that personal life hits you in the face hard enough, it can’t help but impact your work.” She explained with a sympathetic smile, that only stoked the flames inside of Donna. “And then it does become the hospital’s problem. It’s just a head’s up from a friend.”

Donna couldn’t hold back any longer. “Excuse me, miss Murphy, but I don’t accept that statement at all. You know absolutely _nothing_ about myself or my husband, Harry. I think it’s valiant of you that you’re looking out for fellow staff members, but the way you’ve approached this is highly inappropriate and quite frankly, deeply upsetting. Not only have you made discriminative and prejudiced judgements against my husband of almost eleven years, but you’ve also made dangerous errors in how to approach the sensitive subject of domestic abuse. Your professionalism is substandard and if we have another conversation like this again, I will go to the State Survey Agency that oversees St Thomas and file a formal complaint. I will _not_ be pushed around and type casted and I won’t stand for my husband being treated in the same manner.” Donna told her coldly, her face deeply disapproving and scathing. Margaret opened her mouth to speak, but Donna cut her off, clearly not done. “You have taken no time whatsoever to get to know me, or my fellow nurses and staff members, and yet you think you can consider us friends of yours? I suggest you spend less time worrying about other people’s problems and more time on your own. Lisa Goldsmith, one of the _trusted_ hospital administrators can sign you up for courses about how to deal with domestic abuse victims, as well as how to maintain a professional attitude in the workplace, both of which I have taken, and I highly recommend you do the same. Good day, miss Murphy.” Donna concluded before stamping off into the cafe, shaking her head. Margaret Murphy stood there, gobsmacked by the tirade of polite but severe words that had just come out of the usually kind and quiet Donna Winston. Margaret Murphy no longer wanted a coffee, turning on her Cuban heels and walking away quickly.

Once the Sons had had their refreshments, calmed down a seething Donna, and listened to Gemma recount what happened at the Pharmacy from her side of the story, they checked the time and decided it was close enough to Gemma’s appointment that they needed to get her going up there. Pixie and Opie cleared away the used cups and wrappers, placing them back on the tray and putting them on the catering tray trolley in the corner. As they did that, Donna and Jax took an arm of Gemma’s each and guided her out of the cafe reassuring her about her appointment. Pixie and Opie followed along behind, and Pixie fiddled around with her hands anxiously.

“How’s the campaign trail going?” Pixie asked Opie quietly as they walked. Opie looked down at her, trying to gauge where she was going with this topic.

“Not like you haven’t been doin’ it either.” He grumbled back, tone a little harsher than either of them were expecting, and it stung Pixie more than she thought it would.

“I wasn’t denying, brother, just checking in. Just because we’re on opposite sides of the gavel, doesn’t mean we have to be snarky. I still love you; I’m doing what I’m doing to protect you and the others.” Pixie replied, her tone sounding disheartened and her hazel eyes reproachful as she looked up at Opie, who felt his heart crush a little in his chest.

“Sorry. I still love you too kid. I’m doing what I’m doing to protect you and the others too.” He argued back, trying not to sound defensive, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

“Have you told Donna about it?” Pixie asked him, looking at Donna up ahead of them.

“No, not yet.” Opie sighed. “I’m gonna.”

“Good, she needs to know in case shit goes south. You’re putting out a huge gamble here, immediate retaliation could mean jail time, you need to prepare her and the kids for that.” Pixie thought aloud, trying to show Opie the gravity of the situation he was getting himself into.

“I’m not goin’ back.” He insisted darkly. “Let me handle my own shit for once.”

“Sorry.” Pixie bit her lip, she hated the tension between her and Opie, she could see the only reason he was acting like a bellend was due to the severe amount of stress he was under. He was being pulled in several different places at once, he wanted to protect his family in what he thought was the best way possible, but that meant siding with Clay, someone he hadn’t entirely forgiven for what happened. It was doing a number on his mind as a result, and Opie was trying to appease too many people. “Do what you think is right, we’re family, we’ll work it out.” Pixie told him, her voice was rough, and Opie realised she was holding back from crying.

“Kid…” Opie said quietly, voice full of regret, but Pixie shook her head, stopping him.

“Don’t apologize for what you believe in.” was all Pixie said before she sped up to catch up with Jax, tucking herself under his free arm as the group arrived at the therapy waiting room. It was a small square room with long windows at one end, letting in the afternoon sunlight through white blinds. The room was painted turquoise and there were rows of black chairs along the walls, as well as calming paintings of nature scenes hung on the walls. Gemma halted at the doorway; Donna noticed her hands were shaking a little.

“Hey, it’ll be alright, I can go in with you if you need it?” Donna said softly and comfortingly, giving Gemma’s hand a little squeeze.

“I’m acting like such a pussy.” Gemma grumbled, not used to feeling so cared for, or feeling so small and timid. The door to Dr Lich’s office opened and a crying middle-aged woman with black hair exited, saying words of gratitude to the woman behind her before she left, squeezing past the Sons in the doorway. Dr Lich, a black woman of around forty, with a short afro and soft brown eyes, looked over to the group and recognised Donna immediately. Gemma saw how kind of a smile Dr Lich had and relaxed just a little.

“Ah, Donna! You’re just in time.” Dr Lich greeted warmly, hands smoothing her periwinkle cardigan.

“Hi, Isabella, this is Gemma Teller.” Donna introduced herself as she and Jax came forward with Gemma between them, carefully letting her go, though Donna kept a hold of Gemma’s hand to help soothe her.

“Hi.” Gemma greeted, giving an uncertain half-smile.

“Welcome, I’m so glad to meet you.” Dr Lich replied, giving Gemma a warm and inviting handshake. “I know this process can be a little intimidating, but I can assure you, I will do everything I can to help you feel comfortable with me.” Dr Lich added.

Gemma, feeling full of support, caffeine and regret over accidentally attacking Donna, who had been nothing but kind to her, let out a breath. “Thanks, I think I’m ready.” She told everyone, watching the group take a collective sigh of relief. Dr Lich opened her office door and directed Gemma inside. “Would you be okay waiting for me here, Don?”

“Absolutely.” Donna agreed, taking a seat immediately. “Thanks for your help, guys.” She told the group.

“Be nice, ma, we’ll see you later?” Jax asked her.

“Yeah, bye baby.” Gemma smiled before Dr Lich nodded and went into the office fully, shutting the door behind her.

🖤🖤🖤

Across town, Clay and Tig found themselves in Floyd’s barbershop, interrupting Unser who’d gone in there for a hot shave and a relaxing time and instead found himself with a face full of foam, reading a letter addressed to Elliot Oswald about the zoning commission. Floyd had taken a smoke break outside to give Clay some privacy as he grilled Unser, whilst Tig inspected various hair care products, letting Clay do his thing.

“Know any of the names on that letter?” Clay asked as he inspected his own stubble in the wall-length mirror behind Unser.

Unser double-checked the signatures, shaking his head. “Nah, county officials turn over all the time. I’ll float it around the city clerk’s office, see if any names jump out.” He replied, the document worrying him somewhat as it meant Clay was going to try and stop it, by any means necessary, which could mean absolutely anything with Clay, and a hell of a lot of paperwork for Unser.

“Well make sure you keep it clear of your deputy.” Clay warned, leaning against Unser’s barbershop chair, looking out the window onto the street outside casually. “Zobelle could be pullin’ strings on both the Hale brothers.”  
Unser looked baffled. “Conspiracy theory? Soundin’ a little paranoid, ain’t ya?” He reasoned, looking worriedly in Tig’s direction, who was still reading the back of a conditioner bottle.

“Better be safe than stupid.” Clay argued back, showing he wasn’t messing around.

Tig looked up out the window and his face turned into a snarl. “Speakin’ of stupid.” He gestured to where Weston and two other Aryan thugs had just exited the sandwich shop opposite Floyd’s, all three dressed in button-up shirts in green, blue and beige, jeans and thick black boots, looking like an unofficial uniform. Clay stood up straight and went to the window.

“Let’s go.” He beckoned to Tig, who tossed Unser the bottle he was holding and stormed to the door, ready to defend. Unser felt his stomach drop into his patent leather shoes as he watched Weston lock eyes with Clay and Tig as they emerged from Floyd’s.

As Jax, Opie, and Pixie rode down Mainstreet, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing, slowing down and stopping to assess the scene. On one side of the sidewalk, stood Weston and three goons, and Clay with Tig stood opposite them on the other, the road separating them. Weston made a cocky ‘come on’ motion at Clay and Tig did not like that one bit, storming across the road with Weston and the other three men stepping forwards too.

“Shit!” Jax growled, speeding up with Opie and Pixie behind him making an arrowhead formation as they careened towards the group in the middle of the road.

“You gentlemen got somethin’ to say?” Weston snapped at Tig. Tig was about to step forwards when Jax drove right in front of him, blocking him from attacking.

“What the hell are you doin?!” Tig snarled at Jax as he hastily got off, Pixie and Opie rushing to do the same.

“Street brawl ain’t the answer, Tig.” Jax reprimanded as he stood up, taking off his helmet. “Use your-” Jax was cut off from his sentence by Weston lunging forward at Jax’s bike. Pixie had guessed he was going to do something like that and hurled her helmet as hard as she could at Weston, getting him in the head with it with a meaty “thwack” sound which sent him staggering back, slamming into Jax instead. “Son of a bitch!” Jax hollered, realising Weston had been about to go for his precious Harley and saw red, slamming Weston into the ground so hard he rebounded on the cement. Jax hauled him up onto his feet and then threw him against the trunk of Unser’s squad car, then began raining down punches to Weston’s chest and torso. The Aryan goon closest to Pixie, a seedy-looking man with a brown bowl-cut hairstyle, pushed her trying to knock her down, but Pixie held her ground as best she could.

“Little bitch!” He cursed at Pixie, raising his fist to punch her. Pixie kneed him in the groin and when he doubled over, she landed a hit to his mouth, causing him to stagger backwards.

“Take that you cunt!” Pixie yelled back, landing a roundhouse kick to the man’s stomach. The street around them had descended into an all-out brawl between racists and the Sons. Jax and Weston were still trying to punch the living daylights out of each other, both looking bloody. Opie had taken on the biggest guy out of the three Aryan goons, they were almost matched in stature and had their arms wrapped around each other, gut punching and wrestling like two angry grizzly bears. Tig’s guy didn’t stand a chance in hell and had been sent to the ground after two brutal hits and Tig kicked him in the back, before his eyes went to where Pixie and her guy was fighting.

“Brown-skin whore!” Pixie’s attacker berated her, slapping pixie hard across the face before grabbing her ponytail. She spat in the guy’s face and then grabbed his forearm as he went to wipe the saliva off, sinking her teeth into his wrist as hard as she could, getting a good bite and refusing to let go, reaching up and slashing at the man’s face with her free left hand, using her nails to her advantage. The man screamed in pain as Pixie essentially mauled him like a wild animal. Tig descended upon him, feeling absolutely livid over the man’s words and how he'd struck Pixie. He punched the man in the back and then the face, wrestling to get him to release his hold on Pixie’s hair, protective instincts over his girl coming to the fore. As soon as the man released his hold on her hair, Pixie spat out his wrist, now a bloody mess, and watched as Tig pummelled him into the cement whilst she spat out as much saliva and blood from her mouth as she could.

All the anger that Jax had been storing inside of himself for Weston was coming out in a torrent of violent punches and jabs as he sparred with Weston, who did nothing but smirk and fight back, egging him on. All Jax could see in his mind was Gemma crying after the attack at the warehouse, how she was still healing from the trauma and he went berserk, blonde hair looking more like a lion’s mane as he fought.

“Not quite a motherfucker, but I was close!” Weston leered, gloating about the attack like it was an achievement. It took all of Jax’s inner strength not to pull out his dagger and stab the bastard, he had the club to think about, and he couldn’t help them from the inside of a prison cell. Which meant he would have to slaughter Weston on another day, and boy, would he be looking forward to that day.

“Asshole!” Jax seethed, punching Weston in the eye and kicking his leg out from under him, sending the man to the road against where Jax proceeded to kick him relentlessly, trying to make him feel the amount of pain he’d put Jax and his family through already.

Unser couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Mainstreet was now looking like a saloon brawl from a John Wayne film. Clay, who had stayed well out of the fight, leaning against a parking sign, watched on with a manic grin, revelling in the chaos as Jax, Pixie, Opie and Tig fought with Weston and the other gang members. Bystanders were looking at Unser with scared and panicked expressions and Unser had no choice but to call for backup. And a lot of it. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**** Everything's so tense with the Sons!  ** **

**** Let me know what you thought down below!  ** **

**** Love you angels so much, and don't forget to vote if you enjoyed! ** **

**** -Lulu ♥♥♥ xoxo ** **

**** ** **


	46. Revelations & Rivalries

**WARNING: Mention of Death and Gore.**

It was taking most of the Charming Police Department to book everyone into the jail after they’d managed to pry apart the street brawl. Clay, Tig, Jax, Opie, and Pixie had all been arrested along with Weston and his three thugs. Whilst Hale was filing paperwork in the main office area, one of the younger officers approached him, wide-eyed and completely stressed. He had a rounded face, blonde hair in a short buzz cut, sharp blue eyes and a chipped front tooth. He was around the same height as Hale but hadn’t developed the muscles that Hale had yet.

“Dewey?” Hale asked, looking at the younger man. Officer Joe Dewey was one of the newest recruits, freshly graduated and had been pretty laid back and on the ball, so Hale was startled to see him look so panicked. Hale put down the folder he was holding and moved to stand next to the photocopier, so Dewey and he had a little more privacy. Hale’s face drew into a frown as he looked Dewey over, trying to guess what was causing his nervousness.

“I think I need backup.” Dewey mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and pointing to one of the rooms they’d put a few of the Sons in whilst they were booking them. “Why? Are the guys causing you hassle?” Hale asked quietly, feeling defensive over the new recruit, he wouldn’t put it past Clay or the others to make him feel intimidated.

“No...not the guys.” Dewey mumbled, blue eyes wide and anxious. He looked hesitant, like he didn’t want to admit he couldn’t handle the situation, but at the same time, wanted to get as far away from the room he’d just excited as fast as possible. “It’s the girl.” He finally admitted.

Hale looked taken aback, completely surprised by the response. “ _Pixie_?” He queried, leaning closer to Dewey to keep their conversation quiet and away from any potential onlookers. He knew how hard it was for new recruits to admit they need help some time; he’d been one of them a while ago.

“Yeah, I, uh, I think she’s insane.” Dewey stuttered, looking like he was trying to come to terms with what he’d witnessed. “Like we might need to get her taken to St Thomas.” He added, stressing his concern. Hale had to clamp his jaw to stop the surprised chuckle he could feel inside from escaping.

He was left with more questions than answers now, but he didn’t want to keep Dewey there when he clearly was in dire need of a smoke break and a time out. “Let me deal with her, take over filing the paperwork.” Hale decided, watching the sheer relief on Dewey’s face. “How far have you got with booking her?”

“Just her name, then she started doing weird shit.” Dewey told Hale, looking a little guilty and frustrated that he hadn’t been able to go through with booking Pixie in properly, but the easing of his nerves from Hale stepping in so he wouldn’t have to go back into the holding room outweighed any qualms he had.

Hale didn’t say another word, instead he passed Dewey the stack of forms and strode over to the room, deciding just to go straight to the horse’s mouth. He opened the grey door, into the similarly grey room to see Pixie sitting innocently on the chair in the centre. If she had a halo, it would have been shining. Hale shut the door behind him and crossed his arms, frowning at Pixie. He didn’t think she’d be one to make trouble for the other officers that wasn’t light-hearted mischief.

“Okay, what did you do?” Hale asked sharply, looking at Pixie’s playful smile, hands resting in her lap, idly toying with the end of her sweater.

“Me? Nothin’, why?” Pixie queried, looking a little startled by Hale’s tone. “Where’d the Dewey guy go?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

“You scared him, apparently.” Hale responded, still trying to make sense of what had just occurred.

“Really?” Pixie giggled in surprise. “All I did was talk to him. Oh, and stretch coz’ these chairs aren’t comfortable, my back was hurting, and I got a little bored staring at the grey walls .” She continued innocently. “I’m guessing they’re this bland to try and crack prisoners” she mused, looking around herself.

“Okay.” Hale said slowly. From Pixie’s explanation, there shouldn’t have been any way that Dewey would’ve gotten so freaked out. “How did you stretch?” He questioned, trying to recreate the scene, seeing it from Dewey’s perspective.

Pixie got off the chair and then went into a crab position before contorting her torso, so she had her stomach and chest resting on the ground with her boots still planted on the floor either side of her head. Hale winced at the action, feeling slightly concerned for Pixie’s spine. His sure as hell didn’t bend like that. “I just did this, and then officer Dewey walked in and got all wide-eyed.” Pixie told him; her tone slightly curious like she couldn’t see what was wrong with the face she was bent so inhumanly.

“ _Jesus_. That’s how you stretch?” Hale looked at her in complete bewilderment, his spine hurt just looking at her.

“Mmhm, I’m a gymnast.” Pixie responded as she relaxed into the pose, looking comfortable. “I just sorta did it without thinking. I didn’t intentionally do it to freak him out, though it is a little funny.”

“I can see why you unsettled Dewey by doin’ that.” Hale decided, still looking at Pixie with concern for her bone structure. The intense stretching didn’t fully explain why Dewey thought Pixie was a nutcase though. “What did you say to him after he walked in?” Hale questioned.

“Well he kinda gasped at me when he walked in, so I said, ‘don’t freak out, you silly spoon’.” Pixie replied earnestly. “He asked me what I was doing, so I explained I was stretching. Then told him I could do the Samara crawl, y’know just making conversation coz I hadn’t met him before and I was bored, and then I did it like this.” Pixie described, reassembling her limbs into the famous crawl and began scooting forwards for a couple of steps. “Then he ran away.” Pixie added as she sat up, her tone sounding like she’d finally realised why he’d called for backup. “Oops.”

Hale could feel the corners of his mouth turning up slightly at Pixie’s antics. “I think Dewey was right about you being a nutcase.”

Pixie giggled at the comment, standing up from the floor. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Sometimes I’m not great at stopping my impulsive tendencies, though I’m pretty sure you know that already.”

“Yeah, breaking into the police station twice, jumping into my jeep, and flinging Unser’s badge across the lot were pretty good indicators of that.” Hale shook his head wryly.

“He told you about that?” Pixie asked Hale, fidgeting a little as she looked up at Hale, who was doing his level-best to still look professional and detached, but Pixie could see he was almost enjoying himself due to a prominent lightness to his eyes.

“Yeah, he had to get a new pin for it.” Hale told her, watching Pixie’s nose wrinkle in slight guilt.

“I was really freakin’ pissed, and he didn’t seem to be getting that.” Pixie explained herself. “Speaking of me being pissed off, what came of that tip I gave you?”

Hale’s voice dropped down to a hushed tone. “Found the vehicle, made arrests as soon as I found the box of powder, we detained them whilst we tested it and discovered they were human remains.” Hale said with a disgusted tone. “We swabbed the guys and found traces of the ash in their nostrils and mouth. They got charged with tampering with human remains, unlawful disposal of human remains and withholding evidence. Went to the Hairy Dog with a few other officers to see if we could get to the bottom of it, heard some guy grumbling about how he wasn’t getting a good hit, turned out he was in possession of a tin with more ash inside, and he got detained and the others searched. They ones we could pin are in Stockton and we’re trying to build a case against them for a harsher sentence than the one year we could put on them for definite.” Hale described. “We’re also trying to figure out who they were snorting.”

“Here’s a tip, any missing Nords and Nazis have been under their noses this whole time.” Pixie responded with a grin.

Hale felt his stomach churn a little. “Shit.” He said quietly, at least he knew where to look now, and if they found names, they might be able to make a case against the detained bastards for murder. Whilst Hale felt relieved that he’d got this information and he’d been able to make the arrests on the Nords, he still felt hesitant and weird about the fact he was basically working with Pixie and the Sons on this. “We need to book you.” He stated, shutting down the conversation.

Pixie felt the change in Hale’s demeanour and understood where his head was at. “You wanna walk me through it, I’ve only been booked once before.”

“What did you get arrested for?” Hale asked, taking Pixie’s upper arm to escort her.

“Ha, like I’d tell you that.” Pixie grinned up at him cheekily.

Hale nodded, like he was expecting that kind of remark and opened the door, taking Pixie down to get her through the process. They took her fingerprints, DNA, statements on what happened and then finally the mugshot. Pixie seemed to almost be enjoying herself, asking questions about what the officers were doing and if anyone were none the wiser about the street brawl, they would have probably assumed Pixie was doing work experience or having a tour of the station from how she was behaving.

“You’re not supposed to be happy about having a mugshot.” Hale commented as he handed a grinning Pixie her placard and put her up against the height wall. The top of Pixie’s head touched the five feet two inches line and Hale noted it down, he’d been wondering how short Pixie was and was a little perplexed as to how someone of her size and weight could take down guys much bigger than her. He’d seen the injuries on the guy she’d been fighting with, he’d been covered in scratches, bruises and a gnarly bite mark on his wrist and looked significantly worse off than Pixie, though that wasn’t helped by how hard Trager had gone in on him for grabbing Pixie.

“I can’t help smiling, I’m a naturally happy person.” Pixie responded, sticking out her tongue at Hale who rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head. The officer taking the photos looked at Hale in confusion, this was not normally how mugshots went. He was used to surly, angry and grouchy prisoners, not this joyful, bouncy female.

“Just take the damn shot.” Hale said in exasperation at Pixie’s inability to take him or the situation she was in seriously. The officer with the camera nodded his head and snapped the photo of Pixie grinning cheekily, eyes sparkling as she held up her sign. When they were done, Hale whisked her down to the jail where the other Sons were waiting for her in the holding cell opposite Weston and his knuckle-dragging thugs.

“Hey guys!” Pixie greeted as she saw her family, Clay was laid out on the bed, Opie and Tig stood together in the far corner and Jax was leaning against the bars. The guys perked up when they saw Pixie being escorted in by Hale, who unlocked the cell and Pixie walked in, snuggling into Tig’s awaiting cuddle.

“Hey baby.” He crooned, sounding relieved.

🖤🖤🖤

Unser was thankful he’d made the right call about searching Pixie himself instead of leaving it to another officer when she’d first arrived at the station with the other Sons. After hearing what she was capable of through the grapevine, he’d just had a hunch that she’d be carrying some heavy-duty weapons. He hadn’t been expecting four blades, two knuckle dusters, a zippo that had a very aggressive flame, a can of mace and lipstick knife. In fact, the majority of what had been inside Pixie's kutte had been interesting to Unser as he looked over the multiple clear plastic bags, he’d emptied the contents into. There were various types of candy and gum, her Hello Kitty wallet, a couple of glitter gel pens, a small A5 notebook with a purple cover, her silver clamshell phone, hair bobbles, a little blue pebble with white lines on it, a silver skull ring with green gems for eyes, and some small white patches that matched the type the Sons wore on their Kuttes, only these ones said ‘Vice President’, ‘Highton’ and “W.LNH”. Unser studied these patches for a while before going to his computer and typing ‘Highton, Sons of Anarchy’ into his search bar. A couple of results came up instantly, but the top one made his stomach drop.

****TWENTY-EIGHT DEAD IN CLUBHOUSE MASSACRE, HIGHTON LOCALS REELING FROM THE LOSSES** **

Unser clicked the link, and he was taken to a local news website for Lancashire, England. Further perplexed, he began to read.

_On Sunday, 20th of January 2008, at around 6pm, officials were called to a blazing fire on the hillside of Highton’s Cliff Peak, a local hiking spot and location of the Sons of Anarchy Clubhouse. There had been reports of two explosions being heard by locals as well as the sound of multiple gunshots. Upon arrival, firefighters, police, and locals came to their aid and discovered a macabre scene. Six bodies were found in the car park outside the clubhouse blaze and were later identified as Lorcan Lynch, 32, Dermot Lynch, 47, Liam O’Connell, 28, Eamon Gallagher, 52, Brian O’Ryan, 38, and Brendan Maguire, 53. They were members of the Falcarragh crew, a notorious gang from Ireland who have ties to the Irish Republican Army. Five of the men had suffered fatal gunshot wounds and Brendan Maguire had a single stab wound to the head._

_When firefighters were able to subdue the blaze, they found twenty-four bodies inside the wreckage. Most were burnt beyond recognition and had suffered horrific and fatal injuries due to the fire and the two grenade blasts. They were later identified by dental records as being members of the notorious Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Officials state that there was evidence of accelerants used on the wooden floor of the Highton clubhouse’s bar area and remnants of two hand grenades were also recovered. The bodies of Meggie ‘Pixie’ Barcroft, 22, and Fergus ‘Tiny Mouse’ Byrne, 50, have not been recovered, but it is believed they were inside the clubhouse at the time of the fire and their bodies may have been caught in the grenade blasts._

_Officials were later called to the Three Oaks hotel in the neighbouring town of Harbourville where two of the youngest members of Highton’s Sons of Anarchy had been discovered in the early hours of Saturday morning by cleaning staff. Isaac ‘Squid’ Smith, 23, and Cody ‘Cupcake’ Pierce, 17 were found to have been shot execution-style. Self-defence wounds as well as second-degree burns were discovered on the hands and arms of both victims and it appeared that they had attempted to barricade themselves into the room before the door was forced open. It is unclear what these two individuals were doing at the Three Oaks hotel as witnesses had originally placed them at the Clubhouse during the evening celebration. It is speculated that they were able to flee the clubhouse fire and sought refuge at the hotel before they were tracked down and slain. No witnesses from the hotel have come forward, but police are pleading with the general public to contact them if they have information on the two attacks._

_Police are stating that this is still an open investigation and are considering it an act of terrorism. The motive behind this attack is unknown as locals state that the Highton Sons had no ties to the IRA and were much-loved members of the community. All 28 victims had been gathered in the Highton clubhouse to celebrate the birthday of Arthur ‘Lennon’ Smith, 42. They had planned a private celebration at the clubhouse, as per tradition, before the Highton Sons would travel down to ‘The Drunken Tiddler’, a local bar in the centre of Highton. Family and friends of Arthur Smith and the other Sons had all been gathered there in anticipation of the Sons arrival which would never come._

_A memorial in their honour has been erected in the Town Hall and the remaining Highton Locals are still coming to terms over the catastrophic losses. Many victims were employees at the local garage, ‘Highton Hogs Repair Shop’ and volunteered for charity events in and around the West Lancashire area. Dr Peter Dockley, who tragically perished in the blaze, was the local General Practitioner for Highton and the neighbouring towns in the area. He is described as a caring and affectionate man who made everyone feel welcome in his clinic. Both Bruce and Meggie Barcroft were known to organise blood drives and were staple members of the Highton community. Bruce, who was the club’s much-loved president, was also a volunteer at the local fire station and Lifeboat centre. He had been part of many sea rescues and several house fires and was well respected in the community. Meggie Barcroft, who was the club’s vice president, was a member of the local dance troupe, boxing club and taught first aid with Dr Dockley to the local children of Highton. She is described as a selfless individual who would do anything to make you smile._

_The list of victims has officially been released and police, as well as surviving family members, are urging anyone with information to please come forward. Links have been attached to each name for their individual obituaries and memorials._

  1. _Lawrence ‘Grizzly’ Abbott, 65, retired Builder_
  2. _Bruce ‘Pres’ Barcroft, 52, Mechanic_
  3. _Meggie ‘Pixie’ Barcroft, 22, Mechanic_
  4. _Clifford ‘Cliff’ Broadhurst, 47, Mechanic_
  5. _Spencer ‘Spitfire’ Broadhurst, 24, Mechanic_
  6. _Fergus ‘Tiny Mouse’ Byrne, 50, Mechanic_
  7. _Dr Peter ‘Doc Doc’ Dockley, 57, General Practitioner_
  8. _Lucas ‘Smokestack’ Du Fort, 55, Mechanic_
  9. _Samuel ‘Sammy’ Du Fort, 25, Mechanic_
  10. _Clyde ‘Teapot’ Foster, 32, Postal Worker_
  11. _Allen ‘Big Al’ Hubbard, 31, RNLI Crewmember_
  12. _Greg ‘Growler’ Hyde, 28, RNLI Crewmember_
  13. _Frederick ‘Merlin’ Kent, 38, Fisherman_
  14. _David ‘Lugnut’ Knowles, 54, RNLI Boat Mechanic_
  15. _Henry ‘Gunny’ Mitchell, 27, Honourably Discharged Royal Marines Sergeant and Gardener_
  16. _Christopher ‘Catfish’ Orwell, 63, retired Fisherman_
  17. _Michael ‘Mick’ Orwell, 37, Tourist Shop Owner_
  18. _George ‘Peevey’ Peeves, 47, Builder_
  19. _Frank ‘Tank’ Peters, 23, Physical Education Teacher for Harbourville Primary School_
  20. _Cody ‘Cupcake’ Pierce, 17, Sixth Form Student at Harbourville Highschool_
  21. _Zane ‘Chains’ Powell, 26, Bouncer for ‘Highton Lights’ Nightclub_
  22. _Viktor Romanchek, 56, Mechanic and Boxing Instructor_
  23. _Arthur ‘Lennon’ Smith, 42, Mechanic and Lead Singer for ‘The Bootles’ (The Beatles tribute band)_
  24. _Isaac ‘Squid’ Smith, 23, Surfing Instructor and RNLI Crewmember_
  25. _Ethan ‘E.T’ Tiller, 22, Local News Journalist for Highton_
  26. _Andrew ‘Hurricane’ Wentz, 45, Honourably Discharged Pilot for RAF and Bank Security Guard_
  27. _Oliver ‘Tats’ Wentz, 47, Honourably Discharged British Army Lieutenant and Tattoo Artist_
  28. _Barry ‘Brick’ Wilson, 29, Builder and Architect_



Unser stared at the article in complete horror. This was the last thing he thought would be tied to Pixie’s past. He sat back in his leather office chair, putting a hand over his mouth in thought as he tried to process the questions that bubbled to the surface. He couldn’t imagine the atrocities Pixie would have survived during the blaze and the massacre. Losing twenty-seven family members in the space of an evening didn’t even seem comprehensible to Unser, he could barely handle it when one of his relatives or friends died, but twenty-seven? That would have driven him to the edges of insanity. He reread every name on the list trying to wrap his head around it, trying to piece together how Pixie ended up in Charming with the last name of Telford. Chibs had taken her under his wing to the point Unser had been so sure that Pixie was his daughter from the way they interacted with each other, their facial features, and their expressions. The way they smiled was the same, as well as their eyes. Pixie’s were hazel and Chibs’ were brown, but they had the same sparkle and shape. There was something Unser wasn’t seeing, something that this was missing, and he needed to figure it out, deciding that it might be useful in protecting Pixie from whatever she was running from.

Unser went to his locked filing cabinet and pulled out the report the DNA analyst had given him back in the last couple of days. He had been intending on showing it to the Sons later that day, but his day had been derailed by Clay and Tig ambushing him at Floyd’s with Oswald’s letter, and then the subsequent street brawl. The DNA analyst had identified the testicles as belonging to AJ Weston, as was suspected. Unser wished he could detain Weston for the attack on Gemma and Pixie, but since neither one of them were going to be making official statements any time soon, there was nothing Unser could do legally. He spotted the DNA analyst’s email address from the form and an idea came to mind as he sat back down at his computer and typed out an email asking for her to analyse two DNA profiles that they now had on the system.

Once he’d done that, he got up once more and went across the hall to Hale’s own office, there was something else on Unser’s mind, and when Unser had too many questions, he got a headache, so he needed answers. Hale was sitting in his brown leather office chair, looking like he was thinking hard from the way his blue eyes were unfocused and his jaw was set in a frown. He looked up when Unser closed the door and approached the desk, resting his knuckles on the top and leaning on his hands. Unser’s old brown eyes looking into Hale’s sharp ones.

“I need to ask you somethin’.” Unser said simply, watching Hale remain seated and reclined slightly. “I need the truth.” Unser added, showing the seriousness and the gravity of the situation.

Hale nodded cautiously, looking unsure of what Unser’s angle was. “Okay.” He replied slowly.

Unser couldn’t look his deputy in the eye as he began to speak, instead looking at the thick criminology books on the shelf behind Hale’s desk. “Seems to be a suspicion that maybe, eh, you’re involved with Zobelle somehow.” Unser spoke softly and quietly so his voice wouldn’t carry through the closed office door. When he finished and looked at Hale again, Hale’s eyes narrowed defensively, and his face looked pinched.

“This comin’ from your M.C buddies?” Hale growled quietly.

Unser knew he’d be getting this type of response from Hale. “Don’t matter where it came from.” He retorted, looking deeply into Hale’s eyes. “Is it true?” He asked louder, more authoritatively.

Hale’s face twisted into a snarl as he sat up in his chair. “You’re accusing _me_ of being in someone’s pocket, you hypocritical son of a bitch?!” Hale asked his voice low but steadily rising in volume as he worked himself up into a rant. “You’ve been on Clay’s tit since you were a goddamn uni.” Unser stood up straight as Hale’s words stung him, though he wasn’t surprised by the anger emanating from his deputy. “He barks, you jump. Whole town knows it.” Hale snapped as he agitatedly got to his feet and began to circle around Unser. “Chief of police? What a goddamn joke.” He growled fiercely, Unser’s question offending him deeply as well as triggering the longstanding mental torment of trying to decide if helping Pixie and the Sons rid the town of LOAN was the right thing to do, even if it meant betraying everything he stood for.

Unser was tired of being pushed around, first by Clay and now by Hale and he snapped in a rare show of anger, spinning around and catching Hale’s eyes again, his own brown once looking fiery. “Why do you think I chose you for my second?!” Unser retorted, his voice not quite at shouting level, but loud enough that it stopped Hale in his tracks, stunning him. “Huh? A single-minded, self-righteous pain in the ass?” Unser continued, taking Hale down a peg or two, watching Hale diffuse a little, seeing how his words had really affected the chief. Unser calmed too, showing Hale he cared about him but changing his stance back to softer and approachable, but still authoritative from the look in his eyes. “You’re the good guy.” Unser told him firmly. “The clean one. I need you to stay that way. Otherwise this whole department’s a goddamn joke!” Unser sounded like he was scolding a child from the passionate way he spoke. He moved away from where Hale was still rooted to the spot and pointed to one of the two leather chairs parked on the opposite side of Hale’s desk for when he had visitors. “Siddown!” Unser commanded, pointing to the one on his right as he slumped into the left one. “We gotta talk this out.” Unser told him. “We both know about the attack on Gemma, right?” Unser asked him. Hale nodded, still mute but listening hard. “I now have clear DNA evidence that Weston was there that night of the attack, not just a hunch, clear fuckin’ evidence.” Unser stated, rubbing his forehead as he looked at the patterns in the wood on Hale’s desk. Hale sat up straight in the chair, angling his body to Unser.

“What?” Hale asked, eyes wide. “Last I heard the Sons were trying to go off of a tattoo Pixie and Gemma had seen.”

Unser nodded. “Heard that too. During the attack, Pixie, uh, somehow cut the testicles off of Weston as she and Happy Lowman were tryin’ to rescue and defend Gemma from Zobelle’s Aryan crew.” Unser explained, watching Hale subconsciously wince at the injury. “Weston escaped, but the Sons ice packed the balls and Pixie gave ‘em to me to get DNA tested about a month ago. Results show it was Weston from his DNA profile on the system that was taken after one of his many, many arrests. The guy’s all sorts of sick.” Unser swallowed heavily.

“Well, can we make an arrest, charge him?” Hale urged, eyes searching Unser’s face as Unser sat back defeatedly, shaking his head.

“No tangible proof. Couldn’t make an arrest if I wanted to. Pixie won’t talk, neither will Gemma and I’m pretty sure that Happy fella is mute. There’s no way we can possibly build a case. Only evidence we got is testicles.” Unser described, resting his chin on his hand. “There’s no doubt in my mind that Zobelle put Weston up to the task, orchestrated the whole thing from his smoking chair. I need you to know who Zobelle is so you can make your own choice about what’s best for Charming. He won’t stop with just this attack. He’ll try and hurt those women again, and Pixie’s seen enough bloodshed.” Unser told Hale, watching him cock his head to the side.

“What do you mean? You know somethin’ about Pixie?” He questioned, sitting forwards towards Unser.

“This has to stay between you and me.” Unser almost whispered. Hale saw how shaken Unser was, and nodded. “I mean it.” Unser added.

“I promise.” Hale agreed verbally, realising that whatever Unser was withholding was dire and deadly serious. Unser divulged what he’d read in the Highton article as well as his own theory and what he’d asked the analyst to do. When He was done, Hale was pale and deep in thought, trying to process the horrific cause for Pixie to wind up in Charming. The two men sat there in silence for a moment before Unser remembered Oswald’s letter, passing it to Hale and breaking him out of his thought process.

“You know anyone on the Sanwa zoning commission?” He asked as Hale looked over the letter, brow furrowing. “County’s looking into Oswald’s land.” He explained as Hale looked at him in concern. “Guess your big brother’s salivating at the idea.” Unser added. Hale knew his older brother was working directly with Zobelle, which sickened him to think about. If Jacob pushed this through, Zobelle would certainly benefit from it. Hale folded the letter back up again, looked down at the ground for a moment and then back up at Unser. Unser could tell Hale had come to some sort of conclusion in his mind. “What?” he queried.

“I’m gonna cut them loose with a warnin’.” Hale told him, biting his bottom lip in slight nervousness, but his eyes showed he was firm on the decision he’d made.

Unser smiled in relief. “Good.” He stood up with a slight groan. “Can’t afford to feed ‘em anyways.” He added jokingly before he left the office, leaving Hale to his thoughts.

🖤🖤🖤

Tig was leaning against the cell wall with his arms wrapped around Pixie as she leant against him, so she was a little more comfortable and wasn’t standing on her prosthetic for too long. Clay lay down on the bed, eyes closed in either meditation or sleep, Tig wasn’t sure. Pixie had been quite chirpy when she’d made it to the cell but had quietened after a while as the stress of everything came back. They both knew that the inevitable five pm vote was going to divide them as well as the club, but neither of them wanted to talk about it, instead opting to embrace each other and make the most of their time together before things got heavy. Tig had noted that there was some kind of rift between Opie and Pixie too, which was bothering him. Opie stood by the head of the cell bed; arms folded looking surly. Whenever he looked in Pixie’s direction, a flash of guilt and regret lanced across his contemplative brown eyes, but he never said anything. Pixie had looked in his direction only once in the long while the Sons had been detained in the cell, and when she had, there was a sense of sadness and pain before she’d jerked her head away, and was now snuggled into Tig’s chest with her back to Opie and Clay, refusing to look at them. Jax seemed none the wiser to this little drama playing out in front of Tig. He had his forearms through the bars of the cell, leaning on them with his forehead against one of the bar’s thinking hard and occasionally looking across to Weston’s cell where he and the three other thugs paced around like agitated wild animals.

Finally, the inmates heard footsteps clattering on the stairs and corridor before a tall, black-haired officer accompanied by Hale unlocked the chipped cream iron-barred door to the cells and stepped inside. The officers looked over at the Sons for a second and then Hale motioned for the officer to unlock Weston’s cell first. Weston seemed surprised by this and his three backup thugs straightened up and stepped into a formation behind him, showing he was clearly the leader. Weston’s face was grazed with dried blood and bruising, and his hands were covered in grazes, cuts and scratches as well as red and purple bruises on his knuckles, and the other three looked just as bad. The guy Pixie had clawed had deep gouges and lines of dried blood across his face that could be seen in amongst the bruises and was sporting a bandage on the wrist Pixie had bitten. They stood still as the door was opened fully, and Hale regarded them with a dark and menacing expression.

“This happens again, you’ll do thirty for public disturbance.” He warned, his voice calm, but with an edge to it that showed he had anger just below the surface. “Now get out.” He finished, gesturing with his head for them to leave.

“Yes sir.” Weston said simply. Hale and the officer stepped to one side to allow the racists to exit and whilst their backs were turned, Pixie smiled sweetly at the emerging thugs who looked her way for a second as she straightened up from Tig, who looked down at her to see what she was up to know. Pixie waved at Weston and the others, then touched her fingers to her lips, kissing them and then moving her hand down to blow the kiss their way, though as she blew, she turned her open palm into a middle finger and grinned, causing the men to growl and Jax and Tig to bite down a laugh. The Sons began whistling the ‘Star Spangled Banner’ as the racists left, just to rub it in a little more. The officer escorted the racists out whilst Hale unlocked the cell holding the Sons as they continued to whistle the chorus. When they got to the end, Hale opened the door and Clay moved so he was the first to exit, giving Hale a cocky grin.

“Thanks.” Clay said to him, putting his hands in his pocket. Hale stepped to one side to let the Sons file out.

“Clay, Jax, Pixie, need a minute.” Hale spoke up, causing the trio to pause. Tig, who had his arm around Pixie’s waist, narrowed his eyes and prepared to say something, but Pixie patted his chest to calm him, giving him a nod that it was okay. Tig didn’t like this at all but sighed and nodded back before he and Opie made a hasty exit to go and collect their belongings. Jax walked back to Hale, standing next to Pixie and looking displeased too. Hale handed him a plain manila envelope and Pixie’s brow furrowed as she looked down at it.

“What’s this?” Jax asked, pulling out a series of A4 landscape photos, his eyebrows raising at what they depicted. The first was of Clay, Tig and Pixie with Laroy, at the gas station during their meeting to discuss the beginnings of the alliance and the guns they wanted Clay to supply them with. As Jax leafed through them, he got almost a minute by minute shot of how the meeting had gone.

“You guys runnin’ surveillance on us?” Clay asked, trying to figure out what Hale was getting at with the photos. Pixie looked up at Hale with a serious expression, already knowing what he was going to answer with.

“Not me. Zobelle.” Hale answered gravely.

“Knew it, I told you Tig and I spotted the spy at the end of the meet.” Pixie responded, looking up at Clay. Jax felt there was something else in the envelope and pulled out a CD in a CD envelope with a clear window on the front. Someone had written ‘1’ in black marker on the CD to signal there were more copies. Jax turned it around and looked at Hale in a silent question.

“Got footage from a security camera. That’s Opie torching the meth lab.” Hale replied. Jax inhaled sharply and cocked his head back, looking severely pissed.

“Jesus Christ.” Jax shook his head, looking down at Pixie as they silently communicated to each other, on the same wavelength.

“Why you givin’ us this shit?” Clay asked Hale calmly.

Hale narrowed his eyes, looking at Clay. “I’m not Unser. I’m not on anybody’s payroll.”

Pixie gave him a small smile of encouragement and Jax nodded, both of them understanding what that really meant.

“Thanks, mate.” Pixie told him gratefully as Jax patted her back gently, signalling it was time for them to leave. As they made to go, Hale sucked in a breath and spoke up again.

“There’s somethin’ else you should know.” He told them, watching the three Sons turn back with wary expressions.

“Oh geez.” Pixie whispered, hoping to all hell it wasn’t anything bad. She’d just about had it for stress today.

“A few years ago, this developer buddy of my brother got caught runnin’ a scam.” Hale told them, putting his hands on his hips. “Get a zoning official on the take, threaten landowners with eminent domain, force them to sell their property on the cheap.” He described, watching Clay and Jax as they realised what he was talking about, listening hard. “My old man was a judge on the case. Buried it. Guy walked away.” Hale finished, sounding angry and disappointed with his own father and family. Pixie now understood why Hale was so steadfast on his morals and the epitome of a goody-two-shoes. He wanted to be nothing like his corrupt judge of a father, or like his racist sleazy businessman of an older brother. He was afraid of turning into them, so was fighting it with everything he had in him. Hale handed Clay the letter and watched him chuckle at Hale’s words. “Jake’s buddy got a new job on the San Joaquin Zoning commission.” Hale finished as Clay grinned triumphantly.

“There’s no highway.” Clay replied, putting Hale’s hints together.

“Doubt it.” Hale agreed. Clay hummed to himself, opening up the letter again and striding down the corridor with a renewed sense of purpose. Hale watched him go whilst Pixie and Jax remained.

“Appreciate it.” Jax whispered with a nod.

“You rock, buddy.” Pixie added, grinning at him as she patted Hale’s arm before Jax put his arm around her and the pair of them walked off hurriedly.

🖤🖤🖤

Jax, Opie, Clay and Tig strode through the clubhouse doors as Juice and Chibs looked up from their game of pool.

“Where the hell have ye been?” Chibs asked the foursome, studying the new bruises on Jax, Pixie and Opie’s faces. Clay, however, looked to be in pristine condition and was rather laid back.

“Jail.” Pixie responded as she put her bag down on the nearest couch whilst the guys went to the bar for much-needed refreshments.

“ _What_?!” Chibs barked in surprise as he dropped his pool cue onto the table, striding over with his overprotective dad side in full flow. “What did ye do ye wee shite?! _Hm_?” Chibs barked, grabbing Pixie’s hands to assess the injuries.

“It was a street brawl, Weston and three of his Nazi knuckleheads got cocky, tried to push over my bike and it just went downhill from there.” Jax filled him in. “We just got let off with a warning. Should’ve seen the guy that took on Piglet, look like he’d been attacked by a wild cat.” He added with a chuckle.

“Bit him too.” Tig said proudly as he got a beer.

“No, no it wasn’t a bite, that kid mauled him.” Jax disputed from where he sat down on one of the bar stools. “Look like shit from ‘Silence of the Lambs’.”

The others laughed at Jax’s description as Chibs relaxed a bit, seeing that Pixie wasn’t in any pain she couldn’t handle, and the street brawl seemed to have taken out any lasting amounts of anger she had in her for the time being.

“Might have to get her a muzzle.” Juice chuckled teasingly, nudging Pixie.

“Show Chibs and Juice your mugshot.” Tig prompted cheerily.

Pixie nodded as Chibs let go of her for a moment so she could unzip her bag, passing him an A4 white envelope that Unser had given her on the way out, knowing about the Sons tradition of putting their members’ mugshots on the wall in the bar. Chibs opened it up and took out the portrait photo, which seemed to capture Pixie’s essence perfectly. She was smiling her usual mischievous smile, with her hazel eyes sparkling like she was withholding a giggle. The bruises had shown up well on the photo too, a dark patch around her left eye, the remnants of her brawl with Happy, as well as the bruising on her nose, courtesy of Jax. There were new bruises on her right cheekbone and jaw and a graze on her chin. The bruises seemed to show Pixie’s fighting spirit, as well as her joyful nature, and Chibs couldn’t help but smile at the photograph, looking back at his kid.

“How did ye manage ta make a mugshot adorable? Ye look like yer doin’ one of those novelty photographs at carnivals.” Chibs commented, passing the photograph to Juice who looked at it with a chuckle.

“I was stuck at the police station, so I decided I may as well make the most of it.” Pixie explained with a little shrug.

“There’s spare frames in the back, I’ll go and put it in.” Juice told the others. “Least this makes a change from all the grouchy lookin’ bastards on the wall.”

“So, what’s happenin’ now then?” Chibs asked the group as Juice disappeared into the back of the clubhouse.

“I’ve got a meeting with Oswald; let you know how it goes at Church.” Clay responded, finishing the last of his beer. “Tig, you’re with me.” He added making his way to the clubhouse door.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” Tig replied, kissing Pixie’s temple on the way past as a form of goodbye before he was off out the door.

“Gemma texted saying she and Donna were gonna pick up Lyla from work and Axel, Ellie and Kenny from school instead of me.” Juice told Jax as he came back with the newly framed mugshot, hanging nail and hammer. Jax looked significantly confused as Juice’s remark.

“Have you not heard?” Opie asked him, eyebrow raised, swivelling in his seat to face Jax.

No? I swear to god if Gemma did somethin’...” Jax growled, putting his soda can down.

“No, no, Lyla’s front left tyre went out on eighteen this morning as she was driving Axel to school and then going up to the studio, she drove her car on just the metal barrel all the way back from the highway to TM.” Opie explained, watching Jax laugh in disbelief.

“How bad’s the damage?” Jax asked, thinking about how he might need to help Lyla understand the dos and don’ts of vehicle maintenance when they finally got home together.

“Alignment’s gone to shit, and she needs a whole new wheel, so I’ve got one ordered, but the car’s not gonna be roadworthy for a bit. I checked over the wheel for signs of foul play, just to make sure, and can’t see any, tyre just blew out.” Opie continued his description as Jax looked relieved that it was just a regular highway incident, and nobody had been after Lyla or Axel.

“At least it’s nothin’ too bad.” Jax decided. “I’ll go give her a call, see if she wants me home until the meet.” He told the others, getting up from his seat and striding to his favourite dorm room, hands going to where he kept his cigarettes.

“There we go, club’s guardian angel is now on the wall too.” Juice announced. Pixie, Chibs, and Opie looked over to see Pixie’s frame was now under the horizontal row depicting Jax, Chibs and Opie.

“Aw, thanks, J.” Pixie smiled, she felt even more at home with Charming, like this was the final puzzle piece. She was finally on the wall with the past and present Sons. “I’m right next to you, Ope.” Pixie added, looking over at him, momentarily forgetting that she and Opie had had a tense talk. Chibs, who had been idly stroking Pixie’s hair and listening to the others, noticed Opie and Pixie exchanging a glance with each other and then looked away hastily, and that worried him. He took Pixie’s hand and led her outside, much to the surprise of Juice, who shrugged and looked over at Opie to see if he was clued in on what the Telfords were up to, but instead seeing guilt in Opie’s eyes.

Chibs sat Pixie down on the picnic bench and lit a cigarette. “Why am I gettin’ tha feelin’ ye and Opie had a fallin’ out? Ye two have said barely two words ta each other.”

“We had a moment at St Thomas when we went to go check in with Donna and Gemma.” Pixie filled him in, going into detail on what happened with Gemma and Donna for context and then what was said between her and Opie. “He’s just stressed out with all the club drama we got goin’ on.” Pixie added when Chibs’ face went to slight anger over the way Opie had snapped at Pixie, he could see how deeply they’d cut Pixie.

“We all are, doesn’t mean he gets ta talk ta ye like tha’. Ye saved him, Donna, an’ stood by him through everythin’.” Chibs replied, putting his arms around Pixie and pulling her to him, placing his hand on the back of her head protectively and kissing the top of her head.

“I think that’s the problem, he might be feeling like I’m always stepping in and doing things for him, that I’ve overstepped in some way? But I wouldn’t change what I did, I love him, Donna and the kids too much.” Pixie described, quietly, snuggling against Chibs’ kutte and his black zipped jacket. “Opie’s probably feeling lost too, I mean he’s now found himself on the same side of the table as Clay; they both want immediate retaliation. That’s got to be stressing him, going from Clay trying to murder him to treating him like a protégé.”

“Aye, tha’ would fuck with anyone’s head.” Chibs agreed with a sigh. “What else is gettin’ ta ye, I can feel you’re so tense, bairn.” He asked Pixie gently, rubbing Pixie’s back.

“I just feel like this meeting is going to be so pivotal for the club, like we’re on a rollercoaster where it creeps up to the top of a huge hump before stopping, and we’re all in the carriages staring at the huge drop, waiting for the coaster to suddenly plummet us down the incline.” Pixie described, her voice small and timid.

“Aye, I feel it too.” Chibs admitted quietly, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke away from Pixie. “Club’s divided, an’ tha’s a dangerous position ta be in. we have ta find unity somehow.”  
How do we find unity when everyone’s stubborn beyond belief and dead set on two polar opposite ideas?” Pixie asked, making Chibs give a bark of laughter.

“Ye think if I knew tha’ I’d be lettin’ Clay an’ Jax snark at each other every ten minutes?” Chibs responded, gently running his knuckles down Pixie’s cheek to comfort her.

“Maybe you just like the free entertainment.” Pixie joked, making them both smile. “I think Jax needs to know he’s supported, Clay fucks with his head so often I think he forgets that we trust him.”

Chibs nodded. “If ye think it’ll help, I’ll talk ta him.”

“Thanks, dad.” Pixie replied as Jax came outside and looked over at the bench like he’d been looking for Pixie.

“Jackie boy!” Chibs cheered. “Wha’s up lad?”

“Lyla, Gemma, and Donna are trying to settle the kids out at Donna’s place before Anita gets there, so we’re gonna catch up later.” Jax explained. “Piglet, can I borrow you for a bit? Wanna show you somethin’.”

Pixie got up and looked at Jax with a contemplative expression. “Jackie, is this about the _thing_?”

“Yeah, why?” Jax asked, getting the hint immediately.

“I think we should show Chibbie.” Pixie replied confidently. “He supports both of us, and the more secrets this club has, the more convoluted it gets, if we want this to work, it can’t just be us.” Pixie pleaded her case, reasoning with Jax as he immediately went on the defence before calming himself down as he reminded himself that both Pixie and Chibs had shown nothing but support for him for as long as he had known them. Pixie was right, the business of secret keeping was Clay’s forté, and Jax wanted nothing to do with Clay’s business.

“A’ight, just Chibs and you for now.” Jax agreed. “C’mon.” He beckoned with his head to the Telfords, who exchanged an intrigued glance, but followed Jax inside. He grabbed Pixie’s backpack from the couch on the way past, nodding to Juice and Opie who were playing darts together and led Pixie and Chibs to his dorm room. Jax locked the door behind them and sat down on the bed, Pixie sat down next to him and Chibs placed himself on the other side of her.

“Lass, have ye told Jax wha’ ye were tellin’ me?” Chibs prompted, knowing Jax wasn’t the only one withholding secrets. Jax paused from unzipping Pixie’s backpack and straightened up, looking into Pixie’s eyes and seeing the fear there.

“Kid?” Jax asked gently, putting his hand on Pixie’s knee.   
“I’ve just been thinkin’ about the club, where it’s goin’.” Pixie stated quietly. “The violence, the guns, Clay, it just feels like for every step we take in the right direction, we take three back. I’m almost certain Clay wanted us to fight in the street today, he orchestrated that shit, Jackie. He stood by and watched the chaos, he wanted to show us that direct confrontation has to happen.”

“I know, we can’t do that again, we got lucky today with the PD.” Jax replied, glad he wasn’t just the only one thinking about Clay’s angle for the street fight. “I know you’re scared too.”  
“Terrified, Jackie, gun running will kill us, Clay will kill us.” Pixie half-whispered, hands going to one of Jax’s and one of Chibs’ needed to feel secure so her brain would stop replaying Jimmy’s sick smile in her head and the smell of burning flesh from the Highton clubhouse. Chibs and Jax could see the haunted expression on Pixie’s face and that was all the incentive they needed to steer clear of that path. Jax could see Chibs was going through a similar mental state, what the IRA had done to him, what Jimmy had done to him. Jax finished unzipping the bag and pulled out the soft brown leather binder with the Sons reaper embossed on the front. He squeezed Pixie’s hand lovingly and passed the book to Chibs who was looking at it with curiosity.

“My dad wrote this before he died.” Jax explained quietly as Chibs opened the binder to see the front page, yellowed with age but the title clearly printed in typewriter ink. “It’s his vision for the club, and what went wrong and how to save it.” Jax told him. Chibs looked back up at Jax, seeing the grim determination on Jax’s face. “I’m gonna get us out of all those things Pixie and you are afraid of, you just gotta stick with me.”

“I’m here.” Pixie told him, letting go of Chibs’ hand to wrap her arms around Jax’s neck in a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek and held Pixie close for a moment before releasing her.

“I’m with ye too, Jackie boy.” Chibs stated firmly and with such finality that Jax had no doubt in his mind about Chibs’ loyalty. “Ye want me ta read this?” He asked Jax. Jax nodded simply and Chibs held the book close to him with care. “Then I’ll read this cover ta cover.” Chibs confirmed, his eyes fierce.

🖤🖤🖤

Across town, Oswald pulled up outside Jacob Hale’s office, escorted by Tig and Clay.

As soon as Oswald had got the call from Clay stating that they’d found a way out for Oswald which meant his land would be saved, he’d change into a black business suit with a red tie and white shirt in record time, and raced into town in his Jaguar to get to the office and confront Jacob Hale with the aid of Clay. Elliottt’s stomach churned at the idea he was getting in deeper with Clay, but at the same time, he couldn’t see a way around it. Oswald just had to hope it wouldn’t cost him too dearly. He marched straight into Jacob’s office with Clay and Tig pulling up the rear. The office had cream walls and lace curtains over all the windows for privacy and was decorated with large oak cabinets and bookcases with business paraphernalia filling up their contents. At the centre of the room sat Jacob Hale, his grey hair groomed pompously and matching his grey suit and sickly yellow tie. He had been midway through a business spiel, talking to two official-looking Caucasian businessmen behind his illustrious mahogany desk. Jacob looked up at Elliott with an irritated and dismissive facial expression.

“What’re you doing here, _Elliott,_ we don’t have an appointment?” He asked him, putting down his expensive-looking fountain pen.

“We do now.” Clay answered as Tig stood by the doorway like a security guard. Clay wandered around the room, investigating the contents and making sure Hale’s guests could clearly see the reaper on his back. The pair of middle-aged clean-shaven men in dark blue suits looked at him with wide, nervous eyes, and then over at Tig who clenched his jaw in a menacing sort of way.

“What’s this about?” One of them asked, looking to Hale for some kind of explanation and fearing for the Rolex on his wrist.

“Sorry, gentlemen.” Hale said with confidence and assurance as he stood up, homing in on Oswald and squaring up to him. “We’re in the middle of something.” He told Oswald firmly and slightly threateningly. Oswald, however, wasn’t having any of that.

“Yeah. Stealing my land.” He snapped, staring daggers into Jacob’s condescending, smarmy face.

Jacob Hale put his hands into his pockets and tipped his head slightly, like he was highly disapproving of Oswald’s conduct. “I understand your frustrations, but there is no theft here.” He retorted. “You will be compensated for every acre.” Hale continued sounding awfully scripted and disingenuous.

Clay had things to do and places to be, so he put his hands on his hips and stepped in. “How are the folks in Charming goin’ to react when they find out one of their _founding sons_ ,” Clay spoke softly but confidently, imitating Hale’s pompous head movements and way of talking on the last two words, watching Hale’s face go from self-righteous to slightly panicked, “sold them out runnin’ the same real-estate scam your old man buried some years back?” Clay finished, pointing his infamous index finger into Hale’s tie. There was now pure fear in Jacob Hale’s eyes as he stood there motionless, face slack, the colour slowly draining from his flabby cheeks. Oswald looked down at the two businessmen, who looked startled and nervous.

“You’re speculating in a tainted land deal.” He added for their benefit, watching them take in the unfolding dramatics and beginning to look as though they were about to make a hasty exit out of Charming. Clay pulled out Oswald’s letter and showed it to Hale.

“Little brother has a good memory.” He said with a cocky smile, letting Jacob Hale know that not only could he no longer bully David Hale around, but that his own kid brother had strung him out. Hale looked at the letter for a moment before closing it back up and turning to the two seated businessmen like nothing was amiss.

“We should continue this later, gentlemen, excuse me.” He said politely, though his voice was shaking slightly. He nodded to them before quick walking to his office door and exiting his own office with panicked vigour. Oswald couldn’t help but smile at Clay as the first signs of relief started to sink into him.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Hi, lovelies!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some major hints have been dropped as we prepare for the drama and terror of the next chapter! I'd love to know what you thought, so please drop a comment down below, and give this a vote if you liked it and haven't already!**

**Love you angels so much, and never forget you're a wonderful, valid human being!**

**Lulu ♥♥♥**

****


	47. Club Crisis

**** WARNING: Mention of Blood & Gore. This chapter is dark and heavy, so I'd recommend grabbing a blanket, snack, drink, tissues and something to snuggle before you read. ** **

Pixie, Jax and Chibs talked more about Jax’s vision for the club and how he wanted to steer it when he was inevitably going to become president. Pixie knew most of this anyway, but thought it was important for Jax to tell Chibs so it wouldn’t be just her backing Jax up all the time or talking him down when he got fired up. She also reiterated her promise to Jax to read the manuscript too, and when all three decided they were firmly on the same page, they talked about the church meeting that was looming over them. Pixie confessed her idea about Otto being allowed a say in the decision too, since it was his attack they were avenging, and Jax agreed, so as she sat in between Chibs and Jax, she called Laroy’s number.

“Lil’ P.” Laroy greeted cheerily after the third ring. “You all good, sister?”

“Hi Laroy.” Pixie replied. “I’m okay, hope you’re good, brother.” added honestly, compassion in her voice.

“S’all okay, anythin’ I can do?” Laroy assured her, sounding like he was smiling at Pixie’s concern for his wellbeing.

“Yeah, actually, are you able to get a message into Otto?” Pixie asked hopefully as Jax and Chibs listened in.

“Sure, when do you need to talk to him? I can get my guard to put him on a phone line so you can talk direct, just give me a time.” Laroy told her. Pixie’s gave a small squeak of excitement and Jax grinned and gave her a nod.

“Four pm?” Pixie asked, trying to keep her voice level.

Laroy could sense she had a lot riding on this phone call. “I’ll make it happen, keep me posted, Lil’ P.”

“Thank you so, so much Laroy, I’ll make it up to you, bro.” Pixie replied, her tone sweet and joyful.

Laroy’s laugh came down the phone. “Kid, you paid me double what I asked, and saved a brother’s life, you’re all chill.” He insisted.

“Hm, I’ll think of something.” Pixie decided, wanting to make sure that there would always be some kind of trade-off to stop anyone feeling like she was asking too much. “You’re the best, honestly.”

Laroy chuckled. “See you around, Lil’ P, you need anythin’ else, lemme know.”

“You too, Laroy, I got your back.” Pixie agreed before she hung up and looked wide-eyed at Jax. “You think Clay’ll listen to Otto?”

“He better, Otto thinks the world of us, he’s a good Son. Did shit for us that I’m not sure most would.” Jax told her, shaking his head as he thought about Otto’s predicament.

“He was close with JT too, right?” Chibs queried, hands idly stroking the worn tan leather of the manuscript’s cover.

“Yeah, JT thought of him like a kid brother, wanted Otto to learn how to be a good Son through his guidance and Piney’s. Remember bein’ a kid and seein’ Piney, JT and Big Otto sat out on the back porch just drinkin’ beer and talkin’ ‘bout the club and it’s future whilst Opie, Tommy and me played ball.” Jax reminisced with a faraway look in his eyes and a sad smile. “Crushed Piney when Otto got sent to the hole, he lost JT and Otto in the space of a couple years.”

“When did JT pass and Otto get sent down?” Pixie asked gently. “Not tryin’ to pry, I’m just thinkin’.”

“S’okay.” Jax assured her with a half-smile and a little shoulder nudge. “JT died in ninety-three, Otto went down in ninety-five, just as Clay started really shaping the club to what it is now.” He explained. Chibs studied Pixie’s face, seeing there was something she was piecing together in her mind, and he catalogued it for something he wanted to ask her about later, away from Jax.

“Wow, no wonder Piney’s so protective of you.” Pixie thought aloud. “Wants to make sure that what happened to JT and Otto doesn’t happen to you and Ope.”

“I’ll make sure tha’ doesn’t happen either.” Chibs agreed. “We gotta get back out there, Clay an’ Tig’ll be back soon.” He instructed, checking the time on the Harley wall clock. He passed the manuscript to Pixie who placed it back into her backpack whilst Jas stood up and stretched his shoulders. When they were ready, the trio departed the dorm room and went to go see what the others were doing at the bar. Opie and Juice had gone back to playing pool but Bobby and Piney had literally just returned from Cara Cara and were getting themselves beers from the fridge. Pixie gave a little yip of excitement upon seeing them again and went to go give them hugs. Bobby got his first and laughed a little at the exuberant way Pixie greeted them.

“You saw me just a couple hours ago, little lady.” He chuckled, pushing some of Pixie’s curls back from her face.

“I know, but we’re all so stressed about the church vote, and when that happens, it’s easy to forget we’re a family first and foremost, and no matter what happens with the vote, as long we know we all love each other, we can make it through.” Pixie explained passionately. Bobby was touched and gave her a smile before he let her go so, she could jump up at Piney, loving the way he gave a deep laugh and hauled her up into his arms tightly. Piney was one of the few people Pixie felt truly safe with and looked up to as a parental figure. Piney knew this and adored how Pixie was able to let her walls down with him, she made him feel wanted and needed, and to Piney, that was priceless.

“Did you guys see my mugshot?” Pixie asked him as she stroked the well-worn denim of Piney’s kutte.

“Mugshot?!” Piney asked, setting Pixie down and looking over to the wall with Bobby. “Now what happened, missy?”

Pixie filled the men in on what happened on Mainstreet and listened to Bobby lightly reprimand her, Jax, and Opie on keeping up appearances in Charming and causing trouble, if they continued fighting out in the open like that, they were more likely to get into hot water with authorities and there was only so much Unser could do. Jax agreed and promised it wouldn’t happen again, which allowed Bobby to relax a little more, though he, like everyone else, was feeling a mounting sense of unease for the impending church meeting. When Piney was sure Bobby was done giving his piece, he put his hand on Pixie’s shoulder.

“A box came for you today.” Piney let her know, watching the mixture of emotions play out on Pixie’s face, hesitancy but also excitement. “I dunno when, I just checked the office when I got back from Cara Cara and I put it in your dorm room whilst you were talkin’ with Chibs and Jax.”

“Does it say where it came from?” Pixie asked curiously, hoping to all hell it was from Francesca and not another piece of blackmail like the mask Gemma got.

“Yeah, Highton. Had ‘Mrs Francesca Romanchek’ listed as the sender.” Piney told her, grinning as Pixie started hopping up and down.

“Yay! She said she was gonna send me some things from home.” Pixie exclaimed; her eyes so vibrant with happiness. “Thanks for bringing it in for me, I’ll check it after church.”

“You’re welcome, darlin’, you deserve some light relief from all the bullshit.” Piney replied affectionately. Juice came over to see what had gotten Pixie so happy and when Pixie excitedly told him about the box, he couldn’t help but encourage her hyperness, knowing Pixie just needed someone to bounce with and let her take a breath before shit got heavy. They joked around about what could be inside, with Chibs giving his own funny little suggestions to help Juice bring Pixie’s playful side out. Before long, Pixie got a little too energetic, so Juice took her outside to the lot to blow off steam before they needed to knuckle down when Clay and Tig returned. They retrieved Jax’s old skateboard from the storage closet and took turns messing around with it. Seeing as Juice used to skateboard around when he was a kid, he knew what he was doing and was able to help Pixie scoot around and teased her about balancing. Juice found that goofing off wasn’t just beneficial for Pixie, as he felt like he needed to let off some steam too, and when Pixie was a little calmer and able to listen properly again, he spoke up.

“Can I talk to you about somethin’, kiddo?” Juice asked as he put his hands on Pixie’s shoulders and straightened her out again as she started tipping too much standing on the board.

“J, you know you can tell me anything, we’re best friends.” Pixie replied, giving Juice an encouraging smile as she gave a little kick to get the board rolling a little whilst holding Juice’s forearm. “I’ve seen you in nothin’ but a diaper and I still don’t judge you, I love you.”

Juice laughed at Pixie’s comment. “Hey, I’ve got that memory repressed, don’t go diggin’ it back up.” He joked, causing Pixie to giggle a little. “I love you too, Pix, you know that. I’m just really stressed about the vote, I’ve never seen the club so divided, and there’s gonna be a huge blow out no matter which way the vote goes. If we go immediate retaliation, Jax’ll be pissed, you’ll be pissed, and the club’ll be in danger. If we get delayed retaliation, Clay’s gonna be so fuckin’ mad, Tig and Ope too, and the club’s _still_ gonna be in danger coz we got the racists tryin’ to fuck us over, and last time we voted to wait on anythin’ Clay went behind our backs and did it anyways.” Juice mused, his voice and face displaying just how distressed he was really feeling, able to let it out away from the others. Pixie stopped scooting and jumped off the board to comfort him, knowing Juice was just as emotional as she was, he was just better at hiding it until he felt safe enough to let it out. Pixie was Juice’s support system, just as much as he was hers.

“Breathe, J. I wish I could say it’s gonna be okay, but we both know that no matter which way the vote goes, shit’s still gonna hit the fan. What I can say for sure, however, is that we have each other, and no matter what happens, we’ll keep each other safe along with the rest of the club.” Pixie told him, reaching up to put a hand on either side of Juice’s face so she could look into his scared brown eyes. “I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe, J, you’re not alone anymore.” Pixie reiterated, knowing his internal saboteur and monologue it was always telling Juice. “Clay can do his absolute worst, but he’ll never be able to corrupt the love this club has for each other, and the love I have for you. We’re gonna come out the other side of this, and there will be better days to come.”

Juice nodded his head silently and wrapped his arms around Pixie’s torso, hugging her to him. “Can we make a pillow fort later?” he mumbled into her shoulder as Pixie rubbed his back.

“Yeah, I’d love that. We can go hide in it and pretend the outside doesn’t exist for a little bit, watch some movies.” Pixie suggested, kissing Juice’s cheek as he straightened up, looking a little surer of himself. “I’ll make you those triple chocolate fudge cookies you love too, I’ve got the ingredients back at my place.”

Juice’s eyes let up and he beamed down at Pixie. “Oh, I’m holding you to that, those are my favourite.”

Pixie giggled at how much Juice perked up over the prospect of cookies. “Knew that would make you happy again.” Pixie teased gently.

“It’s called comfort food for a reason.” Juice argued playfully, turning Pixie so she had her back to him and picked her up, spinning her around. Pixie gave a little laugh snort, relieved that she was able to make Juice feel better and loving the feeling of being playful with Juice.

“I love your laugh.” Juice chuckled as he set Pixie down. “I can be in the absolute worst mood, but as soon as I hear that little snort, or that mischievous little giggle, just makes everything better.”

Pixie smiled at his comment. “Love yours too bro, makes me feel like things are gonna be alright, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Juice agreed, feeling the same way. He let Pixie go so he could grab the skateboard before it got in the way of the Harleys they could hear coming up the road. Sure enough, Clay and Tig finally materialised through the gate and pulled up. Pixie noted Clay looked pleased with himself and hoped that boded well for the upcoming meeting. Pixie and Juice waited for them by the clubhouse door and put the skateboard down on one of the tables.

“How’d the meeting go, boss man?” Pixie greeted, snuggling into Tig as he enveloped her in a hug from behind and kissed her cheek. The bristles from his moustache and scruffy goatee tickled her cheek and Pixie felt herself melt a little.

“I’ll let you know in church.” Clay replied walking straight past her and Juice dismissively.

“Wow! What an enlightening conversation, Clay, you’re _such_ a ray of sunshine!” Pixie retorted sarcastically once Clay had disappeared into the clubhouse. Juice laughed at her words and she felt a rumble from Tig.

“I’ll go get him a beer.” Juice told her before he headed inside too, leaving Pixie and Tig alone.

“You all good, kitten?” Tig asked, nuzzling his face against hers, just needing to feel Pixie close to him. Pixie cuddled tighter against him too, the pair of them knowing that soon they’d be on opposing sides.

“Nervous as all hell, you?” Pixie confessed, her hazel eyes like saucers as she looked up at Tig, letting him see the anxiety she had inside.

“Same, honestly.” Tig admitted before he gave a sigh. “We need this retaliation, darlin’. Otto deserves it, and the club _needs_ it. We can’t keep taking hits.” He told her, trying to stop his voice from sounding too authoritative. Pixie turned around in his grasp and shook her head.

“No, Tiggy, we don’t fully understand the threat we’re taking out. We’ll be like kids swinging at a piñata, and if we get a lucky hit, all we’re gonna get from it is bullets and blood.” Pixie argued gently, but there was a sense of frustration to her tone.

Tig let go of her and stepped back, shaking his head, looking frustrated too. “You’re wrong, Pixie. I’ve been in this gig a hell of a lot longer than you.”

Pixie scoffed and raised an eyebrow, a flash of hurt lancing across her eyes. “You’re seriously playing the age card? Just coz’ I have almost seven years on me doesn't make a newbie, I had to lead my charter. I was Vice President; I saw shit nobody should _ever_ have to see.” Pixie fired back passionately. “I organised retaliations and I saw the fallout of ones that went bad. I know what I’m talking about, Alex.” She finished, her eyes were glossy, and Pixie bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears from forming. She _hated_ arguing with Tig, it hurt her so much and she was so terrified of saying something that she couldn’t take back or undo, as well as feeling like Tig might throw in the towel, telling her she’s too much to handle.

“Yeah well so do I, Meggie! I’ve lost brothers to this shit! I’m just trying to protect you _goddammit_!” Tig shouted back, his body language turning aggressive and his own baby blue eyes showing the stress and torment he was feeling inside too. As soon as he felt himself get angry, he took a couple steps back, putting distance between himself and Pixie, making sure that even though he’d lost control, Pixie wouldn’t feel threatened or too scared of him. It made him feel sick to his stomach when he argued with Pixie. He knew he was hurting her just as much as he was hurting back and he wished he could stop, but he’d never really been able to reign in his feelings. He just didn’t know how.

“ _So am I_!” Pixie shrieked back, losing it too. “I love you with everything that I have in me! I can’t fuckin’ lose anyone else! I can’t lose you!” This time the tears did fall, and Pixie turned her back on Tig, hiding them from him and seeing Chibs stood in the doorway to the clubhouse, arms folded, looking thoroughly pissed off.

“Neither of ye are in the right frame o’ mind fer this conversation.” He scolded stepping out onto the porch area where Pixie and Tig were standing. “Take a smoke Tig. Lass, inside, _now_.” Chibs ordered sharply, watching Tig storm around the corner of the clubhouse and out of sight before he put his arm around Pixie.

“Sorry, dad.” Pixie whimpered as she turned into his chest. Chibs made a comforting shushing sound and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey, everyone’s fried right now, it’s alright.” Chibs assured her. "Ye two just need some space an' time ta calm down.”

“First Ope, now Tiggy.” Pixie lifted her head up from Chibs’ chest so she could look up at him. Chibs saw the distress on Pixie’s face and his heart broke for her, it really crushed her when confrontations occurred with the people she loved most in the world. “Am I wrong? Did I do something to make them mad?” Pixie asked, her voice trembling.

Chibs shook his head forcefully. “No, lovie. Yer just tryin’ ta protect them an’ do what’s best. It’s nobody’s fault.” He assured her, drying Pixie’s tears with the sleeve of his black jacket.

“Then why’s it so difficult? It feels like no matter what I do someone’s gonna get hurt.” Pixie mumbled, holding onto Chibs like a lifeline.

“Because tha’ right thing ta do isn’t always tha easiest thing ta do, sometimes it hurts an' sometimes it’s hard.” Chibs told her gently, kissing her forehead. “Keep fightin’ lass, I’m with ye, and I’m so proud of ye.”

Chibs’ words helped Pixie to calm a little, stopping the tears so she could start working on getting everything back under control whilst Chibs held her close and gave her all the support she needed. “Tha gaol agam ort, dad.” Pixie said after a moment.

Every time Pixie said those words, Chibs felt his heart bloom, he’d fought all his life to be able to hear that phrase said to him, and it made it all the more impactful that it was coming from someone he viewed as his daughter. “Tha gaol agam ort, mo nighean bhrèagha.” Chibs replied softly, pushing all his love into those words so Pixie felt how much she meant to Chibs. ( _I love you, my beautiful daughter_.)

“Br-ea?” Pixie queried, trying to pronounce the word. The attempt made Chibs smile proudly to hear her trying to learn his language.

“Mmhm. Means beautiful, bh-r-ee-ah.” Chibs explained gently, tipping Pixie’s head up carefully with a hand under her chin so she could see how he pronounced the word.

“Bh-r-ee-ah. Bhrèagha.” Pixie repeated with a smile, the Gaelic acting as a much-needed diversion.

Chibs grinned when she got it right, and that pride-filled grin made Pixie feel confident again. Under Chibs’ wing, she felt like she could do almost anything. “Good lass.” He cheered gently.  
“Hey, Clay’s sayin’ it’s time to get into church.” Jax announced as he came outside. “We heard the yelling, is everythin’ a’ight?” He queried, seeing Pixie’s slightly damp cheeks and the sad puppy look she always got when she cried. The tears had stopped, but she looked shaken up and Jax wanted to march around the corner and slam Tig against the wall.

“Yeah, just a difference of opinion. We’ll work it out.” Pixie brushed him off, giving Chibs one last squeeze and letting go. “We better go in then.” Pixie decided, stepping closer to Jax who took her hand.

“I’ll go get Tig, bring him in.” Chibs told them.

“Be nice, dad, he’s hurting too.” Pixie warned, knowing how protective Chibs was over her.

“I promise.” Chibs agreed. “Whatever happens, I love you, lass, remember tha’.”

“Love you too, dad.” Pixie smiled before she turned and went in with Jax, her heart feeling like it was sinking into her Doc Martens. She took her seat at the end of the table next to Juice and Piney, filling Half-Sack’s spot and scrubbing her face, making sure she looked as normal as possible before she got called out for it by Clay, who was finishing his beer in the bar room. She just knew he’d accuse her of being weak if she was caught crying at the table. Piney reached across from his end of the table and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. When everyone finished filing in, Clay sat down in his spot and lit up his cigar. Tig flicked his eyes in Pixie’s direction and gave a quick apologetic look before focusing back on Clay. Everyone looked pretty grim-faced as they prepared to listen, and you could feel the tension weighing down on everyone like an oppressive blanket.

“I’ll start by givin’ an update on the Oswald land problem. There’s no threat of a highway, never even was in the first place. It’s a, uh, smoke and mirrors game some sleazebag on the board uses to get money out of land-owners.” Clay explained, then gave a slight chuckle. “And they call _us_ the outlaws. Hale junior tipped us off, and now Oswald’s pushin’ back. We’re gonna monitor the situation, but for the, uh, time bein’, we’re all settled.” Clay finished. Heads nodded in approval from round the table in agreement and when nobody had anything to say, Clay continued. “We all know, it’s been a shit year.” He announced. As a few of the Sons lit their cigarettes in preparation to listen hard. “I know we were layin’ low, tryin’ to shake off this ATF stink. And I would never intentionally put a member of this club at risk.” Clay continued and Pixie had to bite her tongue not to call Clay out on his blatant bullshit. It was too soon for that, she had to hang in there until it was their turn to speak and say their piece, otherwise, the meeting would turn into a massive shit storm. “ _But_ we underestimated Zobelle, the League’s reach.” Clay continued, and Pixie narrowed her eyes, trying to see where Clay was going with this. They were underestimating Zobelle by planning an _immediate_ retaliation, not by delaying to obtain more information. “He hurt Gem, we know that for sure now, Unser called to let me know that the DNA was Weston’s. Now he’s hurt a brother too. If we don’t act now, it’s gonna be a sign of weakness.” Clay described, his words were tempestuous but calmly spoken and were accompanied by Tig and Opie bowing their heads in agreement, which felt like a knife twisting in Pixie’s gut. “They can’t do it to us again. We’ve got an _obligation_ to this club, to this town, that we have to crush this threat.” Clay’s words upped in volume and fevour, emphasised by him looking around the table at the Sons and tapping his finger against the club table. “Retaliation must be _harsh_ and _immediate_.” Clay proclaimed, his words sounding like an order, rather than a choice for the Sons to vote on. “That’s what we do.” He said strongly, trying to raise the morale in the room and remind the others of the rules they lived their lives by. “It’s what we’ve always done.”

There was a pause as Jax lit his cigarette and prepared to speak, looking at the clock on the wall which was reading five minutes to four pm. They’d started the meeting early, which meant he had a few minutes to premise Big Otto’s call. He took a deep puff and gestured to Clay. “I agree with everythin’ you’re saying.” Jax started off smoothly, Clay hid the surprised look in his eyes by nodding and glancing down at the table. “We underestimated Zobelle. Gotta protect our town. Retaliation is indisputable.” Jax reiterated, making sure he touched on Clay’s points to acknowledge that he’d listened fairly. Then he took the dive. “ _But_ if we do it now, we’re doin’ it half-blind. These guys aren’t gangsters. They’re moneyed, smart and connected- both sides of the law.” Jax explained emphatically, trying to reason and show the mistake Clay and his side were making if they didn’t stop now. The other Sons listened to him carefully, giving the odd encouraging head dip, whilst Clay looked away from Jax and shook his head, dismissing Jax’s words before they’d even fully left his mouth. “They wanted us to blow up Darby’s meth lab.” Jax proclaimed, which gained Tig’s attention back, as well as the others who looked across at Jax with curious and unnerved expressions. Jax raised the DVD Hale had given him so everyone could see the physical proof. “That’s us doin’ it, caught on security cameras, had them hidden around the property, not just on the house. That’s Ope’s face, plain as day.” Jax revealed, locking eyes with Opie whose face changed from listening but quietly disagreeing with Jax, to paling as he realised that if that was handed to law enforcement, he was going back to jail for certain. “Otto getting jumped was bait Zobelle _knew_ we’d take. But out here, he’s not using the muscle, he’s using the _law_. He expects us to retaliate, he _wants_ it and he’s _ready_ for it.” Jax talked to the club, walking them through the clear facts that he’d discovered. “I _love_ Otto. I want to avenge what happened to him, but not at the expense of my club.” Jax told the others intently as Pixie gave her little signal to him to say her phone was ringing. “We gotta wait. Due diligence, learn. Otto knows this too.” Jax concluded, watching the others look at him in surprise by his last sentence as Pixie pulled out her vibrating phone. Clay was about to shout at her for interrupting the meeting when she answered it and put it on speaker.

“Hey, Big Otto.” She welcomed him. “You’re on speaker in church, everyone can hear what you have to say.” Pixie announced, looking across at Clay with a slightly smug smile.

“Hey, chickadee.” Otto greeted back, his voice sounding laid back. “Hey, everyone else, miss you guys.” He added to the others around the table who immediately gave their welcomes to him. When things quietened, Otto spoke again. “Listen, I know I don’t have a vote. I gave up that right the second I put on the orange jumpsuit. I know that, Clay.” Otto told them, wanting to make sure the club president wouldn't try to make it seem like Otton was overstepping his positon. “But when Jax and Pixie told me what my attack was _really_ about, how Zobelle’s been trying to incite you guys to attack him, I realised that Jax is right. He’s trying to get you to act violently so he can use it to get you all sent to prison or killed. This isn’t the first time the asshole's done it. From what I heard, Zobelle did it to the War Boys and look where they are now. We _have_ to be smarter, hold fire, wait it out until we can find an in. Don’t endanger yourselves for my sake. Ten stitches are only temporary, they can be taken out and I’ll heal up fine, but nine brothers and a sister getting taken out, that’ll kill me way worse than anythin’ LOAN or Zobelle could _ever_ do to me. _Please_ , _do not do this_.” Otto pleaded emphatically, the love for his club coming through strongly, and his plea brought lumps to many throats in the chapel, all feeling moved by Otto's consideration for them. “Don’t get sent here over some broom-wielding asshat and a cigar-smoking devil.” Otto reemphasised, pausing for a moment as if overcome with emotion. The rest of the table looked shaken up too by Otto’s words.

“Thanks for sharing your piece Otto.” Pixie spoke up.

“Hey, I got my first cup of decent coffee in thirteen years today, sharing what’s goin’ on in my head is the least I could do in return.” Otto replied, sounding like he was smiling once more. “I love you all.”  
“We love you too, Otto.” Jax added, beaming at hearing Otto talk so freely and openly.

“We’ll come visit you soon.” Clay added in a friendly tone, though his face contradicted it.

“Just make sure it’s on the opposite side of the glass to me.” Otto replied before the tone went dead and Pixie shut her phone.

There was a brief moment of stillness as everyone processed Otto’s words, their decisions finalising one way or the other. Clay looked thoroughly agitated about the fact Pixie and Jax had let Otto speak in Church, but neither of them looked sorry. They felt strongly about the fact that Otto should get a say about his own retaliation. “Let’s vote it.” Clay announced when the silence began to get too oppressive. “Immediate retaliation.” He announced. “Yea.” Clay voted. Pixie knew no matter what, Clay’s vote wouldn’t have changed, but it felt like Clay had just immediately dismissed Otto’s requests without even considering them. He looked to Tig next.

“I hear Otto, but not doin’ anythin’ makes it feel like we’re lettin’ it slide, and after all the shit he’s done for us?" Tig looked around the table, looking emotional over Otto's commitment to the club. "I can’t let that happen; he _deserves_ respect. So absolutely, yea.” Tig clarified, glancing at Pixie and seeing the hurt in her eyes before he looked away again, her expression killing him inside.

Clay looked to Chibs next, who stared back at him and gave a deep breath out, his dark brown eyes compassionate and almost as dark as the lenses on his sunglasses that were propped on his head. “Don’t feel right.” He said quietly, his voice full of ardour from hearing Otto and seeing the clear divide like a tear in the club’s armour. “So, _no_.” He added resolutely, looking at Jax and giving him a nod, showing he was clearly backing him up and was loyal to Jax. Jax reciprocated with a nod of his own, looking tense like a coiled spring. Pixie’s knee was bouncing agitatedly under the table and Juice rested a strong hand onto it, stilling the bounces and helping Pixie to keep calm, passing her the chain to fiddle with instead. Everyone turned to look at Opie, seeing how his face was in a deep-set frown.

“Yea.” He said simply, his opinion set in stone as he refused to look in Pixie’s direction, instead looking at Clay and then Jax. Clay nodded his approval and Jax swallowed hard, trying not to take Opie's vote personally and failing.

Then it was Piney’s turn. He snapped the cigarette he was holding in half, crumpling it up in his big hand to show his displeasure at his own son’s decision, as well as Clay and Tig’s. “ _Nay_.” He declared in a deep growl, challenging Clay before he dropped the cigarette pieces. He put his hand on Pixie’s forearm to signal it was her turn.

“Otto doesn’t want it, and as a Son, we live by the rule ‘brains before bullets’, so _nay_.” Pixie told them, pointing to the plaque on the wall behind her for a moment. Letting her answer sink in as she held Piney’s hand tightly. Her face was dignified and strong in what she believed in.

Juice felt the mounting pressure resting on his shoulders as he looked over the table at Chibs and Tig, two of the Sons he looked up to the most now on opposing sides of the gavel. He felt intimidated being at the centre of attention, and his immediate response was to crack and say ‘yea’ so he wouldn’t anger Clay, but he also thought about what Jax had said, how Otto had implored with them not to go down the immediate retaliation route, and how Pixie had supported Juice since day one. Juice's breathing was irregular, and under the table, Pixie linked her fingers with his, sensing his impending panic attack if he didn’t slow himself down. That touch seemed to break him out of it, clearing up his mind and reminding Juice of the strength he had inside of himself. He let out a breath to calm himself. “Nay.” He finally managed, feeling relief once the word was past his lips and tried to ignore the way Tig shook his head and the angry glare from Clay. Everyone’s attentions were then diverted to Bobby, much to Juice's relief. Clay was getting significantly more and more frustrated, as even if Bobby was to vote on his side, the club would still be tied by Jax’s vote, which meant there would be no majority either way. Bobby’s answer suddenly meant more to Clay than just the decision on retaliation, it now became a vote on who’s side he was on, Jax’s or Clay’s. Bobby knew this too, and hesitated, turning his chair slightly so it was rocking side to side in a show of slight nervousness.

“Three-three. Where you at, brother?” Clay prompted him, trying to show his concern and connection to Bobby, hoping to sway him.

Bobby couldn’t look into Clay's eyes, staring down at the table as he gulped down the tirade of emotions he was feeling, and the claustrophobia caused by the tense air in the room, bearing down on the Sons like it was trying to force them down. “Smart vote.” Bobby answered quietly. “Nay.” He finally pushed out, still unable to look Clay in the face. If he had, Bobby would have seen the way the colour drained out, and the way Clay's features shifted to startled and wounded. Pixie thought this was one of the rare times she’d ever seen true emotion that wasn’t anger on Clay’s face. He really thought he had Bobby in his corner and was taking Bobby’s vote as a sign he was defying Clay. There was a pregnant pause and Jax nodded his head, looking tense and melancholic. Even though he’d won the vote, it felt like nobody had truly won. Everyone was stressed, divided, and in a state of uncertainty for the club’s near future.

“Nay.” Jax stated softly, unable to speak any louder, as though if he did it would shatter the group. “Five-three. Majority vote.” He announced to the others, still in the low, tense tone. Clay immediately looked away from Jax, Tig ducked his head and rubbed his temple and Chibs nodded. The three Sons' reactions were a visual example of the conflicting emotions playing out across the room and in everyone’s minds and hearts. “We wait on retaliation.” Jax added, making sure that point was clear. Everyone shuffled in their seats like they couldn’t bear to be in the room a moment longer, and Clay tapped the gavel onto the wooden plinth almost inaudibly, and defeatedly, Clay's eyes completely disassociated from the room. The second the gavel sounded, everyone jumped up apart from Clay and Bobby. Pixie automatically scooped up the ashtrays with Juice and gathered the ash from the table as fast as they could before exiting. The heavy church door shut behind the last of the Sons, sending the chapel into muteness once more. Neither Clay nor Bobby could look at each other, Clay was still staring blindly at the reaper on the table, he hadn’t moved since tapping the gavel, and Bobby was still rotating his seat, his own eyes were glossy, feeling the weight of his decision and the turmoil that the club had found itself in.

“When you want blind action, you go to Tig.” Bobby spoke up after a heavy moment, staring at the door opposite him. “When you want the truth, you come to me.” He stated, flicking his eyes over to Clay’s form, unable to fully turn to face him still, not being able to bear seeing his old friend look so withdrawn and down. When he finally forced himself to do so, Bobby was met with Clay’s icy blue eyes set like despondent aquamarines against his heavyset furrowed brows. Bobby took a breath before speaking again, making sure the words were going to come out the way he wanted to, reflecting on his character. “I don’t know what’s going on between you and the boy.” Bobby stated, his voice sounded so grief-stricken at seeing his family so ripped up. “But _somebody_ has got to start making decisions that protect this club.” Bobby told him obstinately. “That’s what I did.” He explained, showing that he wasn’t trying to betray Clay, like Clay had instantly assumed. When his old friend refused to acknowledge him, Bobby shook his head and stood up, pushing his chair under the table, causing it to clatter and rattle, and walking out, leaving Clay to ruminate all alone.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst Bobby and Clay had been discussing, Juice and Pixie had been cleaning out the ashtrays in the utility room in relative quietness, unable to work out what to say after the troubling church meeting. Pixie finally broke it by nudging Juice’s thigh with her hip as they wiped the damp ashtrays dry with two tea towels.

“Proud of you, J. Not just sayin’ that coz’ you chose ‘nay’, I would have respected your decision either way. What I’m sayin’ is that you spoke up, said what you believed in, not what would appease Clay.” Pixie told him tenderly, her voice sounding hoarse from keeping back so much emotion all the way through church. Pixie was ready to just go and hide away from the world for a little while, let everything out, and rest, she was so emotionally and physically exhausted and could sense Juice was in the same position.

Juice gave a small smile, feeling a little more comfort at the reminder someone was proud of him and cared deeply for him. “Thanks, cariño. I’m proud of you too, you fought for Otto and the right decision with Jax. Meeting probably would have gone differently if you didn’t fight back.”

They put the ashtrays away, and tidied the utility room, working as a little team. “You wanna go get a lemonade and sit out for a little bit?” Pixie suggested, thinking on how best to destress before either of them went near their motorbikes.

“Sounds like a plan.” Juice agreed, taking Pixie’s small hand in his, needing the contact just as much as she did. They didn’t even fully make it into the bar room before Tig stormed over to the pair of them, stopping Juice and Pixie in their tracks abruptly. He looked like he’d been pacing around, working himself up after the meeting instead of trying to chill out.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna pull that stunt with Otto?” Tig snapped accusingly. Pixie flinched at how loud and vexed his voice was, as well as the stricken expression on his face.

“I-I didn’t have a chance, I was going to tell you before church, but then we argued instead.” Pixie confessed, trying to remain calm. “Please, Tiggy, let’s take a step back and talk, I can’t fight anymore.” She implored, letting go of Juice and reaching for Tig, needing to feel safe with him again and wanting desperately to support him and take away the distraught look in his eyes. Tig backed away from her hands and made a stop motion with his own.

“ _No_. You had all day to tell me, we were in a fuckin’ cell together for _hours_.” He fired back angrily, hands twitching at his sides.

“Alex, _please_.” Pixie cried out, trying to rationalise with him and control the rising tidal wave of anguish she was feeling. The other Sons, who were gathered in the bar room, heard the distress in Pixie’s voice and turned their attention to the corridor, watching the argument play out warily. “I didn’t do any of this to hurt you, I promise!” Pixie added, finding her voice again. “I keep telling you I’m doing this to protect you, because _I am_. We can’t fight Zobelle head on, it won’t work!”

“This ain’t about me!” Tig shouted sounding like thunder and looking like the embodiment of storm. “I wasn’t the one that was abducted! It wasn’t me that got shot in the fuckin’ shoulder, or stabbed by a fuckin’ broom! Our family is comin’ under fire, _you’re_ comin’ under fire! I can’t just stand here and let it fuckin’ happen!” Tig exploded in a torrent of words, releasing everything he’d been holding back as his chest rose and feel in deep gulps of breath. He felt powerless against Zobelle and LOAN, he felt like he’d failed his family in doing the one thing he’d been sworn in to do. “ _I’m_ the Sergeant-At-Arms, it’s my job to protect everyone!” He reminded Pixie needlessly, emphasising how powerless he felt. Tig's tone was vicious and bitter, but the anger wasn’t meant to be directed at Pixie. In truth, he was furious at himself for not being able to protect his family, and at Zobelle for managing to get three injuries in on the club and the people he was sworn to safeguard.

“ _I know_!” Pixie cut in desperately. “I _know_ you are, Alex! Nobody’s doubting your commitment or how deeply you cherish us! It wasn’t your fault Gem, or me, or Otto got hurt. The only person to blame is Zobelle.” Pixie told him, trying to lower her voice, showing she didn’t want to fight with him, trying to help Tig to gain control over himself again, but it was far too late.

“So then why aren’t we goin’ after him?!” Tig yelled, the sound reverberating around the bar room and Pixie's mind as she stared up at the pure fury on Tig's face. Pixie couldn’t take it anymore; her bottom lip began to tremble, and tears ran in rivulets down her cheeks. The air to leave Tig’s lungs along with most of the anger, feeling totally wrecked and heartbroken over the fact that the cause of Pixie's sobs was his words and actions. Seeing how he’d affected Pixie, Tig turned defensive, feeling guiltier than ever. “Don’t start cryin’! That’s not fair!” Tig objected, pointing an accusatory finger at Pixie, his voice wavering. Pixie could see he was also holding back tears and that only stung her more. Her hands ached to reach out to him and try to help or tranquillize him. The second Tig’s arm moved to point at Pixie, Juice jumped in front of her protectively as the others got up from their seats, working out if they should spring in or not. They were used to fistfights, not this heart-wrenching exchange of words and pleadings.

“Don’t yell at her for cryin’!” Juice fired back sharply, looking up at Tig incredulously. “Shouldn’t even be yellin’ at her, _period_. Pixie didn’t do anythin’ wrong.” he told him sternly.

Tig felt even more defensive over the fact he _knew_ Juice was right, but Tig wasn’t in the right headspace to admit that or to chill out. “This doesn’t concern you.” He growled at the younger Son, expecting Juice to duck his head and step away, like he usually would have.

Juice’s face went from mildly pissed to full-on outraged. The other Sons had only ever seen Juice this angry once before; when Elias had called Pixie a ‘whore’. “Oh, it fuckin’ does when it’s _my_ baby sister you’re terrorising!” Juice snarled loudly, his brown eyes turning almost black and his mouth curling into a fierce scowl, surprising everyone including Pixie, who looked up at Juice with huge eyes. “You need to leave.” Juice spoke through gritted teeth, taking a step closer to Tig.

“W-” Was all Tig could get out, ready to emforece his authority over Juice, before Juice cut in.

“ _Get the fuck out_!” Juice belted out, pointing decisively to the clubhouse door with a promise of violence if Tig didn't comply. Tig, who was completely baffled by this side of Juice that had never fully made an appearance until now, automatically took a step back, before turning on his heels and stamping out the clubhouse door, slamming it behind him so hard it rebounded off of the doorframe. Pixie immediately tried to go to him, worried that Tig was alone and troubled, but Juice put a hand on her wrist and tenderly stopped her.

“He needs to calm down.” Juice told her, pulling Pixie into his arms as he worked to pacify himself and cradle Pixie as she went to absolute pieces in his arms.

“I’ll talk to him.” Bobby volunteered, putting down the beer he was holding onto the bar top. He knew Tig like the back of his hand and completely understood what his fight had really been about.

“Tell him I love him, please.” Pixie begged, lifting her head from Juice's chest, hearing Bobby’s words. “I don’t want him to hate me.” She added, in between sobs and hiccups, each little distressed sound acting like a pin to the hearts of the Charming Sons.

“He doesn’t, darlin’. He loves you more than anythin’, Tig’s just real bad with feelings.” Bobby soothed, coming to Pixie’s side with Jax and Chibs. “I’ll tell him you love him; I promise. Don’t start thinkin’ he doesn’t want to be with you, okay? Tig would never call it off, you’re the best thing in his life and he knows it.” Bobby reinforced, giving Pixie’s shoulder a comforting pat before he left the room. Pixie burrowed herself against Juice’s chest once more as he reassured her, feeling his black t-shirt dampen with her tears.

“We got ye, lass.” Chibs crooned next, stroking Pixie's ponytail and getting the stray hairs away from her face. “Nobody’s blamin’ ye fer how tha’ vote went, it was tha’ right decision. Smart vote.” He told her, trying to dispel the anxieties playing out in Pixie’s mind that he knew were there. She gave a small head-bob in reply and Juice let her go gently so she could get a hug from Chibs, knowing that physical support was just as important to Pixie as verbal backing. Chibs kissed the top of her head and resumed to stroking her hair, murmuring soft Gaelic phrases to help settle her down. Everyone’s feelings were frazzled and Chibs knew they all needed to take a step back and get their bearings. “I need ta lock up tha’ garage as I’m technically still on shift, then once I do, we’ll have a talk, aye?” He suggested, rubbing Pixie’s cheek with his thumb.

Pixie nodded her approval. “Yeah, I need you, dad.” She mumbled, her voice sounded so fragile and small and her eyes so lost.

“Give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there.” Chibs confirmed, half-debating on blowing the shift off altogether, but knew he had to balance work and family, and Pixie understood this, and accepted it. “Love ye, lass.”

“Love you too, dad.” Pixie gave him a tiny smile, trying to tap into what little courage she had left. Chibs kissed her forehead again before he released her so Jax could have his turn supporting Pixie and Chibs left to sort the garage out.

“We did the right thing.” Jax told her as Pixie hugged him. He hated seeing Pixie torn up the way she was, as well as the rest of the club being so downtrodden and struggling to work out where they went next. it was like watching a building crumble down around him and being powerless to stop it.

“I know, I wouldn’t change what we did.” Pixie told him in between breaths to stop herself from hyperventilating. “Don’t let Clay get to you, he’s wrong about retaliation.” Pixie added, drying her face on her sleeve and looking up at Jax to show her undying support for him, as well as her adoration for her brother.

Jax nodded his head, knowing Pixie could feel how tense he was and was going to focus more on trying to comfort him than sorting her own disturbances out. “Why don’t you and Juice go relax in your room for a bit? Work out where your head’s at and just forget about all this shit for a while?” Jax suggested. Pixie looked reluctant to let him go, worrying about how Jax was coping, but gave a small nod, sensing this was what Jax wanted her to do.

“Okay, I’ll come find you in a little bit.” Pixie agreed softly. Juice took her by the hand and led Pixie into her dorm room and then into the bathroom so she could wash her face and dry her eyes, as Juice changed his shirt feeling his OCD start to prickle. Pixie and Juice took their time in the bathroom, focusing on keeping their breathing even and cleaning up Pixie's face. Pixie focused on the task, trying to bring her anxiety down and divert her attention away from the distraught feeling in the pit of her stomach. after about twenty minutes or so of this, Juice passed her a towel from where he was leaning against the rail and studying Pixie's body language as she sat on the counter next to the sink.

“Thanks for sticking up for me.” Pixie told him gratefully as she dried her face with the soft blue towel, her voice sounding almost back to normal, just a little scratchy. “That took a lot of courage from your end.” Pixie added, understanding the amount of strength Juice had needed to act the way he had.

Juice smiled at the praise and seeing Pixie start to come back into herself, now she was away from the others and in her safe space. “I startled myself, to be honest. I think I underestimated how protective I am of you, seeing you upset kinda overrode my anxiety and caused me to safeguard you instead.” Juice mused light-heartedly.

“You’re talking like your brain’s a computer system.” Pixie teased gently, sliding off the counter and hanging up the towel again. “Me getting upset caused a Juice software override, stopping anxiety.exe from functioning.”

Juice laughed at Pixie’s comment as his hands went to smooth the dark navy t-shirt he'd changed in to. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Nah, I just listen to your computer rants coz’ it’s something you're passionate about, and even though I don’t fully understand half the techy things you say, I still try and pay attention.” Pixie explained making Juice’s heart melt as she wriggled herself under his arms that had been folded against his chest.

“You’re ridiculously adorable.” He told her in mock exasperation, making Pixie giggle a little as he readjusted his posture to cage Pixie against his chest, giving her the physical reassurance she needed, as well as allowing himself to physically acknowledge Pixie was okay, so it would soothe the franght inner monologue going on in his mind. “Hey, why don’t we see what’s in the box Francesca sent you.” Juice reminded Pixie knowing she needed diversions until she was calm enough to sort through her feelings rationally.

“Oh yeah!” Pixie perked up a little darting from Juice's hold and the bathroom to see where Piney had put the box. She’d been expecting a small one, shoebox-sized at most, but the one that was resting on her desk was large and square, almost the same size as Pixie’s torso. She pulled out her left hip dagger and sliced into the duct tape sealing it shut whilst Juice watched over her with an inquisitive and caring eye. Nerves knocked Pixie once the seal on the box was broken, she desperately wanted Francesca, Dukey, and Simonika to be part of her life again, and to have physical reminders of Highton, but at the same time, she was so scared about whether she’d upset Francesca, Dukey, and Simonika by having to leave so abruptly and without any form of goodbye. She was also terrified of revisiting that part of her life that she still hadn’t fully grieved. Pixie knew she never fully would. The tragedy was incomprehensible, and like the twenty-seven tally marks tattooed on her ribcage, it was something she would carry with her forever. Juice, sensing the turmoil stepped closer to Pixie and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“You can do this, cariño.” He murmured supportively. “I’m right here.”

Pixie put her head against his for a second before pushing herself to open the flaps. She was instantly met with a sight that caused her to squeal out in sheer joy, making Juice jolt from the abruptness of the disturbance.

“ _Beary_!” Pixie blurted, grabbing a well-loved and well-worn green bear from the box and hugging it to her chest, almost crushing the poor plushie from how hard she clasped onto it. Tears came back to Pixie’s eyes as she was reunited with her treasured toy.

“Is that a Care Bear?” Juice asked, rubbing Pixie’s back and looking at the light mint green fur that Pixie was rubbing against her cheek.

“Yeah, they were made in the eighties like me. Apart from my life and my first name, this was the only thing my mum ever gave me. Left it with me and Bruce before she went off to wherever the hell she went to.” Pixie explained, passing the bear to Juice so he could look at it properly. “I slept with Beary every night until I had to leave Highton.” The bear had a chubby head and belly and was mainly covered in light green fur with a white belly, nose and paws. Its face was done in a cheeky winking smile and on its belly was an embroidered shamrock.

“Is it Irish?” Juice asked, knowing nothing about the Care Bear franchise other than the few bits and pieces of storyline Pixie had imparted on him in passing.

“No silly, it’s a four-leaf clover, Beary is actually called ‘Good Luck Bear’ he’s one of the first Care Bear characters to get released when they started making them into toys. I just call him Beary though.” Pixie elaborated, watching Juice give Beary a little head pat before he passed the beloved bear back to Pixie. She tucked him under one arm, not wanting to put the bear down just yet. After the hellish day they’d had, Pixie was in need of some fluffy comfort.

🖤🖤🖤

As Juice was calming Pixie down and looking through the box with her, Jax and the others sat outside whilst Opie and Chibs worked on closing the garage and getting briefed by the mechanics on what cars had had what work done. As he smoked on the bench next to Piney, Jax spotted his own dark blue nineteen-eighty-four Chevy Silverado drive into the parking lot with a nervous-looking Lyla at the wheel due to her driving an unfamiliar vehicle, and Gemma guiding her in the passenger seat. They pulled into the side of the lot where they wouldn’t be blocking the gateway or the other cars and the women jumped down from the vehicle as Jax got up, smiling in relief as he saw Lyla.

“Look at you gettin’ in driving experience.” Jax kidded playfully, but proudly as Lyla wrapped her arms around Jax’s neck and tugged him into a kiss.

“Gem wanted me to get used to it so if my car takes longer to be fixed, I can still get up to work, the store and ferrying Axie around.” Lyla explained. “Unless you want me driving your Harley?” She added cheekily, giggling as Jax laughed at her comment, tipping his head back a little and cuddling her closer to him.

“Hell no, babe. After seein’ what you managed to do to your car’s wheel, my bike’s comin’ nowhere near you, troublemaker.” Jax crooned, kissing Lyla again and feeling himself ease up.

“Why do you look more bruised up than you did this morning?” Lyla questioned, noticing the new bruises on Jax’s cheek. At the mention of Jax being injured, Gemma hurried over from where she’d been talking to Piney.

“Bad day. Had a street brawl with some racists, I’ll explain in a bit.” Jax assured her. “I’m all good though, just stressed.”  
“Why, baby?” Gemma asked, taking off her sunglasses so she could study Jax's face better.

“Tough vote.” Jax lamented, his grip on Lyla tensing subconsciously, needing to feel her near to help him relax. Gemma looked around the lot, seeing there was no Clay and the others were scattered around, barely interacting with each other. Tig was smoking whilst sat side-saddle on his bike, Piney was up with Jax, Bobby was finishing a beer as he walked away from Tig, and Chibs was waving a customer off before he called out to one of the mechanics to get the next car into the now empty bay, ready for tomorrow’s shift. Opie was talking to one of the other mechanics further away from Chibs, instead of working with him.

“Where is he?” Gemma asked, knowing the bad voting was going to be doing a number on Clay and she was probably the only one he’d talk to. After her successful therapy session, Gemma felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn’t back to normal by any means, but she could see a glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel again and was embracing feeling somewhat like herself again.

“He’s inside.” Piney commented watching Gemma give her thanks before marching into the clubhouse. A tow truck pulled into the lot having picked up its last load from Charming’s pharmacy car park and drove up to the garage. the broken-down car was a large silver family vehicle that had been reported to be experiencing engine trouble. The mechanic parked the tow truck at the top end of the lot where Opie and Chibs were still working. Chibs, sensing Opie needed to chill out and think things over, sent him off to go and get a beer whilst he did the final jobs for the day and checked the logbooks to make sure all the mechanics were accounted for and had completed their shifts.

Gemma continued on inside the clubhouse whilst Lyla helped to support Jax and encouraged him to open up and talk to her. Gemma looked at how downcast Bobby was as he came inside just after her and knew things were seriously amiss.

“You alright?” She asked Bobby quietly, concern for him evident in her tone.

“After some beer and a good night’s sleep I will be.” Bobby replied, sounding exhausted and depressed. “He’s in the chapel if you’re feeling up to making sense out of him.”

“Thanks.” Gemma gave Bobby a sympathetic smile before she went down the corridor to then open the chapel door quietly, peering in. Clay had his back to the doors facing the corner display cabinet that had a few pieces of Sons relics and treasured photographs of the First Nine. “Hi.” Gemma greeted softly, walking over to Clay and sitting down in Jax’s chair. She took Clay’s left hand in hers and massaged the knuckles which looked sore, recognising that sometimes that helped to comfort Clay. He stayed silent for a while as Gemma did it, but his shoulder sagged, revealing he was beginning to unwind under her touch. A few minutes passed this way before Gemma gently raised Clay’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it before setting it down on Clay’s thigh, and repeating the process again to his right hand. At the feeling of her lips on his skin, Clay’s breathing settled to a deeper rhythm, as he started to loosen further and begin to process the meeting and the day’s events. Gemma knew Clay needed this time to reflect and let him, just waiting for the right time and relishing the feeling of being able to touch Clay again without feeling the panic and fear, at least not in the amounts she was previously experiencing. It helped to solidify in her mind that therapy was the route she needed to take, and silently thanked Donna for making the appointment that day. When Gemma lifted Clay’s right hand to her lips and kissed it, she felt his gaze rest upon her and opened her eyes to look back at him.

“Tell me.” Gemma whispered lovingly, knowing Clay was about ready to communicate and needed to know she was in his corner. SHe never took her eyes off of him and displayed all her support and love for him there.

Clay seemed to organise his thoughts for a second, eyes flickering around as he shook his head slightly. “Maybe you were right about your boy.” He told her, voice barely above a murmur either, just looking and sounding defeated. “He’s more and more like his old man.” Clay continued, his eyes searching for an answer he couldn’t comprehend. “I keep tryin’ to bring him close, y'know?” He let out a sigh, looking past Gemma for a second. “I keep losin’.” Clay admitted after another weighted pause. It had been a very, very long time since Gemma had seen Clay so down on himself and it worried her incredibly. “I just want him to love me.” He concluded, coming to that outcome with a sense of frustration, like he couldn’t understand why Jax wouldn’t love him, why Jax wouldn’t listen to him.

Gemma studied Clay’s face, trying to work out what Clay’s angle would be next. “He does.” She replied intently, trying to dispel the concern from Clay’s mind for his sake, and Jax’s. Clay looked at her with scepticism. He was done pondering, he was spent, mentally drained, and he just wanted to rest. Clay closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself and standing up.

“I ain’t so sure anymore.” Clay replied belatedly. He decided to try and make at least one thing right and advanced to the door. Gemma got up too, following Clay from the chapel, back to the bar room where Bobby was leaning against the bar, also doing some deep thinking. He glared at Clay for a moment with an uneasy expression as the club president halted in his tracks and the two stared at each other, until Clay opened his arms out for a hug. Bobby put down his beer and copied the stance, meeting Clay in the middle and hugging his brother tightly. The two men sought comfort in each other and patted the other man’s back. When they let go, they looked at each other in the eye, wordlessly putting whatever tensions they had with each other to bed for the time being. Gemma came over to the pair and embraced both Clay and then Bobby, before putting her arms around both, acting as a physical tie between the two and helped them feel like they were united as they trudged back outside to the lot. Gemma let Bobby go as he moved to go sit by Piney and where Jax had Lyla snuggled on his lap, kissing her cheek whilst she ruffled his hair and cooed at him gently. Clay turned to Gemma and put his hands on either side of her face, bringing her close.

“I’m nothing without you, babe.” He murmured, before giving her a quick peck on the lips, understanding that although Gemma was finally able to touch him without cringing, he needed to be gentle and couldn’t push her.

🖤🖤🖤

Back in Pixie’s dorm, Juice had Pixie sitting on his knees on the bed whilst she showed him various photos that Francesca had packed in an envelope for her. There had been several items in the box aside from the bear and the pictures, such as a stack of DVDs containing videos of various childhood memories caught on camera, some of Pixie’s old clothes and a pillow Francesca had made out of an old blue plaid shirt of Bruce’s. Dukey had sent a letter in the box as well as one of his favourite comic books and an Iron Man action figure, as well as a scrapbook of memories he’d put together with Simonika. Simonika had also added a dancing trophy that Pixie had won, as well as a collection of pen drives containing some of the dance sequences they’d done together and a few of the dance studio renovations they’d filmed.

“I’ll have to compile all these DVDs and USBs to a digital folder for you so they’re safe and you can watch them all together.” Juice commented, looking at the sea of items on the bed and back at the big grin on Pixie’s face as she looked over everything with an appreciative eye.

“Yeah, I’d like that, would you maybe watch them with me? I’d love to share that with you.” Pixie replied, leaning her head back against Juice’s shoulder, hands resting on his.

“I’d love that.” Juice agreed gently, feeling honoured that Pixie wanted to share those treasured memories with him. “Want me to see if there’s anything left in the box?” He offered, noticing Pixie had gone back to holding Beary and quietening down. She looked drained and nodded, shuffling out of his lap so she could focus looking back over the photographs, picking one up of her and Bruce laying on their backs in Viktor’s boxing ring, laughing at each other and captured mid-way through playfully bopping each other with their boxing mitts. Pixie guess she must have been around sixteen there, around the age she really started getting on properly with Bruce and discovering that he had a playful side, he was just a lot better at being around young adults than kids. Juice found a folder right at the bottom of the box and opened the card up, seeing there were important documents inside like Pixie’s legitimate passport from the UK, her bank account details and other vital pieces of information that Francesca thought Pixie ought to have. As he leafed through them, ready to show them to Pixie and making sure there was nothing in there that would potentially upset her, he paused, his eyes going to one document in particular, pulling it out.

“Uh, Pix?” Juice said, sounding confused as his posture stiffened slightly. Pixie looked up and saw him standing with the papers by the desk looking hesitant and confused

“Yeah? Is that just paperwork and stuff?” Pixie asked, trying to work out why Juice looked so perplexed and feeling a twinge of nervousness return.

“Is this your real name? I thought it was Meggie?” Juice asked, coming to her side and handing her the birth certificate he’d found. The mother had been listed as unknown and the father as Bruce Barcroft. The place of birth was a hospital in Liverpool, but what confused Juice the most was ‘Maighread Barcroft’ listed as Pixie’s full name.

“Oh, yeah!" Pixie recalled, looking like she'd remembered something. "My mum named me that, but Bruce could never pronounce it correctly, so I’ve only ever been called ‘Meggie’ my entire life until I got the nickname of ‘Pixie’. I didn’t actually discover this fact until I was fifteen and saw my real name on a hospital record during my recovery from the first IRA attack.” Pixie explained. “I think Bruce also disliked the name in general because my mum gave it to me, and I don’t think he ever fully got over her abandoning me. Francesca once said that he only ever loved my mum, and was heartbroken when she left, but I don’t know if that’s true or not, but it could be a contributing factor.” She thought aloud. “Most of the time I completely forget that I have any other name than Meggie, as nobody has _ever_ called me that before.”

“Do you even know how to pronounce it or where it came from?” Juice asked, trying to understand Pixie’s history. “I can understand Bruce just calling you Meggie for short coz’ I don’t even know where to begin articulating that. And if Francesca is right and he was hurt that your mum left, it could definitely be why he refused to tell you about her or use that name. Too painful for him” He theorised as Pixie nodded her approval.

“Yeah, that was my thought too.” Pixie agreed. “I think it’s pronounced ‘may-red’ or ‘meg-red’ but I could be totally butchering that considering that’s what Bruce said it was when I confronted him about it after I found out. I think it's 'meg-red' considering Bruce called me ‘Meggie’.”

“How did that confrontation even go down; I don’t know how I’d handle it if I found out I had a secret name.” Juice inquired curiously, sitting down on the bed next to Pixie. Pixie's life left like some kind of soap opera to Juice and he was left with so many questions, much the same way Pixie was.

“I was mainly just confused. I was pissed off that he never told me, but we talked it out. At the end of the day, it didn’t even matter all that much, I’m still Meggie, and why should I use a name that was given to me by a woman that didn’t want to be a part of my life?” Pixie reasoned, sounding a little hurt, the way she always did when talking about her unknown mother.

“I get that.” Juice agreed, he took the birth certificate back from Pixie and as he was about to move it back into the stack of papers it came out of, he paused again, then raised the birth certificate up in the air. “What the fuck?” He mumbled to himself, standing up and switching on the desk light, passing the birth certificate over the bulb several times.

“J?” Pixie asked, feeling weirded out by how frantically Juice was inspecting her birth certificate, confused as to what had gotten him so panicked.

“Kid, I don’t know what to tell you, but this is a fake. A real good fake, but a fake all the same.” Juice turned around, looking freaked out and seeing Pixie looking also freaked and confused, her reaction was that of true, genuine confusion, so he knew she definitely wasn’t in on it.

“What? What do you mean?” Pixie asked, coming over to the desk. “Are you sure? Maybe it’s coz’ you’re used to American certificates?”

“No, I familiarised myself with variations of British ones when I was getting your documents made up to make you legit when you moved here.” Juice explained. “All birth certificates have a watermark from either a local register office or the General Register Office for the whole of the UK. Yours has an imitation of a General Register Office watermark, but yours has a typo in the watermark. All the letters are capitals except the ‘I’ on ‘Register’ which is lowercase with a dot over the ‘i’. I thought I was seeing things, or that the watermark had been damaged over the years, but that’s a clear ‘i’ with a dot.” Juice explained as clearly as he could, pointing out the error. The blood from Pixie’s face drained out and she stepped away from the certificate like she’d seen a ghost.

“Why would I have a fake birth certificate?! That’s my name!” Pixie exclaimed, her brain spinning as she tried to wrap her head around it.

“Did Francesca try to replicate it maybe?” Juice offered, feeling spooked too. None of this made sense.

Pixie shook her head vehemently. “Why would she? There’s no reason to.” Pixie sat down hard in the desk chair. “I can’t think anymore, J. There’s too much stress, my head’s all fuzzy.”

Juice could sense the impending panic attack and squatted down in front of Pixie so she could see his face better. “Hey, okay, it’s alright.” He hushed her soothingly putting his hands on her knees. “Let’s worry about the certificate tomorrow or when the club stuff gets lighter.” He told her, Pixie gave a nod, hands shaking. “Why don’t we go find Chibs? We could ask him about your weird real name, see if he knows anything about where it might have come from and the possible pronunciation?”

“Yeah, okay.” Pixie agreed, taking some breaths to steady herself. Juice helped her stand up and the pair of them wandered outside, their minds swirling with what they'd just stumbled across.

Chibs finished his conversation with Lowell, watching him get into his beaten-up red Ford Fiesta and drive off before he surveyed the lot and spotted the silver family car left waiting to be assessed. Chibs also saw Juice and Pixie exit the clubhouse down the other end of the property and decided that he would get the car into the open middle bay before he locked up for the night now that the last of the mechanics had left. Then he’d go cheer up Pixie and take her back to his place, probably with Juice in tow. He thought about how they could build a pillow fort together and watch movies and decided he was looking forward to having some downtime with Pixie again, needing to leave his kutte at the door and be a dad. That always made him feel better and more in control, especially seeing how much of a positive influence he could be on Pixie. He got into the car, putting his sunglasses on the top of his head and left his left foot outside the footwell with the door open, seeing if the car would even start or whether he’d need to get it towed into the bay.

Pixie and Juice spotted Chibs get into the silver car and they stopped walking, deciding to wait for him to finish up his shift in peace before they bombarded him with questions. Instead, they turned to look at Jax and Lyla, starting up some small talk to pass the time, which allowed Jax and Pixie to check in with each other and see how either of them were getting on. Clay was sitting with Gemma on the next bench over from Jax and Lyla, and Tig was still sitting brooding on his bike. Bobby sat with Piney and Opie, debating on whether or not to go and make Tig talk to Pixie or leave it for a while longer.

Chibs looked down the lot at his family starting to gather with each other again and he breathed a sigh of relief, hoping the Sons would be able to eventually get over the tension of the church meeting and begin to work as a single unit again. He turned the key in the ignition and heard the dull whirring of the engine not being able to catch. Puzzled, Chibs pulled the key out and then put it back in, trying again and this time turning the key more forcefully to see if it was an ignition problem, or something to do with the main body of the engine. This time, along with the dull whirring, a high-pitched whine began that further confused Chibs as he was sure he knew what that sound was, but it had been years since he’d last heard it. He jogged his memory for what the electric whine could be as it upped in pitch and volume until his eyes bugged out in alarm.

“ _Shite_!” Chibs hollered, launching himself out of the car and beginning to run full force away from it, adrenaline surging through his body.

The others paused their conversations for a moment as they caught Chibs’ impromptu moment of flinging himself from the vehicle before time seemed to slow down. They watched the silver car abruptly erupt into a huge fireball explosion that sent parts of the car rocketing up into the sky with a " _ **B** **OOM"**_ that echoed around the Sons and caused their ears to ring. They watched as the force of the blast took Chibs off of his feet as he was caught in the rush of scalding air. His body was spun like a rag doll and flung onto the concrete head and soldiers first with a horrific force, Chibs' right arm was raised up as he was thrown like he was trying to grasp onto something to break his fall. As the explosion occurred, Pixie was suddenly in motion, breaking out of Juice’s grasp and sprinting full force towards the explosion as Chibs became airborne, her body reacting before her mind even had time to fully process what she was witnessing.

“ _Dad_!” Pixie’s yell was almost lost in the commotion of the chaos and flames that unfolded, but it gave Tig enough of a warning to leap off of his bike and grab Pixie away from the eruption as fast as he could. The worst of the shrapnel rained down just a few feet from where the bikes were parked and where Tig shielded Pixie with his body. The pieces of mangled burning metal would have injured Pixie had she continued her lightning-fast sprint across the lot, Tig had never seen her move so fast before, or seen the sheer look of true agonising fear on her face. He straightened up from curling around Pixie, as he and the other Sons turned back to see the aftermath of the explosion. They saw Chibs’ limp body laid out on his back on the concrete and the world seemed to stop. The scream that ripped itself from Pixie’s lungs was unlike anything any of them had ever heard before. It spoke of animalistic grief, pain, fear, and anguish all rolled into two syllables. “ _NOOO_!” Pixie couldn’t take her eyes from Chibs’ body as she fought her way out of Tig’s grip and started running towards Chibs again, hotly pursued by the others, all shouting Chibs’ name and their own curses as their minds tried to process the horror they'd just been an audience to. Car alarms were blaring out around them adding to the dread and pandemonium that had broken out in the Sons lot. Chibs’ sunglasses were laying on the cement next to his head and his eyes were half-open as Pixie reached him, throwing herself down onto her knees just in time to see Chibs’ brown eyes roll back into his head and his body go limp. The twitching and spasming movements he had been doing ceasing, and Pixie wasn't sure what had been worse, those involuntary movements or nothing at all. A pool of thick dark red blood began pooling underneath his head, his face and hands were also bleeding from being nicked by pieces of metal and glass as he’d been thrown with the worst of the shrapnel.

“Dad!” Pixie choked out, forcing the panic she was feeling inside down as she switched into first aid mode. “Jax! Call nine-one-one!” Pixie barked out the order as she began checking for a pulse on Chibs’ neck, hands shaking as she undid his jacket in case the weak little pulse in Chibs’ neck stopped altogether. The other Sons crowded round, looking to Pixie for directions on what to do and feeling afraid of touching Chibs’ limp body for fear of hurting him further.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**** Okay, so I cried like four times writing this chapter, I'm sorry it got really dark but I needed to do so for both character development and plot development. Please let me know your thoughts, feelings, critiques, ideas or just a nice lil' message of encouragement down below. I think I need a hug lol! Please leave a vote if you haven't already so I know you liked it, as this chapter drained me for sure.  ** **

**** Love all you angels so much! -Lulu ♥♥♥ xoxo ** **

**** ** **


	48. Author's Note!

** Hey, cutie pies! **

** Thank you so much for reading up to this point, I know the last chapter was really dark, and this next episodic chapter set is gonna be very emotional and action-packed too!  **

** I do hope you continue to enjoy the book as I genuinely drop everything I'm doing to read your comments and it makes me ridiculously happy to see that people have voted and enjoyed the story, just as much as I have writing it.  **

** If you have any comments, suggestions, critiques, theories and/or ideas, I would love to hear them, so please don't hesitate to inbox me or type away in the comments!  **

** Love you all so very much, and remember; you are a valid, strong human being! **

** -Lulu ♥♥♥ **


	49. Crashing Down

**WARNING: Contains mention of blood, death and violence.**

After the explosion, the Teller-Morrow lot descended into chaos. The authorities were called by the citizens of Charming who’d heard the explosion, along with the fire brigade. The fire crew came first and put out the blazing silver car and helped Pixie to keep Chibs stable. He hadn’t come around since going into unconsciousness right after hitting the pavement, so Pixie was keeping his neck still and doing her best to stem the extensive bleeding to the back of Chibs’ head. When Unser and Hale arrived on scene at the same time as the paramedics, they felt their hearts plummet to their stomachs when they saw Pixie doing her best to hold all her emotions back as she talked to Chibs’ limp body, telling him what she was doing and that it was going to be okay, showing her first aid training. Once the paramedics took over from Pixie, she went into complete shut down, not looking anyone in the face and not even really speaking as she cleared up the debris from the gauze and other medical paraphernalia she’d used from her own first aid bag. Pixie then went back to her room for her backpack before she was then was ushered into the back of the ambulance by the paramedic crew once she told them she was Chibs’ daughter. It was like she was running on autopilot, being present physically, but mentally she was completely checked out. Juice, Jax and Tig were concerned for Pixie’s wellbeing and pushed for Piney to follow the ambulance to take care of her and to keep them updated about Chibs. Tig felt completely distraught as he watched one of the paramedics help Pixie into the back of the ambulance before it took off for St Thomas. He wanted to comfort Pixie and hold her whilst she broke down like he knew she would, but after their huge fight, he didn’t know what to do for the best. Clay, Bobby, Jax, Gemma, Lyla, Opie and Juice all stood in row with him, just watching the ambulance leave and feeling everything come crumbling down around them. Chibs Telford was now in a life-threatening coma and it didn’t seem real to the Sons. Chibs was such a staple to their life, he was with them all day every day, cracking jokes, raising morale, slapping them upside the head when they needed it and being a support when things looked dicey. Chibs was everything to Pixie too, she looked up to him as a father figure and he was the only one she would ever open properly about Highton with. The Sons could still hear the explosion and Pixie’s gut-wrenching scream echoing in their minds. It had sounded like Pixie’s world had been ripped to pieces right in front of her and every fibre of Tig’s body wanted to protect her and put some stability back in there for her. Just as he was leaning more towards jumping on his bike and going after Piney as he rode out the lot looking grim-faced, a hand clasped itself onto Tig’s shoulder. He looked over to see Clay, blue eyes hard and filled with anger.

“I need you here.” Clay’s voice came out, rigid as granite, and Tig bowed his head, there was no way he could say no. Not after what happened to Chibs, the club needed his protection. “Call Happy, get him down here. _Now_.” Clay instructed fiercely and Tig’s hand went to his phone automatically. He stepped to the side and selected Happy’s number via speed-dial, listening to it ring as he watched Clay and Unser lock eyes before the pair headed into the clubhouse. The pavement on the lot was damp and stained with ash and embers from quelling the raging fire that had all but destroyed the silver car, a death-trap meant to kill one of them. Tig found himself staring at the puddles around his boots looking at the security lights reflecting in them and feeling like the damp cement was so unnatural, just like the rest of this situation. The likelihood of it raining heavy enough to make puddles was about as common as, well, Chibs not being in the clubhouse.

“-asshole! You listenin’ fucker?!” Happy’s voice abruptly cut into Tig’s thought pattern and he almost dropped the phone out of shock.

“I’m here.” Tig responded, his voice sounding tight and fraught.

“You high? What’s with the silence and heavy breathing?” Happy questioned, Tig guessed he mustn’t have answered Happy for the first couple of times Happy had spoken down the phone, his head was just somewhere else.

“Sorry, you need to get down here, its, uh, real bad.” Tig told him, having difficulty stringing a coherent sentence together. He heard heavy footfalls and a slamming of a door before Happy spoke again.

“What am I riding into?” Happy growled down the phone, his Harley’s engine already starting up.

“It’s Chibs, he got hurt, like real bad, man. Car bomb. He’s whole but his head was bleedin’. Pixie and Piney’ve gone up to St Thomas with him.” Tig forced the words out, each one tasted of bile. Tig loooked back down at his boots, not being able to look at the car wreckage near his bike.

“Be there in two hours.” Happy told him firmly. His voice was clipped, and it sounded like Happy was holding back some deep-rooted anger.

“Dude, you’re in Bakersfield.” Tig said with confusion, brow furrowing and he rubbed his temple out of habit, trying to soothe the chaotic thoughts rattling around inside.

“I know.” Happy snapped before the line went dead. Bakersfield was around a three to four-hour trip depending on what route you took and if you travelled around sixty miles per hour to do it. That meant Happy was now hurtling down the highways at around a hundred. Tig hoped that for the police’s sake they didn’t try to pull Happy over.

Inside the clubhouse, Clay poured himself a shot of vodka as Unser watched over him, leaning against the bar and trying to unsee the image of Chibs’ limp body being whisked into the van whilst the paramedics hooked him up to all kinds of devices to keep an eye on him. Pixie has trotted after them with her backpack on her back and a shell-shocked look in her eyes. It hadn't even looked like she was fully inside of her body, her spirit floating somewhere above it instead, making it move like a marionette. “The boy’s got a strong constitution. Anybody can take a blast, it’s him.” Unser spoke up, his tone decisive. From reading Chibs’ rap sheet from the few times the Scotsman had found himself in hot water, Unser could tell Chibs wasn’t one to ever give up easily. He’d been to hell and back like it was a relay race from what Unser could tell, and something in Unser’s mind told him that Chibs wasn’t about to stop now, especially as Pixie depended on him, as did Jax and the rest of the club.

Clay poured Unser another shot glass. “Yeah.” He said, despondent. The two older men knocked the shots back and felt the liquid fire curse it’s way down their throats. Clay put both hands down flat on the bar top and leaned on them looking down at the glossy surface.

“I ran the registration and VIN on the minivan.” Unser informed Clay, also sounding defeated. Clay’s head snapped up and his blue eyes fixated on Unser intently. “Both bogus.” Unser informed him, wishing there was more he could do. Clay let out a breath, shoulder slumping and he poured them both another shot. When it looked like Clay wasn’t going to say anything further. Unser tried again. “I need to know what happened.” He stated, looking at Clay whose head jerked up sharply and his face turned stiff and vengeful.

“A lot of volatile liquid here at the garage.” Clay started, his voice was low and calm, but his eyes stayed fixed on Unser, showing him, this was all the explanation he was getting, and Clay was not in the mood for further questioning.

Unser let out a breath, pointing his index finger at Clay as he picked up his class to take another swig. “Forensics find anythin’ else, they will be _all_ over this place.” He warned, already starting to sweat at the prospect. He knew there was more to this than just a simple accident, you’d have to be blind and deaf not to suspect anything else. “ _Bombs_ are Homeland Security shit.” Unser added for extra emphasis, trying to show Clay that this was real town-threatening shit.

Clay dismissed Unser by shaking his head slightly even before the last of Unser’s words were out. He gave Unser his famous threatening smile and Unser swallowed thickly. “Well, then you gotta make the evidence point to what it was, an _accident_.” Clay replied, his voice going powerful and violent on the last word.

Unser had to look away from the intensity of Clay’s expression and words, feeling like a dog shying away from a wolf. Unser was about to take another shot before he stopped himself, he had to push back at Clay, warn him before he did anything stupid. There was only so much Unser could do to protect the club before the bigger forces came a knocking. “I know what you’re trying to do here, Clay, but we both know Zobelle has caused enough damage in this town.” Unser retorted sternly as Clay stared darkly at the bar top, refusing to acknowledge Unser’s advice or commentary. This was not what he had Unser on the books for. He used Unser to sweep up club business and give him a heads up when he needed it. He did not employ Unser to draw lines in his sandbox or tell him how to run his own club, both of which Clay felt that Unser was doing right at this moment, and he was not happy about it, glaring into the elderly police chief’s face. “What happened to Chibs _cannot_ blow back into Charming.” Unser emphasised desperately.

Clay leant across the bar at him, getting close to Unser’s face and looking like a wild animal baring its fangs. “Well, then you get me a home address on him and Weston.” Clay snarled. “They both live out of town.” Clay straightened up, the embodiment of fury and ill-intent. “Otherwise, I do it here. You’ll be watching Mainstreet on the ten o’clock news.” He promised before taking his next shot of vodka, fuelling the fire inside of himself.

Unser felt tears spring to his eyes over the prospect of innocent bystanders getting caught up in whatever gang war Clay and Zobelle would ignite in the centre of Charming. It suddenly clicked what today’s showcase of brutality had been about. Clay had wanted to show Unser that he wasn’t above getting dirty in his own town if he had to and used spotting Weston that afternoon to show that fact. Clay hadn’t fought for one second of the fight, instead, stepping back at watching Tig, Opie, Pixie and Jax go to town on Weston and his thugs. It was as if he’d been saying he would sacrifice whatever or whoever he deemed necessary to keep his position as king of the Sons, and king of Charming. “ _Jesus Christ._ ” Unser exclaimed, smacking his glass down on the bar top. He looked at Clay, unable to see his old friend staring back at him, instead, he was seeing this power-hungry beast of war and Unser wondered when exactly the black-haired, funny, smart-mouthed ‘nam vet that he had started this friendship with had died and been replaced by this soulless aggressive creature instead. Unser turned his back on Clay and trudged from the clubhouse, unable to look at him for a second longer.

Outside, Jax smoked a cigarette and stared at the dark red bloodstain on the parking lot cement, lit up by floodlights and cordoned off with police tape. There was a small, partial handprint in blood next to it and from the size, Jax knew it was Pixie’s. Her cuffs on her purple sweater had been coated with blood as she’d fought to stem the blood flow from the back of Chibs’ head, without moving it too much in case he’d broken his neck. Jax wouldn’t have even known where to start with keeping Chibs alive until the paramedics arrived, but Pixie had snapped into VP mode and shouted orders and instructions at the Sons, showing them what to do and what she needed with concise and clear instructions. She’d had a battle plan the second her knees had hit the cement by Chibs’ chest and she’d begun assessing him. Pixie hadn’t been completely panic-free however, as her eyes had looked like two hazel wells of terror as she’d calmly and quickly worked on Chibs. It was like she was internally screaming and crying but keeping it together for the sake of her family who needed guidance at that moment. Jax didn’t know what to do now, he’d felt so sure of himself having Pixie and Chibs in his corner, showing them the manuscript and feeling Chibs’ faith and loyalty during the church meeting where they’d won the vote to wait on retaliation. Now he didn’t even have Piney. He looked across to the end of the motorcycle row nearest the clubhouse where Opie, Juice, Bobby and Tig were standing, huddled in a tight circle, not really speaking, just standing close, trying to find comfort in the ruins. Hale finished speaking to one of the fire crew as they started packing their equipment away and then strode over to Jax’s solitary figure, standing next to him and shoving his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants.

“This was Zobelle.” Hale uttered, his tone low and dark. His eyes were sharp and hardened.

This was something Jax had known the second the bomb had detonated. Gemma had only confirmed it by telling Jax that she’d seen a silver car in the pharmacy lot being driven by the blonde who’d kidnapped her. Gemma was almost certain it was the same car, and so was Jax. Jax’s eyes were glossy from emotion and his mouth was twisted into a glower. “Otto, now Chibs. This guy’s tryna break us.” Jax agreed, his voice rough and quiet. Jax looked at Hale properly. “All of us.” He emphasised, knowing Hale had had his own battles with Zobelle and his blackmail.

Hale shook his head, staring unseeingly at Clay’s motorcycle parked just a few feet from where Chibs had fallen. “There’s got to be somethin’ we can find on this guy.” He growled, feeling like he was at a complete loss of control over the situation at hand and the businessman criminal tearing his town apart.

Jax shook his head. “He doesn’t make mistakes.” He told Hale with understanding, feeling the exact same way as Hale did at that moment. “I pushed us off the retaliation for Otto. But after this, Clay will go at Zobelle full bore.” He explained with sombre acceptance over the situation. “I got a bad feelin’ we’ll be walkin’ right into a trap.”

Hale’s brows furrowed and he looked up at Jax. “Then don’t play it out.” He replied, trying to work out where the logic was.

Jax shook his head dejectedly. “Not the way this works.” He let out a breath. “Someone hurts us like this, we retaliate. _Have to_.” Jax explained obstinately, a slightly horrified look in his eyes at the way his club was being lured like fish on a line by Zobelle and there wasn’t a thing Jax could do to stop Clay from grabbing onto the hook.

Hale didn’t like this response, couldn’t understand the defeatist attitude coming out of Jax. _Where was the passion? The fury?_ The _intelligence?_ “That’s it? You’re gonna run blind off a cliff?” he asked incredulously.

Jax raised an eyebrow, surprised at how invested Hale was in this. “Maybe not.” He told him, regaining Hale’s attention and intrigue. “If I can get to Zobelle first, I can protect the club.” Jax stated, watching Hale digest his words and see what he was proposing.

Hale’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What happens when you find him?” He asked slowly.

“You tell me.” Jax said simply, he knew Hale was smart enough that he didn’t need to be walked through Jax’s idea.

A sinking feeling formed in Hale’s gut. “You’re askin’ me to help Samcro?” He asked in disbelief, Jax knew where he stood on all of this, _surely_.

Jax was expecting this response and looked at Hale confidently. “We both know this guy’s got some leverage on you.” Jax explained, reminding Hale that they’d both been honest with each other. “Think of it as a self-serving favour.” He added, seeing the deputy struggle with being linked up in Jax’s plans.

Hale let out a breath and breathed in again, calming the slightly nauseous feeling he had in his gut. “I go off grid and help you find this guy, you’ve got to _promise_ that you will hand him over to me, _alive._ ” Hale warned, looking deep into Jax’s eyes, showing how important his request was.

Jax was puzzled by this request, feeling his eyebrows come together a little. “What you gonna do? You can’t arrest him.”

Hale bobbed his head. “Bring him in as a person of interest, question him up to twenty-four hours. At least it gives Clay a chance to calm down, maybe you get your crew thinkin’ straight.” Hale suggested as Jax nodded along, seeing the benefits to Hale’s ideas.

“A’ight. I get to him first; I bring him to you. Do it by the book.” Jax concurred, seeing a potential way out. All he had to do was figure out how to get to Zobelle.

“I’ll dig into the cigar shop records, see if I can find that home address.” Hale described, his mind already firing up, ready to put this plan into motion.

Jax started walking towards the clubhouse. “Pull Weston’s info too.” He instructed, stopping and turning to look at Hale again. “If they’re a dead end, we can always rattle Darby.” He added, showing his determination to make the plan work. Jax continued striding off as Hale looked down at the cement, trying to wrap his head around the day’s events.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst the Sons were trying to come to terms with everything, the ambulance finally pulled into the bay at St Thomas and Pixie jumped down from the side door whilst the paramedics secured the equipment and got ready to shuttle Chibs inside. He’d been unconscious for the entire ride over and Pixie hadn’t heard or really seen what the paramedics had been doing, all she’d been looking at was the steady rising and falling of Chibs’ chest under the white blanket they’d put over him. Each breath he took felt like a gamble and as though the next one wasn’t promised. The paramedics had told Pixie that the fact Chibs was able to breathe on his own was a really good sign, but she’d been unable to properly comprehend that, too focused on willing Chibs to take the next inhalation, internally begging him not to stop. A hand came down on Pixie’s left shoulder and she jumped, letting out a yelp of surprise before it registered that it was Piney.

“Inside, darlin’, c’mon.” He urged gently, pulling Pixie to his side and marching her indoors and down the corridor after the gurney as Chibs was booked into the Accident and Emergency unit where staff were waiting for him after having gotten the trauma call in preparation for his arrival.

“This is Fillip ‘Chibs’ Telford, he’s a forty-five-year-old mechanic. At roughly five-thirty this afternoon, he was caught in an explosion at Teller-Morrow and was thrown into the air and landed on his head and shoulders. He was conscious when his daughter got to him but slipped into an unresponsive state since then and has remained motionless. He has a severe wound to the back of his head over the occipital bone and was placed in a neck brace and backboard upon arrival of our team.” The head paramedic declared, as the St Thomas staff listened intently. She was blonde and in her late forties and Pixie felt a little calmer hearing how in control she was of the situation. Once the paramedic had finished listing off the procedures, they’d done to Chibs, his cubicle suddenly descended into a hive of activity as they worked to undress him and prepare him for the next stage of treatment. Piney tugged Pixie away so she wouldn’t have to see Chibs being manhandled and cut out of his clothes. One of the nurses closed the curtain to the corridor as Piney turned Pixie against his chest and held her tightly, feeling how she was trying to hold back sobs.

“He’s in good hands, darlin’.” Piney soothed, head scanning around for any of the nurses he recognised so he could ask them to find Donna. He didn’t have to search for long however and Donna frantically burst out of the elevator and rushed over to where Piney and Pixie were standing by the green closed cubicle curtains.

“Harry just texted me.” She explained as she reached Piney, giving him a pat on the back before she turned her attention to Pixie. “Hey sweetheart, I’m sorry, it’s gonna be okay.” Donna soothed in her motherly tone, brushing hair back from Pixie’s face and seeing how desperate and pained Pixie looked. “Let me talk to the staff, see if I can get put on Chibs’ case so I can help you through this. Would you like that?” Donna asked. Pixie nodded fervently, and Donna stroked her cheek before dashing off again. Piney spotted two empty chairs in the corridor and guided Pixie over to them, sitting her down and then putting his arms around her again, just waiting for Pixie to speak. Since the paramedics had taken over, Pixie hadn’t uttered a word.

_The Highton clubhouse was a burning cage around the last remaining Highton Sons as they shot at figures in black standing by the doorways, preventing survivors from escaping and executing the ones that tried. The heat and smoke made Pixie’s throat and eyes burn as she crouched next to Bruce, Cupcake, Squid, Cliff and Sammy. They were pressed up behind the pool table, turned on its side to protect them from the gunfire and the initial explosions. There had been more behind that table, but they’d quickly succumbed to their wounds or the gunfire. Everywhere Pixie looked, all she saw was death and destruction. Men who’d been laughing and joking moments before were now laying in pieces, drenched in blood or flames or both. There was too much of it for Pixie to fully process, instead, she focused on firing at the men by the door. Some of them had gone down, but as fast as they’d hit the deck, another man had hauled the body away and replaced it. It was futile, but the Sons didn’t give up easily._

_“I can’t breathe.” Sammy’s wheezing voice brought Pixie’s attention back away from the door and his clammy hand grabbed hers. She looked over at one of her closest brothers, someone she considered a best friend and big brother to her. His green eyes were bugging out and his cheeks stained with tears as he gasped, the smoke and heat getting to him. His brown hair was stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat. Pixie’s eyes flicked around frantically looking for something to help before she pulled off her kutte and then the purple t-shirt she’d been wearing._

_“Take this, go to the bar, use the hose to dampen it. Can you get there?” Pixie ordered, putting her hands-on Sammy’s shoulders. He nodded, tying the shirt around his face like a bandana. “We’ll cover.” Pixie instructed. She pulled her right Walther pistol from its holster and aimed it at the door whilst Sammy crouched, ready to throw himself across the short distance from the pool table to the bar where there was no coverage to hide behind. If he was quick, he could make it to safety behind the bar._

_“Ready, son?” Bruce called over to him as he prepared to cover Sammy too. Bruce’s own face was marked up with soot and cuts from the explosion, his short-cropped black hair matted from sweat too and his dark blue eyes were unnerved as he tried to stay strong for the younger Sons needing his support. Cliff also got to his knees shakily, he had a nasty gash to the top of his bald head and Cliffy’s usually laid back brown eyes were wild and distraught, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try and protect his fellow Sons._

_“Ready, Pres.” Sammy called back, giving him one last look. Sammy had a lot of admiration for Bruce and took his words and orders like they were law._

_“Go!” Bruce signalled in a hiss, trying not to alert the enemy over the roaring flames. Sammy dived across the gap as fast as he possibly could, Bruce, Cliff and Pixie fired at the enemy line to try and protect him and distract them from Sammy, but it was in vain. One of the men spotted Sammy and fired three times, a bullet hitting home in Sammy’s neck. The twenty-five-year-old dropped down onto the floor like a ragdoll and Pixie screamed in agony._

_“SAMMY!” Her voice was barely audible over the roaring of the flames as Bruce grabbed the back of her kutte, hauling her back before she tried to go to Sammy’s body, desperate to try and save him. Squid and Cupcake watched on in panicked silence, Squid had his arms around Cupcake, trying to protect the younger boy, but feeling so trapped and vulnerable himself._

_“He’s gone! We have to keep going, kid!” Bruce ordered, turning Pixie around to face him. Pixie could see the pain in Bruce’s eyes too, he’d watched Sammy grow up and Smokestack, Sammy's father, had been one of Bruce’s closest friends. Pixie looked over her shoulder to see Cliff’s eyes abruptly roll back into his head and he slumped onto the floor. Bruce whipped around and he and Pixie began checking Cliff’s responses, there was no more pulse and no more breath. Pixie wasn’t sure whether it was the heat, blood loss or smoke inhalation but she knew that just like Sammy, there was nothing she could do for Cliff either._

_“What do we do?!” Pixie gasped out, trying to breathe evenly so she didn’t inhale too much smoke, looking into Bruce’s eyes and trying her hardest not to look down at Cliff’s body. Squid’s grip on Cupcake tightened and he moved the younger boy around, so he wasn’t looking directly at Cliff either. “We can’t stay here, and we can’t get out!”_

_Bruce’s jaw clenched and unclenched, he patted Pixie’s shoulder, regaining her attention. “Rule three, kid, don’t forget that.”_

_Pixie nodded her head. “We need a distraction.” She agreed, looking around the wreckage and seeing some of the pool balls. “Throw them at the front window, the sound might be enough to throw those assholes off us for a moment, get Squid and Cupcake across to the bar so they can get to water.” Pixie theorised, looking up to Bruce for approval and seeing his mouth form into a small smile._

_“There we go, that’s what I taught you.” He said proudly, taking the balls from Pixie. She moved to Squid and Cupcake, telling them what they needed to do and got them ready to crouch and dash. Both of them looked scared shitless, especially after seeing Sammy go down moments before, and seeing Cliff slump to the floor, but they trusted Pixie and Bruce’s judgement calls. They were Pres’ and VP after all. When everyone was all set, Bruce threw the balls in quick succession at the window, diverting the attention of the men fully, who hadn’t been expecting any noises to come from the front window area. The low visibility meant they couldn’t see the balls coming through the air either and they began to fire blindly at the window area instead of at the pool table where Squid and Cupcake flung themselves away from and behind the bar to safety once more. Cupcake got there first and grabbed Squid’s arm, hauling him behind the bar with everything Cupcake had in him, his skinny frame disappearing over backwards. A second later, Pixie caught sight of Squid’s green hair through the smoke, his blue eyes flashing with fear and desperation._

_“Pix! C’mon!” He called across to her, beckoning her whilst Cupcake ran rags under the tap and passed one to Squid before he put one over his own mouth and nose. Pixie turned back to Bruce, looking for the next direction, and saw he was calculating their next step, jaw clenching and unclenching in his signature show of stress._

_“Got nothin’ else to throw.” Bruce admitted looking around himself. “We’re gonna have to just go for it.” Pixie looked around the wreckage and everything else was either burning or not heavy enough to be able to make a distracting enough noise. Even if there was, those bastards had probably caught on to what they’d done._

_“You go first, I’ll cover you.” Pixie decided. “You’re slower than me, I’ll be able to dive with less cover.”_

_“I want you going first, kid, you have more to lose.” Bruce argued protectively. “When you get out, I want you to go to the Manchester charter, tell them what happened. They’ll protect you.” He instructed, there was harsh acceptance on Bruce’s face, and Pixie despised it._

_“No, we’ll tell them together.” Pixie insisted, grabbing the front of Bruce’s denim kutte. He saw the ferocious fire inside of Pixie’s eyes and Bruce nodded his head, knowing there was no arguing with her._

_“Let’s do this.” Bruce agreed, patting Pixie’s arm as he moved past her, squatting down. Pixie got into position, but just as Bruce moved to the edge of the pool table, his figure was spotted, and bullets rang out. Pixie grabbed Bruce’s arm to pull him back and felt the involuntary jerk that let her know a bullet had hit home. She saw the splintered wood on the pool table’s edge as she tugged Bruce down and from the height of it, she knew it was bad, even before she saw Bruce’s wound. Bruce collapsed against Pixie as she cradled his torso in her arms and against her thighs as she saw the blood blooming through Bruce’s grey shirt and his kutte. The bullet had been a direct hit to his chest, right around where his heart was. If it hadn’t pierced it, Pixie knew for certain it would have hit an artery. Bruce’s eyes were wide, and he swallowed thickly as Pixie pressed her hand to his chest, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Bruce gripped her wrist in his own hand, a rare sign that he was afraid. Pixie had never, ever seen Bruce look this way and she felt like their surroundings melted away, that this couldn’t possibly be real. That this man who’d raised her, her father who’d always been this personification of leadership, fearlessness, and strength, was frightened and dying._

_“Run! Leave me, Pixie, just go!” Bruce urged, his voice wavering and blood starting to form at the edges of his mouth as he tried to clear his airway by coughing._

_“No! I won't leave you Bruce, I can get you out, I promise!” Pixie retorted frantically, panic in her voice and she felt faint. Bruce’s grip on her wrist was loosening and she could see his chest rising and falling, but faltering, the movement looking pained and disjointed. She looked into Bruce’s green eyes, silently pleading for him not to leave her, to hang on just a moment longer._

_“Pixie, I'm not getting out of here, they shot me badly. I don't have much time left in me.” Bruce’s voice sounded gurgly and gruff, he was trying to be at peace with his death so Pixie would get Squid and Cupcake to safety._

_“No! I'm not leaving you! You're all I have!” Pixie pleaded, holding Bruce tightly, putting her hand on his cheek to help him hold his head up as he looked up at her, the light slowly seeping from his eyes. Pixie had never known her mum, had never met her other family members and had very little to do with Bruce’s cousins in Wales. Bruce was the person she looked up to the most, her dad. She didn’t even have the Sons anymore, twenty-seven reduced to just Squid and Cupcake. She wanted to go to Francesca, she knew her crazy aunt would protect her and the other two at all costs, but after seeing how easily the enemy had dispatched the majority of the Sons, Pixie knew Francesca wouldn’t stand a chance._

_“I love you, Pixie.” Bruce’s words came out slurred before he went boneless in Pixie’s arms. Pixie could hear screaming and it took her a moment to realise it was her own voice. She’d waited for him to say those words all her life and it felt like it was a cruel joke that now he had finally said them, he was gone._

_“Bruce! Bruce!” Pixie chanted in between sobs, her head becoming cloudy and foggy as she inhaled more and more smoke with her frantic breathing. She looked over her shoulder to see Squid and Cupcake peering around the edge of the bar at her, she couldn’t see their mouths from the damp rags pressed to them, just their eyes and they looked just as horrified as she felt. She knew if she didn’t do something, those two would surely die in the clubhouse, and Pixie couldn’t let that happen. They were the last remaining members of her Sons family, both of whom she’d sworn to protect with her life. Pixie wiped her eyes and face before gently lowering Bruce to the floor, kissing his forehead before turning around and pouncing across the aisle, making it just behind the bar as gunshots sounded once again. Squid caught her and immediately put a cloth to her face, helping her breath and stop inhaling too much smoke._

“Pixie? Honey?” Donna’s voice sliced through the fog in Pixie’s mind and she found herself looking down at Donna, crouched down in front of her with her hands on Pixie’s knees.

“Yeah?” Pixie croaked, trying not to focus on the burning flesh smell in her nostrils and the way her throat burnt like she’d been inhaling smoke. “Is my dad gonna be okay?”

Donna nodded giving Pixie a small, comforting smile. “They’ve taken Chibs for a CT scan to determine the extent of his head injuries, but they’re confident he has a subdural haematoma and possible a fractured skull, where the occipital bone is.” Donna explained gently, knowing Pixie had enough medical knowledge to understand Donna’s explanation.

“Will...will he have to go for surgery?” Pixie questioned, feeling very much like a lost little child. She felt Piney’s hand rubbing her back and relaxed into the touch, trying to keep everything together.

“Most likely, though we’re trying to source more blood for a transfusion, we’re a small hospital and we had to use our supply of O negative for a hip replacement surgery earlier this afternoon.” Donna described softly, she barely recognised Pixie, there was no hint of her cheerful smile or her bright, mischievous eyes. It was as though the life had been sucked from her and she was just a shell.

“O negative?” Pixie questioned, perking up a little, surprising both Donna and Piney.

“That’s right, sweetie, Chibs has O negative blood and whilst O negative blood can be used to transfuse patients with all other blood types, O-neg patients can only receive O negative blood transfusions.” Donna informed her, watching Pixie shift in her seat, like she already knew this information.

“I have O negative blood too, I used to donate all the time back home. Can you take mine?” Pixie urged, scrabbling at her backpack for her wallet and producing a red plastic NHS blood donor card with her old name, ‘Miss M Barcroft’ embossed on the front along with ‘O Negative’. Donna’s looked it over for a moment before nodding. feeling a sense of relief over the fact they'd be able to help Chibs quicker.

“Yeah, this could work, let me talk to the other nurses and I’ll see if I can gloss over the fact your last name has changed. Give me a couple of minutes.” Donna got up and hurried off again. Leaving Pixie and Piney in the waiting area.

“He’s gonna pull through, darlin’.” Piney crooned, pulling Pixie tighter to his side, looking at her worriedly. He’d never seen Pixie this out of it and couldn’t even begin to imagine the kinds of flashbacks Pixie was having. She reminded him of some of the patrons he saw at the veteran’s bar he frequented in Lodi, so zoned out and stuck in between the past and the present.

They didn’t have to wait long before Donna came bustling back again and Pixie was taken down to a small consulting office where Donna sat Pixie down in a plush brown chair and brought over a health check form for her to fill in. Pixie found that the majority of the questions were much the same as the forms she’d done in England, so was swift to answer and work her way through whilst Donna got her a glass of water for her to drink whilst she did so.

“The doctors trust my judgement call so they barely even looked at the card, they’re just focused on doing the best they can for Chibs.” Donna explained as she helped turn the page over. “We’ll do a quick blood test anyway, just so I can document that I followed protocol.”

“That’s good. I’m glad I can at least do this.” Pixie agreed, feeling a sense of control again over the fact she could do something to help Chibs. “This is a walk in the park, Bruce and I used to organise blood runs and donations with the other Highton Sons, we were big on trying to give back.”

Donna smiled appreciatively as she pulled over a desk chair and sat down. “That’s a lovely gesture, I’m sure your blood helped so many.”

Pixie smiled a little as she started ticking boxes. “Yeah, I hope so anyways. That was the Highton Sons’ aim, we wanted to help people in any way we could, even if that meant doing outlaw activities.” She described wistfully. “I know Chibs would do this for me too.”

“He’s a good dad to you.” Donna agreed, taking the form from Pixie, checking it over approvingly and got ready to test Pixie’s blood type and haemoglobin levels with the finger pricks. “So, was Bruce your uncle? Harry’s not always the best at explaining things.” Donna questioned as she wiped Pixie’s index and middle finger with the antiseptic wipe.

Pixie’s brows knitted together. “No, Bruce was my dad, biologically speaking. After the Highton tragedy, I came here and Chibs took me under his wing and stepped in as a father figure because he knew I needed guidance and help.”

Donna looked at Pixie with a puzzled expression. “Oh, but I thought…” She trailed off deciding not to finish the question, Pixie was mixed up and distraught as it was, and Donna didn’t want to add to that. “Never mind, either way, you two have a wonderful bond.”

“Thanks, Donnie.” Pixie rubbed her eyes, trying to stop herself from getting too worked up. All she wanted was to hug Chibs tightly and feel safe again, and she knew she couldn’t do that now. Donna did her best to distract Pixie and talk to her whilst they waited for the blood type and haemoglobin results to come out so they could start the next step of drawing Pixie’s blood. Once it came back all clear, and that Pixie really was ‘O negative’ Donna brought over a metal kidney dish with the needles, bag, and tubes ready to start the procedure.

“I can get one of the nurses to get you snacks for after you’ve given the blood, is there anything you’d like in particular? I know the cafeteria has jello and cookies.” Donna suggested as she helped Pixie out of her sweater sleeve and put her left arm down on the armrest, ready for Donna to clean her inner elbow and put the cuff around her upper arm.

“Cookies are always good.” Pixie replied, putting her head back against the chair’s backrest. “How do I stop my mind replaying bad memories?” Pixie asked as Donna inserted the needle and sat down next to Pixie again, taking her right hand in hers so Pixie would have some comfort. Donna stroked Pixie’s hair and felt her heart tighten seeing Pixie so distraught as well as knowing Chibs was in critical condition.

“It’s hard, sweetie, but you just have to keep trying to bring your mind to the present. Tell yourself Chibs is in good hands now, and that they’ll do everything they can.” Donna soothed, massaging Pixie’s hand and trying to keep her calm. “What can I do to help, honey pie?”

“Can you tell me about some happy things? I can’t stop thinking about the fact I can’t lose anyone else.” Pixie whimpered, biting her bottom lip. Donna reached across and grabbed her some tissues in case the tears welling in Pixie’s eyes fell.

“Sure, how about I tell you about the incident that made me fall in love with Harry, and made me want to become a nurse?” Donna offered and Pixie nodded her head in agreement. “Okay, so I was around fourteen at the time, and I had just moved to the area. My mom got a job as an accountant for Oswald’s empire, it was being run by Elliott’s father at the time, Raymond Oswald. We moved to Charming so she wouldn’t have to commute, and my father got a job as a logger down at the mill. When I started going to the local high school in my Freshman year, I met Harry Winston and Jax Teller, they were in the same class as me, and I thought they were complete lunatics and originally wanted nothing to do with them. I was very quiet and studious, and those two acted like feral children, always jumping around a whooping at the top of their lungs.” Donna described, making Pixie giggle a little at the mental image. “Harry was tall even back then and stocky too, and Jax was this scrawny little kid, he didn’t broaden out properly until junior year of highschool. I tried to stay out of their way, but ended up in detention one afternoon with them because I skipped math class to finish reading one of Laura Ingalls Wilder’s ‘Little House on the Prairie’ books as I was ahead of the rest of the class and already knew what the teacher would be teaching the class. Harry and Jax had also skipped that class because they wanted to catch a grasshopper and release them in the principal’s office. The coach caught them and brought them inside and the boys were still laughing about being caught. The teacher decided that because I was so advanced and felt I was above his lessons, I would be given an extra assignment which was to tutor Harry and Jax, who were behind in math.”

“Bet that went well.” Pixie commented, feeling a little more like herself, and tried hard to focus on Donna’s words. She could imagine the younger, happier versions of Jax and Opie and the kinds of things they'd gotten up to, as Pixie had been a rebel child herself.

“Just about as well as you’d expect. We had to go and work in the library after school to do the sessions, and the first one didn't go well at all, I ended up getting really frustrated with both boys during it and threw a textbook at Jax who called me a ‘goody-goody’ repeatedly and kept poking me with his pencil. The book hit him square in the face and the laugh that came out of Harry was one of the funniest sounds I’ve ever heard. It made me laugh too, and after that, Harry made Jax listen to me and we started forming a friendship through the sessions, even if I did get a little cross with them if they goofed off, but their grades did start improving slowly. I started to get close to Harry too, he’d walk me home and escort me through the halls because I was short and struggled to get past the older kids, whereas Harry was already rivalling the Junior year kids and wasn’t afraid to muscle his way through them. We’d hang out around Charming with Jax too on the weekends and having fun outside of tutoring. Then one evening, I get awoken in the dead of night by pebbles being thrown at my bedroom window, and I look outside to see Jax and Harry standing in my drive, Harry had blood all down his shirt and spewing from his nose and Jax looked banged up too. I rushed downstairs and unlocked my back door, letting them come into the kitchen. My parents were heavy sleepers, thank goodness, and I came to find that those two had snuck out and taken a shopping cart for a joyride down Mainstreet, crashed into a lamppost, and fled the scene when they’d heard the sounds of a cop car coming closer. They didn’t want to go back home because Piney would’ve blown a gasket at the state Harry was in, and they didn’t want to go to St Thomas because the doctors would call their parents, so they’d decided that since I was the brainiest of the group, I’d know what to do. I ended up having to use a kitchen towel to stem the flow and fetched an old first aid handbook I’d been given during my time as a girl scout. We ended up managing to stop the bleeding and I hand washed Harry's shirt in the kitchen sink to get the blood out. Harry was so thankful he kissed my cheek on the way out and I went head-over-heels for him after that. I started reading up on first aid and everything I needed to know about injuries so that over the next couple of years when Harry or Jax got into trouble, I could help them. Harry and I started dating at sixteen, and when I graduated, I went straight to nursing school.” Donna concluded, reminiscing on those simpler days and feeling a sense of longing for them to return.

“That’s so cute.” Pixie smiled. “Who knew skipping one math class would lead you to a job you love and a husband?”

“Interesting, isn’t it?” Donna agreed. “Life works in mysterious ways. Those ‘Little House on the Prairie’ books are still my favourite, make me think of those days and that adventure is where you least expect it.”

“Oh totally, especially with the Sons, every day is a new adventure, though it’s never guaranteed that it’s a good one.” Pixie concurred, thinking about how chaotic the day had gone, from waking up happy and content in Tig’s embrace to Chibs being in a coma and Clay pushing for war.

“What was it like growing up surrounded by the Highton Sons? I know it must have been a little crazy.” Donna questioned, checking Pixie’s donation bag and tubes.

“It was pretty wild, they did their best to keep out childhoods intact and the Sons kids away from the drama, which I’m so grateful for as I loved life growing up and running after all the Sons and Bruce, working on the motorbikes and the fun we’d have if some of the Sons had to babysit me, but I always kind of knew there was this real dangerous side to everything. From an early age, they drilled into me the clubhouse phone number, as well as the one for Bruce’s cell, Will’s, and Viktor’s. I had to recite the addresses for my home, Francesca’s and the clubhouse address in case of an emergency and was taught what to do in the event of an intruder or a fire. They turned it into a game for me and the other kids, but the real threat was there. If Bruce ever got into an accident, I was told to tell the paramedics that his blood type was AB positive, as well as his age and that he was allergic to penicillin.”

“Sounds like they were very practical and forward-thinking.” Donna mused, thinking over Pixie’s words and then looking at her in bewilderment. “Sweetie, did you say Bruce’s blood type was ‘AB’?”

Pixie looked taken aback. “Yeah, he was AB positive, it’s a pretty rare blood type, and it’s the only one that can receive red blood cells from all other blood types, that’s why Bruce wanted me to know that so they could transfuse him as quickly as possible in emergency situations.” Pixie replied showing she knew what she was talking about.

“Honey, are you certain it was ‘AB’ and not ‘A’ or ‘B’?” Donna quizzed gently, looking even more unnerved, but trying to remain calm for Pixie's sake.

“Yeah, Donnie, he made me memorise that from like the age of five. What’s with the Spanish inquisition?” Pixie asked, feeling the panic return at being questioned and by the look of confusion and worry on Donna’s face.

Donna got up and picked up a handout talking about genetics and blood types and pointed to a chart. “Look, if Bruce was type ‘AB’ there is no possible way you’d be type ‘O’.”

Pixie looked at the chart in shock. “No, that has to be wrong, I’m type ‘O’ and Bruce was ‘AB’, I have his donor card.” She insisted, pointing to her bag. Donna fetched it and pulled out her wallet again and took out another legitimate donor card which had ‘Mr B Barcroft’ and his blood type as ‘AB positive’. “We’d done a blood drive the day before the massacre, and I ended up holding onto his card because Bruce had had his hands full of paperwork at the time, so I’d put it in my wallet for safekeeping.” Pixie described. “Both of us were tested at a hospital, we were issued these cards by the NHS, there is no way this is fake.” Pixie replied adamantly. “Besides, that test you did come back as ‘O’ I’m not lying.” She finished sounding a defensive and worried.

Donna sat back down looking baffled. “Occasionally, there can be a chance that a child has a different blood type than what is expected and charted, but we’re talking like one in a million here. It’s so rare, there has to be another explanation.” Donna reflected, looking across and seeing Pixie had begun to cry.

“I can’t deal with anymore, Donnie. I don’t want to think about any more mysteries, I just want to get back to Chibs and for him to be okay again.” Pixie sobbed, reaching for Donna, her mind was swirling with turmoil.

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s alright.” Donna hushed, her mind was still whirring over the blood inconsistency, but she refocused as Donna considered Pixie to be a little sister to her, and right now, her sister needed her.

🖤🖤🖤

About an hour and a half later, Gemma sat anxiously on the wooden bench outside the main clubhouse door, her palms were clammy, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that the Sons were on the brink of a nosedive. Happy had careened into the lot in full attack mode and had been taken indoors to be brought up to date on what had transpired in his absence. Gemma hadn’t wanted to hear the details again, so had sat back outside, watching the cops and fire crew coordinate and discuss the wreckage, doing their jobs. Lyla finished giving her statement to one of the officers and then walked over to Gemma, arms folded across her chest in nervousness. She knew being involved with the Sons was always going to be dangerous, she just didn’t think it would have been this... _explosive_. Her first instinct had been to re-evaluate her ties with the club, her protectiveness over Axel and Abel coming to the fore, but she dismissed those thoughts immediately. The club was not to blame for what happened, whoever set the bomb was. She knew Jax was doing his level best to keep the club on the straight and get them out of dangerous dealings, and she had faith that he’d push through, he just needed support. Lyla knew this was going to test their relationship, but she was determined to make it work, for the kids, and for herself. She adored Jax, she had never felt safer than when she was with him, and tonight didn’t change that. If anything, it made her want to be more proactive; _what more could she do to keep her family safe? Was there anything she could do to help the club?_ Lyla mused as she reached the bench where Gemma was sitting, watching the aftermath.

“I’m thinking about heading over to St Thomas, see if I can get an update on Chibs and support Pixie, I’ll call you as soon as I hear anything. Anita has the kids over at Donna’s place, and it’s locked up tighter than Fort Knox.” Lyla told her once she got to Gemma’s side.

Gemma nodded her agreement. “Okay, thanks. Anita will keep them safe, we have her as club babysitter for a reason.” She smiled faintly, both women turned their heads to see Jax swaggering up the lot in full business mode, looking as though he was thinking hard, smoking his cigarette. He shook his head in a show of disbelief as to the trouble the club had found itself in and both women nodded their heads in agreement. “Hey, baby, they’re waiting for you inside.” Gemma informed him gently, looking up in concern for her Son’s wellbeing. She knew this was taking a heavy mental toll on him. Jax bent over and kissed her cheek as she reached up and rubbed the side of his face tenderly.

“Yeah.” Jax sighed as he straightened up. Even a concrete slab would know that Jax really did not want to attend the meeting from the sound of his voice. He flicked his cigarette into the sand bucket and drew Lyla in for a cuddle, which she reciprocated immediately, showing him, he had her love and support.

“When you’re ready, we need to talk about this.” Lyla murmured after they shared a quick kiss, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him lovingly, if a little scared.

“What’s there to say?” Jax responded gruffly, he was so mentally exhausted and just wanted things to go back to the way they were, he wanted to go home and curl up under the covers with Lyla and lock everything out.

“We saw Chibs get hurt, badly. You can’t keep that kind of crap inside your mind, you need to process it, Jax. The League are amping up their aggression level and you can’t go out and fight them with a cloudy mind.” Lyla explained, gently but her tone was determined, showing Jax that this was a demand he wasn’t about to refuse anytime soon. “Donna and Gem said they saw a silver car in the pharmacy lot today, that blonde bitch who attacked Gem was driving it before she got picked up by Weston, it has to be the same car as that one, right?” Lyla asked, pointing to the charred wreck.

“We think so.” Jax agreed. “Anita with the kids?” He asked, stroking Lyla’s blonde curls to comfort them both.

“Yeah, got the Winston house on lockdown, you think they could be a target?” Lyla asked, heart stuttering.

“Not with Anita around, I’m not even sure SWAT could get past her. But I think we should talk about making sure you and the kids are escorted in future.” Jax replied, assuring Lyla.

“Yeah, that makes sense, after you’re done tonight, get me from St Thomas, and then we’ll pick up the boys. You need to be around family, and they need to see that you’re okay, at least physically.” Lyla decided.

“Wait for one of us to escort you up there, I want to make absolutely sure nothin’ happens to you.” Jax decided, hugging Lyla protectively. “We just gotta be smart, a little more cautious, a’ight? It’s gonna be okay, babe.” Jax soothed.

“Yeah, and remember, I support you, okay? Don’t try and do this all on your own.” Lyla responded, making Jax look her in the eyes. “Will you take me up to St Thomas after the meeting?”

“Yeah. I have to go deal with this first.” Jax sighed, letting her go.

“That’s okay, make it through as best you can, I love you, Jackson.” Lyla assured him, kissing him one last time.

“Love you too.” Jax smiled back before he stormed inside, and Lyla sat down next to Gemma.

🖤🖤🖤

If Jax had thought the tension in the clubhouse was heavy earlier that afternoon, this time around it was completely oppressive. The seat that Chibs should have been occupying and the Sons couldn’t help but look at the worn tan leather, wishing they were seeing a black kutte instead. Both Opie and Tig had moved away from it slightly, unable to be too close to the emptiness, and Tig found it was even worse when he looked across at Pixie’s vacant spot in between a very stressed looking Juice and Piney’s absent chair at the bottom end of the table. Tig had no anchor and it felt like he was drifting in the middle of a sea with huge storm waves threatening to push him under. When Clay finally started talking, the sound was startling to Tig who looked over at Clay as he lit a fat cigar, his face stony and vexed.

“We’re goin’ after Zobelle. Unser’s gettin’ his home address.” Clay announced, his voice muffled from holding the cigar between his teeth as he lit it.

Bobby was not impressed with this opening statement, leaning forward on his forearms and looking down the table at Clay. “You really think Zobelle is sittin’ at home in his Barcalounger waitin’ for us to swing by?” He questioned doubtfully and Juice looked at him in silent agreement.

Clay was still facing the table side on, giving Bobby a dark glace before he looked straight ahead again at a Sons reaper hanging on the wall just behind Tig. “Why should he hide?” Clay retorted letting out his first puff of smoke and looking down at his cigar. “Asshole thinks he’s protected on every level.” Clay snarled.

“He is.” Juice put in, his tone a stone’s throw from being sarcastic. Clay’s belittlement of the threat Zobelle posed to the club whilst being untouchable was getting to Juice. He’d spent gruelling hours going over everything he could find on the guy, trying to find a way in and there was nothing.

“Probably ridin’ four deep, Weston, skinhead crew.” Opie suggested, thinking along the same lines, but feeling more determined for retaliation than Juice was.

“Then we ride five deep.” Tig insisted, his muscles were itching for action and to make someone pay for the hurt Zobelle had caused his family.

“Yeah, and what’s the plan?” Bobby questioned, disapproving of the stupidity that was leaping into retaliation with more bodies and not expecting them to drop. “Roll up on him in broad daylight? Cut his head off?” Bobby quizzed sarcastically, trying to show Tig and Clay how idiotic immediate retaliation was.

Happy, who had been staring down at the table, looked up at Bobby and nodded his head, seeing no particular issue with that plan. As far as Happy was concerned, he wanted them dead. _very dead_. The sooner the better. Daylight didn’t bother him either, he’d stabbed and killed Alvarez’ son in the middle of a park on a sunny afternoon, and that certainly hadn’t been the only occasion Happy had committed a crime during daylight hours.

Bobby and Juice turned their heads to look at him in slight horror and incredulity, they’d momentarily forgotten that Happy was, well... _Happy_.

Clay had had enough messing around. “You know what?!” He growled angrily, pulling everyone’s attention back with his violent tone. “I don’t give a shit about what the plan is!” He announced.

Jax ducked his head, restraining himself from replying with ‘ _Well, maybe, just maybe, you should give a shit_.’

“I am tired of sitting here playin ‘what happens if?’.” Clay continued, working himself up into a frenzy, like a dog foaming at the mouth. “Z _obelle tried to kill two of us in the last twelve hours_!” He shouted, his eyes almost completely black with hatred and fury as he vigorously pointed at the table and looked around at the Sons. “This charter doesn’t wait any longer! _We kill him_!” He continued to roar, his words sounding like a battle cry to call his troops to arms. There were beads of sweat on Clay’s forehead and his face was red with outrage.

Tig stayed silent, but nodded his agreement, his fight with Pixie reverberating in his mind but he shut it down, he was doing this to protect her. Opie nodded his head too, thinking of his kids and Donna, feeling anger in his veins at the prospect Zobelle and Weston were happily skipping around the same streets where his family lived. They could easily be a target. Jax felt like he was watching everything slip through his fingers and feeling powerless to stop it, like he couldn’t pull it back. His eyes searching the grains in the wood for an answer, a way out before things went south.

Clay’s chest was heaving as he fought to stay in control of his temper. He turned his head to look at the table. “Do I need to call a vote?” He asked, his tone retrained and threatening, sounding very much as though if someone had said ‘yes’, they’d be taken down by him personally.

Jax rested his chin on his right fist with his elbow on the table and looked over at Clay and then at Bobby and Juice who looked back at him feeling the same sense of desperation. Bobby was in a state of shock, the club had clearly been divided earlier that afternoon and that meant the club was supposed to wait, and now, here was Clay, pushing this order through without Pixie, Piney, Chibs, or Half-Sack present. This was not how the club was supposed to be run. They were a democracy, not a dictatorship, Pixie had been calling Clay out on this from the start, and now Bobby wished he’d listened a little harder to her. When the silence remained, and Clay had stared everyone down, he launched himself from his chair with vigour and stormed from the room, followed by Tig, Opie and Happy. Jax got up with Bobby and Juice, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying not to panic or let his anger get out of hand. He saw Opie go to the utility room and couldn’t help but follow after, wanting answers. He found Opie chugging a glass of water and Jax rested his shoulder against the door frame.

“You gonna go home to your kids?” Jax asked him, trying to keep his tone casual.

“Later, yeah, why?” Opie asked, putting the glass in the sink and turning around, scowl on his face.

“Gonna head up to St Thomas, check in on Chibs, support Pixie, thought you might wanna come.” Jax replied, gauging Opie’s reaction.

“She probably doesn’t want me up there right now.” Opie shrugged, looking down at the floor before hiding his guilt with gruffness.

Jax raised an eyebrow, Pixie adored Opie, so his comment didn't make any sense. “What happened?”  
“Different views caused an argument.” Opie responded bluntly thinking along the same lines as Jax, seeing the hurt look in Pixie's eyes again.

Jax had thought something had occurred between Pixie and Opie, and this just confirmed it. “She was probably just tryin’ to look for you, bro. Same as me.”

Opie shook his head. “Nah, you’re tryin’ to play Gandhi in the middle of a warzone, singin’ ‘kumbaya’ won’t deflect bullets and bombs.”

Jax clenched his jaw and looked away. “I know that, that’s now what I’m tryin’ to do, I’m tryin’ to keep us whole.”

“Oh yeah? Well how’s that workin’ out for you? Chibs is in a coma, Otto got shivved with a broom, your mom got abducted and your little apprentice got shot three times.” Opie responded angrily, his brown eyes staring into Jax’s.

“Fuck you. Those attacks are _not_ on me!” Jax objected. “Pix is just tryin’ to help me coz’ she knows it’s the right call to make, you’re gonna get your ass thrown back in jail or worse. Immediate retaliation is not a road you wanna go down, neither is gettin’ in bed with Clay.”

Opie shoved his hands into his kutte pockets. “Stay out of my fuckin’ business. I can handle my own shit!” Opie growled, going on the offensive properly and Jax tried to calm himself. He knew Opie like the back of his hand, and he didn’t want to fight with him.

“Look, man. I think it’s all good you gettin’ in deep with the club again, that’s not what I’m tryin’ to say here." Jax stated, trying to make that clear to Opie, making one last attempt to avoid fighting with his brother. He couldn't deal with any more negativity tonight. "But you’re obviously still dealin’ with some shit. I know what happened with Stahl and Clay is gonna make you feel overly protective of yo-”

“How do you know what I’m dealin’ with?” Opie grumbled loudly, moving closer, trying to square up to Jax, who kept his demeanour calm and passive. “You gotta figure out your own shit, brother.” Opie continued, pulling out his keys.

“I know what I’m doin’.” Jax insisted, feeling frustrated. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He just wanted the support of his best friend and brother, fighting with him just made Jax feel hopeless.

“Oh yeah.” Opie replied scornfully. “You got things you wanna change. I get it.” Opie continued, his voice disapproving and low. “But this beef with Clay? It’s not about what’s best for Samcro, it’s about _you_ , pushin’ to be king.” Opie finished, looking at the deep sigh that Jax emitted as he shook his head. There was a feeling of a rift happening between him and Opie and both brothers hated every second of it, but their emotions were too fried to stop it. “It’s not your time yet, man. This is _Clay’s_ club. You gotta back down, get in line, before somebody gets hurt.” Opie finished, Jax refused to comment he was just done with Opie’s spiel, waiting for it to finish. Opie pushed past him and stamped down to the main mar area, leaving Jax to roll his eyes and feel just a little bit more alone. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

** Hope you guys like this chapter, hugs to everyone who needs it, coz' after writing this, I sure do lol! Please comment your thoughts, feelings, critiques or love as I really appreciate it! -Lulu ♥♥♥ **

****


	50. Opposing Sides

** WARNING: Mentions of Blood, Death, and Pee. (by far the weirdest disclaimer I've had to write, thank you, Kurt Sutter) **

Pixie sat with her knees drawn up to her chest in the chair next to Chibs' bed. It had a silver metal frame and a slightly padded green pleather seat and back but wasn't wholly comfortable. That was the least of Pixie's concerns right now though, it barely even registered that she wasn't comfortable. She was more focused on looking at Chibs' form laying still in his hospital bed. He had thick white bandages wrapped around his head from surgery, tubes and monitors attached to him all over his body, as well as bandages on his hands covering the shrapnel wounds Chibs had received there. The doctors had found he did have a subdural haematoma and a linear fracture to the back of his skull but otherwise, he was unharmed, miraculously. His neck was intact along with his spine and the doctors were confident that Chibs would make a full recovery, though his wounds were classed as severe. The doctors had to perform a craniotomy once they'd stabilised Chibs, so Donna had helped Pixie by explaining it to her. From what Donna had told her, Pixie understood that it was a procedure where the surgeons create a temporary flap in the skull. The haematoma, or brain bleed, is gently removed using suction and irrigation, where it's washed away with fluid. After the procedure, the surgeons put the section of the skull back in place and secured using metal plates. They'd put Chibs under using a general anaesthetic and after the surgery, he'd continued to breathe independently, so they'd put an oxygen tube under his nose just like Piney's, then they'd bandaged him up and settled Chibs into his hospital bed. He'd been put in a private room rather than on a ward so he could be more closely monitored, and Pixie was grateful for this as it meant she was left undisturbed to try and process her thoughts and feelings.

Jax and Lyla had come to visit the hospital after the club vote, checking to see how Chibs had responded to treatment and how Pixie was holding up. Jax had told Pixie that Clay had lost it and was ordering immediate retaliation. Pixie wasn't surprised, but it didn't help her worries for the club and its future. Jax, Piney, and Lyla had tried to bring Pixie home but when Pixie almost had a complete meltdown and lashed out, they'd let her stay, unsure of how best to help her for the moment. All Pixie wanted to do was sit by Chibs' side and wait for him to wake up. She couldn't stomach the thought of not being there for him, as though if she left his side Chibs might stop breathing or his condition could worsen, so she'd stayed in his room, holding Chibs' left hand and trying not to break down. She'd been going back and forth between sitting for a while and pacing as her energy levels fluctuated with her ADHD.

The sound of the room door opening made Pixie startle, jumping to her feet before sighing in relief when she saw a tired-looking Donna, who looked equally as surprised to see Pixie still at the hospital.

"Hey, honey, I was just coming to check on Chibs before I signed off on my shift." Donna explained gently, coming to Pixie's side and seeing how wound up the younger woman was as she slumped back into the chair by Chibs' bed.

"End of your shift?" Pixie asked in confusion as Donna checked Chibs' vitals and smiled when she saw they were stable. She turned back to Pixie, seeing she was still wearing the same outfit she'd been wearing when she came to the hospital, complete with dried blood on her sweater cuffs.

"Yeah, have you been here all night, sweetie? It's six am, end of my thirteen-hour nightshift." Donna explained, looking concerned for Pixie, who looked back at her blankly and a little disorientated, there were dark circles under her eyes and her caramel skin had lost the warmth to it.

"Six am? Oh." Pixie mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I haven't left the room." She admitted. It hadn't felt like thirteen hours to Pixie at all. Maybe an hour at best.

"Sweetie, you need to rest." Donna replied softly, kneeling down in front of Pixie. "You can't take care of Chibs if you're not fit and well either." She added, her motherly instincts coming in to play.

"I don't want to leave, Donnie, what if something happens or what if he wakes up?" Pixie blurted frantically, putting her free hand in Donna's, needing support, her demeanour turning panicked. Donna immediately hushed her and stroked Pixie's cheek, trying to console her.

"Breathe, sugar, it's okay." Donna assured her. "You see all those monitors?" Donna asked, pointing to Chibs' heart rate and oxygen monitor. Pixie nodded, so Donna continued. "If Chibs starts struggling, those monitors will go off immediately and the doctors will come running. Chibs is in good hands, okay? He reacted really well to the surgery and the fact that he's breathing on his own is a really positive sign, although Chibs isn't out of the woods yet, he's doing good." Donna described, calming Pixie's anxieties. "We both know how much of a fighter Chibs is, he's strong-willed and never gives up, he's doing his best."

"Yeah." Pixie nodded again, looking at Chibs' slack face. He looked deeply asleep, almost peaceful if it wasn't for all the bandages and tubes. "I don't want Chibs to wake up alone. He needs support." Pixie worried, looking down at Donna, needing the reassurance from her sister figure. She felt so lost and like Donna was there with a lantern, ready to lead her out of the darkness.

"Piney's on his way up here, he'll take over staying by Chibs' side just while you get yourself better, then Chibs won't be alone, he'll always have one of us with him." Donna explained. "I'll stay with you until Piney gets here, and then I'll drive you home." She continued her voice gentle and compassionate, but with a sense of finality, showing Pixie she wasn't about to argue with Donna any time soon.

Pixie gave a reluctant nod. "Okay, I'll try." She mumbled, looking back at Chibs again. Donna stood up and pulled Pixie to her, cradling her head against Donna's stomach and rubbing her back, feeling the intense distress Pixie was emanating. Donna began to tell Pixie about the night shift, how it had gone and humorous anecdotes from it, trying to distract Pixie and help her feel comforted. It seemed to work as Pixie began to relax under Donna's caring touch and cuddled against her for support whilst they waited.

Piney arrived half an hour later, looking like he'd had a rough night's sleep and holding a large cup of to-go coffee. He put it down on the side table and immediately came to where Donna and Pixie had sat together on the chair by Chibs' bed. Donna had Pixie curled up on her lap, just holding the younger woman as she took comfort and tried to stop herself from crying.

"Oh sweetheart, c' mere." Piney crooned, beckoning Pixie over to him, she uncurled herself and kissed Donna's cheek before getting up and hugging Piney who enveloped her in his strong bear hug. "Any change with our Scotsman?" Piney asked her in his usual rumbling voice, studying Pixie's drained face.

"No, craniotomy was successful, they're just waiting for Chibs to get well enough to wake up on his own." Pixie replied, tension evident in her every word. She inhaled Piney's forest scent and clung on to him, she needed all the support and family she could get right now, especially for someone she viewed as a guardian or parental figure, like Piney.

"Good, well we all know Chibs likes to do things in his own time and in his own way." Piney decided. "But we also know that Chibs wouldn't want you making yourself ill over what happened. Darlin' you've got to go home and rest, and you Donna." He added softly, showing his love for both girls.

"I know, I just can't leave him alone, it feels wrong to me. What if he wakes up and I'm not here? Chibs might worry or he might be disorientated." Pixie replied anxiously, breaking out of Piney's embrace to go back to Chibs' side and took hold of his hand again, distress clear in her demeanour.

"We're not really supposed to do this, but here." Donna told Pixie, handing her a black biro from the chest pocket of her blue scrubs. "Put a little message on Chibs' wrist. That way if he does wake up and he's a little out of it, he'll see it and know you've been there, and you love him." Donna suggested sweetly, feeling moved by the sheer amount of love Pixie had for Chibs, she could tell it went both ways too, from how Chis acted and cared for Pixie. Pixie turned Chibs' left hand over carefully and angled herself so that the writing wouldn't be upside down to Chibs when or if he woke up and saw the message. She then wrote the words "Love you dad -P :)" in her quirky handwriting that always looked a little childish to Donna, and she guessed it was a symptom of Pixie's ADHD, but it didn't detract from Pixie's message whatsoever. 

Donna felt herself tear up a little when she saw what Pixie had written and how gently she'd done it. "There we go, sweetie, now he has that little reminder to wake up to."

"Yeah." Pixie smiled softly, looking at Chibs' unconscious face, half expecting him to open one eye and chuckle to himself like he would if Pixie caught him napping at home. Chibs loved afternoon napes and on off days, Pixie could guarantee she'd find him on his living room couch with a book open on his chest softly snoring away.

"If he wakes up, I'll make sure to show him the message." Piney assured her, settling in the chair now Donna had vacated it, looking over at Chibs with a slightly saddened expression. Piney loved Chibs like a brother, he was never one to treat Piney like he was just an old man, and took the time to listen to him too.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'll drive you to the clubhouse." Donna insisted, carefully taking Pixie's hand, showing that she supported Pixie, but at the same time she was sounding authoritative enough that Pixie knew that Donna was serious, and Pixie had to go home. When Pixie's face drew up into a frown, Donna tugged her hand gently. "You can come back as soon as you've taken care of yourself, Chibs will still be here." Donna prompted.

Pixie took a deep breath and reluctantly let go of Chibs' hand. "Can you drop me off at Chibs' house? I need to get him clothes and his overnight bag." She asked, looking over at Donna who felt her heart soften, but her concern for Pixie's wellbeing was still prominent. "I have clothes for me over there too, so I promise I'll take care of myself as well, I just don't feel comfortable going back to the clubhouse or to my place with Tig." Pixie explained with a slight wobble to her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from succumbing to the emotions. This was the first time she didn't view the clubhouse as being a safe haven, and she didn't know where she stood with Tig either. He'd gone full force into immediate retaliation, and Pixie was scared that their argument would just continue the next time that she saw him, even though she just wanted to feel Tig's arms around her and feel his love and protection again.

Donna could see all this playing out in Pixie's eyes, and she nodded. "Alright, hon, if that's what you think is best, that's what we'll do." She agreed, watching Pixie lean over Chibs and kiss his cheek.

"Bye, dad, I'll be back soon. Love you." Pixie whispered, her forehead against Chibs' before she let Donna lead her away, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and picked up the plastic bag containing Chibs' bloody clothes and his kutte. "Bye, Pines, love you." Pixie called over her shoulder, making the older man smile too, waving as Pixie left the room with Donna.

🖤🖤🖤

It didn't take long for Donna to drop Pixie off at Chibs' place. Pixie insisted that Donna went home and rested too as she'd been on her feet all shift and was just as exhausted, if not more so, than Pixie was. Pixie was concerned that Donna would overwork herself trying to take care of Pixie, and Pixie didn't want that to happen, even though the second Donna closed the door behind her, Pixie began to hyperventilate. It felt like the silence was too loud and the stillness of Chibs' house was foreboding. Usually, when Pixie came through the door and he was home, the radio in the kitchen would be playing or Chibs would be humming to himself as he moved around the house. Pixie couldn't bear the stillness so she put her bag down in the hall, took off her boots and made for the stairs, tripping on every other step as she fought to focus long enough to make sure her prosthetic wasn't catching on the edges. When she got upstairs, she immediately turned left, heading for Chibs' bedroom, inhaling the calming fragrance of chamomile and honeysuckle from the incense sticks that he usually had in a pot on the windowsill. Pixie turned on the old black radio that Chibs kept on his bedroom desk and felt herself relax a little as his music from his favourite classic rock station began to croon from the speakers. Pixie looked around the bedroom to distract herself from the impending panic attack, taking it all in. The walls were painted in a sage green that felt warm and homey, and made Pixie think of a forest.

Above the bed, there was a small white shelf that continued from the Victorian picture rail where all kinds of little knick-knacks and small house plants were dotted along the length of it, and the walls were painted white from that shelf and the rail up to give a contrast to the green. The picture rails had watercolour paintings hung from them depicting different landscapes that Pixie suspected were Ireland and Scotland. The windows had thin green curtains that let in the daylight as Chibs liked to wake up with the sun, rather than be woken by any particular alarm. He said it was more natural and less intrusive. His bed was a double with a navy-blue fabric frame and small headboard so you could recline in bed. The duvet was white and slightly rumpled but otherwise tidy, Chibs wasn't as meticulous as Juice by any means, but he liked to keep things organised. There were a couple of throw blankets he'd placed on the end of the bed out of habit since finding out Pixie had a liking for blankets and sometimes needed them when she got upset or stressed. There was a slim dark oak wardrobe in the far corner of the room, next to the window where Chibs kept the majority of his clothes. Next to that was a matching dresser, desk and chair opposite the bed. They were made of the same dark oak wood, and Chibs could often be found sitting at the desk and writing away or simply just reflecting on the day before he went to bed. There was a small dark oak bookshelf that was stuffed to maximum capacity with paperbacks and manuals beside the desk. The two wooden nightstands were made of dark oak and had a dark blue angle poise lamp on each as well as books Chibs was currently reading and photographs.

Pixie sat down on the bed and looked at the three Chibs kept on the closest nightstand to her. The first was a younger-looking Chibs, around the age of twenty-five holding his newborn daughter, Kerrianne and he had his arm around his wife, Fiona. Fiona had a slightly angled chin, caramel skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was loose in long black curls and she had a straight nose. Pixie thought she looked really pretty and so happy in that photo, along with Chibs who had the biggest grin and so much excitement in his eyes. He didn't have his facial scars yet and his hair was brown and a little shaggy.

The next one was of Kerrianne as a young adult, Chibs had said that Kerrianne was nineteen in the photograph but was two years younger than Pixie. She had Chibs' broader chin, and her hair was a dark brown, but you could tell she was Fiona's daughter from her hair, skin tone and nose. There was a twinkle to her dark brown eyes that Chibs had too, and you could see him in them clearly. She had Fiona's full lips and Pixie thought Kerrianne just had such a natural grace and beauty to her. She reminded Pixie of a forest nymph and could see her with a crown of leaves, dancing around a grove.

The last picture was one of Pixie and Chibs that had been taken at Piney's cabin on the bench on his back porch. Pixie was sitting side on to the camera in Chibs' lap and he had his arm around Pixie's neck, supporting her as she laughed with her head tipped back. Chibs was nuzzling her cheek with his nose, laughing too and Pixie could almost hear his laughter and how he'd called her his 'wee scunner' as Pixie had been cracking jokes and teasing him for most of that afternoon. Chibs looked so relaxed and joyful in the photograph with her, the pair of them just revelling in each other's company. The photograph clearly showed Chibs' care for Pixie in his eyes, from the way he was looking at her with such love and devotion, to the laid back, happy smile on his face as he laughed. There was no tension there at all, just pure enjoyment of the downtime he was spending with Pixie. Piney, who'd taken the photograph, had also enjoyed himself that day, from what Pixie had recalled as he liked spending time with both Pixie and Chibs, and they'd gone on a forest walk together before coming back and having a barbecue. Pixie also liked seeing how free she was in that photograph, just completely absorbed into making the most of their peaceful afternoon, she wasn't feeling stressed or sad or tense, she was completely at home and safe in Chibs' embrace and focused on entertaining him and Piney. Pixie wished with every fibre of her being that she could go back to that moment and relive it just one more time, just to feel the happiness again.

🖤🖤🖤

Jax sat on the air-con unit on top of the clubhouse roof in his usual hide-out spot as he tried to process his thoughts and emotions by writing them down in his journal. He'd spent most of last night lying in bed with Lyla, Axel and Abel all snuggled up together under the duvet. After picking up the boys from the Winston household, both he and Lyla felt the need to keep each other and the boys close, holding their family a little tighter and reassuring themselves that they were safe and sound. When Lyla and Jax had begun to settle and felt ready to sleep, they'd put the boys in their crib and bed before returning to their own bed and embracing each other. Jax hadn't slept much, and neither had Lyla, both were worried and couldn't quite move past seeing Chibs getting thrown into the air and slammed down onto the cement floor, the feeling of impending doom was hanging heavy in the air. Not much had been said between the couple, other than affirmations of love and calming sweet nothings. When the morning had broken, Gemma had arrived to safeguard Abel, Jax had escorted Lyla to Axel's school to drop him off, before going up to Cara Cara. Once she was safely through the studio door, Jax made his way to the clubhouse roof. He didn't like the tension in the main bar room where the other Sons were congregated, nobody knew what to say to each other or where to put themselves without Chibs' cheerful, soothing presence.

As Jax was writing all of this down, the slight breeze ruffling his paper and his hair, he heard a distant shout from below, and being on high alert, Jax jumped up immediately to peer over the edge.

"Hey! This is a crime scene!" The Charming cop shouted as a tall, young, dark-haired man ducked under the yellow police tape around the burnt-out car and strode down the lot towards the clubhouse. Jax knew it was Edmond Hayes from his swaggering self-entitled walk. Jax guessed he must have taken advantage of the rarely used back entrance to the lot which had been opened to allow police to meet and gather in the back parking lot so they can discuss the case closer to the scene of the crime. Jax put his journal down and hurried down the ladder, getting to the bottom as Clay, Tig, Bobby, Opie, Juice and Happy came storming out in a loose formation, ready to see the uninvited guest off. Bobby looked over his shoulder as Jax jumped down from the last few rungs and gave Jax a 'this can't be good' look.

"What's this mick bastard doin' here?" Clay grumbled, brown sunglasses already in place along with his intimidating scowl.

"Irish love a good car bomb." Tig responded, glaring in Edmond's direction, as they reached Edmond in front of the motorcycle row where the Sons had their bikes parked.

"Hey, you bein' here in broad daylight, not the smartest move." Clay greeted, wanting to move the conversation along as fast as possible before the cops got curious.

"My da' thought it'd be wise ta find out wha' all the noise was last night." Edmond replied, looking around at all the Sons, checking to see who was present, putting one hand on his hip in a cocky pose.

"Accident." Clay responded in his low warning growl.

"Chibs rubbed some wrong wires together." Bobby added causally, trying to save face as Edmond was picking up on how hostile Clay was being, which meant something big had happened to the Sons last night.

Edmond nodded, face souring as he picked up on the lie immediately. "I grew up in south Armagh, boys. Sodium Nitrate was the fragrance of ma youth. Know it anywhere."

"We're dealing with the problem." Jax put in, knowing there was no denying Edmond's knowledge, but also wanting to get the conversation done ASAP.

Edmond didn't like this response either, staring Jax down. "The _problem_ is the feds. This blast'll bring 'em around." He retorted disapprovingly, looking back at Clay for answers.

"Ain't gonna get that far." Clay answered firmly. "Tell your old man we got it contained." He continued, his tone almost belittling of Edmond and the way he cocked his head to one side only added to this.

Edmond sniffed looking frustrated and put out. Jax guessed he was fed up of being left out of the loop with the Sons who only liked to coordinate things with Cammy, and Edmond wanted to be included in their inner circle desperately. Jax's theory was confirmed by Edmond's words. " _Sure_. I'll let the folks know there's nothin' ta worry abou'. His voice was sarcastic and stony. He stormed away from the Sons as Unser got out of his police cruiser and gave Edmond a puzzled look, seeing the anger on the young man's face as he stamped away. 

Juice did not like how the exchange had gone, as he knew Edmond's 'folks' were Jimmy and the Falcarragh crew, and if they heard that the Sons were in trouble, they could take advantage of that and hurt Chibs and/or Pixie if they felt inclined. Juice scratched the back of his head with his right hand and his left balled into a fist. Happy, who was standing next to him, looked down at Juice, seeing how wound up he was, how Juice's brows were furrowed, and his breathing was fast. Happy pulled out two toothpicks from his pocket, passing one to Juice and put the other in his own mouth. Juice gratefully took it and worked out his anxious energy by chewing the wooden stick, mind already back at his computer figuring out the best ways he could try and help the situation.

Unser reached the huddle of Sons, and Jax, Tig, and Clay immediately turned to see what he had for them. Unser casually looked over his shoulders to check that he wasn't being watched by the other cops milling around before he passed Clay a folded piece of white paper.

"Locations of our two white friends." He explained quietly as Clay took the paper from him eagerly. Unser knew what Clay would do with this information, and he just hoped that it wouldn't negatively impact Charming.

"Thanks." Clay murmured with a nod, looking down at the paper briefly. Jax watched the exchange, his eyes flitting from the paper to Clay and Unser, heart sinking as he realised that Clay was now ahead of him, and Jax needed more manpower. "How long before Lodi Forensics gets out here?" Clay questioned, working out the time frame.

"It's, uh, flagged as a priority." Unser admitted, sounding anxious and looking towards the crime scene. "I'm surprised they ain't here yet." He added, showing how short of a time the Sons really had left.

"Well, you may wanna send your boys out for some doughnuts." Clay hinted forcibly, showing that he needed time away from prying police eyes. "Let us tidy up a lil' bit."

"Well, they do look famished." Unser agreed to Clay's demand and moved off to speak to the trio of deputies tasked with keeping an eye on the place.

Jax's phone trilled and he moved away from the group to answer it, rousing the suspicious glances of Clay and Tig. "Hey." He answered, knowing Clay was to be analysing his behaviour for clues Jax wasn't working with him.

Hale's voice sounded immediately and Jax was grateful that he'd moved away from the group. "Zobelle rents a house in Morada. Had their P.D. pay him a visit, no one's home, still getting Weston's info." Hale informed him, sounding stressed, Jax guessed he still wasn't altogether comfortable with helping Jax out.

"Okay. Meet me at Darby's." Jax murmured, watching the club from the corner of his eye, as both parties tried to pretend that they weren't looking at each other. Jax clicked his phone shut as Clay turned around and stepped invasively towards Juice so he could growl into the younger Sons' ear. Juice kept his head turned, not looking at Clay and trying to stop his heart from hammering. He hated feeling intimidated by Clay, but the guy was terrifying.

"I want you to power scrub the shit out of this place." Clay ordered, sounding for all the world like a drill sergeant put on low volume. "I want it clueless for the C.S.U." Clay added for extra emphasis as Juice nodded his head quickly.

"Sparkle and shine." Juice confirmed, relieved when Clay turned on his heels and strode away from him, giving him space to make a speedy exit to the garage so he could get working and get away from the president. Juice was really missing not having Pixie by his side, but he also knew she needed time to recuperate, and the thought of Pixie getting mixed up in the shitstorm that the club had found themselves in this time, made Juice's stomach clench.

"Let's go find Zobelle." Clay declared, moving off to the bike racks and getting ready to set off.

"Yeah." Tig agreed, mostly to himself. He found he was barely on top of his game, he'd crashed in Pixie's dorm at the clubhouse, not wanting to go home to the empty house and see the physical repercussions of his argument with Pixie. He desperately wanted to go track her down, talk it out with her, but last night he needed time to gather himself, as he knew if he tried fresh from seeing his best friend get blown to the cement, he'd just have another emotional outburst, and that wasn't what he wanted to have happen again. Clay had also crashed at the clubhouse, which meant the second Tig had tried to leave to go see Pixie first thing in the morning, knowing she'd have stayed up all night, Clay was there, demanding to talk to him about club plans and verbally dragging him back into the inner circle again. He felt so guilty when Pixie had finally replied to his text, saying that she just wanted him when he'd asked her if she needed anything. Clay was not allowing that to happen and with the pressing urgency of trying to eliminate Zobelle and keep the Hayes at bay, Tig had justified that Pixie staying at the hospital or Chibs' place (the two likeliest spots for Pixie to take refuge in Tig's mind) was probably the best thing for her. Once all this shit was done, Tig was determined to make it right and do whatever he had to do to make it up to Pixie. He just wanted her back in his arms again.

Jax, who was leant against his own bike, looked over at Clay, seeing the president on the warpath. "Hey. You need me with you?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, but earning the suspicions of Opie and Tig. "I thinkin' one of us should be there for Chibs and Pixie." He explained when Clay raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You should go." Clay replied, sounding laid back about it. In truth, having Jax out from under his feet was exactly what Clay wanted, so this was great news for him.

"Keep me plugged in." Jax replied, sitting down on his bike and putting his helmet on. Bobby eyed him, trying to gauge what Jax's ulterior motives were, as well as Clay's as both seemed way too relaxed about the fact they were no longer working together. Clay didn't respond, just watched Jax fire up his Harley and set off out the lot. Tig also observed him go before stepping around his Harley to stand beside Clay as he mounted his bike.

"Think he's on board?" Tig asked Clay, voicing Bobby's concern. In the back of his mind, he hoped Jax was really doing what he said he was, as Pixie needed support, and Tig was anxious to hear about how Chibs was responding to his treatment.

"I don't give a shit." Clay replied bluntly, surprising Tig and the others, who tried to hide their reactions, not wanting to get in Clay's way when he was in moods like that.

"He's not." Opie spoke up gravely, gaining everyone's attention. "He knows better than to try and stop the retaliation after this, but he's workin' somethin' else out." He explained, he knew Jax like the back of his hand, and had been watching his behaviour for most of last night and this morning, reading his nuances and determining what Jax was doing.

Clay was grateful for this inside tip and nodded once in thanks. "Keep an eye on him." He replied, seeing how Opie would respond to being tasked with essentially spying on Jax.

🖤🖤🖤

After sitting on Chibs' bed for a little while, just focusing on calming herself down instead of feeding into the constant stream of panicked thoughts racing through her mind, which were flowing as fast as the tears down her cheeks, Pixie got up and got herself showered. She took a while as she ended up sat on the shower cubicle floor and sobbing into the steam, releasing all the fear, anger, pain, and loss down the drain. She was both glad and heartbroken to be alone. Pixie was glad because none of her family would have to hear the violent, harrowing sobs that forced their way out of her throat, but simultaneously she was heartbroken to be alone as she felt so unbelievably trapped and cornered. Pixie hadn't felt this alone since losing everyone in the massacre, and there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that was drawing parallels from Highton to the current situation with the Charming Sons.

When she'd finally been able to quell the hysteria, she towelled off and changed into Chibs' Iron Maiden shirt that they were constantly borrowing from each other, and his black zip Sons hoodie. Pixie then paired it with light pink jeans, heavy black platform boots, knuckle duster earrings, handcuff choker necklace and her hair tied in two French braids with pink bobbles on the end. 

After that, she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea. In her absent-minded state, she automatically put Chibs' 'Best Dad' mug out next to her own favourite purple one with skull and crossbones printed on it that had a pink bow on its head. When Pixie realised her mistake, she couldn't bear to put the dad mug back, so left it on the side, with the teabag in, ready for when Chibs made it home.

As Pixie was pouring the water into her mug, she heard a motorcycle pull up into Chibs' drive and a moment later, Jax was striding into the kitchen. He looked stressed out, his jaw set firm, blue eyes dark and his shaggy blonde locks were dishevelled. There was a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, and he was wearing a black and blue checked overshirt with a grey t-shirt underneath, his trusty kutte, and a pair of baggy blue jeans and white sneakers. Pixie put the kettle down, trying to figure out what to say first, but Jax beat her to it.

"Shit, kid." He grunted, opening his arms up and letting Pixie stumble over to him, pushing her face into his chest. Jax was never the most eloquent, but Pixie could understand what he meant, he was referring to the situations with Chibs, the club and how Pixie was struggling to cope, as well how he was feeling. It was all shit. "Have the others come to see you?" Jax asked her, resting his chin on Pixie's head and taking his cigarette from his mouth for a moment to let out smoke in a whirling fog.

"No, just you, Lyla, Donna, and Piney. Juice called me at the hospital, wanted to be there but was freaking out too bad and I told him not to come, coz' hospitals make him queasy and I didn't think he could stomach seeing Chibs all..." Pixie trailed off trying to find a word to the situation that didn't make it seem panic-inducingly dire.

"Sleepin'?" Jax supplied helpfully, understanding where Pixie was coming from.

"Yeah, sleeping." Pixie replied, liking that wording the best, rather than 'coma' or 'unconscious', as both seemed life-threatening and Pixie couldn't tolerate that thought. "Happy texted he was back in town but was trying to get sense out of the club first, he's in kill-mode. Tig just asked if I needed anything and didn't reply when I said, 'just him'. I think he's in the same boat as Happy, trying to figure out where Clay's goin' with all this." Pixie listed, her voice wavering, but steady and slightly muffled from nestling into Jax's soft shirt, inhaling his scent of apple, sage, Jack Daniels, pine, tobacco and patchouli. Pixie was taking as much comfort in Jax as he was in her. Jax and Pixie both liked how dependent they were on each other, they both knew that no matter how alone either of them felt, they could rely on one another and deal with the club or their personal lives together. Jax felt like everything was sinking around him with the club, but just wrapping his arms around Pixie, hearing her voice and smelling her strawberry scent was enough to make him feel like not all was lost, and there was still a way to fight, because if anyone was going to be able to think of something when all the odds were stacked against them, it was Pixie.

"I don't even think Clay knows where he's goin' with all this shit." Jax mused before letting out a steady breath. "I really don't want to ask you this coz' you're barely hangin' on, but I need help, Piglet. We have to try and save the club before Clay gets us all into deep water." He admitted quietly, his voice sounding regretful and Pixie gently pushed him back a little so she could see Jax's face.

"Never apologise for asking for help, Jackie, I'd rather you came to me than get yourself killed tryin' to do too much." Pixie replied sincerely. "I can't ride today because I'm runnin' on no sleep, but I'm up for anythin' else. I just need to get back to Chibs at some point to relieve Piney, last night he said he had a few of the Nomads hanging around Cara Cara so it's covered as he wanted to be here to support Chibs, the club and me. I also want to be there for Chibs because he deserves his family at his bedside."

Jax nodded, relieved that Pixie was there for him, but worried about Chibs, the club, and Cara Cara. He detailed the conversation he'd had with Hale as Pixie poured him a coffee and the pair sat down at Chibs' kitchen table. He also told her about how the club had had an early morning visit from Edmond Hayes and what was happening with the crime scene.

Pixie mulled everything over as she sipped her drink, feeling her worries start to amp up and tried to close the door on them. "Well if anyone can clean a crime scene, it's Juicy, we just gotta hope he isn't too freaked out to get the job done. I'll text him and check-in in a bit." She said finally. "Eddie boy's up to no good from the sounds of that though, if he gets back to Jimmy that Chibs is in hospital, the sick prick'll try to make a move, I'm sure of it. Which means that neither the club, Chibs, or I, are safe anymore." She finished, hanging her head for a moment and trying not to feel the cold chill of fear run up her spine.

"We'll protect you." Jax replied reflexively and protectively, putting a hand on hers where she had it rested on the green tablecloth. Pixie gave a harsh laugh in response.

"We've got Zobelle luring us into his death trap, feds up our asses over the explosion, Cara Cara's still under threat from that Caruso cunt, and Clay's trying to fight us over every little victory we make. The club's spread to its limit already and it's splintered, you can't promise me protection when the club can barely protect itself. We're in danger Jackie, _real shit_." Pixie explained bitterly, allowing Jax to see the genuine terror in her wide hazel eyes and the slight tremble to her hands. "My club was whole, and we all burnt, we have to get this Zobelle shit done before we even have a hope in hell of dealing with Jimmy fuckin' O'."

Jax wanted to deny it, wanted to assure Pixie that they'd deal with it, that the club was capable of anything, but he knew she was right. There were too many issues at hand and the club was at real risk of crumbling under the attack from all sides. "That's why I need you. With everyone divided, I don't know who else to go to try and fix this, Piglet. You've survived death fuck knows how many times at this point, and you think differently to everyone else." Jax explained softly, tightening his grip on Pixie's hand. "I'm meeting Hale at Darby's place, you up for coming? I brought your helmet."

Pixie drank the last few gulps of her tea and nodded, she looked like a wreck in Jax's eyes, and Jax felt unbelievably guilty for asking Pixie to help him, she needed to rest and recuperate, deal with all the emotions she was suppressing, but at the same time, Jax knew he couldn't single-handedly sort the club. "Absolutely. Let's go." Pixie affirmed, getting up and limping out of the kitchen. Jax guessed Pixie's stump was letting her know about it from not taking her prosthetic off last night, but he knew if he mentioned it, he was more likely to upset her than console her.

🖤🖤🖤

Jax and Pixie strode into the lot of Darby's refinishing warehouse, spotting Hale talking with one of the workers before he caught sight of them and walked to meet them in the middle as Jax lit up a cigarette. Pixie gave Hale a half-smile in greeting, and Hale almost didn't recognise her as there was no bounce or vibrancy to Pixie.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Chibs." Hale told her sincerely, looking her over with concern. "He doin' okay?" He added, hoping to hear some good news.

Pixie shrugged. "Surgery was a success, but he's not woken up, it's a waiting game now." She informed him, fidgeting with the zip pull on the black jacket she had on under her kutte. "Thanks for caring, Hale-Storm, means a lot." Pixie added truthfully. Hale nodded once and turned his attention to Jax, seeing Pixie wasn't in the mood for chatter.

"His truck's not here." Jax noted looking around the lot as he smoked, putting his free hand into his jean pocket casually.

"Yeah, his workers saw him last night, but Darby told them to be here at seven am." Hale informed him, Pixie looked over her shoulder and watched Opie ride up to the entrance and park his bike, watching Hale and Jax talking. Pixie looked away from him and back to the two men, seeing Jax was thinking hard.

"He's crawled into a hole." Jax thought aloud, glancing down at Pixie for her thoughts.

"Darby's a coward, he knows we'll be on the lookout for him and LOAN for answers with what happened to Chibs, he's got to be hiding out, either protecting Zobelle, or ducking for cover so he doesn't get dragged into the crossfire. Going off what I've seen of him, I'm betting on the latter." Pixie responded, kicking a small stone with the toe of her boot and watching it skitter across the cement.

"Yeah, I agree." Jax bobbed his head in time with Hale, who put his hands on his hips, a sign of stress. "We gotta track him down, he might know somethin'."

"I'll put out an A.T.L. If Darby's in Charming, we'll find him." Hale told them, watching Opie approach the group, he had a blue bandana on to keep his long brown hair back and slipped his beanie over it, looking nonchalant.

"He won't be, he knows Charming's the first place we'll shake down. If there's any other surrounding areas where Nords like to go, check there." Pixie replied, tapping into her manhunting skills.

"I'll keep that in mind, I need a reason to go hunting county-wide, so it'll take a bit longer, but I'll start with Charming just so it's logical to the PD." Hale explained himself before he moved off to call in the search on the radio. Pixie nudged Jax and motioned with her head to Opie as he reached them, still fiddling with his beanie.

"Thought you were at St Thomas?" Opie queried; he'd meant it to sound casual, but it came out accusatory instead. "You especially." He added looking down at Pixie.

"Piney's with Chibs at the moment, and he's still out of it, in the same state as he was in last night, so Jax came to help distract me and help." Pixie responded bluntly and equally as defensively. "Why? I gotta report to Clay's golden boy now?"

"Stop that." Opie growled, clenching his jaw and looking over at Jax who shrugged, clearly on Pixie's side. "Why're you here anyways?"

"Figured maybe Darby could point us in the direction of Zobelle, and Pixie needed some fresh air." Jax responded casually, putting an arm around Pixie's shoulders.

"Hm. Guess Hale had the same idea?" Opie asked, seeing if Jax would admit to getting help from Hale.

"Guess so." Jax responded with a grin, refusing to admit it and knowing Opie was sniffing for answers. "Thought you were runnin' down the home addresses?" Jax queried, in the same casual off-handed tone, seeing if Opie would be upfront too.

"Clay wanted fewer guys. Lower profile." Opie replied with a grunt and a shrug.

Jax nodded his head. "His club. He knows best." He responded sounding like a dutiful vice president Pixie had to turn her head away to hide the smirk that formed on her lips at Jax's words.

"Yeah." Opie agreed, not sounding too sure of Jax's response either. "Anythin' here?" he queried, cocking his head to one side.

"Dead end." Jax replied, the first truthful thing he'd said in the conversation between him and Opie.

Opie tried to quell the rising frustration inside of him, he wanted Jax to be straight and open with him like usual, but he knew he wasn't going to get that whilst he was playing on the offensive team. "A'ight. I'll wait for you two, we can ride back together." He replied, sounding decisive and friendly, though neither Jax nor Pixie looked particularly enthused with that decision. Opie turned around and walked back to his bike with Jax and Pixie watching him go, both feeling unnerved over not being on friendly terms with him, but there was nothing they could do for now.

After Hale was sure Opie was out of earshot, he came back to them. "What's that about? He asked, concerned, not used to seeing Opie and Jax on opposing sides of even arguing for that matter.

"It's about shit bein' upside down." Jax growled, he looked over at Hale. "Call me with Weston's address." He ordered before tapping Pixie's shoulder to signal it was time for them to start walking.

"Where you goin'?" Hale asked with slight worry that Jax was going to do something drastic, he was in that kind of a mood, it was plain as day to Hale.

"Losin' my old best friend." Jax told him over his shoulder, hugging Pixie a little closer to him as they strode to Jax's bike.

"That can't be good." Hale murmured to himself as he watched Jax and Pixie mount his bike.

🖤🖤🖤

Juice strode over to the crime scene holding a black hosepipe, a bottle of bleach, and a pair of industrial black rubber gloves. He'd taken the time to change into his Teller-Morrow work shirt to make sure he was more discreet, and buttoning up his work shirt had given him time to stall and sort out his breathing, which was near hyperventilation at that point. He was so worried about the club, Chibs, Pixie, and how Clay was frogmarching them all towards imminent retaliation which they were nowhere near ready for. As his panic attack had worsened, Juice had sat on the garage floor with his knees up against his chest, back against the lockers, and rested his wrists on his knees to help him calm down. He'd also begun to stroke the little gold skull charm on the thin chain of the friendship bracelet he always wore on his wrist since Pixie had fastened it on there. It was moments like this he was so grateful for it and Pixie, as seeing the little skull reminded him that no matter what, Pixie had his back and Juice was loved, and not alone in the world. Someone had cared enough to give him a physical token of their affection, friendship and love, and that meant the absolute world to Juice. Focusing on the little charm and regulating his breathing helped Juice to steady himself and prepare to go and sort out the crime scene. He hadn't been able to look in that general direction since the attack on Chibs, and the thought of setting foot where Chibs had almost died made him sick to his stomach. Juice looked up to Chibs and considered him a close family member, so when Clay had told him to clean up the scene, it had distressed Juice no end. Eventually, he'd finally mustered the courage to get up, and now he was walking towards it with his heart in his throat. He ripped the crime scene tape where it had been tied to a dumpster and stepped in, dropping the hosepipe on the floor, trying not to look at the large bloodstain and partial handprint that had dried there.

Unser, who was in the TM office, went to the doorway with his cup of coffee to watch the proceedings, his heart going out to Juice, who looked troubled and wound up. It was due to Juice being so perturbed, that he didn't register the sound of the Lodi Forensics police van driving into and up the lot towards him as Juice fumbled with the gloves. "Oh shit." Unser said to himself, disappearing from the doorway to hide in the office for a moment.

"What the hell you doin'?" A man's voice sounded from somewhere behind Juice and he froze, not recognising it and realising he'd just been caught standing in the middle of a closed crime scene. His blood ran cold and he sighed, trying to figure out what to say before coming to the only excuse he could think of as he slowly turned around with a sheepish smile on his face as he started to hyperventilate a little again.

Juice let out another sigh so he wouldn't stutter over his words. "I'm sorry, I have OCD, and the mess was, like, freakin' me out." He explained, gesturing to the car as the forensics team of two middle-aged Caucasian men approached with their equipment. Juice hated using his mental health issue as an excuse, but it was the only thing he could think of that would have sounded believable.

"Where's Charming PD?" The man barked at Juice, clearly not pleased with what he was seeing, and Juice scrunched up his nose at the raised voice, and unsure of how to reply. Luckily Unser came to his rescue by bursting out of the office with his arms in the air.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" He asked looking at Juice with an accusing expression, acting like the disbelieving Sheriff.

It took Juice a second to break out of his panic and speak, knowing he needed to play along. "Oh shit! I thought you guys left, and you were-" Juice responded innocently, making it seem like it was a big misunderstanding.

Unser stepped down and made a shooing motion to Juice as he came to greet the forensic team. "Get the hell outta here! This is a goddamn crime scene. _Idiot_." Unser scolded, watching Juice bite his lower lip and hastily evacuate the area, making a beeline for inside the garage bays. Unser felt bad for calling Juice an 'idiot' as soon as it had come out of his mouth, he knew they were both acting, but he'd also seen the way Juice was pushed around by Clay and knew it affected him badly.

"This your watch?" The head forensics guy asked, looking frustratedly at Unser.

"I was takin' a piss." Unser responded exasperatedly like he couldn't believe how bad things had gotten out of hand whilst he'd had his back momentarily turned. "I'm sorry he added, trying to soften the guy up a little.

The forensics guy looked at his workmate and them back at Unser with a belittling smile and an expression that was clearly questioning the incompetence of Unser and Charming PD. "We'll take it from here." He assured Unser, wanting to get the bumbling sheriff as far away from the crime scene as possible.

🖤🖤🖤

Jax and Pixie were letting Opie take the lead as they headed through Charming and back towards the clubhouse, giving Jax time to decide on a way to lose Opie. As they approached a hill with a stop sign at the top, and a junction just ahead of it, Jax saw his chance.

"Hold on real tight, Piglet." He called to Pixie before they reached Opie. Pixie did as she was told, getting a good grip around Jax's torso and prepared for whatever stunt Jax was about to pull. They were on the outskirts of the residential area of Charming with a few middle-class single-storey houses bordering the roads painted in whites and pale blues. The area meant there was a reasonable amount of traffic, but it was certainly lighter than the centre of Charming. Opie slowed to a stop and Jax slowed too as they approached the white line and the stop sign, though the second Opie put his boot down on the road, Jax accelerated again and blasted away from him. Opie gave a grunt; he'd half expected something like this to happen and accelerated after the escaping pair. They raced up the street going as fast as they dared heading straight towards the junction. Jax could see the overhead traffic lights begin to change to signal that his lane needed to halt to allow the cars perpendicular to them to cross. As they passed the 'Community Christian Church' on the corner of 'Rivergate road', right at the junction, Jax looked behind him to see if Opie was still following, and when he was, he amped up the speed and crossed the junction just as a green sedan was coming out of the lane. It stopped suddenly to allow Jax and Pixie a safe passage through, whilst honking madly, but it meant Opie was completely cut off from them. He swore under his breath as he spotted Pixie wave over her shoulder in Opie's direction before they disappeared around the bend.

🖤🖤🖤

Back at the clubhouse, Juice was agitatedly watching the forensic team at work as he drank a glass bottle of knock-off cola from the mini-fridge in the office. He was getting increasingly worried about what they'd find, as well as what Clay would do/say to Juice when he found out that he'd failed at the one task Clay had asked him to accomplish today. Unser walked up behind and then round Juice, watching the forensic team at work too, and holding a large plastic to-go cup used for soda.

"What are we gonna do here?" Juice asked, his words coming out in a rush as Unser leant against the bay wall opposite Juice with an old oil drum between them. Unser looked at the frantic younger man and passed him the large cup. Juice took it without thinking and looked at the dark coloured liquid inside it. "What's this?" Juice asked, half gesturing to the fact that he already had a drink and didn't like the fact that the liquid in Unser's cup was slightly warm, he could feel it through the plastic.

"Cancer drugs." Unser replied, putting his back to the forensic team so they couldn't see or hear him talking to Juice. Juice's brows knitted together, and he looked even more confused, peering into the cup. "Turns my waste radioactive." Unser elaborated and Juice wished he hadn't. Unser took Juice's glass of cola from him as Juice froze up, his hand still curled like it was holding his bottle and his face all scrunched. Juice's OCD was now very much triggered and he could feel his hand holding the cup start to itch as he tried to restrain himself from dropping the cup and racing to the bathroom to wash his hands repeatedly and drain his bottle of hand sanitiser. His mind felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour, and he stopped breathing for a second as Juice fought to ground himself and listen to Unser's reasoning as to why he'd give Juice his pee.

"I'm holding a cup of your piss?" Juice finally pushed out, looking at Unser with a questioning gaze and extending his arm so the cup was well away from his body.

Unser began pouring the cola from Juice's bottle into the cup as Juice tried to hold it steady and not chuck it into the open oil drum between them. "Spill this on their lab kit, turns their results into a bad chemistry experiment." Unser described, looking away to the crime scene as Juice looked down with horror at the cup for a moment. "Just need to figure out a way that doesn't get me arrested for evidence tampering." Unser thought aloud. Juice swallowed his anxieties and focused on the fact that if they did this right, he would be able to achieve something and that meant not being on Clay's bad side. He scrambled his brain for some kind of idea and when he found one, he ran with it. 

"Hey, go chat 'em up, and then take my lead." Juice instructed quietly, and Unser nodded, seeing the hopeful determination on Juice's face. "You an' your piss." Juice added, thrusting the cup back in Unser's direction. Once he took it from Juice, Juice jogged off towards the row of cars waiting to be serviced. Unser half-smiled at Juice's retreating form, he was one of the friendliest Sons by far, and Unser always had a bit of a soft spot for him, so it was pleasing seeing Juice fight with his anxieties to try and work something out. Unser turned to the crime scene and strode over.

"Hey, can I get you boys anythin'?" Unser asked in a friendly, upbeat tone, making himself relax. The two forensic investigators turned around with confusion and slight annoyance on their faces as Unser approached them. "Beverage of some sort?" Unser rambled as Juice got into one of the cars, an old small blue ford and started the engine looking at Unser as he distracted the forensic guys.

"We're fine thanks." The lead forensics investigator dismissed, hoping Unser would go away, he raked a hand through his greying hair agitatedly.

"What do you think caused this blast anyways?" Unser asked, looking around the forensics guy at his equipment, eyeing up where the best place to dump the pee would be.

The forensics guy put his arms out to stop Unser from advancing. "Chief, you need to clear out of here. We're still collecting." The guy sighed; he was beginning to tire of all the tomfoolery he'd been dealing with since he arrived on site. He looked over Unser's shoulder as he heard a tire screech and then his eyes bugged out as he saw Juice looking frantic at the wheel as the car accelerated straight towards them and the crime scene. "Look out!" He yelped, pushing Unser away from the car and the testing kit which Unser hadn't managed to make it to yet. Unser and the guy fell to the floor and in the process, the cup spewed all over the forensic guy's face and torso causing him to sputter and gasp. Unser looked over at him with a 'whoops' look, feeling bad that the guy was now drenched in cola and pee.

Juice pulled the car to a stop, making the tyres screech and then threw himself from the vehicle coming to check on the fallen duo and realising Unser had been unsuccessful in tampering with the medical kit. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" He exclaimed, using his panic over the plan going south to cover for the 'accident'. "Holy shit! I am so sorry! A-I-Are you guys alright?" Juice exclaimed, coming to their sides and standing over them. "I thought that they changed over the brake drums. Damn, I'm sorry!" Juice rambled, looking over the pair for injuries.

The forensics guy finished wiping his eyes so he could see and when he saw it was Juice again, he lost it. "You stupid shithead!" He exclaimed angrily. Juice hung his head in a mixture of frustration and defeat, stepping back. Luckily the forensics guy was too focused on the sudden pungent smell on his clothes and the stickiness of the liquid to berate Juice anymore. "What the hell is that?" He asked, looking to Unser and spitting slightly at the foul taste in his mouth.

"Uh, diet cola." Unser covered, looking a little shamefaced. "Taste like piss, don't it?" He added, trying to further the lie and hoping the guy didn't catch on.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

** Sorry this upload took me a little longer, I've just started back at Uni and I've been battling with the new routine and my mental and physical health. I'll try and be more efficient with the next upload and I hope you angels enjoyed this chapter.  **

** As always, I love hearing from all of you, so keep those lovely comments coming, I'm always open for critiques, opinions and ideas, as well as support or just what you thought about the overall chapter. I adore all of you and I wish I could give you all a hug and a mug of hot chocolate.  **

** In case you need it, here's a lil reminder to be kind to yourself today. You matter, your feelings are valid and you should never have to justify yourself to anyone.  **

** -Lulu ♥♥♥ **

**** ** **


	51. Shots Fired

**** Warning: Angst, Kids in Danger and Mentions of Racist Terminology. ** **

After ditching Opie, Jax pulled into a fast-food place on the outskirts of Charming to wait for his call from Hale and it gave both Pixie and Jax a chance to stretch their legs and discuss.

“You really think Darby’s skipped?” Jax asked Pixie as she sat back down on Jax’s bike in a side-saddle position to ease the pain in her right leg. Jax came over and put one hand on the handlebars of his bike just to keep it steady out of habit.

“Uh-huh, if he hasn’t already, he’ll be on his way out. Cowards like that won’t stick shit like this out. Bigger dog’s cleared the area, the little bitch will follow.” Pixie reasoned as she watched Jax go for another cigarette, she took it out of his hands and passed him a stick of gum from her kutte instead.

“What, you cuttin’ me off now?” Jax inquired as he put the gum in his mouth instead, looking down at Pixie as she began to fiddle around with the unlit cigarette.

“Nah, just makin’ you slow down, you’ve chain smoked cigarettes since you got up this morning, give your lungs a rest. I can’t follow your orders if you kill your lungs.” Pixie replied, Jax rolled his eyes, but he understood what Pixie was getting at. “We all have anxious habits, hell, I’m teeming with them, but you can’t let ‘em rule you.”

Jax nodded, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in them. “Speakin’ of anxiety, how you holdin’ up?” He queried, raising an eyebrow as Pixie ducked her head at the question.

“M’fine.” Pixie mumbled with a small shrug, not wanting to focus on her feelings right away. Jax cocked his head to one side, realising Pixie was really struggling.

“Bullshit.” Jax retorted playfully, gently tapping Pixie’s boot with his white trainer, making Pixie giggle slightly. “Tell me.” He added when Pixie didn’t reply right away.

“I don’t know what to say.” Pixie answered, sounding stressed. “My dad just got blown up, Tig and I are on the rocks, Opie hates me, the club’s in yet another crisis and Clay’s acting like a short-sighted wanker.” She said in a rush before breathing deeply for a moment. “I just don’t know how I feel.”

Jax pushed some loose curls back behind Pixie’s ear comfortingly. “Ope doesn’t hate you, he’s just got somethin’ goin’ on with him. I can’t tell you how to feel either, but all we can do is try to keep going and hope everythin’ straightens out. I know you didn’t sleep, but did you at least eat anythin’?”

Pixie shook her head. “I can’t eat when I’m stressed, I drank tea and had a bag of skittles from the vending machine at the hospital last night.” She admitted a little guiltily, ducking her head again when Jax raised both eyebrows in surprise.

“You’re tellin’ me you’re surviving on no sleep and _skittles_?” Jax asked worriedly, no wonder Pixie looked worn out. “Kid, you have to eat.” he added, softening his voice so he didn’t sound so shocked, not wanting Pixie to feel uncomfortable around him.

“I know, and I will, just not right now, I have no appetite.” Pixie replied, sliding her hands into the cuffs of Chibs’ black zip hoodie. When Pixie got stressed, her appetite vanished and most of the time, not even candy or breakfast foods would entice her. She usually had to wait until she was able to calm and then try again.

“No, not when I’m takin’ you to Weston’s.” Jax replied, his voice going into full authoritative mode. “Stay put.” He ordered walking backwards and pointing a finger at Pixie before he turned around and sauntered into the fast food place. Pixie sighed, trying to alleviate the tightness in her chest that had set in since Chibs had been hurt. As she continued to fiddle with the cigarette, she’d confiscated from Jax, she felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of her kutte. Jax had given it to her to hold whilst he was driving in case anyone called. When Pixie fished it out, she saw the ID and picked up.

“How’s it goin’, Hale-Storm?” Pixie chirruped into the phone, though even to her, her voice wasn’t nearly as cheerful as it usually was.

“Pixie? Where’s Jax?” Hale asked, sounding mildly confused.

“Currently in the ‘Charming Fried Chicken’ place on the border, we stopped here once we ditched Ope, you got Weston’s address?” Pixie asked, trying to pull her mind into business mode.

“Uh yeah, you guys are on the right road. Stay there and I’ll be up in five, then we can get to Weston’s place all together, I know which roads to take to shorten the journey too.” Hale informed her, sounding serious and determined.

“Good, staying one step ahead of Clay is about the only thing we can do now.” Pixie replied, looking across the small lot and seeing Jax leave the restaurant building with a little red and blue cardboard take-out box. “I’ll pass on the info to Jax, see you soon mate.” Pixie finished, clicking the phone shut as Jax reached her, eyebrow quirked.

“Hale?” He asked, taking his phone and the slightly mangled cigarette from Pixie’s hands. He tucked the cigarette behind his ear so he could put his phone back in his kutte.

“Yeah, he’s gonna lead us to Weston’s lair in a few minutes, gonna meet us here.” Pixie relayed as Jax nodded, feeling more in control now that things were in motion.

“A’ight, got nuggets coz’ Axe says they’re happy food.” Jax replied, opening the box to show the golden chicken nuggets to her. Pixie had to admit they smelled good, but as much as her stomach felt empty, she also felt sick. Jax watched the conflict play out on Pixie’s face, and he wanted to try and help, he just wasn’t sure how. He thought of how Chibs was able to talk Pixie from mental ledges by using distractions and taking the pressure out of the situation, so he opted to try that. “Bet you can’t catch a nugget in your mouth, Piglet.” Jax grinned cockily, playing on Pixie’s competitive nature. He took a nugget from the box, threw it up in the air and caught it in his mouth, demonstrating and making Pixie laugh slightly.

“Course I can do that.” Pixie responded with a cheeky little eye roll, not being able to resist messing with Jax. She loved hanging out with him and how they were always trying to one-up each other.

“Nah. Bet you suck.” Jax grinned. “You’ll probably chuck it on the floor.” He added, watching Pixie’s eyes flick between Jax and the nine remaining nuggets in the box, still fighting with herself, but coming out of it a little. He grabbed another nugget and did the same thing again of throwing it up and catching it in his mouth. “Two for me, so gonna beat you.” He declared, gently tapping Pixie’s boot with his white trainer. That was the final straw for Pixie’s competitive nature, and before she could even think about what she was doing, she grabbed three nuggets, and threw them up in rapid succession, catching each one in her mouth, chewing and swallowing as Jax’s grin widened, happy that he’d gotten Pixie to eat.

The duo continued this way, teasing each other and eating the nuggets until Hale arrived in his jeep. Hale found he was glad to at least see Pixie smiling as she interacted with Jax, eating the last nugget and giggling a little as Jax ruffled her hair. They calmed when Hale pulled into the parking space next to Jax’s bike, he gave them the rough directions and roads he was going to take so Jax knew what to expect when tailing him. Then they were back out on the roads again, Pixie wrapped her arms tighter around Jax, glad she was with him, but apprehensive as to what they were riding into.

🖤🖤🖤

Opie took the back roads all the way to Morada and to the secluded country road where Clay had directed him to meet the others. Opie had spent the whole journey feeling conflicted and stressed, and now he just didn’t know what to think. He didn’t like how Pixie and Jax had pushed him out and he hated being on bad terms with Jax as it felt so unnatural. The hurt look in Pixie’s soulful eyes plagued his mind making him feel guilty for lashing out at her, especially after everything she’d done for him and his family. Some of Opie’s happiest memories from the past year were spent with her, messing around on his back lawn, riding out to the Camanche Reservoir, seeing Pixie sprawled out on the rug in his lounge play-wrestling with his kids and how happy she made them, the time they’d spent together at the ‘Taste of Charming’ fundraiser, and hanging out with her at Piney’s cabin were all memories that made Opie smile and wish that they could go back to that again. Times were different now and he was so sure that following Clay’s lead was the way to save the club and Charming, and if that meant upsetting Jax and Pixie in the short-term so he could protect them in the long-term, then Opie was willing to do that. He didn’t have to like it though. Finally, he spotted the turning for the dirt track Clay had described and he rode up the hill, spotting Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Happy parked in a row to one side of the track. They were all wearing gloves and were missing their kuttes, wanting to keep this attack off the radar. The dirt track continued up a way before it turned back to tarmac and wound up a hill, to the single-storey wooden lodge where Weston supposedly lived. There were various debris littering the area such as an old rusted brown van, a sorry looking small yacht on a rusting trailer, a rusting old truck with a bush browning out the bed and an untidy heap of broken wooden pallets and what looked like the remnants of a wooden shed long-since collapsed. It seemed to be the general dumping ground for the rural area of Morada they were in, and it was a little unsettling to see. Opie pulled his bike to a stop next to one of the wood heaps and got up, taking off his helmet as his brothers looked at him, waiting for Opie’s update.

“Followed Jax to Darby’s. It was a dead-end, but he had Pixie with him. Both of them knew I was tailin’ ‘em, lost me at the Cocoran pass.” Opie informed them, sounding frustrated. At the mention of Pixie, Tig straightened up from where he was sitting on his bike. Tig had his sunglasses on, but Opie didn’t need to see his eyes to guess they were widened with surprise at the news. Happy had a similar response, brows furrowing and arms crossing, not liking the fact that Pixie was now a part of all of this, especially when she was so worn out and upset.

“Shit.” Clay responded, looking away from Opie for a second and down at the floor, looking momentarily worried before his confident air came back.

“There’s no one at Zobelle’s house.” Tig added, sounding downcast that their search had been fruitless, just to add to everything else that was going wrong for him. “Thought Pixie was at Chibs’ place?” He questioned, wanting answers and wanting to make sure Pixie was safe.

Opie shrugged. “Guess Jax picked her up, she’s got that wild look in her eyes again though. Not a good sign.” Opie described, trying to sound unbothered about Pixie’s mental state and failing.

“Aw hell.” Tig mumbled under his breath and raking a hand through his curls whilst Happy shook his head, part of him wanting to track Pixie down and take care of her himself, but he knew in order to keep her safe in the long run, he needed to end Weston and Zobelle, and this was a potential opportunity to do so.

“Phones off, lose the kutte.” Clay instructed, getting up from his bike and making sure his black leather gloves were secure before he began marching up the hill, the others following along behind.

“Weston’s?” Opie inquired as he hastily did as he was told, looking to Tig for guidance.

“Yeah, up here and around the corner.” Tig pointed up to the cabin as he slowed to keep pace with Opie. The group cocked their guns and prepared themselves for what they might encounter.

🖤🖤🖤

At the top of the hill, Hale pulled his police jeep to a stop behind a large willow tree and watched Jax and Pixie dismount, both of them looking grimly determined to deal with whatever lay ahead.

“You wanna guard the bike?” Jax asked Pixie as they took off their kuttes and Pixie took off Chibs’ Sons jacket so there would be nothing to identify them as being part of the MC. Jax pulled one of his guns out from his brown leather underarm holster and watched Pixie continue to prepare herself.

Pixie shook her head, frowning at him. “No way am I letting either of you two go into that house without backup. We go in as a three.” She replied sternly, drawing her left hip dagger and twirling it around in her fingers.

“You sure that’s a good idea? I mean you look tired.” Hale responded, looking down at Pixie with concern as he drew his own firearm.

“Under normal circumstances, I would reconsider, but if we’re gonna even stand a chance of fighting and detaining Weston if he is still home, we need to stick together. I don’t feel right about this as it is, after all the stunts he and Zobelle have pulled, this seems too easy, like we’re walkin’ into a trap, and I refuse to let you two go unprotected.” Pixie explained, care in her voice for both men. “I had food and the ride over helped, I’m good.” She insisted.

Jax seemed to internally debate for a second before he nodded to Hale and passed his spare pistol. Once they were set, the trio silently advanced towards the house, armed and ready for whatever they were about to face. Silence surrounded them except for the rustling of the long grass in the early afternoon breeze and the distinct cawing of crows in the tall spruce trees. The L-shaped cabin was made of dark wood and had a large floor to ceiling square window on the wall that jutted out adjacent to the door. There was a smaller rectangular window on the same long wall as the front door that the group could see, and both had the white curtains drawn.

When Hale reached the front door, he knocked loudly following police procedure.

“AJ Weston! Charming Police!” Hale announced, projecting his voice so there would be no doubt that any occupant inside the house would hear him. As he did this, the trio eyed the windows, looking for shadows or any kind of indication of a threat. Sure enough, the white curtains covering the rectangular window on the same wall as the door, twitched and moved like someone quickly peeked outside and sloppily tried to cover their movements. “Window.” Hale murmured, looking to Jax and feeling his stomach clench, preparing himself mentally for a fight. 

“Yeah, we saw it.” Jax acknowledged, checking around them for a moment. “Stay here.” He instructed Hale before he grabbed Pixie’s elbow and motioned for them to go around the back of the house for another way in. Pixie nodded her agreement and the two stalked around the side, making sure their boots made no sound on the ground as they did so, so as not to alert anyone to their presence. They came to a back door with cream chipped paint and a screen panel instead of a window. Pixie checked her dark purple leather gloves and then tried the handle, finding it locked. She raised her knife up and looked to Jax who nodded his approval. Pixie then sliced into the screen along where it joined the corner of the wooden frame of the door. When the corner cut was big enough to get her small hand in, Pixie unlocked the door, finding it was a simple thumb turn lock above the handle and a case of twisting the bottom doorknob which had a lock built into it. She slowly turned the both, one after the other, whilst making sure no sound would be emitted until the thumb turn lock gave a soft click and the door came loose. Pixie slipped her hand back through and pulled the door open as Jax protectively got in front of her, scanning the interior of the cabin.

All the walls were made from russet coloured wooden panels peeking out from large framed posters and paintings of racist propaganda. The cabin wasn’t open plan, but there were no doors connecting the main rooms, just large doorways, which meant Pixie and Jax had a good visual of the layout without even needing to move from the kitchen just yet. There were three wooden dining chairs tucked into a round wooden table and were all painted white to make them look cohesive. Above the table was a poster of Hitler in a gold frame, almost like he was some kind of deity which sickened Pixie to see. What really made her want to hurl was looking at the front of the black refrigerator. There were children’s alphabet magnets and crude Crayola drawings suck up there, but instead of happy family scenes or your typical children’s drawings, there was childlike depictions of Nazi battle scenes and the KKK made to look like superheroes, as well as racist symbols like the Algiz symbol like the one on the base of Weston’s neck. Pixie nudged Jax and pointed to the fridge door and watched Jax’s face fall and turn to anger when he saw the clear brainwashing Weston had done to his kids.

As they advanced out of the kitchen and then into a narrow hallway, which was also plastered with propaganda and abhorrent misuse of Christianity. Weston and whoever created the posters were using religion and the fear of god to spread their hateful and racist messages which went against everything that the religion was about. There was also a bookcase which had thick tomes of what Pixie guessed was racist content and wasn’t surprised when she spotted a copy of “Mein Kampf” sat in pride of place next to a wolf sculpture on the top shelf. Jax and Pixie looked down into the large lounge area at the end of the hall, seeing a black leather couch with half-folded laundry on it and a grey plastic basket containing more clothing and towels. There was a TV in one corner and another bookcase, desk and side table all covered in paper and all kinds of daily debris, as well as some children’s toys scattered about the floor.

While Jax and Pixie were studying the surroundings, they heard a door creak and both whipped around, looking down the length of the hall to the source of the noise. The hallway opened out at the opposite end to them into another lounge area with a small corridor leading off from it on the left-hand side. They raised their guns and slunk down the hallway, making no sound and preparing for the worst. The source of the noise seemed to come from the second smaller corridor which consisted of a closed door next to an open master bedroom door, and a bathroom at the end of the small corridor, so the bathroom door was adjacent to the closed second bedroom door. The master bedroom had a large unmade double bed and Pixie, who was just behind Jax, frowned to herself as the large bed must mean that was Weston’s room, so the other room had to be the children’s bedroom going off the layout of the house. Pixie moved into the master bedroom to check for threats as Jax stayed standing with his gun pointed at the closed bedroom door, they exchanged a puzzled glance, and just as Jax was about to advance, gunshots emanated from the closed door, suddenly riddling the wood with holes and startling Pixie and Jax, who immediately backed away for cover.

Outside, Hale had been standing by the front door, waiting to see if Jax and Pixie would find anything or anyone of use when he’d heard distant male voices and the unmistakable sounds of heavy boots on tarmac. His eyes flitted from the house to the edge of the drive where he’d be able to see down the hill and back again, wondering where he would be best placed before swearing silently and jogging to the edge, trying to make his scouting mission quick so he wouldn’t miss his chance to help Pixie and Jax, should they ned his backup. When Hale looked down the edge, past the tall grass and wild shrubbery growing down the hill, he spotted the other Sons slowly advancing up the hill, all without their kuttes and looking ready for a battle. This was not good. Hale swore again and quickly ran down the hill, making sure his steps were light and noiseless. Clay and Bobby, who were at the head of the pack spotted him first and looked just as surprised to see Hale there as Hale was to see them.

“Wait! Stop! Stop! What are you doing here?!” Hale hissed at the Sons, putting his hands up to signal for them to halt their tracks. The Sons did, with Clay looking distinctly pissed off as he grumbled something at Hale. Tig noticed Opie looked wide-eyed and nudged him silently asking what was up with him.

“Jax and Pix were with Hale at Darby’s.” Opie murmured back and Tig’s heart stopped beating for a second as he came to the same understanding that Opie had just arrived at. If Jax and Pixie were working with Hale, most likely Jax and Pixie were now at Weston’s house, alone and unprotected. Right as Hale was beginning to answer Clay, multiple gunshots sounded from the cabin at the top of the hill.

“Oh Shit!” Hale exclaimed, turning on his heels and booking it up the slope, desperate to get to Pixie and Jax who were now in deep danger.

“Move! Move!” Clay ordered the others as they all drew their firearms and began sprinting up the hill too. Tig, who’d been limping up the hill due to his knee still recovering from his crash during the Eureka run, did his best to keep up, mind frantically coming up with all kinds of potential scenarios that they were about to run into and how best to save Pixie and Jax.

Back in the house, Pixie and Jax were still as statues as they waited to see if any more shots or attacks would come from the closed bedroom door. Jax was still pressed up against the end of the corridor and Pixie was peering around the doorway at him from where she’d glued herself to the other side of the wall to Jax, furthest away from the threat.

“Kids?!” Pixie mouthed to him, trying to figure out what was going on. She could see the holes in the door and was surprised that they were so low down. She’d expected them to come from a man’s shoulder height, not about where his waist and lower torso would be. That either meant the shooter was seated...or was short like a child.

Jax nodded his agreement as he was on the same wavelength, looking baffled and unsure or what to do next. There was no way he was ever going to put a child in danger, but at the same time, that potential child had a firearm and obviously wasn’t afraid to use it. Jax saw that he had a clear shot to the bathroom and if he was fast enough, he could push open the bedroom door on the way, so they’d be able to get a better understanding of who their attacker was. He motioned to Pixie to say he was going to dart across the hall to the bathroom and Pixie looked nervous about it but nodded, coming up with plans on how to potentially help Jax out.

Jax breathed in and out three times, taking deep breaths to steel himself and prepare for the adrenaline-filled sprint past the door. When he was ready, he lurched forwards grabbing hold of the door handle and throwing it open with his left hand as he threw himself into the bathroom. A shot came from the room, splintering the door frame where Jax’s hand had been a millisecond before. Pixie watched with her eyes wide, peering around the master bedroom doorway, staying as quiet as she could possibly get in order to keep her element of surprise intact as she knew that was probably going to be the best solution to dealing with the threat and aiding Jax.

Outside, the Sons and Hale reached the house and made for the front door, looking for any signs of trouble. Happy saw the bib square window adjacent to the door and ran up to it, looking into the small gap where the curtain didn’t fully come across to the wall. He didn’t get a good visual, but spotted Jax crouched in the bathroom doorway just behind the wall for the large lounge he was looking into. It looked as though Jax was mouthing something to someone at the other end of the corridor and Happy knew exactly who that second person would be. His baby sister was once again under attack. Happy’s jaw set as Hale and Bobby pulled him away from the window, concerned in case Happy was spotted. He turned around and looked to where Clay, Tig and Opie were waiting for any kind of indication as to what was happening. Happy put up two fingers in the air and then pointed to where he’d seen Jax. He watched Tig’s face turn furious as he got confirmation Pixie was inside, before Tig and the other two ran around the back of the house.

Jax and Pixie looked at each other for a second after hearing no more movement from inside the bedroom. Slowly, Jax slid from a crouching position against the bathroom door to standing, trying to be as silent as possible. He spotted a hexagonal mirror on the wall opposite the bedroom door and angled himself so he could use it to see into the bedroom, half-expecting to see Weston or some hardened criminal like normal. Instead he found himself staring down the barrel of an antique black Luger pistol being held in the small but steady hand of a scrawny young boy. The boy had gelled back black hair, green eyes and a pointed chin. He looked to be no more than about nine or ten years old and had a look of steely determination in the way he’d pursed his lips. The way he held the German gun showed he had experience and that chilled Jax to the core. No child should ever be left alone with a firearm, let alone be trained to use one whilst they still viewed everything as a toy and their minds were still developing. He jerked away from the mirror, so the boy barely got a glimpse of him and Jax looked down the corridor and mouthed back “kid” to Pixie who shook her head in horror.

“Jesus Christ.” Jax exclaimed, knowing the boy had seen him, so there wasn’t much point hiding and it would give Pixie a chance to stay hidden. He turned his head towards the kid’s bedroom, listening for any sign of movement. “I’m not gonna hurt you!” Jax barked, trying to deescalate the situation before the child made an irreversible mistake. “Just lookin’ for you dad, I’m a friend of his.” Jax bluffed, sounding confident and sure of himself, and hoping to all hell the child still had some gullibility to him.

“Let me see the ink!” The boy barked back, his voice shrill and childlike in the way he pronounced his words. They sounded scripted, like he’d been trained to ask for this, and it sickened both Pixie and Jax that Weston was letting hardened criminals around his own child.

Jax was taken aback by this command, trying to understand the boy better and looked to Pixie with a raised eyebrow. “What?” He replied to the boy as Pixie pointed to her tattoo of Bruce’s motorcycle on her right inner forearm and Jax got the hint.

“Your tats! Prove it!” The boy confirmed, his voice wavering ever so slightly at the prospect that this strange blonde man in his house wasn’t a friend of his dad’s.

“Okay! Yeah!” Jax replied, making his tone as friendly as possible as he watched Pixie disappear from view and reappear holding a pair of boots. Jax didn’t have time to question it and trusted Pixie knew what she was doing. “Let’s just put the guns down, okay?” Jax suggested, still sounding friendly and projecting his voice. He slid back down to a crouch and very carefully peeped around the doorway to get a visual on the boy, who looked nervous and scared, but his arm lowered a little, especially when Jax made a show of putting his gun down on the ground. The boy hesitantly followed, setting it down just in front of him and standing up straight. He was dressed in an army green button up shirt, black slacks and brown boots, and Jax thought he looked like a child soldier, which only perturbed him more. Weston was a sick, twisted individual. Jax came out of cover and relaxed his posture, watching Pixie out the corner of his eye as he began undoing the sleeve on his right arm. “I got all kinds of ink.” Jax grinned at the boy, looking past him and realising there was an even younger boy pressed against the wall on the bottom set of two bunk beds behind his older brother. He was blonde and green eyed and Jax couldn’t tell much more about him as he was mostly hidden behind a large white pillow. Jax began stalling by pretending to fiddle with his cuff sleeve as he watched Pixie disappear for a moment before two heavy thumps sounded on the wall between the boys’ room and Weston’s. Both boys yelped and jumped and turned to face the wall, startled by the sudden sound, giving Jax enough of a distraction to lunge forwards and snatch the gun away from the boy, skidding it across the hallway and out into the lounge.

“Give my gun back!”” The boy yelled at Jax, trying to hit him with a closed fist and going for a kick whilst Jax did his best to keep him at arm's length. Pixie appeared in the doorway without any weapons in sight so as not to startle the kids any more than she had to. The second she saw the two boys her face softened compassionately, but the boy fighting Jax’s looked horrified.

“Bad dog! Get out!” He yelled at her, like you would an animal and Pixie swallowed any hurt feelings she had. This wasn’t the little boy’s fault; he was just acting on the hatred he’d been taught.

“It’s okay, my name’s Jerry and this is Ben, we’re not here to hurt you, we just wanted to talk to your dad.” Pixie replied gently, stepping into the room slowly as Jax put the boy in a loose restraining hold, mainly to protect the boy from doing damage to himself by trying to whale on Jax. the boy spat in Pixie’s direction and continued fighting against Jax’s grip on her.

“My dad doesn’t make friends with bad dogs! He puts ‘em to sleep! You’re diseased! A rabid dog!” The little boy retorted shouting what sounded like quotes at Pixie who continued to come closer, trying to get a good eye on the second boy and as to whether he had any weapons behind the pillow. “Race traitor!” He fired at Jax as he did his best to bite Jax’s arm. Jax gave Pixie a look that said as compassionate as he was, he was also losing patience. Pixie nodded, trying to take control of the situation.

“It’s okay, Ben’s a good guy, like your dad.” Pixie soothed, trying to think of something to say to the children to make them relax a little as she got closer to the bed. When getting lessons from her Sons brethren on how to deescalate situations and talk people off of ledges, they failed to mention what to do to calm a child who’s been conditioned to hate you with every ounce of his little body. “He’s not like me.” Pixie added as she got close enough to the bunkbed to get a better look at the little boy hiding there. She was surprised to find that although the younger boy was scared like his brother, there wasn’t the same look of furious hatred, there was just mild confusion instead. Almost like what he was seeing in front of him wasn’t matching to what he’d been told. Pixie knelt down to make her presence less threatening to him and gave it a shot. “See? I’m not here to hurt you, sweetie, I’m a friend, okay?” Pixie murmured, talking to the child like she did when one of the kids she babysat was upset or scared, she spotted the tiniest of nods from the boy and took that as a sign that things might just work out. “What’s your name, champ?” Pixie asked him softly, the nickname seemed to stir something in the little boy and he slowly drew the pillow down away from his face so his voice wouldn’t be muffled.

“Duke.” The boy whispered back, and Pixie felt her heart soften at the name, thinking of her best friend back in Highton and missing him terribly.

“Don’t talk to the dog! She’ll bite you and kill you!” The boy Jax was holding onto shouted, ordering his brother around protectively. Little Duke flinched and started to cower behind the pillow again. Pixie was about to reply when a slight shadow from the bedroom window caught her eye the same time it did Jax’s and they briefly exchanged a moment of panic between the two of them before bullets began raining in through the glass and the wooden wall. Both boys screamed out in terror as Jax dropped to the floor, tucking the boy he was holding under him for protection. Pixie hauled the younger boy from the bed and against her chest, dropping down too and rolling under the bunk bed with the little boy to try and shield him as best she could, both with her body and the cover of the beds. Simultaneously they heard the front door being busted open and heavy boots sounding on the wooden floor.

“It’s a kid! It’s a kid!” Jax bellowed over the gunfire, doing his best to shield the boy who’d stopped fighting him and was now clothing onto his shirt. Under the bed pixie stroked the hair of the little boy she had clasped to her chest, she could feel tears dampening her shirt and gently hummed to him, trying to soothe the little boy whilst all hell broke loose. The little boy was holding onto her for dear life and Pixie felt rage building inside of her. The shooters had better not be the Sons otherwise Pixie was going to go ballistic for putting the children in harm’s way so recklessly. Gemma had told Clay and the others that Weston had kids, they should have been more careful. There was a break in gunfire and Jax Shouted one last time in a last-ditch attempt to stop them from getting hurt. “It’s a kid!” Jax roared just as Bobby and Hale came down the hall and caught sight of Jax corked on the floor around the whimpering boy and Pixie under the bed shielding an even younger child.

“Hold your fire!” Bobby and Hale both bellowed out, hoping that the others would hear, and just in case they didn’t, Bobby jogged back out the door and around the back to the firing squad. Hale came into the room as Jax eased up from the floor, checking the child for injuries.

“Race traitor! Race traitor!” The kid yelled at him, trying to fight Jax again by kicking and hitting.

“Enough!” Jax shouted at him, grabbing his shoulders and sitting the boy down onto the floor. Jax’s scolding tone startled the boy enough that he stopped fighting and sat still whilst Pixie eased little Duke out from under the bed and clambered out herself.

“Everyone okay?” Hale asked, looking completely shocked at the fact there were children in the home.

“I think so.” Pixie nodded. “It’s okay, Dukey.” She crooned, stroking Duke’s blonde hair back from his face as she held him in her lap. The boy didn’t look much older than eight and was terrified. He was wearing a long-sleeved camouflage t-shirt, army green cargo trousers and brown boots and was still clutching his pillow.

“Where’s your dad, kid?” Jax asked the older boy, taking Pixie’s lead and trying to act comforting whilst Hale surveyed the home, bile in his throat as he saw all the racist depictions and more child drawings of horrific things stuck up on all the walls.

“I ain’t tellin’ you shit, race traitor!” The boy retorted angrily, not fighting anymore, but he crossed his arms stubbornly and spat in Jax’s direction.

“Stop it, Cliffy!” The younger boy suddenly spoke up. “They saved us from the bad guys!” He reasoned with childlike insight. “Daddy went to church with Mr Zobelle and Miss Polly.” He described quietly. Hale heard this and squatted down in front of the boys whilst Pixie encouraged him by rubbing Duke’s back soothingly.

“Do you know where the church is or why they went there?” Hale asked Duke, using his training on dealing with children to make sure he came across is a friendly and approachable way.

“I don’t know where daddy said it was, but he said he was gonna talk to some Irishmen.” Duke responded shyly.

“Irish?” Pixie asked him, looking puzzled and exchanging a glance with Jax.

“Uh-huh, Irishmen from Ireland, daddy taught us map skills and I know where Ireland is.” Duke explained in his childish way, looking a little nervous that all the adults were looking at him.

“Jax, a word?” Hale asked standing up and moving to the doorway, keeping an eye on Pixie with Duke and the other boy, Cliff, still sat on the floor, but looking at how Duke and Pixie were interacting with each other.   
“What?” Jax asked Hale quietly, putting his hands on his hips.

“We’re gonna have to call CPS, Weston left kids alone in a house with firearms and I can’t consciously walk away from this hell-hole and not report these children. No kids should have to grow up in a household of hate.” Hale murmured back, looking stressed out.

Jax nodded his agreement. “My girl Lyla knows a couple who look after troubled kids and foster care for them, I can give you Ly’s number and she can get you their details, that way we know they aren’t gonna be flung into the system to fend for themselves.”

Hale looked a little relieved. “Yeah, that would be mighty useful. When I report, I’ll tell them I was going to look to see if Weston was home, came and found the house shot up like this and the kids were alone, even if the kids don’t corroborate, they’re not gonna be able to pin this on you guys, especially after the fact that the kids have been brainwashed by Weston.”

Jax let out a breath, thankful that Hale was able to put aside their differences for the moment. “Thanks, I’ll get the guys outta here fast as I can.” He assured Hale. Jax got out his phone and gave Hale Lyla’s number, before he turned to see Pixie had set Duke down next to his brother and was comforting him, getting ready to leave knowing she couldn’t be there for the boys without putting herself in danger.

“Duke, I need you to be brave for me, tough guy, can you stay with Deputy Hale? He’s a good guy and he’s going to protect you and your brother.” Pixie instructed gently.

Duke looked reluctant but nodded. “Okay. Daddy says we’re good soldiers.” He informed her, using that reason to puff out his little chest and look brave whilst Cliff looked surly and scared still, but had at least stopped shouting. “I think you’re a good dog, not a bad dog.” Duke added after a thought, giving Pixie’s knee a little pat before he went back to cuddling his pillow.

“Thank you.” Pixie smiled before standing and moving over to Jax in the doorway, following him out. They found the rest of the Sons gathered in the lounge outside the small corridor and they looked at Jax and Pixie expectantly, wanting answers. Pixie observed them all with anger and disappointment clear in her eyes and shook her head before storming out of the cabin, afraid she’d do something she might regret. Jax gave Clay a cocky grin before following Pixie out, not wanting Pixie to be alone when she was clearly in a rough mental state. They passed Happy on the way out who’d retrieved a computer from the lounge at the opposite end of the house, he saw Pixie’s face and put his hand out to stop her leaving, wanting to talk.

“Pix-”

“I trust you, Hap. You fired into a room with two children, Jax and I were in clear range of fire. You could have done something real bad today.” Pixie spoke quietly, looking up at him with heartbroken eyes and Happy felt his chest constrict.

“It wasn’t just me.” He grunted back, trying to get his brain to stop panicking at the tears welling in Pixie’s eyes and come up with something to say in response.

“I know, that’s what makes it a whole lot worse, I love you, Hap, but you messed up. Big time.” Pixie replied, turning away from him and leaving via the kitchen back door, slamming it behind her and storming out. Jax gave Happy a shrug before going after his sister. Happy clenched his jaw and watched Pixie’s retreating form until he couldn’t see her anymore. He had never in his life felt more guilty than he did now, rooted to the spot and feeling low. Pixie was right, Clay had just ordered them to fire into the wall and window, and Happy had complied without thinking, wanting to get Pixie and Jax out of danger in the quickest way possible and had trusted that Clay had known what he was doing. Happy tried to visualise coming into the house and seeing the potential result of his and his brothers’ mistakes. If Happy had accidentally shot Pixie, or Jax or the kids, he didn’t know how he’d deal with that, and Pixie was his closest friend, he loved her almost as much as he loved his mom and she was one of the few people he’d let in. It made Happy want to throw up, but he swallowed, he had a job to do, and then he was going to fix this. He carried on walking down the corridor to where the others were congregated and looked into the children's room where Hale was leading the two small boys out of their bullet riddled bedroom. Both boys looked at him with slight fear in their eyes and Happy hated that sight. He refocused, looking to Clay and locking everything down.

“Password protected. Can’t get in.” Happy rasped, gesturing to the PC he was holding. Opie left the room, deciding to go after Jax and Pixie before they ditched the house, tech was not his forte.

Clay looked angry at the fact the plan had gone so awry and Jax and Pixie had teamed up with Hale and beaten Clay to the house. “Bring it to Juice.” He snapped before charging outside with Tig following behind. Now the threat was over, all Tig could think about was the look of hurt Pixie had given them before she’d left.

Outside, Pixie was pacing fists clenching and unclenching at her sides as she tried to calm down with Jax tucking his firearm Pixie had borrowed safely back into its holster, he didn’t quite trust Pixie not to charge back in and do a number on Clay with it in the fierce anger she was in. Opie found them and came over to where they were standing on the drive, trying to look casual.

“Guess you’re runnin’ with Hale now?” Opie asked Jax. Pixie whipped around and stormed forwards to Opie, squaring up to him with fury in her eyes.

“Shut the fuck up!” She snapped. “You don’t get to ask those types of questions! Not when you just opened fire on me, Jax, and two kids! How does the defence team feel now, huh?!” Pixie shouted at him, wanting answers and losing any shred of composure that she was clinging onto. This was just one shovel of bullshit too many.

Opie looked taken aback and even stepped backwards to put space in between himself and Pixie, finding it bizarre that he was on the receiving end of so much anger from Pixie, he was used to her soft and rational side, not this blazing warrior. “We were just tryin’ to help!” Opie grunted back defensively.

“Fuck that, Ope! That was you following a blind order from Clay! He doesn’t fucking care about us! When are you gonna realise that?!” Pixie yelled back frustratedly. “Hale is not the bad guy here! He’s trying to help and doing a damn better job than you!”

Opie shook his head at Pixie. “Fuck this shit.” He grunted and stormed down the hill, not wanting to fight with Pixie anymore and feeling so many conflicting emotions. Pixie put her hands up to her temple and breathed in and out heavily, wheezing slightly as she stared down at her boots, trying to wrap her head around this fucked up situation where the brothers she loved the most were now acting so out of character, right when she needed their stability and support the most. Jax sensed the impending panic attack and pulled Pixie into his chest for a tight embrace.

“Breathe, Piglet, deep breaths c’mon.” He coached gently, feeling low himself.

Clay came out of the front door and saw Jax and Pixie embracing, rolled his eyes and moved off down to the bikes. Tig was out next and saw the same thing, only he saw the tell-tale signs that Pixie was having a panic attack from the way her shoulders were rapidly rising and falling as she began hyperventilating. He tucked his gun away and rushed over, desperate to help his girl out and aid Jax who looked worried as he usually wasn’t the one to talk Pixie out of her attacks.

“Breathe, kitten.” Tig crooned, putting a hand on her back. Pixie stiffened and turned around in Jax’s arms, looking at him with a tear-stained face.

“You haven’t spoken to me in sixteen hours and that’s the first thing you say to me?!” Pixie exclaimed, her voice wavering and gasping but she got her point across loud and clear. Guilt stained Tig’s face and he hung his head for a second before readjusting and trying again.

“You wanna talk? Let’s talk doll, c’mon.” Tig replied gently, putting out his hand for Pixie to take, seeing if she would even consider it. Pixie looked at him for a moment, clearly debating before she put her small hand in his and let Tig take her around the side of the house where it was quieter. He then embraced Pixie, holding her tightly and letting her take comfort in him for a moment, breathing deeply so Pixie could follow the pattern and begin to work down from hyperventilating. “I should have spoken to you after what happened with Chibs, I know that, babe, I just didn’t know what to do for the best. I’ve never been there for someone emotionally before and this is all new territory. I’m gonna make it right, darlin’, I promise.” Tig described, his voice barely above a rumble but Pixie heard him loud and clear. She wanted to kiss him and have Tig take her home and cuddle and make everything right again, but there were still things to address and major things to work through that would only cause contention unless they verbally spoke and discussed their issues between them. Pixie just didn’t have the emotional strength to do so in that moment.

“Dad’s still unconscious, I stayed with him all night, alone. None of you except Jax and Lyla came to see him or me.” Pixie mumbled sadly when her breathing finally wound down and she could form a coherent thought again, face buried in Tig’s black t-shirt. “Feels like you stopped caring, that you’re so focused on proving your point that Clay’s right.”

Tig felt like crying at Pixie’s words. “I do care, I care so much, angel. I love you more than anything.” He replied sincerely. “Club’s just in a rough spot, we have to do what’s right.”

Pixie raised her head. “Was firing at me the right thing to do?” She asked him quietly, searching Tig’s face as he froze.

“I didn’t fire at you.” He defended softly, horrified that that was even a thought in Pixie’s mind.

“You fired into a room blindly with Jax and I in there and two boys, children, Alex. Was that the right thing to do?” Pixie asked him, looking for the truth in his eyes.

“No, we screwed the fuck up, I’ll own up to that.” Tig replied, hanging his head and putting his forehead against Pixie’s. “I wouldn’t be able to live if I did something to hurt you, doll. We were relying on the fact you and Jax are good and responding to things rapidly. That was stupid.”

Pixie felt relieved that Tig was owning up instead of trying to defend Clay and she relaxed a little more. “Too right.” Pixie mumbled back. “Did Clay order you guys to do it?” She asked, wanting closure of the incident.

“Yeah, heat of the moment, I guess.” Tig responded, thinking over what had transpired. They’d been so desperate to eliminate the threat he’d just been ready to take orders from Clay, that was how situations like that went down. He didn’t even question it when Clay had ordered them to fire, and now thinking about it, he knew he should have. Clay had proven more than once his dislike of Pixie, the feeling was very much mutual between the two of them, and Tig wondered if Clay would have been all that worried if Pixie had been caught by a rogue bullet, or if Jax had been a victim too. “I’ll do better, I promise.” Tig replied, stroking his hand down Pixie’s arm and linking their pinkies, seeing Pixie smile just a little at the motion. When he let her go, Pixie took a step back from him, unsure of where she stood with Tig and Tig felt the same way. She looked up at him, looking for all the world like a rabbit who’d been running too long.

“Did you put cream on your grazes this morning?” Pixie asked, motioning to where Tig’s face was healing from his Eureka tumble.

Tig smiled at the question, glad to see that despite everything, Pixie still cared for him. “Yeah, did it just like you usually do.” He assured her, shifting his weight from his bad knee and grinning a little. “I’m a big boy.” He teased jokingly, causing Pixie to softly giggle.

“Oh, I’m well aware of that.” She teased back, almost shyly, which was unusual for Pixie, but Tig was happy to overlook it, glad that they had some semblance of their usual free-flowing conversations. “And your knee? The stitches?” Pixie added, looking at the slightly pained way Tig was standing.

“Stitches are still intact, and I put a pad over it too. I did run up the hill, which wasn’t a smart decision, but rationality goes out the window when I know my girl’s in trouble.” Tig described, hands wanting to embrace Pixie again, but he didn’t want to push it, so put then in his jean pockets instead. “How are you holding up, baby?”  
Pixie shrugged. “Honest truth, not good, but I don’t have time to deal with it now. I’ll crash when I can.” She brushed off, Tig did not like this answer one bit, and it hurt him to see Pixie struggling so hard to cope, swimming with her head barely above water.

“I’ll be there to catch you, doll.” Tig replied soothingly. Pixie turned her head away and breathed in deeply.

“We’ll see how things play out, Tiggy.” She said with a sigh, looking downcast but trying to rebuild herself back up. “I need to go get back to Jax, and I’m sure Play-Doh’s waiting for you.” Pixie added reluctantly, Tig nodded, also unwilling to stop the conversation. He just wanted to put Pixie on the back of his bike and take her home, but the looming threat of Zobelle kept him from doing so, even though it tore him up inside, much the same way it did Pixie. “I love you, Alex, always and forever.” Pixie added before she began walking off.

“Love you too, Meggie, always have, always will.” Tig replied, watching Pixie give him a small smile over her shoulder before she darted off. Jax was waiting for Pixie on his bike and the two left the scene, Pixie wanted to go after Clay, but after dealing with everything that had transpired that afternoon, she knew she didn’t have the energy or the mental strength required to do something like that just yet, but she wasn’t about to let it slide though. Bobby watched Pixie and Jax ride off with a saddened look at the fractured state the club was in before he saw Tig come around the corner looking downcast to say the least.

“Trouble with the lil missus?” Bobby asked him, putting an arm around Tig.

“Yeah, everything is fucked up.” Tig responded as they walked down the hill together, descending into silence as they ruminated over what had occurred. When they reached the bottom, they found Opie smoking whilst sat on his bike with his back to the group, and Clay stood by his, silently fuming. Tig turned his phone back on and noticed a missed call from Unser, he dialled back and listened to the elderly chief for a moment, hoping for good news and getting worse. He hung up and braced himself for the inevitable volcanic eruption when he delivered the message to Clay, who was now looking at Tig expectantly.

“Unser. He couldn’t stop the forensic team.” Tig informed him watching the way Clay stiffened and was reminded of a kettle on a stove steam rising out of the spot as the hot water bubbled behind the metal until the shrill whistling got louder and louder, signalling things were heating up and about to get real nasty unless something was done about it.

🖤🖤🖤

When Tig, Opie, Happy, and Bobby followed Clay back into Charming and saw him signal that he was pulling into the parking space outside of ‘Impeccable Smokes’ they knew something was about to go down and prepared themselves. The shop had all the lights off and had a metal plaque on the door signalling it was closed, but that didn’t stop Clay who jumped up from his bike, marched over, picked up the heavy gold metal ashtray stand that was stood on the other side of the doorway to the wooden chief sculpture. He raised it up and then hurled it straight through the glass front door which smashed violently as half the glass shattered and the lower half stayed precariously in place being held by the wooden frame. Clay’s steel-toed boot soon fixed that little issue and he charged through like the proverbial bull in a china shop. The Sons stood back and let Clay have at the store, knowing he needed this and made a human shield across the store front so they could watch Clay wreak havoc and keep onlookers from seeing who was doing the damage, though all of them had their kuttes back on their backs, so it wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to make the connection. Clay’s next target was a black leather dining chair next to the writing desk which he grabbed the back of and swung it up in the air before bringing it full force down onto the desk, breaking one of the chair legs and scratching the antique wooden surface of the bureau. His next victim were the antique hat boxes placed on top of the wooden display shelves which Clay swiped off violently before grabbing the first shelving unit and hurling it over onto the floor, going along the row of the three tall wooden shelving units and swiping off their contents before tipping them over too, whilst the Sons watched everything fly and crash around Clay like he was a cyclone. Happy looked over his shoulder to check nobody was watching them, which thankfully nobody was due to them all being out on lunch breaks. Tig continued to watch Clay go to town on the store, kicking over items and releasing his pent up aggression, questioning if this was the smartest thing to do, but he wasn’t about to be the idiot who questioned Clay mid-explosive outburst, lest he end up with a piece of heavy furniture to the head. Clay kicked in every piece of glass he could find going around all the display cabinets and the islands that made up the cash tills and inquiries desk. He then threw down an expensive looking floor lamp and watched the fabric shade rip and the lightbulb smash. The loud noises of destruction emanating from the store made Bobby wince, whipping his head around every so often hoping the sounds wouldn’t draw Charming PD or an innocent bystander over to the store. When Clay was finally done, he shoved the cash register off of the stand it was on and angrily slammed the small metal customer service bell. Tig couldn’t help but chuckle at this final act of violence, it was comical when compared to all the chaos Clay had wreaked on the store. Clay picked up a black cigar from the box on display under the counter and turned around as he lit it, seeing the Sons looking at him in shock, except for Tig, who was still grinning a little, used to Clay’s manic outbursts and enjoying thinking about Zobelle having to clean up the mess.

“Guess they ain’t open.” Clay announced to them, half-jokingly as he felt himself calm and took a puff of the cigar.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**** So much angst! Bear with me as this is just a really heavy part of the Sons, but I promise things will eventually lighten up again!  ** **

**** I really do hope you guys enjoyed and I'd love to hear from you lovelies! Don't forget to vote if you haven't already too as it really help so motivate me and lets me know I'm doing something right. (I hope I did something right anyways!) ** **

**** Hugs and love always, ** **

**** -Lulu ♥♥♥ ** **

**** P.S.: Here's a positive note in case you needed it! Remind yourself of what you've been able to overcome. All the times you felt you weren't going to make it through, you proved yourself wrong. You're more powerful than you think! ** **

**** ** **


	52. Moving Forward

Pixie and Jax walked into the hospital lobby and headed for the elevator to go up to the ICU department so Pixie could go back to Chibs. The longer she stayed away the more it hurt and more than anything, Pixie just wanted to hear Chibs’ voice again. She wanted to see the sparkle in his eyes and the happy grin he got when they messed about together, she wanted to feel safe in his arms and feel the way his weathered hands rubbed her back when she was scared. Pixie wanted to be able to smell Chibs’ calming scent again too, she knew he used Irish soap and always put on ‘Taylor of Old Bond Street Sandalwood Cologne’ every morning. It had lavender, thyme and rosemary in it as well as white jasmine, cyclamen, subtle spices, woods of various kinds, musk, and amber. It was a scent that put Pixie at ease and was so comforting and she was glad at least some of it had stayed on his jacket, just so she could have some of his presence with her whilst her mind descended into chaos. Pixie hadn’t felt this lost since the massacre, nothing in her world made sense anymore. Things felt weird between her and Tig, for the first time ever she felt upset with Happy, Opie seemed hellbent on trying to snitch on Jax and Pixie to Clay, Chibs was in critical condition, the club was under multiple threats from Clay’s thirst for revenge, Zobelle wanting to take them down, and the possibility of Jimmy dropping in. In the back of her mind, she was trying to piece together why her birth certificate was fake and why her blood wasn’t compatible genetically speaking with Bruce’s.

Jax pressed the button for the elevator and looked at the vacant way Pixie was standing next to him, she was staring at a poster for diabetes on the wall next to the lift, and Jax was pretty sure she wouldn’t even know what the poster said if he asked her. It was like her body was there physically, but Pixie had checked out and gone away.

“Kid?” Jax asked, putting a hand on Pixie’s shoulder, she flinched for the first time in almost a year, surprised by the contact and looked up at Jax blankly. “Don’t tap out on me just yet, Piglet, we’re gonna fix this. We’re gonna fix all this shit.” Jax begged, trying to comfort her. As selfish as he felt, Pixie was the only other Son Jax felt he could rely on right now, and if she stopped fighting, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to continue either. It wasn’t like Pixie to just give up, and Jax was confident that she wouldn’t, she just needed a break for a little while to get back to feeling more like herself.

Pixie blinked a couple of times and nodded stepping into the elevator next to Jax. When the doors closed, he put his arm around her and felt Pixie cuddle into his chest. “I’m never gonna tap out on you, Jackie, I love you too much. I just don’t know how much more I can handle.” Pixie mumbled into his kutte. “I’m sorry.”

Jax hugged her tightly with both arms and kissed the top of Pixie’s head. “Nothin’ to apologize for, you’re human, Piglet. I love you, sister, you’re always there for me and I’m always here for you too.” Jax crooned. When the elevator doors opened, he led Pixie out before letting go and stooping a little bit. “Hop on, darlin’.” He told her, seeing Pixie smile just a little as she put her hands on his shoulders and jumped onto Jax’s back. He caught her easily and then spun around suddenly, causing Pixie to hold on tighter and a little giggle to escape her lips. Jax heard it and relaxed, seeing the little sound as being a sign Pixie was still in there and would eventually be okay. Jax chuckled too, doing a little jump just to tease Pixie more, feeling the tension in her ease slightly.

“You’re a goofball, Teller.” Pixie teased, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling a little more. Jax readjusted his hold on Pixie and then carried her down the corridors she pointed to in order to get to Chibs. Jax wasn’t entirely sure how Pixie had memorised the labyrinth of corridors for the ICU section, but he guessed spending thirteen hours alone in the hospital meant she’d had time to do so. Sure enough, Pixie was able to lead them in the right direction as Jax talked about lighter topics, trying to pull Pixie out of herself, which seemed to be working pretty well from the way Pixie’s answers were becoming more optimistic and interactive, but it still felt like someone had taken all the energy out of her. When they reached the room, Pixie slid off Jax’s back and opened the door before freezing in surprise. In the room sat Gemma, Lyla with Abel on her lap, Donna, Juice, Charlie, Piney and Half-Sack in a hospital wheelchair. They were all sitting in a semi-circle just chatting amongst themselves quietly and looked up when Pixie and Jax entered.

“There she is.” Piney greeted light-heartedly, smiling at Pixie. “Called in the cavalry, felt like you needed to see that even with the club being in a rough spot, you’re not alone, sweetheart.” Piney explained, observing the way Pixie seemed to let out a breath of relief before she burst into tears, putting her hands over her face, rooted to the spot as everything she’d been suppressing exploded out of her. Juice was the first out of his seat, pretty much hurdling it to get to Pixie, pulling her into his embrace as Jax rubbed her back.

“Cariño.” Juice crooned softly as the others got up too and formed a group huddle around Pixie so she could feel the love and support that they had for her. “We got you.” Juice soothed, emphasising the group’s point to help Pixie take it on board.

The group spent a while just holding Pixie and taking it in turns to settle her and remind her that as dire as things seemed, she still had love and support from them. Eventually, Pixie was able to calm down enough to start forming coherent sentences again, so the group let Pixie go to Chibs’ bedside. She held his hand and gently kissed his cheek in greeting.

“I’m back, dad. I’m here for you.” Pixie told him quietly but lovingly before Juice guided her into the circle of chairs the others had created and he sat Pixie on his lap, so Jax could take the spare chair next to Lyla and cuddle Abel. Abel seemed confused as to what all the adults were up to but was happy being with his dad.

Pixie looked around at her family appreciatively, she needed them now more than ever and was so glad that they’d banded together to show their support for her, Chibs and Jax, especially after what had happened at Weston’s house. Charlie looked relieved that Half-Sack was feeling better and recovering well from his surgery, she had her hand clasped in his tightly, their gold wedding bands glinting together as their fingers were intertwined with one another’s. She was dressed in blue pregnancy jeans with edgy rips on the knees and thighs and was wearing a loose grey ‘Pink Floyd’ band t-shirt over the top so it wasn’t tight on her ever-expanding baby bump. Charlie had her platinum blonde bob loose, so the curls framed her face which had simple makeup of black eyeliner, mascara and a red lip. Her fingernails were painted black and sparkly and she had a few silver statement rings decorating them that tied in with the silver swallow studs she had in her ears. She was also wearing black suede ballet flats with silver studs on as the days of high heels were gone for the moment as her pregnancy was advancing. 

Despite Charlie not being able to wear her beloved heels anymore, she’d never once complained about it, simply stating that it was worth it for Echo. Pixie knew Charlie was going to be a good mum to Echo, and knew the heels wouldn’t be gone forever, especially if Lyla was anything to go by. She was dressed in a grey strappy crop top, black and white striped high waisted trousers and black high heel sandals with thin straps that wrapped around her ankles.

The Sons women were stylish, to say the least, and Pixie was happy to see Lyla was fitting in so well with the other women. They were all so supportive of each other and eager to help look after each other’s kids as well as each other. Apart from Simonika and Francesca, Pixie hadn’t really had much exposure to a sisterhood before, but she was certainly seeing the importance of it during this dark time and she knew that having Lyla, Donna, Charlie and Gemma to help her along the way would certainly help. Pixie could see the love Lyla had for Abel in the way she interacted with him, snuggling him and encouraging him to communicate with Jax. Pixie was also pleased with the fact that so far, Gemma hadn’t caused any problems for Lyla. She was the first woman to get close to the Sons that Gemma hadn’t assaulted or insulted. In fact, Gemma seemed to have taken to Lyla strongly, even down to the way the older woman was looking at Lyla and Jax tenderly, completely at ease with Lyla holding her grandson. Gemma was dressed in her typical biker queen attire of a black and red tie-dyed Harley Davidson vest top which was studded with little diamonds around the black gothic letters. She’d paired it with a black snakeskin style leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black knee-high boots that had silver and red circular studs around the top and heel of the boot. 

She looked strong and badass and Pixie hoped that boded well for how Gemma was feeling internally. Donna was sitting next to her and Pixie couldn't help but look at the complete difference between the two women. They were two wildly different women in terms of how they carried themselves and dealt with life. Gemma was loud and unafraid of being unapologetic and taking people down if she felt they were threatening her family or her internal schemes, hence Pixie's nickname of 'Shady Lady'. Donna was the polar opposite, she wasn't afraid to show kindness to anyone or anything and preferred to take that approach when dealing with people who had done her wrong, though that wasn't to say Donna couldn't take care of herself, Pixie had seen the strength and the power that lay just underneath her sweet and caring exterior. Se could fight exceptionally well from what Pixie had seen during their self-defence lessons she'd done with Donna and Ellie, and when she needed to, Donna could stick up for herself verbally too. Gemma and Donna's fashion styles were also polar opposite as well; whilst Gemma looked badass and strong, Donna was more dainty and graceful. She was dressed in a cream knee-length prairie dress with green and blue forget-me-not flowers patterned across it. She'd paired the dress with an oversized dark multi-shade green chunky knit cardigan with dark wooden buttons and pockets. On her feet were stylish green lace-up boots that looked practical and comfortable and Pixie didn't doubt that there was a classic literature book in Donna's matching green handbag.

“Has there been any updates with Chibs?” Pixie asked after drinking a cup of water Gemma fetched for her. She leant back against Juice’s chest and he wrapped his arms loosely around her protectively, brown eyes worried.

“No, he’s still having a good sleep.” Piney replied, reaching over and patting Pixie’s knee. “When he’s ready he’ll come around, darlin’.” He added to comfort Pixie. Pixie nodded and looked a little downcast before she turned her attention to Half-Sack who was now back in his wheelchair opposite her with Charlie sat next to him.

“Glad to see you, H.” Pixie smiled, looking relieved to see he was up and about, if a little limpy. “You got discharged yesterday evening, right? I got your text.” Pixie queried, her voice turning up a few octaves with anxiety for her brother’s welfare.

“Yeah, I was still a little loopy when I texted, but I’m all good now, pain’s… well a literal ball-ache.” Half-Sack grinned at his own joke, making Pixie giggle and Juice, Jax and Piney to chuckle and wince slightly. “I got meds though and as long as I’m not doing strenuous activity, I’m allowed to be up and walking, just not too far.” Half-Sack finished, watching Pixie’s face change to relief.

“Yay, good for you H.” Pixie acknowledged, then tilted her head to one side. “I guess I can’t call you H now, considering you’re not one short anymore.” She mused.

“Mmhm, days of ‘Half-Sack’ are over.” He grinned. “I’m good with just ‘Sack’, coz’ I know the other Sons will take a while for their old habits to die off.”

“Can I call you Kip? I don’t like ‘Sack’. I respect you more than that, and the imagery I get when I say it is gross.” Pixie questioned, wrinkling up her nose a little, causing Kip to laugh.

“Yeah, I’m good with Kip, no doubt you’re gonna put your own spin on it though, I think you have a nickname of your own for everyone here.” He thought aloud, looking around the room.

“That’s true.” Pixie agreed. “Juice is ‘J’, ‘Juicy’, or ‘estúpido bebe’, depending on the situation, Jax is ‘Jackie’ or ‘Oaf’ also depending on the situation, Gem’s ‘Shady Lady, Piney is ‘Pines’ or ‘Pops’, Charlie is ‘Char’, Lyla’s ‘Ly’, Donna’s ‘Donnie’ and when I look after Abel I call him ‘Abie-Baby’, but I feel like he’s gonna want me to change that when he hits double digits.” Pixie explained, feeling comforted that her family was around her and had all wanted to show her support. “I’ll call you Kip for now though you’re right, my brain’s already working on nicknames.” She added with a little giggle.

“I feel like your nicknames are a sign you love someone, you never have nicknames for the people you don’t love, except Clay, ‘Tin Man’ and ‘Play-Doh’ are ways for you to poke his ego.” Juice considered, bouncing Pixie on his knees a little just to make her giggle and nudge him.

“That’s true, Pixie has so much love to give.” Donna put in. “I’ve never met someone so adoring, you love with all of your soul, and that’s one of the wonderful things about you, little bee.” She continued in her caring way that put Pixie’s nerves to rest for the moment. Donna turned to Kip and reached across to pat his hand. “I’ll call you Kip.” Donna said sweetly. “I’ll talk to Harry about how he addresses you too.”

“Aw, thank you.” Kip replied, smiling widely like he hadn’t expected people to fully listen to him.

“Kip it is.” Piney concurred. “You’ve done good things for this club, ‘bout time you got that recognition.” He added sagely, looking at the way the younger Son’s eyes widened, shifting in his seat slightly like he didn’t know what to do with people acknowledging his achievements. Charlie noticed and kissed his cheek.

“I think Clay needs a reminder he’d have had a bullet between the eyes if it wasn’t for you.” She crooned, stroking Kip’s blonde curls.

“That’s true, you’re a good Son and brother.” Pixie agreed wholeheartedly. “It’s a good thing you’re not having to deal with the club right now though, things are hitting the fan so fast I...I don’t even know where to begin.” She described, her eyes turning sad and stressed once more.

“Let’s talk about it, kiddo. What’s going on and how can I help, huh?” Kip responded, looking over at Jax too, to show he supported both of them. Jax had Abel stood on his lap and Abel was patting Jax’s goatee with his chubby little hands, giggling as Jax kissed his fingers and pulled silly faces at him. 

Abel was dressed in a grey t-shirt and orange shorts with cartoon zebras all over them, grey socks and soft blue baby shoes with a crocodile on them as well as his blue Sons hat. Seeing Abel and Jax together made Kip long to finally meet Echo when she’d finally be born. He just couldn’t wait to hold his baby girl and kiss her cheeks and love her unconditionally. Jax caught the look on Kip’s face and he couldn’t help but think about how much Kip had grown since Chibs had turned up one day with a lanky blonde kid with a buzz cut, fresh out of the military hospital and looking for something to make life meaningful. Now he was a fierce fighter with a heart of gold, he still had a way to go, Kip was unbelievably awkward at times and often didn’t think plans through, but he was trying and pushing back at the Sons who’d initially dismissed him.

“Thanks, Kip.” Jax acknowledged him with a smile before both men turned to look at Pixie, signalling she needed to let everything from her chest.

Pixie bit her lip and started fiddling with the golden reaper ring on Juice’s index finger, trying to organise her thoughts enough to work out where to start. The others let her have that opportunity, being well-versed with how Pixie’s brain worked. When she was ready, Pixie recounted the day’s events and Jax chimed in to explain how Clay had flown off the handle and forced the club into immediate retaliation. When they both described what had happened at Weston’s house and how Opie, Happy, Tig and Clay had fired into the house through the wall where they could see Pixie and Jax with the kids, Gemma gasped, startled by what she was hearing about her husband. She quickly hid her reaction from the others, especially when Donna looked at her in concern.

“I’m gonna get some warm water for Abel’s formula.” Gemma excused, getting up hurriedly like she’d just remembered it and dashed from the room, heading for the bathroom. Lyla and Jax exchanged a glance, each suspecting what Gemma was actually doing, hiding her emotions so she’d appear like the strong matriarch she was. She had to show she was united with Clay, in order to maintain appearances, but that facade was already slipping.

Piney was visualising what Pixie and Jax had described, throwing themselves onto the floor and desperately trying to save their own skins and the children from the barrage of bullets ordered by Clay. Piney lost it. He jumped up from his seat animatedly, blue eyes ablaze.

“I’m gettin’ my rifle and I’m dealin’ with that bastard!” Piney growled, his face going bright pink. Pixie jumped up from Juice’s lap and went to Piney, putting both hands in his and blocking his path, knowing he wouldn’t push her to the side like he would another Son.

“No, Piney, listen to me.” Pixie begged, moving to make sure Piney was looking into her eyes. “As much as that would feel good in the short run, in the long one, we’re gonna have a whole shitstorm of issues if Clay goes down. We’ve still got Zobelle threatening us from all sides, Jimmy’s back in the picture, if we don’t hammer this alliance down, the Mayans and the Niners could cause issues and we’ll end up tanked. Jax’s still learning how to be a good pres’, and we don’t have anyone who’d be able to take over well enough to keep us afloat until we get to that point. Jax and I are trying, but we need your support, not your anger, okay?” Pixie pleaded, trying to appeal to Piney’s rationality. Piney stayed standing stiff for a moment, his blue eyes angry, but the more he looked down at Pixie’s haggard face, saw how exhausted and pale she was he couldn’t keep his fury going. Pixie was running on exhaust fumes and she and Jax both needed his support if they were going to have any chance of outpacing Clay’s thirst for vengeance and power.

“You got it, darlin’, and you, son.” Piney acknowledged, making sure he nodded to Jax who had stood up with little Abel in his arms. The little boy looked so much like Jax had as a baby, and Piney felt the need to protect him too, he didn’t want Abel to experience Clay’s twisted vision of the Sons, Abel deserved peace and safety, all the Sons children did, they were the future of the club. Piney agreed Pixie was right too, now wasn’t the time to take Clay down, but the second there was a good time to do it, Piney wanted it to happen, it was clear he had no care for the Sons. Clay had been stubborn about not wanting to rescue Tig immediately, he had tried to have Opie killed without a fair trial, now he’d openly shot at Pixie and Jax under the guise of trying to rescue them from an active shooter. “I’m not letting Clay off the hook for what happened to you two though, that’s not right.” Piney growled, resting his hands on Pixie’s shoulders and squeezing gently, a sign of his love which he did to Jax when he came to stand next to Pixie.

“What happened today was fucked up, Pix and I could have died, as well as Weston’s boys. I’m on board with holding Clay accountable, not denying that, Piney.” Jax agreed.

“Neither, I’ve got a few things to say to the dick.” Pixie shook her head angrily, then calmed. “We just need to regroup. Strategize.”

“We’re here for whatever you guys come up with too, we’re on your side.” Juice added whilst exchanging a nod from Kip.

“True that, you got our votes regardless of what you agree on.” Kip agreed eagerly.

“What _we_ agree on, hell will freeze over before Jax and I take a leaf from Clay’s book and make a huge decision without consulting you guys.” Pixie replied firmly, turning to look at Kip and Juice.

“Exactly, as long as you can ride, you can vote, end of story.” Jax confirmed, showing Pixie and he were on the same page all the way. They were a team and seeing them working together put Juice and Kips’ minds at ease.

“I still can’t believe Harry shot at you guys.” Donna spoke up in distress. “He adores both of you, I can’t understand why he’s suddenly so pro-Clay.” She thought aloud, her eyes searching the air in front of her for answers, overcome with a swirling confusion of emotions.

“In those kinds of emergency situations, we all take orders automatically, it’s how we get a job done the fastest. My guess is Clay was the one to check, and when he said ‘fire’, Tig, Happy and Ope just took his word and trusted that he knew what he was doing.” Jax explained quietly, his face angry as he felt the sting of betrayal from Clay and the fact he’d been fired at by his own brothers. “Clay knew damn well what he was doing, and there wasn’t time for the others to double-check his ulterior motives.”

“Did he apologise at least?” Donna asked, looking up at Jax and Pixie, thinking about having a serious meeting with her husband when he came home. He was making the wrong decisions which were so dangerous. Donna felt like all the therapy was coming undone and she desperately didn’t want to go back to that dark patch again.

“No, he asked why Jax was working with Hale now, then I popped off at him and he stormed away. I was just so pissed I didn’t really give him a chance to explain himself.” Pixie answered, looking hurt and a little guilty. She hated that Opie and she were having issues, as Pixie cherished him and cared about Opie so much.

“Ope’s laser-focused on getting retaliation, he’s not thinkin’ about anythin’ else right now.” Jax explained, knowing his brother well.

“A slap upside the head ought to do the trick.” Piney rumbled, his face stony over hearing his son’s transgressions. “I raised him better than this.”

“You never stop raising your child, Piney. He’s thirty, but he’s still learning, and he still needs your guidance.” Pixie responded, speaking from the heart.

Piney sighed and nodded, rubbing his chin and adjusting his breathing tube. “Yeah, you’re right about that, sweetheart.” Piney concurred, recalling the first time Pixie had given him an insight on parenting from the child’s perspective, and how much closer he and Opie had gotten since then. Piney had stopped pushing and started listening as well as reminding Opie that he had Piney’s support and love.

“So, what do we do now?” Charlie asked, face serious as her hand idly stroking the back of Kip’s neck in a tender way. Gemma returned brandishing a bottle of baby formula and looked back in control of her emotions again as she gently took Abel from Jax and sat back down next to Lyla.

“Well, I’m waiting to hear if Hale’s tracked down Darby, if Hale can find him, I’m gonna question him and see if he knows where Zobelle’s gone to ground.” Jax replied, looking at his son happily drinking his snack, wishing he could just take him home and spend time with Abel, Axel and Lyla. “Then once we know, I need to get there and hand him over.”

“Will you be home tonight?” Lyla asked, looking worried. “Just so I know what to say to Axel. I need to pick him up from school soon, and I need you to be safe.”

Jax’s face softened and he went to Lyla’s side, bending down and kissing her cheek.  
“I’m gonna try my hardest to be home tonight, but I have no clue how things are gonna play out. Maybe tell him I’m working tonight, but that I love him and I’ll give him a cuddle as soon as I get back home, even if he’s in bed by then.” Jax suggested sounding frustrated but resigned to the possibility he wouldn’t be there to tuck Axel into bed, but the love for Axel was clear and it made Lyla smile.

“I’ll tell him that, though I’ll expect a cuddle from you too, hotshot.” Lyla teased gently, giving Jax a kiss on his lips before he straightened up.

“Always, babe.” Jax agreed, beaming a little at Lyla, feeling blessed to have her in his life. “Looks like you’ll have to get him soon.” Jax added, looking up at the white clock on the wall which was almost at three. Lyla checked the time too, but looked a little reluctant to get ready to leave, glancing over to where Pixie was standing with Piney. Pixie was still struggling with everything and even though being with her family and certainly helped Pixie, there was a lot she was withholding.

“Will you be alright, Pix?” Lyla asked, standing up and going over to the younger woman, her immaculate blonde eyebrows furrowed in worry. Pixie put her hands in Lyla’s and gave them a little squeeze before nodding.

“Yeah, don’t put your life on hold just coz’ I’m having a wobble, your sons need you. I’m good at holding myself together when shit hits the fan, but I promise if I get too shaky and I need you, I’ll call.” Pixie explained, sounding like she was trying to comfort Lyla more than anything. Lyla wanted to bring her up on this, but was worried if she did, Pixie would get defensive and push back, like Jax had described her doing before, so Lyla nodded reluctantly instead.

“Okay, sweetie, give me updates, okay?” She insisted lovingly, giving Pixie's hands a squeeze.

“Absolutely.” Pixie agreed with a bob of her head before she hugged Lyla tightly.

Gemma got up to leave too, coming over to Jax and passing Abel over to him so he was able to say goodbye to his baby son. “I’ve gotta head to my therapy appointment, but I should be back around five if you need anything.” She told Pixie, giving her a strong hug also.

“Proud of you for going, you deserve to get the help.” Pixie replied earnestly, relieved that Gemma was taking her mental health seriously and getting the help she needed.

“Thanks, baby.” Gemma responded cupping Pixie’s chin with her hand and kissing Pixie’s cheek before she left the room. Lyla gave Pixie one last embrace before she took Abel from Jax and left too. Donna explained that Ellie had an after school karate class and then was going out for milkshakes with her friend from there and Kenny was having baseball practice and then would be going home with a school friend too, so Donna was able to stay a while longer with Pixie, Jax, Juice, Piney, Kip and Charlie. The group rearranged the chairs, so Pixie was able to sit on one and they all began to discuss the club more, helping Jax and Pixie to brainstorm tactics and ease Pixie’s concerns. Pixie would periodically get up and go to Chibs’ side to check on him and make sure he was somewhat included in the conversations just in case he could hear them. It also helped to normalise the situation for her a little more and gain the much-needed comfort from her father figure that Pixie required.

The group continued to chat and calm each other down, especially when Juice confided how his mental state had been declining since the explosion with Chibs, and how he’d fared that morning while trying to hide the evidence. Pixie made sure he knew how much she adored him and supported him, and the others helped talk him out of his fears about dealing with the inevitable wrath of Clay over not being able to complete the task. Jax assured him that he’d stick up for Juice if that happened as Clay didn’t exactly have a foot to stand on and Pixie vehemently agreed to show her support too. This eased Juice’s worries tremendously and he felt better for opening up to his friends and family, especially seeing the lack of judgement from everyone present. Donna even offered to book him an appointment to speak to some of the hospital counsellors and Juice decided he wanted to think about it more but felt open to it. The conversation then returned to Charlie and Kip’s updates on Echo’s developments and how they were excited for the eventual arrival of their baby girl, though both were worried about what she might be born into, considering the club was in dire straits and it was unclear how that was going to play out over the next four months before Echo was born. As the group was trying to ease the couple’s concerns and come up with ways to help, heavy footfalls sounded outside the door before it was flung open and Happy marched in brandishing a laptop and a scowl.

"Happy? What're you doing here?" Pixie asked, turning in her seat to look at the door, she had her legs drawn up from the floor in her usual sitting position, but put her left leg down preparing to get up should a confrontation arise. Happy looked over to where Chibs was laying in his comatose state and his eyes went sad for a moment, before he gave Chibs a nod just the way he'd greet Chibs if he was awake before Happy walked over to Juice and thrust the laptop at him.

“Weston’s. Can’t get in.” He grunted as Juice looked taken aback as he took the laptop from Happy before it got dropped.

“What am I looking for?” Juice asked, sound a little disconcerted. It wasn’t a question in his mind as to whether he wouldn’t get in, he was confident in his own abilities and doubted Weston was tech-savvy enough to have anything more than a simple password security system.

Happy shrugged. “Anythin’ useful that we can use to find the fucker.” He explained bluntly before moving away from Juice and over to where Pixie was still seated. She gave him a stubborn look, still peeved about his mistake from earlier. “Need to talk.” Happy told her, gesturing to the door. Pixie shook her head, not waiting to comply without an apology. “Girl, don’t test me.” Happy warned, sounding frustrated that Pixie wasn’t cooperating. Jax and Juice exchanged a glance wondering if they ought to step in, but also not wanting to take Happy on, they didn’t particularly feel like being admitted into the hospital themselves.

"I'm not going." Pixie argued, pulling her left leg back up and crossing her arms across her chest. "Anythin' you wanna say to me, you can say to the others." She added, trying not to squirm under the glare Happy was giving her as he slowly raised his right eyebrow and a low warning growl emitted from somewhere deep in his chest. When Pixie refused to respond, he suddenly bent down and grabbed the base of the chair she was sitting on and the back of it, lifting it and her easily and stormed towards the door. " _Happy_!" Pixie squeaked in shock as she leant against his chest to avoid falling. The others watched on in shock as Happy used his elbow to get the door open and then walked out into the corridor which was thankfully empty of people for the moment. Pixie could only sit and wait for Happy to put her down as he marched over to a utility closet and kicked it open, setting Pixie's chair down in the middle of it, flicking on the light and shutting the door behind him.

“We’re talking.” Happy insisted, almost needlessly at this point. He crossed his arms over his chest too, and looked down at Pixie, feeling the guilt that he’d done something to shake her trust in him.   
“What do you want me to say?” Pixie asked him, wrapping her arms around her knees. “Clay told you, Tig, and Opie to fire at me, Jax, and the two small children, and you did it.” Pixie reiterated, showing how much that had hurt her. “I had to hide under a bed holding a scared little boy who was crying into my shirt and I had to try not to cry either, even though I was terrified myself. Jax didn’t even have the cover that I had, he had to lay down in the middle of the room, shielding the other boy under him. I thought I was going to have to witness seeing another brother die in front of me, and the kicker would’ve been that he’d been killed at the hands of his own _family_.” Pixie told him, opening up and letting out the fears she’d been keeping to herself. She jerked her head away from Happy as she tried to hold her tears back. Happy knew exactly what Pixie was trying to stop herself from doing. He’d made his baby sister cry, and he’d frightened her too. It hadn’t been intentional, but at this point, that didn’t matter to Happy. He’d still done it. He’d still put Pixie through the mental trauma of being shot at by her own family, by _him_. They’d been lucky that Jax hadn’t been hurt either, and that just added to the guilt Happy was feeling. Happy felt so outraged at himself in such an abrupt burst that he couldn’t control it. He spun around and launched his right leg at the closet wall where a couple of brooms were resting against it. He let out a furious grunt as he did so, his military boot colliding with the wooden handles of a mop and two brooms and the wood snapped under the fierce kick. The outburst startled Pixie who jumped in her seat and got up immediately, going behind the chair on instinct, fists raising up ready to defend herself. When Happy turned around and saw how Pixie had reacted to him, it was the last straw. Pixie watched as he hung his head and she spotted a tear roll down his cheek.

“Do you still trust me?” Happy asked, voice quiet and gruff with emotion. He looked up and Pixie could see the hurt and the pain in his eyes, almost a mirror image of her own. The guilt of hurting the one person he loved as much as his mum was eating him up inside and any residual anger or frustration Pixie had, seeped away.

“I never stopped, brother.” Pixie replied quietly, dropping her fists as a tear came down her own cheek, feeling so raw and vulnerable.

Her response caused Happy’s shoulders to relax, slumping down from the tense and angry position they’d been in. “But I scared you, I shot at you.” Happy queried, wanting to close the distance between him and Pixie, but being hesitant to do so.

"You did, but you were just following a direct order. If you'd checked, I know you wouldn't have done what you did, none of you except Clay would've." Pixie reasoned. "I know you're sorry and I know you're gonna learn from this and be smarter. Mistakes happen, especially in desperate situations like that where you heard gunshots and had to trust that Clay had a handle on the situation."

“I should’ve acted better.” Happy berated himself, shaking his head. “I just wanted to protect you and Jax.” He added, sounding defeated and bitter, looking down at his boots and the cement floor.

“Don’t focus on what you should or shouldn’t have done, Hap, you’ll make yourself go crazy. Focus on improving the present and the future. We all have to move forward and learn from this.” Pixie told him, hugging her arms to her chest in an effort to self-soothe.

"I'll do better." Happy agreed, nodding firmly and allowing himself to look up at Pixie again, seeing how she was trying with all her might to hold herself together. "Do you still love me?" He asked softly, trying to gauge the situation. He'd never had friends growing up and this was the first meaningful relationship, aside from the one he had with his mum, he'd ever had. He'd never been in a situation where he'd screwed up this badly and wanted to make it right.

Pixie’s posture softened at Happy’s quiet question and the way he looked like a puppy dog all of a sudden. “Happy, I could never, have never, and will never stop loving you, brother. You didn’t do it out of malice.” Pixie replied speaking from the heart and walking back around the chair making to over to Happy. Happy beat her to it instead by surging forwards and hauling her up into his arms, hugging Pixie so tightly she could barely breathe, but she didn’t care, hugging Happy back just as tightly relieved that they were back to being close again.

"I'm so sorry, Lil' Maniac, I love you so fuckin' much." Happy rumbled, rubbing his cheek against the top of Pixie's head, loosening his grip a little so Pixie could breathe easier as she buried her face against his grey t-shirt and kutte, happy that at least one thing had worked out well today.

“Love you so fuckin' much too, Big Maniac.” Pixie responded, feeling relieved. Being in Happy's arms made Pixie feel safe and made things feel so much better, he was so protective and fiercely loving and loyal and Pixie definitely gave back as much as she received from Happy.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst Happy and Pixie were talking over their issues, Jax, Juice, Charlie, Kip, Donna and Piney were still sitting in Chibs’ room, wondering whether one of them ought to go check on Happy and Pixie and make sure nothing bad was happening. Charlie noticed that Donna had gone a little quiet and seemed to be thinking hard about something as she glanced at Chibs and rubbed her hands together anxiously.

“Don? What’s up, honey?” Charlie asked her, bringing the attention of the group together as they all spotted Donna’s behaviour too.

"I think I need to tell you guys something, but it has to be confidential, Pixie's too stressed to be a part of this conversation, she has enough on her mind." Donna explained delicatley, locking eyes with everyone in the circle. Juice, who'd been looking through Weston's laptop, perked up at the mention of Pixie.

“We can do that, what’s up?” Jax asked, patting Donna’s knee in a show of support. Piney also looked serious as he knew that for something to trouble Donna this much, meant it had to be something big.

“Okay, well… When Chibs was first admitted to the hospital and it was decided that he needed surgery to relieve the hematoma, we needed blood to be given as we didn’t have enough O negative blood to safely do the surgery as he needed a transfusion. It turns out Pixie has the same blood type and she volunteered to give blood to help Chibs.” Donna recalled, sounding troubled.

“Not surprising, Pixie would do anything for the people she loves.” Juice acknowledged, feeling a sense of pride that Pixie had helped, even when things were so terrible.

“Exactly, but what _was_ surprising was what she told me about Bruce, apparently, he was AB positive, and people with the AB blood type don’t usually have children who have type O blood. It can happen, but it’s extremely rare.” Donna confided, stroking a hand through her short brown hair. “Pixie flipped out when I tried to tell her this. She’s not in the right headspace to think about stuff like that, but something isn’t adding up and I feel like I should be wearing a tinfoil hat with all the conspiracies my mind’s been coming up with.” She explained, watching the group’s reactions of shock and astonishment.

“Glad I’m not the only one feeling like that.” Juice spoke up. “I’ve also got some info on Pixie that I don’t know what to do with either.” He told the others, who looked even more startled and bewildered.

“Really?” Donna asked with slight relief in her tone. She turned in her chair to look at Juice as he shut Weston’s laptop so he could focus on the group for a moment.

“Yup. The day Chibs had his accident, a box arrived from Highton for Pixie. Her Sons aunt Francesca had sent it over with the help of two of Pixie’s friends from Highton, Simonika and Duke. It was mainly filled with photographs and little keepsakes, but there were some important documents Francesca included, including Pixie’s old birth certificate.” Juice elaborated, watching the others straighten up in their seats as he paused. “Which was fake.” He concluded, shaking his head.

“What?” Jax asked in shock, brow furrowing as he shook his head slightly. “How so?” He questioned, trying to digest this information he'd been handed by Donna and now Juice.

“Watermark was a fraud, it was a damn good fake, but a fake all the same. Pixie lost it, totally confused and scared. She’s been lied to. Question is, by who and why.” He finished, stroking a hand along his mohawk. “Also found out her first name isn’t Meggie, it’s actually 'Maighread'. Bruce didn’t tell her until she was fifteen when she found it on some hospital document, she’s only ever been called Meggie, but the name still stands, I don’t know how to pronounce it correctly, but I did some searching because I wanted to find answers for Pix. The name’s a variant of 'Margaret' and it’s used in both Scotland and Ireland, though the way it’s spelt on Pixie’s birth certificate, it’s using the Scottish spelling, not the Irish.” Juice explained his findings.

“What the fuck?” Charlie exclaimed. “So, Pixie doesn’t know how she got her actual first name?” She questioned, looking to Kip and then back at Juice.

“No, apparently Bruce wouldn’t talk about it, so Pixie’s guessing it came from her real mom.” Juice described. “I also can’t find ‘Maighread Barcroft’ on any hospital record in the UK.” He added gravely, brown eyes looking worried.

“What’re you talking about?” Piney asked, taking a deep inhalation of his breathing tube.

“I’m saying, I hacked into the NHS database for England, Scotland and Ireland to find some kind of information on Pixie’s past so I could see if I could track down who her real mom was, and I can’t find her. ‘Maighread Barcroft’ isn’t registered on any official birth certificates either.” Juice revealed, looking stressed as all hell about his finding.

“So, what does that even mean? Pixie can’t be lying about who she is, she’s too genuine for that.” Donna quizzed frantically, trying to wrap her head around what was going on with Pixie.

“My thoughts exactly.” Juice agreed. “Like I said, the kid’s been lied to. She has no idea where she really came from, and we can’t ask Bruce because he’s dead and buried.” Juice told them, sounding exasperated that he didn’t have the answers. “Only place I can find her on any record is news articles talking about the massacre, some articles talking about her wins in her boxing and stunt riding competitions, as well as her old school records where they all use ‘Barcroft’. But anything official, she’s nowhere to be found.”

“The schools and clubs might have been fooled by the birth certificate, or were paid not to ask questions, but you can’t do that to government officials.” Jax theorised. “But why wouldn’t Bruce just register her officially when he got custody of her?” He questioned, trying to comprehend the situation they were faced with.

“Bruce had a criminal record dating back to when he was seventeen, I found that easily enough.” Juice explained. “It’s all for theft, assault and arson, typical Sons type arrests. I think if he applied for full custody or adoption, the courts would’ve denied it and put Pixie into care due to his past, so he got good fakes and got his name put on those birth certificates to save her from that life. Though the mother’s listed as unknown on the certificate.”

“But why lie if he’s a blood relative of Pixie? Unless he _wasn’t_ related to Pixie.” Kip thought aloud, trying to think like his favourite detective shows on TV.

“Which would make the blood test results make sense.” Donna added in, trying to connect the dots up. “So that leaves the questions of who Pixie’s mother is and if Bruce isn’t her biological father, then who is and how did he end up with her?” Donna asked the group, feeling a headache coming on thinking about all the possibilities.

“This feels like a telenovela.” Charlie shook her head. “I feel like the answers are right in front of us, but we just don’t have the right information to make it make sense.” She told the others who related strongly to that feeling. “We could ask Francesca, but she wouldn’t tell us even if she did know because that’s something personal to Pixie and Francesca has no idea who we are.” Charlie verbalised her thoughts, feeling frustrated that there wasn’t an easy answer.

“What if it’s someone in Chibs’ family?” Piney spoke up abruptly after thinking hard for a while. The others turned to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked him in confusion, turning to look at Piney.

“We’ve all seen it. The way he and Pixie interact with each other, they look a little similar, same smile, same mannerisms, similar eyes.” Piney mused, watching the others nod slowly. “He has a sister called Caitlín in Ireland; she has a son called Padraic too. Pixie could be related to them in some way.” He recalled, leaning back in his chair to get comfortable and glancing over at Chibs’ form to check he was still alright in his hospital bed. Piney wished the Scotsman was awake to be part of this conversation, it felt weird that he wasn’t, even though Chibs didn’t have any clue about where Pixie might have come from. He’d even told Piney as much when they’d talked about Pixie a few months back. Chibs had been talking about wanting to find out more about Pixie’s heritage as he felt such a connection to her and had from the second, he’d set eyes on her.

"I've heard about Padraic, he's a Sambel member now. Chibs talks about him occasionally." Jax recalled, trying to remember as much information as he could. "I think he's around twenty-five or six. Chibs last went to Ireland ten years ago briefly and under the radar, to smooth out the gun deal when McKeevy took over from O'Carroll. He said he got to see Padraic again, and mentioned he was fifteen back then."

“That’s right.” Piney agreed. “Padraic’s Caucasian too, and Pixie’s clearly mixed race, so if they are directly related, they have to have different father’s considering Cait’s not a black woman, that is if Pixie is from Cait and not from someone else.” Piney theorised, trying to fit the pieces together and feeling like he was barking up the wrong tree, he just didn’t know which tree to ‘woof’ at.

“Does Chibs have any other relatives?” Charlie asked, trying to think over the time she’s spent with Chibs. “He never talks about anyone else except for his ex-wife, daughter, and very occasionally, his nephew.” She recalled.

Piney shook his head, thinking intently. "No, at least not that I've heard of and I've known Chibs for almost two decades.”

“What if we DNA tested Pixie and Chibs, y’know, just to see if that sheds some light on this. Pixie deserves answers, it’s obvious when you talk to her about his stuff that it stresses the hell out of her. If we can find answers, that might help her feel better about it and help with the obvious abandonment issues she has with her mom.” Juice put forward, earning startled glances from the others.

“How are we supposed to get DNA from Pixie and not tell her? That’s a little immoral.” Donna queried, trying to think of what the kindest thing would be to do in this situation. She agreed with Juice that this was a heavy burden on Pixie’s shoulders that answers would or could alleviate, but not telling her why they were doing it felt wrong to Donna. On the other hand, she also knew that telling Pixie their suspicions in the frame of mind she was in would only cause her more mental stress. “We could wait until things lessen and then talk to her about it.” Donna reasoned, trying to appeal to the rest of the group.

"But what if things don't lessen?" Kip spoke up, worriedly. "I mean we got ridiculously close to losing both Pixie and Chibs in less than forty-eight hours of each other, one by Zobelle and the other by Clay. God forbid anything happens to either of them, but their safety isn't guaranteed in this life. So wouldn't it be kinder to be able to provide them both with some kinds of answers so they can at least move forward with that knowledge?" He contemplated, trying to weigh up the options in this morally grey area, glancing at Charlie for moral support.

“Even if we were to do it, we’d need DNA from both Pixie and Chibs. You have to swab the inside of their cheeks to collect the cells from their mouths to test it, and we can’t just waltz up to Pixie and stick a cotton bud in her mouth without her asking questions.” Donna argued, her head aching from trying to work out what the right thing was to do in this situation.

“We do have DNA from her mouth, technically.” Charlie pointed out, gesturing to the white Styrofoam cup of water Pixie had sipped from when Gemma had gotten her a drink to help her calm down. “We could get her to finish drinking from it and take the fresh swab from there?” She suggested to the group who all looked torn about what to do.

“If we do the DNA test and the results come back without any answers, we could just not tell Pixie, and then if they do, we could just wait until things are better and tell her when she’s able to take on that kind of information. It would also give us a chance to talk to Chibs about it when he comes around considering he’s her paternal figure and should know that we’re doing this.” Juice suggested. “I just hate the fact that we’d be lying to Pixie about it, she trusts us implicitly and it was bad enough when we lied to her about the IRA shit. We’re lucky she understood why we did what we did. She talked to me about it privately and told me just how much it had hurt her and shook her trust in us, we can’t do that to her again.” He warned, feeling completely torn as to what to do.

“Why don’t we sleep on this and then take a vote tomorrow?” Kip proposed, thinking of how the Sons made heavy decisions like this when there was no clear way on what to do.

“And whilst we do that, why don’t you see how many ‘Maighreads’ are actually on the birth registry in England? We know Pixie was born in Liverpool, and the name seems really rare, so there can’t be that many, especially Maighread babies born on the second of November nineteen-eighty-six.” Donna recommended, looking to Juice who nodded immediately.

“That’s a good suggestion, thanks, Don.” Juice acknowledged. “I can do that tonight once we deal with the Zobelle bullshit. I’ll finish sorting the laptop out and see if I can find a location first so Clay doesn’t shoot me, and then figure this out.”

"Stay here until you find the info, then that gives me a head start on getting to Zobelle before Clay." Jax instructed, feeling like they now had some sort of plan, but there were still so many unanswered questions about Pixie's past.

“Rodger.” Juice agreed, he was about to continue to talk about Pixie’s possible heritage when the room door opened and Happy came through holding Pixie’s chair and had Pixie on his back looking a lot happier now she was back to normal with one of her closest brothers.

“What’s up?” Pixie asked as Happy set the chair down and Pixie slid off his back. The others in the room looked like they’d been intensely discussing something and were now trying to act normal.

“Just figuring out the Zobelle shit.” Jax covered, watching Pixie go over to the cup on the side and take another sip from it before beckoning Happy over to sit in the circle with her.

“Any luck with the laptop? Did you get in?” Pixie asked Juice, realising he looked anxious again and wondering if it was to do with the computer situation.

“Course I did, I’m going through his files and emails, seeing there’s anything there first. Nothing so far, but I’m still searching.” Juice explained opening the laptop back up again. “You two figured out your beef?” He added, glad to see Pixie and Happy looked relaxed for the moment.

“Yeah, we went to a utility closet and talked. Happy broke a few brooms but I made him duct tape the handles back together so they can at least be used again still.” Pixie explained, nudging Happy in the ribs playfully and he retaliated by poking her stomach causing Pixie to giggle a little.

“Good. You both needed that.” Jax smiled, seeing Pixie and Happy interacting, she brought out a side Happy that none of the others were ever able to, he was gentle and soft with Pixie and so loving, like a grizzly bear with a cub. Pixie got up from her seat and went to check on Chibs again, picking up his right hand and kissing the back of it gently before brushing some of his shaggy grey hair away from his eyes so it wouldn’t bother him.

“Hi dad, we’re all here for you when you’re ready to wake up.” Pixie told him softly. “Tha gaol agam ort, dad. I really need a hug from you.” She added in a whisper, kissing his cheek and resting her forehead against his temple as she closed her eyes to refrain from letting the tears slip down her cheeks, she didn’t want to cry anymore. Now she just wanted to fix things. When Pixie opened her eyes again, she half-expected Chibs’ eyes to be open, but when they remained closed, her heart ached just a little more as she straightened up. There was a knock at the door and Hale appeared in the doorway as he stuck his head around it, surprised to see so many people in Chibs’ room.

“Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if I could talk to you guys for a moment.” He said politely, shutting the door behind him. Jax and Pixie came over to him immediately, eager to see if the Deputy had made any headway.

“Sure, what’s up, Hale-Storm?” Pixie asked him, folding her arms across her chest.

“I’m sorry about Chibs, kid.” Hale told her sincerely, looking over her shoulder at Chibs’ unconscious form for a moment, wishing the best for him. “I know Gemma won’t talk to me, but I’ve been thinking about trying to go after the woman she saw during her attack. She might have some of the answers we’re looking for or potentially could be persuaded into telling where Zobelle is.”

“Her name’s Polly Zobelle.” Jax told him. “We can’t find her on many records, pretty sure you’ve found that wall though. Gemma and Donna have both seen her though.” He informed Hale before looking over his shoulder. “Don, c’mere.” Jax called her over. Donna got up immediately and dashed over, eager to help where she could.

“Can you tell Hale what Polly looked like?” Pixie asked her.

“Sure thing, she was about my height, in her early thirties, short blonde bob, blue eyes, slim built though she has more of an hourglass figure. She has light blue eyes, fair skin, straight nose and full lips. I think she has a few freckles, but she was moving too quickly for me to tell properly as Gemma gave a good chase, but I tried to remember as many details on her as I could to help the Sons as it seemed important.” Donna explained as Hale hurriedly noted down the information Donna had given him, wishing other witnesses were as good as Donna.

“That’s really good, thank you, miss.” Hale said graciously, Donna smiled in response, happy to have been useful.

“She was driving the same silver car that almost killed Chibs.” Pixie added. “So, she’s definitely connected to both attacks.”

“She could definitely be a good lead, I’ll put out a BOLO for her.” Hale agreed, nodding to himself as he put his notepad away. His radio crackled to life and he turned around to answer it. The others stepped back for privacy and Donna went back to the group, deciding to check if Piney needed anything considering he’d been staying by Chibs’ side since that morning. She suggested he got some food from the cafeteria and stretched his legs, and Charlie and Kip decided to do the same as Kip needed to move around to help make sure he didn’t develop any clots post-surgery. As the trio left, Hale finished listening to his radio and moved over to where Pixie and Jax were checking in on Juice.

“That was one of my officers, she’s found Darby, pulled him over in one of the suburbs on the Charming outskirts.” Hale let them know, watching Pixie and Jax immediately get ready to leave.

“Let’s go.” Jax said to Hale, making it clear they’d be tailing him to have their own interrogation with Darby. Hale nodded his agreement, and Pixie said goodbye to Juice, Donna, Happy and Chibs before she and Jax left the room.

“She’s limping.” Happy grunted once the door had closed behind them.

“Don’t think she took her prosthetic off for long last night. She didn’t sleep either.” Donna told him. “Jax said she’s barely eaten a thing, he got her to eat some chicken nuggets but nothing else.”

Happy ran a hand along his head in a sign of stress. “Fuck.” He growled, trying to come up with something to help Pixie.

🖤🖤🖤

Hale pulled his jeep up to the side of the curb outside some suburban houses where one of the PD’s squad cars were parked and two officers were standing to the side of a black two-thousand and five Chrysler Voyager. Pixie and Jax got from Jax’s bike and took off their helmets, coming to stand next to Hale as officer Fowler approached them. She was around five-foot-seven and had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a fringe. Hale liked working with her on jobs and patrols as she was a hard worker and had a straight-forward approach to things. She could also outrun most of the male officers on the squad as she was a runner in her spare time and sometimes Hale and Fowler went on runs and the occasional charity marathon together.

“He’s pissed.” Fowler said in greeting, giving Hale a smirk as she handed over the keys to Darby’s car. Hale gave her a nod as she turned to walk back to stand with the other officer, a male in his early forties who was around Hale’s height and had short black hair and a squarish face. Hale recognised him as officer Collison and gave him a nod of thanks too. Darby got out of his vehicle; he was wearing a white vest top under a short-sleeved blue shirt which was unbuttoned so his swastika tattoo on the base of his neck was clearly exposed.

“What the hell is this?” Darby asked frustratedly, but quietly as he eyed Hale, Jax and Pixie as they reached him.

“Where you headed?” Hale asked in a cheerful manner, like this was a casual conversation between a concerned officer of the law and a regular Charming citizen.

“Why do you care?” Darby snapped at him. “And why are they with you?” He added, looking at Jax and Pixie again. Pixie gave him a death glare and took satisfaction in seeing Darby shift uncomfortably, no doubt having heard what she’d been capable of with Happy in the warehouse. Darby turned his attention back to Hale to get rid of the uneasy feeling he got when looking at the black girl with fury in her eyes. “You on their payroll now too?” He badgered Hale, trying to get a rise out of him so he could feel some control over the situation.

“Just answer the question.” Jax spoke up, taking off his sunglasses and looking into Darby’s eyes to intimidate him, which wasn’t hard considering the guy was a coward through and through. The squad car with the two officers started up and drove off, which meant Darby was stuck with two Sons and a cop who apparently wasn’t operating on a no-judgement policy especially when it came to racists. Darby calmed his demeanour and tried to appear compliant.

“I’m goin’ to see my mom, she’s sick.” Darby explained, putting on a concerned tone in his voice.

Hale narrowed his eyes. “Your mother died last month.” Hale informed him. Pixie gave a little giggle, liking the fact Darby was squirming and being caught in his own lies.

“My other mother.” Darby argued trying to keep the lie going.

“A’ight.” Jax put in, getting tired of playing into Darby’s bullshit. “Where’s Zobelle?” He asked, tone authoritative and firm. Darby looked from Hale to Jax and back again.

“How should I know?” He asked them, still trying to play innocent.

“Because Zobelle’s acting like the second coming of Hitler and you and your army of gormless troglodytes have been acting like his henchmen, so we have no doubt in our minds that you know exactly where he’s fucked off to and you’re on your way to continue your ‘yes master’ ass-kissing.” Pixie spoke up sharply but stayed in control as she understood causing any kind of scene in this type of twitching net curtain neighbourhood wouldn't bode well for the Sons or Hale. Jax and Hale smiled at Pixie’s response to Darby especially when he looked so taken aback by it.

“What is this? Is this about the blast last night?” Darby asked, taking a step sideways away from Pixie and trying to ignore her.

“What do you think?” Hale fired back, thinking about the time Unser punched Darby in the stomach and visualising it.

“Okay, if Zobelle did have something to do with it, the Nords knew nothing about it.” Darby appealed, trying to sound reasonable.

“I call bullshit.” Pixie replied, putting her head to one side, analysing Darby’s body language. “For the so-called ‘superior race’, you’re pretty fuckin’ undeveloped in the IQ department, I’ve seen two-year-olds lie better than you.” She added, watching the blood rush to Darby’s cheeks as he got more frustrated.

“Well, unlike Samcro, we don’t blow shit up in our own town.” Darby argued back petulantly.

“No, you just create meth labs instead, because that’s _so_ much better than a little TNT.” Pixie quipped back sarcastically, smiling at the way Darby’s mouth clamped shut at her reply. Darby didn’t like how Pixie was completely unafraid of him, it unnerved him and made him a little scared. In his mind, Pixie was below him, something closer to an animal and she should be giving him the respect he so rightly deserved. She was like a dog baring its fangs at him and unafraid to bite.

Jax smirked at Pixie’s responses to Darby, she was running circles around him and it was amusing to watch. “You don’t show up for work this mornin’, now you’re headed out of town. You runnin’ from somethin’?” Jax asked in his cocky yet suave way.

Darby could see he was getting absolutely nowhere with fooling any of them, and knew the longer he beat around the bush, the more likely he was going to feel like a fool again and possibly get verbally ripped into by Pixie. He gave a deep sigh of resignation and looked down at the ground for a second.

“I got a heads up that shit might go down.” He explained in defeat. “No other details.” Darby finished, Jax’s brow furrowed at his description and he wondered who tipped him off, and whether it had something to do with the explosion, or whether the Sons were about to run into another trap. “I’m on my way to Vegas. That’s it. That’s the truth.” Darby finished. Jax looked down at Pixie who was busily analysing Darby. Jax raised an eyebrow and Pixie bobbed her head.

“Yup, he’s tellin’ the truth.” Pixie agreed, watching Darby shift uncomfortably over being psychoanalysed.

“You know anythin’ about Polly Zobelle?” Hale asked him, putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, she usually hangs with Weston. Don’t know much more about her. Can I go?” Darby asked, the petulant tone coming back into his voice.

Hale knew there wasn’t much more they’d be getting out of Darby without him causing a scene so glanced at Jax, who nodded. Hale gave Darby his keys back and the trio watched him storm away angrily.

“What’s gonna happen with Weston’s kids?” Pixie asked Hale once Darby had driven off. Hale was glad to see that Pixie had concern for them, she saw past the environment they’d been brought up in and was seeing the kids as innocents that had been unfairly wrapped up in all of this.

"Lyla's friends came with some CPS workers to help get them into a safe house, for now. PD tried contacting Weston, but he's gone radio-silent, and hasn't answered any of the messages we've left him saying we have his kids in custody. Once the paperwork goes through, most likely there will be a court hearing where Weston will be deemed an unfit parent due to the horror show that was his house, the fact the kids don't seem to be in any kind of formal education, and the fact he left them alone with weapons which they were able to fire. Lyla's friends, a couple by the name of Lisa and Tucker Keebler, are already filing to get temporary custody of the boys and get them into therapy as soon as they can. I spoke with them briefly and they're experienced foster parents who specialise in kids with behavioural issues. They seem very understanding and like a good influence for the boys, all we need to do now is get Weston far away from them." Hale told Jax and Pixie, who both looked reassured that the boys were in safe hands now.

“That’s good.” Jax acknowledged. “I’m amazed that the kids lasted that long in that environment without shooting each other.” He shook his head, the image of little Cliff holding the handgun in his little hand burned into Jax’s mind. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**** As requested, I put up another Pixie mood board at the top of the chapter, so I really hope you angels like it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter too, this took a little longer than I wanted to, but I wanted to make sure I was putting my best work out here as that's what you wonderful sweethearts deserve. Please let me know your thoughts, feelings, critiques or ideas either down in the comments below or in my inbox as I love talking with all of you and take everything you have to say on board. I hope you all have a magical day/night wherever you are and just know I'm sending hugs and positive vibes your way!  ** **

**** -Lulu ♥♥♥ ** **

**** P.S.: Here's a positive reminder just in case you need it: If someone said or did something mean to you today, what they did has nothing to do with you and everything to do with themselves. Those mean words or actions, that others have done to you are not a reflection of you. They are a reflection of that person’s own character. Their actions have nothing to do with you, so don’t let it harbour a place inside you. You are better and stronger and deserve positivity and kindness, so be kind to yourself and don't let those words that only took a few moments to say, live within you for the next few weeks, months, or the rest of your life. You are magical and wonderful and unique, don't ever forget that! ** **

**** ** **


	53. Plans Revealed

** WARNING: Mention of Intrusive Thoughts, Death & Angst. **

“So, what do we do now?” Pixie asked Jax as he put his helmet down on the handlebars of his bike, then stepped up onto the grass verge that bordered the small parking lot and the rural park on the edge of Charming where he’d pulled in to.

“We wait, kid, either for Hale’s as he’s gonna track down Polly as he’s got all his scouts lookin’ around, or for Juice if he manages to find anythin’ on Weston’s PC.” Jax told her, turning back around and seeing Pixie idling by his bike still, he walked back to Pixie’s side and grabbed her wrist towing her up the grass verge and then to the grassy slope on the other side. The landscape looked like there had once been a big lake in the middle of the park due to the large inverted dome shape that the ground made. The lake had long since dried out and the plants had taken over it, so it was now covered in grass, meadow flowers, a few trees, and shrubs that had taken residence there instead. Jax sat down on the slope and patted the ground next to him, motioning for Pixie to do the same, which she did, if a little reluctantly.

“Isn’t there more we could do? Like maybe go looking ourselves, or -” Pixie suggested agitatedly, biting her lip when Jax cut her off and put a hand over hers where she’d begun to pick at the skin on the sides of her fingers.

“Piglet, you’re runnin’ on fumes here, you need to rest.” Jax urged, sounding authoritative and brotherly, especially when his expressions softened, seeing the way Pixie’s shoulders slumped and she hid her face from him by turning away slightly. “You know I’m right, kid, nothin’s gonna go wrong if you just let go for a little while.” He added gently, reaching over and putting his arms around Pixie’s waist before he pulled her up against him and lay down with her so Pixie’s torso was resting on his.

“I know, I just feel like…” Pixie mumbled, trailing off as she searched for the right words.

“Like everything’s slipping through your fingers and the more you grab, the more it flows through?” Jax filled in, knowing exactly how Pixie was feeling, because to an extent, he felt the same way. He didn’t have the same pressures like fearing for his life due to Jimmy, or worrying about his past, but he had his own fears that filled in those gaps, like fearing for the future of his family and his boys, and fearing for what the club was going to look like when he finally took over, whether it was going to be in ruins by then due to Clay and the other threats.

Pixie nodded her head against Jax’s shoulder, rolling around so she could face him. “Yeah, I never know what to do when things get like this, it makes me want to fight harder, but then things go wrong anyway. It happened in the months leading up to the massacre.” Pixie replied quietly, her eyes taking on a haunted look. Jax put a hand behind his head so he could see Pixie better and tightened his grip on her with his other arm so she felt secure and safe, wishing he could take the pain out of Pixie.

“Tell me about it?” Jax asked her softly, knowing the people Pixie usually told this stuff weren’t around, like Chibs or Tig, and Jax didn’t want Pixie keeping it all inside. He expected her to shut down, shake her head or change the subject, but Pixie gave a small nod instead.

“After I was kidnapped by Jimmy and almost killed by him along with Nicky and Piper, Bruce went ahead with the deal because he was afraid, I’d die in the next attack or that more people would be hurt. He didn’t tell me and kept it a secret until I became VP at twenty and I found out about the secret at the end of my first year with the patch. I discovered what they’d hidden from me and Bruce and I had our huge fight before the club agreed to stop the running. It wasn’t a unanimous vote because it happened so suddenly. Tiny Mouse was against it, he tried to say that the guns were beneficial to us and that it was helping us to become more powerful, but Bruce wouldn’t listen to him. Some of the other Sons did though, so the tension in the club began to get stronger. I was desperate to get the club out as soon as possible and even though we tapered the gun-running off over the next four months after that, so as not to anger Jimmy. He still got mad that he was losing his hold over us though, we just didn’t know it at the time. The club got anxious during those four months and then afterwards when we cut ties completely. The longer nothing happened, the more everyone got tense and went on high alert. We had an uneasy two months of no activity from them, and most of us were scattered across the country on runs during that time just so we didn’t end up going for each other’s throats. Twenty-eight strong-willed Sons who can’t agree is a recipe for disaster. It was also a way Bruce and I devised to protect them just in case an attack did occur, that way we could guarantee at least some Sons would survive. Tiny Mouse got very distant from Bruce and myself, I tried to repair the relationship, but he resented me, I think. During those months it felt like all hell was breaking out around us and that we were getting pushed closer and closer to our demise with no way of stopping it. No matter how hard I fought, it still felt like there was nothing I could do. It just slipped through my fingers. The Sons got tired of living on high alert during those long months. Nothing was happening and they thought Jimmy had moved on, they let their guards down. Then on the seventh month, January, it was decided that we’d have a party for Lennon in an attempt to get the club back in line. To get them to remember that they’re all family and we need to stick together.” Pixie finished regretfully, on the verge of tears but doing her level best to hold them back.

“Darlin’.” Jax breathed whilst imagining the sheer amount of stress Pixie must have been under during that time. No wonder Pixie was so wound up, the feeling of the pressure mounting on her now was most likely giving her flashbacks to Highton before it crumbled under Jimmy’s iron fist. “We won’t let that happen again, we just have to keep trying, but we have to be smarter.” Jax thought aloud, trying to find something to say to make Pixie feel better. “I know all the tension with us versus Opie, Clay and Tig must feel like the divide between you, Bruce and Tiny Mouse, but I do think that we can salvage those bonds. Tig and you have already made steps to do that and if we can find out what’s driving Ope to go down this path, then maybe we can make him see sense.” Jax theorised, stroking Pixie’s curls which seemed to comfort the both of them.

“Yeah, I hope so. Tiny Mouse was a good uncle to me, Nicky and Piper growing up, and it really hurt when we started getting distant. He was originally from Dungloe in Northern Ireland and moved over to England as an adult, travelled for a little while and met Bruce, Will, and Viktor as they were setting up the Highton Hogs, so he went way back with Bruce. They used to have the funniest drunken arguments as both were rowdy and would start yelling Irish and British slang at each other to see who could come up with the best insults before they’d hug it out and drink more whiskey. He’d take me out for ice cream or bike rides a lot whilst I was a kid, it felt like he was trying to be a second dad to me at times.” Pixie reminisced with a sad smile, thinking back to how fun those moments of her childhood were as well as the fact that they were long gone, and the people who made it special were dead and buried, save for Francesca.

“That must have been entertaining to see, Piney used to take me and Ope out for ice cream a lot too.” Jax recalled, thinking back to much simpler times. “Didn’t you mention that Tiny Mouse had an issue with Will?” He queried, trying to stitch together the various pieces of information Pixie had given him during their down times and some bits that Bobby had mentioned in passing.

“Yeah, there was a shift in my relationship with Tiny around that time too.” Pixie confirmed, steadying her breathing before she continued. “When I was reaching my teen years, he started getting into trouble with Will and had a huge argument with Bruce over Tiny wanting to be VP. Tiny wanted more power in the club and to be able to make some decisions, but Bruce wanted Will to stay as VP and Viktor as Sergeant. Things got very vicious with Will and Tiny during this time, and then Jimmy started coming onto the scene and threatened the Sons with various small-scale attacks before his big one on me, Nicky and Piper. Will blamed Tiny for suggesting that we go out that night and for not keeping a closer eye on us. He couldn’t deal with the fact I survived, and his daughter didn’t too, it was just a horrible time for him, and he ended up handing in his kutte and leaving. Tiny and I were never the same after that attack either, we got better, but it was always like there was something unspoken with him, like he had an issue with me but would never verbalise it, so all I got was this angry, awkward energy off of him.” Pixie described, deep hurt flashing across her face as she described the situation to Jax.

“You worried that somethin’ like that’s gonna happen here?” Jax guessed, hugging Pixie tighter against him protectively, thinking about how much that must have affected Pixie, maybe why she was so openly loving with people now. She didn’t want to lose anyone else.

“Yeah, I love this family so freaking much. I can’t deal with having arguments with them or feeling like we’re on opposing sides, it feels too much like things are going to get as bad as that again.” Pixie confessed, her hands grasping Jax’s kutte tightly, needing to feel secure as she looked up at the blue sky.

“I get afraid about stuff like that too, both with the club and with Lyla.” Jax admitted, hoping that sharing a similar experience would help Pixie to feel less alone. It seemed to work as she looked back at him with an almost hopeful expression, wanting to hear what he had to say. “Around the time my dad passed away, he got into bad arguments with Clay, there was a lot of club tension and even though I was a kid at the time, fifteen, I still felt it, JT would come home late at night and so angry, throwing bottles around the kitchen thinking I was asleep, Gem would try to calm him down but he’d just go and sit out on the back porch alone. I’d go out sometimes and brink him a cigarette and a shot of whiskey and he’d talk a little bit with me about it. I think he just needed to vent to someone who wasn’t involved with the club. I felt the tension through that and seeing my dad so wrapped up in anger, sometimes I’d see fear in his eyes too. Once he’d talked to me for a while and sent me back to bed he’d go to his office, lock the door and I’d go to sleep listening to his typewriter through the wall.” Jax revealed, confessing memories that only he and Opie knew about. Jax tended to keep the memories of JT buried deep as the pain was raw, but with Pixie, he felt able to lift the lid just a little. He trusted her and he knew she’d understand due to the trauma she’d been through too. Pixie reached up and tucked some of Jax’s blonde strands behind his ear in a show of sisterly love.

“I think parents sometimes forget how easy it is for kids to take on the parent’s burdens as their own. The kids naturally want to help the people they see as role models and heroes, seeing as those parents have always done the same for them. I know growing up with Bruce, sometimes he’d come to my room at night and take me back to his bed where we’d lay down together and he’d tell me things about the club that I was too young to understand, but Bruce just needed an outlet. He always phrased things like ‘when you become VP, remember this’ or ‘when you become president, you need to do this differently’. It was never a question of whether I was or wasn’t going to become a Son to him, it was just a matter of time. I grew up surrounded by the Sons, learning how to do things and memorising the rules like they were law. That’s why I prospected so early, by sixteen I already was doing prospect-level jobs and I was able to keep up with the other Sons with my riding and weaponry, so it just made sense. I thought I’d at least hit thirty before I became VP, but Bruce started having trouble with his hands, he was in his fifties by that point, so it was only natural, especially with the life we lead. Doc Doc found that he had the early stages of arthritis in his hands, and most likely would lose mobility in strength in them at an alarming rate as Bruce refused to slow down and accommodate, he didn’t want to show weakness of any kind. So, he sat me down two weeks after my twentieth birthday and told me that it was time for me to learn from him. He wanted to use my VP status as a way for me to learn on the job, basically learning as I went, we expected that Bruce had at least another five years if that, so I had time to pick up as much as I could. Then Jimmy stepped in and the rest is history.” Pixie clarified, her voice sounding tense. Pixie’s young age and introduction to the Sons finally made sense, but Jax couldn’t help but feel like it was way too much pressure to put on a kid.

“I completely get that, Ope and I prospected at sixteen too, then we patched in nineteen-ninety-five. We weren’t given a lot to do, mainly grunt work and a lot of the guys don’t consider us to have been fully patched until we turned twenty and actually started knuckling down and doing proper work for the club as they considered us kids until then.” Jax explained, thinking back to the early days. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I got slapped with VP at twenty though, I got it much later than that, I don’t even know how I’d have handled that pressure then, hell, I was stumbling around adulthood trying to figure out who the hell I was gonna be still. Ope and Donna handled it better as they had Ellie on the way, but me? I was a mess.” Jax thought aloud, he looked down at Pixie and saw a small mischievous smile on her face.

“ _Was_?” Pixie teased, Jax had been expecting this remark the second he saw her smile and it just made him laugh harder, relieved that Pixie was feeling well enough to joke around. Jax playfully jabbed her in the side as Pixie giggled with him.

“Little shit!” Jax chuckled, sitting up and wrestling with Pixie as she tried to wriggle out of his hold before they ended up tumbling and rolling across the grass, laughing and shoving each other like kids. After having so much tension on their shoulders, it was very therapeutic for them to just let off steam with each other and make each other laugh.

After a while of playing around Jax and Pixie paused for a moment to catch their breath, Jax lay back on the grass with Pixie resting her head on his stomach trying to pick out the grass from her hair. Jax helped whilst also making teasing remarks, just to keep hearing Pixie’s giggly little laugh that she did. Jax loved that sound as it made him laugh too and reminded him of everything Jax and Pixie had been through together so far and how she had never once faltered in having his back. When Jax’s phone trilled from inside his kutte, both Pixie and Jax sighed at the sound, not wanting to engage back with the stressful reality of their situation quite yet. Jax took the phone out anyway and answered it once he saw Hale’s name on the caller ID.

“Wassup?” Jax greeted casually. Pixie turned her head to look at Jax, wanting to listen in and he idly stroked her hair whilst mouthing ‘Hale’.

“My officers tracked down Polly Zobelle, she’s at the cigar shop, clearing up the wreckage.” Hale notified, keys jingling through the phone as he got into his police jeep.

Jax propped himself up on his right elbow, half-sitting up. “You gonna go down there?” He queried.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you.” Hale agreed before the phone went dead. Jax tucked it back in his pocket as Pixie sat up.

“They’ve found Polly, Hale’s gonna talk to her.” Jax explained as he helped Pixie to her feet.

“Maybe that’ll help us figure out where Zobelle and Weston’ve gone to ground.” Pixie replied as they started walking up the slope to Jax’s bike. “I’ve been thinking about the kids, what they said to us.” She added, Jax raised an eyebrow in question. “Little Duke said Zobelle and Weston went to go see some Irishmen at a church.” Pixie recalled, looking up at Jax to see if he was on the same wavelength.

“Been thinking about that too, I think the Hayes’ have made some new friends. Only Irishmen I can think of that could remotely be part of this, aside from Jimmy and the Falcarragh crew, but if it was Jimmy, we’d know about it for sure.” Jax mused, watching Pixie’s physical response to hearing Jimmy and the Falcarragh crew being mentioned, tensing up uncontrollably and her hands balling into fists.

“I hope you’re right, Jackie.” Pixie said gravely before they reached Jax’s bike and they got ready to leave.

🖤🖤🖤

Hale pulled up outside the ‘Impeccable Smokes’ cigar shop and took in the wreckage that was already evident from merely glancing at the storefront. Two Charming PD officers, Officer Warder and Officer Donald, were standing leaning against the side of their squad car looking at the store with their arms folded, waiting for Hale to arrive. They both looked up when Hale got out of his jeep and he approached them with a friendly nod. Officer Fred Warner was a black man in his mid-thirties that Hale was good friends with as they had gone to high school together and then through police training before joining the Charming PD ranks. Warner was taller than Hale at around five feet eleven inches and had an angular face, broad nose and deep-set light brown eyes that always looked like he was deep in thought. Officer Danielle Donald was Caucasian and in her early forties with ginger hair tied in a sleek bun. She had a narrow face with green eyes that always looked stern and Hale knew she took her career very seriously. Hale knew Donald did have a lighter side to her as they would occasionally go to the bar together after their shifts and they would always have a good time, laughing and talking until they were both able to shrug off the pressures of their job for an evening.

“We know what happened here?” Hale greeted the officers, putting his hands on his hips and looking around at the street.

“Fatima Imran, owner of the bridal boutique across the road said she saw the Sons here earlier this afternoon. Wouldn’t say if this was them, just that she saw them.” Officer Donald reported, sounding a little bit annoyed that Fatima wouldn’t outright accuse the Sons.

“I spoke to Ahote Totsi, the flower shop owner and got a similar story, the locals really don’t like the new neighbours.” Officer Warner added; his tone very much in agreement with the local shop owners.

Hale nodded unsurprised. He’d be suspecting this was the answer he was going to receive. “Alright, I’ll go see if we can get Miss Zobelle to talk. Why don’t you both get a drink from the sandwich shop? Today’s not a day to be dehydrated.” Hale instructed, making a loose gesture to the bright and warm weather they were experiencing in Charming. Warner and Donald nodded before striding a few doors down the street. With them gone, Hale turned his attention back to the storefront, looking at the shattered glass door and the hurricane aftermath inside. The huge display shelves and cabinets were tipped over, glass and other debris littered the carpet and all the furniture had been thrown around. Nothing seemed to have been left behind in the wake of the attack and at the centre of it all, stood a young woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a scowl. She was wearing a sleeveless white cotton vest top, with a sheer white short-sleeved blouse over the top that was unbuttoned and loose. She’d paired it with black bootleg jeans and black suede high heels. Even though the look was smart-casual, Hale could tell she came from money and when the woman looked up from where she was sweeping up some of the glass with a broom, he caught two diamond stud earrings that he was ninety-per cent sure cost more than his monthly wage. He stepped forwards and looked around the store.

“Some mess.” He commented to the woman who matched Donna’s description to a T. She was very pretty and had a doe-eyed innocent look to her, though Hale was sure that was just an act.

“I’ve already filed a report.” She replied, giving him a dismissive glance before she leant the broom against the cash register island and turned around to face him fully, clasping her hands in front of her daintily.

“Yeah, I know. We’ll look into that.” Hale replied as he strode over to her, his tone just as clipped and almost sarcastic, thinking about the things he knew about this woman. How she’d lured Gemma to her car and beat her over the head before kidnapping her, how she’d happily done it knowing what Weston and Zobelle had planned for Gemma, how she’d played a part in almost blowing up Chibs, and there was no doubt in Hale’s mind that she’d done many more things behind the scenes as there was an intelligent spark in the young woman’s eyes. She also carried herself confidently and strongly, like she had absolutely nothing to fear and thought she was above everyone, even Hale.

“Yeah, I’m sure you will.” The woman replied with a thankful smile and a tip of the head, though her eyes and tone said she knew the report probably wouldn’t even be filed. Hale nodded his head as he walked, doing a half-circle around her, looking her over with a detective’s eye and showing he was openly psychoanalysing her and that he knew she was not the victim here.

“You must be Ethan Zobelle’s daughter.” Hale acknowledged, keeping his tone friendly, though Hale couldn’t keep the accusatory stare from his eyes.

“Polly.” Polly Zobelle replied politely and cordially, though her eyes betrayed her too.

“I’m the deputy chief.” Hale introduced, sounding authoritative.

“I know.” Polly dismissed, her smile turning thin-lipped and a little strained.

“I’m looking for your dad.” Hale replied, watching her reaction to his question. She did a very good job of concealing her true reaction, instead she gave Hale an off-handed shake of the head.

“Haven’t seen him.” Polly replied, her tone saying she wished she could be of use whilst her face gave Hale exactly what he needed to know.

“Well,” Hale replied, putting one hand on his hip and straightening his stance, “why don’t you give him a call?” He instructed, putting on his best authoritative tone. “It’s important that I connect with him.”

Polly’s facade started to slip as she sassily put a hand on the island next to her and gave Hale a slightly displeased look. “I’m not his keeper.” She snipped, showing her patience was starting to wear thin.

“He’s wanted for questioning.” Hale pressed sternly. “And if you’re lying to me, that means you're interfering with a criminal investigation.” He added, showing that although Polly thought she was better than Hale, he wasn’t fazed by her and was growing tired of her.

Polly chuckled to herself with a grin and a shake of the head. She tipped her head to the side and Hale couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was when she smiled like that, too bad she was rotten to the core, which was evident as soon as she spoke. “What do I look like? One of your inbred natives?” Polly retorted callously. Hale bit his bottom lip to stop himself from lashing out at Polly as a raging fire set deep within Hale’s core. If Polly was so brazen about her racism when speaking to Hale, it was no wonder the other Charming residents didn’t like her, and Hale hated to think what she may have said to them in passing. Polly seemed to revel in the reaction she got out of Hale, grinning widely before she motioned to the door with her head. “C’mon, charge me or get out.” She quipped, trying to take control of the situation, but Hale was nowhere near done. He came for answers, and he was goddamn getting them.

Hale studied Polly’s unabashed posture and smug expression before he took his black leather gloves from his pocket and put one on his right hand. Polly watched him do so with her manicured brows slightly furrowed. “I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do.” Hale answered her finally, his tone calm but his face warped into a sneer. He picked up a large triangular shard of glass from the countertop in his gloved hand and gestured to Polly with it. “I slice open my arm, charge you with aggravated assault on a peace officer.” Hale told her boldly, his tone absolute, showing he wasn’t playing around anymore and there was no question that he would or wouldn’t do it. Polly fixed him with a challenging stare and continued to appear casual, though Hale caught the slight tension that appeared in her shoulder. “My old man was a judge.” Hale continued. “You’ll do a three-year pop at the Sanwa Dyke Lodge, no questions asked.” He finished, Hale’s tone turning sharp and definite.

Polly visibly gulped and her shoulders slumped a little as she looked at the glass shard and then back up at Hale’s furious face. When she made no other motion and no verbal response. Hale turned it up a notch by shrugging and then going to pull his sleeve up to reveal his wrist before he began moving the glass shard closer to his skin. Polly’s eyes were glued to the shard as she watched it in slight horror. “There’s a big rally at the Christian Centre in Morada.” She blurted out quickly, causing Hale to halt his advances with the glass and slowly lock eyes with Polly. He was suspicious about the information but decided to go with it.

“The league?” He asked sharply, maintaining eye contact with Polly as she tried to maintain her composure.

“Weston’s rowdy crowd. Prison muscle.” Polly elaborated, putting her hand back down on the counter and calming herself down, putting back the innocent facade again like a mask and cloak. “Daddy’s giving his reformer speech. Tends to work ‘em up.” She added, looking away for a moment and then back up at Hale as he put the glass back down on the counter. He gave a nod and then took his glove off.

“Need you to come with me.” He told her sternly. Polly looked up at him in slight puzzlement.

“Why? I told you the truth.” Polly replied, folding her arms across her chest.

“That truth needs to stay between us.” Hale responded, roughly grabbing Polly’s upper arm and pushing her towards the door. “Gonna keep that from your _daddy_ for a while.” He added, unable to keep the disgusted tone from his voice. When they got outside, Officer Warner was waiting with his back to the window and looked a little surprised to see Hale leading Polly out. “Station House.” Hale instructed.

Officer Warner gave a nod and grasped Polly’s upper arm and led her to the squad car. He didn’t miss how Polly looked at his hand on her arm and gave him a look of revulsion like his mere existence sickened her. Officer Warner didn’t feel the slightest bit sorry when he opened the back passenger door of the squad car and pushed Polly into it, making her lose her balance on the edge of the sidewalk, tottering on her stilettos before she ungracefully tumbled into the car. Officer Warner slammed the door behind her and looked over the car roof at Officer Donald who gave him a smirk before they both got into the squad car and drove off to the station. Hale watched them go, then turned to see Jax and Pixie were waiting for him by the hood of his jeep. Jax was sitting side-saddle on his bike with his helmet hanging from the handlebars, whilst Pixie had jumped up and was now sitting on the hood of Hale’s jeep with her legs swinging gently in front of the grill. She gave him a cheeky wave and a smile and Hale took a slow inhalation and exhalation before he walked over to the pair of them.

“Get off my jeep.” Hale said in greeting, though he wasn’t surprised when Pixie made no movement to get off.

“How’d it go?” Pixie asked him instead, fiddling with the clasp on her helmet and studying Hale’s face, seeing the remnants of the fury there and wondering what had set him off so badly.

“Zobelle. He’s at the Christian Centre in Morada. A big Aryan membership rally tonight.” Hale replied brusquely. Pixie frowned at his words, thinking hard.

Jax did the same for a second and then stood up. “Can Morada PD pick him up?” He asked Hale, cocking his head to one side in thought.

“Sounds like Weston’s prison crew. Could get ugly. Better off sending the sheriffs.” Hale replied swiftly, his mind whirring too, thinking about the prospect of how many ways the take-down could potentially go wrong.

“Okay.” Jax nodded, looking over his shoulder to see what Pixie was thinking and being slightly surprised to see she had one eyebrow raised.

“ _Okay_? Jackie, think smarter here.” Pixie chided gently. Hale and Jax turned around properly to see what Pixie was on about now. “That bitch on heels is related to at _least_ two attacks, she’s the product of slimeball Zobelle, can you seriously trust that what she said is the truth?” Pixie explained in her usual sassy way. The corner of Jax’s mouth went up at her phrasing, but the rest of him remained serious, thinking over what Pixie said.

“You think it’s bull?” Hale asked her, putting his hands on his hips.

“Duh. Besides, when was the last time you saw a horde of ex-felons meeting in a church hall? Seems like the least likely place they’d meet up, and I don’t think Weston’s smart enough to play mind games. This could be Zobelle’s doing, but if it is, it feels too easy.” Pixie continued, thinking out loud and feeling more and more dread creeping up her spine the more she thought about the situation.

“This is the only lead we’ve managed to find though.” Jax reasoned, looking stressed too. “We have no other way of finding him.”

“Polly didn’t look like she was lying, at least, not completely.” Hale put in, rewinding and replaying the conversation he had with her in his head. “Said Zobelle’s giving a ‘reformer speech’ to the masses.”

“He may well be giving a speech, but I doubt it’s to criminals. Meatheads like Weston aren’t receptive to long speeches, they’re men of action and anger, they need quick manipulative words, which Zobelle is more than capable of giving, that’s why he’s so popular, but I just don’t see him giving speeches to an ex-Stockton State cell block.” Pixie shook her head for emphasis over how much she didn’t trust this lead.

“Well if he’s not surrounded by meathead Nazi’s then it’ll make our attack on Zobelle even easier.” Jax reasoned, trying to figure out what the best thing to do in the situation.

Pixie shook her head vehemently. “For all we know, he could have that church rigged. We were lucky with Chibs, we may not be this time.” She replied gravely. “I don’t like this. At. All.” Pixie ground out, showing the clear distress she was feeling inside on her face for the first time during this interaction.

“If we’re smart about this, we may have a chance to get to Zobelle and Weston, we might be able to get past their trap, like we did with Otto, we got to him in time.” Jax thought aloud, though his tone was hesitant and uncertain.

“I bet that was what the War Boys thought before they got sent to the slammer.” Pixie retorted frustratedly. “Zobelle poked them until they snapped and took it out on his store, then they all went to prison for it, whole MC takedown. Clay’s already taken the bait and done this.” Pixie gestured to the smashed cigar store. “He won’t stop and think anymore, even if we don’t go to the church, if Clay finds out, he’ll push the others to go and then you’ll either end up dead or in prison.” Pixie hammered her point home, feeling like there was absolutely nothing she could do. And she hated it. Even if Jax didn’t go to the church, Clay wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to take down Zobelle and Weston and the others would be forced to follow.

“How do you know this was Clay?” Hale asked her. He was intrigued by how smart Pixie was being about the situation, she didn’t think like the other Sons and although the hatred for Zobelle and Weston was clear on her face, Pixie wasn’t falling for the trap.

“Who else would it be?” Pixie asked him with her head tipped to one side and a small half-smile. “I don’t like the thought of you or the sheriffs going down to the church either, innocents shouldn’t get caught in the crossfire.” She added, her care for Hale evident in her tone. Pixie had come to think of Hale as a friend, which was something Pixie hadn’t thought possible before. They were on the complete opposite sides of the law, and yet they were able to work together and occasionally look out for each other.

Hale’s scowl softened at Pixie’s words. “It’s our job. We have to.” He told her quietly but resolutely.

“Your job isn’t to get shot by power-hungry racists, or to go barrelling into clear traps.” Pixie replied before she put her hands up and scrubbed her face, trying to ease her tension. “This could also be a ploy to get all the Sons and the cops focused on the Morada church so they can go after the people left behind, the old ladies, the kids, Chibs in hospital, the studio, the clubhouse, all targets without the Sons in Charming.” Pixie added, her mind swirling with possibilities, each one more horrifying than the next.

“Shit.” Jax murmured. He couldn’t deny Pixie’s theories, they all sounded plausible. “We need a plan of action.” He decided, pulling out his phone. “Call Gemma, tell her to put the women and kids on lockdown at her place, Luann and her dog included. Kip too, he’s in no condition to defend.” Jax instructed, pulling himself into VP mode. Pixie nodded and pulled out her phone immediately. “Then we tell Hap, Piney and Juice what we’ve found here and figure out what the fuck we’re gonna do about it.”

🖤🖤🖤

Juice had already sanitised the hospital bedside table he was using as a makeshift desk twice already, and the seat he was sitting on too, but the intrusive thoughts just kept coming. Hospitals always triggered him relentlessly, it was down to the combination of it being a place where people are ill and dying, as well as the fact there were so many people moving around in it, which meant that germs were everywhere, no matter how much you cleaned. Juice wanted to stay in Chibs’ room with Happy until the others got back from the cafeteria and in case Pixie came back with Jax and they needed his support. The fact that Juice was hacking Weston’s computer wasn’t helping much either, his search history, as well as some of the folders on his desktop, had made Juice physically sick and he’d had to lock himself in the small bathroom connected to Chibs’ hospital room until he’s stopped dry heaving. Weston’s ideals and beliefs were sick and twisted and Juice couldn’t wait for the day he got a bullet between the eyes.

 _Chibs is gonna die if you don’t touch the door handle._ Juice’s intrusive thoughts were playing up with his heightened anxiety and unease, and he tried to argue with it or ignore it, but the voice just kept getting louder and more insistent. _Do you want your friend to die, shithead? Touch the handle!_ Juice shook his head to try and clear it and to push the voice away more. _Chibs is gonna stop breathing and then it’ll be your fault, idiot! Pixie will come back and see you killed him; you’ll kill her too! TOUCH THE DOOR HANDLE!_ Juice leapt up from his seat and stomped over to the door, putting his hand onto the door handle and holding it as tightly as he could.

Happy, who had been watching Juice for a while, looked up from the corner where he’d been casually cleaning his Glocks and sharpening the knives, he kept on him at all times. Happy knew Juice was struggling again but was at a loss of how to help. “You good, bro?” Happy grunted, watching Juice screw his eyes shut as he gripped the door handle so tight his knuckles were turning white.

“No.” Juice responded through gritted teeth. “Brain’s fucked.” He explained, standing rigid and trying not to listen to the thoughts in his head.

“What’s it saying?” Happy asked, putting down his blade and turning in his seat, studying the situation and feeling concern for Juice.

“Don’t wanna say, I’ll sound psychotic.” Juice murmured, looking more distressed, his eyes still closed and body rigid.

Happy gave a rumble chuckle in response. “You think I’m in a position to judge other people’s crazy?” He questioned, slight amusement in his tone. Juice slowly cracked his eyes open and saw Happy’s small smirk and ended up mirroring it.

“You got me there.” Juice replied quietly. “OCD isn’t just being anal about cleaning and germs and organisation and shit, media has it all wrong. A lot of it is intrusive thoughts, anxiety, depression, isolation, and fear. I have the intrusive thoughts all the freakin’ time, they never stop. When I get stressed though, it’s like though thoughts amplify and go to terrifying places that I can’t control and force me to do stuff that I _know_ makes no sense but I have to do anyways, or else something really, really bad might happen and I get filled with this huge sense of dread.” Juice explained as best he could, trying to word it in a way Happy could understand. “Like now, I’m trying to focus on Weston’s computer, but my brain was telling me that if I didn’t touch this handle, Chibs would...would die and it’d be my fault and that Pix would die because of it.” Juice described shakily. Happy saw guilt on Juice’s face and he looked at him in confusion.

“Why’s it your fault?” Happy asked him, voice low and raspy. Parts of Juice’s character were slowly making sense, how he got so frantic out of nowhere sometimes only to dart off and wash his hands, or how he’d tap a door frame in passing, or check plug switches in the clubhouse, or reorganising all the tools on the hanging board in the garage. Happy wondered what all those little compulsions were preventing in Juice’s mind, and how exhausting it must be to constantly be fretting over every little detail.

“Because it just is.” Juice replied, sounding frustrated and defeated. “I can’t make a mistake or stop my constant worrying without feeling hugely responsible for everything. I put that tracker on Pixie’s bike after what happened with Ope because I started obsessing over all the things that could’ve happened to her, and the fact that we wouldn’t have had a clue about it until it was already too late. I had to do something to try and save her, try to prevent all the horrific images and thoughts that were playing out in my brain. Her getting run over, or shot, or bleeding out on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere, or being kidnapped.” Juice described, feeling a sense of relief over being able to open up to someone that wasn’t just Pixie.

Happy felt his chest constrict as he thought about all those nightmare scenarios that could have happened to Pixie and he could understand why Juice felt compelled to GPS track her. Pixie meant the world to Juice, just as she did to Happy, it made him glad that Juice was trying to protect her in his own bizarre way, he just wished it wasn’t at the detriment of Juice’s mental health. “I’m with you on the tracker, might need to put one in her kutte with all the shit she gets herself into. Lil’ Maniac.” Happy mused, watching Juice slowly work himself off the ledge and relaxing his muscles a little, using Happy as a distraction to pull himself out of his spiralling inner monologue.

“Was thinkin’ that too.” Juice smiled a little more. “Sometimes I get scared to be around her or the kids. My intrusive thoughts go violent of their own accord and tell me to harm them, but I’d never do it in a million years.” Juice confessed, his face turning tormented. “Just those thoughts make me panic and feel like a monster.”

Happy shook his head. “You’re the furthest thing from evil, Juice. Believe me.” He told the younger Son firmly, thinking about all the despicable people he’d taken down in his time. “The fact that those thoughts scare and repulse you proves that. I’d be more concerned if you agreed or acted on them, but I know and Pix knows that you’d never. You’re a good guy.” Happy told him truthfully. Juice was surprised that Happy was talking so freely with him, and it occurred to Juice that Happy only talked like this with his inner circle which mainly consisted of Pixie, Tig, his mom and now Juice. Happy was thinking of Juice as a close friend.

“Thanks, bro, means a lot.” Juice replied honestly, feeling a little calmer and was finally able to let go of the door handle and go back to his workstation. Juice began looking through Weston’s files again for a good couple of minutes when Happy put his knife down and straightened up in his seat.

“It’s a heckler.” Happy announced with a triumphant grin. Juice looked at him over the top of the laptop screen with a puzzled expression.

“Context?” Juice prompted with a slight chuckle.

“The fucked-up thoughts. It’s a heckler at a bar. In any good bar, you always get that one loud asshole that can’t handle the drink and goes off on anyone and everything until they get kicked out or everyone just ignores them.” Happy elaborated, sounding almost excited. “That asshole doesn’t mean the bar sucks; it just means they’re a loudmouthed son of a bitch. Same way the thoughts don’t mean you’re an asshole.”

Juice picked up what Happy was getting at and grinned widely. “I like that analogy. Thanks, dude.” Juice replied graciously, sitting back for a moment and thinking. Envisioning the thoughts as coming from an annoying drunk seemed to give the thoughts a little less power. It in no way cured them, but Juice decided that trying to visualise the bar scene Happy had described to him might help him not feel so freaked out all the time when the thoughts popped in. The small glimmer of hope in Juice’s mind was quickly overshadowed however by Piney barrelling through the door to Chibs’ room looking wound up like a spring about to explode.

“Pixie just called Donna, Jax’s ordered all the women, kids and Kip to go into lockdown at Gem’s place in preparation for whatever the fuck’s gonna happen tonight.” Piney announced to Happy and Juice. “Cara Cara workers are being set home in controlled waves with the Nomads, I told them how to evacuate and get the girls and the crew to safety without causing panic or looking suspicious.” Piney added, showing the gravity of the situation. Something must have really shaken Pixie and Jax for them to decide to do that, especially without telling Clay.

“Pix say what they’d found?” Happy asked Piney, snapping back to serious mode again as the prospect of the club being in significant danger came back to the fore.

“I’m guessing it’s this.” Juice announced as his password hacking software he’d created finally came up with the right password for Weston’s google calendar account and let him in. The calendar immediately began displaying various events for the week but there was one scheduled for seven o’clock that evening that had been marked as important. Piney and Happy immediately came to Juice’s side to have a look at what he’d found. Juice didn’t miss the little nod of acknowledgement Piney gave Chibs’ comatose form on the way past. “There’s an appointment on Weston’s calendar for tonight. Tagged ‘E.Z.’ then ‘M.C.C.’. That’s gotta be Ethan Zobelle, no idea what ‘M.C.C.’ is though.” Juice showed them, looking up at Piney and Happy as they studied the calendar too. Chibs’ room door opened once more and Jax and Pixie came through with almost identical stressed-out expressions.

“We just had to ditch Tig and Ope, not sure how long we got until they track us down again.” Jax grunted. “They were on the road comin’ back from Morada by the looks of it.” He explained, pushing his blonde hair back from his face.

“What did you guys find? I just managed to get into Weston’s calendar, there’s an event at seven tonight.” Juice responded, turning the computer around.

“Hale found Polly.” Pixie told them in greeting as she went to Chibs’ side and kissed his cheek hello. “She told him there’s a meet at the Morada Christian Centre where Zobelle’s gonna be trying to convert criminals into racists or some shit.” Pixie explained already catching the frown from Juice as he picked up on how fishy that story sounded. “It’s a trap. It _has_ to be.” Pixie finished with Jax nodding his agreement.

“So, what do we do?” Happy asked them, straightening up and going back to his weapons to put everything back into their pockets and slots.

“We have to warn the others.” Pixie replied, coming over to the small huddle. “Clay is manipulative as all hell, he’ll know we’ve found something and he’ll do everything in his power to get the answers, and I don’t want him doing that to you, J. You’re already wound up and I know Clay interrogating you will only make that worse. It feels like a catch twenty-two, we try to hide the truth and risk Clay harming us, or we tell him and risk Zobelle and Weston harming us. I have no idea what to do other than try and protect everyone.” Pixie finished, biting her bottom lip.

“We have the girls and the kids under protection now, so the collateral’s taken care of.” Piney spoke up. “I’ll stay here with Chibs, keep him safe until you’re able to come back. We’re gonna have to let Clay decide what’s best. In the mood he’s in, disobeying a direct order is not gonna end well.” Piney explained gravely, he knew Clay all too well, and knew exactly how he’d respond. “If the others know it’s a trap, they’ll be more cautious, and we could have a chance at getting to Zobelle and Weston.”

Pixie didn’t look convinced, in her mind, the best course of action was to avoid the church altogether and find another way to get to Zobelle and Weston, but she also was well aware that Piney was right. The Sons were not in a position to defy Clay, especially not when he tried to have Opie assassinated, tried to abandon Tig in favour of running the guns, and created a staged assassination that could have resulted in Jax, Opie and Tig being seriously wounded or dead. “I hate this. I really fuckin’ hate this.” Pixie said in exasperation, fists balling at her sides.

🖤🖤🖤

In the end, the decision was made for Jax and Pixie by Opie and Tig as they came to the hospital room with the order that everyone apart from Piney had to go to the clubhouse to report back. The entire ride back to the clubhouse on Jax’s bike, Pixie felt like everything was reaching a point of no return. The gravity of the situation was so oppressive she could barely breathe, and she wanted to hide under a blanket and wait for the storm to pass, but she knew she couldn’t. Giving up was not in Pixie’s vocabulary and there would be no way Pixie wouldn’t fight with everything she had in her. Her only brief reprieve had been Tig giving her a strong hug when he’d come to the room. Although he hadn’t verbally expressed how sorry he was, his eyes told Pixie all she needed to know. For that brief moment of contact, Pixie didn’t feel scared and just wished she could have hung on longer, but things had to be done and time was marching on.

When they came through the clubhouse doors, Clay was sitting at the bar with his left arm resting on it, slowly clenching and unclenching his fist to ease the stiffness and pain he felt in his joints. Bobby was standing on the other side of the bar, leaning across it as he spoke quietly with Clay and studied the way Clay appeared calm, but there was a seething rage just below the thin shell exterior. Both Bobby and Clay turned to see Jax, Pixie, Juice, Happy, Tig and Opie come through as a group and then immediately separate out. Pixie went to sit on one of the pool tables with Jax leaning against it with her, Juice and Happy went to the bar, but closer to Pixie than to Clay and Opie and Tig dithered in the middle for a moment before settling next to Clay on either side of him.

“Checked his house and the cigar shop again. Still off the map. Zobelle knows we’re lookin’ for him.” Tig informed Clay and Bobby who exchanged a tense glance. Opie pulled out a wooden chair from one of the small circular tables and sat down on it so he could stretch his long legs out better.

“Asshole has to surface.” Opie growled, stroking his beard and looking at Clay for some kind of order or instruction and being slightly surprised when he saw a look of resignation on Clay’s face.

“We won’t be able to do shit.” Clay replied in a low growl. His response caught the attention of both Pixie and Jax who looked at each other and then at Clay and Bobby in question, along with the others who were equally surprised.

“Feds are on their way.” Bobby replied glumly, putting his chin on his hand after he’d briefly looked around the room to gauge everyone’s response to this bit of news, catching how Happy nudged Juice and shook his head at Juice when he saw the look of guilt on the younger Son’s face. Pixie had a similar response by reaching out for Juice’s hand and giving it a loving squeeze as she knew he was unsuccessful in stopping the forensic team earlier that day. “We’re gonna be ass deep in bad suits by tomorrow morning.” Bobby finished solemnly. Tig looked at his shaking his head at the news, eyes distressed and face in a look of anger at the trouble the club had found themselves in.

“Shit.” Tig muttered quietly, feeling like he wanted to punch something or throw something, just to ease some of the frantic energy he was feeling inside. He spotted Pixie’s legs were swinging rapidly and agitatedly as she digested Bobby’s distressing update. Tig wanted to go over and hold her so they’d both calm down, but he still didn’t know how to handle the aftermath of their arguments and he also wanted to do something about Weston and Zobelle, which different from Pixie’s views and that was an unavoidable conversation that would end in another argument due to both of their nerves being fried.

Clay, who’d been silently fuming up to this point, swivelled the bar seat around and locked eyes with Juice. Juice had been dreading the moment this would inevitably happen. Clay’s stare caused Juice’s heart to stutter in his chest and for him to look down away from the glare. “What’d you find on Weston’s laptop?” Clay asked in a growl. Clay was very dismissive of Juice and gave him the same respect he would as a prospect, but the one talent of Juice’s that Clay would acknowledge was his knack for technology, and Clay knew that Juice would most definitely have gotten results by now.

“Well, mainly that he’s a demented and corrupt individual, but I did, um, find somethin’ on his calendar.” Juice stumbled over his words and tried to keep his breathing calm and even.

“What was it?” Clay asked a little impatient, which earned him a death glare from both Pixie and Happy, both of whom he tried to ignore.

“It’s an appointment for tonight at seven, only things that were written on it were ‘E.Z.’ and ‘M.C.C.’.” Juice informed him, Pixie and Jax didn’t miss how he left out the time and the conclusions they’d come to, hoping to stall Clay from figuring it out.

“Hale got his hands on Polly Zobelle too.” Jax put in, pulling the attention off of Juice to help him evade Clay’s stare. “Got info out of her, think they’re setting a trap for us tonight.” He stated seriously, straightening up from the pool table.

The air in the clubhouse slowly turned tense as Team Offensive stared down Team Defensive. “What did she spill?” Clay asked slowly and threateningly.

“All she said was that Zobelle was doing some kind of meet and speech for ex-cons he’s wanting to recruit. Sounded like a rally or somethin’.” Pixie glossed over, she’d lied to Clay before, so knew she could do it again. “I really don’t think that whatever they’re sayin’ there doin’ is what they’re actually doin’. It’s a clear trap. They’re trying to bait us into going for the kill so they can either kill _us_ or get us into trouble with the law, like the War Boys.” Pixie described passionately, trying to show just how badly she felt about this plan. Bobby instantly saw Pixie’s distress as understood her qualms about what Zobelle and Weston were potentially leading the club into. Clay, Tig and Opie, however, acknowledged Pixie’s words and then Clay took the lead to dismiss any doubt Pixie had put in their minds.

“We have AK’s, shotguns, and surprise.” Clay decided. “We can deal with this. ‘E.Z.’ has to be Ethan Zobelle, he’s gotta be there, so has Weston and this is our only shot at getting to them before we get into shit with the feds.” Clay predictably decided.

“You’re not thinkin’ straight, Clay.” Pixie barked, jumping down from the pool table. “If it’s a trap, we don’t know what trap it is, it could be a bomb like what happened with Chibs, it could be anythin’.” She urged stepping closer to him with Jax just behind, not trusting that Pixie and Clay wouldn’t end up in a heated battle. That seemed to be their main way of communication recently.

Clay shook his head and stood up but didn’t step closer to her when he saw Tig shuffle sideways to be ready to push Clay back in case he went for Pixie, being on a similar wavelength to Jax for once. Opie stood up too, uneasy about how things were about to go down. “Ope knows how to deal with explosives if it is a bomb, we can’t lose out on this opportunity to stop Zobelle.” Clay grunted, staring Pixie down as she shot laser beams right at him. “If anyone’s not thinkin’ clearly it’s you. You’re too emotional for this shit, why we don’t have any other women in the ranks.” He finished and Bobby put his head in both of his hands in disbelief.

Pixie laughed coldly. “Seriously, Play-Doh, that’s where we’re goin’? You’re playin’ the sexism card?” She questioned, eyes glittering with rage whilst Clay scoffed. “Maybe I am emotional, but I’d rather feel compassion than nothin’ at all, considering that’s probably what led you to fire at Jax, two little boys and myself this morning.”

“I did that to protect you both, I was thinkin’ clear.” Clay snapped, face turning pink with anger at being called out and how Pixie was refusing to back down.

Pixie shook her head. “If that was you thinkin’ straight then I’m not sure I wanna know what decisions you make when the dementia finally catches up with you, you heartless old git.” She snapped, looking Clay up and down with disgust. “You’re going to kill this club or send it down to Stockton because your desire for revenge is blinding you.” Pixie warned, fists turning white-knuckled as she tried to remain calm instead of lashing out.

“I’m doin’ this for Chibs, Gemma, and Otto, people _you_ supposedly care about. You’re turnin’ on them now things’ve gotten tough around here, instead you’re playin’ patty-cake with the cops. That’s why you’re not fightin’ to take down Zobelle. You’re too soft for this life.” Clay accused with a sneer, looking down at Pixie in her pink jeans and Chibs’ shirt. She was a petulant brat to Clay, nothing more.

Pixie couldn’t take what Clay had said to her, doubting that she cared for her family and was loyal to the club. She knew he was goading her, but she couldn’t stop the yell that came out of her mouth. “ _ASSHOLE!”_ Pixie shrieked, startling the Sons who sometimes forgot that like Chibs, Pixie had a good set of lungs and wasn’t afraid to use them. “You haven’t visited Chibs _once_! You haven’t even asked about him! I bet you don’t even know where Gemma is right now, and you gave up on Otto, used him for your own gain! You don’t give two shits about this family!” Pixie roared as Jax and Happy put a hand on Pixie’s biceps, not trusting that she wouldn’t go for Clay’s throat, she looked like a furious hellcat.

Clay stormed forwards and tried to shove Pixie but Tig was quick to get in front of him and glared into Clay’s eyes, challenging Clay to try him. “You’re on her side too?” Clay growled at him threateningly.

“I’m protecting my family, doin’ my job.” Tig ground out. “Pixie isn’t the enemy here. _Back. Off_.” He growled like a wolf protecting its pack. Clay was highly displeased at the boundary Tig had put in place, but he also knew that when Tig’s icy blue eyes flashed in the cold, lethal way they were doing now, it was best to comply. He stepped back.

“We have bigger things to discuss here than tryin’ to prove who cares the most.” Bobby jumped in, playing mediator and trying to reason with Clay. Jax and Happy pulled Pixie back a little to put distance between her and Clay again and Clay leant against the bar whilst Tig stood in the middle, subconsciously unsure of which side he was really on. In Bobby’s mind, he agreed with Pixie and Jax, the smartest thing to do was to assess the situation and find a better way to get to Zobelle and Weston without running into a trap. “We have to be smart here. Let’s say Zobelle _is_ at a rally, are we seriously okay with kickin’ down the doors and grabbin’ Zobelle in front of an audience?” Bobby asked calmly but seriously, studying Clay’s reaction as well as Tig’s. Clay didn’t look like he was all that impressed at being questioned, but Tig jumped in.

“C’mon, it’s Weston’s crew, some ex-cons, and scumbags. Not really reliable witnesses.” Tig reasoned, looking around at the others. He really needed action, and he wanted to protect his pack more than anything.

“It’ll be more than a handful if it is a rally.” Jax put in, disagreement crystal clear on his face. “We’d have to use guns to keep ‘em back and gunshots mean the cops will come and we’ll end up arrested.” He warned, feeling like trying to reason with Clay was futile and like he was being forced into a fate he didn’t want. What Jax wanted was for the Sons to be safe so he could go home to his boys and Lyla, not to spend the night in Stockton or end up in a gunfight.

“‘M.C.C.’ has to be Morada Christian Centre, off Alhambra.” Clay mused, completely dismissing Jax’s words as if he’d never spoken. “That’s a reasonably sized hall, but if we play it right, we can use the different exits and the crowd to our advantage.”

“If there even is a crowd, Clay.” Pixie spoke up frustratedly. “I’m telling you; this is a goddamn trap! You seriously want to go down there knowing you’re either gonna die or get arrested?!” Pixie reiterated, trying to get through the mental walls Clay had put up.

“Cops will be all over that shit too.” Jax added, causing Opie, Clay and Tig to look at him angrily.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Opie asked him sternly, his posture tensing.

“Hale got Polly to spill, he’s gonna send the Morada Sheriffs down there this evenin’ as well as the cops.” Jax elaborated, staring into Clay’s eyes, begging him to see reason.

“Well, we better act quickly then.” Clay said in a mock-friendly tone, his face hostile. “Get the guns in the van, kuttes off and be ready to leave. It’s six pm now, it’ll be dark by the time we get there, and we have a chance of sortin’ it before the cops get there.” Clay said in his loud presidential tone which meant his words were final and absolute. The club members stood stock still for a second as they digested the fact, they were really about to go walk into what could potentially be a trap. “Did I ask? Let’s go!” Clay added, stirring the club into action. Happy and Tig went straight for the armoury and Jax and Pixie looked at each other in dread. There was absolutely nothing they could do. Clay’s mind was set just as they’d predicted, and he was forcibly marching everyone towards imminent danger.

“I need to go outside.” Pixie mumbled, feeling dizzy and sick over the prospect and she didn’t want Clay to see her break down either. She stumbled towards the door with Juice and Jax following along behind having heard her and seen the fearful look in her eyes. As soon as Pixie got outside, she pressed the heels of her hands against her temples and her knees buckled as she stared down at the unforgiving cement and felt her whole world begin to spin. She couldn’t tell what exhaustion was and what was overwhelming emotion anymore as she struggled to form a coherent thought. What she did know was that her brothers had her back as they pounced on her straight away and pulled her onto a bench.

“What’re you thinkin’?” Jax asked her as he supported her torso against him, and Juice grabbed Pixie’s legs so her knees were against her chest before he leant against them so he could be close to Pixie and help her stay calm.

“I’m gonna lose everyone again.” Pixie whimpered, hands shaking and eyes distant. In her mind, all she was seeing was smoke and flames.

Juice and Jax exchanged a look of deep sympathy for Pixie, after what she confessed to Jax earlier in the park, he knew exactly how she must be feeling. “We’ll get through this, Piglet, we can try and be smart about this.” Jax urged, feeling like he was repeating himself, but he didn’t know what else to say, he felt just as panicked and nervous about what Clay was wanting everyone to do.

“Clay’s makin’ us do this, but I promise we’ll protect each other, and we’ll figure it out.” Juice added. “Jax and I will be as safe as we can, but you need to stay here, protect Chibs and keep yourself safe, you’re in no shape to fight.” He decided, earning a firm nod from Jax. Pixie jerked her head up and looked at Juice with panic on her face.

“I’m not letting you guys do this without me.” Pixie argued frantically. “I have to keep you guys safe, I can’t lose either of you or Tiggy, or Hap, anyone else.”

“No, you’ve done all you can up to this point, Pix, you have to stay here, go back to the hospital.” Jax backed Juice up, in full agreement with Juice’s thoughts. “You haven’t slept, your nerves are shot, you’ve barely eaten anythin’ and you’re limping, it isn’t safe.”

Pixie bit her bottom lip and looked at Jax behind her and then at Juice, her eyes so scared. “Don’t go then, _please_.” Pixie begged, her mind trying to envision life without Jax, Juice, Happy or Tig and she couldn’t stand that potential future vision. “If we refuse to go, Clay can’t do anything.” She added, voice wavering.

“I wish we could, but we risk Clay going mental, he’ll pin that on you and Jax and he’s already fired on you guys once today, who knows what he’ll do if we try to stage a sit-in.” Juice reasoned, trying not to cry himself over Pixie’s heart-breaking pleas.

Pixie knew Juice’s words were true, and it just made her feel more helpless and out of control. She wanted Chibs more than ever and she wanted to protect her family with everything she had in her. Pixie berated herself internally for not taking better care of herself which meant she wasn’t able to help her brothers more. She knew realistically that Clay was to blame here and Zobelle and Weston were the true evil in the situation, but she couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible. Jax and Juice were at a loss of what to do, as they looked at each other, Pixie slowly going to pieces in their grasp. A familiar old red Ford Fiesta appeared through the gates to Teller-Morrow and pulled up abruptly with Lowell jumping out of it wearing a plain green t-shirt, dark blue jeans and worn brown boots. Juice and Jax looked at him with slight confusion as he usually signed off at four and went home to Moby, but he seemed like he knew what he was doing with the way he jogged over to them. Since staying clean and getting his life back over the past seven months or so, with the support from the other mechanics, Pixie, Charlie, Kip and the other Sons, Lowell looked like a completely different person. His skin was a healthy pink now instead of sheet white, his light brown hair had been cut short and Lowell took the time to style it a little, so it stuck up and framed his face well. He’d also put on weight and muscle, so he was no longer painfully thin and was now broad in the shoulders and had a runner’s body. Lowell still had a way to go, and he was by no means fully better and healthy, but he was taking steps to stay on track and that was commendable.

“I came to help.” He announced a little breathlessly, pale blue eyes darting from Jax, to Pixie and then to Juice, assessing the situation. “Charlie called and said they were putting the kids on lockdown and to bring Moby. She told me what was goin’ on and since you guys helped me get through my shit, I wanted to give back.” Lowell explained, rubbing the back of his neck in slight anxiety, especially when he saw how bad Pixie had gotten over the past two days. She reminded Lowell of some of the PTSD patients at his support group when they’d had a rough patch during their recovery. She looked worn out and run down, terrified and pained. It hurt Lowell to see her life considering she’d been such a strong supporter for him during his recovery. “What can I do?” He asked, kneeling down in front of Pixie and taking her hand. “How do I help, Pix?”

Pixie responded by leaning over and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, needing physical support so it didn’t feel like she was drowning. Lowell immediately reciprocated and hugged her tightly whilst looking up at Juice and Jax in a silent question. “Thanks for being here, Buster.” Pixie sniffled against his chest, hands shaking.

Jax told Lowell what was happening and about the current situation, knowing they needed all the support they could get, and if Lowell could keep Pixie safe, he figured it would ease his mind and Juice’s so they could focus on trying not to die or get arrested tonight. Lowell looked angry about Clay’s decision making and about what the club had been dealing with. Since finding out what had really happened to his father, Lowell had stopped trusting Clay and barely even acknowledged his presence, staying around for the sake of the others whom he’d grown close to and who had proven to him that they were there for Lowell. When Jax posed the question as to whether Lowell would be down for taking Pixie back to the hospital and staying with her there, Lowell immediately agreed, helping Pixie to sit back down on the bench properly so he could sit with her and hold her, rubbing Pixie’s back and trying to talk her through the darkness he had no doubt was in her mind. Jax and Juice headed inside to get ready for leaving to Morada and Happy and Tig came out with the weapons ready to put into the back of the van. As soon as they were done, the pair of them jogged back over to the bench where Lowell and Pixie were sitting together, desperate to try and help Pixie before they had to do their job. Pixie’s distress was clear, as she hugged them both tight and tried to hold back her tears and the pleas for them to stay which lodged themselves in her throat, so she struggled to breathe around them. Instead she just told them both how much she loved them, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time she’d be able to do it. When the Sons all got into the van and it drove off, Pixie lurched forwards, as if to go after it, but Lowell hung onto her and pulled her back down onto the bench, half-expecting Pixie to break when she saw the van go.

 _“No, no, no, no, no._ ” Pixie whimpered out, looking up at Lowell as a sob escaped her throat finally. “It’s happening again, it’s happening again, Buster I don’t know what to do!” Pixie’s words began overlapping and sliding into each other as the panic overtook her.

“All we can do is hope, Pix, hope that things’ll work out, and hope that if not, we can do somethin’ to help.” Lowell tried to soothe her. He knew that once Pixie was able to get over the initial panic, rested up and recovered a little, she would start to think straight again, and would maybe come up with a plan. But it didn’t make her current state any less heart-breaking.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**** Things are really going downhill for Pixie and the Sons, and we're almost at the end of this episodic chapter set! Next one's gonna be very dramatic and full of new scenes and plans that weren't on the show, so get ready for that :). Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even if it does get really dark and I tried to include the things people wanted to see and suggested, so if you have an idea you'd like to see play out over the next few chapters, please let me know! ** **

**** Don't forget to give this a vote (if you haven't already) and/or a comment so I know you enjoyed it as I worked really hard on this chapter and I would love to know how you guys felt about it. Love you angels to absolute pieces and I wish I could give you all a bag of marshmallows and a hug. ** **

**** Love always, ** **

**** \- Lulu ♥♥♥ ** **

**** P.S.: Here’s a little positive reminder in case you needed it today. Remember to celebrate every little victory. Simple things like getting up, doing self-care, and chores can feel overwhelming at times, but remind yourself you can do them and treat yourself with kindness and encouragement. Every little thing you did today to look after yourself is a little victory, so celebrate it and be kind. Climbing a mountain is a series of small steps after all. ** **

**** ** **


	54. Mission Failed

**WARNING: Mention of Blood & Death**

Charlie, Lyla, Luann, Gemma and Donna were sitting around the top end of the huge dark wooden dining table at Gemma and Clay’s house. Each woman had a mug of coffee in hand and were dressed in their pyjamas ready for the ‘slumber party’ they were throwing for the kids. Donna had gone for a white button-up shirt and matching short set with large pastel pink dotted around, Lyla was wearing a simple light pink silk strappy top and shorts with bows on the sides of the shorts and on the middle of the chest, Gemma was in a long-sleeved baggy lilac top and checked pyjama trousers, Charlie had gone for a baggy light blue top with Stitch’s face on (from Lilo and Stitch) and grey shorts patterned with the blue fuzzy creature, Luann was in a red velvet strappy top and short set which was edged in black lace, and Kip had also joined in on the pyjama theme and was wearing a grey ‘Star Wars’ t-shirt with matching black trousers that had outlines of the various space ships from the franchise.

“Did you pull all the shutters down?” Donna asked Gemma as she took a sip of her drink. Donna had nervous energy in the pit of her stomach and couldn’t stop thinking about her husband and the other Sons, hoping to high heaven they were okay. Her mind was also going to Pixie, who had refused to stay with them, determined to go back to the hospital with Piney and Lowell and protect Chibs at all costs.

“Yeah, they’re down and locked, nobody’s getting in or out, baby.” Gemma replied with determination and finality in her voice. Since getting the initial call raising the alarm from Pixie, instructing Gemma to get her house ready for a lockdown, Gemma had snapped into action, picking up Lyla, Axel and Abel from Jax’s house whilst Pixie called Donna to give her a heads-up too. Luann and her guard dog, a two-year-old German Shepherd called Hughie, had been dropped off by one of the Nomads, then just after Charlie and Kip arrived too and Lowell dropped off Moby with them before dashing off to find Pixie, determined to help her. Gemma had told the other women to bring pyjamas so that they had something to tell the children who would no doubt be asking why they were suddenly being whisked off to ‘aunty Gemma’s’ house and Gemma had whipped up some snacks and toys for the kids to play with in the lounge so they could enjoy their impromptu pjyama party. As soon as everyone was accounted for, Gemma showed the other women why her house was considered a ‘safe house’ by the club. After two different club presidents had and were currently living there, precautions had been put in place to make it as safe as possible. Above every window and every door to the outside, heavy metal shutters had been built into the walls so that when needed, they could be pulled down and locked over the inside of all the doors and windows to ensure that there was no way anyone was getting in, at least no without the occupants knowing about it. Kip and Charlie had also come armed to the teeth, determined to make sure that they did their part to protect their family group.

“Good, I think once we get the kids fed, we’ll let them watch a film until they’re tired and settle them into bed.” Donna replied, trying to settle herself. The kids had been easily distracted as soon as they had arrived, being both fascinated by Hughie, who thankfully, was very well trained and gentle with the kids, and with Nate the cockatoo. Nate had been less receptive to little people in his home, but after being fed some treats he soon settled and had fun playing with some of the cars that Moby, Axel, and Kenny were pushing around the lounge. Ellie had instantly known something was up the second her mum’s anxious face when Donna had picked her and Kenny up from their club activities. Ellie had put her focus on keeping the younger boys happy, but now they were preoccupied, she was sat on the couch with a motorcycle manual, but Donna had noted she hadn’t turned the page in five minutes, which meant Ellie was most definitely listening to what the adults had to say a couple of feet away.

“We can put them in either Jax’s old room or the spare bedroom, both have double beds.” Gemma agreed, leaning over and wiping a little bit of dribble from Abel’s chin as he sat on Lyla’s lap happily, if a little sleepily. It always pained Gemma a little to call Tommy’s old room a spare room, it was the one grief that she was never fully able to overcome, Tommy should have had longer on earth that eight short years, and she knew her youngest son’s death weighed heavily on Jax’s mind too. Gemma got up from the bench seat and went to the oven checking on the large homemade vegetable lasagne she had cooking in there for the family gathering. The delicious smell wafted across the kitchen and the other women turned their heads in anticipation as Gemma pulled it out with a pair of black oven gloves. “This is ready, want to set the table?” Gemma asked the group as she set up plates in two rows of six and five, one of them being a small baby bowl for Abel to try once the lasagne had been sufficiently mushed.

“On it, boss.” Charlie replied with a grin as she got up and paused, realising what she’d just said. “I’m turning into Pixie.” She chuckled as the others joined in.

“Next you’ll start wearing more and more pink.” Donna teased as she went to get the cutlery sets.

“Or platform boots.” Luann agreed with a smile as she set up cups for the table and fetched the jug of juice.

“If you start calling people ‘mate’, then I’ll start worrying.” Lyla added with a fond smile, she’d caught Axel calling Abel ‘mate’ the other day, much to her and Jax’s amusement.

“Or ‘bud’.” Gemma recalled. “Want to get the kids to come through?” She asked as Lyla set Abel in his highchair. Charlie bobbed her head and walked over to where the boys were tumbling around the carpet together and untangled them, sending them on their way to the kitchen, the pitter-patter of three pairs of small feet sounding across the wooden floor accompanied by joyful little whooping and laughter. Kip and Ellie followed them closely behind as they’d been sitting on the sofa together discussing the manual once Kip had realised Ellie was feeling anxious. All the kids were wearing their pyjamas, Ellie had a bright green long-sleeved top and trousers set with white snowflakes dotted all over the trousers and on the front of the t-shirt along with a cute penguin dressed up in a scarf and hat, Kenny had a green and blue ‘Toy Story’ set with Buzz and Woody patterned on the shorts and top, Moby had a blue and white striped set with orange edging and a cartoon crocodile on the front, Axel had a red top with a cartoon skull and crossbones on it and matching black trousers patterned with skulls, and Abel had a baby blue fleece sleepsuit with koalas and gorillas in various pastel colours patterned across it.

“Grammy! Grammy!” Axel sounded as soon as he’d pulled himself on the bench in between Moby and Kenny.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Gemma asked as she passed Luann, Donna, and Lyla three plates for the boys. She looked across from the kitchen island to the table and couldn’t help but smile at his cheeky little grin or the way he wriggled when he was happy.

“Nate ate a big nut and he cracked it with his beak!” Axel informed her excitedly, accompanied by bird squawks from Moby and Kenny who seemed just as intrigued by their new feathered friend as he flew from the lounge to the bottom end of the table, where his Harley Davidson dog bowl full of food was positioned and some of his favourite toys.

“Hughie has big teeth.” Moby commented as Hughie padded his way into the kitchen as Luann put his food bowl down on the floor for him and affectionately patted his back.

The women sat down with their plates of lasagne once they’d made sure everyone had what they wanted at the table. Ellie and Kip sat opposite the three boys and were in the middle of an animated discussion about Kip’s experiences with the Sons and Donna had to give him credit for how he was trying to make things as PG friendly as possible.

“He does indeed.” Luann answered the little boy as she poured herself a drink. “Hughie needs them for eating, protecting and playing since dogs don’t have fingers like we have, so they rely on their mouths instead.” She described whilst Moby looked up at her with his big brown eyes. Luann thought all the boys were adorable, but having only just met little Moby, she was enchanted by him especially. He was of average height for a five-year-old and had a mop of straight, light brown hair that she guessed he got from his father. Moby had lightly tanned skin, a button nose, a rounded face and a pointed chin. From what Gemma had told Luann in passing, Moby’s mom had been a Native American woman, but it was unclear why she wasn’t in the picture. So far, her absence didn’t seem to have affected Moby too much as he was such a happy little boy from what Luann had seen of him this evening.

“Cool!” Moby grinned before he started cutting into his lasagne slice as the other boys tucked in too. Lyla sat at the head of the table so she could be next to Abel’s highchair and spoon feed him whilst she had her own meal.

“So, what are you two talking about?” Charlie asked cheerfully as she took her place next to Kip with Donna next to Ellie, she liked seeing how good Kip was getting with the kids, eager to learn how best to interact with them so he would get it right with Echo.

“Uncle Kip’s just telling me about how he met uncle Chibs and got into the club.” Ellie replied with a smile. “Tell the others, it’s a good story.” She added, nudging Kip and taking a mouthful of lasagne. Kip grinned down at Ellie, feeling appreciated and unused to people taking an interest in him.

“Sure, kiddo. So almost three years ago, after I was honourably discharged from the army and got well enough to leave the hospital, I didn’t know what I was gonna do with my life ‘coz I expected to be in the army well into my thirties and possibly longer, but with what happened, it wasn’t recommended that I go back. I was originally born in Charming and lived around here all my life until I joined the army, so I went back here and bounced around a few dead-end jobs but wasn’t finding anything interesting. I knew of the Sons and thought they were cool as I’d just bought my Harley at that point. I got talking to a few of the mechanics through that, Lowell especially and during that period, I ended up spending a lot of time in the boxing ring at the local gym Lumpy Feldstein owns. He helped train me a little in exchange for me doing repairs around the gym and fixing his car and motorcycle and we formed a sort of friendship through that. During those couple of months, I was working my strength back up from my hospital stint, Lumpy had started talking about me to Chibs, apparently, he trains there occasionally and he and Lumpy are really close. I had no clue about this, but one day whilst I was in the ring Chibs came and watched me fight with Lumpy, and started yelling at me pretty quick, y’ know, like he does.” Kip paused to chuckle along with the others who could practically hear Chibs’ yells of encouragement. “Once I beat the guy I was training with, Chibs decided he wanted a go, and next thing I know this burly Scotsman is comin’ at me, gloved-up and wild-eyed, we fought and I almost had him until he sucker-punched me and I almost threw up.” Kip recalled with a wince. “After we got out, he sat me down and we talked, he wanted to know how long I’d been out of the military seeing as my hair was still buzzed at the time and I wore my dog tags constantly to help me feel whole. I’m not sure what I did, but Chibs took a liking to me and decided I should go down to the clubhouse and meet the others with him, and then it snowballed from there.” Kip finished, looking across to where his kutte was hung up on the coat rack.

“Chibs is very fond of you.” Gemma replied after a moment as the group absorbed Kip’s origin story. “I remember the first time you came down to the club, once you left, Chibs was talking about your fighting skills and how your fight had gone, as well as how unintentionally funny you are, sounded so proud of you.” Gemma acknowledged. “The others were worried about your mental state seeing as you served in Iraq, but he was adamant that you needed to be with the Sons, I think he’d made up his mind the second he fought with you. He was so determined for the club to take you on, he could tell you were and are resilient and brave.” She finished, looking at the way Kip’s grin widened as he heard about how Chibs had stuck up for him and how highly he thought of Kip.

“I never knew that.” Kip responded, looking down bashfully at his half-eaten lasagne. He’d been missing having Chibs around, but now the feeling intensified as he realized just how much Chibs cared for him, and how much he’d relied on Chibs in the early days.

“It’s true though.” Charlie spoke up. “You’re one of the bravest people I know, hot-stuff.” She leant across and kissed his cheek and Kip put his arm around her in response, grateful for the fact Charlie had also fought for him in her own way and had stuck by him since they’d met.

“Thank you, honey.” He crooned before he kissed her cheek and let her go in favour of drinking some juice.

“What’s uncle Chibs like as a fighter? I’ve seen Pixie and dad box, but not him.” Ellie piped up, intrigued, thinking about her uncle. She’d thought of him as being laid back, but really fun to be around when he’d spent time with her and the other kids, especially when Pixie and Chibs took the kids out to the parks or looked after them at home. He was always cracking jokes and doing whatever he could to make the kids laugh, as well as being practical and teaching them whatever they wanted to know.

“Real intimidating, that’s for sure. I’ve fought both Chibs and Pixie, and they do this thing with their eyes where they turn really dark and scary and they fight relentlessly.” Kip thought aloud. “Pixie’s more unpredictable as she relies on both her fists equally so you never quite know where the blow’s gonna come from, but Chibs, you really need to steer clear of his right hook, it’s like being hit with a brick if he gets you.” Kip finished, making little punching motions to make Ellie laugh whilst the little boys were preoccupied with their dinners.

“Of course Pixie’s unpredictable, she’s _Pixie_.” Charlie joked making the others chuckle. “How’s school going, Ellie?” She added, wanting to make Ellie feel comfortable with the adults.

Ellie brightened up at the question. “I’m really enjoying gym class; we’re doing cross country running a lot and I want to get better at running because I’m gonna need to do that a lot when I’m older. I’m also enjoying science and math; I know all my times' tables and I’m really good at division and subtraction, Mr Keystone gives me extra work to do so I don’t get bored usually. In science, we’re learning about ecosystems and we made an aquarium tadpole-friendly, so Miss Lancaster brought in frogspawn and we’re going to document the tadpoles growing in the eggs and then hatching. Once they turn into little frogs, we’re gonna take a class trip to a pond and release them. There’s a competition for the class to find the best area to release the baby frogs and we’ll go to the location of whoever wins, they also get a toy frog as the prize too.” Ellie rattled off, making Donna beam proudly, hearing Ellie speak so freely and be proud of her own achievements.

“I like frogs.” Kenny spoke up after he’d wolfed down his last mouthful of lasagne, he had sauce around his mouth and looked very pleased with his meal. “I found one in the garden, but dad wouldn’t let me bring it into the house, it jumped in dad’s toolbox when I showed it to him in the garage, and wouldn’t get out.” Kenny recalled with a cheeky giggle. “Dad had to scoop it out.”

“I remember that.” Ellie giggled. “It tried to wriggle up dad’s sleeve when he got it out the toolbox. We got it back in the garden though, but dad had to wash his spanners, said they were slimy.”

“My dad takes me swimming a lot and he says I’m really good at doing frog kicks.” Moby spoke up as soon as he’d finished his mouthful, eager to participate in the conversation.

“My mommy takes me swimming.” Axel grinned, getting happy over being able to talk about family. “I want to do that with my daddy though, he says I’m good at playing catch.” He finished, looking over at Lyla who nodded her encouragement as she wiped down Abel’s messy little face.

“Can we have ice cream?” Kenny asked the adults, making them laugh.

🖤🖤🖤

As the last of the sun’s orange rays disappeared around the hills surrounding the San Joaquin County area, the Sons arrived at the car park across the road to the Morada Christian Centre, piling out of the van whilst Tig and Opie who’d followed behind on bikes, went across the road to scout out the area. Jax moved away from the rest of the group, feeling agitated and on edge over what he knew was likely going to go down. He couldn’t stop thinking about Pixie’s warnings over what she thought was going to happen at the church, as well as how distraught she’d been over them going down to Morada and Pixie being left behind. Jax just hoped that Lowell and Piney would be able to keep her at the hospital so she’d be safe and wouldn’t pull another disappearing act like she’d done during the Opie crisis. With his back to the other Sons and just out of earshot, he pulled out his phone to see a text from Lyla.

L: _Ax & Ab r gtn rdy 4 bed. We're all sfe, pls stay sfe 2, ily J xxx_

J: _kss em goodnight frm me. cnt prmise drln, but I'll try. ily2 bb xxx_

Jax texted her back quickly, wishing like hell he was back home with her and his boys and not about to run headfirst into a trap because Clay wasn’t listening. Feeling a pit of dread in his stomach, he dialled Hale’s number and listened to the tone, willing the deputy to pick up.

“Yeah?” Hale’s voice came through the phone after the third ring. Jax could hear distant chatter and phones ringing in the background and guessed Hale was in the main office area at the station.

“When are the sheriff’s comin’?” Jax replied quietly, his voice tense even to his own ears as he looked up at the dark blue sky slowly turning darker and darker as the last of the day turned to the beginning of the night.

“I called them. I’m not sure, why?” Hale responded, sounding a lot more worried than he did when he’d first picked up, sensing that Jax was about to be in deep trouble.

Jax looked over his shoulder and ended up looking straight into Clay’s icy blue eyes as he glared at Jax. Clay’s snarling frown told Jax that Clay was not pleased over the fact that Jax had separated from the group and was on the phone. He sensed Clay knew it was Hale and Jax turned away from him again, anticipating the angry words that would inevitably come out of Clay when Jax re-joined the group. “Just hurry.” Jax mumbled into the phone before he hung up, shoving the phone into his pocket as Opie and Tig came back across the road on their bikes. Jax followed them back over to the group and looked down at the dry dirt whilst the others waited for Opie and Tig’s status report. Jax noticed that Juice was fiddling with the small gold skull charm on the friendship bracelet from Pixie and they briefly exchanged a look of nervousness, both of them hesitant over what was about to occur and thinking of Pixie back home. Tig was in a similar mindset as he took off his helmet and straightened out his leather jacket. He put his hands in the pockets absent-mindedly and his brow furrowed as he felt his left hand brush against paper he hadn’t expected to find in there. When he pulled it out, he found it was a small paper airplane, when he unfolded it, Pixie’s writing in pink marker pen appeared on the page reading “Be safe, Tiggy. I love you, -P xoxo”. 

A lump found itself in Tig’s throat as he thought about how much tension the pair of them had had with each other for the past couple of days, and how despite that, Pixie was trying her hardest to show she still loved and cared for him. He looked over at Happy who was holding a similar plane.

“You got one too?” Happy asked gruffly, also looking like he was trying to hold back emotions.

“Mmhm. I picked _the_ worst possible time to be an asshole.” Tig shook his head, thinking about how he’d jumped down her throat over the original vote to hold retaliation shortly before Chibs had been injured and how they’d not been able to make amends quite yet.

“Shit happens, though you better fuckin’ make it up to her.” Happy warned with a slight death glare in his eyes, letting Tig know he was on thin ice in Happy’s eyes, and would likely suffer the consequences if he upset Pixie further.

“I will, brother, I love her and I’m gonna do everything I can to make this right.” Tig vowed truthfully, heart aching over how badly things had gone. “You think the others got airplanes too?” He added as he and Happy re-joined the group.

“Hundred percent.” Happy rasped, carefully folding his back into the plane shape and tucking it back into his pocket. He had no idea when Pixie had slipped it in there, but he also knew Pixie was very deft when it came to pickpocketing and slipping things to people due to her background.

“What’s the situation?” Clay barked when everyone was huddled around in a circle, eager to get the plan in motion.

Opie folded his arms across his chest and drew himself up to his full, impressive height. “Couple of busses out front, a few cars in the lot, Zobelle’s Mercedes, two AB guys out front.” Opie rattled off whilst the others looked at him, listening hard. Tig caught the look of trepidation on Juice’s face and felt sorry for the younger Son. He really, really didn’t want to be here, especially not after hearing Pixie’s warnings about the potential trap, and Tig knew Juice was already keyed up with his mental health, so this was probably pushing him to the brink. Despite that though, there was a look of determination and strength to Juice, like he knew the odds were stacked against him, but by god was he gonna fight.

“Yeah. There’s a side door, it’ll be easy.” Tig added with a confident shrug, trying to ease the tension he could feel in the group, Clay looked ready for action, Bobby was hesitant but calm, Jax seemed withdrawn and frustrated, Happy was in his killing mode though Tig caught strong emotion in his eyes, Juice looked wound up and Opie seemed grimly determined. Either way, with emotions and tensions riding as high as they were, and with the group so divided over what was about to occur, Tig felt nervous. He knew that unless the group pulled themselves into the right mindset for doing these kinds of planned raids, mistakes were likely, and mistakes could mean injury. Tig didn’t like that thought one bit, he needed to protect his family and he just hoped that he’d be enough to keep them from harm tonight.

“Busses mean there’s gonna be a lot of people, are we absolutely sure we’re okay doin’ this in front of a crowd?” Bobby spoke up, looking directly at Clay, worry clearly in the secretary’s eyes.

“They’re unreliable, it’s an AB rally.” Tig reassured him and reiterated the conversation they’d had at the clubhouse prior to leaving tonight.

“ _If_ it’s an AB rally, I highly doubt they’re unarmed, even if all six of us have weapons, we won’t stand a chance in hell against a small army of ex-cons with handguns.” Bobby insisted, trying to see if Clay had clearly thought this plan through so Bobby was able to put his trust in the president, because right now, Bobby was thinking along the same lines as Jax and Pixie. “And if they _aren’t_ AB shitheads, we potentially have a hall full of innocents that could get caught in the crossfire of us trying to take down Zobelle and Co., and we can’t do that, especially not if the Sheriffs know about somethin’ potentially goin’ down tonight.” Bobby insisted, trying to be the group’s voice of reason. Juice and Jax looked like they were firmly on his side, but Clay was in his retaliation and determination mindset where Bobby’s words were just rebounding from him.

“If it’s AB, we let them make the first move.” Clay replied strongly. “Enough talkin’ we gotta get movin’ before the cops arrive and crash the party.” He instructed, his tone going hard and aggressive as he looked directly into Jax’s face, clearly blaming him.

“We do this, we all go to jail, I’m tellin’ you.” Jax retorted, clearly concerned for his club as he looked desperately at Clay and then around at the group. Tig was honestly feeling like this was a bad idea too, but he also knew Clay was not going to stop.

Clay gave Jax an apathetic glance before he opened the back doors of the van. “AK’s and shotguns. _Let’s go_.” He ordered before turning his back on the group and passing the weapons out to Happy and Tig. Bobby shifted his gaze from Clay to Jax, seeing the anger on Jax’s face and how divided Clay and Jax both were over this, which meant the club was divided in turn.

🖤🖤🖤

Lowell carried two coffees and a hot chocolate in to-go cups in a cardboard drinks carrier from the cafeteria and opened the door to Chibs’ room, where Pixie and Piney had set up camp. The nurses had given up trying to get visitors to leave Chibs’ room and stick to visiting hours since Chibs had first been admitted to the ICU ward, quickly learning why people tend not to argue with Sons, especially where family was concerned. Nothing aggressive had been said or done, it was more so that the nurses had realised that Sons worked by their own rules and it was better to leave them well alone rather than trying to make them comply. When Lowell entered the room, Piney was sat on one of the hospital armchairs he’d liberated from somewhere so he was comfier and Pixie had a bowl of warm water and was carefully combing through Chib’s hair and cleaning the scrapes on his face and hands, making sure that he was comfortable and felt clean as Pixie knew it was uncertain how much awareness patients have whilst they’re in a coma, as she’d been in one herself for a short while after the Jimmy attack that had caused her to lose her lower right leg.

“I got your drinks, cafeteria’s doing fish and chips if you guys want.” Lowell told the pair as he put the drinks down on the side table and passed Piney his cup. “Hey, Chibs, Pix’s got you lookin’ real nice there.” Lowell added in a friendly tone as if Chibs was awake, this made Pixie smile warmly, and she relaxed a little more, feeling glad that Lowell had come to her aid.

“Not hungry, but that sounds good for Pines.” Pixie replied, looking up briefly from where she’d been gently teasing out a little knot from Chibs’ shaggy hair. Piney looked up from his drink and raised an eyebrow.

“It does sound good, and you need to eat, sweetheart. Jax told me about how you’ve barely eaten anything since yesterday.” Piney responded softly, but in a firm authoritative and parental tone, showing he was determined to keep Pixie healthy. Pixie bit her lip and ducked her head.

“Maybe later.” She mumbled, hiding her face from the other men. “Wanna finish this first.” She added, using her caretaking over Chibs as an excuse.

“No pressure, buddy, we’ll give you an hour and then try again, okay?” Lowell spoke up, putting Pixie's hot chocolate drink next to the bowl and shampoo bottle she had stationed on the table by Chibs’ bed. “Drink that, yeah? It’s got marshmallows and I got it ‘specially for you.” Lowell continued in a friendly tone, giving Pixie a little pat on the back before he sat down on one of the spare seats next to Piney’s chair.

“Yeah, thanks.” Pixie replied with a small smile, putting the comb down and drinking a sip from the cup before she went back to work. Lowell and Piney exchanged a relieved grin, glad they were able to get some of the hot chocolate down Pixie. Lowell had figured if he posed the question like he’d done something for Pixie, her loving nature would kick in and she’d drink it without consciously thinking about it in order to make Lowell feel good about the fact he’d done something nice for her and that she wouldn’t want to dismiss that. Now he’d seen that it had worked, he bookmarked the idea for something to try when it came to getting food in Pixie before she passed out from sheer exhaustion and fatigue.

Piney started up a casual conversation about how Moby was doing in school and how Lowell was faring with his recovery and how he was feeling overall, what he’d been getting up to lately and listened to any stories Lowell had to offer. Pixie finished up sorting Chibs’ hair and scrapes and kissed his temple gently before coming over to the others and opening her backpack. Lowell spotted the large tan leather folder with the thick ream of pages inside whilst Pixie was searching for her phone.

“What’s that, Pix?” Lowell asked her curiously, he hadn’t thought Pixie was much of a reader as she was usually too on the go to settle down with a book, especially not one as big as the one he’d seen in her bag. Pixie paused her searching and realised Lowell had seen the manuscript.

“It’s something I’m looking after for Jax.” Pixie replied, glancing at Piney who gave her an encouraging nod. “Jax wanted me and Chibs to read it, but with Chibs having his accident, I haven’t had a spare moment, and sometimes it’s a little difficult for me to sit and read without going hyper or getting distracted.”

Lowell looked intrigued and eager to assist, straightening up in his seat. “Is it something private, or can I help? Moby says I’m good at reading aloud, so maybe we could sit down with some snacks and our drinks and I’ll read it to you, that way if you need to move around and whatever, you’ll still be able to listen along.” Lowell offered. “Sorry if I’m overstepping or anything, it’s just you helped turn my life around, Pix, I really care about you and I just want to make sure that I can do whatever it takes to make sure you feel better.” He added, Lowell’s icy blue eyes going wide and sincere, showing how much he valued Pixie. Pixie’s face softened and she looked back at Piney again.

“I trust Lowell, and it’s not like he’s gonna go squealin’ to Clay.” Piney decided after a moment of thinking deeply. 

Lowell’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Geez no, I haven’t spoken a word to Clay since everythin’ came out about my dad, don’t trust him farther than I can chuck him.” He said adamantly, both Pixie and Piney knew this to be true, every time they’d been in the garage and Clay had shown up, Lowell would leave the bay or duck under a car, so he didn’t have to talk to him. “If-If it’s something to do with the Sons that I shouldn’t be seeing, then that’s okay too, I can pretend this conversation never happened, I know stuff needs to stay confidential.” Lowell added, looking from Piney to Pixie and back again, trying to gauge the situation.

“Don’t panic, Buster, it’s nothin’ to worry about.” Pixie assured him so Lowell didn’t look quite so fraught over potentially offending either Pixie or Piney. “I trust you, and to be honest, you’ve done a lot for this club. I know you pick up extra shifts that the Sons can’t manage because something’s come up and we have to dash, and the fact that when all the shit came out about what Clay had put you and your family through, you continued to stick by us, and that’s something I value highly.” She finished, putting her hand on Lowell’s shoulder affectionately.

“That’s coz’ you guys are my family, I mean Piney’s seen me grow up and you’ve proven how much you care about both Moby and me, and that means the absolute world to both of us. Same with Jax and all the others bar Clay, they all check in with me every day and Chibs has done a lot for me too, especially with making sure I was staying healthy.” Lowell answered passionately and truthfully, making Piney and Pixie a little moved by how much Lowell actually looked up to them and appreciated them both.

“I say let him see, getting JT’s message out there won’t do any harm, it’s why he wrote the damn thing in the first place.” Piney told Pixie, giving her a firm nod of agreement. Once Pixie had Piney’s vote, she carefully took out the manuscript from her bag, handling it like a priceless object and passed it to Lowell.

“Alright, welcome to the team, Buster.” Pixie smiled, putting her faith in Lowell, feeling like she was going to need all the friends she could get soon enough.

🖤🖤🖤

The Sons rounded the corner of the elaborate garden that surrounded the Morada Christian Centre. It seemed like a lot of time and care had gone into providing a gentle place for the people of Morada to come and sit in, as there were a few water features and statue dotted around, as well as benches near sweet-smelling bushes and flower beds, and tall willow trees and silver birches which would provide shade for the garden visitors too. The group stopped behind a wrought iron garden pavilion shaped like a teardrop, so they were out of clear sight from the building whilst they figured out how to approach it. The Sons spotted two tall, burly Caucasian guards dressed in white shirts, black ties, black slacks, shoes and jackets. It was clear these men were security guards and the Sons quickly looked around to see if there were any others on the grounds or in the car park outside the centre. Clay watched them for a moment, then turned to Tig.

“You, Juice, Hap. Take the side.” Clay ordered, Tig nodded once and started moving along quickly and quietly, keeping to the shadows with his shotgun pointed to the ground for safety, Juice and Happy following suit. Clay then looked at Bobby, Opie and Jax who were left. “C’mon.” He ordered, walking off to approach the building from a different angle. Bobby peered behind him at Jax, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Clay led the group in a single file line around the other side of the building where they’d be able to approach the main entrance, all the Sons pressed their back’s against the white wooden clad building walls and kept their heads turned to where Clay was sidling along, gun raised and ready for when he reached the corner. Once everyone was bunched up and ready to get around the corner as fast as possible, Clay cocked his handgun and stuck his arm around the corner of the building before coming around confidently and silently as the two security guards stared at him in shock. One guard, who looked to be in his sixties, raised his hands immediately, his brown eyes wary and he looked like he could be someone’s grandfather with his shock of neatly combed pure white hair and flushed pink face. The other guard, who seemed to be in his fifties and had buzzed grey hair, seemed more prepared as he went for his gun hidden in his inner pocket, eyes never leaving Clay’s weapon as the rest of the Sons piled around the corner, ready to intercept the guards. He pulled the handgun out and aimed it at Clay, though his hand was shaking as the Sons got closer and closer. “Keep your mouths shut.” Clay growled aggressively as he and the Sons approached the porch the two guards were stood on outside the doors.

“Give me that.” Bobby growled, stitching the gun from the guard’s hand when he realised the safety catch was still on. As soon as he was disarmed, Opie stormed up to him and raised the AK he was holding before smacking the guard across the head with the butt of it, causing him to drop down onto the floor unconscious. Jax watched on, wincing and feeling deep guilt as neither of these two men looked like AB guards at all. Whilst the second guard was distracted by watching his colleague drop to the floor, Clay pistol-whipped him, and that guard dropped too. Jax looked away with a grimace, trying not to lose his cool. He stepped back and let Bobby roll both guards over onto their sides in a make-shift recover position and took any weapons they had from their pockets before standing up again and going to where Opie was waiting just behind Jax and Clay by the front door which was a large light brown door with square windows at the top that had been shuttered with white blinds on the inside so the Sons had no chance of seeing what was waiting for them on the other side. Clay’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out, seeing it was Tig.

“Yeah?” Clay murmured into the phone, tensing his muscles and preparing for the ambush. “Ready?” He asked his Sargent.

“We’re set.” Tig replied from his position in a small corridor at the side of the building that looked like it was being used as a makeshift janitor’s closet. Juice was practically vibrating next to Tig with how anxious he was and both Tig and Happy were watching him from where they stood, stock still and ready for action. Happy had his hood pulled low to keep his face from being seen clearly and Juice had done the same, Tig was never one for hoods, preferring to be bold in his attack, though he had a gut feeling something real bad was about to take place. The thought made him think of Pixie and how badly he missed her already, wanting to go home and tuck her into bed with him and forget the shitstorm raging around them.

“Five count.” Clay announced down the phone and to Opie, Jax and Bobby who were ready and waiting. “One, two…” Clay counted before hanging up, knowing Tig would know easily when to jump in. On the count of five, Happy grabbed the door in front of him as Tig launched himself through, AK ready and pointed at the ground as he scanned the hall… which was full of women, men and children all sat at circular tables chattering amongst themselves like they were waiting for a talk to begin onstage. Clay and the others burst through the main door at the same time and halted, scanning the room too as the crowd collectively gasped in shock and a few of the waiters dressed in red waistcoats and suits froze up midway through offering finger food to the guests. There was sudden mass panic as the guests scrambled to throw themselves under the tables, fearing for their lives and Jax wanted to scream in frustration. Pixie had been right. Clay looked across the room and spotted Weston at the large wooden lectern on the stage and Zobelle talking to an elderly vicar to the right of the stage, all three of whom had turned around seeing the Sons piling through the two entrances to the hall.

“What the hell, man?” Happy murmured to Tig, both of them thinking along the same lines as Jax and figuring out what the actual fuck they were supposed to do now.

“ _Jesus Christ._ ” Jax swore under his breath, shaking his head as he looked around the room in horror, a sinking feeling taking over. He spotted Zobelle and Weston exchange a quick fervent nod before bullets began firing through the lectern aimed directly at the Sons across the room. The guest immediately began screaming and panicking fully as the shots rained over their heads.

“ _Outside_!” Zobelle shouted before he, the vicar and a few of the guests began running towards the only other exit the Sons hadn’t used by the left side of the stage. Weston made it to the door first and shoved it open, but Zobelle was slower as he had to duck and run across the room to get to the exit from where he’d been positioned. Clay locked onto him like a sniper and aimed his handgun directly at Zobelle whilst he stalked forwards getting ready to fire. Jax watched it happen and looked up, recalling Zobelle’s love for trying to capture the Sons on CCTV and sure enough, there were cameras above the stage pointed into the room, meaning all of them were currently being recorded, and if Clay shot Zobelle or fired at him now, it would be an iron-clad case. Jax surged forwards after him and just as Clay was about to fire, he pushed Clay’s arm down. The movement caused them to bump into each other, shoulder to shoulder and eyes inches apart. They paused like this, Clay staring up into Jax’s eyes, a look of hatred clear on his face and the feeling was very much mutual. Opie, who had been scooting across the room and had made it to where he had a clear run to the exit as Zobelle managed to escape out of it.

“Got him!” Opie called across to Clay with furious determination before he ran for the exit, wanting to try and resolve the situation in any way he could.

Clay and Jax were still standing in the middle of the room as the other Sons backed towards the main exit, wanting to abort and leave the failed mission as fast as possible before they got into deep shit. Bobby jerked forwards and grabbed Clay’s forearm, eyes wild and frantic, which was unusual for Bobby as he was always so unshakable. “We gotta get the hell outta here!” He barked at Clay, trying to pull him back. “Out! Now!” He barked to get Clay moving as Jax jogged back to the exit. “Now!” Bobby yelled to Tig and Juice, who had been across the room, they ran for the doors too as the Sons piled out behind a bunch of guests.

As the Sons ran out of the main exit, they looked over in horror at the San Joaquin County Sheriff squad cars pulling up outside the building and realising just how bad this looked. Jax felt like he was watching a car wreck in slow motion as the Sherriff’s jumped out of their cars and pointed their guns at the Sons, who were all dressed in black and holding very obvious weapons.

“Shit! Call it in!” One of the Sherriff’s yelled to the others as they moved to create a line. “ _DROP YOUR WEAPONS_!” He roared to the Sons as they all raised their hands in the air.

“Christ!” Jax exclaimed, he was definitely not going to be able to go back to his boys and his beautiful girl tonight, and he hated Clay all the more for it.

“ _DROP ‘EM, NOW_!” One of the other Sheriffs yelled to the Sons as they began lowering their weapons down.

“A’ight!” Tig yelled back to enforce that they were complying in case any of the sheriff’s happened to be trigger-happy. The only thing that could go worse for the Sons now is if one of them got injured or shot.

“Let me see your hands! Right there!” The first Sheriff barked as the Sons dropped their weapons and raised their arms up, sinking to their knees, all their faces stressed and stony.

🖤🖤🖤

“... _When we take action to avenge the ones we love, personal justice collides with social and divine justice. We become judge, jury, and God. With that choice comes daunting responsibility. Some men cave under that weight. Others abuse the momentum. The true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind. His solution is always an equal mix of might and right_.” Lowell read as Pixie sat at the foot of Chib’s bed, hand resting on his shin, the other picking up a curly fry from the plate on the table as she listened intently with Piney. They’d been reading for a while now and Pixie was learning a lot about why JT was as a person, he’d become a sort of a demi-god or a folklore legend amongst the Sons charters, so to hear his perspective on the Sons and the Charming charter, in particular, demystified him somewhat, and Pixie felt like she could strongly relate to him, JT was the first seeing as he was the father of the Sons with the First Nine, and Pixie was the first-ever female Son. Piney and Lowell spotted Pixie had begun to think heavily, and Piney cocked his head to one side and swallowed his mouthful of coffee.

“What’re you thinkin’, sweetheart?” He asked her softly, Lowell put his finger on the line he was on and took a sip of his drink to clear his throat.

“Thinkin’ about what JT might have thought about me.” Pixie responded, looking over at Chibs like she had been doing periodically for the last hour or so, checking to make sure he was still alright. “And that JT is right, when we push back against society’s justice system and create our own, the weight of that is something only a few people can deal with without it killing them or giving them a god complex.” Pixie added, thinking over the quote as she swung her legs in thought to appease the energetic feeling, she had starting to creep up on her.

“I think you and JT would’ve gotten on with each other just fine.” Piney replied, seeing as he was, he only one in the room who knew JT the best. “I think you would’ve driven him up the wall from time to time, as he was a very commanding individual, what he said went, and even me, his VP, didn’t have sway to change his mind once it was made. And with you having your authority issue, you tend to question any command given reflexively, which is not something JT was used to, by any means.” Piney thought aloud and then chuckled. “He’d be damned proud of you for sure, he respected true individuals and people who fought tooth-and-nail for everything they have, and you fit both of those criteria. With some of your plans you’ve done in your time, JT would have loved the chaos that comes with you.” He finished truthfully, imagining just what his old friend would have made of Pixie.

“Would he have gotten hung up over the fact I’m a black female?” Pixie asked, taking another fry and fiddling with the sleeve on Chibs’ hoodie he was wearing, slightly nervously.

“That’s never stopped you before, I don’t think even JT could’ve stopped you from becoming a Son. When you set your mind to somethin’, sweetheart, the devil himself can’t stop you.” Piney chuckled, making Lowell and Pixie smile.

“That’s true, hell, I mean you have Clay for a president and I’ve never seen someone defy him so many times before, and still be around to tell the tale.” Lowell added, gently bumping Pixie’s boot with his own brown boot.

“That both worries and excites me.” Piney said, his voice gruff. “Last thing I want is for you to become a target, Pixie, I’ve seen many people cross Clay and disappear. But seeing you fight against him and keep Jax afloat gives me hope for the next generation.” He finished, blue eyes shining with emotion as he thought about the prospect of Pixie becoming a cropper to Clay like Piney had suspected so many others had done, potentially even JT.

“Not if I can help it.” Lowell responded adamantly, surprising Pixie and Piney as they turned to look at him. “I promise if there’s even a hint that Clay could be going after Pixie, I’ll help the club to keep her safe. Reading what JT’s vision for the club had originally been, a place for people to decide their own fate and rebel against society as true anarchists in a commune, I connect with that. That’s what I grew up seeing the club as before Clay took over and we got sucked into gang wars and guns and the IRA.” Lowell spoke freely, making Pixie feel proud to see just how far Lowell had come from the shy, skinny, stuttering depressed mechanic she’d first met. “I want to try and get the club back to that.” Lowell added, looking over at Piney.

“What are you talkin’ about, son?” Piney asked him, sensing the seriousness in Lowell’s face and tone.

“I’m saying I’ve been thinking a hell of a lot about my own childhood recently through therapy and through trying to make a better future for Moby. I want to raise him in Charming, it’s where we’re both happiest, but with the way the Sons are going, his future’s threatened, and I want to help stop that threat, so Moby doesn’t end up like I did. Or like my dad did.” Lowell told them, sounding so sure of himself.

“Are you saying you want to become a Son, prospect with us?” Piney asked serious, eyebrows raised.

“Buster, don’t make the decision just on what you read from JT, that’s what the club needs to go back to, absolutely, but that’s not what the club is now, and it’s ain’t gonna be like that for a long while whilst Jax and I steer the club back out of deep water. You’ll be at risk, you’ll be in real danger of dying, just like the rest of us, and you are the only parent Moby has.” Pixie warned gravely, face passionate. “You know what it’s like to grow up without a parent, how badly that sent you reeling, you can’t expose Moby to the same thing.”

“But I’ll be prospecting for a year, then you can task me on light work, keeping the garage running and the clubhouse safe whilst all you guys are out, it’s what Charlie and I do anyways, but when shit gets heavy and you need help, I can step in.” Lowell argued, just as passionate. “But it means I’ll be able to protect Moby better too, teach him to see that when things go wrong, he has the power to fix it.”

Pixie bit her lip, unsure of what to say to Lowell. “I have a feeling that the next forty-eight hours or so are going to be absolute hell, if you can ride it out, then I’ll consider sponsoring you. But if you need out when things get heavy like I know they will, I won’t hold that against you, you’ve already proven how incredible you are to me, Chibs and Pines, and we can move forward as Son and head mechanic.” Pixie decided with a definite nod from Piney.

“I’m not the head mechanic.” Lowell said with confusion, but looked brighter nevertheless, feeling like he had more of decision over his future and who he wanted to be.

“You are now.” Piney responded with a smile. “Place wouldn’t run properly without you. I’ll get that altered, means you get more responsibility and a higher pay bump.”

“I can handle both of those, I need responsibility to focus my mind, the second I get bored is the second my arms start itching.” Lowell replied eagerly, referring to his months spent clean, but not without trials and tribulations, addiction is a tough disease to crack.

“I get that, I’ve spent time with a few addicts, they all said similar things.” Pixie agreed. The group was quiet for a moment as they all went into their thoughts. Pixie’s mind returned to JT’s belief about a true outlaw, and she couldn’t help but liken that to herself, every decision she made in her personal life and with the club was made by going off her emotions, instincts, and her brain. She knew it was the right one to make when all of those elements agreed. She cared deeply for the club and her heart was her moral compass whilst her brain helped her to put schemes and plans together to make sure she wasn’t doing anything half-cocked, and her instincts acted as the final decision-making factor. She’d grown up watching Sons go off gut instincts and through that, she’d fine-tuned her own and made sure that if her instincts went onto high alert, so did she. Granted, Pixie’s impulsivity often meant she was running before she had a proper plan in place, but she liked to use that as an advantage as meant she was usually one step ahead of whatever she was fighting against and it gave her time to figure something out on the go, meaning thinking under pressure was second nature to her now. “Did JT act out of compassion and passion?” Pixie asked quietly, eyes resting on Piney’s kind face as he nodded.

“He was one of the most high-strung people I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something considering I spend my time with you, Jax and the other Sons.” Piney reminisced. “JT was very quick to anger, and a lot of people mistook that for aggression, but in my eyes, it was passion. You know you’re doing something right when you’re able to feel about something so strongly. His vision for the club and getting it from the ground was like a third child to him, and if that was threatened, he responded in kind, like any good father would. He loved with every ounce of his being too, he cared so deeply for all of the First Nine and for his family, he did everything with all of his heart and soul and to know JT was to know true ferocity, it was like everyone was a match and he was a lighter. He had such a strong, bright flame, but like with anything that burns too bright, it got away from him and he was swiftly snuffed out. I see a lot of him in you and Jax at times, you both have bright flames too, and it makes me concerned.” Piney explained whilst Lowell and Pixie listened intently.

“I can understand that, I know I’m highly emotional and it sometimes feels like I’m a raw nerve and the slightest thing will provoke a massive reaction from me, and as much as I value that in myself, as it makes me care and love and fight with everything that I have in me, it also makes things exhausting and when that sets in, you feel like a boat without a paddle swirling around in stormy waters with no escape.” Pixie confessed, giving insight into how she operated. “Chibs is like me, he’s so passionate, but he’s had the experience to be able to shield himself. I don’t have that yet, and I rely on him to help, but like now, when he can’t, it feels like I’m in the middle of a raging battlefield with no weapon and no place to hide.” She told the men, hurt and pain coming into her voice as she let some of her wall’s slide down.

“You feel vulnerable?” Lowell murmured, reaching out and grasping Pixie’s hand, holding it tightly.

“I do.” Pixie replied softly, her mind going to the Sons out in Morada, wishing they were home so she could protect them and so they could help her feel like she wasn’t so exposed and small.

🖤🖤🖤

Opie raced along on his Harley like a heat-seeking missile with his sights set on the rear of Zobelle’s silver Mercedes where he was taking refuge as one of their bodyguards drove them away from the Christian Centre. The bodyguard had been doing his level best to shake Opie off of their trail by taking sharp turns and racing down side roads but Opie was a skilled rider and with the weight of the club resting on his shoulders, Opie was hellbent on not to let them down. The Mercedes and Opie raced down a long street in a deserted neighbourhood, all the occupants presumably inside their middle-class houses watching evening sitcoms and spending quality family time together, blissfully unaware of the pandemonium going on a couple of blocks over. The Mercedes didn’t stop at a stop sign and Opie accelerated, being forcibly reminded of chasing Jax and Pixie earlier on in the day and having a similar thing happen to him once again. Sure enough, a green and cream Ford truck accelerated out of the side road, cutting Opie off as he was accelerating across the junction. He swerved so he didn’t hit the rear of the truck but lost control of his bike, finding himself ploughing straight into the trunk of a parked dark blue sedan. The front of Opie’s bike hit the back of the car and Opie was flung off and up onto the rear windscreen and rolled until he smacked down on the roof of the far face-up and star-fished. He groaned as his ribs complained about the less than ideal landing and he rolled off the side of the car, landing on his feet on the grass verge next to it, stumbling unsteadily as his limbs joined in the complaints. His right knee was really unhappy, but Opie refused to stop, liming around the end of the car to heave his Harley up from the pavement. As he pulled his bike upright, Opie’s brain was replaying what had just occurred, and he paused, realising he’s seen that very same truck around Charming. The dark forest green of the main body, the cream panels on the bottom half of the front and rear doors, as well as the cream canvas roof, definitely rang a bell, Opie just didn’t have time to look into it though as he restarted his Harley and raced back to the Christian Centre to meet back up with the Other Sons who he gathered would be waiting for him. Then Opie would be able to go home to his wife and an ice pack for his knee.

When Opie reached the car park across the road where the Sons had stationed their van and Tig’s bike, he was surprised to find everything locked up and no sign of the other Sons. feeling like something was desperately wrong, Opie took off his helmet and limp-jogged across the road, stopping behind some shrubs so he was out of sight of the Christian Centre, but he could still see what was going on there. Opie was filled with shock and trepidation as he took in exactly what he was seeing. Blue and red siren lights were reflecting on the side of the white Morada Christian Centre building as the place was swarming with cop cars.

“Holy shit.” Opie breathed as he spotted the Sons laying face-down on the grass, arms handcuffed behind them. There was a prisoner transport van parked to the side of them and he watched as Tig was bundled inside of it along with Bobby, Juice, and Happy, leaving Clay and Jax to lay side by side on the grass glaring at each other before they were ungracefully hauled up too. Opie felt pure panic in his veins as he realised there was nothing he could do now, and that he’d narrowly escaped being hauled back to prison again. Everything that Jax and Pixie had been warning him against, Opie was realising was indeed true, and he had been on the wrong side until now. He felt guilt for not trusting his brother and for how things had gone with Pixie, as well as pushing for immediate retaliation with Clay, as he’d believe at the time that that was the best thing to do. Now he wasn’t so sure. One thing Opie was sure of, however, was that he needed to haul ass back to the hospital and raise the alarm.

🖤🖤🖤

The adults had managed to get all the kids off to bed after watching ‘The Incredibles’ and eating their bowls of ice cream. They’d managed to keep their morale’s high and the kids happy, but now that the kids were no longer a distraction, worry had set in amongst the women and Kip as they tidied the kitchen and lounge.

“Have you heard from Jax yet?” Gemma asked for the fifth time in about half-an-hour as she retrieved one of Kenny’s little socks from under a brown sofa cushion.

Lyla checked her phone again. “Nope, not since his last text a while ago.” She replied patiently, but anxiously. Going back to where she’d been drying the washing up with Donna. “Anything from Clay?” She added hopefully.

“Not a peep.” Gemma shook her head, collecting the toy cars on the coffee table back into the toy bucket whilst Kip retrieved the DVD from the DVD player and returned it to its case.

“Maybe no news means good news?” He spoke up, though his tone was the furthest thing from hopeful. He eased himself up from kneeling to standing, being very wary of the stitches in his groin.

“Not with the Sons, no news could mean a hundred different things.” Gemma responded. “At least tomorrow the kids don’t have school, so if needed, we can take them out to the park or to one of those soft-play places where they’ll be distracted and safe, just in case the Sons get caught up in something.” She suggested, praying internally that the Sons would come home safely.

“The boys would be fine with that, but Ellie’s old enough to know something’s up.” Donna shook her head, worrying for her husband and her daughter. “She’s too young to know about all of this, at least the full truth, and she’s no longer satisfied by ‘Daddy’s at work’, I don’t know what to tell her.” She confessed, leaning against the sink and looking around at her family. Charlie came over to her once she’d finished wiping down the large dinner table with Luann, the two women stroked Donna’s back and tried to comfort her.

Gemma’s face softened as she joined the huddle in the kitchen with Kip. “I had the same problem with Jax, you can’ lie to the kids about stuff like this, they’ll find out one way of the other, it’s best to tell them what they can stomach and shield them from what would take their innocence away.” Gemma instructed Donna. “If she asks, explain that the Sons went to track down a bad guy, but it’s taking longer as he’s harder to find.”

Donna nodded, putting her hands over her face as she tried to hide the fact she was crying. “Oh babe, it’s okay.” Luann hushed as Donna crumpled into the older woman. “You’re worried about Opie going back to jail, aren’t you?” Luann asked her quietly and with understanding, she’d been through the same worry with Otto.

“Yes.” Donna wept. “I don’t know how I’d manage if he went back, not when we just got everything so good again.” She told the group. Charlie and Kip linked hands with each other, both feeling the bite of worry from Donna’s words. Kip looked away from the group to the kitchen doorway trying to steel himself so he could provide support without getting too emotional over Donna’s cries, and instead found himself staring into a singular blue eye peeping at him from the crack between the kitchen door and the frame where it hadn’t been fully closed. The little snooper realised they’d been caught and moved back away from the crack and Kip heard soft footsteps retreating to the end of the corridor where the bedrooms were located. Kip glanced down at Charlie, who had also caught on to what Kip had and the pair of them moved away from the group, deciding to investigate and make sure the kids were alright and not causing mayhem. The couple went down the corridor, which was painted in a light duck-egg green and had family photos of the Teller-Morrow clan on the wall as well as other paintings of birds and landscapes. When they reached Jax’s room where all the kids had gone to bed, they pushed open the door, and spotted Ellie on the camp bed in the dark blue sleeping bag at the foot of the double bed where the three other boys were fast asleep. Ellie’s eyes twinkled back at them in the dim light of the room, letting them know she was very much awake.

“You alright, kiddo?” Kip asked in a quiet tone so as not to wake the sleeping trio. Ellie nodded back and pulled the sleeping bag up to her shoulders. As she did so, Charlie caught Ellie had something in the bed with her that was black and metallic as it shone in the cosy yellow light of the nightlight the adults had put on Jax’s desk opposite the bed, to keep the boys feeling safe.

“What’ve you got there, honey?” Charlie inquired coming into the room and easing herself down onto her knees by the head of Ellie’s camp-bed, Kip did the same, sensing Ellie needed support.

Ellie looked at the Epps’ as if debating whether she could let them in on a secret, before pulling back the sleeping bag cover so they could see what she had tucked into the bed with her. “A baseball bat.” Ellie replied, tapping the head of it with one fingernail making a soft clinking sound so Charlie and Kip knew it was indeed a heavy metal bat used for self-defence more than sports.

Charlie tried to hide her look of alarm as she glanced up at Kip to see he was also now very worried. “Where did you get that, huh?” Charlie asked, keeping her tone light and friendly, guessing that it was taking a lot for Ellie to open up to them.

“Uncle Jax’s closet.” Ellie responded, pointing to the narrow closet that was built into the wall of the small room.

“Good find, scout, why’d you bring it to bed?” Kip queried, trying to figure out what was going on in the little ten-year-old girl’s mind.

“So, I can protect my brothers, duh.” Ellie replied in her sassy tone she’d begun to reserve for when adults were asking dumb questions. Kip and Charlie couldn’t help but smile a little at her tone, but her words worried them more.

“That’s what we’re here for, chick.” Charlie soothed her. “Aunty Gem’s house is locked up tight as a safe and the adults are gonna take shifts to make sure we’re protecting you guys around the clock.”

Ellie didn’t look convinced, in fact, she gripped the bat tighter. “But what are we hiding _from_?” She quizzed the adults, her blue eyes taking on a serious look that made her look a lot older than she was.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Elle.” Charlie tried to comfort her, but Ellie let out a breath of frustration.

“If I wanted to be lied to, I would’ve asked my mom that question.” Ellie replied, sitting up. “I know my dad and uncle Jax are out there with the others trying to find someone before they get to us, I wanna know who.” She explained, looking into the eyes of Kip and Charlie who were taken aback by how much Ellie had pieced together. “It’s the guy that hurt uncle Chibs, isn’t it?” Ellie added when there was a pregnant pause.

“How do you know about that?” Kip asked her, eyes wide in surprise.

“You’re my cool aunty Charlie, you don’t try and baby me, neither do you, uncle Kip, so please just tell me the truth. Mom said uncle Chibs was in an accident and was in the hospital. Then today when I was in class, the teacher and the teaching assistant were talking about the local news and said there was a fire at the garage, said a car had exploded. I know everyone was at the garage when it happened, and I know my uncle Chibs, he’s real careful. He wouldn’t have done anything to the car to make it explode, so someone must have tried to hurt him.” Ellie described with such finality about her theory that Charlie and Kip didn’t know quite how to respond. Charlie felt such sympathy for Ellie, she was a child trying to understand an adult’s world, and Charlie wished she could ease the young girl’s mind, but the truth in the matter was that Ellie had already had to grow up so much. She was the older sister of Kenny and had to help her mom raise him whilst Opie had been in jail for five years. She’d seen her mom and her dad then fight and have relationship issues when he’d been released and had no doubt tried to shield Kenny from that and had tried to help the adults wherever she could. It was only natural for her to want to continue seeing as that’s all she’d grown up doing, it was second nature to her now.

“Maybe this is something you need to talk to your mom about.” Kip suggested, scratching the back of his neck, figuring out what the best thing to do would be.

“She’s too upset for that, it’ll only make her more sad.” Ellie replied, biting her lower lip. “Please, just tell me, I just want to know what’s going on.” Ellie’s eyes shone with concern and she put her hand in Charlie’s wanting comfort.

“Alright, sweetie.” Charlie relented, settling the young girl down and recalling Gemma’s advice, deciding to give that a shot. “You’re right, there is a bad guy out there, two to be exact, and they’re trying to upset the club and make it harder for them to keep us and the town safe. They hurt Chibs and so uncle Clay wanted to make sure they won’t do it again, so they’ve gone looking for the bad guys. We don’t know if they’ll be able to find them tonight, but they’re gonna try.” Charlie described, watching Ellie digest the information.

“My grandpa said not to trust uncle Clay.” Ellie told Charlie with a serious tone. She then thought over Charlie’s answer and looked back up at her and Kip. “Will my dad go back to prison?” She asked, a fearful tone in her voice.

“We hope not, but he loves you and Kenny, and the club and he’ll do everything he can to make it home, just like the rest of the Sons.” Kip answered. “And you don’t have to worry about bad guys coming for you either, there are six adults here who love you and the boys so much and we’ll protect you, that’s why Hughie’s here too, he’s a guard dog.”

Now Ellie had some semblance of truth, she began to relax and didn’t look so freaked out and worried anymore. “Okay.” She agreed with a little nod. Kip gently took the bat from the bed and pulled the sleeping bag up so Ellie could lie down again, and he tucked her in whilst Charlie kissed Ellie’s forehead. “Thanks, you guys are the best.” Ellie told them with a little yawn.

“So, are you sweetheart, get some rest now, okay? You can’t protect your little brothers if your battery’s empty, yeah?” Charlie crooned, stroking some hair from Ellie’s face and tucking it behind her ear. Ellie gave another little nod. When she looked comfortable and her eyes started fluttering shut, Kip and Charlie got up from the floor.

“Leave the bat, please.” Ellie’s small voice broke through the silence as Kip began to move it from under her camp bed. Kip chuckled a little and left it as she wished.

“Definitely a Son in the making.” Charlie whispered to him as they left the room.

🖤🖤🖤

“ _Einstein said that any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. But it takes a touch of genius and lots of courage to move something in the opposite direction. I'm realizing that my touch of genius and my courage are coming too little, too late. And I fear that for SAMCRO, there may be no opposite direction_.” Piney read aloud, feeling a lump in his throat as he heard JT’s voice in his head as he read his manuscript to Pixie and Lowell. Lowell had pushed three chairs together and had Pixie laying down on them as a makeshift bed, Piney’s jacket under her head as a makeshift pillow and her hands inside the sleeves of Chibs’ jacket so she could rub her fingers against the soft fleece on the inside of the sleeve. She felt exhausted and her head was pounding from being awake way too long, and with having Lowell and Piney in the room, she was starting to feel calm and safe enough to settle down and maybe try and sleep. She thought about JT’s message, hoping that her and Jax’s so-called genius may be enough to push the club away from danger, or if Clay’s belligerence would only pull the club down further, especially whilst Zobelle and Jimmy were still active.

Pixie was just closing her eyes, after looking over the end of Chibs’ bed and seeing he was still okay, when Opie abruptly burst through the door, wild-eyed and frantic. The noise and movement had Pixie jerking up from the bed, hands immediately going to her daggers as she stared up at Opie. Lowell and Piney had a similar reaction, jumping up too, startled by the shattering of the calm.

“What is it, son?” Piney growled, sensing something had gone very bad from the way Opie was breathing heavily like he’d run all the way up to ICU unit.

“It’s the Sons. You were right, Pix, it was a trap.” Opie forced out in between breaths, coming further into the room as Pixie’s hands started to shake in the tell-tale sign of an impending panic attack.

“What do you mean?” Piney barked, his heart sinking over the news, desperate to figure out what had happened.

“The hall we tried to raid- full of innocents. Zobelle and Weston got away, but the other Sons got arrested by the sheriffs. I tried to give chase on Zobelle, but Weston cut me off and I crashed my bike into a parked car, came straight here soon as I saw what happened to the others.” Opie told them, his voice stressed and fraught. “It’s just us and Kip who’re still out.”

Pixie let out a wheezing gasp, her eyes were wide and almost feral looking. “No.” She hiccupped out, sounding almost like she was choking to the others as they looked at her rooted to the spot. 

“Pixie?” Piney called for her, trying to get close enough without startling her, knowing she wasn’t physically in the room, he knew what a PTSD flashback looked like.

In Pixie’s mind, the room was clouded in smoke, the walls had flames licking up them and it was claustrophobic and sweltering. She could hear distant screams of her fallen family and she felt so unbelievably alone. In the next blink of an eye, she was back in the hotel room staring at the limp bodies of Squid and Cupcake, blood spatter on the light blue walls and beige carpet, Pixie could smell smoke and blood and when a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped and bolted for the door. “NO!” She shrieked, throwing herself at the handle and wrenching the door open, sprinting down the corridor before the men even had a chance in hell of stopping her.

“Go after her!” Piney barked, Opie reacted first, racing after Pixie but by the time he’d got onto the corridor, there was no sign of her. He saw the door to the staircase finish shutting and took a chance, gunning for there. As soon as he was through the door, he heard the door below closing and pretty much jumped the staircase going after the sound. His ribs, back and right knee were screaming at him to stop, but Opie knew Pixie needed help urgently. When he got to the corridor below, there was evidence of Pixie and he turned around on the spot looking for any clue as to her where would have gone next. He moved away from the stairwell and started looking at all the room names to see if anything would have appealed to Pixie in her panicked state. He tried the handles on the utility closet door and a few of the other medical supply closets but found them all locked until he reached the chapel and looked through the narrow window to see if there was a chance she could be in there. Opie looked at the purple and pink stain glass window that had been lit up by a backlight, so it still made the colours look pretty, despite it being dark outside. There was also the little metal stand full of red tealights all with flames as people had prayed there and lit a candle for a loved one. Opie wondered if the colours and the flames had pulled Pixie in, knowing she was fond of purples and pink, and when stressed, Pixie tended to flick open and shut her zippo lighter, playing with the flame there. He went inside the chapel and as soon as the door made a slight creak, he heard a small shuffling sound from the front right pew, almost as if someone had startled whilst hiding under it. Opie slowly advanced forwards down the centre aisle, keeping to the left side so he’d have a visual on whoever was at the front under the wooden seat but would be back enough where he wouldn’t be seen as a threat. Sure enough, as he crept to the front, he finally got a visual on Pixie. She was hunkered down under the pew, her back pressed to the right end of it where the thick wood made an armrest for the seat and carried down to the floor flush with the solid wooden back of the pew that reached the floor so Pixie had an enclosed corned to huddle into. Her eyes were full of tears and completely feral, her cheeks were flushed and stained with tears. She had her knees up against her chest and one of her throwing daggers in her right hand, holding it so tight her knuckles were white, and her hand was shaking terribly. Her breathing was ragged and laboured and she looked up at Opie almost as if she didn’t recognise him. She tensed up as soon as her eyes focused on him and her right arm raised a little. Opie immediately halted his movements and put his hands up showing he was unarmed and not a threat as he slowly lowered himself to the wooden chapel floor, so he was on his knees.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me, okay? Just Ope.” Opie murmured, putting on the tone he used to soothe one of his children if they had a nightmare. Pixie seemed to respond to it and slowly lowered her dagger to the floor but didn’t let go. “What can I do to help?” Opie asked her softly, sitting back on his haunches.

Pixie shrugged and buried her face against her knees. “I don’t know. I don’t know how to fix it.” She mumbled, sounding pained and Opie swallowed thickly, shuffling a little closer to Pixie and wishing he was able to pull her out from under the pew and hug her, but he felt like if he rushed to affection, Pixie would most likely bolt again. “I’ve lost everyone.” Pixie cried into her knees.

“Kip, Piney and I are still here, we’re here to help and we’ll work out how to get the others back out again.” Opie reasoned, trying to ease the spiralling in Pixie’s mind. She raised her head up and looked at him.

“You stopped caring. I don’t know you.” Pixie whimpered, looking like she was trying to back away furniture from Opie but was already boxed in against the pew. That response surprised him, and Opie raised his eyebrows.

“What do you mean? ‘Course you know me, I’m your big brother and I care about you, Pixie, so much.” Opie retorted, his voice sounding hoarse as he looked at how badly Pixie was hurting.

She shook her head vehemently. “No, the Opie I know isn’t out for vengeance at the cost of his club. The Opie I know cares about his family, he loves his kids and his wife and his dad. He loves goofing off with his brothers and spent an entire afternoon goofing off with me. He wrestles and jokes and listens to Jax and me. He’s secretly so sensitive and hides it by looking tough and he’s such a deep thinker and I miss him so much.” Pixie described in between little hiccups and wheezes, showing how much Opie meant to her and Opie felt his eyes sting as he realised just how much his recent change had affected Pixie. “I don’t know who this is.” She added, gesturing to Opie. “You suddenly started working with Clay, trying to do everything for him and driving the club closer to disaster. Tonight’s Clay’s fault, but you had a part in it.”

Opie hung his head and took off his beanie feeling completely distraught. He got up from the floor and then sat down with his back against the far-right wall, so he was close to Pixie, but more comfortable as he came clean. “I know. I’m sorry.” He admitted. “I was just trying to protect the club and my family.” He confessed, voice low and gravelly. Pixie peeped around the pew at him, concern on her face for him.

“How?” Pixie mumbled, trying to see Opie’s side of things as she slowly tried to calm her nerves and refrain from hearing the massacre replaying on loop in her mind.

“I...I thought that by becoming deeper with the club, there was a risk that Clay might try to go for me again if I did something to anger him, and that we might not be so lucky with collateral the second time around. I thought if I tried to prove my worth to clay, to the club, he might not try to kill me again and it would keep my kids, my wife, and you and Jax safe, but I came at it all wrong.” Opie explained, resting his wrists on his knees and looking down at his boots, his seating position mirroring Pixie’s.

“That sounds more like the Opie I know.” Pixie mumbled, giving Opie a small smile. “Why didn’t you tell Jax and me? We would’ve helped you see that you don’t have to prove yourself, because you’re so important to both of us and the club. We would also never even let Clay get that close to hurting you again.” Pixie told him softly, her voice wavering with anxiety and sadness.

“I know that now, but at the time, I wanted to try and do it myself, I got frustrated with myself that you two were always helping me, I felt like it was weighing you two down, that I had to prove myself as a man.”

“Get outta here with that macho bullshit.” Pixie retorted, Opie looked up and saw a shadow of Pixie’s mischievous smile. Relief hit him and he chuckled despite his distressed state, making Pixie give a breathy little giggle in return. “Families help each other, that’s what we do. If Jax or I were in danger, you’d help, yeah?”

“Hell yeah, I’d drop everything.” Opie answered immediately and affectionately, brow furrowing. 

“So of course, Jackie and I would do everything we could for you and your family, you’re our brother. I don’t regret helping you during the rat incident, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. You’re not a burden.” Pixie told him, sounding a little more like herself, if a little sniffly.

“Yeah, knew I should’ve spoken to you when I started feeling wired up.” Opie sighed. “Do you still trust me?” He added, watching Pixie peep around the pew, she looked distraught and like everything was crashing around her, and yet she was still trying to care for him. When Pixie nodded, Opie raised his arms and put them out gesturing for Pixie to come for a hug. Pixie’s tears renewed and she slowly uncurled from the pew and crawled over to him, letting Opie grab her and pull Pixie into his chest in a big cuddly bear hug. Pixie let out a little sob and hung on, letting everything she’d been feeling for the past two days out, needed to destress. Opie stroked her hair and kissed the top of Pixie’s head, tearing up a little too. Pixie took a while to calm, taking refuge in Opie and reaffirming with herself that they could put their arguments to bed and focus on being siblings again. Opie felt relief from the guilt he’d been feeling, at least to some extent, feeling like he was able to make it up to Pixie and try and put things to rights after she’d done so much for him and proven how much she cared for him time and time again.

When Pixie was able to calm down enough to where she stopped having flashbacks and was able to focus on the present, she turned around in Opie’s arms so she could rest her back to his front, sat on the floor in between his legs. She looked down at Opie’s legs were settled either side of hers and the size difference was laughable. Her feet just made it past Opie’s knees to where they met his shins but no further. She felt safe in Opie’s arms, relieved to have some comfort int he tidal wave of dread and panic she was feeling over the state of the Charming charter. “How did you find me?” Pixie asked him, tipping her head back a little to see Opie’s face, her cheek brushing the bristles of his scruffy beard.

“Saw the pretty colours and figured they’d attract you.” Opie replied, which made Pixie giggle a little.

“Am I that much of a child?” Pixie replied with a small smile, resting her hands-on Opie’s where he’d wrapped his arms around her tummy.

“Obviously.” He teased back, moving so he could tuck Pixie’s head under his chin, feeling protective over her as well as feeling comforted by Pixie’s presence, she loved him and would never judge him and would never stop fighting for him, and that one something Opie felt honoured to have in his life.

“What are we gonna do, Ope?” Pixie whispered, her eyes going back to the stain glass window, looking at the squares of colours laid out in no particular pattern, just a myriad of shades ranging from pastels to deep rich pinks and purples.

“Honestly? I got nothin’, I’ve never led the club before.” Opie said in response, sounding worried and hugging Pixie a little tighter. “I think we need to rest and regroup, figure this shit out once we have some shut-eye. It’s not like the others are going anywhere except the jail.”

“Yeah, I’ll call Laroy, give him a heads up that he’s got six new inmates needing BGF protection.” Pixie decided, feeling like that was the next step forward in the whirlwind of chaos. “Then we break the news to the girls and Kip.”

“Shit, they’re gonna be so panicked.” Opie groaned, worrying for the group who was currently blissfully unaware of what had happened to the other half of their family unit.

“Yeah, I mean so are we, but maybe we can put a plan together once we’ve all had time to support and figure out where the hell we go from here.” Pixie said, rubbing her left palm against Opie’s as she tried not to feel like the weight of the club was resting on her shoulders.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**So, we’ve reached the end of this episodic chapter set! It was a whole blizzard of emotions writing this, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. The Sons have really messed up this time, and it’s going to take a lot for the Sons left on the outside to try and put it to rights. Let’s hope Pixie can make it through this next episodic chapter set as it’s going to put her to the test for sure!**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments down below, and as always, I’m always open to hearing what you wonderful angels have to say, whether it’s ideas, thoughts, feelings, critiques or anything in between. My inbox is always open to you guys too. Also please don’t forget to vote if you haven’t already as it really helps motivate me and lets me know how the chapter has come across to my fabulous audience.**

**I love you guys so much, and I wish I could give you all a soft blanket and a bucket of popcorn.**

**Love, hugs and good vibes,**

**-Lulu ♥♥♥**

**P.S.: Here’s a little positive message in case you needed it today: hold yourself to a standard of grace, not perfection. You’ve probably heard a million times that no one is perfect! But sometimes we still expect that from ourselves. What gives? Cut yourself some slack because you’re doing amazing and each step you take is an achievement in itself. A standard of perfection attaches your worth to your performance. A standard of grace tells you that your worth is stable no matter how well you perform. You are valuable, even when you make mistakes!**

****


	55. Author's Note!

**Hi lovelies!**

**Thank you to everyone who’s voted, read, commented and added Pixie to your libraries. I am so unbelievably honoured that you’ve taken the time to read Pixie up to this point. Every time I get a notification on my phone saying someone has voted or left a comment, I do a happy dance and inhuman excited noises because I never expected Pixie to gain any traction when I started writing book one back in Dec 2019. You all are so, so fabulous and I can’t describe how much you guys have motivated me as an aspiring author and I really do wish I could give you all a hug.**

**This next Pixie episodic chapter set is going to be very different from the show as new plans are made and things are revealed. I hope you continue to enjoy, and I’ll get the new update up as soon as I can!**

**Love you all,**

**-Lulu ♥♥♥**

****


	56. New Objectives

**WARNING: Mentions of Blood, Fire and Death.**

After Pixie and Opie had calmed themselves down, they’d jumped into action with Pixie immediately calling Laroy and asking for help to keep the prison-bound Sons safe until the Sons on the outside could figure out how the hell they were going to save their asses this time. Laroy had been more concerned about Pixie’s welfare than anything else, picking up immediately how stressed out she was. He’d made Pixie promise to call him the next morning so he could help with anything else and pick up the payment Pixie had insisted he take for doing her a favour. Once they knew the Sons weren’t likely to be shivved on sight, Opie and Pixie had gone back up to Chibs’ room to relay Laroy’s agreement to Piney and Lowell. The group then helped figure out how they were going to break the news to the women and Kip who were shielding at Gemma’s house. Eventually, a reluctant phone call was made, and Opie was tasked with being the one to bear the bad news as he was the only one who saw it happen. There was panic at the other end of the phone until Pixie jumped in and assured them that she was going to get the boys out even if it was the last thing she’d do. She then instructed them to get as much sleep and rest as they could, because Pixie was going to need all the help she could get the next day. Once the phone call had ended, Pixie insisted that Opie, Piney and Lowell go home to rest too, seeing as Opie needed to recover after being body slammed into a sedan, Piney’s stiff joints were acting up, and Lowell was desperate to help Pixie the next day. Once they all left, Pixie pushed the armchair up to Chibs’ bedside and sat in it, grasping his left hand in her right and pulled her knees up against her chest. The combination of the low light and finally resting after two straight days of action meant Pixie succumbed to the exhaustion and quickly slipped into an uneasy sleep where her mind began to bring her back to her last day in Highton.

_“What do we do?!” Cupcake squeaked next to her, the roaring flames reflected in his brown eyes, and Pixie was reminded of herself asking Bruce that very same question moments before his death, she was in charge now. It was up to her to make the right calls, and Pixie just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, but she had to keep fighting. There was no way in hell she’d be able to get Squid and Cupcake out the clubhouse doors, and all the windows in the rooms had safety features stopping them from opening wide to prevent people from breaking in. All but one._

_“Bathroom.” Pixie blurted, a lightbulb going off in her head. “We have to get to the bathroom.” She insisted, breaking out of Squid’s grasp and crawling to the other end of the bar, peering around the corner. The fire was bad in the corridor, and the smoke was hanging like a toxic fog slowly being funnelled out of the hole in the clubhouse roof where the main explosion had occurred. There was a heap of bodies by the back door and light from the outside security lights shone through the holes that riddled the wood. Pixie swallowed back bile and forced herself to look at the bathroom door on the left-hand side of the corridor just past the door to the utility room. The corridor was mainly free of debris, but the huge wooden beam that had been part of the ceiling’s supports had fallen free and was now burning down the centre of the corridor. There was a tight gap between the huge burning log and the wall, but if the Sons were quick and pressed themselves against the wall, they could make it. Pixie relayed this information to the other two and decided that Pixie would go first, then Cupcake and then Squid, that way they could protect the younger boy and Pixie would lead the way as she was the best at spotting and reacting to danger. They linked hands so no one would get left behind and stood so they were hunched over, meaning they weren’t as exposed to the smoke cloud, but weren’t too close to the raging flames in the centre of the corridor. Doing this, they began their perilous crabwalk, pressing themselves against the wall to be sure they wouldn’t be licked by the aggressive fire. Pixie had both seen and set many a fire in her time and in the back of her mind, she was wondering why this one was so bad. It was like someone and used an accelerant on the floors and furniture so when the grenades went off, the flames spread like wildfire. The clubhouse was heavily guarded, however, and there was always at least one Son in the building at any one point, and recently, Tiny Mouse had been spending a lot of time there, so if he’d seen someone casually rubbing gasoline into the floor, surely he would have said something...right? Pixie shook the thought from her mind as she coughed and wheezed, the damp cloth over her mouth doing little to keep the smoke from choking her as the flames were quickly drying the moisture up. She reached the bathroom door and threw her right shoulder into it, forcing the hot, warping wood open. Her shoulder hurt like all hell from the force, but Pixie’s only concern was Squid and Cupcake. She had to get them out. The boys piled into the bathroom after her and helped Pixie to force the door shut again to buy them a little more time. The force of the three young Sons slamming the door caused something in the corridor to collapse with an almighty crashing roar. Pixie guessed that from the force of it and how it made the building shudder, the ceiling had caved in. Pixie didn’t want to think about what would have happened if she’d still been out on the corridor with the boys. All three of the Sons went to the sink in the corner of the room and turned the water on, rubbing it onto their soot-streaked faces and trying to cool themselves down and stop their eyes from stinging and watering from the smoke. Pixie went to her backpack, which was luckily hung up on the set of clothing hooks the Sons had put there if they’d brought extra coats or bags with them to the clubhouse. She pulled out her purple hoodie from inside it and pulled it on so she could protect her arms and torso a little better, so far she hadn’t been too badly injured save for a few bumps and burns here and there, and Pixie wanted to keep it that way._

_“What now?” Squid asked, pushing his green curls from his face, damp with tap water and sweat. His blue eyes were irritated, red, and watery, reminding Pixie of the times they’d overdone the weed on Sammy’s grandpa’s boat. How they’d laughed and laid out on the deck together to try and calm their eyes from the smoky cabin. Pixie wished she was back there, that Sammy wasn’t dead, that nobody was dead and that everything was as easy as it had been back then._

_“Window, lads, if we can get the hinge off, we can force it wider and climb out the other side.” Pixie instructed going over to the narrow window high up in the wall. She climbed up onto the worktop next to the sink so she could stand up and reach the window better. Up close she realised that the window was just taller than the length of her forearm from elbow to wrist. It had been installed just to let a small breeze in and some light into the bathroom and was longer than it was tall, making a long strip of frosted light during the daytime. Pixie turned the latch and pushed the window open and gauged the gap. It was going to be a struggle to actually crawl out of it considering the hinge stopped it from opening all the way, making the opening halved. “Window’s open, voices down, we can’t let the fuckers know we’re alive in here. Squid, crosshead screwdriver?” Pixie advised, turning her head and looking down at the two guys. Cupcake was pacing back and forth, brown eyes wide and his mop of black curls looked wilder than ever. His narrow chest was heaving as he tried hard to suck in the oxygen that he needed so badly. Cupcake had almost the same shade of caramel tanned skin due to his mixed heritage, but Cupcake’s face now was flushed red with the heat and panic. Squid rifled through his pockets and pulled out a multitool keyring, tossing it to Pixie._

_“Cup, here, rinse your face and breathe.” Squid instructed the younger boy, bringing him to the sink so Cupcake could drink and rinse his face again. Since Pixie had pretty much adopted Cupcake into her close-knit group of friends, Squid had taken on a brotherly role to Cupcake and it showed when the seventeen-year-old needed it the most._

_“Even if we get out, we’re gonna get shot.” Cupcake wheezed, pushing his curls back from his face._

_“Not on my watch, bud, I have my guns and my daggers with me. I’ll get you to safety.” Pixie replied in her authoritative VP tone, knowing Cupcake needed to feel like she had things under control, when in actual fact, Pixie was screaming internally and her hands were shaking so badly she could barely line up the screwdriver tool to the two screwheads that were standing between the last three Highton Sons and their freedom._

_“See? VP’s got it down, Pixie has never let us down before.” Squid agreed, patting Cupcake on the back._

_“That’s true, Pix has always got our backs.” Cupcake nodded his head, his voice sounded rough and frantic, but a little calmer, reaffirming with himself that his big sister figure would always take care of him just as she’d promised after finding him sleeping rough in Blackpool._

_“Exactly, bud.” Pixie agreed, pausing her distressed screw-turning to shoot Cupcake what she hoped was a calm, caring smile. It seemed to work as Cupcake let out a deep breath and then coughed._

_“Starting to get real smoky in here, Pix.” Squid said in a forced-relaxed tone, trying not to upset Cupcake again._

_“I know, half-way there.” Pixie assured them as the screw dropped out of the hole and onto the ground below. “I’ll get it open, then I’ll lower myself out, make sure the coast is clear and protect you guys whilst you’re climbing. We’ll be right by our bikes too and if we get it right, we might have a chance at getting the hell outta Highton.” Pixie theorised as the other two stood below her trying to remain calm as they watched Pixie hastily turn the screw._

_“What do you mean, ‘out of Highton’?” Cupcake squeaked, his voice cracking like it did when he was feeling strong emotions._

_“We can’t stay in town, Cup, not whilst the IRA bastards are kicking around, we’ll be putting the residents and ourselves in danger.” Pixie told him firmly._

_“IRA? You think this is them?” Squid asked, looking up at Pixie with huge round eyes in shock._

_“Who else, Squidly? Jimmy’s had us under control with the gun-running, we disobeyed him and pulled out, he’s not just gonna leave us alone.” Pixie explained, her thigh twinging over the memory of Jimmy._

_“But he hasn’t done anything for months.” Cupcake argued and Pixie was reminded of just how innocent he was._

_“That’s because Bruce and I have been spreading the Sons across the UK trying to make sure we weren’t all together as a big target, however, it only caused more tension amongst our brothers, so I thought if we brought them all back for Lennon, it might help calm the agro, but we ended up with this.” Pixie explained, clear guilt in her tone. Squid reached up and patted the back of Pixie’s left leg, so she’d feel it._

_“Not your fault, Pix, this is Jimmy.” Squid told her with a rock-hard tone in his voice, showing he meant what he said._

_“You’re saving us, Pixie, this isn’t your fault.” Cupcake reiterated, bouncing on the heels of his feet in a nervous habit._

_“Thanks.” Pixie rescinded, though it didn’t sound genuine, she really did blame herself already, this party had been her call. She refocused on getting the last few screw-turns out and the screw dropped from the window frame and onto the floor. Pixie caught the window before it rebounded on the frame now it was completely loose to open and shut on the actual hinges that had been put into the top of the window. “Got it.” Pixie announced to the boys. She got down from the worktop and went back to her bag, strapping on her bandolier and checking her holsters over for damage so she was fully equipped for what lay ahead. She’d been wearing her holsters after the run, disguised under her hoodie and hadn’t had the chance to take them off before Bruce had asked her to help sort out the clubhouse ready for Lennon’s arrival. Now, Pixie was grateful that she hadn’t taken them off as she’d been able to help defend after the explosion. She knew she’d killed one IRA bastard so far whilst she’d been firing with Bruce, but there was going to be more blood spilt tonight. “I’ll go first, don’t make a sound and wait for my signal.” Pixie instructed them. As she was about to climb onto the counter again, she turned back and hugged Squid as tight as she could before kissing his cheek. Squid tensed, but then reciprocated, and Pixie knew he understood what she was doing, saying goodbye just in case anything happened._

_“I love you, sister.” Squid’s rough voice sounded in Pixie’s ear. “Been a crazy ride.”_

_“Hell yeah, it was fun though, I love you too, bro, always.” Pixie replied with a grin before she did the same to Cupcake. “You’re the best little brother ever, Cup, you know I love you so much, kid.” Pixie told him, putting her hands on either side of his face so she could kiss Cupcake’s forehead before hugging him one last time._

_“I love you too, Pixie, you were the first person to not give up on me, I’ll always remember that.” Cupcake replied, sounding a little choked up._

_“Course I’d never give up on you, bro, you’re amazing.” Pixie told the younger boy before she refocused. “Right, let’s get this shit done.” She told them, steeling herself for the task ahead. She climbed onto the counter, pushed the window open, brought her left leg up onto the sill and swung out and down, holding onto the frame before she let go and did a controlled landing on the cement below. The loose window had smacked her knuckles after it had flopped shut once her body had passed through and Pixie winced looking at the cut along her fingers. It wasn’t deep, but just stung. Pixie gulped a deep breath of fresh, clean air into her lungs, relieved that she could breathe a little easier, dropping the rag that had been tied around her face. As she straightened up and listened, she could hear male voices talking around the corner, The IRA's attack seemed to be focused on the front and sides of the building, but not the back, which was where Pixie had just exited. The thick Irish accents and the sound of guns being reloaded got louder and closer, so Pixie immediately drew her left Walther and a knife from her bandolier, then waited for the voices to get nearer, listening hard and feeling panicked energy as she kept in mind that Cupcake and Squid were still in the building. Two IRA soldiers came around the corner and before they had time to react, Pixie shot one at point-blank range and threw her knife into the forehead of the other. They dropped down instantly, and Pixie ran to the window again and knocked twice on the wall. Cupcake was half-thrown out by Squid and Pixie caught the younger boy before he fell onto the concrete. As Squid was following Cupcake out, two more IRA soldiers came around the corner, being roused by the gunshot and Pixie aimed her pistol, only to realise it was out of bullets. To slow them down, Pixie grabbed another knife and threw it into the thigh of one of the two men. He immediately lost his balance and gave a cry, falling onto the second soldier as they’d been running close together, quick as a flash, Pixie pulled her right Walther out and fired into both of them, getting headshots that she knew would keep them down permanently._

_“Guys, we need to go. Right. Now.” Pixie told the pair of Sons as she went over to the bodies and took her knives back, before joining Squid and Cupcake who were coughing and taking refuge against the burning building. Squid had both his arms around Cupcake’s shoulders as Cupcake spluttered, trying to ease his irritated lungs from all the smoke. He really needed help and it hurt Pixie to see him in such a dire state. Directly opposite the back of the building where the three Sons were shielding, there was the wooden outbuilding that the Sons used to park their bikes up to protect them from the British weather. Pixie pointed to the shack and nodded to the two boys. “On three, one, two, three!” Pixie ordered and under the cover of night and the raging fire which was making a good distraction, the three of them ran for their lives to the shed, making it to the sliding doors and pulling one open so they could make it inside and shut it behind them. All three were panting terribly, scared shitless, and exhausted but they had to keep going._

_“Where do we go now?” Squid asked, pulling out his keychain torch so they could at least see each other inside the shed._

_Pixie thought it over and weighed up the risks. “I’m a target, for the IRA, Jimmy’s attacked me once before, and with me being VP, he will have ordered them to make sure I’m dead.” She told the two boys who looked intensely worried._

_“You’re saying split?” Cupcake asked her, reaching for Pixie’s hand to hold, both of them were shaking with mutual fear._

_"Yeah, I am. I want you guys to follow the emergency plan Bruce put together in case shit like this were to ever happen. Go to Harbourville, go to the hotel there and stay put, you need to be around people. Barricade yourselves in the room and close the curtains, don't answer the phone or the door and wait for me to come to you. I'll cause a distraction here. Squid, take Cupcake and your motorbike, use the forest trail to get you back into town so you're not on the main road. Wheel your motorbike down the path, go quick and then when you hear me rev my engine, get on that bike and ride it as fast and as hard as you can. Don't stop for anything and don't turn around." Pixie instructed as they went to Squid's navy-blue Harley Davidson Dyna Sport and Squid got it to where he could roll it with Cupcake helping to keep it upright and stable. They opened the shed door again and Pixie got her bike out too, taking one last look at Bruce's blood-red Harley, a nineteen-eighty-five Lowrider FXSB. Once they'd got their two bikes out, Pixie put her kickstand down and aimed her pistol giving the boys cover as they got Squid's bike rolling and pushed it to the narrow dirt track to the left of the shack. It was rarely used except when the Sons were dirt bike riding or the locals went hiking. Once they'd disappeared into the dark pine forest and Pixie couldn't see or hear them anymore, she checked her mobile phone for the time, giving the boys a minute's head start to get as far away as they could before Pixie caused chaos. When that time was up, Pixie started up her bike and then loudly began to rev it and cause a distraction before she rode around the corner to face the IRA._

_Pixie’s dream began to change, and suddenly she wasn’t riding down the Highton hill anymore with the IRA in hot pursuit, she was riding into the Charming clubhouse lot with Chibs’ limp body on the floor, the burning wreck of the car just behind him. Pixie’s eyes widened as she felt a scream building up._

“ _DAD_!” Pixie yelped, opening her eyes to see the hospital room as she lurched forwards, losing her balance on the armchair and falling onto the pale green tile floor below. Her left hand hit the tiles with a hollow ‘splat’ sound and Pixie winced as her left hip hit the unforgiving floor right on the bone, ensuring Pixie would no doubt be getting a bruise, though that was the least of her concerns. As Pixie had cried out and fallen, she’d felt Chibs’ hand tense around hers and it was now holding her right hand like a vice, causing Pixie to look up at the bed in shock, completely frozen as she listened to Chibs’ breathing change from even to stuttering, like he’d been startled awake. Then, very slowly, his head turned, and his eyes opened, looking down into Pixie’s own frantic hazels.

“Feck are ye doin’ on tha floor, lass?” Chibs croaked, his voice hoarse and dry, his face looked haggard and exhausted, but he was awake.

“Dad!” Pixie cried out again, this time surging up from the floor and gently hugging Chibs, burying her face into his shoulder as Chibs stiffly moved his arms to wrap them around Pixie, kissing her temple. Chibs ached all over and he felt the most fatigued he’d ever been, his head hurt, and he was mildly confused, feeling hazy, but he knew one thing, he was glad to have Pixie in his arms again. He could feel how tense she was and when Chibs tugged her back and saw the shading under Pixie’s eyes from lack of sleep, her raw bottom lip from being bitten too hard and the intense anxiety in her eyes, he knew something was very, very wrong. “Oh my gosh, I love you so much!” Pixie hiccupped out, all the intense worry for Chibs’ health finally releasing like floodgates. “I’m so happy you’re awake.” She gasped, looking up at Chibs’ face as he blinked back at her, completely moved by Pixie’s display of affection. Chibs had never felt so loved as he had at this moment.

“Happy ta be back, lassie.” Chibs croaked, hands going to cradle Pixie’s face, trying to convey all his love for the chaotic bundle currently snuggled against his chest. “I love ye so much too, mo gràdh. Ma sweet wee bairn.” He cooed gruffly, his voice scratchy and rough but full of emotion.

Pixie’s heart swelled as she heard the words she’d been dying to hear since Chibs had gone into his coma, it felt like the world was suddenly back on its axis again and she could start picking up the pieces. “I’ve missed you, dad. So freakin’ bad.” Pixie emphasised, smoothing down Chibs’ goatee lovingly. “How do you feel?” She asked him, brushing Chibs’ grey hair back so it wasn’t interfering with his eyes.

"Like I got blown up." Chibs grunted sarcastically and for the first time in over two days, Pixie's chest eased and didn't feel so constricted anymore. She gave a teary laugh in response and sat down on the edge of the bed properly, putting her hands in Chibs', feeling the way his weathered hands held hers securely.

“No shit.” Pixie responded, causing Chibs to give a dry chuckle. “Let me get the nurses to check you over and the doctors, then I’ll get you a cup of tea.” She told him, feeling Chibs’ hands grip hers harder and he shook his head slightly.

“Don’t wanna be fussed over just yet, want ta know why yer all freaked.” Chibs frowned, looking concerned for Pixie’s wellbeing.

“Dad, you just came out of a two-day coma, we have more important things to focus on, like making sure you’re well and healthy.” Pixie retorted, looking Chibs over with a first aider eye, his pupils were focusing well which was always a good sign.

“Two days? _Shite_.” Chibs huffed, thinking back over his last memories which had mainly consisted of thinking ‘ _holy shite I’m a dead fucker’_ as he’d leapt from the car and then felt the feeling of being thrown up off of the ground as the car exploded before everything went to black. “Sons?” He asked Pixie, studying how her bottom lip returned to being bitten again and he reached up to tap Pixie’s chin with his index finger to get her to stop.

"I want to make sure that me telling you stuff isn't gonna throw your health into trouble first, then if the docs give you the all-clear, then I'll come clean." Pixie told him, putting Chibs' hands into his lap and standing up.

“That bad, huh?” Chibs asked her, feeling drowsy, but trying to stay awake and focus on his adopted daughter.

Pixie held up her hand and made a motion symbolising ‘just a little’ with her thumb and index finger before she left the room to jog over to the nurse’s station. Chibs reached his left hand up to rub his face and noticed there was writing on the inside of his left wrist. Realising what it said and who had written it, Chibs smiled and softly stroked the lettering with his finger, tracing over the haphazard lettering which looked perfect in his eyes.

🖤🖤🖤

Gemma helped Moby onto the bench seat where his bowl of 'Froot Loops' was awaiting him in between Kenny and Axel, who were already tucking in and animatedly chatting to each other about insects. The three boys seemed unaware of the turmoil going on around them, and for that, Gemma was grateful. They deserved not to worry about things they couldn't even begin to understand properly, it was bad enough to find out what little Ellie had told Charlie and Kip before they'd tucked her back into bed. This morning the adults had gotten up early, at the crack of dawn, unable to rest completely when they knew what had happened to the Sons. They'd gotten washed and dressed and then laid out the breakfast table ready for when the kids woke up too. The three boys had been up two hours later, bounding into the main bedroom where Gemma, Lyla, and Luann had been talking, bouncing on the big bed in their pyjamas, excited about their 'sleepover'. Seeing that the kids were happy helped to raise the morale of the women and they had chased the boys around and tickled the mischievous little five-year-olds before Donna arrived to help get them dressed and organised, working with Lyla whilst Gemma and Luann checked on Abel who had thankfully been awake at the time of the boys racing into the room, so was relatively happy in his cot. The women had helped get the boys focused enough to get dressed and ready, despite their hyperactivity and eagerness to play. Moby had put on a blue, white, and red striped t-shirt, blue jeans and grey sneakers. Axel was in a blue t-shirt with a green checked overshirt, green trousers and green sneakers with eyes and teeth to make them look like dinosaurs. Kenny had put on a t-shirt made to look like an American football jersey with a football on the front, blue jeans, brown sneakers and had a football jacket tied around his waist. Abel had been put in a blue polo shirt with an anchor on the front, blue and white striped shorts and blue baby shoes so he could crawl and try standing up on his own around Gemma's lounge without hurting his little feet. 

Gemma had then herded the three five-year-olds into the kitchen for their breakfast whilst the other adults had time to themselves to think things over. Donna especially seemed to be having a rough time mentally, so had gone to talk to Kip and Charlie to help her cope with her fears about the club being in trouble. Gemma was dressed in a black lace short-sleeved top with a white vest top underneath, dark blue jeans and her signature knee-high black boots, wanting to make sure that she was prepared for whatever lay ahead today as she tidied away the cereal box and got out the bread ready for the toast the adults would want later. Luann walked into the kitchen with Hughie padding along behind her after spending the night sleeping in the corridor on his dog bed so he could keep watch on all the people in the house. Luann was wearing a loose white lace top, statement pearl earrings, dark blue jeans and knee-high brown boots, her blonde hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she looked as nervous as Gemma felt.

"Mornin' sugar." Luann greeted, heading for the coffee maker. "Heard anything new?" She added, as Gemma came away from the boys to get the baby food ready for Abel's breakfast once Lyla brought him through.

"No, just a text from Pixie saying she's got the boys covered behind bars and is gonna speak to Laroy this morning to work out a proper deal." Gemma relayed the information she'd been given, wishing she had more.

"Well, at least they're protected for now." Luann bobbed her head as she poured milk into her coffee. "If anyone'll fix this sh... _shambles_ it'll be Pixie." She finished, glancing at the boys to make sure they didn't pick up on her near swearing.

This response surprised Gemma a little. "You seen Pixie in action?" She asked as she poured herself a drink too.

Luann's cheeks turned pink. "Uhm, she just helped me out with something at the studio is all." She covered. Gemma knew Luann inside and out and knew she was definitely hiding something but didn't press just in case it wasn't child friendly.

"She's a helper for sure." Gemma agreed instead. "Jax certainly has faith in her, Hap and Tig too." Gemma inspirited Luann, thinking about how close the guys were with Pixie, as well as how many times Pixie had helped Gemma.

"Well if she's won that Happy fella's trust, then I think that says a lot. That guy's scary as he... _heck_." Luann mused with a little breathy laugh. Charlie and Kip came in together after smelling the coffee and were looking like a stylish couple as per usual. Charlie had a sleeveless grey and black baggy top that had white fangs printed on the front. She'd paired it with light blue jeans, black boots and silver rings on her fingers. Kip was wearing a black short-sleeved top, black jeans and heavy black boots, along with the watch Charlie had gifted him.

"Ain't that the truth." Kip put in humorously, overhearing Luann's comment on Happy.

"I like uncle Happy." Moby piped up from the table, also listening in on the conversation. "He helped me look for ladybugs." He informed the adults, who all looked surprised by Moby's comment.

"He helped me draw a monster." Kenny added around a mouthful of cereal, eager to partake in the conversation.

"He gave me a lollipop." Axel added, after taking a sip of his juice. "It tasted like cola."

"Pix did say Happy's really good with the kids." Kip put in, trying to envision Happy in kill-mode and Happy in kid-mode as the same person and not quite managing it.

"Well, I mean he's one of the best at looking after Pixie, so he'd have to be good with kids to manage that." Charlie joked, easing the tension amongst the adults and causing them to chuckle a little as Donna and Ellie entered with Lyla and Abel.

"Uncle Hap? Yeah, he helps me draw better and showed me how he checks the tyres on his Harley, though he wouldn't let me touch it." Ellie put in, tying off one of her two plaits she'd put in her hair under her green knitted beanie. She was dressed in a grey t-shirt with black edging, blue dungaree shorts, a baggy green and red checked flannel shirt hanging open and with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and black boots.

“Oh, that’s right, he let you take a picture of his bike for your scrapbook.” Donna recalled, pulling on her moss green chunky knit cardigan over her dark grey spaghetti strap top. She’d paired it with a knee length A-line skirt made from thick upholstery fabric that had a floral pattern in greens, blues, reds and pinks. On her feet were worn but comfortable brown boots, having had a similar thought to the other women about sensible footwear.

“That was sweet of him, I haven’t had a lot of interactions with Happy, but he seems nice.” Lyla put in, surprising the other adults who would consider their first impressions upon meeting Happy for the first as being anything but ‘nice’. She was dressed in a salmon pink chiffon flowy sleeveless top, faded and stylishly distressed blue jeans and white patent ballet flats. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she had her diamante zebra necklace around her neck. 

“He is.” Ellie replied as she sat down at the table and poured milk into her cereal bowl before digging in. “When’s dad coming over?” Ellie asked, looking up at the adults as they came over with their coffees and took it in turns to use the toaster.

“Anytime now, love.” Donna assured her as she sat next to her daughter. Dressed like Ellie was, Donna couldn’t help but see Opie in her so strongly, and she knew Ellie needed to have a conversation with her dad about the club, especially when Ellie was taking on their worries as her own.

“Is my daddy coming too?” Moby asked as he got down off the bench to pet Hughie, stroking the German Shepherd’s big velvety ears and giggling when the dog licked the little boy’s hands.

“Should be, honey, you might have to stay with us a little longer though, buddy.” Charlie answered him, checking the time on Kip’s watch as he was sitting next to her.

“That’s okay, I like being here.” Moby assured them. “Daddy said he’s gonna help Pixie today anyway, and to listen to everything aunty Gem said.” Moby recited with a smile.

“I like Pixie.” Axel jumped into the conversation as he got down off his seat. “She gives me candy and calls me ‘tough guy’.”

“Pixie’s the best.” Ellie grinned. “She got dad to dance like Elvis and she’s so fun when she babysits.”

Kip paused eating and looked at the kids curiously. “How come you little guys call everyone ‘auntie’ and ‘uncle’, except for Pixie?”

“Coz’ she doesn’t feel like an aunt.” Ellie responded with a shrug.

“But she’s an adult, she’s only two years younger than me.” Charlie argued, intrigued to see what the kids thought of their extended family.

“Yeah, but she feels like a big sister, she’s too silly to be a proper adult.” Ellie explained, thinking about her interactions with Pixie. “She’s not exactly grown-up. She always wants to play with us and tires _us_ out rather than being an adult and complaining that us kids tire _her_ out.”

Kip laughed at Ellie’s reasoning. “Yeah, that makes sense. Not many people can keep up with Pixie when she gets going.”

The sound of two motorcycles coming down the road outside and into the driveway caused a pause in the conversation as the kids looked up at the adults to see how they were going to react to it. Gemma unlocked the window shutter above the kitchen sink and rolled up a notch. "It's Opie and Lowell." She announced as she pushed the shutter up all the way, deeming it not a threat.

"Dad!" Moby and Kenny yelled out in excitement together, racing to the front door with Gemma in hot pursuit to open up the shutter and let the men in. The two little boys were practically fizzing on the spot in desperation to see their dads as Gemma secured the shutter and opened the door as Lowell and Opie reached the front step. Moby and Kenny flung themselves out of the doorway and into their respective dad's arms, squealing with excitement. Opie was dressed in his usual attire of baggy dark blue jeans with brown steel-toed boots, chunky silver wallet chains, a white t-shirt under a black zip hoodie, leather riding jacket and kutte, along with his signature beanie and gold biker rings. Lowell had a dark blue denim jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, grey cargo pants and black heavy boots that he usually wore around the garage.

"There's my champ." Opie crooned as he stroked the back of Kenny's brown hair and held his little boy tight against his chest, feeling relief over almost ending up back in prison and escaping that fate, as well as revelling in the fact that he was still a free man who was able to hug and hold his boy.

Lowell was having a similar thought process as he snuggled Moby. "You had a good time, Boop?" Lowell asked Moby who nodded eagerly and snuggled his dad, glad to be with him. Gemma and Opie could tell their bond was close.

"Boop?" Opie questioned with a laugh as the two men carried in their cuddly kids.

"Yeah, when Moby was a baby, 'boop' was his first word and he used to point at you and yell 'boop' then point at himself and yell 'boop'. I could never tell if he was saying he was 'boop' or if we were all 'boop', but I just called him that." Lowell explained tenderly and fondly, reminding himself of his early days of Moby and how much love he'd discovered he was capable of when he'd first set his eyes on Moby. His girlfriend at the time couldn't cope with her addiction and baby Moby, so had given Lowell full custody and had died of an overdose a month later. Realising he was all Moby had left, had started Lowell's struggle to try and get clean over the next five years, and for the first time he was feeling like he was stabilizing and could see a near future where hard drugs wouldn't even be a thought in his or his son's mind anymore.

"Well, that's the cutest thing I've heard all month." Gemma cooed, rubbing Moby's back as Lowell set him down and Opie did the same with Kenny. The two boys raced off into the open plan kitchen and lounge area and did a sort of tackle hug to Axel causing the three squealing boys to bowl over onto the plush chocolate brown shag rug in front of the sofa. "How is Pixie holding up?" Gemma asked in a low tone as the two dads watched their boys rough play together, Ellie came and gave her dad a huge hug before he ushered her towards her brothers.

"Had a complete meltdown when I broke the news." Opie said gruffly. "We had a heart to heart and talked, she seemed scared when we left last night." He explained as the other adults huddled around to hear the news.

"Never seen her so fraught." Lowell added sadly, watching how the group responded to the news, full of concern for the heart of Samcro.

"What's the plan for today then?" Kip asked. "We need to help her." He added, his big brother instincts coming to the fore as he straightened up to his full height and his biceps flexed with the tension, his military tattoo of two broken planks making a cross shape, an army helmet hanging on the top, a set of dog tags resting against the middle, then along the bottom were five folded American flags made into triangles in the way they were done for military funerals. It had been a special tattoo that Happy had gifted him earlier in the year and was now proudly on show.

"Pixie says she's meeting Laroy at the hospital this morning to smooth out the deal to protect the Sons behind bars, says they're already under BGF protection like Otto." Opie described, rubbing his face. "But they're gonna iron out the specifics and work out what BGF's gonna tell them. Then Rosen's comin' over so we can work out how to get them back out of prison." He elaborated, crossing his arms across his chest as Opie thought about the Sons spending their first night in prison, what they were thinking.

"Good, what's happening about TM today, are we open?" Gemma asked, putting her hand on her silver cross necklace.

"Yeah, Piney says we gotta keep the business goin', make sure everythin' looks normal so we don't get curious outsiders." Opie informed them.

"I won't be there today, I asked Pixie if I could tag along and help." Lowell announced, surprising Opie and the others.

"Oh yeah?" Kip asked, intrigued by the bold look in his friend's eyes, and the way he jaw was set in determination.

"Yeah, she helped me get through my dark stuff, I wanna be there for hers, learn about the club a little more." Lowell described animatedly; it was almost like there was new life breathed into him.

Opie's brows furrowed and he looked down at Lowell. "Why, you thinkin' of prospecting or somethin'?" He queried, surprised by this little revelation.

"Thinkin' about it." Lowell agreed vaguely, a small smile gracing his face.

"I'll make sure you're down as off today on the register." Gemma put in, liking the change she was seeing in Lowell, how much stronger he looked all of a sudden, like he had a newfound purpose to protect his family.

"I want to go to the garage today, help out." Ellie piped up from behind the group, surprising them as they slowly turned around to look down at her stubborn face as she crossed her arms too, a mirror image of Opie.

"Cub, I'm not sure that's a good idea, we gotta keep you safe." Opie argued gently but resolutely.

"You really think the other mechanics aren't gonna keep track of me? Dog's been looking after me since I was in diapers back when you used to take me down there as a baby." Ellie replied, standing up for herself with determination in her voice, her chin up, and her blue eyes strong. "Besides, aunty Gem's gonna be there too. I can handle it, dad. Might help the place keep from being backlogged coz' half the workforce is currently in time-out." Ellie furthered her point, finishing with a satisfied smile that she'd said her piece. Opie was reminded of just how much his little girl was growing up and shaping into becoming such a strong young woman already. Due to this, he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Sure, you don't wanna be with your little brothers?" Charlie asked, seeing how much Ellie had actually thought about this situation.

"Oh, I know they'll be safe with you, and there's only so much five-year-old babble I can handle before I start feeling like I'm going nutso." Ellie replied looking over her shoulder at the little boy heap on Gemma's carpet as they rolled around together yelling 'pokey-nose!'. Ellie pointed at them and looked back at the adults. "Point in case."

"Honey, I'm really not sure about this." Donna spoke up, putting her hand on Ellie's shoulder nervously.

"I wanna feel like I'm actually helping out instead of being babied or being left out of 'adult' conversations." Ellie argued, complete with finger quotes on the word 'adult'.

"That does make sense." Gemma considered. "I'm planning on spending the day at the garage after I speak with Rosen, I'll show her around and keep an eye on her."

Knowing Gemma was going to be there, Donna's mind eased. "Are you sure that's not too much trouble?" She asked the older woman.

"Course not, Ellie has more common sense than her dad and grandpa combined." Gemma joked making Opie roll his eyes and Ellie to chuckle a little. "I'll make sure she stays safe." Gemma ascertained.

"C'mon, flower, I think it'll be good for Elle." Opie persuaded Donna who gave a nod.

"Alright, you can go." Donna agreed, still looking worried but a little calmer now she knew Gemma wouldn't let Ellie out of her sight for very long.

"Thanks, mom." Ellie hugged Donna before going off to finish her breakfast and pack her bag.

"You got your shift today?" Opie questioned Donna, putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, I clock on at three." Donna replied, stroking Opie's arms comfortingly. "I'll help out with the kids until then."

"Thanks, Don. Lyla, Kip and I were thinking we'll take them out to the soft play centre in Lodi for a little bit, work off their energy." Charlie suggested, looking at the boys who had now separated from their heap and were playing with Hughie, patting his big head and talking to him excitedly.

"I think they need that." Lyla put in, lifting Abel from his highchair. "See if we can get this little man walking too." she cooed at Abel who giggled and grabbed at her face, giving Lyla a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

🖤🖤🖤

After the adults had smoothed out the details, they split up, with Lyla, Kip and Charlie taking Abel and the boys out to distract them, and Lowell, Gemma, Ellie and Opie heading down to Teller Morrow. Opie had checked his phone and saw Pixie had left him instructions to bring her purple and blacks striped backpack that she'd packed with a change of clothes, so he and Lowell headed to her dorm room and found the bag pretty easily, placing it on the bed. The next set of instructions Pixie had sent puzzled him greatly as she'd asked him to then unscrew the carpet plate in the doorway of the bathroom where the brown carpet stopped, and the white bathroom floor tiles began. In the end, Lowell and Opie decided to ring Pixie's phone. She picked up pretty quickly and Opie wondered if she'd been expecting them. Opie passed the phone to Lowell who put it on loudspeaker so they could hear her as the two men looked down at the metal carpet strip in confusion.

"Hey, bro." Pixie greeted, sounding a lot more like herself, which pleased the guys greatly as they'd been missing the chipper tone in Pixie's voice that she'd lacked since Chibs had had his accident.

"Hey, Lowell's here too by the way." Opie greeted, smiling a little at Pixie's voice.

"Oh hey, Buster! You comin' up here today?" Pixie asked him in a bouncy, friendly tone.

"You betcha." Lowell replied. "You sound better." He added, his tone hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it when you get here." Pixie dismissed, sounding like she was more focused on the guys doing what she needed first.

"So why do you want me to take up the carpet strip?" Opie asked her, kneeling down on the floor and pulling out his multitool from his kutte pocket.

"Because I need something I stashed under the floorboards." Pixie replied as if it was obvious. "Take the strip up, pull the carpet back and you'll see a floorboard with the letter 'P' carved into it, lift that up and you'll see what I need." Pixie described, as Opie's eyebrows raised and he looked at Lowell in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, Pixie?!" Opie asked with a slight chuckle as Lowell laughed in astonishment too.

Pixie giggled a little as well. "Just trust me, mate, do it." She badgered. Opie shook his head and set to work unscrewing the silver strip of metal. He got it off pretty quickly and then pulled the carpet, surprised to find that there had been a neat cut in the carpet so when he lifted the edge, a clean rectangular flap came up and sure enough, Opie spotted the letter 'P' carved into one of the dark wooden planks making up the floor.

"Pix, when the actual fuck did you have time to do this?" Lowell asked in bewilderment as he got his swiss army knife out and helped Opie to jimmy the edge of the wooden plank to get it out of its slot.

Pixie's snicker came through the phone. "I take it you found the plank?" She asked in response, making it clear that her secrets weren't going to be revealed today, thank you very much.

"Uh, yeah." Opie said distractedly as he popped the plank out and then lifted it away from the hole it left behind, making sure he didn't get splinters in the process.

"Ho-lee shit." Lowell enunciated in shock. Packed to the brim inside of the rectangular hole under the floorboard was plastic sealed bags chock full of green bills.

"Pixie what the fuck is this?" Opie asked as he looked down at the money bricks.

"When Bobby went to prison, I was worried about ATF or the feds looking into his business transactions for the club, seeing as he's secretary. He'd been filing in the money I'd been earning through hustling around the area, and I thought the feds would see the large sums of money going in as a red flag, and although they wouldn't be able to pin the account on me, Bobster made sure of that. I didn't want them to freeze the account in case shit got heavy and we needed it. So, I started withdrawing as much as I could without making the bank suspicious, and any I was earning I just packed in with the money I got back and hid it under there, y'know in case of emergencies." Pixie described as Opie and Lowell started tugging out the money bricks with an awed expression on their faces.

"Does Tig know you had this going on?" Opie asked, trying to wrap his head around Pixie's thinking.

"He knows about _some_ of my hiding places." Pixie replied cryptically.

" _Some_?!" Lowell exclaimed. "There's more?!" He added, sitting back on his heels, eyebrows raising as he glanced at Opie, who looked equally bewildered.

"Of course, you never put all your golden eggs in one basket." Pixie replied like this was a normal thing to do. "Take all the bricks out and put them in my backpack, I'm gonna need them for Laroy." She added, already thinking ahead, even though the guys were still staring at the five chunky bricks of money in complete and utter bewilderment.

"You." Opie picked up his phone. "Are insane." He finished, listening to Pixie's little laugh.

"Who said I was sane in the first place?" Pixie replied. "Get up here soon, buddies, we got shit to do." She told him before calling off.

"Is working with Pixie always like this?" Lowell asked Opie, feeling dumbfounded. He'd worked with her countless times in the garage and thought that that was wild enough, but now it seemed like Pixie had a whole new level of controlled chaos Lowell had yet to experience.

"One thing you gotta do when working with Pixie, is never try and predict what she's gonna do next, ninety percent of the time, she'll do the exact opposite, it's better to just go with it and hope she's thought it through." Opie explained as he replaced the plank and the carpet and began screwing the carpet strip back down whilst Lowell packed the money bricks into the now very full backpack.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lowell grinned as the two men exited the building, heading straight for the Teller-Morrow office to see Gemma.

🖤🖤🖤

Gemma had received a text from Pixie asking that when they met up with the club's lawyer, Rosen, if they could do it from the hospital as she wanted to be a part of it. Gemma had agreed and gave the mechanics strict instructions to keep an eye on Ellie and that she wasn't to leave the garage until Gemma got back. The Mechanics were more than happy to do this as Ellie had already got stuck in, figuring out how to work the coffee machine so she could hand drinks out before acting as a lackey for the workers, finding the tools she needed and peppering them with questions so she could learn as she worked. Gemma couldn't help but liken Ellie to the days when Piney used to bring little Opie to the garage and he did almost the exact same thing alongside Jax. The thought made Gemma wistful for the old days when things somehow seemed more relaxed, and it also made her think of the future generation of Sons, what the club would look like with them taking the reins.

Gemma remained deep in thought about the kids and the future of the club as she traversed the hospital labyrinth with Opie and Lowell, heading to Chibs' hospital room. When they reached the corridor, Pixie popped her head around the door to the room, spotted them and grinned, bouncing down the corridor like an overjoyed lamb. The change in Pixie surprised all three adults as she bounded towards them.

"Guess what?! Guess what?! Guess what?!" Pixie chanted, grabbing Opie's forearm as he steadied her. Opie grinned, looking down at Pixie's cheery face. She wasn't by any means the happiest they'd seen Pixie, there was still a tension in her eyes, but for the moment, Pixie was doing better.

"What? What? What?" Opie played along having seen Pixie do this numerous times to Juice. Lowell and Gemma exchanged a relieved glance, glad to see Pixie wasn't still catatonic.

"Dad's awake." Pixie cheered, grinning widely and fizzing on the spot. The trio gave excited exclamations in response and Opie let Pixie tow him to the door, sensing although Pixie was better, she needed physical contact and support to keep the nerves at bay. She opened the door to the room and the group came in, looking straight to the hospital bed where Chibs was propped up on his pillows under the hospital blankets. His face was pale and weary, and his eyes looked tired, but there was a happy smile playing on Chibs' lips that mirrored Pixie's and he raised his arms in greeting. Piney was sitting next to him on his right side, also smiling and looking a lot more relaxed.

"Well, they haven't killed me yet, tha' bastards." Chibs announced in his thick accent, his voice was still rough and scratchy and didn't have the usual loud volume, but it was enough to ease the minds of Lowell, Gemma and Opie as the came to his bedside and took it in turns to give him a well-deserved hug. Gemma thought his rough voice could be due to him having had a breathing tube inserted whilst he'd had his operation.

"What have the doctors said, honey?" Gemma fussed, putting her handbag down and sitting in the vacant chair on Chibs' left by the bed, whilst Opie, Pixie and Lowell huddled around.

"Head looks stable, but they're monitoring me ta make sure the bleedin' doesn't get worse, but fer now I'm outta tha' woods." Chibs explained, reassuring the others. Pixie already knew this information, but it was good for her to hear it again to help affirm that her dad wasn't in a crisis anymore.

"Well, that's a relief." Gemma agreed, patting Chibs' hand, not quite used to seeing one of the strongest Sons looking frail.

"Best news we've had all week, that's for damn sure." Opie added whilst Lowell nodded his agreement as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's good to have you back, brother." Piney reiterated, patting Chibs' shoulder, showing his clear concern for his good friend. Chibs nodded his head a little.

"Aye, good ta be back." Chibs agreed, his warm brown eyes resting on Pixie's face and they exchanged a little look of pure love and affection. "Now I've had tha' all clear, I need at least one of ye ta tell me wha' the feck is goin' on with tha' club." Chibs ordered, looking around at the small gathering expectantly. He saw the way the group collectively ducked away from the question and Chibs' heart sank a little. " _Mo ghràdh_." Chibs prompted, his dad tone coming in to play and Pixie bit her lip again, knowing she'd put it off as long as she could, and she couldn't defy Chibs when she used that tone and wording. "Where are tha others?" Chibs added slowly, seeing Pixie cracking under his authoritative gaze.

"Stockton State Penitentiary?" Pixie responded automatically before she could stop herself, hands retracting into her jacket sleeves as she was still wearing Chibs' zip hoodie.

" _WHA'_?!" Chibs exclaimed before coughing, brown eyes wide and stunned as his heart monitor spiked and began beeping.

The others quickly jumped in to dig Pixie out and calm Chibs down before the nurses came running in thinking Chibs was having a heart attack. Thankfully after some deep breathing, Chibs' heart rate settled so the group began to explain what had happened to the club whilst Chibs had been in his coma, describing everything so Chibs could get a proper handle on the situation as he wanted. Listening to how badly things had gone in the past forty-eight hours made Pixie's exhausted appearance make a lot more sense to Chibs and he felt so concerned for her and Jax as he heard how hard they'd fought to try and save the club, but Clay was just too strong. Chibs was furious hearing how Clay had shot at Pixie, Jax, and two innocent kids through a wall as well as his blatant disregard for Pixie's concerns about the trap which had turned out to be true in the end. When they'd reached the end, Pixie was back to feeling distraught after having to relive everything again, perching on the end of Chibs' bed with her head in her hands, just thinking back on everything.

"So wha's tha plan now?" Chibs asked, gauging how much trouble the club was actually in. From the looks of it, it looked like they were at crisis levels.

"Pix has Laroy on his way to sort out a proper protection deal for the guys, but they're under emergency BGF care for now." Opie responded also feeling lost as this was a completely new situation for everyone.

"We're gonna meet with Rosen after too, see if we can figure out how much we need to bail them out." Gemma added, clutching her cross necklace for comfort.

"Aye." Chibs nodded, looking over at Piney. "Someone's gotta lead tha remainder of us though, we have ta pick up tha pieces and put a plan in place ta get tha boys out an' make sure Charming's not vulnerable without tha' Sons ta protect it in force." He described, voice full of solicitude as the group listened to Chibs, knowing he was right.

"Piney?" Pixie asked, looking over at the retired Son. "You were VP for JT; can you maybe tap into that?" She asked him hopefully.

Piney shook his head. "I never made one decision as VP for John, he was the spearhead for the whole club, made all the calls and figured out plans, I kept the other Sons in line and made sure they kept pace with him." He told the group. "This is way out of my depth."

"Pix, you were VP for Highton." Lowell recalled. "You made all kinds of calls and took the lead on runs and when Bruce was away, you tell me stories about that stuff when we're on shift together." He thought aloud, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Pixie looked up at the group like a startled rabbit. "Not on this scale, Buster, the worst it got was one town invasion from the Black Breams under my watch whilst Bruce was in Somerset. We just put the town on lockdown and flushed them out with fireworks, I've never had to do anything like this before. I don't even know where to start with getting the Sons out of prison or protecting the town with only three Sons that are actually able to defend." She finished, her voice going up a couple of octaves as panic began to set in again as she realised everyone was counting on her.

"Do we call for backup from the other charters?" Opie asked, looking around at the group anxiously.

"Clay never liked to do that unless it was for a potential war as Charming's the mother charter, it's supposed to set the example for all the others out there, and to appear stable and in control of everything so we don't have the danger of being usurped." Gemma responded worriedly.

"Well, maybe the tosser should've thought of that before he dragged everyone to the slammer." Pixie suddenly snapped, startling the others. "Sorry." She added, looking down. "Just don't have a lot of respect for him right now." Pixie finished getting up from Chibs' bed.

"Not surprised." Piney sympathised. "We need to figure this out." He grunted, stroking a hand along his grey hair.

"So, this shits on me?" Pixie asked, looking riled up and stressed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"We can work as a team, but you're one of the best for making plans under pressure, and you're the only one with any actual leadership experience." Piney told her gently. "I'll back you up all the way, sweetheart, whatever you come up with, we'll make it happen." He soothed, but Pixie felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"We trust ye, love." Chibs put in, seeing what was happening in Pixie's eyes. Chibs wished he was better so he could help, he felt so guilty seeing Pixie's anguish and not being able to do more than hold her and encourage her and the others.

Pixie nodded, feeling like a small child up against a tidal wave. "I'm gonna take a shower before Laroy gets here." Pixie mumbled, grabbing her backpack that Lowell and Opie had brought with them. She took out the money bricks and sat them on the side table before she disappeared into the small bathroom connected to Chibs' room. The door locked and there was a muffled " _FUCK_!" and the sound of something being thrown inside the bathroom before the water turned on and Pixie went quiet. The others looked at each other with apprehension.

Inside, Pixie undressed and stepped into the hot and steamy stream of water coming from the showerhead. She tipped her head back and felt tears mix into the water on her face as she focused on breathing steadily.

_Five-year-old Meggie sat at the square dark wood kitchen table in the small kitchen of her semi-detached house. Her little legs swung under the table, a good distance off of the floor as she worked on scooping peas onto her spoon as she and Bruce sat together and ate their evening meal of battered cod, chunky chips and peas. Meggie had to keep her right arm on the table so she could keep herself upright enough so that her chest actually made it past the edge of the kitchen table as it was furniture for an average adult, and Meggie was barely bigger than a three-year-old, but this didn't seem to deter her, and she knew not to complain._

_"Booce?" Meggie asked after she'd swallowed her mouthful. Her father figure looked up from his plate and raised a thick brown eyebrow. He had fair skin that had been weathered from spending a lot of time outside and riding his motorcycle since he'd been old enough to see over the handlebars. Bruce was a tall man in his mid-thirties with a rectangular head shape and pointed chin. He had deep-set dark green eyes, straight nose and thin lips as well as some stubble around his face. His hair had been buzzed short along the sides and back but had been allowed to have some length on top and was straight and dark brown._

_"Where'd your 'r' go, kid? Try that again." Bruce rumbled, green eyes resting on Meggie's big hazel pair. Meggie's brow furrowed in concentration and the tip of her tongue poked out past her lips as she thought hard. She'd had a speech impediment due to her cleft palate and even though the surgery had been successful in closing it, her speech had been delayed and altered as a result, meaning her 'r's often went missing or were replaced by 'w's and she slurred some of her words._

_"Br-uce." Meggie sing-songed like her speech therapist had taught her to do. "Bruce." She finished triumphantly and watched the corners of Bruce's lips turn up in response._

_"Yeah?" Bruce asked her, taking a sip from his black coffee mug, thick gold rings clinking against the pottery. Meggie pulled her legs up to kneel on the dark wood dining chair so she could pick up her cup with two hands and take a drink of orange juice._

_"Miss Pawker said that you're my dad." Meggie informed him slowly, watching Bruce's response as he shifted in his chair, pushing a piece of cod around his blue plate with a silver fork._

_"Yeah?" Bruce prompted, trying to work out what little Meggie was working herself up to asking._

_"I told her I don't call you 'dad' and she asked why, but I don't know, so I wanted to ask you." Meggie described her thought process, going after her peas again before she peeped up to see what Bruce's response was._

_Bruce's shoulders were hunched a little more under his black t-shirt and denim Sons kutte. "You don't call me 'dad' because I don't want you to." Bruce explained, trying to keep his voice even. Meggie looked at Bruce's eyes and saw a torrent of emotions going on there that she was too little to understand but came to the conclusion Bruce was sad._

_"But Nicky and Piper call their dads 'dad'." Meggie argued, feeling confused, trying to figure the situation out._

_"But we're different." Bruce replied, tone unyielding and authoritative as he put the piece of cod, he'd been toying with in his mouth finally._

_"Why?" Meggie persisted, her curious nature coming out as she bit her bottom lip, feeling like maybe she shouldn't be asking Bruce questions when he was clearly getting upset about it, but just really wanting to know all the same._

_"Because we are, Meg. Drop it." Bruce responded, his tone in full boss-mode. Meggie flinched at the harsh words but kept looking up at him as Bruce scrunched his eyes shut and forced himself to relax. "You're too little to understand, I'll tell you when you're a grown-up." Bruce amended with a sigh, making his voice softer so Meggie would stop looking at him like a startled rabbit._

_"When will that be?" Meggie badgered before she ate a chip dipped in ketchup, her legs returning to their swinging motion._

_"When you can actually sit on these chairs and have your feet touch the floor at the same time." Bruce teased, lightening the mood a little. "Shrimp." He added, green eyes softening as he looked down at Meggie._

_"Bossy boots Booce." Meggie retorted, a cautious giggle escaping her lips. Bruce chuckled as he finished his last chip._

_"Rascal." Bruce replied with more of a grin. "Uncle Vik says you're getting good with your left hook." He added, changing the subject to distract Meggie from their original topic._

_"Yeah, me and Dukey did lots of pwactice today." Meggie agreed, beaming at the complement. "I'm gonna get weally good and then I can do it with you." She told him eagerly, eyes lighting up at the prospect of doing something with Bruce._

_Bruce laughed a little at her response. "Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah! I'm gonna beat you one day." Meggie grinned as she finished the last of her meal._

_"Good girl. You should be confident." Bruce encouraged as he stood up, stretched, and took the plates and cups to the silver sink. "You're on drying duty." He reminded her as Meggie got down off her seat, pink socks sliding slightly on the sage green linoleum floor. She brushed off crumbs from her little yellow shorts and patted at a ketchup stain on her white t-shirt before padding over to the sink. Bruce put the drying towel on the grey worktop but further from the edge so Meggie wasn't able to reach it as she stood on tiptoes, holding onto the edge of the counter and looking at the towel and then back at Bruce. Bruce watched her from the corner of his eye as Meggie seemed to debate about how to handle the situation. "No help, remember? You need to learn how to get yourself through situations because people aren't always gonna be around to coddle you." Bruce told her as Meggie looked up at him, her bottom lip back between her teeth, but she nodded all the same. Bruce watched as Meggie took a few steps back and then charged forwards jumping and placing her little hands on the work surface as she kicked her feet against the blue cabinet doors under the worktop, gaining enough traction to support her upper body as she leant forwards and crawled onto to countertop with a victorious grin on her face, pleased that she'd been able to do it all by herself and had remembered her gymnastics coach's teachings._

_"Did it." Meggie announced, grabbing the dish towel and setting to work cleaning Bruce's cup as he put it on the drying board._

_"Good girl, you need to remember to believe in your own capabilities." Bruce told her, briefly touching Pixie's knee before he carried on cleaning the dishes._

Pixie thought back on this early memory with a fond smile, wishing Bruce was still by her side. He was right though, Pixie decided as she towelled herself dry, she just needed to relax and think, trust in her own gut instincts. She had the other Sons to support her, and Pixie was grateful for that and she knew there was no way she wasn't going to defend them in return. Clay's rules be damned, Pixie had a town and a family to protect, and by the reaper, that was what she was going to do. Pixie dressed in a lilac t-shirt with black skull and crossbones printed on the front with heart shapes for eyes. She put her black ripped skinny jeans on and dried her hair before braiding it into two French plaits and finishing them off with purple skull bobbles. Pixie pulled on her purple and black New Rock boots, Chibs' zip hoodie for extra moral support, silver skull and crossbones earrings, a silver handcuff choker, her silver skull BFF bracelet for Juice, Tig's cuff bracelet, and two of her own, one black leather band with spikes and a haematite beaded bracelet. Fully dressed and refreshed, Pixie felt ready for battle as she tilted her head up and put her mind into VP mode, she had a family to guard.

When Pixie exited the bathroom, the group were surprised by Pixie's change in mindset, but at the same time knew she had an unshakable inner strength when she needed to. Chibs felt proud, seeing Pixie put herself into a more confident mindset, but again wished he could do more to support.

"How do you feel, baby?" Gemma asked Pixie, worried for the younger woman. "It's okay if you're still scared." She added as Pixie walked over to them.

"I'm done being scared coz' of Clay's bullshit and LOAN's fuckery. Now I'm pissed." Pixie told them, hazel eyes flashing true and her jaw set in determination.

"Laroy texted, he's just arrived in the parking lot." Opie told her, showing Pixie her phone which he'd been monitoring on her behalf.

"Good, we should probably do this in the chapel downstairs, more seating and a little more formal, give dad a rest too." Pixie replied, tone more-or-less authoritative and the others responded by standing up immediately. Pixie went to Chibs' side and kissed his cheek. "I'll let you know what we decide as soon as we've dealt with Rosen, get some sleep, yeah?"

"Aye, love ye, lassie." Chibs crooned, stroking Pixie's cheek and blinking sleepily. Chibs felt reluctant to let Pixie out of his sight, but knew she had to get things done.

"Love you too, dad." Pixie replied, nuzzling into his touch for a moment before she straightened up and the group went downstairs, once Pixie had packed the money bricks back into her backpack and put her kutte back on. As they walked, Pixie gave them a rundown of what she had decided to talk to Laroy about, so they weren't surprised or felt left behind when Pixie brought her plan up to Laroy in the meeting. Gemma felt impressed by Pixie's display of strength but also felt anxious, wanting to hear if Laroy had any updates on the Sons behind bars and how he'd respond to Pixie's proposals. Gemma worried for Jax's safety especially, wishing he hadn't gone with Clay to the Christina Centre. The group sat down in the pews whilst Pixie paced at the front, fiddling with her bracelets and deep in thought until three black men came through the chapel door and Gemma turned around in her seat to look at them. 

One was a tall, slender man around six foot with a square diamond earring in his right ear. He had dark brown almost shaped eyes and his hair was closely shaven. He was dressed in a lilac button-up shirt, black jeans and black smart-looking boots. Gemma guessed this must be Laroy from what she'd heard from Jax and Clay. His two companions looked less formally dressed, one was taller than Laroy, around six foot three and had shoulder-length braids which were black and blonde, he was wearing a purple hoodie, black jeans and purple converse, and appeared to be heavily tattooed going off of the intricate designs on his neck and hands. The last man was the tallest of the three, rivalling Opie and was very muscular. His hair was buzzed short but had some length to it, unlike Laroy's and he was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a gold chain around his neck, grey jeans and black military boots. He was the only one with facial hair and had a neatly trimmed and styled black beard too.

"Laroy, Sergio, Andre." Opie greeted, standing up and giving each man a bro hug. "This is Piney Winston, Lowell Harland, and Gemma Teller-Morrow." Opie introduced them gesturing to his family behind him as they got to their feet to greet the Niners too. Laroy smiled warmly at Gemma and shook hands with Lowell, ever the charismatic king.

"Glad to finally meet you, Gemma." Laroy spoke warmly, eager to please the famed biker queen. Gemma beamed in response. "You're quite the famed woman around here." He added with a charismatic smile. 

"Being a strong woman tends to give you a reputation." Gemma replied good-naturedly, though she couldn't help but feel like Clay would blow a gasket if he was here to see three Niners in the centre of Charming.

"That's true." Laroy agreed before he turned his attention to Piney. "First Nine, respect to you, brother." Laroy acknowledged. "Heard a lot of stories about you too. I hope you're alright with us bein' here, Pixie tends to throw rules out the window." Laroy explained a slight flash of nervousness in his eyes before the confidence came back.

"You're here to help, so I think normal rules are out at this point." Piney considered in a friendly tone, patting Laroy on his back. Laroy had to step forwards a little to hide the stumble he got from the force of Piney's hand, he was like the human version of a grizzly bear.

"Besides, when had Lil' P ever followed a rule?" Sergio put in affectionately as he went to Pixie's side and gave her a big hug, lifting her off her feet momentarily before Laroy and Andre followed suit.

"Ain't that the truth." Opie chuckled as he took a seat again, the others following suit apart from Pixie and Laroy who faced each other in front of the large wooden cross on the wall at the front of the chapel.

"So, I got BGF to step in, Sons have been put in Black Guerrilla Family cells for protection, though they haven't been told what's going on yet as we didn't have time to give an explanation to the brothers inside." Laroy filled Pixie and the others in. "Russ wants cash for the six new charges. Big bucks too." The Niner king added, almost regretfully, like he knew Pixie was in a crisis and didn't want to heap more shit onto her. Pixie shrugged, took her backpack off and passed it to Laroy in response. Laroy raised his eyebrows and unzipped the bag pulling out the money bricks and his mouth opened in shock.

"These enough?" Pixie asked, pointing to the bricks as Laroy investigated them. Piney smiled proudly, seeing Pixie had a handle on the situation.

"Holy fuck, this is some serious cheddar." Andre exclaimed as Laroy passed him the bricks to check over with Sergio.

"I don't play when it comes to my family's protection." Pixie responded with a severe expression on her face.

"I'll let Russ know we got good dough from you." Laroy agreed, watching Pixie as she seemed to be going through a mental checklist. "Want me to pass on a message to Clay and the others inside?" He queried, Pixie nodded and reached into her kutte, passing Laroy a slip of folded paper.

"Just that for now." Pixie told him, watching Laroy slip the paper into his shirt pocket. "I do have another deal for you though, mate." She announced, gaining attention from Andre and Sergio.

"Yeah?" Laroy asked, intrigued, crossing his arms.

"We're gonna push the alliance, get the damn thing signed and sorted. Means Son, Niner, and Mayan territory will be guarded and we back each other up in flushing LOAN and the Nords out and make them a distant memory." Pixie described.

"You callin' the shots now?" Laroy asked her, intrigued to see what Pixie's angle was.

"Least until I can get my boys back out." Pixie shrugged. "Been thinkin' about how I can make this deal more beneficial for you guys whilst Clay's been dragging his feet about setting the alliance up, and I have a solution that'll fix your beef with the Mayans, and will help your people in Oakland to get a better life. I know you've been trying to help the poverty and the projects around there and probably in a couple different places too." She finished, watching Laroy study her face, trying to guess what Pixie's angle was.

"You tellin' me how to run my city now?" Laroy asked, bemused by the cocky grin that appeared on Pixie's face.

"Nah, just heavily suggesting." Pixie teased. "You can say no and walk away from this, but you'll regret it." She told him playfully, hazel eyes sparkling as she knew she had all the cards.

"A'ight, you got me hooked, what?" Laroy asked her, raising an eyebrow whilst Sergio and Andre sat back in their pew, waiting to hear Pixie's scheme.

"You stop runnin' hard drugs. Let the Mayans have at it instead." Pixie told him, watching Laroy cough a little in shock.

" _Excuse you_?!" Laroy barked, watching Pixie remain relaxed, expecting his reaction. "That's my main source of income, Lil' P."

"I know that, so do the Mayans. They want it badly, so let them have it. We'll make sure it's in the agreement that they keep that shit out of Niner and Son territories, and you'll start up a new business." Pixie explained confidently.

"And just what would that be?" Laroy asked Pixie sarcastically, wondering if she had cracked under the pressure.

"Medical supplies. They're legit, but you'll get 'em for way less than what you're probably paying in insurance." Pixie proposed. "I know a guy, he set Highton up with it and it was our main source of cash flow for a very long time. The guy I know exports out of the States, so he'd be able to hook you guys up. You'd be able to sell the supplies to the people who need it the most, low-income families who can't afford healthcare, coz' let's face it, US healthcare prices are shit." She elaborated, pausing to let Laroy think before continuing. "You'd be able to stop gun violence and gang victims from dying and bleeding out on your streets. You get some doctors in on it to help the community, and your community will have its own healthcare system. Also means they can train up some vulnerable folks, keep 'em off the street and off the drugs, then you got kids getting better jobs, and the cycle continues. Plus, with that cash flow, you can use it to help kids get a better education so they can actually get out of the projects, rather than grow up in 'em, hit the drugs and succumb to them. You'll be a true king then; people will actually love and respect you for that." Pixie finished, watching the cogs turn in Laroy's head as he considered everything Pixie had put forwards.

"And you'll give me access to your guy if we go along with the alliance?" Laroy asked slowly, watching Pixie's confident face.

"Exactly, I promise I'll help you set it up and everything. This is a win-win situation for you, bud, back up when shit gets heavy, a way to better your community and a chance to kick some racist ass." Pixie laid it out for Laroy, and he had to admit, the kid was right.

"How do we get the Mayans on board?" Laroy asked, seeing if Pixie had thought that far ahead.

"They wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get to the top of the drug chain, means they get huge amounts of money. We'd talk it through with them and you can fine-tune the details with Alvarez, I have a couple other poker chips up my sleeve in case we need them, but this is where I'm up to for now.

"And just how are you getting all this past Clay?" Laroy asked her, slightly worried for Pixie's safety as he could imagine Clay would explode if he heard the things Pixie was up to whilst he was elsewhere.

"Sons have a rule that states if you can't ride, you can't vote. Now, I don't know much about prison, but I'm pretty sure you can't ride a Harley behind bars." Pixie grinned cheekily. "And the only three Sons who can currently ride are in the room." She finished gesturing to herself and the Winston's. Piney quietly chuckled to himself at the loophole Pixie had discovered. "We make this legally binding and pass it, Clay won't be able to do shit." She added with a smirk.

"I like you kid." Laroy smiled, putting his hand out so he and Pixie could shake on their plan.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**Today's (2nd Nov) my birthday, but since we have lockdown, I wasn't able to do much, so just finished this Pixie chapter instead haha. Hope you lovelies enjoyed it, we're about to see whole new scenes that we didn't see on the show as Pixie and the Sons fight to keep Charming Safe.**

**As always, I would love to know your thoughts and reactions to this chapter, it means the world to me to have that type of feedback, whether it's just encouragement, critiques, ideas, or anything in between.**

**Love and hugs always,**

**-Lulu ♥♥♥**

**P.S.: Here's a little positive reminder in case you need it today:** **You're not the same person you were a year ago, a month ago, or a week ago. You're always growing. Experiences don't stop. That's life. And the very experiences that seem so hard when you're going through them are the ones you'll look back on with gratitude for how far you've come. - marcandangel**

****


	57. Renewed Hope

** WARNING: Mention of Dead Bodies and Blood. **

Tig lay on his back on the thin mattress of the prison bunk he was in. They’d just had their six-thirty wake-up call and that up had been harder on him than he’d ever anticipated. Tig had automatically reached to the left side of the bed for his girl, only to open his eyes and see nothing but a grey mattress. He should be home, he should be in his comfy four-poster king-size, snuggling and kissing his baby and listening to her sweet giggles and the funny way she spoke with that west Lancashire accent of hers that just made everything sound so much more interesting. But Tig wasn’t home. He wasn’t with Pixie and this was the second night he hadn’t slept beside her because Pixie had been at the hospital and he’d missed his chance to make everything right again before it went so, so wrong. Tig was kicking himself mentally for not making it up to Pixie sooner and not listening to her warnings. The look of desperation and despair on Pixie’s face that Tig had seen in the van’s wing mirror as they’d driven off to Morada was haunting him. The way Pixie had lurched up from the bench, half reaching for the van had killed Tig and every time he saw that scene in his head, it felt like someone was twisting the knife in his heart. Lowell had had to put his arms around Pixie and tug her back down on the bench, cradling her as she’d broken down against him and Tig wished he’d stopped the van and run back to her side, refusing to go through with Clay’s half-cocked plan. But wishing for shit, wasn’t going to get shit done. Clay slipped off the bunk above Tig, landing unsteadily on his feet before stretching and Tig was glad Clay’s back was to him, so he was able to compose his face before Clay saw the brief murderous expression that had formed there.

“We gotta find the guys when we get out in the pen, make sure everyone’s whole.” Clay grumbled as he went to the sink and washed his face and ran his damp fingers through his grey curls.

“Didn’t the guard say we were under BGF now?” Tig questioned as he pulled himself into a seating position, his bones aching from sleeping on the flimsy mattress.

“I don’t trust that. We need to figure it out.” Clay responded in a low growl, pulling on the orange smock of the prison uniform and sliding his feet into the white plimsolls he’d been given.

 _I do_. “We will, they’ll send us out soon.” Tig replied as he stood up and winced at his knee. His stitches itched which was a good indication they were ready to come out, but the muscle was sore from being in a cramp position as Tig hadn’t been able to relax enough to sleep in a position that wasn’t semi-crouched just in case of an attack in the night as that position meant he would have been able to launch himself from his bunk and go for whoever was after him or Clay. Tig went to the sink to get ready for when the guards took them to the washrooms and then out to the exercise area where they’d be able to track down the others, as they’d all been divided up when they’d been booked into the prison last night. As Tig washed his face, he caught his crow tattoo in the chrome of the sink and toilet unit and paused his task as his heart ached. Pixie had trusted him enough to give him her crow that she’d worn since she patched in at sixteen and Tig knew he would never stop feeling honoured over that fact and it made him miss Pixie even more.

Clay saw his old friend pause and softly stroke his crow tattoo over his heart, Tig’s face a picture of pure longing and distress and Clay felt a sense of regret, emotions conflicting internally before he came to the conclusion he needed to pull Tig back to him before he lost him. “I’m sorry.” Clay said quietly, voice barely above a low whisper. Tig’s head turned slowly, looking at him with an unreadable expression, but his eyes were icicle cold.

“What?” Tig asked him, pulling on his orange top, mouth moving to a frown under his brown moustache and goatee.

“I’m sorry.” Clay repeated. “Zobelle was just one step ahead of us.” He added as Tig came closer to him, Tig was only slightly taller than Clay, but at that moment, Tig seemed to tower over him.

“You suck at apologies.” Tig retorted, shaking his head. “Pixie and Jax called it. They fuckin’ warned us that this shit was gonna happen!” He suddenly exploded, taking both men by surprise as Tig pointed his finger at the floor of the cell, emphasising his point. He hadn’t meant to get so heated, but this was the first time he’d even addressed it. “It’s your fault, it’s my fault, it’s all our faults, we should have listened.” Tig continued, blue eyes now fiery and passionate. “What we did can never happen again. We didn’t even vote on the plan; we should have voted. We always vote when we take risks.”

“I know.” Clay looked down at the floor, feeling the weight of the situation, you knew it was bad when Tig was the one telling you what was up.

“No, I don’t think you do. You checked out on us. I don’t even think the retaliation was even about Chibs, you just wanted to one-up them before the feds came.” Tig argued emphatically. “This club is a family, it’s my job to protect everyone and I can’t do that if you keep making decisions like the ones you made last night. If this is gonna work, you and me need to start workin’ as a team again, and you have to stop hurting Pixie.” He finished, Tig’s chest heaving with the strong emotions he was experiencing. He never thought he’d be yelling at Clay like this, but goddamn was he angry. “At what point did we lose you? At what point did you just stop caring about us?” Tig questioned, looking deep into Clay’s blue eyes, seeing the shock and surprise that Tig was so hurt over what had happened. Up until now, since Clay had become president and Tig had been given the position of Sergeant, Tig had fearlessly protected and backed Clay up, he had been his closest supporter, and now Tig was looking at him with a pure look of utter betrayal on his face.

“I care about you, brother.” Clay replied softly, watching how Tig scoffed and looked away, staring at the bunkbeds as he formulated his reply.

“When I got picked up by those bounty hunters.” Tig began watching how Clay shook his head dismissively, not wanting to dwell in something Clay had obviously moved on from, but Tig hadn’t. Tig put his hands on Clay’s shoulders and made him look at him. “No, I want answers. When I got snatched by those hunters, were you gonna go after me?” Tig asked, voice firm, determined to get his answers.

“Absolutely.” Clay responded, eyes softening as he looked up at Tig. “I was gonna get the guns to the right place, then go after you, I knew you’d be able to handle yourself.” He explained in a soothing way, but his words felt like salt on a wound for Tig.

“Why were the guns more important than me?” Tig spoke, the harsh tone in his voice dropping down to a murmur.

“That’s not what I meant.” Clay argued, getting defensive. “You know how it is in this life; we have to get shit done, maintain appearances, keep business deals goin’ so we can keep everyone and Charming safe.” He elaborated, sounding like a businessman.

Tig shook his head. “How can we keep the others and the town safe is we’re not even lookin’ after our own? Major Sons rule is that you never leave a brother behind. If those hunters had been after you, I would have dropped everythin’ and come runnin’ probably wouldn’t have even let them leave the hospital parking lot. I would have raised hell for you.” Tig described, feeling like he was at a complete loss.

“I lost my way.” Clay hung his head, giving in to what Tig was telling him. Tig was expecting him to get violent or angry, but this submission was something he’d never seen from Clay before. “You’re right, I got so focused on keepin’ the club’s head above water, I, uh, lost what the club’s really about, a family, a brotherhood, and I should have done things differently.” He admitted, looking down at the grey cement floor before looking up at Tig with a soulful look in his blue eyes. “I’m sorry, brother, really. I’m gonna do better, I promise.” Clay’s voice went soft and low and Tig felt like he didn’t know whether he was coming or going. This was not the Clay he was used to and he couldn’t figure out if Clay was saying what he thought Tig wanted to hear so he would calm down and go back to being his faithful supporter, or whether it was him actually being genuine.

“That goes for how you treat Pixie too. We’re a brotherhood, but she’s just as much of a Son as you or me. She’s fought to defend you in combat, she’s proven her worth to you and to the club countless times and yet you make it so hard for her to be part of it. Not to mention the times you’ve laid a fuckin’ hand on her.” Tig’s tone went back to angry thinking about all the times Pixie and Clay had come to blows over their difference of opinions and Tig’s blood boiled. If it was anyone else who had put a hand on Pixie, they wouldn’t be breathing.

“I was out of line, I’m sorry.” Clay told him, nodding his head to show he understood.

“Why do you hate her so much?” Tig asked, pushing a hand through his black curls and shaking his head. In his eyes, Pixie was exactly what the club needed, she was headstrong, passionate and so loving, she brought the members together effortlessly and supported them through everything. She worked tirelessly to support the club, and time and time again, Clay threw it back in her face.

“I don’t hate Pixie.” Clay retorted reflexively. “She reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age, headstrong and determined. But where I knew when to step down and let the leaders lead, she doesn’t have that. She doesn’t respect me.” He explained, almost like Clay was thinking aloud.

Tig looked at him incredulously. “Respect has to be earnt, Clay, especially with people like Pixie. So does trust and loyalty, you have to show her that you have her back, so she knows and protects yours. So far, you’ve shown her no reason for her to be loyal to you except for trying to bully her into line. That won’t work with Pixie, she will fight back because that’s the only thing that’s kept her alive for twenty-two years.”

“I’ll make it right with her.” Clay agreed, though there was a darkness to his eyes that Tig didn’t like.

“You better. If you lay another hand on her, make her bleed, you can find a new Sergeant. I can’t support that shit.” Tig warned, tone barely above a dog’s growl.

Clay seemed to freeze for a second, looking up at Tig with wide eyes, taken aback by Tig’s threat, even more so when he saw it wasn’t an empty one either. Tig was done with him and Clay was on thin ice. “I’ve really hurt you, haven’t I?” Clay half-whispered.

Tig felt a lump in his throat and looked away from Clay. “This isn’t about me.” He ground out. “This is about the Pixie and the club, and right now, both are in danger.”

“I know, I’m gonna make this right, brother.” Clay replied softly. “When we go out there, we need to look like a united front so the others can put their trust in us. Are you at a place where we can do that?” Clay questioned him, a slightly worried look on his face.

“For the others, yeah.” Tig looked back at him, evidently showing where he was at with Clay.

“For the others.” Clay repeated with a nod, watching Tig move away from him to put his plimsolls on and Clay felt a tightness in his chest that hadn’t been there before.

The two men descended into silence after that, going about their cell deep in thought until the guard collected them for the showers and then out onto the recreational ground. The light hurt Tig’s eyes going from the gloom of the prison to the bright California sun outside and he tried to adjust as fast as possible to take in any threats as he and Clay made their way through the large group of male prisoners in their groups, some partaking in exercising and others were just sat together like packs of hyenas, eyeing up the new inmates. There were all ages and ethnicities out on the lot and Tig took in the sheer volume of tattoos covering the faces, arms and torsos of the prisoners, some were gang-related, others were just plain racist and a few had interesting art, but that wasn’t what Tig was looking for as he scanned the grounds with Clay looking for the Samcro huddle. The spotted Jax striding out from another exit onto the lot as he made a beeline for where Bobby, Juice and Happy and congregated on a metal picnic bench. Bobby was sitting on the bench seat, leaning back against the table where Juice was sitting with his feet on the bench, right leg bouncing agitatedly, and Happy was circling the bench like a guard dog, making sure he had eyes on every possible threat so he could keep his brothers safe. Bobby, Jax and Juice were all wearing their full orange outfits, but Happy had discarded his orange shirt so he was in just a white vest, orange prison trousers and grey plimsolls. All his tattoos were on full display and he seemed to be using them to his advantage, looking as feral and dangerous as ever. Jax reached the group first, sauntering over with his head held high, body in full confident swagger showing no fear. Happy paused his circling to stand next to Jax, eyeing him up and down for any signs he wasn’t okay before looking over at Tig and Clay as they reached the table too. Clay sat down on the bench seat and mirrored Bobby’s posture, putting his arms back on the table as Juice slid off to stand with Tig, Happy and Jax, brown eyes flicking around the group, looking for the person with the answers as to what the hell the group was going to do now.

“Spoke to Rosen last night, he thinks the case is bein’ tied up. Could be a while before the cause sees a courtroom.” Clay announced to the group as they listened to him with heavy hearts. Happy looked down at the floor whilst he took in Clay’s words and thought of him mom, Paola. She didn’t have long left to live and Happy wanted to make sure he was being a good son and supporting her, but that was going to be hard to do on the other side of a prison fence. He knew that worst-case scenario, Pixie would support Paola and make sure she had company and was being seen to and cared for well at the care home, but he wanted to be there with her more than anything. It was his duty to look after his mom the same way she’d taken care of him as a child, and Happy was determined to be the big brother that Pixie needed too. She’d asked him to be her guide and help her when she needed it and when she’d needed it the most he’d shot at her and then gone through with a plan Pixie had been so set against, and subsequently ended up in prison. His own actions made him angry, but his anger was also directed at Clay, he’d pushed the club into retaliation even when there was a chance it could have been a trap. They should have taken Pixie’s worries seriously, Jax’s too. Happy desperately wanted to get back to Charming and make things right, and he also wanted to make it up to Jax too. Happy’s first priority, however, was keeping his brothers alive whilst they were in the doghouse, the Sons were a huge target on the inside and Happy knew if they went down, Pixie would be crushed, and so would he.

“Without a colour crew, we ain’t even gonna make it to trial.” Happy rumbled, looking up from the floor, his intense brown eyes boring into the side of Clay’s head like bullets.

“Yeah, well this herd could use a little thinnin’.” Clay retorted quietly, looking over to where Jax had gone to lean against the chain-link fence behind the bench, observing the lot in the same protective and defensive way Happy had been doing, just with more of a laid-back air.

“Shut up.” Happy growled, making Bobby, Juice, Tig and Clay whip their heads around to look at the Tacoma Killer, who was usually very respectful when it came to Clay.

“Excuse me?” Clay asked, looking up at Happy. Happy didn’t move from his spot, knowing that if he did, he’d be in prison for a hell of a lot longer than originally anticipated.

“You heard me.” Happy glared at him, slowly crossing his arms, biceps bulging a little under his covering of tattoos.

Bobby decided to jump in before they got a live-action display of what happens when a grizzly bear and an old dog get into a fight. “Hap’s right, it’s not Jax’s fault we’re here.” Bobby scoffed, standing up front on the bench and looking down at Clay who stubbornly sat with his arms crossed. Tig moved away from him a little and towards Happy. The Clay who he’d spoken with in the cell, and the Clay on the lot felt like two different people, and Tig wasn’t sure which one to believe in.

“So what? It’s mine?” Clay challenged Bobby, his defensiveness coming back into play again. Clay looked up at Bobby with a hard stare as Juice began to dawdle in between Bobby and Happy, not sure where to place himself and also panicking slightly at the tension, hoping it wouldn’t come to blows and he’d get jumped on by a guard.

“We all voted on it.” Bobby answered, trying to choose his words carefully, thinking along the same lines as Juice. Juice looked like he wanted to disagree with Bobby’s statement but kept his mouth shut.

“I’m workin’ on gettin’ us some friends.” Clay dismissed Bobby’s statement, leaning back against the bench again, doing his confident president look.

“You don’t need to do that.” A deep voice responded, rousing the club who looked to their left and saw three black men approaching them. One had a black cloth tied around his head, he had mocha skin and a wide-set jaw with dark brown eyes and seemed to be around six feet tall. The other two were slightly shorter than him and flanked him like bodyguards. They were in white vests and had tattoos all over their russet shaded torsos. They had black dreads tied up in buns to keep them from going in front of their faces. Happy, Jax and Tig immediately went on the defence forming a wall in front of the bench to protect the others.

“Who are you?” Jax asked sharply, looking at them for any indication of gang tattoos.

“Name’s Smoke. Part of the Black Guerilla Family.” Smoke introduced. “Russ got word that we got payment, so now on the orders of Laroy and Pixie, you’re under our protection.” He explained to the group, crossing his arms across his chest. The grin that appeared on Jax’s face was very telling as he visibly relaxed along with Tig and Happy who split the wall so the BGF members could approach the bench as Clay got to his feet agitatedly.

“Bless that kid.” Bobby voiced what the majority of the group was thinking. “She has us.”

“From what I heard she paid triple what we asked.” Smoke responded, sounding impressed.

“That’s my girl.” Tig smiled. “Did she pass on a message or anythin’?” He queried, knowing Pixie well.

“Uh, yeah, I think it’s encoded though.” Smoke answered, brows furrowing as he lifted up his right hand and looked at the biro lettering where he’d noted down the message Laroy had passed forwards.

“Yeah? What’s it say?” Clay asked, trying to take control of the situation, almost squaring up to Smoke.

Smoke squinted a little, obviously looking confused by what he’d written down. “It says ‘suck a fat one, Play-Doh’.” He announced looking up at the group in surprise when everyone except Clay burst into raucous laughter, doubling over a little and grinning widely obviously humoured by the message whilst Clay’s face turned into a grimace and his cheeks went pink. “Do you guys understand it? Is it code?” Smoke questioned, feeling a little more confused by the reactions.

“Yeah, it’s code.” Tig spoke up, wiping a tear of laughter from his face. “So what happens now?”

“You’re already in BGF cells, but we’ll get you moved to where you’re all together now we have good payment, you’ll be put in with the BGF gang who all have orders to make sure you’re protected. Doc will see to anyone with an injury too, got word one of you has stitches?” Smoke relayed, raising an eyebrow as he questioned the group.

“Me, I got some in my knee.” Tig replied, feeling touched Pixie had even thought of that in amongst all the chaos.

“A’ight, I’ll get the word up to the Doc then, should be seen to after lunch.” Smoke nodded his head. “I’ll leave you with Pip and Walker, bet y’all need to talk about your situation. If you need us, we’re in the far-left corner.” He told the group before nodding to the other two BGF members and walked off. Pip and Walker turned with their backs to the group, obviously now guarding the group but also giving them some privacy.

“Oh, she is pissed!” Jax exclaimed immediately, laughing again as he turned to the group, Juice and Tig chuckling at his statement.

“Wonder what she’s up to?” Juice replied, looking up as Happy rested his forearm on Juice’s shoulder.

“Trying to get us the hell out, probably.” Tig mused. “Or painting the clubhouse pink.” He added with a smile, his joke making the others crack up a little.

🖤🖤🖤

After updating Kip on the potential for the alliance to be moving forward, and getting his strong approval, Pixie and Laroy said their goodbyes for the moment so Pixie could have a chance to focus on Rosen’s meeting and then track down her contact and Laroy could go back and start getting his Niners crew ready for the potential business changeovers. Pixie had no doubt there would be some tension from some of the Niners who liked how their drugs and guns business was going, Laroy knew this as well. However, after seeing the kind of mood Pixie was in, Laroy decided if there was anyone who had a problem with her, he’d like to see them try to stop Pixie and watch as she handed their ass to them in a gift basket. Once everything was settled, Pixie left the others in the Chapel except for Lowell, who went back to the garage to make sure they weren't swamped, and to check Ellie was still okay and wasn't getting into trouble, and then would head back to the hospital once Pixie had a plan of action. whilst she went down to the cafeteria and got Chibs a cup of tea before checking in with the nurses’ station. She wanted to ask them about food options for Chibs seeing as he hadn’t eaten anything in two days and wanted to make sure they had a plan for getting him back on track with it. When Pixie popped her head around the door, Chibs opened his eyes and his face broke out into a smile.

“Lassie!” Chibs cheered, he didn’t have his usual Scottish gusto and his voice was still scratchy, but his happy tone made Pixie’s shoulders relax.

“Dad!” Pixie cheered back with a little giggle as she came over with his drink and putting it on the side table before she sat down on the edge of the bed and leant into the arm Chibs had put out so he could tug her in for a hug and kiss to the top of Pixie’s head. The two Tedford’s embraced for a moment, settling both of their nerves before Pixie relayed the meeting back to Chibs so he could get a sense of what was happening around him. Chibs was very much in favour of Pixie’s plans and grinned when he heard about her loophole and how she was mercilessly exploiting it to get what she needed to keep everyone safe. He knew Pixie was going to need a hell of a lot of protection when Clay was sprung from prison, but it was worth it if it meant they could keep Charming and the prison-bound Sons whole. Once Pixie had finished giving details, Pixie cuddled herself against Chibs again, just revelling in the fact he was still around to hug and hold her, and Chibs felt the same way.

“Have ye lost weight?” Chibs asked in his overprotective dad tone, eyes narrowing as he felt Pixie’s ribs through the side of her top.

“Don’t think so, I’ve always been a bit scrawny.” Pixie responded, hands reaching up to stroke Chibs’ cheek, the little movement comforting them both.

“I’ll rephrase tha’, what have ye eaten since I went down, eh?” Chibs queried, hand going to stroke Pixie’s cheek too, mirroring her pose and feeling Pixie’s soft skin under his thumb. Chibs couldn’t quite describe the feeling he got when he looked at Pixie and held her like this, and the only thing he could liken it to was the first time he ever held Kerrianne and how he would hold her whilst she slept when Kerrianne had been a small baby. It was like utter devotion and pure love with a desire to protect so strong that Chibs would take on anyone to keep his daughters safe. Pixie ducked her head at the questions and then looked back up at Chibs a little guiltily before leaning over and resting her head on Chibs’ chest. “Pixie.” Chibs prompted patting her side expectantly, knowing her lack of an answer was very telling.

“Hypothetically speaking, if I said, ‘a packet of skittles, five chicken nuggets and some curly fries’, would you get mad at me?” Pixie questioned quietly and Chibs had to chuckle at her phrasing, trying to dodge the telling off she knew she was inevitably going to receive.

“What am I gonna do with ye, hey?” Chibs shook his head gently, looking down at Pixie as she gave him a guilty little smile back.

“Give me a hug?” Pixie suggested cheekily, mainly so she could hear Chibs’ chuckle again.

Chibs tightened his grip around Pixie making sure she felt safe and secure. “Ye can have all tha’ huge ye need, lass, but I’m still gonna tell ye tha’ ye need ta be takin’ better care of yerself, ye need ta eat and sleep, lass.” He scolded lightly, understanding the reasons why Pixie had ended up neglecting herself, but still wanting to make sure she understood she needed to try and do better.

“I know, the first night I couldn’t sleep, too worried something would happen to you during and after your surgery, last night I was concerned about you and the club and then I think I just passed out from exhaustion.” Pixie described quietly, clinging to Chibs a little tighter as she thought about how close she’d come to losing him.

Chibs was moved by Pixie’s words, feeling his eyes prickle with unshed tears as he thought about how Pixie had been so fraught about his welfare she’d barely left his bedside, her love for him was as strong as his love for her, and Chibs was reminded of the first night Pixie had spelt at his place, how he’d sat in the rocking chair in the little room he and Juice had put together and just watched over Pixie whilst she slept to make sure he was there should she need him. “Is tha’ why ye yelled out fer me when ye woke up?” Chibs asked quietly, stroking Pixie’s hair and feeling a sense of primal rage for Zobelle and Weston who likely planted the car bomb that almost cost him this chance at being a dad and caused Pixie the grief that was likely going to join the filing cabinet’s worth of traumatic memories that Pixie had been dealt.

Pixie gave a little nod. “Mmhm. I was having a Highton flashback, trying to get Cupcake and Squid out of the clubhouse, but where the dream usually follows me causing a distraction for the IRA so they’d chase after me and not Cupcake and Squid, it warped to Charming and I was riding onto the lot and the car was on fire, you were on…” Pixie trailed off to control the sob that was trying to escape so she could finish her sentence. “...You were on the floor, and all the blood was coming out.” Pixie finished in a whimper, the image of Chibs laying limp on the ground with a halo of blood around his head burning into her brain.

Chibs felt Pixie’s trembling body against his and he felt ready to go on a rampage, but instead kissed Pixie’s forehead and rubbed her back, fingers running over the reaper on her back. “I’m right here, lass. It’s gonna take more than a shoddy car bomb ta stop me from bein’ here fer ye.” Chibs soothed, cupping Pixie’s chin so he could tip her head back so she could look at his face and he could see her sparkly hazels, which for the moment, held so much pain and distress. “I’m right here, mo nighean milis.” Chibs reiterated gently watching as Pixie closed her eyes and nodded, relief on her face as she finally accepted Chibs was out of the danger zone for now and was going to be there for Pixie.

“Tha gaol agam ort, dad.” Pixie responded, giving a little kiss to the underside of Chibs’ chin so she didn’t have to move from the comfortable spot she’d snuggled herself into against Chibs.

“Tha gaol agam ort, mo chridhe.” Chibs told her, putting all his love into those words to help stop the last of the little tears from flowing out of Pixie’s eyes as she looked adoringly up at him.

“What does that one mean?” Pixie asked him as she wiped her face, eager for the distraction.

“Means ‘my heart’.” Chibs answered, patting his chest. “Can also be translated to ‘sweetheart’ or ‘my pulse’. All of which apply to ye.” He described gently booping Pixie’s nose with his index finger.

“Say it again? I wanna learn it.” Pixie wriggled a little so she could see Chibs’ face better and Chibs felt a beam of pride in his heart over Pixie always wanting to learn Gaelic from him, it was something special that they shared together.

“Mo crid-ee.” Cubs slowed down his pronunciation and watched Pixie mirror how he spoke it before she tried it out.

“Mo chridhe.” Pixie repeated with a satisfied little grin. “I like that.” She added, sitting up a little reluctantly so she could pass Chibs his tea.

“Aye? Do ye have a favourite?” Chibs asked curiously, taking a sip from the to-go cup and resting his left hand on Pixie’s knee.

“Hm, ‘mo gràdh’ is the one I associate most with you, when I hear that phrase, I just feel safe and loved.” Pixie thought aloud, her words giving a soft gooey feeling to Chibs’ heart. “I like ‘wee scunner’ too, just because of the way you say it, you’re usually laughing and a bit exasperated with me, but you’re enjoying yourself and seeing that I’m able to make you laugh and smile is one of the best things to me.” She finished watching Chibs take a slow sip of his drink.

“I like ‘wee scunner’ too.” Chibs grinned. “Very fitting for ye, tha’ and muppet.” Chibs teased patting Pixie’s arm as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

“Hey, don’t you start, or I’ll pull out some of my own slang words.” Pixie warned teasingly. Her phone bleeped and Pixie hastily pulled it out, going back to high alert, only to relax a little when she saw it was just a text from Gemma saying Rosen had arrived. “Lawyers here, we’re gonna see what the bail is so we can try and spring the poor sods from prison.” Pixie elaborated as she got to her feet and kissed Chibs’ cheek. “Get some rest, dad.” She added, kissing Chibs’ cheek.

“Aye, whatever ye decide ta go through with out there, I’ll support ye and have ye back.” Chibs responded sincerely, making sure Pixie knew she had his complete support.

“Thanks, dad. Is there anything you want or need up here?” Pixie replied, steadying Chibs’ hand as he tried to put the to-go cup on the side table. He was still stiff from lying still for two straight days and his shoulders were bruised from how hard he’d hit the cement.

“Think I can get away with borrowing Juicy Boy’s laptop?” Chibs asked Pixie, settling himself back into his pillows a little more.

Pixie looked at Chibs with a baffled expression. “What are you up to?” She queried suspiciously, but with a humoured smile having not expected that request from Chibs.

“I cannae read at the moment, so I need ta do somethin’ to keep this thing tickin’ over.” Chibs clarified tapping his temple gently. “An’ I know Juice has all yer videos and photos an’ such on there, so I was thinkin’ I’d like ta look them over, get a better understanding of Highton an’ what it was like fer ye ta grow up there.” Chibs described watching Pixie’s eyes go wide. “If tha’s alright with ye, lass?” Chibs added, trying to interpret the startled expression on Pixie’s face.

“Yeah, of course, dad. Sorry, it just caught me off guard, I don’t really expect people to take much of an interest in my background seeing as everyone’s more focused on what I’m doing currently and all the Sons stuff.” Pixie clarified. “I’d actually love for you to learn more about my past and such, there’s actually something Juice found which stressed me out a little bit, but I’ll tell you that later as I don’t have much time to get into it.” She told him, checking her phone as Gemma gave Pixie another text, this time more insistent.

Chibs’ eyebrows raised at Pixie’s hurried explanation, but knew he wasn’t going to get more than that until Pixie was able to focus properly. “Tha’s okay lass, when ye have time, I’ll be here ta listen.” Chibs agreed.

“Thanks, dad. I’ll get Donna or one of the other guys to bring the laptop to you.” Pixie smiled, blew Chibs a kiss and then scooted out the door.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie was intrigued to finally meet Rosen and see how much he contrasted to the Sons associates she was used to. Rosen was in his late thirties, though had a youthful appearance. He had deep-set ice blue eyes framed by brown lashes, a straight nose and full lips. He had a squarish face with an angular jaw and was pretty tall. Rosen was about as clean-cut as you could get, with his dark brown hair combed smartly in a side parting, gelled down so not a hair was out of place and his suit was just as immaculate too. It was a black well-tailored one which he’d paired with black brogues buffed to perfection, a crisp white shirt and red tie framed by a black waistcoat. He carried a black leather briefcase with a gold clasp and made it a point to give everyone a strong handshake as he entered the chapel. Pixie was surprised that Clay had managed to pull in such a straight-cut guy, but knew it paid to have people like Rosen on the payroll.

“Good morning.” Rosen greeted as he sat down in the front right pew next to Gemma with Opie and Piney sat behind them. Gemma raised an eyebrow at him, and Rosen winced a little. “Sorry, that was a little insensitive, I know you must really be going through it, Mrs Teller-Morrow.” Rosen sympathised, touching Gemma’s hand briefly.

“Please, just Gemma.” Gemma corrected. “So, what do we know, Rosen? Have they set the bail yet?” She asked him, getting down to business. Pixie noticed Gemma had tipped her right foot back, so it was balancing on just the heel as she gently moved it side-to-side in a subconscious show of nerves and probably needed to have a cigarette.

“Well.” Rosen paused, looking slightly more nervous and a little regretful at what he was about to reveal. “They’ve set the bail, but it’s bad, Gemma, they’re talking serious money.” Rosen emphasised.

“How many digits?” Pixie asked gravely, pacing back and forth a little with her arms folded.

“Seven.” Rosen confessed with another little wince as the Winston’s swore behind him and Pixie sucked in a breath, rubbing the back of her neck.

“They’re jamming us?” Gemma exclaimed agitatedly, turning to face Rosen fully. “Seven figure bail? No court date? It’s bullshit!” She listed, getting worked up as her momma bear side came to the fore.

Rosen’s jaw clenched a little, but he kept his cool. “Apparently they have security tapes.” Rosen informed the group.

“Of course, they fuckin’ do.” Pixie growled, a flame of anger rising from within. “Clay should have known Zobelle would play it like that, we showed him the tapes we picked up already.” She ranted frustratedly, looking over at the stained-glass window and took in a breath to calm herself. “You know what the tapes show?” Pixie questioned Rosen, turning around again.

“Mainly women and children running for their lives from the Sons holding very visible weapons.” Rosen described, pursing his lips together.

“Oh Jesus.” Gemma rubbed her temples. “They’ve got some protection on the inside, but with all the Aryans and the racist crews in the hole with them, they’ll go after the Sons hard.” She thought aloud, sounding really worried. Pixie knew Gemma was right, there was only so much the BGF could do, and Zobelle had serious money to his name that he could use to bribe his way to the Sons and get them killed on his behalf, the sooner the Sons got out of there the better. “It was bad enough with what happened to Otto, we can’t let that happen again.” Gemma added, thinking about her family, all in danger with nothing she could do to get to them.

“I know, I hear your concerns and I’m taking this seriously, but I can’t see how to get around this.” Rosen replied, sounding regretful in a way.

“What about a bondsman?” Opie asked from behind Rosen and Gemma. They turned around to look at him and Piney, both of them sat side by side, with their arms crossed looking like two unhappy grizzly bears.

Rosen looked down at the back of the wooden pew he was sitting on. “Five-hundred-thousand a head at ten percent, you’d need three-hundred K to get the six of them out.” Rosen calculated, looking up at Piney and Opie before turning back to Gemma.

“Well, I can post the house.” Gemma mused, feeling overwhelmed at the sheer number they had to reach to get the Sons out of prison.

“Mine too.” Piney added grimly, on the same wavelength as Gemma and feeling concerned for the state of the club. Gemma looked over the pew at Piney with a grateful look on her face.

“I got just under a hundred K squirrelled away in about fifteen different spots.” Pixie admitted, the group turning to look at her in question.

“Could sell my truck.” Opie put in, jaw clenching and unclenching under his thick brown beard as he tried to figure out how to reach the total.

“Well, that would get Clay and Jax out, maybe one of the others too.” Rosen thought aloud, slightly moved by the camaraderie going on with the group. “But that’s it.” He added, trying to be realistic so the group knew exactly where they stood.

Gemma’s green eyes were soulful as she considered that with a sad sigh. “No. Clay and Jax won’t leave ‘em behind.” Gemma explained, knowing her boys well.

Rosen could see how much the group was hurting and wished there was more he could do. “I’m sorry, Gemma.” He sympathised, clasping his hands together and looking down at the wooden floor.

“We’re getting that bail money.” Pixie spoke up, determination in her voice. “Rosen, contact some bondspeople, see if you can find a good deal or someone who’s at least willing to take this case on, we’ll get that money, I promise.” She ordered; jaw set with a look of confidence that moved Rosen as he got a better understanding of Pixie’s character.

“I can do that.” Rosen agreed. “I will head back to my office now, but if you need anything, let me know.” He stood up, sensing the group needed time to think things over and come up with the money Pixie seemed so sure of getting.

“Thank you.” Gemma stood up with the others who were seated, and they all shook hands again. Pixie went to the door and held it open for Rosen, who was surprised when Pixie walked out with him and shut the chapel door behind her.

“Is there something else I can help with?” Rosen asked, looking down at Pixie as she led him around the corner, so they were definitely out of sight and earshot of the others.

“Yeah actually. This needs to stay between you and me, no word to Clay, Jax or anyone else, you hear?” Pixie warned, hazel eyes flashing seriously, and Rosen couldn’t help but gulp a little. For a small woman who resembled a doll, she knew how to give intimidating glances.

“Absolutely, you have my word.” He agreed, lowering his tone as they stopped walking and stood next to a black vending machine full of sweets and drinks.

“Good, I’m holding you to that.” Pixie told him. “You’re helping Otto with his case, aren’t you?” Pixie asked him, leaning back against the vending machine.

Rosen looked slightly confused. “Yes? But there isn’t much of a case, he’s been sentenced for seventeen years. He’s served twelve of those so far, double what he was originally put behind bars for.”

“What was his original charge?” Pixie asked curiously, the cogs in her mind beginning to turn as she crossed her arms.

“He was sent down for second-degree murder and vehicular theft, got six years for it.” Rosen recounted, watching Pixie digest this information.

“Interesting, what charges have been put on top of that to get eleven more years popped on?” Pixie queried, getting out her little purple notebook from her pocket and a pink gel pen, scribbling down the information inside it.

“In March, nineteen-ninety-seven, he broke a man’s collarbones and two ribs and got five years for that. In August, nineteen-ninety-nine, he stabbed an informant, resulting in an additional two years. In December two-thousand-and-one, he tried to broker a deal with some gang members that went south, and he got his left eye slashed, there was a serious fight and resulted in an additional four years on his charges.” Rosen rattled off, having become very familiar with Otto’s case over the years.

Pixie scrunched her face up at the last charge. “If they slashed his eye, he would have responded in self-defence, surely.” She queried, her pen racing across the page.

“We tried to argue that, but the court wouldn’t hear it due to all the other documented cases of violence on Otto’s record.” Rosen described, looking a little downcast.

“Well, that’s bullshit.” Pixie grumbled. “Has he appealed?” Pixie asked him, cocking her head to one side.

“No, not so far.” Rosen responded. “Why the sudden interest in Otto’s case?” He queried, trying to understand where Pixie’s mind was going.

“He’s family and it’s my duty to protect my family.” Pixie replied simply. “What was the charge from Agent Stahl?” Pixie queried going through her Rolodex of Sons dealings.

“The what?” Rosen asked, looking befuddled as he too cocked his head to one side.

A lightbulb went off in Pixie’s mind. “The bitch didn’t press charges.” She exclaimed with a little laugh and a huge grin. “She knew what she was doing was shady shit.”

“Could I have some context here?” Rosen asked politely as he watched Pixie give a little hop.

“Sure, a long while back, ATF was looking into the club, you remember that, right?” Pixie asked him, watching Rosen nod. “Well, Agent Stahl tried to broker a deal with Otto to make him squeal on the club so we could all be arrested on RICO charges, from what I heard she set up a contract and everything, Otto got word and realised what she was doing and attacked her so he wouldn’t get pinned for being a rat.” Pixie described, watching Rosen’s face pale.

“Why am I just hearing about this now?” Rosen quizzed, his blue eyes bugging out.

“You seriously didn’t know?!” Pixie asked him, shocked. Rosen shook his head.

“No! That’s a rights violation, Otto should have been able to ask for me to be present.” Rosen informed her, then gave a little laugh. “If you can find proof this meeting took place, we could sue.”

“I can try, for sure. Stahl would not be happy with that; the bitch always likes to come out on top.” Pixie grinned, feeling hopeful. “The threat of suing and tarnishing her record might push her in the right direction to help Otto.”

“That could work. If we threatened to sue, with suitable proof, we could potentially get Otto sprung early, especially if we put in an appeal for self-defence on his last charge, he’s served all his other charges.” Rosen agreed. “Are you sure you don’t want the others to know about this?” He added, looking at Pixie as she hastily scribbled down more notes.

“Yes, hundred percent, mate. This cannot get out to Clay.” Pixie reinstated; tone serious as she put her pocketbook away.

“Alright, get me proof that the meeting took place and that Otto was denied a lawyer to look the contract over, and I’ll look into forming a self-defence appeal.” Rosen concurred. “You’ve got a sharp mind, kid.” He smiled, putting his hand out for Pixie to shake, which she did.

“Thanks, mate, I’ll be in touch soon.” Pixie smiled as she let go of Rosen’s hand and he left the hospital.

🖤🖤🖤

“What now, boss?” Opie asked as Pixie walked back into the chapel and shut the door behind her. Gemma, Piney and Opie were sitting in the first two pews on the right still and seemed to have been discussing the best course of action when Pixie had entered.

“That’s my line.” Pixie grinned as she came over to them, sitting down next to Gemma and turning around so she could face the men.

“Not anymore, sweetheart.” Piney smiled proudly, reaching across and patting Pixie’s hand. “You handled yourself really well with Laroy and Rosen, I’m proud of you, kid.” He told her warmly, watching Pixie’s face as she beamed under his praise, having not expected to hear something like that.

“Thanks, pops. Okay here’s where I’m at with the situations.” Pixie announced, gaining the group’s attention. For Laroy and the Niners, I’ll call my contact for the medical supplies, Bruce made me memorise the number so we could contact him at any point, he’s gonna be so freakin’ spooked by me calling him again, considering he probably thinks I’ve been dead for almost a year.” Pixie mused with a slight giggle.

“Yeah, pretty sure that would scare most people.” Gemma joked. “This guy’s not old right? What happens if you give him a heart attack?”

“Well, he’s never told me how old he actually is, but I know he was born sometime around nineteen-forty, so I guess he’s bordering on seventy like Piney. I don’t think he has a heart condition, but I guess we’ll find out when I call him again.” Pixie thought aloud, earning a grunt from Piney.

“I’m sixty-eight, thank you very much, I don’t want to hear nothin’ about seventy.” Piney grumbled, making Pixie and Opie chuckle.

“Sorry.” Pixie grinned. “He’s ex-US military, so hopefully he has a strong constitution. From my dealings and friendship with him, he’s seen some dark shit, so this should be a cakewalk for him.” She elaborated. At the mention of Pixie’s contact serving in the military, Piney looked at her with an intrigued expression, wondering if he’d come across him at some point.

“Should be fine.” Opie reasoned. “What’s next, mini-VP?” He questioned, earning a playful eye roll from Pixie.

“Once we get the alliance rolling, we should be able to get the Mayans on board, but I’m only gonna visit them once I know I have Laroy and the Niners fully settled, so we don’t get tension from all sides, because we can’t handle that right now. Our next line of attack is figuring how we’re going to bet the bond for the boys, even if we sell everything, we’re gonna barely scrape the number we need, and then that’s just going to leave us at a loss because the boys will come back to even less than they left.” Pixie reasoned. “I can hustle, but I won’t get anywhere near the amount we need in the timeframe that we have.”

“You think the Niners could help?” Opie asked, already knowing that wasn’t a great idea.

“No, bro, I’ve only just managed to pay them back the twenty K I hustled off of them, plus all the money they needed for the BGF, we start asking for more favours, the friendship will strain and I’m already stepping on toes with the alliance. Is there a local or someone we got on the payroll that we could ask?” Pixie described, looking at Gemma and then Piney.

“There’s Oswald, he’s got more money that he knows what to do with.” Piney put in, rubbing his chin. “I don’t like goin’ to him with the way Clay lords the blackmail we got over him. It ain’t right, he’s a good man.” Piney told the group, voice stony.

“I agree, if we can find where Play-Doh put that fuckin’ knife, I would give it back in a heartbeat. If we can find the knife, could we give it to him and ask for one last favour? I mean I hate doing that, but he isn’t exactly going to have an estate if Zobelle gets his claws into Charming like he’s trying to do.” Pixie queried, biting her lower lip.

“I’ll get on that.” Gemma agreed. “I’ve been married to Clay for over a decade, I know all his hiding spots.” She clued in the group, earning a relieved smile from Pixie.

“Thanks, Gem. Okay, we find the knife and then we go to Oswald, that’s the next step apart from keeping Chibs, the girls and the kids safe from any form of attack Zobelle could be planning.” Pixie formulated and the group relaxed a little now they all felt like Pixie had a handle on the situation. “We’re gonna come out the other side of this, guys.” Pixie added, putting her hand in Gemma’s and reaching over to put her hand in Opie’s, she then motioned for the others to link up their hands, so they made a circle. “See, we have each other’s back and Zobelle’s gonna wish he stepped on somebody else.” Pixie smiled, boosting the morale in the room.

“Hell yeah.” Opie grinned, liking how Pixie was pushing her confidence up a notch. Opie was sure she was probably still worrying and panicking internally, but she was showing the side of her that the others needed to help them feel like things weren’t spinning wildly out of control.

Pixie’s phone trilled out and she let go of the circle to pull it out, seeing it was Hale’s number. “Howdy, Hale-Storm.” Pixie greeted. “You good?” Pixie asked, standing up from the pew whilst the others watched her to see if they could get a read on why Hale was calling Pixie.

“Not really, need to talk to you.” Hale responded, sounding downcast and angry. “I’m in the St Thomas parking lot.” He informed her before the phone cut off.

Pixie looked at her phone in surprise. “Back in a bit guys, something’s up with Hale, can one or all of you go to Chibs’ room, make sure he doesn’t need anything? Might want another cup of tea.” Pixie asked as she headed to the door.

“On it, go handle the business.” Opie agreed as Pixie darted from the room, sensing there was some urgency to what was up with Hale. As soon as she left the main entrance, she caught Hale’s jeep under a maple tree in a secluded part of the lot and she jogged over before slowing once she neared and limped, her prosthetic wearing on her stump. Hale was standing leaning against the hood of his jeep, arms folded and his face the personification of a thunderstorm.

“What’s up?” Pixie greeted, putting her hands on the grill of Hale’s jeep and clambering onto the hood so she could rest her legs. Hale watched her with a resigned expression but said nothing.

“Guess who’s back in town?” Hale asked Pixie, looking up at her, blue eyes ice-cold as his jaw flexed.

Pixie looked at him suspiciously as she went through a mental log of potential enemies before settling on the only person who could rattle Hale this much. “Agent Megabitch?” Pixie queried.

Hale smiled despite his agitated mood, humoured by Pixie’s wording. “Yeah, that’s the one.” He acknowledged.

“‘One’? Can you even say ‘bitch’?” Pixie giggled. “You’re so squeaky clean.” She teased, nudging Hale with her boot.

“Hey, I can cuss all I want, I just don’t like doin’ it in uniform. I’m supposed to be setting an example here.” Hale explained, trying to sound annoyed at Pixie’s playful mocking, but Pixie caught a lightness to his tone.

“Dare you.” Pixie grinned. “Do it.” She badgered, nudging Hale again.

“No, can you not act like a child for five minutes?” Hale grumbled, looking away from Pixie and across the lot, probably checking that no one was seeing him with a known Sons member sitting on the hood of his car.

“Double dare you.” Pixie pestered, poking Hale’s shoulder.

“No. Not happening.” Hale shook his head, sounding frustrated.

“Chicken nugget.” Pixie giggled watching how Hale turned around to look at her, seeing the playful expression on her face.

“Excuse me?” Hale raised a neat brown eyebrow, his efforts to keep his seriousness cracking just a little.

“You’re a chicken nugget.” Pixie repeated with a laugh, seeing if she could push Hale just a little further. “Nobody’s around to hear you, I’ll keep your secret.” She added. “C’mon, say Stahl’s a bitch.” She giggled, poking Hale and watching as he batted her hand away.

“Are you always this annoying?” Hale shook his head. “Jesus.”

“Are you always this much of a goody-two-shoes?” Pixie argued back with a mischievous grin. “C’mon, do it!” She persevered.

“Fine. Stahl’s a bitch.” Hale relented, spitting out the sentence with frustration, coming to the conclusion that the annoyance wasn’t really directed towards Pixie, but at the meddling ATF agent. “You happy?” He asked as Pixie smiled at him, swinging her legs slightly.

“I’m satisfied, that felt good didn’t it?” Pixie gave him a knowing look. “So, what did Agent Megabitch want?” She asked, knowing Hale needed to get it off his chest.

“She’s looking into Zobelle and Weston Has surveillance photos of them. Apparently, the FBI are on Zobelle’s case, so she can’t touch him, but she’s focusing her investigation on his dealing with two men. Cammy Hayes and Edmond Hayes, she’s also got pictures of them too. Are you familiar with the Hayes’?”

Pixie’s blood ran cold. “Yeah, I know of them.” Pixie chose her words carefully.

“Apparently they’re true IRA.” Hale responded, watching Pixie’s momentary freeze with the mention of the IRA.

“Know that too.” Pixie pushed out, trying to keep her composure.

“ATF are after the guns the Hayes men seem to be smuggling in.” Hale informed her. “I told her Zobelle was responsible for the car bomb at Teller-Morrow and how Jax tried to stop it. Didn’t mention you, figured the less Stahl looks into you the better.”

“Yeah.” Pixie agreed, rubbing her face. “Out of interest, what did you find on me?” Pixie queried, looking at Hale, head to one side.

“What are you talking about?” Hale asked, recalling how Unser wanted to keep that they knew about Pixie’s past on the downlow.

“Oh c’mon, Unser confiscated my kutte when I got arrested, one of you had to have tried to figure out why I rocked up to Charming back in January?” Pixie questioned.

“Alright, Unser found an article.” Hale relented; this was Pixie’s own life after all. “Said your clubhouse in Highton went down in flames, IRA attack?” Hale asked, watching how Pixie briefly stopped breathing, eyes going to intense pain before she came back to herself.

“Yeah, you spread that around to anyone?” Pixie asked Hale darkly.

“No, only Unser and I know, whoever did your new ID’s did a very good job, can’t actually connect you to who you used to be unless they know your real last name.” Hale explained. “I’m sorry about what happened, sounded like a real tragedy. Article said that your body wasn’t found, obviously, and one other was unaccounted for. Did anyone else get out apart from those two boys at the hotel?” Hale asked Pixie quietly.

Pixie jerked her head up at his question, confusion on her face. “What? Whose body wasn’t found?” She urged, face going pale.

“Can’t remember the full name, last name was Byrne.” Hale informed her, watching Pixie’s eyes light up with recognition.

“Fergus Byrne? Tiny Mouse?” Pixie urged, a million thoughts going through her head.

“Yeah, that’s the name.” Hale recalled. “Did he get out with you?” Hale asked her.

Pixie thought back on the ferocity of the flames, how the last time she had seen Tiny Mouse had been right by the grenade explosions, he’d been by the door, near Viktor, Teapot and Doc Doc. Pixie had seen the bodies of the latter three. There was no way Tiny Mouse would have escaped the blast. None of them had known it was coming. “No, I’m pretty sure he was one of the first down, he was in the grenade range.” Pixie replied quietly, bile in her throat.

“I’m sorry.” Hale sympathised, seeing just how much this had affected Pixie.

“I just have to keep going.” Pixie shrugged it off, refusing to dwell on the matter as it just felt way too painful. “Did Stahl say anything else?” Pixie queried, looking over at Hale again once she knew she had her face back to looking like she was somewhat in control of her circumstances.

“She’s fishing for a way in to break up the club, like last time. She knows the Sons landed themselves in Stockton, she’ll be asking them for information, no doubt.” Hale described.

Pixie cursed and shook her head. “Meddling bitch.” She spat out before calming. “Thanks for the info. You didn’t have to do this.” Pixie said graciously as she slid down from Hale’s jeep.

“Felt obliged seeing a s the amount of collateral from her last visit almost ended in murder and probably deeply hurt the Winston family.” Hale shrugged. “Seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Good on you, bud.” Pixie smiled as Hale went around to the driver’s side of his jeep.

“Oh, and Pixie?” Hale called after her as Pixie started to walk away.

“Yeah?” Pixie responded, turning around, intrigued by what Hale had left to say.

“Don’t go climbing into my office window, Stahl’s in there now.” Hale warned as he started up his jeep.

“Good to know.” Pixie grinned before she began to walk back to St Thomas.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

** I really hope you lovelies like this chapter, we have a lot of different plans and schemes being created here as Pixie takes the reigns! I'd love to hear what you have to say about it as this is going completely off track from what the show's plot was during this episode.  **

** As always, please let me know any thoughts, feelings, ideas and/or critiques you have, or just some general support so I know I'm making the right kind of content that you angels want to see.  **

** Love always,  **

**\- Lulu ♥♥♥**

**P.S.: Here's some motivation in case you need it today: It's okay to feel like a work in progress. Nobody ever truly finishes growing and forming who they are. But you will reach a point in life where you'll discover who you were meant to be, so don't give up, keep growing and keep going. ♥**

****


	58. Aim High

** WARNING: Mentions of Death, Blood and Slight PTSD Flashbacks. **

Lowell leant against far-right the mechanic’s bay at Teller Morrow as he watched Ellie Winston sitting cross-legged on the floor as she undid the lug nuts on a Honda Civic’s front right tyre as instructed by Dog, one of the mechanics who was supervising from where he was inspecting a fan belt on the car next to her. Ellie had the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration as she worked the lug nut loose, refusing help as she was determined to take them off all by herself. She’d managed one so far and was busily working on the second.

“How’s it going, Ellie?” Lowell put in when Ellie’s tongue disappeared and she began turning the lug wrench easily, working the nut loose.

“Really good, I worked out how to sort the coffee maker and organised the manuals for the Harleys and now I volunteered to change the tyre coz’ they’re really easy once you find where the jack points are.” Ellie replied eagerly. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the hospital with Pixie?” She continued, similarly raising an eyebrow to Opie, which made Lowell smile.

“Got sent to check in, make sure the garage was working well and that you didn’t need anythin’.” Lowell informed her, watching as Ellie worked on the third nut. “Looks like you’ve got everything under control.” He added, causing Ellie to grin widely.

“I’m really enjoying helping out here, rather than chasing after my brothers.” Ellie replied happily, now she had the hang of it, the third nut came off twice as fast as the first and she began loosening the last nut with vigour. “I wanna work here when I’m older, so this is good practice.” Ellie told him with a smile.

“Well, you’ll make a fantastic mechanic, Ellie.” Lowell smiled encouragingly, watching as Ellie pulled the tyre off by herself and set it on the floor, beaming under his praise.

“Thanks, uncle Lowell.” Ellie replied appreciatively. “Where should I put the bad wheel?” She asked him, setting the tyre upright so she could roll it. Lowell pointed to a large metal crate next to the tyre racks outside the bay, and Ellie began rolling it over with a laugh, reminding Lowell that even though Ellie was trying very hard to be an adult, she was still just a little girl. Lowell jogged after Ellie as she ran alongside the tyre, keeping it upright and rolling, eager to play after focusing for so long. She gave the wheel one last big push and sent it rolling faster until it rebounded off the metal crate with a ‘clang’, which resulted in some mischievous giggles from Ellie. “Does the tyre need to come off the wheel?” Ellie asked, peering into the metal crate on tiptoes and seeing all the discarded metal inside it.

“Yeah, I’ll do that, Dog say what was wrong with the wheel?” Lowell responded, watching Ellie look everything over.

“Yeah, Mr McCullough ran into a curb and got it all dented and scratched.” Ellie recalled, pointing out the extensive denting, feeling useful.

“Oh yeah, I see, great work.” Lowell nodded, wanting to encourage Ellie further. He knelt down by the tyre and got the pry bar that was propped up against the side of the crate and set to work popping the tyre off, the practice muscle memory from how long he’d been working at Teller-Morrow. Ellie watched him with intelligent blue eyes, taking in everything he did and how easily he did it. She watched for a moment longer before looking back at the crate, surveying all the scrap metal.

“What’s this for?” Ellie asked him, jumping and supporting herself on her hands so she could peer into the crate better.

“Any broken pieces of metal that we don’t need, go in there. Then once it’s full, Ollie the scrapyard owner comes and picks it up and buys it off of us.” Lowell explained, keeping an eye on Ellie just in case she overbalanced. “There’s all sorts of stuff in there, been a while since we filled it.”

“I can see car wheels, motorbike wheels, springs.” Ellie listed, her curiosity coming out. Lowell finished on the tyre and picked up the battered wheel, setting it in the crate. “Isn’t that from Pixie’s bike?!” Ellie asked excitedly, setting herself down on her feet again so she could use her right arm to point at the familiar wheel. It had Pixie’s iconic nine silver spokes and was thinner than some of the other motorcycle wheels in the crate. Lowell grabbed it for Ellie to have a closer look at.

“Yeah, this is her old back wheel. We had to order in a new one after she had some trouble out riding.” Lowell replied giving Ellie the wheel to inspect.

“What trouble? Pixie’s really good at riding.” Ellie responded, confused. Then she peeped up at Lowell. “Or was it a different kind of trouble, bad guys?” She theorised and Lowell had to give Ellie credit, she was a smart girl.

“Yeah, it’s all been sorted, and Pixie wasn’t hurt, but a bad guy shot at her bike, got a bullet in her back tyre. Your dad and uncle Jax were there and helped sort out the situation, we changed the tyre as a short-term solution and ordered Pixie a new wheel as this one got dented by the bullet.” Lowell described, gently turning the wheel around in Ellie’s hands so he could show her the circular little divot in the metal. Lowell didn’t want to lie to Ellie but made sure the explanation wouldn’t worry her seeing as it had been a long while ago.

“Wow!” Ellie exclaimed, running her finger over the pockmark. “Pixie’s cool, so’s my dad and uncle Jax.” She grinned, inspecting the wheel with newfound fascination seeing as it was a piece of the story about her family. After another moment she set the wheel down and turned back to the crate, wanting to see what else there was in there. Lowell picked up the damaged tyre from the ground and went over to the dumpster to put it in, listening to Ellie move things around from where she could reach inside the crate. “Hey! Uncle Lowell!” Ellie called over to him, sounding really excited.

“Yeah, bud?” Lowell called back, coming back to her hastily, interested to see what had made her so excited.

“Look! This car got hit by a bullet too!” Ellie told him animatedly tugging on a silver wheel. Lowell reached down and freed it before could Ellie tip and fall in. Ellie jumped down again and gazed up at Lowell as he inspected it. It was a wheel commonly used on Fords and looked badly battered, the rims were pretty much destroyed and the whole thing was dented. Lowell recalled Lyla had driven down from the highway on it a couple of days ago, but decided to keep that information from Ellie, especially as the child thought she’d just seen something very, very worrying.

“What did you see, buddy?” Lowell asked instead, keeping his voice light as he passed the wheel to Ellie, she turned it around in her hands, eager to show her uncle what she’d found, looking for the little mark in amongst all the other dents and scrapes that covered the wheel. It took Ellie a minute, but she found it again, pointing it out.

“There! It looks like Pixie’s bullet dent.” Ellie showed Lowell. She didn’t seem perturbed by it, just excited to be part of the Sons world to some extent, showing just how young she was. Sure enough, in amongst some pretty heavy scrapes and dents from rocks, there was a circular dent just like the one on Pixie’s wheel. It was hard to spot unless you were specifically looking for a bullet dent as there was so much damage to the wheel, but once Lowell saw it, his blood ran cold. “Is it a bullet?” Ellie questioned Lowell eagerly, not quite understanding the weight of the situation or what she’d just discovered.

“Yeah, it is, kid, well done.” Lowell swallowed, trying to keep his composure as he knew if he panicked, so would Ellie. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he thought about the fact someone had shot at Lyla’s car whilst she’d been out on the highway, and that Axel had been in the back seat.

“Thanks! What happened?” Ellie chirped, looking up at Lowell, she saw that Lowell had paled slightly, but he kept his easy-going smile and so Ellie dismissed any worry about the situation.

“Just some bad guys, usual Sons stuff.” Lowell assured her, patting Ellie’s shoulder as he sucked in a breath. “Hey, want to do me a favour?” He changed the subject, making his voice upbeat and energetic, hoping to distract Ellie fully.

“Sure, what can I do now?” Ellie queried, happy to help, bouncing on the toes of her boots. She loved spending time at the garage and was feeling useful, so wanted to continue to help.

“Why don’t you help me find where uncle Juice put his laptop? It’s somewhere in the clubhouse, Pixie asked if I could take it back to the hospital so uncle Chibs could watch some videos on it.” Lowell told her, watching how the ten-year-old girl nodded and dashed off to the clubhouse.

“Race you!” Ellie called over her shoulder, being careful to look out for cars or motorcycles as she ran down the lot, enjoying her chance to hang around the clubhouse and the garage. Lowell watched her go, allowing himself to freak out for a moment as he looked back down at Lyla’s wheel.

“Holy shit.” Lowell breathed shakily, grabbing his mobile phone from his pocket and calling Kip as fast as he could as he began walking to the clubhouse to catch up with Ellie.

🖤🖤🖤

Whilst Lowell was coming to some frightening conclusions, Pixie went back to Chibs to bring him his lunch. She knew he wouldn’t be happy with the ham sandwich and chips the cafeteria had made him, he was a steak and kidney pie kind of gentleman, but this was better than nothing, and he got another cup of tea out of it too, since he’d been asking for one pretty much as soon as he drained his last. It gave Pixie something else to focus on rather than the chaos swirling around her, and she wanted to have Chibs present for when she finally called her contact to set up a meeting with him and Laroy as it was part of Pixie’s past, and the thought of calling the number also gave her anxiety. Pixie carried the tray down the corridor and to the room, the path becoming muscle memory from how many times she’d gone back and forth along it. Gemma and Opie had gone out for a smoke and Piney had gone in search of food for the group, all of them needing a break from the tension, especially when Pixie had broken the news that Stahl was back in town. Opie had looked ready to kill until Pixie clambered onto a pew so she could look him in the eye and made him promise not to do anything reckless until they figured out how to get to her. Begrudgingly, Opie had done this before storming outside with Gemma in tow to check he wasn’t going to go near his motorbike.

Pixie opened Chibs’ door and saw him idly fiddling with his heart monitor and looking a little livelier. “Don’t disconnect anything, dad, or the nurses’ll have you.” Pixie warned teasingly as she put the tray down on the side table and went to her backpack.

“Oh, I know, Nurse Haver already got cross with me fer tryin’ ta go fer a walk.” Chibs grumbled, though he was smiling as he watched Pixie sort out her things. “What have ye been up ta now?” He added, already sensing Pixie had been up to something, his dad’s intuition strong. Pixie’s response was to give him a sheepish little smile as she turned around. “Lass?” Chibs prompted, eyes narrowing.

“It’s nothing, dad.” Pixie brushed it off, but Chibs wasn’t having any of that.

“Don’t ye lie ta me, lass.” Chibs growled, tugging at the corner of his blankets in a clumsy attempt to pull them back and get up, his brown eyes fixed on Pixie with an agitated look. Pixie put down her notebook and ran to his bedside, covering her hands with his to stop Chibs, trying to settle him back down.

“Hey, hey, stay put, dad, I’m alright.” She soothed, brushing Chibs’ shaggy grey hair from his face and tucking him back in. “You’re not well enough to be moving around yet, you need to rest.” She told him as Chibs clasped her hands in his, grip strong and warm as he nodded and closed his eyes for a second.

“Wha’ I need is fer ye ta tell me wha’s goin’ on. Ye don’t keep things from me, lassie, ye know that.” Chibs responded, his voice down from the growl it had been, but it was still scolding, and Pixie could see the anxiety in Chibs’ eyes, as well as fear, which surprised her.

“You’re really nervous, huh?” Pixie murmured, leaning across and kissing his cheek. “I’ll tell you, dad, it’s okay. What’s gotten you so frantic?” She asked him, feeling guilty for causing this reaction from Chibs.

I hate bein’ out of tha’ action, bein’ stuck in here whilst ye’re tryin’ ta keep everythin’ from goin’ ta shite. I should be there fer ye. An’ I don’t want ye doin’ anythin’ that’ll put ye in danger. Tha last time ye kept somethin’ from me was all the shite with Ope an’ ye almost got yerself killed tryin’ ta save him an’ I wouldn’t have even known.” Chibs rescinded truthfully and Pixie bit her lip, seeing how much that had affected Chibs. She remembered how fervently he’d chased after her on his bike that night before tracking her back to Tig’s place, the look in his eyes when he’d spun her around, so fierce and concerned and now that she thought about it, Chibs had been scared back then too. Sacred for her.

“I’m sorry, dad, _really_. I don’t regret what I did to save Opie, at the time it’s the only feasible way I could see to save him, but I do regret how much I hurt you and the others in the process.” Pixie hung her head. “You weren’t meant to be collateral, neither was Tiggy, if anything, I was trying to _prevent_ collateral by keeping you guys oblivious until it was all over. I didn’t mean to make you scared or hurt.” She confessed, thinking about that night, which she didn’t like to do often. Pixie knew she’d hurt the others, she’d betrayed Tig’s trust by handcuffing him and even though he’d forgiven Pixie, it was something she always tried to rectify. Hearing how Tig had felt so helpless, yelling and pulling at the towel-rail knowing there was nothing he could do had become a weight on Pixie’s mind. So much so that she’d actually unscrewed all the towel rails to prove to Tig she’d never do it again, and now they used hooks. Now, seeing how Pixie had hurt Chibs, someone she adored and trusted and cared for, it hurt her soul and Pixie hated Stahl just a little more, and Clay for not trusting in their family. Chibs’ hand found the side of Pixie’s face and gently tipped it up, so she was looking at him.

“I know lass, if it were me in tha’ situation, I wouldn’t have known what ta do either and I would have done whatever I could ta keep ye, Opie an’ tha others safe. I don’t blame ye, and I don’t want ye ta carry tha’ weight, ye did a good thing tha’ night, even if it was a little chaotic.” Chibs soothed, smiling at the last word and causing Pixie to do the same. “Now tell me wha’ ye did, I need ta know so I can keep ye safe.” Chibs prompted, his voice softer, more loving, but still had the authority that Pixie knew not to mess with.

“This can’t get out to Clay or the rest of the club.” Pixie warned, squeezing Chibs’ hand in hers, needing to feel reassurance.

“You have ma word lass, not a peep.” Chibs encouraged, twining his little finger with Pixie’s to show he meant business. “Can I ask why?”

“Because I’m twitchy about what will happen if this information gets into the wrong hands.” Pixie responded nervously, which only made Chibs worry worse.

“This is me, lass, ye know I’d never do that ta ye.” Chibs reminded her gently. Pixie took a breath and steadied her nerves.

“ It’s about Otto. I think I have a way to get him out of prison.” Pixie confessed. She watched Chibs’ look of slight panic and knew exactly what he was thinking. “Legally, legally!” Pixie added, as Chibs took a breath and nodded. “I’m actually getting Rosen in on this, seeing if we can twist Stahl’s arm into putting a good word for Otto on an appeal on his last sentence which he’s currently serving. Might be able to bargain self-defence and get him out. He deserves to be out, he’s served all his other time, and he’s done shit for the club in there that cost him his freedom for so long.” Pixie explained as Chibs listened carefully.

“Good on ye, lass, Otto’s a good man, he’s lucky ta have ye fightin’ in his corner.” Chibs patted Pixie’s shoulder lovingly, proud that Pixie had such a good heart on her, to the point she was willing to help a brother she’d only met once.

“Thanks, it’s the least we can do after he got a decade put on his sentence because of Club orders.” Pixie reasoned, feeling glad that Chibs was on board.

“Agreed, but why didn’t ye want ta tell me, an’ why not tell tha others?” Chibs queried, trying to see Pixie’s logic. Pixie squirmed a little under the questions and bit her lip.

“I didn’t want you or the others knowing because the more people that know, the higher the chances of Clay finding out are, and I don’t want to put Otto at risk.” Pixie admitted, her eyes distressed.

This reply caused Chibs to raise an eyebrow. “What’s tha’ supposed ta mean?” He quizzed, studying Pixie’s face.

Pixie inhaled and exhaled. “This is gonna sound like a should be wearing a tin-foil hat, but please just listen.” She pleaded. Chibs looked worried again but nodded. “So, when I was around seven or eight, just after JT had passed, we had a couple of visiting nomads from Nevada. You know how nomads get when they’ve had a few to drink, they gossip worse than elderly women at the park. I was at the clubhouse one night and it was just the nomads, Bruce, Vik, Will and Tiny, they were getting briefed on what had been going on in Charming, telling stories and hanging out. I was playing pool with one of them, and they got onto the topic of JT, never said how he died, just that didn’t believe that he could have died that way. It sort of spun itself into an old wives’ tale, or rather an old Son’s tale, in the years that followed after that. The nomads and Bruce would always talk about how it probably wasn’t an accident, and to never cross Clay Morrow.” Pixie described, locking eyes with Chibs. “It was always said as a joke, but then word got out that Big Otto had gotten arrested and Clay was married to Gemma now, and the rumour-mill exploded. It’s always stuck with me as I got older, and then coming here, getting to know both Clay and Jax, and hearing about how JT’s vision for the club is _nothing_ like how Clay’s running it… I just… I just feel like something isn’t right.” Pixie revealed, holding Chibs’ hands a little tighter and thinking about what she was about to say, trying to choose the right words whilst Chibs absorbed the information Pixie was relaying to him, his mind whirring too. “Whilst you were unconscious, Lowell, Piney and I read a lot of JT’s manuscript, and a lot of it feels...almost like a goodbye letter, like he knew death was coming and he was resigned to that, focusing on giving Jax a warning instead. He doesn’t sound like he’s actively wanting to die either, it’s not that kind of letter. I’ve never asked Piney outright, I’m a little scared to, but I think he has the same suspicions as me. When we were in Eureka, he asked me to do him a favour. I, of course, said yes, and he asked me to keep Jax safe, that we’d already lost one Teller in Clay’s lifetime and he didn’t want to see another go.” Pixie finished; her voice quiet as she gazed at Chibs.

Chibs’ blood was running cold and he clutched Pixie’s hand tightly. “Ye really believe this, don’t ye?” He whispered, seeing the conviction in Pixie’s eyes. He thought about Piney too, how he, Clay and JT had had a close-knit relationship, more like three inseparable brothers. Then tension and a rift had formed between Piney and Clay, their bond had broken down in the wake of JT’s death, almost like there was something unspoken between them. _Could this be it?_

“You don’t get to be as powerful as Clay without shedding blood. I mean he has a history of covering up murders, Lowell’s dad being one of them. Who knows what he’s capable of?” Pixie responded, voicing her concerns and fears for the first time ever. “For a long time I didn’t believe the rumours, but recently, they’ve been in the back of my mind, watching Clay make decisions that negatively impact or could result in death for the club members, he’s not seeing a family, he’s seeing dispatchable soldiers that will get him to where he wants to be. Top of the food chain on a throne of green.”

“So ye’ve had this in the back of yer mind fer a long while now, yet yer still fightin’ him?” Chibs asked, dumbfounded, seeing how real the worry was to Pixie, but also thinking about her actions recently, tussling with Clay and giving as good as she got. If Pixie and Piney’s theories and concerns were true, that meant Pixie was potentially in danger of Clay’s wrath. Chibs couldn’t lie to himself, he’d been questioning Clay’s motives for doing things and the complete lack of empathy or care he seemed to have for Jax and the other Sons at times. Leaving Tig with the bounty hunters in favour of the gun-running, pushing Jax around and trying to manipulate him.

“Yeah, it doesn’t make a difference to me. My family comes first and I’m not afraid of Clay anymore, just anxious about what he might do if he got word people were potentially onto him. I think he was concerned Otto may have suspected something so got found a way to send him to prison so he was out of the way, and that caused Piney to keep quiet as a result, because he had a son and Jax to protect and couldn’t bear to not be there for them, especially when both of them looked up to Clay.” Pixie theorised, thinking things through carefully. “I could be totally wrong here, and I would be overjoyed if I found out I was barking up the wrong tree, but there’s just something I can’t dismiss.” She finished, looking at Chibs for guidance.

“If yer gut’s tellin’ ye somethin’s not right, then listen to it lass.” Chibs told her slowly, figuring out how best to handle the situation. “But until ye find concrete evidence tha’ Clay did or didn’t have a hand in JT’s death, don’t draw conclusions, just listen to yer gut an’ be wary. Clay’s made it clear where he stands with ye, an’ if he thinks yer tryin’ ta investigate him an’ undermine him, he’s gonna come at ye, guns blazin’. He’s already gotten violent on ye before now.” Chibs finished with a growl with his chocolate brown eyes hardening and going dark. “I promise ye lass, he touches ye again, I’m doin’ somethin’. Yer ma daughter and it’s ma job ta protect ye.” Chibs vowed, bringing Pixie’s right hand to his lips and gently kissing her fingers, thinking about all the times Clay had come at Pixie, shoving her to the ground, threatening her and getting in her face. Chibs felt like he should have done more to help, but at the same time he’d been concerned that it was Clay he was going up against, the club president. Now after almost coming a cropper to Zobelle’s car bomb and realising how close Chibs had come to not being able to be a dad to his adopted daughter, something he treasured and adored, he was feeling more protective of Pixie than ever before. He didn’t want anything threatening her, or coming in between them, and that included Clay.

Pixie was touched by Chibs’ words and comfort, and she could see his thoughts playing out across his eyes. Chibs’ eyes never lied, and Pixie could see the sheer amount of love in them for her. “That makes me feel a lot safer.” Pixie admitted, thinking about the times she’d seen Chibs in full fight mode, like a true Celtic warrior, wild and formidable.

“Good.” Chibs replied, a sense of finality to his voice. Both Telfords took a moment to breathe and process everything before Chibs tugged Pixie’s hand. “Wha’ were ye doin’ with ye backpack, lass, looked like ye were on ta somethin’ before we had out wee talk.” He queried, watching as Pixie seemed to be in thought and still looked apprehensive.

“Yeah, I was looking for my sketchbook, I usually carry it around in all my backpacks, but it’s not here, must have misplaced it.” Pixie replied watching as Chibs leant across and pulled it out from under the newspaper resting on the nightstand by the hospital bed.

“Here, lass. I got one of tha nurses ta bring it over, wanted ta look through whilst ye were otherwise occupied.” Chibs responded, giving her a little sheepish smile, but Pixie was already smiling and shaking her head.

“Should’ve guessed you snuck it out.” She teased Chibs, watching him open the pages to Pixie’s sketches of some of the Sons, some were realistic portraits in pencil and marker, and some were cartoon caricatures of the Sons doing things that reflected their personalities. Pixie had Clay sat on a pile of money with a bobblehead and a thick cigar in his grinning mouth. Jax had been given a thundercloud over his head and a comical scowl similar to the some he’d wear when he was brooding, then Pixie had drawn him again with boxing gloves standing shirtless in a boxing ring with a goofy grin, arms raised in victory. Pixie had also drawn Tig with a dog, Happy digging a very suspicious hole, Bobby with an Elvis hairdo and glasses, Gemma with a crown, Juice with video game controller, Piney on his trike, Opie in between two trees in a walking position that looked like the Bigfoot sighting photograph and Chibs with a bottle of whiskey. All of them had been lovingly drawn and you could tell Pixie had taken great care, though they definitely showed her mischievous side too.

“I love these.” Chibs smiled, patting the page affectionately. “But why were ye lookin’ for this?” He asked her, watching Pixie grin under his praise.

“I need to double-check a phone number.” Pixie explained, deciding she trusted Chibs enough to reveal one of her little tricks to him. “I need to call an old friend and contact to try and persuade him to trade with the Niners. I know the number off my heart, but I wanted to double-check, probably to ease my jitters about it.” She admitted, fiddling with the zipper on her kutte.

“Tha’ coz’ ye haven’t spoken ta him since ye fled Highton?” Chibs asked knowingly, understanding how Pixie must be feeling. Going back to her roots was a daunting task, all things considered.

“Yeah, I’ve known Cobalt since I was a prospect, and we get on well, but I haven’t spoken since the massacre. He probably thinks I’m dead, and I feel guilty that I had to put him through that, but it was for his protection and mine. Same with Francesca, Dukey and Simonika, how I kept my survival a secret until I knew it was safe for them to know I was alive.”

“Aye, ye shouldn’t feel guilty, love, ye did wha’ he had to do ta protect tha’ ones ye love.” Chibs reassured her. He flicked through the pages of the sketchbook, looking for phone numbers he was sure he hadn’t seen. Pixie saw what he was trying to do and grinned, leaning over and switching on the lamp next to Chibs’ bedside table.

“Here.” Pixie took the sketchbook from Chibs’ hands and flipped it over to a page of doodles she’d made of flowers and skulls in pencil, then folded the pages back so that just that page stuck out. She then put in front of the lamp to reveal invisible ink that covered the page in a list of names and phone numbers. Chibs laughed in surprise.

“Crafty wee thing.” He patted Pixie’s knee as she read over the list before taking it back away from the lamp, the numbers disappearing once again.

“I’m a Son, what did you expect?” Pixie giggled. “Some of these contacts are very incriminating and others just shouldn’t get into the wrong hands, and I couldn’t memorise all the numbers, so to make sure I wouldn’t forget, I stashed them all down.” She described, getting out her clamshell silver phone and looking at Chibs. “I can’t put this off any longer.” She sighed, biting her lip.

Chibs responded by shifting across in his bed so there was more of a gap and put his arm out, settling himself back against the pillows. Pixie smiled gratefully and took off her boots, sitting on the bed next to Chibs on the blanket, with her head on his shoulder and her legs stretched out next to his. “I’m here fer ye, ye can do this.” Chibs told Pixie gently, kissing Pixie’s temple.

“Thanks, dad, you’re wonderful.” Pixie replied, smiling up at Chibs and resting against him. With Chibs by her side, Pixie felt like she could do anything. Heart thumping in her chest, she dialled the number into her phone and pressed the loudspeaker button so that Chibs could hear it too. It rang four times before there was a click as someone picked up the call from the other end.

“Who are you and how did you get this number?” A deep male’s voice sounded through the phone, his tone suspicious, a thick Detroit accent curling his words.

“My name is Pixie, and if memory serves, you gave me this number yourself, Cobalt.” Pixie responded, biting her lip to stop the overwhelming array of emotions she was feeling from breaching the surface. She knew that voice so well, and it was such a relief to hear her old friend speak again.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before some heavy breathing as Cobalt took in the fact, he was hearing a voice he’d thought had been long dead. “Well, that’s the last time I’m ever drinking Sambuca, _good god_.” Cobalt grumbled to himself and Pixie couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, it’s really me, Baltie, I promise you.” Pixie pleaded with a nervous giggle, hoping Cobalt wouldn’t hang up before she’d managed to convince him, going back to the nickname she’d used on him for almost seven years.

“Wha…What did you say?” Cobalt’s voice urged, sounding rough like he was choking up a little.

“I called you ‘Baltie’. You know anyone else who calls you that?” Pixie asked him slowly, trying not to tear up herself. She was so relieved that Cobalt was sounding healthy and was alive at least.

“Holy shit, it’s really you, girl. Little Pixie B.” Cobalt gave a teary laugh of astonishment, there was a creaking sound like he just sat down heavily onto a chair.

“The one and only.” Pixie smiled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve as Chibs rubbed her arm to soothe her, seeing how happy Pixie was at being able to speak to Cobalt again.

“I guess I can’t say I’m surprised that you survived, now that I think about it, you have a track record for surviving all kinds of shit.” Cobalt mused, giving a hearty laugh, then took a deep exhale. Pixie could tell from that sound he was smoking one of his trademark thick cigars. “Who else made it out? Brucey? Vik? Doc? Len?” Cobalt listed, sounding a little excited and relieved.

Pixie closed her eyes and bit her lip, a deep sense of sorrow chilling her bones. “Just me. No one else survived.” She told him; her voice low as she worked to stop the horrific wave of emotions crashing over her, her mind turbulent. Chibs moved his hand up to stroke Pixie’s hair, giving her a concerned glance.

There was a pregnant pause from Cobalt’s end of the line as he too processed the massacre again and the fact Pixie was the last Son standing. “ _Jesus_.” Cobalt finally coughed out. “I’m sorry kid, truly. Those IRA bastards are truly evil for what they did.” He growled down the phone. Pixie knew that Cobalt had been close with Bruce and Viktor especially, so no doubt he was mourning the loss of his friends all over again. “Are you safe? Where are you?” Cobalt questioned as his mind raced over the potential scenarios of Pixie’s survival.

“I’m actually in California. Manchester charter flew me out to the motherland.” Pixie informed him, sounding eternally grateful for that decision. “Sorry I haven’t contacted you sooner, there was never a right time.” She added regretfully.

“Hey, your safety was more important, kiddo. I’m just glad you’re alive. Bruce saw a lot of potential in you, rightly so. Couldn’t think of anyone better to carry on the torch.” Cobalt assured her. As much as his words touched Pixie’s heart, she also felt the weight of them, reminding her of her guilt, that not only were the Charming Sons putting their faith in Pixie to get them out of prison and keep Charming safe, but Pixie also carried the legacy of the Highton Sons. She had to represent who they were, how they did things and honour their memory. Chibs could see these thoughts playing out on Pixie’s face, patting her on the back, soothing the pain and the anxieties he wished he could just reach in and take from Pixie.

Pixie gave Chibs an appreciative smile. “Thanks, Baltie. Means a lot.” She replied sincerely, glad he had no ill feelings towards her. “How has your business been since Highton went down?” Pixie asked cautiously, biting her lower lip.

Cobalt took a slow exhale. “Not gonna lie to ya’, kiddo, Highton was my main export, you know that. Things have been tanking steadily without the Sons to run my supplies.” The man said gruffly, like he didn’t want to put that burden on Pixie, but things were rough.

“What would you say if I said I’ve got a plan to help get your business on track? Do a new deal, new clients and stuff?” Pixie responded hopefully, Chibs noted Pixie crossed her fingers as she waited for Cobalt’s response, so he did too, just to show his support.

“I’d say I need more information here. You know how I operate kid, has to go to people who really need it, can’t be resold to corporate bullshit businesses and-” Cobalt told her warily before Pixie cut him off.

“It has to be sold fairly, no extortions.” Pixie put in with a smile. “I know how you play, Baltie, I distributed for almost seven years, one of your runs was one of my first prospect duties.” She reminded him, getting a deep laugh from the other end of the phone.

“Almost seven years? Geez oh Pete, I remember that like it was last week! Hyperactive little thing in your pink kutte, racing around on that beat-up red bike of yours. Damn time goes by, huh?” Cobalt recalled, sounding like he was smiling.

“Yeah, you didn’t like me at first because you thought I’d mess up on the run and was too ‘wacky’ for this life.” Pixie prompted with a giggle. “Me, Squid and Sammy got those supplies down to Ipswich faster than the old dogs too.”

Cobalt laughed again. “That’s right, girl, did you make me eat my words, saw you deal with situations and organise the runs for old Brucey boy.” He sounded proud of Pixie and Chibs like that, glad someone else saw the potential in Pixie. “Brucey was one in a million for sure, just like you, Pixie.” Cobalt added, showing his support, but there was a pang there, like he was missing his old friend.

A twinge of pain struck Pixie’s heart and she swallowed thickly. “Yeah, no one could do it quite like Bruce.” She agreed, voice wavering before she cleared her throat. Switching the topics before she could start crying properly. “So, here’s the situation, Baltie. I’m friends with a group of individuals that call themselves the ‘Niners’. Laroy, their leader, is interested in setting up an alliance with the Charming Sons, Samcro. Laroy wants to improve the lives of people living in Oakland and the other cities he’s connected to, they’re having trouble with drugs, gang violence, health care, education, all that shit.” Pixie relayed, sounding hopeful.

“So, you’re hoping I’ll strike a deal with this Laroy fella, so he’ll agree to the alliance?” Cobalt queried, sounding like he was thinking hard. “I’ve heard of the Niners, they run drugs, and guns.” He added, his displeasure for those items strong in his voice.

“Yeah, they do, _but_ if Laroy agrees with the alliance and to his crew being runners for your business, he’ll stop running drugs. He and the Niners will also back up Samcro if we have issues, and we have some pretty major ones coming at us at the moment. We need him on board, and we need you onboard too.” Pixie implored, her voice passionate and pleading, showing the seriousness of the situation to Cobalt.

“You’re in deep shit, ain’t you?” Cobalt replied after a moment, sounding wildly concerned for his young friend.

“I won’t lie, Baltie, it’s real bad. We’re down to critical and we need all the help we can get.” Pixie confessed, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. Chibs reached up and took Pixie’s hand away from her face and linked her fingers with his.

“Shit. Can’t catch a break, can you?” Cobalt sympathised, sounding like he was anxious about Pixie’s welfare.

“I’m a Son, we don’t get breaks.” Pixie responded. “I really need this to work, and I know it’ll help you too. This is what you’ve been wanting to do since you set up your business, help communities that can’t afford healthcare, veterans especially, I know, but I don’t doubt that there’s at least a few in the Niners from what I’ve seen.” She finished, speaking seriously and from the heart.

“You can take a soldier out of the military, but you can’t take the military out of the soldier.” Cobalt quoted. “You said you’re in California, where abouts? Charming, right?” He questioned, sounding like he was ready to talk business, and Pixie let out a huge breath of relief.

“Yeah, Charming, San Joaquin County.” She replied immediately, and very hopefully, looking at Chibs who appeared hopeful too, wanting Pixie’s plan to work just as much as she did.

“Get the Niners to come down to San Francisco, I’ll text you the address. We’ll talk out the deal in person. I wanna get a feel for your new Sons crew and the Niners.” Cobalt instructed, sounding serious, but having known him for a long time, Pixie could tell Cobalt was eager to see her too.

“It’s a small crew as of right now, most of ‘em are in orange until I can get them out again.” Pixie warned, still sounding a little frustrated about that matter.

“That’s alright, the smaller the group the better. Make sure the Niners keep it low profile, I don’t want a gang war on my turf.” Cobalt added, taking another big puff of his cigar.

“Will do, can’t wait to see you, Baltie.” Pixie smiled, allowing herself to feel excited now that she knew her plan was definitely getting to the next stage.

“You too, kiddo, see you in a couple of hours.” Cobalt agreed, sounding affectionate before the line went dead. Pixie passed the phone to Chibs, crawled off the bed and then proceeded to do a little victory dance, jumping up and down and pumping her fists into the air. Chibs laughed at the performance, glad Pixie was taking her little victories seriously, as she was currently attempting to move mountains and was making headway.

“Now all I gotta do is round up the troops and get them to San Francisco.” Pixie grinned, pulling on her boots.

“Aye, looks like yer goin’ ta San Carlos, he’s given ye tha’ address for a helicopter tourist ride business.” Chibs informed her, squinting at the phone before he passed it over and settled back into the pillows. Chibs was tired now needing to rest, Pixie picked up on this, tucking his blankets around him better and making sure he was comfortable as she replied.

“I guess Baltie’s hiding in plain sight, he was a helicopter medic in the US army from what he’s told me, though he doesn’t really open up about that part of his life. It’s why he made his medical supplies business, came back from war to find his fellow veterans were struggling to afford healthcare and get mental health support, and he realised that something had to be done, so he did it.” Pixie revealed whilst Chibs listened with a smile, glad to hear that someone was trying to make a positive change in a world that was so negative.

“Good on him.” Chibs agreed, giving a big yawn that caused Pixie to yawn too, making her laugh as she stretched out her arms, getting ready to head back down and find Opie, Gemma and Piney, however, Pixie quickly found she didn’t need to as Opie and Lowell half-fell through the door in their haste to enter the room, looking at Pixie with huge eyes and panicked faces.

“Guys? What’s up?” Pixie barked, her heart stuttering as she’d barely seen Opie look so frantic. Chibs stared at them feeling just as worried, heart rate picking up.

“I-I was at the garage with Ellie, and we were looking at the scrap metal crate, she found a bullet mark on Lyla’s busted wheel. Someone shot at Lyla.” Lowell spewed out, his words tumbling over each other. “I brought Ellie back with me, didn’t want to leave her at the garage after finding that. I called Kip and he’s bringing the kids back to Gem’s. What do we do, Pix?”

Pixie’s heart skipped a beat. Axel had been in the back of Lyla’s car when she was shot at. “Mother of kittens, could people stop trying to kill my family for like five goddamn minutes? _Fuck_.” Pixie swore angrily. “Everyone’s on lockdown from now, get Gem to take Ellie back with her, shutters down, weapons ready. Garage and clubhouse are on lockdown too. I’m not taking any chances. The shot at Lyla’s gotta be that sleazebag Caruso, but I’m not taking chances that it wasn’t Zobelle as it would have happened right before dad’s accident. Both of them will know most of our guys are in Stockton now. Gem and Charlie will be more than enough to protect the kids, but I want Kip here on Chibs. Need Piney up here too.” Pixie ordered, in full VP mode, her face deadly serious and hazel eyes on fire as she realised Lyla and Axel could have easily been killed out on the highway if she hadn't decided to drive back on the bad wheel after picking up her hub cap.

“Got it.” Opie nodded, grabbing his phone and walking back out onto the corridor to send out the instructions to everyone else.

“We’re being spread real thin.” Lowell looked at Pixie anxiously, then breathed out and took control of his emotions, steadying himself.

“I know, Buster, I’m on it.” Pixie assured him, getting out her phone and dialling as fast as she could, listening to the ringing as she paced around in a tight circle. Chibs watched the organised chaos from his bed wishing he could be more help.

“Pixie? Hey! How you doin’?” Norse’s deep voice greeted Pixie through the phone, and she breathed a sigh of relief, feeling comforted that her friend sounded upbeat.

“I hate to do this to you, Norsey, but we’re in deep shit, I need reinforcements.” Pixie replied, rubbing her forehead.

“How soon do you need us? I’m in Tacoma on a visit, but I can spread the word to my buddies in Nevada?” Norse asked immediately serious, knowing Pixie wouldn’t have asked for help unless she absolutely needed it. He also knew that it wasn’t a good sign that Pixie herself had asked and not one of the other nomads or Clay.

“ASAP, like I said, shit’s bad. Most of our guys are in Stockton and Charming’s vulnerable, it’s me, Kip, Piney and Opie on the outside. Chibs is in hospital and we have threats coming from a couple of different sources. Make sure the nomads know it’s an open invitation. They have no obligation to come as this could get bloody and I don’t want to order anyone into that.” Pixie warned. “We have our six nomads on Cara Cara duty, but I need that doubled, and we have one safe house, Chibbie, and we need protection as well.”

“You got it, sending the word out now. Start expecting guys in about an hour at the latest, rest of us will get here as soon as we fuckin’ can, hang in there, sister.” Norse assured Pixie, his voice in a war-like growl, wanting to defend his little Sons sister.

“You’re a blessing, drive safe, Norse.” Pixie replied gratefully, feeling like she was able to breathe a little easier. Opie and Piney came back into the room, looking ready to go to battle stations. “I have to get to San Francisco, I’ll be taking the Winstons’ and my buddy Buster, Kip will be at St Thomas, get the guys to relay with him, and he’ll give directions to Cara Cara and the safe house.”

“Perfect, what are you goin’ to San Fran for?” Norse asked, intrigued, slightly confused.

“Saving my club’s ass.” Pixie responded with an exasperated laugh. “I’ll update you when you get here, brother.”

“Jesus, right, be there soon.” Norse cut off and the line went dead. Pixie glanced up at the others in the room, looking a little calmer.

“Norse is on his way, spreading the word to his other buddies that Charming’s in the danger zone so we should expect the nomad army to come riding.” She told the guys, much to their relief.

“San Francisco?” Piney asked with a bewildered expression, crossing his arms. Pixie caught him and Lowell up to speed whilst they waited for Gemma to take Ellie back to her house and regroup the others for the lockdown and for Kip to arrive at the hospital. The Winstons and Lowell seemed glad that Cobalt was willing to work with them and that Pixie had a plan. Whilst they waited Lowell helped Pixie set up Juice’s laptop so he could have a look at the photos and found that he’d stashed Pixie’s green care bear that Francesca had sent over in the bag too.

“Who’s this?” Chibs asked with a big grin as he inspected the worn green bear with the four-leaf clover on its belly. He could tell it was much loved, going off the state of the bear, how its fur was matted with age and faded, and how Pixie had hugged it tightly when Lowell had surprised her with it.

“This Is Beary.” Pixie introduced. “My mum gave him to me before she left me with Bruce, I slept with Beary every night until the Highton massacre, and then when Francesca sent over the box of things for me, she stowed Beary in there for me.” She elaborated and Chibs nodded, looking at the bear a little closer now he knew it was a key part of Pixie’s past and thanked it silently for bringing Pixie comfort growing up.

“He’s a sweet fella.” Chibs encouraged Pixie, setting the bear down on the pillows next to him for safekeeping. “Care Bear, right?” He queried, intrigued by the clover on the bear’s belly. It wasn’t a shamrock, but it reminded him of Ireland.

“Yeah, he’s the Good Luck Care Bear.” Pixie informed him, happy that Chibs was taking an interest. She went back to finding the folder of her photos and videos on Juice’s laptop and when she had them all open so Chibs could browse through easily, she set the laptop on the overbed table so it was all ready for him.

“What do you want me to do with the reaper hoodie?” Lowell asked when Pixie was done tending to her dad.

“Put it on.” Pixie replied like it was obvious. Lowell looked at her wide-eyed again. “Buster, this doesn’t mean you’re becoming a Son, it just means you're protected by the reaper. People tend to back off if they see that on your back, unless they have a death wish. You want to experience what being a Son is like? You’re gonna find out today. So, if you’re with me, put it on, otherwise sit down and guard Chibs.” Pixie told him evenly, making sure Lowell knew he had a choice in the matter.

Lowell looked at the black hoodie in his hands, the reaper on the back staring up at him with its eye sockets, that somehow didn’t seem all that soulless. Lowell felt like this was a big decision that could lead to two very different outcomes. He could choose to sit this out, bond with Chibs and carry on being the mechanic and father to Moby. He could have a semi-peaceful life and Piney and Pixie had given him the job as a head mechanic now, which meant higher pay and even more job security than he had before. On the other hand, he could put the hoodie on, head to San Francisco and see Pixie set up the deal with the Niners and Cobalt. He would get to ride with the other Sons, see how they did things, be at the centre of the action. Somehow, he knew that today wouldn’t end without some bloodshed, this was the Sons, after all, there could be a fight at any moment, he may even have to use the Glock Opie strapped to him for protection. This world was full of highs and lows, adrenaline, protection, fight, power, death and life. It was thrilling, scary, passionate and it made his heart beat like a drum. Just the small pieces that he’d experienced so far with finding the bullet on Lyla’s wheel, uncovering Pixie’s stash of cash and listening to the plans Pixie was putting in place were stuff Lowell thought he’d never be doing. Lowell also realised that for the first time since he was fifteen, he hadn’t thought about using drugs. Not once today or last night. This life meant he could make a difference for Moby, a better world for him, and all the other kids, he had a chance to do something with his life that got his blood pumping and made him feel like he was actually achieving something. He took off his denim jacket and pulled the hoodie on, the reaper resting against his back. Lowell felt a sense of confidence and calm settle over himself and he gave Pixie a steady smile.

“Glad to have you in the ranks, Buster.” Pixie smiled back, putting out her hand. They shook hands and Pixie pulled him in for a hug, patting Lowell’s back.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

** Hey, cuties! **

** This chapter was mainly dialogue based, so I hope you don't mind that too much! Next chapter's gonna be action-packed for sure, and Chibs is going to be doing some investigating of his own haha. Thanks to [writerbabe13](https://www.wattpad.com/user/writerbabe13) on Wattpad for helping me name the chapter and for proof reading as my anxiety got the better of me on this chapter. You're a wonderful queen! ♥ **

** I really hope you wonderful angels enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to give it a kudos (if you haven't already) and a comment to show your support and to let me know you're liking it. If you have any thoughts, feelings, ideas, critiques or just general support comments, please feel free to drop them down below as I adore hearing from you all and I love interacting with you sweethearts! **

** Love always, **

** -Lulu ♥♥♥ **

** P.S.: Here's a positive reminder in case you need it: “You’re braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.” - A.A. Milne **

** **


	59. Family & Feuds

**Warning: Mention of Blood and Violence.**

Lyla’s hands gripped the bone-white porcelain of the sink in Gemma’s main bathroom, her head was tipped down and the tears were falling thick and fast as she tried to calm the fear, anger, distress and pain in her heart, her blonde hair shielding her face. Lyla’s mind was replaying the moment Kip had come limp-running from where he’d been smoking away from the kids, and over to where Lyla, Donna and Charlie were sunbathing on the grass whilst the boys were playing on the playground next to them. Charlie had sat up in shock, warning Kip about pulling his stitches, both women concerned at the way Kip’s face had gone sheet white.

 _“We need to leave, right now. That was Ope saying Lowell just found a bullet dent in your wheel, Ly, someone shot at you on the highway.”_ His voice had been full-on Sons-shit’s-about-to-hit-the-fan mode, and Lyla had never seen this side of Kip before he was usually so laid back.

Lyla had gone into momma bear mode the second Kip’s words had left his lips, scooping Abel up into her arms from where he’d been crawling around the grass, Donna had pretty much hurdled the low metal purple fencing surrounding the playground and had corralled Axel, Moby and Kenny, leading them out like ducklings whilst they’d asked the adults what was wrong. Lyla had assured them that they were just going back to Grammy’s for lunch and that they were just excited as they were going to make cupcakes for dessert. She’d even managed a reassuring smile as she picked Axel up on her other hip, holding her babies closely. Lyla’s blue eyes had been scanning for threats the whole way to the black Sons van they’d borrowed so they could transport everyone safely. Kip had picked up Moby and Donna had gone for Kenny to speed the mass exodus up and all four boys had been strapped into their car seats in record time. Kip had driven with Charlie in the passenger seat, Glock in her lap, hidden from view of the boys as the five-year-olds chattered away to each other, oblivious to the danger they were in. Gemma had met them at the driveway, with a disgruntled Ellie who wasn’t understanding why she’d been taken away from the garage. That was until she’d taken one look at the other adults and had organised the boys into the house like a mother hen, distracting them by taking them into Jax’s old bedroom to look for more toys to find, and had then wandered past clutching Jax’s old metal bat once again. Lyla had coped long enough to listen to Kip’s full recount of how they found the bullet, then as soon as he’d finished and left to go be with Chibs and to escort Donna to work, Lyla had gone to the bathroom, thrown up and was now struggling to find her composure.

Her baby boy had been in that car. Her sweet baby Axel-Colt; and someone had shot at them. Lyla recalled how she’d pulled onto the hard shoulder and took the hubcap off as it had been hanging off the wheel, looking at it in puzzlement before deciding she’d just drive back to Teller-Morrow for help. Lyla was suddenly so glad of her dizzy blonde moment; had she stayed and waited for a tow, she didn’t want to think about what could have happened to her, or to Axel. All Lyla wanted to do now was cuddle Axel and Abel, hold her babies close and keep them safe, but she knew they’d worry if they saw her in the state she was in now. Axel was so observant, and she had to be careful what she said and did around the smart little five-year-old. He cared so much about his family, and she didn’t want him to worry, he was too young to even fully understand. Hell, Lyla didn’t even fully understand why she’d been targeted. Her fear was also down to the fact that she didn’t know who’d shot at her, it could have been an attack from Zobelle or Weston, or it could have been Georgie Caruso coming back for her again after he’d had his bodyguard beat her face for not signing over to his company and staying with Luann. Lyla wanted Jax more than anything now, missing him terribly and wishing he was here, he’d be able to hold her and tell her what was going on tell her what to do next. She hated feeling vulnerable like this.

“Ly? Open up, honey, or I’m getting the butter knife and opening it myself.” Charlie’s voice came through the door, accompanied by a soft knock, Charlie’s voice radiated care and big sister energy which Lyla responded to. She hugged her arms to her chest, wearing one of Jax’s grey hoodies that completely swamped her slender frame, but she needed all the comfort it provided. Lyla shuffled over to the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack, seeing Charlie’s soft green eyes and beginning to cry again, just feeling the weight of the situation crushing Lyla into the ground.

Charlie had never seen Lyla so distressed before, and she could understand why, the whole situation was terrifying and whilst Charlie had had time to adjust to the Sons life, this was Lyla’s first year and she didn’t know how to handle it. Charlie pushed the door open enough for her to get her baby bump around it and then closed it behind her again, locking it and opening her arms out for Lyla to hug her. Lyla pretty much collapsed against Charlie, burying her face in Charlie’s shoulder and hugging the smaller woman as Charlie soothingly hushed her and held Lyla tightly.

“Hey, we’re gonna get through this, babe, not a hair on you or Axel will be harmed, alright? We won’t let that happen.” Charlie assured her, putting strength behind her words that Lyla needed.

“I don’t even know who did it.” Lyla whimpered back as Charlie led her over to the edge of the bath so the women could sit down.

“It doesn’t matter who did it, because they sure as hell aren’t gonna get close enough to do it again. I don’t care if it’s LOAN, that greasy porn guy that set his goon on you, or the fuckin’ Godfather himself, I’ll put a bullet between the eyes of anyone who comes at you, so will Gemma, and we have some nomads out front now. Pixie raised the alarm and they have more firepower with them than a freakin’ SWAT team.” Charlie finished with a little laugh, causing Lyla to give a teary giggle. Charlie reached across to the tissue box and passed it over, helping Lyla to wipe down her face and dry her eyes.

“That makes me feel a little safer.” Lyla gave Charlie a small smile. “Thanks, sister.” She put her hand in Charlie’s and they held onto each other tightly. “Are the kids okay?” Lyla asked, stroking her ponytail in an effort to self-soothe.

“Oh yeah, Ellie and Gemma are teaching them to bake, the kitchen looks like it’s been snowing, and we’ve had a couple of egg disasters, but they’re laughing around out there. Abel’s in that baby bouncer frame with a fresh teether too.” Charlie listed off, much to Lyla’s relief.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you guys, honestly.” Lyla replied, resting her head back against the bath. “You’re holding it together so well and I-” She was about to confess, but Charlie cut her off with a stern glance.

“That sentence better not be comparing yourself to how we’re handling things. Ly, I’ve had a long time to get to grips with this life, you haven’t. Gem’s a veteran at this, she’s used to pushing everything down and dealing with the crisis in the moment, but trust me, we both go to pieces just like you behind closed doors. You’re handling this just as well as anyone else, and you have us to support you through this. We’re gonna get the Sons out of prison, and we’re gonna stop Zobelle, Weston and Caruso.” Charlie stated, looking into Lyla’s startled blue eyes, taken aback by Charlie’s words and unwavering strength. “You hear me?” Charlie prompted, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Lyla’s ear from where it had escaped the confines of the ponytail.

“I do, loud and clear, Char.” Lyla nodded, bringing Charlie in for a hug before she patted Charlie’s stomach. “You’ve got a good momma, Echo.” Lyla added, speaking to the little life inside.

Charlie smiled, relieved to see Lyla starting to come out of her terrified state.

“She’s got a good auntie too.” Charlie grinned, playfully nudging Lyla. “You ready to face the world or do you need more time in here, honey?” She asked Lyla as Lyla picked some lint off of Jax’s hoodie, her breathing was back to normal and apart from looking a little glossy-eyed, Lyla looked a lot better now she’d been reminded of the support that she had around her now.

“I’m ready.” Lyla confirmed, giving a nod and pulling herself up to her feet before she helped Charlie up off the floor, the pair of them negotiating Charlie’s bump so Charlie wasn’t straining her back. They unlocked the bathroom door and headed out onto the corridor where they were met by Gemma coming the other way with a black apron tied over her clothes. It was covered in flour and little handprints and Gemma had flour on one of her cheekbones.

“How you feelin’, baby?” Gemma asked, coming to Lyla’s side whilst Charlie headed back to go monitor the kids in the kitchen.

“Better, Char’s good at talking people down.” Lyla replied with a smile as she leant against the corridor wall, next to a picture of baby Jax.

Gemma nodded, her eyes clearly analysing Lyla’s appearance. “Axel and Abel are doing good, having good fun down there.” Gemma motioned down the corridor to the open plan kitchen and lounge area.

“Yeah, I’m really glad, the kids need to be protected at all costs from this life.” Lyla replied, voice low so the kids wouldn’t overhear.

Her words seemed to hit Gemma and her hazel eyes hardened. “What do you mean by that?” She replied, folding her arms. “One bullet and you’re ready to get the first bus outta here?” Gemma questioned, her voice still sounding casual, but her eyes were giving clear warnings.

“What? Gem, no. I love Jax, Axel loves Jax, and I love Abel, I’m here to stay.” Lyla retorted, standing up to her full height, which was just a couple inches shorter than Gemma. “I meant they shouldn’t be exposed to the reality of this situation until they’re much older, they’re too young to properly understand what’s happening.” She clarified, Lyla’s brows furrowing as she crossed her arms too, in a mirror image to Gemma.

“Good, because most women aren’t built for this life, they think they can come and go and hurt my family.” Gemma replied, her tone three shades away from threatening, hinting heavily about what could happen if Lyla was to up and leave.

Lyla was having a bad day, her tolerance for bullshit was quickly reaching maximum capacity and her babies had already been threatened once, and usually, she’d be more tolerant of Gemma’s need for control and order. But not right now.

“Gemma, I love you, but you need to stop discrediting me like that. I am _not_ ‘most women’. I don’t know whether you’ve forgotten or you’re having anxieties about this whole situation, but I’ve looked after myself since I was sixteen, and worked for everything I have now. I have protected Axel since the day he was conceived, and I have protected Abel since the day I met him. Me having a moment of weakness doesn’t make me a weak woman, Gemma, and I’m sure as hell staying to ride this out, to be with Jax and to raise _my_ boys. So, if you have a problem, I suggest you speak now, or step back and let me handle _my_ problems _my_ way. I don’t need to be threatened and I’m not about to be pushed around by a queen bee.” Lyla stated firmly, stepping closer to Gemma, looking her in the eyes. Gemma was surprised to see so much fierceness coming out of Lyla and the power in her doe-like baby blues.

“Alright.” Gemma nodded, internally relieved to see Lyla step up like this, old ladies needed firepower if they were going to survive. “Glad we got that cleared up.” She added when Lyla bobbed her head too.

“Me too.” Lyla agreed, striding away from the older woman, head held high.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie felt like she could finally breathe again as she raced alongside Opie, going down the roads heading for Oakland and then across to San Carlos to meet Cobalt again. Lowell was riding in line with Piney on his trike just behind Opie and Pixie and when Pixie checked on him by glancing over her shoulder, she saw such an easy, happy smile on Lowell’s face, showing he was just as relieved to be out on the road as the other Sons and Pixie. After saying goodbye to Chibs once Kip had arrived with Donna, the group had double-checked the router they were planning on taking and Opie had taken the lead as he knew the roads to San Carlos the best and would be the better one to guide Pixie. Pixie was apprehensive about leaving Chibs and her vulnerable family, but at the same time, she had the weight of everything on her shoulders and it was up to her to fix this. This disaster went beyond just the Sons in Stockton, if Pixie didn’t figure out a way to make the alliance work and take down LOAN, the Sons, Charming, the Mayans, the Niners and every other minority group in the area would be under threat and LOAN wasn’t afraid to get bloody. Pixie had been pleasantly surprised by Lowell’s insistence to join them on the journey and the fight for survival, but Pixie also knew he’d had that strength in him all along, he just needed someone to show they had confidence in him. After hearing where his mind was in terms of wanting to prospect last night, Pixie had made the decision to get Lowell to bring a reaper hoodie back with him, half-expecting him to put it on when it was time for him to decide. Pixie had wanted this choice to be Lowell’s and Lowell’s alone, especially after a lot of his life had been decided for him by Clay, he needed to know he had the reigns.

Currently, the foursome were hurtling down the I-5 Westside Freeway and Pixie took the time to take in the scenery, the sky was like a huge azure blanket with barely any clouds in sight to shield them from the sun, which was beating down on them with intense heat, making Pixie glad that they were travelling reasonably fast so she had a breeze to keep her cool. The area surrounding the freeway was mainly just flat, dry and green, all the trees looked pretty dead or parched and the grass was yellowing green, showing they were in dire need of a good rain shower. Pixie rubbed the rubber grips on her handlebars as she thought about the other Sons stuck in Stockton, due to the fact that the highway was just a fairly straight road, it wasn’t very engaging which meant Pixie had more time to sink back into her thoughts.

She couldn’t stop thinking about her Tiggy, how worried he’d looked getting into the van the night of the church incident. He’d looked so torn and full of regret already; she knew he’d really been questioning what to do for the best and she hated the fact that Clay had forced the group into going through with the plan. It was so wrong, and she ached to be back in Tig’s embrace, to kiss him again and remind him that he wasn’t alone anymore. She knew he’d be guilt-tripping himself behind bars, blaming himself for what happened, and that hurt Pixie’s heart. They had both been at fault and Tig had done some stupid things over the past few days leading up to him being taken away, but he wasn’t solely to blame, and she loved him unconditionally. She wished she could stroke his curls and rub his back in the ways that always seemed to calm his turbulent mind, she wished she could hear his laugh again, his smile, the way his nose would scrunch a little when he was really happy, his intense ice blue eyes and how they could look at her like Pixie was the centre of his world. She wished she could take his pain away and Pixie longed to look at his crow on her arm again, currently hidden under Chibs’ jacket and her kutte. Pixie would never stop feeling so honoured and valued whenever she thought about that crow. Tig had been through so much heartache and tragedy, he’d lost his way so many times, and yet he’d found it in his heart to open up to Pixie and love her enough to give her his crow. He’d taken hers too, showing they were equals and this wasn’t a one-sided thing, both of them were in it for the long haul and would always fight for each other.

Pixie’s mind also drifted to the other Sons stuck in Stockton too, her heart aching for her brothers, missing them terribly and knowing they would all be struggling. Juice came to Pixie’s mind first, he didn’t have any of his coping mechanisms inside of Stockton, he didn’t have his sanitiser, his video games, his computer, his friendship bracelet, his phone so he could call her if he was panicking, he couldn’t go to any of his safe spaces and his OCD had to be going through the roof right now, Pixie mused, biting her lip in concern. She just had to hope that Happy or the other Sons would keep him safe from himself until Pixie could get to Juice and make it all okay again, help him process his intrusive thoughts, help him do his cleaning rituals and break him out of the negative spirals. She wished she could hold him close, let Juice rest his head on her chest whilst she stroked his mohawk and traced the tattoos on his head whilst she’d talk to him or sing, finding that those were the best ways to make Juice feel safe and to allow him to be vulnerable in a safe space. Even though Pixie viewed Juice as her big brother, she was also fiercely protective of him, she knew how good of a heart he had underneath the burly biker persona, how emotional and gentle he really was too.

Pixie thought of Happy, how he must be spiralling too, but in a different way to Juice, he had to be angry about being stuck in Stockton away from his ailing mother, Paola, and from Pixie who he valued as a sister and someone he never liked to be apart from for long. Happy had already been feeling bad about his recent interactions with Pixie due to what happened at Weston’s house, so Pixie knew he’d probably be berating himself internally for letting her down again. In Pixie’s eyes, the only people at fault were Zobelle, Weston and Clay, the other Sons were just collateral, but she knew they wouldn’t see it like that. Pixie just wanted to hug Happy again and assure him she loved him and still trusted him; it broke her heart that he thought he wasn’t deserving of it when he’d made the mistake of shooting when Clay had ordered it. Pixie wanted to feel the safety and security that Happy provided her with, she wished she could be tucked up in their dorm room under the blankets watching late-night cartoons and eating cereal and playing around with each other.

Pixie’s mind went to Jax next, and how he must be coping inside Stockton, stuck with Clay. Pixie had been acting as his emotional support, guidance counsellor and little sister since very early days of Pixie joining the Charming ranks, and this was the first time they were separated when things were getting heavy. She knew he must be driving himself insane internally with being separated from his boys and Lyla, and for going down with the club when he and Pixie had tried so hard to warn them against going to that church. She also hoped that Clay wouldn’t try to take it out of Jax because she knew Clay wouldn’t blame himself for the club being packed off to Stockton. She missed having Jax to turn to and how they’d become a close-knit team of doing everything together for the club, it made the situations feel less daunting knowing that she had Jax by her side.

Then Pixie thought of Bobby, and she was hit with intense worry. Although he was the calmest member of the club and acted as mediator, he was already going through a lot mentally. She’d seen the fallout of his last stint in prison and how he’d struggled afterwards, making bad judgement calls, feeling out of the loop from his family and needing support, but refusing to ask for it. Pixie thought back at how even though she wasn’t the closest with Bobby and sometimes he couldn’t always handle her hyperactive nature, he still cared, and they worked on the accounts and hustled together during their days off. Those memories were precious to Pixie and she made a promise with herself to try and reach out to him more as soon as she got him out again, she wanted to do more for him.

Pixie thought of Clay last, wondering if he even felt regret for what he’d done to their family, if he’d come out a changed man, or whether that was hoping for too much. She felt bad for Gemma, she was missing Clay badly and their relationship was just starting to get a little better before Clay messed it all up and walked happily into Zobelle’s trap.

Pixie looked across to Opie, who glanced back, clearly worried about Pixie’s mental state, he could see the worry on her face, and Pixie knew what he was thinking. She gave him a thumbs up and Opie gave a nod in return, speeding up a little to get Pixie to focus on the ride, knowing she loved to try and match speeds and before long, they were playing the game of trying to be the one with their front wheel in front of the others without leaving Piney and Lowell behind. Opie also began to play the colour game with Pixie, knowing she enjoyed that when she rode, calling out anything green, red or yellow. Pixie was so glad for this, needing to escape her head and get herself in the mindset she needed to be in to sort out the deals.

🖤🖤🖤

Chibs cleaned the lenses of his glasses with a tissue so he could see the computer screen better, as he did so, he glanced over at Kip who was sat in the armchair by his bed, completely asleep. Chibs guessed the lad had stayed up all night to protect the kids and the women, and now was struggling to stay conscious. Chibs felt for him, this was the first time he’d had to step up to the plate during an emergency situation, and that was intimidating to any Son, let alone one who hadn’t been fully patched for a whole year yet. Pixie was taking the lead, but Kip had taken on the responsibility to protect the Sons' loved ones, and Kip had been doing an excellent job of that. The door opened and Donna returned with a tea, two coffees and some sandwiches, giving Chibs a gentle smile as she came to his bedside.

“Thanks, bonnie.” Chibs told her appreciatively as she set the drinks down on the side table. “Have half a mind ta send Kip home ta get some decent sleep.” Chibs told her, worrying slightly for the younger Son.

“He wouldn’t go even if you pulled rank and ordered him, he’s here to protect. He’s like Pixie in that respect.” Donna replied, putting the coffee for Kip down on the table nearest him and sat in the chair next to him.

“Aye, tha’ young ones never know when ta shut off.” Chibs agreed, setting his glasses on his nose and sliding them down towards the end, so he could peer over the top if he wanted to. “How are tha’ kids doin’?” He queried, thinking of Ellie, Kenny, Axel, Moby and Abel, they were all so young, and needed to be guarded from the Sons world. Chibs couldn’t recall the last time they’d had this many kids directly associated with the club, and that made him worry as the last thing he wanted was for collateral damage to hurt them.

“Ellie has a rough idea of what’s happening, we’re trying to keep her from worrying too much, the boys are pretty oblivious, they’re just happy that they’re getting to spend all this time together with each other and the adults. Lyla’s freaked out about what happened to her car, but all the women are banding together to support her, the kids and Pixie.” Donna described, watching Chibs nod sagely, thinking about his family.

“Ellie’s a bright wee lass, she probably knows more than she’s lettin’ on.” Chibs suggested, thinking about how he’d seen Ellie observe everything around her, no matter where she was. She took in everything and when Chibs had spent time with her, either babysitting with Pixie, or interacting with her around the clubhouse, she had intelligence to her that was well beyond her years, as well as confidence in her own capabilities. Chibs was sure that in about ten years or so, maybe less, Ellie would push for a patch and to prospect with the Sons.

“I’m with you there, some days it feels like Ellie’s ten going on twenty.” Donna agreed with a laugh. Kip startled awake at the noise, so Donna put her hand on his forearm to steady and calm him whilst he looked around wildly.

“WhatImiss?” Kip asked blearily, looking at Donna and then over at Chibs, his blonde hair ruffled and his blue eyes unfocused, causing Chibs to chuckle.

“Go back ta sleep ye dozy bastard, yer not missin’ anythin’.” Chibs assured him with a wave, relaxing the younger Son.

“It’s alright Kip, I’ll let you know when I leave for my shift, okay?” Donna added so Kip would relax into his chair again.

“Sorry, I’ve been runnin’ on an adrenaline high since yesterday.” Kip told them, rubbing his face. He glanced over at Chibs with the computer on the table over the bed. “You got the photos workin’?” He queried, half-leaning over to assist with any technical difficulties Chibs may have had.

“Aye, got ‘em all up, found an early bairn photo of Pixie, tha caption says, ‘eleven months’, guessin’ it was just after her mum handed her off ta Bruce.” Chibs told Kip and Donna, getting the photo up again and moving the table so Donna and Kip could see too. Donna felt her heart go to mush at the tiny baby swaddled up in white fleece. She had little black curls and was really small but had Pixie’s button nose and looked to be fast asleep.

“She looks so tiny.” Kip commented, observing the way Chibs was looking at the photo with pure adoration and care on his face.

“Well she was born at twenty-four weeks, that’s roughly thirteen weeks off of full-term, and with all the other complications she had, like the hole in her hard palate, the nicotine and alcohol effects and everything else, her growth and development would be delayed.” Donna described to him so he could better understand. “Her speech and language will have been delayed too, along with her other milestones, from what I’ve seen on the paediatric wards, she should have caught up around the age of two.” She finished, looking at the baby photo and thinking about how far Pixie had come in her short life.

“Aye, she went ta a speech therapist until tha’ lass was six years old, had a lisp and slurred her words.” Chibs recalled from what Pixie had mentioned to him in passing. “Still does occasionally when she’s tired.” He mused with a chuckle. “Tends ta say ‘pata’ instead of ‘pasta’, and wong’ instead of ‘wrong’. Her ‘r’s’ tend ta become ‘w’s’ too.”

“I’ve heard her do that before.” Kip smiled, thinking over Pixie’s quirks. “I used to have a lisp when I was a kid too, so I can usually understand what she’s trying to say when she’s half-asleep, she knows sign language too, though it’s BSL, not ASL.”

“Tha’s right, sometimes she signs at me from across the lot, I learnt a wee bit when I was in tha’ army.” Chibs put in, not mentioning the colourful swears Pixie was able to say with her hands, occasionally implementing them in church when she thought Chibs wasn’t looking.

“Pixie’s asked me to teach her some ASL, we do it together if we’re hanging out sometimes.” Donna put in, also watching how Chibs’ face had changed, noticing it along with Kip, he just looked relaxed and was studying the picture of Pixie intently, like he was trying to memorise every detail. Donna and Kip exchanged a look, knowing they were both thinking about the same thing. Chibs clicked on the next photo and turned to mush.

“Look at tha’ wee bairn.” He cooed, looking at the photo of Pixie sat on the beach, presumably Highton, in a white baby swimsuit with purple and blue flowers dotted all over it, she had a healthy baby weight now and was able to sit up unaided with her chubby legs stuck out in front of her and her hands covered in hand as she played with the wet sand on the shore. Her black curls seemed to be growing properly now and she had a look of intense focus on her face as she looked down at the sand, an expression the others knew very well, and usually meant trouble was about to arise.

“She’s adorable.” Donna agreed. “Looks happy too, her love of the beach must be a lifelong thing.” She thought aloud.

“Pixie misses the beach a lot, talks about it when we’re having downtime, and draws it too.” Kip added, thinking about his own baby daughter on the way, and what she’d look like when she was finally born, whether she’d have complications like Pixie.

“Aye, hopin’ ta take her down ta tha sea when shite dies down.” Chibs commented, rubbing his chin. “Tha’ lass certainly deserves a break after all this bullshite.” He sighed, thinking about Pixie’s flustered state.

“Yeah, Pix sure does have a lot on her plate, both with the club, and with her personal life.” Kip spoke up, deciding this was as good a time as any to tell Chibs what had been going on.

“Wha’ you mean by tha’, lad?” Chibs asked, turning his head properly to look at Kip. Kip briefly thought about chickening out again when he saw the weary expression on Chibs’ face, he still wasn’t well. Although Chibs was trying to keep it together and return to normalcy, the accident had knocked a lot out of him. His voice was still rough and hoarse, and he was weakened, and that worried Kip, but he knew Chibs wouldn’t be pleased if he found out they kept something this big from him.

“It was really poorly timed, but we found some inconsistencies with Pix’s past, literally right as you went into your coma.” Kip described, already seeing the look of confusion and slight defensiveness over his daughter come onto Chibs’ face.

“Start talkin’.” Chibs demanded, closing the lid of the PC so Kip had his full attention.

“Pixie’s blood type doesn’t match Bruce’s.” Donna spoke up when it looked like Kip was struggling to know where to start. “She gave blood so you could have a transfusion during your surgery for your hematoma, Pixie’s O-neg like you, and Bruce was AB positive. I’m sure you know that AB’s don’t produce O’s unless it’s rare circumstances.” Donna spoke slowly and clearly, locking eyes with Chibs as a couple different emotions raced across his face.

“She gave blood fer me?” Chibs asked, voice soft, completely touched that Pixie had done that for him, his eyes going wide and his hand subconsciously to touch his chest where his heart was.

“Yeah, without any hesitation, she was in a state of complete and utter shock when you went down, like catatonic, no talking, barely present, but when I explained about the blood, she jumped at the chance, had her old NHS blood donor card with her and Bruce’s. Pixie adores you; you have such a profound impact on her, Chibs.” Donna clarified, observing the way Chibs took in this information, a smile on his face but his eyes were sad, no doubt wishing he could have been there for Pixie’s breakdown, and angry over the fact that Zobelle had almost torn them apart from each other.

“Bless tha’ lass.” Chibs nodded, thinking about hugging Pixie just a little tighter when she came back from San Carlos. “So wha’ ye thinkin’ abou’ then? If ye know Bruce an’ Pixie’s blood doesn’t match, then ye think they aren’t related?” He asked, baffled and worried, sensing both Donna and Kip needed to get something off of their chests.

“Yeah, we talked it through with the others and we don’t think it’s likely, but we’re not wanting to tell Pixie until we know for definite either way as she already has too much on her mind. Juice thinks he found an inconsistency with Pixie’s birth certificate and when he tried to tell her about that, she flipped out.” Kip replied brows furrowing and his left leg bouncing agitatedly, he was worried for Pixie but also nervous about revealing the theories to Chibs in case he took them the wrong way.

“Tha’ lass said somethin’ about bein’ stressed over a thing Juicy boy had found an’ needin’ ta talk ta me abou’ it.” Chibs acknowledged brown eyes flitting between Donna and Kip nervously, but calmly.

“If Pixie’s mentioned that to you, we’ll let her discuss it because she’ll do a better job with it than we could.” Donna decided with Kip nodding his agreement. “But she’s definitely worried, I told her about the blood inconsistency when I found out and Pixie just shut the conversation down. I understand why, she was completely spiralling when you first went into hospital, which is why we’re trying to find the answers on her behalf.” Donna explained, hoping it didn’t sound as dodgy as she felt.

“If yer tryin’ ta work out Pixie’s heritage, yer gonna need a second DNA sample ta test it against, and Bruce is dead an’ buried.” Chibs answered, rubbing his chin, Donna and Kip looked like two school children caught red-handed.

“Well that’s what we wanted to talk to you about, we, um, want to test Pixie’s DNA…” Donna started, but then chickened out, sending a ‘help me’ look to Kip.

“...against yours.” Kip finished, looking at Chibs with a wide-eyed expression, half-expecting Chibs to start yelling.

Chibs’ eyebrows raised again, and he settled back against the pillows, his mind whirring. He couldn’t deny that he’d had the odd question over the time he’d spent with Pixie, but the fact that Donna, Kip and the others were seriously questioning it was overwhelming. “I never left Ireland in Ninety-Six, Pixie was born in Liverpool, there’s just no feckin’ way.” Chibs replied, shaking his head, voice quiet.

“Not to sound super-invasive, but did you have any romantic encounters during that year, if you can remember?” Donna asked, trying to rule out the possibilities.

“I was with ma ex-wife Fiona at tha’ point, but we broke up, an’ I went ta join tha’ army fer five months whilst she went travellin’ fer tha rest of tha’ year. She didn’t come back ‘til tha’ year after, seventeen months or so in total.” Chibs told them, wracking his brains for answers. It just didn’t make sense in his mind, and yet it felt like he was on the precipice of finding out a big truth, he just didn’t know what it was.

“Can you say for definite that it’s a ‘no’?” Kip asked him, also trying to wrap his head around it.

Chibs was silent for a moment, thinking about how quickly he’d felt a connection to Pixie, how he’d sometimes looked at her and thought she looked similar to Fiona or Kerrianne, how he’d seen her smile with his in the mirror and thought how it looked almost the same. “I-I… I don’t think I can?” Chibs replied quietly, gazing at the other two with a moment of slight astonishment.

Donna smiled and Kip looked like an excited puppy. “So, do you think we could maybe test you and Pixie and see what comes back? Either way, she’s still your daughter, so I guess it doesn’t matter in the long run, but it might help Pixie to know.” Donna queried, sounding hopeful and resting her hand on Kip’s wrist.

Chibs ran a hand through his salt ‘n’ pepper hair, thinking it over. Technically it really didn’t matter, to him, Pixie was his daughter, and always would be, and he loved just like Kerrianne and cared for her as he would Kerrianne. He felt off about doing it without Pixie’s knowing, but at the same time, he didn’t want to overload her when Pixie was already struggling to hold down the fort. “Aye, I feel bad goin’ behind her back, last time we did this was with tha IRA gun deal, an’ although she worked it out, we lost a great deal of trust with tha’, if tha lassie take this tha wrong way, we could hurt her.” Chibs warned gravely, thinking of Pixie and that moment of intense guilt he’d had when Pixie found out. He wanted Pixie to feel like she could come to him with everything, and she was just starting to open up properly with him and be honest, even calling him ‘dad’ now properly which was something he never wanted Pixie to stop doing.

“We thought about this too, and if we sit Pixie down and explain what happened, we can tell her exactly why we did it and maybe she’ll understand. She loves us and she knows we adore her, we can find a way to work it though, especially if the results show answers we don’t have.” Donna described, concern for Pixie clearly on her face and in her voice. Chibs knew Donna was trying to look out for Pixie, so after a moment he nodded his head.

“If ye wanna do it, ye can have at it, just don’t hurt ma daughter.” He warned, locking eyes with Donna and Kip, making sure they understood.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie glanced behind her at the black BMW tailing the Sons with Laroy, Sergio, Andre and a man she’d seen around but was unfamiliar with. His name was Paul and he looked younger than the other Niners Pixie was familiar with, he was Andre’s cousin and had recently joined the ranks, acting as extra muscle for Laroy just in case. He was tall like Andre but had lighter brown eyes, a straight nose, pointed chin and his hair was in a closely cropped style. 

Pixie wasn’t warming up to Paul like she had the others, and it wasn’t for lack of trying, she’d been her usual friendly, bubbly self when the Sons had pulled up to the Niners clubhouse to pick up Laroy and the others. However, Paul seemed dedicated to the rules and how things ‘were supposed to run’ and when he’d been introduced to Pixie, he immediately got vocal about the fact he didn’t agree with the Niners forming the alliance with the Sons, and they were ‘taking orders’ from a ‘kid’ who also happened to be a female. Sergio had intervened before Pixie could put him in a chokehold, but this was one more frustration that Pixie didn’t need. She completely understood any qualms Paul may have over what she was doing and who she was. Pixie would have to be ridiculously naive to not be aware of the fact that being a trailblazer didn’t come without consequences and questions, but Pixie was trying to directly benefit the Niners with the alliance and was setting up a way for them to be actual kings of the street instead of gangsters. Pixie was trying to stop Zobelle from bleaching the county and killing her family and the Niners and Mayans, to her, that seemed more pressing that getting pissy over club politics and Paul could have been nicer about it instead of immediately objecting the second he saw Pixie.

Pixie shook her head and focused on the route, matching her speed with Opie again after she’d accelerated just a little with her frustrations. They were still on the I-880 S highway and had been passing through mainly densely populated areas which was a stark change to the vast openness they’d travelled through on their way to Oakland. Pixie took in the scenery, the classic American homes built square and proud alongside the tall California Palm trees that just seemed to stretch right up to the sky. Things were a little greener around here from what Pixie could see alongside the highway, though she didn’t have much field of vision due to the other cars and the barriers along either side of the highway The group blasted past a sign for ‘Union City’ and Pixie saw recognition on Opie’s face, which settled her as at least he knew where they were heading, because Pixie sure didn’t. Apart from her trip to Eureka, this was the furthest she’d been away from Charming in quite a while and she was finding it a little bewildering as she’d gotten used to the small town feeling, so suddenly seeing huge Californian cities and buildings was a little startling to say the least. Pixie was glad for it, as it meant she got to ride and get back out on the road for the longer trips like she used to back in the UK for Highton. There was nothing like being on the back of a bike and although Pixie could drive cars and trucks, bikes would always be her preferred mode of transport, she was a Son after all, and riding was in her blood.

“ _Exit_.” Opie called across to her and pointed to an upcoming large green and white sign for exit twenty-three with the name “Alvarado-Niles RD” printed on it. Pixie and Opie put their indicators on and checked behind them to make sure they others had done the same and were in a position to convoy onto the exit, pretty much moving as one. They slowed their speed and carried on a long the winding exit road, driving past an industrial estate and some interesting trees that caught Pixie’s eyes, she always found it nice to have variations of the usual plants she saw growing around the area as the flora was less diverse than Highton, and Pixie was very much a nature-bug. Opie indicated for the convoy to get into the turning right lanes as they came to the intersection and as they drew up to the lights, they were able to stop for a moment whilst they were waiting for them to change.

“Gas station up a head, wise to refuel as we still have about forty minutes riding to San Carlos and then we gotta come back up again. Also gives you time to get your jitters out.” Opie told Pixie with an air of a knowing older brother as he gestured to where Pixie was tapping away on her handlebars.

“Yeah, head's a little fucky.” Pixie replied with a smile, loving that Opie had been observing her and that they were spending time together again. “Bet it feels nice to come to an intersection and not have Jax or me blow the lights and leave you behind, huh?” She added, looking up at Opie with a little guilty smile.

“Oh yeah, reckless idiots.” Opie half-scolded, though he understood why they’d done it, he probably would have done the same if he’d been on their side, and it hurt him now realising that he hadn’t been and should have. “Do that again and I’m telling Chibs.” Opie threatened with a big grin, folding his arms with satisfaction.

Pixie’s eyes widened and her mouth opened. “You wouldn’t!” She exclaimed with a giggle, thinking about the language and the volume if Chibs knew half the things she’d been up whilst he’d been in hospital.

“Oh, I would, don’t test me, kiddo.” Opie chuckled at Pixie’s reaction and the pretend betrayal on her face as she shook her head at him.

“And after all I’ve done for you, _tattle-tale_.” Pixie responded with mock-offendedness, turning her head away from him. She heard Opie laugh properly behind her and he batted her arm playfully.

“What like drag me into Mayan beef, almost knock me off the road with a semi full of Nords, give me heart failure when you turned up to the clubhouse covered in blood, stealin' my beanie, and use me as a fuckin’ climbing frame?” Opie listed, counting them off on his fingers whilst he smiled. Pixie tipped her head back and laughed, play-punching his arm.

“Hey, I make your life interesting, and need I remind you I babysit your kids, I got you into therapy, and I saved your fuckin’ ass, so you dealing with my chaos is nothing.” Pixie retaliated with a grin.

“You got me there, you do make things entertaining.” Opie agreed, giving Pixie a loving smile, which was reciprocated by Pixie, before Opie gestured to the lights changing. The group set off again. Pixie was intrigued to find that most of the buildings in the area they were travelling through had a Spanish flair with bright white exteriors that had alcoves and terracotta tiled roofs. There was more greenery around the area too, but it was certainly getting hot. Pixie wondered if the boys in Stockton were able to stay hydrated and cool, or whether they were struggling too, and that worried Pixie. She really wanted to get them out as soon as she could, and she just hoped that Gemma would be able to find the knife so they could see if they could sway Oswald with it and he could get the boys out quicker. Pixie had so much to think about and that was overwhelming, but she had a sense of determination and nothing was going to stand in the way of her keeping her family safe. They pulled into the gas station and to a vacant spot so they could converge and figure out what everyone needed. Pixie took off her helmet and pulled her goggles around her neck, then dismounted, checking her pockets for her wallet and feeling a little lost without her backpack. She’d gone without it so that her reaper would be clearly on display as they were going in a small group, and the reaper afforded them some protection. Lowell came to stand next to Pixie, a relaxed smile on his face and his eyes were bright as he tucked his sunglasses into his hoodie pocket.

“How you feelin’, Buster?” Pixie asked him as she raised her arms above her head and spread her feet to shoulder-width, having a full-body stretch.

“Pretty good.” Lowell grinned, watching Pixie with an amused expression. “It’s doing me some good being out on the road, I can organise my thoughts better.” He commented, sounding pleased, watching Pixie crack her knuckles and roll her shoulders.

“Yay, that’s amazing, brother. I’m kinda having the opposite effect.” Pixie responded with a sigh, looking over as Piney and Opie came over to huddle around with Laroy and the other Niners.

“Oh kid, your head buzzin’?” Lowell asked Pixie, putting his hand on her arm for support, knowing how bad her thoughts got when she was hyped up.

“Just a little, I’ll be fine.” Pixie brushed it off, glancing at Laroy and the others. “Opie suggested we stop for gas, and get ourselves ready for San Carlos, that okay?” She queried with the other men, who all agreed, except for Paul.

“This is poor planning; we should just drive straight there.” Paul grumbled, folding his arms across his broad chest covered by a dark purple t-shirt and gold chain. Andre, who was standing next to him, rolled his eyes and shoved the younger man.

“Stop, go and get snacks or somethin’.” Andre grumbled, shooting Laroy a mildly apologetic look.

“It’s not poor planning, if anything it’s making sure we have gas if we need to have a speedy getaway or a detour.” Pixie rebutted, raising her eyebrows at Paul.

“So, you’re planning for trouble?” Paul snapped back. “You can’t handle your own shit so dragged us into it. _Great_.” He gestured exasperatedly at Pixie and looked to Andre and Sergio for backup, which wasn’t given.

“Okay, you need to stop jumping down my throat when you don’t even know me, brother. I can handle my own shit just fine, so pipe down because we have more shit at stake than you having a problem about club politics.” Pixie responded calmly but firmly, straightening up her stance and looking deep into Paul’s eyes.

“Yeah like you trying to run our club, we’re not an MC.” Paul argued back, stepping closer to Pixie, glaring down at her.

"Well yeah, I'd be kinda worried if you guys were an MC, seeing as you don't have any bikes." Pixie pointed out the obvious exasperatedly. "And I'm not trying to _run_ your club, I'm trying to help _save_ it from being crushed by LOAN." She told him, trying to keep her cool. Pixie's eyes darted over to Piney and Opie who didn't look pleased about Paul mouthing off, at all. Paul looked like he was about to argue again, but Andre latched onto his upper arm and shoved him away from the group, forcibly taking him to the gas station before he could rile Pixie up properly. 

"I'll talk to him, leave it with me." Sergio told Pixie apologetically, feeling frustrated that Paul was bothering Pixie.

"Thanks, mate, right I'm gonna fill up my bike, may as well, then once we're all set, we'll head out." She told the group, laying out the plan so everyone was on the same page. When the group spread out, Pixie wheeled her bike and found Laroy tagging along with her whilst Sergio went to pull the car up to the pump and get it sorted.

"Paul's new, gonna take him a hot minute to adjust, what we're doin' is all new shit, some of the Niners ain't buyin' the alliance." Laroy told her quietly, warning her gently as he began helping Pixie steady her bike as she put the kickstand down and got the fuel tank ready.

"I know, wasn't expecting smooth sailing, but I'm hoping once we get you talkin' to Cobalt about the deals you can make, the unrest will ease up." Pixie replied, rubbing her temple in a sign of stress, her voice sounded weary.

"You think your guys in Stockton will respect the alliance once they fly the cage?" Laroy queried, worrying about how Clay may respond, as if he wasn't happy, blood would be shed, and Laroy worried for the Niners as well as Pixie.

"They're gonna have to be, considering this is the only thing I can think of doing to save our collective asses from being wiped off the map by Zobelle." Pixie responded tapping her left foot agitatedly. "Once I get your side on lock, I'm gonna contact Indian Hills, Carson City, and a few other key areas to give them a heads up on what the mother charters about to do, seeing as Mayans is a nation-wide MC, so they're gonna be more concerned about that than the Niners. I'm friendly with Jury and Patriot who head those charters, so if I can get their stamp of approval, Clay's less likely to stamp on me."

"That sounds like a big risk for a guy like Clay, that guy has a bloody reputation." Laroy frowned and shook his head at Pixie. "I get what you're tryin' to do here, but don't get yourself killed trying to save us." He told her, his dark brown eyes displaying clear care for Pixie, causing Pixie to look up at Laroy, surprised by his comment.

"Roy, can I ask you somethin'?" Pixie quizzed, checking on her bike and then looking back up at the Niners king, his immaculate lilac button up shirt, black jeans and black brogues. He nodded his head, so Pixie continued. "I'm not asking this to sound shitty or anything, but why do you care about me? What's different between me and the other members you've dealt with?" She quizzed, genuinely curious.

Laroy raised his eyebrows, his turn to be surprised by Pixie's questions. "Our friendship didn't get off to a great start considering you swindled twenty K off of us, but the entire time you were with us at our clubhouse, you slotted right in with us. You got brothers talkin' that don't even talk to half of our own crew. You have a way of pulling people together and making it feel like every interaction with you is one of genuine care. Yeah, you were there to do a job, but you weren't acting. You were just bein' you and that's somethin' you don't find often. So, when you do come across a true individual with a smart head, strong fists and courageous attitude, you pay fuckin' attention." Laroy spoke passionately, choosing his words carefully whilst Pixie stood watching him, eyes wide, moved at what Laroy was telling her. "At first my guys were pissed at you for takin' their cash, but when we discussed, and realised why you did what you did, walkin' into a rival clubhouse and workin' to get what your club needed to keep them safe, that's like walkin' into a lion's den and stealing their steak so your people could eat, that takes guts. You remembered most of the names of my guys too, callin' Andre by his name at the gas station, that showed you had a heart and actually cared about us, even though you took from us, and when I went off at you then, you held your ground and pushed back with grace and dignity, and that's a rare thing, sister." Laroy finished, watching Pixie put the gas pump nozzle back and work on her bike, a soft smile on her face.

"Is that why you warmed to me so quick?" Pixie asked him, cleaning some of the dust and dirt from her fuel tank, mainly so she could hide the slight blush to her cheeks, she'd been curious as to why Laroy and his crew had taken to her, but hadn't expected Laroy to think so highly of her.

"Exactly, that and I witnessed you go into the range of fire for Sergio and save his ass. You didn't owe us anything and you just went out of your way to protect a stranger and a close brother of mine. That's something I don't dismiss and something the other members pay attention to. You stitched him up and made friends too, and in doing so brought a Son, a Niner and a Mayan all together. That just doesn't happen under normal circumstances." Laroy elaborated, thinking back to witnessing Pixie go after Sergio without any hesitation and no protection, guiding him back to safety and keeping him calm, all whilst being in the battlefield and at risk of being shot up by Nords.

"I would have done that for anyone." Pixie shrugged, looking down at her boots.

"And that's my point, you care so damn much and so damn hard. I've never met anyone like you, and quite frankly, I don't think I want to meet another person like you, as two yous would literally make the world implode." Laroy ended with a smile, showing dazzling white teeth, his eyes relaxing as Pixie giggled too, coming out of a feeling of being overwhelmed at Laroy's answers.

"That's a frightening thought." Pixie joked as she began wheeling her bike back to the refuge point, spotting Piney in the gas station store with Andre, Paul and Opie whilst Lowell was filling up his tank on the other side to Sergio too. "For the record, I like how you operate, you're a true individual too, Laroy, I mean you look like you're on your way to a corporate job half the time, you don't look like a street gangster and that's a good thing. You hold yourself to a different standard and lead the Niners with dignity and pride, make them choose a better life. The life you lead them to is questionable, I mean until today you were dealin' hard drugs and guns, but you're open to other choices, and that's not common either. That's what drew me to you too, you know what you want, and you go out and get what you want, regardless of societal standards. With this deal, you guys could potentially expand the Niners too, have new charters, improve the poorer areas from the ground up, lead your people to a safer life." Pixie mused, wanting to vocalise to Laroy that she thought of him highly too, she never wanted to feel like a relationship with her was one-sided.

Laroy listened and smiled. "That's why I need you in my crew, you think ten steps ahead of everyone else." He told Pixie, folding his arms as Pixie did a double-take at his words.

"Roy, I don't know how to break this to you, but I'm a Son?" Pixie replied with a laugh, gesturing to her kutte.

Laroy laughed and patted her arm. "I can see that, clearly. What I mean, is I want you as Liaison Officer. Any deal Clay wants to make with me, has to come through you, and any time we need your services, you'd come help us out, and vice versa, shit hits the fans, you got brothers in Oakland willing to stand with you." He described as Pixie listened intently, smiling widely.

"So, what, I'm a double agent?" Pixie teased, causing Laroy to roll his eyes. "But in all seriousness, I'd be down for that, make sure it passes with your guys first though, I don't want them to have resentment or cause an uproar, because I do really care for you fellas." Pixie told him compassionately, thinking about how this potential agreement would work, the potential benefits and drawbacks.

"Yeah, it's something' Sergio and I have been toyin' with, but now I know it's something you'd be open to, I'll propose it to the guys. I already know it'll pass; they have mad respect for you." Laroy told her, glancing over at the store as the group in there began to depart. Opie had finished maintaining his bike and Sergio looked like he'd finished on the car.

"Well, most of 'em, Paul's a little remedial." Pixie commented, getting a chuckle out of Laroy.

As Pixie and Laroy watched the group gather at the pumps and then began to walk across towards them, two cars abruptly burst into the gas station lot, driving ridiculously fast and nearly hitting the group who jumped back with yells and swears. One car was a bright red and the other a virulent green, both were Fords that had been souped up to look like a sports car with spoiler bars, LEDs on the wheels and ridiculously loud exhausts. They pulled up in the lanes where cars would queue to get gas, cutting off the group from Pixie and Laroy, and Pixie's warning bells immediately went off as eight guys jumped out of the cars. They were all dressed in baggy t-shirts that pretty much came down to their knees, even baggier light-coloured jeans and Nike hi-tops then had accessories with bandannas and cheap looking blingy chains and rings. Each member's t-shirt and bandannas were either bright yellow, green or orange and they all appeared to be a variation of Caucasian and idiotic. Their body language was all aggression and overly dramatic swagger as they fanned out, glaring at the group and then at Laroy and Pixie.

"You're on our turf, blud." One of them dressed in orange announced looking at Laroy and Pixie, curling his lip up. He couldn't have been more than thirty and although he had muscles, they weren't well developed, and he had buzzed blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And who are you, the Vitamin C club?" Pixie asked him with an unbothered expression and a laugh, tilting her head to the side, analysing the situation. _Why is it always fuckin' gas stations?!_ Pixie thought exasperatedly.

"We're the City Crew." Orange blonde snapped, glaring at Pixie.

"Wow, so creative, good job mate." Her tone dripped with sarcasm and Laroy had to fight to suppress his smile. "We just stopped for gas and we're on our way out. We're not here to start anythin'." Pixie told him, looking across the lot to where the brightly coloured gangster wannabes were getting closer and closer to her family.

"You don't stop for gas in our town." Orange-blonde stepped closer to Pixie, eyeing her up and not deeming her a threat. "Mouthy bitch, know your place." He growled, stooping a little to get in her face.

"Hey, back off, _Fanta_." Laroy barked, putting a hand out to stop him getting too close to Pixie whilst Pixie snickered at what Laroy had just called him. Fanta eyed Laroy's hand and grinned, hauling back, getting ready to punch. Before he even had a chance, Laroy had barely time to react as Pixie jumped in front of him, grabbed the guy's fist, twisted her hand sharply and headbutted him, sending the guy sprawling on his ass.

"Think you need to know your place too, asshole." Pixie growled down at him, hazel eyes flashing in a warning and a promise of violence if he didn't back down.

"Get 'em!" Fanta hollered from the floor, jumping up ready to attack, only to be knocked back on his ass as Pixie kicked his ankle out from under him. The groups were evenly matched, eight on eight and before they even had to give it much thought, they were embroiled in an all-out brawl. A brown haired man in a bright yellow bandanna and t-shirt made the horrible mistake of trying to go for Piney, and the others watched as Piney grabbed the guy by his shirt and literally threw him like a ball, grinning madly as he watched the yellow guy slam into the ground and scuttle back away from Piney, fear in his eyes. Opie had a guy in a bright orange shirt and black hair who tried to go for a punch and was blocked and slammed down into the hood of the virulent green Ford and the last thing the guy was able to see was Opie's large fist coming down onto his face, gold rings gleaming in the hot sun.

Laroy watched on in slight horror as Fanta surged up from the floor and Pixie pounced, punching, kicking and going all out, bloody flying out as he tried to defend himself. Pixie had been having a bad couple of days, and with mounting stress, worry, fear, frustration and anger bubbling under the surface, she needed an outlet, and this douche in orange just so happened to be the unlucky sod that tried to challenge Pixie when she was in this headspace. Pixie landed hit after hit, kick, and yell, just whaling on him until he stopped fighting back and curled up in a ball on the cement. When she was done, she looked around, ready for her next target, looking over to where Lowell had his fists up, punching and boxing with his opponent in green. He was holding up the fight well, but Lowell had been practising boxing whenever he felt the need to use and had developed a formidable move set. With one last brutal uppercut, Lowell sent his guy slamming to the ground and he too began looking for a next target, spotting Pixie and giving her a huge grin, enjoying the excitement. Andre and Paul had their backs to each other as two burlier looking men in yellow fought them, looking like they'd actually had some fight training when compared to the four that had just been downed. Pixie motioned with her head to go to them and she and Lowell took off, pouncing on the men. Lowell went for Andre's guy, getting in a surprise headshot whilst Pixie delivered a swift kick to the other guy's coccyx, causing her guy to stagger before she began landing punches. Paul froze up, startled by the sheer strength and aggression coming out of Pixie as her guy managed to get one hit to Pixie's nose before he was swiftly beaten and sent to the concrete, where she made sure he'd be staying down with a kick to his stomach, winding him. Pixie locked eyes with Paul, giving him a slow, bloody grin as blood dripped down her face from her nose.

"Still think I can't handle my own shit?" She asked him with a small manic giggle. Paul shook his head quickly and vehemently, not taking his eyes off of Pixie as Lowell K.O.-ed his guy and the group sent the last of their opponents to the floor.

"Everyone good?" Pixie called out when the fight had stopped, grabbing a tissue from her kutte and tending to her nose before she got more blood on her purple shirt.

"Yeah, let's get the fuck outta here." Laroy called back, looking at Pixie with an impressed expression. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**** Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I've bee dealing with a lot of uni work and anxiety, so I kept second-guessing myself with this chapter. Please let me know what you thought in the comments, and please give it a vote if you enjoyed so I know. Major hugs to everyone!  ** **

**** -Lulu ♥♥♥ ** **

**** P.S.: Here's a positive reminder in case you needed it: "I can't tell you how to succeed... but I can tell you how to fail, by trying to please everyone." - Kim Coates. ** **

**** Be unapologetically you, you're wonderful just as you are! ** **

**** ** **


	60. Old Friends

**** WARNING: Mentions of death, blood, drugs, and PTSD.  ** **

The sun continued to beat down on the Sons as they travelled through San Carlos heading for the helicopter tours site that Cobalt had given the address to. Pixie was intrigued to find that the buildings in the area continued their Spanish influence of terracotta tiles and whitewashed exteriors which was very different from the sleepy rural town feeling that Charming exuded. The environment gave Pixie something else to focus on rather than thinking about seeing Cobalt again after a year and how anxious that made her. Hearing his deep Detroit accent over the phone had been such a welcomed relief and balm to her pain, and even though Cobalt had told Pixie that he didn’t have any resentment towards her, she still worried about him. The group spotted the sign for the helicopter tour's site and pulled up in an empty corner of the parking lot, which was a long rectangular shape bordered by metal fencing in front of the hangars on one side, and tall Californian palm trees growing out of dry grey dirt against the sidewalk on the other parallel side. There was a row of three white corrugated metal buildings, one looked smaller in length to the others and Pixie guessed it was a reception place for visitors and where the whilst the other two were housing for the helicopters. There were three more hangars behind the first row and Pixie could make out numbers on each one, making her hunt for Cobalt a hell of a lot easier as on the address he’d stated, ‘hangar five’. Pixie studied the area as she took off her helmet and pulled her goggles down around her neck before Piney came to stand next to her and clapped a hand on her left shoulder, glancing down at Pixie’s slightly bloody and worried face. “We better clean you up before Chibs sees you, sweetheart.” Piney commented, passing her a tissue from his kutte so Pixie could attempt to wipe off the last of the dried blood around her nose. “He’ll go crazy otherwise.” He added, recalling the way Chibs’ blood pressure had skyrocketed when Pixie and the others had informed him about what had happened during his coma.

“Thanks, pops. It won’t matter if I come back bloody or not, dad’ll know either way, he always does.” Pixie replied with a wry shake of the head, thinking over how she could never hide anything from Chibs, he always seemed to know.

“Of course, he does, he’s your dad. Good parents always know that shit.” Piney replied, ruffling Pixie’s hair a little. “You gonna be okay meeting your, uh, informant?” He queried, gauging Pixie’s face for any signs she was panicked.

“Yeah, he’s an old family friend, Baltie’s a good, genuine guy, I just feel a little guilty for making him worry, y’know? Obviously, I had to escape the IRA undetected, but leaving him the lurch was never something I willingly wanted to do, I really care about the fella.” Pixie described, compassion and empathy clear as a bell on her face and Piney felt himself soften up.

“He’ll understand, sweetheart.” Piney told her firmly before he turned around, rallying the troops to form a pack so they could walk in together, eyes wary. Laroy, Pixie and Opie found themselves falling into step with each other at the head of the group and Pixie felt comforted to have them there, as much as she knew she had to lead, it was nice to know she had Laroy and Opie for backup. The group went through the metal gate and into the site, looking around them at the few people walking around with clipboards or talking on the phone, looking to be hard at work and paying little attention to the group as they walked between the hangars, heading for the fifth one. They caught glimpses of helicopters under canvases in their hangars from the few that had the big metal sliding doors open and the landing pads off to the side. Pixie wondered how long Cobalt had been in operation here considering the times she’d seen him in England, he’d had his helicopter with him back then too. She idly tapped her thighs as she walked, getting some of the jitters out of her system. In a big way, it felt like she was coming home, or at least coming back to a piece of home, but as much as she felt overjoyed, she was filled with apprehension. Opie picked up on those feelings from Pixie as he observed her facial expressions change and how she had begun to chew on her lower lip again. He nudged Pixie and gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile, letting her know that she wasn’t alone in this, she had a whole mini army with her now.

Since Paul witnessed Pixie in action, he hadn’t said a word to anyone, just looking at Pixie with big eyes and glancing at Sergio and Andre every now and then before ducking his head. Sergio and Andre had smug grins on their faces since Paul’s turn around and had very much enjoyed the scuffle with the ‘City Crew’ as like the Sons, they enjoyed getting down and dirty if they had to, and fighting alongside Pixie had been fun for them as well. Lowell looked more at ease too and was still beaming over the encouragement he received from the Sons and Pixie post fight, telling him he’d done a good job fighting his opponents and had definitely proven himself. Lowell was determined to do more though, he wanted to show the Sons just how capable he was now. This being partly because of how they’d seen him at his worst, and he didn’t want them to think of him like that anymore. Lowell refocused and watched as Pixie directed them towards the far-right hangar which had its doors mostly shut, but not all the way, leaving a small gap between them. It looked pretty dark inside the hanger and Lowell felt himself becoming a little nervous too, the feeling was mutual as the others shifted from food to foot slightly, trying to prepare themselves for whatever happened next.

“Here, I got you.” Andre told Pixie going to one of the two sliding metal doors as Opie got the other. The two strong men pulled the doors back, so the group was able to enter, Opie gave Andre an appreciative nod as they re-joined, pleased, and pleasantly surprised they were starting to work as one. The sun from the outside cast a triangular beam of light onto the cement floor and lit up the entryway but left the rest of the warehouse cast in shadows, causing everyone’s nerves to heighten further. Pixie looked around her surroundings taking in the familiar navy-blue Robinson R44 helicopter in the centre of the hangar under a thick white canvas. Around it were large wooden packing crates and shelves of mechanics tools taking up most of the hangar space, though in the gloom, Pixie could make out a door towards the far end which probably led to an office or break room.

“Is he here?” Laroy voiced what the rest of the group was thinking as they fanned out a little in the entrance, inspecting the place. Pixie, who had been observing the shadows, turned to face Laroy and noted a small red dot of light right over Laroy’s heart.

“Oh, he’s here alright.” Pixie replied slowly, raising her hand up until the dot rested in the centre of her palm, confirming it was indeed a laser. Laroy looked at it and jerked back in shock, half-reaching for his gun, baffled by Pixie’s calm reaction to a sniper as she let out an exasperated chuckle and tipped back her head.

“ _OI_! Stop playing around with your laser pointer! You’re not foolin’ anyone, and you can’t shoot for shit, Cobalt!” Pixie called out loudly, watching the laser dot wriggle in her hand and disappear. Opie, who was standing near Piney, saw his father’s eyes go wide in a brief moment of recognition at the name before he composed himself, eyes trained on Pixie.

Pixie turned around, scanning the surroundings as the huge overhead lights flickered on and a laugh sounded from somewhere near the back left of the hangar. An older man walked out from behind some stacked crates, grinning widely with a fat cigar in the corner of his mouth, arms outstretched as he walked towards the group and Pixie. The man was slim built and around six feet tall. He had a full head of neatly groomed white hair done in a side parting, so the hair was smoothed towards the right side of his head. His eyes were a jovial blue and he was of Caucasian descent. His face and hands looked weathered by long hours spent outside, but he had such a charismatic air to him in the way he smiled with a full set of straight white teeth and he carried himself confidently. He was dressed in a light blue button up shirt, a dark brown bomber jacket, grey slacks, and black combat boots, giving him a smart but practical look. As soon as Pixie caught sight of the man, she let out a yip of sheer excitement and surged towards him, jumping at the man, and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Baltie!” Pixie exclaimed, clinging to him as the man supported her weight by wrapping his arms tightly around her torso and carrying her forwards towards the group as he laughed at Pixie’s enthusiastic reaction to him. There was pure solace on Cobalt’s face as he embraced Pixie, and you could tell this man really cared for her as he held her and stroked Pixie’s hair. The feeling was definitely mutual from the way Pixie clung to him, face buried in his jacket, inhaling the minty aftershave and tobacco scent that brought all kinds of happy memories back to Pixie of being with the Highton Sons and coordinating with Cobalt.

“Hi kid, how you doin’?” Cobalt asked her in a rumbling Detroit accent as he leant forwards a little so Pixie’s boots touched the ground and she could straighten up.

“I’m good! I’m so happy to see you again!” Pixie chirped, tucking herself under Cobalt’s right arm and looking up at him with a huge smile.

“I’m glad I get to see you again too, Pix.” Cobalt reciprocated, still looking relieved and the group could tell he was looking over Pixie’s appearance taking in every detail and looking for any signs she was hurt or unhappy.

“Yay! Let me introduce you to my family, this is Buster, Laroy, Andre, Sergio, Paul, Opie and Piney.” Pixie announced, pointing to each man, though Cobalt wasn’t really looking at them, still watching Pixie with such a happy smile. It hit the others that this man had really though Pixie had been dead for almost a year, so to have her back at his side when it was obvious he cared so much for her, was probably a huge euphoric shock to him. Cobalt finally tore his eyes away from Pixie at the mention of ‘Piney’ and he locked eyes with the elder Son, both of them freezing on the spot. Pixie and the others caught on, looking between them, trying to figure out what was going on as two seconds passed.

“Piney? _Piermont Winston_?” Cobalt asked slowly, face paling as he plucked his cigar from his mouth, his arms dropping to his side.

Piney stuttered for a moment and then his eyes went wide. “ _Cobalt_? Collin Baltz?” He retorted in the same completely baffled, shocked way. Both of them looked like they’d seen a thousand ghosts.

“ _Vietnam…_ ” Cobalt half-whispered. “ _Cam Ranh Bay_ …” His voice was barely audible in the silence of the hangar.

“Nineteen-sixty-five.” Piney finished his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears as he took a step forward moving through the group. As soon as he stirred, Cobalt rushed forward and the two men embraced in a massive hug, gripping onto each other for support like they were each other’s life raft. The rest of the group observed this unexpected reunion with a sense of perplexion, trying to wrap their heads around what was happening. Especially Pixie who’d been expecting one emotional reunion, not _two_.

“Dad?” Opie asked quietly, brows furrowed, taken aback by this emotional show of affection from the two men. He looked down at Pixie as she came to his side, both of them shrugging at each other in silent communication of ‘I don’t know what’s going on, do you?’.

After another moment, Piney pulled back from Cobalt and clapped him on the back grinning at him like he was a long-lost brother, finally home.

“Of all the places I hoped to come across you…” Piney laughed, his gruff voice shaky, Cobalt joined in shaking his head in disbelief.

“And forty-three years later too, goddamn.” Cobalt agreed, mystified and unable to take his eyes off of Piney, both men totally absorbed in one another, taking in their appearances and how time had aged them both from the young men they’d known.

“So, um, what’s going on?” Pixie asked cautiously, coming closer to the men, the others crowding around too, curious and bemused at this surprising development.

“This man saved my life forty-three years ago, that’s what’s going on.” Piney told her, looking up at Opie and then back down at Pixie again, regarding them both like children.

“What?” Opie asked, brows raising under his black beanie as he put an arm around Pixie’s shoulders, feeling glad that Pixie looked just as shocked as he felt.

Piney looked down at Cobalt’s face and when Cobalt nodded his head and gestured for Piney to explain, he inhaled deeply from his oxygen tube and began. “You kids know I served in Vietnam in the early sixties, I was part of the Twenty-Fifth Infantry Division for the U.S. Army.” Piney started, watching Pixie and Opie bob their heads in agreement whilst Laroy, Paul, Andre and Sergio watched on, intrigued to learn more, and feeling a little awkward about the situation. “I was part of the preparation for Operation Blue Light. It was the largest Air Force or Army movement in terms of the number of troops moved and the number of miles flown. The Sixty-First Military Airlift Wing flew two-hundred-and-twenty-five missions, transporting more than forty-seven-thousand tons of cargo plus approximately four thousand troops to Cam Ranh Bay over a period of days. They were setting up port facilities there and it would later become an Air Force Base and a site for the Sixth Convalescent Centre troop hospital. I was part of the ground troops that were clearing the area in preparation to make sure there were no enemy bases around that would impact the operation. I was on a routine mission with a few other soldiers, and we found an abandoned base. We set fire to it and were leaving when I was attacked by an enemy soldier, his rifle jammed, thank god, but he had a makeshift bayonet on the end of his rifle that he used to slash my chest with. The guys I was with fought him off of me, but I was bleedin’ real bad. They got me back to the transport vehicle and got word out to our medic, Cobalt here.” Piney described; a distant and patriotic tone in his voice before he glanced at Cobalt, slapping Cobalt’s back proudly and gratefully.

“I remember that, clear as day. Soon as I got the message I came runnin’, chest injuries are real bad shit. When I got to him, Piney was in bad shape and knew it, attacker had nicked an artery. The Joes Piney was with had used their own shirts to stem the bleedin’, and if it wasn’t for them, he’d have died within minutes. Only hospital runnin’ at the time was the Eighth Field Hospital and the Fifty-Seventh Medical Detachment which were based at Nha Trang, on South Vietnam’s south-central coast which was just over an hour from where Piney had gone down. We had to transport him up there with minimal medical resources on rough roads and Piney never complained once, just started talkin’ about how he just wanted tequila and a pack of smokes.” Cobalt described with a nostalgic look in his blue eyes, going back to scenes which were no doubt seared into his mind. Piney looked just as reflective but was looking at Cobalt with admiration. Pixie felt a lump in her throat listening to how Piney had almost died so far away from home, leaning against Opie, and noting the way his arm tightened around her, feeling the same way about his dad.

The traumatic things Piney and Cobalt must have seen, and no doubt stuck in their minds also hit Pixie as well, and it made her respect for both men grow too. It also gave her hope that if Cobalt and Piney were able to look back on traumatic times without going into full-blown PTSD spirals, then maybe one day, Pixie would be able to too. Opie couldn’t believe what he was hearing either, it was a rare occurrence for Piney to dwell on his time in Vietnam, and growing up, Opie had seen a particular long scar on the right side of Piney’s chest that went over his collar bone. He’d never asked about it, but now he knew the real story behind it.

“Remember that, you kept me talkin’ the entire way and promised me a bottle of tequila if I didn’t go into cardiac arrest.” Piney commented with a hearty laugh, patting Cobalt’s back as the other man put his arm around Piney.

“You lived up to that too, didn’t die on me once the whole way, amazing what a little incentive will do.” Cobalt nodded with a laugh shared by both men. Cobalt then looked down at Pixie affectionately and then up at Opie, taking in his tall, broad form as well as his facial features, Cobalt’s eyes misting over. “Jesus does your boy look just like you, Piney.” He half-whispered, eyes wide as he studied Opie’s face.

“Minus the beard, never could grow a damn beard. Think he got that from his mother.” Piney commented with a grumble, this caused surprised laughter from Cobalt, Pixie and Opie before they quietened, sensing there was something on Piney’s mind still from the way he pursed his lips and fixed Cobalt with an intense expression. “Did you and Clive get to do the things you wanted to?” He asked him in a hoarse whisper. “When you were getting me to the hospital, we talked about our plans we wanted to achieve after the war. I told you about the motorcycle club JT had plans for, and you told me about the business you and Clive were gonna do.” Piney finished, hope already dying in his eyes as he saw the heartbroken look in Cobalt’s own light blues.

“Who’s Clive?” Pixie questioned softly, trying to understand why the mood had plummeted and being worried for both Piney and Cobalt’s mental welfare. Cobalt turned to face her properly and put a hand on Pixie’s head, ruffling her hair affectionately.

“Never did tell you how I got my nickname, huh sport?” Cobalt swallowed thickly, clearing his throat. Pixie’s blood ran cold, seeing the pain on Cobalt’s face, she’d never seen her old friend look so upset before. “I had an identical twin brother, Clive Baltz. We did everything together growin’ up, including becoming medics for ‘Nam. He was my best friend and had the other half of my soul, we always knew what the other was doing or thinkin’ without communicating much. Because we were so alike, we had to put nametapes on our helmets so the other troops could tell us apart. Mine was ‘Co. Baltz’ and his was ‘Cl. Baltz’, and ‘Cobalt’ snowballed from there. Year or two after Piney was shipped home with his group, Clive and I were sent across to assist closer to the main battlegrounds and not long after, I lost Clive to a landmine. Died just as I reached him, felt the poor guy slip away.” Cobalt described in a gruff voice as the group descended into a deathly silence, moved by the older man’s words and the single tear that left Cobalt’s eye. “Clive and I would talk about the injustice of the medical system in America, how the soldiers we were patching up, some with life-changing injuries would have to go back home, hailed as heroes but crippled by the war and debt if they wanted or needed further medical treatment in their homeland. Seems so wrong to me, and Clive hated it. We came up with this scheme that when we got back home, we’d find a way to get our hands on legit medical supplies and get them to where they really need to be, the people need it most. When I finally got out of ‘Nam, I couldn’t let his pipedream die, so I found a way, and I do it for Clive and every other soldier that didn’t make it back whole.” Cobalt described with strong emotion in his voice and unshed tears in his eyes. Pixie had never heard of the origin story to Cobalt’s business, she’d never inquired seeing as Cobalt was usually quite a secretive man. Pixie stepped forwards and hugged Cobalt tightly, understanding his sense of duty and the pain of losing a brother.

“Thank you for turning your pain into a real positive, Baltie, I don’t think I have to remind you of the sheer number of people you’ve helped. Entire UK towns, homeless shelters, veterans, I’ve handed your supplies to just about everybody from all walks of life. I can guarantee you Clive would be so fuckin’ proud of you. I sure am, and all the Highton boys were too.” Pixie spoke honestly and teared up herself as Cobalt embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re a good girl, Pix, never lose that heart of yours.” Cobalt told her quietly, voice barely audible as he held her for another moment and then released Pixie once more.

“I’m proud of you, brother, knew you’d be able to make a difference when I met you, you just had that look in your eyes. _Hunger_.” Piney acknowledged, going in for a hug too, voice gruff. Opie was surprised to see Piney so moved, he was always so stoic and rarely looked as haunted as he did now.

“I’m not the only one who’s ‘Nam pipedream came true, You and JT made an anarchist empire from that school-kid dream of his, you even got charters in the UK. I’ve always wanted to track you down again but was always a little terrified in case you’d passed away and I’d missed my shot, or that you’d be too scarred in the head to even think about ‘Nam. Seen a good number of my buddies deal with the PTSD and was so worried about how it could’ve affected you.” Cobalt admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders looking back across at Piney, such relief on his face as he saw the smile on Piney’s lips.

“Always wondered about you too. Should’ve guessed you’d be with the choppers, always talked about flyin’ and wantin’ to learn. Once we get this deal outta the way for the kids, we can hit a bar and talk. Got forty years of chat to catch up on.” Piney offered, partly so he’d be able to spend more time with Cobalt, and partly so he wouldn’t have to admit to having night terrors, flashbacks, and days of pure grief in front of the others. Pixie had taught him a lot about being able to process emotions and that there was no shame in it, but he’d grown up in a time when mental health had barely been acknowledged and some ways of thinking were hard for Piney to move away from.

“I’d like that, soldier.” Cobalt agreed, a grin coming back to his face as he took a drag of his cigar to calm his nerves. “Let’s talk business then, folks.” He announced with a clap of his hands, looking around at the group.

Pixie let out a breath and steeled herself back into her business mindset. “Right, you got an office?” Pixie asked Cobalt, running a hand through her hair as she calmed herself and switched into business mode.

“Yeah, back here, should fit all you guys in.” Cobalt gestured to the far end of the hangar where he’d apparated from earlier. The group followed him into a back room which was sparse of furniture save for a grey plastic dining table and a couple of old mismatched chairs. The walls were painted white and a long fluorescent light hung from the ceiling casting the room in a harsh light. “Don’t get many visitors, so this place ain’t very welcoming.” Cobalt acknowledged a little sheepishly.

“Hey, doesn’t need to be, we’re all friends here, we’re welcoming enough.” Pixie reasoned patting him on the arm as the men arranged the chairs so that the most important people could sit around, and the rest could hover. Once everyone had settled, Pixie looked at Piney and Opie, who nodded their encouragement, so Pixie launched into her explanation of what had happened to the Charming Sons and the trouble they’d found themselves in with LOAN and why the alliance was important to form a united front and prevent more losses of life. Cobalt listened hard, his eyes looking unseeing into the plastic white top of the table, only looking up to take a puff of his cigar, thinking hard. When Pixie finished, she gave Laroy a glance, seeing if he wanted to add anything. Laroy shrugged his shoulders, feeling as though Pixie had covered everything, and once again, being in admiration of how Pixie was able to draw people of all walks of life together at one table. There was a brief silence as Cobalt digested the thought of LOAN whitewashing the town Pixie now called home and hurting her new family. Cobalt had known Pixie since she was a prospect and had formed strong feelings for the hellraiser of a young woman, she’d been through enough tragedy, and if he was able to prevent more by expanding his business, Cobalt decided he was all for it. Besides, his supplies reaching more people who needed it was something Cobalt was never going to say no to, at least not without good reason.

“So, uh, Laroy, you on board with this alliance our girl’s cookin’ up?” Cobalt asked, looking at the young gang leader. Cobalt liked how smartly dressed Laroy was, he had respect for himself and the people he was leading, and he had intelligence in his dark eyes.

“Of course, it’s the smartest thing to do.” Laroy nodded his head, then caught Pixie’s eyes. “Though it’s kinda hard to object to Pixie, you’re likely to get steamrolled.” He added with a grin, showing his dazzling white teeth. Cobalt tipped his head back and laughed deeply.

“You ain’t the first to make that comment, probably not gonna be the last neither.” Cobalt responded. “So, what you dealing currently? Would it contend with my supplies?” He queried, getting back to business.

Laroy cleared his through slightly. “Up until this morning, it was hard drugs.” He confessed, taking a massive leap of faith by being honest, but knowing he could trust Pixie’s judgement.

Cobalt coughed, surprised by Laroy’s response and his eyes darkened. “I don’t touch dealers, those drugs ruin lives.” He growled low, baring his teeth slightly like a dog and shooting Pixie a disapproving look. Pixie stayed defiant in her chair, holding his gaze, and silently reminding Cobalt about her own stance on hard drugs. Opie didn’t miss Lowell shifting uncomfortably in his chair and utilised his long legs to reach under the table and tap Lowell’s boot, looking into the man’s eyes with a look of support. “What happened this morning?” Cobalt spoke up again, trying to get a handle on the situation.

“Pixie. That’s what happened. Cooked up this whole thing, convinced me to get out of the drug trade and help my people.” Laroy responded, sitting up straighter in his chair, disliking the feeling of being judged, but understanding why at the same time. “Look, I wanna help, a’ight? Never too late to turn over a new leaf. I’ve been wanting to improve the Niners and actually take care of my family and the people I’m supposed to take care of as king, I just didn’t know how to do that without drugs until Pixie brought this to my attention. My crew’s on board and we’re already makin’ plans to sever ties with our dealers. I got a lot ridin’ on this, I want this to work.” Laroy leant forwards closer to Cobalt as he pleaded his case, the older man regarding Laroy’s face with a steady gaze, reading every intention and truth.

“Alright, I’m trusting you ‘coz I trusted Bruce and I trust Pixie, I know she’d never lead me astray just like her dad.” Cobalt agreed with a sigh as he let go of the tension in his body.

“Means a lot, Baltie, Bruce trusted you too, partly why I reached out again.” Pixie spoke honestly, squeezing Cobalt’s hand for a moment before she released it and the group refocused.

“How often can you deliver the supplies?” Laroy questioned, putting his hands together so all his fingertips touched.

“Get my big import in once a month, myself and my employees then distribute once a week, we’d start you on a once a month basis and work you up to four drops of the goods when we know you’re a stable client.” Cobalt informed him, giving them just enough information to get an accurate picture of what to expect but vague enough that he wasn’t revealing his secrets.

“Like I said, I got a lot ridin’ on this, willing to make it work.” Laroy concurred, liking what he was hearing. Seeing this, a wave of relief washed over Pixie, realising that something was finally happening, and good things were on the cusp of happening for her and the Sons.

“Good, we’ll talk numbers in a bit, I do need payment to make this whole thing viable, but I’m willing to lower the cost if you’re gonna go through with working with the Sons and keeping Pixie safe. I can add that to my contract.” Cobalt looked pleased with how the meeting was going too, and this furthered Pixie’s feeling of comfort.

“We can make that work, that’s part of the alliance agreement, and something I’m serious about, Pixie’s proven herself with my crew.” Laroy assured Cobalt, and Cobalt was pleasantly surprised to see a look of affection on Laroy’s face as he shot Pixie a smile.

“How’d she do that?” Cobalt asked, intrigued as he sat back in his chair and put his arm around Pixie’s shoulders.

“Risked her life for mine.” Sergio revealed, pointing to the scar on his temple. “She’s also been providing us with a shit tonne of money which sweetens things too.” He added with a grin, running a hand through his hair.

“Though you did swindle us out of twenty K, so some of that was owed.” Andre added with a teasing smirk.

“Hey, I paid that back _with_ interest.” Pixie objected with a giggle, pulling her left leg up so she could rest her foot on the edge of her seat.

“Lemme guess, was it pool or darts?” Cobalt quizzed with a knowing smile, causing the Sons to chuckle.

“Pool, though now we know not to play darts with you too.” Laroy chuckled, shooting Pixie a smile.

“Baltie! They didn’t know about darts.” Pixie pretended to pout, though she was feeling so glad that the tension was easing and Cobalt and the Niners were warming up to each other.

“You better not have been plannin’ to try that shit with us again, kid.” Laroy warned in jest, taking a cigarette from the pack Andre offered and lighting it up.

“With Pixie, she could be plannin’ anything.” Opie spoke up, taking a cigarette from the pack when Andre offered it to him as well.

The group talked more together, getting to know one another on a friendly level before the Sons left the room so the Niners could talk numbers with Cobalt and set up their section of the deal. Pixie found herself looking over all the tools on Cobalt’s workbench with Lowell relaxing with him whilst Piney and Opie spoke together seeing as Opie had questions for his father about his time in Vietnam and how it had all flooded back unexpectedly this afternoon. Pixie was dying to know too but figured Opie should have a private moment with Piney before she jumped in, wanting the pair of them to continue getting along like they had been doing. When the Niners and Cobalt finally left the meeting room and fanned out, Cobalt came to Pixie’s side and brought her over to a quiet spot to talk. Knowing that hard topics were going to be addressed, Pixie felt her heart give a small ache.

“Did they suffer?” Cobalt asked her softly when he was sure none of the others could overhear them. Cobalt put his hands on Pixie’s shoulders and observed her face as a multitude of pain lanced across it.

“Some did, unlucky ones burnt to death or suffocated, others were shot.” Pixie responded, forcing her voice to stay steady and unwavering, refusing to give into the emotion.

“Brucey?” Cobalt asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Bullet to the heart, bled out in my arms. Vik went down in the blast, so did Len and Smokestack was one of the first to be shot, I don’t know how Doc Doc went out, but I pray it was quick.” Pixie confided, feeling like her lungs were benign crushed from the swell of emotion. The smell of burning flesh tinged her nostrils and she swallowed hard.

“I’m so sorry, kid, really, if I’d have known, I’d have come to help.” Cobalt confessed, his hands tightening on Pixie’s shoulders.

“Nobody knew, it was a surprise attack, I just don’t know how they got the info to do it, we were all back together for such a short amount of time, and they got to the hotel too, sure you saw that on the news.” Pixie told him, anguish on her face as she shook her head.  
Cobalt’s face paled and he nodded his head. “Followed the story, geez kid, you did all you could for those boys, you didn’t know those assholes had that intel.” He tried to comfort Pixie with his words before hugging her tightly, in many ways, Pixie and Cobalt were just as alone as each other, both knowing the pain of losing so many loved ones. “You seem to have found a good place here though, those guys really love you.” He commented, looking over the top of Pixie’s head to see Piney, Lowell and Opie all peering their way, seeing Pixie hugging Cobalt tightly with her face buried in his jacket, the thing she did when she was upset.

“They do, I’ve got a really good thing here, partly why I’m fighting so hard to keep it, I have true brothers again, sisters too, and someone amazing who’s stepped in as father figure for me, and even found someone crazy enough to fall in love with me.” Pixie took a breath thinking of her Tiggy and the other Sons, steeling herself, she drew back from Cobalt’s embrace and stood up straight again.

Cobalt smiled, glad to hear that Pixie was being supported properly, before raising an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Wish your partner luck from me then.” Cobalt teased, causing Pixie to scoff and laugh, play-punching his arm.

“Oi! I’m not that bad.” She squealed, her hand subconsciously going to touch her upper arm where Tig’s crow was nestled under her jacket.

“No, you’re not.” Cobalt agreed. “I’d like to meet your new group some time. I remember the first day I met you, this wild sixteen-year-old with fury in her eyes. Remember thinking you were so young and immature, the way you spoke to everyone and fizzed around, never still.” Cobalt mused, comparing the young teen he’d known then to the older version of Pixie stood before him. “You’ve come a long way, girl, keep up the fight.”

“I’ll keep fighting ‘til the day the reaper or Mayhem comes for me, and even then, I won’t go down easy.” Pixie promised him, reaching for Cobalt’s hand, and linking her pinkie with his.

🖤🖤🖤

Chibs let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his face and thought about the situation Donna and Kip had presented him with. After he’d agreed, Donna had taken a swab from his cheek and gathered Pixie’s water bottle to see if the labs could get anything from that sample. Chibs hoped so, as he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject to Pixie without her flipping out. It bothered Chibs that he wasn’t being honest but at the same time, Pixie was in no condition to take on any more stress, it had been bad enough just hearing her desperately trying to pull herself together in the bathroom when she’d been getting ready to face the Niners and Rosen. Once he got the all clear from the hospital to go home, Chibs was determined to dig his Land Rover out again, put Pixie in it and drive out to either Piney’s cabin or his spot on the hill and stay away for a little while and let Pixie decompress. He also wanted to bond with her more too, try and rid the worried look in her eyes she got every time she looked at him at the moment. He wanted her to look at him like she used to, relaxed, happy, and feeling safe.

Chibs replayed the moment he’d come around from his coma in his mind again, how he’d set eyes on Pixie sprawled out on the floor, hand in his and looking at him in shock before her expression had changed into unadulterated happiness, relief and excitement, she’d surged up from the floor and flung herself into his arms like he was her whole world. That was something Chibs had never experienced before, but it was something that made all the shit suddenly seem worth it. Pixie, well and truly loved him as a father and that was something Chibs would forever be grateful for, he adored Pixie, all her quirks and chaos and even the killer streak did nothing to deter Chibs, it just spurred him on to lead by example and show Pixie the best way to get through this life they’d found themselves in.

He looked down at his wrist where Pixie’s biro message still remained, a clear message of love that Chibs didn’t want to see go away anytime soon. He idly wondered if he’d get called a sap by Happy if he asked for it to be tattooed, or whether the sod would be jealous. Chibs chuckled to himself at the thought, he’d never have predicted that one of the Sons Pixie was closest to would be the Tacoma Killer himself. Having said that, he’d never have predicted that Happy would have become so attached to Pixie either. None of the Sons had ever seen Happy literally bounce around with Pixie or laugh like he did with her, they’d never seen him so laid back with anyone else either. It was a rule of thumb with Happy that you didn’t touch his bike, his candy or mess up his room, and yet Pixie was more than capable of sitting on his bike, sharing candy with Happy and sharing a room with him, which included regularly jumping on the bed or turning it into a fort, something that would have had any other Son launched out the dorm window. The only time Chibs had ever seen Happy look shaken was the night of Gemma’s abduction, seeing both Gemma and Pixie hurt had really done something to Happy, he was always protective over his family, but since Pixie had been shot, Happy had turned into a guard dog over her. Chibs guessed Happy must be going mad inside Stockton over the fact he’d been separated from Pixie, along with Juice, Jax, and Tig, those three depended on Pixie as much as she did them. Chibs wanted Bobby so they could share a glass of whiskey and talk about the club, straighten everything out and figure out how to keep the young ones safe before they lightened up and shared crude jokes, he really needed that right now.

“ _Dia sàbhail iad_.” ( _God save them_ ) Chibs murmured to himself, looking at the laptop stationed on the table over his lap. He opened up the lid and went back to the folder with all of Pixie’s pictures and videos from Highton, scrolling through to distract himself from the sickening feeling in his stomach from being separated from his brothers. Chibs paused on a video thumbnail of a young blonde girl on horseback, curious, Chibs straightened his glasses and clicked, watching as the video loaded, showing a farmyard with a circular horse training area where the young girl was riding. She looked to be around five or six years old with long blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, a rounded face and pointed chin. She looked tall for her age and was dressed in a pink plaid shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a helmet as she clung onto the reins and guided the brown and white speckled horse around the arena. As she got closer to the camera, she waved at it.

 _“Smotri, papa! Look!”_ (Look) _She called to whoever was holding the camera._ Chibs picked up on the Russian and it clicked who he was watching, little Nicky Romanchek. _“I’m riding Petunia!” She exclaimed as she got closer to the cameraman._

 _“Da! Good girl.”_ (Yes!) The cameraman acknowledged in a deep, rough Russian accent, letting Chibs know this was Viktor _. “Keep goin_ _g, dorogoy!”_ (darling!) _He cheered before turning the camera away from the arena and off towards a large green field where a little ginger-haired girl was racing towards him at full pelt, her ginger curls tied in a ponytail to keep it from her green eyes. She had a finer bone structure and was shorter than Nicky, wearing blue shorts, pink Barbie trainers and a yellow t-shirt with a duckling on the front of it._

_“Uncle Vik! Uncle Vik!” The little girl called out to him as he began striding towards her. “Look how fast I’m going!” She squealed excitedly, reaching Viktor, and hugging his long denim-clad legs._

_“Da, you’re going to win the sports-day race.” Viktor crooned, his heavily tattooed arm coming into view to stroke Piper’s cheek, his hand huge and rough._

_“Yep! I’m gonna be an Oliyampan.” Piper announced confidently._ Chibs chuckled at her attempt at ‘Olympian’.

_“Is that what you want to be when you’re older?” Viktor asked the little girl as she let go of him and twirled around on the spot, arms outstretched._

_“Yeah, and a vet so I can look after all the animals. Nicky wants to be a nurse, but I like puppies better than babies.” Piper informed him as she picked up a pinecone from the grass and gave it to Viktor, who chuckled at Piper’s musings._

_“You’re really good at helping Aunty Fran around the farm.” Viktor agreed with her, boosting the girl’s confidence as she grinned widely, bouncing on her heels, and showing her missing front tooth. “Where’s Meggie, malyutka?”_ (little one) _Viktor asked, the slight jerk of the camera indicating he had just realised Meggie was absent and was slightly concerned._

 _“Up in the tree, look.” Piper pointed over towards a tall oak tree growing in the field a few feet from them. Piper raced over towards it and Viktor followed along, the camera picking up on a small boy sat with his legs outstretched and leaning against the base of the tree. He had short black hair, a squarish face and a sweet smile, head tipped back and looking up above him. The boy had cochlear implants and was dressed in a batman t-shirt, red shorts, and brown wellies._ Chibs guessed this must be Dukey.

_Piper reached the tree first and waved to Dukey._

_“Are you watching Meggie?” Piper asked, her hands making clumsy signs, but were still readable._

_“Squirrel.” Dukey responded, speaking, and signing before he giggled and pointed up once Viktor reached them. The camera panned up and on one of the lower branches was little Meggie Barcroft, perching on the branch, her black curls tied in two space buns though there were leaves and twigs in her hair from the tree. Her hazel eyes shone as she smiled down at the group below her. She had her feet on the branch and knees bent up against her chest, one hand on the branch to steady herself as she crouched like a little wild animal. She had camouflage shorts, ladybird wellies and a bright pink t-shirt with Piglet on the front._ Chibs smiled at the little version of the Pixie, how small, young, and happy she looked, completely at ease with her friends and family, her big hazel eyes full of wonder and her body free from scars and pain.

_“Meggie? What are you doing?” Viktor asked in amusement as Meggie crawled further along the branch, plucked an acorn from it, pretended to eat it, and then dropped it down in Dukey’s lap._

_“I’m a squiwell!” Meggie called back down in an excited voice, her rhotacism still in full effect, causing her ‘r’s’ to turn to ‘w’s’. She clambered onto the adjacent branch next to her, hooked her legs over it and tipped upside down with a squeak of excitement and Viktor’s stance changed slightly causing the camera to jostle._ Chibs guessed Viktor was making sure he could catch Meggie should she fall.

_“Say that again, Meggie.” Viktor encouraged from behind the camera as Piper jumped up and gave Meggie a hi-five._

_A little frown appeared on Meggie’s face at the thought of practising her words when she was clearly in the midst of her imaginative play. “Belka.”_ (squirrel) _She retorted with a cheeky smile as she righted herself and jumped down from the branch next to Piper, who was helping Dukey pick up leaves._

 _A deep laugh came from Viktor. “Not in Russian, negodyay.”_ (rascal) _He attempted to correct her but was too humoured to really sound scolding._

 _Meggie paused from where she was playing, gave him a cheeky grin before signing the word for ‘squirrel’ and racing off with a little laugh, accompanied by Dukey and Piper. Viktor watched them go before turning the camera around, so his face was finally in view._ His broad, angular face and piercing blue eyes were familiar to Chibs from the photos he had seen, and he noted how Viktor had once had a straight nose, but it had the tell-tale ridge in it from being broken during a fight. He looked formidable, but the happy smile on his face softened his features and you could really tell he loved those kids.

 _“She’s a smart little girl, real hellraiser.”_ _Viktor acknowledged before the camera cut off._

“Aye, she is.” Chibs commented quietly, feeling comforted to see a time when Pixie was so happy, but also feeling like he should have been there too. It suddenly dawned on Chibs that only Pixie and Duke were alive now, the rest were gone, two little girls with bright futures ahead of them, and a man who loved them with all his might. Chibs felt his heart ache the more he thought over it, they were all victims of Jimmy’s greed, and Chibs felt anger in his veins over this, seeing the lives of those Pixie had lost play out in the video, hearing their voices and watching them made it real for him and Chibs could see why Pixie was now so protective over her family and the children. Chibs wondered if Pixie saw Nicky in Ellie, and that was partly why she’d connected with her so strongly. He clicked off the video before the thought of Nicky and Piper got to him too much, and Chibs scanned the other thumbnails to see what else there was. He spotted one of a man with shoulder-length brown hair, circular glasses and narrow pointed face with a moustache and recognised him as Lennon, one of the Highton Sons Pixie was closest with, intrigued, Chibs pressed play.

 _“So, uh, Bruce said if I was spending all my time with this video camera, I should document the club more.” Lennon explained to the camera, his voice was slow, jovial, and laid back, like he’d been smoking a significant amount of weed. “So, this is for you prospects that come to work at the Highton Hogs garage. Today’s March twentieth, two-thousand-and-six at seven-thirty in the mornin’. I’m about to clock on for my shift, but I thought I’d show you what to expect when you come into the bays.” Lennon clarified._ Chibs’ eyebrows raised at the date, realising it was roughly two years ago, and how much had changed in that timespan for Pixie and the Highton Sons. _Muffled rock music began playing in the background and Lennon grinned widely at the camera. “You hear that?” He gestured behind him with a thumb over his shoulder. “That would be our girl Pixie Barcroft, she never does anything quietly.” Lennon joked with a chuckle before pausing. “Well, she does do_ some _stuff quietly, but you’ll find out about that when you get to a higher clearance level, and when we know you ain’t got weak stomachs.” Lennon brushed over with a raise of his eyebrows before he turned the camera around to show he was standing in front of a door in the garage office for the Highton Sons that led out into the bays._ Now Lennon had stopped talking, Chibs realised that the music was the opening notes to ‘Nine to Five’ by Dolly Parton and he grinned, half-knowing what he was about to watch. _Sure enough, Lennon opened the door and walked into the bays where the music was now much louder. There were about ten people working in the garage, two were boys of around sixteen and were wearing grey overalls with ‘TRAINEE’ embroidered on the back of them working on a white Suzuki motorcycle, and the rest were all adults with bright red work shirts or overalls with an embroidered brown boar with white tusks and a gnarly looking face in the centre of their backs with a white top rocker with the words ‘Highton Hogs’ in red bold writing and a bottom white rocker with ‘Mechanics’ underneath the boar head. There was a rusty blue classic Land Rover with a white roof and a raised bonnet in the far-right bay and a forest green Honda in the centre bay that appeared to have some damage to its back bumper. As the introduction notes of the song built up to the chorus, Pixie appeared from around the side of the blue Land Rover with her black hair tied up in two space buns, wearing her red overalls, purple Doc Martens and her face glowing with happiness. She had oil streaks up her arms and was clutching a spanner as she went to work on the bonnet._

 _“Tumble out of bed, and stumble to the kitchen, pour myself a cup of ambition, and yawn and stretch and try to come to life!” Pixie’s melodic singing voice rang out through the garage along with Dolly Parton’s, causing the other mechanics to look up and smile before resuming their tasks around the shop, showing that this was a regular occurrence. “Jump in the shower, and the blood starts pumpin', out on the streets, the traffic starts jumpin', for folks like me on the job from nine to five!” Pixie continued as she tinkered away before stepping away from the Land Rover and dancing over to the workbench, passing a burly bald man on the way who put out his hand and twirled Pixie around, causing her to smile wider as Lennon got closer to where she was working. Just as the chorus hit, Pixie scrambled onto the Land Rover’s truck bed so she could sing her heart out on the makeshift stage complete with cheesy dance moves and using the spanner as a microphone. “Workin' 9 to 5! What a way to make a livin', barely gettin' by, it's all takin', and no givin'!” Pixie sang accompanied by a few wolf-whistles and a couple of the mechanics joining in now too, enjoying the light-hearted start to the morning shift. A younger mechanic with the sleeves torn off his overalls so they revealed a detailed Spitfire plane tattoo on his well-developed right bicep approached the Land Rover and put his arms up for Pixie, who jumped down into them and the pair of them started dancing together as Pixie continued her song. “They just use your mind, and they never give you credit, it's enough to drive you, crazy if you let it!” She continued, belting out the notes spinning around before she went over to the green Honda and grabbed the hand of a tall young man who looked to have been the same age as the one with the Spitfire, he had messy brown hair, bright green eyes and a handsome angular jaw._ Chibs recognised him as Sammy, one of the Highton Sons Pixie was closest with and seeing them together brought a lump to Chibs’ throat. _The man laughed as Pixie tugged him away from the car so they could dance together linking both of their hands with each other and doing a goofy interpretation of a waltz causing Pixie’s voice to waver slightly as she tried not to giggle with Sammy._ Chibs could really see the close-knit relationship she had with both Sammy and the other Sons, Pixie just looked completely at ease and relaxed, there was no hint of the pain in her eyes that had taken residence there since Chibs had known her, and if it was even possible, Pixie seemed more joyful and bouncy in the video that she did now. As much as Chibs loved watching the video, chuckling softly at Pixie’s antics around the Highton garage, it filled him with a sense of sadness and a wish that he could have stopped what would take place a little under two years after the video was taken. _As the song neared its end, now with Pixie singing whilst piggybacking on Sammy as he danced around the garage, Lennon’s camera angle changed to catch the pair in action, and in the background, one of the office doors was open with Bruce stood in the doorway, arms folded, cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He was leaning against the doorframe watching Pixie and the younger Sons as they had their fun._ In the majority of the photos that Chibs had seen of Bruce, he had always appeared to have a stern expression and his blue eyes had always been hard and unyielding, showing he was undeniably, the club’s leader and not someone you’d ever want to cross. In the video, however, his face was softer as he watched Pixie play around, oblivious to her father’s watchful eye from the office. There was a gentle smile on Bruce’s face and his shoulders made a small shrugging motion like he was laughing quietly as Pixie and Sammy danced around and Pixie’s voice filled the garage. This was the first moment Chibs had ever seen Bruce actually look at Pixie this way, and actually look like a father watching his daughter. _When the music finished, one of the Sons turned the volume down and Pixie jumped off of Sammy’s back, the pair of them exchanging a friendship handshake where Pixie put her right hand out and tapped the back of it against the palm of Sammy’s left hand and he did the same thing before they fist-bumped._

_“C’mon you lot, back to work.” Bruce’s deep rumbling voice came from the doorway as he stepped out into the garage. Anyone who had stopped to partake or watch Pixie’s performance immediately ducked their heads and returned to their tasks, apart from Pixie and Lennon._

_“We’re at work, Brucey, this is the garage.” Pixie retorted cheekily as Bruce walked over to her, his eyes were still soft, but the frown was back._

_“Don’t get smart with me, you had your fun, Pix.” Bruce warned as he reached her, folding his arms, and looking down at Pixie, who looked up at him, completely unphased._

_“Oh, lighten up you old grouch.” Pixie giggled, thumping Bruce on the arm. “Five minutes of singing and dancing never hurt anyone, and it's a slow morning, just Farmer Tim’s Land Rover, Selena’s Honda and the trainees have the bike to practice on, everything’s under control.” She notified him with her usual sass, cocking her head to one side and crossing her arms, mirroring Bruce._ Hearing Pixie’s voice brought Chibs’ smile back and he zeroed in on Pixie’s figure on the screen, how she looked so healthy and confident, the Highton Hogs logo resting on her back as comfortably as if she was wearing her kutte.

_Bruce raised an eyebrow, challenging Pixie’s behaviour, scowl deepening, though his eyes were lighter, secretly amused by Pixie. “Who you callin’ an old grouch, hm? I can still knock you about in the ring, so get back to work, kid.” He threatened, though his rough voice was softer as he straightened up to tower over Pixie, who didn’t waver once._

_“Pfft. You haven’t been in the ring in months, old-timer.” Pixie giggled, clearly taking it as a joke, even going so far as to raise her fists up in a boxer’s stance. Bruce glared at her for a second before his mouth broke out into a grin and he reached over putting his hand on the side of Pixie’s head and pushing her like a bear would with a cub. Pixie stumbled a little but was still laughing as she made a show of rolling her eyes and skipping back to her workstation. Bruce watched her go, shaking his head._

_“You’re going soft.” Lennon teased as Bruce walked past him. Bruce’s hand grabbed the lens and just before it cut out, a final response from him was heard._

_“Only for her.” Bruce murmured._

Chibs leant back against his pillows further, looking up at the ceiling as he thought over what he’d just seen and heard. The dynamic between Pixie and Bruce was extremely complex from an outsider’s perspective. It was clear that Bruce had some love for Pixie in the way he watched her and responded to her, but at the same time, he was also hard on her, especially whilst she’d been growing up from the stories Pixie had divulged. To Chibs, it seemed like Bruce was unsure of how a parent-child dynamic worked and had attempted to prepare her for the world he knew, a harsh battle. He’d trained Pixie to fight, to be confident in herself and to never back down or show weakness, lessons Chibs had slowly been trying to rework so Pixie had an even better chance of survival. He wondered vaguely if Bruce had been in a stable parenting environment growing up or whether a lack of one had contributed to how he’d handled dealing with his own daughter, even going so far as to refuse for Pixie to call him ‘dad’, a name Chibs took great delight in hearing himself. Pixie had never revealed Bruce’s past, and Chibs wasn’t sure if that was down to Pixie needing more time to open up about Bruce, or if she even knew herself. Bruce seemed like a private man, keeping everyone at arm's length except for a select few, most of whom were dead now. Chibs’ mind went back to Donna and Kip’s thoughts about Pixie’s heritage and new questions formed in Chibs’ head, _did Bruce know something they didn’t? Was that why he refused to be called ‘dad’? Bruce knew for certain who Pixie’s mother was, so why did he keep that from her?_ Chibs knew he was giving himself a headache asking questions that he didn’t have answers for, but it felt like something big was coming to a climax.

He clicked on a photo of Bruce and Pixie taken a couple of months before the massacre. It appeared to be in the Highton Clubhouse chapel. There was a long black wooden table with a huge white Sons reaper painted in the centre and black wooden chairs were lined up along the length of it. The walls were painted in a navy blue and had various pictures and Sons memorabilia hung up on them as well as an old framed Highton Hogs logo in a wooden frame just behind Bruce’s head as he sat in the president’s chair at the head of the large table. Bruce was wearing his denim Sons kutte with a long-sleeved black and blue plaid shirt underneath. You could see the muscles in his forearms through the worn material of his shirt as he leant on his forearms, the picture of dominance and leadership. His brown hair was cut short in a buzz and his blue eyes bore into the camera. He had what Chibs was beginning to assume was his signature scowl with his cigarette poking out the corner of his mouth. Thick gold biker rings adorned seven of his fingers on his large hands which looked swollen and red, a sign of arthritis. A large silver watch was poking out of his shirt sleeve on his right wrist, though was partially covered by Pixie’s hand which rested there. She was seated on his right, in her vice president’s chair. Her hair was up in her high ponytail, corralled by a dark purple scrunchie. Her face had lost some of its lightness and Chibs could see stress and pain in her eyes, though it was well hidden by the soft smile that graced her lips and lightened her eyes. She had her light pink kutte on with a short-sleeved light lilac t-shirt on under it. Chibs found it odd seeing her forearms free of the tattoos she'd received from Happy, though Chibs noted there was writing in blue ink on the back of her left hand like she’d been working through something. Pixie’s face was half-turned towards Bruce, like she’d been speaking to him but had paused for the picture, and it looked like she was trying to comfort him in some way from the way her right hand was touching his wrist. Between them was a map of the UK with various ‘x’s marked in blue dotted across it. It appeared as though they were planning something, and it dawned on Chibs that this could have been where they made the decision to bring the Highton Sons back together after spreading them all out to keep them safe. Chibs looked into Pixie and Bruce’s eyes, their haggard and weary expressions making sense now.

“What I wouldn’t do ta talk ta ye.” Chibs murmured, looking at Bruce’s face.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the large break in between chapter uploads, but I just wanted to say thank you for all your lovely comments votes, it's really meant a lot to me too see how much this series means to you lovely readers. I wish I could give you all a massive hug and a piece of cake ♥. ** **

**** I really hope this chapter is up to scratch, my anxiety has been through the roof but I'm trying to get back into the mindset I need to write again, so if you have any advice, critiques, ideas or just general comments if you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know down below :) . It would also mean a lot if you could vote so I know you enjoyed this too ♥.  ** **

**** Here's a positivity message in case you need it: You are valid, you are loved, you are human, and you have your place on this earth like every star has its place in the sky. ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweet angels!  
> Sorry you haven't heard from me for a long while, I haven't been in a good place mentally for a while now and slowly had to rebuild myself after my breakup with my partner of three years which broke down my self-worth, and a friendship ending with someone I love and consider a sister. I was in a pretty dark place and didn't want that to influence my writing and was feeling like everything around me was crumbling and I was losing touch with the positive mindset I’m usually able to bring myself to.
> 
> One thing that really helped was seeing your lovely comments and seeing how much you guys love the Pixie stories as it made me feel like I actually did a good thing and has helped bring me out of the spirals I was in. I've been working to bypass the anxiety over publishing again, so hopefully, we should be back to more regular chapter uploads. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for you kind words and continuing support, it has really, really meant so much to me, and I'm sorry for not replying to anyone in my inbox for a while, you all are amazing and your kind words of support and checking in have been wonderful to read through and have acted as a positive reminder to me that I matter, which I will forever be grateful for, and I wish I could hug you all. ♥♥♥


	61. Progress Made

**WARNING: contains mentions of blood, drugs, & violence.**

“So, what do we do now?” Laroy asked Pixie as the group converged on their vehicles ready to leave Cobalt’s site and return now that the deal had been signed and he, the Charming Sons and the One-Niners were all business partners and allies now. Before the group departed, Cobalt had gifted the Niners and the Sons extra medical supplies as an act of goodwill and solidarity and he and Piney had exchanged contact details with the hopes of meeting up to go fishing when things died down. Pixie didn’t miss how when walking back, Andre and Opie had fallen into step with each other and were lightly conversing, getting to know one another better. Seeing this gave Pixie hope that the bond she had with the Niners wouldn’t just be limited to her, but that her other Sons brothers and family would grow to care about the Niners too, and vice versa.

Pixie paused by her bike, helmet in hands and cocked her head to one side, organising her thoughts as she rested her eyes on Laroy’s face, seeing how pleased he looked about the deal, but also apprehensive. The bright sun overhead was catching in his eyes and she saw flecks of gold in amongst the dark mahogany.

“Well, I need to head back and meet the Nomad wave that’s descended into Charming to help out, but I need you to make sure all your guys are completely on board with this deal. We can’t back out now it’s been signed for, and I know Baltie, he’s really against dealers so I need you to cut those ties off permanently.” Pixie warned, her bottom lip returning to being chewed as she tried to juggle numerous heavy tasks. It felt like she was finally getting somewhere, and yet, there was still a mountain to conquer.

Laroy nodded with Sergio and Andre, the three men exchanging glances, making sure they were all on board whilst Paul skulked just behind them, head ducked down as he toed a stone with a purple Nike trainer. “Consider it done.” The One-Niners leader retorted firmly, though he looked concerned, catching Pixie’s hazel eyes, and pursing his lips together slightly.

“Spill.” Pixie raised an eyebrow, sensing Laroy was holding something back, he shifted a little uncomfortably and Andre followed suit. Both of them on the same wavelength.

“Some of the dealers that we got deep with... they have manpower, firepower and short fuses.” Laroy admitted with Andre humming his agreement, Pixie’s heart sank like a rock in a lake, already sensing that this wasn’t going to be as easy as she’d previously hoped.

“Mate, the fuck are you doing gettin’ in with those types?” She asked him, her tone worried and slightly scolding before she shook her head, feeling the need to take charge once again and her VP mannerisms came into play. “You need to cut them off, Roy. If you’re worried about them retaliating or going after your men, I’m sure we can help with firepower and muscle. Sons Nomads are known for being wrecking balls if you piss them off. Might send a message that if you mess with the Niners, Sons are comin’ in strong too.” Pixie considered, recalling the stories of Nomads taking down groups of guys much larger than their own when pissed off, as well as having witnessed a few Nomad brawls back in the UK. She looked to Piney to get his opinion and looked relieved when he bobbed his head.

“Most of those guys will be lookin’ for a fight anyways, should be fine.” Piney concurred. “Any guys get hurt, bring ‘em straight down to us, we’ll patch ‘em right up.” He added looking at Sergio especially.

“Absolutely, I’m workin’ flat out, but I’m fine stitching anyone up who needs it, ‘specially now we got proper supplies.” Pixie pointed to the duffel bag Opie had slung over his shoulder with some of the spare stock Cobalt had given them as a parting gift. “Thanks to Baltie.”

“That makes me feel better.” Sergio smiled, putting a hand on Pixie’s shoulder affectionately. “Doctor Pixie to the rescue.” He proclaimed, giving her a gentle nudge.

“You think you’ll have Nomads to spare?” Andre asked, also feeling the relief over the fact they would have backup going into their expected clash with the dealers.

“Mmhm, I know Norse, he’ll have rung around anyone not tied up and sent them down to Charming, he’s a little overprotective.” Pixie described; gratitude clear in her voice.

“Alright, great, we’ll let you know when we need ‘em.” Laroy decided as the Sons mounted their bikes and Andre started making his way to the Niners car. “Drive safe, Lil’ P.”

🖤🖤🖤

After a bland lunch in their cells, the Sons stuck inside Stockton were led to the recreation hall where they watched the other prisoners group into herds around the chess boards and card games that were set out around the area. They quickly found each other and were corralled into a corner with the BGF who had staked a claim to a long silver metal table and bench with a few Monopoly board games set out along it. Jax took a spot next to Bobby and Tig with Juice, Happy opposite them and Clay perched on the end of the bench nearest the head of the table, subconsciously trying to assume his presidential position.

“Any word from outside?” Jax asked the others, hoping at least one of them had heard from Pixie and the remaining Sons or from their old ladies. The more time he was spending away from home, the more he was missing Lyla and his boys. He wanted to feel her touch, watch her cook in the kitchen and hold Abel and Axel.

“No, not since earlier.” Tig responded, lips twitching slightly at the memory of Pixie’s message to Clay. Jax smirked too, sensing what had humoured the sergeant and glanced Clay’s way. Clay was staring out towards the large rectangular and heavily barred prison windows, deep in thought, separating himself from the group again.

“Guess they’re workin’ flat out on the outside.” Bobby put in, idly picking up the stack of Monopoly money and counting it for something to do,

“Well, we did leave them with a shitstorm.” Juice grumbled, stroking his hand down his mohawk, left leg bouncing underneath the table at an extraordinary pace. “God, I hope Pixie’s alright sortin’ this shit. Ope and Piney too.” He commented with concern in his brown eyes, looking to Jax for some kind of guidance.

“ _Relax_.” Jax responded, putting on his VP tone, sensing Juice needed stability and assurance. “Pixie’s survived through all kinds of shit; this is nothin’. Piney and Ope aren’t leaders but they’re experienced and strong, they’ll get us out.” He told the guys confidently. In truth, Jax was just as anxious but was very good at playing the confident persona so that the others were able to chill out since he wasn’t panicking.

“Not to mention the old lady squad, hate to come across them when they’re pissed.” Bobby joked lightly, taking Jax’s lead. This seemed to help the others who visibly calmed and Tig motioned for Bobby to dish out the money, deciding the group needed to look busy and untroubled before they attracted any unwanted attention from the other convicts who were no doubt able to sniff out stress a meter off. Happy claimed the dog figurine and put it down firmly on the start, giving Juice the iron.

“Are you stereotyping me?” Juice joked, feeling glad for the distraction from his hurricane of thoughts inside his mind.

“Neat freak.” Happy smirked teasingly, watching Juice roll his eyes and put the iron down on the starting tile. Jax went for the sports car and Tig swiped the top hat, leaving Bobby with the boot as he finished handing around the money. Jax ran a hand through his blonde mane and surveyed the rest of the BGF table for any familiar faces as they set up their games too. He caught sight of Smokes talking with a guard before he headed their way, jerking his chin in greeting when he caught Jax looking his way. Smokes reached the table and rubbed his hands together as he stood at the head.

“Any news?” Clay asked, breaking out of his ruminations, and straightening up, hands flexing. The other Sons paused their movements to listen in too, looking at the way Smokes was smiling, his dark eyes light.

“Just got word from the outside. A deal’s been secured, Niners and Sons are now allying, and we got a business deal with medical supplies.” Smokes announced, keeping his voice relatively quiet so it didn’t gain unwanted attention. “Means you guys got full protection privileges too by the way.” He added as the Sons looked at each other, gauging each other’s reactions to the news.

“We didn’t clear that.” Clay told him in a cold tone, his face stony, brows coming together slightly. The other Sons looked at each other, trying not to show how badly they wanted to celebrate, but also hiding their surprise over how fast Pixie was working.

Smokes shrugged nonchalantly, not fazed by Clay’s aggression. “Hey, I’m just the paperboy here, you’ll have to take that up with your guys on the outside. Though another message was passed through by Pixie which might clear things up?” He offered, glancing down at his hand with something scribbled down. “Again, I’m not a part of you guys so I don’t get it.”

“What’d it say?” Jax asked, watching as Clay’s face slowly turned red as he tried to keep his anger in check over the news.

“Can’t ride, can’t vote.” Smokes announced. A low growl came from Clay who stared down at the table. Not liking that reaction particularly, Smokes nodded to Jax before striding off again, sensing that the Sons had things to discuss. The others watched as Clay turned around on his spot on the bench to look at them, his right hand clenched into a fist.

“We can ride though.” Tig’s brows furrowed in confusion as he observed Clay’s reaction and turned his eyes over to Jax, who was grinning widely.

“Not in prison we can’t.” Jax replied with a small chuckle. “Kid’s figured out a loophole and bypassed all of us to get the alliance down. Bet she’s gonna hit the Mayans up next.” He theorised, knowing Pixie’s mind well whilst the others began to look relieved that Pixie was attempting to gain control and secure safety for them and Charming.

“That little bitch.” Clay finally heaved out through gritted teeth, feeling a deep sense of anger over the fact Pixie had the gall to make calls that _he_ should be making.

“Don’t talk about her like that.” Tig growled, his crystal blues turning deadly, pivoting in his seat to face Clay. Clay looked at Tig with a threatening glare and the two looked for all the world like growling dogs ready to go for each other’s throats.

“Hey, hey.” Jax barked sternly. “We have to keep a low profile, remember? We start fighting, we're gonna get attention off of the other gangs and the guards.” He reminded them as Happy put a hand on Tig’s shoulder. Jax was unsure if the hand was there to restrain Tig should he go for the president’s throat or whether he was signalling he’d back up Tig if Tig chose to take down Clay. Either way, Jax wasn’t about to find out. “Pixie and the others are doing everything they can to keep us whole, we already knew about the alliance, so it was just a matter of time before she set it up.” He continued, causing Tig and Clay to finally tear their gaze off of each other and turn to face him.

“She shouldn’t be makin’ calls like this, she’s just a low-ranking member.” Clay growled agitatedly, looking to the rest of the group for anyone remotely on his side.

“Put it up to a vote when we get out then, but I can already predict how that’s gonna go.” Jax told him with a smile, blue eyes as cocky as ever, ready to challenge Clay.

“We all agreed it would be a good thing too.” Juice put in nervously. “And we’re gonna need all the support we can get to take down LOAN and Zobelle, he took down the War Boys like it was nothin’, remember? If we band together with the Mayans and the Niners, it might be a big enough of a sway to stop that from happening to us, and to keep us all whole.” He finished, his gaze settling on Jax again, not wanting to see what kind of look he could feel Clay was giving him.

“Exactly, I mean they almost got Chibs, they got us all locked up, they know what they’re doing. Besides, LOAN isn’t the only threat we have comin’ at us either, Jimmy’s on the horizon, and that porn mogul Caruzo.” Bobby thought aloud, stroking his grey goatee, and locking eyes with Clay for a moment.

“If Pixie’s deal with her medical supplies guy works well enough, the Sons could divert to that eventually. Guns are becoming less of a viable option now; we have to make sure the club stays afloat.” Jax considered aloud, Clay scoffed and turned his head away from Jax dismissively which riled the vice president up no end. “We already knew this, we discussed it when we set up the new deal with the Hayes’ Plus, I don’t think the Hayes’ are completely in our pocket anymore.” He told the group, gaining Clay’s attention back when it was clear he wasn’t going to drop the point.

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Tig asked him, rubbing his chin, and feeling a sense of shifting within the club dynamics. Clay was angering him badly considering he had promised Tig to be a part of the club more and to give Pixie some credit and to stop hating her, but the second Pixie started taking the initiative and was attempting to give the club a better future, Clay was back to his old ways.

“When Pix and I were at Weston’s house, one of his kids mentioned he was meeting some Irishmen. Pixie and I both immediately thought of Cammy and Edmond, we just didn’t have a chance to discuss it with you guys before you guys went in guns blazing.” Jax elaborated, unable to stop himself from giving the group a little jab about the events that had transpired.

“Was this before or after the guys shot at you and Pix?” Juice queried before he received scathing looks off of Happy and Tig. “What? I wasn’t tryin’ to dig on you guys, I was just askin’.” He defended himself whilst sliding down the bench a little.

“After.” Jax clarified, bringing the focus back on him. “Kids mentioned it to us when Pix was calmin’ them down before we left Weston’s place, and brought it up to me when Hale scooped Polly Zobelle.” He clarified, resting his forearms on the metal table. “Would explain why Edmond was sniffin’ around the lot after the explosion.”

“Could be onto somethin’.” Bobby encouraged, thinking over the events and the potential possibilities. “I mean we know they’re in Jimmy’s pocket so wouldn’t be too far of a stretch to see them in Zobelle’s.” He theorised, casting a look across the table at the others, seeing where they were landing with this new piece of intel.

“Would explain the car bomb.” Tig sighed, running a hand through his curls, the horrific memory of seeing his long-time brother being thrown into the air by the explosion and the sickening ‘thud’ of Chibs’ body as he’d landed on the cement.

“Soon as we get out, we find the Hayes’ and figure this shit out.” Clay declared, feeling the need to take control of something as things were rapidly slipping from his grasp. As much as he despised Pixie at this moment, he knew he was greatly outnumbered and unless he wanted to start a mutiny, Clay had to get them back on his side. Fast. “If they are workin’ with Zobelle we’ll handle it when we get back outside, send a message that nobody crosses the Sons.” He told the group, feeling their scrutinising gazes on him.

“Agreed. But what are you gonna do when we get back to Pixie?” Jax challenged, bringing his forearms up so his elbows rested on the table and he could put his chin onto his interlaced fingers.

Clay held his gaze for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Look, I’m old school, right? I’m not used to kids runnin’ the show or makin’ calls they aren’t supposed to be makin’. This is new territory for all of us and adjustin’ to that is gonna take me some time, but I’m, uh, willin’ to work with the kid and I’m sorry for the things I’ve done to her. _Really_. I’m willin’ to start over if she is. Good of the club.” Clay proclaimed, catching each Son with his eyes, turning them soft and apologetic to accentuate his point. The others didn’t look convinced, but the last thing Bobby wanted was to have the club become even more divided, so he stepped in.

“Alright, if you’re willin’ to try, I’m sure Pixie’s willin’ to meet you halfway too. Club needs to get past this pissin’ contest if we want to survive the next year, let alone the next couple of decades. We all know it. Club’s gotten through beef and bullshit before, so we can do it again. Agreed?” Bobby told the group slowly, giving a nod to Clay to show he at least accepted his apology.

“Bobby’s right, we have enough enemies on the outside, we don’t need any more on the in.” Jax spoke up first, taking the lead.

“Yeah, we all gotta get on the same side, for the good of the club, and for Pixie.” Tig concurred next, surprising Jax slightly, who still wasn’t used to Tig not whole-heartedly being on team Clay. “Sorry for not listenin’ to you, and for shootin’ at you at Weston’s. You and Pixie were just trying to help.” He finished, his blue eyes solemn and truthful as he looked into Jax’s.

“I’m sorry too.” Happy rasped, with a shrug. “Should’ve checked before I shot.”

“Means a lot, guys. It kills Pixie when we all don’t get along.” Jax accepted their apologies with a firm nod.

“That’s true, she hates it. Puts her in mind of Highton.” Juice added, his brown eyes showing distress, both for the club’s current situation and for being separated from his best friend and sister.

“Mm, told me about that too, that’s a fate we gotta avoid.” Bobby acknowledged. “So, we all on the same page here?” He quizzed the group, allowing a touch of hopefulness into his voice.

“Looks like it.” Clay bobbed his head when the rest of the group gave their signs of approval for turning over a new leaf. “What now?” He growled when he observed the BGF guard approaching the table. The man was in his late thirties and Caucasian with gelled back chestnut hair, earth brown eyes and a squarish, clean-shaven face.

“Doc wants Trager.” The guard told the group once he reached the table, gesturing for Tig to stand up, which he did, manoeuvring out from between Clay and Happy.

“Does he have a good bedside manner?” Tig smirked as he put his hands behind his back ready to be cuffed and marched to the infirmary.

🖤🖤🖤

Gemma cradled Moby’s unconscious little body in her arms as she carried him up the hall to Jax’s old room where she, Charlie, and Lyla were tucking the little five-year-olds down for a nap. Lyla had Axel in her arms and Charlie had Kenny after each little boy had had their lunch of dino nuggets, carrot sticks, and fries, and settled down with the women to watch cartoons on the sofa before falling asleep. Ellie pulled the sky blue duvet back on Jax’s old bed, helped to make sure each boy had enough pillow under their heads and tucked them in, kissing each boy on the forehead before she left the room with the other women, leaving the door again and a nightlight on the desk.

“Can I go talk to the Nomads outside?” Ellie asked hopefully, keeping her voice low as they walked back towards the main room with the kitchen and lounge area. The Nomads had arrived whilst the group had been eating, knocking on the front door to let Gemma know the house was covered as per orders of Kip and Chibs, much to the relief of the women.

“No honey, we have to stay inside.” Gemma responded distractedly, straightening Ellie’s beanie dotingly. “How ‘bout you get your homework done? Your mom said you have some science worksheets to do.” She told the young girl, making it clear that she wasn’t suggesting, but ordering Ellie to do it.

Ellie gave her a resigned scowl before shuffling off back up the corridor, closing the door to the main room behind her. Charlie watched her go with a compassionate look. “Wish we could make this more fun for Elle, she knows enough about the situation to feel concerned, but she’s still too young to fully involve her.” She told the women, sitting down at the table to ease her sore ankles, her pregnancy taking a toll on her body, and she was sure the stress wasn’t helping either. Luann, who had been finishing the washing up and feeding Hughey and Nate, turned to the others and sat down next to Charlie.

“I remember being her age, loved sneaking out and going to the movies, used to make me feel like such a rebellious adult.” Luann commented, wistful for simpler times when her only concerns had been not getting caught and trying to impress the older boys on the football team. She’d have traded that any day over her starlets being beaten and shot at and her studio having to close down because it was under threat of multiple enemies.

“We need to keep her out of it.” Gemma dismissed, tone final, as she gave Charlie a glass of water to help keep her hydrated and then began gathering the toy cars on the table.

“I remember being that age too, always getting so frustrated with the adults for keeping me separate from them all the time.” Lyla sympathised, checking on Abel who was asleep in his travel bassinet next to the sofa. He had a red pacifier in his mouth and little arms raised by his head, fists loosely curled. She gently stroked his soft blonde baby hair and felt a pang of longing for Jax. “Sooner we can get the guys out and return to normal, the better.” She added, raising her gaze from her baby boy and to the other women, both of whom were in silent agreement.

“We have to find that knife.” Gemma told them, raking a hand through her brown and blonde hair, and tying it up in a ponytail. Lyla’s stomach churned a little at the recollection of what that knife had been used for. Gemma and Charlie had explained it to her when Gemma had returned from the hospital after the chapel meeting with Pixie. Luann’s face paled too, having been told about it by Gemma and once again being reminded of the brutality of the Sons and how she’d come close to ending up on the wrong side of Clay if Pixie hadn’t stepped in.

“Did Clay tell you where he hid it?” Charlie asked hopefully as Lyla sat down next to her at the table. Hughey, sensing the nervousness in the room, got up from where he’d been sprawled out on the rug in front of the sofa, and padded over, resting his head on Luann’s thigh so she could stroke his thick, comforting fur.

Gemma shook her head. “No, I hoped he’d stashed it with the other weapons, but no luck.” She informed them, getting up to make a cup of coffee, needing to keep her hands busy so she wouldn’t appear as nervous as she felt.

“Want us to help you look? If you don’t mind us carding through all your stuff that is.” Charlie offered, she knew Gemma and Clay were private people, but given the current circumstances, personal privacy was pretty low on the priority list.

Gemma was on the same frequency and gave a hard nod. “We’re gonna have to find it if we want to get Oswald on board and secure the money, we need to get the guys out.” She told the other women grimly, pouring the coffee into her floral china mug.

🖤🖤🖤

The guard was silent the whole time he led Tig to the infirmary, which was a pretty long walk considering the size and maze-like construction of the prison, which left Tig alone with his thoughts again, replaying the group’s conversation at the table and their agreement to start over fresh. Tig hoped that Clay would actually hold himself to this new agreement because Tig was running out of tether rapidly and he wasn’t sure what he would do when he got to the frayed end. The lunch he’d eaten was sitting like a rock in his stomach and he wished it had been some of Pixie’s cooking. The bacon mac ‘n’ cheese Bobby had taught her to make him sprung to mind and he knew what his first meal out would be. All he wanted was to be back in his kitchen at home with some old rock song playing on the radio and with Pixie by his side singing along to it and dancing around, barely keeping one foot on the floor. She’d be dressed in her comfy clothes, one of his old t-shirts and a pair of pyjama shorts, and her hair would be tied up in a ponytail, curls bobbing along with her movements. So carefree and happy, her small hands coming to his shoulders, reaching for him with such adoration, wanting to share her joy with him. He’d put his hands on her hips and twirl them both around, singing along with her and nuzzling that space behind Pixie’s ear that would always make her squirm and melt. _If only_. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as the guard paused at the infirmary door, waiting to be buzzed in. There was an electronic beep and then the door swung open, revealing a large grey box of a room with a series of restraint clad hospital beds and locked white metal cabinets of medical equipment. The doctor inside was an elderly Caucasian gentleman of average height with a wrinkled rectangular face, blue eyes, and balding white hair. He was slimly built, and stern-looking, but not threateningly so.

“Dr Hacker, Trager to see you.” The guard announced as the door swung shut and the cuffs came off. Tig let his hands fall to his side once they were free and made a hesitant, slow step forwards towards the doctor, showing he wasn’t a threat either and would rather like to have these goddamn stitches out of his knee, thank you kindly.

“Right, thank you, Tippley.” The doctor nodded to the guard, who then abruptly left the room, much to Tig’s surprise. Tig watched him go and then stuck a thumb over his shoulder.

“Thought he was supposed to, y’know, guard me?” Tig queried, brows furrowing and cocking his head to one side.

Hacker shrugged. “Tippley’s off to have a meeting with a Salisbury steak. You’re under the Black Guerrilla Family watch now, you have more freedoms than a regular inmate, and more freedom means more privacy for _your_ meeting.” The elder doctor explained beckoning Tig further into the room and towards a white metal and fabric privacy screen around the bed furthest away from the door.

“Meeting? Thought I was here to get my stitches yanked, who’d wanna meet with me?” Tig asked, his metaphorical hackles coming up slightly as he turned defensive, unsure of what was happening.

There was shuffling from behind the screen and a tall man in an orange prison uniform walked out from behind it with his arms open for an embrace. He had light brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, a scar over his left eye, and a wide grin. “Your patch brother, perhaps?” Big Otto responded humouredly, bemused by Tig’s stunned expression which quickly changed from shock to happiness as he stepped towards Otto and hugged his brother tightly. Otto wrapped his arms around Tig tightly too, overjoyed by the fact he could actually touch one of his brothers again. Otto felt tears spring to his eyes as he embraced Tig, not having had contact like this in so long.

“Miss you brother.” Tig told him truthfully, smacking Otto on the back affectionately before he pulled away so he could look at his old friend properly again.

“Miss you too. Pixie’s pulled out all the stops with the BGF alliance. I’m not sure what she did, but I got let out to come talk to you whilst you get your stitches out.” Otto informed him with a grateful smile. “And look, actual coffee. Some missus you got there, huh?” He added, gesturing to Dr Hacker’s desk where three large Starbucks coffee cups were stationed. Otto took the one he’d been drinking out of and drank a hearty swig, watching Tig’s face soften at the mention of his soulmate and what she’d done for Otto. Dr Hacker turned his back on the exchange and began preparing the tools needed to remove Tig’s stitches and check his wound.

“I do, she’s a real good chick.” Tig said simply, still trying to wrap his head around being so close to Otto again for the first time in over a decade. Otto passed him a coffee and he drank eagerly, chasing away the bland taste of his lunch. “So, why’d you want to see just me, brother?” He asked as Otto sat down on the hospital bed and gestured for Tig to do the same.

“To be truthful, I wasn’t given much of a choice, BGF can’t go taking prisoners without a good excuse, and seeing as you had to be seen to, you were my only option. Not that I’m complaining, we used to have real good times together, bullshittin’ at the clubhouse and knocking the snot out of each other in the ring.” Otto described, his voice turning nostalgic and Tig caught the deep sadness there too.

“We did yeah.” Tig grinned, reminiscing too, recalling the early days when his patches were fresh, and things were simpler. He could have even been considered as bouncy as Pixie once he got into the swing of being a Son and finding family and solidarity in his brothers. He recalled how JT, Piney, Otto and Clay had been so close, a band of brothers and when they began to let him into their ranks he’d been thrilled, leaping at the chance to get deeper into the club. “Good times.” He said after a moment, his smile wavering and his blue eyes turning soulful.

“Geez, what’s the club gotten itself into to make you look like that, Trager? You look shell-shocked.” Otto queried, patting Tig’s shoulder, feeling concerned for his family but also bereft. He should be in the thick of the club, not stuck in a cell.

“Deep, deep shit man, deep shit.” Tig sighed, taking a sip of his coffee as Dr Hacker came to the bed and gestured for him to pull up his trouser leg.

“Tell me about it, brother.” Otto commanded quietly, studying Tig’s face intently and feeling his heart grow heavy.

🖤🖤🖤

“Have you checked the top of the wardrobe?” Charlie asked Lyla as the women rifled through the master bedroom of Gemma’s house. Lyla was on her hands and knees looking through Gemma and Clay’s shoes and boxes along the bottom of the closet whilst Charlie was sat on the floor by the bed looking through the pull-out drawers built into the bed frame. The women had been searching for a good couple of hours now and had turned up with nothing of use. Luann and Gemma were out searching the garage attached to the house whilst Lyla and Charlie had opted to stay close by to the kids. The boys had since woken up and were busily building a racetrack in the lounge for their toy cars under the watchful eyes of Hughie and Ellie. Abel had been set in his playpen and was happily teething and watching his brothers.

“Yeah, nothin’ but dust and few of Nate’s feathers.” Lyla responded; voice slightly muffled from behind the heavy wooden wardrobe doors. “Gemma has enough shoes to supply a small store, but no knife.” She reported back with a sigh, straightening up and catching her friend wince and placing a hand on her stomach. “Echo at it again?” Lyla queried with concern.

“Yeah, lil’ sugar cube’s picking up on my stress I think, got her dad’s athleticism for sure.” Charlie explained, massaging her stomach, and smiling down fondly at the baby bump, very much in love with the tiny life inside. Lyla walked back over the large king-size bed and plopped down next to Charlie, smoothing out the vintage floral bed covers. Sensing her sister had something on her mind, Charlie laced the fingers of her left hand with Lyla’s and squeezed tightly to reassure her.

“You ever worry about the kind of world she’ll be born into?” Lyla half-whispered, keeping her voice quiet as she thought back to how Gemma had reacted earlier when Lyla had expressed her concern for the children.

“I do, and I don’t.” Charlie murmured back, stroking through Lyla’s blonde curls, and tucking some behind her ear. “I do, because the Sons world is never without violence, trouble and death, and I fear for what could happen to Kip. I want Echo to know who her daddy is, and to be raised by him, not just by me. But at the same time, she’ll be raised in a different club dynamic to the one we know now, I have trust in Jax and Pixie that they’ll do what they can to stop it going astray like it is now. Jax is shaping up to be a good leader, and Pixie will move heaven and earth to keep her family safe, I mean the second I got into trouble with the law, she dropped everything and smuggled me out of danger, she didn’t owe me anything but she still did that. And now, she has a duty to the Sons, but she still made sure we were all safe and protected, we aren’t just collateral to Pixie, and I know Jax shares that same view. Echo and the other kids are going to be just fine. No matter what happens, this family is strong, and I know, if you and Jax ever have a kid together aside from the boys, that child will be loved and protected just the same. That’s what you’re worried about, isn’t it?” Charlie described, knowing this situation was weighing heavily on Lyla. Carlie pulled Lyla to her in a tight embrace and let the other woman take comfort in her.

“I’ve never had a family like this before, I didn’t know what I was missing out on until I met Jax and all of you, Axel’s so happy and Abel’s my baby now, I can’t lose that. I can’t lose Jax, I love him so much. I’ve never had such a loving relationship before him and him being gone is tearing me apart.” Lyla confessed into Charlie’s shoulder, being thankful for her influence in her life and their close bond. This was another thing Lyla was never going to take for granted, a sisterhood like no other.

“I know what you mean, sweetie.” Charlie agreed, stroking Lyla’s back through Jax’s grey hoodie. “Kip means everything to me, he taught me what love actually means and gave me the stability that I needed so badly. We’re gonna get the guys out of prison soon, Ly, this is temporary, and we’ll be back to normal. I know I can’t sympathise fully as Kip was thankfully out of commission when Jax and the others went down, but I do know that Pixie’s pissed the guys went to prison and something tells me she’s not gonna let that happen again any time soon.” Charlie finished as Lyla pulled back, the pair of them exchanging small encouraging smiles.

“That’s true, I have a feeling that the guys are gonna get it when she gets her hands on them.” Lyla thought aloud with a light laugh, thinking of how she’d seen Pixie and Jax play fight with each other, as well as the bruises left on Jax after their sparring session in Eureka.

Charlie was about to comment when the bedroom door opened and Ellie slipped inside, closing it inaudibly behind her. “What’s up, Elle? Are the boys okay?” Charlie asked, studying the young girl’s face, which had taken on a serious look to it as she walked over to the bed brandishing a keyring screwdriver.

“Boys are all good, they’re playing.” Ellie replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “So, I kind of spied on you guys whilst you were all talking about trying to find the knife in the kitchen.” She confessed, sounding a little defensive and guilty.

“Ellie!” Lyla scolded, surprised by Ellie’s boldness.

“I’m sorry, but I needed to know what was going on. I’m not a baby, and I think I might be able to help.” Ellie insisted, her eyes flicking to Charlie, hoping she would understand. “It sounds important and if it can help get uncle Jax out of jail, then we gotta do it.” She told the women, standing her ground and puffing out her chest a little and Charlie was reminded forcibly of Opie and Piney. “I don’t know what it was used for or anything, but I think I might know where uncle Clay hid it.” She finished, watching Charlie and Lyla look at each other in shock and surprise as her forwardness.

“Did uncle Clay show you?” Charlie asked, concerned for Ellie’s mental welfare. She was too young to be exposed to the dark actions of the club or the reasons why that knife had been used in the first place.

“No, I stay away from uncle Clay, grandpa said to.” Ellie told her with a frown, fiddling with the end of one of her plaits. “You can’t tell mom about this, promise? I don’t want her knowing I spied, or about my hiding places.” Ellie added, holding out her right pinkie to the other women, Pixie had taught her well.

Charlie and Lyla locked eyes again in a silent communication of ‘ _what the fuck do we do here?_ ’. On the one hand, they didn’t want to involve Ellie if they could help it, it went against Donna’s wishes and Ellie needed to be protected like the other kids. But on the other hand, they had to find this knife if they wanted a chance to get the Sons out of prison as soon as they could. After a second, they decided to take a chance, they were desperate. “We promise, will you show us?” Lyla agreed, linking her pinkie with Ellie’s and Charlie following soon after.

“Mmhm.” Ellie agreed, getting down on hands and knees and inspecting the wooden floor of the bedroom. “This house has floor vents like mine.” Ellie explained as she crawled to the one in the bedroom by the head of the bed and next to the bedside table on the right side. It was an ornate gold grill with filigree and was secured to the floor with a set of four crosshead screws which Ellie proceeded to unscrew using the little tool she’d been holding. “My bedroom had a floor vent like this one at home, and I found I could get the screws out and stash things in there like candy and my diary to stop Kenny getting them or my mom from finding them.” Ellie told the women as she worked the screws out.

“That’s so sneaky.” Charlie laughed, humoured by Ellie’s small act of deviance as Lyla knelt by the younger girl to help. “I used to hide my things behind the washer in my basement when I was a child.”

“Mine was in the attic.” Lyla confessed. “How long have you been doing that, Elle?” She asked as Ellie got the last screw off and passed it to her. Ellie sat up and fixed Lyla with a grave expression that made her look much older than she really was.

“After the bad people took me and my family away and searched my house.” She revealed, voice low and soft. “It was before you came. Some bad agents tried to frame my dad and came in a van and took us away. I looked after Kenny when they took my dad away from us and my mom got upset. They tried to get him to squeal on the club, but my dad’s a good guy and wouldn’t do it so they let us go. When we got home, we found that they’d looked through our things and they’d moved some of my stuff, so I decided that I needed a hiding place for if that happened again. That and Kenny tried to read my diary ‘coz he said Axel had looked at yours and wanted to try it too.” Ellie finished her statement and shrugged, before getting up and going to the dressing table where she spotted a flashlight.

“Sorry about that, I’ll make sure Axel and Kenny know that looking at diaries isn’t okay.” Lyla responded, trying to sound casual whilst she exchanged a horrified look with Charlie. Despite their best effort to keep Ellie safe and oblivious, it seemed that ATF hadn’t shared the same values and had left a mark in Ellie’s mind and how she viewed the world. No child should have had to come home to find that people had searched it like a burglary and that the people who had done it were supposed to be the authorities. Lyla didn’t know the full details of what had happened to Opie and the club’s clash with Agent Stahl, but she knew enough from what Jax had told her to connect the dots. _‘Oh my god!’_ She mouthed to Charlie who nodded back just as appalled whilst Ellie’s back was turned. Both women got their calm smiles back in place when Ellie returned with the blue metal torch and shone it down the vent.

“There!” Ellie exclaimed triumphantly as she slipped her small hand inside the vent and retrieved a small rectangular package. It was wrapped in a black trash bag and bound with tape so thankfully whatever was inside was concealed from Ellie’s innocent eyes. “Is this it?” She asked, passing it to Charlie and putting the floor grill back into place.

“Might be, we’ll show it to aunty Gemma and aunty Luann.” Lyla assured her as she gave Ellie the screws one by one, watching the girl meticulously put them back in place and thinking over Ellie’s words. When Ellie was done, Lyla put her arms around Ellie and pulled the girl into her lap. Ellie obliged, smiling up at Lyla and putting her hands on Lyla’s arms, happy to be comforted. “You know we’re going to keep you safe, Elle? Those bad agents won’t ever hurt you or your family again. We won’t let that happen.” Lyla told her firmly whilst Charlie eased herself down from the bed and sat next to them on the floor, wanting to help make sure Ellie knew she was protected by the adults and rubbed Ellie’s back.

Ellie nodded her head and gave a smile. “Yep, dad says the ‘old lady squad’ are deadly.” She giggled, causing Lyla and Charlie to laugh too. “When the bad people were after my dad Pixie came and got my mom and all of us out of Charming, so we were safe. We’re all protected in here too, with the Nomads outside and with Pixie, my dad, grandpa, uncle Kip and uncle Lowell working on getting the others out of jail.” She agreed, readjusting her beanie in thought. “When Pixie’s babysitting me and Kenny and tucks us into bed, she always says ‘goodnight night, sleep tight; I’ll protect you with all my might’ so I know she’ll keep us safe.” Ellie commented as she slowly unravelled herself from Lyla and Charlie. “I’m gonna go make sure the boys aren’t causing trouble and see if aunty Lu’s got the snacks ready.” She told them before walking back out of the bedroom, leaving Charlie and Lyla on the dark mahogany floor.

“Well, she’s certainly a Winston.” Charlie said after a moment with a breathy laugh, letting the interaction with Ellie sink in. “Smart, stubborn and so very determined.”

“Do we tell Gemma that Clay was outsmarted by a preteen or do we say we found it?” Lyla asked as she helped Charlie to her feet, and they returned to the bed where she’d placed the ominous package.

“We found it; Ellie had nothing to do with it. I’m with Piney on this one, the longer we can keep Ellie off of Clay’s radar the better.” Charlie replied gravely as she went to the dressing table and found a pair of nail scissors and began tearing into the tape and packaging whilst Lyla watched on nervously. After a moment, Charlie unravelled the tattered remains of the bag and from it emerged a zip lock back with a bloodied knife inside. The blood and long since congealed and turned brown and the sight was stomach-churning especially as both women had the knowledge of what the knife had been used for. “We gotta call Pixie.” Charlie choked out, dropping the bag onto the table.

🖤🖤🖤

Happy watched Juice pace back and forth by the window of the recreation hall nearest the BGF table. After a couple rounds of Monopoly, Joyce had begun to struggle to concentrate and after going bankrupt for the third time, he’d jumped out of his scene and walked away, unable to contain his nervousness anymore. Juice’s hands were opening and closing at his sides, looking for all the world like he was going to either spontaneously combust, or have a mental breakdown. His usually bright brown eyes were dark and wild, and his brow was furrowed. There was no element of the carefree goofy side to Juice that Happy had become familiar with and had begun to think of as someone in his inner circle. Clay had barely noted Juice’s abrupt absence at the table, too wrapped up in his own thoughts, but the others were just as concerned as Happy.

“Anyone know what’s going on with Juicy over there?” Bobby asked quietly, looking at Jax, Tig, and Happy. Tig had returned from the infirmary looked relatively relaxed and like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders but was keeping quiet.

“He’s psyching himself out. Pixie calms him down usually when he gets like this.” Jax said, running a hand through his blonde locks. “Or he gets a blunt, both of which are in short supply right now.”

“We can’t leave him like that.” Tig gestured to Juice’s circling form and feeling a little helpless as to what to do about the younger Son he’d come to care quite strongly about. “He’s gonna go nutso, or he’s gonna draw attention, both of which we don’t need right now.” He added when it looked like the group didn’t know what to do either.

“Leave him.” Clay grunted simply, earning a scowl from Jax.

“What’s his problem?” One of the BGF members asked Happy as he sat down next to the Tacoma Killer on the bench, staring at Juice like he was comedic entertainment. Happy’s head turned slowly, his eyes dark and lethal as they made contact with the member’s surprised chocolate brown pair. The guy was young, probably around Jax’s age and had light mocha skin and a circular face shape with a poorly healed broken nose. Happy held the guy’s gaze, staying silent and flexing his jaw muscles until he saw the fear in the member’s eyes, and he scampered away from Happy like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Satisfied, Happy stood up and strode over where Juice was now circling, his loops becoming smaller and smaller like he was eventually going to start spinning around on the spot. The other Sons watched in surprise at Happy as he stepped into Juice’s path and the younger Son rebounded off of his chest like he’d smacked into a wall, looking up in shock.

“Dude.” Juice grunted, staring up at Happy in question as Happy put a hand on Juice’s shoulder and squeezed, grounding him.

“You gotta chill out, they’ll pick up on your nerves. Sharks to blood.” Happy warned in a low rasp, observing Juice as he rubbed his wrist in a subconscious motion, and it clicked that Pixie’s gold skull friendship bracelet usually rested there and Juice had taken to stroking that when agitated. Juice was completely bereft without any of his coping mechanisms. He didn’t have his laptop, his music, his video games, his apartment, Pixie, or any of the little trinkets she’d given him like the bracelet or the bee keyring that Juice carried around on his keys.

“I’m tryin’, man, but it’s been a while since I had to control it with nothin’.” Juice replied, he looked pained and panicked and Happy once again felt a flicker of anger over their situation and the events that had caused the club to be stuck behind bars with Pixie, Piney and Opie stuck on the outside. Happy knew Pixie would be distraught seeing Juice so wound up and he felt the need to help, not just for Pixie’s peace of mind, but his own. Through his relationship with Pixie, Happy had started to feel a connection to Juice with how much time they were starting to spend together, and he didn’t like how much Juice was struggling.

“ _Stay_.” Happy growled, almost like he was commanding a dog. Juice did as he was told, leaning against the wall by the window with his arms crossed and watched Happy stride away, his gait purposeful and powerful. Happy walked past the Sons and approached Smokes who was stood by a few of the BGF members studying a chess game two of the members were embroiled in. Smokes observed Happy approaching and stepped away from the group, sensing Happy needed a word. Happy reached him and stood close so he could keep his voice low and quiet. “Need a favour.” He told Smokes, tone serious and eyes dark.

Smokes nodded, adjusting his durag and cocked his head to one side. “It’ll cost you, but I’ll put word out to the outside for reimbursement. What you need?” He informed Happy, already knowing that whatever Happy was about to ask for, was worth the costs to him.

“Your guard get to the prisoner possessions?” Happy queried, refusing to sound hopeful, all-business and no vulnerability.

“Yeah, we got access.” Smokes nodded his head once, intrigued as to what Happy was going to ask for next.

“Good, need him to get somethin’.” Happy demanded, his eyes boring into Smokes’ own and his jaw flexing in slight agitation.

🖤🖤🖤

Pixie was relieved to see two Nomads camped outside of the Teller-Morrow house as she pulled into the driveway with Lowell whilst Piney and Opie went down to the clubhouse to drop off the medical supplies there and check in at the hospital and relieve Half-Sack who was on Chibs and Donna watching duty. The driveway was neat and tidy like the house with concrete leading up to the door, and rose bushes bordering it and going around the edge of the front garden.

“Hi guys, thanks for pitchin’ in.” Pixie greeted as she turned off the engine of her bike with Lowell beside her. The two Nomads were definitely not people you’d want to see in a dark alley at night, and this only boosted Pixie’s reassurance that her family was being well taken care of and safeguarded. The older of the two was around Piney’s age and built like the side of a brick house. He was similar in height to the Winston men and had a long bushy white moustache and goatee, curly white hair tied back in a low ponytail and sun-weathered pink skin. His nose had been broken so many times it was misshapen showing this man had probably been a boxer in his past and he had a jagged scar across his left cheekbone which was partially hidden by the black aviators he was wearing to protect his eyes from the glaring afternoon sun. he had a navy and white plaid shirt on underneath his kutte which was tucked into whitewashed jeans and boarded by a thick black belt with a silver skull belt buckle. On his feet were black motorcycle boots that looked as weathered as he was, but still able to yield a fierce kick should the wearer need them to. The second man was significantly shorter than his counterpart, around five feet ten inches and was bald save for a black goatee. He had a sky-blue bandana tied around his head and black plastic framed sunglasses which he perched on top of his head so he could get a better look at the one and only Sister of Anarchy. He had a white t-shirt with a black ‘Motörhead’ logo on the front, black jeans and grey steel-toed work boots and looked like a bouncer for a nightclub. Both of their Kuttes signified they were from Nevada and Pixie was pretty sure she recognised them from her brief trip up there.

“No worries, not every day we get a call from Charming, least we could do.” The taller Son responded in a deep smooth voice, watching Pixie dismount from her bike, and set her helmet down on the handlebars. Once she’d pulled her goggles down around her neck, she put her arms out for a welcome hug.

“Yeah, we pride ourselves on being self-sufficient, but desperate times call for desperate means. I’m pretty sure you’ve already figured out I’m Pixie Telford, this is Lowell, I call him Buster.” Pixie introduced after the Son released her from a strong embrace, he smelt of beer, tobacco and motor oil, a concoction that felt comforting to Pixie, like the smell of home.

“Good to meet you both, I’m Dale, this is Bulldog.” The taller Son replied as he gave Lowell a quick hug and Bulldog did the same to Pixie. Once they were all acquainted, Pixie got down to business.

“Did you both check in at the hospital?” She queried, wanting to make sure everyone was accounted for. To stop herself from anxiously fiddling, Pixie slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and caught Lowell folding his arms across his chest, also trying to appear casual.

Bulldog nodded his head. “Yeah, met with a guy named Kip? Nervous lookin’ kid, but pointed us in the right direction, we got more at the clubhouse and the hospital, and Norse and a few of his buddies are travelling from Tacoma, should hit Charming tonight.” He told them, his voice rough and hoarse from years of smoking. Pixie relaxed a little at the news and nodded her head. “So, who put you in charge? Would have thought Piney would be the leader here considerin’ he’s ex-VP and from what I heard, hasn’t been long since you patched to Charmin’. You’re not exactly qualified.” Bulldog finished, crossing his arms across his chest. Pixie could feel a scrutinising gaze from behind his sunglasses and she cocked her head to one side, pulling herself up to her full height and feeling ready to defend herself.

“The remaining Sons on the outside delegated me. Piney isn’t in the best of health and I wouldn’t want to stress him further than this shit already has. I also have experience with a VP patch myself, back at my first charter in Highton, which I’m sure you know about.” Pixie fired back calmly but firmly, her hazel eyes hardening as she took a step closer to Bulldog. Bulldog nodded his head to show he’d heard about the tragedy and so Pixie continued, wanting to make sure her point was hammered home. “What happened in Highton wasn’t related to this shit, but it’s similar, and I’ve already lost twenty-seven brothers in my lifetime and I’ll be damned before I lose any more to greedy, corrupt, fuckers in business suits. I may not look or act like your typical leader, but if you haven’t noticed, we’re anarchists and we don’t play by the normal rulebook. I’m loyal, I’m insanely protective, and I’m willing to go above and beyond to make sure my family stays whole. So, either join me or get out of my way, because nothing is going to stop me from keeping my family safe and alive and you don’t want to find out what happens if you get on the wrong side of me.” Pixie finished passionately, hazel eyes aglow and her face reflecting the sheer strength and determination she had within her. A tense pause passed over the group before Bulldog cleared his throat.

“You got a lot of anger in that little body of yours, don’tcha?” He commented before he grinned, his posture relaxing and showing he wasn’t challenging Pixie any longer. “I just wanted to make sure you actually had it in you to do what needs to be done. I’m convinced now, relax, sister.” He assured her as Pixie took a breath and Lowell put a hand on her shoulder for support.

“I got a fuck-ton of anger in this body, gets me into all kinds of trouble.” Pixie joked, calming down and putting her smile back in place seeing that Bulldog was on her side. “I meant what I said though, anyone with a patch is family to me so I want to make sure we’re all protected. So, you have any issues, let me know and tell your guys to use the clubhouse as a base. You can crash in the dorms and help yourselves to the stock in the armoury, food, and booze. Just don’t leave the clubhouse in shambles.” Pixie informed them, looking at both Dale and Bulldog to make sure they knew they were both more than welcome.

“You’re not gonna want to make a mess, last Son to do that got beat up with a pillow by Pixie.” Lowell joked, giving her an elbow nudge, and getting some laughs from Dale and Bulldog.

“Noted, we’ve heard some interesting stories about you on our travels, not to mention watching you drive a truck into a Mayan swarm.” Dale answered with a smile showing off a silver front right canine.

Pixie smiled. “Oh yeah? I do kinda have a reputation for mayhem going.” She admitted with a small laugh. “And as much as I’d like to entertain you guys with more stories to take back to your buddies, I’m kinda hopin’ this thing runs smoothly so there won’t be more exciting tales of me leaping from moving vehicles or shooting at rivals.” Pixie informed the Nomads, with Lowell nodding his approval, as much as he was starting to like being in the thick of the Sons life, he was still trying to get used to it.

“I’m with you there darlin’, must be some hellish assholes to be able to take down Morrow, not to mention Trager, Munson, and young Teller.” Bulldog agreed, his use of surnames over nicknames suggested a military background and Pixie wondered which branch and for how long he served. “Not had much to do with that Ortiz kid, so can’t comment there.”

“Juice is amazing, one of my closest brothers and not someone to be dismissed easily.” Pixie replied with her tone concrete but still friendly. The Nomads caught a glimpse of Pixie’s strength and love for her family and their respect for her grew.

“Hopefully we can meet him then.” Dale encouraged, wanting to make sure Pixie knew Bulldog’s comment wasn’t a jab at her brother whom he could tell she was immensely protective of.

“I’d love to introduce you all, definitely.” Pixie confirmed, relaxing slightly. “Listen, can you get the word out to some of the Nomads that they might need to be dispatched to Oakland and to expect a fight? I wouldn’t normally ask, but I’m running out of hands here with everything else going on.” She questioned hopefully and politely, regarding both new brothers with warm eyes. “I’ll make sure that I brief everyone personally early this evening once I finish getting shit done, but some of the club’s allies have got themselves into some shit with dealers.”

Dale and Bulldog exchanged a look, realizing just how much shit Charming was in. “Sure, we got guys that came down expectin’ a fight, so you ain’t gotta worry about that darlin’.” Dale comforted her, seeing the stress in her eyes.

“Good, I mean we’re Sons, after all, we can barely go five minutes without some kind of brawl.” Pixie joked, looking at Lowell with a giggle, both of them recalling the fight they’d had earlier that day with the so-called ‘City Crew’.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Dale chuckled, getting out a blunt and lighting it. “Keep us updated, so far no activity from any of the areas we got eyes on, though a little girl was wavin’ to us through the window there.” He gestured to the lounge window of the house where the blind had been pulled down, but not all the way.

“That’ll be Ellie, she’s Opie Winston’s daughter. She’s a real smart girl, knows her way around a motorcycle already.” Pixie told them fondly, a soft smile on her face which showed how much she adored Ellie and the kids.

“Wonder if she’ll be the next Daughter?” Bulldog suggested thoughtfully, taking the blunt off of Dale and taking a puff himself. Pixie caught Lowell scratching the back of his neck in slight discomfort, so she patted his back.

“It’ll be Ellie’s choice, but I think she’d be a damn good Daughter of Anarchy.” Pixie replied, motioning for Lowell to go to the front door. “Right, we got things to discuss inside, so I’ll catch you guys later, yeah?” Pixie excused. Both Dale and Bulldog nodded and stepped aside to let Pixie through as she caught up with Lowell up the driveway. As soon as they reached the doorstep, the sound of metal shutters going up could be heard and Gemma opened the front door to greet them.  
“Hey baby, how you holdin’ up?” She asked as Pixie embraced her before the women let go of each other and Gemma patted Lowell’s arm affectionately.

“Well, we’re makin’ progress.” Pixie replied, not wanting to focus on the brewing emotions inside of herself over the situation she and the club had found themselves in.

Gemma gave Pixie a knowing look. “The kids are in the lounge at the moment, how ‘bout I make you both some food? Bet you haven’t stopped for lunch yet.” She suggested dotingly, already picking up on the duo’s pinkened knuckles and tired eyes.

“That would be amazing, Gem, I could hear Buster’s stomach growling over his Harley on the way back to Charming.” Pixie teased as she took off her boots with Lowell following suit.

“I have a fast metabolism, sue me.” Lowell joked back, giving Pixie a playful shove which she returned before the trio descended to the lounge. Pixie barely made it through the doorway before she was met by three five-year-old boys flying at her with Ellie just behind them.

“Pixie!” Kenny squealed, getting to her first and jumping up into her arms. She caught him and barely had time to switch Kenny to her left hip to free up her right arm and catch Axel as he jumped at her too, making sure both boys were safe, and she wasn’t going to drop them. Ellie tucked in against Axel so she could hug Pixie and seeing as Pixie didn’t have an arm free, she kissed the top of Ellie’s beanie and rested her chin there in greeting. Thankfully, Moby changed course last second when he spotted Lowell behind and threw himself at his father instead.

“Daddy!” Moby giggled as Lowell grabbed him under his arms and raised him up high.

“Boop!” Lowell cheered, happy to see his son again, this excited reunion never grew old for him, no matter how many times it happened. These moments he cherished like no other, knowing how close he came to not having them. Luann, Charlie, and Lyla watched the greetings happen, allowing the kids to get in first and getting the food and drinks prepared for the two hungry Sons. “How’s my boy, you being good?” Lowell crooned, ruffling Moby’s hair.

“Yeah! We made a hat for Hughie, and we played zoom cars, and we made cookies.” Moby listed whilst reaching up and ruffling Lowell’s hair in a mirror of what Lowell had done to him moments before.

“And we had lunch!” Axel jumped in eagerly, playing with the lapel of Pixie’s kutte.

“And we drew Nate!” Kenny added, toying with the handcuff choker Pixie had around her neck.

“Wow, you’ve been busy bunnies, huh?” Pixie encouraged as she began to carry the boys over towards the sofa with Ellie in tow. Lowell put Moby down and he ran to be with Axel and Kenny, instinctively grabbing Pixie’s right leg as he would do for any of the other Sons.

“Watch o-” Was all Pixie could get out before Moby leant against her prosthetic and knocked her off balance, Pixie knew there was no saving her balance and so she opted for turning and taking the brunt of the fall, landing on the plush rug in front of the sofa with Kenny and Axel safely against her chest. Moby tripped on Pixie’s boot and landed on them in a heap and there was a brief pause as Pixie eyed the three boys to make sure none of them were hurt before she tipped her head back against the carpet and laughed. Her giggles set off the rest of the kids and the adults, glad to see the fun moment in amongst all the stress. “Ah! You got me! This was a planned attack!” Pixie teased playfully, feigning outrage to the delight of the boys. Kenny and Moby rolled off of Pixie to grab cushions off the couch with Ellie doing the same, knowing Pixie’s games well, whilst Axel grabbed Pixie’s hands. She dodged his attempts and tickled him, earning a squeal as Axel tried to wriggle out of her hold. Kenny and Moby began to bop Pixie and Ellie with their cushions and Ellie joined in, gently returning the hits with ones of her own as Pixie managed to roll over and get herself upright. Delighted squeals, laughter, and shouts filled the room as the adults watched on. Pixie scooped up Kenny who was nearest and tipped him upside down in her arms, causing the boy to let out whooping laughter and Pixie spun around and softly tossed him down onto the couch.

“Do it to me! Do it to me!” Moby hollered, abandoning his cushion in favour of reaching for Pixie, wanting to be tossed like Kenny.

“Okay! Okay!” Pixie laughed at Moby’s eagerness. The boys loved playing rough and Pixie was more than happy to oblige, picking him up the same way and repeating the process of spinning him around and throwing him onto the couch safely next to Kenny.

“Me!” Axel jumped up and down as soon as Pixie’s arms were free, so Pixie did the same to him smiling at the joyous giggles that were coming out of the boys. It made all the shit she was wading through worth it, knowing she was safeguarding their futures and making sure they wouldn’t have to be exposed to the horrors of the world until they were ready to face them.

“Boys, why don’t you show Pixie and Lowell the drawings you did?” Luann suggested, knowing that the Sons were probably tired and didn’t have long to stay. The boys slid off of the couch together and raced down the hall to Jax’s bedroom to fetch the pictures whilst Pixie turned to Ellie.

“You wanna go?” She offered, reaching for Ellie who shook her head.

“No, I’m too big and grown-up for that.” Ellie replied, jutting out her chin a little in the same way Opie did when he was trying to convince himself of something. Pixie picked up on that and cocked her head to one side.

“Nah, I don’t think you are.” Pixie teased before she lunged for Ellie, pinning the girl against her and blew a raspberry on her cheek before she picked her up bridal style and tossed her down onto the couch. Ellie let out a small shriek before she descended into fits of giggles as Pixie dived onto the couch too and tickled her, the pair of them wrestling like puppies. Charlie was happy to see this, knowing Ellie needed to feel like a kid again and this was a good outlet for her. In the scuffle, Ellie’s beanie slipped off and before she had a hope of grabbing it, Pixie got it and jumped up, scooting from the couch with the younger girl in hot pursuit. Pixie held the beanie up above her head as Ellie tried to get it back, making a few attempts to wrestle Pixie before she gave up and opted for jumping on Pixie’s back instead. Pixie caught her and used her free hand to balance Ellie and make sure she wasn’t going to slip off and hurt herself. From this vantage point, Ellie was able to grab the beanie and put it back on her head triumphantly whilst Pixie held her and smiled, watching Ellie with care and adoration.

“You feelin’ better, sunshine?” Pixie asked her as Ellie wrapped her arms around Pixie’s shoulders in a hug, glad to be back in the company of Pixie.

“Yeah, you’re the best.” Ellie confirmed, resting her chin on Pixie’s shoulder. Pixie kissed her cheek and Ellie slid off of her to go sit at the table where Lowell was being shown the pictures by the boys. Pixie watched her go with observant eyes, not quite convinced but willing to drop the topic for now in favour of grabbing a bite to eat and figuring out the next stage of the plan. She quickly hugged the rest of the women ‘hello’ before she took a spot next to Lyla who had Abel on her lap. Charlie handed over a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Pixie along with lemonade and watched Pixie dig in, finally gaining some of her appetite back. The group conversed lightly whilst she and Lowell had their fill of food and drink, not wanting to talk about anything deeper in front of the kids. When they were done eating, Gemma ushered the kids and Luann out to the back garden to exercise Hughie.

“So, how’d it go?” She asked once the back door was shut and the kids were out of earshot.

“Well, Sons and Niners are now allies and the guys in Stockton are being fully protected and have BGF privileges from what Laroy said. They’re safe until we can figure out how to get them out.” Pixie described as Abel made grabby hands towards her, so she tucked the baby boy up on her lap so Lyla could have a break. She and Lowell went on to describe what had happened with Cobalt and how it turned out Cobalt and Piney were long lost friends. The women listened intently, processing the information, and feeling a strong sense of relief knowing the men were safely under the care of the Black Guerrilla Family and weren’t in danger of being harmed by anyone on the inside anytime soon.

“Well provided they don’t attack each other, that’s one problem sorted.” Gemma commented at last, nursing a herbal tea. She looked stressed and weary as did the rest of the women and Pixie wondered if Clay even realised the damage, he was doing to the woman he claimed to love.

“Yeah, progress made for sure, we’re gonna get them out, but for now they’re as safe as I can make them.” Pixie agreed with a nod of her head, helping Abel to stand up on her lap and briefly touching her nose with his in an Eskimo kiss as Abel babbled to himself and sucked his teddy shaped teether. “You guys said you found a knife?” She queried, aware of the time and the number of things she still had to accomplish.

“Yeah, checked the floor vent in the master bedroom.” Lyla jumped in, standing up and going to the locked cabinet under the sink, turning the key and reaching inside, pulling out a tattered black trash bag that had been wadded up to conceal something inside. It had bits of broken tape stuck to it showing it had been well sealed before they’d discovered it. Lyla brought it back to the table and Pixie turned Abel around on her lap, so he was facing away, not wanting to expose the little boy to the atrocity of what was inside. Abel grabbed Pixie’s hair and rested his chin on her shoulder, and she put her right hand on his back to hold him there safely whilst she pulled the zip lock bag out of the trash bag with her left. She was greeted with the bloodied knife inside and let out a breath, feeling a mixture of emotions rising within her.

“Is… is it the right one?” Charlie asked, her voice ghosting from her lips as she observed Pixie’s face and the way it changed, going dark and wild, her hazel eyes full of anger and hatred.

“Yeah. It’s the right one. The ‘Elsie-Maker’.” Pixie murmured, unable to tear her eyes away from the knife as she was pulled back to that night, coming face to face with the monster who took advantage of an innocent, sweet, bubbly, thirteen-year-old girl. Pixie knew Tristen Oswald now had a life sentence to endure, handed down by a twisted, evil individual. Pixie had stayed in contact with Tristen since she’d snuck into her hospital room to find out who had hurt her. Tristen was strong and was healing well, and Pixie knew the girl no longer feared the monster who hurt her seeing as Pixie and Happy and made sure he would never do it again. That he was rotting alone and abandoned in a ditch somewhere, to be overlooked and erased, whilst Tristen grew into the strong young woman, she was shaping up to be. In time, that despicable creature would be nothing more than a footnote in Tristen’s life, a shadow, a bad dream that she would wake from and switch on her bedside lamp chasing the cowardly boogeyman away. He had lost and Tristen had won, and she would always win against him for she had more strength in her heart than that monster would ever be able to comprehend. Pixie was sure of it.

“Why did Clay hold onto it?” Lyla asked hesitantly, breaking the heavy silence that had befallen the table. She could barely look at the knife and saw Lowell looked sick to his stomach too.

“Blackmail. As if the Oswald’s haven’t suffered enough, freakin’ Tin-Man wanted to use it to make sure Elliot wouldn’t do anything Clay didn’t approve of. He was going to hold it over his head and make the poor man dance.” Pixie spat out, looking up at the others finally and shaking her head.

“That’s awful!” Lyla gasped, covering her mouth, and leaning a little away from the table, shaken by the revelation.

“If Clay didn’t take the knife, we wouldn’t be able to use it to get the guys out now.” Gemma defended like a reflex, so used to staying loyal to Clay for so long.

“I’m sorry, Gem, but there are things about Clay that I will never be alright with, you can defend his actions all you want, say it’s for the good of the club and all that, but this? This is evil. Nothing _good_ can ever come from this, not for the club, not for Charming, not for Elliot, and not for Tristen.” Pixie told the matriarch darkly, looking deep into her eyes and pointing down at the knife. “If he hadn't taken the knife, hadn’t chosen fear and domination, I’m pretty sure Elliot would be more inclined to help, rather than trying to stay the hell away from Clay and the club.” Pixie concluded, her eyes a challenge for Gemma to choose a side. Gemma held her gaze in a stand-off, tension arising between the two for the first time in months. Gemma finally broke it and stood up, gathering the cups from the table, and moving to the sink. Whilst her back was to the group, Pixie turned to Lyla and Charlie, eyes narrowing as she saw a certain level of deception going on between them. Pixie gestured with her head to go down the hall, and the women moved away, leaving Lowell to carefully cover the knife back up, unable to stomach looking at it a moment longer.

Pixie led the two women into Jax’s bedroom as it was closer and shut the door before sitting down on the bed. “You girls okay? What aren’t you telling me?” Pixie queried, relaxing now that they were alone.

“Gagaga!” Abel announced before blowing some bubbles and looked proudly up at Pixie, who’s mouth broke out into a smile.

“Good boy, Abie-Baby!” Pixie crooned, kissing his forehead. “You make a great point.” She encouraged as though he’d told her something important. Abel began frog-kicking in excitement and Pixie supported his torso so he could stand up and do it. Lyla and Charlie sat down on either side of Pixie and the mood quickly returned to tense.

“It’s about the knife.” Charlie whispered, keeping in mind that both Gemma and Ellie were known to eavesdrop. Pixie’s heart constricted in her chest as she saw the stress on both Lyla and Charlie’s faces. “We weren’t the ones to find it, Ellie did.” Charlie admitted worriedly, seeing the heartbreak on Pixie’s face.

“Tell me what happened.” Pixie urged; her voice quiet but desperate. Lyla and Charlie gave her a run down of the conversation they’d had with Ellie and how they’d tried to make her feel safe and had kept the grizzly details from her, so all she really knew that Clay had a knife and nothing more.

“It’s getting harder to keep her oblivious.” Lyla finished worriedly when Pixie was all caught up. Pixie felt as though she’d been punched in the chest. Ellie was only a couple of years younger than she had been when she was kidnapped and subsequently launched into a cruel reality, she was way too young for and that had almost consumed her. She couldn’t let Ellie suffer the same fate, they had to find a way to empower the girl so she wouldn’t feel so vulnerable, but keep her away enough that she had something else to focus on, rather than that the adults were acting out and dealing with their dramas.

“Okay, I’m gonna call Opie, he needs to know what’s going on with his daughter. You’re right though, Clay _cannot_ know that Ellie knows half as much as she does. Let me talk to her and then I’ll figure out where to go from there.” Pixie decided, feeling old anger reignite within her. _How could Agent Stahl believe she was on the side of good when that side had instilled fear within a little girl?_ Pixie was beginning to feel as a multitude of threats were surrounding the club, and it spurred her on to continue doing what needed to be done.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

** Hi lovely angels! **

** Sorry this chapter took longer than normal to post, I'm still trying to get back on the metaphorical horse, but doing much better than I was. Thank you for all your lovely comments & votes, you guys don't understand how much that helps me to continue and to keep going. I really hope you liked this chapter and would really love to know what you think, as well as any other thoughts, feelings, ideas, or critiques you may have 🖤. -Lulu 🖤🖤🖤 **

** P.S.: Here's a positive reminder for anyone who might need it: Strive for progress, not perfection. Those little mistakes and hiccups along the road are helping to make you stronger, braver, and more powerful than you realise.  **

** **


End file.
